Apóstol de Dios
by Kini-Ainotsuki
Summary: La Orden Oscura desconfía de Allen y él hará lo que sea con tal de que no lo vean como un traidor. Incluso dejar que utilicen su cuerpo para crear nuevos exorcistas. MPREG. YAOI. YULLEN. Semi AU. Spoilers del manga.
1. Hacer sacrificios

**Fandom**: D.Gray-Man

**Pairing**: Kanda x Allen (aunque un multi!Allen pega más para esta ocasión).

**Warnings**: ¡Yaoi! (Obvio). Angst y algo de OOC (diox, Kanda y Allen como pareja ya de por sí es OOC).  
No sé si colocar esto como Shota, ya que Allen es menor de edad pensando muy fuerte Jo, en fin: Kanda tiene 18 años y Allen tiene 15 años. Ustedes sabrán si lo dejan pasar o no.  
Uso de apodos y de honoríficos japoneses. Si no les gusta, elimínenlos mentalmente, por favor.  
Uso de "lenguaje inapropiado". Agradezcánselo al samurái.  
Ah, sí, ejem: **MPREG!** (o embarazo masculino, no vaya a ser que traume a alguien de por vida gotita). Tengan miedo, tengan mucho miedo.

**Notas**: Este fanfic tiene lugar después de salir del Arca del Conde, a partir del, más o menos, capítulo 137, de donde se desprende como semiAU **Jo jo, SPOILER:** Así que dejen de lado el ataque a la Orden y a ese odioso nivel 4 porque eso no pasará aquí. Como dije, este es un semiAU, pero aún así trataré de meter cosas que ocurren después, aunque de manera ligeramente distinta a como de verdad ocurren. Gracias por su comprensión.  
Como sabrán, estoy basándome puramente en el manga. Veo el anime, pero nada del relleno, _sorry_.  
Pido perdón de antemano por la extensión de los capítulos. Aún me pregunto si sería buena idea cortarlos.

**Notas especiales para el capítulo**: Ninguna. A menos de que la sútil mención de que algo entre Krory-chan y Allen podría pasar te ponga enfermo.  
**Rating:** T

_**DISCLAIMER**_: D.Gray-Man no me pertenece, es de Hoshino Katsura-senseii. Si me perteneciera, las peleas de Allen y Kanda terminarían con uno de ellos atado a la cama mientras el otro se relame los labios con lujuria.

**Apóstol de Dios**

**1. Hacer sacrificios**

Komui Lee no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Más bien, no _quería_ creerlo. Parpadeó un par de veces más antes de retirar sus anteojos para masajearse las sienes, esperando un poco antes de volver a colocárselos. No quería hacer ningún comentario con respecto al asunto porque sabía que nada coherente saldría de su boca. Pero, ¿acaso lo que le estaban pidiendo tenía alguna coherencia? Se aclaró la garganta. Tenía que preguntar si había escuchado bien. Aún tenía una vaga esperanza de que aquello fuera una broma de su cerebro. Tal vez sólo había escuchado mal.

- Supervisor Lee.

Dio un respingo, aún y cuando sabía que ese hermoso silencio no duraría para siempre. Elevó la mirada para encontrarse con aquellos rostros indescifrables.

- Hum. Señores, lo que me piden es bastante delicado.

- Lo sabemos, supervisor Komui - el aludido se estremeció ligeramente de nuevo al escuchar otra voz diferente -. Pero debido a las circunstancias en que nos encontramos, creemos que es necesario.

- Esta guerra durará muchos años, tal vez incluso continúe después de nuestra muerte - habló otro -. Usted lo sabe.

_"Pero hacer esto, va en contra de mis principios"._

- Señores - Lee se aclaró la garganta antes de proseguir -, claro que lo entiendo y sé a qué se refieren. Sin embargo, ustedes saben que sólo contamos con tres mujeres exorcistas. Creo que esto es pedirles demasiado.

Además, una de ellas era su hermana, por el amor de Dios. No permitiría bajo ninguna circunstancia que la usaran como conejillo de Indias. _No otra vez._

- La general y las otras dos exorcistas no sirven para nuestro propósito - Komui se sobresaltó por segunda vez desde que había iniciado con la reunión -. Necesitamos un tipo parásito.

_"¿Un tipo parásito?"._

- Pero solamente contamos con dos exorcistas tipo parásito - el chino sacó dos carpetas con la información de los aludidos, aún y cuando sabía perfectamente de quienes se trataba -: Arystar Krory III y Allen Walker. Krory aún está muy herido por la batalla en el Arca y Walker no se ha recuperado del todo tampoco. Y es obvio que ambos...

- No se preocupe por eso, supervisor Lee - fue rápidamente interrumpido -. Nosotros nos encargaremos de informarle nuestra decisión final al respecto. Usted todo lo que tiene que hacer es seguir nuestras órdenes.

- Dios sabrá perdonar este pecado si sirve para un bien mucho mayor. Todo sea por la salvación de la humanidad.

Lo único que pudo hacer Komui después de escucharlos fue mirar aquellos rostros. Luego cerró fuertemente los párpados antes de inclinarse de manera respetuosa.

- Krory y Walker.

La plataforma se elevó rápidamente, mientras él se quedó en silencio, aún tratando de que su cerebro procesara la información recibida. Necesitaba urgentemente un café. Lo necesitaba ya.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Apenas había pasado una semana desde que los exorcistas habían salido del Arca. Y ésta seguía siendo investigada tanto por la división oriental como por los científicos del cuartel general. El supervisor Bak Chan se tomaba muy en serio el estar al mando de la investigación, por lo que no dejaba de dar órdenes todo el tiempo. Aunque parecía parar cuando veía a cierta chica de cabellos verdes. Esa, quien, encantada, les llevaba café a todos.

Esa, quien en otras circunstancias, se habría llevado toda la atención de Komui Lee, si no fuera porque en ese momento le habían comunicado la respuesta que tanto temía. La respuesta que sólo había tardado en llegar un par de días. Y ahora lo único que podía hacer era seguir las reglas. _Todo sea por la salvación de la humanidad._

Se sentó frente a su escritorio, esperando por quien había llamado. No estaba muy seguro de cómo proceder, así que decidió hacerlo como se lo pidieron sus comandantes; aún y cuando pensara que no era lo correcto.

- Buenos días, Komui-_san_.

El supervisor elevó la mirada, sonriendo cálidamente hacia la persona que le habló con un tono bastante tímido, aún para él.

- Siéntate, Allen-_kun_. Tú también, Link-_kun_.

No le quitó la vista de encima al joven quinceañero de cabellos blancos cuando se sentó frente a él. Casi podría jurar que ahora lo veía más pequeño que antes. Imaginaciones suyas, por supuesto. O, tal vez, era sólo el sentimiento de culpa que le invadía desde hace tiempo. El otro hombre invitado sólo se quedó atrás del exorcista, rehusándose a tomar asiento. Como pudo, el supervisor trató de ignorar al inspector que seguía a Allen a donde quiera que iba por órdenes superiores.

Cansado, Komui cerró los ojos, tratando de escoger las palabras adecuadas.

- De verdad lo siento. No fue mi intención.

Komui abrió rápidamente los ojos, algo confundido al escuchar esa voz apagada.

- ¿De qué hablas, Allen-_kun_?

El exorcista le miró fugazmente antes de fijar su mirada en el suelo. De pronto, todo pareció aclararse para Komui. Ahora lo recordaba.

Hasta hace dos días, el ala científica estaba empezando a analizar el huevo encontrado en el Arca de Noé. Los Comandantes estaban muy interesados en el asunto; casi tanto como en Allen Walker, el chico que había logrado manejar esa Arca tocando una melodía en un piano utilizando una escala musical totalmente desconocida. Algo sumamente sospechoso. Aún así, nadie de los que conocía a Allen (incluido el mismo Komui) desconfió de su lealtad en ningún momento. Pero órdenes son órdenes y ahora el inglés tenía tras de sí a un inspector asignado por los altos mandos.

Todo empezó justo cuando se correrían los análisis iniciales de esa estructura extraña. Allen apenas se había acercado un poco. Sólo un poco. Ni siquiera parecía tan interesado en el asunto, solamente pasaba por ahí, caminando para aliviar un poco la presión de saberse seguido a todos lados (aunque también parecía una excusa para salir de la enfermería). Bueno, con esos pocos pasos que Allen dió cerca del huevo, éste empezó a brillar de manera cegadora. Después no quedó nada: el dichoso huevo había desaparecido por completo. Luego: el caos.

Komui estaba convencido de que estaban bajo ataque, e incluso pensó en llamar a alguno de sus preciados _Komurin_ para protegerse. Pero nada pasó. Sólo quedó Allen, parpadeando con gran sorpresa mientras los demás le observaban detenidamente. ¿Era por él que había desaparecido ese huevo? ¿A dónde demonios se lo había llevado el chico de cabellos blancos? Bak fue el primero en reaccionar, zarandeando al menor hasta hacerle marearse por completo. Le preguntaba por el huevo dorado y Allen simplemente le contestaba que no tenía idea de qué había pasado ni del por qué de esa reacción extraña ante su presencia. Finalmente el supervisor de la división oriental se había tranquilizado después de recibir un té de tila de las manos de su querida Lenalee.

Claro que todo esto lo único que logró fue empeorar la situación de Allen en la Orden Oscura. Estaba a tan sólo un paso de ser catalogado como un completo traidor a la Orden. Y, la verdad, Komui temía por el pobre chico. Él sabía que las extrañas circunstancias que rodeaban a Allen rara vez eran culpa de él. ¿Era tan sólo mala suerte? ¿o había algo más? No importaba, estaba bien. Él confiaba en Allen.

Y por eso le dolía tanto tener que meter al muchacho en este nuevo lío. Pero, después de todo, Allen era un exorcista. Era su obligación obedecer los mandatos superiores. El chino al fin se dio cuenta de que había reinado un silencio muy incómodo en su despacho, por lo que luego volvió a hablar, esta vez alegremente.

- Nah, no te preocupes por eso ahora, Allen-_kun_. Te he citado por algo diferente - le dijo, mientras le mostraba una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Huh? ¿De qué se trata, Komui-_san_? - preguntó el de cabellos blancos, bastante confundido.

- Pueess, verás, es que... - de nuevo, las palabras se quedaban en su garganta sin querer salir. Y ver a Allen parpadeando de esa manera tan inocente le traía más problemas.

Optó por otra solución (la más fácil, dicho sea de paso): dar un inmenso rodeo y dejar que pasasen las cosas por sí solas.

- Allen-_kun_, ¿estarías dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para recuperar la confianza de los Comandantes?

- ¿Recuperar su confianza?

Komui asintió animadamente.

- Si realizas esta misión, ten por seguro que los Comandantes se sentirán satisfechos y no podrán dudar de ti.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Es sólo una misión? - el semblante de Allen se veía mucho más relajado ahora.

El supervisor volvió a afirmar con la cabeza. Observó a Allen mirar al techo, totalmente pensativo. Aunque quería saber qué pasaba por esa cabecita, mejor optó por conseguir la respuesta que no se hizo esperar demasiado.

- Está bien. Cumpliré con esa misión y les demostraré a todos que no soy un traidor - afirmó el inglés, con un ligero brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

_"Ouch, ¿ahora cómo le digo de qué se trata esta misión?"_

- ¡Bien por ti, Allen-_kun_! Entonces, errhmm... - fingió revisar unos papeles en su escritorio - ... debes venir mañana por la mañana, lo más temprano posible. ¡Ah! Y tiene que ser en ayunas, por favor.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? - el exorcista se desanimó al escuchar que tendría que esperar para desayunar.

- Porque te haremos una operación, Allen-_kun_ - dijo el chino, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- ¿O-operación? - Komui pudo observar perfectamente el sudor frío que recorría el cuerpo del joven. Soltó una risita cruel, sabiendo que él era el causante de ese miedo.

- No te preocupes, te pondremos anestesia general. No te enterarás de nada hasta que salgas del quirófano.

- ¿Pero por qué necesito ser operado? - preguntó una vez más el chico, bastante nervioso ante los ojos de Komui. Al parecer prometerle la anestesia general no había resultado del todo.

- Lo único que tienes que saber, Allen-_kun_, es que esta operación es necesaria para que puedas cumplir esta misión. Así recuperarás la confianza de la Orden. Te lo prometo.

Aunque el chico aún no se veía muy convencido, Komui logró que asintiera despacio. Al parecer, Allen Walker estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo desconocido con tal de ganarse el favor de los Comandantes. El supervisor sonrió con algo de tristeza. Dios, sabía que aquello no era justo. Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

- ¡Entonces nos vemos mañana, Allen-_kun_! - gritó de pronto el chino con gran alegría - ¡Ve a dormir temprano hoy!

- Huh, sí - pudo sentir la mirada confundida de Allen, pero prefirió seguir haciéndose el loco con tal de no tener que responder más preguntas.

Alguien llamó a la puerta: era la hermosa Lenalee. ¡Gracias a Dios! Ahora podría saltar sobre su hermana y olvidarse del asunto un momento. Y así lo hizo: salió disparado de su escritorio para abrir la puerta y luego abrazarse inmediatamente a las piernas de su amada hermanita.

- ¡Lenalee-chan le trae café a su _nii-chan_! ¡Soy tan feliz! - exclamó, mientras lloraba de alegría.

- Buen día, _nii-san_ - dijo la china, con una gotita de sudor deslizándose por su rostro -. ¡Oh! Buenos días, Allen-_kun_. Ow, por levantarme tarde no te encontré en la cafetería - se lamentó -. Lo siento, no volverá a pasar.

- Buenos días, Lenalee - le contestó el chico, sonriéndole dulcemente -. No te preocupes por eso, me alegra que hayas dormido bien.

- Sí.

Komui miró fijamente la sonrisa triste de su hermana y luego miró el rostro radiante de Allen.

- Alleen-_kuunn  
_

- ¿Eh? - el exorcista dio un respingo involuntario al sentir a Komui tan cerca de él.

- Si no fueras un pequeño niño inocente pensaría que le has hecho algo a mi querida Lenalee - dijo, arrastrando las palabras de manera aterradora mientras el ambiente a su alrededor se volvió negro.

- ¿¡Qué!? - Allen casi se fue de espaldas al escuchar eso. Y también porque Komui se acercaba más y más a él.

- ¡_Nii-san_! - protestó Lenalee - Deja a Allen-_kun_ en paz y toma tu café ya.

- Sí, mi querida Lenalee - como siempre, la que lograba controlar al supervisor a la perfección era su hermana.

- Gracias, Lenalee - la china le devolvió la sonrisa al chico, siendo esto visto atentamente con Komui mientras la taza de café tocaba sus labios.

- Nos vemos, Allen-_kun_.

El exorcista se levantó de la silla para luego salir del despacho (no sin antes hacer una reverencia a Komui, cosa que siempre le sorprendía a éste: el como Allen se había adecuado tan rápido a las costumbres orientales que reinaban en la Orden desde que el mismo supervisor era del Este), seguido de cerca por Link. Sin embargo, el inspector se quedó atrás para observar a Komui de manera insistente, quien lo notó de inmediato. Le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos que parecieron horas. Al final, Link terminó saliendo también para seguir con su trabajo. El supervisor lanzó un largo suspiro.

- ¿Pasa algo, _nii-san_? - Lenalee le miró con preocupación, provocando que negara frenéticamente con la cabeza.

- ¡No te preocupes, Lenalee-_chan_!

- Humm, está bien - susurró ella, con la mirada baja. Komui notó cómo su hermana trataba de enredar uno de sus dedos en su cabello, aunque no conseguía gran cosa al tenerlo tan corto. Sonrió tiernamente, acercándose a ella para abrazarle, cosa que pareció sacarla de balance.

- Ya crecerá.

La exorcista soltó una risita.

- Lo sé.

_"Ojalá todo fuera tan sencillo como simplemente esperar"_ Komui hundió su rostro en uno de los hombros de su hermana. No sabía si ella había notado que se estaba comportando raro, pero al poco tiempo pudo sentir cómo su abrazo era devuelto. Sonrió. _"Dame valor para seguir, Lenalee"_.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Por fin había logrado escapar de la enfermería para entregar el maldito informe de su batalla en el Arca. La jodida enfermera era un monstruo. Las últimas veces que trató de salir ella le había detenido y regresado en la cama. ¿Qué parte de "no necesito de estos estúpidos cuidados" no se entendía? No importaba; al menos ya podía deshacerse del pendiente de tener que entregar el informe. Sí, era cierto, el idiota de Komui había pensado (milagrosamente) y les había dicho que se tomaran su tiempo con el reporte. Pero él acostumbraba a escribirlo en cuanto terminaba su misión. Porque, joder, así debería de ser.

Además: no tenía nada mejor qué hacer. No le dejarían entrenar sin que lo estuvieran molestando, si no era la maldita enfermera, sería su estúpido maestro. Y al menos así, caminando por los pasillos de la Orden, tenía tiempo de despejar su mente con la excusa de entregarle al supervisor los papeles necesarios. Ya encontraría la manera de escaparse de nuevo para ponerse en forma.

Se acercaba a la sección científica, aún maldiciendo por la pésima suerte de tener que compartir la habitación de la enfermería con los idiotas de sus compañeros, cuando de pronto escuchó la voz del supervisor y del líder del escuadrón científico. Normalmente no le habría dado importancia; hubiera pasado y aventado las malditas hojas en el escritorio del torpe Komui Lee y se hubiera largado. Pero esta vez se detuvo a escuchar. Algo no estaba bien y lo sabía por el tono de sus voces.

- ¿Cómo se lo explicarás a Allen-_kun_ entonces? ¡Debiste decirle la verdad desde el principio! - se oyó decir a Reever Wenhamm, en una voz bastante baja.

_"¿Moyashi?"_ parpadeó, agudizando el oído de manera inconsciente.

- ¡Lo sé! ¡Pero no pude! Malvado Allen-_kun_ y su carita inocente, no me dejaron hablarle con la verdad. ¡Me tendió una trampa! - sí, esos patéticos lloriqueos le pertenecían sin duda al supervisor Komui.

- Eres imposible. No puedes echarle la culpa a Allen-_kun_ de que seas cobarde.

- ¡¿Ah, sí?! ¿Cómo se lo hubieras dicho tú, eh?

- Bueno, pues... - hubo una larga pausa -. No, la verdad no tengo idea.

- ¿Lo ves? No puedes llegar y de repente decirle: "_Oi_, Allen-_kun_, los Comandantes quieren nuevos exorcistas y te escogieron a ti para engendrarlos. Sí, ya sé qué no eres una chica, pero para eso es la operación que te haremos mañana. ¿Emocionante, no? Por cierto, ¿qué quieres para cenar?".

Los ojos del exorcista se abrieron totalmente.

_"¿De qué demonios están hablando?"_

- Sí, hubiera sido bastante raro, Komui - suspiró el líder del escuadrón científico -. Pero tarde o temprano se enterará. Y no creo que esté de acuerdo con esto. ¿Por qué lo escogieron a él y no a Krory?

- Es porque nació con su Inocencia - hubo otra pausa, como si con esa oración todo se aclarara -. Pero él no se negará. Allen-_kun_ quiere congraciarse con los Comandantes. Y conoces su personalidad. Si es por el bien de los demás; él lo hará sin importarle nada. Si sabe que, si no es él, serán Lenalee o Miranda - se le oyó pasar saliva antes de continuar -. Ellas no son tipo parásito, las probabilidades de que sus hijos sean compatibles es baja. Con Allen-_kun_ es diferente. Un criatura que salga de él, que comparta su sangre durante el tiempo de gestación, que esté bajo el cuidado de su Inocencia; es mucho más probable que sea compatible. Casi un cien porcierto. Es por eso que los Comandantes quieren que sea él.

- Aún sigo pensando que es excesivamente peligroso. No sólo es un hombre, sino que es apenas un niño, por Dios.

Kanda tenía los nudillos pálidos de tanto apretar las manos. No entendía lo que estaba pasando. No sabía por qué Komui y Reever estaban hablando de algo tan estúpido e imposible como lo es que el _Moyashi_ pudiera concebir. Era una locura. Una jodida broma.

- El padre deberá de ser Krory.

El samurái volvió a poner atención en la conversación al escuchar esas últimas palabras dichas por el supervisor. Aún y cuando intentaba relajar su cuerpo, éste no le respondía. Ya sentía dormidos los dedos de las manos. Al poco rato dejó de importarle para concentrarse otra vez.

- ¿Huh? ¿Por ser tipo parásito también?

- Así es. Al parecer los Comandantes no quieren dejar ningún cabo suelto.

- Aquí el único cabo suelto es que Allen-_kun_ no es una mujer. Podrían esperar hasta que encontremos a una exorcista tipo parásito.

- ¿Ahora quién habla de cosas imposibles? Sabes que la Inocencia parasítica es extremadamente rara. Además, creo que es precisamente porque es Allen-_kun_ por lo que quieren llevar a cabo esto.

Más silencio. Silencio que Kanda empezaba a odiar por primera vez en su vida.

- ¿Quieren probar su lealtad obligándole a llevar un niño en su vientre?

La respuesta tardó bastante en llegar. Le parecieron incluso horas. Estaba a punto de entrar en el despacho de Komui y obligarle a soltar todo. Por la fuerza de los puños si era necesario.

- Supongo que quieren que llegue a sus límites. Quieren matar a dos pájaros de un tiro: tener un exorcista compatible, muy probablemente del poco común tipo parásito y; controlar a Allen-_kun_ usando esa excusa. Lo tendrán atrapado y sin posibilidad de salir. Es triste que conozcan a Allen-_kun_ tan profundamente - se dejó oir una risita cínica.

- Allen-_kun_ no huirá de sus deberes de exorcista. Ahora menos que le hiciste esa estúpida promesa, Komui.

Silencio otra vez.

Luego, un susurro:

- Lo siento.

_"Claro que lo sentirás"._

Kanda se dio la media vuelta para caminar en dirección contraria, de donde venía huyendo. Se olvidó del condenado informe. Se olvidó de que sus deberes como exorcista iban primero. Se olvidó del mundo. Su mente estaba concentrada en una sola cosa.

_"Estúpido Moyashi"_.

+ Continuará +

**Notas finales:** Uff, empezar un POV con Komui no fue la mejor idea después de todo. Perdón por hacerlo tan angst. De todas maneras, espero que hayan disfrutado. Gracias por darme una excusa para maldecir a todos, Kanda. Pobre Allen; no sabe la que le espera (_risa sádica_). Gracias por leer esta tortura interminable. Hasta el próximo capítulo (creo).


	2. Verdades a medias

**Stupid me says:** OMG! En realidad no me esperaba tener reviews (_hiperventilando_). Muchas gracias a todos. Yo que pensé que era la única a la que el Krory x Allen se le hacía lindo (hasta tierno). La verdad a mí también me encanta Krory-_chan_ y no me molestaría que él fuera el "papá" del niño(a) de Allen (_sonrisita_). Pero no hay de qué preocuparse. Este es un Kanda x Allen, aunque Krory-_chan_ fuera el otro padre, esa es la pareja principal del fic. Que si Krory-_chan_ al final sí es el elegido, buen, para saberlo tendrán que seguir leyendo (_risita sádica_). ¡Demasiada responsabilidad! Oh, Diox, Allen es sencillamente torturable. Lo siento, Allen.

**Notas especiales para el capítulo:** Tal vez algunas palabrotas y juramientos en vano. De nuevo, agradezcan al samurái y también un poco a Allen en esta ocasión.  
**Rating: **T

**  
_DISCLAIMER_**: D.Gray-Man no me pertenece, es de Hoshino Katsura-_senseii_. Si me perteneciera, Krory-_chan_ y Miranda-_chan_ tendrían más interacción con Allen. _Just because. (Why? Yes, they're my crack OT3)_. También Kanda querría matarme por tan siquiera haber insinuado eso (_huye_).

**Apóstol de Dios**

**2. Verdades a medias**

Allen Walker se encontraba en el baño común cepillándose los dientes. Aún no era completamente de noche, pero Komui le había mandado que se fuera a dormir temprano. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Una operación. De sólo pensar que el supervisor le intervendría quirúrgicamente la presión sanguínea le subía por los cielos. Escupió el sobrante de pasta de dientes en el lavado para luego observarse en el espejo detenidamente.

No, no era él mismo a quien veía reflejado. Era alguien más. La figura tenebrosa le sostuvo la mirada, impasible. Allen le seguía viendo con el mismo nerviosismo de la primera vez. Se preguntaba si llegaría a acostumbrarse a esto. A no poder jamás ver reflejado su rostro sin que esa sombra apareciera frente a él. Abrió el grifo del agua para mojarse el rostro, volviendo de inmediato la mirada hacia el espejo. No, nada, la cosa esa seguía ahí, sólo mirándolo. Frustrante. Aunque esta situación no le había traído gran problema. Él sólo se quedaba ahí, observándole mientras Allen hiciera lo mismo. Se sentía nervioso, sí, pero al menos no le provocaba miedo. Y eso era un gran alivio para él. Tal vez sí llegaría a aceptar a esa compañía incómoda después de todo.

Dejó de mirar el espejo cuando escuchó el ruido del agua corriendo a su lado. Era el inspector Howard Link, quien también se dedicaba a la higiene bucal. Allen parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de despejar su mente.

- ¿También se irá a dormir ahora, Link-_san_?

- Mis órdenes son seguirte a donde vayas, Walker. Y eso haré.

El exorcista suspiró. Como siempre, Link daba respuestas cortantes, pero al menos le contestaba. Se quedó unos instantes más mirando al espejo, apartando algunos mechones blancos de su rostro con los dedos de manera ausente; aunque en realidad estaba mirando a la figura misteriosa. No, no había miedo en absoluto.

Apenas se había dado la media vuelta para regresar a la enfermería cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría bruscamente. Dirigió su mirada hacia ese punto, sorprendiéndose al ver al recién llegado.

- ¿Kanda?

Pero el otro exorcista no dijo nada; sólo le arrojó lo que parecía ser una manta negra que Allen apenas alcanzó a atrapar. El más jóven parpadeó, extendiendo la prenda para darse cuenta de que se trataba de una capa con capucha.

- Ponte eso, _Moyashi_ - le dijo el japonés, dándole la espalda -. Apúrate, que no tengo tu puto tiempo.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Para qué es esto? - Allen le miró, entre la confusión y el enfado - ¡Y me llamo Allen!

- _Che_. Sólo haz lo que te digo de una vez, idiota.

Allen aún no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, sin embargo se colocó la prenda sobre su pijama. Estaba apenas amarrándose los cordones de la capa cuando sintió una mano sobre su muñeca derecha. Kanda lo jaló hacia él con un movimiento bastante brusco que logró que casi fuera a dar al suelo, de no ser porque el cuerpo del otro bloqueó su caída.

- ¿Pero qué demo-...?

- Vámonos. Ahora.

El pobre inglés aún trataba de descrifrar ese comportamiento tan extraño de Kanda cuando vió al inspector impidiéndoles el paso.

- Exijo que te detengas ahora mismo. Mis órdenes son seguir a Allen Walker y no le está permitido salir del cuartel general.

Allen pasó saliva al ver el gesto asesino en el rostro de Kanda ¿qué Link no sabía de la fama del japonés?

- Apártate si no quieres que te quite del camino yo mismo - dijo el pelinegro, mirando fijamente a quien le estorbaba el paso.

- Ka-Kanda, no deberías de hablarle así a un inspector - le susurró el exorcista más jóven. Pero fue ignorado completamente.

Aunque realmente no se esperaba que Kanda golpeara en el estómago al enviado de la Orden para liberar el paso a la puerta. Ahogó un grito de sorpresa al ver al rubio desplomarse.

- ¡Kanda!

- Cállate y camina - Kanda lo jaló fuertemente por la muñeca otra vez, obligándole a pasar por encima del inspector para salir al fin del baño y recorrer los pasillos desiertos de la Orden, ya que todo mundo se encontraba ahora en la sección científica por el alboroto con la investigación del Arca. Sin embargo, Allen miraba hacia todos lados, con la esperanza de encontrarse a alguien que le explicara lo que le pasaba al otro.

- ¡Para, Kanda! ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Te meterás en problemas!

- Te he dicho que te calles, Moyashi - le dijo Kanda con frialdad -. Y deja de comportarte de esa manera. Pareces una chica.

Allen se sonrojó vistosamente sin notarlo siquiera. Al fin pudo zafarse del samurái para gritarle.

- ¡Eres tú quien tiene la cara de mujer! ¡Maldito afeminado!

Kanda al fin se volvió para verle, aunque, claro, esa mirada no le gustó para nada a Allen. Estaba sonriendo, pero de manera bastante sádica. Y el más jóven entendió el por qué de ese gesto al verle acercarse a él: Kanda lo tomó de la cintura para luego acomodarlo en uno de sus hombros justo como si fuera un saco de patatas.

- ¡¿Eh?! - tardó un poco en comprender su situación, quedándose completamente paralizado hasta que Kanda empezó a caminar de nuevo con él a cuestas. Entonces gritó otra vez: - ¡Bájame! ¡Maldita sea!

- ¿Ahora te das cuenta de lo que digo? Te mueves como una mujer. Deja de patalear como niñita y ten algo de dignidad, estúpido _Moyashi_.

Al parecer Allen no se había dado cuenta de que estaba lanzando patadas al aire de manera bastante infantil hasta que Kanda se lo hizo notar. Se detuvo, suspirando, aún ligeramente rojo (lo que él quería interpretar como consecuencia del cansancio por tanto movimiento). Ahora guardaba silencio, sólo dejando que Kanda lo llevara de esa manera tan humillante. Estaban bajando por la torre y eso era de todo lo que se enteraba. Fue cuando pudo bajar el sonrojo que volvió a hablar en un tono bastante más calmado.

- Y bien, ¿Ahora ya me puedes explicar lo que pasa, Kanda? ¿A dónde me llevas con tanta amabilidad?

Como respuesta Kanda solamente lo bajó con una delicadeza que incluso le sorprendió. Luego le volvió a tomar de la muñeca derecha para obligarle a caminar de nuevo, aunque Allen agradeció que esta vez no le agarrara con tanta fuerza. Escuchó el conocido sonido del agua corriendo: era el río que utilizaba la Orden para salir al pueblo. Trató de detenerse otra vez, pero Kanda no se lo permitió ni por un segundo. Allen comenzó a asustarse deveras.

- ¿Qué pretendes? Sabes que no podemos dejar la Orden ahora - exclamó, siendo prácticamente arrastrado por el mayor de nuevo -. ¿Se trata de una misión? ¡Pero aún estás herido y no tienes tu espada! Komui-_san_ no te mandaría en esas condiciones. Además, mañana yo tengo que...

- Hablas demasiado, _Moyashi_ - le interrumpió el samurái, deteniéndose al fin frente a uno de los botes que flotaban en la superficie del río -. Sube por ti mismo si no quieres que te arroje adentro.

Allen miró a Kanda con cautela. ¿Y si, después de todo, se trataba de una misión? Si se negaba a ir, Kanda iría por su cuenta. No quería que el otro saliera lastimado por querer cumplir alguna misión misteriosa que al parecer no podía esperar. Mordió su labio inferior, pensando detenidamente.

- _Moyashi_.

- ¡Ya voy! - gritó Allen, para luego subirse al bote con agilidad - ¡Pero me llamo Allen! ¿Por qué no te entra en esa cabeza dura que tienes?

Le observó subir al bote tras él mientras terminaba de hablar. Luego tomó el remo, cosa que sorprendió de nuevo a Allen, ya que usualmente Kanda sólo se sentaba a esperar que alguien más navegara por él. Esto era muy extraño y el miedo que había sentido antes hacía su aparición estelar. Pero este de verdad era Yu Kanda. Bueno, al menos no era un Akuma; su ojo izquierdo se lo habría advertido. ¿Y si era uno de los Noah? ¿Alguno podría hacerse pasar por otra persona**(1)**? ¿Había alguna posibilidad de que alguno entrara a la Orden burlando la seguridad de manera tan sencilla? Y si era así ¿A dónde lo llevaba? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto como para dejarse capturar tan fácil?

- Detén ya tu paranoia, idiota - Allen parpadeó, volteando a ver a Kanda sin darse cuenta de que había estado frotándose la cabeza con las manos de manera frenética -. Sólo quiero ir al pueblo y tú me vas a acompañar. Eso es todo - lanzó un resoplido, furioso -. Y llevo el mando porque no confío en que un niñito como tú pueda hacerlo correctamente.

Allen estaba atónito por la manera tan acertada en que Kanda había respondido a sus pensamientos. Suspiró, tranquilizándose a pesar de que no parecía tan buena idea bajar la guardia ya. Sí, Kanda se estaba comportando raro, pero seguía molestándole como siempre.

- No soy un niñito, _Bakanda_.

- Claro que no. Eres un _Moyashi_.

- ¡Soy Allen!

- Un _Moyashi_ llamado Allen. ¿Y eso qué?

- ¡Ja! ¡Te hice decir mi nombre!

- No cabe duda de que eres un niño - el samurái negó con un aire irónico al ver la sonrisa triunfal de Allen, quien inmediatamente después de estas palabras se cruzó de brazos; borrando todo rastro de felicidad para reemplazarla con un gesto de enfado mientras miraba al lado contrario a donde estaba Kanda.

Tenía las mejillas infladas, haciendo un puchero que tal vez había copiado de Lenalee Lee sin quererlo. Pero, como siempre, no se enteraba de su propio lenguaje corporal hasta que alguien más se lo señalaba. Y el único que estaba ahora con él era ese samurái antisocial y gruñón que le odiaba. Por suerte para él, Kanda parecía haber decidido ignorarle hasta que llegaran a su destino.

- Tápate la cabeza, que ya vamos al llegar al pueblo. No quiero que me vean con un mocoso con canas.

Le miró de nuevo, aún algo enfadado. Sin embargo, le obedeció. Se puso la capucha sobre la cabeza, tratando de tapar lo mejor posible sus cabellos blancos. Extrañaba a Timcanpy, su pequeño golem dorado que solía esconderse en la capucha de su primer traje de exorcista, acomodándose entre su cabello para descansar. Pero su maestro lo tenía ahora. No podía hacer nada al respecto, después de todo, Timcanpy le pertenecía al general.

- Hemos llegado.

Salió de su ensimismamiento al ver a Kanda bajar del bote para amarrarlo en el muelle. Le siguió con la mirada unos cuantos segundos antes de decidirse a salir también. Se sacudió el polvo de la capa, acomodándosela después. Maldito Kanda, lo había sacado de la Orden sin darle tiempo siquiera de vestirse con algo más adecuado. O al menos para llevar algo que no fuera su pijama.

- Vamos, _Moyashi_.

Allen asintió, para luego seguir a Kanda de cerca. Sentía mucha curiosidad del por qué esta visita al pueblo. Y, por supuesto, del por qué Kanda lo había llevado a él específicamente.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ya anochecía cuando el _bookman junior_ decidió ir al baño para la higiene antes de acostarse a dormir. Estaba cansado pero, más que nada, estaba aburrido. Hacía horas que no veía ni a Yu ni al _Moyashi_. Bueno, después de todo, Yu se había escapado de la enfermería y la enfermera patrullaba la zona en búsqueda del japonés con un gesto terrorífico. Pobre de Yu si lo llegaba a encontrar. Sin embargo, lo que le parecía más raro a Lavi era el no haberse encontrado con Allen aún.

El _Moyashi_ le había dicho que tendría que irse a dormir temprano por instrucciones de Komui. No se le veía muy animado al respecto, por lo que Lavi se imaginaba que tenía que ver con alguna cosa que el supervisor le haría a Allen más que con alguna misión común y corriente. Después de todo, el _Moyashi_ era un libro abierto a los ojos del aprendiz de _bookman_. Y a Lavi le encantaba esta lectura en particular.

Pero su aburrimiento no terminaba ni el _Moyashi_ se aparecía para acabar con él. Sólo esperaba que Yu no se hubiera encontrado con Allen antes o tal vez esos dos estarían discutiendo por cualquier cosa. Incluso peleando a muerte a pesar de sus heridas. Yu y el _Moyashi_. Qué interesante combinación. Yu estaba de malas (como casi siempre) y el _Moyashi_ estaba desganado (lo cual sí era raro). Tal vez ese encuentro no sería tan interesante como otros, pero tenía que distraerse con algo antes de volverse loco. O antes de que el _Panda_ le encontrara para ponerle a trabajar en la biblioteca, pues de sólo pensar en eso le daban unas tremendas ganas de dormir.

Abrió la puerta del baño común para hombres y su somnolencia se esfumó. Porque ahí tirado frente a él estaba el dichoso inspector que seguía a todos lados a Allen. Y el pequeño exorcista no estaba por ningún lado. ¿Entonces el _Moyashi_ finalmente se había sublevado contra la autoridad y respondido con violencia? No, eso no sería propio de él, sino más bien de...

Ah, no. Imposible.

- Oye, inspector - Lavi le movió con el pie, con una total falta de respeto que no parecía notar en lo absoluto -. ¿Aún vives?

Gracias a la insistencia del pie de Lavi, Link al fin logró entreabrir los ojos. Se incorporó rápidamente ante la mirada sorprendida del aprendiz de _bookman_. Bueno, esto tal vez podría ser la diversión por la que había estado clamando todo el día.

- ¿Te has quedado dormido en el baño, inspector? - sonrió el pelirrojo, sin el menor atisbo de pena por lo que había hecho antes.

- ¿En dónde está Walker?

Parpadeó, rascándose la cabeza.

- Pensé que tú lo sabrías, después de todo, eres su acosador personal, ¿no?

Link sólo le miró por unos segundos con una expresión parecida al enfado (aunque era difícil decirlo con esa cara tan inexpresiva). Luego salió del baño, siendo seguido rápidamente por Lavi, quien felizmente agradecía que algo interesante pasara.

- ¿Se te perdió el _Moyashi_ entonces? ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Te propasaste con él? - el exorcista seguía hablando tranquilamente, con las manos tras la cabeza en una actitud completamente despreocupada y divertida - Ya sé que es lindo, pero sigue siendo un hombre. No debiste intentar tocarle, inspector, porque...

- Se lo llevó.

Lavi se detuvo de repente, cambiando su gesto por uno de preocupación de inmediato.

- ¿Se llevaron a Allen? ¿Quién?

El inspector se dignó a mirarle ausentemente, antes de volver a seguir con su caminata por los pasillos de la Orden. Al parecer se dirigía con Komui. Pero Lavi no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso. Estaba preocupado por el exorcista de cabellos blancos.

- ¿Quién se lo ha llevado? ¡Responde ya!

- Otro exorcista. Un hombre oriental de cabello negro y largo.

Se detuvo por segunda vez.

- Espera, ¿hablas de Yu? No creo que él... ¿Pero por qué haría algo como eso? - en la mente del bookman aparecieron diversos escenarios posibles del por qué el samurái había secuestrado al menor. Casi todos terminaban en un completo desastre. Y con tendencia a la violencia y sangre de por medio.

El pelirrojo había palidecido de repente. Apenas pudo volver a la realidad para seguir al inspector hacia el despacho de Komui. Rayos, esto se ponía mal. Pero no por ello menos interesante. Lavi sonrió, algo avergonzado de sí mismo, corriendo al lado de Howard Link.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- ¿Aún no hemos llegado a donde quieres ir?

Allen se apoyó en una de las paredes de un negocio ya cerrado (como la gran mayoría). Llevaban horas caminando sin rumbo fijo, o al menos eso le parecía a él. Porque Kanda no daba indicios de saber a dónde demonios iba. Pero bueno, era Kanda, el idiota con sólo una expresión posible en el rostro: la de querer asesinar. Y justo era esa la que le dirigió a Allen, al parecer gravemente ofendido porque el menor se detuvo a descansar.

- No vamos a ningún lado, estúpido _Moyashi._

- ¡¿Eh?! - el más jóven agradeció tener un soporte donde apoyarse, porque podría jurar que se habría caído al escuchar esas palabras. Aunque luego la furia pudo más que su inicial confusión - ¡¿Entonces qué coño estamos haciendo dando vueltas en el pueblo como idiotas?!

Le había gritado a Kanda y éste sólo le había devuelto la mirada con un gesto de total indiferencia. Allen seguía estando enfadado, ¿lo había sacado de la torre sólo para hacerle caminar? ¿para molestarle?

- De verdad que eres un imbécil.

Kanda se apoyó en la pared, apenas a un metro de distancia de donde estaba Allen. Había cerrado los ojos y cruzado de brazos, como si de pronto le hubiera dado por meditar. El enojo del inglés se pasó de inmediato al observarlo de esa manera. Respiró profundamente, como intentado calmarse del todo. Se acercó lentamente a Kanda, quien no se movió ni un poco a pesar de que seguramente había notado la acción.

El menor se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su cabeza contra el cristal del pequeño escaparate de la tienda. Kanda estaba a su lado, aún con los ojos cerrados, recargado contra el concreto de la pared justo donde terminaba el vidrio. Volvió a aspirar despacio, como si de pronto apreciara que el japonés se hubiera quedado callado y no hubiera tratado de alejarse de él. El silencio reinaba en el lugar y única luz venía de un farol parpadeante que estaba algo alejado de donde estaban.

Ya era de noche. Tal vez muy tarde. Estaba cansado y empezaba a tener sueño de verdad. Y frío, pues estaba fresco a pesar de que era ya primavera. Maldito Kanda, sólo le había dado una tonta capucha para que escondiera el color de su cabello, como si al otro exorcista le avergonzara que lo vieran con alguien como él. Aunque, seguramente sí era eso. Se encogió ligeramente, abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho. Cerró los ojos también, intentando despejar su mente, para decirse a sí mismo que no importaba lo que el idiota de Kanda pensara sobre él.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Ya no me vas a discutir?

Entreabrió los ojos al escuchar la voz del otro, pero sólo apoyó su frente en sus rodillas. Habló, pero su voz sonó apagada gracias a la posición en la que se encontraba.

- ¿Servirá de algo? ¿Me dirás por qué me trajiste aquí?

- _Che_.

Vió por el rabillo del ojo como Kanda se deslizaba por la pared para también quedar sentado en el suelo a su lado. Había abierto los ojos, mirando hacia al frente como si no estuviera Allen ahí, aún con su gesto típico de molestia. Después de todo, Kanda tampoco traía su uniforme de exorcista (pues todos estaban dañados tras la pelea en el Arca) y sólo vestía una camisa blanca de manga larga y unos simples pantalones negros. Pronto desvió la mirada al darse cuenta de que le estaba poniendo más atención de la necesaria.

- ¿Me dirás?

- Ya te lo dije: te traje porque eres un imbécil.

No contestó. Se empezaba a enojar de nuevo. No le gustaba para nada que Kanda jugara con él de esa manera. Y ahora menos que se sentía tan cansado; con frío y con ansiedad por saber que seguramente sería castigado por lo que Kanda le había hecho a su inspector.

- ¿Tan siquiera sabes lo que el idiota de Komui te hará?

Elevó rápidamente la cabeza, casi golpeándose contra el vidrio, sólo para mirar con sorpresa a Kanda.

- ¿Cómo sabes que...?

- _Che._ No es mi culpa que Reever y Komui se pongan a chismear con la puerta entreabierta.

Eso sí le había causado una gran impresión. ¿Acaso Kanda estaba preocupado por él? No, eso no podía ser.

- No lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Volvió a mirarle. Kanda le estaba viendo con un gesto totalmente conocido para él. El exorcista japonés estaba muy enojado, aunque Allen no sabía la razón del por qué ese repentino despliegue de enfado. Enfado que seguramente iba dirigido hacia él por algo que se escapaba de su comprensión en esos momentos.

- Pues no, pero...

- Serás idiota.

- ¡Deja de interrumpirme!

Kanda se quedó en silencio, pero no por eso dejó de mirarle de esa manera insistente que empezaba a intimidar más a Allen. Tragó saliva antes de continuar.

- No, no sé qué va a hacer Komui-_san_, pero confío en él. Sé que lo que me hará es necesario para la Orden.

Allen se detuvo al observar la cara de Kanda. Parecía que el enfado del otro comenzaba a crecer rápidamente.

- Por eso te detesto, _Moyashi_. Confías en la gente ciegamente. No te das cuenta de cuando alguien te quiere utilizar para beneficio propio.

- No hables así de Komui-_san_ - le recriminó Allen, frunciendo el ceño -. Él solamente me está ayudando para recuperar la confianza de la Orden.

- ¿Tanto te importa lo que piensen unos imbéciles sólo porque están sentados hasta arriba?

- No es eso.

Bajó el volumen de su voz, mirando al frente, hacia la calle desierta. Kanda estaba esperando una respuesta completa por lo que parecía, ya que podía sentir la mirada del japonés sobre él. Se acomodó la capucha otra vez para ocultar sus cabellos aún y cuando no hubiera otra persona ahí más que su compañero.

- Es sólo que tengo que seguir siendo exorcista. Y si para eso tengo que ganarme a los Comandantes, pues eso haré.

Escuchó a Kanda suspirar, antes de que empezara a hablar en voz alta y clara:

- Tienes que irte. Lárgate ya. Puedes seguir liberando a tus malditas almas condenadas solo.

- ¿Qué cosa? - le miró, enfadado, como si Kanda hubiera blasfemado frente a él - ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¡No me iré de la Orden sólo porque tú lo dices!

- Como si fueras tan útil - le contestó Kanda, también enojado -. No te necesitamos, sólo eres un estorbo para nosotros.

Allen le miró con los ojos entrecerrados. No le parecía extraño que Kanda le dijera eso, se podría decir que estaba casi acostumbrado a que lo tratara de inútil y de otros apelativos peores. Pero, había algo. No sabía qué, pero había algo raro en todo esto.

- No me iré, Kanda. Confío en Komui-_san_. Cumpliré mi promesa a Mana y seguiré siendo un exorcista. Y no me importa que tú no estés de acuerdo.

- ¿Quién demonios es Mana?

El de cabellos blancos se detuvo. Había visto un movimiento tras de él. Sí, esa figura oscura estaba reflejada a su espalda gracias al cristal en el que estaba apoyado. No lo había notado antes, pero era seguro que llevaba ahí todo este tiempo.

Sin embargo, esta vez la figura no se conformó con sólo quedarse ahí, quieta ante los ojos de Allen como si fuera parte de su reflejo. Esa figura negra se alejaba de él para acercarse más y más a Kanda. Sintió miedo. El miedo que no había sentido antes apareció de repente. La figura se irguió de forma amenazadora contra el samurái, quien no se enteraba de nada.

- ¿_Moyashi_?

No escuchó que Kanda lo llamaba, sólo podía poner atención a lo que pasaba a sus espaldas. El como ese reflejo oscuro se movía con lentitud, pesadamente. Luego vió a la figura lanzarse sobre Kanda.

Gritó.

+ Continuará +

**Notas finales: **Si pudiera, pondría el "_Aren desu!_" que el _Moyashi_ utiliza en japonés, sólo porque se oye _kawaii_. Pero aún tengo algo de dignidad como pseudo-escritora (por lo pronto). _Fangirls_: reemplácenlo mentalmente y _squeelen _conmigo. ¿Qué más puedo decir? Humm... Tener a Allen de _POV_ es díficil. Gracias de nuevo por leer esto. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndolo.  
**(1)** Conozco el poder de Lulu Bell. Sólo que este Allen es el Allen del manga antes de que la Noah se mostrara ante los exorcistas, o sea que él no la ha visto aún y no sabe que ella puede hacer algo como eso. Es su culpa por no saber, no mía (_torpe explicación para justificarse_).


	3. Tomando decisiones

**Stupid me says:** Tengo que confesar que este capítulo en realidad iba a estar junto al anterior. Pero tuve que cortar porque aún me quedaban varias cosas por meter. Por cierto, muchísimas gracias por los reviews a todos. Espero que disfruten este capítulo tanto como los pasados (¿y se puede más? Nah). _Me luvs Krory-chan (L)_ Perdón, es que me inhibo pensando en el futuro lemon de este fanfic... Sí, habrá lemon. Pero ahora no. Despejen sus mentes y lean algo de _fluff_ por mientras. Gracias.

**Notas especiales para el capítulo:** Ninguna en especial. Creo que saben que cuando habla Bakanda los modales quedan fuera. Y este capítulo es LARGO. No lo pude evitar, jum.  
**Rating:** T - aún -

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ D.Gray-Man no me pertenece, es de Hoshino Katsura-_senseii_. Si me perteneciera, los momentos _crack_ durarían para siempre. Y tal vez hubiera dejado abierto ese hoyo argumental de las pociones raras que tiene Komui a su disposición.

**Apóstol de Dios**

**3. Tomando decisiones**

El supervisor se encontraba sentado al lado de la cama de aquél cuarto en completa oscuridad. Todo había empezado como siempre: la necesidad de escapar del trabajo. Además, ni siquiera podía estar con su linda hermana, ya que la jefa de enfermeras había decidido que la chica debía de descansar más. Así que había decidido entrar en la enfermería en su interminable búsqueda por la joven exorcista y; por su deseo tan grande de huir de la sección científica y de los miles de papeles que aún necesitaban su firma.

Lo que no se esperaba era terminar justamente en aquella habitación. Porque, justo frente a él, estaba Arystar Krory Tercero.

Aún estaba incosciente; no había despertado ni una sola vez desde que habían regresado de Japón. Aunque Reever había señalado que seguramente sólo le hacía falta descansar y, tal vez, algo de sangre de Akuma para poder regresar tranquilamente a su vida como sirviente de Dios. O al menos eso les había dicho a Lenalee y a Allen para tranquilizarlos, pues los menores eran los que parecían más preocupados por la salud del exorcista rumano.

Komui sonrió ligeramente, apenas curvando sus labios sin desviar la mirada que le dirigía a Krory ni un instante. Rozó con sus dedos una de las manos del exorcista mientras hablaba pausadamente:

- Es algo raro, ¿no?. Estás a punto de ayudar a concebir un nuevo exorcista y no lo sabrás aún - pasó saliva, aún sonriendo nerviosamente -. Allen-_kun_ lo llevará en su vientre, hasta se podría decir que será la mamá de ese niño. ¿Qué te parece, Krory-_kun_? Sé que quieres mucho a Allen-_kun_, y que tú cuidarás de él y de ese bebé en cuanto despiertes. Estoy seguro de que lo harás bien.

Su sentido común le decía que lo más probable era que Krory no le estuviera escuchando. Pero en esos momentos no importaba. Estaba siendo egoísta y lo sabía, ya que solamente quería desahogarse con el otro exorcista que estaba implicado en esta situación tan delicada. Y, de cierta manera retorcida, era mucho mejor que en estos momentos estuviera inconsciente y no se enterara de lo que pasaría en los próximos nueve meses. Al menos no por ahora.

A decir verdad, su sentimiento de culpa se volvió más fácil de sobrellevar luego de haber dicho aquellas palabras. Aunque, aún le quedaba confesarse con el que saldría más afectado de todo este lío. Pero no pudo ordenar sus pensamientos adecuadamente ya que sintió una presencia tras de él.

- Conque aquí estaba, supervisor.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral del oriental. Esa era la voz de Reever y no parecía muy feliz, aún y cuando le había hablado en susurros. Apenas iba a empezar a decir que no había sido su intención huir de sus obligaciones pero que le había tenido que ir a encontrar a su hermanita; cuando se encontró con los rostros de Lavi y del inspector Link tras el líder del escuadrón científico. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el pelirrojo se acercó a la cama del otro exorcista. Había empezado a picar una de las mejillas del mayor incosciente en la cama sin pena alguna.

- ¿Aún no despierta Kuro-_chan_? Es una lástima, con lo que se está perdiendo.

- ¿Qué hacen ellos dos aquí? - el supervisor volteó a ver a Reever, quien simplemente negó con la cabeza.

- Allen Walker ha sido secuestrado por otro exorcista llamado Yu Kanda - informó Link, con total solemindad, la cual contrastaba por completo con el gesto de incredulidad que dibujó en los rostros de los que apenas se acababan de enterar de la noticia más reciente.

- ¿Kanda-_kun_ llevándose a Allen-_kun_? ¿Para qué haría eso?

- Eso es lo que yo me pregunto, Komui - dijo Lavi, aún molestando con sus constantes picoteos el rostro de Krory, quien seguía sin despertar -. Pero el inspector acosador dijo que así había sido. Además, no he visto ni a Yu ni al _Moyashi-chan_ desde hace varias horas.

Komui se quedó en silencio unos instantes, analizando la situación. Tenían que recuperar a Allen de inmediato, la operación tenía que ser forzosamente por la mañana de ese día porque así estaba programado. Porque si los Comandantes se llegaban a enterar de lo que estaba pansando entonces... Dió un respingo, mirando a Link rápidamente.

- ¡No reportes esto! - el chino prácticamente había saltado a los pies del inspector, abrazándole por las piernas como suele hacerlo con Lenalee - ¡Me meterás en problemas si se sabe! Es decir, nos meterás en problemas a todos - corrigió rápidamente al notar la mirada del australiano sobre él.

Howard Link le miró en silencio, con su acostumbrada ausencia de emociones en el rostro.

- En realidad los que se meterán en problemas serán Yu y el _Moyashi_, ¿no? - aclaró Lavi, dejando de molestar a Krory al fin - Bueno, si es que los encontramos enteros.

El supervisor soltó una risita nerviosa.

- No estarás hablando en serio, ¿verdad, Lavi-_kun_?

- Creo que deberíamos de encontrarles antes de que se maten entre ellos. Sabes que se odian por completo - terminó el pelirrojo, sentándose en la cama de manera bastante infantil.

- Pero pensé que ya se llevaban mejor y que eran buenos amigos - dijo el chino, inocentemente, a lo que el _bookman junior_ respondió con una palmada teatral en la frente.

- Será mejor que los encontremos ya - Lavi había logrado preocupar a Reever también, por lo que éste salió apresurado dejando al supervisor (aún abrazado a las piernas del inspector, dicho sea de paso) con un gesto de no poderse creer que Kanda y Allen aún se llevaran tan mal.

Lavi se levantó de la cama, dando un pequeño saltito innecesario, cosa que pasó casi inadvertida para Komui, quien seguía perdido en su mundo de lamentaciones.

- Es una lástima que la Inocencia de Lenalee no esté aún lista. Los encontraríamos rápidamente con sus Botas Oscuras. Mi martillo también podría servir, pero todo sigue con Hevlaska.

El escuchar el nombre de su hermanita, Komui despertó casi por completo. Y apenas se dió cuenta de que seguía abrazado a Link. Agradeció que este inspector tuviera tanta paciencia, porque si se hubiera tratado de Lvellie, otra sería la historia. También recordó que debía seguir pidiendo clemencia.

- Por favor, no nos reportes - dijo, restregando su rostro contra la cintura del enviado de los Comandantes -. Al menos espera hasta que los encontremos.

Link le miró ausentemente. Luego miró hacia la pared, como si estuviera analizando la situación rápidamente, o al menos eso pensó Komui, mientras pedía por su vida mentalmente.

- Hasta la hora de la operación. Si Allen Walker no aparece para ser intervenido, tendré que reportarlo.

- ¡Gracias, Link-_kun_! ¡Gracias! - Komui le hubiera abrazado, de no ser que era precisamente eso lo que venía haciendo desde hace algunos interminables minutos. Al final decidió soltarlo, totalmente feliz por haber logrado ese lapso de tiempo para encontrar a sus dos exorcistas perdidos.

- Si no se han matado, a este paso ya deben de estar muy lejos - señaló Lavi, como si ese día se hubiera propuesto a arruinar el estado ánimo del supervisor.

- Eres cruel, Lavi-_kun_ - susurró el chino, con algunas lagrimitas asomándose en sus ojos.

El aprendiz de bookman sacó la lengua, de nuevo comportándose infantilmente.

- Será mejor que ayude a Reever a buscar a esos dos - el pelirrojo soltó una risita -. No me pienso perder la cara de esos dos cuando los encuentren... Si es que siguen vivos - agregó de inmediato.

- Jum, Lavi-_kun_.

El más joven de nuevo volvió a reír, totalmente divertido al ver la cara del pobre Komui, quien aún se lamentaba porque la falta de amistad entre Allen y Kanda de nuevo le causaba problemas.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Se sobó la cabeza, maldiciendo en voz baja por el fuerte golpe que se dio contra el suelo. Trató de despejarse antes de levantarse, para después notar un peso sobre su cuerpo. Por supuesto, ahora lo recordaba. El enano idiota le había saltado encima de repente después de haberlo ignorado por completo antes. Se lo apartaría y lo golpearía para que no se le ocurriera volver a hacer una estúpidez como esa sin razón alguna en el futuro.

Mas, sin embargo, luego notó algo más. Tal vez era gracias al silencio casi total que reinaba en el lugar donde se encontraban, pero podía escuchar (y sentir, maldita sea) los rápidos látidos del corazón de Allen contra su pecho. Y estaba sumamente agitado, le oía respirar con dificultad, con los brazos fuertemente aferrados a su torso... Ahora lo que sentía era una ligera calidez en el rostro. Y no le gustó para nada.

Ese maldito sonido. Ese maldito corazón palpitante tan cerca del de él. La voz le salió tal y como quería: llena de furia.

- _Moyashi_.

Allen elevó el rostro para toparse con el suyo, con una mirada llena de confusión, como si no estuviera consciente de lo que acababa de hacer. Luego, a pesar de la escasa iluminación, observó un profundo color rojizo tapizando el rostro del otro exorcista. Se separó de él rápidamente, casi tropezándose con la larga capa negra.

- ¡Lo siento, Kanda! ¡No fue mi intención tumbarte de esa manera!

Kanda al fin pudo incorporarse, apoyándose con un solo brazo mientras miraba al _Moyashi_ con una cara de pocos amigos. No le dijo nada. Esperaba que el imbécil fuera lo suficientemente listo como para entender que no iba a permitir que le volviera a hacer eso en la vida.

Pero Allen ya no le estaba mirando. El japonés relajó las facciones de su rostro, algo intrigado por el comportamiento del más joven. No trató de llamar su atención de nuevo y se dedicó a analizar la situación. El de cabellos blancos miraba fijamente el cristal del escaparate en el que había estado apoyado antes de tirarse sobre Kanda. Tenía el ceño fruncido mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca, demostrando una gran preocupación. Kanda parpadeó, sin decidirse a hablarle al otro.

"_Baka Moyashi_" tragó saliva, dándose cuenta de que tenía una imagen qué mantener.

- Oye, imbécil, ¿se puede saber qué carajos te pasa?

Allen giró todo su cuerpo para mirarle otra vez. Sí, definitivamente el Moyashi parecía asustado, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Kanda le sostuvo la mirada hasta que el otro pareció tranquilizarse lo suficiente como para contestarle.

- No es nada, Kanda.

Con una mentira demasiado obvia.

El samurái arqueó una ceja. Sin embargo, no le discutió. Se levantó del suelo por completo, sin desviar la mirada de esos ojos plateados llenos de temor que resplandecían ocasionalmente gracias a la luz del farol. Estaba temblando.

- Por favor, vámonos de aquí - le pidió en un susurro, bajando la mirada como si se apenara por pedir algo como eso, mientras apretaba con fuerza la tela de los pantalones de su pijama. Parecía un niño pequeño. Kanda se resistió con todas sus fuezas a esa visión, cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda.

Asintió. Apenas iba a empezar a caminar otra vez cuando le vió pasar frente a él. Ladeó el rostro, sin entender nada en lo absoluto. Pero, bah, ahora no importaba. El inglés lideraba esta vez, aún y cuando parecía no estar seguro a dónde iban. No, tampoco el _Moyashi_ sabía a dónde demonios huir.

Huir. Llevarse al pequeño idiota lejos de ahí lo más rápido posible. Para evitar que los Comandantes le utilizaran de esa manera tan baja. Para que no se aprovecharan de la estúpida ingenuidad del torpe _Moyashi_. Pero en realidad no había planeado nada y eso le molestaba muchísimo. Huir, sólo huir, era lo único que se le había ocurrido en el momento que escuchó a Komui y a Reever discutiendo sobre el asunto. Él no solía actuar impulsivamente, al menos no de esa forma. ¿Por qué demonios todo su mundo se ponía de cabeza por culpa de este niñato?

Espera. Lo sabía. Kanda sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Porque ya había discutido consigo mismo ese puto dilema desde la misión en Mateel. Porque sabía que lo que sentía por ese maldito brote de habas no era odio.

- ¿Ahora quién es el lento, _Bakanda_?

Otra vez le estaba mirando, aunque ahora parecía un poco más seguro de sí mismo. Kanda le miró ausentemente, arqueando las cejas de nuevo.

- _Che_. Cállate, idiota - contestó, antes de caminar hasta donde se encontraba el más joven. Allen sonrió, como si hubiera logrado una hazaña importante. Kanda masculló algunas palabras en japonés que estaba seguro el _Moyashi_ no entendería.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Nada, imbécil.

Sonrió de lado al ver la frustración del otro.

- Algún día aprenderé japonés para poder contestarte adecuadamente - le dijo, haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Kanda soltó una risita disimulada. Ya había notado ese gesto antes en el _Moyashi_. Y estaba seguro de que el pequeño no se enteraba de que lo hacía constantemente cuando no sabía qué más decir mientras discutía nimiedades con el japonés. También que solamente lo utilizaba cuando estaba a solas con él.

- No creo que tu cerebro te dé para tanto, _Moyashi_.

- Al menos yo recuerdo tu nombre, _Bakanda_.

- _Che_.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, solamente mirándose mutúamente bajo la débil luz de la Luna. Allen pareció apenarse ligeramente por el hecho al romper el silencio.

- ¿Podemos sentarnos ahí? - señaló la pared de una de las tantas tiendas del pueblo. Solamente que aquí no había ningún cristal cercano, cosa que Kanda notó de inmediato. Algo había visto el otro exorcista reflejado en aquel vidrio que lo había dejado así de nervioso, tanto como para hacer contacto físico de esa manera con el samurái.

Porque el idiota y él no solían tocarse a menos de que fuera para pelear entre ellos. Esto había sido como una especie de ley no escrita que ambos se esforzaban por cumplir. Aunque, en realidad, Kanda no deseaba que nadie le pusiera un dedo encima, so pena de muerte. Y Allen, bueno, ese _Moyashi_ era otra historia. Parecía ser demasiado "abrazable" para su bien, cosa que todos en la Orden sabían aprovechar (incluída, por supuesto, Lenalee). Sobre todo para revolverle esos cabellos de anciano con las manos. Parecía que despeinar manualmente por completo al idiota producía una especie de satisfacción que no se podía dejar pasar. Después de todo, el _Moyashi_ no dejaba de ser un niño. Un niño adorable según la mayoría de la Orden Oscura.

Pero, claro, es que Allen se comportaba educadamente con todos. Solamente les sonreía amablemente con las mejillas sonrosadas, como si se sintiera bien ser atacado por todos los flancos con abrazos y muestras de cariño de ese tipo. Les perdonaba que lo trataran como un pequeño. A todos, menos a él. Menos a Kanda.

Y, de cierta manera retorcida, aquello le gustaba.

- Está bien, _Moyashi_.

- Es Allen.

- _Che_.

Ambos caminaron juntos hasta la pared. Kanda se apoyó en la pared mientras observaba al otro sentarse en el suelo. El japonés le miró desde arriba, aún meditando acerca de lo que había pasado desde que este niñito entró en su vida. Quería que se fuera, que se salvara para que no le utilizaran. Meditó un poco más antes de hablarle quedamente.

- ¿De verdad es tan importante para ti ser un exorcista?

Allen tardó un poco en contestarle. Elevó la mirada y Kanda pudo ver con más claridad el cansancio del chico reflejado en sus ojos.

- Es la única razón por la que vivo - susurró, para después abrazarse a sus piernas -. No puedo dejar de ser exorcista, Kanda.

Se sentó a su lado al final, sin hablarle. Ahora estaban tan cerca que podía sentir el calor corporal del otro. También podía verle temblar con más claridad. Al parecer tenía frío, cosa comprensible porque la temperatura había bajado considerablemente desde que salieron. Se maldijo mentalmente por no haber pensado en eso. Volteó para mirar al _Moyashi_, dándose cuenta de que éste había cerrado los ojos, respirando suavemente y que se había recostado en la pared sin separar sus piernas del pecho.

¿Era posible que el pequeño idiota se hubiera quedado dormido?

- Oye, _Moyashi _- Kanda movió bruscamente a Allen, logrando que el otro diera un respingo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó entrecortadamente, llevándose una mano al pecho como si Kanda le hubiera dado un buen susto.

- Te estás durmiendo, imbécil.

- Ah, lo siento - dijo, tallándose los ojos con una mano mientras se enderezaba.

- Cierto. Los niños deben irse a dormir temprano por la noche.

- Que no soy un niño, _Bakanda_ - le miró, enfadado.

- Sí que lo eres - sin darse cuenta, había tomado la capucha para ponérsela al de cabellos blancos, acomodándola perfectamente para que le cubriera la cabeza -. Necesitas cuidado constante porque eres torpe e idiota, además de ser estúpidamente impulsivo a la hora de pelear. Te metes en problemas fácilmente por tu exceso de confianza en las personas y tienes un pésimo sentido de la orientación. Todo sin mencionar que eres especialmente sensible al frío a pesar de haber nacido aquí en Inglaterra.

Silencio.

Al final notó lo que había hecho (y dicho, sobretodo lo que había dicho), por lo que alejó su mano de la cabeza del pequeño, esperando que no se notara tanto lo repentino del gesto. Pero Allen parecía no haberse enterado de eso, pues aún seguía viendo a Kanda con los ojos muy abiertos. La mente del samurái trabajó lo más rápido que pudo.

- ¿Qué me ves? - dijo, modulando su voz lo mejor que pudo para sonar agresivo.

- ¿Eh? ¡Nada, nada! - sí, dio resultado, el otro exorcista había apartado la mirada rápidamente. Aún así, Kanda había visto el sonrojo que adornaba de nuevo sus mejillas. Estúpido Moyashi, dándole esas falsas esperanzas utilizando la facilidad que tenía para expresarse por medio de sus gestos corporales.

El mayor suspiró, volteando el rostro al lado contrario de donde se encontraba su compañero. No sabía qué hacer. Por lo que decía, Allen no dejaría la Orden Oscura bajo ninguna circunstancia. Aunque, si sabía la verdad acerca de lo que planeaban los Comandantes y lo que Komui llevaría a cabo entonces tal vez entraría en razón. Pero, maldita sea, no quería dejarle ir. Además, él también tenía una importante razón para seguir siendo un guerrero de Dios igual que Allen, así que lo entendía parcialmente.

Volvió la mirada hacia el inglés, quien, de nuevo, se encontraba semi-dormido recostado contra la pared. Aunque esta vez estaba más cerca de Kanda, como si inconscientemente su cuerpo se ladeara hacia el oriental, buscando el calor que desprendía su cuerpo. Otro suspiro, moviéndose lo suficiente hasta quedar tan cercano a Allen que éste pudo apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Kanda. Escuchó un ligero sonido de satisfacción saliendo de los labios del pequeño mientras se acurrucaba contra él.

Frunció el ceño. Ese idiota lo pasaría bastante mal si se le ocurría despertarse para verse envuelto en esa situación tan cursi. Luego sólo se dedicó a mirar el cielo, tratando de ignorar la suave respiración de Allen rozando su cuello rítmicamente. Cerró los ojos también. Los dos tenían que seguir siendo exorcistas. Los dos deseaban seguir siéndolo. Sin embargo, no quería que Allen pasara por eso, maldita sea. No soportaría que el estúpido e ingenuo _Moyashi_ estuviera solo, totalmente a merced de los Comandantes. Porque nadie se atrevería a dar la cara por el niñito este.

Entreabrió los ojos.

Por fin había llegado a una conclusión. La decisión ya estaba tomada.

Y haría lo que fuera necesario para cumplirla.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- Falta muy poco para el amanecer y aún no los hemos encontrado - dijo Reever, visiblemente preocupado ante los ojos curiosos de Lavi.

El _Moyashi_ y Yu no aparecían. Y, por alguna razón, la situación le divertía soberanamente. Tal vez era por Komui dando vueltas de un lado a otro, mientras le suplicaba a Link por más tiempo, a lo que el inspector sólo contestaba con una fría mirada digna de Yu-_chan_.

De pronto, el supervisor se detuvo. Miró la hora. Le lanzó una mirada de súplica a Link (que tuvo exactamente la misma reacción de siempre: ninguna) antes de salir de su despacho, dejando a los otros tres solos. Lavi se levantó del sillón donde se encontraba, ladeando el rostro con un signo de interrogación obvio. Todo esto le daba más curiosidad aún. Sobre todo porque ninguno de los presentes le había querido decir de qué iban a operar al _Moyashi_. ¿Es que Allen se encontraba enfermo y necesitaba algo como eso? Pero el pequeño había estado bastante bien hasta ahora, tal vez un poco deprimido por el rechazo de los Comandantes hacia él, pero fuera de eso estaba bastante recuperado de las heridas sufridas en el Arca.

Tuvo el impulso de salir también para acosar a Komui con preguntas de nuevo, pero la mirada de Link le detuvo. Cierto, también el inspector sabía de qué iba el asunto y el por qué de tanto misterio. Sonrío. Ahora le estaban dando muchísimas ganas de molestar a Howard Link.

Pero algo le detuvo: la puerta de la habitación abriéndose.

Aunque no era Komui. Una figura femenina entró rápidamente, con un gesto de total angustia y preocupación.

- ¿Entonces aún no les encuentran? - preguntó Lenalee, llevándose una mano al pecho. Reever le contestó negando con la cabeza. Ella dió un suspiro de desesperación, sentándose al lado de Lavi al tiempo que éste la imitaba, apretando ligeramente las orillas del pequeño camisón que usaba para dormir. Lavi se volvió hacia ella, dándole algunas palmaditas en el hombro.

- _Na na_, Lenalee. No deberías de preocuparte tanto por esos idiotas. Seguro que están bien - el aprendiz de _bookman_ trató de ignorar la mirada que le dirigía el australiano, como reclamándole por ser precisamente él quien, hace algunos instantes, insistía en que los exorcistas extraviados estaban ya muertos sólo para torturar al supervisor.

- ¿Tú crees, Lavi? Aunque, la verdad, Allen-_kun_ es quien más me preocupa - confesó, aparentando estar avergonzada por el hecho.

- Nah, el _Moyashi_ es pequeño, pero sabes que puede defenderse perfectamente de los ataques de Yu - dijo Lavi, sacando la lengua de manera burlona -. Si no, no lo provocaría tan seguido. Aunque a mí también me gustaría saber cómo demonios se enfrenta a él sin salir huyendo como yo.

- Es que - siguió ella, ignorando un poco lo que había dicho el pelirrojo -, me gustaría que Kanda y Allen-_kun_ se llevaran mejor. Así al menos me sentiría más segura al saber que están juntos en lugar de sentirme preocupada precisamente por esa razón.

Lavi suspiró, dibujando una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Entendía que su compañera estuviera preocupada por Allen, aunque la verdad él estaba más interesado en saber la razón de la operación que le harían al más joven de los exorcistas. Se preguntó si Lenalee también sabía acerca de eso.

Apenas iba a comunicarle a la chica sobre eso cuando, de nuevo, fue interrumpido por la puerta abriéndose. Esta vez esperaba que se tratara de Komui, pero no.

Ahí estaba, justo a la hora, un poco antes de amanecer. Yu Kanda, con esa mirada de pocos amigos que solía tener. ¿Y el _Moyashi_? Lavi iba a preguntar cuando se dio cuenta del bulto oculto en una manta negra que Kanda traía a sus espaldas. Sonrió. Yu estaba cargando al _Moyashi_, quien parecía dormir plácidamente sobre Kanda, pues le vió acurrucarse tiernamente contra el otro exorcista, dejando al descubierto algunos mechones blancos bajo la capucha que cubría su cabeza.

- ¡Qué bueno que estén aquí! - Lenalee se levantó rápidamente, acercándose a los otros dos exorcistas, con una gran sonrisa.

Reever suspiró de alivio y Link solamente parpadeó.

- ¿Allen-_kun_ se encuentra bien? - ahora el gesto de la muchacha era de preocupación de nuevo.

- _Che_. Claro que está bien. El idiota solamente está dormido - dijo Yu, mirando fijamente a Lenalee, casi como si lo estuviera ofendiendo. Lavi empezó a reirse con fuerza.

- ¡Lo has dejado bastante cansado, Yu-_chan_! ¿Pues qué le hiciste?

- No me llames así, estúpido conejo.

El aprendiz de _bookman_ sólo atinó a reirse a mayor volumen. Estaba seguro de que Yu habría sacado a _Mugen_ para asesinarlo si la tuviera ya en sus manos.

- ¿En dónde está Komui? - preguntó el japonés, aún con esa mirada de enfado, mirando hacia los lados mientras buscaba al susodicho.

- Ah, Komui salió hace unos minutos, Kanda - contestó Reever, señalando la puerta por donde acababa justamente de entrar -. Aunque no sabemos exactamente a dónde iba.

- _Che_.

Kanda los miró a todos de nuevo, deteniéndose especialmente en Howard Link, quien se había acercado justamente hasta estar al lado del profundamente dormido Allen. Lavi esperaba que se hubiera un enfrentamiento, al menos de palabras, pero los dos hombres solamente se sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos más. Luego, al parecer Yu decidió ignorarlo, pues solamente se dió la vuelta para salir de nuevo con el _Moyashi_ aún a cuestas.

- ¡Yu-_chan_, espera! - gritó el pelirrojo, pero sin poder evitar que el samurái se alejara.

A pesar de todo, volvió a reír. Esto era tan divertido. Y seguramente no hacía más que empezar. ¡Más diversión para él!

Se dejó caer en el sillón, con una gran sonrisa en los labios que logró perturbar lo suficiente a Lenalee y a Reever como para que ambos salieran también en búsqueda de aquellos dos causa problemas.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Cuando Kanda encontró a Komui, éste estaba hablando con algunos hombres vestidos de bata que el japonés nunca antes había visto en su vida. Los miró con suspicacia, arqueando ligeramente una ceja.

- ¡Kanda-_kun_! - le llamó el supervisor, tan feliz como si Kanda le hubiera salvado la vida por un pelo (y seguramente así había sido).

- Oi, aquí está el estúpido _Moyashi_ - dijo, señalando con un movimiento de la cabeza al que traía en la espalda.

- ¡Y Allen-_kun_ también! ¡Qué alegría! - hasta parecía que el chino veía estrellitas y florecitas, porque casi se puso a bailar enfrente de los presentes. Kanda sólo hizo una mueca de asco y Link miró al techo.

- Entonces ya estamos listos para la intervención - oyó decir a una de las personas desconocidas. Le miró de reojo. No le inspiraban confianza en lo absoluto.

- Sí, sí - contestó Komui, aún sonriente -. Kanda-_kun_, por favor deja que los doctores se lleven a Allen-_kun_. Esos búscadores les ayudarán con él.

Kanda posó sus ojos en Komui ahora, quien al parecer no se enteraba de la mirada que el japonés le dirigía, pues no dejó de sonreír ni un segundo. Pero los búscadores al parecer sí, pues no se decidían a acercarse al malvado exorcista que tanto miedo les daba. Sólo hasta que Kanda soltó su agarre al fin se acercaron para cargar al _Moyashi_.

Aunque no contaban con que Allen estuviera tan fuertemente aferrado al samurái. Kanda suspiró, logrando que los dos búscadores retrocedieran un poco. Ayudó con el pequeño, sacándoselo de encima. Por alguna razón, quería que Allen siguiera así, dormido, sin enterarse de nada. Y más si se encontraban así de cerca. Al final lograron que el exorcista más joven se separara, aunque aún sostenía con fuerza una de las mangas de la camisa blanca de Kanda.

El mayor se dió cuenta de que Allen al fin entreabrió los ojos un poco. Aún parecía adormilado, y, en efecto, no se dió cuenta de lo que pasaba. Kanda le vió elevar la cabeza lo suficiente como para que los ojos de ambos se encontraran. El inglés no tuvo reacción alguna, sólo volvió a cerrar los ojos tranquilamente. Pero le escuchó susurrar, una palabra, que tal vez nadie más escuchó.

- Kanda...

Y le dejó ir suavemente. El _Moyashi_ había dejado ir la manga de su camisa. Se lo llevaron, el pequeño no opuso más resistencia. Los supuestos médicos siguieron a los búscadores mientras hablaban entre ellos, cosa que a Kanda no le dió importancia. Si ni siquiera se había enterado de que Lenalee y Reever habían presenciado también la extraña escena. Sólo se quedó observando su mano derecha, la última parte de su anatomía que Allen había tocado con su Inocencia parasítica. La apretó con fuerza.

Luego se volvió hacia Komui, totalmente serio, como si lo que había pasado no le afectara en lo absoluto.

- Quiero hablar contigo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Sobre qué, Kanda-_kun_? - preguntó Komui, por fin borrando esa estúpida sonrisa.

- Aquí no. En privado.

Komui le miró largamente, hasta que pareció despertar para asentirle.

- Está bien. Sígueme.

El exorcista y el supervisor se alejaron ante las miradas confundidas de la chica y el líder del escuadrón científico. Llegaron hasta una pequeña oficina, una que al parecer Komui utilizaba con frecuencia para esconderse, dedujo Kanda, al observar la cantidad de tazas de café sin lavar que se apilaban sobre el pequeño escritorio.

- ¿Y bien? - el chino se sentó en su silla, tomando algunos papales arrugados para hacerlos a un lado - ¿De qué querías hablarme?

- Es sobre lo que le harán al _Moyashi_. No te esfuerces en mentir, ya lo sé todo. Sé lo que planean hacer los Comandantes con el pequeño idiota - de hecho, Komui le veía muy sorprendido, con la boca completamente abierta.

- ¿Cómo te...?

- _Che_. Deberían de asegurarse de cerrar bien la puerta si van a tratar asuntos secretos.

Komui se dió una palmada en la frente.

- Rayos, Kanda-_kun_. Te suplico por favor que aún no digas nada sobre eso. Los Comandantes me pidieron absoluta discreción hasta nuevas órdenes.

- Entiendo. Pero quiero hacerte una proposición sobre esto.

El supervisor le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, para luego ponerse serio.

- ¿Crees que puedes exigir algo cuando secuestraste a Allen-_kun_ y te lo llevaste de la Orden sabiendo que está terminantemente prohibido para él salir de la torre? - hizo una pequeña pausa - ¿Ya sabe de qué se trata todo esto?

Kanda negó con la cabeza. Al final no le había dicho nada. Y sabía que tal vez hubiera sido lo mejor no ocultarle algo como eso al _Moyashi_. Pero ni hablar, era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse por la decisión que había tomado.

- Debería de dejar que Link-_kun_ te reportara por lo que hiciste.

- Pero no lo harás, ¿no es así, Komui? - Kanda le vió pasar saliva. Sonrió - Escucha mi propuesta, te conviene. En realidad, les conviene también a los Comandantes esos y a la Orden en general.

El chino se inclinó sobre el escritorio, en un gesto de interés repentino.

- ¿Qué es lo que propones, Kanda-_kun_?

De nuevo, una sonrisa maliciosa. Una hermosa sonrisa de victoria anticipada.

**+ Continuará +**

**Notas finales:** _sexy!evil!smirk!Kanda attacks!_ (_Kini muere desangrada por la nariz_). Pobre Komui, creo que salió más torturado en este capítulo que el propio Allen. Agradecientos de nuevo para las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta interminable sarta de tonterías. Prometo que los próximos capítulos serán más interesantes (y que pasarán más cosas). Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo (_reverencias a modo de adoración a sus lectores_).


	4. Eligiendo un padre

**Stupid me says:** ... (_acabando de leer el 166_) Oh, por Dios. OH, POR DIOS. OH, POR-- Ah, ¿están aquí? _Etto_... disculpen, no me dí cuenta. Huh, err... ¡Gracias por sus reviews! Me alegra que les haya gustado, me siento muy honrada por sus comentarios, viniendo muchos de estupendos autores que hacen que me sonroje. Y todos tienen teorías sobre lo que Kanda le dijo a Komui, ¡eso es bueno! Aunque creo que es bastante obvio... ¿o no? Buen, aquí está este capítulo, disfrútenlo.

**Notas especiales para el capítulo:** Otro capítulo largo. ¿Será eso bueno? Oh, hay ligeras insinuaciones ¿heterosexuales? Buen, algo parecido.

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ D.Gray-Man no me pertenece, es de Hoshino Katsura-_senseii_. Si me perteneciera, creo que el perfil de mesías del _Moyashi_ se decantaría más hacia el lado de la Vírgen María. Oh, por Dios, cuánto sacrilegio en tan pocas palabras, cada día me supero más.

**Apóstol de Dios**

**4. Eligiendo un padre**

Entreabrió los ojos levemente, dándose el tiempo necesario para adaptarse a la luz proveniente de una lámpara cercana a él. Trató de incorporarse, pero un agudo dolor en el vientre se lo impidió. Dejó escapar un ligero gemido, para después respirar profundamente por la boca.

- ¡No debes de hacer eso, Allen-_kun_!

Parpadeó antes de encontrarse con Komui, quien sonreía felizmente muy cerca de su rostro. Dio un respingo, alejándose lo más que pudo hasta sentir de nuevo el mismo dolor que le impidió seguir moviéndose.

- Te dije que no te movieras tanto - le dijo el supervisor, alejándose un poco al fin, cosa que Allen agradeció mentalmente. Pero luego vió un pequeño destello dorado dando vueltas a su alrededor. Trató de despejarse una vez más, porque, por alguna razón, sentía que había dormido muchísimo tiempo y por eso no podía coordinar bien sus movimientos. Al fin pudo ordenar lo suficiente sus pensamientos para darse cuenta de qué era esa cosa brillante.

- ¡Tim! - gritó el chico, felizmente, tan fuerte que hasta logró asustar a Komui quien le señaló de nuevo que no debía moverse.

Pero Allen no lo escuchó. Extendió sus brazos para tomar al pequeño golem dorado que aún revoloteaba alrededor de su cabeza. Timcanpy se posó suavemente en las manos de Allen, logrando que el exorcista soltara una risita, acercándolo a su cara.

- Te extrañé tanto, Timcanpy - dijo, rozando una de sus mejillas contra el golem. Estaba tan contento que hasta se había olvidado del dolor que sentía, aunque luego recordó algo importante -. Pero, ¿no se supone que deberías de estar con el maestro? - lo separó de su rostro, mirándole fijamente mientras Timcanpy parecía hacer lo mismo con él.

- El general Cross dijo que Timcanpy no quería ir con él y por eso te lo regresó, Allen-_kun_ - habló Komui, sonriendo también, tal vez por ver a Allen tan feliz con su golem - Él y el inspector Lvellie se han marchado de la Orden para algún asunto clasificado como secreto, la verdad no tengo idea.

El inglés asintió, aunque no se enteraba de mucho, pues seguía viendo al pequeño golem caminando tranquilamente entre sus manos. Aunque se sentía algo aliviado de que ese inspector saliera de la Orden. Había algo en él que no le gustaba para nada. Y que se hubiera llevado a su maestro le sentaba aún mejor. Así que eran buenas noticias para él.

- ¿Quiere decir que me puedo quedar con Tim hasta que el maestro regrese? - dijo al fin, con un ligero brillo en los ojos, a lo que Komui asintió alegremente. Allen trató de moverse de nuevo, soltando otro gemido de dolor para sorpresa del supervisor. El inglés tenía que recordarse mentalmente que no debía hacer movimientos bruscos porque... ¿por qué?

No pudo acomodarse en la cama para pensar más tranquilamente porque sintió otro dolor, pero esta vez en su oreja. Timcanpy le había mordido.

- ¡Agh! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - le recriminó Allen a su golem, quien esta vez volaba frente a su rostro, totalmente quitado de la pena. Aunque cuando volvió a abrir su boca, mostrando sus filosos dientes, el chico se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba - ¡Ya no me moveré! ¡Lo prometo!

Pudo escuchar a Komui soltar una risita nada disimulada. Cerró los ojos, algo enojado porque Komui se burlara de lo bien controlado que lo tenía Timcanpy, cuando otra vez su cerebro empezó a trabajar.

- ¿Qué me pasó, Komui-_san_? - preguntó, alarmándose de nuevo. Lo último que recordaba era haber estado con Kanda dando vueltas en el pueblo sin razón alguna. ¿Kanda? Allen giró la cabeza, esperando, por alguna extraña razón, encontrarse con el otro exorcista. Pero lo único que vió fue al inspector Howard Link sentado a su lado, tan serio como siempre, como si cierto exorcista oriental no lo hubiera dejado tirado inconsciente en el baño - ¿En dónde está Kanda?

- Kanda-_kun_ está bien - contestó Komui, pareciendo algo extrañado por la pregunta del pequeño -. ¿Y no recuerdas nada sobre la operación que te dije que tendrías?

¡Ah, cierto! La operación. Con razón se sentía tan adolorido y tan cansado. La verdad, era un gran alivio, no había sido tan malo como las intervenciones a las que lo sometía el supervisor cuando su arma anti-akuma salía dañada. O al menos eso pensaba.

- Bueno, ahora creo que es hora de que sepas por qué te han operado, Allen-_kun_ - dijo Komui, aclarándose la garganta de manera exagerada.

Allen parpadeó. En realidad no le importaba mucho, si con eso tenía a los Comandantes contentos y le dejaban seguir siendo exorcista. Pero, otra vez, algunos recuerdos llegaron a su mente. Recordaba a Kanda totalmente enfadado con él, con algo que tenía que ver con esa mentada operación. Como si fuera responsabilidad de Allen. ¿O estaba enfadado porque se dejaría hacer algo que ni siquiera sabía de qué se trataba? No, eso era imposible. Sacudió la cabeza, convenciéndose que estaba pensando en cosas raras porque la anestecia aún tenía efecto sobre él. Ni se enteraba de que Komui estaba tratando de hablarle.

- ¡Escúchame, Allen-_kun_! - dió otro respingo al escuchar la voz de supervisor hablarle más alto.

- Lo siento, Komui-_san_ - se encogió ligeramente, algo avergonzado.

El chino suspiro, negando suavemente con la cabeza. Allen elevó la mirada al tiempo que Timcanpy se posaba sobre su cabeza para acurrucarse entre sus cabellos blancos. Komui volvió a carraspear, cerrando los ojos, mientras parecía concentrarse.

- Bien. Ya que tengo tu total atención entonces te puedo indicar el siguiente paso a realizar - se detuvo.

Allen comenzaba a desesperarse porque Komui parecía no decidirse a continuar. Giró los ojos. Empezaba a sentir sueño de nuevo, aún y cuando no sabía en realidad cuánto había dormido, sabía que fue por un largo tiempo. De pronto, Komui Lee comenzó a hablar rápidamente, sin detenerse para respirar siquiera.

- Ahora puedes llevar a un niño en tu vientre gracias a algo parecido a un útero artificial que te han puesto los doctores, o al menos eso es lo que escribieron en los reportes. No te preocupes, al parecer no tiene ninguna conexión con tus órganos, aunque tiene una gran irrigación sanguínea para que el feto pueda alimentarse. Pero no lo notarás hasta que el bebé vaya creciendo. La verdad no lo entiendo del todo, pero parece muy interesante. Complacerás a los Comandantes y podrás traer una nueva vida al mundo ¿no es maravilloso, Allen-_kun_?

Silencio. Un silencio bastante prolongado donde lo único que se podía escuchar eran las gotas del suero intravenoso cayendo.

- Está de broma, ¿verdad? - exclamó, con un tic en el ojo. En realidad, lo único que había entendido de todo lo que dijo fue que le harían embarazarse. No podía creer que el supervisor dijera esa tontería tan seguro de sí mismo (aunque esa sonrisita tonta lo delataba) cuando debería de estarle hablando de la misión que le tocaba realizar para tener la confianza de la Orden otra vez.

- Claro que no es una broma. Esta es la misión que te encomendaron los Comandantes Supremos. Insisto, ¿no es genial? Y también es de gran valor científico - concluyó el supervisor, con una gran sonrisa.

Más silencio. Solamente ese goteo constante.

Luego, Komui apenas pudo cubrirse con el portapapeles metálico que estaba al pie de la cama de Allen, quien se había incorporado rápidamente para soltarle un puñetazo. Timcanpy solamente se limitó a dar golpecitos con la cola en la cabeza del exorcista, tal vez molesto con él por haberlo despertado de esa manera cuando se encontraba tan cómodo en los cabellos de éste.

- Déjeme golperlo, por favor - dijo, con una voz educada muy forzada, temblando de ira.

- Eh, creo que esto ya lo hemos vivido, Allen-_kun_ - recordó Komui, riendo nerviosamente, sin soltar el portapapeles que había salvado su rostro -. Además, tú accediste a hacer lo que fuera necesario para... ¿Allen-_kun_?

El muchacho se había encogido de dolor, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haber actuado tan impulsivamente al levantarse de la cama de esa manera tan repentina. Pero es que, rayos, estaba muy enfadado con Komui. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle algo así? ¡Él era hombre, por Dios! ¡Se supone que los hombres no se embarazan! Dejó escapar otro gemido de dolor al tiempo que sentía las manos de Komui sobre sus hombros, mientras le ayudaba a recostarse de nuevo. Pudo escuchar al supervisor regañando a Link por no haberlo detenido a tiempo, pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte del inspector. Volvió a respirar profundamente, tratando de controlarse.

- Sólo espero que no se haya abierto la herida - le dijo Komui, mirándole seriamente otra vez, pero con aire de preocupación -. Por eso te dije que no te movieras. Aah, será difícil cuidar de ti en estos nueve meses si sigues con esa actitud - suspiró el supervisor.

- ¡No lo haré! - refunfuñó Allen, totalmente molesto, aunque por su tono parecía más estar haciendo un berriche que quejándose.

- Lo siento, pero ya no te puedes negar - le señaló Komui, mientras le revisaba el abdomen; comprobando que no estaba sangrando -. Por desgracia, prometiste que harías lo que fuera para ganarte la confianza de los Comandantes. Bueno, ellos querían esto. Y tú lo harás, así ya no estarán detrás de ti todo el tiempo y podrás seguir siendo exorcista como antes cuando todo haya terminado.

El exorcista suspiró, mirando hacia el lado contrario de donde se encontraba Komui, sonrojándose ligeramente por haber actuado de esa manera con el supervisor. Después de todo, él sólo quería ayudarle con los Comandantes. Sintió a Timcanpy volviéndose a posar sobre su cabeza, moviendo sus patitas hasta quedar en una posición cómoda para dormitar. Al menos el golem parecía haberlo perdonado por la forma en la que había reaccionado. Aunque, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Estaba enojado, sí, pero también estaba muy asustado; no tenía idea de qué iba a pasarle exactamente.

Sin embargo, lo tenía que hacer. Si eso era lo que querían los Comandantes, lo haría. Para seguir siendo exorcista. Por su promesa a Mana.

- Perdón, fui grosero con usted, Komui-_san_. No debí haber hecho algo tan violento - admitió Allen, aún evitando la mirada del chino, avergonzado.

- No te preocupes - vió por el rabillo del ojos que el supervisor le sonreía, mucho más tranquilo -. Sé que debe ser difícil para ti, pero haremos todo lo necesario para que esto sea lo más llevadero posible.

- ¿Quieren más exorcistas, verdad? - murmuró el inglés, sin atreverse todavía a devolverle la mirada al mayor - Lenalee me dijo que algunos creen que los parientes directos de los exorcistas pueden ser compatibles con la Inocencia.

Trataba de entender por qué lo habían escogido a él para hacer eso y no se le ocurrió otra razón. Aunque no le veía el caso a intentar algo como eso; traer un niño al mundo debería de involucrar un acto de amor entre dos personas (Mana se lo había dicho) y no un experimento científico disparatado. Pero estaba bien, o al menos eso suponía. Tampoco iba a dejar que alguna de sus compañeras exorcistas salieran perjudicadas con eso. Convertirse en madre debe de ser una de las cosas más importantes en la vida de una mujer y sabía que sería muy doloroso para ellas tener que experimentarlo a la fuerza. Y él era un hombre. Él estaría bien con eso; era capaz de soportarlo.

- Algo así - dijo Komui, antes de separarse de él, logrando que al fin pudiera mirarle. El supervisor se veía muy confiado con respecto al asunto, así que sintió algo de alivio. Aunque muy poco en realidad. Después de todo: seguíamos hablando de Komui Lee.

- ¿Será del tipo parásito?

- Eso es lo que los Comandantes Supremos esperan. Tu Inocencia es tipo parásito, es parte de tu cuerpo. Es muy probable que ese contacto constante influya en la compatibilidad del niño.

Allen se mordió el labio inferior con suavidad. Inocencia parasítica. Por eso lo habían elegido a él. Cerró los ojos, tratando de hacerse a la idea de que esto iba a pasar aunque no quisiera.

- Está bien. Realizaré esta misión - dijo al fin, luchando por sonar convencido del todo.

- ¡Muy bien, Allen-_kun_! ¡Qué bueno que te has decidido! - Komui parecía alegrarse, hasta podría jurar que brillaba de manera enceguecedora. Allen sudó frío, algo perturbado por la visión.

- ¿Entonces ya está dentro de mí? - preguntó, tímidamente, mientras bajaba la mirada a su vientre de manera incosciente.

- No, no, aún no - negó Komui, moviendo enfáticamente sus manos -. Aún tienen que implantarlo. Además, hay que avisarle al padre de la criatura que...

- ¿Padre? ¿De qué habla? - había abierto los ojos exageradamente al escuchar eso.

- ¡Claro! Para hacer un niño se necesitan dos personas que se quieran mucho mucho - sonrió el supervisor, como si le estuviera explicando a un niño pequeño el cómo nacían los bebés -. El papá es quien se encarga de regar la semillita de la mamá. Y la mamá es quien lleva al bebito en su barriga hasta que está grandecito para que pueda salir.

Otra vez tenía un tic en el ojo. Oh, Dios, no podía ser.

- Komui-_san_...

- ¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta, Allen-_kun_?

Elevó la mirada sombríamente. Pudo ver a Komui estremecerse por el escalofrío provocado.

- Primero: no soy una mamá, así que no me llame de esa manera, por favor. Y segundo: ¿ya sabe quién será el otro padre de ese bebé?

Komui rió nerviosamente.

- Vaya, no me quiero ni imaginar qué pasará cuando tengas las hormonas más alborotadas, Allen-_kun_. Sí que das miedo.

- ¡No está contestando a mi pregunta! - no sabía qué demonios eran "las hormonas" ni le interesaban. Quería saber con quién iba a compartir esta paternidad no deseada. Tenía que ser otro exorcista, pero, ¿quién se ofrecería a hacer algo como eso? ¿O estaría obligado también?

- Hummm. Creo que necesitas descansar. Mejor llamo a la enfermera para que te ponga un sedante - el supervisor volvía a sonreír radiantemente, ignorando por completo las quejas de Allen

- ¡Espere! ¡Komui-_san_! - estaba a punto de salir de la cama para perseguir al chino (quien ya se había dado a la retirada) cuando vió a la jefa de enfermeras con una gran jeringa y un gesto escalofriante.

- Es hora de dormir, Walker-_san_.

Palideció por completo al tiempo que temblaba de manera incontrolable.

"_Esto debe de ser una pesadilla_"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El despacho de Komui se veía más pequeño. Esto quizá se debía a que todos los exorcistas con los que contaba la Orden Oscura estaban presentes. Bueno, todos excepto Cross Marian, aunque aquello no parecía ser extraño en lo absoluto para sus compañeros generales. Arystar Krory Tercero aún se encontraba inconsciente en la enfermería, siendo esta la razón lógica de su ausencia. Lo que sí era raro para la mayoría era que el más joven de los exorcistas hubiera faltado a esa reunión convocada por el supervisor. No, Allen Walker tampoco se encontraba en esa habitación ligeramente abarrotada. Pero Lavi sabía por qué el _Moyashi_ no había asistido.

El _bookman junior_ se encontraba recargado contra el sillón que estaba frente al escritorio de Komui, el cual era ocupado por una Lenalee Lee llena de curiosidad y algo de preocupación, una nerviosa Miranda Lotto y un desorientado Chaozii Han, quien no paraba de mirar a su alrededor, de manera tan notoria que parecía francamente aterrado. El pelirrojo soltó una risita cruel. Pobre del chico nuevo.

Aunque él tampoco podía ignorar a sus compañeros exorcistas. Le parecía algo fuera de lo común que también los generales estuvieran presentes para la noticia que les daría Komui, la cual prometía ser muy importante. Estaba listo para registrar aquello para la posteridad según su trabajo como _bookman_, además de que sabía que el _Panda_ lo golpearía si no lo hacía correctamente. También tenía la ligerísima esperanza de encarar a Komui al terminar la reunión para preguntarle por la operación de Allen y no dejarle ir hasta que le respondiera todas sus preguntas.

Ahora Lavi buscaba con la mirada a cierto exorcista japonés, el cuál se encontraba hasta el fondo de la habitación, habiendo tomado al azar uno de los tantos libros descuidados del supervisor oriental y lo leía sin aparentar demasiado interés. El aprendiz de _bookman_ no pudo evitar soltar una risita al ver que el general Froi Tiedoll estaba observando fijamente a Yu Kanda mientras dibujaba en su acostumbrado cuaderno de bocetos. El anciano parecía realmente feliz y no se movía ni un ápice mientras intercalaba su mirada entre su alumno y el dibujo que realizaba.

"_Un retrato de Yu-chan. Estoy seguro que se enfadará por eso_" sonrió, totalmente complacido de tener una razón más para molestar a Kanda "_Aunque se me hace raro que no se haya dado cuenta ya_".

- Esto es una gran pérdida de tiempo - se oyó decir a Winters Socalo, quien permanecía apoyado contra la pared - No tenemos por qué estar compartiendo espacio con estos mocosos.

- Qué tolerante estás hoy - dijo Klaud Nine, mientras Lau Jimin se paseaba por sus hombros - Pasar tiempo en el Cuartel General te ha ablandado un poco.

- No digas estúpideces - soltó el general, volteando la cara con fastidio.

El pelirrojo llevaba un tiempo considerable en la Orden, pero aún no se acostumbraba a sus generales y a sus personalidades tan contrastantes entre ellas. Bueno, al menos a los tres que estaban aquí. No conoció muy bien al general Kevin Yeegar antes de que lo mataran y Cross, bueno, en realidad la única vez que lo vio fue mientras estaban en el Arca. Tal vez si hubiera hecho caso al _Panda_ y hubiera estudiado un poco más a estos exorcistas de élite sabría qué esperar de ellos. Pudo sentir la mirada asesina del _Bookman_ sobre él (como si le hubiera leído la mente), por lo que intentó ignorarlo y concentrarse en otra cosa.

Volteó a su izquierda para ver a Noise Marie, quien se había acercado a Chaozii para tranquilizarlo. Claro, era cierto: el sobreviviente de la tripulación de Anita había pasado a ser parte del equipo del general Tiedoll, lo que significaba que era compañero de Marie y de Yu. No pudo hacer más que lamentarse por la suerte del nuevo; tener que soportar el carácter del samurái tan de cerca iba a ser difícil. Miró de nuevo al frente, al escritorio del supervisor Lee.

"_¿Qué pretenderá Komui al traernos a todos aquí?_" se preguntó el muchacho, pensativo, dejando al fin de divagar por los asuntos de sus compañeros exorcistas.

No tuvo que esperar más, pues en ese instante la puerta se había abierto, dando lugar al supervisor Komui Lee entrando dramáticamente, seguido por un (muy) abochornado Reever Wenhamm y por Johnny Gill, quien venía cargado de numerosos papeles que le evitaban mirar del todo por donde iba.

- ¡Perdón por la tardanza! Lo que pasa es que tenía un asunto muy importante que atender y no pude llegar antes. ¡Gracias por la espera! - exclamó el chino, extendiendo sus brazos aún de manera muy teatral - Hoy te ves tan bonita, mi querida Lenalee-_chan_ - agregó de pronto el oriental, con ojos soñadores. La aludida sólo atinó a sonreír tímidamente, algo avergonzada.

- ¿Podrías ir al grano de una vez? - resopló el general Socalo, mientras Klaud asentía silenciosamente.

- Oh, vamos. Hace mucho que no nos reuníamos todos y eso que no somos muchos - sonrió amablemente Tiedoll, dejando su cuaderno de bocetos a un lado mientras se disponía a escuchar al supervisor.

- Eso es porque los idiotas nuevos tienden a morirse con facilidad.

Lavi pudo ver claramente como Chaozii se estremecía ante las palabras del general mexicano.

- Err... ¿podemos dejar ese tema para otra ocasión, general Socalo? - le interrumpió Komui, riendo nerviosamente mientras se acomodaba las gafas - Johnny, ¿puedes repartir los documentos, por favor?

El científico asintió rápidamente, dándole a cada uno de los exorcistas una carpeta con bastantes papeles dentro. Lavi extendió la mano para tomar la suya, mostrando un interés renovado.

- ¿Se trata de alguna misión? - preguntó, aunque se le hacía raro que se tratara de algo como eso desde que Yu, Lenalee y él mismo tenían sus Inocencias en recuperación en el interior de Hevlaska.

Komui asintió alegremente, con las manos tras la espalda. A Lavi le recordó un poco a él mismo después de haber hecho alguna travesura. Y eso le asustó. Abrió la carpeta sólo para encontrarse con varias hojas de lo que parecían ser formas para llenar con datos personales. Pasó los papeles rápidamente ayudándose con ambas manos: sí, hojas y hojas con formularios que iban de lo más general hasta lo más específico que pudiera habérsele ocurrido a alguien.

- ¿De qué se trata esto, Komui? Pensé que estos datos ya los tenían - volvió a hablar el aprendiz de _bookman_, siendo secundado por algunos asentimientos por parte de la mayoría de los presentes.

- Nunca está de más una actualización, ¿no crees, Lavi-_kun_? - sí, otra vez el supervisor mostraba una sonrisa radiante.

- ¿Por qué no les dices la verdad? - empezó Reever, con una mano sobre su cabeza, mientras miraba al lado contrario de donde se encontraba el chino - Diles que no tienes idea de dónde están esos datos y que te da pereza buscarlos.

- ¡No tenías por qué decirles eso! ¡Eres cruel, Reever-_kun_! - lloriqueó Komui, haciendo bastante escándalo.

- Humm... _nii-san_.

- Dime, mi queridísima Lenalee-_chan_.

Lavi sudó gotita al ver el cambio tan repentino por parte del supervisor, quien volvía a brillar otra vez, abochornando a la chica de nuevo.

- ¿Dónde está Allen-_kun_?

Komui se había quedado callado para sorpresa de los exorcistas. Aunque, bueno, al menos ahora Lavi sabía que Lenalee no tenía ni idea del asunto de la operación de Allen (de la que él mismo tenía tan poca información, lo que lo hacía sentirse completamente frustrado). Pero no se esperaba que el chino se pusiera tan serio mientras veía gravemente a todos los presentes. Le escuchó aclararse la garganta.

- Esa es la razón por la que les pedí que vinieran todos.

- ¿No era para llenar estos papeles? - preguntó Tiedoll, dejando de escribir animosamente en las hojas.

- Ese mocoso - resopló Socalo, como si le fastidiara la sola mención del nombre del inglés.

- ¿Pasa algo con Walker que sea de nuestra incumbencia? - ahora había hablado Klaud, cerrando la carpeta para escuchar con atención lo que Komui tenía que decir.

Bien, oficialmente Lavi estaba confundido. Entendía que, quizá, si Allen estaba enfermo; Komui les informara a ellos (los amigos del _Moyashi_) sobre la situación, pero, ¿también a los generales? Algo aquí no encajaba.

-Sí, verán, es que... - el supervisor se detuvo, mirando a Reever como pidiendo ayuda, la cual le fue negada categóricamente con un gesto de enfado, por lo que tuvo que continuar solo - los Comandantes Generales me han pedido que llevemos a cabo un experimento para crear nuevos exorcistas.

Con sólo escuchar las palabras "experimento" y "exorcistas", Lavi vió de inmediato como Lenalee se tensaba; la chica tenía sus manos fuertemente aferradas a sus formularios en papel mientras temblaba.

- ¿E-eso tiene qué ver con nosotros? - Miranda había hablado con una voz bajísima, pero entendible, por lo que el pelirrojo se animó a agregar más a esa pregunta:

- ¿Y el _Moyashi-chan_? ¿Por qué lo mencionaste que él era la razón por la cual nos citaste aquí?

- Porque los Comandantes lo han elegido a él para llevar a cabo lo que planean - siguió hablando el supervisor, pausadamente, como escogiendo con mucho cuidado sus palabras (algo muy raro en él). Tal vez al ver que nadie entendía del todo lo que decía, se decidió a ser más claro: - Han decidido utilizar el cuerpo de Allen-_kun _para llevar a cabo sus planes.

- ¡No! - exclamó Lenalee, llevándose las manos a la boca, dejando que los papeles que sostenía cayeran al suelo esparciéndose junto con los que ya había ahí.

- Lenalee-_chan_, cálmate, no es tan grave como parece - trató de tranquilizarla su hermano; aunque la chica parecía no estar escuchando lo que decía, mientras hundía su rostro en uno de los hombros de Miranda, quien sólo atinó a abrazarla ligeramente tratando de consolarla.

- ¿Tiene qué ver algo con la operación, Komui? - Lavi se adelantó, arqueando una ceja, por fin viendo una esperanza para satisfacer sus dudas.

El chino le veía ahora al _bookman junior_. Seguía con el mismo gesto inquisitivo y no se haría para atrás ahora que podía obtener respuestas.

- ¿Qué operación? ¿De qué hablan? - preguntó al final Chaozii, el único que parecía medio despejado al no entender realmente de qué iban los experimentos que solían realizarse en la Orden.

- Así es, Lavi-_kun_ - dijo Komui, ignorando al pobre exorcista nuevo -. De hecho, tiene todo qué ver.

- Supervisor Komui - empezó Johnny, acomodándose los lentes -, esa operación no hubiera sido necesaria, era más fácil usar en Allen-_kun_ alguna de las po-...

No pudo seguir hablando debido al fuerte codazo que el supervisor le había dado en uno de los costados. Lavi abrió los ojos con mayor curiosidad ante ese despliegue de violencia. Por su parte, Komui sólo volvió a reír nerviosamente.

- ¡No sé de qué hablas, Johnny-_kun_! Parece que necesitas descansar también - siguió riendo de manera descarada mientras Reever ayudaba al científico herido a levantarse, mascullando insultos en contra del supervisor por su falta de sutileza.

- Lo que los Comandantes quieren hacer con el _Moyashi_ es obligarle a embarazarse de alguno de nosotros para tener otro exorcista tipo parásito que puedan utilizar.

El aprendiz de _bookman_ giró su cabeza rápidamente, sin poder creer a quien pertenecía esa voz fuerte y clara. Yu seguía en el fondo de la habitación, sólo que ahora era el centro de las miradas de los demás. Aunque parecía no inmutarse en lo absoluto por el hecho, ya que inmediatamente había vuelto a tomar sus papeles para seguir escribiendo en ellos.

- ¡No me jodas! ¡No tenía idea de que sabías bromear, Yu-_chan_! - gritó Lavi, soltando una carcajada exagerada.

- ¿Es cierto lo que dice Yu-_kun_, supervisor?

Un momento. ¿Acaso no se trataba de un chiste? ¿Entonces por qué el general Tiedoll preguntaba aquello con una mirada de angustia en el rostro? ¿Por qué los otros dos generales se veían tan serios al respecto? Lavi volvió su mirada hacia el supervisor.

- Es cierto - admitió el aludido, algo desganado - Es por eso que necesito sus datos - volvió a sonreír, sorprendiendo a Lavi por la bipolaridad que el chino estaba demostrando en aquella reunión -. ¡Tenemos que elegir al mejor padre para el bebé de Allen-_kun_!

Silencio sepulcral. Después, más de uno se sonrojó vistosamente.

- Pe-pero eso no se puede. Allen-_san_ es un hombre después de todo - tartamudeó Chaozii, con las mejillas levemente rojas.

"_Vaya, no sabía que también a Chaozii le gustaba el Moyashi_"

- Eso no es ningún impedimento para un gran científico como yo, Chaozii-_kun_ - dijo Komui, totalmente orgulloso de él mismo, aunque Reever señaló de inmediato que el supervisor realmente no tenía ni idea de lo que los médicos mandados por los Comandantes Generales habían hecho en realidad y que sólo estaba siguiendo instrucciones, lo cual logró que una nueva ola de depresión golpeara al chino.

- Un bebé de Allen-_kun_ - Lenalee había dejado de lado su miedo para entrar a un nerviosismo que hizo sonreír al de ojos verdes -. ¿Por qué no escogieron a una chica para hacer eso, _nii-san_? Así no tendrían tantos problemas.

- ¡Jamás dejaría que alguien se atreviera a hacerle algo así a mi hermanita! - exclamó exageradamente Komui, lanzándose a los pies de su hermana - ¡Eres demasiado pura y joven para tener que cargar con un bebé de algún maldito bastardo en tu pancita!

- Nos llamó "malditos bastardos" - susurró Lavi, mientras el ambiente se oscurecía aún más.

- En realidad, los Comandantes creen que hay más posibilidades de tener a un niño compatible con la Inocencia si proviene de un exorcista tipo parásito como Allen-_kun_ - explicó Reever, ignorando los lloriqueos de Komui, quien juraba que mataría a los desgraciados que se atrevieran a tocar a su querida Lenalee mientras seguía restregando su cara contra las piernas de su hermana.

- ¿Pero entonces también nosotras podemos ser escogidas como "padre"? - preguntó Miranda, ligeramente sonrojada también - Es decir, las exorcistas mujeres - aclaró de inmediato, por si acaso no se entendía lo que acababa de decir.

- Claro, de hecho sería mucho más fácil si fuera una chica el "padre" de ese niño - contesó Komui, elevando el rostro aunque seguía de rodillas frente a la china abrazado a sus piernas -. Sin embargo, se ha decidido que debemos de escoger al padre del niño de acuerdo con sus habilidades y fuerza, su nivel de sincronización con la Inocencia, entre otras cosas.

- Entonces es obvio que "ganarán" los generales, ¿no? - señaló Lavi, levantando un dedo para enfatizar lo que acababa de decir - Les hubieras citado nada más a ellos.

- Bueno, es que no solamente se tomará en cuenta las habilidades como exorcista, Lavi-_kun_ - el supervisor sonrió de una manera extraña que desconcertó al muchacho -. También cuenta la compatibilidad que tenga con la Inocencia de Allen-_kun_.

"_Compatibilidad entre Inocencias_" Lavi había leído sobre eso. Sin embargo, eran raros los casos donde podía ocurrir una compatibilidad entre las Inocencias de dos exorcistas que efectivamente aumentara su capacidad a la hora de pelear. Sólo había un par de sucesos como ese estudiados hasta el cansancio por los _bookman_ y por los mismos científicos de la Orden Oscura. Se empezaba a preguntar si en aquella habitación habría alguien capaz de unir su Inocencia con la del _Moyashi_ para que ambos fueran más fuertes. Y, también, ¿qué pasaría si esos dos exorcistas llegaban a engrendar juntos a un niño? ¿Qué tan poderoso podría llegar a ser quien tuviera esa sangre combinada corriendo por sus venas? Seguramente sería compatible con la Inocencia, con grandes posibilidades de pasar el cien por ciento de sincronización rápidamente.

Dejó de pensar en aquello al escuchar a los generales hablando bajo entre ellos. Sólo logró oír algunos retazos de la conversación, especialmente a Tiedoll puntualizando lo raro que sería tener un hijo con un pequeño que podría ser su nieto. Pero sabía que había algo más importante que los exorcistas más fuertes se decían en secreto. Se sintió frustrado por no poder acercarse disimuladamente sin que se notara lo que hacía. Chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado.

- Aunque en realidad es poco probable que ocurra algo como una compatibilidad entre Inocencias - continuó Komui, al fin incorporándose del suelo, tratando de ganar algo de la dignidad perdida -. Realizaremos algunos estudios al respecto. Deberán ir con Hevlaska para que defina el nivel de sincronización con sus Inocencias más reciente y para poder compararla con la de Allen-_kun_.

- ¿Y qué ocurrirá si ninguno de nosotros es compatible con la Inocencia de Walker? - preguntó Marie, hablando por primera vez con total seriedad.

- Si ninguno es compatible de manera evidente con la Inocencia parasítica de Allen-_kun_ - Komui se arregló los lentes, mirando hacia algún punto en particular que Lavi trató de seguir, aunque no lo logró -, el padre será Krory-_kun_, por ser exorcista tipo parásito también.

"_¡Vaya! Por eso Komui estaba tan entretenido con Kuro-chan esa vez. Aunque dará algo de miedo ver a un hijo del Moyashi y Kuro-chan correr por ahí. Después de todo, esos dos tienen una doble personalidad de miedo_" pensó Lavi sombriamente, imaginándose cómo sería tener cerca a alguien que reuniera los lados oscuros de sus amigos.

- Es injusto para ese bebé - susurró de pronto Lenalee, con tristeza -, será exorcista prácticamente desde el día de su nacimiento.

Komui le sonrió, acariciándole la cabeza fraternalmente. Ella levantó la mirada, agradecida.

- Si soy yo la elegida para ser compañera de Allen-_kun_, juro que cuidaré muy bien del bebé y de él - continuó la china, con un gesto de determinación y una sonrisa llena de esperanza.

- Oh, mi pobre Lenalee, eres muy joven para tener hijos - sí, el lado dramático del supervisor regresó -. Bueno, al menos el que sufrirá por completo las complicaciones del embarazo será Allen-_kun_ y tú no. Y el bebé será lindo si tú eres su "papi" porque eres la chica más guapa del mundo, mi Lenalee-_chan_. Allen-_kun_ tendría mucha suerte si un bebé tuyo sea el que crezca dentro de él.

- Eres cruel con Allen-_kun_, _nii-san_ - le recriminó ella, aunque en realidad sonreía mientras le daba suaves palmaditas en la espalda a su hermano -. Pero él no estará solo, porque entre todos lo cuidaremos.

Lavi asintió ante las palabras de Lenalee, mientras él mismo empezaba a escribir sobre las hojas dadas. El _Panda_ no había dicho que no lo hiciera, aunque se preguntaba si aquello era permitido según las leyes de los _bookman_. Pero al ver al mismísimo _Bookman_ llenando los registros, a Lavi se le fue el alma al suelo, deseando no haber nacido con una imaginación tan desatada como la suya. Se golpeó la cabeza literalmente para borrarse semejante imagen mental, volteando a mirar a su alrededor de nuevo.

Miranda escribía tranquilamente, pero con nerviosismo como siempre, mientras Chaozii se mordía las uñas de la mano izquierda al trazar en el papel, aún con el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Marie sólo se concentraba en el papeleo, mirando fugazmente a un lado, donde se encontraba la exorcista alemana, por alguna razón que hizo que Lavi sonriera de lado. Por su lado, los generales se habían separado de nuevo, con un gesto serio. Sólo el general Socalo maldecía en voz alta en un claro español (el que Lavi logró identificar rápidamente, aunque rara vez escuchaba tantas obsenidades juntas en un sólo idioma, hasta Kanda solía utilizar el inglés y el japonés para descargarse cuando realmente estaba enfadado), pero no por eso dejó de llenar lo que pedían los formularios. Aunque, con todo y su distracción, logró ver a alguien pasando al frente y dejando la carpeta en el escritorio de Komui. Lavi enfocó la vista para darse cuenta de que se trataba de Yu.

- Muy bien, Kanda. Puedes pasar con Hevlaska - le dijo Reever, revisando superficialmente los documentos.

- _Che_.

El exorcista japonés se retiró del despacho con rapidez, siendo observado siempre por el atento ojo del pelirrojo. Yu se había comportado muy extraño desde esa vez que había secuestrado al _Moyashi_ hacía un par de días. Rara vez lo había visto en los pasillos ni en la enfermería, por lo que dedujo que seguramente se encontraba en su habitación. En más de una ocasión sintió unas ganas terribles de ir a molestarle y preguntarle por lo que le había pasado entre Allen y él, pero el _Panda_ lo había capturado siempre antes de poder intentar algo.

Suspiró, resuelto a acabar pronto con esto para seguir a Yu y poder, al fin, acosarle con preguntas. Preguntas que ya no sólo incluían esa escapada, si no también por su conocimiento de lo que le pasaría a Allen aún antes de que Komui lo dijera. Oh, sí, muchas preguntas.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Lavi se estiró escandalósamente mientras salía del despacho de Komui tras haber llenado una intermible tanda de papeles. Bueno, tal vez si no hubiera estado observando a todos y cada uno de los presentes, preguntándose por lo que escribía cada uno, hubiera terminado antes.

El _Panda_ caminaba a su lado, en completo silencio. Empezaba a aburrirse mientras esperaba la ocasión ideal para escapar e ir a buscar a Yu, quien seguramente ya había terminado su cita con Hevlaska. Por lo pronto, empezó a hablar, con los brazos tras su cabeza.

- Qué raro, ¿verdad, viejo? Harán a un exorcista varón embarazarse. Y se trata del _Moyashi_, esto será memorable, no dejaré de decirle una y otra vez lo tierno que se verá con esa barriguita abultada - dijo, soltando una risita burlona.

- No es la primera vez que hacen algo como esto, Lavi - habló por fin el _Bookman_, mirándolo seriamente. El pelirrojo se detuvo de pronto ante la gravedad del tono de voz -. El niño sobrevivía por lo general, pero no se podría decir lo mismo del portador. La Inocencia parasítica es peligrosa y acorta considerablemente la vida de la persona compatible. Esto es como forzar a la Inocencia a pertenecer a dos personas en lugar de a una sola. Es una sobrecarga enorme para el cuerpo del exorcista. Y esto se agrava si se trata de un hombre, cuyo cuerpo no está diseñado para esa función, sobre todo de alguien tan joven como Allen Walker.

El _bookman junior_ pasó saliva, nervioso. _Panda_ había dicho "portador" con tal de no decir "madre". Pero seguía siendo lo mismo. Entonces, Allen...

- Pensé que lo sabías ya - el anciano carraspeó, volviéndose para mirar a su aprendiz -. Llevaremos un registro acerca de este acontecimiento en la Orden. Recuerda que aún tenemos que escribir más acerca del Destructor del Tiempo y este será un capítulo muy importante en su historia.

"_Destructor del Tiempo_" ¿Desde cuándo el "Destructor del Tiempo" había dejado de ser tal para convertirse en "_Moyashi-chan_" para Lavi? No tenía idea. Así que único que hizo fue asentir a las palabras del _Bookman_, aunque en realidad recordaba haberle dado la razón a Lenalee cuando ella dijo que todos cuidarían de Allen. Porque él también pensaba hacerlo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El joven exorcista entreabrió los ojos, sólo para después cerrarlos con fuerza al mismo tiempo que se acurrucaba contra la almohada, algo fastidiado por la luz de esa infame lámpara tan cerca de su cama.

- Anda, _Moyashi-chan_, no seas perezoso. Sabemos bien que estás despierto - escuchó decir a alguien entre risas.

- Tal vez si no le estuvieras picoteando la cara seguiría dormido, Lavi - otra voz, ahora femenina y sonaba ligeramente enfadada.

- Aww, pero es que me aburro, Lenalee.

- ¿Lavi? ¿Lenalee? - preguntó Allen, desesperezándose lentamente mientras se daba la vuelta para quedar boca arriba.

- Hola, Allen-_kun_ - la china le sonreía tiernamente, sentada a un lado de la cama de la enfermería.

- Sí que eres vago, _Moyashi-chan_. Llevas como una semana en esta habitación - dijo Lavi, sacando la lengua.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Una semana? - se sorprendió, incorporándose rápidamente. De pronto, recordó que no debía hacer eso, aunque por suerte ya no sintió tanto dolor como la primera vez. Al parecer la herida ya había empezado a cicatrizar, cosa que agradeció. Al menos esa semana le había ayudado a descansar, pues ya no se sentía tan desorientado. Timcanpy se había posado otra vez en su cabeza, como si hubiera estado esperando justo ese momento para acomodarse en su lugar favorito.

- Sí. Y no sabes el alboroto que has causado por toda la Orden. Eres el tema de conversación de moda, _Moyashi_ - volvió a hablar Lavi, riendo al subir sus piernas en la silla en la que se encontraba sentado de manera infantil. Lenalee le miró reprobatoriamente.

- ¿De qué hablas, Lavi? - ladeó el rostro, sin entender del todo lo que pasaba. Luego lo recordó. Se sonrojó profundamente sin poder evitarlo - ¿Entonces lo saben?

- ¿Qué vas a ser mamá? ¡Por supuesto! - exclamó el pelirrojo, levantando el pulgar de la mano derecha animadamente.

- No me llames "mamá" - le dijo Allen, algo enfadado porque seguían usando en él esa palabra femenina. También Komui lo hacía y comenzaba a fastidiarle.

- No te enfades, Allen-_kun_ - le pidió Lenalee, tratando de salvar a su compañero mayor (en edad solamente).

Allen resopló, mirando hacia otro lado, aún con un ligero tono rojizo en las mejillas.

- Además, ¡hoy es el día donde se sabrá el gran resultado! - gritó Lavi, volviendo a la carga rápidamente.

- ¿"Gran resultado"? - el inglés miró con confusión a Lenalee, quien volvió a sonreirle.

- Sí, hoy se sabrá quién es el exorcista elegido para ser el padre de tu bebé - dijo la chica amablemente, radiante.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Eh? - la cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Qué demonios?

- ¿No sabías que el bebé tendría a otro papá? - preguntó Lenalee, llevándose una mano a la boca, como si se arrepintiera de haber revelado algo importante cuando no debía.

- S-Sí lo sabía, pero... ¡pero no sabía que Komui-_san_ haría un concurso al respecto! - exclamó, algo escandalizado por el asunto.

- Je, no fue exactamente un concurso, pero fue igual de divertido - tarareó Lavi, luciendo una gran sonrisa en el rostro -. ¡Tal vez gane el "primer premio"!

- De eso nada, Lavi - le miró la china, con el ceño fruncido -. La ganadora seré yo. ¡Yo seré el papá del bebé de Allen-_kun_!

"_¿El papá?_" los mareos habían vuelto. Su rostro enrojeció más profundamente.

- Sigue soñando, Lenalee, es obvio que yo tendré ese privilegio.

- El que está muy arriba en su nube eres tú, querido Lavi.

Les escuchaba discutir. O algo así. No, realmente no estaba poniendo atención. Así que esto era estar en shock. Hacía tiempo que no sentía eso. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando Lavi empezó a pasar su mano ante sus ojos, llamándole constantemente. Sólo hasta que escuchó a Lenalee gritar algo sobre que ya era hora de ir con su hermano fue cuando al fin pudo parpadear.

- Nosotros te llevaremos, Allen-_kun_ - Lenalee extendió su mano, esperando para que el de cabellos blancos le diera la suya. Lavi había tomado una bata abrigadora para después ponerla sobre los hombros del inglés. Ambos le miraban con simpatía, dulcemente. Allen recordó que ellos eran sus compañeros. Su familia.

Asintió, dándole la mano a la china, levantándose de la cama con seguridad. Lavi había atrapado su otra mano, sonriéndole pícaramente. Pensó en reclamarle, pero, por alguna razón, se sentía muy bien así, rodeado por esos dos.

Y así, tomado de la mano de sus dos amigos, Allen Walker se dejó llevar al despacho de Komui, dispuesto a conocer a su cómplice en esta desventura.

**+ Continuará +**

**Notas finales:** Lo siento, casi no hubo Yullen esta vez (yo también quiero Yullen), pero después habrá mucho, lo juro. La escena con todos los exorcistas está algo confusa, lo siento. Pobre Allen, pero ahora va a saber quién lo acompañará por esos nueve meses. Supongo que no es precisamente un misterio (_risita_) _I suck on mistery_.

Por cierto, si no me dejan chorrocientosmil reviews me comeré su alma y sus zapatos. ¿Qué?, tengo hambre. Es broma (_risita tonta_) (no me gusta el sabor de los zapatos), gracias por leer (_reverencia_).


	5. Explicaciones útiles

**Stupid me says:** Bueno, lo logré. 24 de julio, mi cumpleaños y logré subir el capítulo antes de que me secuestren cruelmente (o de caer muerta de sueño). No tengo mucho que decir, excepto que espero que lo disfruten. ¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, los atesoro mucho y me dan ánimos para seguir! Creo que tienen dudas acerca de cómo una chica puede ser "el papá" del bebé de Allen, pero recuerden que el _Moyashi_ es "mamá" sólo porque el niño crecerá dentro de él. De todas maneras, en este capítulo Komui intentará explicarlo por mí (intentará, eso). Oh, otra aclaración: no soporto el Lenalee x Allen (el sólo mencionarlo me pone enferma, argh). Si parece que soy _shipper_ es que estoy tratando de no mostrarme totalmente parcial hacia el Yullen (que lo soy) y porque es necesario para la trama. Ah, tampoco me gusta el Laven, aunque ese sí lo digiero bastante bien. Es todo (_sonrisa_).

Por cierto, sí, **SeikaDragon**, Johnny se refería a que Komui tiene una poción que puede convertir a un hombre en chica. Pero Komui lo golpeó porque no quiere que los exorcistas se enteren de que ha hecho algo como eso y prefirió hacer sufrir a Allen embarazándolo así como chico a que descubrieran sus experimentos secretos (además, el fic no sería Mpreg si Allen se vuelve chica (_risita_)). Me alegra que hayas puesto atención a ese detalle, estoy feliz (_mirada soñadora_).

Ahora sí, al capítulo.

**Notas especiales para el capítulo:** ¿Más referencias heterosexuales?  
**Rating:** T

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ D.Gray-Man no me pertenece, es de Hoshino Katsura-_senseii_. Si me perteneciera, Lenalee sería una _yaoi fangirl hardcore_. Y daría mucho miedo, se los aseguro.

**Apóstol de Dios**

**5. Explicaciones útiles**

Allen podía sentir el calor que emanaban los cuerpos de Lavi y Lenalee mientras le llevaban hasta su encuentro con el supervisor Komui de la mano; ella a su derecha, él a su izquierda. Suspiró. Era muy placentero sentirse así, como si tuviera dos hermanos mayores que le protegían. Cerró los ojos suavemente, dejándose llevar con total confianza. Por un momento se había olvidado del por qué se dirigían con el supervisor, del por qué un inspector mandado por los Comandantes seguía a los tres con un gesto serio. Incluso se olvidó del pequeñísimo dolor que sentía en el abdomen con cada paso que daba.

Sin embargo, pronto tuvo que volver a la realidad al escuchar la voz del aprendiz de _bookman_ anunciar que ya habían llegado a su destino. El de cabellos blancos dejó ir lentamente las manos de sus amigos, mirando al suelo con pesar.

Muy bien, ya estaba ahí. Iba a empezar con esa misión de una vez por todas y ganar de nuevo su lugar como exorcista confiable de la Orden Oscura. Aspiró profundamente, decidiéndose por fin a abrir aquella puerta él mismo al tiempo que los otros dos exorcistas le miraban con lo que parecía ser genuina preocupación. Pero él estaba completamente decidido a afrontar lo que se le venía encima con valor, ¿acaso le quedaba otra opción? A su manera de ver; ninguna.

Apenas entrar, se dio cuenta de que ellos tres eran los últimos en llegar, pues ahí se encontraban todos los exorcistas de la Orden. Incluso los generales. No pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado por el hecho, ¿también Komui había involucrado a los mismísimos generales de la Orden Oscura? ¿Y si uno de ellos resultaba ser su compañero? Pasó saliva, algo intimidado. Fue gracias a que Lavi posó una mano sobre su hombro derecho que pudo seguir caminando, aún bajo las miradas de sus compañeros exorcistas.

- ¡Bienvenido, Allen-_kun_! Te estábamos esperando - exclamó el supervisor alegremente, permaneciendo sentado frente a su escritorio -. Ven, siéntate aquí cerca. Tú también, Lenalee-_chan_.

La china suspiró. Lavi reclamaba por haber sido prácticamente ignorado por Komui de manera bastante exagerada. Allen solamente caminaba despacio, pensando, divagando. Desde un principio creyó que la misión encomendada por los Comandantes sería una que él tendría que realizar a solas; porque, después de todo, se trataba de un paso necesario para recuperar su confianza. Pero en realidad lo tenían ahí, totalmente nervioso, después de haberle dicho que tendría que cargar con una vida por él mismo. Aunque no sabía por qué lo que realmente le hacían sentirse más inseguro era saber que tendría que compartir "esta misión" con alguien.

Elevó ligeramente el rostro, examinado a su alrededor, buscando a alguien de manera casi inconsciente. Lo encontró. Justo al fondo de la habitación estaba Kanda. A diferencia de los demás, el japonés no lo miraba, sólo tenía los brazos cruzados con un gesto de fastidio obvio en el rostro. Y, por alguna razón, eso lo hizo sentirse mal. Negó con la cabeza rápidamente, despejándose. Ya había decidido que lo que pensara Bakanda sobre él no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Resopló.

- A-Allen-_kun_, ¿estás bien?

Volvió el rostro. Miranda le había llamado, con un gesto de total preocupación. Lavi y Lenalee también le miraban de la misma manera. Rayos, no quería que sus amigos sufrieran por culpa de las tonterías que pasaban por su mente.

- Estoy bien, Miranda-_san_ - sonrió amablemente, justo como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Y, por alguna razón, la mayor se había ruborizado notoriamente. Allen ladeó la cabeza, algo extrañado por esa reacción, ya que Miranda no solía actuar así con él. Entonces ella comenzó a temblar notoriamente para después gritar:

- ¡Lo siento! - Miranda se llevó las manos al cabello, mientras se sacudía violentamente - ¡Lo siento, Allen-_kun_! ¡No pude evitar imaginarme cosas raras! ¡Lo siento!

- ¿Cosas... raras? - preguntó el inglés, aún confundido.

- ¡No es nada, Allen-_kun_! - Lenalee salió en rescate de Miranda antes de que la alemana empezara a golpearse contra la pared, tomándola de los hombros para alejarla lo más pronto posible de cualquier otro objeto que años pudiera tomar para dañarse a sí misma. El más joven sólo las seguía mirando sin enterarse de mucho.

- Pst, _Moyashi-chan_ - le susurró Lavi al oído al tiempo que Allen prestaba atención - Una de dos: O Miranda-_chan_ se ha imaginado cómo sería tener un bebé contigo o te ha imaginado con una adorable y redonda barriguita.

- ¡Lavi! - se giró para alejarse del pelirrojo, abochornado, tratando de evitar que viera que se había sonrojado de nuevo. No iba a dejar de molestarlo durante todo ese tiempo, ¿verdad? Refunfuñó, ahora sí sentándose frente a Komui, quien parecía bastante divertido por la escena.

- ¿Podrían dejarse de tonterías? Acabemos con esto de una vez - dijo el general Socalo, logrando que un ligero escalofrío recorriera la espalda del menor. Cierto, los generales estaban perdiendo el tiempo por culpa de esta situación. Se reacomodó en su asiento, algo incómodo.

- Eh, lo siento, general Socalo, pero Johnny-_kun_ aún no ha traído las hojas con los resultados - se excusó el chino, riendo nerviosamente.

Todos los presentes miraron a Komui con un gesto asesino, incluído el mismo Allen, quien hubiera querido vivir unos cuantos minutos más sin saber que su misión especial se había convertido en "esto".

- No se enojen conmigo, es culpa de la sección científica por no procesar los datos rápidamente - se quejó Komui, lloriqueando.

- Diles que estuviste a punto de perder los nuevos datos que te dieron, Komui - soltó un molesto Reever, a quien Allen no había notado al principio porque se encontraba sentado en el suelo, rodeado por muchísimos papeles desordenados -. Si no hubiera sido por Tup y por Johnny tendríamos un retraso aún mayor.

- ¡Sigues siendo cruel, Reever-_kun_!

- ¡Oye, Komui! ¡Tengo una pregunta! - exclamó de repente Lavi, levantando la mano derecha infantilmente - ¿Cómo le va a hacer el papá elegido para embarazar al _Moyashi-chan_?

Otra vez, se sonrojó por completo. Se tapó el rostro con las manos, totalmente apenado por la pregunta que había hecho el pelirrojo.

"_Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando_".

- ¿A qué te refieres, Lavi-_kun_?

"_¡No quiero oírlo!_"

- Tú sabes, el papá regando la semilla de la mamá en su pancita - Lavi soltó una risita cruel, bastante divertido por molestar a Allen.

"_¡No!_"

Sabía que se iba a desmayar de un momento a otro si Lavi seguía con lo mismo.

- ¡Lavi, tonto! - escuchó gritar a Lenalee, al parecer golpeando al aprendiz de bookman, pues lo escuchó quejarse dolorosamente - ¿Qué no tienes tacto? ¡Mira nada más como tienes al pobre de Allen-_kun_!

- Argh, Lenalee, eso duele. Además, no importa qué tanto lo retrase, el papá se lo tendrá que hacer, ¿no? El _Moyashi_ tendrá que darle su vir-

Hubo una pausa. Una bastante prolongada. Al fin, Allen se animó a ver lo que pasaba entre sus dedos, llevándose una sorpresa por lo que vio.

- A-ah, Yu-_chan_...

- Cierra esa boca de una vez, estúpido conejo.

Sí, Kanda tenía agarrado a Lavi por el cuello de la camisa, mirándolo con ganas de matarlo. Allen pensó que el aprendiz de _bookman_ tenía mucha suerte de que Kanda no tuviera su Mugen. Aunque no entendía por qué el samurái había actuado de esa manera cuando Lavi había empezado a hablar del tema. Se mordió el labio inferior. Tal vez Kanda estaba realmente fastidiado de estar encerrado en esa habitación por aquella tontería y que había reaccionado como normalmente lo hacía después de todo. Suspiró otra vez, alejando suavemente sus manos del rostro, aún y cuando sentía sus mejillas ardiendo. Su mirada evitando en todo momento a Kanda pues no quería que le viera después de haber pensado, aunque fuera por un segundo, que el pelinegro había actuado así por él.

Escuchó a Komui reirse, por lo que volvió su rostro hacia el supervisor.

- No, Lavi-_kun_, no es lo que estás pensando. Aunque debería dejar que Kanda-_kun_ te matara por atreverte a hablar de ese tipo de cosas cerca de mi inocente Lenalee - los ojos del chino brillaron de manera macabra, logrando que Lavi temblara de manera notoria -. Pero aún no sabemos si tú eres el elegido para ser el papá del bebé de Allen-_kun_. Así que será mejor que lo sueltes, Kanda-_kun_.

- _Che_.

El japonés dejó ir al pelirrojo, cruzándose de brazos otra vez mientras se alejaba del _bookman junior_, como para no tener la tentación de lanzársele encima. Allen apretó la tela de sus pantalones con las manos. Él era quien debería de haber amenazado a Lavi y no Kanda. Eso lo hacía sentir más apenado aún.

- Entonces si no es así, ¿cómo se hace? - volvió a preguntar Lavi, como si se hubiera olvidado del reciente atentado contra su vida.

Elevó la mirada, dispuesto a defenderse a sí mismo esta vez cuando Komui empezó a hablar otra vez.

- Se supone que eso es información clasificada, Lavi-_kun_ - el supervisor se aclaró la garganta, mientras miraba hacia donde se encontraba Reever, aunque luego volvió a mirar enfrente.

- Pero le hicieron una operación a Allen-_san_ para que pueda tener bebés - Chaozii se había decidido a hablar y Allen notó rápidamente que estaba sonrojado. Imaginó que le daba vergüenza tener que hablar de algo como eso -. Aunque para mí, Allen-_san_ sigue pareciendo hombre.

- ¿Eh? ¿Y por qué debería de dejar de parecer hombre? - exclamó el inglés, mirando al nuevo exorcista con un gesto de ligero enfado, logrando que Chaozii se encogiera de miedo - Ah, lo siento. No quise gritar, Chaozii.

- Lo que hicieron los médicos con Allen-_kun_ fue ponerle algo muy parecido en tamaño y función al útero de una mujer y seguramente podrá estirarse tanto como uno mientras el bebé vaya creciendo, pero no se acerca ni remotamente a la complejidad del aparato reproductor femenino - empezó Komui, dibujando en un trozo de papel mientras hablaba. Luego mostró sus garabatos a los exorcistas que estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para ver, incluyendo a un aún aborchornado Allen -. Lo que le han puesto al operarlo es más bien una pequeña bolsita en su cavidad abdominal que pueda contener al feto. No está anclado a ningún otro órgano de su cuerpo, aunque tiene muchas conexiones vasculares que lo oxigenen lo suficiente para que la criatura pueda alimentarse. Pero Allen-_kun_ sigue siendo hombre.

La verdad, Allen no había entendido casi nada. Pero al escuchar la última oración de Komui al fin pudo suspirar de alivio. Entonces lo único que tenía dentro de su cuerpo era un contenedor para el bebé. Por su parte, Reever veía a Komui como reclamándole por haber dicho tanto cuando se suponía que la información era secreta.

- ¿Entonces cómo van a hacer el papá para meterlo ahí? Digo, si es que está cerrado por completo - dijo Lavi, señalando el dibujo de Komui, el cual parecía un pequeño y simple triángulo redondeado.

- ¡Ya te dije que no es lo que estás pensando! - señaló rápidamente Komui - ¡Y ya no digas tantas cosas pervertidas cerca de mi Lenalee!

"_¿Cosas pervertidas?_" tragó saliva, para luego apretar los párpados "_¡Para de hablar ya, Lavi!_"

- _Nii-san_, deja de empeorarlo, por favor - pidió Lenalee, con un ligero tono carmesí en las mejillas.

- ¡Ah! Lo siento, Lenalee-_chan_ - lloriqueó el supervisor.

- Cierto, ahora que lo pienso, dijiste que las mujeres también pueden ser papás. Y ellas no tienen nada para meter - volvió a hablar Lavi, mirando al techo de manera distraída, aunque esta vez sí recibió un fuerte golpe por parte de la china y de _Bookman_.

- Idiota aprendiz, deja de hablar sin sentido - habló seriamente _Bookman_, sentado sobre la cabeza de un caído pelirrojo -. Recuerda que en la Iglesia Católica la homosexualidad es un pecado mortal. Los Comandantes no permitirían que sus exorcistas lo cometieran.

- ¡Exacto! - Komui se levantó rápidamente - Por eso le dije que dejara de hablar de esas cosas a la ligera.

Allen se talló el rostro con el brazo derecho, respirando profundamente. Entonces no tendrían que hacerle "eso", ¿verdad? Aunque no tenía idea de cómo dos hombres podrían hacerlo de la manera en que su maestro Cross lo hacía con todas esas mujeres. Después de todo, fue gracias a que el maestro no mostraba ningún tipo de pudor, aún y cuando un más pequeño Allen se encontraba presente, que supo exactamente cómo "se hacían" los bebés (Vamos, Mana no le había dado tantísimos detalles como Cross lo hizo gráficamente sin preguntarle si quería saber). Volvió a sacudir la cabeza. No quería recordar algo tan escalofriante.

- Pero habrá que meter el bebé de alguna manera, ¿no? Y así es como se hacen los bebés normalmente - volvió a decir el pelirrojo, aún con el _Bookman_ sobre él.

- Joder, mocoso, ¿desde cuánto un hombre se puede embarazar si se lo meten por el culo? Si que eres idiota - soltó de pronto el general Socalo, al parecer totalmente fastidiado de la voz de Lavi.

"_Oh... ¡Oh!_"

Sintió que se enrojecía violentamente de nuevo.

Hubo un silencio bastante prolongado hasta que Komui se aclaró la garganta para volver a hablar.

- No sé con exactitud lo que los Comandantes planean llevar a cabo esto, pero tengo una idea de cómo lo harán. Y no importa si el padre resulta ser hombre o mujer, el procedimiento es parecido - volvió a sentarse para tomar otro papel y empezar con los dibujos de nuevo - Ustedes saben que hay células sexuales femeninas y masculinas que se unen en la fecundación, ¿cierto? Si "el papá" resulta ser una chica, entonces se hará precisamente eso: unir esas dos células para que creen un nuevo ser.

El inglés sólo volvió a ladear la cabeza. No, no tenía idea de lo que hablaba el supervisor. Pero sospechaba que era muy importante. Lo sabía porque Lavi asentía rápidamente, mientras que Lenalee miraba atentamente a su hermano. No quizo volver la mirada hacia atrás, ya estaba demasiado apenado como para buscar la mirada de Kanda.

- ... Solamente que ese embrión resultante irá a parar al útero artificial que le han puesto a Allen-_kun_. Ahí deberá de desarrollarse normalmente - continuó Komui, hablando apasionadamente aunque sabía que muchos no entenderían de lo que hablaba (entre ellos Allen, por supuesto) -. Si el papá resulta ser otro hombre, el procedimiento será un poco más complicado. De todas maneras se necesita una célula sexual femenina para llevarlo a cabo.

- Jo, entonces ni siquiera para eso dejamos de depender de las mujeres - se quejó Lavi, mientras Lenalee soltaba una risita divertida. Allen sonrió también, aunque seguía sin enterarse.

- ¡No me interrumpas, Lavi-_kun_! ¿No estuviste molestando para que te dijera? ¡Ahora me pondrás atención! - amenazó el supervisor, para luego continuar con el mismo tono de sabelotodo - Hay que quitarle el núcleo a la célula femenina y reemplazarlo con uno de las células de Allen-_kun_. Entonces ya podrá haber una fecundación con la célula del papá, así el bebé será de los dos ¿No es interesante? - terminó, con una sonrisa radiante y los ojos brillando de la emoción.

- Es improbable, sigue siento tu teoría y no lo que en realidad se hará - habló Reever, aún concentrado en el papeleo, pues ni siquiera volteó a ver al chino -. Solamente los médicos mandados por los Comandantes saben exactamente cómo lo harán. Por cierto, debes firmar aquí.

- ¡Eres un malvado destructor de sueños, Reever-_kun_! Si a mí me lo hubieran pedido yo me hubiera encargado personalmente de que funcionara.

- Sí, sí. Calla y firma.

Allen se incorporó mientras los dos científicos discutían para ver de cerca el papel maltratado con aquellos simples dibujos. Solamente veía lo que parecían círculos temblorosos, uno muy grande, otros más pequeños con algo que parecía ser un delgado hilo saliendo de ellos. Tomó la hoja con una de sus manos, examinándola como si eso le ayudara a entender lo que le pasaría. Pero la respuesta no se encontraba ahí, o al menos él no podía verla.

- ¿Tienes alguna duda, Allen-_kun_? - se estremeció ligeramente, pues estaba demasiado concentrado en aquello y no se había dado cuenta de que Komui había vuelto a sentarse después de ser obligado a firmar. Soltó el papel, negando rápidamente con la cabeza.

Komui le sonrió de manera extraña, casi paternal, aunque Allen no se dio cuenta del hecho porque en ese mismo instante los científicos Johnny y Tup habían entrado a la habitación, capturando la atención de todos los presentes.

- ¡Sentimos el retraso! - se disculpó Johnny, haciendo una reverencia que casi hizo que tirara alguno de los papeles que traía encima. Por suerte su compañero científico había logrado salvarlos a tiempo antes de que se mezclaran con todos los que el supervisor tenía tapizando su piso permanentemente.

El de cabellos blancos sonrió ante la escena, para luego voltear hacia atrás, casi sin quererlo. Ahí estaba Kanda, con la mirada fija al frente. El japonés seguía de brazos cruzados, aunque esta vez Allen pudo ver una pizca de interés en esos ojos oscuros. Pero seguramente no era por la ansiedad de conocer el resultado; sino porque mientras más pronto supieran quién era el otro que acompañaría a Allen en su travesía, más pronto podría irse. Lo sabía porque también había notado esa mirada en los ojos de los generales. Los tres se habían acercado lo suficiente hasta quedar casi tan cerca de Komui como él lo estaba. De nuevo, intimidación. ¿Y si el otro padre de ese bebé resultaba ser alguno de aquellos poderosos exorcistas?

Dio un respingo cuando sintió una mano de alguien posarse sobre su cabeza. Definitivamente no se esperaba que fuera el general Tiedoll el que lo hubiera hecho, como tratando de tranquilizarle. Allen sonrió con suavidad, inclinando la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y respeto. A veces no entendía el por qué Kanda se quejaba tanto de su maestro, ya que él hubiera dado todo lo que fuera porque Cross le hubiera demostrado otra cosa que no fuera desprecio total. Tiedoll dibujó una sonrisa amable en su rostro, retirando su mano para que Allen pudiera mirar al frente también, esperando.

- Aww, te dije que lo trajeras en un sobre, Johnny-_kun_. Así sería mucho más divertido - se quejó infantilmente el supervisor al tiempo que recibía los papeles en las manos.

- ¡Ya queremos saber, Komui! - gritó Lavi, totalmente desesperado mientras los demás asentían rápidamente.

- ¿Que no soportan más la tensión? - el supervisor soltó una risita, pasando las hojas hasta llegar a la que realmente le interesaba. Su gesto se había tornado serio tras leerlo. Pero, de pronto, volvió a reír, esta vez aún más fuerte - Qué interesante. Definitivamente, esto es muy interesante.

- ¡Vamos, dinos ya, _nii-san_! - ahora era Lenalee la que insistía al darse cuenta de que su hermano ya estaba enterado de lo que tanto esperaban.

Por su parte, Allen era el único que tenía su mirada perdida en el suelo. Podía sentir su cara ardiendo, podía escuchar los fuertes látidos de su corazón. Sentía que se sofocaba, nunca antes había estado tan nervioso en su vida y lo peor era que no entendía por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba de aquella manera. Se mordió el labio inferior. Apretó los párpados. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Komui al fin había empezado a hablar calmadamente luego de ser amenazado varias veces más. Así, lo único que pudo escuchar fue el final del gran discurso que el supervisor había preparado para aquel día.

- ... es Kanda-_kun_.

Abrió los ojos al instante.

"_¿Ka-Kanda...?_"

No iba a mirarlo. No iba a mirarlo. No iba a...

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Yu-_chan_ será el papá del bebé? - escuchó gritar a Lavi otra vez - ¡No puede ser!

- ¿No habrá un error, _nii-san_? - esa era la voz de Lenalee, quien había hablado en voz muy baja.

- No hay errores, Lenalee. Hemos revisado los datos tres veces - aclaró Johnny antes de que Komui contestara, aunque de inmediato bajó la voz para poder seguir -. La verdad, nosotros tampoco lo podíamos creer.

De nuevo, susurros. Podía oírlos a sus espaldas. Podía escuchar el tenue sonido de sorpresa que había dejado escapar Miranda. También a Chaozii hablando en voz muy alta, aunque realmente no supo muy bien qué era lo que realmente decía. El general Tiedoll sonaba muy alegre por alguna razón, hablando con Marie del asunto, quien al parecer sólo se dedicaba a asentir. Los otros dos generales no opinaron nada, ni siquiera sabía si seguían ahí.

"_Kanda_".

Elevó ligeramente el rostro para ver a un sorprendido Lavi mirando hacia atrás. Lenalee estaba a su lado, con las manos cerradas en puños cerca de su pecho. Lo estaban observando, observando a Kanda. Todos los demás exorcistas tenían su vista fija en el japonés. Pero Allen no se decidía a levantarse y encararlo. Simplemente no podía.

- Pero Kanda y Allen-_kun_ no... - la china se detuvo, antes de decidirse a continuar, hablando aún en voz baja -, ¿cómo es posible que sean compatibles?

- No lo sé. Supongo que es un verdadero misterio de la Inocencia - contestó el supervisor, aún con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro.

- ¡Yu-_chan_ va a matar al _Moyashi_ antes de embarazarlo! - exclamó el aprendiz de _bookman_, haciendo mucho más escándalo del que habría en algunos momentos cuando la noticia se regara por toda la Orden (cortesía del mismo pelirrojo, sin duda alguna).

Y, aunque lo que decía Lavi parecía ser de broma, Allen no pudo evitar estremecerse ante esas palabras. Su vida y la vida de ese bebé iba a depender en gran parte de la persona que más lo odiaba en el mundo. Pasó saliva.

"_No puede ser_".

- Siéntate al lado de Allen-_kun_, Kanda-_kun_.

Otra vez se estremeció. ¿Qué Komui no entendía que Kanda lo mataría por enredarlo en algo como esto? Aunque no estaba seguro de que fuera culpable, de seguro Kanda encontraría una excusa para culparlo y matarlo. Se encogió en el sofá, más inseguro. De todos los exorcistas, ¿por qué Kanda? ¿Por qué precisamente él?

- Deja de temblar, estúpido.

Al fin levantó la mirada por completo. No se había dado cuenta de que Lenalee se había levantado para cuchichear algo con Miranda y que, aunque seguía ahí, Lavi se había apartado mientras seguía hablando de lo mal que lo pasaría Allen con Kanda como papá de su bebé. Y tambíén que Kanda estaba sentado cerca de él, muy cerca. Le miraba de manera penetrante, con esos ojos azul oscuro (casi negro), totalmente inexpresivo. El de cabellos blancos apenas pudo parpadear. Trató con todas sus fuerzas el no dejarse llevar por la ansiedad de saber que pasaría los próximos nueve meses con ese sujeto. Pero el samurái le habló de nuevo, inclinándose ligeramente sobre él para susurrarle sin que nadie más se enterara.

- ¿Por qué tan nervioso? ¿Tanto miedo me tienes, _Moyashi_?

¿Qué cosa? ¡Él no le temía a Yu Kanda! Por supuesto que no le tenía miedo al estúpido, amargado y presuntuoso espadachín. Frunció el ceño de inmediato, logrando de una vez por todas bajarse el maldito sonrojo que lo había acompañado casi desde el principio de la reunión.

- ¡Me llamo Allen, _Bakanda_! ¡Y no te tengo miedo!

Todo se quedó en silencio al oír la voz alterada del inglés sobresalir en la habitación. Se dio cuenta de que todo mundo lo miraba con sorpresa y, ¿cuándo se había puesto de pie para gritarle al otro exorcista? Volvió a sentarse con mucho cuidado, apoyando sus manos en las piernas de manera educada. Aunque, por no atreverse a volver su vista al lado, no pudo ver la sonrisa casi imperceptible que Kanda le había regalado.

De pronto, Komui carraspeó, logrando atraer la atención de los demás.

- Muy bien, entonces esta misión empieza desde ahora. Informaré a los médicos que estás listo, Allen-_kun_.

- ¿Listo? - parpadeó, apenas enterándose de que Komui le hablaba a él.

- Sí, ya que tenemos a un papá para el bebé, ya podemos ponerlo en tu barriga. Será un niño lindo después de todo, aunque hubiera sido mucho más bonito si mi Lenalee-_chan_ hubiera sido el papá - el supervisor de nuevo se había perdido en su mundo de ensoñaciones mientras el sonrojo regresaba a las mejillas de Allen. Con todo esto, no se había puesto a pensar con profundidad en lo que realmente significaba que Kanda fuera su compañero de misión. Una vida única e irrepetible iba a nacer de la unión de los dos. Aquello les iba a unir irremediablemente por el resto de sus vidas aunque ninguno de los dos lo quisiera.

"_Tendré un bebé... de Kanda_".

- Oye, _Moyashi_.

- ¿Huh? - Kanda le había llamado, por lo que volteó a verlo a él, aunque el japonés le señaló para que se fijara enfrente. Johnny le había extendido la mano para que la tomara. El inglés así lo hizo, levantándose.

- Tup te llevará a la sala de operación. Todo saldrá bien, Allen-_kun_ - sonrió el científico.

- Ah, por cierto, Allen-_kun_ - volvió la cabeza para mirar a Komui luego de que éste le hablara de nuevo -. Cambiaremos tu habitación por otra que esté más cerca de la de Kanda-_kun_ para que él pueda vigilarte. Además, te conviene estar más cerca de los baños.

Ladeó el rostro. Entendía lo de Kanda (aunque se avergonzaba con nada más pensar en eso), pero lo otro...

- ¿Por qué dice eso, Komui-_san_?

Pero el chino, lejos de contestarle, empezó a reír desquiciadamente logrando que Allen tuviera escalofrios.

- ¡Que te vaya bien en tu intervención, Allen-_kun_!

- ¿Eh? ¡Espere, quiero saber de qué habla!

No, no le dejó quedarse. El supervisor prácticamente había empujado a Allen y a Tup fuera de su despacho de manera descarada. Sentía que su cabeza le daba vueltas, odiaba que Komui nunca le diera respuestas completas y sabía que lo hacía nada más para molestarle. Lo último que pudo ver del despacho de Komui (aparte de Link saliendo tranquilamente de él para seguirlo) fue una negra y larga cabellera. A Kanda.

Tragó saliva. Como detestaba las reacciones de su cuerpo al sentirse ruborizado otra vez. Maldijo en voz baja al japonés, sólo para después dejarse llevar por el científico de nuevo a la enfermería.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- Eres cruel, _nii-san_.

Lavi se volvió para ver a los hermanos Lee, encontrándose con una enfadada Lenalee y a un muy divertido Komui. Pero sí que había sido cruel, seguramente Allen no sabía nada de los líos que tendría de ahora en adelante por culpa de "esa misión". Sonrió, encantado por poder molestarle durante esos nueve meses. Aunque...

- ¡Yu-_chan_!

Escuchó al pelinegro gruñir, logrando arracancarle una sonrisa al pelirrojo.

- No me llames así, estúpido conejo.

- Wah, no te enfades, Yu-_chan_. ¡Ahora serás papá! Aunque yo hubiera sido mucho mejor como papi del bebito del _Moyashi-chan_. Se verá todo lindo con pancita - sin darse cuenta, Lavi se estaba perdiendo también en su mundo protagonizado por un dulce Allen con una tierna barriguita de embarazo. El inglés le abrazaba, diciéndole lo guapo que sería el bebé de ambos por tener al _bookman junior_ como papá. Luego se separaba de él para mirarle con sus ojos plateados, esos que eran grandes y bonitos. Le estaba pidiendo un beso en silencio y el pelirrojo no se lo iba a negar, por lo que lentamente acercó sus labios a los del pequeño para...

- ¡Estás babeando, imbécil! - se quejó el samurái, a punto de soltarle una patada para que despertara.

- ¡Yu-_chan_! ¡Rompiste mi burbuja feliz! - lloriqueó Lavi, en medio de su drama personal.

- _Che_. Idiota.

Notó que Kanda estaba a punto de levantarse, por lo que rápidamente se sentó al lado del japonés, quien dejó escapar algunas maldiciones. Lavi volvió a sonreír, bastante entretenido.

- ¿Listo para la ronda de preguntas, Yu-_chan_? Tienes muchas cosas qué contarme.

- No tengo idea de lo que hablas, conejo.

Kanda se había cruzado de piernas, mirando hacia al lado contrario de donde estaba Lavi con un gesto de notorio fastidio. Pero el aprendiz de _bookman_ no se iba a rendir fácilmente, no.

Pero su llamada de "Yuu-_chan_" se mezcló con el "Kanda-_kun_" de Komui, por lo que rápidamente se volteó para ver al supervisor. Lenalee estaba a su lado todavía, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, cosa que el pelirrojo no pudo deducir del por qué de ese color rojizo.

- Kanda-_kun_. Lenalee-_chan_ dice que ella puede ofrecerse en tu lugar si te desagrada esta misión - dijo Komui, muy despacio y con un gesto de seriedad extraño en él. Ah, era por eso que la chica lucía de esa manera -. Es obvio que no te llevas nada bien con Allen-_kun_ y a ella le gustaría que...

- No.

Lavi abrió su ojo lo más que pudo al mismo tiempo que Lenalee hacía lo mismo con los suyos. No se esperaba que Kanda contestara de esa manera, tan rápido, sin detenerse a analizar la situación. Después de todo, Yu decía odiar a Allen cada vez que le veía o se lo mencionaban, ¿cierto?

- Pero Kanda... - empezó la china, en un hilo de voz, aunque de inmediato fue interrumpida.

- He dicho que no. Yo seré el padre del niño del _Moyashi_. Y no pienso hablar más del asunto.

El pelirrojo le miró levantarse. Kanda tenía una mirada dura en el rostro y no parecía muy feliz por haber escuchado esa oferta por parte de Lenalee. Lavi empezaba a sentir más y más curiosidad por lo que habían pasado el _Moyashi_ y Yu aquella vez que habían salido a costa de las reglas de la Orden.

- Ah, Kanda-_kun_, espera un poco. Aún tengo algunas indicaciones que darte - le pidió Komui, siguiéndolo en cuanto Yu había empezado a caminar.

El aprendiz de _bookman_ estaba a punto de seguirles cuando vio a Lenalee sentarse a su lado con gran pesar. La china tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo, sus ojos violetas reflejaban una profunda tristeza.

- Hey, Lenalee, al menos lo intentaste - rió Lavi, acariciándole la cabeza.

- Es que no lo entiendo, yo... - hizo una pausa para pasar saliva - yo sólo quiero que Allen-_kun_ no sufra más de lo que sufrirá por estar en la mira de los Comantantes. Y Kanda, él, pues...

- Venga, te entiendo. Aunque no debes preocuparte. Tal vez Yu-_chan_ no quiera al _Moyashi_ ni un poco, pero es realmente eficiente a la hora de cumplir misiones. Y seguramente está renuente a declinar su título como padre porque para él sería como renunciar a una misión.

- Pero Allen-_kun_ será mamá. Va a necesitar un poco de cariño - Miranda se había agregado a la conversación, aunque con su acostumbrada voz baja.

- ¡Vamos, chicas, no se pongan tristes! _Moyashi_ nos tiene a nosotros para darle todo el cariño que necesite - exclamó Lavi, abrazando a las dos mujeres -. Nosotros supliremos al amargado de Yu-_chan_ a la hora de mimar al peque.

Miranda se había sonrojado de nuevo (probablemente trayendo a su mente alguna que otra imagen mental que con tantas fuerzas había negado antes). Lenalee aún se sentía algo triste, pero aún así le sonrió amablemente a Lavi. El pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que la china aún se sentía insegura, sin embargo, él le demostraría que podían ser "los papás" del bebé de Allen aunque Yu fuera el único padre biológico. Notó a Chaozii acercándose también, como interesado en unirse al equipo. Sonrió alegremente. Estos nueve meses iban a ser sumamente divertidos.

Tan concentrado estaba Lavi en sus otros compañeros que no se dio cuenta de que Kanda y Komui estaban hablando cerca de ellos bajo la atenta (aunque discreta) mirada de los tres generales. Komui sonreía nerviosamente mientras que Kanda seguía con la misma mirada seria.

- Aún no puedo creerlo, Kanda-_kun_, sinceramente no me esperaba que fueras tú el elegido. Debes saber que no intervine de ninguna manera en el resultado, ¡es increíble!

- _Che_. Lo sé.

No, Lavi no se enteró de que Kanda había dejado ya la habitación. Y mucho menos de que había dibujado una sonrisa ganadora nada más cerrar la puerta.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Lenalee caminaba animadamente por los pasillos de la Orden Oscura. Llevaba algunos papeles entre los brazos. Sabía que debería de dirigirse rápido a la sección científica, pero era muy temprano por la mañana y sentía muchísimas ganas de ver a Allen. Habían pasado dos semanas después de que el pequeño exorcista había iniciado con su misión especial. Aunque realmente no parecía haber cambiado mucho, principalmente parecía un poco más sensible al tacto, ya que la vez que la china había tratado a abrazarle, Allen se había estremecido de manera ligera aunque notoria; cosa que a Lavi le había entretenido de sobremanera, por lo que ahora se dedicaba a abrazar a Allen nada más verle. Sonrió. Pobre del inglés, parecía realmente asustado por esas reacciones desconocidas de su cuerpo.

También recordaba la vez en que él había elevado la voz pidiendo silencio en la cafetería, aunque en realidad nadie estaba haciendo escándalo. El inglés se había sonrojado violetamente al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y Lenalee había tenido que explicarle que era normal que se sintiera así por las hormonas que su hermano le estaba suministrando para que el bebé pudiera desarrollarse normalmente. Allen sólo le había mirado, ligeramente confundido, aunque había asentido como si supiera perfectamente de lo que hablaba ella. Al parecer el de cabellos blancos no quería preocupar a nadie, pero lograba lo contrario: mucho más interés por parte de sus compañeros exorcistas.

Ahora la habitación de Allen estaba cerca de la de Kanda, en el último piso de la Orden. Al más joven de los exorcistas no le había hecho mucha gracia que lo movieran de su habitación, pues estaba acostumbrado a tener cerca la cafetería para cuando sintiera hambre (que era muy seguido). Además, Komui había ordenado que la habitación de Allen siempre estuviera abierta, por si acaso había algún problema no pensaba tener complicaciones con cerraduras. Y esa era otra cosa que al inglés no le había gustado mucho. Cualquiera podía entrar en su habitación en cualquier momento con la excusa de ver si se encontraba bien. Había refunfuñado infantilmente y Lenalee no había podido evitar reirse abiertamente.

Por eso sabía que la puerta de la habitación del inglés no estaría cerrada y que podía entrar libremente. Despertaría a Allen y le llevaría a desayunar para luego seguir explicándole las cosas que Komui no se había molestado en advertirle. Así que, cuando estuvo justo frente a esa puerta, abrió directamente sin llamar.

- ¡Buenos días, Allen-_kun_! ¿Allen-_kun_? - la china abrió la boca con sorpresa. Allen se encontraba apoyado en el respaldo de una silla que estaba sostenida sólo en dos patas y estaba utilizando sólo su pulgar derecho para hacer flexiones. Estaba contando: 224, 225, 226... - ¡Allen-_kun_! ¡Para en este instante!

- ¿Lenalee? ¡Ah!

- ¡Allen-_kun_!

Irremediablemente el de cabellos blancos había terminado en el suelo, quejándose dolorosamente tras haber perdido el equilibrio.

- ¡Lo siento! - gritó la chica, aunque empezó a preocuparse más al ver cómo el exorcista se sobaba la frente con una de sus manos para luego apartarla y descubrir que estaba sangrando - ¡Estás herido! Déjame buscar algo de inmediato para parar la hemorragia, yo...

- Lenalee, cálmate, no es nada - dijo el muchacho, aún tallándose el rostro. No dejaba de sangrar y la china empezaba a preocuparse de veras.

- ¿Cómo que no es nada? ¡Estás sangrando! ¡Además, estás embarazado, no debes hacer ese tipo de ejercicios! - le regañó, para luego mirar a un lado, Howard Link se encontraba sentado en la cama de Allen con un gesto de total indiferencia - Usted debió detenerlo - se quejó la china, enfadada, aunque no recibió respuesta alguna.

- Perdón, no lo sabía que no debía hacerlo - se excusó Allen, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior, luciendo verdaderamente avergonzado. Para Lenalee esa visión hubiera sido perfecta de no ser por el hilo de sangre que se deslizaba por el rostro del chico desde la frente hasta casi llegar a una de sus mejillas. Empezó a buscar entre sus ropas para darle un pañuelo para que pudiera limpiarse cuando escuchó la puerta abriéndose.

- ¿Qué haces en el suelo, _Moyashi_? Ah, seguramente te caíste. Realmente eres torpe.

- ¡Cállate, _Bakanda_!

Lenalee elevó la mirada para encontrarse con una escena bastante rara. Kanda había ayudado a Allen a levantarse, aunque el menor seguía viéndole con enojo, cosa que el otro correspondía con una mirada cruel y divertida a la vez. Se quedó quieta, solamente viendo a esos dos. El japonés había sacado un pequeño pañuelo de su camisa y apretaba con fuerza la herida de Allen, quien había soltado un quejido, reclamando por la falta total de delicadeza por parte del pelinegro. Kanda solamente se limitó a soltar su característico "_Che_" mientras seguía limpiando la sangre del rostro del chico.

Ella seguía sin moverse. No podía creer que iba a llegar a ver algo como eso en su vida. ¿Entonces de verdad Kanda se preocupaba por Allen? Aunque, no, por la manera en que Kanda parecía burlarse de Allen, la china dedujo que solamente le estaba haciendo sentir peor. Tragó saliva. Pobre Allen, tener que soportar todo aquello sin poder reclamar por su suerte.

- Huh, Allen-_kun_.

- ¿Sí? - el que había llamado se apartó ligeramente de Kanda, quien ya había retirado el trozo de tela del rostro del inglés cuando éste dejó de sangrar.

- Eh, este... - no sabía ni por qué le había llamado. Sólo había sentido la necesidad de escucharle por alguna razón. Miró a Allen largamente, antes de que el chico se llevara una mano a la boca - Oh...

Allen había salido rápidamente de su habitación, seguido de cerca por un recién despierto Timcanpy. Link se levantó tranquilamente para seguirle, dejando a los dos orientales mirando hacia la puerta con un gesto de incredulidad.

- Náuseas matutinas - susurró la muchacha, mientras Kanda asentía con seriedad. Esa era la otra razón por la que Komui había mudado a Allen al piso de arriba y el inglés la había descubierto de una manera bastante desagradable. Miró al suelo antes de decidirse a hablarle al otro exorcista presente -. ¿Seguro que estás cómodo con esto?

- _Che_. ¿Eso importa mucho? - murmuró el japonés antes de caminar hacia la salida - Si el _Moyashi_ regresa dile que Komui lo espera en la enfermería.

Asintió, aunque Kanda no se había dignado a mirarla para comprobar que le había escuchado. Suspiró, ella conocía muy bien a Kanda y sabía que Allen definitivamente no la iba a pasar bien. Apenas habían terminado esas dos semanas y cada vez que se veían parecían querer matarse entre ellos como si juntos no hubieran concebido una nueva vida que crecía en el interior del más pequeño.

Más suspiros. Se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras seguía pensando.

Pobre, pobre Allen. Porque esto apenas acababa de empezar.

**+ Continuará +  
**

**Notas finales:** Ahh, por fin (_se deja caer en la silla_). Y eso que este capítulo no fue tan largo como el pasado (creo). La buena noticia es que en el próximo capítulo ya empiezan los ratings para mayores (¡Yay!). Espero no decepcionar a nadie (al menos a mí no). La disque "explicación científica" no tiene mucha válidez en realidad y está bastante simplificada (siento que he abofeteado a Darwin y a Mendel con el mismo guante (_tiembla_)). Es el siglo XIX, pero si Hoshino-_senseii_ se da libertades con la tecnología, yo me doy libertades con la biología molecular (_risita boba_). Huh, muchas gracias por su paciencia para leer esto. Los zapatos estuvieron ricos (_sonrisa radiante_).


	6. Suki dayo

**Stupid me says:** Demasiados errores en el capítulo anterior (_hiperventila_) ¡Prometo no cometerlos también en este! (una parte de mí es demasiado perfeccionista, la otra sólo quiere _pr0n_ y _crack_ -al mismo tiempo si se puede-). El inicio de este capítulo lo escribí incluso antes de decidirme a publicar este fic (de hecho, creo que fue una de las primeras cosas que escribí... esto y el _non-con_ (_silba_)). No, aún no sabía si tendría el valor suficiente, pero al final... bueno, creo que saben qué decisión tomé. Y lo de siempre: ¡Gracias por todos sus _reviews_! Los atesoro mucho y me animan a seguir escribiendo. Gracias también a **GRavity Girl** por dedicarme uno de sus _fics_, este capítulo es para ti (_sonrojo_). ¿_Lemon_ Yullen? _Hell, yes_. _Mpreg_ y _lemon_. Ya pueden salir huyendo. Bien, les dejo para que lean, que lo disfruten.

**Advertencias del capítulo:** Intento de LEMON por parte de nuestra querida pareja principal. Sí, leíste bien: **Lemon**. Que por alguna razón esto está en M. Huh, algo de _OOC_, creo. Otro capítulo largo, lo siento.  
**Rating:** M - ¡por fin! (_trae limonada_) ¿Alguien tiene galletas?.

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ D.Gray-Man no me pertenece, es de Hoshino Katsura-senseii. Si me perteneciera, el Kanda x Allen sería CANON. Y Lenalee dibujaría _doujinshis _perversos sobre ellos. Luego ambas sufriríamos intentos de asesinato por parte de Kanda en los _omakes_.

**Apóstol de Dios**

**6. _Suki dayo_ (1)**

Allen Walker estaba teniendo un mal día. Uno malísimo. El despertarse a las cuatro de la madrugada sólo para volver el estómago no era una buena manera de comenzar el día. Más si después no pudo coinciliar el sueño por los constantes pensamientos incoherentes que atormentaban su mente. Maldito Kanda. Claro, el japonés no se tenía que preocupar tanto al respecto. Fue a verle muy temprano, arruinando los pocos minutos del ocasional pestañeo que pudo permitirse, sacándolo de la cama alegando que era demasiado pronto como para ponerse vago por lo de su embarazo y que no iba a permitirle ser una madre desobligada para con su hijo. ¿Le había llamado "_madre desobligada_"? ¿Le había llamado "**_madre_**"? Maldito y estúpido Kanda. ¡Si apenas acababa de pasar un mes desde que Komui había empezado con esta locura! Y, aún así, Kanda no parecía tener paciencia ni con él ni con sus náuseas matutinas. _Maldito, estúpido e insensible Kanda_.

Porque sólo lo llevaba al laboratorio de Komui para que siguiera con los tantos tratamientos que necesitaba para seguir con esta misión especial. Tratamiento que, de hecho, lo obligaba a permanecer por lo menos una hora ahí mientras le aplicaban una intravenosa con todas aquellas sustancias de las que ni siquiera sabía qué eran exactamente. El hecho era que el tipo lo abandonaba en cuanto ponía un pie en ese lugar para después aparecerse ocasionalmente en el resto del día para preguntarle (muy forzadamente) si se sentía bien o si quería vomitar de nuevo. Y era esa actitud la que le hacía sentirse más enfermo.

Además, a todo esto había que sumarle la insistente presencia de su guardaespaldas obligado. Howard Link lo seguía a donde quiera que iba, incluso se quedaba afuera del baño mientras vomitaba.Y era muy incómodo tener compartir habitación con él desde que para Allen era tan difícil dormir. Pero, la verdad a Allen le agradaba Link hasta cierto punto, ya que sabía que sólo estaba cumpliendo su trabajo; no tenía caso estar enemistado con el inspector (aún y cuando éste podría comportarse de manera más amable con el exorcista). Lo malo era que Kanda parecía tratarle más cruelmente mientras el otro hombre estuviera cerca. Ya, como si fuera su culpa que le hubieran asignado el estar vigilado constantemente. Sabía que para Kanda tampoco era divertido estar obligado a pasar el tiempo con él, pero al menos esperaba que no se comportara aún peor de como lo hacía antes. Definitivamente Allen tenía que aprender a no esperar cosas imposibles.

Ese día no había sido diferente. Todo lo que comió se fue directamente por el caño. ¿Por qué no toleraba la comida? Con lo mucho que le gustaba comer, ahora con sólo pensar en alimentarse se mareaba. Lo peor era que por eso se sentía sumamente débil. Su cuerpo parecía no entender que tenía que mantener, ya no sólo a la Inocencia, sino también al bebé que venía en camino. En ese día estaba más cansado de lo habitual, tal vez por ese despertar tan horrible o tal vez porque ya se le habían acomulado muchas horas de sueño perdido. Por eso apenas estaba a punto de caer en la inconsciencia sobre uno de los sillones de la biblioteca cuando escuchó que alguien lo llamaba.

- Walker, despierta.

- ¿Huh? - parpadeó cansadamente, tratando de enfocar el rostro de quien le hablaba, aún y cuando sabía que se trataba de Link.

- Tienes que ir con el supervisor Lee. El inspector Lvellie se ha contactado y quiere hablar contigo.

Allen miró a su alrededor, viendo apenas como Johnny se escabullía rápidamente del lugar. Supuso que el mensajero había sido el científico y que, al verle descansando al fin, no quiso molestarle. Le agradeció mentalmente por el gesto, aunque Link, como lo sabía ya, no era tan considerado y le había pasado el mensaje de inmediato.

- Walker.

- Eh, sí - se levantó con dificultad del sillón, dejando atrás el libro que había sacado para fingir que leía.

Caminó hacia la salida, siempre siendo seguido de cerca por el otro hombre. Esto era justo lo que faltaba para cerrar con broche de oro aquel día: tener que hablar con Malcolm-C-Lvellie. ¿No había sido suficiente con las náuseas, el hambre y el insomnio? Al parecer no. Mientras desfilaba por los pasillos de la Orden hacia la sección científica pudo sentir varias miradas curiosas sobre él. Lavi tenía razón: Allen era el tema de conversación de moda en el cuartel general y casi todos los buscadores parecían bastante interesados en él. Aunque no estaba seguro de si era simplemente por su embarazo (que aún no se le notaba para nada, al menos físicamente) o si era porque precisamente dentro de él estaba el hijo de Yu Kanda; el terror japonés de los pobres ayudantes de los exorcistas.

Pero no le gustaba que le observaran de esa manera. Por alguna razón, le hacía sentirse incómodo, aún más de lo que normalmente se sentía por su aspecto físico extraño (su cabello blanco, la cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, la forma de su Inocencia parasítica). Había aprendido a vivir con eso, al menos aquí en la Orden Oscura, lugar que consideraba su hogar. Al menos hasta ahora.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta del despacho de Komui, mirándola largamente como si no hubiera pasado dentro de esa habitación gran parte de esas últimas cuatro semanas. Al darse cuenta de que Link esperaba a que se moviera al final se decidió a abrirla luego de soltar un ligero suspiro.

El supervisor se encontraba dentro y, como de costumbre, estaba rodeado de gran cantidad de papeles que Reever le pedía firmar de manera insistente ya que no cabían más en el escritorio. Parpadeó, había demasiado movimiento para ya estar oscurenciendo. Tanto que nadie parecía darse cuenta de la presencia de los dos recién llegados.

- ¡Ah, Allen-_kun_! - el inglés miró hacia atrás para encontrarse con que Johnny iba entrando con otra tanda de papeles. Sonrió amablemente, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- Buenas noches, Johnny-_san_.

- ¡Te he dicho que no me trates de esa manera tan educada! - le reclamó el científico, dejando de lado lo que venía cargando para sacar una cinta métrica.

Allen sintió el sudor frío deslizarse por su rostro.

- ¿Para... qué...?

- Le he estado tomando medidas a todos para los nuevos uniformes - informó el norteamericano, con los ojos brillando levemente, logrando un escalofrio en el cuerpo del exorcista -. Aunque creo que contigo tendré que esperar hasta que tengas a tu bebé. Aún así...

Estaba sonriendo. De una manera bastante macabra.

- ¡Pero la ropa que tengo aún me queda! - exclamó Allen, con la obvia intención de retrasar más posible lo inevitable.

- Cierto, cierto. Deja de acosar a Allen-_kun_, Johnny-_kun_ - ambos miraron hacia enfrente, encontrándose con un alegre Komui tomando café (y al fondo a un realmente furioso Reever) -. Después tendrás que confeccionarle mucha ropita y no te aburrirás.

De nuevo: sudor frío. Le daba miedo nada más imaginarse qué clase de trajecitos podían salir de la imaginación de Johnny y de Tup (aunque el primero le preocupaba más por la mirada brillante que aún mostraba). Ropa de maternidad. Tragó saliva. De ninguna manera iba a dejar que le vistieran como mujer, dijeran lo que dijeran.

- ¿Es mi imaginación o estás más delgado, Allen-_kun_? Se supone que deberías de ganar peso, no perderlo. Será mejor que te haga una revisión en la enfermería.

El inglés miró a Komui, algo sorprendido por ese repentino tono preocupado en la voz del superior. Ladeó la cabeza, sin saber qué contestar. No tenía idea de si lo que decía Komui era cierto, lo único que sabía era que tenía mucha hambre y que no podía comer tranquilamente por culpa de sus náuseas. Iba a preguntarle al chino si había alguna manera de evitar los mareos cuando escuchó a Link aclarándose la garganta de manera bastante notoria.

- ¡Ah, cierto! El inspector Lvellie te llama por golem, Allen-_kun_ - sonrió Komui, borrando por completo el gesto serio de hacía unos instantes -. Vamos.

Siguió al supervisor hasta el teléfono, caminando lentamente, tratando de retrasar el tener que hablar con esa persona que no le inspiraba nada de confianza. Sin embargo, nada más quedar frente al escritorio de Komui, no pudo hacer más que tomar el auricular para escuchar la voz áspera del inspector.

- _Buenas noches, Allen Walker._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Salió corriendo del despacho del supervisor Komui Lee, lo suficientemente rápido como para perder al inspector Howard Link. No lo quería cerca. No quería cerca a nadie.

Tenía apretados los dientes, totalmente furioso. Pero, aún así, no podía evitar que unas malditas lágrimas traicioneras resbalaran por sus mejillas sin que pudiera hacer nada para pararlas. Sólo atinó a tallarse la cara con fuerza utilizando el brazo derecho, empapándose la manga ligeramente. Al menos no había caído en llanto adentro. Sabía que usualmente lloraba con facilidad por alguna razón que aún no se explicaba. Aunque no recordaba haber llorado nunca antes de los siete años, todo había sido a partir de cuando conoció a Mana y se dio cuenta de que querer tanto a alguien dolía muchísimo. Tanto como para llorar cuando juraba no sentir nada por nadie.

Se mordió el labio. Recordar a Mana solamente había logrado que el flujo de lágrimas aumentara. Demonios. Seguramente esto también era obra de las cosas esas que Lenalee le había dicho que Komui le ponía en el suero que le administraba cada mañana. Pero no podía echarle toda la culpa nada más a aquellas sustancias. Estaba llorando porque él era así: un llorón. Aún y cuando esta vez las lágrimas hubieran sido causadas por la gran rabia que sentía por las palabras del inspector Lvellie.

Allen estaba haciendo todo lo posible para cumplir con su misión. No se sentía bien, no le gustaba estar en aquella posición, estaba cada vez más enfermo. Pero no se había quejado porque era un exorcista. Y como exorcista tenía que cumplir sus misiones. Además, esta misión le ayudaría a demostrar que no era un traidor. Komui se lo había dicho. ¿Entonces, por qué? ¿Por qué Lvellie le trataba de esa manera? Seguía bajo sospechas. Mientras ese niño no naciera, él no sería considerado parte de la Orden y seguía siendo una especie de prisionero en esa torre con apenas algunas libertades que no incluían siquiera salir al bosque y mucho menos acercarse al Arca. Le había insinuado que lo pagaría muy caro si su misión no era exitosa.

Se detuvo, cansado de tanto correr. Además, algo horrible había pasado por su mente. Él no quería a ese bebé. Simplemente no sentía nada por él que no fuera un creciente rencor. Era por su culpa que él estaba pasando por esto, ¿no era así? Tal vez le siguieran considerando como traidor, pero al menos hubiera podido entrenar tranquilamente, comer sin miedo de vomitarlo todo después. Los demás no le observarían de esa manera, al menos no por esa razón. Sus amigos no se preocuparían tanto por él hasta el grado de descuidar sus obligaciones para ir a verle para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Y no tendrían ese gesto de preocupación en el rostro.

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. Volvió a morderse el labio inferior. Recordó que, cuando estaba con Mana, había dicho que iba a ser un excelente padre. Dijo que amaría mucho a sus hijos y que siempre estaría ahí para cuidarlos. Mana le había acariciado la cabeza mientras él soltaba una risita, totalmente convencido de que sería el mejor papá del mundo sólo siendo superado por su querido padre adoptivo. Pero ahora sólo podía sentirse terriblemente mal por no sentir nada de cariño por ese niño que crecía en su interior. Porque estaba seguro que hasta su madre había tenido aunque sea un poco de amor por él antes de enterarse de que su bebé tenía ese brazo deforme. Él no sentía nada de apego por ese ser que estaba dentro de él y por eso era detestable.

Volvió a dejar que las lágrimas salieran sin evitarlas ya. No podía culpar a Komui por esto, ni siquiera a Lvellie. Mucho menos a esa criatura inocente. Tampoco a Kanda.

"_¿Kanda?_".

¿Por qué de pronto ese nombre había aparecido en sus pensamientos con tanta fuerza? No se había dado cuenta de que el japonés estaba constantemente en sus pensamientos justo cuando estaba en alguna situación que le hacía sentirse desamparado. Se preguntó si era porque sabía que Kanda no tendría nada de lástima por él y le obligaría a que dejara de llorar porque era aún más molesto tenerle cerca si lloriqueaba. Le gritaría y Allen le correspondería de la misma manera: gritando. Porque cuando peleaba con el otro exorcista solía olvidarse de todo lo que le lastimaba para concentrarse en contestarle a Kanda. Y eso le hacía sentir mejor.

Parpadeó, extrañado.

Tampoco se había percatado de que Kanda le molestaba aún más cuando estaba triste. Siempre había pensado que Kanda era un insensible (_maldito, estúpido e insensible_), pero al parecer tenía un gran tino para darse cuenta de cuando Allen se encontraba deprimido. Sus otros amigos trataban de animarle demostrándole que le querían: Lavi le abrazaba efusivamente y Lenalee trataba de consolarle con algunas palabras y sonrisas amables. Pero Kanda le molestaba, le gritaba, le retaba; le ponía sobrenombres ofensivos. No se detenía hasta que el inglés le contestaba de la misma manera y los ataques verbales se elevaban al grado de volverse físicos. Entonces Lavi o Lenalee (o algún otro compañero) tenía que intervenir para evitar que se mataran entre ellos. Pero después se sentía más aliviado, como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima.

Allen nunca había odiado a Kanda. Sabía que lo que sentía por él era una gran admiración por su fuerza, habilidades y personalidad. Kanda nunca dejaría que le trataran como un niño (tal y como la mayoría lo hacían con él) ni tampoco hubiera dejado que le pusieran en una situación como en la que el inglés estaba ahora. Aunque tampoco iba a admitir eso ante Kanda porque sería como darle al imbécil cola-de-caballo una excelente excusa para meterse con él aún más.

Pero ahora mismo le necesitaba. Necesitaba al maldito japonés para que le regañara por llorar como niñita, para que le insultara y le obligara a contestarle ofensivamente. Porque Kanda era el único que podía eliminar esa presión tan fuerte que sentía en el pecho. Apretó los párpados, sintiendo las lágrimas aún resbalándose copiosamente por sus mejillas.

- Kanda...

- ¿_Moyashi_?

Se sobresaltó visiblemente. Volvió el rostro rápidamente para encontrarse con el oriental mirándole con sorpresa. Al parecer también a Kanda le había extrañado encontrarse con Allen en esa situación, justo cuando el de cabellos blancos había susurrado su nombre con tanto anhelo. Sintió que se ruborizaba.

- ¿Por qué estás llorando?

Volvió a sorprenderse, dándose cuenta de que no se había limpiado el rostro antes de voltearse para ver a Kanda. Se talló la cara con fuerza, casi lastimándose. Ahora estaba más avergonzado que antes, Kanda le había encontrado precisamente así, mientras lloraba. Suponía que ahora seguían las burlas y los insultos.

- Te he preguntado algo, idiota.

- ¡No estoy llorando! - mintió de inmediato, aunque sus mejillas empapadas le contradecían.

Sintió que Kanda le miraba con incredulidad, porque no le contestó de inmediato. Se limpió las lágrimas otra vez, aunque más suavemente, evitando en todo momento el contacto visual con su compañero exorcista. Aunque no pudo evitar elevar la mirada ya desesperado por el silencio. Vio que Kanda observaba a su alrededor.

- ¿Dónde dejaste a ese acosador?

- ¿Link-_san_? Ah - trató de inventarse alguna excusa, pero no se le ocurrió nada creíble -, no lo sé. Sólo... corrí hasta perderlo de vista.

Perfecto, al menos no había mentido.

- Bien.

De todas las cosas que pudieron pasar, jamás imaginó que Kanda le tomaría de la mano y le obligaría a caminar junto a él. Abrió mucho los ojos, casi perdiendo el equilibrio como aquella vez que Kanda hizo algo tan parecido hace un mes. ¿Acaso planeaba salir al pueblo de nuevo? No podía permitirlo, ya era demasiado con que lo consideraran un traidor sólo porque sí. No debía darles más argumentos en su contra.

- ¡No tengo permitido salir de la Orden, _Bakanda_!

- No grites, estúpido _Moyashi_ - le dijo el japonés, aún apretando la mano de Allen entre la suya -. No saldrás de la torre, así que cállate.

Allen parpadeó, aunque ya no se quejó más. Había algo diferente en esta ocasión. Esta vez Kanda no le había tomado rúdamente de la muñeca; sino que había entrelazado su mano con la de Allen, sosteniéndola con firmeza pero gentilmente al mismo tiempo. Otra vez se sonrojó, sin poder despegar su mirada de la unión de sus manos. Sonrió ligeramente. Tal vez Kanda le estaba tratando mejor porque el inspector no estaba cerca de ellos y quería demostrar que se preocupaba por Allen aunque fuera por el vínculo que ambos compartían gracias a la misión. Sabía que era una estupidez y que de seguro el mayor negaría rotundamente el hecho después, pero prefirió quedarse con esa conclusión por ahora.

Tan concentrado se encontraba en sus pensamientos que estuvo casi a punto de chocar con el cuerpo de Kanda al detenerse éste. Se sintió un poco decepcionado cuando el otro exorcista soltó su mano, pero de inmediato se olvidó de aquello al darse cuenta en donde estaban. Justo frente a la habitación de Yu Kanda. Pasó saliva, mirando detenidamente aquella puerta mientras el pelinegro la abría, con tanta atención que no se dio cuenta de que el otro le llamaba.

- ¿Piensas entrar o no?

- ¿Eh? ¡Sí!

- _Che_. Imbécil.

Hizo un pequeño puchero, cruzando la entrada a la habitación de Kanda. Recordaba sólo haberla visto una vez, cuando estaba perdido y buscaba su cuarto. No sabía por qué la puerta estaba abierta y realmente no la había observado con tanta curiosidad como ahora.

Era lúgubre y fría. Al menos eso fue lo primero que pasó por la cabeza de Allen al adentrarse más en el lugar. También era muy sencilla, solo tenía una cama y una mesita al fondo a la izquierda. Sobre la mesa había una especie de reloj de arena, aunque el inglés no prestó mucha atención porque el vitral era lo que más resaltaba ahí. Supuso que era la única fuente de luz que Kanda tenía por la mañana. Era enorme, bastante hermoso, pero tenía algunas grietas en el vidrio que parecían ser ya viejas.

- ¿Por qué no le pides a Komui-_san_ que mande arreglar el vitral, Kanda? - preguntó, en un tono de voz bastante inocente, como si sólo quisiera iniciar una conversación.

Pero Kanda no contestó, sólo se le quedó mirando en silencio. Allen empezó a sentirse nervioso.

- ¿Kanda?

- Quédate aquí, _Moyashi_. No le abras a nadie.

- ¿A-Aquí? - el inglés miró a su alrededor. Tétrico. Muy tétrico. Aunque no pudo reclamar más porque el otro ya había abierto la puerta dispuesto a marcharse - ¡Espera, _Bakanda_!

Entonces no era sólo Komui el que acostumbraba a dejarle con las palabras en la boca. Resopló, algo enfadado por haber sido abandonado vilmente por el idiota de Kanda. Se sentó en la cama, elevando la mirada para observar todo desde esa perspectiva. Sí, definitivamente el vitral se vería mejor si no estuviera roto. Aunque esta vez sí fijó su vista en la pequeña mesita del fondo. Ese reloj de arena que contrastaba con el vacío de la habitación. Se levantó para acercarse a él con lentitud.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cercano pudo ver el ligero brillo que parecía salir de aquello. Puso más atención. Era una flor. Una flor rosa flotando dentro del reloj de arena. Había tres pétalos marchitos en el fondo, pero la flor parecía aún robusta y llena de vida. Pasó las yemas de los dedos por el cristal, notando que desprendía una tibieza extraña que le provocó abrir los ojos con mayor interés. Se puso en cuclillas frente a la mesita, aún rozando con su mano derecha aquella figura de vidrio. Por alguna razón le atraía. Le atraía demasiado. Hasta pudo ver como se reflejaba en el cristal. Reflejo. Ese reflejo.

- Deja de fisgonear, _Moyashi_.

Soltó un ligero grito de sorpresa, terminando en el suelo por el susto. Por suerte había caído hacia atrás y no había puesto en peligro el único adorno que había en esa habitación. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado observando ese reloj tan extraño?

- ¡No hagas eso, _Bakanda_! ¡Al menos hubieras llamado antes de entrar!

- _Che_. Es mi habitación, puedo entrar cuando quiera.

Allen guardó silencio. El japonés tenía razón. Miró hacia otro lado, avergonzado.

Aunque después pudo olfatear algo delicioso en el aire y se olvidó por completo del bochorno. Kanda traía una bandeja con comida. _Soba_, para ser exactos. Sintió que su estómago gruñía, reclamándole por la falta de atención que había tenido para con él durante los últimos días. Sin embargo, recordó que tal vez no era tan buena idea alimentarse. No si después iba a terminar en el baño vomitándolo todo. Se mordió el labio, fastidiado.

- Siéntante en la cama. Tendrás que conformarte con esto.

- No voy a comer - susurró Allen, levantándose pesádamente del suelo -. No quiero pasar la siguiente hora en los baños comunes.

- _Che_. Vas a comer o lo pagarás caro, estúpido.

El inglés le miró, algo sorprendido por esa amenaza. Por eso no se movió ni un poco aunque Kanda hubiera dejado la bandeja sobre la cama. Sin embargo, su estómago no le dejaba en paz, por lo que decidió ir hacia donde estaba el otro exorcista a paso lento. Al final terminó haciendo lo que le dijo: sentándose en la cama para que el otro acomodara la bandeja frente a él.

- Vomitas porque no sabes cómo alimentarte correctamente en tu estado - empezó el pelinegro, logrando que Allen le volviera a mirar con sorpresa -. Te atragantas de comida de todo tipo y por eso después te sientes enfermo. Por ahora sólo comerás _soba_ sin condimentos para que tu cuerpo se recupere poco a poco.

Miró el plato. La verdad no se veía tan apetitoso como lo que acostumbraba a comer, aún si olía delicioso. Aunque seguía siendo comida de Jeryy después de todo. Además, Kanda se la había traído. Para él, sólo para él. Tomó los palillos para empezar a comer.

Le sentó de maravilla, podía sentir como su estómago recibía la comida y eso le hizo relajarse por completo. Quería empezar a comer con rapidez, pero Kanda le detuvo.

- Lento, _Moyashi_. Debes de comer despacio de ahora en adelante para que no te sienta mal. Verás como después podrás tragarte toda la comida que quieras como usualmente lo haces, pero por lo pronto tendrás que conformarte sólo con esto.

Kanda estaba hablando, pero la verdad era que sólo podía observarle, embelasado.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? - dijo, en voz baja, revolviendo los pocos fideos que le quedaban ya con los palillos.

- ¿No es obvio?

Allen se dio cuenta de que Kanda observaba su vientre fijamente. Sintió que se sonrojaba sin poder evitarlo.

- Oh.

Claro, Kanda estaba obligado a cuidarle. Todo por la misión. Por ese niño. Apretó los dientes. De nuevo esa sensación. Espera, ¿se sentía mal porque Kanda solamente le prestaba atención por su embarazo? ¿Eso eran...?

"_¿... celos?_"

Abrió mucho los ojos. Era una estupidez. Pero, bueno, ese día se sentía especialmente estúpido. Sostuvo con tanta fuerza los palillos que parecía que de un momento a otro los partiría por la mitad.

- Toma, _Moyashi_.

Elevó la mirada otra vez. No se había dado cuenta de que Kanda había retirado la bandeja y la había dejado al lado de la puerta. Apenas había sentido cuando le quitó los palillos de la mano, porque sólo miraba lo que Kanda le ofrecía. Era té.

- Tiene mucha azúcar. La necesitas.

- ¿Con leche? - preguntó al ver el color de la bebida al tomar la taza estilo japonés con ambas manos.

- Sí, ¿qué acaso no lo notas? También debes tomarla en grandes cantidades.

Sonrió de manera infantil. Sabía que se veía como un chiquillo pero no le importó. Estaba a punto de abrazar la tacita de té con leche cuando vio a Kanda sentarse a su lado, también con una taza humeante de la que bebía a pequeños sorbos. Sintió una extraña calidez en todo su cuerpo y estaba seguro de que no era sólo por la bebida caliente.

- Has investigado mucho por lo que veo.

- _Che_. Tengo qué, porque de seguro eres tan imbécil que ni siquiera has querido informarte.

Seguía sonriendo a pesar del insulto. Miraba a Kanda realmente interesado. Seguramente esto era un sueño, nunca se imaginó que vería al desalmado samurái tan cerca de él sin tratar de matarlo. Ya no le importaba si era sólo por ese bebé, sólo quería seguir así con Kanda aunque fuera por unos minutos más.

- Por lo visto no soportas que te toquen, ¿eh, _Moyashi_?

- ¿Huh? ¿Por qué dices eso? - exclamó, algo extrañado por el tema que Kanda traía a colación.

- Porque se ve que ahora huyes del contacto físico del estúpido conejo y de la mujer - dijo Kanda, totalmente serio mientras seguía bebiendo de su té.

Soltó una ligera risita.

- En verdad nunca me ha gustado que me abracen tanto - confesó, ahora con los ojos puestos en su taza, moviéndola circularmente de manera distraída -. Pero supongo que está bien si a Lavi y a Lenalee les gusta.

Escuchó a Kanda soltar un resoplido.

- Eres idiota. Si no te gusta que te manoseen deberías decirles que no lo hagan.

- Supongo que tienes razón. Debería de decirles - rió suavemente, sin ganas. Sabía que no lo haría, aunque desde hacía un mes se sentía cada vez más incómodo con el contacto físico no iba a impedir que le siguieran demostrando cariño por medio de abrazos. Si eso les hacía sentirse tranquilos y no les preocupaba más, entonces estaba dispuesto a soportarlo.

Otro resoplido por parte del mayor y Allen sólo atinó a mirarle una vez más.

- Nuestro hijo lo tiene jodido con dos padres que no aguantan que los toquen.

"_¿Nuestro...?_"

Estuvo a punto de escupir el té que tenía en la boca, pero logró que pasara sin importar el nudo que sentía en la garganta. No pudo articular palabras coherentes ante esa oración. No había sido lindo y tenía obsenidades de por medio, pero le había sorprendido. ¿Kanda se refería a ese niño como suyo y de él? ¿Desde cuándo pensaba de esa manera?

- ¿Qué tienes, _Moyashi_? - le oyó preguntar, por lo que trató de aclararse la garganta para contestar.

- Tú... consideras a este bebé como tuyo - susurró, con la mirada aún perdida en el suelo.

- Claro que sí, idiota. ¿Qué no lo es? - hubo una pausa en la que Allen no atinó hacer nada más que quedarse quieto, deseando que se le ocurriera algo para decirle a Kanda, quien parecía desesperarse - ¿Qué coño te pasa? ¡No llores, maldita sea!

No se había dado cuenta de que las lágrimas habían vuelto, aunque esta vez de manera menos notoria que antes. Se las limpió con el dorso de la mano mientras seguía mirando el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

- Lo siento.

- No te disculpes por eso, estúpido, sólo deja de hacerlo y ya.

El mayor chasqueó la lengua, enfadado. Pero Allen sólo podía perderse en sus pensamientos. Él nunca se había referido a ese niño como suyo. Cuando pensaba en él, lo hacía de la manera más impersonal que podía, como si con eso la carga se hiciera más llevadera. Sin embargo, ahora venía Kanda y hablaba de ese niño como "nuestro", incluyendo al inglés en el paquete como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- ¿Significa que le quieres? Es decir, ¿quieres a este niño?

Hubo otro silencio, que sólo era interrumpido por el sonido del té con el que el inglés había decidido volver a jugar agitándolo. Estaba muy nervioso, apenas podía respirar. Otra vez le pasaba lo mismo que aquella vez cuando le llevaron a que conociera a su compañero de misión.

- El hijo primogénito es muy importante en la sociedad japonesa.

- Esa no es la respuesta a mi pregunta - apretó los labios, empezando a enfadarse por las evasivas del japonés. Cerró los ojos antes de continuar -. Si querías un hijo podrías haber embarazado a una mujer cualquiera. No tendrías que soportar esto conmigo.

Había dejado de juguetear con el té para tomarse lo que quedaba. El azúcar que había quedado sin disolver en el fondo invadió sus papilas gustativas haciéndole estremecerse. Kanda le había preparado el té muy azucarado, seguramente era la primera vez que endulzaba algo y por eso había resultado algo como eso. Pero no importaba. Le había gustado saborear aquello aunque fuera una vez, pues estaba seguro de que ese gesto no volvería a repetirse. Menos si seguía interrogando de esa manera al samurái.

Esperaba a que Kanda se levantara y le obligara a marcharse. Que lo echara fuera de su habitación para después gritarle que no volviera más y que lo mataría si decía algo de lo que había hecho por él. No podía ver lo que hacía el otro porque no se atrevió, aunque como aún sentía el peso adicional con la cama sabía que no se había movido para nada. Tragó saliva con dificultad, ¿por qué de nuevo sentía ganas de llorar? Ahora sí debía ser culpa de esas cosas que le metía Komui sin duda. Frunció el ceño, ya totalmente fastidiado por el silencio. Sin embargo, justo cuando iba a empezar a hablar, la voz grave de Kanda resonó en la habitación:

- Es que ese niño no es de cualquiera; es porque es tuyo. Por eso me importa, grandísimo imbécil.

"_¿Qué...?_"

Estuvo a punto de ahogarse con su propia saliva, creyendo que había entendido mal esas palabras.

- ¿Kanda?

Al fin se decidió a mirarle. No, a analizarlo con la mirada. Kanda estaba mirando al suelo como él lo había hecho todo este tiempo. Pero ahora había algo que nunca antes había notado en el japonés: estaba ruborizado. No tanto como el sonrojo tan vistoso que él mismo tenía, pero estaba ahí. Ese color rosado en las mejillas del exorcista más temido de toda la Orden.

- ... ¿Kanda?

Volvió a llamarle, temiendo despertarse en cualquier momento para encontrarse con que aquello había sido un sueño o una ilusión. O, simplemente, que había mal interpretado las palabras del otro. Sí, seguramente era eso.

Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Kanda se había movido de su lado en la cama.

Dejó caer la taza de sus manos, la cual se hizo añicos en el suelo.

No había podido evitarlo: en cuanto Kanda le había tomado por los hombros, su cuerpo había dejado de responderle. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al sentir los labios del mayor sobre los suyos. Le besaba. Yu Kanda le estaba besando. Era un contacto superficial, suave, hasta un poco torpe. Fueron unos pocos segundos, aunque para él el tiempo había dejado de existir en el instante en que su piel entró en contacto con la del otro. Terminó cerrando los ojos, relajándose al fin.

Pronto, Kanda se alejó de él, separándose por completo de su cuerpo. Se quedó de pie, mirando hacia la pared, evitando a toda costa la mirada del más joven de los exorcistas. Aunque Allen tenía su vista fija en el infinito, tratando de procesar lo que había pasado. Se suponía que Kanda era un maldito bastardo de corazón helado, no el tipo de persona que besaría a alguien de esa manera tan dulce. Y menos a alguien como Allen, a quien decía odiar cada vez que le veía.

Parpadeó. Pasó dos dedos por sus labios, comprobando que estaban húmedos por saliva que no era la suya. De verdad había pasado. De verdad Kanda le había besado.

- Kanda - llamó el de cabellos blancos, pero fue interrumpido por el aludido, quien había empezado a hablar rápidamente:

- Tienes un maldito complejo de héroe trágico. Eres un llorica desesperante porque lloras por absolutamente todo, incluso por los akumas que matas. Eres la fantasía de más de uno en la Orden y no te enteras de eso porque eres demasiado ingenuo como para saber cuando alguien te mira con malas intenciones. Dejaste que Komui te hiciera esto y apenas estás empezando a quejarte por tus molestias cuando debiste hacerlo desde el principio. Eres un completo idiota, imbécil, estúpido; demasiado sensible, demasiado amable y demasiado suave. Además tienes una voz tan melodiosa que da asco. ¡Rayos, _Moyashi_!

Allen abrió la boca ligeramente al escuchar la larga lista de cosas que Kanda estaba diciéndole. O al menos parecía que le hablaba a él, aún y cuando el samurái seguía con la mirada fija en la pared con un gesto de furia total. No sabía que Kanda pensaba todas esas cosas de él, aunque recordaba haber escuchado algo de eso hacía un mes, cuando el japonés le había llevado al pueblo en contra de su voluntad. No se dio cuenta si esa vez había estado sonrojado, pero ahora mismo el mayor tenía sus mejillas notoriamente ruborizadas a pesar del enojo reflejado en sus facciones.

- Y eres tan asquerosamente sentimental que de seguro te sentirás mal porque he robado tu primer beso.

- ¿Qué? - arqueó una ceja, sin poder evitar una sonrisita burlona - ¿Por qué piensas que ese fue mi primer beso?

- ¿No lo fue?

Kanda por fin le estaba mirando, con un gesto de incredulidad sin rastro alguno ya de ese sonrojo, cosa que desanimó un poco al más pequeño.

- No exactamente...

Era la verdad. Después de todo, Road Kamelot había tenido ese "privilegio" al besarlo cuando tenía la guardia baja. Pero ese beso robado no se comparaba en nada al que Kanda le había dado. No había logrado que su corazón latiera tan rápido como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Se llevó una mano al pecho, sonrojándose ligeramente al sentirlo.

- ¿Quién fue?

- ¿Ein? - volvió a mirar a Kanda, quien parecía desprender un aura maligna. Parpadeó, algo extrañado - Ah, nadie importante.

- Si no es importante, entonces puedes decirme.

- Fue Road - contestó finalmente, como si fuera cualquier cosa. En realidad no le preocupaba mucho aquello, a diferencia de lo que Kanda podría haber dicho, él no consideraba importante ese beso más que como una humillación sufrida por no poner la atención necesaria a su alrededor.

- ¿Road? ¿Una _Noah_?

- Eh, sí.

Se hizo un silencio, cosa que provocó que Allen comenzara a mirar hacia todos lados, como tratando de enterarse del por qué de ese cambio de atmósfera. Después se dio cuenta de que Kanda prácticamente tenía escrito por toda la cara la palabra "matar" claramente. Empezó a sudar frío.

- ¿Kanda?

- ¡¿Qué?! - sí, en efecto le había contestado con un gran enfado, lo que le hizo estremecerse.

- ¡Nada! - dijo de inmediato, encogiéndose en la cama.

Había olvidado el miedo que Kanda le provocaba cuando se enfadaba. Pero se tranquilizó al escucharle suspirar para luego sentir como se sentaba a su lado otra vez. Volteó el rostro hacia el japonés, quien tenía apoyados los codos en sus piernas, como si estuviera pensando profundamente en algo. Sonrió dulcemente sin poder evitarlo.

- No te preocupes por eso, _Bakanda_. No fue nada comparado con lo que tú...

Se detuvo. Un momento, ¿qué estaba pasando? Ellos dos se odiaban, ¿cierto? Allen pensaba que Kanda era detestable, amargado y demasiado orgulloso. Kanda también debía tener sus opiniones sobre Allen, incluyendo por ahí los adjetivos "llorón, imbécil y enano" entre otros menos educados. Y ahora estaban ahí, en la habitación del mayor, hablando del primer beso de Allen como si fueran algo más que compañeros de misión.

Negó con la cabeza frenéticamente, tratando de bajarse el sonrojo de sus mejillas, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que Kanda le estaba observando con una ligera (casi imperceptible) sonrisa en los labios. Fue sólo hasta que Kanda se acercó lo suficientemente a él como para tomarle por los brazos y susurrarle al oído.

- _Suki dayo, Moyashi_.

Eso había sido ¿japonés? Lo único que entendió fue el sobrenombre ofensivo con el que Kanda solía referirse a él. Aunque, por alguna razón, su corazón había latido más rápidamente al sentir el cálido aliento de Kanda tan cerca, aún y cuando no supo lo que había querido decirle.

- ¿Qué signi-...?

Kanda no le dejó preguntar, porque había vuelto a besarle mientras le rodeaba con sus brazos. Cerró los ojos para poder disfrutarlo de nuevo. Podía sentir la lengua del mayor rozando sus labios con insistencia. Allen no sabía cómo actuar ante eso, por lo que lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue entreabrir la boca para dejarle entrar. Fue recompensado al sentir la lengua de Kanda encontrándose con la suya. Soltó un ligero sonido de satisfacción por la sensación, mientras trataba de imitar los movimientos que el otro exorcista hacía dentro de su boca. Terminó abrazándole también, apretando con sus dedos la tela de la camisa blanca del japonés, como si intentara transmitirle aunque fuera un poco de la calidez que le invadía el cuerpo por causa de lo que el pelinegro le hacía.

Cuando al fin Kanda le dejó ir pudo ver un delgado hilo de saliva que unía sus bocas desaparecer. Se enrojeció de nuevo, respirando agitadamente por la falta de aire. No sabía cuánto tiempo había durado aquello, pero hubiera deseado que no terminara. Miró a Kanda tímidamente, dándose cuenta de que él también respiraba con cierta dificultad.

- _Blegh_. Sabes demasiado dulce, _Moyashi_ - soltó de pronto Kanda, reflejando en su rostro un gesto infantil de puro asco.

El inglés abrió mucho los ojos, para luego soltar una risita divertida.

- Eso es por tu culpa, _Bakanda_. No eran necesarias tantas cucharadas de azúcar para endulzar el té.

Volvió a reir con más fuerza al ver la cara que ponía el otro. Hasta podría jurar que el gran Yu Kanda se había abochornado por lo que había dicho.

- Vale, soy pésimo para hacer ese tipo de cosas. Además, se supone que te gustan los dulces, ¿no?

- Supongo - sonrió alegremente.

- Y era necesario para que recuperaras tus energías, ¿qué no te sientes mejor ahora?

- ¡Claro que me siento mejor! - exclamó, aún con mucha felicidad, aunque no estaba seguro si era por todo el azúcar en su bebida o por el beso que habían compartido.

- Me... alegro - murmuró Kanda entre dientes, mirando hacia la pared.

No, definitivamente era por lo segundo.

- Pero - se quedó en silencio, como si analizara las cosas con cuidado -, ¿qué significa eso que me dijiste hace unos momentos?

- _Che_. Idiota, ¿no puedes deducirlo por ti mismo? - preguntó el japonés, incrédulo, aunque al ver que el inglés no se enteraba soltó un resoplido - De verdad que eres un total imbécil, _Moyashi_.

- ¡No me llames de esa manera, _Bakanda_!

- _Che_.

El samurái seguía negando con la cabeza mientras el de cabellos blancos ladeó la cabeza, confundido.

- Sabes que esto es un pecado, ¿no es así?

- ¿Pe-cado?

Allen parpadeó, sin saber exactamente a lo que se refería Kanda, quien le miraba seriamente. Al final, el mayor terminó suspirando, como rindiéndose ante la lentitud de su compañero. El de cabellos blancos abrió la boca para reclamar.

- ¡Querer a alguien no es pecado! - exclamó, en voz bastante alta, con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Querer? - preguntó Kanda, arqueando una ceja, logrando que el menor se pusiera notablemente nervioso.

- S-sí, ¿que-que no me besaste porque me quieres? Por llevar a tu hijo y eso... - tartamudeó, evitando la mirada del samurái. Cierto, no estaba seguro si Kanda realmente sentía algo como eso por él. Tal vez los besos significaban otra cosa, no lo sabía, no tenía mucha experiencia con ese tipo de cosas (si no es que ninguna). Cuando Road le había besado, Tyki Mikk había comentado que no sabía que Allen le gustara tanto a la _Noah_. Aún así, no sabía muy bien exactamente a qué se refería.

- Mírame, _Moyashi_.

Elevó el rostro para encontrarse con los ojos oscuros de Kanda observándole detenidamente.

- Pequeño idiota.

Un beso. Luego otro más. Más y más profundos. Las manos de Kanda se habían empezado a moverse también, acariciándole la espalda mientras le abrazaba. Allen correspondía como podía, torpemente, pero sin querer quedarse atrás. Había dicho que nunca le había gustado que le tocaran, porque, usualmente, la gente lo hacía para dañarle cuando era más pequeño. El dueño del circo en donde trabajaba le golpeaba constantemente por sus errores y los otros niños no se acercaban a él a menos que fuera para apalearlo por causa del miedo que les provocaba su brazo izquierdo. Fue hasta que conoció a Mana que se dio cuenta de que el contacto físico podía ser agradable. Y ahora Kanda, él...

Gimió entre los labios del otro exorcista, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa por el sonido que él mismo había emitido al sentir las caricias de Kanda en su pecho. Ese era el ruido que solían hacer las mujeres que se acostaban con su maestro. Se asustó un poco, por lo que trató de separarse.

- Esto es pecado, _Moyashi_ - le susurró Kanda al oído, quien al parecer se había dado cuenta de la repentina necesidad del pequeño por alejarse de él. Tenía a Allen recostado en la cama y éste no se había enterado de cómo había terminado en esa posición, así, debajo del cuerpo del espadachín.

Estaba respirando agitadamente, totalmente sonrojado. Aunque se había sorprendido por la sensación desconocida, quería que se repitiera. No le importaba si era pecado y se iba al infierno por ello. Sólo quería volver a sentir las manos de Kanda sobre él, sus labios, su lengua. Al parecer el mayor comprendió la mirada suplicante del inglés, porque sonrió con malicia, moviendo su mano derecha sobre el torso del chico. Encontró lo que buscaba, apretando suavemente con dos de sus dedos una de las tetillas por sobre la tela de la camisa. Volvió a gemir, arqueando ligeramente la espalda.

- Kan-da.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? Durante el embarazo los pezones son más sensibles al tacto. Puede ser bastante molesto, incluso hasta doloroso, pero también se puede disfrutar si se sabe cómo tocarlos.

El tono carmesí invadió su rostro nuevamente, aunque no pudo desviar sus ojos de los del otro exorcista. Jamás pensó que le escucharía decir algo como eso cuando se suponía que este era un tipo frío y sin sentimientos. No, jamás se habría imaginado que Kanda hablaría de algo como eso, con esa mirada tan poco común en él. Otra sonrisa maliciosa por parte del japonés justo antes de que le volviera a besar, ahogando los ligeros quejidos se salían de su boca al sentir aún los dedos de Kanda sobre ese punto que le hacía sentir tanto placer. Luego el pelinegro se separó de su boca para lamerle sensualmente los labios.

- Estás todo rojo, _Moyashi_ - se burló Kanda, con su rostro muy cerca del de Allen.

- Cá-llate - le dijo, algo molesto a pesar de estar ya jadeando ligeramente.

- _Che_.

Kanda había empezado a desabrochar los botones de la camisa del de cabellos blancos con lentitud sólo con una de sus manos. Allen tembló un poco al sentir el aire frío contra su piel caliente al ir quedando descubierta. Otra vez estaba poniéndose algo nervioso. Su maestro Cross hacía estas cosas con las mujeres. Sólo las usaba por una noche y luego las tiraba. Aunque ellas solían volver, interrogando a Allen por su maestro, explicándole con lujo de detalles las cosas que les había hecho que las dejaba tan encantadas y satisfechas. Eso más las demostraciones en vivo y en directo le habían ocasionado una especie de aversión por todo lo que tuviera que ver con el sexo.

O tal vez es que no les había dado una oportunidad.

Eso pensaba hasta que Kanda rozó de nuevo sus tetillas con los dedos, arrancándole otro profundo gemido. Esta vez había sido directamente en contacto con su piel y la sensación había sido mucho más intensa. Entreabrió los labios, para después fijar su mirada en el japonés otra vez. Pero el otro exorcista parecía más interesado en seguir acariciándole con sus manos, ya que había bajado una de ellas hacia el vientre del más joven, de nuevo utilizando apenas sus dedos, logrando que sintiera pequeñas descargas electricas que le impedían mantenerse quieto.

Pero fue justo cuando Kanda posó por completo la palma de su mano en el abdomen de Allen que el japonés le miró detenidamente. El inglés parpadeó, extrañado por el gesto.

- Este vientre ya no será tan plano y marcado dentro de muy poco tiempo, _Moyashi_ - dijo de pronto el de ojos oscuros, obteniendo con eso la total atención de Allen -. Aquí está creciendo un niño que nos necesita a ambos, pero que está vivo sólo gracias a ti. Así que déjate de estúpideces deprimentes y empieza a vivir por él también. Que se jodan los Comandantes y la Orden Oscura, no te preocupes por ellos. Porque ahora me tienes a mí.

Le miró desde la posición en la que estaba, así; recostado en una cama ajena, la camiseta abierta y con un hombre encima. Entrecerró los ojos, estando a punto de pellizcarse porque no podía creer esas palabras. Pero prefirió no hacerlo. Sólo sonrió dulcemente, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de su compañero de misión, atrayéndolo hacia él para ser, por primera vez, quien iniciaba un beso. Suave, muy suave, y aún así Kanda le permitió entrar en su boca. Era diferente y disfrutaba con eso de tomar el control. Aunque el gusto le duró poco, ya que el japonés se separó de él rápidamente. De nuevo sus miradas encontrándose sin decir nada.

- ¿Todo esto sólo para ese comentario tan cursi, Kanda? - preguntó Allen, rompiendo en silencio con una sonrisita socarrona que pretendía emnascarar que aquello le había conmovido por completo.

- No - el mayor sonrió de lado -. Realmente fue para esto.

Soltó un pequeño grito al sentir la lengua de Kanda sobre una de sus tetillas, haciéndole estremecerse por completo. Se llevó una de las manos a la boca, recordando de repente que aún estaban en la Orden y que podría escucharlos alguien. Apretó los párpados, aún temblando por el placer que el otro le regalaba al deslizar esa húmeda extensión por su pecho, pasando de un pezón al otro con una lentitud que empezaba a desesperarle. Terminó por agarrarse con fuerza de la cabeza del pelinegro, incitándole a que siguiera con aquello.

Tragó saliva, relajándose de nuevo cuando el japonés separó la boca de su piel. Se estaba relamiendo los labios y tenía una mirada que Allen no había visto nunca antes en nadie.

- Levántate.

Allen le miró, algo extrañado por la petición, pero obedeció como pudo mientras sentía ligeros temblores en su cuerpo por el calor que aún sentía. Se sentó frente a Kanda, quien había apoyado su espalda contra la pared que estaba pegada a la cama. El inglés sólo pudo parpadear con curiosidad.

- Tócame, _Moyashi_.

- ¿Tocar-...?

Nunca se había sonrojado tanto en su vida, de eso estaba seguro. Kanda se había desabrochado los pantalones, liberando su masculinidad totalmente erecta. Allen desvió la mirada rápidamente, evidentemente avergonzado, apenas empezando a preocuparse por haberse metido en una situación de la que no sabía nada a ciencia cierta. Además, escuchar la risa profunda de Kanda no hacía más que empeorar el maldito rubor que le invadía todo el cuerpo.

- No tienes que ver si te da tanta vergüenza, _Moyashi_. Pero no creas que te dejaré ir sólo porque actues como un niñito asustado.

- ¿Podrías callarte? - murmuró, molesto y abochornado por las palabras de Kanda.

Sin embargo, se acercó al otro, quien le recibió con una sonrisa maliciosa. Se arrodilló frente a él, cosa que Kanda aprovechó para rodear con uno de sus brazos la cintura de Allen, acercándolo más a su cuerpo. El inglés se apoyó en uno de los hombros del otro exorcista con su brazo izquierdo, aún sin decidir si podría hacer algo como lo que Kanda le pedía. Pero al parecer el pelinegro no le iba a permitir que dudara, pues tomó la mano libre del más joven para guiarla directamente hacia donde quería.

Se estremeció ligeramente, tratando de resistirse pero no con suficiente fuerza. Porque, aunque se negara a aceptarlo, deseaba seguir sintiendo todo aquello. Su deseo inconsciente se cumplió al rozar con sus dedos el miembro de Kanda. Le escuchó tragar saliva, cosa que le hizo sonreír con satisfacción. Cierto, era él quien le provocaba esto a Kanda. Al final decidió tocarlo totalmente, arrancándole un gemido al mayor. Dejó que la mano de Kanda guiara la suya mientras se acostumbraba a la nueva sensación. Saber que estaba causándole tanto placer a su compañero provocó que su propio cuerpo empezara a reclamar por atención.

Kanda pareció entender sus súplicas, pues le atrajo lo más que pudo, besándole profundamente otra vez. Allen sintió que la mano del mayor sobre la suya le pedía que se moviera con más rapidez. Le complació, apretando ligeramente, deslizándose más rápido. El japonés se separó de sus labios, soltando un profundo gemido. Volvía a sonreír. Nunca se habría imaginado que darle placer a alguien se sintiera tan bien, tal vez era por eso que a su maestro le atraían tanto estas cosas. Por eso acercó su rostro al de Kanda, reclamando atención para sus labios, posando ligeros besos en la boca entreabierta del mayor.

- Nhn, _Moyashi_.

Le masturbaba aún más rápido, sin darse cuenta de que la mano de Kanda le había dejado ir desde hacía tiempo y que ahora era abrazado por completo por el pelinegro. Pero su concentración se vio rota cuando la boca de Kanda volvió a atrapar una de sus tetillas, pasando su lengua, succionando ligeramente. Allen emitió un sonido de sorpresa, recargándose casi del todo en el mayor, quien al parecer se rehusaba a dejarle ir para que continuara complaciéndolo con su mano. Pasó su brazo izquierdo por el cuello del samurái, terminando por apoyar su barbilla en la cabeza del otro, tratando de ahogar los gemidos que amenazaban por salir con más volumen por cada vez que sentía esa lengua sobre su sensible piel.

Justo cuando empezaba a sentir ligeros temblores en el cuerpo del mayor, éste se separó un poco de él, aunque pudo sentir su cálido aliento rozando su pecho ahora húmedo por la saliva.

- Están realmente duros, _Moyashi_ - le dijo, entrecortadamente ya que la mano de Allen seguía moviéndose sobre él. El más pequeño sólo tragó saliva, hundiendo su rostro sonrojado en uno de los hombros de Kanda ahora que podía.

Pero luego Kanda apartó a Allen por completo, logrando que el exorcista más joven soltara un gemido de protesta. Quería seguir tocando a Kanda, seguir dándole de ese placer que lo ponía a su nivel. Aunque de algún modo volvió a terminar recostado en la cama, respirando agitadamente, con algunos cabellos pegados a su rostro por el sudor a pesar del reinante frío de la habitación. Tenía su mirada fija en el espadachín, quien se había soltado la coleta para dejar que su cabello cayera libremente.

El otro se acercó, besándole suavemente en los labios. Aunque ese gesto tan casto se vio opacado rápidamente al sentir una de las manos de Kanda posándose entre sus piernas. Gimió con fuerza, ladeando rostro hacia un lado, escapando de esos ojos oscuros tan insistentes. Se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de evitar que más sonidos que podían delatarlos salieran de su boca. Aquello empezaba a dolerle, quería liberarse de esos pantalones que mantenían prisionera la erección que Kanda se esforzaba por aumentar.

- Lo sabía, esto de aquí está mucho más duro - sonrió el mayor, mirándole penetrantemente.

- Por... favor... - suplicó entre dientes. Se había tragado el poco orgullo que le quedaba, todo por seguir sintiendo ese placer que Kanda describía como pecado.

El japonés no se hizo del rogar, desabrochando el cinturón, bajando el cierre del pantalón, jalándolos hacia abajo junto la ropa interior. Allen se estremeció nuevamente mientras arqueaba la espalda al sentir su miembro libre. Encogió ligeramente las piernas al sentirse observado por el exorcista oriental, aunque el otro no se lo permitió del todo, colocando las manos sobre sus muslos con lo que le impedía mucho movimiento. Sintió uno de los dedos de Kanda acariciando la punta, por lo que abrió los ojos mientras soltaba un jadeo que no pudo contener.

- Bas-ta... ¡Kanda, no hagas eso!

Otra risita por parte del pelinegro, quien había empezado a besarle el cuello con sensualidad, de nuevo complaciendo a Allen al acariciarle completamente. Pero aquello duró poco, porque Kanda volvía a alejarse de su cuerpo.

Iba a reclamarle por dejarle así; tan expuesto al frío cuando su cuerpo estaba ardiendo por dentro. Sin embargo, Kanda parecía no tener planes de terminar aquello de esa manera. Tuvo que volver a apretar los dientes al sentir las caderas de Kanda sobre las suyas. Apenas separó sus labios cuando la boca del japonés reclamó el territorio. Esa lengua que le recorría por dentro con voracidad sumada a la deliciosa fricción del miembro de Kanda contra el suyo le estaban volviendo loco. Apretó con sus dedos algunos de los cabellos negros del mayor, buscando mantener ese ritmo tan demandante del otro cuerpo. Terminó por mover también sus caderas cuando la mano del otro envolvió ambas erecciones para agregar aún más placer.

Sentía algo crecer en su interior, algo que iba a explotar de un momento a otro. Justo en ese instante separó sus labios de los de Kanda, soltando un último gemido en un volmen demasiado alto para su gusto. Había abrazado a Kanda con fuerza, pues no sabía si sería capaz de soportarlo. Su espalda se arqueó mientras algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro, su cuerpo se acercó aún más al del pelinegro. En efecto, algo había salido de su cuerpo, habíendole provocado el mayor placer que había sentido en su vida. Al poco tiempo el cuerpo del otro también se estremeció, tanto como lo que él había experimentado. Y más de ese líquido había quedado regado entre ambos al tiempo que Kanda se recostaba por completo sobre él.

Entreabrió los labios, respirando por la boca al no poder retener más el aliento. Deslizó sus manos sobre la espalda del mayor, como convenciéndose de que aquello en realidad había pasado. Aunque, ¿qué había pasado? Parpadeó, moviendo la cabeza, rozando con sus cabellos el rostro de Kanda. El otro exorcista también se movió, incorporándose lentamente, aunque apenas separándose del cuerpo de Allen. Otro beso, era su última petición y fue concedida.

- ¿Esto... es pecar? - preguntó, aún agitado, después de haber separado sus bocas mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros de Kanda.

- Sí - contestó el japonés, sin una pizca de arrepentimiento en la voz, con una gran mueca de felicidad en el rostro.

Suspiró, contagiándose de esa sonrisa tan descarada.

- Está bien, supongo - susurró, mirándole con una ternura contrastante con la visión de esas mejillas furiosamente rojas y algunas manchas del aquel líquido espeso en el pecho.

Kanda resopló, aunque parecía entretenido. Sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su camisa, empezando a limpiar el cuerpo de Allen con mucho cuidado. Aquello no estaba ayudando con el sonrojo del pequeño, quien trataba de incorporarse, reclamando que él podía hacerlo, pero Kanda se lo impidió, diciendo que un mocoso imbécil no iba a impedirle que hiciera lo que quisiera.

- La verdad es que no entiendo lo que ha pasado - confesó el menor, mirando hacia la pared después de haberse rendido ante la terquedad de su compañero exorcista -. Sólo sé que por tu culpa mi corazón late rápidamente. Y que siento un vacío en el estómago. Se siente raro, casi igual que las náuseas.

- ¿Significa que te doy ganas de vomitar? - dijo el mayor, con la quijada desencajada y una mirada sombría.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Bueno, a veces - recordó Allen, logrando que el otro le observara de manera asesina -. Pero no es eso. No sé qué es, pero no es eso. Es muy parecido a...

"_Parecido a lo que siento por Mana, aunque muy diferente al mismo tiempo. Pero eso es imposible, simplemente imposible_".

- ¿Parecido a qué? - quiso saber Kanda, interesado luego de haber terminado con su propia limpieza.

- ¿Eh? ¡A nada! ¡No se parece a nada! - sonrió radiantemente, de una manera tan falsa que Kanda se dio cuenta de inmediato.

No se dijo nada más, por lo que lo único que podía escucharse eran las risitas forzadas de Allen, logrando que el samurái empezara a fastidiarse.

- ¡Está bien! No tienes que decir nada, sólo deja de reírte de esa manera tan estúpida.

Hizo un pequeño puchero, enfadado.

- Amargado.

- Niñito.

Se miraron con odio, prácticamente echando chispas por los ojos. Pero luego parpadearon. Algo faltaba. Tal vez eran Lenalee, Lavi y los demás tratando de evitar que se mataran. Suspiraron prácticamente al mismo tiempo, mirando cada uno por su lado.

- Oye, _Moyashi_.

- Me llamo Allen, _Bakanda_.

- _Che_. Sólo quería saber si... querrías quedarte esta noche - susurró, aún manteniendo su mirada alejada de la de Allen, quien parpadeó, algo sorprendido.

- Pero sólo tienes una cama, ¿dónde dormirás tú? - preguntó, inocentemente.

- ¡Ambos dormiremos en la cama, idiota! - le gritó Kanda, fastidiándose otra vez por la lentitud del otro exorcista - ¡Así que has espacio de una vez!

- Está bien, no tienes por qué gritar - reclamó Allen, moviéndose un poco hacia el lado de la pared.

Kanda se recostó, con un gesto de enfado común en él mientras miraba al techo. Allen le observó, sentado, ladeando el rostro con curiosidad. ¿Cómo era que esta persona era la misma que había hecho a su cuerpo vibrar de una manera totalmente desconocida para él? El rubor en sus mejillas apareció de nuevo al recordar los besos que habían compartido. Que se habían tocado mútuamente. Se llevó una mano a la boca, más rojo que antes.

- _Moyashi_.

Allen volteó a mirar al otro y se sorprendió por la visión.

- Acuéstate ya - volvió a hablar Kanda, quien había extendido uno de sus brazos, invitándole a que se echara a su lado.

El inglés parpadeó una vez más, para después sonreír. Asintió. Se acurrucó en el pecho del pelinegro, quien le correspondió rodeándole con un brazo. Cerró los ojos. Yu Kanda (ese bastardo de corazón helado) era cálido después de todo. Sonrió, satisfecho con ese nuevo descubrimiento.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Abrió uno de sus ojos cuando la luz que entraba por el vitral ya era tanta como fastidiarle. Seguramente era muy temprano por la mañana, pero él solía levantarse antes de que saliera el sol para entrenar. Se removió entre las sábanas, para después darse cuenta del pequeño peso que estaba sobre él. Parpadeó, algo cansado.

El _Moyashi_ aún estaba profundamente dormido y parecía que no se despertaría con nada, ya que cuando Kanda se lo quitó de encima lo único que hizo el inglés fue soltar un pequeño sonido de queja, como si le quitaran una cómoda almohada para luego volver a acomodarse en la cama como si nada. El mayor resopló, poniéndose de pie. Recordó que el idiota del _Moyashi_ había tirado una taza y se dispuso a recoger los trozos regados por el suelo.

Cuando terminó de limpiar se volvió hacia la cama al notar un movimiento ajeno a la respiración rítmica de Allen. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa: sobre la cabeza del _Moyashi_ se encontraba el pequeño golem dorado del general Cross. ¿Desde cuándo esa cosa había estado ahí? No recordaba haberlo dejado entrar en su habitación. Acercó una de sus manos para tomarlo, pero la maldita bolita alada le mostró una gran hilera de dientes. Parecía proteger a Allen como si fuera de su propiedad, porque se movió en círculos en la cabeza del chico, extendiendo sus alas de manera que pretendía ser amenazante.

- _Che_. Demasiado tarde para esa rutina de mascota celosa.

Podría jurar que el golem le miraba con ganas de matarlo, pero prefierió ignorarlo, acercándose al reloj de arena. Ese reloj con la flor de loto que tenía aún diez pétalos. Le miraba con una expresión grave en el rostro, como si no pudiera apartar los ojos aunque quisiera. Rozó el vidrio con sus dedos como si no lo hubiera hecho miles de veces antes.

Pero después notó algo que nunca antes había estado ahí. Se había acostumbrado a que el cristal le reflejara cada vez que se acercaba lo suficiente y ahí había algo más que su rostro sorprendido. Una figura negra. Una figura trajeada, con un gran saco y un moño adornando lo que parecía ser su cuello. Con dos ojos vacíos que le miraban fijamente. Alejó su mano rápidamente.

- ¿Qué demonios...?

**+ Continuará +**

**Notas finales: **_Yay_. Odio describir besos, son tan difíciles. Bueno, ¿les gustó? _Etto_, espero que sí. No tengo nada más qué decir, excepto dar las gracias por haber leído esto. Ya saben, si les ha gustado me pueden dejar un _review_. Es todo (_sonrisita_), hasta el próximo capítulo (en el que no tengo idea de lo que pasará).  
_PD._ ¿Alguien más quiere a Allen-_chan_ cantando una canción de cuna? (_se derrite_) _Sugarish_ (¿existirá esa palabra?) Algún día secuestraré a esa _seiyuu_, lo prometo.

**(1)** Nada mejor que empezar un título con nota: "_suki dayo_" significa, efectivamente, "me gustas" de manera informal y coloquial, utilizada por los chicos (para las chicas es "_suki yo_"). En la cultura japonesa generalmente no se le dice a la persona que la amas, simplemente se lo demuestras. Sobretodo, Kanda es Kanda; no me lo imagino aún diciéndole a Allen "_aishiteru_", desde que esta es una de las formas formales y profundas de expresar tu amor por alguien. Y _Bakanda_ aún no está preparado para eso. Aunque tal vez algún día lo esté, quién sabe (_sonrisa_).


	7. Peticiones infundadas

**Stupid me says:** Lo siento por todos aquellos que pensaron que en estos dos se confesarían hasta el final del fic, aunque eso no fue exactamente una confesión más bien fueron hormonas trabajando a todo lo que da (_gotitas_). Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews, no sé de cuántos grados debo de hacer mis reverencias para expresarles lo mucho que los aprecio ¡Gracias! Gracias también a mi querida _**Kassy**_ de **KISproductions** por empezar con la tortura de traducir este pequeño engendro al inglés. Te has aventado todo un paquete, no tengo palabras para agradecerte (_reverencias_). No tengo mucho más que decir, etto... ¿disfruten del capítulo? (¿Enseñar a **.kilian.** a escribir lemon? ¿Bromeas? Tu _lime_ rulea).

**Advertencias del capítulo:** Más intento de _lemon_. ¿O es _lime_?. De todas maneras sigue siendo perverso, si no te gusta, no leas.  
**Rating:** M

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ D.Gray-Man no me pertenece, es de Hoshino Katsura-_senseii_. Si me perteneciera, regalaría tomos del manga autografiados a los escritores de fanfics que me dedicaran un buen _Yullen._

**Apóstol de Dios**

**7. Peticiones infundadas**

Podía sentir algo moviéndose sobre su cabeza, dando pequeños pasitos para luego detenerse utilizando su cabello como una cómoda cama. Se quejó de manera casi inaudible ya que ahora parte de ese algo estaba rozando su rostro. Se talló uno de los ojos, convencido que no podría seguir durmiendo ahora que Timcanpy había decidido jugar con él a golpearlo con la cola en la cabeza. Era una lástima; por primera vez en cuatro semanas había podido dormir una noche entera sin levantarse por la madrugada con ganas de vomitar.

Sin embargo, al incorporarse sintió un ligero mareo. Cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente por la boca. No sabía si eso le ayudaba realmente, pero había tomado la costumbre de hacerlo cada mañana. Tardó un poco más en darse cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación, de que Link no se encontraba recostado en el suelo. Y de que había dormido con la ropa que traía puesta ayer, bueno, eso era un decir; porque traía la camisa abierta y no tenía puestos los pantalones (que estaban al pie de la cama, pulcramente doblados).

- Al fin despertaste, _Moyashi_.

Allen se sobresaltó al escuchar esa profunda voz. Volvió su rostro hacia el origen, encontrándose con un Kanda muy serio mirándole, apoyando su espalda en la pared. Pero había algo más en esa mirada que el enojo normal que el samurái, algo que Allen nunca había visto en esos ojos, por lo que no pudo decir a ciencia cierta de qué se trataba. ¿Confusión? Abrió mucho los ojos, estupefacto. ¿Y si Kanda se arrepentía de lo que habían hecho anoche? Después de todo, el pelinegro había dicho que aquello era pecado. Pero Allen no sabía de eso, lo único sabía que es que nunca se había sentido tan bien en su vida siendo tocado por otra persona. Y, si se sentía bien, ¿por qué estaba prohibido? Apretó con fuerza las sábanas en la cama de Kanda, atrayéndolas hacia él para taparse inconsciente de que era porque sentía vergüenza de que el otro samurái le viera tan penetrantemente (lo cual era tonto considerando lo que ya habían hecho).

Tan ensimismado estaba que no se dio cuenta de Kanda se había acercado a él. Fue hasta que le tomó el rostro con una mano que despertó del todo. No había cambiado el gesto de fastidio que siempre tenía, pero le miraba atentamente. Allen abrió la boca, tratando de decir algo, pero no pudo. Entonces Kanda le besó, mandando a la basura todos sus variados pensamientos. Movió tímidamente su lengua contra la del japonés, estremeciéndose nuevamente por el contacto. Podían haber seguido de no ser porque Timcanpy había empezado a golpear a Kanda en la cabeza con la cola, con mucha más fuerza de lo que solía hacerlo con Allen.

- _Che_. Estúpido golem.

El golem dorado mostró los dientes de manera amenazadora, revoloteando hasta posarse en las manos extendidas de Allen. Éste soltó una risita, pero miró con fingido enfado a su compañero.

- Timcanpy no es estúpido, sólo está enojado porque lo ignoramos.

- Los golem no tienen sentimientos, _Moyashi_. Pero si sintiera algo, más bien diría que está celoso.

- ¿Celoso? - Allen parpadeó, haciendo que Kanda soltara un suspiro muy marcado y susurrara algo como "eres un idiota ingenuo", provocando que el de cabellos blancos hiciera un ligero puchero.

Kanda se incorporó por completo, dándole la espalda. El más joven sólo lo observó, relamiéndose los labios de manera incosciente. Acercó más a Timcanpy a su rostro y de pronto se le vino algo a la mente. Él no había entrado con Tim a la habitación de Kanda. ¿O sí? Tal vez se había colado sin que se dieran cuenta, sí, tal vez era eso. Aunque...

- ¡Ah! ¡No me digas que lo grabaste, Tim!

El pelinegro se volvió de inmediato al escuchar el grito de Allen, quien parecía totalmente asustado. Por su lado, Timcanpy sólo se limitó a observar con mucho interés el tono rojizo que se extendía por el rostro del más joven. Luego lo único que hizo fue volver a volar para posarse tranquilamente en la cabeza del muchacho. Allen suspiró.

- _Che_. ¿Seguro que el golem no ha hecho ningún registro? - preguntó Kanda, mirando a Timcanpy con mucha desconfianza.

- Mhm, la verdad no lo sé - dijo Allen, con el dedo pulgar en la barbilla -. Tim, muestrame lo último que has grabado.

Pero el golem parecía no estar muy de acuerdo con la orden del inglés, porque rápidamente se elevó de su cabeza, negando frenéticamente. El de cabellos blancos abrió mucho los ojos, alarmado.

- ¡Sí lo grabaste! ¡Borra eso ahora mismo! - exclamó, totalmente sonrojado, sin tomar en cuenta que la pequeña esfera dorada se elevaba lo más que podía en el techo de la habitación de Kanda. Tomó sus pantalones, poniéndoselos frenéticamente para luego empezar a dar pequeños saltos para atrapar al golem, pero no conseguía gran cosa por la rapidez de Tim.

Allen no se enteraba de que el japonés le estaba viendo con una cara de incredulidad, probablemente pensando en lo infantil que se veía el pequeño al hacer algo tan tonto y desesperado como eso. Sin embargo, seguramente no se esperaba que el inglés se le ocurriera la magnífica idea de activar su Inocencia.

- ¡_Clown Belt_!

En efecto; el joven exorcista había logrado capturar a Timcanpy utilizando los lazos blancos de su invocación. Apenas iba a voltear hacia Kanda para informarle de su misión exitosa, pero no pudo. Sintió un fuerte mareo al tiempo que su Inocencia se desactivó y caía de rodillas en el suelo. Pudo escuchar a Kanda gritar su sobrenombre entre otros muchos variados insultos dirigidos claramente hacia él. Apoyó su brazo izquierdo en la cama, llevándose la mano libre a la boca.

Nunca antes había sentido esa debilidad repentina. Era como si le hubieran drenado todas sus energías de un momento a otro; aunque, por suerte, todo había dejado de dar vueltas.

- ¡Serás idiota! ¿Cómo se te ocurre usar la Inocencia?

El japonés le tomó del rostro y Allen tardó un poco en enfocar la mirada. Cuando al fin lo hizo se dio cuenta del gesto de preocupación que Kanda tenía en su rostro. Terminó ruborizándose por culpa de las manos del pelinegro en sus mejillas. Parpadeó, despejándose lo suficiente como para hablar.

- Lo siento - se disculpó quedamente, bajando un poco la mirada, encontrándose de que tenía a Timcanpy en sus manos. Sonrió felizmente -. Al menos atrapé a Tim- ¡Ouch!

Timcanpy le había mordido y se había alejado de él tranquilamente, revoloteando sobre su cabeza de manera casi burlona. Le miró, furioso, con los ojos llorosos por el dolor mientras lamía la sangre que salía de sus dedos gracias a los filosos dientes de su golem. Murmuró algo acerca de lo que le haría a la bolita dorada cuando lo atrapara por hacerle algo como eso. Estaba distraído, como siempre, cuando escuchó que Kanda le llamaba.

- _Moyashi_.

- Mhm, ¿sí? - terminó de limpiarse la sangre con la lengua, totalmente inconsciente del mensaje subliminal que le estaba mandando a su compañero exorcista.

Kanda volvía a besarle profundamente, tomándolo desprevenido por lo fuera de lugar del gesto. ¿Acaso al mayor le gustaba el sabor de la sangre? Porque eso parecía por la forma que la lengua del samurái se movía dentro de su boca. Tuvo que ser él quien se alejara de Kanda en cuanto vio la oportunidad ya que le faltaba el aire por aquel beso tan demandante. Le miró, algo agitado, con las mejillas rojas tanto por el esfuerzo como por estar tan cerca del otro exorcista. Ahora el pelinegro subía sus manos por el rostro de Allen, confundiéndolo un poco. Aunque no se esperaba para nada que ese inicio de caricia terminaría con Kanda frotando rudamente los nudillos contra su cabeza.

- No se te ocurra volver a hacer una estupidez como esa otra vez o te mataré - dijo Kanda, con un gesto lleno de furia, ignorando por completo las quejas de dolor por parte del más pequeño.

Cuando al fin lo dejó ir lo único que pudo hacer fue frotarse la cabeza, adolorido. Pero, bueno, aquello no se comparaba en nada con los ataques del samurái blandiendo su _Mugen_ con toda la intención de partirlo a la mitad. Kanda, por su lado, seguía mascullando obsenidades en contra de Allen mientras se ponía de pie. Murmuraba algo acerca de que Allen debía de saber que no podía invocar su Inocencia si se encontraba tan débil, que se consumía demasiada energía, que estaba embarazado aunque aún no se le notara. Claro que todo iba acompañado de palabras malsonantes, pero el de cabellos blancos apenas podía captar retazos de las tantas frases que salían de la boca de Kanda. Sonrió sin querer, el maldito bastardo de corazón helado de verdad se preocupaba por él. De pronto, recordó algo más.

- ¿No debería de ir a la enfermería como todos los días? - preguntó, con un volumen de voz lo suficientemente alto para que se notara por sobre los murmullos del otro - A que me pongan el suero y eso.

- _Argh_. Maldita sea.

El exorcista oriental le ayudó a levantarse del suelo con mucho cuidado, cosa bastante rara en él. Después empezó a abrocharle la camisa rápidamente mientras Allen echaba un vistazo a su alrededor, recordando que ayer no traía puesto su usual chaleco y que era porque se sentía tan cansado que no se había enterado de con qué se había vestido cuando despertó el día anterior. Suspiró, colocando sus manos sobre las de Kanda, quien le miró con un gesto de confusión.

- Gracias - susurró, soltando a Kanda para fajarse él mismo la camisa, bajando la mirada para que el otro no viera que se había sonrojado por una tontería como esa.

- _Che_. Imbécil.

Soltó una risita sin saber por qué, tal vez porque ya empezaba a interpretar los insultos de Kanda como palabras de auténtica preocupación, agradecimiento o hasta frases de afecto. Era tonto, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo.

- ¿Qué haremos con Tim? - quiso saber, mirando al golem dando vueltas en vuelo sobre su cabeza.

- Ya nos ocuparemos de él - resopló Kanda -. Sólo no dejes que le muestre a nadie lo que ha grabado. Supongo que te das cuenta de los problemas que tendremos si esto se llega a saber.

_"Tendremos más problemas"._

Allen asintió para después caminar tras Kanda hacia la salida, siguiéndolo muy de cerca. Cerró los ojos al tiempo que volvía a sonreír, aún sintiendo un ligero calor esparciéndose por su rostro. Estaba muy feliz por todo lo que había pasado con Kanda, se sentía más seguro ahora que sabía que podía contar con el apoyo del otro exorcista y no importaba que no pudiera decírselo a nadie. La verdad, estaba mucho más cómodo así, sin tener que dar explicaciones de algo que ni siquiera él mismo entendía: la razón por la cual el tipo que decía ser la persona que más le odiaba en el mundo había decidido darle uno de los mejores momentos de su vida.

También seguía sin saber el por qué de las reacciones extrañas de su cuerpo ante las caricias de Kanda. Si bien era cierto que no era del todo inocente con respecto a ese tema (¿cómo serlo después de vivir cinco años con el general Cross Marian?) era la primera vez que lo experimentaba en carne propia.Y se sentía increíble. Lo malo era que, a pesar de haberse despertado de un humor excelente, sentía un ligero mareo al que no lograba acostumbrarse; aunque después de un primer mes con náuseas fuertísimas esto no era nada.

Estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a lo que viniera. Aunque lo que no se esperaba era encontrarse al inspector Howard Link parado justo al lado de la puerta de la habitación del samurái. El inglés soltó un grito de sorpresa y lo que hizo Kanda fue algo más parecido a gruñir algo inentendible. Pero Link se mantuvo totalmente en silencio, mirando a Allen analíticamente, tal y como siempre solía hacerlo.

- ¿Qué-Qué hace aquí, Link-_san_? - tartamudeó Allen, sin darle importancia a que Timcanpy se había posado sobre su cabello otra vez.

- Mis órdenes son seguirte a donde vayas, Allen Walker - dijo el alemán, aunque esta vez estaba observando a Kanda, quien le correspondía dedicándole su mejor mirada asesina.

- Lo siento, no fue mi intención huir de esa manera ayer. Perdóneme, por favor - pidió el menor, haciendo marcadas reverencias que sólo lograron que su mareo empeorara. Aunque esta vez las ganas de vomitar eran mucho más fuertes y sabía que no podría resistirlas.

Salió corriendo a pesar de que escuchaba a Kanda llamándole. Malditas náuseas, maldito embarazo, malditas hormo-_algo_. Y maldito Komui por no poner baños individuales en las habitaciones. Apenas alcanzó a llegar al baño común antes de volver el estómago. El horrible sabor de su propia bilis subió por su garganta. Siguió maldiciendo entre arcadas a todo lo que se le ocurría. Se preguntaba cómo demonios podía vomitar tanto si apenas había probado bocado el día anterior. Cuando finalmente sintió que había terminado su tortura matutina se quedó hincado a un lado del retrete después de haber jalado la cadena. Podía escuchar a Kanda y a Link hablando afuera. Entonces sí le habían seguido. Claro, para Link se trataba de su trabajo y para Kanda, bueno, era el padre del causante de todo esto, ¿no?

Se sintió mal por aún no poder sentir a ese niño que crecía en su interior como suyo; aunque lo más curioso era que sí lo consideraba hijo de Kanda. Se preguntó si alguna vez llegaría a sentir aunque fuera un poco de cariño por el bebé, aunque fuera porque era hijo del japonés. No lo sabía, pero le dolía pensar en eso así que decidió no hacerlo más. Al menos no por hoy y no en esa situación. Se levantó pesadamente del suelo, tambaléandose un poco hacia los lavaderos para cepillarse los dientes y aliviar, aunque fuera un poco, el sabor amargo que se extendía por toda su boca.

Tras abrir el grifo de agua se dio cuenta de que podía escuchar con más claridad lo que decían los dos que estaban afuera al estar más cerca de la puerta.

- ... espero que te des cuenta de que te mataré si dices algo de lo que hicimos el _Moyashi_ y yo - escuchó decir a Kanda, provocando que casi se ahogara con su cepillo de dientes. ¿Entonces el inspector sabía lo que estaban haciendo? Se enrojeció por completo, abriendo el agua otra vez para remojarse el rostro de manera desesperada.

- No estoy interesado en lo absoluto en lo que hagas con Walker, Yu Kanda. Pero debes de saber que has interferido con mi trabajo una vez más y eso no lo puedo permitir - Allen tragó saliva, convencido de que esa era la vez que había escuchado más palabras salir de la boca de Link. Sabía que Kanda se metería en problemas si trataba de ayudarle más de la cuenta y era justo eso lo que no quería. Ahora también el samurái estaría bajo la mira de los Comandantes. No pudo evitar que un gesto de angustia apareciera en su rostro.

Volvió a poner pasta de dientes en su cepillo para lavarse la boca por segunda vez. Tenía la vista fija en el espejo, desde donde la figura oscura le miraba fijamente, totalmente indiferente al dolor extraño que sentía en su pecho. Tal vez era culpa por ser tan egoísta y permitir que Kanda se involucrara de más con él. Terminó con la higiene bucal para después meter la cabeza en el chorro de agua, tratando de despejar su mente de todas las cosas que se amontonaban en sus pensamientos.

- Oye, _Moyashi_. Te estás tar-

Allen cerró la llave del agua, parpadeando para después mirar a Kanda, quien por alguna extraña razón no había terminado su oración. Pero el mayor tenía la vista fija en el espejo, haciendo que el inglés se volviera para verse. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero... ¿era posible que también pudiera ver la sombra trajeada que lo perseguía desde que salió de la habitación del Músico? No, no podía ser. Si nadie más la veía aparte de él, ¿por qué Kanda podría? Sacudió la cabeza, cerrando los ojos en cuanto sintió una toalla sobre su cabeza. El otro exorcista le estaba secando el cabello de una manera no muy amable pero efectiva.

- Idiota, ¿qué Komui no te explicó que ahora puedes enfermarte con mayor facilidad? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan imbécil? - Allen sacudió la cabeza, sintiéndose como un perrito regañado. Nunca habría pensado en lo excesivamente sobreprotector que podría llegar a ser el japonés. Bueno, definitivamente eso era algo que no se podía saber a simple vista.

- Lo necesitaba - susurró, algo enfadado, como si con eso se justificara perfectamente; quitándose la toalla de la cabeza.

- _Che_. Vamos a la enfermería que estás muy retrasado para el tratamiento.

Asintió, algo ruborizado, caminando frente a Kanda mientras trataba de olvidarse de las confusas ideas que aún ocupaban su pensamiento. Y fue por eso que no se percató de que el japonés se quedó unos segundos en el baño, mirando fijamente el espejo antes de decirse a seguirlo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Rayos. Las cosas estaban jodidamente mal. No sólo el inspector (ese gran hijo de puta) había descubierto lo que se traían él y el _Moyashi_; sino que también había empezado a tener alucinaciones. Al menos ahora estaba casi seguro de que no era por su problema, ya que el espejo del baño también se había visto adornado con esa extraña presencia, además de verlo en cada superficie reflejante mientras caminaban hacia la enfermería. Lo raro era que podría jurar que el _Moyashi_ sabía algo al respecto: pudo verlo por el gesto de sorpresa y temor que había dibujado en su rostro al ver que Kanda observaba el espejo de esa manera.

Aunque, claro, todo podría tratarse de simples espejismos debidos a variadas cosas. No sabía si debía comentárselo a Komui pues dudaba que esto tuviera algo qué ver con lo suyo. Decidió no comerse la cabeza con eso cuando tenía otros asuntos pendientes qué resolver, como por ejemplo el cómo deshacerse del tipo malnacido que caminaba tras Allen. Apretó los dientes, mientras deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder tener a _Mugen_ para darle punto final al asunto, aún y cuando supiera que lo más seguro era que se metería en problemas por asesinar a un inspector. También tenía que pensar en el _Moyashi_. Seguramente el que tu compañero de misión terminara asesinando a tu guardia asignado no era muy bueno para ganar puntos con los Comandantes Superiores. Chasqueó la lengua, furioso.

Sin embargo; realmente no esperaba que, nada más abrir la puerta del enfermería, el supervisor Komui prácticamente saltara sobre Allen. Apenas pudo tomar al menor por los hombros para apartarlo del camino del chino, quien se dio de lleno en el rostro contra el suelo.

- ¡Eres malvado, Kanda-_kun_! ¡Pero has traído a Allen-_kun_! - lloriqueó el supervisor, sobándose la frente - Digo, a menos de que lo hayas secuestrado de nuevo

- ¿Me buscaban? - preguntó Allen al tiempo que Kanda le soltaba tras gruñir con fastidio.

- Es que saliste corriendo tan rápido, Allen-_kun_, después no podíamos encontrarte. Incluso Lenalee y Lavi estuvieron buscándote toda la noche - Komui miró hacia un lado, donde estaba el inspector -. Aunque al parecer Link-_kun_ logró localizarte, sin tomarse la molestia de avisarnos que ya lo había hecho - terminó, ligeramente enfadado, cosa que el inspector ignoró por completo.

Kanda notó como el pequeño se mordía el labio inferior, sin poder disimular su pesar. Frunció el ceño.

- _Che_. ¿Por qué no fueron a buscarlo en mi habitación? - Komui lo miraba con incredulidad, por lo que soltó un fuerte resoplido - Se supone que me encargaron al estúpido _Moyashi_, ¿no?

- ¡Me llamo Allen, _Bakanda_! - reclamó el exorcista inglés, aunque Kanda pudo ver la fugaz sonrisa que adornó el rostro infantil.

- Bueno, la verdad es que tu habitación es el último lugar donde pensamos que estaría Allen-_kun_ - confesó el supervisor para luego susurrar algo como "el último lugar donde quisiera estar cualquiera", pero no le importó en lo absoluto.

Volvió a chasquear la lengua, mirando hacia la cama donde usualmente Allen descansaba mientras le ponían su tratamiento matutino. Justo Komui conducía al susodicho para ponerle el suero cuando pudo escuchar unos pasos. Y parecía que estaban corriendo rápidamente, porque prácticamente pudo ver una nube de humo deshaciéndose en la entrada de la enfermería para dar a lugar a dos figuras. Esta vez no pudo evitar que saltaran sobre el _Moyashi_. En efecto: se trataba de Lavi (el conejo idiota) y de Lenalee (esa mujer). Allen cerró los ojos, asustado e incómodo; sobre todo lo último, porque se estremeció notoriamente al sentir a ese par abrazándolo de manera tan asfixiante. Sintió que una venita se dibujaba en su frente.

- Oigan, ustedes...

Se detuvo al notar las miradas de furia que le dirigían los otros dos exorcistas. Allen trataba de safarse inútilmente de Lavi y de Lenalee, pero ellos estaban muy ocupados viendo a Kanda con ganas de asesinarlo.

- _Che_. ¿Qué demonios les pasa?

- Si le hiciste daño a Allen-_kun_ lo pagarás caro, Kanda - le dijo Lenalee, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Malvado Yu! Tan cruel con el _Moyashi-chan_. ¡Está embarazado y aún así lo maltratas! - soltó de repente Lavi, abrazándose más fuerte al inglés, aunque él no se notaba ni la mitad de enojado de lo que estaba la china porque más bien parecía divertido - ¿Qué será del pobre cuando ya tenga su linda pancita de embarazo y ya no pueda defenderse?

- ¡Lavi! - el menor se quejó por las palabras del pelirrojo, al parecer aún no se había acostumbrado a que de tiempo acá hubiera empezado a hablar de esa manera. Hasta Kanda se sentía algo avergonzado por tener que escuchar las estupideces que decía el conejo, así que podía imaginarse lo abochornado que debía de sentirse el _Moyashi_ ya que después de todo estaba hablando de él. Y había que sumar el hecho de que Lavi había empezado a frotar el estómago de Allen alegremente mientras éste no podía hacer más que sonrojarse y gritarle al aprendiz de _bookman_ para que parara.

- No confío en tus habilidades para cuidar de Allen-_kun_ en su estado - Lenalee había vuelto a hablar, pero Kanda había dejado de escuchar a la chica para ver a Lavi con ganas de matarlo. Aunque eso no logró que dejara de sorprenderse al ver a Allen explotar en ese instante:

- ¡Basta! ¡Dejen de meterse con Kanda! - gritó el de cabellos blancos, logrando que los que lo sostenían le soltaran para alejarse unos cuantos pasos.

Lavi y Lenalee le miraron con sorpresa. Fue cuando Allen se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se tapó la boca. Kanda sólo arqueó una ceja, mirando al inglés fijamente, costándole un poco de trabajo el fingir que aquello no le había afectado en lo absoluto. Iba a ser difícil guardar el secreto si el _Moyashi_ tenía sus sentimientos tan a flor de piel. Por suerte para ambos, el _bookman junior_ habló, quitándole importancia al asunto.

- _Moyashi-chan_ está experimentando muchos cambios de humor. ¿Quién sabe?, tal vez hasta Yu le empiece a caer simpático.

- _Che._ No digas estúpideces, conejo idiota.

- Ni que quisiera tener algo con _Bakanda_ - resopló Allen, aunque aún no podía bajar su sonrojo, por lo que miraba a la pared -. Sólo estaba con él porque es mi compañero de misión.

Kanda se aclaró la garganta. Sabía que Allen trataba de arreglar las cosas, pero eso le traía a la mente algunas dudas. No, no importaba ahora. En realidad no iba a importar nunca. Ladeó el rostro para encontrarse con una Lenalee que miraba al inglés con un gesto de auténtica preocupación. Sabía que la muchacha seguía pensando que era su deber cuidar del _Moyashi_ y por eso se comportaba tan cortante con el samurái; no la culpaba en lo absoluto. Aunque eso no significaba que no le molestara que se acercara tanto al más joven de los exorcistas, aún y cuando pareciera ser en plan de "hermana mayor". Dibujó un gesto de enfado sin poder evitarlo.

Escuchar a Komui carraspear hizo voltear a los cuatro exorcistas. El supervisor les miraba muy serio, teniendo a un lado a la jefa de enfermeras.

- Allen-_kun_ tiene que iniciar su tratamiento, sería mejor que salieran de la enfermería - dijo Komui, mirando a todos para luego fijar su vista en el menor, quien sólo atinó a parpadear.

Chasqueó la lengua por enésima vez, observando como la jefa de enfermeras parecía regañar al _Moyashi_ con la mirada por haber llegado tarde al tratamiento al tiempo que le ponía la aguja del suero en el brazo derecho. Allen cerró uno de sus ojos plateados al sentir perforada una de sus venas, aunque Kanda sabía que lo que más le molestaba al chico era tener que pasar tanto tiempo en la enfermería a diario. Komui de nuevo empezó a pedirles que salieran de la habitación para que Allen pudiera relajarse, pero Kanda tuvo a bien interceptarlo.

- Quiero hablar contigo.

Komui parpadeó con confusión, pero luego sonrió alegremente, seguramente feliz por tener otra excusa para no regresar rápido a la sección científica donde lo esperaban montones de papeles que necesitaban su firma.

- ¿En privado de nuevo, Kanda-_kun_?

- _Che_ - asintió, tragándose los deseos de insultar a Komui por recalcar lo obvio. Pero no tenía tiempo que perder. Dio un otro vistazo hacia donde estaba el _Moyashi_, sin poder evitar cruzarse con la mirada de Howard Link. De nuevo, las ganas de matarlo se apoderaban de él.

- ¡No es justo que _Dos-puntos_ pueda quedarse con _Moyashi-chan_ y nosotros no! - reclamó Lavi, al tiempo que Lenalee asentía, recuperando un poco del aire infantil que la rodeaba cada vez que le negaban algo.

- Sólo esperen una hora. Después podrán estar con Allen-_kun_ todo lo que quieran - dijo Komui, con una gran sonrisa, comportándose como un papá prometiéndoles a sus hijos que podrían jugar con su mascota después de que la vacunaran. Y así lo había entendido Allen porque miraba al supervisor sombríamente, aunque Lavi había asentido con una gran sonrisa al grito de "¡Es una promesa!" y Lenalee había hecho otro puchero de niña consentida antes de también estar de acuerdo con salir.

- Vamos ya, coño - pidió Kanda, ya impacientándose por las largas despedidas entre las cuales estaba Lavi diciéndole al menor que lo esperarían en el comedor con los otros para que pudiera almorzar. Miró a Allen por última vez antes de dejar la habitación de la enfermería, seguido por los otros tres que estaban de más ahí. Apenas iba a empezar a caminar para alejarse del lugar cuando escuchó la voz del supervisor.

- ¡Ah! Recordé que tengo que tomarle el peso a Allen-_kun_ - dijo Komui de repente.

- ¿Te preocupa que el _Moyashi-chan_ esté bajando de medidas? - preguntó Lavi, mientras era observado por los otros dos exorcistas - ¿Qué? Es fácil de notar que está más delgado después de abrazarlo todo el tiempo aunque sus camisas le queden holgadas.

- Tienes razón - terció Lenalee, mordiéndose ligeramente el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha -. Puede que Allen-_kun_ esté enfermo, que sea algo más grave.

- _Che_. Es obvio que adelgace si vomita todo el tiempo - resopló Kanda, volteando hacia otro lado. Claro que había notado que el _Moyashi_ se había puesto peor que el promedio de las mujeres embarazadas; pero, después de todo, era un hombre y por lo tanto su situación era fuera de lo común por sí misma. Además, sabía muy bien que el pequeño idiota era propenso a marearse desde antes de que empezaran con este dichoso experimento, así que había decidido preocuparse por eso sólo si persistía después del tercer mes. Aún así, pensaba que Komui debía de hablar con el exorcista inglés sobre el asunto para que pudiera cuidarse mejor. Está bien: ya tenía otro punto por tratar.

- ¿Lo ves? ¡Eres cruel con el _Moyashi-chan_! - exclamó Lavi, melodramáticamente, siendo ignorado por completo por el samurái.

- No es divertido, chicos - masculló Lenalee, con la mirada baja -. ¿Y si se pone peor? ¿Qué tal si su bebé no puede crecer adecuadamente por culpa de esto?

- Ya no te angusties, Lenalee-_chan_. ¡Crearé un _Komurin_ que se haga cargo de alimentar correctamente a Allen-_kun_! - el supervisor empezó a alucinar, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de los exorcistas quienes dijeron al unísono que destruirían a cualquier robot que se acercara a su compañero exorcista. El pobre chino lo único que pudo hacer fue irse a una esquina oscura quejándose de lo poco que apreciaban su talento científico. Aunque su actuación dramática no duró mucho porque Kanda ya no soportaba tantas estúpideces y lo estaba arrastrando lejos de los otros dos, quienes sólo se limitaron a parpadear.

Maldecía entre dientes por tener que aguantar los patéticos lloriqueos del supervisor sobre lo preocupado que le tenía que su querida Lenalee estuviera tan triste por el estado del más pequeño de los exorcistas. Intentó concentrarse en otra cosa mientras lo llevaba a una de las tantas oficinas improvisadas que tenía Komui alrededor de la Orden (todo fuera por ser inlocalizable para Reever). Claro que tener a ese sujeto misterioso apareciendo en cada vidrio, espejo o ventana era algo que no le dejaba mucho lugar a otros pensamientos. Finalmente abrió una puerta y arrojó dentro de la habitación al supervisor para después entrar él y cerrar con llave. Perfecto: nada de superficies reflejantes.

Se apoyó en la pared, mirando hacia un lado mientras Komui se ponía de pie y se acomodaba sus ropas reclamando por la total falta de delicadeza del japonés. Por fin el maldito idiota se sentó en una de las tantas sillas regadas por el lugar para mirar a Kanda.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece esta vez, Kanda-_kun_? - preguntó el supervisor, con mucha formalidad a pesar de que había pasado los últimos minutos sirviendo de trapeador.

- _Che_. Quiero que le digas a los Comandantes que hagan que ese maldito bastardo deje de seguir al _Moyashi_ a donde quiera que va.

Había ido directo al grano y esperaba la respuesta de Komui Lee. Para desgracia de Kanda, el chino se había quedado con la boca abierta, mirándolo con absoluta sorpresa. Volvió a chasquear la lengua por, ¿cuántas veces llevaba ya? Demasiadas para apenas haber amanecido.

- Habla de una jodida vez.

- Kanda-_kun_, no sabes lo que pides. Si por mí fuera Allen-_kun_ podría hacer lo que quisiera sin que nadie lo vigilara. Pero eso se escapa de mis manos y estoy seguro de que lo sabes.

- Quiero que hables con ellos. Diles que yo me haré cargo del estúpido _Moyashi_, que doy mi palabra de que la misión que le encargaron será exitosa. Sólo aleja a ese hijo de puta de él.

Komui aún tenía esa mirada sorprendida en su rostro, probablemente sin aún poderse creer las palabras del exorcista. Entrelazó las manos, como lo hacía cuando estaba pensando seriamente las cosas. Kanda trataba de no mostrarse desesperado por el silencio, así que sólo se limitó a mirar el suelo.

- ¿Por qué quieres eso, Kanda-_kun_? Si Allen-_kun_ no se ha quejado quiere decir que no le es tan molesto - dijo finalmente el científico.

- Eres un idiota - soltó Kanda, provocando que Komui perdiera toda su compostura susurrando "¿me llamó idiota?" -. Como si no supieras que el imbécil ese no protesta por nada porque está consciente de su posición en la Orden Oscura. Pero tener a ese tipo detrás de él todo el tiempo le está provocando molestias que podrían ser dañinas para llevar a cabo la misión que los mismos Comandantes le encargaron.

El japonés había tratado de escoger muy bien sus palabras y esperaba que diera resultado. Bueno, al menos el otro oriental se había puesto a pensar otra vez. Milagro.

- ¿Te refieres a que el estrés que Link-_kun_ provoca en Allen-_kun_ podría repercutir en la salud de su bebé? ¡Ah, claro! He leído sobre eso en algunos reportes de experimentos pasados: cansancio extremo, debilidad de las defensas del cuerpo, parto prematuro. No está muy bien documentado pero he hecho bien mi tarea de investigación - anunció el supervisor con orgullo -. Aunque eso se refiere sólo a las mujeres exorcistas. Aún no he encontrado los reportes de los hombres, pero sé que los hubo.

El exorcista dio un resoplido mientras comenzaba a sudar. El estúpido Komui estaba dándole información de más sin darse cuenta. Pero eso no importaba, al menos había sembrado la duda y eso era lo que quería.

- Y bien, ¿lo harás?

- ¿Eh? - Komui había sido tomado desprevenido, pues seguía repasando en voz alta los lugares donde le faltaba buscar esos reportes, pero de todas maneras contestó: - Está bien, lo expondré en la siguiente reunión. Sin embargo, Kanda-_kun_... - se detuvo mientras el aludido parpadeó por un instante, esperando a que Komui se animara a seguir -, ¿por qué te preocupas tanto por Allen-_kun_? Desde un principio dijiste odiarlo y además...

- Es una misión y estoy involucrado en ella. No me importa si es con el torpe del _Moyashi_ - contestó de inmediato antes de que el supervisor pudiera terminar lo que decía -. Y si en esa misión tengo que cuidar del idiota entonces lo haré. No fallaré, maldita sea.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Komui se levantó de la silla. Para horror de Kanda, los ojos del supervisor habían empezado a brillar cegadoramente tras sus lentes.

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Allen-_kun_ y Kanda-_kun_ se llevan mejor! ¡Ya son amigos!

- _Che_.

Prefirió quedarse callado antes de iniciar una nueva discusión, de hecho iba ya a dejar la habitación con un Komui totalmente feliz por su nuevo descubrimiento cuando recordó algo:

- _Oi_, supervisor.

- ¿Algo más, Kanda-_kun_? - quiso saber el chino, dejando de dar piruetas por un instante.

Kanda lo observó detenidamente antes de darse la vuelta.

- No es nada, olvídalo.

Cerró la puerta para luego recargarse en ella. No podía decir nada acerca de esa figura que veía. No si el _Moyashi_ estaba involucrado en el asunto. Si lo hacía y los Comandantes llegaban a saberlo entonces el pequeño imbécil estaría en más problemas, como si no fuera suficiente con los que ya tenía. Frunció el ceño, incorporándose para después ir al salón de entrenamientos para despejarse un poco. Aún era demasiado temprano por la mañana. Demasiado.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Fue hacia la cafetería después de entrenar prácticamente todo el día. El Sol ya se había ocultado y se podía ver perfectamente la Luna en el firmamento. No había visto a nadie durante todo ese tiempo y se sentía aliviado por el hecho. Era hora de tomar un poco de té y comer soba para terminar ese día tan agitado. Se imaginaba que el _Moyashi_ estaría en el comedor, después de todo era hora de cenar y esperaba verlo ahí. Entró tranquilamente al lugar, encontrándose con un maldito conejo hiperactivo llamándolo por su primer nombre desde una de las mesas del lugar.

- ¡Yuu-_chaan_! ¡Tienes que ver esto!

El samurái resopló, acercándose para complacer al idiota lo más rápido posible y poder cenar. Claro que no se esperaba que Lavi señalara tan alegremente a Allen, quien estaba comiendo sólo en compañía del inspector en otra mesa. Comiendo _soba_ para ser exactos. Kanda arqueó una ceja, sin entender lo que pasaba.

- ¡Sólo ha comido eso, Yu-_chan_! Incluso Lenalee ha intentado ofrecerle _dango_**(1)** pero no quiso.

- Hasta dijo que le daban un poco de náuseas - añadió Lenalee, pero parecía bastante feliz - _Nii-san_ dijo que era normal durante el embarazo que pasen cosas como esas. De seguro ahora se le ha antojado sólo comer _soba_.

- ¡Esto es tu culpa, Yu! Tú lo embarazaste y ahora el hijo de los dos le pide _soba_ - dijo Lavi, soltando una carcajada.

- Ya te dije que será niña, Lavi - se quejó Lenalee, comiendo un bocado de su pastel de chocolate.

- Yo te digo que es niño - el pelirrojo soltó una risita, muy entretenido con la discusión.

- Qué... estupidez - susurró el japonés, dejándolos peleando por su cuenta. Sabía que el _Moyashi_ comía eso porque Kanda le había dicho que lo hiciera. Pero los otros dos lo veían tan adorable (_blegh_) que no quiso decirles nada. Así que mejor fue con el cocinero para pedir su comida y cenar en paz. El cocinero Jeryy comentaba algo acerca de lo lindo que se veía Allen, utilizando algunas de las palabras que Lavi constantemente decía (pancita, barriguita, ese tipo de cosas). Agradeció por su _soba_ antes de irse a sentar frente al _Moyashi_, quien por extraño que parezca no elevó la mirada de su plato.

Empezó a comer también, mirando hacia un lado para ver al inspector Link, quien sólo comía postres. Kanda hizo otra mueca de asco, sin enterarse que Allen por fin le veía. Bueno, más bien observaba fijamente la orden de _soba_ de Kanda. Al fin notó lo que el inglés hacía, por lo que se decidió a hablarle.

- ¿Qué quieres, _Moyashi_?

Allen elevó la mirada, con las puntas de los palillos aún dentro de su boca, viéndose totalmente inocente. El japonés tragó saliva.

- Quiero _wasabi_**(2)**.

Arqueó una ceja, sin poder creérselo.

- Ni hablar, idiota - soltó secamente, evitando a toda costa los ojos suplicantes del _Moyashi_.

- Pero yo quiero _wasabi_.

Miró hacia todos lados, sabiendo que todos estaban pendientes de lo que pasaba en esa mesa desde que Allen estaba ahí. Y, para arruinar aún más las cosas, Lavi se había ido a sentar a su lado, provocándole ganas de asesinarlo otra vez.

- ¡El _Moyashi_ tiene otro antojo! Tiene que ser eso, solamente Yu comería de esa cosa - soltó Lavi, mirando la carita de Allen, quien no quitaba la vista del plato de Kanda -. ¿Ves? Sigue siendo tu culpa, Yu-_chan_. Que Dios nos libre si el bebé hereda tu personalidad junto con tu gusto por la comida.

- _Che_. Cállate, estúpido conejo. No empeores las cosas.

- ¿Por qué no le das un poco, Kanda? - sugirió la china, agregándose de pronto en la escena. ¿Qué no tenían nada qué hacer esos idiotas? ¿Por qué no estaban entrenando como los otros exorcistas? Se dio una palmada en la frente, exasperado.

- Porque si lo vomita lo pasará muy mal - masculló Kanda. Espera, ¿por qué demonios estaba tratando de justificar sus acciones? Iba a contestar cuando vio al pelirrojo moverse rápidamente quitando el plato de enfrente, tirándolo todo sobre los pasteles del inspector Link de una manera imposible de conseguir físicamente hablando.

Sintió varias venitas formándose en su frente antes de tomar al aprendiz de _bookman_ por el cuello, apretándolo con fuerza.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué coño hiciste eso? - dijo, arrastrando las palabras fríamente.

- Yu... no pue-do respi-rar.

- ¡Espera Kanda! Es que Allen-_kun_ iba a comer de tu plato mientras tú estabas distraído - informó Lenalee, tratando de que Kanda no matara al pelirrojo -. ¡Dijiste que no debía de comer eso y Lavi lo evitó! De una manera bastante tonta, por cierto.

- Gra-cias, Lena - apenas pudo decir Lavi, sin poder disimular el sarcasmo.

Kanda soltó a Lavi, insultándolo entre dientes. Tan distraídos estaban los tres exorcistas que no se daban cuenta de que Allen estaba comiendo tranquilamente de los pasteles arruinados del inspector, quien lo miraba con las cejas arqueadas. El japonés volteó a verle cuando Lavi señaló la mesa con los ojos desorbitados. Lenalee no sabía si asustarse o reírse, porque Allen se veía tan quitado de la pena mientras comía aquella mezcla rara que le era difícil decidirse a actuar ante esa situación. Claro que ese punto de vista no era el mismo que el de Kanda, quien se acercó de inmediato al inglés para confrontarlo.

- _Moyashi_.

El menor elevó la mirada otra vez para encontrarse con un Kanda totalmente furioso. Se tragó lo que traía en la boca, parpadeando después. Dejó los palillos a un lado (nada más a él se le ocurría comer pastel con los jodidos palillos), sentándose muy derechito como le hubieran regañado. Habló en voz baja, aunque sin una pizca de arrepentimiento, cosa que Kanda notó de inmediato.

- Lo siento, Kanda.

- Serás imbécil.

El japonés sólo soltó un gruñido antes de pasarse al lado de la mesa del _Moyashi_ para tomarle del brazo y llevárselo del comedor ante las miradas atónitas que los buscadores y los otros dos exorcistas presentes. Allen trataba de safarse del agarre a toda costa, diciendo que no sentía ganas de vomitar y que no era necesario que Kanda le llevara de esa manera. Lo que el inglés no sabía era que Kanda lo llevaba a su habitación, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que el inspector les siguiera de cerca.

Porque, de hecho, nada más llegar a su habitación entró junto con el _Moyashi_, asegurándose esta vez de dejar fuera al gorroso golem dorado (a quien no le hizo mucha gracia el asunto, aunque extrañamente decidió no hacer nada más que quedarse ahí afuera dando vueltas) y cerrarle la puerta en la nariz al maldito inspector. Se sacudió las manos como si hubiera realizado un gran trabajo, mirando después al _Moyashi_ apoyado en la pared junto a la puerta. Se relamía los labios como si quisiera disfrutar al máximo el sabor combinado del azúcar y el picante.

- Pensé que me llevabas a los baños comunes - dijo, acomodándose un mechón del cabello blanco tras la oreja para después observarle -. Link-_san_ está afuera, será mejor que salga para que no te metas en más problemas.

Pero Kanda le detuvo antes de que pudiera moverse, aprisionándolo entre la pared y su cuerpo. El pequeño parpadeó, sin entender lo que el pelinegro pretendía. Sí, claro, como si no lo supiera. Le besó, entrando a su boca mientras le sostenía la barbilla con la mano que tenía libre. En efecto, el sabor no era muy agradable, pero realmente no le importaba. No si podía seguir besando al estúpido del _Moyashi_ quien luchaba por corresponderle a pesar de que lo había atrapado desprevenido. Apenas se separó de su boca, observando el tono rojizo en las mejillas del inglés. Sonrió de manera maliciosa, de la única forma en que ese gesto tan idiota le salía al natural.

- ¿Cómo pudiste comer de eso?

- ¡Hey, a mí me gustó! Si no te agrada no debiste haberme besado, _Bakanda_ - hizo un ligero puchero, buscando un lugar donde mirar aunque le era difícil porque Kanda ocupaba casi todo su campo de visión -. Perdón por arruinar tu _soba_.

Soltó una risita cruel sin poder evitarlo al darse cuenta del intento de disculpa del otro.

- No importa, _Moyashi_. Porque hoy comeré otra cosa - dijo, mojándose los labios con saliva antes de volver a apresar esa boca con la suya. Podía escuchar los ligeros gemidos que salían del _Moyashi_, quien ya había apresado con sus manos la camisa del japonés. Justo cuando sintió que trataba de alejarse le dejó ir, bajando por el cuello del muchachito que apenas recuperaba su respiración.

- _Ngh._ Kanda... no... - podía sentirlo temblando ahora que se había decidido a abrazarle por completo. En efecto, cada vez que su lengua pasaba por la piel del _Moyashi_ podía escuchar un ligero quejido saliendo de su boca. Delicioso, simplemente delicioso.

Empezó a desabrochar los botones del chaleco gris del otro exorcista. El _Moyashi_ se había duchado hace poco, podía oler el champú en sus blancos cabellos. Aspiró profundamente antes de continuar. Deslizó la primera prenda del pequeño cuerpo, dejándola tirada en el piso junto con el estúpido lazo rojo que el menor utilizaba sin razón aparente. Justo iba a empezar con los botones de la camisa cuando sintió que Allen trataba de alejarlo.

- No, Kanda - el más joven tragó saliva, visiblemente abochornado -. Link-_san_ está afuera, la Orden, los demás...

- No se darán cuenta de lo que pasa en realidad en esta habitación si no haces mucho ruido, _Moyashi_ - le contestó, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del chico, provocándole un respingo involuntario -. No creo que quieras quedarte así, ¿o me equivoco?

Posó su mano en la entrepierna de Allen, logrando arrancarle otro gemido que el inglés apenas pudo ahogar tapándose apretando fuerte los labios. Siguió acariciándole descaradamente mientras terminaba de quitarle la camisa con la otra mano. Podía escucharlo, gimiendo muy suave cerca de su oído. El _Moyashi_ era fácil de excitar y se había dado cuenta pronto de eso pues ya podía sentir la firme erección en los pantalones del pequeño. Le lamió los labios al tiempo que le quitaba el cinturón para poder liberar ese miembro que le pedía atención directa.

Allen se le abrazó, apoyando su rostro en uno de los hombros del japonés, quien ya había logrado bajar el cierre de los pantalones. Dibujó una pequeña sonrisa de victoria cuando rozó la punta con sus dedos, sintiendo la pronta humedad que desprendía. Sí, definitivamente el _Moyashi_ era muy sensible al tacto y se preguntó si era sólo por las hormonas administradas o si era simplemente su naturaleza. Pero no estaba para cuestionamientos ahora, pues aprovechó para hincarse frente al otro exorcista. Éste le miró, respirando agitadamente, con un tono carmesí en el rostro. Nunca había visto algo más erótico que esa visión, la cual le hizo relamerse los labios ante la confusión de Allen.

No se escuchó nada más que la respiración entrecortada del menor en la habitación hasta que Kanda se decidió a bajarle un poco más los pantalones y luego la ropa interior, dejando libre la masculinidad de Allen. El inglés se apoyó en la pared, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Claro, seguramente se sentía avergonzado por la vista en primer plano que tenía Kanda de su notable erección.

- Vaya, también eres albino aquí, _Moyashi_. No me di cuenta de esto ayer - murmuró burlón al ver al otro enrojecerse aún más.

- No digas ese tipo de cosas, _Bakanda_ - pidió el chico en un tono de auténtica súplica, mirando hacia otro lado cuando se decidió a abrir los ojos. A Kanda le encantó verle así de apenado y, por alguna sádica razón, quería más de eso.

Puso su mano sobre la hombría de Allen, provocándole otro gemido que ahogó con sus manos una vez más. Empezó a masturbarle lentamente, retrayendo el prepucio cada vez que movía su mano sobre la punta del pene, sin apartar la vista del lugar a menos de que fuera para mirar el rostro completamente rojo del otro exorcista. El _Moyashi_ se tapaba la boca con ambas manos, sin poder evitar que unos cuantos sonidos guturales se le escaparan de ves en cuando.

Pero quería hacerle sentir más, quería escucharle pedir por más. Sacó la lengua para lamer suavemente la punta desnuda de la erección que aún sostenía con una de sus manos. En efecto, logró una reacción mayor en Allen, tanta que incluso tuvo que sostenerlo él mismo para que no cayera.

- ¿Qué-Qué haces? - le preguntó el de cabellos blancos, mirándole con un gesto de temor y ansiedad al mismo tiempo. Otra vez se mojó los labios, la vista era demasiado apetitosa como para resistirse.

- ¿Te gustó?

- ¡Eso no responde a mi pregunta! - se quejó el más joven, sacudiendo la cabeza como si quisiera despejarse. Adorable, esto sí que era adorable.

Kanda le tomó de las caderas, sabiendo que lo estaba tomando desprevenido, introduciendo más de la mitad del miembro de Allen en la calidez de su boca. Le sintió temblar de nuevo, le escuchó soltar un fuerte gemido. Estaba seguro de que el pequeño trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no ponerse a gemir descontroladamente cuando empezó a usar su lengua al tiempo que movía su cabeza, sacando y metiendo esa dureza en su boca una y otra vez. Relajó su garganta lo más que pudo, buscando darle más de ese placer prohibido a su compañero.

Apenas lo sacó de su boca para lamer toda la extensión y poder concentrarse en el rostro del otro. En efecto, estaba mucho más sonrojado que la noche anterior y tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras trataba de evitar a toda costa que más gemidos salieran de su boca. Pobre idiota. No sabía que Kanda le haría gritar de placer de un momento a otro. Esta vez lo introdujo por completo en su boca, acostumbrando a su garganta después de varios intentos previos, logrando que el cuerpo de Allen se estremeciera notoriamente. Había ahogado un gran gemido, de eso no había duda. Siguió moviendo la cabeza rítmicamente, apretando con fuerza las caderas del _Moyashi_ para no soltarlo. Lo único que logró sacarlo de balance durante un instante fue el sentir una de las manos del chico tomar algunos de sus cabellos negros. ¿Con eso le pedía que siguiera? ¿Que le diera más? Pequeño brote de habas pervertido.

Cumplió con su petición haciendo sus movimientos más rápidos. También los temblores habían aumentando junto con los jadeos y los gemidos que ya era imposible para el _Moyashi_ ocultar. Al fin le escuchaba rogar con su nombre en los labios.

- ¡Kan-da! ¡Para..!

Sintió la tibia descarga de semen en su boca. Tragó un par de veces sin detenerse a pensar en necedades como el sabor (aunque sabía que seguramente era dulce, asquerosamente dulce, sólo por tratarse del _Moyashi_). Además, poco podía concentrarse después de escuchar el grito que había soltado el inglés al llegar al orgasmo. Lo había ahogado lo mejor que pudo, pero fue perfectamente audible para los oídos de Kanda. Lo sacó de su boca, limpiando con la lengua los restos de la corrida del dormido miembro con un aparente gesto de indiferencia, oyendo con atención los pequeños gemidos que salían de esa apetecible boca. Ese fue su siguiente paso, levantarse para besar al _Moyashi_, quien apenas pudo abrir la boca para dejarle entrar.

Le abrazó al darse cuenta de que apenas podía sostenerse en pie. Soltó una risita cruel.

- ¿Qué pasa, _Moyashi_? ¿Demasiado para ti?

- Tú...

Kanda soltó un gruñido de furia cuando sintió que el pequeño idiota le tiraba con fuerza del cabello. Trató de quitárselo de encima, pero maldito mocoso parecía estar decidido a consumar su venganza personal.

- ¡Detente si no quieres que te mate!

- ¡No lo haré!

Empezaban a pelearse como niñitos y el mayor se había dado cuenta de ello. Resopló con fuerza, tomando con las manos el rostro del más pequeño a pesar del dolor que sentía en el cuero cabelludo gracias a la terquedad del niñato por seguir jalándole el cabello. Cuando tuvo toda su atención fue cuando le besó, de una manera mucho más suave que la última vez. Tal vez con algo tan cursi como eso lograría que Allen se diera por vencido y le soltara. En efecto, su plan resultó; el _Moyashi_ había dejado ir su cabello, concentrando toda su atención en el beso.

Aunque no se esperaba que nada más separar sus bocas Allen le tirara de las mejillas, otra vez comportándose de manera infantil.

- _Bakanda_.

- _Argh_. ¡_Moyashi_!

Al final le soltó, deslizándose por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, respirando con algo de dificultad aún. Kanda se quedó en cuclillas a su lado, mirándole nada más.

- Demasiado... _Bakanda_... demasiado...

El mayor chasqueó la lengua contra el paladar para después sonreír socarronamente.

- Eso no ha sido nada. Aún nos quedan algunas cosas más por probar.

- ... No hagas que recuerde al maestro cuando te vea.

Kanda frunció el ceño, enfadado.

- ¿Estás pensando en el general Cross mientras lo hacemos?

- ¡Es inevitable! ¡Ese tipo es un total pervertido! Las... cosas que hacía... - le vio temblar, como si realmente le dieran escalofríos de sólo pensar esas escenas de su vida. Luego una pregunta cruzó la mente del japonés, entrecerrando los ojos con furia.

- ¿Acaso ese sujeto te hizo algo? - le miró analíticamente, esperando una respuesta inmediata; aunque el _Moyashi_ parecía estar pensando las cosas muy detenidamente y eso solamente lo hacía desesperarse más mientras empezaba a planear las formas en las que torturaría al general sin importarle que fuera un exorcista de élite. Se estaba desesperando - ¡Habla ya, _Moyashi_!

- El maestro nunca me hizo nada, _Bakanda_. Sí, es un maldito mujeriego y tenía ciertos gustos que siguen asustándome, pero nunca trató de propasarse conmigo - susurró Allen, aunque sin desviar la mirada de Kanda.

- _Che_. De todas maneras me da mala espina - dijo el japonés, sentándose de todo en el suelo también.

- Claro que te da mala espina. Es el general Cross - señaló Allen, como si fuera obvio.

- Está bien. Pero deja de pensar en él cuando te toco. Es bastante perturbador.

El inglés no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

- No es que pueda pensar mucho con las cosas que me haces, _Bakanda_ - le vio levantarse, acomodándose la ropa interior para después abrocharse cuidadosamente la camisa y el pantalón.

Kanda parpadeó, algo confundido.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A mi habitación, ¿a dónde más? - respondió el de cabellos blancos luego de recuperar su chaleco y su listón del suelo.

- ¿No piensas quedarte? - preguntó Kanda, tratando de no verse demasiado ansioso al respecto.

- Te recuerdo que tengo un inspector tras de mí. A menos de que quieras tener a Link-_san_ durmiendo en el piso de tu habitación te sugiero que me dejes marchar - contestó Allen, con una radiante sonrisa, como si no hubiera estado gimiendo el nombre del japonés entre dientes unos cuandos minutos antes.

- _Che_. Ese bastardo.

El japonés le vio sonreír de nuevo, como si le hiciera gracia que el pelinegro se mostrara tan enojado cuando se trataba de hablar del inspector. Se dio cuenta de que el _Moyashi_ no se decidía a abrir la puerta, aunque antes de que pudiera preguntarle fue el menor el que habló:

- ¿Cómo fue que te eligieron a ti para ser padre de este niño?

La pregunta le extrañó un poco, pero después recordó que el _Moyashi_ no estaba presente cuando Komui habló de las compatibilidades de Inocencias.

- Yo simplemente le sugerí a Komui que hicieran una revisión de datos para encontrar a la persona adecuada para ser tu compañero de misión. ¿O preferías tener al vampiro como padre del bebé?

- ¿Krory? Krory no es un vamp-... Momento, ¿tú le diste la idea a Komui-_san_ la idea de ese estúpido concurso?

El _Moyashi_ le miraba realmente enfadado. Kanda sólo se rascó la cabeza, mirando hacia el techo.

- No es mi culpa que el idiota del supervisor haya convertido todo en un circo - resopló.

El pequeño se quedó en silencio, como analizando la situación cuidadosamente.

- ¿Entonces pediste ser tú mi compañero de misión?

Kanda negó con la cabeza ante la sorpresa del otro exorcista. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, esperando a que el menor continuara.

- ¿Cómo supiste que te eligirían a ti? ¿Cómo? - el chico parecía realmente consternado por enterarse de algo como eso - ¿Cómo supiste que no sería a otra persona?

Sonrió con malicia. Con verdadera malicia.

- Sólo lo sabía.

Allen le observó por unos instantes. Luego sonrió también, imitando a la perfección la sonrisa de Kanda. Abrió la puerta para luego salir de esa habitación oscura y tétrica que ahora se sentía mucho más cálida de lo que jamás había estado. En eso pensaba Yu Kanda mientras se recostaba en el suelo, cerrando los ojos sin poder borrar la mueca de felicidad de su rostro.

**+ Continuará +**

**Notas finales:** ¿Vergüenza? ¿Qué es eso? (_se esconde bajo una piedra_). Yo me pregunto cómo se les ocurre dejar a Tim fuera de la habitación... err... (yo quiero vídeo). El siguiente capítulo también contiene escenas que escribí antes de decidirme a publicar. Y ya habrá el lemon por completo que están pidiendo muchos de ustedes. Sólo espero que luego no se decepcionen (_suspiro_). Es todo, muchas gracias por leer (marcadas _reverencias_). Si sigo así terminaré mareándome también (_gotitas_). Hasta el próximo capítulo.  
**(1)** _Mitarashi dango_ es la comida favorita de Allen. Son bolitas insertadas en un palito hechas con harina de arroz en salsa de soya y azúcar. Raro, lo sé, pero le encantan (ya saben con qué sobornarlo (_risita_)).  
**(2)** El _wasabi_ es un condimento extraído de las raíces de la planta con el mismo nombre utilizado en la cocina japonesa. Es muy picante y te arranca las lágrimas si no estás acostumbrado a comerlo (lo digo por experiencia propia). Sí, es lo que casi mata a Krory-_chan_ en uno de los capítulos de relleno del anime cuando intentó comer _soba_. Yo lo entiendo (_lloriqueo_). Otra curiosidad: es la comida odiada de Lavi.


	8. Pertenecer

**Stupid me says:** Muchas, muchísimas gracias por los _reviews_. Estoy muy feliz ahora que ya salió publicado el primer capítulo de este fanfic en inglés ¡yay! Gracias a **_Kassy_**, quien es todo un amor y a su pobre beta **_Kyuubi-san_** a quien hago trabajar de a gratis (¡lo siento!). Amo todos y cada uno de sus comentarios (mientras más largos mejor, pero con sólo una amenaza de muerte me basta a veces (_risita_)). Aunque ahora me dará vergüenza hablar con **_Yuna_** (sonrojo), gracias por leerme. Por cierto, a mí también me parece adorable comer pasteles con palillos, esa opinión es culpa del amargado de Kanda, no mía (_risa tonta_). Muchas gracias de nuevo, me despido de los lectores que perderé luego de este capítulo. ¡Fue un placer! (_reverencias seguidas de llanto incontrolable_).

**Advertencias para este capítulo:** Si todo va bien, esta pareja tendrá su primer _lemon_ "por completo", aunque les advierto que no será muy lindo; y sí, es necesario que sea de esa manera por ahora (por eso les dije que no se hicieran demasiadas ilusiones (_suspiro_) ). Toda la aparente misoginia de aquí es culpa de Kanda, no mía; así como su teoría sobre la caballerosidad de Allen. Yo sí creo que _Moyashi_ es un caballerito nato, sólo que _Bakanda_ lo saca de sus casillas. Huh, algo de angst. De hecho, es bastantito angst ¿Ya dije que habrá **LEMON**? Pues eso.  
**Rating:** M

**_DISCLAIMER:_** -Man no me pertenece, es de Hoshino Katsura-_senseii_. Si me perteneciera, no sería adecuado para todas las edades. Por razones ajenas a la violencia. Sí, esas que estás pensando, pervertido.

**Apóstol de Dios**

**8. Pertenecer**

- Y bien, ¿cómo se siente, Allen-_kun_?

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?

Kanda dirigió su mirada casi de inmediato a una de las mesas del comedor. Allen estaba, como de costumbre, rodeado por Lenalee y Miranda. Aunque, claro, siempre era la china la que parecía más animada. Y fue ella quien volvió a hablar:

- Tonto, ¿cómo se siente tener un bebé dentro de ti? Ya han pasado casi tres meses, debes notarlo con más facilidad.

- Humm... pues... Realmente no siento nada diferente, tal vez que la ropa ya no me queda tan holgada. A menos de que hables de los mareos, las ganas constantes de ir al baño y esas cosas - señaló el inglés, totalmente tranquilo.

- Sabes bien que no hablo de eso, Allen-_kun_ - resopló la más joven de las dos mujeres, pero Miranda salvó al muchacho al hablar antes de que Lenalee pudiera formular otra pregunta.

- ¿Aún tienes náuseas por la mañana? - le miró, preocupada, sabiendo de los problemas que el pequeño había tenido al inicio de su "misión".

- Ya no es tan seguido como antes, Miranda-_san_. ¡Y ya puedo comer casi normalmente! - sonrió, totalmente feliz, aunque Lenalee señaló que para Allen la palabra "normal" en cuanto a la alimentación era bastante relativa, logrando que la alemana empezara a reír suavemente. Por su parte Allen parecía no enterarse de lo que decían las chicas, porque seguía sonriendo radiantemente, posiblemente pensando en la comilona que tendría por la noche.

"_Deja de sonreir de esa manera, estúpido Moyashi_" el samurái no quitaba los ojos de la escena, atrasando lo más que podía la hora de terminar su _soba_. No podía hacer nada más que estirar el tiempo para poder mirar al _Moyashi_ de frente sin levantar sospechas. Por suerte, el conejo imbécil estaba de misión junto con _Bookman_ y no tenía que estarlo aguantando a la par de intentar ser discreto.

Cierto: una de las pocas cosas buenas que le habían pasado era recuperar por fin a _Mugen_ (estuvo a punto de matar a Komui cuando supo que su _katana_ había estado lista antes que el mazo de Lavi pero que "convenientemente" había olvidado decirle). Sin embargo, a Kanda no le asignarían misiones hasta que Allen "completara" la suya, a menos de que fuera muy necesario. Estuvo totalmente de acuerdo, aunque no por eso iba a dejar de entrenar con su espada ahora que la tenía de regreso. El _Moyashi_ parecía entender eso a la perfección y no le molestaba para nada mientras estuviera en la sala de entrenamientos, cosa que lo había dejado sorprendido en un principio. O tal vez era que al menor no le gustaba estar en ese lugar ya que no le dejaban realizar ninguno de los movimientos acrobáticos que utilizaba para ejercitarse. Aunque no sabía que era lo que hacía el menor durante todo ese tiempo, estaba seguro de que el conejo y la mujer estaban involucrados.

- Es algo irónico que Kanda-_san_ haya sido elegido para ser el padre - el samurái agudizó el oido al escuchar su nombre, dejando de lado el maldecir a los otros exorcistas -. No parece ser el tipo paternal, aún y cuando su Inocencia sea la más compatible con la de Allen-_kun_ - dijo Miranda, algo pensativa, hasta que algo la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Un tremendo escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la mujer. Y la hizo caer en pánico -. ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

El grito de la mayor sorprendió a los otros dos exorcistas, quienes sólo podían observar como la de cabello castaño seguía disculpándose con alguien a quien había ofendido horriblemente. Y, aunque el agraviado parecía ser invisible, eso no detenía a Miranda de seguir pidiendo misericordia por su torpeza.

El pelinegro lanzó un gruñido y se acomodó en su asiento, dejando los palillos a un lado. Había terminado de comer, pero no pensaba irse pronto. No hasta que Allen se decidiera a dejar de lado a esas dos mujeres. Porque, maldita sea, Kanda estaba convencido de que ese falso galante caballero que el chico representaba no era más que una careta para no mostrarse tal y como era. Sonrió de lado; porque también estaba seguro de que él era el único que conocía al verdadero _Moyashi_. Lo que realmente le molestaba del asunto era que las mujeres amaban a ese personaje que Allen se habían inventado para sobrevivir en el mundo de su maestro. Y odiaba eso.

Se puso a recapitular lo que había pasado en el último par de meses para poder quedarse ahí sin prestar demasiada atención, tratando de no lucir demasiado ansioso para no comprometer su secreto. El secreto que el _Moyashi_ y él compartían. Tantos besos y caricias que nunca eran suficientes. Tantas veces que hubiera deseado que el _Moyashi_ se quedara en su habitación para poder ir un paso más adelante. Pero no podía. Miró de nuevo a los otros tres exorcistas, ampliando el campo de visión para encontrarse con el inspector Howard Link.

El japonés estaba consciente de que era muy probable que su petición no convenciera a los Comandantes Superiores, aunque había logrado unas cuantas cosas. Como, por ejemplo, que Allen se pudiera quedar en el cuarto de Kanda sin que Link estuviera de pie afuera. Era por poco tiempo, sólo el necesario para que el samurái pudiera asegurarse del bienestar de su compañero en privado, un proceso necesario para llegar a la conclusión exitosa de la misión según el supervisor Komui. Claro que, llegada la hora, lo que menos hacían los dos era hablar. A veces ni siquiera podía esperar hasta que el _Moyashi_ cerrara la puerta cuando ya había capturado sus labios repentinamente. Pero el tiempo siempre era insuficiente, siempre ese hijo de puta llamando a la puerta justo en el momento más inadecuado. Recordó que una vez le había dicho a Allen que a veces se sentía como en un prostíbulo, cosa que al inglés no le hizo mucha gracia (se consiguió un buen tirón de pelo). Luego, un último beso antes de separarse que le dejaban insatisfecho. El menor le veía con el rostro lleno de pena, aún con el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas por la actividad realizada. Una sonrisa de disculpa, una mirada de aprensión, esos labios temblando. Y él no podía hacer nada más que despedirse en silencio. El asunto lo estaba volviendo loco. Esa restricción lo ponía sumamente irritable, como ya lo habían podido comprobar el estúpido supervisor y el conejo imbécil.

Sabía que el jodido inspector lo hacía a propósito. Estaba totalmente seguro de eso. Habían hablado de eso mientras el _Moyashi_ se encontraba en los baños comunes después de la primera noche que compartieron juntos. El inspector lo sabía, pero dijo que no le importaba. Kanda no estaba muy seguro al respecto, creía que en el momento menos esperado esa información que tenía el alemán podría ser utilizada contra ambos para chantajearlos. Pero Allen le decía una y otra vez que no pensaba que Link hiciera eso; que era más del estilo de informar inmediatamente lo que descubría. Y si aún el inspector Lvellie no lo sabía entonces era que el rubio no lo consideraba tan importante como para anotarlo en sus reportes. Chasqueó la lengua. Ese idiota del _Moyashi_. Siempre tan ingenuo y confiado con las personas, pendiente sólo de las señales que le diera su ojo maldito, se olvidaba que muchas veces los seres humanos eran peores que los _akuma_.

También estaba el golem del general Cross Marian. La maldita bolita endemoniada se negaba categóricamente a mostrar lo que había grabado aquella vez. Joder, ni siquiera sabía si había registrado algún otro de sus encuentros con el _Moyashi_; varias veces lo habían descubierto en la habitación, revoloteando inocentemente para después posarse en la cabeza del menor, mostrando su gran boca llena de dientes al samurái, amenazándolo abiertamente. Otro problema sumado a la larga lista que ya tenían.

Porque tenía que agregar a la sombra misteriosa que veía cada vez más seguido. Ahora estaba totalmente seguro de que Allen tenía directamente algo que ver; pues era cuando estaba con él que esa presencia se volvía mucho más nítida, casi como si estuviera a punto de salir del espejo en cualquier momento. Le había sonreído malignamente un par de veces y no le había gustado. Además, había recordado esa noche tan afamada donde había secuestrado al _Moyashi_ con la firme idea de obligarle a irse, cuando el otro exorcista le había saltado encima, cuando le vio tan asustado y temblando de miedo. Era por esa figura oscura, ¿no era así? Algo había intentado hacer, algo fuera de lo común; por eso el otro exorcista había reaccionado de esa manera. Pero no quería decirle que él también podía verlo, no hasta que supiera quién o qué demonios era esa cosa.

Dejó de lado sus pensamientos al escuchar a esas dos reír mientras el _Moyashi_ sólo se quedaba ahí, mirándoles con confusión. Lenalee se veía mucho más animada que antes, tal vez feliz porque Allen ya había empezado a aumentar de peso, aún y cuando permaneciera por debajo del peso ideal para su situación (si se tratara de una mujer, habría que agregar). Komui los había citado para hablar de eso y, por fin, darle indicaciones al _Moyashi_. Durante esas reuniones obligadas que tanto detestaba había notado algo más de lo que lo demás parecían no enterarse pero que Kanda ya sabía: a Allen le molestaba que le hablaran del niño como "su bebé". Claro que no lo externaba (estúpido _Moyashi_, tragándose todo siempre), aunque el pelinegro ya había visto esa mirada de tristeza y culpa antes. Justo antes de decirle al más joven que le gustaba le había dicho algo sobre eso, ¿no? ("_¿Significa que le quieres? Es decir, ¿quieres a este niño?_") y justo cuando los demás hablaban del tema de su embarazo frente a él de manera supuestamente cariñosa. Pero el pequeño idiota lo soportaba sin quejarse, junto con los abrazos asfixiantes y la obligación de ir a la enfermería todos los días.

Arqueó una ceja al ver a Noise Marie acercarse al trío de exorcistas. Se preguntó si también el estúpido viejo había regresado al cuartel o si había preferido seguir buscando personas compatibles con la Inocencia. Después de todo, a excepción de Cross, los tres generales habían retomado sus labores cotidianas como reclutadores de exorcistas a pesar de las quejas de Lavi. Al parecer el conejo tenía muchas preguntas para los exorcistas más poderosos pero éstos lo habían evitado notoriamente (la general Nine y su maestro al menos; ni siquiera el aprendiz de _bookman_ era tan suicida como para intentarlo con el general Socalo); también tenía preguntas para Kanda, pero tener el filo de _Mugen_ en la garganta cada vez que intentaba acercarse de más parecía hacerle cambiar de parecer. Bien.

- Me hubiera gustado ser "el padre" de tu bebé, Allen-_kun_ - dijo Lenalee de pronto en voz fuerte y clara, soltando una risita al ver el rostro totalmente sonrojado del más joven.

Frunció el ceño.

- ¡Le-Lenalee! ¡Eso es vergonzoso! ¡No lo digas más, por favor!

"_Lo estás empeorando todo con ese gesto tan infantil, imbécil_".

- Te ves tan adorable así, todo rojito - volvió a reír la muchacha, revolviéndole el cabello al inglés de manera pícara (casi al estilo del idiota de Lavi). Y Kanda agradeció el haber dejado ya de comer, porque estaría tentado a utilizar los palillos como arma.

- ¡No es divertido! - protestó el menor, sin poder bajar aún el vistoso color carmesí de sus mejillas.

Estúpido, estúpido _Moyashi_. Estaba por levantarse del lugar, aún y cuando sabía que sería una tontería y que no podría explicar el por qué de su actitud para con Lenalee Lee si acaso el supervisor Komui se llegaba a enterar de que Kanda le había gritado a su querida hermanita por coquetear así con el _Moyashi_. No quería tener al idiota ese lloriqueando o, peor, construyendo estúpidos robots para salvaguardar la pureza de su hermana.

- Ah, Kanda-_senpai_, ¿puedo sentarme aquí?

Estuvo a punto de dar un respingo al escuchar una voz tan cercana a él, pero se contuvo. Ahí estaba Chaozii Han, el nuevo miembro del equipo del General Tiedoll. Su equipo. Lanzó un gruñido, obviamente no quería a nadie cerca mientras observaba al _Moyashi_; más bien, no quería a nadie cerca que no fuera el _Moyashi_ (en su cama, ahora). Pero este era un exorcista novato, aún no entendía que debía mantenerse alejado de Kanda. Y eso se podía comprobar ya que había tomado asiento al lado de Kanda, tal vez no tan cerca, pero sí lo suficiente como para molestar al pelinegro a niveles indecibles. Trató de ignorar al sujeto, volver a sumergirse en sus dudas y recuerdos mientras Allen estuviera frente a él y pudiera vigilarlo de cerca.

- Todos parecen realmente felices con el embarazo de Allen-_san_, ¿no lo cree, Kanda-_senpai_? - dijo de pronto el chino, sacándolo de sus pensamientos sin que pudiera evitarlo - Él se ve radiante también.

Le miró de reojo con un gesto de fastidio mientras apoyaba su rostro en una de sus manos. Espera, ¿este tipo estaba sonrojado? Sí, el maldito tenía las mejillas rojas y no le quitaba los ojos de encima al Moyashi. Tuvo que controlarse, no sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Pero él no sabía mucho de Chaozii, desde que regresó de la pelea del Arca lo único que había hecho era entrenar, leer en la biblioteca o en su habitación y estar con Allen. Por eso no había tenido mucho contacto con los otros exorcistas que no fueran Lavi o Lenalee (o la otra mujer, Miranda), pero todo porque ellos eran los que buscaban al _Moyashi_. Frunció el ceño. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el otro había empezado a hablar otra vez.

- La verdad me da algo de pena estar cerca de él - soltó una rara risita, logrando que Kanda arqueara una ceja -. Hay algo que no me gusta de Allen-_san_, creo que es porque aún no he logrado perdonarle después de todo.

- ¿Perdonarle? - había preguntado sin querer, en una voz bastante baja, pero lo había hecho. Chaozii se le había quedado mirando con una enorme sorpresa, al parecer feliz por haberle arrancado una palabra a su superior.

- Cierto, usted no estaba ahí - le vio sonreír, Kanda sólo miró hacia otro lado pero siguió escuchando -. Es que Allen-_san_, él... bueno, él quería ayudar a uno de los enemigos y, pues... eso me hizo enfadar - Chaozii hablaba pausadamente, jugando con los palillos en su plato de _ramen_ -. Aunque Allen-_san_ me haya salvado después, no puedo perdonarlo. No es justo para Anita-_sama_ y mis compañeros que dieron la vida por la Orden.

El japonés chasqueó la lengua, fijando su vista en Allen, quien sólo veía a los otros tres exorcistas hablando. Aún estaba sonriendo, sonriendo dulcemente para esas otras personas. Escuchó a Chaozii sorbiendo de su comida de manera escándalosa. Le vio por el rabillo del ojo, dándose cuenta de que tenía los ojos vidriosos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Novato idiota. Extremadamente idiota. Resopló notoriamente, obligando al otro exorcista a dejar de comer para mirarle.

- ¿Kanda-_senpai_?

- Tienes muchas agallas como para hablar del estúpido _Moyashi_ de esa manera. Aquí todo mundo lo ama - masculló Kanda al tiempo que podía ver a una persona más sumándose al grupo donde estaba Allen: el cocinero Jeryy había dejado su puesto para ir a abrazar a "su tierno muchachito". Chasqueó otra vez la lengua -. Y tú te sonrojas nada más al verle.

Chaozii se quedó sin habla antes las palabras de Kanda, quien empezó a dudar si estuvo bien haber hablado tanto. Joder, ahora no se lo iba a despegar.

- Por-porque es lin-do, pare-ce una chica... - tartamudeó Chaozii, completamente rojo ahora ante la mirada incrédula de Kanda para después sacudir la cabeza exageradamente -, ¡pero eso no borra lo que hizo! Además, es un hombre que está embarazado, sé que no es su culpa; pero aún así, eso no está bien. No es normal.

Al menos alguien más lo notaba. Claro que sabía que estaba mal, que era anormal. Pero a estas alturas no le importaba; Allen estaba cumpliendo su misión por obligación, pero Kanda lo estaba disfrutando, prácticamente se estaba aprovechando de la situación. Sonrió de lado, con ironía.

- Eh, Kanda-_senpai_ - de nuevo volteó a verle al escuchar que le llamaba -, ¿le molesta que haya hablado de esa manera? No recordaba que Allen-_san_ está, es decir, de usted... - al parecer no lograba concentrarse y Kanda no le estaba ayudando al mirarle tan penetrantemente - ¡Agh! ¡Que el niño que está esperando Allen-_san _es de usted!

- _Che_. No es para tanto.

"_Tienes suerte de ser un exorcista, novato, o ya te habría matado_" pensó el japonés mientras volteaba el rostro con indiferencia, sin darse cuenta de que Chaozii le veía con los ojos iluminados de emoción, tal vez alucinando acerca de lo admirable que era su superior por aguantar esa situación con esa actitud tan "genial". No pudo mirar el rostro de su nuevo admirador porque vio más movimiento frente de él. Dos del equipo científico, Johnny y Tup, se habían acercado al pequeño grupo reunido en torno al _Moyashi_. Traían montones de papeles, cosa que no era tan inusual. Lo que sí era raro era que el inspector Howard Link se hubiera levantado de su lugar para ir a posar una de sus manos en el hombro de Allen. El pequeño le miró con confusión.

- Han llegado nuevos informes que necesitas llenar, Walker.

- ¿Más informes? - le escuchó quejarse infantilmente, aún sabiendo que eso no conmovería al inspector para nada.

- Sí - Link le obligó a levantarse para luego ponerle un montón de hojas en las manos ante las protestas de los demás.

- ¡Yo los llevaré! - pidió Johnny antes de que Lenalee pudiera ofrecerse - No es bueno para Allen-_kun_ cargar cosas pesadas.

- Pero no es nada. Puedo hacerlo perfectamente - dijo el inglés, con un gesto de fastidio en el rostro. Kanda sabía que a Allen le frustraba que lo consideraran un inútil ahora que estaba embarazado. Pero para los demás no había pero que valiera; aunque el japonés no se esperaba que el inspector fuera a retirar él mismo los papeles de las manos de Allen para cargarlos.

- Entonces los llevaré yo. Por favor, ponga los demás papeles sobre estos - siguió Link, ante la mirada incrédula de las otras personas presentes -. Quiero que Walker llene estos papeles en la biblioteca. Solo.

Había hablado antes de que Johnny (o cualquier otro) volviera a ofrecerse para ayudar, de eso Kanda estaba seguro. Al parecer él no era al único que le jodía que Allen estuviera todo el tiempo rodeado de gente. El inspector parecía bastante resuelto a llevarse al _Moyashi_, sin importarle que tuviera que cargar con la montaña de hojas por él mismo. El de cabellos blancos lo único que hizo fue despedirse con una reverencia antes de que Lenalee le abrazara con un gesto de preocupación en el rostro. El _Moyashi_ le sonrió a la chica, tratando de tranquilizarla como siempre. No era como si se fuera a la guerra, sólo iba a llenar unos malditos papeles y ya.

Cuando esos dos dejaron el comedor fue cuando Kanda también se levantó de su lugar. No puso atención a Chaozii, quien seguía llamándole sin entender el por qué de ese repentino cambio en la atmósfera que rodeaba al japonés.

Kanda estaba totalmente enterado de que no debía interferir con el trabajo de Link (ya le habían llamado la atención por hacerlo), pero no quería dejar al _Moyashi _completamente a solas con ese sujeto. Por eso caminó tras de ellos, aún y cuando guardara su distancia, podía escuchar lo que decían.

- En serio que puedo ayudar aunque sea con unos pocos, Link-_san_ - comentó Allen, abochornado, mientras caminaba tras el inspector.

- De ninguna manera. Los Comandantes Superiores quieren que cumplas tu misión a toda costa, Walker - le dijo Link, avanzando por el pasillo tranquilamente -. Aunque no entiendo por qué los demás miembros de la Orden se lo están tomando todo a juego.

- Yo... no lo sé. Pero no creo que piensen que es un juego - suspiró el inglés, mirando hacia otro lado. Kanda casi pudo imaginarse a Allen mordiéndose el labio inferior, tratando de no reclamar más por las palabras del inspector. Kanda frunció el ceño, si los demás se lo tomaran a la ligera entonces no estarían molestándolo siempre por cada palabra "cruel" que le dedicaba al _Moyashi_.

El alemán no dijo nada hasta que hubo pasado un buen tiempo en silencio, cosa que Allen parecía aprovechar para acomodarse el suéter que Komui le había obligado a utilizar. A pesar de que estaban entrando en verano, la Orden seguía siendo un lugar frío y húmedo, por lo que era necesario que fuera cuidadoso con su salud. Aunque Allen parecía bastante conforme con eso, ya que el pequeño siempre trataba de cubrir su cuerpo lo más que podía. Y, claro, de tiempo acá se negaba a que Kanda lo desnudara por completo, cosa bastante frustrante para el samurái. Lo había complacido, hasta ahora. Eso, hasta ahora.

- No te tratarían tan bien si supieran que eres cómplice del Catorceavo.

"_¿Catorceavo?_"

Se detuvo casi al mismo tiempo que Allen.

- Ya le dije que no sé quién es esa persona. Ya se lo dije a todos - susurró el menor, con un tono de furia que le sorprendió.

- Y yo te dije que todos niegan sus crímenes en un principio - el inspector tenía una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa irónica.

El tipo se había dado la vuelta para ver a Allen de frente, aunque éste sólo miraba al suelo. Pero luego el menor ladeó el rostro, Kanda se dio cuenta por la forma en que se mecieron sus cabellos blancos al mover su cabeza. Estaba mirando hacia la ventana mientras él hacía lo mismo con la que estaba a su lado. Estaba nublado, pronto llovería. Pero a pesar de la poca luz pudo verle. Le sonreía, la maldita cosa le estaba sonriendo. Apretó los dientes, preguntándose si también estaría mostrándole ese gesto burlón al _Moyashi_.

- No creas que tus lágrimas convencerán a alguien, Walker.

¿Lágrimas? ¿Ese bastardo había hecho llorar al _Moyashi_? Sintió el enojo creciendo en su interior. Palpó a _Mugen_ en su funda. Controlarse, tenía que controlarse.

Por su parte, el menor de los exorcistas sólo se limpió el rostro con la manga del suéter, mirando al frente de nuevo.

- Sólo... siga caminando - le pidió el inglés, como si tratara de seguir siendo educado a pesar de todo.

Link le observó detenidamente unos segundos más antes de volver a avanzar hacia la biblioteca. Allen tardó un poco más en moverse, seguía mirando por la ventana; Kanda también lo hacía, respirando profundamente, aún tratando de hacerse con todo el autocontrol que le fuera posible.

- ¿Kanda?

El samurái volvió la mirada al escuchar esa voz en volumen tan bajo. En efecto; Allen le estaba mirando con un gesto de sorpresa en el rostro, como si no se esperara encontrarlo ahí. El _Moyashi_ tenía las mejillas ligeramente húmedas y los ojos algo irritados. Empezaba a sentirse furioso de nuevo.

- ¡Kanda! - probablemente Allen se había dado cuenta ya de sus intenciones. Por eso había corrido a su lado para tranquilizarle; porque lo había tomado de la manga derecha de su camisa para alejarlo de _Mugen_ lo más rápido que pudo. El pelinegro le miró con algo de fastidio, aunque no pudo resistirse a esos ojos que le imploraban que se controlara.

- Yu Kanda. No sé por qué no me extraña encontrarte en esta situación - habló Howard Link tras la torre de papeles que aún llevaba en brazos.

Sintió que el _Moyashi_ se aferraba con más fuerza a su camisa. Resopló, liberándose pronto del agarre de Allen de manera bastante brusca. Se suponía que no debía meterse en más problemas o no conseguiría lo que quería. Pero no podía soportar ese gesto de supremacía en el alemán, quien había dejado la pila de papeles en el suelo para acercarse a la pareja de exorcistas.

- Walker tiene que ir conmigo a llenar algunos informes mandados por el inspector Lvellie. No tiene tiempo de revolcarse contigo por ahora.

Vio al inglés enrojecerse ligeramente antes de que fijara su vista en el suelo. Se le veía bastante incómodo, aunque no era para menos. Kanda se preguntó si Link hablaba con Allen sobre eso; o, peor, si lo había amenazado de alguna manera utilizando eso como chantaje. Y pensar que había regañado al _Moyashi_ por ser paranoico; ahora él mismo estaba divagando.

- _Che_. Bastardo.

Otra vez se veían fijamente. Suponía que Link estaba furioso con él por interferir en su trabajo, pero no iba a dejar de hacerlo mientras el sujeto se siguiera metiendo con el _Moyashi_. La única persona que podía hacer eso era él y sólo él.

- ¡Basta, _Bakanda_!

Allen le había jalado del cabello. Otra vez.

- ¡Argh! ¡Suéltame, _Moyashi_!

- ¡Lo haré cuando dejes de comportarte como un niño!

Un momento; ¿un niñato como el _Moyashi_ le estaba diciendo que se comportara? ¿¡Cómo se atrevía!? Se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse cara a cara con su agresor. Sí, Allen le veía, enfadado, sin soltar un instante el largo cabello del samurái. Pero no podía golpearlo, maldito idiota, estaba en ventaja. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue colocar sus manos sobre la cabeza del pequeño y apretar hasta que el mocoso se rindiera y le soltara.

Pero Allen no parecía que fuera a darse por vencido pronto, pues si Kanda ejercía más presión, él le estiraba el cabello con más fuerza. Ambos estaban tan concentrados en su pequeña riña infantil que no se daban por enterados de la mirada incrédula del inspector alemán, quien tal vez pensaba en lo extraño de la situación y en el comportamiento tan anormal de estos dos.

- ¡Kanda-_kun_! ¡Allen-_kun_!

El japonés fue el primero en darse cuenta de que el supervisor se acercaba rápidamente a donde estaban los tres, por lo que dejó de apretar la cabeza del menor (aunque no por eso quitó las manos de ahí). Allen se dio la vuelta después, sin dejar ir el cabello de Kanda tampoco. Komui les miraba reprobatoriamente, sin embargo, ese gesto de reproche era más bien para...

- ¡Kanda-_kun_! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerle eso a Allen-_kun_?

- ¿Qué? ¡Él fue el que empezó! - reclamó Kanda, mientras Allen soltaba una risita ganándose una mirada de enfado por parte del pelinegro.

- Toma en cuenta sus hormonas y sus cambios de humor, esperaba que ya supieras algo como eso. Además, se supone que eres mayor que él, debes controlarte y ser su ejemplo a seguir - dijo Komui, suspirando teatralmente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- _Che_ - desvió la mirada, aún enojado. Pudo ver que el _Moyashi_ sonreía. Ese idiota, pronto se la cobraría y con creces.

- Qué bueno que los encontré pronto. Quiero que vengan a mi despacho ahora. ¡Que les tengo buenas noticias! - gritó de felicidad el supervisor, ganándose una mirada indiferente por parte de los otros tres, aunque Link se apresuró a hablar enseguida:

- Walker tiene muchos informes que llenar. Es necesario que termine de escribirlos hoy.

- ¡Pero eso puede esperar! Vamos, Link-_kun_, sólo será por unos minutos y luego puedes quedarte con Allen-_kun_ - ofreció el chino, sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

El inspector terminó aceptando, tal vez temiendo por tener al supervisor pegado a él todo el tiempo. Kanda por su parte sólo se acercó al menor para susurrarle al oído.

- Ni creas que te saldrás con la tuya. En cuanto termines tu pequeña misión te las verás conmigo.

- No te preocupes, _Bakanda_. Ya podremos darnos de golpes después - le murmuró de vuelta, aún con su gesto inocente en el rostro.

El pelinegro terminó sonriendo maliciosamente, interpretando las palabras que había dicho Allen de manera que le convenía. Claro que después tendrían tiempo para muchas otras cosas. Pero por lo pronto seguían al supervisor Lee hacia la sección científica para que le diera las noticias que con tanto ánimo había anunciado.

En cuanto llegaron el primero en sentarse en el sillón fue Allen a instancias del chino, quien después le había revuelto el cabello con mucha alegría. Ahí estaba de nuevo esa costumbre extraña que tenían muchos en la Orden. Kanda suspiró con fastidio para luego sentarse al lado del _Moyashi_. Link se quedó atrás del inglés, un excelente sitio para empezar a ignorarlo según Kanda. Komui se sentó frente a ellos, mandando muchos de los papeles que había sobre su escritorio para hacerse espacio.

- Hay buenas noticias para ti, Allen-_kun_. Los médicos dicen que, según los resultados de los exámenes que te hemos estado haciendo durante tu primer trimestre, todo está saliendo relativamente bien para tratarse de tu situación. Tal vez lo único que necesitas es dormir más, ¿no puedes coinciliar el sueño acaso?

- Humm... es difícil. Es todo. En realidad no hay ninguna razón - contestó el menor, mostrándose algo cohibido, cosa que Kanda notó de inmediato. Estúpido _Moyashi_ y su falta de cuidado a la hora de mostrar sus emociones físicamente.

Komui sólo lo miró largamente mientras Kanda rolaba su mirada entre el _Moyashi_ y el inspector que estaba tras de él.

- ¿Dormirías mejor si estuvieras con Kanda-_kun_?

La pregunta los tomó desprevenidos. A ambos. Sólo que Allen no parecía saber cómo reaccionar, pues sólo había tartamudeado algo inentendible antes de mirar a Kanda como buscando apoyo. El samurái se quedó en silencio un poco más, aunque de pronto le llegó la pregunta que había estado rondado su cabeza las últimas semanas.

- ¿Quieres decir que los Comandantes Superiores aceptaron cumplir con mi petición?

- ¿Petición? - preguntaron Allen y Link al mismo tiempo, mientras Komui sólo sonrió levemente.

- En parte, un poco, sí - contestó el supervisor, sin decir realmente nada -. Digamos que aceptaron darte dos noches con Allen-_kun_ por semana si es que eso le ayuda a bajar sus níveles de ansiedad. Aunque veo que siguen llevándose bastante mal, me pregunto si de verdad se cumpliría el objetivo en lugar de empeorar la situación.

Kanda iba a hacer algo impensable para él: disculparse. Disculparse por lo que Komui había visto en el pasillo y asegurarle que seguiría adelante la misión costase lo que costase. Este era un primer paso para deshacerse por completo del inspector Howard Link, así que valía la pena. Sólo que antes de que pudiera hablar, Allen se le había adelantado, levantándose del sillón con firmeza.

- ¡Eso fue mi culpa! Yo fui el que provocó a Kanda para pelear... Lo siento.

Mal-dito _Moyashi_. Miraba a Komui con los ojos llorosos y con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Tuvo que cubrirse el rostro con la mano para evitar decir algo con respecto a esa visión tan... tentadora.

- ¡Qué lindo eres, Allen-_kun_! - el supervisor se había abrazado al de cabellos blancos, restregando su rostro con el de Allen. Se suponía que eso lo hacía nada más con Lenalee, ¿no? Chasqueó la lengua, algo enfadado, pero prefirió ahorrarse sus comentarios.

Pero Allen volvió ligeramente el rostro para ver a Kanda. Le estaba sonriendo inocentemente de nuevo. Lo dicho: maldito _Moyashi_.

- Necesito ver la orden firmada por los Comandantes, supervisor Komui - dijo Link, después de aclararse la garganta notoriamente -. Comprenderá que mi trabajo está por encima de cualquier misión que le hayan encomendado a Walker, así que debo saber si realmente ha sido aprobada tal cosa.

Komui tardó un rato en reaccionar, pero luego dejó de abrazar al exorcista para ir de nuevo tras su escritorio. Buscó entre varios papeles hasta encontrarse con el que buscaba para dárselo a Link. Empezó a hablar nada más entregárselo, sin considerar que el inspector apenas empezaba a leer.

- No es mucho en realidad. Pero aún no sé si quieres eso, Allen-_kun_.

Las miradas de los tres se posaron en el inglés, quien se había vuelto a sentar después de haber sobrevivido al asalto de Komui. Eso le había puesto nervioso, sin duda, pues sólo atinaba a ver a Kanda de vez en cuando. Le vio aspirar profundamente.

- Supongo que es bueno para este bebé que su padre esté cerca de él, ¿no? - dijo Allen, en voz baja - ¿Fue por eso que pediste eso, Kanda?

- _Che_ - no sabía si esa pregunta iba en serio o no, pero prefirió dejarlo así nada más.

- ¡Oh! Eso me recuerda otra cosa. Según los médicos es más probable que sea niña, ¿qué opinan, futuros padres? ¡Espero que sea tan linda y preciosa como mi Lenalee! Digo, a pesar del papá gruñón que tiene.

Al supervisor le estaban brillando los ojos sin importarle la mirada asesina del samurái. Pero el _Moyashi_ sólo se limitó a mirar al suelo con una sonrisa triste en los labios. Milagrosamente Komui lo notó también, dejando de alucinar por un instante.

- ¿Pasa algo, Allen-_kun_?

- ¿Eh? ¡No, nada! - el _Moyashi_ había empezado a negar tan rápidamente con la cabeza que Kanda pensó que se marearía de nuevo. Menos mal que esa etapa ya había pasado casi por completo.

- Ya te he dicho; seguro que será bonita aunque tenga un papá malvado como Kanda-_kun_. ¡Así que no te preocupes, Allen-_kun_!

- Deja de repetir eso, estúpido supervisor - exigió Kanda ante la risita nerviosa de Komui.

- Todo está en orden entonces - dijo de pronto el inspector, salvando al chino de ser atacado por Kanda -. Sin embargo, mi trabajo sigue siendo vigilar de cerca a Allen Walker, así que fuera de esas dos noches por semana estaré tras de él como lo he estado haciendo hasta ahora. Además, si ocurre algo fuera de lo ordinario estoy en todo el derecho de cancelar esta libertad para Walker y volver con mi vigilancia de las 24 horas al dia; aún si eso le causa una incomodidad con respecto a la realización de su misión.

- ¿En serio dice eso? - preguntó Komui, tomando el papel de las manos de Link de manera apresurada mientras Allen y Kanda le miraban con cara de incredulidad. De verdad que el supervisor ni se había dado cuenta de lo que le habían aprobado.

- ¡Está bien, Komui-_san_! - exclamó el inglés - Después de todo esto es por el bienestar de este bebé, ¿verdad? Muchas gracias por haber hecho todo lo posible por mí y por este niño.

Terminó haciendo una pequeña reverencia después de levantarse. Arqueó una ceja, algo confundido por la actitud del _Moyashi_. Estaba actuando de una manera extraña, de eso no había duda. Estaba deprimido, eso era. Frunció el ceño al tiempo que miraba hacia otro lado con tal de no encontrarse con los ojos tristes del más joven.

- Oh, de nada, Allen-_kun_. Te prometí que te ayudaría con tu embarazo y eso hago - sonrió amablemente el supervisor, como si con eso se excusara de todos los dolores de cabeza que le había causado al pequeño exorcista en los últimos tres meses.

Allen volvió a sonreír amablemente, disponiéndose a salir dejando atrás a Kanda, cosa que le molestó mucho. Se levantó del sillón sin importarle, de nuevo, el dejar a una persona hablando. Sólo que esta vez era Komui preguntándole si quería quedarse en la habitación de Allen o, por el contrario, si prefería que el chico fuera a la suya. Pero no le escuchó, lo único que le importaba era enfrentarse al _Moyashi_, aún si Link había vuelto a seguirlos otra vez.

- _Moyashi_.

- Me llamo Allen, _Bakanda_.

Se había dado la vuelta para mirarlo. La verdad esperaba encontrárselo llorando, pero no fue así. De hecho, sólo tenía un ligero gesto de enfado, aunque no sabía si era porque le había llamado por su sobrenombre otra vez o si era por otra cosa más. Suspiró de manera apenas perceptible, acercándose al otro.

- Ven a mi habitación en cuanto termines.

- Lo sé.

¿Lo sabía? Ahora le estaba regalando una sonrisita. No era traviesa, ni siquiera era alegre. Era una pequeña mueca de felicidad fingida que no sabía cómo interpretar. Estaba a punto de tomarle por los hombros y zarandearlo un poco para que se despabilara. Pero no alcanzó a hacerlo porque Allen ya le había dado otra vez la espalda. El inspector pasó junto a Kanda, mirándose con odio una vez más. El samurái estaba seguro que algún día se libraría de él para que dejara en paz al _Moyashi_ de una vez por todas. Observó que Allen apenas iba a levantar unas pocas hojas que aún se encontraban en el pasillo cuando Link se le adelantó para cargarlas todas de nuevo. Escuchó a Allen resoplar. Tal vez, el menor solamente se sentía un inútil y eso le molestaba. Sí, tal vez sólo era eso.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Estaba recostado en su cama con el cabello suelto, boca arriba, sólo mirando el techo. En el suelo estaba extendido un futón que habían traído algunas de las mujeres que limpiaban las habitaciones; Komui había decidido que Allen necesitaba un cambio de escenario para relajarse y que eso ayudaría mucho al bebé. Claro, si él decía que la habitación tétrica de Kanda era buena para el pequeño, entonces era buena. "Si la mamá descansa, el bebito también lo hará" habían sido sus palabras. Claro que Kanda en lo último que pensaba era en dejar que el _Moyashi_ durmiera.

Pero algo le molestaba, algo más que la actitud tan cortante que había tenido Allen con él antes de despedirse para ir a la biblioteca. Era por la pequeña conversación que habían tenido el inspector y el inglés antes de que se dieran cuenta de que los seguía. Howard Link había llamado al exorcista "cómplice del Catorceavo". Kanda no tenía ni idea de lo que se refería, pero al parecer no era la primera vez que acusaba al de cabellos blancos con eso. Tenía que ver con el Arca, tenía que ver con la capacidad del _Moyashi_ para manejarla a través del piano que estaba en una de esas habitaciones. Y, tenía que ver con esa sombra trajeada. Frunció el ceño. Estaba sacando demasiadas conclusiones apresuradas, tratando de que todo encajara por la fuerza para darle forma a sus teorías.

Se movió en la cama para quedar acostado de lado. Esa Arca era del Conde del Milenio. Y Allen podía controlarla. Por eso le habían prohibido ir allá desde que lo encontraron encerrado en la habitación donde se encontraba áquel misterioso instrumento musical. También por eso habían prohibido a los otros miembros de la organización utilizarla hasta que se tuvieran más datos que comprobaran que verdaderamente esa Arca le pertenecía ahora a la Orden Oscura. Pero si no dejaban que el _Moyashi_ se acercara entonces no podrían usarla, ¿cierto? ¿Estarían dispuestos a arriesgarse a una posible traición y darle de vuelta un arma como esa al enemigo?

"_Traidor_".

Apretó los párpados con fuerza. Estúpido, estúpido _Moyashi_.

Escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, obligándole a despertar de sus pensamientos confusos.

- ¿Kanda? ¿Estás ahí?

Resopló, levantándose de la cama para abrirle sin ponerse a esperar para recibirlo del todo. Sólo quitó el seguro y giró la perilla para después alejarse de la puerta. Allen entró después, parpadeando. Sonreía.

- ¡Oh! ¡Quiero dormir en el piso! - exclamó de repente al ver el futón, casi como si fuera un niño pequeño.

- _Che_. De ninguna manera, idiota. Tú dormirás en la cama.

El otro exorcista sólo le miró, con un gesto de ligero enfado. Pero no le dejó decir nada más: en menos de un segundo había empezado un profundo beso que logró que el menor se sorprendiera un poco. Como si no fuera esta la manera en que Kanda lo recibía todos los días cada vez que entraba en su cuarto. Se separó de él para dejarle respirar, por lo que Allen empezó a hablar entrecortadamente.

- Kan-da, estoy algo cansado... no creo que... - no quería palabras, sólo quería besarlo, tocarlo. Por eso volvió a capturar sus labios, metiendo su lengua en la boca del pequeño para saborearlo como si nunca lo hubiera hecho en la vida.

Allen ya estaba respirando agitadamente cuando Kanda se separó de su boca para empezar a quitarle el suéter. Aunque el oriental no se esperaba que el otro le rechazara tan abiertamente al poner sus manos sobre su pecho para alejarle.

- ¡Para ya, _Bakanda_!

Lanzó un gruñido para luego ir a sentarse en la cama. El _Moyashi_ sólo estaba ahí, de pie, con las mejillas ya cubiertas por un ligero tono rosado. Después se sentó a su lado, sorprendiendo bastante al samurái cuando le sintió recargarse contra él. Lo hizo petrificarse, algo confundido por esa acción, ¿significaba que quería algo o no? Porque esa posición, por más inocente que le pareciera a cualquiera, para Kanda era una especie de invitación descarada. Claro que eso era en su mente, ya que el otro exorcista sólo tenía los ojos cerrados, con la cabeza apoyada en uno de los hombros del japonés.

Kanda no se atrevió a hacer nada por unos minutos. Aunque no le gustaba mucho que le estuviera usando como almohada, se sentía bien de cierta manera que no lograba definir. Sin embargo, no era tan bueno como cuando Allen se dejaba acariciar por él o, mejor, cuando le convencía para que le tocara. Porque el _Moyashi_ le gustaba, sí, pero seguían sin agradarle del todo esos momentos que le hacían sentirse confuso.

- Oye, _Moyashi_.

- ¿Mhm?

- ¿Quién es el Catorceavo?

Logró que el menor se separara de él rápidamente. Le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, aunque luego pareció tranquilizarse un poco.

- Deberías de dejar de escuchar las conversaciones privadas de otros. No es educado.

- _Che_. ¿Me vas a contestar o no?

Allen parecía estarlo meditando seriamente, porque le vio con el pulgar apoyado en su barbilla. Finalmente se decidió a hablarle.

- No sé mucho en realidad, nada más lo que me ha dicho Link-_san_. Sólo sé que estoy bajo sospecha por traición, pero eso ya lo sabías, ¿no?

Le miraba retadoramente, con una sonrisa irónica. Apretó los dientes sin poder evitarlo. No le estaba diciendo todo y eso le molestaba mucho. Ya le había dejado pasar muchas cosas, pero esto en especial le frustraba. Tal vez porque, si esa sombra era parte del asunto, estaba involucrado en él directamente.

- ¿Por tocar el piano sin saber cómo hacerlo? ¿Por leer una serie de símbolos extraños? ¿De dónde sacaste esos, _Moyashi_?

El inglés entreabrió la boca, con un gesto de algo parecido al miedo. Así lo interpreto Kanda. El _Moyashi_ pasó saliva mientras miraba al suelo.

- No te diré de dónde sé leer esos símbolos. Lo siento, Kanda.

Por alguna razón esa respuesta le hizo enfurecerse. Le tomó del cuello del suéter, azotándolo en la cama con una fuerza mayor a la que hubiera deseado. Allen sólo le miró con sorpresa, con los ojos bastante abiertos por lo repentino del movimiento.

- ¡Deberías decirles lo que sabes, idiota! ¿Por qué quieres darles más material para que te consideren un enemigo de la Orden?

- ¡Ya he dicho todo lo que debía! No voy a decirles sobre esos símbolos. ¡No voy a decirle a nadie! Ni siquiera a ti...

Estaba demasiado cerca de él, así, sobre su cuerpo. No sabía si el sonrojo que adornaba las mejillas del pequeño era por el esfuerzo de gritar o si era por tenerlo a él encima. El enojo empezó a disminuir hasta casi desaparecer. No tenía derecho a interrogar a Allen de esa manera, no después de saber que seguramente había pasado las últimas horas respondiendo preguntas de todo tipo. Pero no pensaba disculparse tampoco, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue acercar su rostro al del otro para posar un suave beso en sus labios.

- Me... confundes... - le escuchó susurrar inmediatamente después de terminar con el beso.

- Lo sé - contestó, pasando su lengua por la mejilla marcada por esa cicatriz que indicaba que el muchacho bajo su cuerpo estaba maldito.

Tan maldito como él.

Abrió el suéter por enmedio para poder besar ese cuello que tanto le atraía. Sabía que no debía dejar marcas en la pálida piel del _Moyashi_, por lo que usaba principalmente su lengua, provocando escalofríos en el más joven. Trató de bajar sus manos por el cuerpo de Allen, pero pronto sintió que éste le detenía.

- No ahora, por favor.

- _Che_.

Acercó su boca al oído del inglés para murmurar lo más bajo posible, audible, tratando de hacerle temblar otra vez.

- Creo que me debes esto, _Moyashi_. Si no vas a decirme lo que quiero saber, lo menos que puedes hacer es entregarte sin resistirte.

Le mordió ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja, arrancándole un pequeño gemido. Sonrió maliciosamente cuando el pequeño retiró las manos de su pecho, indicándole que podía seguir. Volvió a la carga contra ese grueso suéter, deshaciéndose de él gracias a que Allen se lo permitió al incorporarse un poco en la cama. Le recostó de nuevo al tiempo que le besaba, sintiendo esa lengua contra la suya, contestando aún con torpeza aunque llevaran dos meses practicando aquello cada día. Pero le encantaba eso, le hacía excitarse más.

Empezó a desabrochar la camisa con rapidez al tiempo que de nuevo pasaba la lengua por el cuello de Allen.

- No quiero que me la quites, Kanda, por favor - le susurró al oído de pronto, aprovechando que se había abrazado al samurái fuertemente.

- Idiota. No deberías de avergonzarte por esto.

Le extrañaba que se comportara tan dócilmente. Usualmente terminaba tirándole del cabello o de las mejillas cuando pretendía descubrirle el abdomen. Pero esta vez sólo se quedó ahí, abrazándole con más firmeza. Finalmente se separó de él, recostándose del todo en la cama. Estaba mirando hacia la pared, evitando a toda la costa los ojos de Kanda. Lo interpretó como una señal para que siguiera, así que otra vez siguió desabotonando la camisa, quitándole el cinturón al tiempo que bajaba el cierre del pantalón también.

Dejó al descubierto el torso desnudo del menor, quien respiraba agitadamente ya. Pasó sus dedos por las tetillas ya erectas, como siempre, Allen era demasiado sensible al tacto y su cuerpo lo traicionaba otra vez. Aunque lo que más le llamó la atención fue el pequeño bultito que ya se podía observar en el vientre del más joven. Posó una de sus manos en él, tal y como lo había hecho la primera vez que pudo tocar ese hermoso cuerpo. Escuchó al de cabellos blancos suspirar entrecortadamente, sin desviar un momento su mirada de la pared. Sonrió maliciosamente, inclinándose para atrapar con su boca uno de los pezones del pequeño. Había soltado un gemido, seguramente ahogado al apretar con fuerza los dientes. Quería escucharlo de nuevo, quería escucharlo gemir para él. Utilizó su lengua una vez más, arrancándole más de esos sonidos que tanto le gustaba escuchar.

Se entretuvo con el pecho del otro exorcista, usando su lengua, succionando suavemente de vez en cuando para molestar al que estaba bajo él. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo bajó su boca por el cuerpo del chico, provocándole ligeros escalofríos. Justo cuando llegó a su abdomen fue cuando se detuvo, elevando la mirada para ver el rostro del inglés. Estaba aún más sonrojado, con los ojos plateados entrecerrados mientras trataba de respirar por la boca ahora que Kanda había dejado de estimularlo. Claro que no logró conseguir mucho cuando el japonés empezó a lamer de nuevo, esta vez en el ombligo, introduciendo su lengua en el ombligo lo más que podía.

- ¡Kanda!

Le tomó de la cintura para seguir haciéndolo, moviendo circularmente la lengua sobre ese punto en su vientre. Al fin el _Moyashi_ había reaccionado, pues había puesto una mano sobre su cabeza, como si no se decidiera a detenerlo o a dejar que siguiera. Pero a Kanda no le importó mucho la situación, pues continuó con lo que hacía a pesar de los constantes quejidos saliendo de la boca del menor. Movió su mano derecha hasta la entrepierna de Allen. Retiró su lengua de la piel del otro después de dar una larga lamida, dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva. Otra vez sonreía con malicia, aún más al ver que Allen por fin se había decidido a mirarle.

- Te quejas mucho, pero esto realmente te gusta, ¿verdad?

- Cá-llate.

Fue un débil susurro, un reclamo mucho menor de la que hubiera esperado. Chasqueó la lengua, decidido a escuchar más sonidos salir de esa boca. Movió su mano sobre el pantalón del chico, obligándole a arquear la espalda al tiempo que soltaba otro gemido. Siguió acariciándole de arriba hacia abajo mientras que con la mano libre empezaba a bajarle los pantalones. Decidió dejar de molestarle para deshacerse de esa prenda por completo, dejando a Allen sólo en ropa interior. Se acercó de nuevo a su rostro para besarle superficialmente, lamiendo el labio inferior del menor que parecía temblar con anticipación a lo que Kanda haría.

Metió su mano dentro de la ropa interior, consiguiendo un pequeño grito por parte del pequeño que acalló con su boca. Después de todo le correspondía los besos con pasión a pesar de que se detenía cada vez que un gemido escapaba desde el fondo de su garganta. Terminó de desnudarle por completo tras haber estado entretenido con su boca. Se colocó a sus pies de nuevo, observándolo fijamente. Allen había encogido las piernas por instinto. Nunca había estado totalmente desnudo frente a Kanda, así que éste lo entendía. Aunque eso no eran más que tonterías, pues ya había tocado casi todo el cuerpo del menor y no tenía por qué sentirse avergonzado ahora.

Casi todo su cuerpo.

Le vio abrir los ojos cuando puso sus manos sobre las rodillas del otro exorcista. Sí, Allen le miraba con sorpresa y con algo de temor ahora que el pelinegro le separaba las piernas de manera suave pero firme.

- ¿Kanda?

- ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo el general Socalo acerca del sexo entre hombres?

Sintió que el cuerpo recostado frente a él se tensaba por completo al sentir la mano de Kanda en la parte baja de su espalda. Le miró seriamente, logrando que al final se decidiera a enfrentarlo. Estaba respirando agitadamente, sin poder bajar para nada el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Tampoco podía hacer nada por disimular la clara erección que tenía entre las piernas. Al parecer por eso dejó de resistirse, relajándose poco a poco.

No dijo nada. De hecho, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hablar cuando Kanda empezó a quitarse la ropa también. En realidad, sólo desabrochó su camisa y bajó su pantalón lo suficiente como para liberar su miembro erecto. Sabía que Allen se negaba a verle otra vez, pues había desviado rápidamente la mirada hacia la pared. Sí, era extraño que el _Moyashi_ se comportara de esa manera. Y sabía que era por culpa suya, por decirle que se lo debía si no quería contestarle. Pero en esos instantes no le importaba mucho.

- _Moyashi_.

Le besó en el cuello al tiempo que acomodaba su erección en la entrada del otro exorcista. Escuchó que suspiraba con nerviosismo al tiempo que se aferraba a la camisa del japonés. Dio una última lamida en el cuello del inglés antes de empezar a empujar dentro de su cuerpo.

Soltó un ligero gruñido al sentir la presión sobre su miembro. Se detuvo. Era demasiado caliente, demasiado apretado. Dolía un poco. Pero se sentía bien, ¿no era así? Intentó seguir introduciéndose, sin darse cuenta de que Allen apretaba con fuerza la tela de su camisa. No había entrado por completo cuando se retiró suavemente. Era muy extraño, era placentero, pero al mismo tiempo...

Embistió dentro otra vez, percatándose al fin que el inglés estaba totalmente tenso bajo él. Había intentado de voltearse hacia la pared, girando en la parte de su cintura. Kanda le tomó de las caderas para que no se moviera más.

- Coño, _Moyashi_. Tranquilízate.

Le escuchó aspirar profundamente, de nuevo aguantando la respiración. El pelinegro chasqueó la lengua, moviéndose de nuevo dentro de ese pequeño cuerpo. No, no lograba que su miembro entrara por completo en el _Moyashi_ y no entendía el por qué. Así que sólo decidió seguir embistiendo dentro y afuera, con lentitud al principio pues no lograba encontrarle de todo el gusto a esa fricción que le resultaba casi dolorosa. Después aumentó la velocidad, soltando uno que otro gemido por la sensación nueva y extraña. Seguía sosteniendo las caderas de Allen para ayudarse a la hora de entrar y salir mientras trataba de encontrar un ritmo que no conseguía. El más joven seguía con medio cuerpo hacia la pared después de haberse soltado de Kanda; tenía los puños fuertemente apretados, cubriéndose con ellos el rostro sonrojado.

No supo cuanto duró aquello, tal vez mucho más de lo necesario. Finalmente había empezado a disfrutarlo, aún y cuando siguiera sintiéndose algo incómodo con algo que se suponía debía darle placer por completo. Embistió un par de veces más antes de correrse dentro del menor, gimiendo profundamente. Cuidó de apoyarse en sus manos para no dejar caer su cuerpo sobre el de Allen. Respiraba agitadamente, sacando su miembro después de haber normalizado los latidos de su corazón. No había sido lo que esperaba, definitivamente.

Sin embargo, no se había preparado para encontrarse con esa visión. Las sábanas blancas ahora estaban manchadas, no sólo con su semen si no con algo más. Era sangre; sangre del otro exorcista. Se alarmó por completo, ¿cómo demonios había pasado aquello?

- ¡¿_Moyashi_?!

Allen había encogido su cuerpo de nuevo, sin apartar las manos cerradas en puño de su rostro. Estaba temblando. Como no respondía al llamado de Kanda, éste tuvo que tomarlo por los hombros para girarlo. No podía creer que hubiera terminado de esa manera. Lo zarandeó un poco, llamándole una y otra vez hasta que el menor se animó a retirar las manos de su rostro. Estaba sonrojado, sí, pero también estaba llorando. Aquellas eran lágrimas de dolor que no podían parar a pesar de que ya había terminado todo.

- ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste?! ¿Por qué no pediste que me detuviera? ¡_Moyashi_!

- Lo si-ento.

- ¡No te disculpes, maldita sea!

No era normal, esto no era normal. El de cabellos blancos ya le había detenido antes cuando algo que le hacía no le gustaba. Al final terminaba accediendo a casi todo, ya que sólo era para poder darle más placer. Pero aquello le había lastimado. Le había hecho sangrar y no se había quejado. ¿Por qué?

"_¿Porque me lo debía?_"

Tragó saliva con dificultad. Nunca se imaginó que el _Moyashi_ se tomaría eso tan en serio.

- No te preocupes, Kanda. Supongo-... - se detuvo para limpiarse las lágrimas con su mano derecha - Supongo que la primera vez a veces duele.

Apartó la mirada sin atreverse a verle a los ojos. Era un idiota, un completo idiota. Apretó con fuerza los párpados ahora que sintió al más joven moverse para bajarse con dificultad de la cama.

- Iré a limpiarme, ¿está bien?

Kanda no le contestó, ni siquiera cuando vio con los ojos entreabiertos que tomó los pantalones del suelo, subiéndoselos sin abrochárselos para después cubrirse por completo con ese largo suéter obligatorio. No escuchó nada más por unos segundos hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose rompió con el silencio. Ahora que el otro había salido se decidió a abrir los ojos por completo. Le había obligado a hacerlo cuando le había dicho claramente que no quería.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, aún con la mandíbula tensa. Podía ver esas manchas de sangre, haciendo un macabro contraste con la tonalidad blanca de la sábana. Aún no sabía cómo demonios no se había percatado de áquel líquido resbalando entre los muslos de Allen. Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que le estaba lastimando. Recordó que estuvo a punto de matar al inspector por haberle hecho llorar. Eso no había sido nada en comparación con lo que el daño que él había causado.

No se dio cuenta del tiempo que había pasado. Sólo seguía sentado ahí, sin pensar realmente en nada, dejando que los minutos pasaran frente a él sin hacer nada por detenerlos. No se atrevió a mirar otra vez hacia su cama, sabiendo que volvería a ver ese rojo que poco a poco tomaba una tonalidad más y más oscura. Se pasó las manos por el cabello, apoyando sus codos en las rodillas. Era una posición incómoda, impropia de él, pero no quería moverse.

Luego escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Se sobresaltó un poco, era demasiado tarde y generalmente la gente no se presentaba en su habitación a menos de que se tratara del estúpido Lavi que ahora estaba de misión. Se levantó para abrir, intentando borrar de su rostro ese gesto de sorpresa.

Aunque no hubo mucho que pudo hacer al encontrarse con Allen de nuevo. Le miró con incredulidad, sin poder creer que estuviera ahí.

- ¿Qué...?

- Perdón por tardarme. Tuve que cambiarme de ropa en mi habitación después de darme una ducha - informó sin que Kanda se lo pidiera, entrando a la habitación del samurái dejándolo en la puerta -. Por suerte Link-_san_ no estaba ahí o tal vez no me hubiera dejado regresar.

Allen estaba hablando, de eso se daba cuenta. Era difícil ignorar para él ignorar esa voz. Lo que no entendía era el por qué ese pequeño estúpido había regresado a su cuarto después de lo que le había hecho.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - le preguntó por fin después de poner en orden sus ideas.

El inglés le miró y, aunque quiso evitarlo, no logró alejarse de esos ojos plateados.

- ¿Aún puedo quedarme, verdad? - susurró Allen después de unos segundos de silencio - No quiero dormir solo.

- Eres un completo imbécil.

- Lo sé.

Genial. Se suponía que tenía que pedirle disculpas, no insultarlo. Pero no lo hizo. Simplemente su naturaleza no le dejaba.

Kanda resopló con fuerza. Esto no estaba pasando. Esta jodida situación no estaba sucediendo. Caminó hasta su cama para ver por última vez esas manchas rojizas antes de quitar las sábanas. Desde que había empezado a tener sus encuentros con el _Moyashi_ tenía la costumbre de guardar siempre bajo la cama otra muda para la cama en caso de necesitarla. Cambió rápidamente las sábanas manchadas por otras limpias ante la atenta mirada del otro. Cuando hubo terminado se apartó para dejarlo pasar. Allen le miró con algo de inseguridad para después subirse a la cama con cuidado y recostarse.

Apenas iba hacia el futón cuando escuchó esa voz llamándole. Se giró al escuchar su nombre.

- Kanda, ¿podrías... recostarte conmigo? Puedo hacer espacio.

Esto era tan parecido a aquella primera noche pero a la vez tan horrorosamente diferente. Resopló pesadamente, llevándose una mano al cabello. Estúpido _Moyashi_.

- Realmente eres un imbécil.

- Creo que los dos lo somos.

No pudo debatir eso. Tal vez esa era la forma en que Allen le decía que le perdonaba, pero no estaba seguro. Realmente no quería pensar más en eso, se sentía agotado. Por eso no discutió más con el otro, sólo subió a la cama individual para acostarse al lado de esa persona a la que había lastimado y que ahora le invitaba a dormir a su lado. Sí, los dos eran unos imbéciles.

Pudo ver al de cabellos blancos acurrucándose a su lado, aunque sin llegar a tocarle. Iba a ser una noche incómoda. ¿Pero importaba? No si podía satisfacer el pequeño deseo de este chico de sentir un poco de calor humano a la hora de dormir. Así que sólo cerró los ojos, deseando que su mente no divagara más.

Tan inmersos estaban cada uno en sus pensamientos que ninguno se percató de un pequeño golem dorado batiendo sus alas desde una de las esquinas del techo de la habitación.

**+ Continuará +**

**Notas finales:** Okay, ¿quién quiere empezar con los dardos envenenados? También hay piedras por ahí. Sólo dejen me coloco una coladera en la cabeza para salvar aunque sea unas pocas de mis neuronas para seguir con esto aunque sea por disfrute personal. Les agradezco mucho por haber leído este horrible capítulo destinado a ser así desde el principio. Huh, es todo. Ya pueden tomar el númerito para que hagan fila para que le puedan disparar a esta autora (_se esconde bajo una piedra_). Nos vemos (creo).


	9. Descubrimiento inevitable

**Stupid me says:** No sé cómo sigo con vida aún, milagrosamente nadie me atacó de camino al trabajo y de regreso a mi casa (sólo estuve a punto de morir gracias a un tráiler, interesante (_gotitas_)). Hum, no me esperaba aceptación por parte del capítulo pasado (si acaso de **_Kassy_**, a quien le gusta torturar a Allen tanto como a mí). Te dedicaría este capítulo, pero sé exactamente cuál te voy a dedicar, así que por mientras espero que disfrutes este (_risita sádica_). Tantas amenazas contra mí, pero sobre todo contra _Bakanda_, pobre _seme_ perverso (_risita_). Muchísimas, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews. Los aprecio a todos y cada uno de ellos; chocolates y limones para todos más mi eterno amor.

Este capítulo no me gustó mucho, de hecho, aunque espero que ustedes lo disfruten más que yo (_suspiro_).

¿Por qué Allen aún no siente cariño por su niña? (_se lo piensa_) No lo sé (_risa tonta_). No, en realidad sí lo sé, pero espero poder narrarlo (_guiño_).

**Notas especiales para el capítulo:** Hay _lime_ heterosexual (Dios, el horror), pero es más instructivo que descriptivo, lo juro. De todas maneras tienen permiso de traumarse como yo lo hice al escribirlo (_sonrisita nerviosa_). Mhm, Kanda es un perverso, pero creo que eso ya lo sabían. Y se sabrá algo de Lenalee, _etto_, algo que hará que Komui quiera matarme.

**Rating**: M

_**DISCLAIMER**_: D.Gray-Man no me pertenece, es de Hoshino Katsura-_senseii_. Si me perteneciera, Allen lloraría más. Sí, mucho más.

**Apóstol de Dios**

**9. Descubrimiento inevitable**

Poco a poco salía de su sueño al sentir una luz en su rostro que no duró más de un segundo. Tras un ruido estruendoso que le hizo estremecerse ligeramente, escuchó el sonido constante de las gotas chocando contra el vidrio. Llovia. No había abierto los ojos aún cuando sintió un agudo dolor recorrerle todo el cuerpo. No podía moverse, así que ni siquiera intentó cambiar la posición fetal en la que estaba, aún y cuando no le proporcionara ningún alivio real. Iba a morder su labio inferior para no gritar, aunque de inmediato sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca, como si él mismo se hubiera lastimado al intentar hacer eso mismo antes. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? ¿Qué demonios había...?

Lo recordó de inmediato al sentir una fuerte punzada de dolor en la parte baja de su espalda por tratar de mover sus piernas. Dolía, dolía dentro de él. Se enrojeció por completo. Kanda había sido quien le había causado ese dolor, Kanda lo había tomado, Kanda era...

Era normal, ¿no? La primera vez duele, su maestro lo había dicho. Porque, aunque usualmente era amante de mujeres casadas o viudas adineradas, Cross también había "desflorado" a algunas jovencitas; hijas de esas mismas señoras con las que se acostaba. Su maestro las seducía y ellas aceptaban con nerviosismo en un principio. Les decía que a veces dolía cuando "lo hacías" por primera vez, pero que después se sentirían plenas y satisfechas. Sintió náuseas por traer a su memoria esas escenas pasadas.

Recordaba en especial a una muchacha; tal vez porque fue primero con ella que escuchó a Cross decir aquello. O tal vez era porque, mientras le servía un poco de vino según lo había indicado su maestro, ella había comentado que Allen tenía un rostro realmente lindo, que era una lástima que estuviera marcado por esa cicatriz y que su cabello tuviera un color tan horroroso. Él había tratado de sonreírle, pero no lo había logrado. No por los comentarios acerca su físico, sino porque le había disgustado de cierta manera que lo llamara "lindo" con una sonrisa que más bien parecía una mueca de lástima. Pero ella no pudo concentrase en el inglés, porque Cross ya había llamado su atención diciéndole que su belleza no se comparaba de ninguna manera con la horrible cara de su estúpido aprendiz. Ella se había reído y Allen había encontrado en eso un momento perfecto para escabullirse y salir de esa habitación que empezaba a marearle.

Habría querido no escuchar cuando su maestro le dijo eso a la joven: que la primera vez solía doler. Allen no sabía a qué se refería Cross con "primera vez". Hubiera preferido no enterarse de aquella manera lo que era tener sexo, porque escuchar a la chica soltar un pequeño grito de dolor le hizo petrificarse por completo. No sabía si debía entrar a la habitación de su maestro cuando se lo había prohibido, pero le había asustado, quería saber si la muchacha estaba bien aún y cuando no le hubiera agradado del todo. Conocía a su maestro, a pesar de que sólo tenía poco tiempo viajando con él, y nunca se habría esperado que lastimara a alguna de las mujeres a las que decía adorar. Asi que sólo se le ocurrió entreabrir la puerta para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien.

Ambos estaban en la cama, él sobre ella. Ella parecía haber llorado, porque su maestro le acariciaba el rostro dulcemente. 'Ya ha pasado lo peor', le había dicho para después besarla. Allen tenía los ojos bastante abiertos, sorprendiéndose aún más cuando vio a su maestro apoyarse en sus brazos para quedar por completo sobre ella, empezando a mover sus caderas mientras la observaba con un brillo extraño en los ojos. Ella seguía soltando algunos quejidos suaves mientras se sostenía con fuerza de los hombros del hombre. El pequeño estaba realmente aterrado ahora. Su maestro, el general Cross, estaba lastimando a una mujer. Eso era, ¿verdad?, porque esos sonidos que salían de la boca de ella parecían de dolor. Pero, poco a poco, el tono de éstos cambiaba y se convirtieron en susurros ansiosos. Estaba pidiendo por más y su maestro la complacía moviéndose más rápido sobre ella mientras reía suavemente, hablando sobre sus preciosos ojos, su hermoso cabello, sus firmes pechos.

Unos instantes más y ella estaba gimiendo de gusto. Allen lo sabía porque ahora no eran murmullos sino gritos, gritos donde le pedía a Cross porque le diera más, más profundo, más fuerte. El niño se había llevado una mano a la boca, aunque por alguna razón no podía desviar la mirada de áquel rítmico movimiento de ambos cuerpos. La acariciaba, la besaba, le decía lo bella que era mientras ella bajaba sus manos por la musculosa espalda del hombre. No supo cuánto duró aquello, pero justo cuando oyó un grito de mayor volumen proveniendo de la boca de la mujer fue que cerró la puerta, tal vez sin el cuidado necesario. Se había puesto en cuclillas, se había tapado los oídos con las manos y había cerrado fuerte los ojos. Después la muchacha había salido de la habitación, despidiéndose con un profundo beso del pelirrojo, aún agitada y con el rostro algo ruborizado; sin percatarse de la pequeña figura a su lado que temblaba incontroladamente. Sabía que Cross sí había notado su presencia, pero lo ignoró por completo. Sólo le había dado una calada a su cigarrillo y había entrado en la habitación de nuevo.

No pudo ver directamente a Cross en varias semanas. Desde entonces sabía que cuando su maestro se ponía a beber con alguna mujer es que "eso" era lo que seguía, así que solía salir de la habitación cuando podía u ocupar su mente en otra cosa. A veces era realmente difícil, muchas de esas señoras eran demasiado escandálosas. E irremediablemente volvían, acosándolo a él cuando a Cross le daba por desaparecerse (que pasaba seguido). Algunas le narraban con lujo de detalles la manera en que ese hombre las había conquistado, la manera en que las besaba o las tocaba. Y Allen no podía hacer más que tratar de huir lo más rápido posible por el bien de su salud mental.

Generalmente no le gustaba estar cerca de las mujeres porque no podía evitar pensar en su maestro haciéndoles ese tipo de cosas. Después se acostumbró a aquello y ya no le preocupaba tanto conforme crecía. Aunque no se podría decir que le había llegado a gustar, puesto que nunca se había sentido incitado por esas imágenes y sonidos.

¿Y si le habían gustado los hombres desde entonces? No: hombre. Kanda era el único.

Kanda era el único que le había hecho sentir de esa manera tan extraña y placentera a la vez, le había mostrado lo diferente que se sentía aquello cuando eras el protagonista y no el expectador. Aunque al principio no le había gustado tomar el "papel" de la mujer (porque él estaba abajo como una), después se había acostumbrado poco a poco a que Kanda casi siempre terminara sobre él. Le gustaba sentir su peso sobre su cuerpo y abrazarlo cada vez que lo hacía llegar al orgasmo. Eso era lo que buscaban esas mujeres en su maestro, porque se sentía extremadamente bien; Cross les hacía sentir placer al máximo, aún con ese dolor que les provocaba al inicio cuando se trataba de la afamada "primera vez".

Así que Allen sabía que le dolería. Por eso había apretado con tanta fuerza los dientes y la camisa de Kanda con sus manos. Para no gritar. No quería ser como esas mujeres, no quería gritar y llorar de dolor porque él no era una de ellas después de todo. Seguía siendo un hombre; ya había soportado muchas heridas a lo largo de su vida que no se comparaban en nada con esto. Además, después se sentiría bien; para ellas se sentía bien y pedían más.

Pero ese placer nunca llegó. Sólo había dolor y esas estúpidas lágrimas que habían empezado a resbalar por sus mejillas sonrojadas. Había tratado de apartarse instintivamente, pues su cuerpo le pedía que escapara de lo que lo lastimaba. Fue cuando sintió las manos del japonés en sus caderas que intentó calmarse; después de todo, a Kanda le gustaba aquello. Le escuchaba gemir entrecortadamente mientras se hundía una y otra vez en su cuerpo. Y, aunque le dolía, si sabía que Kanda estaba disfrutando entonces podía soportarlo.

Se lo debía, después de todo.

También sabía que tras terminar no habrían caricias ni palabras cariñosas para él, no como las que el general les dedicaba a esas mujeres. Porque, después de todo, se trataba de Kanda. Él nunca tendría ninguna muestra de afecto de ese tipo para con Allen; aunque el japonés parecía realmente asustado cuando acabó, como si no supiera lo que había pasado. ¿Qué no sabía que la primera vez dolía? Era obvio que ocurriera algo como eso. Era obvio que sangrara, ellas lo hacían a veces, aunque no sabía que con los hombres sucedería igual. Estaba bien, sólo había sido la primera vez que lo hacían, después ya no dolería tanto.

¿Entonces por qué sentía que estaba roto por dentro? Malditas lágrimas, apareciendo de nuevo en sus ojos para deslizarse por sus mejillas aunque tuviera los ojos cerrados. Ahora resultaba que era mucho más débil que una mujer, aunque ya lo había sospechado. Desde que había empezado con su misión se dio cuenta del gran respeto que tenía por ellas, por tener que aguantar todas esas molestias sin ayuda cuando se encontraban embarazadas. Tal vez por eso le había dolido tanto: porque las mujeres eran mucho más fuertes que los hombres en ese aspecto.

En eso pensaba cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba, tomándole del brazo derecho con delicadeza para sacarlo de su posición. Ahogó un pequeño gemido de dolor cuando le obligaron a girarse, intentado que no se notara que había estado llorando. Entreabrió los ojos con pesadez, sólo lo suficiente para tratar de enfocar lo que pasaba a su alrededor; no lo logró. Buscaba a la negra cabellera de Kanda, algo que pudiera reconocer fácilmente. Sintió al poco tiempo algo húmedo y frío en la unión entre el brazo y el antebrazo después de que se lo extendieron con suavidad. Una sensación conocida (aunque desagradable) le llegó por fin cuando le pincharon en la vena con una aguja. Era ese líquido, el suero que le ponían todos los días por su misión. Emitió un quejido entrecortado, escuchando después la voz de Komui por sobre el silencio reinante.

- ¿Dices que desde que despertó se sentía mal, Kanda-_kun_?

- _Che_. Ya te lo dije muchas veces. El idiota es un debilucho, sólo se enfermó tal y como lo dijiste - se estremeció ligeramente al escuchar a Kanda hablando. Era seguro que él había llamado a Komui e inventado esa excusa rápida. Pudo sentir sus mejillas enrojeciéndose levemente.

- Mhm, después de todo le estábamos administrando medicamento para suprimir sus defensas - escuchó una voz femenina, probablemente la jefa de enfermeras.

- Cierto, para evitar un rechazo contra la niña. Pero ya no es necesario, al parecer el cuerpo de Allen-_kun_ se ha adaptado bastante bien a ella después de estos tres meses.

- _Che_.

No entendió mucho de lo que habían dicho. Sólo que Komui hablando de ese bebé. Bueno, de esa bebé. Cerró los ojos por completo, al parecer las tres personas que estaban en la habitación no se habían dado cuenta de que estaba consciente del todo. Porque no era una molestia demasiado fuerte, había sido lastimado de maneras mucho peores que por esta tontería. Pero algo le mantenía recostado en la cama, sin ganas de moverse ni levantarse, como si necesitara descansar por tiempo indefinido.

Llevaba varios días seguidos sin dormir antes de eso. Estuvo a punto de sucumbir al sueño en la biblioteca mientras escribía si no fuera porque Link le estaba vigilando para que terminara los reportes que le había pedido el auditor Lvellie. Es que simplemente las pesadillas no le dejaban en paz; no las recordaba pero sabía que las había tenido porque se despertaba llorando, sudando y con una taquicardia imparable. Eso lo tenía inquieto, aún y cuando sabía que si le contaba a Kanda él diría que era una niñería. Cerró en un puño la mano del brazo de su Inocencia, con suavidad, como si sólo quisiera comprobar que aún le respondía. Dejó escapar un ligero resoplido, tan suave que no pareció molestar a los presentes. Seguramente Link también estaría ahí, observándole analíticamente como siempre mientras Kanda le dedicaba una de sus mejores miradas asesinas.

Howard Link no le hablaba mucho generalmente, aunque la noche anterior parecía bastante enfadado con Kanda. No lo culpaba: el samurái no sobresalía por su tacto ni por sus modales y era la persona más terca que conocía (bueno, aparte de él mismo). Link le había dicho que Kanda solamente lo estaba usando, que así era como tipos como él trataban a la gente a su alrededor. Allen se había contenido para no pagarle con la misma moneda: ¿qué los Comandantes no lo estaban utilizando a él para lograr lo que querían, para llevar a este exorcista no nacido en su vientre? Pero prefirió no hablar para no empeorar las cosas; lo único que quería era terminar con eso e ir a dormir en la habitación de Kanda.

Estaba agradecido con el samurái por haber pedido algo como eso; porque era completamente seguro de que sentir el calor del cuerpo del japonés cerca del suyo le ayudaría a relajarse, a dormir por fin después de tanto insomnio y pesadillas. Había sonreído dulcemente ante la mirada incrédula del inspector. Luego él mismo se preguntó cómo podía sonreír al pensar en Kanda. Pero ya era inevitable, le gustaba estar a su lado; aún y cuando para Kanda lo principal siempre eran las caricias a fondo y los largos besos antes que hablar o escuchar. No se engañaba: a él también le gustaba mucho que el pelinegro le tocara de esa manera tan íntima; aunque a veces hubiera preferido simplemente que le abrazara sin decir nada, sólo que le sostuviera en sus brazos por unos minutos más. ¿De verdad era tan patéticamente ridículo como se oía?

Pero eso nunca pasaría con Kanda. Nunca.

Tronaba más fuerte cuando volvió a abrir los ojos. La aguja había desaparecido de su brazo, y parecía que Komui y la enfermera se habían marchado ya. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No lo sabía. Trató de incorporarse, sintiendo otra punzada de dolor que le obligó a recostarse de lado otra vez. Volvió a sonrojarse otra vez, ¿cuánto tiempo duraría así? Miró a su alrededor; aún estaba en la habitación de Kanda después de todo. Aunque al único que veía era al inspector Link de pie cerca de la puerta. Iba a preguntarle por el exorcista oriental, pero decidió que era una malísima idea. Se giró ligeramente, quejándose un poco; esto era grandioso: no podía acostarse boca arriba porque le dolía terriblemente ni tampoco boca abajo porque se sentía incómodo por culpa de esa pequeña pero ya notoria barriga.

Apretó con su mano izquierda la sábana, sin fuerzas, algo fastidiado.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando otra vez y que no era por el dolor. Tal vez ni siquiera era por las malditas cosas que le metían en el suero. La verdad, no sabía por qué esas nuevas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas sin control. Vio a Link a través de la capa húmeda que cubría sus ojos, quien le devolvió la mirada sin decir nada. También Howard Link le había dicho esa noche que lo que Kanda y él hacían estaba prohibido por la Iglesia Católica, la fuente original de la Orden Oscura. Era un pecado que se castigaba con la ejecución de los involucrados. Allen no lo entendía, pero tal vez tenía qué ver con el dolor que sentía, como si fuera una especie de penitencia obligada. Aunque en su mundo, querer a una persona era mucho más importante que el género sexual de ambos.

Un momento, ¿había pensado que quería a Kanda? Ya lo había mencionado antes, para sí mismo, eso de querer al maldito bastardo que solía hacerle la vida imposible. Cierto, le quería. Le quería como algo más que un compañero exorcista, quizá un poco más que a un amigo. Pero nada más. Suspiró suavemente. Seguramente era por eso que estaba llorando ahora; porque querer duele. Y duele más cuando una persona a la que quieres te lastima como lo hizo Kanda con él a pesar de que no era su culpa que fuera la primera vez de Allen. A pesar de que lo hizo suyo aunque Allen le pidió que parara.

Así que era por eso que lloraba. Ahora lo comprendía. Volvió a cerrar los ojos antes de caer en un sueño profundo a pesar de lo incómodo de su posición corporal.

Cuando abrió los ojos otra vez ya no podía escuchar las gotas de lluvia contra el vitral de la habitación de Kanda. Se sentía ligeramente mejor ahora, aunque notó que no podía mover su brazo derecho como quería; ese maldito suero de nuevo. Bueno, al menos ya sabía que había pasado más de un día sin salir de ese lugar (que él recordara, claro). Buscó con la mirada a la enfermera, pero no la encontró. En lugar de eso pudo ver claramente la cabellera de Kanda muy cerca de él. Al parecer el japonés estaba sentado frente a la cama, de espaldas, usándola para recargarse. Estaba leyendo, lo sabía por las pilas de libros que podía ver a su alrededor (incluso algunos sobre la cama, bastante cercanos a él). Allen no tenía ni idea de que a Kanda le gustara tanto la lectura ni que sacara tantos libros de la biblioteca para leerlos en su habitación. No pudo evitar sonreír.

Quiso hablarle, pedirle que dejara un momento de leer para besarle, decirle que podría profundizar ese beso tanto como quisiera ya que no se quejaría. Pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Se asustó, aunque luego razonó y pensó que era obvio que su voz no saliera a la primera después de haber estado tanto tiempo sin hablar ¿cuánto tiempo en realidad? Negó suavemente con la cabeza, intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

Justo cuando iba a intentarlo de nuevo escuchó que algo se azotaba contra el suelo, estremeciéndose ligeramente por el sonido repentino. Era Kanda quien lo había provocado al tirar con fuerza el libro que estaba leyendo al piso para luego levantarse. Allen le siguió con la mirada, parpadeando un poco. El otro exorcista parecía bastante molesto, aunque no sabía la razón. Tenía el ceño fruncido mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello una y otra vez, visión que hubiera tentado bastante al inglés si no fuera porque quería saber el por qué de esa molestia en el samurái cuando había estado tan tranquilo hacía unos segundos. Iba a intentar hablar de nuevo cuando escuchó la voz de Kanda:

- Oye, inspector.

Allen elevó ligeramente la mirada, al menos lo más que le permitía la posición de su cuerpo. Ahí estaba Howard Link, exactamente en la misma posición que había estado la última vez que le vio. Miraba a Kanda fijamente, con ese gesto de total indiferencia en el rostro.

- La enfermera vendrá a quitarle el suero al _Moyashi_. No intentes hacerle nada, porque si me llego a enterar que tan siquiera lo tocaste te mataré.

Link sólo volvió a observar a Kanda luego de arquear una ceja.

- Me temo que no comparto tus perversiones, Yu Kanda.

- _Che_. Sólo no te le acerques de más.

Perversión. Esa era la palabra que Link usaba para describir la relación que tenían Kanda y él. Y estaba seguro de que no sería el único que lo haría, porque a juzgar por la reacción del mismo inspector, se daba cuenta de que nadie lo tomaría bien en la Orden. ¿Y si Komui se enteraba? ¿Lavi? ¿Lenalee? Tragó saliva con dificultad. Tenía que recuperarse pronto para evitar que los otros se preocuparan y empezaran a investigar. Era algo estúpido, pero le angustiaba más que sus amigos los despreciaran a que el Vaticano los castigara por manchar su institución religiosa con esas prácticas pecaminosas. No sabía si serían capaces de ejecutarlos ya que, después de todo, ambos eran exorcistas y eran necesarios en esta guerra. Pero prefería no arriesgarse; sólo quería seguir junto a Kanda, peleando a su lado para seguir cumpliendo su promesa a Mana de nunca detenerse.

"_Mana, ¿qué dirías tú al respecto?_"

Mana era la única persona a la que Allen amaba. Eso no cambiaría nunca y lo sabía. Lo que sentía por Kanda era muy diferente al fuerte lazo que tenía con su padre, de mucho menor intensidad ¿verdad?

¿Verdad?

Se movió otra vez sin quererlo cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Kanda se había ido. Kanda le había dejado solo en la habitación en compañía del inspector Howard Link. Y ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de volver la mirada hacia atrás, a donde él estaba. Frunció el ceño. Estúpido bastardo.

Se acurrucó en la cama a pesar del dolor punzante. Claro que no, ese idiota nunca podría competir con Mana; Mana lo era absolutamente todo para él. Aunque no pudiera evitar llorar por culpa del otro exorcista, aunque le quisiera más que a un amigo, aunque fuera el padre de este bebé; nunca podría estar a la altura de Mana.

"_Este bebé_".

Siempre olvidaba que Komui le había dicho que era mucho más probable que fuera niña y no lo recordó en esta ocasión tampoco. Iba a acariciar su vientre, pero se detuvo. Nunca había hecho eso y no pensaba hacerlo jamás. Quería su suéter de vuelta, quería ocultar aquello lo más rápido posible. Simplemente no le gustaba verlo, le recordaba lo ruín que se sentía por no querer al ser que estaba dentro de él. Mana lo había amado a pesar de su brazo, le había hecho sentir feliz y protegido, había provocado en él un deseo de vivir como nunca lo había tenido en su existencia entera. Pero él no podía hacerlo con ese bebé. No podía.

No sería ni la mitad de buen padre que Mana había sido para él. No sería un buen padre en lo absoluto.

Escondió su rostro con las sábanas. Quería dejar de pensar, olvidarse por un momento de que cometía un pecado mortal al querer a Kanda de esa manera, olvidarse de ese imbécil que le había lastimado más al ignorarle por completo, olvidarse de ese niño no nacido. Sólo quería a Mana. Sólo a Mana. Recordar lo feliz que fue durante esos tres años que estuvo a su lado antes de aquella fatídica víspera de Navidad. No lo logró.

- Kan-da...

"_Eres un completo idiota, Bakanda_".

Sonrió con tristeza. Él también era un idiota después de todo. Sólo un idiota podría desear que le abrazara la persona que le había herido, que le besara para que se llevara el dolor que sentía en su corazón, que le ayudara a querer aunque fuera un poco a ese bebé que no deseaba. Era un egoísta, lo único que quería era que dejara de doler. No le importó. Porque así como Mana lo era todo para él, Kanda era el único que podía hacerlo reaccionar para salir de su patético estado de autocompasión.

Pero Kanda no volvió. Sentía los ojos pesados, el brazo donde estaba la aguja enterrada en su piel se había dormido, su cuerpo estaba cansado. Su mente también. Dejó que el sueño le invadiera, ya no importaba si Kanda regresaba. Sólo esperaba poder soñar con Mana una vez más, una escena de su vida que no fuera él mismo dándole muerte. Un momento feliz donde tenía sólo siete años y no era más que un pequeño payaso haciendo una de sus tantas rutinas cómicas al lado de su amado padre.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- ¡Abre la puerta, _Bakanda_! ¡Sé que estás ahí!

Allen llamaba con más fuerza logrando llevarse varias miradas por parte de algunos buscadores que pasaban por los alrededores. Pero no le importaba, mientras no le observaran fijamente todo estaba bien. Aunque era difícil para los demás no hacerlo con todo el escándalo que se estaba montando frente a la habitación del samurái.

- Ya te busqué en el salón de entrenamientos, en la biblioteca, en la cafetería, por los pasillos, ¡incluso fui con Komui-_san_! Así que tienes que estar ahí... Espera, ¿y si estás en el bosque? ¡Demonios!

Se dio un pequeño golpe con la puerta, sobándose la cabeza después. Maldita sea. No podía salir de la torre para buscarlo, tenía todas las de perder. Suspiró ruidosamente, dando la espalda a la habitación para apoyarse contra la madera. Se deslizó hacia el piso con cuidado, poniendo una mano antes de descender por completo.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así? ¿Una semana? ¿Casi dos? Ni siquiera lo recordaba. Sólo sabía que el grandísimo bastardo lo estaba evitando. Ni siquiera lo veía cuando podía dormir en su habitación, trataba de quedarse despierto hasta que Kanda regresara, pero siempre el sueño le vencía; y al despertar no había indicios de que el japonés se hubiera pasado por ahí. De hecho, la última vez que lo había visto fue cuando le dejó con Link en aquella ocasión cuando se sentía tan mal.

Suspiró otra vez. Trató de levantarse pero no lo logró con el primer impulso. Maldijo de nuevo. Su vientre estaba creciendo con mayor rapidez, tanto que ya no cabía en sus usuales pantalones. Claro que eso no lo sabía nadie; siempre se cubría muy bien con el suéter y agradecía que éste estuviera lo suficientemente ancho como para que no se notara aún que su ropa estaba dejando de quedarle. De ninguna manera iba a permitir que le pusieran un vestido de maternidad, no si podía evitarlo el mayor tiempo posible. También evitaba a toda costa el contacto con Lenalee, la única que le abrazaba ahora que Lavi seguía de misión (una larga misión por lo visto). Sabía que ella se daría cuenta del tamaño de su abdomen y le regañaría por usar una vestimenta que empezaba a apretarle. Seguramente diría que era malo para el bebé y para él.

Resopló.

Tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para ponerse de pie. No le gustaba que su cuerpo no le respondiera como antes, aunque se sentía relativamente mejor que los primeros tres meses de su embarazo. Mucho mejor, de hecho. Ya no tenía náuseas y podía comer tranquilamente de nuevo, ya no tenía la necesidad de ir al baño constantemente. Tampoco se sentía tan cansado como antes, aún y cuando el insomnio siguiera de vez en cuando, aunque por alguna razón se esfumara cuando le tocaba dormir en la habitación del estúpido espadachín.

Recordar a Kanda le hizo volver a sentirse malhumorado. Así que decidió ir a la cafetería a pedir _dango_, de seguro eso lo animaría después de haber pasado tanto tiempo sin poder comerlos porque, por alguna razón, le provocaban algo de asco. Pero ahora se le antojaban e iba a comer por los tres meses que no había podido disfrutarlos. Aún tenía tiempo después de todo, el inspector Link tenía una reunión con Komui (de hecho, fue ahí donde se separó del alemán) y sabía que tardarían un poco más. De todas maneras, se suponía que era su tiempo con Kanda al día, pero ya que al tipo le había dado por desaparecerse entonces él lo aprovecharía de la mejor manera.

Pensó rápidamente: tenía que llegar, hacer su pedido y huir a su habitación para poder comer a gusto. Se exponía a encontrarse con la hermana del supervisor, pero realmente tenía ganas de comer, así que decidió arriesgarse después de todo. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo para llegar hasta la cocina.

Sólo que, después de escuchar toda el discurso acerca de lo lindo que se veía por parte de Jeryy, vio a Lenalee aparecer en la cafetería. Y, justo cuando tomaba su bandeja con _dango_ fue que le llamó.

- ¡Allen-_kun_!

Ella se acercó peligrosamente a la mesa donde Allen había colocado su comida al darse cuenta de que no tenía escapatoria. Trató de abrazarle, como solía hacerlo de tiempo acá, pero él se retiró suavemente de su alcance. Se daría cuenta de que necesitaba ropa nueva y no quería que eso sucediera. La china pareció entender el gesto de rechazo de Allen, así que sólo se quedó de pie, algo sorprendida. Aunque de inmediato volvió a sonreír amablemente.

- ¿Y Kanda? ¿No se supone que deberías de estar con él ahora?

- Oh, sí.

No pudo evitar que su voz reflejara algo de la furia que sentía contra el japonés por dejarlo sin decirle nada.

- ¿Kanda y tú están peleados, verdad?

Parpadeó. Francamente no se esperaba a que ella preguntara por eso.

- ¿Cómo sa-? Es decir, ¿cuándo no estamos peleados él y yo? Ese maldito idiota - masculló antes de llevarse una de las brochetas de _dango_ a la boca y masticar exageradamente.

- Esto es diferente - aclaró la chica, negando con la cabeza -. Bueno, es fácil notarlo. Kanda estaba detrás de ti todo el tiempo, aún y cuando no estuviera tan cerca, te tenía vigilado. Lavi y yo nos dábamos cuenta y estoy segura que los demás también. Y ahora Kanda y tú no coinciden para nada en el mismo lugar. Es algo raro no verles juntos.

- ¿Entonces lo has visto? - preguntó, fallando en no parecer ansioso.

- Sí, muy temprano por la mañana o ya muy tarde. Supongo que se la pasa entrenando por alguna razón. ¿Me dirás por qué se pelearon, Allen-_kun_?

Se quedó callado unos segundos más. No sabía qué contestarle, obviamente no podía decirle sobre su relación con Kanda, mucho menos de lo que éste le había hecho. Se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de pensar en algo para satisfacer la curiosidad natural de su compañera exorcista.

- Lo siento, Allen-_kun_. Está bien si no quieres hablar de eso - se adelantó la china antes de que dijera cualquier cosa -. Sé que es muy difícil para ti convivir con Kanda y más ahora con lo de tu embarazo.

¿Cómo decirle a Lenalee que el verdadero problema era la falta de convivencia con el _Bakanda_? Le miró con cansancio.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas, Lenalee?

La chica pareció sorprenderse por la petición, pero inmediatamente asintió con la cabeza.

- ¡Claro que sí, Allen-_kun_! Sólo déjame pedir algo de té para que podamos platicar a gusto. ¿Quieres que te pida algo?

- Creo que con los _dangos_ tengo - sonrió amablemente, como siempre solía hacerlo a pesar de que no se sintiera particularmente caballeroso ese día.

Mientras ella reía suavemente antes de dirigirse a pedir a la barra, él se sentó para empezar a comer rápidamente. No sabía por qué le había pedido a Lenalee una plática privada, ¿no se supone que la estaba evitando? Bueno, todo estaría bien si evitaba que lo tocara en el vientre, no se daría cuenta de que necesitaba un cambio de guardarropa. De pronto algo empezó a molestarle: ¿y si ya no le gustaba a Kanda? Tal vez por eso lo evitaba, porque no quería verle ni tocarle. Es decir, ya no tenía el cuerpo de antes, había aumentado de peso y, y, y...

¡Tonterías! Se frotó la cabeza con las manos. ¿Por qué empezó a divargar de esa manera? Qué total estupidez. Además, eso era problema del idiota, no es como si Allen pudiera evitarlo, todo era culpa de la famosa misión que tenía en sus manos. Una misión que se suponía era compartida.

Miró los _dangos_ con el ceño fruncido antes de comerlos de nuevo mientras maldecía mentalmente a Kanda con todas las malas palabras que había aprendido cortesía de aquellos a quienes su maestro Cross les debía dinero.

- Ya está, Allen-_kun_ - dijo la china, para luego abrir ligeramente la boca al comprobar que el inglés prácticamente había acabado con toda su comida.

El muchacho volteó a verle y dijo algo totalmente inentedible. Luego comprendió que ella no se enteraba por lo que se tragó lo que tenía en la boca para volver a hablar.

- Lo siento. ¿Dónde podríamos hablar?

- Mhm, conozco un lugar. Sígueme.

Se puso en camino tras la china después de tomar los pocos _dangos_ que le quedaban para ir comiéndolos en el camino. Lenalee caminaba frente a él, sosteniendo su tacita de té humeante. Recordó cómo antes ella le había parecido linda. De hecho, la seguía considerando así; era muy guapa, dulce y valiente. Un gran prospecto para cualquiera si se ignoraba al hermano que la pobre tenía. Pero para él el resto del mundo había dejado de existir por culpa de Kanda. Ese _Bakanda_.

- Aquí es.

Allen se detuvo para observar cómo la chica abría una puerta; se trataba de un gran balcón. El aire fresco le pegó en el rostro y él lo aspiró, revitalizado. Hacía muchísimo que no veía otra cosa que no fueran las paredes de la torre y ya se sentía desesperado por algo de libertad. Prácticamente corrió hasta apoyarse en el barandal, mirando todo a su alrededor. El cielo, el Sol ocultándose, la Luna que apenas empezaba a brillar, el bosque, el río; todo era maravilloso, como si nunca lo hubiera visto en su vida.

- ¡Es hermoso, Lenalee!

La exorcista soltó una risita, tal vez algo enternecida por la manera en que se comportaba Allen.

- Ven, vamos a sentarnos - sugirió ella después de darle otro poco de tiempo para que siguiera contemplando el exterior. El inglés asintió para luego sonrojarse ligeramente, dándose cuenta al fin de la manera en que había actuado, pero prefirió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

Se sentó a su lado en una pequeña banca que parecía perfecta para seguir admirándose con el cielo que ya se pintaba de azul oscuro. De pronto le llegó el aroma a jazmín del té de Lenalee, quien lo tomaba delicadamente, con mucha educación. Era un olor agradable, así que cerró los ojos para después apoyarse en el respaldo. Sabía que no debía de relajarse por completo o se quedaría dormido ahí mismo. Aunque justo cuando se decidía a hablar fue su compañera quien empezó con la conversación:

- _Nii-san_ me dijo que era muy probable que tu bebé fuera niña. ¡Felicidades, Allen-_kun_! Estoy segura de que será una bebita adorable - soltó una risita despreocupada, con las mejillas ligeramente rojas tal vez por la ternura que le causaba la noticia -. Ya podré restregarle en la cara a Lavi que yo tenía la razón.

Pero mientras la de cabellos verdes reía con suavidad, Allen tenía la mirada perdida. Perdida en su propio cuerpo. Cuando por fin reaccionó lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue abrigarse mejor con su suéter, encogiéndose ligeramente. No quería hablar de eso.

- ¡Lenalee!

Le miró, sorprendida, dejando de reírse al instante. El chico también le devolvió la mirada, algo confuso, como si no hubiera sido él quien la había llamado. Empezó a jugar con el borde del suéter, pensando en qué demonios decir ahora.

- ¿Qué pasa, Allen-_kun_?

- Huh, yo quería, quería saber...

Se detuvo para tomar aire. Tenía que decirle algo, se suponía que por eso le había pedido que hablaran. Y Lenalee sólo lo observaba, esperándolo. Tragó saliva antes de decirlo todo de corrido:

- ¡Quería saber si duele la primera vez que lo haces!

¿Había... dicho eso en voz alta? Se sonrojó por completo. No se supone que lo diría así. ¿Qué coño estaba pensando? ¡Preguntarle eso a Lenalee Lee! Pero ella era la única chica con la que hablaba, bueno, también estaba Miranda, pero no le tenía tanta confianza. Se dio cuenta de que había sido una estupidez preguntarle algo como eso precisamente a ella, por lo que no se esperaba menos que una bofetada por su atrevimiento. Aunque tal vez Lenalee no lo había entendido, era una chica inocente según Komui, demasiado pura como para contaminarse con ese tipo de cosas. Aún así tenía que disculparse.

- Per-dón, no debí...

- A mí no me dolió para nada.

Espera.

Le vio con los ojos muy abiertos. Pero ella sólo le sostenía la mirada tranquilamente antes de sonrojarse levemente. ¿Había dicho que...?

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡_Shh_! ¡No grites! - Lenalee le tapó rápidamente la boca, llevándose el dedo índice a los labios -. Aunque estemos aquí aún se puede escuchar adentro si gritas.

Aún no se había tranquilizado del todo cuando la china retiró su mano. Se había sentado con las piernas muy juntas mientras miraba al suelo. Parecía avergonzada, pero sonreía con algo que parecía nostalgia. Allen parpadeó, observándola más detenidamente. No se había dado cuenta de que su cabello había empezado a crecer, aunque no se notaba mucho de no ser porque había empezado a utilizar unos cuantos broches para el cabello que iban a juego con su traje estilo chino. Se dio cuenta de que estaba fijándose en esos detalles para no pensar en la respuesta que le habían dado cuando estaba a punto de retirar la pregunta.

- Lo siento, Allen-_kun_. Sé que estuvo mal y que de seguro ya no me verás de la misma manera que antes. Lamento haberte decepcionado.

El inglés volvió a parpadear. Bueno, era obvio que no la vería de la misma manera que antes. ¿Pero por qué pensaba que lo había decepcionado? Él le preguntó, después de todo.

- Pero no me has decepcionado, Lenalee. Ni siquiera sé por qué piensas eso.

- Bueno, porque se supone que se debe de llegar virgen al matrimonio. Lo dice la Santa Biblia.

Ladeó el rostro. A decir verdad, él nunca se había interesado por leer la Biblia. Parecía un libro demasiado problemático, muy largo y con letras demasiado pequeñas. No era que no le gustara leer, sólo que prefería por mucho los libros infantiles, pequeños y de fácil lectura.

- La verdad no entiendo mucho de eso, a mí no me preocupa - dijo, tranquilamente, para después tomar algo de aire y continuar -. ¿Komui-_san_ lo sabe?

Ella palideció antes de negar con la cabeza.

- ¡Claro que no! Si lo supiera me tendría encerrada y nunca me dejaría salir para evitar que alguien más mancillara mi pureza.

La chica hizo una mueca demasiado graciosa y Allen no pudo evitar reírse. Lenalee seguía siendo Lenalee después de todo. No había cambiado para nada la relación que tenía con ella; no importaba lo que dijera un libro. Aunque tenía mucha curiosidad ahora por saber algo.

- ¿Fue con alguien que conozco?

La exorcista aspiró dramáticamente (con un gesto muy parecido al de su hermano) para después asentir.

- Sí.

Allen arqueó una ceja. ¿Con quién podría haber sido? De pronto algo le vino a la mente, algo estúpido e incoherente: ¿Y si había sido Kanda? Después de todo, él parecía bastante experimentado en la materia por la manera en que lo tocaba y le daba placer. Tal vez lo había aprendido con Lenalee. No era tan descabellado: ella era bonita e inteligente y Kanda parecía respetarla bastante. Era con la única con la que no se metía después de todo. Ella le hablaba con mucha familiaridad también. Se mordió el labio inferior.

- ¿Quién...? - preguntó, aunque no quería saber. Una sensación muy extraña apareció en su pecho, y dolía.

- Lavi.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente para girarse y mirarla, esfumándose por completo las locas ideas que inundaban su mente.

- ¿¡Lavi!? - bajó el tono de voz al darse cuenta de que había gritado otra vez ya que Lenalee le había indicado que callara de nuevo -. Perdón. ¿Con Lavi?

De pronto unas ganas enormes de golpear al pelirrojo se apoderaron de él. Lenalee era como su hermana y no le agradaba que alguien como Lavi se hubiera aprovechado de ella. Paró al darse cuenta de que empezaba a parecerse a Komui.

- Sí. Y no pienses mal de él, Allen-_kun_. Fue culpa de ambos. Él había vuelto de una misión y yo estaba deprimida. Simplemente se dio sin que hubiera una relación de por medio.

Había sido una explicación corta, pero asintió como si lo entendiera del todo. Realmente no quería saber más al respecto. Era demasiada información para un día. Aún así las ganas de soltarle un golpe a Lavi no se fueron. Lo haría la próxima vez que lo viera.

- ¿Pero por qué me preguntaste eso? - habló de nuevo la china, logrando sacar a Allen de su ensimismamiento.

Parpadeó con sorpresa. Se sonrojó. Cierto, ¿cómo iba a explicarle que había preguntado para saber de primera mano si lo que había pasado era normal? No sabía por qué se le había ocurrido preguntar algo así tan directamente. Como si se pudiera comparar las situaciones de ambos. Ella era una chica, al parecer consciente de lo que había hecho. Él era un hombre y no estaba seguro de lo que había hecho.

- Por-Porque... - tartamudeó, sin estar seguro de cómo contestarle.

Pero ella sólo sonrió tiernamente antes de acariciarle el rostro con dulzura. Elevó la mirada, algo ruborizado por ese tacto tan gentil.

- No te preocupes, Allen-_kun_. Estoy segura de que la chica a quien le hagas el amor lo disfrutará mucho. Tú eres amable y considerado, seguro que se sentirá bien contigo. Aunque no sería bueno que la obligaras, tal vez ella sí decida esperar hasta casarse - soltó una risita suave ante la mirada confundida del de cabellos blancos -. Recuerda que para una mujer lo más importante es que la traten dulcemente y con respeto. Que le hagan sentirse amada. Por eso sé que lo harás bien, Allen-_kun_, porque tú te entregas a las personas que quieres. Ella será muy feliz contigo.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero de inmediato volvió a cerrarla. No podía decirle a Lenalee que él era "la chica" que estaba en esa situación tan comprometedora, que Kanda era la persona que lo había tomado por primera vez. Y que había dolido muchísimo. Se contuvo para no decir nada más; no era buena idea empeorar las cosas. Se regañó mentalmente de nuevo por haber preguntado algo que no tenía punto de comparación con su caso.

Aunque ahora sabía algo más acerca de las mujeres (y de Lenalee, especialmente de ella). Se preguntó si todas ellas habían encontrado eso cuando tenían sexo con su maestro. Por cierto, había otro término interesante: ¿qué era exactamente eso de "hacer el amor"? Se escuchaba tonto, algo que haría que Kanda pusiera cara de asco tan sólo por escucharlo mencionar.

- ¿Allen-_kun_? ¿Estás bien?

Se sorprendió un poco al escuchar la voz de la china, como si se hubiera olvidado por completo de que estaba con ella. Le sonrió lo más tranquilamente que pudo, intentando que no se diera cuenta del hervidero de pensamientos que tenía en la cabeza. Lenalee le devolvió la sonrisa, observándole atentamente para después abrazarle. Allen sólo puso los brazos alrededor de la chica, sin saber por qué de pronto se le había antojado a ella hacer eso.

Un momento. ¡Lo estaba abrazando!

Se separó rápidamente, poniéndose de pie mientras que los palillos restantes del _dango_ que había estado comiendo caían al suelo ante la mirada sorprendida de Lenalee.

- Me tengo que ir. Link-_san_ debe estar ya en la habitación de Kanda.

- Allen-_kun_.

- Gracias por tus palabras, las tomaré en cuenta. Y no te preocupes, guardaré el secreto.

- Allen-_kun_.

- ¡Adiós!

Hizo una rápida reverencia para después salir por la puerta a pesar de que podía escucharla llamándole todavía. Era muy probable que lo alcanzara, después de todo, Lenalee era la más rápida de todos los exorcistas aún y cuando no tuviera su Inocencia . Pero tenía la esperanza de perderla antes de que ella lo encontrara.

Claro que el resultado final fue que el que se perdiera por completo fuera él. Le gustaba mucho la Orden, la consideraba su hogar, pero odiaba que todos los jodidos pasillos se parecieran tanto entre ellos. Suspiró ruidosamente. Quizá hubiera sido mejor dejarse atrapar por Lenalee antes de conseguirse un buen regaño por parte de Link. Si es que llegaban a encontralo, claro estaba. Se apoyó en una de las paredes, cansado. No tenía la más mínima idea de dónde estaba y ya había perdido toda la esperanza de encontrar el camino correcto. Pero, para su gran suerte, pudo ver un brillo dorado volar cerca de él. Sonrió abiertamente.

- ¡Timcanpy!

El golem dorado se posó en las manos de Allen para después ser abrazado por éste, totalmente aliviado por tener compañía y un seguro boleto de salida. Aunque le extrañaba un poco que Tim estuviera por ahí, recordaba haberlo dejado en su habitación porque pensó que tal vez a Kanda le molestaba encontrarse con él y que era otra razón por la cual lo evitaba. Pero Timcanpy estaba ahí, totalmente ajeno a su drama interno. Le miró atentamente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vio que el golem se giraba en sus manos, señalando hacia el pasillo cerca de él. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Era Kanda.

Kanda, sólo con unos pantalones negros. Traía una toalla en el hombro y el cabello recogido como si lo hubiera hecho rápidamente. Parecía que acababa de salir de ducharse y caminaba de regreso a su habitación. Pensó en llamarle, reclamarle de una vez toda la falta de atención que había tenido para con él durante estas últimas dos semanas. Pero después se dijo que era mucho mejor seguirlo a su cuarto, ya estando ahí podría discutir con él sin que estuviera de por medio la excusa de que alguien podría oírlos.

Además, si Kanda se daba cuenta de que lo seguía, fácilmente podía decirle que iba a su habitación y que no era su culpa que Komui lo hubiera mudado tan cerca de la suya. Sonrió maliciosamente, convencido de que Kanda no podría escapar de él esta vez.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Se estiró ruidosamente mientras caminaba hacia la cafetería. Acababa de regresar después de una larga misión de casi tres semanas y se sentía aliviado de poder regresar por fin a la Orden. Aunque, más que descansar, tenía muchas ganas de ver al _Moyashi_.

Un _Moyashi_ de casi cuatro meses de embarazo. Se moría de ganas por ver eso.

Además, tenía material interesante de lectura. Había logrado traer los informes acerca de los experimentos que la Orden Oscura había hecho con respecto al embazo en varones. Los había sacado sin permiso del _Panda_ y sabía que lo pasaría muy mal si se llegaba a enterar de que estaba robando información que aún no le correspondía saber. Pero tenía mucha curiosidad al respecto, después de todo, Allen estaba pasando por aquello y quería saber todo lo posible con tal de ayudarle. O molestarle, mejor dicho.

Así que sólo iría a la cafetería por un café bien cargado para aguantar despierto toda la noche si era necesario. Eso pedía al cocinero cuando vio a Lenalee caminando con una taza vacía y lo que parecían ser unos palitos de madera. Sonrió felizmente.

- ¡Hey, Lena!

- Ah, Lavi, ¡me da mucho gusto que hayas regresado! - dijo ella, acercándose al pelirrojo con rapidez.

- Sí, claro. Si te diera tanto gusto habrías ido a buscarme al puerto - hizo un puchero, logrando que la china se riera un poco -. ¿Has visto al _Moyashi_-_chan_ últimamente? ¡Tienes que contarme todo!

- De hecho vengo de estar con Allen-_kun_ - informó la china, dejando lo que traía en las manos en una de las mesas desiertas -, me preguntó una cosa realmente rara.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? ¡Dime, quiero saber! - había logrado despertar la curiosidad de Lavi y quería saberlo absolutamente todo.

- Mhm, no, no te diré - sonrió Lenalee ante la sonora queja del pelirrojo -. Lo que sí es que se me escapó antes de que yo pudiera preguntarle algo.

Arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Eso sí me lo puedes decir? Digo, creo que sabes que lo que no me quieras contar yo lo averiguaré por mí mismo - exclamó socarronamente, señalándose con aire de autosuficiencia.

- Sí, sí, lo sé - murmuró ella, con una gotita de sudor resbalándole por la sien -. Lo único que quería saber era por qué nunca se quita ese suéter.

- ¿Aún usa esa cosa? Bueno, al parecer a nuestro pequeño _Moyashi_ le avergüenza que nos demos cuenta de que está engordando - soltó una risita burlona, logrando que Lenalee le mirara con enfado.

- Eso no es engordar, ¡es completamente normal! Allen-_kun_ debería de saberlo. Tal vez _nii-san_ debería de hablar con él al respecto.

- Cálmate, Lenalee. Ya sé que es normal. Pero de seguro Yu se ha estado metiendo con el _Moyashi_ con respecto a eso, por eso le ha de apenar.

Lenalee le miró seriamente, como si analizara cuidadosamente si era posible que Kanda fuera tan malvado con Allen.

- Hablando de Kanda, está pasando algo extraño - dijo la chica quédamente, logrando captar la atención de Lavi una vez más -. Desde hace dos semanas que no he visto a esos dos juntos. Sabes que Kanda se preocupa por Allen-_kun_ aunque no quiera admitirlo, además de sentirse responsable porque después de todo se trata de su misión también. Por eso me parece raro, creo que algo muy malo pasó entre ellos.

Lavi se llevó la mano a la barbilla. Así que Yu finalmente se había hartado del _Moyashi_ y había renunciado. No, eso no podía ser. Aunque el japonés odiara con toda sus fuerzas a Allen, él nunca dejaría inconclusa una misión. Ahora tenía una razón "válida" para acosar a su querido Yu hasta encontrar una respuesta.

- Oye, Lenalee.

- ¿Sí? - parpadeó la china después de haber observado por mucho tiempo al aprendiz de _bookman_ divagar entre sus pensamientos.

- ¿Podrías regalarme una de tus horquillas para el pelo?

La chica le miró de nuevo para luego suspirar.

- Eres incorregible, Lavi - exclamó Lenalee, mientras se quitaba lo que Lavi le había pedido de sus cabellos verdes.

Él sólo sonrió, tratando de verse lo más inocente posible. Obviamente no lo logró.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- ¡Kanda!

Logró alcanzarlo antes de que cerrara la puerta, atrapándola con la mano izquierda. El japonés soltó un gruñido bastante notorio.

- ¿Qué te pasa, _Moyashi_?

- ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir? Eres un idiota.

Kanda le miró con el ceño fruncido, aunque se veía bastante raro así, con su cabello revuelto en una coleta mal hecha y algunas gotas de agua resbalando por su pecho desnudo. Se sonrojó un poco, aunque no pudo dejar de preguntarse cómo Kanda podía caminar tan tranquilamente semidesnudo por la Orden con el frío que se sentía dentro de la torre.

- ¿Qué coño quieres?

- ¿Podemos entrar en tu habitación?

El pelinegro seguía mirándole con algo parecido al desprecio. Hacía sentir mal a Allen, pero no por eso iba a retroceder ante ese maldito bastardo. Finalmente entró a pesar de las quejas y palabras malsonantes de Kanda. Se plantó al lado de la cama, mirándole retadoramente con los brazos cruzados, sin darse cuenta de que tal vez a los ojos de Kanda eso era más bien un berrinche. Kanda pareció rendirse porque cerró la puerta luego de soltar un sonoro resoplido.

- Estúpido _Moyashi_. ¿Dónde se supone que está ese inspector bastardo?

El inglés parpadeó. Cierto, no había visto a Link desde hacía tiempo, aunque se suponía que era él quien debería de venir a buscarlo en la habitación de Kanda. Pero no pensaba que la conversación de desviara en el inspector. Tomó aire lo más profundo que pudo antes de hablar.

- Eso no importa. Lo que me interesa es saber por qué demonios me estás evitando.

El otro exorcista le estaba observando fijamente otra vez. Le hacía sentirse incómodo por alguna razón, sin poderse acostumbrar aún a las miradas penetrantes de Kanda.

- Realmente eres imbécil.

- Déjate de tonterías y respóndeme, _Bakanda_.

Le observó resoplar otra vez, soltándose el cabello mojado mientras le daba la espalda. Kanda tomó la toalla que traía en el hombro para secar sus cabellos negros, ignorando por completo a Allen. Aunque éste no parecía tan ofendido como debería porque seguía mirando a Kanda, algo embobado sin querer. Casi nunca veía a Kanda sin camisa, usualmente el que terminaba sin ropa superior era él (bueno, antes de que su embarazo se hiciera más notorio). Observó con más atención los hombros de Kanda. Sabía que tenía un tatuaje en el pecho, lo había visto cuando estaban en el Arca, lo que no sabía era por qué le parecía cada vez más grande, tanto como para que pudiera verlo desde ese ángulo. Imaginaciones suyas, por supuesto.

- No deberías de estar aquí.

Ladeó el rostro. El japonés había hablado con una voz extrañamente baja. Él nunca hablaba así. No pudo evitar sentirse preocupado.

- ¿Kanda?

No le contestó. Seguía dándole la espalda, pero había dejado de moverse. Se acercó con cautela. Extendió su mano para tocarle, pero Kanda se volteó en ese instante, dándole un manotazo para que se alejara. Allen se separó rápidamente, sorprendido por la acción repentina.

- No me toques - le dijo, fríamente.

Allen entreabrió los labios. No sabía cómo interpretar aquello. Tal vez debía sentirse triste o asustado por ese rechazo; sin embargo, por alguna razón, eso le hizo enfurecer. Así que lo que hizo fue soltarle un puñetazo directo al rostro, tomando por sorpresa al mayor, quien tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caer. Lo había hecho con demasiada fuerza, incluso sentía su mano ardiendo luego de haberse descargado. No le importó, no le importó para nada.

- ¿¡Se puede saber qué jodidos te pasa!? - le gritó Kanda luego de limpiarse la boca con el dorso de la mano. Allen apenas se dio cuenta de que le había hecho sangrar.

- Tú... eres...

No pudo seguir. Había empezado a llorar a pesar de sí mismo, tallándose el rostro para evitar que las lágrimas resbalaran por su rostro. Maldito Kanda, era su culpa. Por culpa de él estaba llorando de nuevo.

- ¡No llores, estúpido _Moyashi_!

Claro, como si fuera tan fácil parar una vez que había empezado. Aún así lo intentó; odiaba que le vieran así, sobre todo Kanda. Seguía tallándose los ojos con el brazo derecho, con más fuerza aún. Lo que no se esperaba para nada era sentir una tibieza extraña rodeándole. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, dejando de llorar casi al instante. Kanda le estaba abrazando con torpeza, casi haciéndole daño. Pero estaba tan impresionado que ninguna palabra salió de su boca.

- Un idiota, eres un idiota.

Le escuchó hablar cerca de su oído, provocándole escalofríos en la espalda. Pasó sus manos por la espalda del japonés, acariciando el cabello húmedo, dándose cuenta de lo helado que estaba. Aún así recargó su cabeza en uno de los hombros del otro, tranquilizándose poco a poco a pesar de que seguía oyendo los variados insultos que Kanda le dedicaba.

- Kanda... - susurró, para luego sentir cómo el pelinegro se separaba lo más rápido que pudo. Kanda había vuelto a darle la espalda, pasándose una mano por el cabello ante la mirada atenta del más joven.

Porque Allen no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera observar a su compañero exorcista atentamente. Ese había sido un gesto fuera de lo común. Kanda sólo le abrazaba cuando estaban en la cama, como parte de los toqueteos íntimos.

- No deberías estar aquí, no deberías - repitió el japonés, negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué no? - quiso saber Allen, confundido aún por las acciones y las palabras del otro. Algo le volvió a la mente de nuevo. Suspiró, sabía que era tonto, pero ya no sabía qué decir - ¿Ya no quieres tocarme, Kanda?

El samurái le veía de nuevo, arqueando una ceja notoriamente. Parecía francamente sorprendido.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Eso, si ya no quieres tocarme - murmuró el inglés, algo apenado por tener que decir eso de nuevo -. Tal vez no cumplí con tus expectativas. Tal vez ya no te gusta mi cuerpo. Yo qué sé.

Se sentía un estúpido por decir algo como eso, pero podría ser verdad. Kanda era un hombre muy atractivo, con un carácter terrible, pero eso no le quitaba su belleza exterior. Y sabía que, muy dentro de él, Kanda le quería un poco. Aunque fuera sólo por el bebé, le quería. Lo que ya no estaba seguro era si eso era importante para alguien con una personalidad como la de Kanda cuando se trataba de la atracción física.

Cuando elevó la mirada se dio cuenta del gesto de enfado que tenía Kanda en el rostro. Esta vez sí se sentía asustado. ¡Lo sabía! No debió haber dicho algo como eso. Retrocedió un poco al ver que el mayor se volvía acercar a él. Tragó saliva.

Kanda le había abrazado otra vez, pero sus manos bajaron por su espalda, logrando que se sonrojara cuando las sintió sobre sus nalgas. El japonés lo presionaba contra su cuerpo, acercando las caderas a las suyas. Se enrojeció por completo al sentir una clara erección por parte del otro hombre. Apoyó sus manos en el pecho de Kanda, intentando separarse porque no sabía cómo reaccionar a ese gesto tan directo. Pero Kanda no le dejó ir, no hasta que volvió a hablarle.

- Esto es lo que me provocas, _Moyashi_. No sabes cuántas pajas me he hecho pensando en ti durante todo este tiempo, así que no me vengas con idioteces como esas.

Pensaba que era imposible sonrojarse aún más, pero de alguna manera su cuerpo lo logró. Sentía mucho calor, aún más después de escuchar lo que Kanda había dicho. Había dejado de intentar alejarse de Kanda para apoyarse en él, mientras respiraba agitadamente aunque aún no hubiera pasado nada más que ese acercamiento corporal tan estrecho. Luego el pelinegro lo tomó por los hombros para separarlo, logrando que emitiera sin querer un pequeño sonido de protesta. Miró a Kanda con timidez. No sabía si esto para Kanda era una especie de confesión de afecto, pero realmente había logrado hacer que subiera su temperatura, tanto que se hubiera quitado el suéter de no ser porque no quería que Kanda le viera.

Pero Kanda parecía no opinar lo mismo porque había empezado a abrirle el suéter para besarle en el cuello. Soltó un ligero gemido, teniendo que apoyarse en Kanda de nuevo. Había extrañado eso, el sentirse acariciado por el otro exorcista, sentir sus labios contra su cuello. Tragó saliva de nuevo, bajando sus brazos para tomarle del rostro y le separle de él. El samurái lo miró con algo de confusión, incluso con algo de enfado. Sonrió suavemente, cerrando los ojos antes de acercar el rostro del pelinegro al suyo, besándole en los labios superficialmente. No se percató del gesto que Kanda había dibujado en su rostro, aunque al entreabrir la boca para dejar que la lengua del japonés entrara se dio cuenta de que lo estaba disfrutando tanto como él.

Le abrazó, sin alejarse ni un instante de la boca de Kanda, acercando su cuerpo lo más que podía. El mayor fue el que se separó, apoyando su frente en la de Allen, teniendo que encorvarse un poco provocando una nueva sonrisa por parte del inglés.

- Tenemos que parar esto ahora - murmuró el otro exorcista.

Allen arqueó una ceja, sin entender por qué Kanda decía semejante cosa. Eso fue lo que preguntó, con un gesto de ansiedad en el rostro.

- ¿Por qué?

El otro se alejó por tercera vez, llevándose las manos a la cabeza con desesperación.

- Porque no quiero lastimarte otra vez, _Moyashi_.

- ¿Lastimarme?

Parpadeó. ¿Lo decía por esa primera vez, verdad? ¡Pero ya le había dicho que la primera vez dolía! Ese _Bakanda_.

- Te dije que la primera vez duele. Era obvio que pasara algo como eso - informó solemnemente.

- ¡No! ¡No se supone que pasara eso!

Logró hacer que se sobresaltara.

- ¿Kanda?

- Idiota, estúpido _Moyashi_. ¿Cómo puedes aceptar tan fácilmente lo que te hice?

Frunció el ceño. Claro que no había sido fácil para él aceptar que Kanda le había tomado sin consentimiento, que se había aprovechado de su cansacio y de las dudas en su mente. Que le hubiera preguntado exactamente por esos símbolos que sólo eran de él y de Mana, de nadie más. Se mordió el labio inferior.

- Incluso me dejaste dormir contigo. Eres un verdadero imbécil.

- ¡Lo hice porque quería! ¡No creas que lo hice por ti, _Bakanda_!

Estuvo a punto de golpearlo de nuevo pero esta vez logró contenerse. Sólo esperaba no empezar a llorar de nuevo porque así se arruinaría la imagen que quería presentarle a Kanda. Allen era fuerte, no se quebraría por algo tan tonto como eso, aún y cuando doliera todavía. No físicamente, pero sí mentalmente. Y sentía que ese dolor crecía cada vez más cuando estaba separado de Kanda.

El oriental le miraba analíticamente de nuevo sin que Allen se percatara. Estaba demasiado ocupado intentando en no dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos contradictorios, así que se asustó cuando sintió la mano de Kanda sobre su cabeza. No lo estaba acariciando como lo hacían los demás, más bien, más bien estaba aplicando presión. Apretó los dientes.

- ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Duele!

- Idiota.

Kanda le soltó momentáneamente, porque había bajado su mano hasta la barbilla de Allen, atrayendo su rostro para besarle. El inglés estaba confundido, aunque el sentir ese beso logró que se relajara. No entendía a Kanda, ni siquiera se entendía a sí mismo. ¿Significaba que estaba todo bien? ¿O que estaban totalmente mal? Tal vez era que simplemente los dos eran unos estúpidos y por eso todo terminaba así, sin conclusión coherente.

Estaba muy concentrado en corresponder el beso de Kanda, sentirle mientras le quitaba lentamente esa gruesa prenda. Ya no le importaba si Kanda le veía, lo único que quería era olvidarse de todo nuevamente. Perderse en las caricias de Kanda; quien ya había metido sus manos dentro del suéter, acariciándole sobre la delgada tela de la camisa que apenas le cerraba.

Por eso no se percató de los suaves ruidos metálicos que venían de afuera de la habitación de Kanda.

Sólo fue hasta que la puerta se abrió por completo que apenas se separaron, sin poder arreglarse la ropa; el suéter de Allen en el suelo, los primeros botones de su camisa desabrochados, ambos sudando y jadeando por falta de aire tras ese largo beso.

El pequeño sintió que se le iba el alma a los pies. No podía moverse, aunque aún así se aferró con fuerza a los brazos de Kanda inconscientemente.

- Lavi...

**+ Continuará +  
**

**Notas finales: **Qué capítulo tan... no sé. No hubo lemon, lo siento (_gotitas_). ¿Ven que fue un capítulo soso? Si acaso el final. No espera, el final tampoco me gustó. Aunque el sufrimiento de Allen al principio valió la pena, creo. En fin. Prometo que vendrán mejores (y no lo digo por el _lemon_, simplemente digo que serán mejores). No sé por qué me levanté con tan poca fé en mí misma, pero bueno. ¡Muchas gracias por leerme aún! (_reverencia_). Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo (_se despide con la mano alegremente_).


	10. Curiosidad satisfecha

**Stupid me says:** Ah, ah... ¡muchas gracias por los más de 100 _reviews_! Esta pobre patética escritora no lo merece, pero los agradece con todas sus entrañas. Pido perdón por la heterosexualidad del capítulo pasado, err, no tengo más excusas. También un poco de mí murió al escribir eso, así que no diré nada. Abrazos y besos para mi querida _**Kassy**_, quien sufre de las malditas responsabilidades del colegio una vez más. Toda la perversidad de aquí es para ti, aunque prometo que habrá más sufrimiento (mucho más, je je). Gracias por todo, esto es en parte tu culpa porque me inspiro para escribir más rápido con tal de llegar a mis propios capítulos traumáticos.

En fin, no sé qué más decir, ¿disfruten en capítulo?

**Notas especiales para el capítulo:** Mhm, no hay lemon (lo siento, **kilian**), pero hay cosas perversas. Como nuestro pequeño Allen entreteniéndose sanamente con algo que muchas quisiéramos tener para nosotras, _ejem_. Es por eso que este capítulo sigue siendo clasificado como _Mature_.

**Rating**: M

_**DISCLAIMER**_: D.Gray-Man no me pertenece, es de Hoshino Katsura-_senseii_. Si me perteneciera, ninguno de los integrantes del OT4 sería virgen _(risita)._

**Apóstol de Dios**

**10. Curiosidad satisfecha**

El aprendiz de _bookman_ tenía 16 años cuando se unió a la Orden Oscura y empezó a llamarse Lavi, su alias número 49. Se le hizo un nombre adecuado: ahora trabajaría para una organización religiosa cristiana**(1)**. Aún no había visto la habitación que compartiría con el _Panda_ cuando se encontró con una escena curiosa mientras caminaba por los pasillos de su nuevo hogar: un viejo que trataba de abrazar a un muchacho, quien se resistía utilizando algunas de las palabras más groseras que Lavi jamás hubiera oído en su vida (y había oído muchas). El joven era más o menos de su edad, aunque oriental y con una larga cabellera negra con una ligera tonalidad azul; y era tan hermoso que lo hubiera confundido con una linda chica de no ser por el tono de voz. Y hombre mayor insistía en llamarle "Yu-_kun_". 'Yu-_kun_ esto' 'Yu-_kun_ lo otro'. El pelirrojo ahora llamado Lavi había sonreído burlonamente al ver que el aludido respondía con más furia conforme le seguía nombrando de esa manera.

Así que lo primero que hizo al encontrarse de frente con Kanda fue llamarle "Yu-_kun_", sólo para molestar a su nuevo compañero.

Por su parte el pelinegro reaccionó de manera previsible: le había puesto el filo de una _katana_ contra el cuello y le había dicho que moriría ahí mismo. El otro exorcista ya estaba a punto de decapitarlo cuando apareció una linda y pequeña Lenalee en su rescate, evitando un derramamiento de sangre que él mismo se había buscado.

Pero la china no estaba ahí en ese momento para salvarlo.

- Entra y cierra la jodida puerta.

Tragó saliva, sintiendo la hoja filosa de _Mugen_ casi cortando su piel. Tomó el pomo de la puerta con cuidado, haciendo lo que le pidió quien lo amenazaba, sin quitar la vista de los dos que estaban frente a él. Yu sostenía su _katana_ firmemente utilizando la mano derecha, mientras que con el otro brazo mantenía a Allen tras de él, como en un gesto protector que Lavi jamás se hubiera imaginado ver en el usualmente frío japonés. El más pequeño miraba a Lavi de vez en cuando, aunque casi todo el tiempo lo pasó con la vista fija en el suelo o en la espalda de Yu; parecía totalmente avergonzado, ya que tenía las mejillas totalmente rojas y respiraba con dificultad aún. Una visión bastante encantadora.

Lavi levantó las manos, tratando de salir de aquello completo.

- Oh, vamos, Yu. No tienes porque...

- Cállate - murmuró el japonés, enterrando un poco la punta de su arma en el cuello del pelirrojo. Lavi no sabía si le había herido ya, pero se estaba poniendo nervioso ante esa mirada por parte de Kanda. Es decir, ya había estado a punto de morir a manos de Yu, tantísimas veces que había perdido la cuenta ya. Pero ahora el oriental parecía totalmente dispuesto a asesinarlo sin importarle nada. Todo por haberlos encontrado así.

"Así". Vaya, de todos los posibles escenarios que se imaginaba con la relación de estos dos lo que menos se esperaba era encontrárselos besándose apasionadamente, a medio camino de desvestirse. Por Dios, hasta se los imaginaba tomando té mientras charlaban sobre jardinería; pero nunca esto. Por eso se había quedado de piedra al verlos. Cuando estaba abriendo la puerta escuchó ruidos sospechosos. Había sonreído socarronamente, pensando que no sabía que Yu fuera capaz de atreverse a traer a alguna chica a su habitación; aunque, ¿qué mujer en su sano jucio querría ir a la habitación del terrible samurái? Esperaba que al menos le diera una buena sesión de sexo para compensar lo nulo de la capacidad de Yu para expresarse con palabras y gestos cariñosos.

Claro que no se esperaba que la "chica" no fuera tal, sino el _Moyashi_, siendo besado con pasión por el que tanto decía odiarlo. No se había podido detener, había abierto la puerta con sorpresa, incapaz de asimilar las cosas.

Aunque empezaba a atar cabos.

Allen era del tipo de persona que casi todos terminaban amando. Es amable, educado y amistoso. Se llevaba bien con la gente instantáneamente y su sonrisa podía levantar el ánimo de cualquiera, desde el cocinero Jeryy (su fanático número uno) hasta a los pobres atareados científicos de la división científica. Simplemente era un niño maravilloso que cautivaba a todos con su personalidad.

Y Yu... bueno, se trataba de Yu Kanda después de todo; el samurái malhumorado que parecía querer asesinar a todo mundo con la mirada si se tenía la desgracia de cruzarse con él en su camino. Era gruñón, antisocial y sumamente grosero. No le importaba en lo más mínimo la muerte de los buscadores que acompañaban a los exorcistas mientras las misiones se cumplieran, por lo que estos le odiaban y le temían por igual.

Pero la actitud estándar de los dos se distorsionaba cuando estaban frente a frente. Allen se volvía huraño y se ponía furioso fácilmente, hasta se volvía violento si la provocación iba demasiado lejos. Lavi también había experimentado en carne propia cuando Allen se enojaba con él, pero nunca le veía tan enfadado como cuando lo estaba con Yu. Además, despertaba su lado burlón; como si no hubiera algo que le diera más gusto que reírse del mayor de la nada.

Con Kanda el cambio no era tan evidente, pero el aprendiz de _bookman_ ya se había dado cuenta de que Yu le daba una importancia a Allen que nunca había dado a nadie más. Se metía con él 

nada más verlo, sin que el de cabellos blancos hubiera hecho nada por merecerlo; hablaba de lo idiota que era el niñato ese constantemente aunque éste no estuviera presente. Hasta le había puesto un sobrenombre adorable: _Moyashi_. Tan encantador que él mismo lo utilizaba para referirse al joven, sólo que él le había agregado gustosamente el "-_chan_".

Ambos se miraban con ganas de matarse nada más coincidir en alguna misión, habitación o la fila para pedir comida en la cafetería.

Niños, se comportaban como niños. Ahora Lavi se daba cuenta de que se molestaban entre ellos infantilmente, tal y como lo hacían los pequeños menores de seis años cuando les gustaba alguien. ¿Qué otra cosa mejor que llamar la atención de tu amado que halándole del cabello, insultándolo cuando tenías oportunidad o haciéndole una zancadilla? Aunque, claro, estos dos se suponía que eran adultos (al menos Kanda) y los jueguitos inocentes se convertían en batallas donde alguien podía salir lastimado de verdad. Bueno, casi siempre, otras veces sí se trataba de auténticas niñerías.

Ahora todo tenía mucho más sentido, al menos a los ojos de Lavi.

Aunque seguía siendo muy perturbador ver todo puesto en práctica.

- Kanda...

Escuchó que el pequeño susurraba el nombre del otro, colocándole una mano sobre el hombro más cercano a él. Le vio negar suavemente con la cabeza, aún con un bonito sonrojo en las mejillas.

- _Che_.

Yu enfundó a _Mugen_, maldiciendo en voz baja. Lavi se relajó un poco, bajando las manos y agradeciéndole mentalmente al _Moyashi_ por salvarlo. Ahora los veía hablar quedamente, tanto que no lograba escucharlos. Y sí, seguía siendo totalmente extraño verles tan cerca en una actitud tan íntima. El _Moyashi_ seguía sonrojado, aunque al discutir con Yu se veía un poco más tranquilo que cuando le vio inicialmente. El pelinegro sólo le observaba, con una mirada que Lavi jamás había visto en los ojos del japonés. Era tan raro que daba escalofríos.

- Oigan, chicos... - empezó Lavi, tratando de excusarse.

- Guarda silencio, Lavi - dijo Allen, sorprendiendo un poco al pelirrojo por la seriedad de su rostro.

- Estamos decidiendo cómo te mataremos por haber entrado de esa manera en mi habitación - soltó de pronto Yu, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Matarme? - otra vez escalofríos.

- No seas tan malo, Kanda - murmuró el inglés -, simplemente... simplemente...

Allen estaba dudando. Se mordía el labio inferior mientras se balanceaba suavemente sobre sus pies. Finalmente se inclinó en el suelo, tomando su suéter para empezar a ponérselo. Lavi le miró atentamente, aunque luego sintió que todo se iluminaba, tanto que hasta los ojos empezaban a brillarle.

- ¡_Kya_! ¡_Moyashi-chan_ tiene barriguita de embarazo!

- ¿Qué... ?

Corrió a abrazarle sin pensarlo, rodeándole con sus brazos con fuerza. Pudo sentir como un pequeño bultito se topaba con su vientre plano, por lo que soltó una risita, encantado. Había esperado bastante para hacer eso, aunque sería muchísimo mejor cuando pasaran un par de meses más. Se puso a hacer cálculos, totalmente ajeno a todo lo demás.

- Veamos, para este entonces debes tener como 14 semanas de embarazo. ¡Eso son tres meses y medio! - exclamó, emocionado, acercando más el cuerpo del pequeño al suyo.

- ¡Suéltame, Lavi! ¡Déjame!

Lavi estaba tan perdido en su mundo de felicidad que no se dio cuenta del aura maligna que estaba tras de él, aunque menos se esperaba que el golpe le viniera de enfrente. Cayó al suelo, sobándose la mejilla adolorida.

- ¡_Ouch_! ¡Eres malo, _Moyashi-chan_! Me sacaste sangre - se lamentó el aprendiz de _bookman_, apenas procesando que Allen le había soltado un puñetazo en el rostro. Su otro problema fue sentir de nuevo el filo de _Mugen_ en su cuello - ¿Yu-u-_chan_? Eh...

- Conejo bastardo... - pudo sentir esa mirada gélida sobre él. Así que este era Yu protegiendo a su _Moyashi_. Era mucho más temible que cuando simplemente quería matarlo por molestarle.

- ¡Ah! ¡Ayúdame, _Moyashi-chan_! - pidió Lavi al saber que no tendría oportunidad contra el japonés, pero sólo logró que el de cabellos blancos lo ignorara mientras se abrochaba por completo su suéter y lo acomodaba perfectamente para disimular su figura.

- Es tiempo de que pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa - exclamó Allen, volviendo a sonrojarse levemente. Le vio tragar saliva, como si intentara con todas sus fuerzas conservar la compostura -. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

El _bookman junior_ parpadeó, algo confundido por el gesto de temor que el _Moyashi_ había dibujado en el rostro.

- ¿Que qué quiero? ¿Querer de qué? - preguntó Lavi, aún sintiendo la filosa _katana_ muy cerca de él.

- Deberíamos matarlo - masculló el pelinegro con furia -. Debí haberlo hecho desde que empezó a entrar así a mi habitación.

Oh, cierto. No era la primera vez que entraba de esa manera. Desde que había llegado a la Orden solía entrar al cuarto de Yu para molestarle. Casi siempre lo encontraba meditando, aunque Lavi tenía el poder de sacarlo de la abstracción más profunda. Muchas veces había terminado en la enfermería, pero no escarmentaba, ni lo haría si seguía siendo tan divertido. Lenalee sabía de su costumbre; ella la consideraba estúpida además de suicida, aunque seguía dándole de sus horquillas de pelo, como si quisiera averiguar hasta donde podía llegar Lavi antes de que el samurái terminara asesinándolo. Yu obligaba a Komui a cambiar de cerradura, pero el pelirrojo siempre encontraba la manera de salirse con la suya.

Y en esta ocasión se había sacado un gran, gran premio.

- Por favor, Lavi - elevó la mirada, encontrándose con el rostro suplicante del pequeño Allen -. No le digas a nadie sobre esto. Por favor.

El _Moyashi_ tenía las manos unidas, los ojitos llorosos y las mejillas aún sonrosadas; rogándole al pelirrojo de una manera tan adorable que casi le hizo gritar "_Strike_!" a voz de cuello, pero se contuvo porque podía sentir algo de sangre deslizándose por su piel. Yu, siempre tan cuidadoso. Aunque no pudo evitar susurrar ansioso:

- Eres tan lindo, _Moyashi-chan_.

Siguió perdido en su mundo, sin darse cuenta de que el japonés miraba a Allen con una ceja arqueada, como remarcándole que era un maldito manipulador y que éste sólo sonrió inocentemente.

- Sin embargo - empezó Lavi, despertando de su ensoñación y poniéndose serio de pronto -, eso que tienen ustedes dos, ¿saben que está prohibido por la Iglesia, verdad? ¿Saben que se castiga con la muerte?

- Claro que lo sabemos, conejo estúpido - respondió Yu rápidamente, adelantándose incluso al _Moyashi_, quien ya había abierto la boca para decir algo.

- ¿Entonces...?

- Lavi - fijó su ojo en el más joven ya que había pronunciado su nombre al interrumpirlo -, ¿te parecemos aborrecibles? ¿Sientes asco de nosotros?

Esta vez Allen lucía preocupado, había algo en su mirada que reflejaba una angustia verdadera según lo que pudo leer Lavi en sus ojos. Al parecer al pequeño no le preocupaba lo que la Iglesia le harían si se llegaban a enterar de esa relación, sino que le daba más aprensión el saber que alguno de sus amigos lo detestara. A Yu y a él, había hablado en plural. Aunque el japonés no parecía muy preocupado al respecto, ya que sólo observaba al _Moyashi_ de una manera que provocaba escalofríos en Lavi. Aún así, no pudo evitar sonreírle suavemente al menor, entre divertido y enternecido por esa actitud tan inocente y estúpida.

- _Moyashi-chan_, pequeño tonto, ¿cómo crees que sentiría eso? Ustedes dos son mis amigos aunque Yu me niegue en cada oportunidad. Además, soy un _bookman_, conozco la historia oculta de la humanidad - dijo, levantándose del suelo aunque aún tenía a Yu apuntándole al cuello con el filo de la espada -. Hay pocas cosas tan negadas como la homosexualidad de las figuras famosas a través de los tiempos, sobre todo desde que la Iglesia Católica tomó el mando.

- ¿Homosexualidad? - preguntó Allen, ladeando el rostro, haciendo que Lavi casi saltara a abrazarlo de nuevo por ese gesto tan lindo de no ser que sintió la mirada furiosa del exorcista de su edad tan cerca.

- Sí, eso es cuando sientes atracción por alguien de tu mismo sexo - informó, haciéndose el importante, feliz por tener a alguien a quien instruir.

- Oh, ya veo - murmuró el inglés, sentándose en la cama de Yu -. No sabía que esto tenía nombre.

Le vio jugar con una de las mangas de su suéter, como si pensara muy profundamente en lo que acababa de aprender. Le parecía un poco increíble que el _Moyashi_ estuviera tan poco informado del asunto, después de todo, ¿qué no estaba con otro hombre? Sin duda esta era una de las mejores cosas de las que se pudo haber enterado, podía servir como perfecto chantaje. Había tantas cosas que quería saber de estos dos seres tan misteriosos. Sonrió sombríamente.

- ¿Qué piensas darme, _Moyashi_? Tendrá que ser algo muy bueno como para que valga mi silencio - su sonrisa se amplió al ver la mirada asustada del más joven.

- Tu vida es más que suficiente, estúpido conejo - masculló el pelinegro entre dientes, hundiendo un poco la punta de _Mugen_ es su piel.

- ¡Yu-_chan_! ¡Me estás lastimando! - exclamó, llevándose una mano a la herida.

- Ese es el punto - palideció al ver la mueca sádica que el espadachín tenía en el rostro.

- ¡Ah! ¡_Moyashi-chan_,ayuda!

- ¡Me llamo Allen, maldita sea! - gritó de pronto el más joven, asustando al pelirrojo.

- _Che_ - al final Yu había decidido guardar a _Mugen_ en su funda, aunque Lavi no sabía si era porque se había dado cuenta de que el pequeño ya estaba demasiado alterado como para seguir con aquello. Increíble, hasta el temible Yu le tenía miedo a los cambios de humor del _Moyashi_.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, como si esperaran a que Allen se calmara un poco, aunque Lavi lo estaba aprovechando para poner en orden sus ideas. Elevó la mirada para encontrarse con que Yu se había sentado al lado del otro, pero sin tocarle, sólo observándole detenidamente. Mientras que el _Moyashi_ sólo intentaba acomodarse su traje. Entonces era cierto lo que había dicho Lenalee con respecto a Allen; la ropa ya no le quedaba y se negaba a decirlo. Arqueó la ceja.

- Yu-_chan_, no deberías de meterte con el _Moyashi_-_chan_ por su figura. ¡Está realmente lindo así! - señaló el pelirrojo, frunciendo un poco el ceño y olvidándose de que Allen había reclamado porque lo llamaba precisamente así.

Aunque parecía que Allen también se había olvidado de aquello, porque ambos le observaron con un gesto de confusión en el rostro.

- ¿Qué idiotez dices, conejo?

- ¡Eso! Molestas al _Moyashi_ porque está engordando, ¿no? Por eso esconde tanto su figura y no quiere decirnos nada.

Yu le miró con furia, pero Lavi no iba a quitar el dedo del renglón. Se moría de ganas por ver al _Moyashi_ en algo que no fuera ese horrible suéter.

- Pero Kanda no me molesta con eso - desvió la mirada al escuchar al inglés hablar tranquilamente -. Lo hago porque quiero, no porque este idiota me lo haya dicho.

- ¿A quién llamas idiota? - ahora la mirada de odio de Yu iba dirigida a quien estaba a su lado. Lavi vio como el samurái ponía su mano sobre la cabeza de Allen para empezar a presionar con fuerza. No podía creer lo que veía, ¿no se suponía que estos dos tenían una bonita relación de pareja? El _Moyashi_ estaba embarazado de casi cuatro meses y se suponía que Yu era su querido y atento novio, ¿no?

- ¡No hagas eso, idiota!

- ¡Entonces deja de llamarme así, _Moyashi_!

- ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!

Sintió algunas gotitas de sudor resbalando por su sien. Definitivamente sus amigos tenían una relación amorosa de lo más extraña. Lavi pensaba sinceramente que se trataban mejor ahora; después de todo, ese beso parecía bastante tierno, aunque no pudo verlo con claridad. Pensó unos momentos más antes de interrumpir la estúpida riña infantil que ocurría frente a sus ojos.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo?

Los dos que estaban frente a él detuvieron su tonta pelea para observarlo.

- ¿Esa es la pregunta más astuta que se te ocurre, estúpido? - quiso saber Yu, mirándole con un gesto de autosuficiencia típico de él.

- Kanda y yo no estamos saliendo, ¿o sí?

Tuvo que abrir la boca por la impresión. Allen miraba a Yu, interrogante, pero éste ni se inmutaba.

- ¿Importa?

- ¡Jo! ¡Claro que importa, Yu-_chan_! - se quejó el aprendiz de _bookman_, sin poderse creer que alguien como su pequeño hermanito Allen no tuviera las cosas claras con Yu. De todas maneras, se notaba desde lejos que los sentimientos eran muy importantes para el _Moyashi_. Pero bueno, al parecer Yu era muy mal novio como para seguir tratando así al menor aunque estuviera embarazado de él. Se preguntó cómo demonios el samurái había logrado conquistar a alguien tan diferente a él como el _Moyashi_. Entonces varios escenarios aparecieron en su mente gracias a su gran imaginación: ¿y si Yu simplemente se había aprovechado de lo indefenso que estaba Allen en su estado para abusar de él? Tal vez para el japonés esto sólo era una diversión, otra manera de torturar al de cabellos blancos y de saciar sus bajos instintos al mismo tiempo.

Porque, ahora que lo pensaba, Yu nunca había manifestado atracción por las mujeres; al contrario de Allen, quien se sonrojaba vistosamente cada vez que Lavi tocaba el tema. Y el _Moyashi_ tenía las hormonas alborotadas, no sólo por su embarazo, sino por su adolescencia; cualquiera podría sacar provecho de ello. Más si esa persona era el padre del bebé que esperaba.

- A mí... no, creo que no - susurró el inglés, para la sorpresa del pelirrojo, quien dejó de lado sus ensoñaciones al escuchar eso.

- ¡Sí te importa, _Moyashi-chan_! - le señaló el _bookman junior_, escandalizado por la ligera sonrisa que Allen le dedicaba a Yu.

Allen le sonreía dulcemente a Yu. Vaya, él nunca le sonreía de esa manera al japonés. Y Yu le correspondía con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa maliciosa, pero cálida. Por Dios. ¡Esto iba en serio! Se apoyó en la pared, algo mareado por la visión. Claro que no era nada romántico, eran el _Moyashi _y Yu después de todo, pero era demasiado para tratarse de los dos. Soltó una risita irónica. Ellos no estaban saliendo, pero se besaban. No tenían una relación, pero se miraban de una manera que Lavi raras veces había tenido la oportunidad de observar.

Aún así era demasiado, así que prefirió no pensar más en aquello en esa ocasión. Tendría mucho tiempo para eso ahora que podía interrogar a los dos con la ventaja de que no podrían negarse.

- Te prestaré mi suéter, estúpido _Moyashi_. Aunque seguro que te quedará demasiado grande porque eres un niñito - escuchó decir a Yu, sonando más burlón que cariñoso. De hecho, era completamente una burla y no una muestra de cariño.

- No necesito tu ropa, _Bakanda_. No quiero oler a _soba_ todo el tiempo - dijo el menor, volteando el rostro con un gesto ofendido.

- _Che_. No podrás esconder eso durante mucho tiempo - vio al pelinegro señalar el vientre del más joven para después levantarse de la cama para sacar su maleta y buscar en ella. Cierto, Yu no tenía más muebles en su habitación más que la cama que usaba para dormir y esa mesita con el reloj extraño que le causaba tanta curiosidad.

El samurái sacó un suéter color crema, más largo y ancho que el negro que tenía Allen. Lavi pudo ver el profundo sonrojo del _Moyashi_, aunque éste había fruncido el ceño y miraba el suéter del otro con una carita de enfado.

- Te dije que no lo necesito, _Bakanda_.

- Cállate, imbécil - masculló Yu, lanzándole la prenda en la cara -. También te daré alguna de mis camisas. Usa el pantalón desabrochado, no se notará con el suéter. Y deja de hacer estúpideces, ya sé que es casi imposible para ti, pero al menos has un intento, _Moyashi_.

- ¡Me llamo Allen! ¡Allen!

Al parecer estos dos lo estaban ignorando, pero no le importó. Después de todo, no podía apartar la mirada. Yu había sacado una camisa de manga larga y repitió el proceso de aventársela al _Moyashi_ en la cabeza, quien se quejó escandalósamente para después quitarse las ropas de Yu de encima , despeinándose por completo. El japonés le acomodó los mechones blancos sin delicadeza alguna, obteniendo más quejas por parte del pequeño. El pelinegro le decía que era su culpa por tener un corte de cabello tan desastroso y el más joven le contestaba que al menos él no tenía un peinado de mujer.

- Y ponte algo, ¿quieres? Me da frío nada más verte - se quejó el inglés al ver el torso desnudo del otro exorcista.

- _Che_. ¿Seguro que te da frío y no todo lo contrario, _Moyashi_?

Lavi pudo ver el sonrojo del _Moyashi-chan_ ante ese comentario, sumado a la sonrisa perversa del mayor; entonces supo que tenía que decir algo.

- ¡Hey! ¡Que no me moleste su relación no quiere decir que quiera verlos haciendo sus cosas! - gritó, fingiéndose realmente escandalizado al taparse dramáticamente el rostro.

- ¡Lo siento, Lavi! - escuchó decir al menor, provocando que soltara una ligera risita disimulada.

- Lárgate si no quieres ver entonces - masculló Yu, logrando que Allen se sonrojara otra vez.

- ¡No! Ustedes me deben varias explicaciones, además yo... - no pudo continuar porque ya tenía a _Mugen_ en el cuello de nuevo - ¿No puedes dejar tu _katana_ un segundo, Yu-_chan_?

- Me vuelves a llamar así y te rebano la cabeza de un tajo.

- Err... - Allen parecía querer decir algo para evitar la muerte del aprendiz de _bookman_ - ¡Ah! ¿Ese es el nuevo uniforme, Lavi?

Lavi se miró a sí mismo, observando detenidamente su ropa. Claro, no se había cambiado después de regresar; sólo había ido a su habitación a dejar la carpeta con los informes para esconderlos bien del _Panda_. Ah, y tampoco traía su bufanda roja, la cual de todas maneras se hubiera manchado con sangre cortesía de Yu.

- Sí, Johnny y Tup se lucieron esta vez. Me veo muy guapo, ¿verdad, _Moyashi-chan_? - ignoró la mirada furiosa del samurái para seguir hablando, algo intrigado - ¿Pero qué Yu no te ha mostrado el suyo? Hace tiempo que lo tiene ya. Bueno, de hecho todos lo tenemos excepto por ti, claro.

- Te dije que no me llamaras por mi nombre, conejo.

Otro grito y más escándalo. El _Moyashi_ parecía marearse por verlos pelear, aunque lo que realmente hizo que se detuviera Lavi fue el ver a Timcanpy posarse sobre la cabeza de Allen, quien lo miró con sorpresa. El pelirrojo sólo sonrió maliciosamente, zafándose de Yu para tratar de atrapar al golem, pero éste no parecía estar muy de acuerdo porque terminó mordiéndolo antes de que tan siquiera pudiera tocarlo.

- ¿Qué pretendes, Lavi? - preguntó el pequeño, mirándole con curiosidad y algo de bochorno por verlo retorcerse de dolor mientras el golem dorado volvía a colocarse sobre el de cabellos blancos - ¿Para qué quieres a Tim?

- ¡Tú! - señaló a la esfera alada - ¡Muéstrame lo que has grabado de estos dos!

- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Pensé que no querías vernos hacer esas cosas! - reclamó el inglés, totalmente ruborizado, señalando acusadoramente a Lavi.

- De verdad te quieres morir, ¿cierto, estúpido conejo?

Pero para decepción de Lavi, el golem de Allen sólo se negó, acurrucándose entre los cabellos del más joven como si nada. Aunque le llamó la atención que los otros exorcistas estuvieran tan aliviados. Se preguntó si el _Moyashi_ le había dicho a Timcanpy que no le mostrara aquello a nadie, claro, si es que la esferita estaba presente cuando estaba con Yu; cosa bastante probable ya que no parecía dejarlo para nada, casi como si fuera su niñera.

Apenas iba a preguntar por aquello, porque la verdad era que le daba mucho morbo que sus amigos estuvieran juntos y quería saber qué tan lejos habían llegado cuando se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Allen dio un claro respingo, tensándose notoriamente. Yu sólo chasqueó la lengua, guardando a _Mugen_ antes de ir por su maleta y sacar otra camisa para ponérsela al fin. Seguían tocando, más y más fuerte, pero ninguno de sus compañeros quiso atender.

- Hum, chicos, tal vez deberían...

- _Che_. Es ese maldito bastardo.

Lavi parpadeó, algo fastidiado. Eso no era demasiada información desde que el japonés solía expresarse así de todo mundo. Fue cuando vio al _Moyashi_ levantarse de la cama lentamente que se dio cuenta de que se trataba del inspector Howard Link. El famoso Dos-Puntos.

El más joven tomó las ropas que el pelinegro le había dado y que tanto se había negado a usar. Aún estaba levemente sonrojado, aunque tenía un gesto de angustia dibujado en el rostro. Caminó hacia la puerta bajo la atenta mirada de Lavi.

- Por cierto...

Soltó un grito cuando sintió un fuerte golpe por parte de Allen en la cabeza. Se llevó las manos a la zona adolorida, quejándose, totalmente confundido por esa muestra de violencia que no había previsto.

- ¿¡Por qué fue eso, _Moyashi_!?

- Tú sabrás - le oyó decir, antes de que fuera hacia la puerta para abrirla y salir de la habitación del samurái.

Parpadeó un par de veces, aún confundido por la acción, tratando de recordar si le había hecho algo al menor como para que reaccionara de esa manera. Tal vez alguna broma o algo que había olvidado. Volteó hacia el otro exorcista para observarle. Estaba dando la espalda, como si intentara no mirar la puerta, tal vez para no lanzarse contra ella para salir y matar al inspector. Sabía que Yu lo detestaba, muchas veces lo había escuchado maldiciéndolo aunque no viniera al caso. Bueno, al menos ahora ya sabía por qué le enfadaba tanto, después de todo era Link quien podía estar casi todo el tiempo con el pequeño _Moyashi_.

- Yu.

- ¿Aún sigues aquí?

- ¡Claro que sigo aquí! Me ignoras, ¡eres malo! - lloriqueó el pelirrojo.

Pero ni eso logró que el japonés saliera de su ensimismamiento. Lavi frunció el ceño; odiaba que le ignoraran y más cuando se trataba de alguien tan divertido para molestar como Yu.

- Dime, dime, ¿hasta dónde han llegado el _Moyashi-chan_ y tú?

- _Che_. Eso no te interesa, estúpido.

- ¿Ya se la metiste?

Logró lo que quería, pues el oriental había volteado a verlo con un gesto de total enfado.

- Cállate - le oyó decir entre dientes, furioso.

- ¡Ah! ¡Entonces sí lo has hecho! - sonrió ampliamente, encantado por tener la atención del otro exorcista - Era obvio que tú serías el dominante, aunque el _Moyashi-chan_ no parece ser fácil de domar aún y cuando se vea tan lindo e inocente. Seguro es una pequeña fierecilla en la cama, ¿no?

- Cierra esa jodida boca, conejo.

- ¿Qué tal se siente hacerlo con un hombre, eh? Siempre me ha dado curiosidad, pero me gustan demasiado las mujeres como para intentarlo. ¿Es muy diferente, Yu?

- ¿Cómo coño quieres que sepa eso? ¡Lárgate de una vez!

El del parche arqueó una ceja. ¿O sea que su amigo nunca se había acostado con una mujer? Cierto que no parecía muy interesado en ellas, pero las hormonas llaman y pensaba que un hombre tan solicitado como lo era el samurái al menos habría sucumbido alguna vez ante tantas muchachas hermosas ansiosas de la compañía de un joven apuesto. No era que Lavi tuviera un largo historial de aventuras, aunque de que se había divertido lo había hecho. Tampoco creía que el japonés se hubiera acostado con un hombre antes, era mucho más fácil que la Iglesia se enterara y lo castigara si lo hacía durante alguna misión. ¿Y si esta era su primera vez?

- Dios mío, Yu, ¡le diste tu virginidad al _Moyashi_!

- ¡Que te calles!

Volvió a levantar las manos al ver al pelinegro acercarse, aunque le sorprendió que no le hiciera nada más que verlo con furia contenida. Le vio sentarse en la cama, mirando hacia la pared como si no quisiera enfrentarse a Lavi, quien parpadeó sin poderse creer que estuviera vivo aún.

- Tú, estúpido.

- Eh, ¿sí?

- ¿Sabes cómo hacerlo?

- ¿Hacer qué? - se quedó pensando, analizando lo que quiso decir sin lograrlo.

- _Che_. Como tener sexo con otro hombre correctamente, ¿sabes o no?

Podría jurar que Yu estaba avergonzado, pero era difícil saberlo si no le podía ver el rostro. Se le hacía algo raro que preguntara algo como eso, después de todo, se suponía que él era el que tenía la experiencia. A menos que...

- No me digas que... _argh_, ¡idiota! ¡¿Lastimaste a Allen, verdad?! - se pasó la mano por el cabello, furioso, quitándose la banda de la frente. No podía creer que Yu fuera tan estúpido y ni siquiera se quería imaginar lo mal que lo había pasado el pequeño.

Además, no le contestó. El japonés sólo seguía evitando mirarle, confirmando lo que había dicho. ¿Hacía cuanto que había pasado aquello? Después de todo, seguían sin saber hace cuánto habían empezado a estar juntos. El _Moyashi_ parecía muy tranquilo, así que tal vez había pasado hace tiempo. Aunque ver a Yu tan perturbado le decía otra cosa. Intentó tranquilizarse, respirando profundamente. Debía estar muy mal como para que el pelinegro lo hubiera mencionado.

- ¿Cómo no vas a saber diferenciar entre una mujer y un hombre? ¿Tienes dieciocho años o cuatro? - masculló entre dientes, aún algo enfadado, aunque mucho más relajado.

El otro seguía sin hablar. Era la primera vez del tiempo que tenía de conocerlo que lo había visto tan preocupado, tanto para ni siquiera reclamarle por las claras ofensas que le dedicaba. Chasqueó la lengua contra el paladar, terminando por apoyarse en la pared mientras observaba al techo. El silencio era muy incómodo y ahora estaba seguro de que Yu no lo rompería, así que tenía que ser él.

- Te diré cómo hacerlo. Pero tendrás que contestarme unas preguntas. ¡Además! Me dejarás llamarte Yu-_chan_ sin tratar de matarme.

- _Che_. No me jodas, conejo.

- ¿Qué? ¿No quieres saber? - preguntó el pelirrojo, decepcionado.

- Terminaré follándolo otra vez. Tú sabes si quieres que el _Moyashi_ lo disfrute o no.

Abrió la boca con gran sorpresa. ¿Que no estaba en lo absoluto arrepentido por lo que había hecho? Lo peor es que ni siquiera se podía enfadar con él por alguna extraña razón. Después de todo, era tan típico de Yu que no sabía si asustarse o no por lo que dijo.

- Eres un bastardo, ¿lo sabías?

- _Che_.

Lavi negó con la cabeza, separándose de la pared para acercarse al japonés.

- Bien, te ayudaré, ¡pero sólo por mi pequeño hermanito _Moyashi-chan_! No puedo creer que le guste una persona tan abusiva como tú. ¡Hey, deja de sonreír!

Cuánto descaro del oriental al mirarle con esa mueca socarrona, sabiéndose en total mando de la situación. ¿Era eso lo que había cautivado a Allen? Era un masoquista entonces, cosa que ya sospechaba de todas maneras. Aunque tendría que interrogar al _Moyashi_ después; con él sería mucho más sencillo si sabía cómo hacer sus movimientos.

- ¡Bueno! Después de todo, cuando lo haces por detrás tienes que tener ciertos cuidados, sin importar si es hombre o mujer.

Se dio una palmada en el rostro cuando vio que Yu solamente lo observaba con los ojos entrecerrados, una clara señal de que no había captado lo que había dicho. ¿Cómo alguien que usaba tantas groserías no podía entender algo como eso? Todo sin contar lo que le decía al 

_Moyashi_, estaba casi seguro de que no se medía para molestarlo cuando estaban en la intimidad. Sacudió con fuerza la cabeza, tratando de alejar las imágenes mentales.

- Oh, Dios. Esta será una noche larga - resopló dándose un aire importante, quitándose el saco del uniforme al tiempo que volvía a colocarse su banda para el cabello.

Por suerte se había tomado un par de cafés muy cargados.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Allen se sentó en su cama, observando detenidamente el regalo que le había traído Link, cortesía del auditor Lvellie: una caja con chocolates.

Eso era raro, muy raro. Por eso el inglés los miraba con desconfianza. No había tratado mucho con el jefe de su inspector, pero sabía algunas cosas sobre él; y entre esas no estaba que acostumbrara a regalar dulces a los exorcistas. Tomó uno de ellos y lo acercó a su rostro. Realmente no le gustaban mucho los chocolates. Sí los comía y los disfrutaba como cualquier cosa dulce, pero irremediablemente le traían a la memoria al general Cross y una borrachera descomunal por haberse comido toda una caja de chocolates con licor. Temblaba con tan sólo recordar el castigo que le había puesto su maestro.

Regresó el chocolate al paquete, colocando a éste a su lado, sabiendo que Howard Link lo observaba de manera penetrante. Sabía que el inspector había hablado con Komui, seguramente sobre él. Pero la verdad no quería enterarse: ya había demasiadas cosas en su cabeza como para agregar una nueva. Ya era suficiente por ese día, demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo: que Lenalee no era tan inocente como su hermano pregonaba, que Lavi los había descubierto justo antes de que las cosas pudieran avanzar y que Kanda...

Se sonrojó levemente al ver la ropa del japonés a su lado, le hacía recordar lo que había pasado antes de que Lavi les interrumpiera. Entonces Kanda en realidad lo deseaba, tanto como para mostrarse así ante él y anunciar que había tenido que conformarse con el consuelo de su mano durante esas dos semanas de separación autoimpuestas por el samurái mismo. Se recostó por completo en la cama, abrazando el suéter de color claro contra su pecho, pensando en que esa misma prenda había sido usada por el pelinegro.

De pronto sintió ganas de comer algo picante. Rayos, ¿no se suponía que los antojos ya habían pasado? Por alguna extraña razón había desarrollado una afición por los alimentos condimentados. Agradecía tener un estómago fuerte, porque si no tendría aún más molestias. Aunque podía ser que precisamente era lo que Kanda le había dicho que no comiera. Sonrió maliciosamente.

Aunque no sabía si tenía ganas de caminar hasta la cafeteria cuando en realidad no tenía mucha hambre. Y no era como si le pudiera pedir a Link que se lo trajera; sería raro. Además, ya era tarde, no quería despertar a Jeryy para que le preparara algo sólo por los estúpidos antojos. Suspiró ruidosamente antes de ver a Timcanpy revoloteando sobre él. Arqueó una ceja, recordando que se había encontrado con el golem en los pasillos de la Orden y que éste parecía estar siguiendo a Kanda.

- ¿Qué era lo que hacías en ese pasillo? - preguntó al tiempo que la esfera dorada se posaba sobre el suéter que aún seguía entre sus brazos - ¿Estabas con Kanda antes de encontrarme, Tim?

Timcanpy parecía mirar atentamente a Allen, como si estuviera decidiendo si decir o no lo que había estado haciendo. Pero antes de que el inglés pudiera preguntar de nuevo, el golem ya se había elevado otra vez, agitando sus alas lentamente antes de abrir esa boca llena de dientes y empezar a proyectar algo.

Parpadeó, enfocando correctamente su mirada. En la proyección se podía ver a Kanda entrando a los baños comunes, sudado, justo como si hubiera terminado de entrenar. Pasó saliva, sintiendo que se sonrojaba de manera ténue pero notoria por ver esa camisa negra pegada al cuerpo del japonés. Sacudió la cabeza, totalmente avergonzado, pero sin atreverse a desviar por completo la mirada.

Algunos buscadores estaban ahí cuando vieron al pelinegro entrar; así que tan pronto como pudieron se alejaron del aura maligna que desprendía ese hombre. No pudo evitar soltar una ligera risita, esa era la fama del exorcista oriental, tan mala que las personas preferían interrumpir sus actividades diarias con tal de no estar cerca de él más de lo necesario.

Volvió a poner atención cuando se vio a Kanda entrando en una de las regaderas, las cuales usaban antes de entrar en los baños termales terapéuticos que Komui había instalado para todos. Luego empezó a desvestirse, sacándose la camisa y el pantalón rápidamente, casi con brusquedad. Parecía realmente enfadado por algo, muy enfadado. Pero Allen no se detuvo mucho a pensar en eso cuando le vio quitándose la ropa interior con la misma fuerza con la que había empezado a desvestirse.

Esta vez sí sintió su rostro ardiendo al ver la entrepierna del otro exorcista. El japonés tenía una gran erección y eso parecía fastidiarle muchísimo, podía notarlo por su rostro de ira y frustración, más que nada frustración. El de cabello blancos se ajustó el cuello de la camisa, empezando a sentir calor de nuevo, de ese mismo tipo que sentía cuando estaba con Kanda. Le observó detenidamente hasta que el otro abrió la regadera. Ahora entendía por qué el cabello de Kanda estaba tan helado cuando lo acarició, seguramente se había duchado con agua fría para calmar la calentura que sentía. ¿Era culpa de él, de Allen, que el pelinegro se sintiera de esa manera? Otra vez pasó saliva, aún sin poder quitarle la vista de encima a la película que Tim proyectaba del mayor.

No funcionaba, podía darse cuenta de que aunque se bañara con agua sumamente fría, la dureza de Kanda no cedía. Por Dios, ¿es que era normal? No lo sabía, nunca le había pasado algo como aquello, aunque ya se sentía demasiado acalorado por lo que veía como para razonar las cosas. Y la sensación aumentó cuando le vio colocar su mano derecha sobre el pene excitado. Aún corría el agua, haciendo que el largo cabello se pegara a su cuerpo y a su rostro; y aquello provocó escalofríos en el menor, algo que no pudo explicar ni se molestó en pensar demasiado.

Kanda había empezado a acariciarse a sí mismo, demasiado rápido como para apenas haber comenzado, como si hubiera pasado por eso varias veces. Entonces sí era cierto lo que le dijo, no solamente una exageración. Se llevó una mano a la boca al escuchar los profundos gemidos que hacía tiempo no había oído. Sí, el japonés gemía muy quedo pero audible, con los ojos cerrados en un gesto de total concentración. Nunca le había visto así, tal vez porque se le nublaban tanto los sentidos por culpa del placer que Kanda le daba cuando le tocaba que no había podido observar atentamente el rostro del otro mientras estaban en la intimidad. Ese rostro que mostraba enfado, sí, pero también un deje de lujuria y necesidad que nunca había visto en él. De pronto sintió ganas de volver a la habitación del samurái y obligarle a que retomaran desde donde Lavi los había interrumpido, sin importar que el aprendiz de _bookman_ siguiera ahí.

Se tapó la cara con las manos, al fin dándose cuenta de las cosas en las que estaba pensando. Era vergonsoso, no se suponía que se sintiera así; era cierto que le gustaban las caricias de Kanda, pero no eran tan necesarias como sólo tener a su lado al mayor. Y ahora mismo quería sentir esas grandes manos sobre su cuerpo o, que le dejara ser él quien le acariciara para calmar esa desesperación que se veía en el rostro del pelinegro. ¡No se suponía que pasara! No se suponía que su cuerpo se sintiera con tanto calor por sólo ver esa proyección.

Dio un pequeño respingo al escuchar algo. Estaba seguro de que el Kanda de la imagen había dicho su nombre entre dientes. Bueno, no exactamente su nombre, más bien el sobrenombre. 

Frunció el ceño; no, no era posible que Kanda hiciera eso, no en los baños comunes. Aunque parecía no preocuparle en lo absoluto, después de todo, seguramente todos los presentes habían salido nada más mirar que el samurái era quien seguía de ducharse justo como había pasado con esos buscadores.

Entonces lo oyó de nuevo. Un claro "_Moyashi_" saliendo de esos labios apretados mientras se apoyaba en la pared, masturbándose más frenéticamente si era posible. Ahora también Allen respiraba agitadamente, con los ojos muy abiertos al tiempo que se acercaba más a donde estaba Tim proyectando. Su rostro estaba ardiendo, su cuerpo entero estaba ardiendo. Estaba pensando en él después de todo, Kanda se tocaba pensando en él. Justo como se lo había dicho.

Le vio venirse, ahogando un gemido lo mejor que pudo. Respiraba con dificultad, no demasiada, pero era obvio que su pulso se había acelerado considerablemente. Luego Kanda golpeó la pared, provocando que el menor diera un respingo al ver la acción repentina. Murmuraba algo, tal vez en su idioma natal pues Allen no entendió nada de lo que decía. El japonés se quedó un rato más bajo el agua de la regadera, aún respirando entrecortadamente mientras el agua se deslizaba por su cuerpo. Aún estaba enfadado, tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada llena de furia.

Le oyó susurrar:

- _Moyashi_.

Abrió la boca. Por Dios, esto había sido... ni siquiera sabía cómo definirlo. Sólo sabía que su cuerpo estaba totalmente acalorado, que estaba sumamente sonrojado como nunca en su vida, que quería regresar al lado de Kanda cuanto antes.

Pero luego recordó algo de pronto. Volteó a su lado rápidamente, con un gesto de terror en el rostro.

Link le miraba con un notable tic en el ojo, con una expresividad en el rostro que nunca antes había visto en el inspector alemán. Allen se quedó paralizado unos cuantos segundos más hasta que reaccionó, arrojándose sobre Timcanpy para atraparlo.

- ¡Ah! ¿Por qué no me dijiste de Link-_san_? ¡Tim! - sabía que era una tontería gritar algo como eso, después de todo había sido su culpa por preguntar. Y más por haberse quedado embobado viendo aquella escena tan morbosa olvidándose por completo de que no estaba solo. De que nunca estaba solo.

Tomó a Tim con sus manos, al tiempo que el golem dejaba de proyectar a un Kanda arreglándose el cabello en esa coleta desordenada que Allen le había visto. ¿Por qué demonios el golem había grabado eso? ¿¡Y por qué se lo había mostrado sin practicamente dudarlo cuando se negaba a proyectar otras cosas del mismo tipo!?

- ¡Eres un pervertido, Timcanpy! - le gritó, aún totalmente rojo por la escena observada ante la mirada incrédula de Link, quien seguramente pensaba que el pervertido era otro.

Así que Allen también se sentía algo sucio por excitarse nada más por ver a Kanda satisfaciéndose a sí mismo, gimiendo por él en esa voz queda y ronca. Esa voz que despertaba nueva sensaciones en el inglés que no lograba comprender del todo.

Aunque, por suerte para él, el susto y la vergüenza había bajado un poco su necesidad de desahogo. Aún tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, pero sabía que eso tardaría más en atenuarse. Miró tímidamente a Link, dándose cuenta de que el inspector había recuperado de nuevo la compostura. El alemán se aclaró la garganta, al parecer siendo él quien quería evitar a toda costa encarar al de cabellos blancos.

- Será mejor que vayamos a dormir, Walker.

Allen asintió rápidamente después de voltear hacia otro lado. Se levantó torpemente de la cama, casi tropezándose con las sábanas por lo nervioso que estaba. También aprovechó para acomodar la caja con chocolates sobre el escritorio, sintiendo un ligero escalofrío al recordar de dónde venían. Link ya había empezado a cambiarse para ponerse el pijama dándole la espalda al menor, por lo que pudo tranquilizarse un poco para sacar su ropa para dormir. Era una suerte que aún le quedaran, o al menos la última vez que se lo puso cabía en ella gracias a que era mucho más holgada que los acostumbrados pantalones ajustados que solía utilizar.

También aprovechó que Link había decidido a ignorarle para cambiarse ahí mismo. Generalmente le pedía al inspector que saliera de la habitación, porque si ni siquiera dejaba que Kanda le mirara mucho menos iba a dejar que otro lo hiciera. Apenas terminó de cambiarse para darse cuenta de que apenas le cerraba esa ropa también. Mierda, mil veces mierda. Maldita barriga, malditos antojos, maldita misión, ¡maldita calentura!

Inhaló profundamente, mirando la ropa de Kanda sobre su cama. Era claro que eso sólo lograba que su aún notorio sonrojo aumentara, pero no le importó. Tenía algo de frío y quería ponerse ese suéter ya para poder dormir con algunos botones desabrochados al menos. De por sí era ya bastante incómodo encontrar una posición adecuada para dormir para aparte preocuparse por lo apretado de su vestimenta. Tal vez debía de dejar de ser tan terco y pedirle ayuda a Johnny y a Tup, pero su orgullo se lo impedía.

Suspiró profundamente, tomando ese suéter para colocárselo sobre el pijama, abrigándose muy bien. Podía oler la esencia de Kanda, soltó una risita porque estaba casi seguro de que olería a _soba_, pero no. En realidad no podía describirlo, sólo sabía que le gustaba y ya. Se recostó de nuevo en la cama, mirando acusatoriamente a Timcanpy mientras éste se posaba tranquilamente a su lado en la almohada.

Link ya había terminado de cambiarse también. El inspector de nuevo se aclaró la garganta, aún evitando mirar a Allen. Volvió a sentir algo de pena, después de todo, Howard Link consideraba aquello como una perversión en contra de la Iglesia Católica. Sólo esperaba que no cambiara de opinión y que siguiera manteniendo el secreto sin reportar aquello, porque si no Kanda y él estarían en un grave problema según lo que el mismo inspector había dicho.

Empezó a moverse como en todas las noches. Era imposible, simplemente no encontraba la posición adecuada. Seguro que esta sería otra noche de insomnio, más por las imágenes que había presenciado. Pero poco a poco su mente empezó a despejarse, estaba preocupado por otras cosas que evitaban que se entregara por completo a esa visión de Kanda.

Se dio la vuelta otra vez, mirando a Link recostado en un futón en el suelo. Mañana sería uno de los días que podía pasar la noche con el samurái. Sonrió levemente, con las mejillas sonrosadas, de un tono mucho más suave que antes. Después de todo, lo que quería ahora sólo era estar a su lado nada más. ¿Esto era parte de los cambios de humor que Lavi tanto decía? Tal vez.

Cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente mientras intentaba relajarse, intentando no pensar en nada. Ni siquiera en Kanda, mucho menos en él porque no sabía cuándo su cuerpo tendría necesidades no tan tiernas como un simple abrazo. Se acurrucó así como estaba, de lado, aunque al final se recostó por completo boca arriba. Podía sentir a Timcanpy haciéndole cosquillas en el rostro con su cola para después retirarla por completo. Al parecer también Tim entendía que Allen necesitaba dormir, sólo que su cuerpo se negaba a complacerlo.

Sin embargo, justo antes de tratar de moverse otra vez, sintió algo en su vientre bajo. Había sido muy ligero, casi imperceptible. Una especie de golpeteo muy suave, muy diferente a cualquier otra cosa que hubiera experimentado antes. Se quedó quieto un momento, esperando a que volviera a repetirse.

Al darse cuenta que no pasaba nada decidió incorporarse, sentándose en la cama al tiempo que Tim volvía a extender sus alas para observarle con curiosidad. Pero Allen lo ignoró, solamente miraba hacia abajo, sin pensar realmente en nada. No sabía qué había sido aquello, sólo que se había sentido extraño. Tal vez no era nada, tal vez sólo estaba muy nervioso y por eso su cuerpo reaccionaba así. Volvió a acostarse, con los ojos muy abiertos y la mente en blanco.

Tras unos cuantos minutos que transcurrieron lentamente parpadeó un par de veces antes de decidirse a cerrar los ojos, pasando su mano derecha suavemente por su vientre por primera vez desde que había iniciado su misión.

Esa noche pudo dormir perfectamente.

**+ Continuará +****  
**

**Notas finales:** Acabé, yay (_suspiro_). Bueno, en realidad no tengo mucho qué decir... ¡ah, sí! Tengo una pregunta para ustedes, en el próximo capítulo habrá _lemon_ (sí, lo prometo); lo que quiero saber es de quién prefieren que sea el POV, si de Kanda o de Allen (_sonrisa radiante_). Es que no me decido, cualquiera de los dos se oye interesante y no, no puedo hacer los dos, lo siento (_gotitas_). Así que si quieren opinar lo pueden dejar en su _review_ si me quieren ayudar (_más gotitas_), me gustaría saber también por qué quieren ese POV, aunque no es necesario (_apenada_). Muchas gracias por leer este capítulo y mi fic. ¡Gracias! (_reverencias_).

**(1)** Lavi significa "León" en hebreo, un símbolo muy utilizado en la Biblia. No sé si haya una razón por la cual decidió ponerse así, pero quise ponerlo aquí de todas maneras (_risa tonta_).


	11. Dejándose llevar

**Stupid me says**: Bueno, decisiones. Oh, por Dios. Es que simplemente no me pude resistir. Aquí tienen el POV de Allen, pero, si quieren el POV de Kanda también lo he publicado (por eso me estoy muriendo, gracias). Todo lo que tienen que hacer es hurgar en mi profile (ya saben, le dan click a mi nick y ya) y ahí aparecerá el POV del _baka_ samurái bajo el nombre de este mismo capítulo. Agradezcan a **Kassy**, quien me dio ánimos para hacer los dos. Besos y abrazos para ti y una dedicación especial para este capítulo. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, me hacen muy feliz, mucho muy feliz. Aw, no sé qué más decir, estoy muriendo, err, ¿disfruten?

**Notas especiales para el capítulo:** _La la la_, **Lemon**. Lemon demasiado largo. ¿Lemon sin punto? Bleh, lemon y ya.

**Rating**: M

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ D.Gray-Man no me pertenece, es de Hoshino Katsura-_senseii_. Si me perteneciera, toda la acción sería de otro tipo, ya saben a cuál me refiero (_risa perversa_).

**Apóstol de Dios**

**11. Dejándose llevar**

Apenas se había dado cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo inconscientemente. Que se quedaba completamente quieto, esperando a que sucediera otra vez. Es que había sido extraño, algo que le había acelerado el pulso y a la vez provocado un vacío en el estómago. Estaba seguro de que se trataba de él, ¿quién más podría ser? Tenía que ser ese bebé, el hijo de Kanda. Pero había sido tan suave, casi imperceptible, que no sabía si lo había imaginado o no. Y no se había repetido. Esa sensación tan rara, parecida a un pequeño roce (casi como el aleteo de una mariposa) dentro de él, había sido esa única vez. Por eso estaba confundido.

Se mordió el labio inferior al tiempo que se arropaba mejor con el suéter color claro del samurái. No sabía si decirle a Komui de eso, después de todo, nunca había preguntado nada acerca de su embarazo porque prefería no pensar en eso aunque cada vez fuera más y más difícil de ignorar. Además, el supervisor solamente parecía estar ahí en la enfermería para escaparse del trabajo, no para realmente atender a Allen. No era que le molestara: mientras menos atención tuviera por parte de los demás era mejor para él. Así que sólo iba a la enfermería para que la jefa de las enfermeras le pusiera el suero y nada más.

Estaba esperando a Kanda para eso. Después de todo; quería creer que, ya que el japonés había dejado de evitarlo, se dignaría a ir por él para acompañarlo a su tratamiento como solía hacerlo antes de que pasara aquello. Aunque tal vez era muy temprano, Kanda usualmente lo despertaba bruscamente para obligarlo a levantarse, por lo que estaba tan adormilado que no se enteraba de gran cosa. Pero como esta vez había dormido bastante bien estaba completamente despierto, esperando al japonés mientras mecía sus piernas sentado en la cama.

Sintió la pequeña mano de Timcanpy sobre su frente. Le estaba dando palmaditas para luego dejarlo en paz al ver que no conseguía llamar del todo su atención y acomodarse plácidamente entre sus cabellos. Es que ver a Tim le recordaba irremediablemente la grabación que le había mostrado la noche anterior, por lo que evitaba a toda costa el observarlo. Se enrojeció por completo, apretando con fuerza la tela de sus pantalones. Saber a ciencia cierta que le provocaba a Kanda esa clase de reacciones tan fuertes lo hacía sentirse muy raro, si no lo hubiera visto jamás hubiera creído que una persona tan fría y seria como Kanda podría tener esa clase de comportamiento. ¿Desde cuándo el pelinegro pasaba por eso? Kanda era mayor, no demasiado, pero sí lo suficiente como para que tuviera más experiencia que él en ese tipo de cosas.

Y aún tenía muchas dudas, seguía sin saber si Kanda había estado con alguien más antes que con él, que era lo más probable por la experiencia que demostraba al tocarle. Sabía que no debía sentirse mal al respecto, pero no podía evitar una desagradable sensación en el pecho cuando pensaba en eso. No 

tenía idea de lo que era, pero era muy incómodo por lo que evitaba recordarlo. Pasó saliva suavemente, con las mejillas aún sonrosadas porque era Kanda quien ocupaba todos sus pensamientos en ese momento. Maldito _Bakanda_. Por su culpa su cuerpo empezaba a tener otras necesidades que desconocía hasta ahora.

Escuchó a Link aclararse la garganta, el sonrojo volvió a tapizar su rostro por completo. El inspector había estado presente mientras veía como el samurái se satisfacía a sí mismo. No quería ni imaginarse qué tipo de expresión pervertida tendría en su rostro como para que el alemán estuviera evitando mirarle hasta ahora. Suspiró entrecortadamente, dejando que el cabello le cubriera el rostro al inclinar su cabeza, sintiendo que el golem dorado aleteaba suavemente al tratar de conservar el equilibrio.

Aunque luego elevó bruscamente la cabeza, logrando que Timcanpy tuviera que volar para no caerse. No se dio cuenta de que el golem había empezado a mordisquear sus cabellos porque toda su atención estaba puesta en la puerta de su habitación.

- _Oi_, estúpido _Moyashi_. Es ho-

- ¡Ya estoy despierto!

Kanda arqueó una ceja con incredulidad, quedándose parado ahí junto a la puerta. Allen sonreía radiantemente, ya puesto de pie y listo para irse.

- _Che_. ¿Y qué quieres?, ¿que te aplauda? Vámonos ya.

El de cabellos blancos hizo un pequeño puchero, enfadado. Sabía que no debía de esperar otro tipo de reacción por parte de Kanda después de todo. Seguía siendo un maldito bastardo insensible. Aún y cuando se masturbara frenéticamente mientras mascullaba su nombre entre dientes. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar esa imagen mental al salir de su habitación siendo seguido por Link como siempre. Seguro que Kanda se enojaría si sabía que lo había visto de esa manera, tan necesitado y desesperado por sentir a Allen cerca de él, todo sin contar que seguramente querría acabar con Timcanpy por estarlo espiando. Sí, sin duda sería prácticamente un suicidio decirle que le había gustado escuchar sus gemidos entrecortados llamándole una y otra vez. Se frotó el rostro con la mano derecha, tratando de bajar el sonrojo tan vistoso que tenía por culpa de haberlo recordado.

Se acercó lentamente a Kanda, dispuesto a salir primero y adelantarse, sin contar que el japonés lo detendría antes de que avanzara más. Allen parpadeó, sonrojándose por tener que mirar directamente a Kanda. Las imágenes que había visto pasaron por su mente rápidamente, lo que le hizo sentirse aún más abochornado.

- Acomódate bien el suéter, idiota. Te dije que te quedaría grande, eres un niñito después de todo - oyó decir al pelinegro, notando como éste le abrigaba mejor con la prenda que se había deslizado hasta dejar uno de sus hombros al descubierto. No era como si no trajera nada abajo, tenía puesta la camisa de Kanda de todas maneras, ¿no? Aunque era cierto que también la camisa le quedaba holgada, sobre todo de los brazos, había tenido que arremangarse las mangas. El suéter también le tapaba las manos, pero era mucho mejor así: cubría su brazo izquierdo a la perfección.

Aún así traía los guantes en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón, como si no recordara que estaba en la Orden Oscura y que todo mundo sabía de su Inocencia parasítica. Sonrió ligeramente, con la mirada perdida en ningún punto de particular.

- ¿Qué tienes, _Moyashi_?

Dio un respingo, observando a Kanda otra vez. El otro exorcista le estaba mirando tan penetrantemente como siempre, le gustaba aunque le provocara tantos nervios.

- No pasa nada, _Bakanda_. Y me llamo Allen, ¿recuerdas?

- _Che_. Lo que digas, enano.

- ¡No soy enano! ¡Seré más alto que tú algún día, idiota! Tendrás que elevar la mirada para verme a la cara.

Kanda hizo una mueca burlona, logrando que el pequeño se enfadara más, por lo que terminó cruzado de brazos mientras observaba a Kanda con el ceño fruncido.

- Estás muy hiperactivo hoy, ¿ha pasado algo fuera de lo común? - preguntó el mayor, mirándole suspicazmente.

- ¿Eh? ¡No! - se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, de nuevo intentando alejar las imágenes de Kanda jugando consigo mismo - Va-vamos a la enfermería.

Apenas abrió la puerta cuando sintió que alguien le abrazaba. Ahogó un grito de sorpresa porque esa persona le había tomado de la cintura mientras lo acercaba más a su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- La-vi suéltame.

- Jum, _Moyashi-chan_, dejáme quedarme un rato más así. Lo que pasa es que - el aprendiz de _bookman_ se separó un poco de él, sólo lo suficiente para poder posar una de sus manos en su vientre - me gusta mucho sentir tu barriguita.

Era... algo desagradable. No podía explicar por qué, pero no le gustaba que le tocaran así. Solamente Kanda podía hacerlo, aún y cuando tampoco le agradara del todo que lo hiciera, pero sólo él tenía permiso; porque, después de todo, el que se encontraba ahí dentro era su hijo. Así que; aunque se tratara de Lavi, su amigo, se sentía muy incómodo en esa situación. Iba a separarse por sí mismo antes de ver una espada frente a él. La parte filosa sobre el cuello del pelirrojo, peligrosamente rozando su piel.

- Aléjate del _Moyashi_ en este instante, conejo bastardo. Ya te advertí lo que te haré si sigues con eso.

- Eres malo, Yu-_chan_ - se quejó el _bookman junior_, dejando ir a Allen. Éste se ruborizó un poco al darse cuenta de que Kanda le defendía. O algo parecido.

- Y tú, idiota - parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que Kanda ahora le llamaba a él -. Ten más cuidado.

¿Tener más cuidado? ¿A qué se refería?

Iba a preguntarle, pero el otro ya había empezado a caminar. Frunció el ceño. Estúpido _Bakanda_. Sintió a Tim posándose sobre su cabeza, escuchó a Link cerrando la puerta de su habitación y aclarándose la garganta. Suspiró. No era exactamente como esperaba que Kanda le llevara a la enfermería. Lavi también estaba ahí, hablándole al samurái, aunque éste se negara a responderle. Se preguntó si habrían pasado toda la noche juntos, sintiendo algo muy desagradable en su pecho. Otra vez esa sensación tan horrible, algo parecida a cuando se ponía a pensar en la experiencia que tenía Kanda en la cama, aunque de mucho menor intensidad. Sacudió la cabeza, era una tontería. Lavi y Kanda eran amigos desde antes de que él llegara a la Orden. Realmente no le molestaba que fuera Lavi quien podía pasar el tiempo que quisiera en la habitación de Kanda: lo que le enfadaba era que él no podía quedarse. Que todos tuvieran más libertades que él.

Resopló, caminando más rápidamente, pasando a los dos exorcistas mayores. Les escuchó hablar, aunque la voz más notoria fue la de Lavi, señalando otra vez algo sobre sus cambios de humor por el embarazo. Siempre sacaba eso a colación cuando Allen hacía algo como eso, pero no era por eso que estaba molesto. No tenía nada que ver con las hormonas o cómo fuera que se llamaran esas cosas. Su enfado estaba muy bien fundamentado, ¿cierto?

Estaba demasiado concentrado en aquello, avanzando rápidamente por el pasillo en su camino a la enfermería que no se dio cuenta de que alguien más venía hacia él en dirección contraria. Era uno de los tantos buscadores que había en la Orden, cargando algunos papeles que le impedían mirar por donde iba. Allen no se enteró de mucho cuando chocó con el hombre, sólo vio algunas hojas volando por los aires. Colocó las manos sobre el pecho de la persona que estaba frente a él; no pudo hacer nada más en esos momentos, sólo tratar de evitar que el otro se lastimara al tiempo que él mismo se protegía inconscientemente del peso del hombre. Cerró los ojos, esperando sentir un golpe contra el suelo que nunca llegó.

Alguien lo había tomado en el aire, apartándolo mientras dejaba que el pobre buscador descuidado cayera de lleno en el suelo. Parpadeó, sonrojándose.

- Kan-

- Por eso te dije que tuvieras cuidado, imbécil - masculló Kanda, totalmente enfadado mientras sostenía a Allen por la espalda, dejándole ponerse de pie -. Estás más torpe de lo normal últimamente.

- ¡Eres rápido, Yu-_chan_! Excelente atrapada - exclamó Lavi, ignorando por completo la mirada de enojo que el inglés le dirigía al pelinegro por el insulto.

Aunque luego recordó algo.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, buscador-_san_? ¿Se hizo daño? - preguntó, algo preocupado, alejándose un poco de Kanda para tratar de ayudar al hombre en el suelo.

Lo que Allen no esperaba era que el buscador colocara una de sus manos sobre su vientre. El suéter se le había deslizado por culpa del movimiento, por lo que tuvo el acceso libre para acariciarle sobre la delgada tela de la camisa. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, quedando paralizado al instante.

- Entonces es cierto - susurró el hombre, moviendo la mano por su abdomen, tratando de abarcarlo por completo.

Había entreabierto la boca, pero no fue capaz de decir nada, sólo pudo sentir escalofríos por los roces de esos dedos desconocidos sobre él. Sin embargo, notó de inmediato cuando Kanda tomó al tipo del cuello de su traje, estrellándolo contra la pared con fuerza tal vez innecesaria.

- Bastardo - dijo el samurái entre dientes, furioso.

- Ka-Kanda-_dono_.

Lavi le estaba preguntando si estaba bien, pero él no puso mucha atención porque seguía viendo lo que hacía Kanda. El hombre estaba temblando mientras el pelinegro lo apresaba con más fuerza, prácticamente ahogándolo. Nunca había visto al japonés tan enfadado, cosa sorprendente siendo que se consideraba la causa principal de que Kanda siempre estuviera de pésimo humor. Pero luego negó con la cabeza, despejándose un poco: no quería que un inocente buscador sufriera un atentado contra su vida cuando lo único que había hecho era satisfacer una obvia curiosidad.

- ¡Kanda! - le llamó, en voz fuerte y clara.

Supo que Kanda le vio por el rabillo del ojo para luego concentrar su vista por completo en el hombre otra vez.

- _Che_.

El japonés soltó al buscador con la misma brusquedad con que lo había agarrado. Aún se veía enojado, por lo que el hombre se apartó rápidamente del exorcista. Allen quiso decirle algo, pero Kanda le había 

tomado fuertemente de la muñeca derecha, obligándole a caminar. Volvió la mirada para ver cómo el buscador recogía los papeles que habían quedado regados en el suelo, aún temblando visiblemente, mientras Lavi le decía que tenía mucha suerte por haber sobrevivido a la furia del pelinegro.

Suspiró, ahora con la vista fija en la espalda de Kanda. Definitivamente el mayor era un idiota, ¿no se suponía que no debía de comportarse así? Podían sospechar si le sostenía de esa manera, aunque le estuviera haciendo daño por la fuerza que ejercía sobre su muñeca. Siempre podía argumentar que era por la misión, que hacía esto por Allen porque era su responsabilidad que todo terminara exitosamente. Y que ese buscador le había molestado, porque sí que lo había hecho; esa sensación tan incómoda había sido mucho mayor que cuando al aprendiz de _bookman_ se le ocurría acariciarle. Pero, insistía, no era culpa del hombre. Seguramente pronto ocurriría más seguido, cuando su embarazo fuera más notorio. Se mordió el labio inferior. Tendría que soportar aquello, que la gente quisiera comprobar si era verdad que ahí dentro estaba un bebé. El bebé de Yu Kanda.

Pasó saliva, al decidiéndose a hablarle al otro exorcista.

- Ya fue suficiente, ¿no crees, Kanda? Creo que estamos lo bastante lejos. Ahora puedes soltarme.

- Cállate, _Moyashi_. Sólo camina y guarda silencio.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué demonios el imbécil se comportaba de esa manera?

Pero prefirió no decir nada. Aunque no le gustara que le apresara la muñeca con tanta fuerza, sabía que Kanda era sencillamente un estúpido que no podía expresarse con palabras, que tal vez este era el gesto más cariñoso que podría recibir de él. Volvió a suspirar.

Aunque luego sintió que Kanda al fin le soltaba, dejándole algo sorprendido y fuera de balance por lo repentino de la acción. El otro exorcista estaba acomodándole el suéter de nuevo, en completo silencio y con esa gesto furioso aún en el rostro. No sabía qué hacer, así que sólo se quedó quieto, dejando que Kanda siguiera. De hecho, le hubiera gustado quedarse así un poco más de no ser porque Lavi les había alcanzado.

- Yu-_chan_, le metiste un susto de muerte a ese pobre. Seguro que con eso no se vuelve a acercar al _Moyashi_ nunca más.

El pelirrojo parecía muy divertido por el hecho, ya que había soltado una risita al escuchar a Kanda chasquear la lengua. Aunque para Allen no era gracioso ni mucho menos, no le agradaba para nada que el exorcista oriental se metiera con los buscadores. Después de todo, fue cuando le vio tratando mal a uno de ellos que decidió que ese tipo tan grosero que casi lo mata al llegar a la Orden era un maldito desgraciado que no se preocupaba por nadie más que por sí mismo. Pero ahí estaba ese sujeto detestable, abrigándole con una prenda que era suya, algo de lo que no se hubiera creído unos cuantos meses antes. Miró hacia otro lado, intentando que el leve sonrojo que tenía en las mejillas no se notara.

Estaban apenas a unos pasos de la enfermería, por lo que no les tomó mucho tiempo llegar ahí. Fue el aprendiz de _bookman_ el que abrió la puerta, aún hablando acerca del incidente del pasillo. Pero Allen tampoco lo escuchaba esta vez. Se sentía algo extraño por tener a tanta gente a su alrededor. Bueno, en realidad el único que se había sumado era Lavi, pero aún así se sentía con algo de claustrofobia; cosa que aumentó al sentir al supervisor Komui abrazándole.

¿Qué demonios les pasaba a todos que les daba por apretarlo entre sus brazos de esa manera asfixiante?

- ¿Cómo estás, Allen-_kun_? ¿Y cómo está la pequeña? - preguntó el chino, separándose un poco, colocando su mano sobre el vientre del inglés.

Otro más. Suspiró, buscando tranquilizarse para no explotar contra Komui. Por suerte le había tocado por sobre el suéter, así que la sensación rara no era tan fuerte.

- ¿"Pequeña"? ¿Es niña? - exclamó Lavi, totalmente sorprendido.

- Aún no lo sabemos, pero es lo más probable - contestó el supervisor -; después de todo, las niñas tienen más probabilidades de sobrevivir en el útero de la madre. Creo que por eso los médicos dijeron que sería una linda nenita.

- Injusto, yo quería tener un sobrinito - se quejó el pelirrojo, aunque luego se quedó callado para después agregar: -. Se me hace raro que Lenalee no me lo haya echado en cara todavía

- Oh, entonces debe ser por eso que te estaba buscando - meditó el de anteojos, llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

- Jo, Lenalee me dejará en la ruina. Nunca volveré a apostar con esa mujer.

Allen sólo los veía hablar, más relajado ahora que toda la atención de Komui estaba puesta en Lavi y viceversa. De todas maneras empezó a arremangarse el suéter para que le pusieran el suero de una vez cuando escuchó una voz completamente desconocida para él.

- Quítese la ropa superior por completo, por favor.

El inglés parpadeó, observando a un hombre con bata blanca que le examinaba con la mirada. Sin darse cuenta había retrocedido un poco hasta toparse con Kanda, quedándose quieto al sentir el calor corporal del otro a su espalda.

- Allen-_kun_, este es uno de los médicos mandados por los Comandantes - señaló Komui, sonriéndole amablemente, ignorando por completo que Allen trataba de refugiarse en Kanda sin pensarlo -. Está aquí para hacerte una revisión física. No te preocupes, no tomará mucho tiempo. Lo hará mientras te administramos tus medicamentos usuales.

Quería asentir y sonreírle educadamente al doctor, pero sencillamente no pudo. Estaba buscando al japonés con su mano, queriendo aferrarse a él con desesperación. No sabía por qué el saber que un médico le revisaría le provocaba tal ataque de ansiedad, el cual empeoró al escuchar al supervisor diciendo que los otros dos exorcistas debían salir para que el tratamiento pudiera empezar. Allen no quería eso, quería que Kanda se quedara con él.

- ¡No te preocupes, _Moyashi-chan_! - le dijo Lavi, despeinándole el cabello con una mano - Yu y yo te esperaremos en la cafetería.

- _Che_.

Le quería pedir a Kanda que no se fuera, pero eso hubiera sido extraño, altamente sospechoso. Así que lo único que pudo hacer fue resignarse, empezando a quitarse el suéter que el japonés le había acomodado con tanto empeño. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Ahora los otros exorcistas no estaban. Evitó mirar a nadie más mientras se desvestía, totalmente abochornado.

- Debiste decir que necesitabas ropa nueva, Allen-_kun_, esos pantalones no te cierran ya - dijo de pronto el supervisor, acomodándose los lentes, observándole de cerca para gran molestia del de cabellos blancos -. Aunque me da gusto que, después de todo, parece que la bebé está creciendo normalmente.

- Pero no quiero más ro-

- Recuéstese en la cama, Allen Walker - le indicó el doctor, interrumpiéndole antes de que pudiera seguir hablando.

Obedeció inmediatamente, incómodo. Mientras más pronto empezara más pronto terminaría, ¿cierto? Se encogió ligeramente en la cama, apenas permitiendo que la jefa de enfermeras empezara a limpiarle con un algodón antes de pincharle con la aguja del suero. Apretó los labios suavemente, ya casi acostumbrado a ese dolor después de tanto tiempo experimentándolo diariamente. Lo que le provocó un respingo fue sentir unos dedos moviéndose por su vientre, presionando de vez en cuando en ciertos lugares específicos. El médico nunca le dirigió la palabra, sólo hablaba con Komui, quien parecía bastante emocionado mientras contestaba a las preguntas.

En efecto, era tan desagradable como lo imaginó. Sentir esas manos tocándole tan fría y sistemáticamente, esos dedos hundiéndose en su abdomen sin cuidado alguno. No escuchaba lo que decían el supervisor y el médico, sólo desvió la mirada, esperando a que terminara. Vio a Link, quien sólo veía al frente sin prestarle atención. Fue Timcanpy quien le hizo sonreír levemente al verle volando frente a él; el golem parecía mirar con mucha curiosidad lo que le hacían a su nuevo dueño.

Suspiró, tratando de relajarse a pesar de la situación en la que estaba. Porque esto era por el bien de la criatura que estaba en su interior según el médico.

Era algo gracioso, ¿qué les hacía pensar que el niño querría que lo presionaran de esa manera? Lo razonó perfectamente: si a él, a Allen, no le gustaba que le hicieran eso; sería peor para el bebé, quien era pequeñito aún y no podía quejarse por la manera en que estrujaban su casa. Soltó una risita irónica, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

- ¿Pasa algo, Allen-_kun_? - preguntó el supervisor Komui, luciendo algo preocupado.

Parpadeó, para luego negar con la cabeza rápidamente, sonrojándose un poco. No, no pasaba nada. Nada en realidad.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Masticaba su comida con aire ausente, totalmente aburrido. Había visto a Kanda y a Lavi por la mañana, pero se habían ido a entrenar y ya no les había visto en todo el día. Suspiró, ignorando por completo que Timcanpy empezaba a comer de los platillos que aún estaban en la mesa. Aunque de cierta manera era bueno eso de estar a solas por unos instantes, aún si el término "a solas" era relativo si Link estaba ahí con él.

Además, era una suerte que los científicos estuvieran lo suficientemente ocupados como para no prestarle atención, así que ni Johnny ni Tup se habían aparecido para tomarle medidas que era lo que más le aterraba. Pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que vestir con ropa de maternidad, así que tenía que irse haciendo a la idea. Jugueteó con las mangas del suéter de Kanda, comprobando una vez más que el idiota tenía razón y que le quedaba grande. Resopló ruidosamente.

- ¡Hola, Allen-_kun_!

Elevó la mirada al escuchar a Lenalee llamándole. Junto con ella estaba Miranda; quien, según recordaba, acababa de regresar de una misión con Marie y Chaozii. Saludó a las mujeres, recobrando la compostura ahora que estaba frente a ellas.

- Buenas noches, Lenalee. Buenas noches, Miranda-_san_ - les sonrió amablemente.

- Ya te he dicho que no es necesario que seas tan educado con nosotros, ya llevamos mucho tiempo viviendo juntos, ¿no? - se quejó Lenalee, un poco molesta.

- Pero no lo hago a propósito - murmuró Allen, algo avergonzado. Era verdad, simplemente era su naturaleza, una manera de sobrevivir en su mundo.

- Eh, Allen-_kun_ - ahora miró a Miranda, quien lucía algo nerviosa como siempre -, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Cómo está tu niña?

- ¿Mi niña? - parpadeó, confundido.

- Ah, sí. ¿T-tu bebé es una n-niña, no? Oh, Dios. ¡Lo siento! ¡Acabo de cambiarle el sexo a tu bebé! ¡Soy muy torpe, entendí mal cuando Lenalee-_chan_ me lo dijo! ¡Perdón!

La mayor se revolvía el cabello de manera frenética ante la mirada sorprendida de Allen. Era verdad, Komui siempre le recordaba que el bebé era mujer, pero él solía olvidarlo fácilmente por alguna razón que desconocía. Fue él quien se levantó de la mesa para hacer algunas reverencias.

- ¡No, Miranda-_san_! La culpa es mía, perdóname. A veces olvido que este bebé es una niña. Es que no tengo buena memoria, es todo.

Cuando vio que la alemana se tranquilizaba con la ayuda de unas cuantas palmaditas por parte de Lenalee fue que él también pudo relajarse, suspirando. Se sentó de nuevo, acomodándose el suéter para después cruzarse de brazos. Poco después notó que la china le veía muy atentamente.

- ¿Pasa algo, Lenalee? - preguntó.

- Ese suéter es de Kanda, ¿verdad?

Su palidez inicial dio paso a un notorio sonrojo. Tartamudeó, incapaz de pensar en algo coherente que decir ante la mirada analítica de la muchacha. Necesitaba una excusa, pero su cerebro se negaba a trabajar para él. Maldito _Bakanda_, debió preveer que esto pasaría. Para su sorpresa, la de cabellos verdes volvió a hablarle alegremente:

- Me da gusto que ya no estén peleados. Al parecer Kanda realmente se preocupa por ti aunque no quiera admitirlo.

- Bueno, después de todo, Kanda-_san_ es el papá de la bebé. Seguro que quiere tener una hija fuerte y saludable y por eso cuida de Allen-_kun_ - agregó Miranda con una sonrisa, mucho más relajada.

Estuvo a punto de suspirar con alivio, aún y cuando el color rojizo de sus mejillas siguiera presente. Era una suerte que Lenalee interpretara todo de esa manera y que Miranda la secundara en su opinión. No sabía si ellas se tomarían bien la naturaleza de la relación que tenían Kanda y él; no sabía si alguien más se lo tomaría bien aparte de Lavi. Porque incluso _Bookman_ había dicho que aquello era un pecado después de todo.

- _Nii-san_ dijo que notarías los movimientos de la bebé como a los cuatro meses de embarazo. Aunque tal vez sea un poco después que eso, porque también dijo que las niñas tardan un poco más en moverse que los niños. Ellas son un poco más tranquilas.

Puso atención cuando supo que Lenalee le estaba hablando a él, aunque no entendía por qué había sacado eso a colación. Sólo podía notar lo excitada que se ponía la china cuando hablaba de eso, como si fuera un tema que la hacía especialmente feliz. Tal vez le alegraba saber que pronto habría un nuevo miembro en la Orden. Alguien más que formaría parte de su familia.

De pronto se habia perdido en sus pensamientos de nuevo. Eso de tener una familia; ahora Kanda y este niño eran su familia. Extraño, era algo extraño considerar a Kanda como una parte tan importante de su vida. Porque se suponía que sólo Mana podía formar parte de ella de manera privilegiada. Pero ya había aceptado que quería al japonés, después de todo, no estaría tan ansioso por verle de nuevo si no fuera porque lo quería.

Por eso y por otras razones más físicas. Se sonrojó con fuerza. Por alguna razón extraña, sentía mucho calor en su cuerpo, un calor que sólo aparecía cuando estaba en la cama al lado de Kanda. Seguro que era por lo que había visto anoche; miró a Timcanpy con el ceño fruncido, aunque sabía que en realidad había sido su culpa por quedarse viendo esa proyección como bobo. Y por olvidarse de que Link estaba ahí en la habitación con ellos. El color rojizo se negaba a desaparecer.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Allen-_kun_? Parece como si tuvieras fiebre - dio un respingo al sentir una de las manos de Lenalee sobre su frente.

- ¡Ah! ¡No, no, no! ¡No tengo nada! - negó rápidamente con la cabeza, apartándose de la chica. Sería terrible que se enterara por lo que estaba pasando en ese instante. Sumamente vergonzoso. Aunque sabía que negarse así sólo aumentaría la curiosidad de ella.

Lenalee se quedó pensando, como si analizara la situación atentamente. Allen empezó a sudar frío, tratando de anticiparse a la pregunta que saldría de los labios de la de cabellos verdes.

- ¡Oh! Ya entiendo - dijo la china, sonriéndole.

- ¿En-tiendes? - tartamudeó. Definitivamente no se esperaba que Lenalee dijera eso.

- Sí. No te preocupes, Allen-_kun_ - ella seguía sonriendo, dándole palmadas en el hombro animádamente, cosa que lo confundió más. Pero si Lenalee reaccionaba así era que no sabía la verdadera razón de su sonrojo. Así que prefirió no decir nada y asentir ligeramente.

- ¿Lenalee-_chan_? - la llamó Miranda, al parecer entiendiendo lo mismo que Allen: absolutamente nada.

- No es nada, Miranda. Es algo entre Allen-_kun_ y yo.

¿Ah, sí? ¿Que Lenalee y él tenían algo? Pues no estaba enterado al respecto. O tal vez ella se refería a la plática que habían tenido ayer. Sí, seguro que era eso. Bueno, en parte era verdad, aunque Lenalee no se imaginara el papel que él jugaba en el asunto. Que él era "la chica". Se sentía abochornado nada más recordarlo. Estúpido _Bakanda_. Tenía esa necesidad por su culpa.

- ¡Hey, chicos!

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando escuchó la voz de Lavi. De inmediato buscó con la mirada al pelinegro, pero no lo encontró. Suspiró quédamente, algo decepcionado, aunque tratando que no se notara del todo. Parecía que el aprendiz de _bookman_ estaba muy feliz, porque de inmediato se lanzó a abrazar a Allen con fuerza ante el reclamo de Lenalee de que debía de ser más cuidadoso por la condición del inglés.

- _Aw_, es que no puedo evitarlo. Tiene su carita toda roja sumada a ese halo brillante que tiene desde que está embarazado. Es adorable - dijo Lavi, restregando su rostro contra el de Allen, quien se quejaba escandalósamente por las palabras del _bookman junior_. Lo hacía para molestarle. Definitivamente lo hacía por eso.

- Pe-pero Lavi-_kun_, puedes lastimar a la niña de Allen-_kun_ si sigues haciendo eso - señaló Miranda, algo insegura.

- ¡Cierto! - exclamó la china para luego agregar rápidamente: - Eso me recuerda que me debes dinero.

Hasta Allen pudo sentir un escalofrío al ver la sonrisa de Lenalee.

- Bueno, bueno - admitió el pelirrojo con gran pesar, sin soltar ni un instante al inglés -. Al menos será una niña linda gracias al _Moyashi-chan_. Sólo espero que no herede la personalidad de Yu o será una nena temible.

Las dos mujeres soltaron una ligera risita ante la mirada curiosa de Allen. Ellos siempre hablaban de esa manera sobre el bebé, tan alegres y felices. Sonrió ligeramente. Al menos, al menos ya no sentía rencor contra el pequeño. Después de todo, era gracias a él que podía estar con Kanda sin levantar sospechas. Posó su mano derecha sobre su abdomen con suavidad. Apenas podía sentirlo a través del suéter. Aún no era tan notorio, aún podía ocultarse perfectamente gracias a la prenda que el japonés le había prestado. Pero aún así se ganaba las miradas de todos a donde quiera que iba. No se quería imaginar cómo sería cuando no pudiera disimularlo más. Aunque, para ese entonces, tal vez él...

- ¡_Moyashi-chan_!

- ¿Eh? - parpadeó, para luego fruncir el ceño - ¡Me llamo Allen!

Lavi se rió con fuerza ante el enfado de Allen.

- Es hora de que vayas a la habitación de Yu-_chan_.

Otra vez parpadeó. Aún era temprano, apenas acababa de anochecer y él solía ir con Kanda cuando era mucho más tarde, cuando por fin Link creía que era adecuado para él dejar de trabajar. Miró al inspector para luego posar sus ojos en el pelirrojo. Iba a preguntar por la razón por la cual había dicho eso, pero Lavi lo interrumpió rápidamente:

- Yu está desesperado, es mejor que no lo hagas esperar mucho - le dijo, mientras sonreía alegremente para sorpresa de Allen, quien ya sentía que su rostro empezaba a tapizarse de carmesí ante esas palabras -. ¿Qué? Dijo que quería irse a dormir temprano y que mientras más pronto escuchara tus lloriqueos y quejas entonces podría descansar.

Allen no supo qué hacer ante esas palabras. Ni siquiera sabía si de verdad las había dicho Kanda o era algo que Lavi se había inventado. Aunque sonaba tanto como Kanda que no sabía qué pensar.

- Algún día hablaré con Kanda con respecto a la manera en que trata a Allen-_kun_ - masculló Lenalee, algo molesta.

- No creo que logres nada, Lenalee - soltó Lavi, riéndose otra vez -. Esa es su manera de ser después de todo. Y que el _Moyashi-chan_ esté embarazado no parece inmutarle para nada a la hora de insultarlo.

- Eso es... algo malo, ¿verdad? - preguntó Miranda, tímidamente, como si temiera haber dicho algo incorrecto.

Lenalee empezó a reír suavemente.

- Kanda siempre ha sido grosero, Miranda. Tal vez Lavi tenga razón y nunca será amable con Allen-_kun_.

- ¡Claro que tengo razón!

- Huh, entonces me voy - dijo Allen tras escuchar durante un tiempo a sus amigos hablando de Kanda, levantándose.

Aunque luego vio a Link, como buscando su aprobación. El alemán lo miró largamente, sin siquiera parpadear un instante, provocando que Allen se tensara un poco. Suspiró con alivio cuando al fin el hombre se decidió a asentir, dándole oportunidad de marcharse al ponerse de pie para acompañarlo hasta la habitación del samurái.

Se despidió de los demás al tiempo que Timcanpy se posaba sobre su cabeza después de haber acabado con lo que el inglés no se había comido. Apenas salió del comedor, esperando de todo corazón no perderse entre los pasillos de la Orden cuando escuchó a Lavi llamándole.

- Tengo un regalo para Yu, ¿se lo podrías llevar?

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, el pelirrojo ya había puesto en su manos un pequeño botecito de color opaco que impedía ver el contenido. Allen le miró con confusión mientras Lavi sólo sonreía de manera escalofriante. Esperaba no pagar las consecuencias si este supuesto obsequio resultaba ser alguna broma del _bookman junior_. Éste pareció darse cuenta de los pensamientos del más joven ya que había empezado a reírse de nuevo.

- No te preocupes, _Moyashi-chan_. Estoy seguro de que a Yu-_chan_ le gustará mucho - dicho esto, Lavi le dio un par de palmaditas en la cabeza para luego despeinarlo - Que lo disfruten.

- ¿Disfru-ten?

- ¡Por cierto! - Lavi tomó con mucho cuidado a Timcanpy, apartándolo de Allen aunque el golem no parecía muy de acuerdo, pues movía sus alas frenéticamente para volver al lado del inglés - Me quedaré con él por esta noche. No creo que a Yu le guste tener a este pequeño amiguito indiscreto cerca.

- Pero...

- ¡Nos vemos!

Lavi ya se había echado a correr, sosteniendo a Timcanpy de la cola y evitando a toda costa los mordiscos que éste daba con tal de soltarse. Estaba realmente confundido. Observó el frasco largamente para después suspirar. Luego miró a Link, pero éste evitó a toda costa los ojos del pequeño.

- Vamos, Walker.

Asintió, dejando que fuera Link el que lo guiara mientras seguía mirando la botellita. Ojalá y Kanda no se enfadara con él por hacerle ese favor a Lavi.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Cuando Link se despidió lo primero que hizo fue inhalar profundamente. Estaba frente a la habitación de Kanda. Ambos estarían solos, sin Timcanpy y con esas imágenes morbosas de nuevo en la cabeza de Allen. Negó con fuerza, intentando despejarse, avergonzado. Pasó saliva, enfadándose consigo mismo por dudar en tocar la puerta. Por Dios, no era como si fuera la primera vez que estaba con Kanda a solas.

Al fin se armó de valor para llamar a la puerta. Se extrañó que Kanda no le contestara, tal vez no estaba ahí y todo había sido una broma del aprendiz de _bookman_. Aún así posó su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, girándolo. Se llevó una sorpresa al comprobar que estaba sin llave.

Entró sigilosamente, llamando al otro exorcista con suavidad.

- ¿Kanda?

Entonces lo vio. Se quedó paralizado ante la visión del mayor que estaba sentado en la cama; nunca antes lo había visto así, vestido con tanta elegancia. Llevaba un saco negro sobre su usual camisa blanca, aunque ésta estaba correctamente cerrada y con el cuello acomodado a la perfección. Nunca se imaginó que alguna vez llegaría a verle con corbata, negra, también colocada justo en la posición que debía; todo a juego con unos pantalones oscuros de vestir y unos zapatos pulcramente pulidos. Y su peinado, en una coleta baja, haciéndole verse como un verdadero caballero.

Allen tardó un poco en procesar la escena, para luego exclamar sin aparente malicia:

- Dios mío, ¡vas a proponerme matrimonio!

Cuando vio la mueca de furia que se dibujaba en el rostro de Kanda fue cuando sonrió burlonamente, agregando que la petición de su mano debió hacer sido antes de que lo embarazara. Aunque cuando vio a Kanda levantarse y acercarse con esa mirada asesina en los ojos supo que no debió haber dicho eso.

Pero era demasiado tarde, además, había sido condenadamente divertido; así que no se arrepentía en lo absoluto. Kanda se estaba quitando el saco, mascullando entre dientes algo como que iba a matar a Lavi de diversas maneras dolorosas. Fue cuando Allen empezó a reírse sin poder controlarse. No podía evitarlo; el asunto le había parecido realmente adorable. Y adorable no era una palabra para describir a Kanda si querías seguir viviendo. Por eso lo único que atinó a hacer fue reír, encantado por poder ver a Kanda de esa manera aunque fuera por esta única vez. Claro que escuchar la risa de Allen sólo parecía empeorar el mal humor del espadachín.

- _Che_. Cállate, _Moyashi_ - murmuró Kanda, totalmente enfadado.

- ¡No es tan sencillo! - pudo decir apenas, aún riéndose.

Aunque tuvo que parar de hacerlo cuando Kanda se acercó a él. Parpadeó, mirando al japonés fijamente. Ahora que no traía puesto el saco se veía más como él, aún con ese peinado y la corbata en su cuello. Pero lo que definitivamente hizo que reconociera a Kanda fue cuando empezó colocó una mano sobre su cabeza para luego hacer presión. Se había vuelto una práctica común ahora que no podía amenazarlo con _Mugen_ por su estado. Aún así dolía, y mucho.

- ¡_Bakanda_!

- ¿Ves cómo si era fácil dejar de reírte como idiota? - dijo el pelinegro, ahora siendo él quien sonreía con burla.

Allen sólo le miró con el ceño fruncido hasta que Kanda se decidió a dejar de torturarlo. Apenas iba a decir algo cuando el japonés ya había tomado su rostro para besarle, casi agresivamente, pues podía sentir los dientes del otro mordiendo su labio inferior cuando trataba de separarse por aire. Tuvo que apoyarse en los hombros de Kanda, dejando por fin que entrara en su boca para que dejara de hacer eso. Trató de seguir los movimientos de la lengua del mayor, fallando miserablemente porque no podía con ese ritmo tan demandante que el otro siempre imponía. Cuando se separó de él tuvo que tomar una gran bocanada de aire, sintiendo sus mejillas ardiendo, sin saber si era porque prácticamente se estaba ahogando o si era por otra cosa.

Los dedos de Kanda se enredaron suavemente en su cabello, provocando que volviera a mirarle. Le volvió a besar, ahora superficialmente, apenas en la comisura de sus labios. Pero luego empezó a bajar, besándole en la quijada, empezando a usar la lengua en su cuello. Trató de ahogar un gemido sin éxito. Ese calor que había estado sintiendo durante todo el día se había intensificado notablemente, ya empezaba a respirar rápido y los latidos de su corazón habían aumentado considerablemente. Y Kanda no hacía más que empeorar las cosas con esas acciones, abriéndole el suéter con una suavidad que no creía que el japonés fuera capaz de utilizar mientras seguía lamiéndole en la piel descubierta, provocándole escalofríos.

- Kanda, la puerta está sin llave. Déjame que...

No pudo continuar porque el samurái atrapó sus labios de nuevo, haciéndole suspirar quédamente. Aunque esta vez el beso no fue tan largo, porque el mismo Kanda se separó para después pasar su lengua por los labios del pequeño. Vio como el otro exorcista se alejaba de él para asegurarse de cerrar bien la puerta. Allen tragó saliva, mordiéndose el labio inferior porque sabía que los besos tan sólo eran el principio.

- _Oi_, idiota, ¿qué traes en las manos?

Parpadeó una vez más, dándose cuenta de que Kanda señalaba el botecito que Lavi le había dado. Claro, se suponía que ese era un presente para el japonés después de todo.

- ¡Ah! Lavi me dijo que era un regalo para ti, toma - se lo ofreció, extendiendo las dos manos para que lo agarrara.

El pelinegro se decidió a hacerlo y, para sorpresa de Allen, pudo ver un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ladeó la cabeza, intrigado. ¿Qué era esa cosa? Tenía que ser algo muy especial como para que Kanda reaccionara de esa manera.

- ¿Qué es...?

- _Che_. No te importa, _Moyashi_.

Frunció el ceño otra vez. Claro que le importaba, si era algo que hacía que Kanda actuara así, entonces quería saber de inmediato qué era. Estaba pensando en eso cuando sintió las manos del mayor sobre su ropa. Le estaba quitando el suéter, aunque ya sin la delicadeza inicial, prácticamente queriéndolo arrancar de su cuerpo. Cerró un ojo, estúpido _Bakanda_, le hubiera pedido que lo hiciera él mismo y no estaría batallando de esa manera.

- Lo vas a romper, _Bakanda_ - le dijo por fin, girando los ojos con fastidio.

- Si cooperaras más será más fácil, imbécil. Sólo te quedas ahí parado sin moverte.

Allen resopló, apartando a Kanda para ser él quien se quitara el suéter tranquilamente, tratando de ignorar en todo momento que su sonrojo aumentaba cada vez más. Dejó caer la prenda en el suelo, quitándose también las zapatillas antes de empezar a hablar de nuevo.

- Pero ni sueñes que me quitaré la camisa tam-

Algo le pasaba a Kanda, sin duda. Nunca lo había visto tan desesperado como para cortar lo que Allen trataba de decirle para besarle con tanta necesidad. De pronto le vinieron a la mente esos momentos en la proyección de su golem. El cómo esta persona tan fría y sin sentimientos se tocaba pensando en él. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, abrazándose a Kanda lo suficiente como para sentir de nuevo como la dureza del samurái se encontraba con su propia entrepierna. Sonrió ligeramente entre los labios del pelinegro al escuchar un pequeño jadeo salir desde lo profundo de su garganta.

- _Moyashi_.

Apenas se habían separado cuando le oyó decir su sobrenombre, enfrentándose de nuevo con esos ojos oscuros. Terminó siendo empujado hacia la cama mientras le volvía a abrazar. Tuvo que ahogar un ligero gemido por la brusquedad del movimiento, aunque no por eso dejó de corresponder el beso que el otro había iniciado. Lo recostó por completo, quedando de nuevo bajo él. Kanda le veía penetrantemente, sosteniéndole la mirada sin desviarla ni un segundo mientras tenía apoyadas sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de Allen, al parecer para no apoyar su peso sobre el cuerpo del menor.

- Kanda - pudo susurrar, sabiendo que estaba sonrojado por completo y que nada coherente saldría de su boca en esos momentos.

- Claro que te quitarás la camisa, estúpido _Moyashi_. Quiero verte.

Negó rápidamente con la cabeza, ruborizándose más si era posible, mirándole con enfado.

- ¡De ninguna manera!

- _Che_. Si el maldito doctor ese pudo hacerlo, entonces yo también puedo.

El oriental había empezado a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa a pesar de que Allen se resistía lo mejor que podía al poner sus manos sobre el pecho de Kanda, tratando de alejarlo. Le avergonzaba que le viera así, pero lo que menos le gustaba era que le tocaran. Si Kanda lograba salirse con la suya entonces podría acariciarlo directamente y sería aún más incómodo. No quería eso, porque le hacía sentirse más raro de lo que ya sentía cada vez que le recordaban que estaba embarazado, como si eso fuera fácil de olvidar.

Pensó que había ganado cuando el otro se apartó de él. Incluso dibujó una sonrisa disimulada de victoria que se borró al ver como Kanda se deshacía el nudo de la corbata rápidamente, mirándole de una manera que hizo que le dieran escalofríos. Entonces el pelinegro le tomó de las muñecas, arreglándoselas para sostenerlas juntas con una sola mano sobre su cabeza.

- ¿Q-Qué demonios haces? - tartamudeó, algo asustado.

No le contestó, el maldito bastardo no le dijo nada mientras le ataba las muñecas con la corbata a pesar de sus quejas y sus constantes patadas al aire. Cuando al fin le hubo restringido el movimiento en los brazos fue cuando Kanda puso las manos sobre sus rodillas.

- Te irá muy mal si no te calmas, idiota.

Kanda no parecía importarle que Allen le dedicara una mirada llena de odio, aunque el pequeño perdió sus instintos asesinos al ver que el japonés de nuevo acercaba su rostro al suyo. Le oyó susurrar cerca de su oído, con un tono de voz que logró que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

- Terminarás pidiéndome a gritos por más, _Moyashi_.

Cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza, sin saber por qué demonios Kanda le decía eso. Era seguro que se refería a cuando se introdujera en él, pero esa primera vez no era como si quisiera eso, sólo quería que Kanda acabara pronto para poder descansar. No sabía qué tan placentero sería en esta segunda oportunidad, por lo que no podía relajarse por completo. Sin embargo, era culpa de él. Había regresado a esa habitación a pesar de todo, se había vuelto a acostar en la cama de la persona que lo había lastimado y dejaba que disfrutara su cuerpo casi sin resistencia ahora que lo tenía amarrado. Aún y cuando una parte de él aún tenía mucho miedo al dolor que había sentido esa vez.

Por eso más bien estaba nervioso cuando Kanda volvió a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa blanca a pesar de que podía sentir la lengua húmeda del japonés en su oreja izquierda, lamiéndole largamente antes de morder suavemente el lóbulo provocando que gimiera suavemente. De alguna manera Kanda había logrado encontrar muchos de sus puntos débiles, ahora lo comprendía porque no podía hacer otra cosa que dejar que escaparan esos sonidos guturales tan vergonzosos cada vez que el pelinegro pasaba sus labios y lengua por su cuello y mandíbula.

Cuando sintió una ligera corriente de frío fue cuando se dio cuenta de que había desabrochado por completo su camisa blanca. Kanda se había apartado de nuevo para verle por completo, cosa que le hizo abochornarse más. Ese desgraciado pervertido, incluso se había relamido los labios.

- Me vengaré por esto, _Bakanda_ - murmuró, enfadado, mientras desviaba la mirada.

Iba a seguir hablando, a reclamarle a Kanda para que dejara de observarle de esa manera cuando sintió algo húmedo y caliente sobre una de sus tetillas. Soltó un fuerte gemido, arqueando ligeramente la espalda. El mayor había empezado a succionar rápidamente, apretando suavemente con dos de sus dedos el pezón libre. Lo único que Allen podía hacer era retorcerse bajo el cuerpo del otro exorcista. Generalmente sentía dolor ahí, aún sin poderse acostumbrar a que el embarazo hubiera puesto sus tetillas más sensibles, pero Kanda sabía aprovecharse de eso y le provocaba un placer que apenas podía soportar.

- Deja de moverte tanto - sintió un nuevo escalofrío al sentir el cálido aliento de Kanda contra su pecho húmedo -, que apenas estoy empezando, _Moyashi_.

- Pervertido - masculló, apretando los labios.

Escuchó una risita por parte del otro, cosa que no le gustó para nada. De hecho, nada más hubo dicho aquello y Kanda había bajado una mano hasta la entrepierna de Allen, acariciándole suavemente aún sobre el pantalón. El inglés se tensó un poco, tratando de evitar a toda costa que más gemidos escaparan de su boca al tiempo que apretaba las piernas para tratar de alejar a Kanda de ese lugar, cosa que más bien provocaba que sintiera con más claridad los movimientos del otro.

- Pero si estás completamente duro - ahogó otro gemido al oír al pelinegro otra vez cerca de su oído -, al parecer no soy el único pervertido aquí.

Trató de ponerse de lado, de escapar de las manos de Kanda. Pero éstas no se alejaban, una aún pellizcando su pezón izquierdo y la otra entre sus piernas, moviéndose más rápido a pesar de que se esforzaba por detenerla. Había logrado dominarlo, había logrado que se rindiera a sus pies solamente porque sabía dónde y cómo tocarlo. Ese bastardo.

Aunque el japonés parecía haberse cansado de aquello, porque se había incorporado, dejándole en paz de una vez por todas. Se atrevió a verle tras unos segundos donde no pasó nada. Kanda se estaba desabrochando su propia camisa, dejando al descubierto su torso. Luego la arrojó lejos, a un lugar que Allen no alcanzó a ver ni le importaba. Ahí estaba el japonés, semidesnudo, con ese tatuaje que tanto le llamaba la atención que estaba justo sobre su corazón. Pero pudo poner poca atención a eso ya que Kanda se había soltado el cabello, dejando que algunos mechones le cubrieran cuando se inclinó de nuevo hacia el menor.

Allen entreabrió los labios, esperando por un beso que no tardó en llegar. Cierto, él también era un pervertido, tanto como Kanda. Aunque su concentración no pudo ser muy profunda, porque sintió como Kanda colocaba una de las manos sobre su vientre, provocando que diera un respingo entre sus labios. No era tan desagradable como cuando Lavi le tocaba, como cuando ese buscador se atrevió a acariciarlo para satisfacer su curiosidad o, peor aún, como cuando el médico enviado por los Comandantes le había hecho la revisión. Tampoco era que le gustara del todo, pero tener a la lengua de Kanda jugando con la suya era un buen distractor para evitar que la vergüenza le invadiera por completo.

Aún así, apenas Kanda le dejó respirar, le preguntó:

- ¿Por qué te gusta tocar ahí? Es vergonzoso - le miró fijamente con sus ojos plateados, esperando una respuesta satisfactoria por parte del exorcista que aún estaba sobre él aunque parecía cuidar muy bien el no apoyar su peso contra él. Se sorprendió cuando le oyó contestar casi inmediatamente.

- _Che_. No es vergonzoso. Ahí está nuestra hija, idiota.

Tal vez no debió de preguntar eso, porque lo que Kanda había contestado sólo logró que se sonrojara profundamente otra vez. Apenas pudo tragar saliva, desviando la mirada de Kanda.

- Pero...

- ¿Pero? - parpadeó al escuchar al pelinegro hablando otra vez.

- Pero no debes dejar que nadie más te toque, ¿entendido, _Moyashi_? Sólo yo puedo hacerlo.

Soltó una risita, divertido.

- No puedo evitar que el médico me toque, _Bakanda_. Además, no puedo decirle a los demás que no pueden hacerlo porque tú lo prohibes.

- _Che_.

Apenas iba a reírse de nuevo cuando sintió las manos de Kanda sobre sus caderas. El pelinegro aprovechó que ahora usaba los pantalones desabrochados para bajarlos junto con su ropa interior. Allen soltó otro gemido, uno más fuerte al sentir el roce de las prendas en su miembro. Trató de zafarse de su amarre, dando un ligero tirón. Sabía que podía soltarse si realmente se lo proponía, pero no podía concentrarse lo suficiente, menos aún cuando el japonés empezó a masturbarle lentamente.

- Kan-da...

No le gustaba gemir de esa manera, le recordaba tanto a las mujeres de su maestro. Pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, la mano de Kanda sobre su extensión simplemente se sentía demasiado bien, tanto que había empezado a mover sus caderas de manera apenas notoria. Por suerte, el mayor le ayudó al besarle, ahogando esos sonidos tan bochornosos entre sus labios. Sin embargo; un gemido de decepción escapó de su boca cuando Kanda dejó de tocarle, incluso trató de acercar su rostro al del otro exorcista, pero éste ya se había alejado por completo de él. Le miró, interrogante, sin comprender por qué le había dejado así.

Luego dio un respingo cuando los labios del japonés volvieron a posarse sobre su cuello, bajando por su cuerpo lentamente. Pasó saliva, mirando al techo en todo momento. Después cerró los ojos, sintiendo el aliento cálido del mayor sobre su piel, más y más abajo. Dio un grito cuando Kanda envolvió su pene con la boca. Apenas pudo aferrarse a uno de los barrotes de la cama del samurái usando sus manos atadas.

- Desá-tame... por favor...

Kanda no le hizo el menor caso, de inmediato empezando a mover su cabeza rítmicamente, el miembro de Allen entrando y saliendo de su boca una y otra vez. Había empezado demasiado rápido, demasiado. Trataba de cerrar las piernas, pero Kanda se lo impedía sosteniéndole fuerte de las rodillas, casi lastimándole. Jadeó notoriamente hasta que el pelinegro se lo sacó de la boca, pasando su lengua por la punta solamente, mandándole corrientes eléctricas a la columna vertebral.

El exorcista oriental ahora le besaba entre los muslos, casi provocándole cosquillas. Aunque la sensación desapareció cuando sintió los dientes de Kanda sobre su piel, empezando a succionar con fuerza. Gimió entrecortadamente, porque dolía un poco. Pero aún así le dejó seguir sin decir nada, sólo sosteniéndose con fuerza aún de la cabecera de la cama. Además, la boca del japonés volvió pronto hasta su miembro, lamiendo toda la extensión desesperadamente, masturbándole al mismo tiempo. Allen podía sentir las lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro a causa del placer que Kanda le brindaba. Pero era desesperante tener las muñecas atadas, con esa mobilidad tan limitada.

Cuando Kanda engulló por completo su pene fue cuando elevó las caderas sin que pudiera evitarlo. Tuvo que morderse con fuerza el labio inferior para no volver a gritar, puesto que la sensación aumentaba cada vez que el otro usaba su lengua sobre su extensión, cada vez que empezaba a succionar con más rapidez y fuerza. Estaba a punto de correrse, podía sentirlo; movía sus caderas con desesperación, tanto como las fuertes manos de Kanda sobre su cuerpo le permitían.

Pero el mayor se lo sacó de la boca antes de que pudiera venirse. El inglés sólo atinó a mirarle, con la mirada nublada, implorante. Quería que se diera cuenta que lo disfrutaba y quería más. Sin embargo, despertó cuando vio al japonés desabrocharse el cinturón, bajándose los pantalones. Se estaba desnudando frente a él. Y nunca lo había visto de esa manera. Siempre era él quien era desvestido, no Kanda. Usualmente el japonés sólo se bajaba el cierre de los pantalones para liberar su erección para que Allen pudiera tocarle. Así que se sentía raro porque no hubiera ninguna barrera entre ellos, sólo esa camisa abierta que el mismo Allen vestía.

Entonces le vio tomar el botecito que Lavi le había regalado. Parpadeó con curiosidad cuando Kanda lo abrió, vertiendo un poco del contenido líquido sobre una de sus manos. El japonés se acercó otra vez a él, separándole las piernas sin decirle nada. Empezó a ponerse nervioso.

- ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué?

- Cállate, _Moyashi_. Si no te calmas te dolerá otra vez.

¿Doler? Era verdad, volvería a entrar otra vez en él. Cerró las piernas rápidamente, ganándose un chasquido de lengua por parte del mayor.

- ¿Qué tienes?

- No-No... este...

Miró hacia todos lados, tratando de buscar una excusa. Tenía miedo, demonios. No era algo que admitiría ante Kanda, pero tenía miedo. Por eso negó con la cabeza cuando el otro le separó las piernas prácticamente a la fuerza, colocándose entre ellas para evitar que volviera a cerrarlas.

- ¡Kanda!

- Ya te lo dije: si no te tranquilizas te dolerá. Tú decides si prefieres disfrutarlo o no.

Pasó saliva, muy nervioso esta vez. Kanda lo penetraría aún si no quería. Y quería oponerse, pero algo lo evitaba. Dio un respingo cuando sintió algo tibio y húmedo en su entrada, tensándose un poco. Pero a pesar de su resistencia algo se deslizó en su interior, arrancándole un pequeño grito de dolor.

- _Moyashi_.

Cerró los ojos; Kanda lamía su mejilla izquierda. Ese algo dentro de él empezó a moverse suavemente, dándose cuenta de que se trataba de uno de los dedos del otro exorcista. Era incómodo, doloroso, pero se movía con relativa facilidad. Debía ser por el contenido del frasco que Lavi le había dado a Kanda. Justo cuando empezaba a acostumbrarse a ese dedo, un segundo fue agregado, logrando que gimiera de nuevo por la molestia. Sentía como Kanda trataba de mover con más libertad esos dedos, sosteniéndole con la mano libre una de sus rodillas para que no cerrara las piernas. Decidió relajarse cuanto pudo, incluso cuando sintió los nudillos de la mano derecha de Kanda rozando su piel.

- ¿Por qué...? - logró decir entre jadeos, mirando a Kanda.

Pero Kanda sólo le besó a cambio de contestar al tiempo que un tercer dedo entraba en él, logrando que se tensara otra vez. Dolía. Dolía muchísimo y el japonés de inmediato había empezado a mover los tres dedos juntos, casi sacándolos por completo para luego hacerlos entrar de golpe. Le obligó a arquear la espalda, a gemir entre sus labios.

Luego sacó por completo los dedos de su interior, logrando que soltara un ligero sonido de alivio. Había sido raro eso de sentir los dedos de Kanda así, más porque ese líquido hacía que se resbalaran dentro de él y era una sensación un poco molesta. Trató de convencerse de que tal vez con eso se conformaría, aún y cuando sabía que no era verdad. Entreabrió los ojos sólo para ver como Kanda vertía más del líquido de la botellita en una de sus manos, aunque esta vez empezó a frotarse el miembro con eso, extendiendo esa sustancia resbaladiza en su pene.

El pelinegro avanzó hasta él, sin la menor vergüenza mientras le mostraba su erección. Allen sólo cerró los ojos cuando Kanda volvió a separarle las piernas con algo de rudeza para después colocarse entre ellas. Sin embargo, el mayor le tomó del rostro, con una suavidad inusitada.

- Mírame, _Moyashi_.

Eso hizo. Le miró atentamente mientras sentía algo duro, caliente y grande entrando en él sin parar un instante. Trató de no gritar, así que sólo se mordió el labio inferior mientras más lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. No era como esa primera vez, era diferente. Estaba mucho más adentro de él, alcanzando puntos que nunca antes habían sido tocados. Dolía, pero porque sentía sus músculos siendo dilatados a la fuerza mientras Kanda avanzaba en su interior. Pronto se detuvo. Kanda no había dejado de observarle durante todo el tiempo en que había durado la primera invasión. Y, de hecho, tampoco apartó la vista cuando empezó a hacerlo salir, retirando sus caderas lentamente.

Allen aún se sostenía de la cabecera de la cama cuando volvió a embestirle, entrando aún más profundo si era posible, haciéndole gemir sin que pudiera evitarlo. No sabía cómo el miembro de Kanda había tocado tan hondo en él, en la primera vez apenas había logrado meterlo un poco, y con eso había sido suficiente para causarle daño. Kanda no le daba tiempo de adaptarse al vaivén de sus caderas por lo que era algo doloroso; pero a la vez sentía un placer extraño, algo muy leve oculto entre el dolor de cada estocada. El japonés le tomó de la cintura, ayudándose con el impulso para penetrarlo una y otra vez. Él sólo podía jadear, soltar ligeros gemidos de vez en cuando mientras sentía sus mejillas ardiendo y más lágrimas resbalando por ellas. No debía estar llorando porque no dolía tanto como la primera vez, justo como lo había predicho, pero aún así esas gotas saladas terminaban deslizándose por su rostro sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Dio un respingo al sentir las manos de Kanda en su espalda, el samurái le había incorporado sin salir de su interior, dejándole sentado sobre él. Ahora la penetración era completa, todo el miembro del japonés estaba en su interior, sintiendo las caderas del otro bajo él. Emitió un ligero quejido, pasando sus manos atadas sobre la cabeza del pelinegro para abrazarse a su cuello como pudo. Respiró profundamente, ahora sí tratando de adaptarse a la dilatación ya que Kanda le estaba dando oportunidad.

De pronto sintió los labios del japonés sobre su cuello, besándole suavemente, utilizando su lengua de poco a poco. También le estaba acariciando una de sus tetillas con los dedos, gentilmente, de una manera que nunca pensó que Kanda sería capaz de realizar. Y la otra mano, esa otra mano empezaba a acariciarle el miembro, masturbándole despacio, casi desesperante. Hundió su rostro en uno de los hombros de Kanda, ahogando sus gemidos lo mejor que podía.

Aún así no pudo evitar un fuerte gemido cuando el otro dejó de hacer todo aquello para tomarle de las caderas y elevarlas, dejándole caer casi inmediatamente después sobre su erección, penetrándole a profundidad de nuevo.

- Vamos, _Moyashi_ - le oyó susurrar cerca de su oído -. Mueve tus caderas un poco.

Negó con la cabeza, porque no sabía a qué se refería. Pero no pudo razonarlo mucho, porque el pelinegro repetía la acción una vez más: tomándole de las nalgas para ayudarle a moverse. Sentía el miembro de Kanda dentro de él, deslizándose de adentro hacia afuera gracias a los movimientos del japonés. Empezó a utilizar sus piernas para apoyarse y dentro de poco Kanda había dejado de ayudarle: él mismo se penetraba, muy despacio y lento, adaptándose a la sensación. Era placentero a la par de incómodo. Al menos ya no había dolor.

Kanda atrapó sus labios una vez más, introduciendo la lengua rápidamente en su boca. Justo en ese momento fue cuando el samurái pareció decidir volver a tomar el control, porque otra vez le había sostenido de las caderas; moviéndolo más rápidamente y con mayor fuerza, provocándole de nuevo dolor por la brusquedad, aunque ya no podía dar marcha atrás en el placer. Gemía libremente, diciendo el nombre de Kanda entre dientes, ya sin poder evitarlo. Aunque luego sintió algo extraño, algún punto que había sido tocado en su interior que le hizo arquear la espalda. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, dejando escapar un quejido de total placer.

El pelinegro pareció darse cuenta de lo mucho que lo había disfrutado, porque al parecer trataba de tocar una y otra vez esa pequeña zona con su erección. Volvía a besarlo, acallando sus gemidos, cosa que agradeció contestándole con pasión. Kanda lo masturbaba de nuevo, más rápido. Ya no podía 

soportarlo; la estimulación en su interior, en su miembro, en su boca. Finalmente llegó al orgasmo, derramándose en la mano del otro exorcista. Se apoyó en el cuerpo del mayor, respirando agitadamente, aún sintiendo las embestidas de Kanda dentro de él.

Al poco tiempo también el otro se corrió. Sintió algo caliente en su interior, algo que le hizo estremecerse ligeramente. Hubiera querido quejarse, pero sencillamente estaba exhausto; por lo que no hizo nada cuando ese líquido pegajoso salía poco a poco. Kanda aún estaba dentro de él, también respirando entrecortadamente. Sonrió suavemente, abrazándole aún con las manos atadas.

- _Moyashi_.

- ¿Mhm?

- Tú... puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

Allen se separó inmediatamente, mirándole con incredulidad. Kanda estaba sonrojado. Por Dios, realmente estaba sonrojado. Se quedó embobado unos momentos, mirándole atentamente. Luego sonrió otra vez.

- De ninguna manera.

- ¿Qué? - Kanda se movió bruscamente, causándole un poco de daño ya que aún estaba en su interior.

- Ouch, _Bakanda_. ¡Eso duele! ¡No te muevas así!

- ¿Por qué jodidos no quieres llamarme por mi nombre?

Estaba enojado. Vaya. Soltó una risita.

- Lo haré si tú me llamas por el mío - dijo, sonriendo de lado.

- Con un carajo. Estúpido _Moyashi_.

- ¿Lo harás? ¿Me llamarás Allen por fin? - se acercó más al cuerpo del otro, posando un suave beso en el cuello del mayor.

- _Che._ Eso nunca pasará, idiota.

Frunció el ceño, haciendo un pequeño puchero.

- Entonces siempre serás _Bakanda_.

El otro chasqueó la lengua, sacándoselo de encima, arrancando un gemido por parte de Allen por la acción. Quedó acostado en la cama de nuevo, aún con las manos amarradas. Iba a reclamar, pero Kanda le había tomado de las piernas, levantándolas. Se sonrojó furiosamente al darse cuenta de que el mayor miraba su entrada detenidamente. Le avergonzaba aún más porque sabía que el semen ahora salía libremente.

- Voy... a limpiarme... - murmuró, mirando hacia la pared.

- No hay necesidad, imbécil. No es como si te fueras a embarazar de nuevo.

Abrió la boca, a punto de gritarle a Kanda cuando sintió un pequeño movimiento en su vientre. Ahí estaba de nuevo, era lo mismo que había pasado la noche anterior. Miró fijamente a Kanda, con los ojos brillando sin percatarse en lo absoluto de la mirada que tenía.

- Kanda.

- _Che_. ¿Qué quieres?

Se detuvo. No era seguro que fuera el bebé después de todo. Y no iba a decirle a Kanda eso, no ahora, no después de haber tenido sexo. Pasó saliva antes de negar con la cabeza.

- No es nada.

No dijo nada cuando Kanda le desató las muñecas, aunque aún así se las frotó porque ya las sentía dormidas desde hace tiempo. Se sorprendió cuando sintió los labios de Kanda sobre su frente, dándole un suave beso sobre la estrella de su cicatriz. Le observó largamente hasta que Kanda le contestó con una mirada asesina, por lo que rápidamente desvió sus ojos del pelinegro. Suspiró. Después de todo este hombre seguía dando mucho miedo. Aún así se acurrucó contra el japonés cuando éste le rodeó con sus brazos.

- De verdad quiero ir a limpiarme - volvió a susurrar.

- No tiene caso, _Moyashi_.

- ¿Eh?

- Claro, porque te volverás a ensuciar ahora mismo.

- ¿¡Qué!?

Oh, definitivamente estaba en problemas. En graves problemas. Lo supo al instante al ver la sonrisa pervertida en el rostro del otro exorcista.

Sería una noche larga.

**Continuará**

**Notas finales: **Es hora de una anécdota, una de las tantas que he vivido mientras busco información para escribir este fanfic: No sé por qué la gente se me queda viendo con tanta ternura cuando me pongo a leer libros de maternidad en las librerías (_gotitas_). Incluso un par de muchachas me han sonreído dulcemente y una dependienta me trató con demasiada amabilidad. Oh, Dios, es tan raro (_más gotitas_). Pobres ingenuos que no saben que en realidad estaba leyendo el apartado de las posiciones sexuales recomendadas para embarazadas (_risita perversa_). Pero en fin, cosas peores me han ocurrido por culpa de este fic (como con mi madre, pero esa es otra historia).

En fin, ya saben, muchas gracias por leerme. Y pueden pasarse a leer el POV de Kanda si lo desean, _etto_. ¿Nos vemos?


	12. Sintiendo de nuevo

**Stupid me says**: Veo que a la gran mayoría les gustó más el POV de Kanda (_sonrisa_), en verdad que fue mucho más fácil de escribir (a pesar de los horribles errores que cometí, ¡lo siento!). Me da mucho gusto que lo hayan disfrutado. Este capítulo va dedicado especialmente para aquellos que me dejaron review en el POV del _Bakanda_. Entonces: **GRavity Girl**, **sandralane**, **Simorgh**, **Yuna Yuu** y, por supuesto, mi querida **Kassy**; esto va para ustedes. Especialmente para ti, **Kassy**, ya sabes; tus mails me ayudan mucho a seguir con esto (y amé tu capítulo 7 de _Benevolencia_). Una sincera disculpa por el retraso (_reverencias_). Espero que gusten de este capítulo también.

**Notas especiales para el capítulo:** _Lemon_, o _lime_, pero bastante explícito, err. Mhm, si hay POV de Kanda hay malas palabras, pero creo que eso ya lo saben (_risita nerviosa_). OOC, hermoso OOC (_sonrisita avergonzada_).

**Rating**: M

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ D.Gray-Man no me pertenece, es de Hoshino Katsura-_senseii_. Si me perteneciera, Kanda maltrataría a Allen mucho más, pero de otra manera (_risita perversa_).

**Apóstol de Dios**

**12. Sintiendo de nuevo**

Aún era de madrugada, pero su reloj biológico interno le había obligado a despertar a pesar de no haber dormido prácticamente nada. Y todo era culpa del niño que tenía al lado, ese que aún seguía sin enterarse del mundo desde que encontró una posición cómoda para dormir. Coño, ¿cómo rayos era que este pequeñajo se movía tanto en sueños?; varias veces le había pateado y golpeado con demasiada fuerza como para no hacerlo conscientemente por lo que había estado tentado a contestarle de la misma manera.

Pero, vale, lo entendía. Entendía que no podía relajarse por culpa las molestias que seguramente le había provocado tras esa buena sesión de sexo, la cual pudo haber seguido de no ser porque en la tercera ronda el chiquillo ya estaba prácticamente fuera de combate. Ya, tal vez se había excedido un poco, pero era inevitable: era su culpa por ser tan tentador. Por tener ese cuerpo que le despertaba tan bajas pasiones, por ser tan suave y fuerte al mismo tiempo, por gemir su nombre entre dientes. Además, el dolor que pudo haberle causado aumentaría cuando despertara de acuerdo con el conejo. Se preguntaba si el mocoso sería capaz de caminar después de tantas veces que se la había metido. Sonrió socarronamente. Definitivamente era un maldito y sucio bastardo.

Además, también estaba su vientre abultado. Tres meses y medio. No se suponía que tuviera tantos problemas para dormir por eso porque aún no tenía un tamaño considerable, pero seguro que era molesto para el _Moyashi_. Se incorporó, quedando sentado en la cama mientras le observaba así, dormido de lado, con la mano izquierda tan firmemente aferrada a las sábanas de la cama. Pasó un dedo por la cruz que adornaba el dorso de esa mano, ahí donde estaba su Inocencia. Inocencia parasítica. No viviría mucho tiempo. Igual que él.

Entrecerró los ojos al tiempo que fruncía el ceño.

Apartó algunos mechones blancos de su rostro para ver la cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su rostro. Esa era la razón por la cual se había negado a tocarle la primera vez. No quería verse involucrado con un ser maldito, ni siquiera quería darle la mano. Y ahora ese sujeto estaba ahí, a su lado en la cama, descansando después de haber sido follado por él una y otra vez. No sólo estaba maldito, también tenía el tipo de personalidad que más detestaba: una alegre, compasiva e ingenua. Era un jodido mártir. Le daba asco. Asco de que se entregara a la humanidad y a los _akuma_ por igual sin importarle nada. De que fuera capaz de morir por cualquiera si con eso salvaba una vida más. Odiaba eso. Lo odiaba.

Odiaba haberse enamorado del maldito brote de habas.

Dejó ir su cabello, el cual inmediatamente volvió a cubrirle la cara. Le vio acurrucarse contra la almohada con un gesto de disconformidad en el rostro. Seguramente ya empezaba a despertar y, por lo tanto, a sentir el dolor típico del día después de la acción según el conejo. En algo tenía razón el idiota pelirrojo ese: que el _Moyashi_ se veía mucho mejor ahora que estaba embarazado, que su rostro tenía un brillo especial y que su piel tenía un color algo más saludable que su usual palidez. O tal vez sólo estaba diciendo que ese imbécil estaba en lo correcto nada más para justificar que se excitaba por ver al más joven en ese estado. Que tenía un fetiche enfermo. Aunque había algo más que eso, más que sus sucios pensamientos pervertidos.

Aprovechó que el otro seguía sin despertar para posar una de sus manos en ese abdomen crecido. Realmente le había dado muchos problemas al _Moyashi_, sabía de lo incómodo que se sentía, de lo enfermo que se había puesto en el primer trimestre; que todos lo acosaran por culpa de eso, que le hablaran así como así del bebé. Allen debía sentirse agobiado por eso; porque, después de todo, le estaban utilizando. Ya debería de haberse acostumbrado a eso. Que los exorcistas no eran más que herramientas del Vaticano. Pero era seguro que con esto lo había comprobado con creces.

Le acarició suavemente por sobre la camisa. El _Moyashi_ se había puesto obstinado para volver a ponérsela, como si eso sirviera de algo. Porque Kanda no iba a darse por vencido, lograría que el pequeño se dejara tocar, que se lo permitiera sólo a él. Bajó con su mano, palpando el vientre bajo con mucha suavidad para evitar que despertara. El otro se movió levemente, aunque eso no evitó que el samurái siguiera tocándole. Porque estaba dispuesto a descender aún más, a meterse entre las piernas del menor. A masturbarle hasta que despertara gimiendo, con las mejillas sonrojadas, murmurando su nombre.

Pero no pudo seguir con aquello porque escuchó unos extraños sonidos provenientes de la puerta. Se separó del _Moyashi_, arropándolo descuidadamente con las sábanas antes de vestirse rápidamente y tomar a _Mugen_. No podía ser el inspector bastardo; éste siempre llamaba la puerta con fuerza, además, era demasiado temprano para eso. Y esos ruidos, parecían más como de algo tratando de mordisquear la madera. No podía ser.

En efecto, en cuanto abrió la puerta con _Mugen_ en guardia vio un destello dorado pasar rápidamente frente a sus ojos. Timcanpy ahora se encontraba dando vueltas alrededor de Allen, como si lo analizara detenidamente hasta que se decidió a posarse sobre la cabeza del pequeño quien seguía por completo dormido. Kanda chasqueó la lengua. Aunque se le había hecho raro que la maldita bolita alada no hubiera estado molestando ayer.

Sus dudas quedaron contestadas al ver al conejo pelirrojo corriendo por los pasillos, de seguro dirigiéndose hacia su habitación. Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta en la cara del maldito aprendiz de _bookman_ cuando éste utilizó su mazo para evitarlo.

- ¡Ah! Yu-_chan_, ya estás despierto - dijo Lavi, ya parado frente a la puerta abierta a la fuerza, haciendo decrecer su Inocencia de equipo.

Frunció el ceño.

- No me llames así, conejo - en un segundo ya lo tenía amenazado con cortarle la cabeza con _Mugen_.

- Jo, eres malo, Yu. Después de lo mucho que te ayudé ayer.

- _Che_ - sólo le miró, aunque no por eso alejó su _katana_ del cuello del _bookman junior_.

- ¡Ah! Sabía que Timcanpy vendría para acá - exclamó de repente el del parche, entrando en la habitación sin ser invitado para gran fastidio de Kanda -. Ese golem está totalmente obsesionado con el _Moyashi-chan_. Ni siquiera me dejó dormir por todo el escándalo que estaba haciendo por querer ir a buscarlo.

Kanda observó a la pequeña esfera dorada, como ésta se restregaba contra la mejilla izquierda del inglés, como si intentara despertarlo con suavidad; de todas maneras, el _Moyashi_ sólo soltó un ligero quejido, negándose por completo a abrir los ojos. Fue entonces cuando Timcanpy pareció mirar al samurái con odio, pues se lanzó contra él, intentando morderlo.

- ¡_O-oi_! ¡Estúpido golem!

- Creo que Timcanpy sabe lo que le haces al _Moyashi_ - dijo Lavi, riéndose.

Claro que el jodido golem lo sabía. Después de todo los había visto varias veces. Así que no importaba demasiado, aunque le preocupaba que de pronto se le ocurriera mostrar lo que había grabado a alguien, a cualquiera.

- Por cierto, Yu.

Esa mirada no le gustaba para nada. Ni esa sonrisa. Oh, maldita sea, no podía ser que al golem se le hubiera dado por enseñarle esas cosas precisamente al conejo.

- Tus gemidos son muy eróticos, ¿sabías?

Estaba muerto. El condenado conejo estaba muerto. Y la bolita hija de puta también.

- Lo malo es que Timcanpy no me mostró nada del _Moyashi-chan_. Sólo a ti haciéndote una paja en las regaderas.

- ¿Qué jo-...?

Timcanpy parecía mofarse de él, porque se elevó rápidamente y empezó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación. Apretó con fuerza el mango de _Mugen_. Así que era cierto, esa maldita cosa lo había seguido hasta los baños comunes. ¿Cuántas veces habría sido? Esas dos semanas que estuvo evitando a Allen pasaba parte de su tiempo precisamente ahí, tratando de aliviar la calentura acomulada, por no poderse concentrar adecuadamente por culpa del _Moyashi_. Así que su sentido de alerta permanente se disminuía cuando se encontraba en ese estado, cosa bastante frustrante para un samurái como él.

Pero si había algo que le podía era que el golem seguía burlándose, mostrándole los dientes de vez en cuando mientras volaba en círculos sobre el exorcista de cabellos blancos. Estaba dispuesto a partir en pequeños pedacitos a esa esfera dorada cuando escuchó otra cosa.

- Aw, me hubiera gustado oír al _Moyashi-chan_ - dijo de pronto el _bookman junior_, al parecer despreciando su vida por completo.

Y hubiera muerto ahí mismo (de hecho, el primer corte en el cuello ya estaba hecho y empezaba a sangrar copiósamente ante el horror del pelirrojo) de no ser por el pequeño quejido que se oyó al fondo de la habitación, en la cama.

- _Ngh_. Duele.

El más joven trató de incorporarse un par de veces, fallando miserablemente al poco tiempo, por lo que pareció darse por vencido. Le miró abrir los ojos cansinamente, como si tratara de saber lo que pasaba.

- ¡Yu! ¡Te dije que fueras cuidadoso con el _Moyashi-chan_! Mira nada más cómo lo dejaste - le regañó Lavi, acercándose rápidamente a la cama.

Chasqueó la lengua, aún más fastidiado al ver al maldito conejo tratando de abrazar a Allen para supuestamente consolarlo, aún y cuando éste se resistía como podía.

- ¡Para Lavi!

Esperaba que volver a sentir el filo de _Mugen_ en la garganta haría desistir al aprendiz de _bookman_, cosa que pareció funcionar ya que éste se había alejado levemente del pequeño. Luego miró a Allen, como trataba de taparse con las sábanas con torpeza a pesar del dolor que seguramente sentía. Le escuchó sisear unas cuantas veces, moviéndose para encontrar una posición al menos un poco más cómoda.

- Esto es por tu culpa, _Bakanda_ - le oyó mascullar entre dientes, cosa que lo único que hizo fue provocarle una gran sonrisa maliciosa - ¡Hey! ¡No te burles!

- _Che_. No ha sido para tanto.

- ¡Cállate, idiota!

El _Moyashi_ tenía una mirada de enfado combinada con vergüenza, una expresión que solamente él era capaz de mostrar. Si al menos el pelirrojo no hubiera estado ahí era seguro que hubiera repetido la noche anterior con gusto renovado.

- ¿Qué te duele, _Moyashi-chan_? - preguntó Lavi, aunque parecía con más ánimos de molestarlo que preocupado por él en realidad.

- ¡No pienso decirte eso! - contestó el inglés, sonrojándose furiosamente - ¡Y me llamo Allen!

- _Aw_, te ves tan lindo todo enfurruñado.

- Ni se te ocurra - murmuró Kanda, anticipándose al obvio movimiento del _bookman junior_ de querer acariciar al pequeño.

Lavi comenzó a quejarse de nuevo, diciendo que su ropa quería llena de sangre a este paso, sin mencionar que no quería morir desangrado a manos de un tipo posesivo y abusivo. Pero Kanda miraba al más joven, como intentaba levantarse y fallaba una y otra vez para su total frustración. Terminó arrodillado en la cama, sobándose suavemente las caderas y la cintura sin percatarse de lo provocativo de sus gestos.

- ¿Siempre dolerá así? - le oyó preguntar, tímidamente, evitando a toda costa mirar a los otros dos exorcistas.

- Depende de qué pase primero: que tu cuerpo se acostumbre al trato rudo o que Yu-_chan_ sea más cuidadoso - informó Lavi, sonriente, aunque luego se puso serio para mirar al pelinegro -. Yu, recuerda que el _Moyashi_ está embarazado, ¡no debes de tratar así a la mamá de tu linda niña!

- No soy "mamá".

Le vio revolverse incómodamente de nuevo al tratar de alcanzar el suéter que estaba al pie de la cama por sí mismo, aunque no sabía si era porque tenía frío o porque le acababan de recordar su condición. Finalmente fue el mismo Kanda quien le alcanzó la prenda, aventándosela en el rostro como la primera vez que se la dio. Allen dejó escapar un ligero sonido de disconformidad, pero no se quejó en realidad. De hecho, estuvo totalmente en silencio mientras se abrigaba a pesar de que Lavi seguía diciéndole que sí que era una adorable mami gracias a la pequeña culpable que estaba dentro de ese vientre.

- Por eso debes ser precavido, Yu - volvió a hablar el pelirrojo -. Para que no le pase nada malo a la bebé.

- ¿L-Le puede pasar algo?

Kanda sabía que eso no era posible y estaba casi seguro de que también Lavi estaba al tanto. Lo que le extrañó fue ver ese gesto de angustia en el rostro del inglés. Si bien era cierto que estaba al tanto de que para el _Moyashi_ la niña no era muy deseada, nunca había comprobado exactamente qué pasaba por su cabeza cada vez que le hablaban del asunto. Lo que le veía hacer era poner una cara muy parecida a la culpa y el remordimiento, una sonrisa melancólica y todo solucionado. Pero esta vez era un poco diferente, algo más parecido a la genuina preocupación. Parpadeó, aún desconcertado. Después recuperó la compostura.

- No le pasará nada a la bebé por tener sexo, _Moyashi_ - colocó una mano sobre la cabeza del inglés, casi como si fuera un niño pequeño -. No le creas nada a este idiota.

- Tal vez no le pase nada a mi sobrina. Pero al _Moyashi-chan_ sí si lo sigues tratando así de mal.

- _Che_. Ni siquiera completamos la tercera ronda.

- No quería saber eso, pero gracias por la información. Debes de ser un verdadero salvaje si está así de adolorido entonces.

Le extrañaba que Allen no reclamara por decir aquellas cosas tan bochornosas acerca de la noche anterior. Sólo se quedó así, mirando hacia la cama, aún con la mano de Kanda en sus cabellos blancos. Siempre había pensado que esos eran cabellos de viejo y se metía con el _Moyashi_ varias veces por eso, pero eran realmente suaves, como los de un niño. Al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que estaba acariciándolo, enredando sus dedos entre las hebras blancas una y otra vez.

- Yu, estás haciendo que se quede dormido - sonrió Lavi, divertido.

- No me llames así, estúpido conejo - murmuró, para después dejar de acariciar a Allen. Después de todo, tal vez sí se estaba quedando dormido; porque no emitía ningún sonido más que una respiración profunda.

- Kanda.

Ladeó el rostro para verle. El _Moyashi_ le miraba, tenía otra vez ese mismo brillo de anoche. Allen había entreabierto los labios, como si quisiera decir algo. Así que sólo le sostuvo la mirada un poco más, como instigándole a que hablara de una vez. Aunque el menor sólo atinó a sonrojarse un poco y a negar con la cabeza. Kanda dejó salir un resoplido; los cambios de humor del _Moyashi_ lo seguían confundiendo. Aunque no era como si el idiota no se pusiera melancólico desde antes de empezar con esta misión.

- ¿Timcanpy?

La esfera dorada ahora había ocupado el lugar donde estaba la mano de Kanda, al parecer reclamando territorio. Jodido golem. Lo había seguido, espiado y grabado. ¿Para qué? No estaba con el _Moyashi_ en ese instante y eso parecía ser lo único que realmente le interesaba. Aunque no le importaba mucho el hecho de que lo hubiera visto masturbándose, sino que se le ocurriera mostrarle a alguien más algún vídeo del _Moyashi_ con él. O solo. Nadie más podía ver al niñato sonrojado, llorando de placer y gimiendo suavemente; nadie, solamente Kanda tenía ese privilegio.

- ¿Dónde están mis pantalones? - preguntó el inglés, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, mientras se movía con mucho cuidado en la cama.

- ¿De verdad puedes caminar, _Moyashi-chan_? Eso sí que sería digno de verse.

Allen le dirigió una mirada asesina al aprendiz de _bookman_, tratando de incorporarse una vez que ya había tomado sus pantalones negros. El problema es que ni siquiera podía ponérselos sin retorcerse de dolor, mascullando algunas maldiciones contra el pelinegro por lo que le había hecho. Coño, si realmente lo había disfrutado. Kanda lo sabía, un par de orgasmos lo respaldaban. Pero para Allen eso no parecía importar en lo más mínimo si no podía moverse sin dolor un día después. No recordaba haberlo lastimado tanto; el _Moyashi_ estaba exagerando.

- Quejica llorón.

- ¿Qué? - soltó Allen, de repente ante el insulto de Kanda - ¡A la próxima yo te la meteré a ti!

Kanda soltó una risita burlona, claramente disfrutando del gesto que había puesto el pequeño al decir eso. Qué tentador color rojizo extendiéndose por su rostro.

- Eso nunca pasará, _Moyashi_ - susurró Kanda, acercándose de pronto al menor, hablando cerca de su oído hasta hacerle estremecer -. Simplemente te ves encantador mientras te follo y no pienso perder ni una sóla oportunidad de escucharte pidiéndome por más entre gemidos. Así que mejor vete haciendo a la idea de amanecer con el trasero adolorido a diario.

Cuando terminó de decir aquello pasaron unos cuantos segundos sin que Allen dijera nada. Lo único que se podía escuchar era a Lavi moviéndose de un lado a otro, preguntando por lo que había dicho el japonés para lograr que el menor se quedara en completo silencio.

- Tú... ¡_Bakanda_!

Al menos había logrado una reacción: el _Moyashi_ le estaba tirando con fuerza del cabello, con un sonrojo que se extendía incluso por todo su rostro. Rara vez lo veía de esa manera y hubiera sido una imagen totalmente incitadora para él de no ser por el dolor que él mismo se había buscado al hablarle así. Pero quería darle a entender que; una vez que le había permitido joderlo, ya nunca podría detenerlo. Apenas iba a entrar en la discusión infantil, pero fue el mismo Allen quien lo soltó. Respiraba agitado, como si hubiera hecho un gran esfuerzo y esto se acentúaba por el color rojo en su rostro.

Lo que le sorprendió fue que el menor de repente le abrazara. No entendió para nada el por qué de esa acción tan inesperada; no le devolvió el abrazo, sólo se quedó en silencio, sintiendo en su pecho los latidos del corazón del pequeño, justo como aquella vez en el pueblo hacia casi cuatro meses. ¿Más cambios de humor? Era realmente extraño, Allen sí se había vuelto más extremista en su comportamiento, pero generalmente pasaba a la ira y no a ponerse cariñoso.

- ¿_Moyashi_?

El de cabellos blancos se separó de él, no demasiado rápido pero sí lo suficiente como para que Kanda pudiera darse cuenta de que aquello había sido totalmente impulsivo.

- _Moyashi-chan_, ¿te sientes bien? - quiso saber Lavi, luciendo algo preocupado, posando una mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño.

- Estoy bien - dijo Allen, alejándose del contacto físico con el pelirrojo. Le vio empezar a caminar, aunque un quejido muy notorio de dolor se dejó escuchar de inmediato - ¡Eres un bastardo, _Bakanda_!

Sonrió. El _Moyashi_ había empezado a comportarse de nuevo como él. Aunque aún le seguía extrañando lo que había pasado hacía unos segundos. Le observó atentamente, como al fin lograba ponerse los pantalones a pesar de todo, como se cubría con el suéter a la perfección. Permaneció de pie ya que había logrado hacerlo, sin atreverse a sentarse de nuevo. Dibujó otra sonrisa socarrona.

- Definitivamente fuiste muy salvaje con él, Yu. Aunque tu herramienta es de buen tamaño, tal vez eso también influya en lo adolorido que lo dejaste - comentó Lavi, para después soltar una risita burlona.

Ese maldito conejo. Iba a rebanarlo en dos de una buena vez pero el _Moyashi_ intervino:

- ¿He-rramienta? ¿Te refieres a...?

No, nunca lo había visto así de ruborizado; aunque, a decir verdad, no creía que entendiera lo que el idiota pelirrojo había dicho. Pero Lavi señalando el lugar exacto en la anatomía de Kanda podía haber sido de mucha ayuda. Claro que de eso no se enteró el japonés hasta que el _Moyashi_ empezó a hablar de nuevo.

- ¿Có-mo sabes eso, Lavi? No me di-gas que...

Ahora parecía enojado, joder, ¿pero por qué se veía triste a la vez? Entrecerró los ojos, tratando de adivinar lo que pasaba por esa cabecita hueca.

- ¡No es lo que estás pensando, _Moyashi_-_chan_! A mí me gustan las chicas, aunque si me gustaran los hombres, creéme que no escogería a Yu como pareja. Sólo tú eres tan masoquista como para hacer eso.

- ¿Entonces, cómo sabes... eso? - volvió a preguntar Allen, sin prestar mucha atención a todo lo que había dicho el aprendiz de _bookman_ al parecer.

- Él me lo mostró - contestó Lavi, apuntando con el dedo al golem que aún estaba sobre la cabeza del menor.

Le vio parpadear. Luego le oyó gritar.

- ¡Timcanpy! ¿¡También se lo mostraste a Lavi!? ¡No se supone que hagas eso!

¿"También"? Arqueó una ceja.

- Oye, _Moyashi_ - le llamó, apenas dándose cuenta de que Allen zarandeaba al golem con fuerza -. ¿A qué te refieres con "también"?

Lo dejó mudo de nuevo. Y ese sonrojo que aún se extendía por todo su rostro no le ayudó cuando quiso hablar. Entonces, también el _Moyashi_ lo había visto. Genial, lo había visto pajeándose en el baño, mascullando su nombre mientras imaginaba que era su pequeña mano quien lo acariciaba. Por extraño que parezca; no le molestó. No le molestó porque veía al pequeño totalmente nervioso, balbuceando algo inentedible mientras le veía. Entonces le había gustado; de seguro le había gustado tanto verle que se había calentado tanto como a él le pasaba cada vez que le veía. No sabía si había terminado en las mismas circunstancias: masturbándose por ver a Kanda haciéndolo. En efecto, no sabía, pero la imagen mental del menor tocándose a sí mismo mientras le llamaba suavemente entre dientes le había gustado demasiado. Algún día la pondría a práctica sin duda alguna.

- ¡Lo siento, Kanda! ¡Lo sie-...!

El pequeño no pudo seguir disculpándose como loco porque se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Ese sí debía ser el maldito inspector, ya practicamente había aprendido a diferenciarlo de los golpes de los estúpidos buscadores de la Orden. Allen le miró otra vez, ahora visiblemente nervioso y con ansiedad. Seguramente se preguntaba cómo iría a la enfermería si muy a penas podía mantenerse en pie. Kanda sólo chasqueó la lengua.

- Es Link-_san_. Supongo que es hora de ir a la enfermería - dijo el menor, remarcando lo obvio.

- ¿Y puedes caminar?

El de cabellos blancos miró a Lavi otra vez con un gesto de enfado, aunque caminando muy despacio hasta la puerta con algo de dificultad. Kanda estaba maquinando una excusa para decirles a los otros cuando le reclamaran por lo adolorido que estaba el _Moyashi_ cuando se suponía que estaba bajo a su cuidado. Pero Allen parecía tenerlo más o menos bajo control, porque, aunque se notaba que le era incómodo el caminar no se le veía tan antinatural. Resopló con fuerza, acercándose a Allen para darle un golpecito en la cabeza.

- Idiota, si te duele mucho puedo pedirle al imbécil con complejo de hermana y a la enfermera que vengan acá.

- Pero si haces eso entonces te preguntarán más cosas. Además, puedo caminar bien, _Bakanda_.

Los llamados a la puerta se hacían cada vez más fuertes, aunque no desesperados, como si la persona que los hacía estaba perfectamente acostumbrado a que lo dejaran esperando. Al final fue Kanda quien abrió la puerta después de hacerse una coleta alta como siempre solía llevarla. Ahí estaba ese hombre al que tanto detestaba, el que podía pasar mucho más tiempo con el _Moyashi_ que él mismo. El alemán le devolvió la mirada con desdén, como dándole a entender que podía destruir su relación con Allen si se lo proponía y mandarlos a los dos a ejecutar. Maldito bastardo.

- Es hora del tratamiento de Walker.

- _Che_.

Era obvio, claro que lo era. Chasqueó la lengua una vez más, dejando que el _Moyashi_ saliera primero de la habitación, aún caminando despacio. Seguro que el inspector se daría cuenta de que algo raro había pasado, aunque lo más seguro es que ya lo supiera. Después de todo, el bastardo sabía que su relación con Allen no eran lindas pláticas a la luz de la Luna. Chasqueó la lengua luego de que Lavi le hablara en voz baja.

- ¿Usaste el regalo que te di, Yu?

Claro que lo había usado. Si no lo hubiera hecho, era seguro que el pequeño ni siquiera pudiera levantarse de la cama como esa primera vez. Frunció el ceño; si con esto se veía así de adolorido, no tenía idea de cómo demonios un debilucho como él había soportado el dolor cuando lo penetró a la fuerza.

- ¿Walker?

Enfocó la vista enfrente. Allen se había apoyado en la pared mientras respiraba profundamente. Sus piernas temblaban, pero se mantenía en pie obstinadamente.

- Estoy bien, Link-_san_. No se preocu-... ¡¿Eh?!

Finalmente había decidido tomarlo entre sus brazos. El maldito despliegue de terquedad y estupidez ya lo estaba sacando de quicio, así que prefirió cargarlo para llevarlo a la enfermería antes de verle tambalearse en cada paso que daba.

- ¡Bájame! ¡Maldita sea, _Bakanda_! - el idiota debería de agradecerle que no lo llevaba en el hombro como aquella vez que huyeron, que lo estaba tratando lo más amable que podía a pesar de tener al niñato gritándole.

- _Che_. Cállate ya, imbécil. Sólo llamarás la atención; si no quieres que te vean así, siendo cargando como una novia histérica, deberías de saber que es mejor que te calmes.

Consiguió que el _Moyashi_ se tranquilizara después de todo, aunque podía ver perfectamente ese sonrojo tan notorio a pesar de que algunos cabellos le cubrían el rostro. El pequeño se había cruzado de brazos, como si se resignara a su destino por fin a pesar de escuchar las risitas del maldito conejo.

- Pero me bajarás antes de llegar a la enfermería, ¿de acuerdo?

Como si estuviera en condiciones para negociar. De todas maneras asintió, no quería tener a un _Moyashi_ gritándole otra vez, sobre todo porque no quería a un montón de mirones a su alrededor. Aunque se sorprendió al sentir como el menor apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho mientras respiraba más pausadamente, como si se sintiera aliviado. Estúpido _Moyashi_, no era más que un niño.

Sólo esperaba que no se quedara dormido, porque si lo hacía iba a ser jodidamente difícil despertarlo.

- Como me gustaría tener una cámara fotográfica ahora mismo - escuchó decir al aprendiz de _bookman_ mientras seguía riéndose.

- Cierra ya esa maldita boca, conejo.

- ¿Qué? _Moyashi-chan_ se ve adorable así.

Lo estaba haciendo por fastidiarle. Lo sabía. Claro que lo sabía, maldita sea. Pero aún así no podía evitar sentir la sangre hirviendo cada vez que alguien hablaba así de Allen, como si fuera un cachorrito. No se supone que le vieran, no se supone que lo trataran así. Era de Kanda, sólo de él. Aún y cuando el _Moyashi_ no se enterara, el japonés sabía que no era el único que veía al pequeño idiota con deseo. Podía ser un jodido pecado para la Iglesia Católica, pero era algo inevitable con esa carita llena de estupidez e ingenuidad y ese cuerpo tan apetitoso. Frunció el ceño. Los quitaría todos de en medio sin importar las consecuencias.

Apenas se enteró de que ya habían llegado a la enfermería, si no fuera porque el niño había empezado a patalear diciendo que le soltara. Lanzó un gruñido antes de bajarlo, fastidiado. El _Moyashi_ seguía siendo bastante ligero aún con esos cuantos kilos de más. Se preguntó cómo sería cuando tuviera ya ocho o los nueve meses. Sonrió maliciosamente.

- Kanda.

Aún seguía sonrojado. El pequeño idiota. Si seguía así entonces la enfermera pensaría que estaba enfermo en realidad. Le vio frotarse el rostro, claramente tratando de quitarse el color rojizo del rostro. Le dio otro golpe en la cabeza, ganándose un quejido por parte del pequeño.

- ¡Eres un imbécil!

- Date prisa, estúpido _Moyashi_.

Le abrió la puerta y el menor le miró analíticamente, aunque luego soltó un resoplido lleno de furia antes de entrar seguido por Link.

- ¿No piensas entrar, Yu? - le preguntó Lavi, observándole con ese único ojo verde.

El japonés giró los ojos, escuchando en el interior el grito de alegría del estúpido supervisor, probablemente abrazando al _Moyashi_. Y tal vez hasta acariciándolo. Eso lo llenaba de furia, odiaba que tocaran al pequeño, sobre todo cuando colocaban esas malditas manos sobre su vientre. Lo que le parecía aún más molesto era que el _Moyashi_ no se quejaba al respecto, sólo ponía un gesto lleno de molestia e incomodidad, pero no decía nada. Sólo cuando Kanda trataba de tocarlo era cuando se molestaba, cuando lo empujaba para que no lo hiciera. Definitivamente algún día lograría que se dejara tocar por él y sólo por él.

Se decidió a entrar después de todo. Ya sabía que le pedirían que se fuera casi de inmediato, pero al menos vería al _Moyashi_ una vez más antes de marcharse a entrenar. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, le mandaría una amenaza de muerte indirecta al idiota de Komui por manosear lo que le pertenecía.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

No podía ser.

Tenía que ser una jodida broma.

Pero era verdad. Era mediodía, apenas había regresado de ducharse después de entrenar para ir a la cafetería cuando vio a su maldito maestro, ahí, de pie junto a Marie y al exorcista novato. Hablaba alegremente o al menos eso parecía. Lo que realmente perturbaba a Kanda era ese enorme ramo de flores que traía encima el viejo. Chasqueó la lengua, dispuesto a darse la media vuelta para no tener que cruzarse con ese sujeto cuando escuchó que el tipo que decía ser su maestro le llamó.

- ¡Yu-_kun_!

Coño. Como odiaba que le llamara así.

- Es inútil que huyas, Kanda. El maestro ya te ha visto - escuchó decir a Marie, dándole a entender que el viejo no se rendiría hasta encontrarlo. Resopló, totalmente furioso. ¿No se suponía que los generales debían estar haciendo su trabajo? No debería de estar en el Cuartel.

- ¡Ah, Kanda-_senpai_!

También estaba ese estúpido novato. Otro más al que detestaba por mirar al _Moyashi_. Si alguna vez lo volvía a sorprender haciéndolo, lo haría pagar con creces.

Fueron el general Tiedoll y Chaozii los que se acercaron mientras Marie negaba con la cabeza, al parecer algo divertido por el sufrimiento de Kanda.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres, viejo? - le preguntó al fin, cuidando de guardar su distancia para que no se le ocurriera abrazarlo.

- Sólo vine a ver a mis niños, ¿qué hay de malo en eso?

- No soy un jodido niño, idiota. Y mucho menos algo tuyo - masculló entre dientes, fastidiado, buscando el momento oportuno para escabullirse y olvidarse de este encuentro cuanto antes.

- Yu-_kun_, siempre eres tan tímido - el viejo sonrió amablemente, de una manera que le hacía sentir enfermo.

- _Oi_, ¿para qué demonios son esas flores? - no quería escuchar que eran para él, joder. Ya varias veces le había llevado ramilletes de flores cuando se encontraba en la enfermería desde que era pequeño. Detestaba eso, detestaba las malditas flores y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ellas.

- ¡Oh! Estas flores son para Allen-_kun_. Son preciosas, ¿cierto? Espero que le gusten.

Tenía un tic en el ojo.

- ¿Para el _Moyashi_?

- No deberías de llamar a Allen-_kun_ de esa manera, Yu-_kun_.

- ¿Para qué jodidos le traes eso al _Moyashi_? - volvió a preguntar, ignorando lo último que había dicho.

Vio como el general parpadeaba con confusión, como si la pregunta que le hubiera hecho fuera tan difícil de entender.

- Porque me dará una adorable nieta, una hijita de Yu-_kun_.

Apretó los dientes. El tic había aparecido de nuevo, aunque con mayor notoriedad.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que ella será tu nieta, estúpido viejo?

Pero Tiedoll no pudo contestar nada porque en ese mismo instante Allen entró en la cafetería, seguido de Johnny y Tup (y ese inspector bastardo, claro), siendo el primero quien se le pedía una y otra vez al exorcista que se dejara tomar medidas. Seguro que Komui ya les había dicho que el pequeño idiota necesitaba ropa nueva. Kanda sabía que eso fastidiaba muchísimo al _Moyashi_, así que se olvidó un momento de su estúpido maestro para mirar al pequeño totalmente sonrojado mientras negaba una y otra vez con su cabeza, arropándose con el suéter obstinadamente.

- Allen-_san_ se ve más... eh...

Que no se atreviera a decirlo. Que no se atreviera porque ahí mismo lo mataba.

- ¡Allen-_kun_!

Ahora su maestro llamaba al _Moyashi_ y éste había elevado la mirada al escuchar una voz que no era tan conocida para él. Le vio parpadear inocentemente, sin soltar para nada la prenda que aún tenía encima.

- ¿General Tiedoll?

Antes de que Kanda pudiera decir algo el general ya se había acercado al inglés, ofreciéndole las flores alegremente al tiempo que el _Moyashi_ las tomaba con un notable gesto de confusión en el rostro.

- Son para ti, Allen-_kun_. Por la hermosa nieta que me darás dentro de poco.

- ¿Nie-ta?

El _Moyashi_ se había sonrojado notoriamente; tal vez por las flores, tal vez por la atención que le dirigían, tal vez porque le había recordado del bebé. Rayos, estúpido _Moyashi_ con su incapacidad de disimular sus emociones. De pronto también Chaozii estaba cerca de Allen, quien le miraba tras el gran ramo que prácticamente le tapaba el rostro. Otra vez el _Moyashi_ estaba rodeado de gente sin poder escapar. Chasqueó la lengua. Odiaba que todos se le acercaran tanto, que intentaran tocarle.

- _Che_.

- ¿Sucede algo, Kanda?

Vio por el rabillo del ojo a Marie, quien le miraba analíticamente. Volvió a chasquear la lengua.

- No pasa nada. Es sólo que ese jodido viejo me desespera.

- Conoces al maestro. Está muy feliz por lo de Allen, aún y cuando al principio parecía algo preocupado.

- ¿Preocupado?

¿Por qué esa patética excusa de general estaría preocupado? Si parecía tan encantado con todo el asunto. Kanda lo observó mientras revolvía el cabello de Allen con una de sus manos, diciéndole aún lo orgulloso que se sentía de él por darle una niña a su querido 'Yu-_kun_'. Maldito viejo.

- Sí, aunque no tengo idea del por qué. Ahora se ve mucho más relajado.

Kanda recordaba algo vagamente; los generales parecían bastante peturbados al saber lo que le harían al _Moyashi_, como si yo lo hubieran vivido antes. Sabía de los experimentos de la Orden, lo vivió de primera mano con el caso de Lenalee, el cómo le había tenido que enseñar a meditar y a relajarse para que pudiera soportar las exigencias del programa al que estaba atada al ser compatible con la Inocencia. Ella había sufrido mucho, aunque había mejorado notoriamente cuando Komui se unió a la Orden. Pero el estúpido _Moyashi_ no tenía a nadie. A nadie más que a él.

- Yu-_kun_.

Dirigió la mirada al frente. Ahí estaba el idiota de su maestro, otra vez sonriéndole de esa manera empalagosa que tanto odiaba. Vio al _Moyashi_; el inspector ahora era quien traía el ramo de flores, seguramente obligado por alguno de los científicos que rodeaban a Allen. El pequeño seguía totalmente aferrado al suéter, con los brazos cruzados, prácticamente protegiéndose de las miradas de quienes estaban con él. Devolvió su atención al viejo, quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Chasqueó la lengua.

- ¿Qué quieres?

Otra vez esa sonrisa desesperante, con los ojos brillándole tras los lentes.

- Fue difícil dar con uno. Pero durante mi estancia en China logré encontrarlo, el vendedor aseguró que era uno de los pocos que aún quedaban después de la destrucción de Japón.

Kanda lo reconoció de inmediato. Era una pequeña bolsita de tela, color rosa muy claro, con un cordón blanco atado cuidadosamente al tiempo que la cerraba a la perfección. Tenía bordadas unas cuantas flores rojas con hojas blancas, pero los bordados en dorado eran los más importantes, fue lo que hizo que la identificara rápidamente.

- _Omamori_**(1)**.

- Sí, pero este es especial. Lo sabes, ¿verdad, Yu-_kun_?

Asintió lentamente. Un _anzan omamori_**(2)**. Precisamente eso.

- ¿Para qué lo quieres? - preguntó, aunque era obvio. Estúpidamente obvio.

- Para Allen-_kun_.

Por supuesto.

- ¿Y por qué no se lo das de una vez, viejo?

Su maestro volvió a sonreír.

- Porque es algo que tú debes entregarle.

Arqueó una ceja. Este viejo. Hablaba del _Moyashi_ y de él como si fueran novios. Casi esposos. Como si el pequeño brote de habas fuera su querida nuera embarazada. Detestaba esa actitud, como si todo el asunto fuera de lo más sencillo.

Terminó tomando el amuleto de todas maneras, con brusquedad, casi como si no le importara. Lo apretó con fuerza. Otra estupidez.

- ¿Allen? ¿Te sientes bien?

Se olvidó de todo cuando escuchó ese nombre, esa pregunta. El _Moyashi_ estaba temblando de manera apenas perceptible, así que seguramente Johnny Gill había preguntado aquello por los ojos llorosos del menor. Se alarmó casi inconscientemente. ¿Por qué jodidos estaba llorando? Vio como apenas el científico retiraba su mano del vientre del _Moyashi_, muy despacio, como si no quisiera hacerlo.

Frunció el ceño al tiempo que apretaba los puños.

Allen apenas se tallaba la cara, negando con la cabeza diciendo que se encontraba perfectamente bien cuando Kanda ya le había tomado de una de sus muñecas, probablemente la izquierda por la aspereza que sintió en la palma de su mano. Pero no le importó en lo absoluto. Ni siquiera le importó que Link los siguiera, aún y cuando se veía patéticamente ridículo con esas flores. Tampoco que los que estaban en el comedor hubieran visto lo que acababa de hacer, aunque seguro que se imaginaban de todo menos lo que realmente pasaba por la mente del japonés.

- ¿Kan-da? ¿Qué haces? ¡Apenas iba a comer!

Lo ignoró. Lo que no le pasó desapercibido fueron los sollozos que el menor se esforzaba por disimular conforme caminaban. Fue cuando al fin llegó a su habitación que dejó al inspector afuera otra vez, diciéndole que este era su tiempo a solas con Allen del día. Cerró la puerta con fuerza, dándose cuenta apenas de que aún traía el amuleto que su general le había dado en la mano izquierda. Chasqueó la lengua al tiempo que se lo guardaba en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Coño. Se suponía que esa pregunta la debería de hacer él y no el idiota del _Moyashi_.

- Exactamente eso es lo que me pregunto yo. ¿Por qué demonios lloras? ¿Todavía te duele lo de ayer?

Le vio sonrojarse por completo.

- ¡Claro que me duele, _Bakanda_! Pero no estoy llorando.

Al parecer, decir que no lloraba le hizo derramar lágrimas aún más notorias. Otra vez el pequeño imbécil se estaba tallando con fuerza la cara, como si le avergonzara de sobremanera que le viera así.

- Si sigues haciendo eso te lastimarás, _Moyashi_.

De hecho, el pequeño dejó de hacerlo, aunque se negó por completo a mirar a Kanda. El mayor suspiró cansinamente. Era increíble como el otro podía comportarse tan infantilmente ante una situación como esta. Sabía que eran líos de embarazo y demás, pero esto era inusual. Allen no solía actuar así de la nada, aún y cuando tuviera las hormonas a tope.

- En la mañana me abrazaste como si la vida se te fuera en ello y ahora lloriqueas enfrente de todos. Preguntaré otra vez: ¿qué jodidos te pasa?

Le escuchó sollozar de nuevo, seguramente mordiéndose el labio inferior para no empeorarlo todo.

- Se mueve.

Arqueó una ceja, algo confundido por una respuesta como esa.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, idiota?

- ¡Se mueve! ¡El bebé se mueve, imbécil!

Ladeó la cabeza, sin entender la actitud del otro del todo. Y mucho menos el por qué se había puesto a llorar de nuevo. Si había un sonido que le desesperaba era el llanto; especialmente si venía de el maldito _Moyashi_, le sacaba de quicio especialmente por alguna razón que desconocía.

- ¿Y? ¡Se supone que se mueva, torpe! - le gritó de vuelta, elevando la voz lo suficiente como para que se escuchara entre los sonidos desesperantes que salían de los labios del más joven. Tal vez era demasiado pronto, sí, pero seguramente el otro estaba equivocado - ¿Cómo estás seguro de que es ella?

Le vio parpadear cuando elevó la cabeza levemente, aunque luego volvió a agacharla para escapar de los ojos de Kanda.

- No estoy seguro.

- _Che_. ¿Entonces por qué tanto escándalo? Ni siquiera puedes distinguirlo.

- Perdón por no poder decírtelo a ciencia cierta, _Bakanda_. No es como si este fuera mi tercer o cuarto embarazo - masculló el pequeño, visiblemente más calmado después de que Kanda lo estuviera molestando.

Resopló. Este niñato siempre le traía problemas y éstos habían aumentado desde que empezó con esta "misión".

- Muy bien, supongamos que fueron movimientos de la niña, ¿por eso lloras? No sabía que te emocionaría tanto que llorarías, _Moyashi_. Aunque se adapta bastante a tu perfil femenino, ¿sabes?

- ¡Tú eres el que parece mujer, maldito bastardo! - volvió a gritarle Allen, con algo que solía decirle desde hace tiempo.

- Ya. Debes de estar muy orgulloso de que alguien que se ve como una mujer te folle, _Moyashi_.

El otro exorcista se había sonrojado furiosamente mientras le veía con verdadero enojo. Muy bien, había dado en el blanco y el pequeño estúpido se había quedado callado; ya ni siquiera podía escuchar los patéticos lloriqueos, lo cual le parecía perfecto. Pero esperaba a que el otro se decidiera a hablar, porque quería dejar zanjado este asunto lo más pronto posible. Ya había pedido su tiempo con el _Moyashi_ de ese día y quería aprovecharlo en otras cosas de mayor provecho.

- No fue mi intención llorar - le oyó susurrar entre dientes, como si lo que hablaba fuera algo que lo avergonzaba terriblemente -. Es sólo que ya no lo soporto.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- No soporto que me toquen.

¿Y eso era noticia? Kanda lo sabía, lo sabía desde hace tiempo. Allen mismo se lo había dicho, aunque ya lo había notado desde antes; después de todo, fue una de las primeras cosas que aprendió del _Moyashi_ cuando empezó con esto.

- Ya te dije que les digas que dejen de hacerlo y ya - giró los ojos, algo fastidiado por tener esta conversación cuando debían de estar haciendo algo mucho más importante. Como coger, por ejemplo.

Le vio negar con la cabeza.

- No puedo hacer eso. Se mueve.

- Coño, _Moyashi_. ¿Y eso qué demonios tiene qué ver eso con que te toquen?

No era como si fuera notorio, seguramente ni se hubiera enterado de no ser porque el estúpido mocoso se lo acababa de decir.

- Se darán cuenta de que no lo quiero. De que se mueve así porque lo sabe, sabe que no lo quiero, y por eso no quiere estar dentro mío.

Kanda abrió la boca ligeramente. No sabía qué decir ante eso: es que había sido tan bobo y estúpido lo que había dicho el otro; pero a la vez no podía dejar de observar esa cara infantil llena de angustia, como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera el más horrible de los crímenes. El samurái no era muy brillante, él mismo lo reconocía; su fuerte no era la maldita educación. Pero precisamente por eso había querido saber de qué iba el asunto, qué esperar de todo este proceso aún y cuando en la Orden no hubiera suficiente información al respecto. Y este niño. Este ingenuo niño. Joder.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, apoyándose en la pared después. Sentía como si tuviera que explicarle a un niño de tres años por esa mirada tan absurdamente atormentada por esa cuestión.

- Te lo diré sólo una vez. Así que pon toda tu jodida atención en esto, porque no volveré a repetirlo: lo que te pasa es normal. Es normal que se mueva, está desarrollándose y descubrió que puede hacerlo, ¿está bien? Ella sólo está preocupada por crecer y alimentarse, cosa que puede hacer gracias a ti, imbécil. Pensé que ya te lo había dicho, _Moyashi_.

- Pero...

- Cállate - masculló, furioso, logrando que Allen se encogiera un poco -. No te pongas a llorar, es irritante. Tú no eres así, maldita sea, se supone que eres un maldito mocoso testarudo que no se doblega ante nadie.

Sabía que el idiota del _Moyashi_ lloraba seguido desde antes de que empezara su misión y por casi cualquier cosa, claro que lo sabía. Pero debía de ser capaz de reclamar y decir lo que no le gustaba o si no todos abusarían de él. Más de lo que ya lo hacían. Resopló, para después continuar al ver que el menor no se atrevió a decir nada.

- Y ella no sabe que no la quieres. Eres tú quien no se ha dado cuenta de qué es lo que realmente sientes por ella.

Había terminado de hablar y respiraba profundamente, tratando de controlar el impulso de abofetear al imbécil frente a él por esa mirada perdida. Aunque no se esperaba que el pequeño se lanzara a abrazarle, casi de la misma manera en que lo hizo en la mañana. Por alguna razón estúpida, sintió que se enrojecía suavemente y eso no le gustó. Colocó una mano sobre el rostro del _Moyashi_ para apartarlo bruscamente.

- ¡No seas tan empalagoso, _Moyashi_! Me enfermas.

- Lo siento - le escuchó decir, aún y cuando no había apartado la mano de la cara del otro -. Muchas gracias, Kanda.

Esa maldita sonrisa inocente, tan llena de vida, tan infantil. Apretó los dientes.

- ¡No sonrías de esa manera, idiota! - empezó a apretarle el rostro, tratando de disimular que aquello le había encantado.

Además, el menor había empezado a reírse entre las quejas de dolor. Al final le soltó, dándose cuenta de las marcas rojizas que le habían quedado en el rostro por la fuerza que había empleado. Maldición.

- Estúpido _Moyashi_.

- No te preocupes. Lenalee y los demás saben que sigues maltratándome de vez en cuando, no creo que se enfaden más de lo normal - volvió a sonreír Allen, acomodándose el cabello con las manos.

El otro exorcista lucía mucho más tranquilo ahora, como si esas simples palabras que había dicho hubieran hecho maravillas en el estado de ánimo del _Moyashi_. No era para tanto, pero que no esperara que le volviera a decir algo como eso. Ese no era su estilo precisamente y el pequeño idiota debía de saberlo.

Volteó para ver al _Moyashi_, como éste seguía peinándose con los dedos con aire distraído, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Parecía pensar en algo muy detenidamente, aunque por su sonrisa tonta sabía que era algo que le hacía sentirse bien. Le gustaba esa visión, le gustaba mucho. Sonrió maliciosamente.

- ¿Kanda? ¿Qué...?

No le dejó terminar. Le había tomado de la barbilla antes de besarle, mordiendo su labio inferior al poco tiempo para que le dejara entrar de inmediato. Le escuchó soltar un ligero sonido de disconformidad, sin embargo separó sus labios para dejarle pasar. Ahora lo estaba besando profundamente, robándole el aliento cada vez que trataba de separarse para respirar. Bajó la mano derecha por el cuerpo del otro, acariciando su cintura, descendiendo más y más.

De pronto el _Moyashi_ puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Kanda, logrando alejarse por fin tras haber lanzado un quejido de dolor. Oh, cierto. El menor seguía adolorido por la noche anterior, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

- Ni siquiera lo sueñes, _Bakanda_ - dijo Allen, mordiéndose el labio inferior con un gesto de incomodidad, indicando que aún le dolía horrores.

Kanda chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado. No era su culpa que el niñito este no soportara ni una sola noche de sexo. Se suponía que debía de respetarle eso según lo que había dicho el conejo, pero su miembro ya había despertado y los pantalones empezaban a apretarle dolorosamente.

Pero ver esa carita enfurruñada le hizo tener una idea. Se relamió los labios.

- ¿Kanda?

El _Moyashi_ volvió a llamarle, pero él sólo se concentraba en observarle a la cara al tiempo que pasaba ambos pulgares por los labios del pequeño mientras le sostenía el rostro entre las manos. El otro parecía ponerse nervioso ante eso, pero no hizo nada más que llamarle una vez más antes de que el japonés le besara otra vez.

Luego tomó la mano derecha del _Moyashi_, acercándola hasta su entrepierna para que notara lo duro que estaba por él. El menor dio un ligero respingo antes de sonrojarse por completo. Aún se veía tan nervioso, como si no lo hubieran hecho varias veces antes. Como si no le hubiera pedido antes que lo tocara para satisfacer su calentura.

Aunque esto iba a ser un poco diferente, por supuesto.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar así de caliente tan pronto? - le preguntó Allen, en voz muy baja, como si se resistiera a creer que el mayor estaba utilizando su mano para tocarse por sobre el pantalón.

- Es tu culpa, _Moyashi_ - fue lo único que contestó, mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda, logrando que el menor ahogara un ligero gemido.

- Si que eres un pervertido.

Claro que lo era. Esa era una faceta que no muchos conocían en él y sólo el _Moyashi_ experimentaría.

Utilizó su mano libre para desabrochar el suéter que el inglés tanto se esforzaba por conservar a pesar de la insistencia de los demás porque cambiara de ropa. Pasó la lengua por el cuello del menor, sintiendo los pequeños escalofríos del otro cada vez que lo hacía.

- _Bakanda_... ni creas que me convencerás... sólo por esto... - susurró Allen, muy lento, apoyándose en el pelinegro con el brazo izquierdo ya que Kanda no pensaba en dejar ir la otra mano para que siguiera acariciándolo.

Sintió como el _Moyashi_ hundía su rostro en uno de sus hombros después de que molestó lo suficiente el cuello con su lengua. Le escuchó suspirar entrecortadamente al tiempo que rodeaba su cuello con el brazo que tenía libre. Aunque Allen no pudo seguir con esa tranquilidad cuando Kanda metió la mano que no estaba usando entre sus piernas. El _Moyashi_ había soltado un pequeño gemido que se alegró de escuchar. Para decepción del samurái, el otro no estaba tan excitado como lo esperaba, aunque seguramente el dolor que sentía debía de influir en eso.

- ¿En-tonces te conformarás sólo con esto? - le oyó decir con voz ahogada debido a que aún seguía apoyado en uno de sus hombros - ¿Sólo con que te toque así?

Sonrió de lado. Pobre y estúpido _Moyashi_. Éste lo miró con confusión cuando decidió separarse de su cuerpo, alejándose lo suficiente como para observarle por completo. Allen parecía nervioso por estar bajo su mirada analítica, ya que sólo atinaba a mirar hacia otro lado, evitando en todo momento los ojos de Kanda. Pero el japonés no estaba tan preocupado por eso, al menos no por ahora.

Se sentó en la cama, logrando llamar la atención del inglés otra vez.

- Ven acá.

- Pero... no quiero sentarme.

Dibujó una mueca maliciosa en el rostro, totalmente seguro de pondría al otro aún más nervioso.

- No tendrás que hacerlo.

Le vio acercarse con lentitud, al parecer aún muy inseguro ante lo desconocido. Kanda se puso de pie de nuevo, logrando que el otro retrocediera un paso ante lo repentino de la acción. Pero el mayor sólo colocó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del de cabellos blancos, empujando suavemente hacia abajo.

- ¿Qué...?

- Arrodíllate, _Moyashi_.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

- _Che_. Sólo hazlo.

Allen le miró, aún confundido, pero le obedeció. El japonés se sintió complacido al ver al menor en esa posición desde arriba. Volvió a sentarse, quedando justo al frente de donde estaba el _Moyashi_, quien parpadeó un par de veces, como si tratara de averiguar qué pasaba.

- Aún así duele, _Bakanda_ - dijo por fin, frunciendo el ceño, tal vez algo intimidado por el silencio.

- Estoy seguro de que puedes soportarlo, idiota.

El gesto enfadado del inglés cambió a una de sorpresa cuando Kanda bajó el cierre de sus pantalones, liberando su miembro ante los ojos del pequeño. No pudo hacer menos que sonreír cuando el _Moyashi_ se sonrojó notoriamente para al poco tiempo desviar la mirada de la erección palpitante frente a él.

- Sigues comportándote como si fuera tu primera vez, _Moyashi_. No es como si nunca lo hubieras visto.

- Cállate.

Le vio mordiéndose el labio inferior, aún con ese hermoso color rojizo extendiéndose por todo su rostro. Volvió a colocar su mano derecha sobre la cabeza del menor, murmurando en voz baja:

- Sabes qué hacer, ¿no? Ya te lo he hecho varias veces, creo que es hora de que tú me hagas el favor a mí.

- Pervertido. Eres un maldito pervertido.

Soltó una risita divertida, burlándose de la vergüenza que el otro demostraba sin poder evitarlo. Sabía que Allen no le miraba cuando le tocaba, al menos no a esa parte en específico. Se apenaba fácilmente, aunque eso no era noticia en realidad. Le acarició el cabello, como si tratara de ser amable con el _Moyashi_ para convencerlo a iniciar de una maldita vez.

- Anda, _Moyashi_. Terminará gustándote.

- Lo haré si no vuelves a decir algo como eso - susurró el menor entre dientes, visiblemente abochornado a pesar de no estarle viendo de frente.

Kanda volvió a sonreír maliciosamente, sin dejar de acariciar el cabello del otro hasta que éste se decidió a mirarle por fin. Oyó como pasaba saliva con dificultad. Le gustaba eso, que el menor estuviera tan nervioso; le excitaba de alguna manera que no podía describir.

Ahogó un ligero gemido cuando sintió como la lengua del menor pasaba tímidamente por la cabeza de su miembro. Allen se había alejado de inmediato, como si le sorprendiera a sí mismo lo que acababa de hacer, el como el pene de Kanda se había reaccionado visiblemente ante sus acciones.

- Sigue, _Moyashi_.

Le vio cerrar los ojos al tiempo que sacaba su lengua otra vez, aún dudando. Pero cuando sintió otra vez esa humedad deslizándose por la punta de su miembro no pudo evitar gemir nuevamente. Jamás pensó que lograría que el _Moyashi_ le hiciera eso, después de todo, el mocoso parecía bastante renuente a hacer algo como aquello. Por eso era tan morboso y delicioso eso de sentir esas pequeñas y torpes lamidas sobre su masculinidad. Utilizó sus dedos para apartar algunos mechones del rostro del _Moyashi_, quien elevó la mirada al sentirlo.

- Mételo en tu boca.

El menor se enrojeció de nuevo, arrancando una nueva sonrisa por parte de Kanda. Cerró los ojos en éxtasis cuando sintió ese cálido aliento chocó con su pene ya húmedo por la saliva del pequeño, lanzando un ligero gruñido cuando la boca del inglés envolvió con mucho cuidado la cabeza de su erección. Apretó suavemente algunos de esos cabellos blancos para después empujar al _Moyashi_ con la mayor delicadeza que pudo para animarle a que tomara un poco más de su miembro en la boca.

- Usa más tu lengua, _Moyashi_. Un poco más. Así.

No trató ahogar sus gemidos. Quería que el _Moyashi_ los escuchara, que se diera cuenta de que lo estaba disfrutando; así le podría pedir más sin que el otro pudiera negarse. Aún acariciaba el cabello del menor cuando éste empezó a mover la cabeza, seguramente imitando al propio Kanda cuando éste le satisfacía oralmente. Podía sentir la saliva resbalando por su miembro, podía escuchar los sonidos ahogados que salían de la boca del inglés cada vez que engullía el pene del mayor una y otra vez. Lo estaba disfrutando, el pequeño pervertido estaba disfrutando chupándosela.

Volvió a empujarlo, pero esta vez el _Moyashi_ se resistió, sacando el miembro del japonés de su boca rápidamente. El menor empezó a toser un poco, desviando la mirada casi de inmediato.

- Coño, ¿qué te pasa?

- Idiota, casi me ahogas con eso.

- _Che_. ¿Cómo es que puedes tragarte prácticamente todo cuando comes y no puedes con mi verga?

Allen frunció el ceño, al parecer aún más abochornado por la vulgaridad en las palabras de Kanda.

- No deberías de hablarme así. No cuando mis dientes están tan cerca de esto - el samurái lanzó un gruñido cuando el menor tomó su miembro con una de sus manos.

- No te atreverías.

- No me retes, _Bakanda_.

- _Che_.

Le tomó del rostro para luego inclinarse y besarle suavemente. Joder, no quería pelear, no este momento; no cuando su miembro aún estaba dolorosamente erecto y húmedo. Quería sentir esa pequeña boca alrededor de su erección, ahora, porque sentir la mano derecha del inglés masturbándole mientras correspondía el beso no era suficiente. Cuando se separaron volvió a pasar uno de sus pulgares por los labios del pequeño, delineándolos cuidadosamente.

- Por favor.

Había perdido por favor. Por favor. Maldito _Moyashi_, crearle esa necesidad que no se supone que tuviera. Ya se vengaría por esto.

Por suerte el otro exorcista se dejó convencer, ya que de inmediato bajó su rostro para volver a envolver su pene con la boca, usando esa lengua inexperta sobre la cabeza de la erección. Lo hacía despacio al tiempo que cerraba de nuevo los ojos, como si eso necesitara una gran concentración. Gruñó ligeramente cuando el _Moyashi_ tomó lo más que podía de su miembro, apenas hasta la mitad, aunque compensaba aquello al acariciar lo que no le cabía.

Ya lo entrenaría para eso, le enseñaría como hacer una correcta felación para satisfacerlo. Esta vez ahogó un gran gemido, tomando el cabello blanco del _Moyashi_ de nuevo para obligarle a moverse más rápido. La mano izquierda apretaba con fuerza la tela de sus pantalones negros, como si el inglés lo necesitara para sostenerse mientras le daba sexo oral.

- _Ngh_. Coño, _Moyashi_. Más rápido.

Y Allen trató de complacerlo porque seguía moviendo rítmicamente su cabeza de acuerdo con la presión que la mano de Kanda ejercía sobre él. Se mojó los labios al mirarle; la visión era tan hermosa y sucia a la vez, simplemente tentadora.

Al poco tiempo ya respiraba agitadamente, sabiendo que estaba a punto del orgasmo. Por eso presionó con mayor fuerza la nuca del menor mientras movía sus caderas ligeramente, introduciendo un poco más su miembro en la boca del pequeño quien luchaba por no ahogarse de nuevo.

Finalmente se vino, apenas sacando su erección de la boca del otro exorcista, salpicando el rostro del más joven con su semen. Respiró profundamente un par de veces, intentando recuperarse de ese clímax tan violento, definitivamente ese era uno de los mejores orgamos que había tenido en su vida. Ahora pudo observar al que estaba arrodillado frente a él más detenidamente: tenía las mejillas totalmente rojas, los ojos llorosos mientras que algunas gotas se deslizaban por su rostro, la boca entreabierta dejándole ver algunos restos de su corrida. Le sorprendía que no lo hubiera escupido, que no se hubiera ahogado con aquello. Sonrió sombríamente, mirándole a través de algunos cabellos negros que cubrían parcialmente sus ojos oscuros.

- Trágatelo, _Moyashi_. Tómatelo todo.

Quería ver más de eso. Quería ver qué tan lejos podía llegar con este chiquillo. Le complació enormemente escuchar el sonido de Allen pasando saliva, cumpliendo de nuevo con sus deseos.

- ¿Y bien?

- Salado. Algo agrio, pero principalmente salado.

- _Che_. Estúpido.

Volvió a besarle, presionando de nuevo con su mano derecha la nuca del menor para profundizar el beso lo más que podía. Cuando se alejó vio de nuevo esas mejillas furiosamente sonrojadas, con una mirada aún llena de pena por lo que acababa de hacer. Le vio ponerse de pie poco después, tal vez ya cansado por haber estado arrodillado tanto tiempo. Aprovechó para abrazarle, acercando el cuerpo del _Moyashi_ hasta el suyo. Apoyó suavemente su cabeza en el vientre aún cubierto del inglés; no podía ver su rostro, pero sabía que seguramente esto le avergonzaría más. Pero no le importaba; porque, de alguna manera, aquello se sentía bastante bien. Ese punto en la anatomía del _Moyashi_ era muy cálida, todo por la presencia de la pequeña niña sin duda. Lo que no se esperaba que Allen acariciara su cabello con suavidad, aunque al poco tiempo ese gesto empezó a tener más sentido cuando empezó a tironearle.

- No hagas eso, _Bakanda_. Es vergonzoso.

Kanda soltó una risita irónica.

- Por eso es más divertido, _Moyashi_ - por supuesto, no había nada mejor que molestarle a pesar de que halara con más fuerza de su cabello. Y, sólo porque sabía que empeoraría la vergüenza del menor, posó un suave beso en el abdomen abultado del más joven.

- ¡Ah! ¡Te dije que no hicieras eso!

Pero Kanda ya no escuchaba. Era cierto que acababa de terminar, sin embargo, tener tan cerca el cuerpo del _Moyashi_ hacía que su miembro empezara a despertar de nuevo. Así de rápido era el efecto que el brote de habas ejercía sobre él.

Ya estaba empezando a acariciarle de una manera mucho menos inocente, aún ante las constantes quejas y reclamos del otro; pero el llamado a la puerta le interrumpió.

Maldijo en voz alta.

- Ese inspector bastardo.

Para su sorpresa, Allen soltó una ligera risita.

- Al parecer me he salvado.

- _Che_. No por mucho tiempo, idiota.

Elevó la mirada para ver la pequeña sonrisa dibujada en el rostro del otro exorcista. Otra cosa que le impresionó un poco fue el que Allen le besara suavemente en los labios.

- Gracias, _Bakanda_.

- ¿Por qué? Si tú eres el que me la ha chupado. Tienes una boquita deliciosa, _Moyashi_.

- De verdad que eres un pervertido de lo peor.

Chasqueó la lengua al verle alejarse. Aunque luego el menor se detuvo, hablando quédamente.

- Tal vez... tal vez tengas razón. Sin embargo, ¿podrías quererlo por mí? ¿Podrías?

Parpadeó. Sabía que se refería al bebé. Ni siquiera se molestó en recordarle que era una niña, por alguna razón extraña, el _Moyashi_ siempre hablaba de ella como si fuera un hombre. Resopló ruidosamente.

- Si eso hace que no vuelvas a decir alguna cursilería más.

El pequeño volvió a reírse.

- No soy el único que se ha puesto sentimental hoy.

Volvió a resoplar al tiempo que se ponía de pie. Se acercó al _Moyashi_ luego de sacar un pañuelo del bolsillo de su camisa. Le vio parpadear un par de veces, aunque luego un vistozo color rojizo tapizó su rostro. Le limpió el rostro pues aún tenía rastro de semen manchándole y el pequeño idiota no se había dado cuenta. Obviamente no iba a permitir que nadie más le mirara de esa manera, mucho menos el inspector ese.

- Ya puedes largarte.

El otro sólo le sonrió. Un último beso y una despedida.

Y una promesa de que mañana retomarían desde donde lo habían dejado a pesar de las protestas del menor.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ya era más de medianoche cuando un hombre caminaba a través de las calles desiertas del pueblo que estaba cercana a la torre de la Orden Oscura. El buscador abría y cerraba su mano derecha, como si aún tratara de procesar lo que había tenido contacto con ella hacía poco. Se detuvo en un callejón sin salida, mirando hacia todos lados antes de internarse en él.

Otra vez dejó de caminar, deteniéndose frente a la pared que apenas era visible gracias a la luz de la Luna.

De pronto, una mariposa apareció a sus espaldas, revoloteando erradamente mientras se acercaba a la figura del hombre. El insecto terminó al lado del sujeto, sin dejar de volar ni un instante aunque pareciera que se caería de un momento a otro.

Una voz masculina se escuchó fuerte y clara gracias al silencio que reinaba en el lugar.

- El huevo ha desaparecido tal y como lo dijiste, amo.

Se escuchó una risa y alguien que habló alegremente contestó, hablando prácticamente a través de la pequeña mariposa.

- ¿Y Allen Walker? ¿Qué pudiste averiguar sobre él?

El hombre apenas sonrió bajo la capucha de buscador, aunque esta vez se dejó oír una voz femenina al tiempo que su piel se oscurecia y unos ojos color ámbar brillante reflejaron la luz blanca de la Luna.

- Definitivamente es cierto. Pude sentirlo, esa tibieza, ese brillo en sus ojos y en su piel. No es normal. Son casi cuatro meses. Concuerda.

Otra vez una voz llena de felicidad inundó el ambiente.

- ¿Está en él?

- No lo sé. Creo que eso tendremos que comprobarlo con otros métodos.

Hubo un pequeño silencio donde lo único que se podía oír era el aleteo de mariposa, pero fue de ésta donde salió la próxima oración:

- Buen trabajo, Lulu Bell.

Ella cerró los ojos, dibujando otra vez esa mueca de felicidad mientras recuperaba la forma del buscador cuyo cuerpo había desaparecido tan fácil hacía unos cuantos meses atrás.

- Gracias, Conde-_sama_.

**+ Continuará +  
**

**Notas finales**: Otra anécdota: Bueno, es que quería información de primera mano acerca del embarazo, así que decidí preguntarle a mi mamá. Así que le pregunté sobre los malestares, los antojos, las sensaciones; todo eso (hasta me enteré que nada más conmigo tuvo antojos, oh, rayos (_gotitas_)). Al principio ha de haber pensado que todo era una plática muy bonita donde yo quería saber más de ella, pero después se empezó a preocupar. Así que, tras varios días de preguntas al azar que igual era mientras hacía de comer que cuando íbamos de compras (¿qué? de repente se me ocurrían y yo las escupía - yo lo siento por Allen, en mi imaginación fue bastante maltratado (_risita_)); fue cuando ella me encaró después de la pregunta chorrocientos mil: "¿No tienes nada qué decirme?" y yo con cara de total confusión. Cuando empezó a interrogarme acerca de cierta visita que tenemos las mujeres una vez al mes y que cuándo había sido la última vez que vino fue cuando comprendí que tal vez mis preguntas eran demasiado específicas (_más risas_). Pero valió la pena, creo (_gotitas_). Prefiero que piense eso a que sepa que estoy embarazando a un adorable menor de edad en uno de mis _fics_ y que, por si fuera poco, es un hombre; todo sin mencionar el _lemon_ perverso que hay por aquí a pesar de su condición. Que siga pensando que tendrá nietos (_sonrisa inocente_).

Así que no tengo mucho qué decir, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

**(1)** _Omamori_ significa "proteger" o "defender". Es un amuleto que consiste en un pequeño trozo de papel con el nombre del dios protector de acuerdo con la situación o el caso para el que el _omamori_ se haya escogido. El papelito va dentro de unas pequeñas bolsitas de tela que pueden tener bordados realmente preciosos. Lo que nunca, nunca se debe de hacer es abrir la bolsita. Si lo haces, la protección se romperá y quedarás expuesto al mal del que querías protegerte.

**(2)** Hay muchos tipos de _omamori_, pero el _anzan omamori_ es, en efecto, protección para las mujeres embarazadas (_risitas_). _Anzan_ significa "parto fácil". Las embarazadas tienen que llevarlo cerca de su vientre para que el amuleto también tenga contacto con el bebé y lo proteja. Tiedoll-_sama_ es un amor, ¿_ne_? (_sonrisa radiante_).


	13. Cerrando el trato

**Stupid me says**: ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! (_reverencias apresuradas_) ¡No los merezco! Pero me dan valor para seguir, o sea que muchas gracias (_llora_). Yo sé que Kanda es un pervertido y es divertido de escribir y todo, pero habrá que darle una oportunidad a Allen y sus líos mentales (oh, Dios, la tortura psicológica es tan buena). Aunque creo que lo que pasará aquí dejará satisfechos a muchos, así que voy tranquila (algo). Por cierto, muchas gracias por todos tus dibujos hermosos, **Kassy** (_sonrojo_) y perdón por mantenerte en vela durante varias noches (soy torpe). Y muchas gracias y disculpas a mis otros lectores y _reviewers_, los amo a todos; me divierto bastante con algunos de sus comentarios y otros me hacen reflexionar acerca de lo que escribo (wow, a veces pienso). En fin, espero que disfruten este capítulo.

**Notas especiales para el capítulo: **Ngh, _fluff_. Horrible, lo sé. Pero no se preocupen, ya traeré algo amargo para neutralizar el azúcar de este capítulo (_risa malvada_). Por mientras, les doy algo acidito: habrá lemon. Lemon perverso y sin sentido, ¿es que hay de otro aquí? Oh, y un POV perdido de Kanda por ahí entre todo el POV del _Moyashi_.

**Rating**: M

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ D.Gray-Man no me pertenece, es de Hoshino Katsura-_senseii_. Si me perteneciera, Kanda hubiera reaccionado ante la manoseada que le dieron a Allen en el capítulo 172 (y habría lluvia de sangre seguida de _lemon_ salvaje (_risita sádica_)).

**Apóstol de Dios**

**13. Cerrando el trato**

Cuando Allen abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación. Estuvo a punto de frotarse los ojos, sólo que al tratar de levantar el brazo derecho lo único que logró fue gemir de dolor: se había lastimado por el movimiento tan brusco cuando ya tenía puesto el suero. Miró su brazo, suspirando con alivio cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba sangrando. Por lo pronto. Ya le había pasado antes; eso de herirse a sí mismo sin quererlo con la aguja del suero cuando se movía en sueños. Aunque hacía tiempo que no se quedaba dormido mientras estaba en el tratamiento, por lo que miró a su alrededor. Ahí sólo estaba Link, mirándole atentamente ahora que había despertado.

Y Timcanpy.

El golem daba pequeños pasitos por su vientre, como reconociendo el nuevo territorio. Allen sonrió suavemente a pesar del intenso sonrojo que se extendió por su rostro. Ya tenía 17 semanas de embarazo, un poco más de cuatro meses; cosa que Lavi siempre se dedicaba a recordarle, qué tanto tiempo había pasado y qué tanto tiempo faltaba. Su abdomen había crecido más y definitivamente ya no podía usar ninguna de su ropa. Por eso estaba tan abochornado, la misma jefa de las enfermeras le había obligado a usar camisón para gran alegría de Komui, Lavi y tal vez de otras personas en las que no quería pensar. Por suerte había conseguido dos cosas: que le dejaran usar pantalón bajo el camisón, uno de mayor talla que incluso le quedaba algo holgado; y seguir usando el suéter de Kanda. Aún le cerraba y le gustaba llevarlo, era abrigador y le daba cierta seguridad que no podía explicar del todo.

Este día no podría dormir con Kanda ni el siguiente. No, tendría que esperar dos días enteros para poder dormir en esa cama que tanto le gustaba. Aunque el japonés ya se había quejado varias veces de que Allen se movía mucho e incluso había tratado de dormir en el futón que yacía en el piso, ese que siempre se quedaba solo y bien acomodado a diferencia de la cama, pero el menor siempre se las arreglaba para que Kanda durmiera junto con él. Era lo justo; él complacía a Kanda al tener sexo aunque muchas veces fuera incómodo y hasta doloroso, y lo único que Allen pedía a cambio sólo era que le dejara dormir en la misma cama después de todo ese movimiento. Claro, disfrutaba de las cosas que el pelinegro le hacía a pesar de que al día siguiente despertara algo adolorido, pero le gustaba más acurrucarse al lado del mayor porque era cálido y agradable. Y le gustaba que, cuando despertaba en la madrugada, se encontraba con que Kanda le rodeaba con sus brazos de manera protectora; algo que nunca haría si estuviera despierto, algo que él mismo tampoco aceptaría en otras circunstancias. Se sentía algo estúpido por disfrutarlo, pero era algo que no podía evitar.

Además, el bebé no se movía tan violentamente.

Tragó saliva.

Cuando otras personas le tocaban, sentía más movimientos dentro de él. Como si el niño pidiera ayuda, que lo sacaran de ahí pronto. Por eso tenía miedo; miedo de que los demás se dieran cuenta de esos roces desesperados y que supieran que era detestable por no querer al niño. Aún así, nadie parecía haberse enterado, sólo Kanda sabía lo que pasaba y era porque él mismo se lo había dicho. Se preguntaba si esos movimientos llegarían a ser más notorios, si todos se darían por enterados tarde o temprano.

Pero Kanda, las cosas que le había dicho, lo habían tranquilizado un poco. Sólo un poco, pero había dado resultado. Ya no se sentía tan ansioso y, aunque no le había dicho a nadie que no le tocaran, los evitaba lo mejor que podía. Lo sentía mucho por el japonés, pero era algo difícil explicar el por qué de su renuencia a que lo acariciaran justamente ahora cuando se había dejado tocar durante todo este tiempo. Suspiró entrecortadamente.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, volteando de inmediato para ver quién era el que entraba.

- Lo siento, Walker-_san_ - dijo la jefa de enfermeras, entrando rápidamente para revisarle. Allen sólo parpadeó -. Hay muchos heridos por las misiones y faltan enfermeras. Si al menos el supervisor no se hubiera ido de viaje.

Allen ladeó la cabeza. Cierto, Komui se había ido a la rama Asiática de la Orden, por alguna razón que desconocía. Sólo sabía que se había discutido si el supervisor debía de usar el Arca para transladarse más rápidamente, pero el privilegio le había sido negado. Los Comandantes seguían sin permitir el uso del Arca, tal vez porque sabían que sólo Allen podía controlarla. Las puertas estaban cerradas (cosa que le pidieron que hiciera), esa fue la última vez que le dejaron estar cerca del misterioso aparato. Por eso era seguro Komui Lee tardaría todo un mes en regresar a los Cuarteles Generales, así que quien estaba al mando mientras tanto era Reever. Vaya que el australiano se esforzaba, pero mandar a la sección científica no era lo mismo que organizar misiones por lo que el hombre parecía más cansado de lo habitual (lo cual ya era mucho decir).

También estaban los heridos. El inglés cerró los ojos con tristeza. Las misiones seguían, los buscadores eran los que salían más afectados como siempre a la hora de hacer sus investigaciones y acompañar a los exorcistas. Y la Orden Oscura tenía a tres exorcistas que no podía utilizar: Lenalee, quien aún no recuperaba su Inocencia; él mismo, por obvias razones y Kanda, el que tenía que quedarse para cuidarle por lo de su embarazo. Se mordió el labio inferior, seguro que Kanda querría volver a la acción pronto y la condición de Allen lo evitaba.

- Te has lastimado de nuevo, ¿verdad? - miró hacia su derecha, dándose cuenta del aura oscura que tenía la enfermera.

Estaba punto de pedir perdón, que no había sido su intención moverse, pero la jefa de enfermeras ya le había retirado la aguja para luego limpiar la sangre que ya estaba prácticamente seca y colocarle una bandita adhesiva. Suspiró de alivio, al parecer no se había herido demasiado; tenía que hacer una nota mental y no volverse a dormir en la enfermería.

- Ya no debes dormir boca arriba, Walker-_san_ - escuchó decir a la enfermera -, procura dormir de lado siempre, de preferencia del izquierdo.

El de cabellos blancos sólo la miró largamente, sin entender por qué le decía eso y qué importancia podía tener la manera en que dormía.

- ¿Por qué...?

- Tal vez tu vientre no sea tan voluminoso aún, pero después puede ser un problema. Empezará a pesarte; no podrás respirar y se te cortará la circulación sanguínea a las piernas si te sigues durmiendo de esa manera.

Sintió escalofríos. La manera en que la jefa de enfermeras le decía las cosas, tan claras y directas, le ayudaba de forma muy perturbadora. Tal vez, tal vez ella sí podría explicarle las cosas que le pasaban. Ella era una enfermera, debía saber de estas cosas, ¿no? Pero se sentía terriblemente avergonzado por tan siquiera formular una de sus preguntas y sabía que la respuesta lo abochornaría aún más. Además, su tratamiento ya había terminado, se suponía que debía salir de ahí.

- Deberíamos probar poner el suero en el brazo izquierdo después de todo, veré que opina el doctor al respecto - siguió hablando, ahora para ella, en voz baja.

Se armó de valor para empezar a hablar.

- Eh, dis-culpe.

Le vio incorporarse y mirarle detenidamente con una de sus cejas arqueadas. Sentir esos ojos sobre él lo ponían aún más nervioso. Seguro que para ella también era raro que Allen le hablara, ya que lo único que solía hacer era contestar las preguntas y quedarse quieto mientras le administraban el suero.

- Es-to...

- ¿Tienes alguna pregunta, Walker-_san_?

Allen asintió muy despacio. Ahora la enfermera se había sentado en una de las sillas que estaban al lado de su cama, sin quitarle la mirada de encima. El inglés sólo evitó verla de nuevo, porque sabía que seguramente su vergüenza se manifestaría en forma de un color rojizo extendiéndose por su rostro. Se concentró en Timcanpy por lo pronto, quien seguía caminando alegremente hasta que sintió que su amo le miraba. El golem se quedó quieto, como correspondiéndole el gesto.

- El bebé se mueve - empezó, hablando quédamente -, pero no es tan notorio ¿es normal? Además, a veces... - pasó saliva, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos una vez más - a veces, él se mueve más cuando algo me hace sentir, eh, incómodo.

Justo como ahora. Podía sentir algunos de esos pequeños roces en su vientre bajo. Allen no vio la sonrisa de la jefa de enfermeras, cosa que tal vez era mejor considerando el miedo que ésta le infundía muchas veces.

- Claro que es normal que se mueva, has de sentir algo parecido a burbujas o a un pequeño pez nadando en tu abdomen. Supongo que aún no has sentido sus patadas, son más notorias y también más satisfactorias.

¿"Más satisfactorias"? El exorcista le miró sin comprender.

- Los primeros movimientos pueden molestarte; pero sus patadas te harán sentir mejor, aliviado. Te lo aseguro.

No comprendía. ¿Cómo era que sentir a alguien pateando dentro de él le iba a hacer sentirse mejor?

- Se mueve más cuando te sientes mal porque tus emociones le afectan - volvió a mirarle, el como ella seguía hablando seriamente -, sólo está reaccionando ante tu irritabilidad.

¿Entonces sí era su culpa que el bebé se moviera? Aunque de una manera diferente a la que él esperaba. El niño sólo estaba siendo empático con sus sentimientos, sólo expresando lo que él mismo quería hacer: quejarse por el trato que le daban. Soltó una risita irónica. Jamás hubiera pensado en eso. Después de todo, su bebé y él tenían mucho más en común de lo que creía.

Se detuvo. ¿Había pensado...? ¿Qué había pensado?

- ¿Tienes más dudas, Walker-_san_? - le preguntó la enfermera, seguramente confundida por los cambios en la actitud del exorcista aún y cuando pensara que era por culpa del embarazo.

- ¿Eh? ¡No! Hum... gracias por su ayuda - se levantó con mucho cuidado para luego hacer una pequeña reverencia, confundido, pero de cierta forma aliviado. Timcanpy se posó sobre su cabeza, acomodándose entre su cabello, tal vez dándose cuenta de que ya era hora de irse.

- Es mi obligación atender a mis pacientes - dijo la jefa de enfermera, aún seria -. Mañana a la misma hora, Walker-_san_.

- Sí - sonrió amablemente para después arroparse con el suéter de Kanda.

Salió de la enfermería, sintiéndose mejor. Sólo un poco, pero era algo. Se preguntaba si era verdad lo que decía la jefa de enfermeras, si las patadas del bebé le harían sentir mejor. Era tonto, pero quería aferrarse a eso. Porque era casi imposible para él imaginarse que podría sentirse feliz al sentir al niño moviéndose en su interior.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Una semana más había pasado.

Una semana donde las cosas no habían mejorado del todo: Johnny seguía terco con hacerle ropa de maternidad muy bonita, diciendo que el camisón no le hacía justicia; la gente seguia tratando de tocarle, aunque lo había evitado bastante bien; además, Kanda y Link seguían peleando silenciosamente frente a él,

Eso estaba pasando justo ahora, Kanda estaba entre Link y él. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaban enojados, sólo que se miraban con odio y ya. Él estaba más preocupado por llegar al tratamiento, porque mientras más pronto acabara, más pronto podría ir a desayunar. Se estaba muriendo de hambre en ese instante, había recuperado su apetito con creces después de todo y pensaba aprovecharlo comiendo lo más que podía de la deliciosa comida de Jeryy.

Terminó dándose la media vuelta para caminar y alejarse de esos dos, aunque fuera unos cuantos metros. Le gustaba estar con Kanda, pero éste era mucho más insoportable de lo normal cuando estaba con su inspector. Suspiró, apoyándose en la pared, esperando a que esos dos se decidieran a dejarse de ver con ánimos asesinos en silencio. Colocó su mano izquierda sobre su vientre cubierto aún por el suéter color crema. El bebé ya no se había movido mucho después de la plática que tuvo con la jefa de enfermeras, casi como si el niño se dedicara a dormir más tiempo ahora que Allen había decidido tratar de tranquilizarse y no dejarse llevar por sus molestias. Y había dado resultado, ya no sentía esos roces desesperados en su abdomen.

Aunque, empezaba a extrañarlo. Era raro, antes hubiera dado cualquier cosa por dejar de sentir aquello y ahora quería sentir movimiento otra vez. Inconscientemente seguía esperando esas dichosas patadas que la enfermera había dicho que le harían sentirse mejor. Dibujó una media sonrisa. Seguía siendo tan tonto como se oía. Seguía siendo totalmente estúpido.

- _Moyashi_.

Abrió los ojos al escuchar esa voz llena de furia. Parpadeó, algo confundido por ver el rostro enfadado del mayor.

- ¿Qué sucede, Kanda?

Sabía lo que el otro exorcista haría, pero aún así no dejó de dolerle. Kanda volvía a apretarle la cabeza con las manos; el japonés seguía sin tener ningún tacto con él, aunque tal vez eso era a lo más que podía aspirar sabiendo que Kanda podría amenazarlo con _Mugen_ algún día.

- ¡Deja de hacer eso, _Bakanda_!

- ¡Idiota! ¡No debes de alejarte sin decir nada!

Era raro. Por Dios, como si le fuera a pasar algo nada más por caminar unos cuantos pasos lejos de una situación que ya comenzaba a fastidiarle. Pero este estúpido era imposible, seguiría tratándolo como a un chiquillo. Hubiera querido usar su Inocencia: nadie más que Link sabía que Allen la activaba a veces, sólo para ver qué tanto tiempo podía soportar a su _Crown Clown_. Había tenido muy buenos resultados a pesar de que quedaba exhausto, cosa que compensaba ahora que podía comer como normalmente lo hacía antes de empezar con su misión. Claro que, si Kanda o alguien más se enteraba de que hacía eso, entonces tendría graves problemas.

Apenas iba a contestarle halándole del cabello ya que no podía hacer nada más (cuanto le hubiera gustado darle una patada o un golpe, sacarlo de balance por un instante, aún y cuando sabía que no debía hacerlo en sus condiciones), cuando escuchó a Link carraspear.

- Se hace tarde, Walker.

Claro que se hacía tarde. Siempre se hacía tarde cuando estos dos se ponían en ese plan. Por alguna razón, extrañaba ser él quien causaba esos problemas en Kanda, el que le sacara de quicio fácilmente. Ahora era Link y eso le disgustaba. Por Dios, no de nuevo. Últimamente se sentía así: desplazado. Por Link, por Lavi, por Komui, ¡e incluso por _Mugen_! Tenía un serio problema, uno que nunca admitiría frente a Kanda porque era sumamente vergonzoso y lo haría verse como un imbécil ante los ojos del pelinegro. Más de lo normal.

Suspiró de nuevo, empezando a caminar. Kanda se colocó a su lado mientras Link estaba atrás de él como de costumbre. Timcanpy revoloteaba a su alrededor, como si se asegurara de que Kanda no intentara hacerle nada raro. Por suerte, Lavi estaba muy ocupado por culpa de las tareas asignadas por _Bookman_ (se había quejado por eso) y no se había aparecido. Así era mejor, no se sentía tan claustrofóbico, aún y cuando siguiera deseando que sólo fuera el japonés quien le acompañara. Y a veces ni siquiera él, porque algunos días estaba de un humor terrible y no quería encontrarse con nadie que pudiera descubrir que se sentía mal. Este era uno de esos días.

- Oye, estúpido _Moyashi_.

- Me llamo Allen, _Bakanda_.

- _Che_. Estás muy distraído hoy, ¿acaso te entretuviste de nuevo viendo proyecciones con tu golem?

Sintió que se sonrojaba. ¡Ese idiota! Estaba sonriendo maliciosamente, con supremacía. Hubiera preferido que se enfadara por lo que había visto, no que se aprovechara de ello para molestarle. Frunció el ceño, mirando con cierto enojo a Timcanpy a pesar de que aún estaba totalmente rojo. Se lo había mostrado a Lavi, ¿a quién más lo haría? Ya le había pedido que no lo hiciera y hasta le había enternecido que se restregara contra su mejilla, como prometiéndole que obedecería sus órdenes; pero Timcanpy seguía siendo el golem de su maestro. Y su maestro era el General Cross después de todo.

Prefirió no contestarle nada, seguro que el maldito lo usaría en su contra, dijera lo que dijera. Sólo se limitó a morderse el labio inferior, aún ruborizado. Oh, sí. Algún día se vengaría.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería resopló con alivio. En parte, ya que Kanda tendría que irse pronto y se quedaría con Link solo de nuevo. No podría dormir con Kanda ese día, sólo hasta mañana. Le fastidiaba tener que cumplir con ese horario que le habían impuesto sin preguntarle, aunque no tenía derecho a quejarse ya que seguro que los Comandantes habían hecho eso para saber en todo momento en dónde se encontraba, incluso se debería de sentir agradecido porque le permitieran estar aunque sea unas horas con Kanda. Lo único que le quedaba era ver el lado positivo del asunto: no se levantaría adolorido al día siguiente ni tendría que limpiarse justo antes de irse a dormir cuando en realidad terminaba cansado y adormilado tras esas sesiones a veces interminables.

Otra vez se había ruborizado a pesar de sus esfuerzos por evitarlo. Ese bastardo del _Bakanda_. Allen siempre le pedía, siempre le pedía que... Se talló el rostro con fuerza mientras entraba a la enfermería antes que los otros dos. Una hora más y podría comer.

Y así fue, tras una larga hora donde lo único que escuchaba y veía era a Tim masticando el camisón aunque Allen tratara de evitarlo, al parecer el golem dorado quería que le pusiera más atención y la única manera que se le ocurría de lograrlo era molestándolo. No era algo nuevo después de todo. Tal vez por eso mismo ahora se dedicaba a comer de la comida que le había pedido a Jeryy a pesar de que no la necesitaba por ser un golem. No era que le molestara del todo, antes había compartido su comida con Timcanpy y generalmente le gustaba hacerlo; lo que le sacaba de quicio era que el golem comía justo lo que él trataba de llevarse a la boca.

- ¡Deja de comportarte como un malcriado, Tim!

Timcanpy se quedó quieto un instante para luego meterse entre el suéter de Allen a pesar de las quejas de éste. Se tranquilizó un poco al sentir que el golem sólo se acurrucó contra él, escondiéndose como solía hacerlo antes, aunque ahora estaba más grandecito y no podía ocultarse a la perfección. El inglés suspiró, ahora sí concentrándose nada más en comer ya que Tim había dejado de meterse con él. No entendía por qué su golem dorado estaba comportándose así últimamente, aunque seguramente tenía que ver con Kanda. Suspiró.

Miró a su alrededor mientras comía, casualmente, casi como si no le importara demasiado; todo mientras su inspector seguía sentado a su lado llenando reportes mientras comía una tarta de cereza. Casi no había gente en la cafetería y eso le hacía sentir un poco menos incómodo.

Lenalee había estado cada vez más ausente a la hora de almorzar, aunque suponía que era porque la china se estaba enfrascando en su entrenamiento autoimpuesto a pesar de las quejas de Komui. Recordó que ella había dicho que entrenaría duro cuando estaban en el Arca, y que Lavi la molestó diciéndole que nunca tendría novio si seguía con esa actitud. Dibujó una pequeña sonrisa a pesar de un leve sonrojo que apareció en su rostro. Para ese entonces, Lavi y Lenalee ya debían de haber tenido sexo. Pero lo de ellos era tan diferente a lo que Kanda y él vivían; después de todo, eran un hombre y una mujer, algo normal aunque la chica dijera que también era pecado acostarse con alguien antes del matrimonio. También, se seguían comportando naturalmente, como buenos amigos. Allen jamás habría sospechado que hubo algo entre ellos, hasta les tenía algo de envidia por poder comportarse naturalmente ante la gente cuando él batallaba horrores para fingir que entre el japonés y él no había nada más que una misión que Allen debía cumplir además del supuesto odio que se tenían. Kanda y él eran mucho más complicados, tan parecidos y tan diferentes a la vez. ¿Es que se podía?

Sólo sabía que eso no era bueno en lo absoluto.

Resopló ruidosamente antes de llevarse el _dango_ número 37 a la boca tras haber terminado con el último tazón de _ramen_. La gente presente en la cafetería lo miraba fijamente, como de costumbre. La mayoría eran buscadores, otros eran científicos que Allen no conocía, tal vez porque eran parte de otras ramas de la Orden Oscura. Cuchilleaban, siempre hablando en voz baja sobre él. Ahora estaba sobre el pastel de fresas con crema, tratando de ignorar esos ojos observándolo penetrantemente. Porque le recordaban su infancia, el como la gente le señalaba con horror por su brazo izquierdo, como algunos hasta llegaban a apalearlo para que se alejara cuando lo único que quería era un poco de comida. Había tenido que aprender a hacerse duro, a formar un carácter hostil para sobrevivir, a no llorar nunca más. A no sentir nada.

Luego había aparecido Mana. Mana rompió al instante esa personalidad mezquina que se había creado para encarar al mundo. Como le hizo llorar y reír, rescatando al niño cariñoso, ingenuo y feliz que creyó que había muerto hacía mucho tiempo. Era raro, ahora que lo pensaba, actuaba casi igual a Kanda cuando era más joven. Soltó una risita, sin saber por qué el nombre de ese idiota había aparecido así de repente en sus pensamientos de nuevo. Se preguntó si Kanda también pasó por problemas similares a los suyos que le obligaron a volverse así. O tal vez, era simplemente su naturaleza, tal vez sólo era un maldito bastardo engreído e insensible porque esa era su personalidad.

Aunque, si Mana había logrado suavizarlo a él seguro que hubiera podido con Kanda. Su padre podía lograr absolutamente todo. Ni siquiera el pelinegro podría contra él; de seguro en unos cuantos minutos ya lo tendría sonriendo, o al menos le haría borrar el ceño fruncido que parecía pegado a su cara permanentemente. Rió suavemente otra vez, cerrando los ojos al tiempo que se arropaba con el suéter y dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"_Mana_".

Abrió los ojos inmediatamente al sentir un pequeño golpecito en su vientre. Y casi estuvo a punto de caerse de la mesa cuando sintió el segundo, mucho más confiado y certero que el primero. Sabía que la gente le estaba mirando, que estarían extrañados por verle levantarse abruptamente, que incluso Link lo veía con cierta curiosidad. De todas maneras, Allen no estaba poniendo atención, estaba solamente enfrascado en quedarse quieto para cerciorarse de que en realidad había pasado eso. Pero nada sucedía. Suspiró con suavidad al comprender que seguramente no había sido nada, colocando su mano derecha casi inconscientemente sobre su abdomen, sin esperarse que justo al realizar ese gesto recibió otro pequeño golpe como respuesta.

Dios. ¿De verdad estaba pasando? Se llevó una mano a la boca, casi sin poder contener su sorpresa.

- ¿Walker?

No lo escuchó. Ni siquiera se preocupó por darle una explicación, ni a Link ni al cocinero Jeryy, quien parecía llamarlo con preocupación porque aún no había terminado de comer. Lo único que hizo fue echarse a correr, no muy rápido, pero sí lo más que sus piernas le permitieron.

Era tan estúpido. Sumamente estúpido. Estúpido porque no podía dejar de sonreír.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Se secó el sudor de la frente con la toalla que tenía alrededor del cuello. Resopló con fuerza antes de darse la media vuelta para volver a su entrenamiento. Había pasado la última hora con Lenalee, ayudándola a entrenar a pesar de que se había negado en un principio, pero la insistencia de la mujer sumando la amenaza de llamar a Komui si se negaba pudieron con su renuencia a aceptar a hacer de entrenador; lo que menos quería era al idiota del supervisor reclamándole por molestar a su pequeña hermanita. No entendía por qué de pronto le había dado por eso, desde que Kanda la conocía nunca la vió entrenar en serio. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Komui, preparando café para la sección científica o con el cocinero aprendiendo modales femeninos.

En fin, no le importaba lo suficiente como para dedicarle más de cinco minutos en sus pensamientos. Apoyó a _Mugen_ en su hombro derecho mientras caminaba al centro del salón de entrenamientos. Más tarde se iría al bosque, sabía que en cualquier momento el jodido conejo podía aparecerse o el novato Chaozii vendría a pedirle consejos para mejorar el uso de su Inocencia. Como si le importara. Era él quien lo había nombrado su superior cuando a Kanda le tenía sin cuidado lo que le pasara.

Dejó la toalla a un lado, tomando su _katana_ con ambas manos, tomando una posición de ofensiva. Apenas iba a empezar con sus movimientos de entrenamiento cuando escuchó un par de molestas risas. Volteó con ganas de matar al culpable, encontrándose con que Lenalee ya no meditaba más y estaba hablando con la otra mujer, Miranda. Claro que al ver la mirada asesina del samurái, la última pareció aterrarse por completo a pesar de que la más joven la tranquilizaba.

- ¡Lo sentimos, Kanda! - gritó la china, animadamente, agitando un brazo.

- _Che_.

Por eso odiaba entrenar dentro de la torre. Porque tenía que compartir espacio con los demás exorcistas y eso le fastidiaba. Más aún si sabía que estaban hablando del _Moyashi_, cosa que pasaba bastante seguido; Allen seguía siendo un tema de conversación muy socorrido entre sus compañeros, casi todos le tenían una cariño especial de no ser por el nuevo. Y eso le molestaba más. Le molestaba porque hablaban tan libremente del inglés como si lo conocieran y supieran por las comederas de cabeza que el pequeño idiota estaba teniendo desde que empezó su misión. Para Kanda eso era un agregado que no le gustaba: tener que ver al otro deprimido, sin ganas de hacer nada, que no le permitiera ni siquiera a él tocarle. Era hasta que el japonés le obligaba a hablar que el otro decía un poco de lo que le sucedía; casi siempre eran tonterías y cosas dichas a medias que no entendía. El _Moyashi_ tenía una mente jodidamente complicada y él no la comprendía del todo.

Tenía que ver con su infancia. Lavi le había dicho que el más joven había sido abandonado cuando era un bebé, que sus padres le habían rechazado por su brazo. Kanda no sabía si Allen se lo había dicho al conejo o si era algo de lo que el pelirrojo se había enterado por su condición de _bookman_. Seguro que se trataba de la segunda opción, pues el _Moyashi_ no parecía hablar mucho de esas cosas, aunque lo desconocía, tal vez simplemente era que a Kanda aún no le tenía suficiente confianza como para hablar de algo tan personal como eso.

No le importaba de todas maneras. Seguía repitiéndose eso a sí mismo, que no le importaba que el _Moyashi_ no confiara en él para ese tipo de cosas. Después de todo, su relación no se basaba precisamente en la comunicación. Sabía que estaba mal, pero le daba igual. Mientras pudiera joderse al _Moyashi_ sin que éste se resistiera demasiado era suficiente para él. Al menos, de eso trataba de convencerse. Porque era cierto que estaba enamorado de Allen, ya lo había aceptado después de todo, pero no era como si fuera a decírcelo alguna vez. No era como si fuera aceptar esa debilidad ante el _Moyashi_ y darle esa ventaja sobre él para jugar.

Siempre terminaba así en sus entrenamientos: pensando en ese pequeño idiota. Era como una especie de maldición sin duda alguna el que no pudiera concentrarse por completo. Aunque ahora estaba más calmado que antes, donde ni siquiera podía cerrar los ojos un instante sin que apareciera el maldito chiquillo en su mente, en situaciones que escandalizarían a cualquiera. Cierto que seguía pensando en esas cosas, pero le tranquilizaba saber que tarde o temprano podría realizarlas, que no estaban definitivamente fuera de su alcance. Sonrió de lado.

Aún así, esa falta de concentración le ayudó a escuchar unos pasos acercándose. Alguien estaba corriendo, aunque en una velocidad bastante lenta hasta para tratarse de un buscador. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose si sería un científico o algo por el estilo. Cuando escuchó que le llamaba fue que abrió los ojos, sin poderse creer lo que había escuchado. Esa era la voz del _Moyashi_, entrecortada por el esfuerzo. ¿Era posible que al imbécil se le hubiera ocurrido correr en su condición? Le daría un buen escarmiento si era así.

En efecto, Allen se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de donde Kanda estaba, sudando ligeramente mientras respiraba con agitación; siendo seguido por el inspector alemán, quien no parecía cansado en lo absoluto. Algunos cabellos blancos se le habían pegado al rostro aunque parecía no importarle, pues sólo se apoyó en sus rodillas sin molestarse en apartarlos, como si lo único que quisiera era recuperar el aliento luego de la carrera. Coño, estúpido e idiota _Moyashi_. Volvió a dibujar un gesto de enfado.

- ¿Allen-_kun_? ¿Qué haces aquí? - escuchó a Lenalee preguntar, seguramente incorporándose mientras la otra mujer hacía lo mismo.

Pero el más joven parecía no haberle escuchado, pues sólo se dedicaba a respirar ya de manera más pausada. Allen nunca venía al salón de entrenamiento, no desde que empezó con su misión, por lo que Kanda tenía unos momentos de paz para entrenar, aún y cuando en realidad buena parte del tiempo estuviera pensando en diferentes maneras de follarse a su _Moyashi_. Maldito niñato. Se acercó hasta él para regañarle y tal vez darle un castigo físico.

- _Che_. Idiota, ¿cómo demonios...?

- ¡Kanda!

Arqueó una ceja luego que el pequeño le interrumpiera sólo para decir su nombre. ¿Estaba sonriendo? Y también, ese brillo en los ojos tan extraño. Esto era demasido raro y empezaba a fastidiarle que el otro se le quedara viendo con una cara de estúpido sin decirle nada. Pero era justo cuando iba a ponerle a tocarle que el otro exorcista le tomó de la mano izquierda. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa; Allen nunca iniciaba un contacto físico así, mucho menos en público.

- _Oi, Moyashi..._

- ¡Ven!

- ¿¡_Moyashi_!?

Terminó siendo prácticamente arrastrado por el inglés, quien se negó a soltarle la muñeca a pesar de los demás presentes tenían las miradas fijas en ellos. O tal vez el idiota simplemente no se había dado cuenta de que había más gente ahí, como si sólo le interesara aquello que iba a decirle a Kanda. Aunque se lo había llevado así como así de la sala de entrenamientos, cosa que le hizo recordar con ironía cuando era él quien jalaba al _Moyashi_ cuando quería sacarlo de algún lugar. Al parecer, el pequeño imbécil estaba aprendiendo.

Resopló cuando al fin le soltó. Iba a golpearlo por haber hecho eso, por haberlo hecho de esa manera mientras Kanda tenía una maldita imagen qué mantener, y se suponía que para Allen era igual. Estuvo a punto de gritarle cuando se fijó que el otro miraba hacia todos lados, como cerciorándose de que no hubiera nadie, lo cual era estúpido tomando en cuenta de que el inspector bastardo estaba cerca de ellos aún y cuando guardara cierta distancia y que su golem se asomaba por debajo del suéter para luego salir volando como si estar ahí adentro ya le hubiera cansado. Volvió a fruncir el ceño. Detestaba a Timcanpy por atreverse a hacer eso, aunque no pudo pensar más en ello cuando vio que Allen se desabrochaba el suéter.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? - preguntó, totalmente extrañado porque el otro hiciera eso cuando insistía en no quitarse esa prenda para nada desde que le habían obligado a usar camisón.

No pudo continuar porque el pequeño le había tomado de ambas manos con las suyas, casi sacándolo de balance por la acción tan inesperada. Aunque eso no fue nada comparado con lo que vino después. Allen había guíado las manos del mayor hasta su vientre, aún sosteniéndolas aunque ya estuvieran sobre él. ¿Qué pasaba? Se suponía que el estúpido _Moyashi_ detestaba que le tocara ahí (era la causa de interminables peleas) y ahora él mismo había puesto las manos del japonés en su vientre. Pero vio el ligero sonrojo del más joven, como sólo se observaba a sí mismo, justo en el lugar donde había colocado las manos de Kanda. Qué situación más bizarra, ya empezaba a preguntarse si finalmente el grado de masoquismo y estupidez del _Moyashi_ había aumentado tanto como para hacer eso a pesar de que no le gustara.

- ¡Vamos! ¡No me hagas quedar mal!

Abrió ligeramente los labios, para luego darse cuenta de que no le estaba hablando a él. Entonces, ¿a quién? No podía ser.

Sus dudas quedaron aclaradas cuando sintió un pequeño golpecito proveniente del abdomen abultado del _Moyashi_. Volvió a abrir grandes los ojos, apenas elevando la mirada para ver la amplia sonrisa del otro.

- ¿Lo sentiste?

Qué pregunta más estú-... Oh, demonios. Movió suavemente una de sus manos ya que el _Moyashi_ le había dejado ir, sintiendo esos movimientos apenas perceptibles un par de veces más. Estaba pateando; en efecto, la pequeña bebé estaba pateando, como si quisiera dejar en claro que estaba ahí adentro a pesar de todo. Y Allen parecía tan feliz al respecto. Nunca antes le había visto así, tan radiante, con ese brillo especial en sus ojos grises. Extraño, era tan extraño. Nunca pensó que le vería así por esta situación.

- ¿Esas son sus patadas, Kanda? ¿Así es como se siente?

Apenas pudo asentir después de sentir otra de esas pataditas, aunque en realidad no estaba muy seguro; era la primera vez que sentía eso a través del vientre de cualquiera. Escuchó al otro exorcista soltar una ligera risita.

- Se siente raro.

Le miró. Tenía los ojos cerrados, las mejillas sonrosadas y aún sonreía con felicidad. Ladeó el rostro, intrigado por esa actitud tan contrastante con lo que había vivido antes. Recordaba como sentir los primeros movimientos de la niña le habían provocado un llanto atroz y un sentimiento de culpabilidad enorme. Pero ahora parecía todo lo contrario, como si estuviera feliz por tener un bebé dentro de él por primera vez. Como si apenas se diera cuenta de que aquella era una nueva vida que le necesitaba. Como si estuviera aceptando que la quería por fin.

- Pe-Pero, ¡no le vayas a decir a nadie! - le vio otra vez cuando le escuchó decir aquello; tenía el ceño fruncido aunque un sonrojo mayor extendiéndose por sus mejillas no le ayudaba mucho en eso de infundir miedo y respeto - ¡Y mucho menos que vine hasta acá para mostrártelo! Es vergonzoso.

Sonrió maliciosamente.

- ¿Aún sigue dándote pena, _Moyashi_?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí, _Bakanda_! ¡No se te ocu-... _Mphm_!

Hizo lo que tenía que hacer: callar al pequeño imbécil con un beso. Es que esos labios temblando, esas mejillas rojas, esos ojitos radiantes; simplemente lo pedía a gritos. Terminó abrazándole, empujándolo hasta atraparlo contra una de las paredes. Aunque Allen sí se resistió por la acción repentina, al final accedió a dejarle entrar en su boca para dejarle encontrarse con su lengua. La visión del pequeño hilo de saliva que unía ambas bocas cuando se separaron pareció provocar en el más joven un mayor sonrojo, empujando a Kanda para que se quitara de encima.

- ¡Idiota! No estamos en tu habitación, este es un lugar público, que no haya nadie ahora no quiere decir que no vayan a pasar por aquí tarde o temprano. Además, Link-_san_...

- ¿Entonces para que viniste hasta acá? Esto es tu culpa, _Moyashi_.

Le vio abrir los ojos mientras el color rojizo se extendía por todo su rostro. Qué adorable visión.

Se relamió los labios.

- ¡Yo no vine para eso! Y, y... ¡no podemos hacer nada de eso aquí!

Pero Kanda miraba a su alrededor, seguro que podría encontrar una manera de salirse con la suya. No podría soportar hasta más tarde, ni siquiera hasta llegar a su habitación para interrumpir el entrenamiento. Entonces vio una puerta; una entrada de las tantas bodegas donde se guardaban algunos aparatos para entrenar. Volvió a sonreír socarronamente.

- Sé donde podemos hacerlo, _Moyashi_.

- K-Kanda, ¿hablas en serio? ¡Hey! ¡Suéltame!

Ahora era su turno de tomar una de las muñecas del _Moyashi_ para obligarle a caminar. No era como si el otro se resistiera demasiado, como si aún no alcanzara a comprender lo que Kanda quería de él. Como si no fuera tan obvio.

- ¿Te-Te has excitado por esto? - le escuchó susurrar, como si de pronto se diera cuenta de que Link también estaba ahí - ¡Eres un verdadero pervertido!

Eso no era un nuevo descubrimiento. Aunque no era precisamente por las pataditas de su hija que se había puesto así; más bien era por la actitud del _Moyashi_, tan infantil y estúpida, por haberse abierto el suéter frente a él ansiosamente. Eso era una clara invitación, ¿no era así? Claro que era un bastardo pervertido, este chiquillo seguía teniendo quince años después de todo. Y su manera de moverse, de negarse, todo de él le gustaba. Sin embargo, aún le molestaba saber que amaba al idiota, que lo suyo era más que pura atracción física y que había algo más de por medio; aún así no negaría esos malditos sentimientos ante él mismo. No después de tanto tiempo torturándose por esa cuestión que sólo le quitaba tiempo.

- ¡Estás loco! - escuchó gritar al pequeño mientras el japonés abría la puerta. Tenía los brazos cruzados, una mirada furiosa y un sonrojo aún más notorio. Pero aún así no se iba, sólo se quedó ahí parado. Seguro que lo quería tanto como él, que quería ser follado por Kanda una y otra vez hasta que no pudiera más. Sonrió cuando logró destrabar la puerta de la bodega.

Se volvió para volver a tomar una de las manos del _Moyashi_ para después encarar al inspector que les veía con una mueca bastante parecida al asco. Ese idiota malnacido. Si no le gustara, no tendría por qué verles mientras se besaban.

- Tú sabes si quieres entrar o no - fue todo lo que le dijo al alemán ante la mirada horrorizada del más joven, quien al parecer no podía creerse lo que el pelinegro había dicho.

Link se aclaró la garganta, visiblemente abochornado por el comentario de Kanda, cosa que hizo que éste sonriera de lado. Podía sentir los dedos de Allen firmemente aferrados a uno de sus brazos, aunque no sabía por qué lo hacía.

- ¿Y bien, inspector?

- Tienen media hora, Yu Kanda. Si no terminan para ese entonces, tendré que buscar a Walker.

Esa respuesta por parte del alemán sólo logró que Allen se sonrojara más, lo cual le pareció bastante divertido.

- Bien, sólo no hagas mucho ruido cuando te la jales mientras estamos adentro.

- ¡Kanda!

El grito del _Moyashi_ fue perfecto tras ver como el rostro casi siempre rígido del inspector desmoronándose ante eso. El alemán se había dado la vuelta de inmediato, colocando sus manos tras su espalda.

- Media hora.

Kanda volvió a sonreír, entrando en la bodega al tiempo que jalaba a un paralizado _Moyashi_ adentro.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Había sido una mala idea venir. Una malísima idea.

Allen no dejaba de maldecirse a sí mismo porque lo primero que se le ocurrió cuando sintió las patadas del bebé fue correr con Kanda para decírselo. Y ahora estaba encerrado con el maldito bastardo en un cuarto oscuro con aparatos que más bien le daban un aire de sala de torturas. Tragó saliva.

Se apoyó en una de las paredes mientras trataba de acostumbrar a sus ojos a la oscuridad, posando suavemente una de sus manos sobre su vientre. Otra patadita. Sonrió. Vaya, al parecer al niño le gustaba eso y le respondía cada vez que lo hacía. De haberlo sabido, tal vez lo hubiera empezado a hacer desde antes. Pero bueno, aún no sabía qué pensar al respecto. Era cierto que se había sentido un poco mejor tal y como la jefa de enfermeras le había dicho, pero tampoco podría decirse que sus dudas quedaran solucionadas de golpe. Sólo sabía que le había gustado que pasara eso; aún y cuando hubiera terminado en esta situación.

Pero esto ya era culpa del pervertido de Kanda. Resopló con fuerza, acomodándose el suéter hasta que sintió las manos del otro exorcista sobre sus hombros. Elevó la mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos oscuros viéndole penetrantemente.

- ¿Kanda?

Le vio inclinarse un poco para besarle, un beso superficial, algo extraño en el japonés. Por eso parpadeó con confusión; sorprendido por la suavidad del trato de Kanda, quien había posado sus manos sobre las caderas de Allen, acercándolo a su cuerpo. Luego el otro terminó por apoyar su cabeza en uno de los hombros del inglés. Iba a preguntar qué le pasaba, el por qué se comportaba así luego de haber sido tan grosero con Link. Le abrazó por el cuello, acariciando los largos cabellos del otro en el proceso, empezando a preocuparse de verdad.

- ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estás cansado?

- _Che_.

Frunció el ceño cuando le oyó chasquear la lengua, aunque no pudo reclamar porque las manos de Kanda habían pasado de sus caderas a su trasero, cosa que hizo que se sonrojara después de haber batallado tanto para borrar ese color rojizo de sus mejillas antes.

- ¡_Bakanda_!

- _Shh_, no hagas tanto ruido, _Moyashi_ - le susurró al oído, logrando que sintiera un gran escalofrío recorriendo su columna vertebral -. Ese bastardo sólo nos dio media hora y tenemos que aprovecharla.

Tras decir eso, Kanda le mordió con suavidad el lóbulo de la oreja, arrancándole un gemido involuntario. Maldito _Bakanda_. Apretó los párpados con fuerza al tiempo que se aferraba con insistencia al cuerpo del mayor casi inconscientemente hasta que sintió su vientre chocando con el cuerpo del japonés. El color rojizo de sus mejillas se intensificó. No se suponía que pasara esto, Allen no había venido para esto.

Pero así era Kanda. Allen estaba seguro que, si le dijera a alguien más que no fuera Lavi las cosas que Kanda le hacía, no le creerían absolutamente nada. Cualquiera que viera al samurái diría que este hombre era asexual, que no estaba interesado para nada en ese tipo de cosas y que se había vuelto loco. Claro que no, jamás creerían que era el antisocial y gruñón exorcista era quien le estaba acariciando lascivamente mientras pasaba la lengua por su cuello. Tragó saliva de nuevo, enredando sus dedos en el cabello del otro, deshaciendo la coleta para soltar esas largas hebras negras. Recibió un gruñido por parte del otro exorcista, haciéndole soltar una risita por el roce del aliento de Kanda en su cuello húmedo.

- _Moyashi_.

Parpadeó para luego cerrar los ojos cuando Kanda volvió a besarle, esta vez profundamente. Cierto, Kanda era un maldito pervertido, pero también le hacía sentirse bien de una manera que no alcanzaba a comprender aún. Por eso correspondió el beso lo mejor que pudo, tratando de no quedarse atrás. Pero aún así, no iba a dejar que Kanda se lo hiciera en un lugar como ese. Se le ocurrió una idea, estando totalmente seguro de que iba a funcionar y que el japonés no tendría otro remedio más que reducir todo a besos y caricias (que definitivamente no dolerían, a diferencia de "lo otro").

- Aquí no hay lubricante, _Bakanda_ - dijo, en voz muy baja, como si le avergonzara decir aquello; apartando suavemente al otro con su mano izquierda.

- No te preocupes por eso.

Apenas pudo verlo por la oscuridad de la habitación, pero esa sonrisa maliciosa era inconfundible. ¿Qué demonios? ¡Kanda no se atrevería a hacerlo! ¿O sí? Empezaba a arrepentirse de verdad por haber venido. Cerró con fuerza los ojos, tratando de apartarse aún más de Kanda cuando éste le tomó del brazo derecho para alejarlo de la puerta. Estaba confundido, se suponía que el japonés no quería lastimarlo. O eso había dicho antes, tal vez la calentura era tanta que no se acordaba de aquello.

Dio un pequeño respingo cuando Kanda lo cargó para luego sentarlo en algo que parecía ser una mesa. Allen miró a su alrededor, aún nervioso por el ambiente extraño y por la falta de luz que le impedía ver del todo lo que el otro planeaba. Entrecerró los ojos al sentir el aliento de Kanda cerca de su cuello de nuevo mientras el mayor abría un poco más el suéter ya desabrochado. Le estaba acariciando suavemente de nuevo, como si quisiera tranquilizarle después de todo. Claro que cuando le sacó los pantalones prácticamente a la fuerza todo lo que podría haber logrado el japonés no le serviría de mucho.

- ¿Para qué usas pantalones, _Moyashi_? No tiene caso, son muy fáciles de quitar. Y te ves bien sin ellos.

- Maldito bastardo, ¡devuélmelos! - demandó, aún sabiendo que volvía a sonrojarse por ese estúpido comentario.

- _Che_. Claro que no.

Sintió otro escalofrío cuando Kanda metió las manos dentro del camisón, acariciando sus muslos descaradamente mientras lo único que Allen podía hacer era apoyarse en la mesa con ambas manos. Las palmas de las manos del samurái eran rasposas, algo toscas, todo por el manejo de su _katana_. Pero ya se había acostumbrado al tacto de Kanda, por lo que le molestaba era que le hubiera dado por hacerle algo como eso en un lugar que no era su habitación. No le gustaba eso, prefería la cama de Kanda, un lugar conocido que no le hiciera sentirse en tanta desventaja. Así que se decidió a jugar algunas de sus cartas para evitar que Kanda siguiera adelante con aquello. Dibujó una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿De verdad me lo harás así, sin nada para prepararme? Creo que será algo incómodo. Para los dos.

Trató de hablarle en el tono más suave que pudo, intentando que el cabeza dura entrara en razón. Allen vio una luz de esperanza cuando el otro dejó de acariciarle y se dedicaba sólo a mirarle según lo que pudo distinguir en aquella oscuridad. Luego Kanda le besó superficialmente otra vez, por lo que el inglés ya empezaba a confiar que le había convencido.

- Cállate de una vez, idiota - abrió la boca con sorpresa ante esa respuesta, aunque lo que le hizo marearse fue lo que siguió -. Traigo el lubricante conmigo, así que no te quejes.

- ¿Tr-Traes lubricante? ¡Pero estabas entrenando! ¿¡Qué demonios haces con eso aquí!? - gritó, señalándole a pesar de que el otro tomó traquilamente la mano que estaba utilizando (la izquierda) para volver a colocarla donde antes, sobre la mesa. Allen le miró aún más confundido.

- Nunca se sabe cuándo y dónde me van a dar ganas de follarte, _Moyashi_. Es obvio que venga preparado.

No podía creer lo que había escuchado. No, la gente no le creería que ese sujeto de verdad era un maldito y desgraciado pervertido. Aunque no pudo seguir pensando en aquello porque Kanda le tomó de la cintura para acercarle al borde de la mesa. Se apoyó en los hombros del otro rápidamente, algo asustado por el movimiento repentino.

- ¡_Bakanda_!

- Lo siento, _Moyashi_, pero no tenemos tiempo para los juegos previos.

Genial, escuchar eso sólo le hizo tensarse aún más. Aún así no pudo dejar de observarle; apenas logrando visualizar como Kanda metía la mano derecha en su pantalón para, efectivamente, sacar el botecito que Lavi le había dado. No estaba bromeando, maldita sea. Le obligó a separarse de su pecho, por lo que tuvo que apoyarse de nuevo en la mesa, en una posición bastante incómoda por cierto. Aunque nada de eso se comparaba cuando Kanda tomó una de sus piernas para levantarla luego de haberle quitado la ropa interior rápidamente. Tuvo el impulso de gritarle otra vez, totalmente sonrojado por esa posición tan humillante cuando sintió algo frío y húmedo presionando contra su entrada.

- ¿Qué-qué...? ¡Está frío, imbécil!

- _Che_. Olvidé entibiarlo para ti, idiota. Sólo aguanta un poco, quejica.

- _Ngh_, bastardo.

No pudo decir nada más porque uno de los dedos de Kanda se había deslizado en su interior, arrancándole un ligero gemido de incomodidad. Se preguntó si algún día lograría acostumbrarse a sentir los dedos del japonés dentro suyo sin dolor o ese sentimiento extraño que tenía en la boca de su estómago. Apretó sus dedos en el borde de la mesa mientras se mordía el labio inferior cuando un segundo dedo se sumó al primero, moviéndolos de adentro hacia afuera al tiempo que trataba de dilatar más su entrada. Dejó que sus cabellos blancos le cubrieran parte del rostro, mirando hacia otro lado mientras Kanda seguía preparándole con una mano mientras que con la otra aún le sostenía de la parte posterior de la rodilla para que no cerrara las piernas. Se sentía sumamente avergonzado por estar así; tan abierto y expuesto. Dio otro respingo junto con un gemido de dolor cuando el samurái introdujo el tercer dedo. Maldito _Bakanda_. Nunca le daba tiempo de adaptarse a sus movimientos, los cuales eran cada vez más rápidos y profundos.

Aún así arqueó la espalda cuando sintió que esos dedos intrusos habían tocado ese pequeño punto que le hacía enloquecer sin que pudiera evitarlo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, totalmente apenado al tiempo que trataba de ahogar sus gemidos.

- Ah, parece que lo encontré.

Iba a reclamarle por decir algo tan bochornoso de no ser porque Kanda seguía rozando ese lugar una y otra vez. No lo soportaba, quería gritar, decirle que parara porque si no terminaría corriéndose ahí mismo aunque sintiera todavía algo de dolor. Otro escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando el pelinegro se acercó para volver a hablarle al oído con una voz baja pero bastante audible:

- ¿Quieres que te la meta ya? Anda, dímelo.

Ahogó otro gemido, aferrándose con más fuerza a la mesa, negando con la cabeza rápidamente aunque... aunque...

Estuvo a punto de gritar de no ser porque los labios de Kanda lo acallaron al besarle; los dedos ya no estaban más en su interior, habían sido reemplazados casi de inmediato por el miembro excitado del japonés. La penetración aún no era completa, aún no podía sentir las caderas del otro encontrándose con su trasero. Se sonrojó violentamente, tomando una gran bocanada de aire cuando Kanda se separó de él para empezar a besarle en el cuello mientras embestía.

Allen apenas podía sostenerse en el borde de la mesa; aquello era incómodo y doloroso, pero a la vez sentía algo de placer cada vez que la erección del mayor entraba y salía rítmicamente. Aún le parecía imposible sentirse bien aún y cuando fuera algo desagradable la sensación del lubricante en su interior mientras el pene de Kanda se deslizaba con relativa facilidad; además, ese sonido parecido a un chapoteo que se oía con cada movimiento, todo le avergonzaba mucho.

- Estás muy estrecho. Me aprietas delicioso, _Moyashi_.

Odiaba que hablara así, lo detestaba porque no hacía más que empeorar su situación, porque su sonrojo no hizo más que volverse aún más notorio.

- Kan-da.

No estaba bien, no estaba bien que le gustara eso aunque le doliera. Negó nuevamente con la cabeza, como convenciéndose a sí mismo que tenía razón. Pero fue cuando sintió que la penetración que hizo más profunda que no pudo evitar gemir a un volumen que no hubiera deseado, por lo que dejó de apoyarse en la mesa para rodear el cuello de Kanda, hundiendo su rostro en uno de los hombros de éste para ahogar esos sonidos que escapaban de su boca sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Kanda parecía estar disfrutando aún más con su actitud apenada, porque dejó de tomarle de las caderas con una mano para acariciar más de su cuerpo dentro del camisón. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando el otro apretó suavemente una de sus tetillas con dos de sus dedos. Trató de no moverse más, porque apenas podía sentir la mesa bajo él y, la verdad era que no quería caerse. Aunque no era como si pudiera pensar demasiado en aquello, no cuando el bastardo no dejaba de moverse. ¿Cómo podía aguantar tanto cuando él mismo no podía seguir? Ese maldito, aquello ya empezaba a dolerle aún más y el otro ni siquiera se inmutaba.

- Pa-ra ya... _Ugh_.

- Aún no, _Moyashi_ - le escuchó decir entre jadeos mientras apretaba sus caderas para sostenerse y poder embestirle rítmicamente.

- Due-le.

- _Che_. Aguanta un poco más.

Siempre le pedía que soportara más. Apretó los párpados, acurrucándose contra el cuello del mayor sin dejar de sentir ni un instante los movimientos de Kanda en su cuerpo. Trató de rodear con sus piernas la cintura del japonés para sostenerse mejor, pero su vientre abultado le impedía acercarse lo suficiente. Aunque dejó de pensar en eso inmediatamente cuando escuchó la respiración aún más agitada del otro exorcista. Estaba a punto de correrse. Negó con la cabeza una vez más.

- N-No. Aden-tro no.

Escuchó una pequeña risita por parte del otro exorcista mientras seguía con lo suyo, casi como si no le hubiera escuchado. Frunció el ceño a pesar de que seguía absolutamente sonrojado y que pequeños gemidos escapaban de vez en cuando de sus labios. Le había dejado correrse dentro de él aunque no le gustara, porque pensaba que era considerado o algo así. Pero era demasiado, batallaba mucho para limpiarse y cada vez era más difícil al pasar de los meses. Le pedía que no lo hiciera, aunque eso parecía incitarlo aún más. Bastardo, siempre sería un bastardo. Apretó los dientes.

- ¿Prefieres que me corra en tu boca, _Moyashi_?

- ¡Ca-lla! ¡_Agh_!

Bastardo, definitivamente era un bastardo. Le tiró del cabello como pudo, aunque eso pareció no importarle en lo absoluto al otro, así que sólo se aferró fuerte a la espalda del pelinegro para no perder el equilibrio. No pudo evitarlo. Escuchó un gruñido de parte del otro exorcista al tiempo que ese líquido caliente y pegajoso se adentraba en él. Ahogó un gemido de disconformidad. Maldita sea. Kanda apoyó sus manos en la mesa, colocándose sobre Allen sin recargarse por completo en él. Aunque sí podía sentir un poco de presión, podía sentir ese líquido deslizándose por sus muslos cuando el otro se separó por fin.

- _Bakanda_... desgraciado.

Le oyó reír, viéndole ya que se había puesto de pie. Él seguía recostado en la incómoda mesa, aún con ese líquido saliendo de su entrada aunque intentara cerrar las piernas. Miró con furia al japonés mientras mascullaba algunas maldiciones entre dientes.

- Vas a ensuciar más si te quedas ahí acostado - dijo Kanda, con un aire de autosuficiencia que sólo le hizo rabiar más.

- ¿Cómo demonios quieres que llegue a los baños comunes, idiota? ¡Por eso te dije que no lo hicieras! - exclamó, aún enojado, sabiendo que sus mejillas se pintaban de color carmesí más intensamente.

- _Che_. Sólo aprieta más las piernas.

- ¿¡Qué!?

Iba a golpearlo. Por Dios que iba a golpearlo de no ser porque alguien llamaba a la puerta. Era Link, justo a tiempo. Suspiró entrecortadamente, incorporándose con mucho cuidado por el dolor que sentía en sus caderas y piernas. No se esperaba que Kanda le ayudara, por lo que le miró con confusión. Aunque no debía pensar que por eso le iba a perdonar que, una vez más (maldita sea), le hubiera hecho eso. Tomó los pantalones y su ropa interior del suelo, cerrando un ojo con un gesto de fastidio. Por suerte los pantalones le quedaban grandes y tal vez no se mancharían. Se mordió el labio inferior, aún enfadado.

- Maldito _Bakanda_.

- Ya deja de quejarte, idiota.

- Bastardo. Ni creas que lo volveremos a hacer mañana.

- _Oi_, no puedes decidir eso tú sólo.

- Claro que puedo.

Sonrió de lado al ver la cara del mayor. Bien, era un castigo proporcional que empeoraría si acaso el otro se quería pasar de listo. Se llevó las manos a las caderas, casi a punto de reírse y señalarle con burla cuando el otro le tomó del rostro para besarle. Otro beso suave, apenas profundizado. Podía sentir los dedos de Kanda perdiéndose entre su cabello blanco. Se separó un poco de él para verle a los ojos, casi como si se disculpara. Pero esto no era suficiente, claro que no.

- Sigues sin derecho a sexo mañana.

- _Che_. Carajo, _Moyashi_.

Soltó una risita, ahora sí burlona mientras caminaba hacia la salida. El inspector ya había abierto la puerta y seguro que les había visto besándose. Pero no importaba, Link estaba más que enterado de lo que hacían y si sólo había sido ese beso entonces era aceptable. Oh, ya empezaba a restarle importancia al asunto y no sabía si eso era bueno o no. Suspiró.

- Adiós, _Bakanda_.

- Como sea, estúpido _Moyashi_.

Sonrió, satisfecho.

Aunque eso no significaba que todo fuera más cómodo ahora. Aún podía sentir ese líquido pegajoso y desagradable dentro de él, por lo que más quería era llegar a los baños comunes. Apenas se dio cuenta cuando Timcanpy se posó en su cabeza porque estaba totalmente concentrado en llegar a su destino. Por eso era que odiaba que Kanda hiciera eso, no podía descansar a gusto hasta que estaba limpio. Era cierto que cuando estaba de misión no siempre era posible darse una ducha antes de tratar de dormir, pero esto era muy diferente. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron una vez más, así que terminó tallándoselas con fuerza, como si eso resultara alguna vez.

Suspiró de alivio cuando llegó por fin al lugar que quería. Menos mal que había regaderas individuales, porque no podría soportar tener que bañarse enfrente de otras personas. Personas que, de hecho, se le quedaron viendo cuando entró. Él, por su parte, sólo atinó a hacer una ligera reverencia antes de dirigirse rápidamente a una de las regaderas para limpiarse. Lo decía una y otra vez: maldito desgraciado y bastardo _Bakanda_. Resopló con furia, quitándose el suéter sin darse cuenta que Tim había quedado atrapado entre la prenda; luego siguió con el camisón y con sus pantalones. Se quedó sólo en ropa interior cuando entró en una de las regaderas. Cerró los ojos. Agradeció que Link hubiera decidido que no era necesario mirarle directamente para vigilarlo, por lo que se sentía más tranquilo.

Se quitó con cuidado la última prenda que traía puesta, chasqueando la lengua porque sabía que él mismo tendría que lavarla. Ese _Bakanda_. Un día, en un día de estos le haría pagar por todo lo que le hacía. En eso pensaba cuando abrió el grifo, dejando que el agua tibia le empapara por completo al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y pedía que el color rojizo de sus mejillas se desapareciera de una buena vez cuando introdujo dos de sus dedos en su interior para limpiarse. Desagradable, era desagradable. Una nueva rabia se apoderó de él mientras intentaba deshacerse del semen de ese idiota.

Cuando por fin logró hacerlo se quedó quieto, cansado, sólo dejando que el agua corriera por su cuerpo agotado y adolorido. Tenía que pensar en cómo tomaría una verdadera venganza en contra de ese desgraciado, aunque prefirió relajarse y dejar su mente en blanco.

Abrió uno de sus ojos plateados al recordar algo repentinamente. Colocó su mano derecha sobre su vientre, esperando una respuesta que por desgracia no llegó. Se mordió el labio inferior, aunque esta vez con un gesto de angustia en el rostro. ¿Por qué ya no le contestaba? ¿Estaba enojado con él? O tal vez, tal vez sólo...

- ¿Te has quedado dormido, no es así?

Dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, acariciando suavemente su abdomen.

- Seguro que es eso.

Estaba hablando solo. Al final se había vuelto loco, aunque eso ya estaba casi confirmado tras haber decidido llevar una relación con _Bakanda_. Volvió a sonreír sin saber por qué se sentía tan feliz cuando hacía unos cuantos segundos estaba totalmente enojado. Miró hacia el techo, parpadeando. Había muchas dudas en su cabeza, demasiadas. Pero por alguna razón que desconocía eso le había dejado de importar en esos instantes. Cerró los ojos antes de murmurar algo nuevamente.

- ¿Sabes? Tu papá es un completo idiota, pero te quiere mucho. Creo que también a mí me quiere, aunque no estoy seguro porque se sigue comportando como un maldito desgraciado conmigo, pero seguro que debe de ser porque esa es su asquerosa personalidad - rió suavemente, sin abrir un instante sus ojos -. Hagamos un trato tú y yo. Compartiremos al _Bakanda_, ¿sí? Así estaré seguro de que alguien te quiere tanto como sé que lo mereces. ¿Trato hecho?

Sabía que no obtendría respuesta por eso, pero no le importó. Ni siquiera le importó que seguramente Link le estaba escuchando o que Timcanpy podría estar por ahí espiándolo. Sólo entreabrió los ojos, aún con esa sonrisa disimulada en el rostro.

- Trato hecho entonces.

**+ Continuará +  
**

**Notas finales**: ¡Argh, mis ojos! El _fluff_ duele, duele mucho. Pero Allen es adorable y está desnudito mientras se baña (_sonrojada_) Oh, Dios, estoy teniendo pensamientos perversos con un menor de edad de nuevo, lo siento. Como se supone que a quien se deben de llevar preso es a Kanda, no a mí, por lo que me tranquilizaré. Qué bueno que les gusten mis anécdotas (_sonrisa_) y no se preocupen, mi madre ya se dio cuenta de que mi antisocialidad me impide concebir, entonces todo está bien (_aplausos_). Ahora quien cree que estoy embarazada es una de mis amigas, pero será por otra cosa, no sé (_gotitas_). En fin, espero que les haya gustado a pesar de que sé que mis patéticos esfuerzos nunca son suficientes. ¿Preguntarán por Lulu Bell? No, no quieren preguntar por ella, eso es malo (_risita perversa_). ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! (_despedida eufórica_).


	14. Despedidas y promesas

**Stupid me says**: Oh, jo, jo. Todo era tan bonito y nuestra ¿tierna? ¿linda? ¿amorosa? err.. "singular" pareja lo estaba pasando aceptablemente bien, pero mis historias siempre tienden a dar un giro brusco y esta no es la excepción. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado por mientras (_sonrisa radiante_). Quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno de los que me han dejado comentarios, ya saben que los amo, ¿no? Gracias especiales a _**Kassy**_, quien fue de gran ayuda para la realización de este capítulo como siempre. Toma lo que quieras de este torpe capítulo y amálo si gustas. Lo siento, este fanfic sí que será largo. Veo que tengo el capítulo 14 y la historia más o menos arranca. Ironías del número de nuevo, supongo. ¡Perdón! En fin, me despido y espero que les guste este pobre engendro del mal.

**Notas especiales para el capítulo: **Lemon. Disfrútenlo, tal vez falte un tiempo para vuelva (_llanto desconsolado_). Oh, y cierta pareja que despertó pesadillas en muchos de ustedes regresa. Un capítulo con muchísimos cambios de POV, lo siento.

**Rating**: M

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ D.Gray-Man no me pertenece, es de Hoshino Katsura-_senseii_. Si me perteneciera, Kanda y Allen tendrían una larga sesión de sexo antes de partir a las misiones y regresando de ellas. Y, ¿por qué no?, durante si la misión los incluye a ambos (_risa pervertida_).

**Apóstol de Dios**

**14. Despedidas y promesas**

Se acurrucó en la cama, sonriendo ampliamente tras relamerse los labios disimuladamente. Estaba teniendo un sueño hermoso, ese que tanto le gustaba aunque sucediera seguido. Porque cada vez era especial, cada vez estaba más cerca del objeto de su cariño. Y sonreía. Esa sonrisa que siempre lo animaba y le hacía sentir mucho mejor a pesar del rechazo de las demás personas. Lo recibía con los brazos abiertos, susurrando su nombre con esa boca tan suave y rojiza.

- Elia-de.

- "Arystar".

Sí, ella le contestaba y le miraba con esos ojos castaños entreabiertos e implorantes. Le abrazaba, dándole la bienvenida. Le decía que en el mundo no había más que ellos dos, juntos y para siempre.

Pero, pero luego recordaba que ella no era lo que decía ser. Que ella era un _akuma_, que se había convertido en exorcista a causa de ella. Para que valiera la pena haberla matado, a ella, a su único amor. Eso le había dicho Allen, el muchachito que le había dado valor para seguir adelante a pesar de haber perdido a su amada. También estaba Lavi, el chico del parche que siempre le animaba, aún y cuando no le gustara el dichoso apodo que le había puesto. Eso era, sus dos amigos lo habían ayudado y protegido del rechazo de las personas que vivían en el pueblo y se lo habían llevado para ser un exorcista.

Sin embargo, ahora estaba solo y desesperado. Primero el miedo, luego el pánico.

- ¿Allen? ¿Lavi?

Nadie contestaba. Las lágrimas se formaron rápidamente en sus ojos. ¿Sus amigos también se habían ido? ¡No, eso nunca pasaría! Confiaba en Allen, confiaba en Lavi. Quería ver el gesto despreocupado en el rostro del pelirrojo, riéndose de él por ser tan voluble y llorar fácilmente. Quería ver la hermosa sonrisa del pequeño, que le diera la confianza y la fuerza que necesitaba ahora.

- ¡Allen! ¡Lavi!

Estaba gritando. Y sus amigos seguían sin aparecer. ¿Estarían bien? ¿Estarían tan siquiera con vida? Las lágrimas se deslizaron rápidamente por sus mejillas mientras los volvía a llamar con la voz llena de angustia. Pero, de pronto, algo contestó en el silencio.

- "¡Arystar!"

Esa era una voz de mujer. ¿Sería, por fin, su querida Eliade? No, esta voz era diferente. Era... era...

- Arystar Krory.

... totalmente desconocida.

Aunque, ¿y si ella sabía dónde estaban sus dos jóvenes amigos? ¡Tal vez lo ayudaría! Ella conocía su nombre. Tenía que preguntarle, tenía que saber si ellos estaban bien. Sí, seguramente lo sabría, sabría dónde estaban sus amigos.

Hizo un gran esfuerzo por hablar, aún y cuando nada más salía de sus labios. De golpe se sintió muy débil, como si llevara muchísimo tiempo sin probar bocado. Sin embargo, tenía que preguntar. Tenía que abrir los ojos. Se decidió, tomó el poco valor que tenía para reunir las fuerzas y encontrar a Allen y a Lavi costara lo que costara.

Dios, la luz era molesta. Apenas había entreabierto los ojos y ya quería volver a cerrarlos por tiempo indefinido. Pero tenía que reunirse con sus compañeros pronto.

- ¿Arystar Krory? ¿Krory-_san_?

Era tan bonita. No era Eliade, pero tampoco eran la señorita Lenalee ni Miranda. Pero tenía un adorno en la cabeza muy interesante, sabía que lo había visto alguna vez en los libros de su abuelo. ¡Oh, sí! Eso era lo que usaban las enfermeras, esas mujeres que ayudan a los médicos con los enfermos. Entonces significaba que estaba en un hospital. Todo tenía sentido.

Espera, tal vez no.

Recordaba, muy recónditamente en su mente, que había estado peleando. Sí, eso era. Había peleado contra dos _Noah_, esos que eran gemelos y que al final se habían unido en uno solo. ¿Cómo se llamaban? Jasdevi, eso. También que le había pedido a Allen que se adelantaran, que los alcanzaría después. Bueno, tal vez no le había pedido "amablemente" que se fueran, pero recordaba la mirada que el más joven le había dirigido. Estaba preocupado; aunque también le había transmitido que confiaba en él para derrotar a los enemigos. Ahora más que nunca tenía muchísimas ganas de encontrarse con Allen y darle un fuerte abrazo, aún y cuando Lavi los molestara por eso.

- ¡Krory-_san_ ha despertado!

La enfermera se apartó de su lado, diciendo un par de veces más su nombre, como si estuviera totalmente sorprendida por el hecho de que hubiera abierto los ojos. De pronto se acercó otra mujer, una mayor y de mirada severa. No sabía qué hacía, sólo que estaba tocándolo, tomándole el pulso o algo así, llamándole por su nombre. Pero él no contestó, no porque no quisiera, sino que simplemente estaba abrumado por toda la información que se le venía encima sumado a la confusión y el miedo natural de saberse en un lugar extraño.

- A-llen... La-vi...

Sus amigos. Necesitaba encontrar a su dos amigos.

- Ha estado llamándolos desde hace tiempo - escuchó decir a la enfermera más joven mientras la otra mujer sólo se limitaba a observarle a él con ese mismo gesto que empezaba a asustarle.

Pero al parecer sí conocían a Allen y a Lavi. Entonces estaba a salvo, o eso suponía. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, un poco aliviado a pesar de que no estaba del todo seguro si todo estaba bien.

- Llama a Reever-_san_.

Al poco tiempo un hombre rubio que tenía una cara de no haber dormido en días se acercó hasta su cama. Krory parpadeó cansadamente, acostumbrándose poco a poco a estar consciente después de haber estado dormido por quién sabe qué tanto tiempo.

- Es un alivio que hayas despertado, Arystar Krory - el hombre le sonrió amablemente -. Mi nombre es Reever Wenhamm y en nombre del supervisor Komui Lee te doy la bienvenida a la Orden Oscura.

- ¿Orden Oscura?

Ese era el lugar del que hablaban Allen y Lavi, ese que decían que le recibirían con los brazos abiertos ahora que había decidido ser exorcista. Que tendría amigos, una nueva familia. Entonces, entonces...

- ¿Allen y Lavi? ¿Están bien?

El científico parpadeó, pareciendo algo extrañado por lo que había dicho.

- Sí, Allen-_kun_ y Lavi están aquí y están perfectamente. ¿Eh? ¿Krory?

Se puso a llorar de felicidad inmediatamente, aún y cuando tenía a unos extraños a su alrededor. ¡Allen y Lavi estaban a salvo! Quería verlos cuanto antes.

- ¡No se supone que se levante, Krory-_san_! - pidió la mujer mayor, mirándole de nuevo de una manera que le provocó escalofríos.

- Creo que está bien - ahora el observado con esos ojos llenos de enfado era el hombre rubio, quien pareció algo intimidado aunque continuó de todas maneras -, es justo que Krory se reúna con sus compañeros.

- Ni siquiera estamos seguras de que Krory-_san_ podrá caminar ya que...

No dejó que la mujer terminara la oración porque ya se había puesto de pie, aún con trabajos. Estaba hambriento, sí; cansado también. Pero las ansias de ver a sus amigos podía con todo eso. De ninguna manera iba a dejar que algo tonto como sentirse débil le detuviera, porque aquello era mucho más importante. Se dirigió rápidamente hasta la puerta de esa habitación hasta que recordó algo:

- _Hum_, y ¿dónde están?

Después de recibir una mirada incrédula por parte del hombre de bata, éste le volvió a sonreír.

- A estas horas deben de estar en la cafetería. Te llevaré con gusto allá. Aunque...

- ¿Aunque?

¿Había un "aunque"? ¿Qué era?

- Es sobre Allen-_kun_.

Se alarmó de nuevo, casi cayendo en la histeria al escuchar el nombre de su joven amigo sumado a la expresión que tenía el hombre en su rostro.

- ¿Qué pasa con Allen? ¿Está bien?

- Verás, es que...

Claro que, de todas las cosas que Arystar Krory esperaba oír acerca del pequeño Allen Walker, esto era lo último que habría pensado escuchar nunca.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

La Orden Oscura era un lugar grandísimo. Sabía que si Reever Wenhamm no lo hubiera acompañado lo más seguro es que se hubiera perdido y hubieran tardado días enteros en localizarlo. Aunque el aroma de la comida en cuanto se acercaron a la cafetería era tan agradable que tal vez su nariz lo hubiera guiado al lugar. Cielos, se moría de hambre. Pero dejó de pensar en eso cuando entraron en ese enorme salón. Había muchísimas mesas, muchas personas; hablando, comiendo, algunas hasta riendo. Krory no podía creer lo que veía, de verdad eran como una gran familia.

- ¿_Kuro-chan_?

Esa voz conocida lo sacó de su ensimismamiento al ver a un pelirrojo de un solo ojo mirándole atentamente, como si no se creyera que realmente era él. De nuevo las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, por lo que las dejó correr libremente.

- ¡Lavi!

Corrió a abrazarlo sin importarle que la comida de su amigo quedara regada en el suelo y que casi tiraba al pobre muchacho de no ser porque éste se había apoyado en una de las mesas, evitando que ambos se cayeran.

- ¡Hey, _Kuro-chan_! Qué efusivo, casi me matas - escuchó reír a Lavi, quien le daba algunas palmaditas cariñosas en la espalda mientras el rumano le abrazaba con más fuerza -. Por fin te decidiste a darnos una visita, llevas casi seis meses dormido.

¿Seis meses? Eso sí que era mucho tiempo. Se separó un poquito del aprendiz de _bookman_ para mirarle, mientras que el pelirrojo sólo atinó a parpadear.

- ¿Y Allen?

Lavi sonrió maliciosamente, algo que había extrañado después de tanto tiempo sin poder verle. Era tan típico de él que no le sorprendió del todo.

- Oh, el _Moyashi-chan_ - vio como el otro exorcista tomaba aire para después gritar muy fuerte -. ¡_Moyashi-chan_! ¡Ven acá!

Krory agudizó la mirada mientras casi todos los presentes dirigían sus ojos hacia cierta persona, quien se sonrojó violentamente, hundiéndose un poco más en su asiento al escuchar ese sobrenombre y posiblemente avergonzado por acaparar toda esa atención. Apenas parecía que iba a contestar por ese llamado tan notorio cuando se quedó quieto. El mayor pudo ver esos ojos plateados abriéndose con sorpresa entre los mechones de cabello blanco que le eran tan conocidos.

- Kro-ry... ¡Krory!

Le vio levantarse dificultosamente de donde estaba para ir hasta donde estaban Lavi y él. Pero Krory fue quien terminó corriendo hasta alcanzar al inglés, abrazándolo muy fuerte apenas lo tuvo a su alcance. Pudo sentir el cabello del menor rozando su rostro cuando se inclinó para estar más cerca mientras le rodeaba con sus brazos, escuchando casi de inmediato una pequeña risa por parte del otro seguida de un leve sollozo. Al escuchar eso había empezado a llorar nuevamente, totalmente feliz por poder abrazar a Allen de nuevo y saber que todos estaban a salvo.

- ¡Allen! Me alegro tanto de que estés bien - le dijo, apretujándolo más fuerte mientras hundía su rostro en uno de los hombros del pequeño quien también lloraba, aunque en mucho menor volumen e intensidad.

- Eh, _Kuro-chan_, tal vez no deberías de abrazarlo así. Creéme, sé que lo que te digo.

Aunque el rumano no pudo decir nada ante eso porque apenas abrió los ojos vio como un sujeto de cabello largo y negro le amenazaba con una espada. ¡Recordaba a este tipo! Era el que los había atacado a pesar de ser exorcistas como él antes de enfrentarse a uno de los _Noah_. ¿Cómo era que estaba ahí? ¿Cómo le dejaba estar entre los demás si en cualquier momento se le podía ocurrir atacarlos? Pasó saliva con nerviosismo al tiempo que acercó a Allen más a su cuerpo, poniéndose nervioso por saber que en cualquier momento podía ser atacado a traición por alguien que se suponía era su compañero.

- Por eso te lo decía - volvió a hablar Lavi, totalmente quitado de la pena mientras partía en busca de comida para reponer la que había quedado regada en el piso.

- No pasa nada, _Bakanda_ - escuchó hablar a Allen, quien se separó suavemente de él, limpiándose las lágrimas que se formaron en sus ojos con el dorso de la mano derecha sin dejar de verle ni un instante.

Ahora fue cuando pudo notar del todo el aspecto de su pequeño amigo. Que traía un suéter de color crema sobre un camisón verde claro y que llevaba unos pantalones negros bastante gruesos bajo todo eso, desentonando completamente con el atuendo. Además, estaba levemente sonrojado, tal vez por sentir la mirada de Krory analizándolo atentamente. Y también estaba...

- ¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! - exclamó de repente, asustando a todos los presentes al tiempo que apuntaba al vientre del menor, logrando que éste se ruborizara aún más.

- Eh, ¿eso quiere decir que no me creíste, Krory? - preguntó Reever, apenas apareciendo en escena, riendo con fuerza después - Entiendo, yo jamás me lo creería. En fin, de vuelta al trabajo.

Pero Krory apenas se dio cuenta de que el hombre que le había hecho de guía se había marchado ya (aún y cuando el muchachito frente a él se despidió educadamente del científico), porque seguía totalmente concentrado en Allen. En como el pequeño se acomodaba nerviosamente su ropa, mirando hacia otro lado con tal de no enfrentar sus ojos con los del exorcista de Rumania.

- Ya tiene casi cinco meses - informó Lavi, masticando alegremente algo de su desayuno ahora que Jeryy lo había repuesto a pesar de mostrarse renuente en un principio -. Su barriga ya está grandecita. Se ve muy lindo, ¿verdad?

Vio a Allen negar con la cabeza rápidamente, sonrojándose aún más si era posible. Pero Lavi tenía razón, su pequeño amigo se veía lindo así, aunque no fuera un adjetivo que se debiera de usar en un chico (aunque éste estuviera, _ejem_, embarazado). Sin embargo suspiró, aliviado por ver a sus dos amigos comportándose "casi" normalmente. Lo que lo confundía era ver a ese exorcista de largo cabello negro de pie tan cerca de Allen, mirándolo penetrantemente con algo que parecía ser enfado. Se preguntó qué le habría hecho el más joven para merecerse que le viera de esa manera.

Era algo extraño, sin duda.

- Anda, Allen. Déjame tocar tu pancita, un poco nada más, ¿sí? - dijo el aprendiz de _bookman_, en una voz bastante baja que Krory apenas pudo escuchar

- De ninguna manera - masculló Allen entre dientes, intentado alejarse de Lavi cuanto antes.

- ¿Y no dejarás que _Kuro-chan_ la toque? Tú quieres, ¿verdad, _Kuro-chan_? Anda, _Moyashi-chan_, deja que toque.

Allen le observó y Krory pudo notar lo avergonzado que estaba por alguna razón que desconocía. Aunque claro que le llamaba mucho la atención y quería hacerlo, aunque por alguna razón se sentía mal por el gesto de angustia en ese rostro infantil.

- No.

Para sorpresa del recién despertado exorcista, el que había respondido por Allen había sido el espadachín que tanto miedo le causaba. Aunque no entendía por qué lo había hecho. Bueno, la verdad aún no entendía por qué estaba ahí si lo único que quería Krory era estar con sus dos mejores amigos.

- Jo, Yu-_chan_. Eres demasiado posesivo.

- No me llames así, estúpido conejo.

Lavi había empezado a reírse, como si no le importara esa mirada asesina que le dirigía el oriental y que ya había logrado que tuviera algunos escalofríos. No sabía si era que su amigo pelirrojo era muy valiente o muy tonto como para hacer eso.

- Perdona al maleducado, _Kuro-chan_. Es que es el padre, por eso está así de histérico.

- ¿El padre...? ¿O sea que el bebé de Allen es de...?

¡Eso no se lo había dicho el señor Reever! Notó como ahora esos ojos llenos de ira iban dirigidos hacia él, y lo peor era que no comprendía por qué le observaba con tanto odio. Tragó saliva, más asustado.

- No seas así, Yu-_chan._

- Te dije que no me llamaras así.

- ¡Ah!

Ahora Lavi estaba siendo amenazado de muerte por el llamado "Yu-_chan_", por lo que toda la atención del exorcista con cara de pocos amigos ya no estaba concentrado en él, cosa que le hizo suspirar de alivio.

- Eh, Krory.

Bajó la mirada al escuchar a Allen llamándole. Se encontró con que le estaba sonriendo radiantemente, y que parecía una linda chica por culpa de esas mejillas sonrojadas y por esa pancita abultada. Rayos, era la primera vez que pensaba en su amigo Allen como si fuera una mujer y estaba casi seguro de que el inglés se enfadaría si llegaba a saberlo.

- ¿Allen?

- Estoy muy feliz, me alegra tanto que hayas despertado.

Ahora fue el menor quien le abrazó con suavidad, prácticamente ayudándole a concentrarse en sentir la barriguita de Allen en contacto con su cuerpo. Era increíble, su querido amigo tenía un bebé dentro de él, aún y cuando él mismo fuera un niño. Pero, bueno, era Allen después de todo. Si había alguien que podía lograr un milagro como ese, sin duda era este pequeño. Oh, sentía tanta felicidad que casi no podía con ella.

- Walker.

Pudo sentir como Allen se tensaba un poco por escuchar esa voz proveniente de una persona que Krory nunca había visto antes, aunque le daba un mal presentimiento nada más por verlo, sobre todo porque el menor se había apartado de él nada más escuchar que le llamaba.

- Han llegado nuevas formas que debes llenar. Tenemos que ir a la biblioteca ahora.

- Está bien, Link-_san_.

En efecto, no le había gustado para nada que Allen tuviera que separarse de él de esa manera tan repentina. Ni tampoco le había agradado que el pequeño se viera tan mortificado por hacer lo que sea que el hombre rubio que Krory no conocía le pedía.

- Oye, Dos-Puntos - Krory dirigió la mirada al origen de esa voz, era Lavi -. Recuerda que el _Moyashi-chan_ necesita descansar, no lo entretengas mucho.

El desconocido no respondió al reclamo del aprendiz de _bookman_, sólo le dirigió una mirada indefinida al igual que lo hizo tiempo después con el rumano cuando éste trató de decir algo (como preguntar qué demonios pasaba); pero con el otro exorcista presente, con ese hombre de cabellos largos y negros se entretuvo un poco más.

Krory no sabía mucho acerca de la interacción con las personas ya que desde pequeño había vivido en el castillo de su abuelo sin apenas salir. Pero esos dos se miraban de una manera que le hizo sentir un fuerte escalofrío en la espalda. Incluso Lavi parecía tratar de calmar los ánimos, porque seguía hablando mientras se colocaba entre esos dos, aunque Krory no sabía si era buena idea o no el estar en medio y terminar como víctima de un fuego cruzado. Tragó saliva ruidosamente.

Volvió la mirada hacia Allen. El más joven de los exorcistas se acomodaba de nuevo su ropa, cosa que llamaba un poco la atención de Krory y a la vez le parecía algo adorable aunque no entendiera la razón del por qué su amigo lo hacía con tanta insistencia. Esa era una costumbre que no había visto antes en él, así que suponía que la había desarrollado durante esos seis meses. Bueno, era obvio que era debido a esa linda pancita; aunque se preguntó si era porque esa ropa ya no le quedaba bien.

Apenas se enteró cuando el sujeto rubio se llevó a Allen, de no ser porque el menor se había despedido de él sonriéndole amablemente antes de marcharse siguiendo de cerca a esa otra persona. Krory volvió a suspirar, totalmente confundido.

- Verás, _Kuro-chan_ - miró de nuevo a Lavi, quien ya había logrado tranquilizar al espadachín (o eso parecía) -, ese Dos-Puntos es el acosador personal del _Moyashi-chan_ y eso es porque...

- ¡Ah! ¡Es Krory-_san_!

- ¿Krory?

Esas voces sí las reconoció de inmediato: la señorita Lenalee y la señorita Miranda. Ellas se acercaron rápidamente hasta él, cosa que casi le hizo olvidar que el pelirrojo le estaba explicando la situación actual de Allen. Incluso se olvidó que el exorcista pelinegro que tanto miedo le causaba aún estaba ahí, mirándolos a la distancia, cruzado de brazos. Se concentró en la reunión, en sus compañeras y en su amigo Lavi. Como le daban la bienvenida a este lugar que, según le decían, ahora era su nuevo hogar. Las lágrimas de nuevo se agolparon en sus ojos al tiempo que abrazaba a las dos chicas fuertemente.

Lo que Krory no sabía era algo que habría ocurrido con él de no ser por determinadas circunstancias, algo nunca se cruzaría por su cabeza. Algo que involucraba a Allen Walker.

Algo que Yu Kanda nunca le perdonaría a pesar de ser totalmente inocente a ojos de cualquier otro. Pero a los ojos del japonés, era tan culpable que merecía una ejecución inmediata. Sí, era una suerte que Arystar Krory no supiera que ahora mismo era uno de los blancos principales de la ira de ese exorcista que tanto le asustaba.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Era uno de esos jodidos días en los que no podía dormir con el _Moyashi_, así que todo sería cosa de un polvete rápido y a pasar a lo siguiente, que seguramente era esperar a que el maldito inspector bastardo llamara a la puerta para llevarse al idiota de nuevo. Eso o escuchar los lloriqueos del pequeño otra vez. Allen estaba más irritable cada vez, pero suponía que era por su creciente abdomen que le impedía encontrar una postura adecuada para dormir y por eso estaba de mal humor todo el día. Pero apenas eran cinco meses, el imbécil aún tenía que esperar a su último trimestre para quejarse verdaderamente.

Aunque cuando dormía con él, Allen usualmente estaba más relajado al día siguiente. Claro que no podía decir a ciencia cierta si eso era verdad, pero él lo notaba así, no estaba tan tenso cuando intentaba tocarlo. Pero lo más probable era que lo dejaba totalmente agotado después de tirárselo y por eso caía rendido prácticamente al instante. Sonrió socarronamente. Todo sería más fácil para el pequeñajo si aceptara que Kanda se corriera dentro de él sin oponerse con tanto esmero. No era como si Kanda fuera a dejar de hacerlo, de ninguna manera desaprovecharía la oportunidad de descargar su semilla en el interior del _Moyashi_. No podía dejar marcas visibles en su piel que los delataran, lo menos que el mocoso debería de permitirle era eso. Pero este _Moyashi_ era demasiado infantil y se avergonzaba fácilmente; aunque su excusa era que batallaba mucho para limpiarse por culpa de su embarazo. Se había ofrecido a ayudarle y lo único que consiguió fue un puñetazo en el estómago, así de tanto le afectaba al niñito que Kanda hiciera eso. Y por eso mismo lo iba a seguir haciendo, porque no había nada mejor que ver esa carita llena de enfado y vergüenza al tiempo que lo insultaba por volver a hacer aquello que tanto odiaba. Estúpido _Moyashi_ que no sabía que eso no hacía más que incitarlo a seguir haciéndolo. Definitivamente era un niño.

Un jodido niño.

Chasqueó la lengua.

Alguien llamaba a la puerta. Era Allen. Sabía reconocer cuando se trataba de él por alguna razón que no podía describir con exactitud; tal vez se trataba de la fuerza que utilizaba o las pausas que hacía. Aunque esta vez era un poco diferente y, de nuevo, no podía explicar la causa del por qué lo sabía. Frunció el ceño, acercándose a la puerta para abrirle al mocoso y saber qué demonios le pasaba.

Lo que no se esperaba era que el imbécil entrara tan abruptamente nada más abrir un poco la puerta, prácticamente chocando contra él. Casi era como si el idiota estuviera huyendo de algo. Volvió a chasquear la lengua, enfadado por ese "saludo".

- _Oi, Moyashi_. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

- ¡Lo siento, Kanda!

Allen ya había entrado del todo en la habitación y se encontraba apoyado en la pared, mientras respiraba agitadamente. El pelinegro arqueó una ceja, cerrando la puerta con llave después de cerciorarse que el inspector alemán no estaba cerca. Después de hacer aquello pudo concentrarse del todo en el _Moyashi_. Que ya no llevaba la ropa de siempre, sino una larga bata blanca de esas que utilizaban los del departamento científico, bastante grande para su pequeño cuerpo porque casi lo cubría por completo. Pero, eso sí, tenía el suéter de Kanda en sus brazos apresándolo con fuerza contra su pecho. Estaba sonrojado y ligeramente sudado, aún respirando con cierta dificultad.

La mente de Kanda trabajó rápidamente. ¿Qué coño...?

- ¡_Moyashi_!

- ¿Eh? - el pequeño parpadeó, como si estuviera confundido del por qué Kanda le había gritado así.

Lo apresó contra la pared, cerciorándose de que no tuviera vía de escape. Y al parecer Allen se había dado cuenta de que Kanda no lo dejaría ir, porque miraba nerviosamente hacia todos lados, como si estuviera buscando una manera de huir de esa situación si le era necesario. Esa acción infantil hubiera arrancado una sonrisa maliciosa en el samurái de no ser porque quería saber por qué demonios su _Moyashi_ estaba en esas condiciones. ¿Link? No lo creia, no después de haber expresado una y otra vez que la relación que tenían Allen y él le repugnaba ¿Lavi? No. Simplemente no si apreciaba aunque fuera un poco su vida. Además, se decía el hermano mayor del mocoso después de todo. ¿Sería alguno de esos científicos nuevos? Nada más se enterara quien era el maldito bastardo que se había atrevido a...

- ¿Qué estás pensando, _Bakanda_?

El menor lo estaba mirando fijamente para después parpadear inocentemente o, a los ojos de Kanda, estúpidamente. Este idiota _Moyashi_.

- ¿Quién fue?

- ¿Quién...?

Le tomó por los hombros, zarandéandolo un poco logrando que Allen soltara un pequeño grito provocado por la acción inesperada.

- ¡Coño, _Moyashi_! ¡Sólo contesta!

- ¡No sé de qué demonios hablas, idiota! - le gritó el de cabellos blancos, apoyando sus manos en el pecho del mayor haciendo que el suéter cayera hasta el piso.

Kanda se separó cuando, después de haber sacudido tanto al pequeño imbécil, parte de la bata se había deslizado por sus hombros. Parpadeó un par de veces. Cuando el inglés se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro lo estaba observando de manera penetrante se sonrojó una vez más, para después intentar volver a colocar esa prenda ajena en su sitio. Pero Kanda no lo permitió, de hecho, tomó el cuello de la bata blanca para quitársela por completo.

- ¡No! ¡_Bakanda_!

Claro que el japonés no se esperaba ver esto cuando terminó por tirar la bata en el suelo a pesar de la resistencia del menor. El _Moyashi_ traía un vestido. Sí, un jodido vestido. Era de color celeste, casi blanco; tenía holanes y uno que otro listón en el borde de la falda. Pero eso no era lo que a Kanda le importaba en esos instantes; no el color, no el maldito diseño, no que a cualquier otro esto le pudo haber parecido adorable. Si no que, joder, el _Moyashi_ estaba usando un fregado vestido y se veía... bien. La maldita cosa esa marcaba perfectamente su vientre, como si estuviera expresamente hecho para eso, como si fuera una clara invitación descarada para tocar esa "pancita" como solía decirle el estúpido conejo. Lo único que lamentaba (un poco) era que el vestido le llegara por debajo de la rodilla. Le hubiera encantado ver las piernas del _Moyashi_ de una sola vez, aunque esto lo hacía de cierta manera interesante.

- Maldito _Bakanda_. Eres un maldito imbécil - le escuchó mascullar entre dientes mientras trataba de recoger la bata del suelo, siempre evitando cruzarse con los ojos de Kanda, probablemente para que no viera lo sonrojado que estaba (como si Kanda no lo hubiera notado ya).

- _Che. Moyashi_. ¿Cómo fue que terminaste vestido de niña? ¿Al fin te atraparon?

Allen suspiró, logrando por fin levantar la bata y el suéter del suelo para luego sentarse en la cama. Aún respiraba un poco agitado y Kanda se preguntó si era porque había corrido de nuevo aunque el japonés (y todos) le hubieran prohibido que lo hiciera. Frunció el ceño, a punto de regañar al _Moyashi_ cuando éste empezó a hablar:

- Apenas había terminado de llenar esas montañas interminables de papeles y me iba a ir a dormir a mi habitación cuando Johnny-_san_ me pidió ayuda - volvió a suspirar para luego cobijarse con el suéter como siempre solía hacerlo -. Lo que no sabía era que era para "esto" que necesitaba mi ayuda.

El menor resopló, estirando las piernas para luego empezar a moverlas infantilmente.

- Dijo que tenía que ajustarlo y no sé qué más, la verdad es que apenas intenté negarme cuando ya me había puesto esto encima - el inglés terminó recostado en la cama, colocándose de lado casi de inmediato, encogiéndose un poco -. Todo estaba aceptablemente bien hasta que empezaron a llegar más personas y... pues... salí de ahí.

Ahora fue Kanda quien resopló. Infantil, estúpidamente infantil.

- ¡Pero recuperé el suéter! Y también, también pude tomar una de las batas de Tup-_san_ para que nadie más me viera - informó el pequeño, como si eso hubiera sido un gran logro -. Link-_san_ sabe que estoy aquí, así que creo que me puedo quedar un rato.

- No debes correr, idiota. Te puedes caer y lastimarte. Sí que eres un imbécil.

- Vaya, ¿te preocupas por mí? Eso es nuevo - dijo Allen, soltando una risita para luego cerrar los ojos, relajando su cuerpo visiblemente.

- Estúpido _Moyashi_. ¿Lo más inteligente que se te ocurrió fue venir para acá? - sonrió maliciosamente - ¿Querías mostrarme tu lindo vestido nuevo?

Silencio. Arqueó una ceja. Eso estaba expresamente dicho para que el menor le reclamara e iniciara una pelea que seguramente terminaría en una buena follada. Sin embargo, este idiota no contestaba, cosa que empezaba a preocuparle de verdad.

- _Oi_. ¿_Moyashi_?

Se acercó hasta la cama, dándose cuenta de que el niño estaba dormido. Sí, dormido. ¿Cómo demonios alguien se podía dormir en tan poco tiempo? Pero sí, estaba respirando pausadamente, con los ojos cerrados y un gesto totalmente relajado. Estaba cubierto con su suéter, sólo con el suéter de Kanda, dejando ver un poco más de sus piernas al haberse enrollado el vestido a causa de los movimientos que hizo el pequeño al acomodarse. Casi nunca podía ver las piernas de Allen, aunque le gustaba acariciarlas ya que ésto también hacía enfadar al otro exorcista. Es que eran largas y delgadas, simplemente le llamaban la atención. Vaya, el cuerpo del _Moyashi_ siempre le había llamado la atención, el cómo podía tener tanta fuerza y tener una jodida figura de niño. Tal vez era porque el fuerte del mocoso era la agilidad y por eso había desarrollado una gran flexibilidad y era tan hábil cuando se trataba de hacer acrobacias y demás tonterías de circo. O, tal vez simplemente era porque este era un niñito aún y tenía un cuerpo de ese tipo.

Sonrió, colocando una rodilla sobre la cama, cosa que ni pareció inmutar al que dormía plácidamente. Debía ser realmente frustrante para Allen haber perdido esa habilidad por culpa de su embarazo, pero Kanda ya se encargaría de que volviera a tener esa facilidad para moverse. Mas, por lo pronto, había que aprovechar lo que tenía enfrente.

Colocó la mano derecha sobre una de esas piernas, acariciando la piel del pequeño imbécil con suavidad, sólo para acostumbrarse a la sensación tan deliciosa de saber que estaba tocando al inglés. Subió más y más, metiéndose por debajo de la falda para luego chasquear la lengua con fastidio.

- _Bakanda_.

El otro había entreabierto los ojos y le miraba con enfado. Aunque esa carita de cansacio le restaba seriedad al asunto.

- _Che_. ¿Por qué aún traes ropa interior masculina?

- ¿Querías que me pusieran bragas, pervertido?

Volvió a sonreír, inclinándose un poco sobre el _Moyashi_ para apartar algunos mechones de cabello blanco de ese rostro infantil, enredándolos en sus dedos. Sabía que el menor le estaba mirando con extrañeza por esa acción tan delicada.

- ¿Quieres follar, _Moyashi_?

- Tienes un tacto increíble - le dijo el más joven, dándose la vuelta para darle la espalda al samurái -. Hasta me has preguntado mi opinión. Eres todo un caballero.

No había nada más divertido que un _Moyashi_ renuente a aceptar que realmente quería tener sexo tanto como él. Le abrazó por la espalda en cuanto se acostó en la cama, acercándolo a su cuerpo lo más que pudo al tiempo que hundía su rostro en uno de los hombros del pequeño. Pudo sentir como el otro se estremeció cuando colocó una de sus manos sobre su vientre, logrando exitósamente colarse por debajo del suéter que el otro sostenía tan obstinadamente.

- ¿Tanto te gusta ese suéter que no lo sueltas para nada?

- Sí me gusta, es cálido - le escuchó susurrar y, aunque no podía ver su rostro, estaba seguro que había puesto un gesto infantil al contestar a su pregunta -. ¿Me puedes prestar alguno de tus pantalones?

- _Che_. ¿Para qué? No te quedarían y el vestido te va bien - dijo, empezando a repartir pequeños besos en el cuello del menor, sintiendo de nuevo los escalofríos que le provocaba al otro por sus acciones.

- ¡No me gusta estar así! Es incómodo y... y... no sé, se siente raro. ¡Es para mujeres y yo no soy mujer!

El japonés no contestó a nada de los estúpidos balbuceos del inglés porque estaba muy ocupado con su cuello al tiempo que acariciaba el vientre del _Moyashi_ con la mano que tenía sobre él. Simplemente era molesto tener que estar escuchando las quejas del niñito, aunque suponía que era parte de "su misión", por eso no lo detenía. Claro, eso no significaba que Kanda dejaría pasar una oportunidad como esta de hacerlo suyo una vez más.

- Está pateando - susurró al sentir esos pequeños golpecitos.

- Puedo notarlo, _Bakanda_ - Allen suspiró, encogiéndose ligeramente mientras Kanda no dejaba de tocarle.

- Sí que estás de un humor insoportable hoy - dio una larga lamida en el cuello del más joven provocándole otro notable escalofrío -. Usualmente no estás tan contestón.

- Tengo sueño, estoy cansado, me duele la espalda - enumeró el chiquillo, para luego tratar de bajarse la falda del vestido a pesar de que Kanda no se detuvo en instante -. Y tengo frío por culpa de este estúpido vestido. Claro que estoy insoportable.

- _Che_. Sabes que puedo ayudarte a solucionar la falta de calor - mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja del otro, complacido por escuchar un gemido apagado.

- Quieres que te patee ahí abajo, ¿verdad?

Frunció el ceño. No porque le enfadara que Allen se comportara de esa manera (estaba casi acostumbrado, su embarazo no lo hacía tan diferente a como era en realidad), sino porque recordó lo que había pasado en la mañana. Coño, ni siquiera sabía por qué se le había venido a la mente tan de repente, pero suponía que tenía que ver con el comportamiento del _Moyashi_. En la mañana había sido un lindo niño y se había puesto cariñoso (cariñoso, joder) con ese maldito vampiro.

- ¿Kanda? - murmuró Allen, tal vez sorprendido porque el mayor paró sus caricias de repente - ¿Estás enfadado?

El otro había volteado la cabeza, mirándole por el rabillo del ojo. Chasqueó la lengua una vez más, utilizando la mano que tenía libre para empezar a desabotonar el vestido para horror del más joven.

- ¡Kanda!

- ¿Qué? Tengo derecho sobre ti, estúpido niñito. Así que cállate de una vez y quédate quieto.

- ¿Qué tonterías dices, _Bakanda_? ¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí!

Le vio abrir los ojos con sorpresa cuando se separó de él para recostarlo por completo boca arriba, colocándose sobre él sin apoyarse por completo, pero sí restringiendo sus movimientos.

- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! - le gritó el inglés, enfadado, aunque el pelinegro podía ver el notable nerviosismo en su mirada.

- No debiste haberte dejado follar por mí si no querías pertenecerme, mocoso - masculló, inclinándose para besarle profundamente.

Sintió como el otro luchaba débilmente en su contra, aunque no sabía si realmente le estaba haciendo daño o no. Apenas se separó para ver el rostro del menor, ver ese sonrojo en sus mejillas y unas pequeñas lágrimas formándose en sus ojos grises.

- _Moyashi_.

- Idiota, no entiendo a qué viene este despliegue de supuesta hombría. Sabes perfectamente que sólo contigo hago estas cosas, eres un estúpido inseguro si reaccionas de esa manera de la nada. Ya te expliqué lo que pasó con la bata y el vestido, no sé por qué te comportas así.

- No me refiero a esa tontería, imbécil - masculló entre dientes, sin moverse un centímetro a pesar de que sentía el vientre abultado del otro en contacto con su abdomen.

- ¿Entonces? Explícate porque no entiendo. Y quítate, no me dejas respirar, grandísimo bastardo.

Increíble, el niñato se estaba comportando con cierta cordura a pesar de todo, cosa que le sorprendió un poco. Se apartó del de cabellos blancos al fin, sabía que había estado mal atraparlo de esa manera, pero aún así no hizo nada para disculparse. Le vio incorporarse también, sentándose en la cama aunque aún seguía apoyándose con sus manos mientras se enderezaba para enfrentarlo cara a cara. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le veía con esa mirada llena de determinación, pero suponía que era porque el menor creía ser el que tenía en sus manos las cartas ganadoras. Y, joder, seguramente las tenía.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu excusa? - el pequeño se cruzó de brazos después de acomodarse el vestido nuevamente.

- _Che_ - Kanda evitó mirar al otro exorcista, aunque no estaba muy seguro del por qué lo evitaba. Sólo no quería mostrarse así, no era lo suyo actuar impulsivamente después de todo -. ¿Por qué demonios te comportaste así con ese vampiro llorón?

- Ya te he dicho que Krory no es un vampiro, _Bakanda_. Pero... espera, ¿estás celoso de Krory?

Estaba riéndose. Estaba burlándose de él. Incluso se dio cuenta de que el otro buscaba controlar su ataque de risa. Frunció el ceño nuevamente.

- ¡_Oi_! ¡Cállate!

- Te comportas como un niño, Kanda.

- Tú eres el mocoso aquí, estúpido.

Allen dejó de reírse aunque aún conservaba esa sonrisa radiante, como si estuviera feliz de poderse reír de Kanda una vez más.

- Krory siente un cariño muy especial por Lavi y por mí porque fuimos los primeros exorcistas que conoció. Al menos creo que es por eso - razonó Allen, mirando hacia el techo con aire distraído -. Es normal que se emocione por vernos. Además, ¿para qué mentir? A mí también me dio mucho gusto verle despierto, durmió por casi seis meses. Me alegro de que esté recuperado.

- ¿Por eso dejaste que te abrazara? ¿Por eso lo abrazaste tú? Estúpido _Moyashi_, no dejas que nadie te toque, ¿por qué él sí?

Joder, no se supone que diría eso. Se escuchaba tan estúpido, pero le molestaba haber visto ese comportamiento en el _Moyashi_ después de haberse negado en tantas ocasiones a que Kanda le tocara y con ese sujeto se había prácticamente arrojado a sus brazos. Además, era ese. Ese era el compañero inicial del pequeño imbécil en la misión. Ese bebé dentro del _Moyashi_ iba a ser de él. Claro que le molestaba saber que tenía una relación tan estrecha con Allen.

- _Bakanda_ - el más joven suspiró, sonriéndole suavemente -, la verdad nunca pensé que te oiría reclamar por algo tan tonto, pero está bien. Krory es mi amigo, justo como todos los demás en la Orden. Tú eres otra cosa.

- _Che_. Otra cosa.

- Sí.

Al diablo con todo esto. Se acercó nuevamente al otro, quien parecía esperarle pacientemente. Dibujó una media sonrisa antes de besarle profundamente, atrayendo ese pequeño cuerpo al suyo hasta que pudo sentir de nuevo ese vientre en contacto con él. Sorpresivamente Allen también le abrazó, con más suavidad, como si estuviera bastante satisfecho con ese supuesto arreglo.

- Y nada más tú puedes tocar donde está tu hijo - escuchó decir al _Moyashi_, en un pequeño susurro muy cerca de su oído en cuanto terminó el beso -. Aunque sea vergonzoso y molesto.

Cuando bajó su mano para volver a palpar en ese lugar se sorprendió porque Allen no se lo impidió. Sólo le oyó suspirar quedamente mientras se apoyaba en uno de sus hombros sin dejar de abrazarle. Aún podía sentir los golpecitos; se preguntó si había estado así todo este tiempo, pero prefirió no preguntar por eso. En lugar de eso se apartó un poco, logrando que el otro exorcista le mirara con confusión, al parecer preguntándose si había hecho algo malo. Esperaba que sus dudas quedaran resultas cuando unió sus labios en un nuevo beso, mucho más salvaje y necesitado que el anterior que el chiquillo apenas podía seguir.

Suponía que el otro no se esperaba que de pronto lo tirara a la cama, boca abajo; deteniéndose sólo para admirar la posición tan sugerente del pequeño idiota en su cama.

- ¿Qué demonios...? ¡_Bakanda_!

Allen no pudo continuar pues Kanda había empezado a acariciar su pecho sobre el vestido, apretando suavemente una de las tetillas del menor logrando arrancarle algunos quejidos que le hicieron sonreír maliciosamente.

- Tienes razón, el vestido está muy delgado. Pero no te preocupes por el frío, pronto se irá - le murmuró al oído luego de colocarse sobre él sin apoyar su peso -. Dime, _Moyashi_. ¿Te duele cuanto hago esto?

Apenas pellizcó uno de los pezones del más joven, arrancándole un pequeño grito.

- ¡S-Sí! ¡Idiota!

Chasqueó la lengua, dejando en paz esa parte de la anatomía del otro exorcista para utilizar esa mano para apartar algunos mechones blancos del rostro para poder pasar su lengua por la oreja del inglés, complacido por escuchar esos gemidos apagados de nuevo. Mientras se entretenía con eso ya pudo utilizar su mano para subir el vestido hasta la espalda del otro; podía habérselo quitado pero, ¿acaso habría otra oportunidad de tirárselo vestido así? No lo creía.

- Kan-da, ¿qué haces?

- Estúpido _Moyashi_ - murmuró otra vez, lamiendo el cuello descubierto del menor. Prefería por mucho esos quejidos de placer que los reclamos y las preguntas necias.

Pegó sus caderas contra el trasero del otro, él mismo soltando un ligero gemido por el contacto. Empezó a mover las caderas, frotándose en el cuerpo de Allen a pesar de sus casi inaudibles quejas de lo vergonzoso que era aquello. Claro que no podía hacer menos que ignorarlo, sobre todo porque la mano que no estaba usando para apoyarse ahora se encontraba en la entrepierna del jovencito, masturbándole sobre la ropa interior con lentitud. Sin duda el mocoso estaba tan duro como él aunque se resistiera a ver la verdad.

Se incorporó al poco tiempo, observando como el pequeño se recostaba del todo en la cama a pesar de que su barriga le impidiera un descanso verdadero. Pero Kanda pronto le tomó de las caderas para elevarlas, colocándolas en una posición perfecta para lo que pretendía. Se desabrochó el cinturón para luego seguir y bajarse el cierre del pantalón. El estúpido conejo había dicho que no debían hacerlo con ropa pero, joder, estaba demasiado caliente y la situación ameritaba hacerlo así.

- ¿En-En esta posición? - preguntó un nervioso Allen, seguramente más aterrado por los sonidos que escuchó ya que apenas podía volver el rostro para mirarle, aunque no era como si quisiera hacerlo en realidad.

- Verás como te gusta - dijo entre dientes, restregando su recién liberado miembro contra el trasero aún cubierto. Dejó escapar un leve siseo cuando escuchó los gemidos del otro, escapándose entre las quejas y lloriqueos.

Sin embargo se separó de él para buscar el lubricante. Joder con este niño, sabía que no podía follárselo si no utilizaba esa cosa. Lo localizó rápidamente, después de todo, era un objeto que utilizaba a menudo y siempre recordaba donde lo había puesto a pesar de lo delirante que hubiera estado la sesión de sexo. Abrió el botecito para verter un poco de líquido en su mano derecha, frotando sus dedos para entibiarla ya que el mocoso lo molestaría aún más si se le ocurría hacerlo directamente. Utilizó la otra mano para bajar la ropa interior del inglés, introduciendo al poco tiempo uno de sus dedos empapados en esa estrecha cálidez. El más joven había dejado escapar un pequeño grito mientras se aferraba a las sábanas, apretándolas fuerte con sus manos e incluso con los dientes. Estúpido e infantil _Moyashi_. Apenas era un solo dedo, cosa que solucionó al agregar el segundo de una vez, empezando a mover los dos juntos mientras le sujetaba de las caderas con la mano libre para que no se apartara.

- Llorica.

El otro no le contestó a eso, sólo le vio negar con la cabeza al tiempo que apretaba los párpados. Sí, definitivamente era un llorica. Soltó una cruel risita cuando, al meter tres dedos a la vez con profundidad, el pequeño arqueó la espalda a pesar de sí mismo. Sabía que le gustaba, que le gustaba que Kanda se lo tirara pero que por alguna razón estúpida seguía negándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Tal vez tenía que ver con su orgullo como hombre o alguna de esas cosas. Siguió con lo suyo: tocando ese punto que lograba que el pequeño soltara las sábanas que mordía con fuerza para gemir casi libremente al tiempo que le masturbaba directamente con la mano izquierda.

No tardó mucho en venirse, arrancándole una sonrisa maliciosa a Kanda en cuanto escuchó ese largo gemido de placer, sintiendo como los dedos que aún estaban en el interior del _Moyashi_ eran apretados con fuerza y como la mano que acariciaba el miembro del otro había quedado manchada con semen. Se apartó por completo para dejarle respirar, observando como se encogía levemente al tratar de recuperar el aliento luego de ese orgasmo tan violento. Lamió los dedos de su mano izquierda, probando una vez más la esencia del inglés. Definitivamente este niño estaba lleno de contradicciones, algunas realmente interesantes. Aunque eso no le importaba mucho ahora.

Acomodó su miembro en la entrada del otro exorcista luego de extender un poco de lubricante nuevamente.

- Ahora es mi turno de disfrutar, _Moyashi_ - le susurró al oído para luego incorporarse de nuevo y embestirle rápidamente.

Soltó un ligero gruñido al sentir como su extensión era apretada deliciosamente una vez más por el interior del menor, quien volvía a aferrarse a las sábanas y cerraba los ojos. Pero Kanda sabía que estaba sonrojado, que quería más de él aunque no se atreviera a decírselo. Por eso sacó casi por completo su miembro para luego volver a meterlo, introduciéndose totalmente de una vez, deleitándose con el gemido ahogado del que estaba debajo de él.

Le tomó por las caderas, hundiéndose una y otra vez al encontrar un ritmo adecuado para complacerse a sí mismo, aprovechando que esa posición le era mucho más cómoda. Le observó detenidamente: como su cuerpo se movía al compás de sus embestidas, como su cabello blanco había quedado despeinado por completo a causa del movimiento, como trataba de ahogar a toda costa los sonidos que luchaban por escapar de su garganta. Se recargó un poco más en él para profundizar la penetración, ahora moviendo sus manos para meterlas bajo el vestido azul. Pasó por alto ese vientre abultado, porque lo que en realidad quería era llegar hasta el pecho del pequeño para acariciarle. Apenas rozó las tetillas del inglés con las yemas de sus dedos, encantado al oír como las pequeñas quejas aumentaban. Realmente debían dolerle entonces, normal, suponía que era normal a estas alturas.

Decidió dejarlo por el momento para volver a concentrarse en la penetración, colocando una vez más sus manos sobre las caderas del otro para sostenerse y aumentar la velocidad y la fuerza. Entreabrió los labios, gimiendo suavemente cada vez que sentía sus caderas chocando contra las nalgas del _Moyashi_, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar del sonido que sabía que avergonzaba muchísimo al otro. Un verdadero bastardo, eso era él. ¿Pero importaba?

- _Nhn_. Eres tan estrecho.

No si podía seguir con esto.

Al poco tiempo aumentó el ritmo de sus caderas así como la fuerza de sus embestidas, buscando llegar al orgasmo lo antes posible. Ya tendría otra ronda si le quedaban suficientes fuerzas, y sabía que así pasaría. Una nueva posición, una nueva manera de tocar ese punto en el interior de Allen que había que el pequeño se estremeciera cada vez que la punta de su miembro lo rozaba.

Sin embargo tuvo que parar abruptamente, apoyándose con una de sus manos en la cama mientras que con la otra tapaba la boca del menor para evitar que un sonido más saliera de sus labios.

Llamaban a la puerta. Y no era el inspector, esa no era la forma en que tocaba. Chasqueó la lengua, sin moverse a pesar de que el que estaba debajo se retorcía, seguramente por el miedo y la vergüenza de que alguien podría encontrarlos en esta situación. Kanda esperó un poco más, tal vez ese suicida que se atrevía a llamar a su puerta se rendiría y se largaría de una vez para que el _Moyashi_ y él pudieran seguir con lo suyo. Pero el tipo no se iba, seguía tocando una y otra vez. Frunció el ceño.

Al final decidió salir del _Moyashi_, asegurándose de que el otro no gimiera audiblemente al mantener su mano aún sobre su boca. El menor se dio la vuelta para mirarle cuando le dejó ir. Estaba totalmente sonrojado y sus labios temblaban; además de tener un gesto de absoluto terror en el rostro que se reflejaba en sus ojos plateados. El samurái sólo atinó a levantarse de la cama, dejándolo en la cama así como estaba: aterrado. Todo las sábanas revueltas para cubrir con ellas a Allen, quien apenas se asomó entre ellas, como si quisiera saber qué demonios iba a pasar ahora.

- Quédate ahí - le dijo en voz queda mientras se abrochaba el pantalón. Esperaba que el malnacido que seguía con su terquedad no se enterara de la molesta erección que aún tenía por culpa de la interrupción.

Vio como el _Moyashi_ asentía para luego volver a cubrirse el rostro con las sábanas infantilmente y acurrucarse en la cama. Kanda chasqueó la lengua por enésima vez, dirigiéndose a la entrada para matar al que le había obligado a parar justo cuando estaba a punto de correrse.

Aunque no se esperaba que fuera precisamente esta persona.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Podía sentir su corazón latiendo rápidamente, Dios, prácticamente podía escucharlo. De hecho le sorprendía que el bebé no estuviera pateándolo en ese instante, pero suponía que era porque ya se debía de haber dormido. Pasaba por alguna razón que desconocía: el niño en su interior dejaba de moverse después de que Kanda y él tenían sexo. Al principio se había asustado, aunque no quiso comentárselo al japonés porque lo encontraba extraño y hasta algo vergonzoso. Pero ya se había acostumbrado al hecho, después de todo, unas cuantas horas más tarde podía sentir de nuevo esas vigorosas pataditas con renovadas energías.

Sabía que estaba concentrándose en el bebé para no pensar en lo que estaba pasando en ese instante. Una vez pasaría, sí. Una vez los descubrirían y los ejecutarían por sus prácticas pecaminosas. Apretó con fuerza los párpados al tiempo que se abrazaba a sí mismo. Lo que Kanda y él hacían estaba mal a los ojos de la Iglesia, pero simplemente no podía parar. Porque él quería estar cerca de Kanda sin importar si era para tener sexo o sólo para estar en silencio; cosa que realmente pasaba pocas veces. La verdad era que siempre terminaban en la cama, cosa que molestaba un poco a Allen. Pero si tenía que pagar con eso para poder estar con Kanda, entonces estaba bien.

Aunque fuera pecado mortal.

Tragó saliva.

Escuchó a Kanda abriendo la puerta. No se atrevió a mirar entre las sábanas de nuevo, aún y cuando sabía que no habría gran diferencia si esa persona que llamaba le daba por entrar a inspeccionar la habitación del samurái. Aún estaba manchado con su propio semen, no había manera para excusarse. Estúpido Kanda. El vestido de Johnny estaba arruinado y no sabía cómo demonios iba a poder limpiarlo sin que se notara lo que había estado haciendo con esa prenda que tanto le molestaba puesta. Lo dicho: estúpido Kanda.

- Tú.

Agudizó el oído al oír hablar a Kanda, esperando una pista más de la misteriosa persona que los había interrumpido.

- Sí, yo. ¿Allen-_kun_ está contigo, no? ¿Está bien?

¡Conocía esa voz!

- _Che_. Está dormido.

- Oh, entiendo.

Era Lenalee Lee. Apretó con fuerza los párpados, sintiendo como un fuerte color rojizo cubría su rostro. Pedía con todas sus fuerzas que no entrara y viera todo el desastre que habían provocado en la habitación de Kanda. No podría mirarla de nuevo, no si ella se enteraba de lo que pasaba. Lavi era una cosa, era _bookman_ y sabía de esas cosas, tanto que no se le había hecho tan raro. Pero esta era Lenalee, una muchacha común que estaba al servicio de Dios y que se guíaba por los preceptos de la Biblia. No quería ni pensar en lo horrorizada que estaría su amiga si descubría lo que Kanda y él hacían.

- ¿Y? ¿Viniste sólo para preguntar por el idiota del _Moyashi_?

- _Ehm_, no. No precisamente.

Hubo un silencio donde lo único que se pudo escuchar era el sonido de papeles, algo extraño.

- ¿Qué demonios significa esto?

- Significa que tienes una misión, Kanda.

Allen abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Misión? ¿Kanda tenía una misión? ¡No se suponía que las tuviera! Negó con la cabeza, intentando tranquilizarse.

- ¿Que Reever está jodido de la cabeza?

- No debes ser tan grosero - Lenalee hizo una pequeña pausa, aunque Allen no supo el por qué -. Tienes que ir a su despacho de todas maneras.

- Como sea.

- Kanda.

- _Che_. ¿Qué quieres?

- Sé que estás preocupado por Allen-_kun_ y estoy segura de que Reever-_san_ no te hubiera mandado de misión si no fuera absolutamente necesario. Pero cuidaremos de Allen-_kun_. Te lo prometo.

El de cabellos blancos sintió que se ruborizaba aún más. Lenalee cuidando de él, eso sería algo raro y hasta humillante, aún y cuando sabía que no debía de sentirse de esa manera porque después de todo la chica era bastante fuerte. Aunque ahora no podría escapar a la habitación de Kanda para un rato de paz, bueno, "paz" entre comillas.

- Has lo que quieras - oyó decir a Kanda para luego oírle cerrar la puerta. Esperaba que el idiota no hubiera sido tan grosero con Lenalee como para cerrarle la puerta en la cara o lo pagaría caro.

Se sacudió un poco, mirando por entre las sábanas, asegurándose de que la china se hubiera ido. Cuando se dio cuenta de que sólo era _Bakanda_ el que seguía ahí salió de su "escondite", sacudiendo la cabeza para después tratar de acomodarse el cabello con los dedos. Aunque de pronto sintió un peso sobre su cabeza, por lo que elevó la mirada para encontrarse con un Timcanpy sentado cómodamente sobre él.

- ¿Qué haces...?

- Tú, estúpido golem _vouyerista_.

- ¡No le hables así a Tim, _Bakanda_!

Iba a abrazar al golem dorado, pero éste al parecer prefirió meterse entre el vestido, provocándole un ligero escalofrío. Timcanpy aún no entendía que ya no era un pequeñito y que no debía de meterse en sus ropas, cosa que hizo a Allen suspirar aún y cuando Kanda se veía realmente furioso. Su golem era un niño todavía y le permitiría que siguiera haciendo eso mientras pudiera, aunque fuera raro para los demás. Miró a Kanda para después hablarle tranquilamente.

- ¿Qué? Sabes que no muestra las grabaciones de nosotros a nadie.

- _Che_. Hasta ahora.

Pero Allen sabía que Tim no lo haría. Suspiró nuevamente, alegrándose de que Tim hubiera decidido que el lugar era algo incómodo por lo que había salido a tomar aire para volver a posarse sobre la cabeza del inglés. Kanda se sentó a su lado, revisando la carpeta que Lenalee le había entregado, provocando que el de cabellos blancos se acercara con curiosidad para saber lo que contenía.

Una misión. _Bakanda_ se iba de misión. A veces se olvidaba de que ellos, como exorcistas, debían cumplir con recuperar la Inocencia. Es que había pasado tanto tiempo junto con Kanda, que lo veía todos los días, que ya casi no recordaba como era estar solo. Se preguntó si podría soportar eso, el no poder estar cerca de Kanda, el no poder correr a su lado cuando necesitaba escapar del comportamiento meloso de los demás.

Suspiró con pesar, sin percatarse cuando el otro exorcista se acercó hasta él para posar un beso en sus labios. Apenas había abierto los ojos cuando volvió a cerrarlos, concentrándose por completo en sentir como Kanda le besaba, en separar los labios para dejar que la lengua del mayor jugara con la suya. Sintió una de las manos de Kanda sobre su rostro, acariciando con su pulgar la cicatriz que Mana le había dejado. No comprendía cómo este hombre era el mismo que lo estaba poseyendo de maneras cada vez más pervertidas, el samurái era una persona llena de contrastes sin duda alguna.

- Serán dos semanas, estúpido _Moyashi_.

Allen asintió despacio ante las palabras de Kanda, quien había contestado a su pregunta antes de que pudiera formularla. Se llevó la mano izquierda a los labios, como si quisiera comprobar que estaban húmedos. Trató de no mostrarse triste porque no sería correcto. No debía de mostrarse infantil y egoísta, no debía pedirle a Kanda que le dijera a Reever que quería quedarse para poder estar al lado de Allen. Eso nunca pasaría de todas maneras.

- Quítate el vestido, lo has manchado todo.

Abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de lo que el otro hablaba. ¡El vestido! Frunció el ceño.

- ¡Es tu culpa, _Bakanda_!

- _Che_. Ese es tu semen, idiota.

Se enrojeció violentamente, aunque no por eso dejó de mirarle con furia. ¿Ahora qué iba a hacer con eso?

- Ve a bañarte. Iré contigo más tarde.

- ¿Bañarme? ¿Dices en las aguas termales?

- Creo que será bueno para ti. No te preocupes por los demás, nadie querrá meterse al baño conmigo dentro.

Era increíble como Kanda conocía el miedo que los demás le tenían y aparte se aprovechaba de ello. Allen tragó saliva para después asentir a pesar del intenso sonrojo que aún tenía en el rostro.

- ¿Qué hago con el vestido?

Pero Kanda no contestó. Porque hasta él se dio cuenta del ruido que había tras la puerta. Un sonido muy suave, pero bastante audible debido a que los dos permanecieron en silencio. Vio a Kanda fruncir el ceño mientras se levantaba y tomaba a _Mugen_. Allen sólo parpadeó, espero no ver un baño de sangre innecesario, cosa que se esperaba cuando el japonés abrió por completo la puerta.

Lavi estaba en cuclillas, apenas intentando violar la cerradura para entrar. El pelirrojo soltó una pequeña risita, como si no lo hubieran descubierto en esa situación tan comprometedora.

- Entra de una jodida vez, estúpido conejo.

- Oh, Yu, ya sé que te alegras mucho de verme. ¡Ah! ¡_Moyashi-chan_! Estás todo despeinado y... sucio. ¿Es eso un vestido?

Se tapó con las manos y no sabía por qué si Lavi ya lo había visto. Resopló con fuerza. Ahora todo mundo en la Orden sabría que había sido obligado a usar un maldito vestido. De todas maneras se acomodó en la cama para luego bajarse. Haría lo que Kanda le dijo, tal vez sí necesitaba ese baño con agua caliente para relajarse un poco. Había sobrevivido con duchas rápidas en las regaderas y empezaba a extrañar la costumbre oriental que el supervisor consideraba tan importante como para sugerir que sus exorcistas lo hicieran para sentirse mejor.

- Marca muy bien tu pancita, _Moyashi-chan_. Te ves muy bien.

- Cállate de una vez, conejo.

- Jo, Yu-_chan_, eres muy posesivo. Incluso no te importó desplegar tu furia contra _Kuro-chan_, el pobre no tiene la culpa de haber sido el primer candidato para ser el papá del bebé del _Moyashi_.

- _Che_.

Allen escuchaba atentamente lo que decía Lavi cuando recuperó la bata de Tap, cubriéndose con ella con rapidez. También tendría que lavar esa ropa y lo peor era que no sabía cómo demonios iba a hacerlo. No era como si pudiera entregarlo para que se lo lavaran.

- Tú, deja de pensar - dio un respingo cuando escuchó a Kanda, sabiendo que se estaba refiriendo a él -. No te preocupes por esa ropa, sólo quítatela cuando estés en el baño y yo me encargaré de ella.

- Eres tan considerado a veces, Yu.

- ¿No te dije que te callaras, conejo idiota?

No pudo evitar dibujar una media sonrisa cuando el samurái volvió a amenazar al aprendiz de _bookman_. Sabía que no estaba bien que se burlara de los intentos de asesinato, pero no podía evitarlo. Por Dios, no se podía creer que alguna vez sintió celos de Lavi en cuanto a su relación con Kanda. Bueno, los "celos" seguían ahí, latentes; aunque mucho más controlados. Después de todo, Kanda nunca haría lo que hacía por él con nadie más.

- Entonces me adelantaré - dijo de pronto, obteniendo la atención por parte de los dos mayores -. Te espero en el baño, _Bakanda_.

- _Wow_, qué invitación tan descarada, _Moyashi-chan_. ¡_Oh_!, mira, ahí está _Mugen_.

El inglés rió animadamente antes de salir de la habitación de Kanda. Realmente estaba viviendo esto después de todo. Vaya, lo peor era que sabía perfectamente el camino al baño desde la habitación de _Bakanda_. Todo por culpa del malnacido ese que era el papá del bebé que tenía en su interior. Caminó rápidamente, intentando evitar encontrarse con cualquiera para no tener que contestar preguntas o acosos a causa de lo supuestamente adorable que se veía su barriga. ¿Por qué todos le decían eso? Él no se sentía "adorable", sino bastante harto por la situación.

Llegó al baño, sorprendiéndose de que no había nadie cerca. Se preguntó si sería porque esta era la hora de la ducha de Kanda y nadie quería tener que lidiar con la furia del japonés. Eso era lo más probable. Se mordió el labio inferior; definitivamente Kanda era de lo peor. Infundir miedo en todos no era una buena manera de socializar, aunque no parecía que eso le importara especialmente al pelinegro.

Recorrió el lugar, asegurándose de que efectivamente estuviera solo antes de decidirse a desvestirse. Guardó muy bien el vestido manchado y la bata, esperando que Kanda dijera la verdad cuando se refirió a que él se encargaría de limpiar la ropa. Suspiró entrecortadamente, tomando una de las toallas para caminar hasta uno de los lagos artificiales con aguas termales. Miró el lugar, hacía tiempo que no se metía ahí; no habría sido buena idea de todas maneras, atraería las miradas de todos los presentes y algunos hasta se atreverían a pedirle que se dejara tocar.

Primero metió uno de sus pies, estremeciéndose un poco al sentir esa deliciosa agua caliente en contacto con su piel. Terminó por entrar por completo, suspirando con alivio al recagarse. Sí, definitivamente había extrañado esto. Cerró los ojos cansinamente, relajándose por completo. Sabía que no debía quedarse dormido, ya le había pasado antes y había estado a punto de ahogarse por torpe. Timcanpy aún estaba sobre su cabeza, bien acomodadito y quitado de la pena. Al menos estaba Tim, si se dormía él podría despertarlo.

El agua le estaba ayudando mucho, aunque no estaba tan caliente como recordaba. Se preguntó si era su imaginación o si Komui había bajado la temperatura para que Allen se pudiera bañar ahí. De todas maneras se sentía realmente bien, así que decidió dejar de pensar y mejor permitir que el agua aliviara lo tenso que sentía su cuerpo de tiempo acá. Hasta sus pies hinchados se sentían mejor, lo cual era un verdadero alivio para el muchacho. Si tan sólo la espalda no le doliera tanto aún. Se recargó en una de las piedras, encantado porque la textura le ayudaba de cierta manera.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, solo, casi a punto de caer dormido de no ser porque Timcanpy le mordisqueaba la cabeza de vez en cuando para despertarlo. Sólo esperaba no terminar con ríos de sangre en el rostro como muchas veces pasaba cuando Tim se ponía más agresivo de lo normal. Pero no pudo seguir más tiempo con su relajación porque escuchó un movimiento en el agua. Se enderezó rápidamente, parpadeando con confusión. ¿Habría entrado alguien y no se había dado cuenta? Era posible.

- ¿Kanda? ¿Lavi?

Nada. Nada por el momento.

- Huh, ¿Allen?

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- ¿Krory?

Le vio surgir entre la niebla, casi haciéndole saltar de la impresión. Krory le miraba atentamente y eso provocó que se sonrojara inmediatamente, esperando que el otro exorcista lo interpretara como consecuencia del agua caliente. Miró hacia todos lados, pretendiendo que ese gesto no era tan notorio.

- No sabía que era tu tiempo para bañarte. ¿Te incomoda que esté aquí?

- ¿Ah? ¡No! - negó rápidamente, aunque estuviera mintiendo. Le incomodaba, claro que le incomodaba. Si hasta le incomodaba que Kanda le viera así. Pero sería grosero de su parte decirle a Krory que se fuera porque no quería ser visto por él. Tragó saliva, intentando relajarse de nuevo.

- _Hum_, Allen - volvió a mirar a Krory, intrigado del por qué el mayor le llamaba con inseguridad. Aunque se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba cuando el otro terminó su petición -. ¿Puedo tocar?

Bien, sabía que eso iba a pasar. Resopló entrecortadamente. No era tan malo, después de todo se trataba de Krory, Lavi le había recordado también que el exorcista rumano pudo ser el padre de este bebé. Aunque este era el hijo de Kanda, del maldito bastardo antisocial que le había provocado un nuevo dolor en la espalda baja y en las caderas.

- Está bien - masculló entre dientes, para que no se notara que en realidad le fastidiaba aquello.

No se sintió tan mal como esperaba cuando Krory posó una mano en su abdomen abultado. Al menos no estaba moviéndola, sólo la dejó ahí, como si esperara algo. Parpadeó.

- ¿Pasa algo, Krory?

- Ah, Lavi dijo que se movía, pero yo no siento nada.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. No sabía por qué le había causado eso, pero logró relajarse un poco.

- Está dormido, por eso no se mueve mucho.

- ¿Sabes cuando está dormido o despierto?

Allen asintió alegremente, de alguna manera orgulloso por prácticamente poder decirlo a ciencia cierta. Se preguntó si era normal que lo supiera o si en realidad podía notar la diferencia, pero ya se había convencido de que así era.

- ¡Eso es increíble, Allen!

- No es para tanto, supongo.

- ¡Sí lo es! Eres un niño y puedes tener bebés, ¡es grandioso!

Ladeó el rostro. Al parecer Krory no estaba enterado de que aquello no había sido "natural". Pero él no era quien para explicarle, no cuando no entendía muy bien lo que le habían hecho. Así que decidió no decir nada y dejar que el otro exorcista siguiera pensando lo que quisiera.

Lo que no esperaba era escuchar la voz de Kanda y de Lavi. Más bien de Lavi, quien hablaba alegremente mientras Kanda sólo le respondía con su usual '_che_'. Rió suavemente. _Bakanda_ siempre era tan elocuente. Krory se apartó rápidamente, como asustado al escuchar esa segunda voz, esa que no pertenecía a su amigo Lavi. Entendía a Krory, Kanda provocaba eso en las personas y posiblemente el exorcista rumano no recordaba que había sido precisamente el pelinegro quien le había llevado en brazos cuando estaban en el Arca. Pero Allen lo tenía muy presente sin saber por qué, simplemente le gustaba pensar que Kanda podía tener algo de espíritu de equipo muy en el fondo.

- ¡_Kuro-chan_! ¡No te sobrepases con el _Moyashi-chan_! - gritó de pronto Lavi, provocándole un respingo a Allen y posiblemente también a Krory.

- ¿Sobrepasándome...? ¿Cómo? - Krory miró al pelirrojo con confusión, provocando que el aprendiz de _bookman_ se riera con fuerza.

- Ah, _Kuro-chan_. A veces no parece que tengas 28 años.

El inglés seguía observando a Lavi y a Krory cuando sintió que Kanda se sentó muy cerca de él, provocando que se asustara un poco. Le miró por el rabillo del ojo, sin saber cómo actuar en esa situación. Tal vez Lavi sabía de lo que los dos tenían, pero Krory no. Y estaba casi seguro que enterarse de algo así asustaría mucho al mayor de los presentes.

- Yu y yo nos vamos de misión mañana, _Moyashi-chan_.

Concentró toda su atención en Lavi por lo que había dicho, parpadeando un par de veces antes de preguntar:

- ¿Entonces Kanda y tú tienen la misión juntos?

La respuesta llegó por parte de un resoplido de fastidio por parte de Kanda, lo cual lo hizo sonreír a pesar de que lo evitó. Al menos Kanda estaría con Lavi, tal vez el pelirrojo podría controlarlo aunque fuera un poco, aún y cuando estaba casi seguro de que controlar al idiota era prácticamente imposible.

- Yo también tengo misión mañana - dijo Krory, sonando bastante emocionado.

- ¿Ya tan pronto te vas de misión? - preguntó, algo preocupado, después de todo Krory apenas había despertado.

- Reever-_san_ dijo que me he recuperado bien y que lo mejor será que tome sangre de _akuma_ - señaló el exorcista mayor, como si estuviera bastante orgulloso de volver a la acción, cosa que hizo sentir un poco mejor a Allen. Si Krory estaba feliz con eso entonces estaba bien.

- Tuvieron que mandar a Kanda porque ya no hay exorcistas disponibles, todos están de misión - exclamó Lavi, antes de que el de cabellos blancos pudiera decir algo -. Miranda acompañará a Krory y yo iré con Yu mañana. Hay demasiada actividad de _akuma_s por alguna razón que desconocemos.

- Entonces... sólo Lenalee y yo nos quedamos en la Orden, ¿cierto?

- Sí, y Hevlaska, por supuesto.

Asintió para luego mirar a Kanda otra vez. El japonés tenía el cabello recogido, los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, casi como si meditara ahora que estaba en el agua caliente. Eso o simplemente se había decidido a ignorarlos a todos, cosa que era más que probable. Sonrió con suavidad. Aún no podía creer que era precisamente él, Allen Walker, quien sacaba de balance a este hombre antisocia y homicida.

- Dos-Puntos dijo que iría a tu habitación pronto, así que tendrás que darte prisa o si no te regañará - le informó el pelirrojo, sacándolo de su ensoñación.

- Eh, sí.

No quería irse, aunque se sentiría más cómodo si sólo estaba con Kanda. Y esa noche, esa noche no podría dormir con el japonés. ¿Tendría que esperar dos semanas para eso? De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que significaría que Kanda estuviera ausente durante tanto tiempo. Esperaba no perder el control, a veces el pelinegro era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo. Más bien, casi siempre.

- _Che_. Vamos, _Moyashi_ - elevó la mirada para encontrarse con que Kanda le ofrecía la mano para ayudarle a levantarse -. Te llevaré a tu habitación, eres tan estúpido que seguramente te perderás.

- ¡No soy estúpido, _Bakanda_!

Reclamó para "mantener las apariencias", sin embargo tomó rápidamente la mano de Kanda, sintiéndose dichoso por poder tocarle a pesar de tener público. Se envolvió rápidamente con la toalla, aún y cuando el vapor de agua no permitiera divisar gran cosa.

- ¿Qué pasará con la ropa? - le susurró ya que se hubieron alejado de los otros dos.

- Recuperé tu camisón de anciana, no te preocupes. También ese horrible pantalón.

- Qué considerado de tu parte - ironizó Allen, aunque secretamente estaba agradecido. Odiaba el camisón y el pantalón, pero eran mucho mejor que un vestido -. ¿Y qué pasará con la ropa manchada?

- Ya me encargué de ella, idiota.

- ¿Cómo...?

- La destruí, así de simple.

Abrió los ojos con horror.

- ¡Pero era la ropa de Johnny-_san_ y Tup-_san_! ¡_Bakanda_!

Se molestó cuando Kanda sólo parecía mirarle indefinidamente, como si no entendiera el alboroto que Allen estaba causando.

- No dejaré que nadie más te vea así, _Moyashi_.

Se sonrojó, maldita sea. Volteó el rostro inmediatamente, esperando que Kanda no se hubiera dado cuenta de su reacción. Estaba mal que su cuerpo reaccionara así, después de todo eso le avergonzaba. Resopló, empezando a vestirse en cuanto tuvo su ropa al alcance. El japonés se colocaba sus ropas a sus espaldas, lentamente, como si también él quisiera alargar un poco más el tiempo. Se mordió el labio inferior en cuanto tomó el suéter. Se lo había traído después de todo, cosa que le hizo sonreír.

- No eres tan horrible como pretendes, ¿verdad?

- No sé de qué jodidos hablas.

Seguía sonriendo sin poder parar. Era un maldito bastardo con todos, incluso con él. Pero había algo que le hacía sentir feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo. No podía creer que era justamente _Bakanda_ el que le provocaba este sentimiento.

- Oye, Kanda.

- ¿Qué quieres, _Moyashi_?

- ¿Querrías dormir conmigo hoy? ¿Por favor?

Sabía que Kanda le estaba mirando atentamente a pesar de que seguía dándole la espalda mientras se colocaba el suéter con mucho cuidado. Se sentía tibio y relajado, ese baño le había sentado de maravilla.

- Sabes que hoy no es posible eso, imbécil.

- Sí es posible. Si es en mi habitación.

Hubo una pequeña pausa antes de que el samurái hablara en voz baja pero furiosa, cosa que le hizo sentir un ligero escalofrío.

- ¿Te has vuelto loco? El inspector bastardo está ahí, no se irá sólo porque se lo pidas. Además, tu jodida habitación no tiene cerrojo y cualquiera puede entrar cuando quiera - la última oración la dijo entre dientes, como si le molestara de sobremanera que la habitación de Allen fuera de libre acceso para todos.

- No tenemos que hacer nada. Sólo dormir. Y ya.

Volteó para mirar a Kanda, quien le miraba con incredúlidad, casi como si se preguntara si era posible estar una noche juntos sin que hubiera un polvo antes. Sonrió con cierta burla. _Bakanda_ se negaría, estaba casi seguro. Después de todo, el pago para Allen después del sexo era precisamente dormir, o al menos eso pensaba él. Por eso le sorprendió que Kanda sólo asintiera con la cabeza.

- Sabes que de todas maneras el inspector nos mirará con asco, ¿verdad?

Ahora fue Allen quien asintió. Claro que Link los miraría mal, siempre lo hacía, pero estaba conforme con el silencio de su inspector. Se había comportado bastante bien con ellos a pesar de todo. Howard Link no era tan malo como Kanda lo pintaba. Así como tampoco lo era Timcanpy, el golem que ahora estaba parado en uno de sus hombros y veía con bastante interés lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

- ¿Entonces dormirás conmigo? ¿Así nada más?

- _Che_. Tendré que levantarme temprano mañana, ¿sabes?

- Lo sé.

Kanda se acercó a él, sorprendiéndole un poco. Aunque el pequeño beso que le dio en los labios pudo más que la acción inicial.

- Idiota.

Llegaron a la habitación de Allen después de caminar despacio, recorriendo los pasillos con una lentitud inusual en Kanda. Hasta parecía que estaban paseando como si fueran pareja, de no ser porque el samurái iba adelante, como si quisiera guardar una distancia con el inglés. Pero Allen lo notaba, notaba como el otro disminuía el ritmo para dejarle alcanzarlo.

Cuando abrió la puerta Link ya estaba ahí, escribiendo uno de sus tantos reportes. Al parecer no le hizo mucha gracia encontrarse con que Kanda también estaba ahí, y se notaba por la mirada que le dirigió. Allen trató de calmar los ánimos, pero esos dos volvían a pelear en silencio, algo que le desesperaba.

- Hum, ¿no irás por tu pijama, Kanda?

Le escuchó chasquear la lengua para después salir de la habitación, dejándolo solo con los ojos de Link ahora posados en él.

- ¿Qué pasa, Walker?

- Kanda dormirá conmigo, ¡pero no de esa manera! - negó rápidamente al ver el gesto que había puesto su inspector - Sólo dormirá en la habitación, ¿sí?

- Sabes que no permitiré que tengan sexo aquí. Los reportaré por faltas a la moral si se les ocurre.

- ¡Prometo que no habrá nada raro! - exclamó el pequeño, esperando poder controlar a Kanda.

Se relajó poco a poco al sentarse en su cama. Link le había dado la espalda, poniéndose su pijama con aparente tranquilidad. Suspiró, buscando entre los cajones alguna ropa para dormir que le quedara. Tendría que ponérsela antes de que Kanda llegara.

Por suerte logró su cometido, era gracias a Lavi que había conseguido ropa nueva, aunque no sabía de dónde la había sacado. Agradecía que al aprendiz de _bookman_ no le hubiera dado por comprar cosas de mujer y le hubiera dejado un pijama más o menos masculino. Más o menos, porque estaba seguro que esto seguía siendo para chica. Pero estaba relativamente bien. Vio a Timcanpy acurrucándose en la almohada, aunque Allen no sabía si su golem se había enterado de que Kanda pasaría ahí la noche.

No hubo tiempo de explicárselo, porque Kanda había entrado en la habitación de una vez, sin llamar a la puerta siquiera. Allen hizo un pequeño puchero, maldito _Bakanda_ y su falta total de educación. Y la ropa para dormir de Kanda no era exactamente eso, aunque no le importaba mucho realmente. Estaba tan feliz porque podría dormir con el que le daba tantos dolores y alivios al mismo tiempo.

- Hazte a un lado, _Moyashi_ - le dijo, con una total falta de delicadeza como siempre, ignorando por completo que el alemán los observaba detenidamente -. Más te vale que no te muevas demasiado o me voy.

- Trataré de no hacerlo, _Bakanda_ - sonrió levemente a pesar de que Timcanpy se había colocado sobre él, reclamándole por el intruso que compartía la cama que les pertenecía a ellos dos nada más.

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo. Bueno, Kanda y él estaban tan acostumbrados a tener sexo antes de dormir que no conseguía conciliar el sueño a pesar de que hacía poco que lo habían hecho e incluso se había bañado aunque Kanda no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de correrse. Resopló, recostándose de lado para darle la cara al japonés.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo siento, Kanda - le susurró al oído a pesar de que el otro había hablado en voz fuerte y clara -. Por lo de Lenalee no pudiste, eh... eso.

Se sobresaltó cuando Kanda se dio la vuelta para mirarle también. Apenas podía ver los ojos oscuros del pelinegro por la oscuridad, pero sabía perfectamente que le estaba observando detenidamente, de una manera que sólo él sabía hacerlo. Sintió una suave caricia en el rostro y unos labios sobre los suyos, aunque el beso no fue tan dulce, se profundizó demasiado y duró un tiempo importante. Cuando Kanda le dejó ir no pudo evitar respirar agitadamente, sintiendo sus mejillas ardiendo.

- No podemos...

- _Shh_. Lo sé.

Le vio recostarse de nuevo, al parecer determinado a ignorarlo. No sabía si era que Kanda ya estaba fastidiado de él o si estaba poniendo todo de su parte para controlarse. No quería que Kanda se controlara, no del todo, aún y cuando sabía que Link cumpliría su amenaza si seguían.

Se movió un poco para estar mucho más cerca del otro, tragando saliva cuando extendió su mano derecha.

- _Oi_. ¿Qué haces?

No contestó. Sólo se acomodó muy despacio, haciendo que la cabeza de Kanda se recargara en su hombro izquierdo. Empezó a acariciarle el cabello, pasando dulcemente los dedos de por la cabellera negra del japonés. Sintió como el otro exorcista empezó a relajarse poco a poco mientras seguía con sus caricias, masajeando delicadamente las sienes del samurái. No podía ofrecerle su cuerpo en este instante, pero al menos podía darle algo para que descansara mejor.

- _Moyashi_.

Seguía sin hablar, ni siquiera cuando Kanda le llamó. Terminó abrazándole, ahora siendo él quien hundió su rostro en el cuello del pelinegro. Kanda siempre era tan cálido, todo a pesar de su actitud fría para con los demás. Pero con él era diferente, con él había demostrado que era pasional e impulsivo como nunca lo imaginó.

- No te vayas sin despertarme, Kanda. Por favor.

- _Che_ - fue todo lo que salió de los labios del pelinegro para después abrazarle con una suavidad poco común.

Se acurrucó contra Kanda, dejando que unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas. No quería que el otro se fuera, no quería. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer?

Eran exorcistas. Seguían siendo exorcistas a pesar de esta relación pecaminosa. A pesar de esta misión especial.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Se acomodó la larga gabardina tras haber atado a _Mugen_ a su espalda. Era la primera vez que usaba este uniforme para ir de misión, esperaba acostumbrarse pronto para poder pelear adecuadamente. Había pasado mucho tiempo entrenando, así que estaba seguro que sus habilidades no habían disminuído en lo absoluto. Su golem negro volaba a su lado, aunque éste empezó a descontrolarse por culpa de un golem dorado que trataba de jugar con él, lanzándole mordidas de vez en cuando sin cuidado alguno.

- _Oi_. Controla a tu golem, _Moyashi_.

- Tim sólo quiere jugar un rato, _Bakanda_.

Volvió la mirada, encontrándose con el pequeño exorcista perfectamente abrigado con el suéter color crema que ya le pertenecía prácticamente.

- Destruirá al otro golem si sigue mordiéndolo.

Le escuchó soltar una risita antes de llamar a su golem, quien como de costumbre ya se había escondido dentro de las ropas del _Moyashi_ a pesar de estar ya grande como para hacer algo como eso. Frunció el ceño. Estúpido golem.

Escuchó al otro bostezar. Aún era muy temprano, pero el idiota había insistido en que lo levantara a pesar de que le hizo perder unos cuantos valiosos minutos. De todas maneras, el conejo no había llegado a su habitación aún, así que no había tanto problema.

Se sorprendió cuando sintió las pequeñas manos de Allen corrigiendo la posición del cuello del uniforme, diciéndole que un exorcista debía de verse presentable y que tener el cuello chueco no daba buena impresión.

- _Che_. Deja de comportarte como si fueras mi esposa, _Moyashi_ - le dijo, esperando que el otro reaccionara y dejara de manosear su uniforme.

Y funcionó, porque Allen se apartó rápidamente, tratando de esconder un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Maldito _Bakanda_.

Sonrió maliciosamente. Este tonto niño que seguía sin darse cuenta que su actitud infantil no le ayudaba cuando se trataba de frenar los deseos de Kanda. No lo admitiría, pero iba a extrañarlo.

- Kanda.

- ¿Qué?

Le sacó de balance que fuera el niñito quien colocó las manos en su rostro, atrayéndolo para que se inclinara un poco para besarle. Vaya, el _Moyashi_ había iniciado un beso; uno suave y superficial, pero un beso al fin. Claro que no se esperaba que Allen abriera el cuello del uniforme que con tanto esmero se había asegurado de arreglar. Apenas iba a reclamarle por eso, aunque no le hubiera molestado en lo absoluto si no fuera porque tenía una misión que cumplir. Pero sentir los labios del _Moyashi_ sobre su cuello hizo que su respiración se detuviera por completo, tratando de procesar si realmente era este el niñito que se apenaba tan fácilmente por tan sólo un beso. Y sus dudas no hicieron más que aumentar cuando sintió una ligera succión en su piel junto con una pequeña mordida. Ahogó un gemido, cerrando un ojo con fuerza.

- ¿Qué carajo crees que haces?

Allen se separó de él, relamiéndose los labios a pesar de que un color rojizo intenso cubría por completo su rostro. Desvió la mirada casi de inmediato, hablando en cuanto Kanda ya no pudo mirarle a los ojos.

- Lo que tú me hiciste una vez, _Bakanda_.

- Idiota, ¿qué demonios crees que trato de evitar siempre cuando te beso?

- Ya sé, ya sé - le escuchó resoplar entrecortadamente -. Pero te irás de misión, nadie se dará cuenta. A menos de que... a menos de que alguien trate de sobrepasarse contigo.

Ahora le estaba mirando a los ojos, el pequeño estúpido. Arqueó una ceja.

- Que al menos sepan que tienes a alguien en casa, ¿no?

No pudo evitar sonreír ante la actitud tan ingenua del otro. Siempre sería un niñito.

- Estúpido _Moyashi_.

Ya le estaba arreglando el cuello del uniforme de nuevo, aunque esta vez Kanda no se quejó. Sólo se limitó a ver esas mejillas sonrojadas, el como se mordía suavemente en labio interior, seguramente tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no llorar. Un niñito.

- Prométeme algo, _Moyashi_.

- ¿Eh? - el menor apenas terminaba de alisar la gabardina de Kanda cuando le vio con esos hermosos ojos plateados.

- Prométeme que no te pasará nada.

- Tú eres quien debería prometerme eso, _Bakanda_ - el inglés había desviado la mirada, como si sintiera mucho pesar de que le hubiera recordado que se iba.

- No me pasará nada. Ahora prométemelo tú.

- Te lo prometo, estúpido.

Al final no había podido contenerse. Allen le estaba abrazando y lloraba entrecortadamente, como si intentara con todas sus fuerzas dejar de hacerlo. Un niño, era un niño. También le abrazó, enredando en sus dedos algunos de sus suaves cabellos blancos que le hacían aparentar más edad de la que tenía.

- No debes llorar, imbécil. Ten un poco de orgullo.

Sintió como el otro negaba con la cabeza, aún con el rostro hundido en uno de sus hombros. Kanda chasqueó la lengua, apartándolo lo más suave que pudo. El _Moyashi_ se limpió las lágrimas con su mano izquierda, atreviéndose poco a poco a mirarle directo a los ojos.

- Más te vale que cuides de mi hija, idiota.

Le escuchó reír a pesar de que su llanto apareció de nuevo. Era un sonido que había dejado de molestarle hacía tiempo y que ahora sólo lograba que su corazón latiera rápidamente a pesar de sí mismo.

- Estará bien. Me encargaré de eso.

Sonrió. Apenas iba a besarle, casi dispuesto a mandar al carajo a la maldita misión de no ser porque Lavi había empezado a llamar a la puerta haciendo mucho escándalo. Al menos había entendido la lección (por ahora) de que no debía tratar de abrir la puerta.

- ¡Yu-_chan_, es hora de irnos!

- _Che_.

Le abrió la puerta para que no despertara a la Orden completa. No quería tener que despedirse de nadie más.

- ¡_Moyashi-chan_! ¿Me vas a extrañar también?

- Sí, Lavi.

El menor se dejó abrazar por el pelirrojo, incluso sonrió cuando el conejo empezó a hacer drama acerca de que extrañaría molestarle cada mañana.

- Basta ya, conejo imbécil

- Jo. No te pongas celoso, Yu.

- _Che_. Serán dos semanas interminables.

- Al menos deberías agradecer a Reever que nos dieron una misión en un lugar cercano.

- Sí, lo que sea.

- Cuídense mucho, por favor.

Miró a Allen. Como seguía intentando no ponerse a llorar de nuevo. Se acercó al _Moyashi_, sin importarle que el conejo estuviera presente. Terminó por besarle, a introducir su lengua en la boca del pequeño para arrancarle el aliento una vez más. Lamió el labio inferior en cuanto se separó, dándole otro ligero beso.

- ¡Ah! ¡No hagan eso frente a mi inocente ojo!

- Cállate, conejo.

- Mejor váyanse ya. Los buscadores deben estar desesperados - sugirió Allen, cruzándose de brazos.

- Actúas como la esposa de Yu, _Moyashi-chan_ - dijo Lavi, riéndose más fuerte.

- ¡No es cierto!

- ¡Deberías de ir a despedirlo al puerto!

- Sal de aquí de una vez, estúpido conejo.

- ¡Los dos son malvados! - gritó el pelirrojo para luego soltarse a reír otra vez, saliendo de la habitación de inmediato.

- Maldito Lavi - masculló entre dientes el menor.

- _Moyashi_.

- Me llamo Allen - susurró el pequeño, sin una pizca de enojo, como si ya sintiera los estragos de saber que nadie le llamaría así por un tiempo.

- Prometo que regresaré lo más pronto posible.

El _Moyashi_ elevó la mirada una vez más. Le sonrió dulcemente, una sonrisa que era sólo para él. Kanda posó una de sus manos en el vientre del menor, recibiendo una patadita como respuesta. También le extrañaría a ella. Esperaba que ambos se hicieran compañía, que se cuidaran entre ellos. Sonrió con ironía, estaba pensando cosas estúpidas, pero sentir más golpecitos provenientes del abdomen de su _Moyashi_ le impedía pensar con coherencia.

Terminó por apartar algunos de sus mechones blancos una vez más para besar la cicatriz en forma de pentagrama invertido. Esa que indicaba que estaba maldito. Que ambos estaban unidos de más de una manera.

- Kanda.

- Adiós, _Moyashi_.

Le vio asentir rápidamente mientras nuevas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos. Pero no podía hacer nada más para que dejara de llorar, esperaba que lo soportara. Que también él fuera capaz de soportarlo.

Salió de su habitación, dejando al _Moyashi_ dentro. Sabía que lloraba y eso le molestaba muchísimo. Idiota, estúpido, imbécil. Un niño. Maldito niño. Apretó con fuerza la agarradera su maleta, empezando a caminar al tiempo que Lavi se ponía a su lado y empezaba a hablar hasta por los codos como siempre. De pronto se detuvo. Metió su mano izquierda en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Lo sacó cuidadosamente. El _anzan omamori_. Volvió la mirada hacia la puerta de su habitación, contemplándola largamente sin decirse a moverse.

- ¿Yu-_chan_?

Chasqueó la lengua.

Qué estúpidez.

Volvió a guardar el amuleto en el bolsillo, dándole la espalda a su habitación para caminar otra vez, seguido por un confundido conejo pelirrojo que no dejaba de preguntar qué había pasado.

Frunció el ceño.

Sí, no era más que una estúpidez.

**+ Continuará +  
**

**Notas finales**: Jo, el capítulo más largo que he hecho, ¡viva! Eh, ¿viva? Hum, algo así. Adiós, Kanda, que te vaya bien. Ahora puedo empezar con la verdadera tortura (_risita malvada_). Todo un placer tenerlos aquí, mis lectores. No saben lo feliz que me hacen por tan sólo leer esta tontería. En realidad no tengo mucho más que decir, sólo que espero poder seguir a pesar de todo el trabajo que se me acomula. En fin. ¡Muchas gracias! (_reverencias_).


	15. Recordando, olvidando

**Stupid me says**: Err, ¿disculpas por tardar? Lo siento, he tenido una semana de lo más pesada (maldito trabajo) y pido perdón a todos. Especialmente a _**Kassy**_(responderé en cuanto pueda, ¡lo prometo!) por su paciencia y todo lo demás (gracias). Bueno, agradecer como siempre por todos los _reviews_, especialmente a _**Simorgh**_ por asustar a su esposo por mi culpa (jo, soy sádica, sí). Pero mis besos y mi amor son para todos, ¿alguien quiere? Oh, sabía que no (_sonrisa_). En fin, me marcho antes de que me obliguen a irme. Los dejo con un capítulo más de mi pequeño engendro. Que lo disfruten (si pueden).

**Notas especiales para el capítulo:** Otro capítulo con muchísimos cambios de POV. Y, ¿saben para que _suckeo_ más que con el _fluff_? Con la acción. Lo siento.

**Rating**: T - por ahora -

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ D.Gray-Man no me pertenece, es de Hoshino Katsura-_senseii_. Si me perteneciera, recibiría cartas bomba por parte de los fans por atreverme a hacerle esto a Allen (_sonrisa radiante_).

**Apóstol de Dios**

**15. Recordando, olvidando**

Por más que cambiaba de posición una y otra vez, cada poco tiempo, no podía conciliar el sueño. Esto estaba mal. Llevaba cuatro días así, sin poder descansar. Esos cuatro días desde que Kanda se fue. Se talló el rostro obstinadamente cuando sintió las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. Qué tontería. Malditas hormonas. Había pasado muchísimo tiempo sin ver a Kanda antes y justamente ahora era cuando le dolía horriblemente. Casi como si sintiera que nunca lo volvería a ver.

Negó con la cabeza, tapándose por completo con las sábanas, cambiando de posición nuevamente. Otra tontería. Kanda era un exorcista fuerte; Allen estaba casi seguro de que tarde o temprano lo convertirían en general. Kanda nunca dejaría que le pasara nada, se lo había prometido y éste era un hombre de promesas. Además, estaba con Lavi, el aprendiz de _bookman_ también podría ayudarle aunque el japonés se resistiera. Eso mismo. No debería preocuparse por esto, porque él mismo era un exorcista y sabía de las obligaciones que tenían que cumplir como servidores de Dios.

Pero no podía parar de llorar. Las malditas lágrimas eran obstinadas y de vez en cuando se deslizaban por sus mejillas sin que pudiera evitarlo. Tenía que dormir: Kanda se enojaría muchísimo si descubría que no había estado descansando correctamente. Era malo para el bebé, después de todo.

Colocó la mano derecha sobre su vientre, rozándolo suavemente. Sonrió disimuladamente.

- Al menos tú sí puedes dormir - susurró, cerciorándose de no molestar a Link, quien dormía en el futón contiguo a su cama.

Podía sentir ligeros movimientos, pero estaba seguro de que el niño estaba dormido. Porque cuando estaba despierto era bastante hiperactivo; moviéndose, pateándolo, era como si casi pudiera darse volteretas ahí dentro. Además, parecía extrañar a Kanda tanto como él. Cuando se acercaba la hora en que usualmente el mayor y él tenían sus "pequeñas reuniones", el bebé pateaba con más fuerza, como si esperara que su padre estuviera ahí para acariciarle también. Era algo que Allen no podía suplir, Kanda era el papá de este niño después de todo.

Se revolvió de nuevo en la cama, decidiendo por fin incorporarse, batallando un poco hasta quedar sentado. Se apoyó en la pared, suspirando. Incluso Timcanpy parecía dormir; estaba al lado de su almohada, acurrucadito, con la cola enroscada en sí mismo. Posó uno de sus dedos sobre la esferita dorada, acariciándolo con mucho cuidado para no despertarle. Kanda le habría dicho que los golem no dormían y que era un estúpido por tratar con tanto cariño a algo que se suponía que no estaba vivo. Pero Tim se restregaba contra su dedo, arrancándole una ligera sonrisa.

Extendió sus piernas, intentando relajarse mientras miraba por el vitral, aún acariciando a su golem con delicadeza. Estaba oscuro todavía. Sabía que se quedaría dormido en la mañana, durante el tratamiento, y que no era buena idea porque volvería a lastimarse con la aguja del suero. Ahora era Lenalee quien se encargaba de llevarle a la enfermería aunque Allen hubiera insistido que no era necesario que la china le acompañara. Pero ella se había puesto obstinada con hacerlo. Allen había aceptado sin oponer mucha resistencia porque la entendía de cierta manera. Komui aún estaba en la Orden Asiática, regresaría esa misma semana con suerte, el inglés sabía que Lenalee necesitaba de su hermano. Si tan sólo los Comandantes le dejaran usar el Arca todo sería más fácil y rápido. El supervisor habría regresado ya y los exorcistas terminarían más pronto con sus misiones. Y, por alguna razón quería regresar allá, a la habitación del Músico. A pesar de que éste se dedicara a verle cada vez que se reflejaba en el espejo.

Dejó de acariciar a Tim (quien se quedó quietecito y sin quejarse) para colocar ambas manos sobre su vientre. No debía despertar al bebé, por eso estaba quieto, prácticamente inmóvil de no ser por el movimiento de su pecho mientras respiraba profundamente. Seguía viendo hacia el vitral, como si esperara que algo pasara, que algo llegara a aliviar el sentimiento de melancolía que le inundaba en esos momentos. Nunca se había sentido tan estúpido en su vida, preocupándose así por ese idiota.

Kanda volvería, volvería porque se lo había prometido.

Aunque el grandísimo imbécil no se hubiera molestado tan siquiera en llamarle. Resopló, furioso por recordar eso, entrecerrando los ojos con enfado. Debería de sentirse culpable por eso, después de todo Kanda estaba de misión y probablemente no tendría tiempo de comunicarse con él. Se estaba comportando egoísta e infantil de nuevo. Por eso suspiró, cerrando los ojos con suavidad. Era vergonzoso pasar por esto, con estos sentimientos tan bochornosos. Claro que todo eso lo quería interpretar como consecuencia de su embarazo, pero la verdad era que ya no sabía qué pensar al respecto. Odiaba esto, por lo que decidió no pensar más en ello y concentrarse en la poca luz de la Luna que podía pasar el vitral de su habitación.

- Me pregunto si tú podrás dormir bien, Kanda.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

No había podido pegar el ojo en esas tres noches (cuatro con esta) desde que salió de la Orden. Todo era por culpa del jodido conejo que no dejaba de hablar y, por supuesto, por culpa de la maldita misión que les habían dado que más bien parecía un callejón sin salida. Un cuento de viejas.

- Ya hemos recorrido todo el bosque. Me estoy hartando de esta estupidez - resopló, cruzándose de brazos mientras se recargaba en uno de los tantos árboles.

- Vamos, Yu-_chan_. Según las descripciones de testigos y la desaparición de varios habitantes del pueblo puede que se trate de _akuma_ o tal vez hasta de Inocencia.

- _Che_. Jodidos borrachos que se pierden camino a casa.

Lavi soltó una carcajada alegre, cosa que no hizo sino empeorar el mal humor del pelinegro.

- Estás demasiado ansioso por regresar al lado del _Moyashi-chan_, ¿eh? - le dijo el aprendiz de _bookman_, aún sonriendo.

Kanda no contestó, sólo se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado, esperando de una vez por todas ver los dichosos fantasmas en procesión que los habitantes del pueblo decían anunciaban la muerte de cualquiera que se cruzara por su camino. No debería de parecerle tan absurdo; llevaba nueve años de su vida siendo exorcista y cosas más raras le había tocado ver. Pero curiosamente todo pasaba a segundo plano por culpa del estúpido _Moyashi_. Resopló, furioso.

- Ya va a amanecer, no creo que suceda nada ahora. Después de todo, las apariciones ocurren por la noche. ¡Vamos al hotel! Muero por ducharme.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estuvo de acuerdo con el conejo. Tomó a _Mugen_ y se dedicó a caminar a pesar de las quejas del otro porque lo esperara. Los buscadores seguían entrevistando a la gente aunque todos contestaban que no querían entrometerse con la "Santa Compaña"**(1)**. Malditos supersticiosos, no eran de ayuda pero bien que querían que les liberaran de eso. Al fin llegaron a la posada, esperando poder dormir aunque fuera un par de horas para seguir con la jodida misión. Ya mataría a Reever si se le ocurría darle otra de esas tonterías cuando se suponía que debía estar al lado del pequeñajo ese.

Ni siquiera se detenía a analizarlo ya, sólo lo había aceptado, que el _Moyashi_ ocupara gran parte de sus pensamientos. Se quitó la gabardina y empezaba a desabrocharse el cuello de su uniforme cuando escuchó un grito del pelirrojo a su lado, lo cual le hizo voltearse con fastidio.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Le eres infiel al _Moyashi_! ¡Mira esa marca que tienes en el cuello! Eres un mal esposo, Yu.

- _Che_. ¿Apenas te das cuenta? - contestó, dándose la vuelta de nuevo para quitarse del todo el uniforme.

- ¿Que eras un mal esposo? No, ya me había dado cuenta antes. Lo que no sabía era que le eres infiel al pobre _Moyashi_; él esperándote en casa con su barriguita de cinco meses mientras tú le engañas con mujerzuelas. Debería darte vergüenza.

Usualmente no daría importancia a las tonterías que decía Lavi, pero este idiota no se callaría hasta que Kanda le obligara. Resopló, deshaciéndose la coleta, dispuesto a darse una ducha cuanto antes.

- Eres un imbécil, conejo. Esa marca me la hizo tu "inocente hermanito". Raro que no te hayas dado cuenta antes.

Lavi se quedó en silencio, cosa que Kanda agradeció. Claro que esperaba que la calma no durara mucho, pero aún le fastidió de sobremanera que el ruido volviera tan pronto.

- ¡Dios mío! Estás pervirtiendo al _Moyashi-chan_ muy rápido, ¿pues qué cosas le haces?

Sonrió socarronamente.

- ¿Seguro que quieres saberlo?

Volvió a sonreír al ver que el conejo palidecía. Aún le parecía algo imposible de creer que este conejo pervertido le aterrara tanto que hablara de eso. Después de todo, él era quien le había dado consejos para cogerse al _Moyashi_. Aunque suponía que era porque para Lavi era sencillo ver a Allen como una chica si se lo proponía, pero cuando las palabras venían de Kanda entonces se intimidaba un poco. Sin embargo, sabía que al poco tiempo querría saber todos los detalles, así era Lavi: el morbo le podía más que cualquier otra cosa. Se echó una toalla al hombro derecho, entrando al baño de la habitación antes de que el pelirrojo se pusiera a hablarle otra vez.

Abrió el grifo de la regadera. Agua fría, la necesitaba. Obviamente no se masturbaría ahí, con el estúpido conejo tan cerca. No quería tenerlo molestándolo todo el tiempo por no poder controlar la condenada calentura por culpa de estar lejos de Allen. Se suponía que debía conservar la compostura, pero le era condenadamente difícil, aún más viajando con el idiota este.

- Es una suerte que el _Panda_ se haya ido a la rama Asiática con Komui, ¿no crees Yu? - escuchó a Lavi gritar desde afuera, provocando que chasqueara la lengua, ¿qué acaso ni durante la ducha podía tener paz? - Así podré leer a gusto.

¿Leer? ¿Qué no era eso lo que el conejo hacía siempre, obligado o no obligado por el _Bookman_? Prefirió no contestarle y quedarse bajo el chorro de agua helada un poco más. Tomó el jabón para lavarse el cabello, recordando de pronto que Allen le decía que para limpiar el pelo existían los champús, cosa que le había explicado como si Kanda fuera un niño chiquito mientras le cepillaba el cabello con mucho cuidado. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo o cuándo era que había pasado eso, sólo que había ocurrido y que no le había molestado del todo. Claro que después de eso había venido una buena follada a pesar de las quejas del muchachito, quien al parecer aún no se daba cuenta de que sus acciones sólo empeoraban el deseo del samurái.

Aún así terminó lavándose con el jabón por costumbre, además, el _Moyashi_ le había confesado (muy apenado) que le gustaba su cabellera negra y que por eso debía cuidársela. Ya, seguro que era por eso que quería cortárselo y venderlo. Él también terminaría cortando ese cabello de anciano y lo vendería como una rareza. Sonrió con malicia. Estaba recordando verdaderas tonterías, como si eso le ayudara en algo en estos momentos. Mientras más pronto terminara con la misión, más pronto podría regresar al lado del pequeño idiota y jodérselo durante horas si era necesario.

Terminó de aclararse el cabello con agua para luego lavar el resto de su cuerpo, resuelto a no enfocarse en nada más que no fuera en terminar con la maldita misión, aún y cuando supiera que le era casi imposible no pensar en el mocoso ese que le esperaba en la Orden. Sacudió la cabeza, aunque no logró que los cabellos que estaban pegados a su cuerpo cedieran. Estúpido Allen, nada más él podía ser el culpable de que Kanda se sintiera de esa manera ahora.

Salió de la regadera, envolviéndose la cintura con una toalla para luego secarse un poco la cabeza con otra. Tal vez el conejo le daría un poco de paz mientras se duchaba; aún si no dudaba que el pelirrojo hablara aunque se estuviera ahogando. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que Lavi no estaba haciendo nada de ruido. Pudo sentirse preocupado por esa actitud tan poco común, pero en lugar de eso agradeció no escuchar el escándalo de costumbre.

Se dio cuenta del por qué el pelirrojo estaba tan callado: el idiota se había quedado dormido, vestido con su uniforme. Joder, ni siquiera se había quitado la gabarnida. Kanda resopló, buscando en su maleta para vestirse sin importarle en lo más mínimo la condición de Lavi. No era el _Moyashi_ después de todo. Porque con el chiquillo le hubiera encantado la idea de desvestirlo. Sonrió con malicia. Cuando Allen ya tuviera a la bebé podría irse de misión con él. Ambos estarían solos en la habitación de hotel. Y podrían hacer todo el ruido que quisieran, sin que el niño se restringiera tanto con tal de que no les escucharan los demás. Por primera vez, las misiones con el _Moyashi_ serían más que peleas y discusiones. Esas no serían más que un agregado a la verdadera diversión.

Cuando terminó de vestirse y estaba a punto de acostarse a dormir se fijó en algo. Al lado de Lavi estaba una carpeta abierta, con algunas hojas desordenadas entre las que estaban correctamente alineadas. Kanda se fijó con más atención al darse cuenta de que eran unos reportes. Los tomó con algo de curiosidad inusitada, dándose cuenta de lo que eran.

- No me jodas...

- ¿Yu-_chan_? - preguntó el aprendiz de _bookman_, tallándose el ojo mientras veía a Kanda, aunque éste ni siquiera se enteró de que el otro había despertado - ¡Ah! ¡Me quieres violar!

- _Che_. ¿Qué significa esto, estúpido conejo? - preguntó, sin darle importancia a lo que había dicho el pelirrojo.

- ¡Oye! Esos son los reportes que ro-... digo, que pedí prestados. No tienes derecho a tomarlos hasta que yo haya terminado de leerlos. El _Panda_ nunca me dejó en paz, estuve muy ocupado en la Orden hasta ahora - resopló el _bookman junior_, quejándose infantilmente -. ¿Me los puedes devolver ya?

- Son acerca de lo mismo que le están haciendo al _Moyashi_, ¿verdad? - le miró fijamente, hasta que logró que el otro exorcista asintiera.

El pelinegro se sentó en su cama, aún con la carpeta en las manos. No eran muchos papeles, de hecho, sus datos sobre esta misión eran mucho más numerosos. Abrió de nuevo el paquete de hojas, dispuesto a enterarse de todo de una vez.

- Yu, en serio que no deberías...

Pero Kanda no escuchaba, ya había empezado a leer. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pasando rápidamente las hojas, nada más mirándolas por encima. Aunque era lo mismo, simplemente lo mismo. Terminó cerrando aquello, dejándolo a un lado. Un incómodo silencio reinó en el lugar hasta que, sorprendentemente, fue el japonés quien lo rompió.

- ¿Alguno sobrevivió a esto?

- Como te dije, no lo he leído todo. Cuando termine te di-

- ¿Hubo sobrevivientes?

Vio como el otro miraba hacia el techo, tronándose los dedos nerviosamente antes de contestarle:

- Hasta lo que he leído, no. ¡Pero tengo que terminar! Además, esos exorcistas no tuvieron a nadie que les ayudara como tú lo estás haciendo con el _Moyashi-chan_.

Arqueó una ceja, viendo a Lavi con incredúlidad. ¿De verdad pensaba que estaba ayudando a Allen? ¿Desde cuándo? Lo único que hacía era jodérselo y ya.

- Tienes contacto físico con él. Dios, hasta lo abrazas y lo besas enfrente de mí como si nada. Esos otros - dijo, señalando a la carpeta que aún estaba al lado de Kanda - también tenían compañeros de misión, pero al parecer ninguno tuvo ese tipo de trato con el "portador" o mamá, como prefieras llamarlo.

Lavi le estaba sonriendo, con un carajo. Como si eso fuera a solucionar todo el problema. Kanda sabía que no era seguro y demás, pero nunca se imaginó que la mayoría de esos exorcistas morían con tal de dar vida a otro. ¿Dónde está la lógica de eso? ¿Ganar a un exorcista con el riesgo de perder a otro? ¿Y si esto no era más que una sentencia de muerte para Allen por traición? Sí, tal vez sólo querían sacar hasta la última gota de beneficio del pequeño antes de asesinarlo cobardemente. Apretó los dientes.

- Pero el embarazo del _Moyashi-chan_ va bastante normal, prácticamente parecido al de una mujer, ¿no? No ha tenido desmayos, ni mareos tardíos, ni días que tiene que permanecer en cama ni nada de eso. Incluso puede caminar de ahí para allá casi como si nada. Jo, hasta corre y bastante rápido para su condición si me preguntas.

Volvió a mirarlo con esceptisismo. ¿El conejo estaba tratando de animarlo? Joder, eso sí que le molestaba por alguna razón que no podía entender. Pero en algo tenía razón; además, Kanda no había leído lo que el otro ya sabía. Mejor debía dejar de pensar en aquello y seguir con esta misión para cumplir su promesa, esa de regresar lo más rápido posible al lado del menor. Ya se encargaría de matar a los Comandantes si algo le pasaba a su _Moyashi_ y a su niña.

- ¿Quién lo diría? - dirigió de nuevo sus ojos al del parche, quien hablaba alegremente otra vez - Nunca pensé que te vería así de preocupado por alguien que no fueras tú mismo, Yu-_chan_.

- _Che_. Deja de llamarme así si no quieres que te mate - le mostró a _Mugen_ desenfundada, rozando peligrosamente el cuello del aprendiz de _bookman_.

- ¡Ah! ¡Yu es un asesino! ¡Ayuda!

Se apartó del otro exorcista, quien al instante paró su escándalo. Suponía que le estaba mirando fijamente, pero en realidad no le importó. Sólo se sentó en la cama de nuevo, tomando el manojo de hojas para aventarlo en la cama del pelirrojo a pesar de sus quejas por maltratar algo que se suponía debía de regresar sano y salvo a manos de los _bookmen_.

- Termina de leer esa porquería. Que tendrás que decirme todos los pormenores cuando acabes.

- ¡Muy bien, Yu! Pero ahora me voy a dormir, me muero de... - _bookman junior _no continuó porque vio el gesto asesino que Kanda tenía en el rostro -. ¡Vamos! ¡De verdad tengo sueño!

- _Che_.

Bien, no se suponía que se concentrara en eso ahora. Debería más bien estar estudiando los reportes de los buscadores acerca de lo que habían averiguado sobre la misión en curso. Por eso no reclamó cuando Lavi le dijo eso, después de todo, él también estaba cansado. Se acomodó en la cama, sin darle importancia al sonoro suspiro de alivio del pelirrojo, quien ya hablaba algo de que era su día de suerte por no ser asesinado por el psicópata Yu Kanda. Al conejo ese le gustaba tentar a la muerte sin duda alguna.

Aunque ahora que estaba recostado, lejos de olvidarse de Allen, lo que hacía era recordarlo más. Sacó el _anzan omamori_ del bolsillo de su pantalón una vez más, colocándolo frente a su cara, así acostado como estaba. Maldita estúpidez que ahora le perseguía como si hubiera cometido un error fatal. Debió tirarlo en cuanto el anciano se lo dio.

- ¡Un _omamori_! ¿De dónde lo sacaste? Oh, ¿es lo que creo que es?

No, no esa sonrisa traviesa. Kanda chasqueó la lengua, dándose la vuelta para darle la espalda al otro exorcista. Sin embargo, el otro parecía bastante entusiasmado con su descubrimiento.

- ¡Un amuleto para embarazadas! 'Parto fácil', ¿eh, Yu? De verdad que te preocupas por _Moyashi-chan_. ¿Dónde lo conseguiste? Con lo que pasó con Japón y eso, pensé que tu cultura quedaría muerta por un tiempo.

- Cállate ya. ¿Qué no te estabas durmiendo?

- Jo, Yu-_chan_. Sólo dime cuándo se lo piensas dar al _Moyashi-chan_. Qué tierno eres, ¿no te lo había dicho? ... ¿Yu? ¡Hey! ¡Contesta!

Prefirió hacerse el dormido con tal de que no siguiera molestándole. Claro que pudo haberlo amenazado con _Mugen_ una vez más, pero estaba hecho polvo. Cerró los ojos luego de regresar el amuleto a su lugar en la prenda negra. Trató de dormir, de relajarse de una jodida vez para poder continuar con la maldita misión que no hacía más que mantenerlo alejado de su verdadero interés en estos momentos.

"_Moyashi_."

Se preguntó si el pequeño idiota estaría durmiendo bien, si estaría llegando a tiempo a sus tratamientos, si el inspector bastardo no le había hecho nada. Frunció el ceño.

Más le valía al imbécil estar bien en cuanto regresara o lo pagaría muy caro.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Lenalee se había encargado de que Allen estuviera bien. Le llevaba a la enfermería, al comedor e incluso le había dado masajes en la espalda para aliviar su dolor aunque el menor se negara a aceptarlo con la excusa de que podía soportar aquello. Ella sabía lo mal que lo estaba pasando el inglés. No sólo por su embarazo; Lenalee sabía que Allen extrañaba a Kanda.

Antes no se lo hubiera creído. Nunca. Y eso que ella era la única que insistía que Kanda era una buena persona en el fondo (muy en el fondo), que sólo se comportaba así simplemente porque tenía un carácter difícil. Después de todo, ella lo había conocido desde que era un pequeño de diez años. Era cierto que jamás habían sido unidos, pero conocía lo suficiente a Kanda como para saber que de verdad apreciaba a sus compañeros aunque no le gustara trabajar en equipo.

Allen era un muchacho muy respetuoso y amable. Estaba segura de que más de una vez había tratado de llevarse bien con Kanda, y que al final había decidido que era imposible y que era mejor estar peleado con él antes de intentar razonar. Nada más con Kanda se comportaba así, ni siquiera con Lavi, quien era el que más le molestaba. Por eso nunca se habría esperado encontrarse con Allen en la habitación de Kanda, sentado en el suelo al lado de una mesita con un reloj de arena que tenía una flor de loto dentro, cosa que siempre había llamado la atención de la chica (no se había atrevido a preguntarle a Kanda por ese adorno, de todas maneras sabía que no obtendría una respuesta que no fuera un gruñido por parte del mayor). El otro exorcista se había quedado dormido en una posición bastante incómoda, pero parecía mucho más tranquilo de lo que normalmente se veía.

Había colocado una de sus manos sobre los cabellos blancos del otro, acariciándolos dulcemente. Se sentía tan mal por Allen, teniendo que pasar por esto prácticamente sin ayuda. Era su amigo y lo quería mucho, por eso se le partía el corazón cada vez que lo veía en tan malas condiciones. Era seguro que a Allen no le gustaría que Lenalee le viera en esas condiciones, ¿pero qué podía hacer ella? Le había prometido a Kanda que cuidaría del pequeño por él mientras estuviera ausente.

De pronto, en la mente de Lenalee se agolpaban imágenes, sonidos, olores. Kanda y Allen. Pero luego sacudía la cabeza con fuerza, regañándose a sí misma por tener esa clase de pensamientos imposibles.

Acababa de hablar con su hermano. Éste le había dicho que tal vez tardaría un poco más en regresar de lo previsto, cosa que le hizo sentirse triste. Aún así le contestó alegremente, diciéndole que no se preocupara por ella y que siguiera con su trabajo cuando le quiso haber dicho que botara todo y regresara a la Orden ya, que lo necesitaba a su lado. Detestaba ser tan egoísta, el querer tener a todas sus personas amadas cerca de ella y sólo para ella. Aunque no estaba segura de que fuera por eso que estaba cerca de Allen todo el tiempo desde esos cinco días que Kanda se había ido.

Suspiró, caminando lentamente luego de haber dejado café en la sección científica. Se dirigía a la cafetería, donde sabía que Allen estaría luego de su tratamiento matutino. Cuando entró buscó al de cabellos blancos con la mirada, por suerte era fácilmente indentificable precisamente debido a eso.

No sabía si sonreír o enfadarse cuando lo encontró. El menor dormía plácidamente en una de las mesas con los restos de comida a un lado. El inspector estaba sentado frente a él, escribiendo tranquilamente como si ver a Allen en esas condiciones fuera totalmente normal. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca fue cuando colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de Allen nuevamente. Link le miró por un instante antes de volver a lo suyo. Acomodó con cuidado los cabellos del inglés utilizando sus dedos, sintiéndose algo aliviada cuando sintió que el menor se relajó aún más. Debía llevarlo a su habitación para que pudiera dormir, no estaba muy segura de que fuera buena idea que Allen durmiera en la mesa.

- ¿Allen-_kun_ ha dormido bien, Link-_san_?

El hombre rubio elevó la mirada una vez más, observándola como si le hubiera preguntado algo sumamente tonto. Estuvo a punto de hacer un puchero cuando el inspector le contestó:

- Walker no duerme por la noche. Es como si tuviera que estar en la habitación de Yu Kanda para descansar.

- ¿En la habitación de Kanda?

Parpadeó, algo extrañada, retirando sus dedos de la cabeza de Allen al tiempo que Timcanpy se posaba justamente ahí. Pero la china no le dio mucha importancia porque estaba analizando lo que el hombre le había dicho. Entonces era verdad: Allen descansaba mejor cuando estaba con Kanda después de todo. Cuando Komui le había dicho que el menor pasaría dos noches a la semana en la habitación del pelinegro ella se había alarmado un poco. Después de todo, ambos chicos decían odiarse y tenerlos a los dos juntos (y solos) en un espacio tan pequeño se oía como poco menos que una masacre total. Pensó que era peligroso para Allen y para la bebé, incluso para Kanda si algo se salía de control. Pero al parecer había resultado y el más joven de los exorcistas en realidad se sentía mejor cuando estaba con el padre de su hija.

¿Tan fuerte era la unión que tenían ambos debido a esa criatura? Era hermoso sin duda alguna, aunque a Lenalee le hubiera gustado participar más directamente como "papá" de la pequeña niña que Allen llevaba en su interior. Pero estaba feliz: Kanda y Allen ahora se llevaban mejor, ya no se preocuparía tanto cuando a los dos les tocara misión juntos.

- ¿Lena-lee?

Se sobresaltó un poco, dándose cuenta de que Allen le veía entre los mechones de cabello blanco, aún apoyado en la mesa. Se veía adorable, con esa mirada llena de cansancio que le invitaba a abrazarle para aliviarle y llevarlo a la cama para que durmiera después de un buen regaño por no dormir a sus horas. Le miró de nuevo, como el menor se incorporaba lentamente hasta quedar sentado correctamente. Vio de reojo a la responsable de que sus dos amigos ahora se llevaran mejor. Su barriga abultada era cada vez más notoria, aunque era algo que Lenalee no le recordaría; Lavi era el encargado de hacerlo. Estaba al tanto de que al muchacho no le gustaba hablar sobre eso y suponía que era normal: Allen era un hombre después de todo. Debía de ser sumamente vergonzoso para él pasar por algo así.

- Allen-_kun_, no está bien que te quedes dormido en la mesa, es mejor que vayas a dormir a...

Se detuvo. Allen no contestaba, sólo tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto en el infinito. Frunció el ceño levemente mientras hacía un pequeño puchero. Iba a regañarle por ignorarla cuando el chico dijo algo en voz muy baja, apenas distinguible a oídos de la china.

- Tiene hipo.

Parpadeó.

- ¿Qué dices Allen-_kun_?

- Creo que- Creo que el bebé tiene hipo.

Allen le estaba mirando ahora, aunque tenía un gesto indescifrable en el rostro. No era felicidad, no era tristeza. Era algo que Lenalee no logró identificar.

- ¿Cómo lo...? - se quedó callada cuando el inglés bajó la mirada, visiblemente ruborizado.

Ella sonrió. ¿Cómo era que sólo le llevaba un año a Allen? Este chico era adorable, casi como un niño pequeño, aunque tal vez tenía algo que ver con lo tierno que se veía ahora por su embarazo. Le acarició suavemente el rostro, logrando que la volviera a verla a los ojos, sus ojos violetas encontrándose con esos que eran plateados. Sin decir nada, bajó una de sus manos para colocarla sobre el vientre de Allen, sintiendo un ligero escalofrío por parte de él. Trató de hacerlo con delicadeza para no molestar de más al otro exorcista.

Soltó una risita. Apenas podía sentirlo, sí, pero ahí estaban. Había preguntado sobre bebés a la jefa de enfermeras y ella había dicho que el hipo era común a partir de los siete meses, aunque aquí estaba esta niña, como si quisiera demostrarle a sus padres lo precoz que era. Se preguntó si cuando naciera aprendería a caminar y a hablar rápidamente.

- Lenalee.

- ¿Eh? Ah, lo siento.

Alejó su mano, siendo ahora ella la avergonzada por satisfacer su curiosidad de esa manera. Pero era inevitable, había algo en Allen en estos momentos que le llamaba a tocarle, justo como todos los demás. Lo peor era que sabía que a Allen le molestaba. Lo supo desde la primera vez, que él estaba incómodo y que se sentía mal. Sonrió con melancolía. Le acarició el rostro de nuevo antes de abrazarle con mucha delicadeza, asegurándose de no rozar con su cuerpo el abdomen del inglés.

- Ahora te llevaré a que duermas, Allen-_kun_. No aceptaré un no por respuesta - dijo, antes de que Allen pudiera reclamar.

Le ayudó a levantarse de la mesa, aún tratándolo cuidadosamente. Allen se veía aún avergonzado y le seguía dando pequeños pasos mientras ella le guíaba. Timcanpy se posó sobre su cabeza, arrancándole una sonrisa. También Tim parecía haberse puesto muy sobreprotector con el de cabellos blancos, Lenalee rara vez lo veía apartado del muchacho y parecía vigilarlo constantemente a pesar de que Allen estuviera con Kanda. Se detuvo frente a una puerta, provocando que Allen chocara tras de ella.

- ¡Lo siento, Lenalee!

- Oh, no te disculpes. Pero no debes caminar distraídamente, te puedes lastimar - se dio la vuelta, acomodándole el suéter que sabía no le pertenecía.

- Eh, pero esta no es mi habitación - señaló el jovencito, algo sonrojado, apuntando a la puerta frente a ellos -. Es-Es la habitación de Kanda.

- Lo sé.

Sonrió amablemente, encantada por ver la carita de confusión de Allen. Después de todo, él había conseguido dormir en el suelo de esa habitación, tal vez si se recostaba en la cama de Kanda se sentiría más a gusto. La bebé y él necesitaban un buen descanso, y tenían que dormir aunque el japonés no estuviera. Ya se encargaría ella de regañar a Kanda por ni siquiera llamar para preguntar por Allen.

- Aquí descansarás mejor, ¿verdad? Te hará bien dormir aquí y no creo que a Kanda le moleste. Si fuera así, no hubiera dejado la puerta abierta.

Le vio asentir, tratando de no mostrar que el color rojizo en sus mejillas aumentaba. Se preguntaba por qué era eso, por qué Allen se ponía así cuando se trataba de Kanda. Muchas cosas pasaban por su mente pero sabía que estaban mal, totalmente mal. Timcanpy abandonó sus cabellos verdes para colocarse sobre la cabeza del apenado Allen, aumentando aún más la sonrisa que ya tenía en el rostro.

- Que descanses, Allen-_kun_.

Se dio la vuelta para caminar, dejando que Allen se acomodara por sí mismo. Si él se sentía cómodo en la habitación de Kanda, entonces estaba bien para ella. Aunque aún volvieran a sus pensamientos aquellas sospechas extrañas.

Pero no era así, sus amigos no harían eso, ¿verdad?

Negó con la cabeza, sonriendo dulcemente mientras colocaba las manos tras su espalda.

Aún y cuando fuera así, no importaba. Cuidaría de sus seres queridos sin importar nada.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Se preguntó si daría resultado eso que decía Lenalee. Si podría dormir ahora que estaba en la habitación de _Bakanda_.

Miró a su alrededor, la cama, el perchero (nuevo, había averiguado por parte de Lavi que antes había uno, pero había sido destruído por Kanda en un arranque de ira en su contra), el vitral, la mesita. El reloj de arena. La flor rosa que flotaba dentro de él. Se acercó hasta ella, rozándola con sus dedos nuevamente sin importarle que Link estuviera ahí. Cerró los ojos suavemente, recargándose en la pared sin apartar su mano de ahí. Esta habitación tenía el olor de Kanda, le hacía sentirse relajado y feliz.

Y era una tontería. Lo sabía, claro que lo sabía. Pero era algo inevitable después de todo. Abrió los ojos para mirar la cama, perfectamente tendida, tal y como Kanda la había dejado antes de irse. Bostezó. Rayos, tenía muchísimo sueño, esas cuatro noches sin dormir no le habían ayudado para nada. Subió a la cama cuidadosamente, quitándose el suéter casi de inmediato para recostarse sin más ceremonia. Inhaló profundamente en cuanto su cabeza estuvo en contacto con la almohada. Era un olor extraño, un olor que le avergonzaba y le hacía sentirse a salvo a la vez. Era raro, pero todo era así con Kanda, lleno de contrastes y contradicciones. Aún recordaba como se había despedido de él: con un suave beso sobre su cicatriz.

Acarició con su mano izquierda la cicatriz que Mana le había dejado. No sabía por qué a veces Kanda parecía tan fascinado con ella cuando antes precisamente era por eso que se había negado a tocarle. Idiota _Bakanda_ y su manera casi inentendible de actuar. Se acurrucó en la cama, así tendida como estaba y trató de dormir.

De pronto sintió que el bebé le pateaba después de haberse curado de su hipo, como si se enterara de dónde estaba y esperaba que su papá apareciera de una vez para que pudiera tocarle. Allen no sabía cómo explicarle que aún no podía estar con Kanda y que también él le extrañaba aunque nunca lo admitiría ante nadie. Ante nadie que no fuera su niño, por supuesto. Acarició suavemente su vientre, como si intentara transmitirle al bebé que mientras Kanda no estuviera aquí él podía encargarse de cuidarle. Aunque no fuera lo mismo.

Sintió a Timcanpy acurrucándose contra su abdomen, como si quisiera sentirlo también. Sonrió. Sabía que su golem no extrañaba del todo a Kanda, después de todo, ambos parecían llevarse bastante mal. Pero tal vez algo podía hacer que Tim se sintiera más cómodo con la relación que tenían el mayor y él. Claro que nada se le ocurría por el momento y decidió dejarlo así. Decidió ser él quien esperara por Kanda, así nada más, sin que más cosas dieran vueltas en su mente. Cerró los ojos una vez más, resuelto a dormir por fin.

- "_Moyashi_".

Se sobresaltó, casi pudo sentir un pequeño saltito en su interior por parte del bebé. Se incorporó. Esa era la voz de Kanda. Finalmente había sucedido, finalmente se había vuelto loco por culpa de ese imbécil.

- ¿Kanda? ¿Dónde...?

- "_Che_. Debajo de la almohada, idiota."

Allen parpadeó, dudando en obedecer esa voz que provenía de la nada. Pero finalmente lo hizo, levantando la almohada para darse cuenta de que había un transmisor abajo, muy parecido al arete que Bak le había dado. Lo tomó entre sus dedos temblorosos, sin estar muy seguro de qué pasaría cuando se lo colocó en la oreja.

- ¿Kanda? - volvió a preguntar, en voz baja.

- "¿Quién más, estúpido _Moyashi_?"

- ¡Me llamo Allen, _Bakanda_!

Soltó una risita, agradeciendo que Kanda no pudiera verle porque las lágrimas habían aparecido de nuevo en las comisuras de sus ojos y amenazaban con deslizarse por sus mejillas. Detestaba eso, por supuesto, el ponerse tan sentimental por sólo escuchar la voz de ese sujeto.

- "Como sea. Oye tú, inspector bastardo. Sé que estás ahí, sal de una vez de mi habitación. Es mi tiempo con el pequeño imbécil ahora."

El inglés miró a Link, quien había dibujado en gesto indefinido, aunque más se asemejaba al horror. Seguramente el inspector no podía creer que, aún lejos, Kanda seguía comportándose como un verdadero idiota con él. Le vio salir de todas maneras, aunque Allen se dio cuenta de que sólo se quedó afuera de la habitación, a un lado de la puerta. Bueno, era obvio que no se alejaría de más, vigilar a Allen era su trabajo después de todo.

Suspiró, aunque dio un respingo cuando escuchó la voz de Kanda de nuevo.

- "Ya se fue, ¿verdad?"

- Sí, pero no tienes que ser tan grosero con Link-_san_. No es su culpa que...

- "_Che_. Ya lo sé, enano."

- ¡Oye! ¡No me llames así, estúpido!

Guardó silencio. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Iban a empezar a pelear como siempre? Se acomodó en la cama, recargándose en la pared para aliviar su adolorida espalda, sintiendo a Timcanpy posándose en su cabeza como si también estuviera interesado en lo que _Bakanda_ tuviera qué decir. Claro, si es que tenía algo que decir en realidad.

- ¿Có-Cómo estás? ¿Cómo va la misión?

- "Eso no importa."

Frunció el ceño.

- ¿Cómo sabrías que vendría a tu habitación, justamente hoy?

- "No lo sabía."

Se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Acaso Kanda estuvo esperando que Allen se decidiera a entrar a su habitación e hiciera un poco de ruido para hablarle? Eso estaba mal, ¿no? Se suponía que Kanda debía estar ocupándose de la misión, no de él. Estúpido _Bakanda_.

- Kanda, tú...

- "¿Estás cuidándote, _Moyashi_? Porque si algo te pasa iré a matarte, ¿entiendes? Tienes que cuidar a mi hija también o te arrepentirás, pequeño idiota."

Vaya, esa debía ser la manera más tierna que Kanda tenía para decirle que se preocupaba por él. Sonrió aunque sintió que sus mejillas ardían por el pensamiento. El tener a Kanda así, hablando desde su golem mientras él le contestaba con ese arete comunicador. Y rió, porque era tonto sentirse tan feliz por algo tan estúpido como eso.

- "_Oi, Moyashi_. Deja de reírte como imbécil."

- Kanda - empezó, volviendo a hablar en voz queda al tiempo controlaba su ataque de risa.

- "¿Qué quieres?"

- ¿Me hablarás hasta que me duerma?, ¿por favor?

Hubo un silencio algo prolongado, donde lo único que escuchaba a lo lejos era una voz que parecía ser la de Lavi. Pero prefirió no decir nada porque esperaba la respuesta del otro exorcista.

- "Te has vuelto aún más femenino desde que me fui, _Moyashi_. El embarazo está sacando tu verdadero 'yo' a relucir, ¿eh?"

- ¡Eso no es cierto, idiota! - le gritó, enojado porque Kanda sabía precisamente que eso le fastidiaba. Maldita sea, tenía las armas con él. Resopló.

- "_Che_. Me quedaré en contacto contigo si eso es lo que quieres, pero duerme de una jodida vez. Porque estoy seguro que no has descansado adecuadamente como te dije, ¿cierto?"

Allen tragó saliva, sintiendo que él mismo se había puesto en evidencia cuando pidió eso. Había sido muy torpe de su parte no haber pensado que Kanda se daría cuenta de inmediato, aunque Allen no se había puesto a pensar que era obvio su falta de sueño desde que hablaba con cansancio desde el principio.

- "Eres un completo idiota."

- Cállate, _Bakanda_ - masculló, algo apenado.

- "Sólo recuéstate y guarda silencio."

El de cabellos blancos obedeció, acostándose en la cama lentamente, dándose la vuelta al tiempo que Timcanpy se acomodaba en la almohada cerca de su cabeza. Se acurrucó de nuevo, cerrando los ojos cuando escuchó de nuevo al otro exorcista hablándole.

Kanda le estaba complaciendo, aunque la verdad era que no sabía qué demonios estaba diciéndole y estaba casi seguro de que había muchísimas groserías de por medio. Pero no le importó. Sólo escuchaba el tono de su voz, como le susurraba en voz baja algunas cosas de las que jamás se enteraría.

Porque en unos cuantos instantes ya había caído rendido, sonriendo a pesar de sí mismo.

Definitivamente hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan relajado a la hora de dormir.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

No sabía si estar enojada o triste. Simplemente no tenía idea del por qué reaccionaba de esa manera. Aunque sí, era egoísta después de todo, ¿no? Enredó nerviosamente algunos de sus cabellos verdes entre sus dedos. Esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaba así.

Komui llamaba. Reever se lo había pasado y se había retirado rápidamente, cosa que le dio mala espina desde el principio. Su hermano le dijo que aún no podía retirarse de la rama Asiática aún, que tardaría mucho más tiempo de lo previsto, pero que le prometía regalos y dulces; como si fuera una niña pequeña a la que se le puede comprar con regalos baratos. Ella le había dicho que no se preocupara, que estarían bien, que tenía a Allen y a los demás chicos de la sección científica para sentirse tranquila. Sonrió a pesar de que había derramado unas cuantas lágrimas. Se sentía como una tonta; Komui regresaría, tarde o temprano y estarían juntos de nuevo. Después no podría despegárselo y lo tendría restregándose contra sus piernas una vez más.

Río suavemente, caminando alegremente hacia la cafetería para recoger el café que repartía a los pobres científicos desvelados.

Saludó a Jeryy con una pequeña reverencia, tomando aquellas tazas llenas de líquido amargo en una bandeja. Aunque antes de que pudiera marcharse se fijó en Allen. El chico comía como de costumbre, prácticamente tragándose la comida apenas tocaba su boca. Eso le hizo sentirse un poco mejor. Allen ya había recuperado un poco de su ánimo, así que había sido buena idea que durmiera en la habitación de Kanda (con Link durmiendo en el futón, sin separarse un instante del pobre exorcista). Había pasado más de una semana que Kanda y Lavi se habían ido, también ella los extrañaba, pero el inglés era quien parecía más afectado por la falta de Kanda. Aunque también se fijó que, por alguna razón, el más joven no tenía puesto el suéter que con tanto celo protegía cuando se lo querían quitar.

Se acercó hasta donde estaba el menor, con un humor mucho más relajado.

- Allen-_kun_.

Él le contestó, con la boca llena, aunque Lenalee logró distinguir su nombre. El muchacho se tragó la comida, disculpándose por la grosería aunque a la china le parecía de lo más divertido. ¿Como este chico podía ser tan maduro para algunas cosas pero sumamente infantil para otras? Lenalee no lo sabía, pero igual le fascinaba.

- ¿Has descansado mejor, verdad? - le preguntó, aún sonriendo.

- Sí. Muchas gracias, Lenalee - susurró Allen, mirándole tímidamente.

La china ahora se sentía radiante al saber que Allen estaba con ella, que también él tenía a un ser querido que esperaba después de todo. Se preguntó si también Allen extrañaría a Kanda como ella extrañaba a su hermano, después de todo estaba unido a él aún si no era fraternalmente como ella con su hermano. Pero dentro de él tenía una bebé que era hija tanto de él como de Kanda, de cierta forma eran familia ahora. Iba a decirle eso a Allen, que ahora tenía una familia de verdad por Kanda y; que aunque Kanda no fuera precisamente alguien fácil de tratar, ella sabía que el japonés también le apreciaba.

Pero no pudo decir nada al ver el rostro de Allen.

Más bien, al mirar su ojo izquierdo.

Ahogó un grito.

- _Akuma_.

- ¿A-Aquí? ¿Cómo?

Lenalee no lo podía creer, ¿cómo era posible? ¡Estaban en la Orden! ¡Este era un lugar seguro! Alestina nunca dejaría pasar a algún _akuma_. El ojo de Allen debía estar equivocado, ¿no era así? No pudo seguir con su inseguridad, porque Allen ya se había marchado, seguramente siendo guiado por su ojo maldito.

- ¡Allen-_kun_!

Se detuvo. El ojo de Allen nunca había estado equivocado antes, no. ¿Entonces de verdad estaba pasando?

- ¡Lenalee!

Volteó. Eran Johnny y Tup, siendo liderados por Reever. No quería escuchar lo que tenían que decir, porque sabía lo que era.

Apenas se dio cuenta cuando por el altavoz se dio la voz de alarma mientras el australiano organizaba a los búscadores que estaban en el comedor para que fueran por armas para tratar de contener la invasión. No estaba pasando. Aquí no había ningún exorcista, sólo Hevlaska, ella (que no tenía su Inocencia) y, y Allen.

Palideció.

- ¡Rápido, Lenalee! ¡Tenemos que mantener a Allen y a ti a salvo! - dijo Johnny, para después preguntar en voz mucho más baja - ¿En dónde está Allen?

Salió corriendo lo más que le daban sus piernas. Allen no sería tan tonto, ¿o sí? Había sido descuidada, ¿no se suponía que debía de cuidar a este chico? Él era su responsabilidad, le había prometido a Kanda que estaría bien. Podía escuchar a los científicos llamándola mientras corría, pero en ningún momento se detuvo.

Por suerte lo encontró.

El inspector le detenía mientras el exorcista luchaba por escaparse a pesar de que Timcanpy también parecía querer pararlo.

- ¡Déjenme ir! ¡Tengo que ir con ellos!

¿Con ellos? Allen se refería a los _akuma_. Casi había olvidado lo mucho que el de cabellos blancos amaba a los _akuma_, que daría todo por ellos. Se mordió el labio inferior, acercándose a grandes zancadas. Estaba dispuesta a abofetearlo una vez más, tal y como lo había hecho hacía tiempo. ¿Qué no había aprendido la lección? ¿Que no debía pelear solo?

- ¡Por favor! - suplicó Allen, aún luchando contra el agarre de Link.

- ¡Allen-_kun_! ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Piensa en tu bebé! - le gritó cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él.

Él se volvió para mirarla. Lenalee se llevó las manos a la boca al ver que el otro exorcista lloraba. ¿Lloraba por esos _akuma_? ¿Por esas almas cautivas?

- Déjame ir, Lenalee. Tengo mi Inocencia, puedo pelear.

De nuevo habían vuelto los deseos de golpearlo, pero se contuvo. Nunca lo había visto así, tan ansioso y desesperado.

- Sólo son nivel uno y dos. Puedo con ellos. Me piden que les ayude, que los libere. Lenalee, por favor.

¿Por qué trataba de convencerla a ella? También Johnny y Tup trataban de disuadirlo y, aún si no decía nada, Link también le sostenía con fuerza para que no se escapara. Lenalee se quedó quieta, tratando de asimilar las cosas. Estaban bajo ataque; podía escuchar todo el ruido a su alrededor, las movilizaciones, incluso las explosiones. Pero toda su atención estaba concentrada en ese tembloroso y lloroso chico que pedía una y otra vez que le dejaran marchar a cumplir con la razón de su vida. Liberar almas en pena.

- Cuidaré al hijo de Kanda. ¡Lo cuidaré!

- ¡También es tu hija!

Se había decidido al fin a actuar; le había enfadado. Le había enojado muchísimo que Allen se siguiera comportando así, como si la criatura que llevaba en su vientre no le perteneciera. Claro que se había dado cuenta antes, no le había dado mucha importancia porque pensaba que era normal. Pero esto era diferente, Allen tenía que entenderlo. Y el muchacho se había quedado quieto, aún llorando mientras le veía con unos ojos llenos de dolor.

- Pue-Puedo mantener mi Inocencia por 15 minutos. Luchando tal vez la mantendré por 10, pero con eso es suficiente para contenerlos mientras ustedes evacúan la torre. Yo estaré bien, el bebé estará bien. Lo prometo.

Después le volvía a pedir específicamente a ella, diciendo su nombre una y otra vez. ¿Por qué le dejaba esta responsabilidad a ella? No quería que Allen ni su bebé saliera lastimados, pero también sabía que tal vez él era el único que les podía comprar un poco de tiempo. Miró hacia todos lados, sin decidirse a decir nada más. Así que lo único que pudo hacer fue apartar a Link para abrazar al muchacho. Odiaba que su vida cambiara así, de un instante a otro. Lo único que quería era estar con sus amigos, su familia. Y esta vida como exorcista; detestaba esta vida como exorcista.

- Lenalee, por favor. Tendré mucho cuidado, lo prometo.

También había empezado a llorar. Pero no tenían tiempo para esto. Se separó de él un poco para mirarle directo a los ojos. Había dolor en aquella mirada, sí, pero también había una determinación que sólo Allen podía mostrar. Si se negaba a esto, ¿qué pasaría?

Ahogó un grito al tiempo que se abrazaba con más fuerza al otro exorcista cuando escuchó una explosión más cercana. Las puertas más cercanas ahora estaban destrozadas y algunos _akuma_ nivel uno se asomaron entre las astillas, observándolos con esos ojos muertos. Pero Allen les correspondía con una ligera sonrisa, como si supiera que gracias a él sus almas serían liberadas en un instante.

- Tienes ocho minutos.

- ¿Eh?

- Tienes ocho minutos, ¡en ocho minutos tienes que acabar con ellos! Tienes que regresar después de eso o nunca te perdonaré.

Allen le sonrió, con una dulzura que no correspondía con la situación en la que estaba. Se alejó de él en cuanto activó su Inocencia, el _Crown Clown_ se veía especialmente majestuoso y cubría totalmente el vientre del chico. Tragó saliva, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Cuando abrió los ojos los _akuma_ que estaban cerca ya habían sido destruídos. Se maravilló al darse cuenta de que Allen aún conservaba algo de su agilidad después de todo y su fuerza seguían . Los científicos le llamaban, pero el mundo había dejado de existir y sólo se concentró en esos ojos plateados. Él estaba feliz, vivo como hacía mucho no lo había visto. Era un exorcista, Allen sí que era un exorcista. ¿Y ella? ¿Qué era ella? Se llevó las manos al pecho, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Cuídate mucho, Allen-_kun_ - murmuró, antes de que él saliera a enfrentarse a los _akuma_ que quedaban dentro de esa gran habitación.

Dio un respingo cuando escuchó a Link hablarle:

- Iré con Walker. Yo me encargaré de él, Lenalee Lee.

Estuvo a punto de pellizcarse al escucharlo, pero le hizo sonreír de todas maneras. El inspector se preocupaba por Allen también. Sintió a Timcanpy restregándose contra su rostro, como si le dijera que él cuidaría de Allen como siempre. Asintió, de cierta manera aliviada por eso.

Pero todo ese sentimiento de aparente calma se desvaneció cuando el inspector y Timcanpy fueron detenidos por una gran pared negra que había salido de la nada.

- ¿Qué-Qué es eso?

Sus piernas se doblaron y cayó al suelo antes de que Johnny y Tup lograran acercarse hasta ella. El golem embestía una y otra vez la pared mientras Link sólo se dedicaba a observarla detenidamente, diciendo algo entre dientes que Lenalee no alcanzó a escuchar. Vio como Tim paraba para luego volar hasta ella, escondiéndose entre sus ropas al tiempo que algo parecía salir de esa masa negra.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- Hola, mi linda muñeca. ¿Quieres jugar otra vez?

- Road.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Se llevó las manos a la cabeza sin poderse creer que esta _Noah_ estuviera ahí, dentro de su hogar, sonriéndole alegremente mientras lamía una paleta y se ponía el golem en forma de sombrilla del Conde en el hombro. Ella le miró descaradamente, relamiéndose los labios.

- ¿Qué quieres...?

- Oh, esta vez no se trata de mí, Lenalee - le dijo Road, aún sonriente al tiempo que más figuras emergían de la pared negra que estaba a sus espaldas. La china se desmoronó de nuevo; esos eran _akuma_ nivel tres -. Es un negocio que Tyki tiene que cumplir con mi Allen.

Las lágrimas volvieron a formarse en sus ojos violetas.

Había cometido un error. Un terrible error.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Apenas habían pasado cinco minutos cuando logró deshacerse de todos los _akuma_ que estaba en el lugar. Sonrió. Las almas le habían agradecido cuando las liberó, lágrimas de alegría se habían agolpado en sus ojos al escucharlas. Hacía tanto tiempo que no había hecho esto, que no había luchado como exorcista que casi había olvidado que era por esto que había aceptado esta misión.

- Tú también estás bien, ¿no es así? - susurró, acariciando su vientre aún cubierto por la capa de su Inocencia. Ya podría volver con Lenalee y agradecerle por dejarle cumplir con el trabajo que tanto amaba.

Por estar tan concentrado en los _akuma_ no se había dado cuenta de que Link no estaba a su lado y que Timcanpy no revoloteaba a su alrededor como siempre. Al menos no hasta ahora. Miró hacia todos lados, confundido por la repentina soledad. Pero no pudo seguir pensando en eso porque su ojo volvió a activarse.

Apenas volvió la mirada antes de ser atacado con fuerza, logrando bloquear por poco el golpe al activar su espada para no salir lastimado. Mantuvo el arma en su lugar, elevando el rostro para darse cuenta de que el _akuma_ que tenía enfrente era un nivel tres. Podía ver su alma, corrompida, negra, casi incapaz de alcanzar la redención. Esto se salía de sus planes completamente. Se mordió el labio inferior.

Podía contra este _akuma_, quien le sonreía socarronamente al tiempo que le decía que lo mataría, describiendo con lujo de detalles el como quedaría su cuerpo destrozado cuando acabara con él. Allen se decidió a atacarle, buscando terminar de una vez con esto antes de que fuera demasiado tarde cuando otro _akuma_ nivel tres salió a su encuentro, logrando escapar apenas gracias a su Inocencia una vez más.

Esto estaba mal, estaba mal. Se apoyó en la pared, respirando agitadamente mientras veía a esos dos _akuma_ acercándose a él lentamente. Había sido un completo estúpido, ¿cómo pensó que saldría bien librado de esto? ¿Ahora qué le diría a Lenalee? ¿Qué le diría a...?

- _Noah-sama_ dijo que no habrían exorcistas con Inocencia en la Orden, pero al parecer aún queda un pequeño gusano aquí - escuchó decir a uno de los _akuma_ mientras se inclinaba sobre él, mostrándole sus filosos dientes para después reír.

Pero Allen aún no se daba por vencido y el _akuma_ lo supo cuando sintió que era atravesado por la espada del joven exorcista, destruyéndolo al instante. El inglés sabía que su nueva Inocencia era mucho más poderosa, que con la anterior (inestable e imperfecta) no hubiera podido derrotar tan fácil a un nivel tres. Volvió a sentir algo de esperanzas. Ya había derrotado a uno, podía con el otro aunque ya empezara a tener la visión borrosa y se sintiera cada vez más débil. Sólo esperaba que Lenalee y los demás estuvieran a salvo.

Se alejó lo más rápido que pudo del _akuma_, intentando atacarle por sorpresa y acabar con esto cuando el monstruo le atrapó por la espalda, obligándole a soltar su espada sin que pudiera evitarlo. Ahogó un gemido de dolor al sentir las garras del _akuma_ clavándose en uno de sus hombros. Otra vez una risa. Allen empezaba a marearse.

- Eres el exorcista de cabellos blancos, el llamado Allen Walker, ¿no es así?. _Noah-sama_ dijo que no te mataramos, pero te lo estás ganando a pulso por resistirte tanto, niñito.

La lengua del _akuma_ lamió descaradamente su rostro, como si disfrutara del gesto de dolor de Allen. Trató de estirar su mano para tomar su espada, acabar con este _akuma_, salvar su alma aunque se resistiera a irse.

- ¿No te rindes, verdad?

El _akuma_ apretó nuevamente el hombro del exorcista, logrando que soltara un grito de dolor. Estaba a punto de perder la invocación de su Inocencia, a punto de desmayarse. Pero luchaba por mantenerse despierto, por alcanzar la espada a pesar de sentirse tan agotado.

- ¿Qué harás ahora, Allen Walker?

Se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior antes de hablar en voz baja.

- _Clown Belt_.

Sintió que el agarre disminuía inmediatamente cuando atravesó al _akuma_ limpiamente con esa técnica. Cayó al suelo de rodillas al tiempo que tanto su ojo maldito como su Inocencia se desactivaban. Sonrió con suavidad. Ese era el último _akuma_ cercano a él, ahora podría reunirse con sus amigos y tal vez ser regañado por Lenalee porque estaba seguro que se había excedido de su tiempo límite de ocho minutos. Tendría que pedir una gran disculpa si quería ser perdonado. Se moría de ganas por comer algo para recuperar energía y sabía que el niño también estaba hambriento por las pataditas que le daba.

Dejó de tener esos simples pensamientos cuando escuchó pasos. No eran _akuma_. Apenas pudo volverse para ver a un hombre alto de cabello largo y ondulado que se le acercaba tranquilamente. Abrió los ojos con absoluta sorpresa.

- Tyki Mikk.

- Oh, qué educado de tu parte por recordarme, chico - le vio sonreír ampliamente -. Yo tampoco te he olvidado.

Gritó cuando Tyki le tomó por el cuello, azotándolo contra el suelo. El _Noah_ estaba muy cerca de él, examinándolo detenidamente con esos ojos amarillos. Pero lo que le paralizó por completo fue sentir la mano de ese hombre bajando por su cuerpo, deteniéndose justo donde Allen no quería que el otro tocara. Apretó los párpados, ladeando el rostro cuando se dio cuenta que el bebé correspondía al tacto con otro golpecito, inocente de que estaba respondiéndole al enemigo.

- Adorable, simplemente adorable. Lulu no se equivocó después de todo, pero no describió lo lindo que se sentía esto.

- No-No le hagas daño o te juro que...

Un gemido quedó ahogado en su garganta cuando Tyki apretó con más fuerza su cuello, impidiéndole que siguiera hablando.

- Creo que no estás en la posición de amenazarme, chico. Road me ganó, ¿sabes? Yo pensé que no serías tan idiota como para arriesgarte así, pero veo que me equivoqué. Pero bueno, ella sabrá de ti, es a ella a quien le gustas después de todo.

Tenía razón, el _Noah_ tenía razón. Había sido un completo idiota por hacer esto; pero su maldito complejo de héroe, ese el que Kanda tanto hablaba, le había impedido pensar una vez más. El amor que sentía por los _akuma_ le había cegado. Trató con todas sus fuerzas de no llorar, de no mostrarse débil ante Tyki, pero temblaba por completo sin que pudiera evitarlo.

- "¿¡Allen-_kun_!? ¿En dónde te encuentras? ¡Responde!"

Abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de Reever. Había olvidado que aún tenía el comunicador en forma de arete en la oreja. Miró al mayor, sorprendiéndole que la sonrisa de éste sólo se agrandaba. Al instante le había arrancado lo único que lo mantenía en contacto con los demás, destruyéndolo frente a sus ojos.

- No necesitaremos de esto, chico. No lo necesitaremos en lo absoluto.

Cerró los ojos, maldiciéndose una vez más, maldiciendo su idiotez.

Maldiciendo que había olvidado algo mucho más importante.

Que había olvidado la promesa que le había hecho a Kanda.

Ahogó un grito de furia. Furia contra la situación. Furia contra sí mismo.

Furia porque, una vez más, había roto una promesa.

**+ Continuará +****  
**

**Notas finales**: Yo me río, ¿y ustedes? Odio escribir acción, es simplemente difícil. Admiro a todos los que pueden hacerlo, porque yo no sirvo (_sonrisa apenada_). En fin, gracias por leer este capítulo también, ya saben que los _reviews_ se agradecen siempre a pesar de que sean amenazas de muerte (que ya sé que recibiré varias por culpa de este capítulo). Muchas gracias a todos y nos vemos pronto (espero).

**(1)** Santa Compaña (nombre originario de Galicia) es una procesión de ánimas en pena que a partir de la media noche recorren los caminos en el bosque, hacia alguna parroquia. Es una leyenda bastante extendida por todo el mundo y tiene diferentes versiones, pero en lo que todos coinciden es que estos fantasmas visitan las casas donde alguna persona morirá dentro de poco. Pocas personas son capaces de verlos, me pregunto si querrías ser uno de los afortunados (_sonrisa_).


	16. Salvando, condenando

**Stupid me says**: Nuevo capítulo, horrible capítulo. No me siento muy feliz con él pero ahí va. Se lo quiero dedicar a _**Kassy**_ (aunque esté horrendo, lo siento), por tener que soportar a cierta gente molesta. No te preocupes, sabes que te apoyo con todo mi corazón. Sólo por eso es que debemos de continuar con el spam!Yullen (_sonrisa radiante_). Abrazos para ti, amiga, que amé con todas mis fuerzas tu capítulo 9 (cada vez más cerca de los traumas, ¡sí!). Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, espero que su interés por mi pequeño engendro no decaiga tan pronto, je. Por cierto, alguien me pidió que le diera a Allen (y a Kanda) gemelos en este fanfic, pero no puedo hacer eso, así que no se hagan ilusiones de que serán dos bebitos al mismo tiempo (lo siento). Tengo una razón, pero se descubrirá mucho más adelante (_sonrisa_). Que ¿disfruten? el capítulo.

**Notas especiales para el capítulo:** Sigo _suckeando_ con la acción. POV's pequeños, cambios y cambios. Más malas palabras, aunque eso es normal con un POV de _Bakanda_, supongo que ya estarán acostumbrados (aunque súmenle puntos a Tyki, por favor). Un spoiler sobre Lenalee. Un GRAN spoiler. Oh, el verdadero inicio de la humillación, torturas y traumas. Allen siendo manoseado en contra de su voluntad. ¿Alguien quiere? Jo, y sangre (gracias, Kanda).

**Rating**: M

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ D.Gray-Man no me pertenece, es de Hoshino Katsura-_senseii_. Si me perteneciera, pienso que no serían cartas bomba, creo que serían cartas con ántrax (para que sufra cruel y lentamente), todo por hacerle esto a Allen y a Kanda (_sonrisa aún más radiante_).

**Apóstol de Dios**

**16. Salvando, condenando**

_Mugen_ goteaba sangre. Sangre de _akuma_. Hizo un rápido movimiento con la muñeca para deshacerse del exceso de aquel líquido rojizo antes de seguir con su siguiente objetivo, destrozándolo casi al instante a pesar de tratarse de un nivel tres. Las gotas de sangre salpicaron su rostro, pero siguió adelante sin importarle el casi imperceptible dolor al haber sido herido anteriormente; después de todo, ya estaba casi recuperado a pesar de la profundidad de la cortadura. Frunció el ceño, sin ponerse a pensar que tal vez estaba siendo demasiado sádico a la hora de matarlos. Sádico incluso para él.

Pero es que estaba furioso. Esos hijos de puta, esos monstruos. Por su culpa había tenido que salir de la Orden, había tenido que viajar con el conejo. Había tenido que dejar al _Moyashi_. Ése que quizá le recriminaría por la carnicería innecesaria que estaba llevando a cabo ya que el maldito niñato amaba salvar a estos espíritus cautivos. Apretó los dientes, ignorando por completo el grito agonizante del _akuma_ nivel uno que apenas había cortado a la mitad con su Inocencia. Estúpido _akuma_, nunca debió atreverse a mostrarse así, tratando de engañarle haciéndose pasar por un niño atrapado por los demonios.

Porque él nunca dudaría. Él no tenía esa alma bondadosa que pertenecía a Allen Walker. Él era un verdadero cabrón e iba a demostrarlo si alguien más se atrevía a retarlo. Pobre de aquel que quisiera meterse en su camino ahora que estaba dispuesto a acabar con lo que fuera lo más rápidamente posible.

Se detuvo al escuchar las risas de más de esos _akumas_, ¿de dónde coño habían salido tantos? Chasqueó la lengua, de nuevo colocándose en posición ofensiva para continuar con su trabajo. Más ríos de sangre le empapaban, pero a él no le preocupaba en lo absoluto. Cualquier otra persona hubiera tenido una muerte horrible, no él. Y menos ahora. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que viviría por otra persona que no fuera aquella a la que estaba buscando. Por dos personas más.

Ahora se acercó lentamente hacia el último de los _akuma_, quien lo observaba burlonamente. Él sólo conservó su mirada fría y seria, blandiendo a _Mugen_ una vez más para asestar el último golpe.

- Estúpido e ingenuo exorcista. Sirviente de un Dios a quien ni siquiera le importa tu sufrimiento.

Kanda sonrió socarronamente. No era precisamente el favorito de ese Dios que adoraba la Iglesia Católica a la que irónicamente servía, lo sabía perfectamente. Y realmente le importaba una mierda. Él no peleaba por sus creencias, lo suyo era mucho más profundo y complicado como para resumirse sólo en eso.

El _Moyashi_ habría dicho un pequeño discurso, algo para que el alma maldita descansara en paz, seguro de que estaría en un mejor lugar al lado de sus seres queridos fallecidos. Sin embargo él sólo escupió a un lado, lanzándose contra el demonio para partirlo a la mitad sin mayor ceremonia. Limpió a _Mugen_ antes de enfundarla, cerrando los ojos unos instantes, casi como si meditara. Aunque casi de inmediato sacó su _katana_ de nuevo al sentir como alguien se acercaba a él, dispuesto a cortar el cuello del maldito.

- ¡Soy yo, Yu-_chan_! ¡No me mates! - gritó Lavi, exagerando las cosas como siempre al tiempo que levantaba las manos con horror.

- _Che_. Sabes que no debes acercarte así, conejo. Y deja de llamarme de esa manera si no quieres terminar muerto.

- Jo, qué desastre dejaste por aquí - dijo el pelirrojo, ignorando lo que había dicho mientras señalaba a su alrededor.

El japonés sólo le miró con indiferencia mientras devolvía su espada a su lugar, de nuevo chasqueando la lengua a pesar de que el conejo siguiera hablando en voz demasiado alta que trataba de ignorar a toda costa. Suponía que el otro exorcista había terminado con su parte y que había recuperado la dichosa Inocencia que controlaba las apariciones fantasmales que aterraban a los molestos pobladores.

- No vas a creerlo, Yu-_chan_. Todo esos disque fantasmas eran los _akuma_ desfilando, no por culpa de la Inocencia.

Arqueó una ceja.

- ¿No hay Inocencia? ¿Para qué jodidos nos mandaron entonces?

- Tranquilízate que me asustas - exclamó el otro, alejándose poco a poco del exorcista pelinegro -. No había manera en que los buscadores supieran que todo esto era una...

- ¿Una trampa?

¿Trampa? ¿Trampa para qué? Giró bruscamente el rostro, totalmente fastidiado.

- Vámonos de una vez. Hay que reportarle nuestro regreso al idiota de Reever. Ya me encargaré de él por no investigar bien antes de mandar gente a lo imbécil.

- No seas tan cruel, Yu. Estamos a poco menos de tres horas en tren del Cuartel General, pronto podrás llegar con tu _Moyashi_ y hacerle algunas de esas cosas pervertidas que tanto te gustan.

Lavi soltó una risita divertida mientras Kanda empezaba a caminar tratando de ignorarlo aún, aunque era obvio que eso era lo que quería: regresar al lado de Allen cuanto antes.

- ¡Eso me recuerda! - apenas volteó para ver como el otro buscaba algo entre su ropa, sacando un frasco para luego lanzárselo a Kanda, quien lo atrapó con facilidad - Toma. Es el tercero que me pides y apenas llevas usándolo mes y medio. ¿No crees que abusas demasiado del pequeño _Moyashi_? Recuerda que está embarazado, Yu-_chan_, no seas tan duro con él.

No contestó porque sabía que de todas maneras seguiría hablando de aquello durante todo el tiempo que tardaran de regreso al hotel. Aún no amanecía, pero de todas maneras tomarían el primer tren que saliera hacia su destino, no pensaba estar un tiempo más en ese lugar cuando se suponía debía estar con el _Moyashi_. Se quitó la gabardina manchada de sangre a pesar de que corriera una extraña brisa helada. No debía asustar a los habitantes del pueblo, aunque no era como si le importara mucho, solamente queía evitar tener que hablar con esos sujetos. Ya tenía suficiente con el conejo reclamándole una y otra vez por lo que hacía con Allen.

Al llegar al hotel fue Lavi quien se adelantó para llamar al cuartel, conectando su golem al teléfono de la recepción alegremente, diciendo que se moría de ganas por saber todo lo que había pasado desde que se habían ido de la boca de Lenalee.

Pero él no estaba interesado en todo eso. Sólo quería saber si el estúpido _Moyashi_ estaba bien; si había descansado lo suficiente, si se había alimentado balanceadamente según las indicaciones de los doctores esos, si no había dejado que nadie más le tocara, si había estado cuidándose como se lo prometió. Soltó un resoplido, volteando la cabeza hasta encontrarse con un espejo colgado en la pared, justo frente a él. Había evitado a toda costa los molestos reflejos, porque eso significaba tener que volver a ver esa cosa observándole burlonamente como siempre. Tenía que hablarle al inglés sobre esto, aclararlo de una vez por todas y saber por qué demonios ambos podían verlo (aunque fueran sospechas que no hubiera comprobado aún).

Sin embargo esta vez la sonrisa maligna no estaba presente en ese rostro negro. Ladeó ligeramente el rostro, acercándose un poco de manera incosciente. No era como si pudiera interpretar lo que quería decir la sombra esa, no con esas cuencas vacías donde se suponía estaban sus ojos. Nunca le había escuchado hablar después de todo, aunque se preguntó si el _Moyashi_ si había escuchado la voz de esa cosa trajeada. Esa que le veía con una insistencia cuando jamás había hecho algo semejante. Parpadeó, dibujando en su rostro un gesto de curiosidad al que no estaba acostumbrado. Volvió a voltear al escuchar la voz de Lavi hablando animadamente con uno de los científicos de la Orden.

- ¡Hey, Rob! ¿Cómo han estado? ¡Traté de llamarles antes que no contestaban! ¡Qué grosería de su parte!

Kanda volvió a fijar su mirada en la figura oscura al tiempo que Lavi seguía hablando.

Algo... algo no estaba bien.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Rob? ¡Tranquilo! ¡Sólo dime qué demonios pasa!

A pesar de que el pelirrojo estaba ya gritándole al auricular del teléfono, el pelinegro mantenía la vista en el espejo. Por alguna razón extraña sentía su corazón latiendo rápidamente, cosa que le obligaba a respirar con profundidad para tratar de bajar la presión sanguínea a la que estaba siendo sometida su cuerpo sin causa aparente. El siguiente ruido que escuchó fue el de Lavi soltando el teléfono para después quedarse muy quieto. No hizo nada para preguntar, porque no podía hablar. Lo único que podía escuchar ahora eran los latidos desbocados de su corazón y su respiración agitada.

- Yu.

Apartó la vista del espejo al oír a Lavi. Pero no lo amenazó como de costumbre por llamarle por su nombre. El conejo se veía aterrado y eso era extraño. Abrió los ojos al máximo cuando le escuchó habla de nuevo:

- El cuartel está...

El sentimiento de incertidumbre dio paso rápidamente a uno de rabia incluso antes de que el aprendiz de _bookman_ terminara de confirmar lo que temía. Con que eso era. Para esto era la jodida trampa, los de la Orden habían sido lo suficientemente imbéciles como para caer estúpidamente en ella. Pero él era mucho más estúpido por haber aceptado la misión sin oponerse con más ímpetu, por haberse marchado y dejado a Allen solo cuando sabía lo que este niño idiota era capaz de hacer por los demás.

- ¡Es-Espera, Yu!

Seguía sin oír. Sólo maldijo en voz alta antes de salir de la recepción del hotel, corriendo a pesar de que no tenía una jodida idea de cómo demonios llegaría a la torre. Apretó los dientes con fuerza.

Maldita sea.

"_Moyashi_."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"_Allen-kun_."

- ¡Lenalee!

Logró esquivar una de las columnas que se derrumbaban a su alrededor, ayudada en gran parte por su agilidad y porque Johnny le había llamado. También sus piernas eran más ligeras ahora. Lo sabía, desde que perdió su Inocencia correr y saltar era mucho más fácil. Como si las Botas Oscuras fueran una especie de pesas que la ataban irremediablemente a la tierra, cosa paradójica si le preguntaban a ella. Se suponía que su Inocencia le daba agilidad, capacidad para llegar más y más alto. Ahora la veía tan lejana que parecía un mal recuerdo acerca del por qué estaba en ese lugar en este instante.

Amaba a la Orden, amaba a las personas que estaban en ella: eran su familia. Pero...

"_Nii-san_."

Habían estado a punto de morir atacados por los _akuma_ nivel tres ya que ella no pudo moverse en cuanto los vio salir de esa pared negra con un número grabado en ella. Fue Link quien tuvo que salvarlos, obligándoles a irse mientras él contenía a los monstruos. Pero el inspector no era exorcista, él no tenía la más mínima oportunidad en contra de los _akuma_. Cerró los ojos, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no llorar. Porque Allen... Allen...

Odiaba la Inocencia. La odiaba. Por su culpa Allen había decidido ir a pelear solo, por su culpa estaban pasando por esto. Por su culpa su hogar estaba siendo destruído. Ahogó un grito de desesperación. ¿Acaso estaban perdidos? No, tenía que ver a Komui de nuevo, tenía que reunirse con su hermano y sus amigos. Tenía que vencer de una vez esta maldita inseguridad y autocompasión.

Los buscadores y científicos trataban de controlar a los _akuma_; lo hacían aunque no tenían Inocencia. Y ella estaba ahí, lamentándose por su suerte mientras los demás peleaban duro para defender su hogar. Aunque no pudiera luchar, podía hacer algo para ayudarles, tenía que hacer algo.

- Tenemos que evacuar, Johnny - le dijo de pronto al científico, quien parecía algo sorprendido por el repentino gesto de determinación que se dibujó en el semblante de la china -. Saquemos a todos ahora.

Era lo que Allen le había pedido; que pusiera a salvo a todos mientras él peleaba. Había querido decirle que no podría hacerlo, que era débil, pero la mirada del muchacho le había impedido tan siquiera pensarlo. Había algo en él que le hacía tomar valor de lugares desconocidos. Así que corrió hacia la enfermería, ayudando a las enfermeras y médicos a escapar mientras todo se derrumbaba a su alrededor. Le parecía extraño que hubieran centrado su ataque en una sola sección, no cerca de Hevlaska donde estaba la Inocencia. Aunque esperaba que no se les ocurriera hacerlo, o si no estarían totalmente perdidos.

- También debes venir, Lenalee-_chan_ - pidió la jefa de las enfermeras, tomándole desprevenida al tomarle por los hombros para que la mirara a los ojos. Nunca la había visto así de angustiada, no en todo el tiempo que tenía de vivir en la Orden. Ella le había cuidado desde que era pequeña, incluso cuando se lastimaba a sí misma con tal de escapar del lugar que ahora consideraba su casa.

Tragó saliva, tratando de no llorar de nuevo. No podía hacer lo que la enfermera le pedía, si no pudo cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Kanda al menos no quería defraudar a Allen. Sí, eso tenía que hacer, si no él se pondría triste en cuanto le volviera a ver.

- Muchas gracias por todo - sonrió, abrazándose a la mujer mayor con fuerza para luego soltarla y alejarse a pesar de que la siguiera llamando.

Al poco tiempo sus mejillas habían quedado empapadas a pesar de sus esfuerzos por mostrarse fuerte. Pero sonreía, sonreía mientras corría a la cafetería. Aunque no tuviera Inocencia, aunque siguiera considerándose débil, debía seguir adelante.

"_Mírame, nii-san_. _Mírame, estoy luchando fuerte por mi familia_."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El exorcista de cabellos blancos cayó de lado luego de que Tyki lo arrojara al suelo con una inusual delicadeza. Allen se apoyó con sus manos para levantarse, mirando desde el piso al _Noah_ cerrar la puerta de la habitación con llave. Sonreía de una manera escalofriante. Tragó saliva, utilizando las fuerzas que le quedaban para controlar los temblores que recorrían su cuerpo. Tenía que mantenerse tranquilo, no debía asustar al bebé con esto.

- No quiero hacerte daño; ni a ti ni a la criatura que llevas dentro. Al menos no por ahora - la sonrisa de Tyki se amplió al ver la mirada de miedo que el exorcista le dirigía de manera inconsciente.

Allen trató de alejarse al tiempo que Tyki se arrodillaba a su lado para quedar a la altura de su rostro. Pero no podía moverse fácilmente, no ahora que había gastado la poca energía que tenía invocando su Inocencia cuando sabía que no debía haberlo hecho. Debió escuchar a Lenalee, sus advertencias y reclamos; porque ella tenía razón después de todo. Aunque ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse por su estupidez y terquedad.

Se encogió al sentir la mano del otro hombre sobre su cabello, como lo acariciaba con suavidad tal y como lo hizo en el Arca antes de asestarle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza en cuanto tuvo la guardia baja. Sin embargo abrió los ojos con curiosidad cuando el _Noah_ se alejó de él sin lastimarle.

- Dime, chico - empezó a hablar Tyki, poniéndose de pie y sacando un cigarrillo de entre sus ropas -, ¿cómo te metiste en este lío?

No contestó. Sólo dirigió su rostro al suelo con la mirada perdida, intentando encontrar una manera de salir de esta situación en la que él mismo se había metido por su idiotez. Inhaló sin querer el humo del tabaco de su enemigo. Tosió un poco, provocando la risa del fumador. Se maldijo a sí mismo, se suponía que debía estar acostumbrado a eso por culpa de los interminables cigarrillos de su maestro, pero simplemente no había podido contenerse.

- Oh, cierto. No se debe fumar cerca de una mujer embarazada, ¿verdad?

- No soy una mujer - masculló, sintiéndose furioso por la manera en que Tyki se lo había dicho.

- Mhm, tienes razón. Pero - de nuevo se acercó a él - estás mucho más indefenso que una en tu estado. ¿O crees que podrás proteger al mocoso que llevas en tu vientre? Ni siquiera puedes activar tu Inocencia, no debiste gastar todas tus energías en esos _akuma_.

El enojo se convirtió en pánico. En un intento desesperado se apartó lo más que pudo del _Noah_, arrastrándose por el suelo utilizando sus manos al dejar su orgullo de lado. No pudo llegar más lejos al toparse con la pared de aquella habitación escogida al azar por el mayor. Se volvió para verlo ahí, burlándose de él mientras se acercaba tranquilamente, como si disfrutara de las acciones del pequeño exorcista.

- Pobre, pobre chico - Tyki dio una calada a su cigarrillo, para después expulsar el humo gris -. El Conde parece muy interesado ¿sabes? En tu condición, ¿cómo hizo la Orden de exorcistas para convertirte en una nena fértil? - el moreno golpeó con el puño la pared, justo al lado de Allen, quien dio un respingo involuntario - Contéstame, chico.

- No lo sé - susurró, de manera casi imperceptible, aunque el _Noah_ lo escuchó por la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

- ¿No me estarás mintiendo, chico? - sintió una tremenda descarga de adrenalina al sentir la mano de Tyki posándose sobre su abdomen - Porque si es así, me enfadaré mucho.

- ¡Que no lo sé! - gritó, logrando empujar al Noah lejos de él utilizando sus dos manos, aunque sabía que sólo le había hecho perder el equilibrio haciéndole tambalearse un poco.

Tyki rio cruelmente.

- Aún tienes agallas. Lástima que me hiciste recordar aquella noche. Esa noche cuando debiste morir.

Lo tomó del cuello, acercando más sus cuerpos. Sintió la furia del _Noah_, la rabia de saberse vencido en aquella ocasión. ¿Así era como todo terminaba? Aunque estaba luchando por su vida, tratando de quitarse la mano de Tyki del cuello utilizando las fuerzas que le quedaban, no tardó en sentirse mareado por la falta de oxígeno. Lo único que sabía era que debía mantenerse con vida a toda costa. Por el bebé, por su promesa a Mana, por... De pronto, sintió que la fuerza del agarre disminuyó considerablemente. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, recargándose en la pared para luego elevar la mirada hacia Tyki. De nuevo esa sonrisa sádica.

- Oye, chico, ¿cuánto tiempo tienes de embarazo?

¿Qué demonios pasaba? El _Noah_ estaba claramente jugando con él. Hace unos segundos quería matarlo ¿y ahora se interesaba por el tiempo que llevaba de embarazo? Le miró con confusión, tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando sin volverse loco. Pero al ver que Tyki de nuevo se acercaba decidió responder antes de que alcanzara a rozar su piel.

- Cinco, cinco meses - le contestó con voz queda, agotado por el esfuerzo tanto físico como mental.

- Oh, demasiado pequeño. Jamás podría sobrevivir fuera de la barriga de su mamá ¿no es así?

Sus pupilas se dilataron.

- No.

- Aunque también podría arrancarte algún órgano y ver cómo mueres mientras te desangras internamente. Será aún más agonizante para ti y para el mocoso.

- Por favor.

- ¿O crees que es mejor la idea de que el niño conozca ya a su mami? Sería un encuentro bastante emotivo.

- N-no lo hagas.

Seguía susurrando, con la mirada perdida en el suelo mientras escuchaba al enemigo haciendo planes de cómo lo mataría a él y al bebé. Se acarició el vientre con suavidad. No podía dejar que esto pasara. Había prometido que estaría bien, que estarían bien. _Se lo había prometido_.

"_Kanda_."

Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El samurái dio un puñetazo contra una de las paredes del compartimento de primera clase del tren donde viajaban; cosa que asustó a Lavi, aunque el aprendiz de _bookman_ agradeció silenciosamente que no le hubiera dado por golpear (y posiblemente destrozar) la ventana. O, peor aún, golpearlo a él. No después de que casi murió en sus manos por alcanzar al japonés y obligarle a tomar el tren para llegar a la Orden. Era la manera más rápida que tenían de hacerlo, después de todo.

- No te desesperes, Yu-_chan_. El maquinista dijo que llegaríamos pronto.

El pelinegro lanzó un gruñido. Estaba fuera de control y ahora le era difícil aparentar su acostumbrada frialdad. O al menos eso le parecía a Lavi, algo sorprendido de que ni siquiera se hubiera quejado por ese 'Yu-_chan_'. Llevaba tiempo observando a Yu con mayor interés desde que se enteró que su mejor amigo era homosexual. No podia decir que no fuera por morbo, pero también había otra cosa: nunca lo había visto tan feliz en su vida. Claro que Yu Kanda no era de los que sonreía y suspiraba como enamorado mientras escribía cartas larguísimas dedicadas a su amor, pero vaya que Lavi notaba que estaba más animado que de costumbre.

En esa corta misión le había visto pelear con más energía que nunca. La misión que duraría dos semanas había sido exitosa en sólo en nueve días días. Ni todos los _akuma_ que se habían presentado en lo que parecía ser una trampa habían podido con la renovada fuerza del exorcista de cabellos negros. Todo con tal de reunirse con el _Moyashi_. Sonrió con melancolía. Sabía que Yu ponía especial empeño en no parecer un loco enamorado, aunque para el _bookman junior_ era inútil que disimulara.

Era un pervertido, sí, claro que sí. Pero suponía que esa era la manera en que su compañero demostraba su cariño por el menor de los exorcistas, después de todo, Yu nunca le diría abiertamente a nadie que se preocupaba por él y que le importaba su bienestar. Así que se lo demostraba con sexo, de una manera tal vez equivocada por tratarse de alguien sensible como Allen. Seguramente el niño querría que Yu le tratara con más suavidad, que le besara y le abrazara dulcemente sin que pareciera que iba a violarlo de un momento a otro.

Pero Allen seguía ahí, con su querido espadachín presuntuoso y malhumorado. Un masoquista, ese chico era un masoquista por haberse fijado en Yu cuando prácticamente podía cautivar a quien sea. Conocía a varios que les importaría poco si tuvieran que morir ejecutados si podían pasar aunque fuera una noche con el _Moyashi_ en su cama.

Miró a su acompañante nuevamente. Se veía totalmente furioso y nervioso. Este hombre de verdad estaba enamorado del _Moyashi_. Locamente enamorado. Lavi nunca le había visto actuar así en los dos años que tenía de conocerlo, tan impulsivamente y sin detenerse a medir las consecuencias de sus actos. Ahora mismo parecía un adolescente a sus ojos, atontado por su primera novia. Soltó una risita a pesar de la situación en la que estaban.

La Orden estaba siendo atacada. Según sus lecturas nunca se había presentado un caso así en el pasado. Era como si el Conde se estuviera cansado de esperarlos y había decidido ir directo al punto para acabar con todos los exorcistas de una vez, como si les dijera que podía matarlos en cuanto quisiera. Negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

Ni siquiera podía concentrarse en seguir leyendo los reportes. Aunque cada vez que leía más y más se daba cuenta de lo mucho que había influído Yu en Allen durante la realización de la misión. Los otros compañeros de misión no estaban tan unidos, no como sus dos amigos. Tal vez sus lecturas acerca del embarazo eran ciertas; el contacto físico junto con sentirse segura y amada eran muy importantes tanto para la mamá como para el bebé. Y ahora mismo Yu caminaba de un lado a otro, casi como si el _Moyashi_ ya estuviera en labor de parto (si es que podía llamársele así). No pudo evitar imaginarse el momento: un Yu totalmente nervioso, totalmente ansioso por ver a su linda bebé y un agotado _Moyashi_ con la frente aperlada de sudor mientras le entregaba un pequeño bultito envuelto en una manta rosa. Ahí estaría ella: la hermosa hijita de un psicópata antisocial y de un adorable niñito con doble personalidad (una de ellas bastante perturbadora).

Suspiró mientras sonreía con pesar. Esto no estaba bien, no se suponía que debía de pensar en esas cosas cuando tenía que estar registrando este momento histórico. Pero Lavi se estaba involucrando de nuevo en esto porque estaba preocupado por los de la Orden. Por Lenalee, por Allen. Incluso por Yu. Y por la bebita, por supuesto.

Rayos, _Panda_ se pondría furioso. Se llevó una de las manos al rostro, intentado despejar su mente para pensar como el _bookman_ que sería. Simplemente imposible. Ver a su compañero exorcista en ese estado, con tanta preocupación pero sobre todo rabia en la mirada le llamaba, le hacía interesarse en lo importante de las relaciones humanas. Jamás se le hubiera ocurrido pensar en Yu como una persona con sentimientos, era precisamente por eso que Lavi disfrutaba mucho de la compañía del mayor, hacerlo enfadar era sencillamente divertido.

- Llegaremos en media hora - exclamó, algo cansado del silencio porque eso sólo aumentaba su indecisión sobre en qué debía ocupar su mente en ese momento.

Claro que no esperaba que Yu le contestara, así que no le extrañó que el dichoso silencio continuara. Escuchaba el traqueteo del tren e incluso oía a los buscadores que estaban fuera del compartimento. También ellos parecían preocupados por lo que pasaba en el Cuartel, después de todo, tenían a sus amigos ahí. Suspiró. No había nada más complicado que eso; los sentimientos. Eran difíciles de registrar y le fastidiaban un poco. Eran realmente problemáticos y eran aún peor cuando los enfocaban en él.

Por eso se había preocupado cuando se acostó con Lenalee por primera vez, justo después de su primera misión. Por Dios, ella era una niña de 14 años y aún así se lo pidió con una seguridad impresionante. Era virgen después de todo. Lavi se preocupó porque no quería involucrarse con alguien de esa manera y Lenalee es una chica muy sensible, del tipo romántico. Casi le dio un infarto cuando ella se disculpó por utilizarlo para satisfacer su curiosidad y necesidades cuando se suponía que el que debía de pedir perdón era él por aprovecharse de una niña. No era mejor que Yu, aunque él tenía 16 años en ese entonces. Después lo habían hecho un par de veces más, siempre cuidándose de que Komui no los descubiera o estaría muerto. Y muerto de la manera más dolorosa y sádica posible que se le ocurriera a la mente perturbada del supervisor si supiera que había robado la pureza de su pequeña hermana.

Pero la relación de Yu y Allen era diferente a la que Lenalee y él tenían. Le llamaba mucho la atención precisamente por esto. Porque según la Iglesia dos hombres no podían quererse de esa manera y lo que hacían se reducía a perversión y lujuria que nada tenía que ver con algo tan puro como el amor. Era algo tan interesante, digno de registrar ahora que lo tenía justo frente a su nariz. Yu nunca le diría nada y el _Moyashi_ estaría tan apenado que no podía hablarle, pero Lavi tenía el don de la observación y se divertía en grande.

Estaba seguro que sus observaciones seguirían. Que nada le pasaría al pequeño _Moyashi_ y que pronto podría hablar con Lenalee de nuevo. Tal vez acordaría una sesión de sexo con la chica mientras Komui estuviera aún lejos, ella tal vez se apenaría un poco, pero al final terminaría cediendo. Ya hablarían de la invasión y Lavi podría registrarla correctamente gracias a la china para que el _Panda_ estuviera contento. Allen recibiría a su _Bakanda_ con los brazos abiertos y le regañaría por ser un idiota al preocuparse innecesariamente. Tal vez hasta lloraría de felicidad por culpa de los cambios de humor gracias a las hormonas, aunque lo negaría con todas sus fuerzas, entonces Yu se burlaría de él. Aunque terminarían donde siempre: en la cama, con Yu siendo un total pervertido con el _Moyashi_, quien poco podría hacer para controlar a su compañero de misión.

Lavi sabía que no debía hacer eso, proyectar las cosas a futuro de esa manera tan irresponsable. Pero no podía con eso; no iba a aceptar que en realidad estaba preocupado por sus dos pequeños amigos. Él era un aprendiz de _bookman_ después de todo. No debía sentir eso tan desagradable en su pecho mientras veía al otro exorcista mascullar maldiciones entre dientes con esa mirada que nunca antes había visto en él. La rabia mezclada con algo más que el pelirrojo no lograba identificar aún.

Resopló, cerrando los ojos mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de su asiento. Quería que Yu se detuviera un instante a descansar para que él pudiera organizar sus ideas. Pero sabía que no pararía hasta que llegaran a la Orden, hasta que viera con sus propios ojos que su _Moyashi_ estaba bien.

Sonrió otra vez con ironía.

Yu era un maldito bastardo con suerte. Sin duda lo era.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o- **

- _Aww_. No llores, chico.

Allen elevó la mirada. Más lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Estaba llorando en silencio y no podía parar a pesar de su ya agonizante orgullo. Tragó saliva con dificultad, acomodándose en el suelo, sin apartar sus manos de su vientre en un intento inútil por proteger al bebé.

- Hay una manera en que puedes evitarlo, ¿sabes? Sus muertes y la destrucción de toda la Orden - continuó el portugués, apagando su cigarrillo contra la pared.

Parpadeó.

- ¿Quién es el padre del mocoso? Debe haber un segundo responsable de esto porque no creo que lo hayas hecho tú sólo.

_"No es lo que crees"_ aún entre sus pensamientos confusos Allen supo a lo que se refería Tyki, quien de nuevo le daba un giro extraño a la situación. Y, aunque en realidad no entendía mucho de su milagrosa concepción, decidió que era mejor decirle al _Noah_ lo que quería escuchar.

- Kanda, Yu Kanda - su voz se quebró notoriamente, sorprendiéndole incluso a él. No, no debía demostrar que Kanda en realidad era importante en su vida. O Tyki también querría hacerle daño.

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir el mayor le interrumpió.

- Ah, el samurái japonés. Nada menos que el maldito bastardo que asesinó a Skinn. Esto le suma unos cuantos puntos a la diversión - de nuevo una sonrisa sádica se dibujó en el rostro moreno del _Noah_ -. Lástima que no esté aquí para deleitarse con lo que haremos.

_"¿Haremos?"_

- Quieres salvar a la Orden y a tu mocoso. ¿No es así, chico? Vamos, respóndeme, pequeño exorcista.

Allen asintió suavemente, con los ojos entrecerrados, aún acariciando su abdomen con nerviosismo. Fuera lo que fuera, él lo haría. Si con eso salvaba a la Orden y al niño, haría lo que fuera necesario. Vio a Tyki sonreír de nuevo antes de que se volviera a hincarse frente a él. Cerró los ojos en cuanto sintió como el mayor apartaba algunos de sus cabellos blancos del rostro con mucho cuidado.

- Buena elección.

Abrió los ojos cuando los labios del _Noah_ se posaron sobre los suyos. Esto era... era... Intentó alejarse, evitar a toda costa que siguiera con aquello. La lengua de Tyki exigía el acceso a su boca, cosa que Allen no estaba dispuesto a darle. Pero no pudo evitar soltar un ligero gemido cuando los dedos del mayor apretaron una de sus tetillas sobre la tela del camisón. Ya había invadido su boca, el sabor desagradable del tabaco le llenó por completo provocándole náuseas. Terminó por moderle con la mayor fuerza que pudo, ahora degustando el sabor metálico de la sangre.

Logró que se distanciara de él, le vio limpiarse los labios con el dorso de la mano mientras sonreía.

- Así que te gusta de esa forma, ¿eh? Bueno, supongo que es normal si te acuestas con alguien como ese exorcista japonés.

- ¿Qué demonios pretendes? ¡Dímelo ya!

El otro soltó una risita, logrando que el cuerpo del pequeño se tensara.

- ¿Qué no es obvio? Sí que eres lento, chico.

Negó con la cabeza. No, eso no. No podía estarle pidiendo eso.

- ¡Es pecado!

Le oyó reírse con más fuerza, al tiempo que se ponía de pie para soltarse el largo cabello ondulado. Sí que había cambiado, ya no era ese vagabundo que se había encontrado hace tiempo, al que le había robado todas sus pertenecias al hacer trampa en el póker.

- ¿Pecado, dices? Esas son estúpideces de la Iglesia. Pero no creo que te importe mucho, no si te revuelcas con tu querido samurái.

Claro que no le importaba. En realidad nunca le había importado eso, porque estaba mucho más preocupado por lo que dirían sus amigos al saber lo que Kanda y él hacían.

- Sin embargo deberías saberlo. Que el sujeto te utiliza como su puta personal y ni siquiera te das cuenta. Eres demasiado ingenuo, chico.

Eso no era cierto. Le miró fijamente, enfadado. Kanda no hacía eso, él nunca le haría eso.

- ¿Por qué crees que te folla, eh? No será por el amor que siente por ti, eso es seguro.

Tyki no sabía de lo que hablaba. No tenía derecho, él no conocía a Kanda. Él no sabía que el pelinegro era capaz de abrazarle y besarle con mucha suavidad. Que había dormido con él la noche anterior a su misión, que le había dado un comunicador para poder hablar con él. Kanda no era como Tyki decía, no lo era.

- Ni siquiera le importa esa linda criaturita que tienes en tu barriga.

- ¡Eso no es cierto!

No era verdad. Kanda quería muchísimo al bebé, era por eso que había empezado su relación con Allen después de todo. Además, él le querría por los dos, él le cuidaría por los dos. Apretó con fuerza los párpados.

- Oh, pobre chico. ¿No te das cuenta aún, cierto? Nadie podría amarte, sólo nosotros.

Le miró otra vez, respirando agitadamente por el esfuerzo que había hecho al gritar. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Que ellos le querían? Matar, le querían matar, eso era lo que pasaba. Frunció el ceño.

- Pero no vine a eso - dijo Tyki, deshaciéndose la corbata para luego desabrochar los botones del cuello de su camisa ante la mirada aterrada de Allen -. Vine a tomar mi venganza personal.

El _Noah_ había vuelto a caminar hacia él, tomándole fuertemente del cabello para separarlo de la pared. El exorcista se quejó aunque intentó evitarlo, aunque alcanzó a colocar sus manos para evitar golpearse contra el suelo. Estaba boca abajo, en una posición totalmente humillante porque sabía que Tyki podía mirarle desde atrás. Sintió que se enrojecía. Esto no debía pasar, se suponía que Kanda era el único que le tocaría de esa manera y nadie más.

- ¿Lo recuerdas, chico? - sintió un escalofrío al oírle hablar cerca de su oído, sintiendo su calor corporal al haberse colocado sobre su espalda -. Supongo que recuerdas a mis amigos, esos humanos que no tenían hogar. Éramos inseparables, ¿sabes?, íbamos de un lado a otro buscando trabajo para mantenernos. ¿Te acuerdas?

Asintió muy despacio, inseguro del por qué Tyki traía eso a colación ahora. Los recordaba. Ellos estaban con él cuando intentaron engañar a Krory, esa vez en que vio al _Noah_ por primera vez.

- Bien. Por tu culpa no puedo verlos más.

Ahogó un grito cuando empezó a tocar su pecho otra vez. Le dolían mucho, incluso le había pedido a Kanda que no le tocara más ahí. Apretó los párpados, intentando quitarse a Tyki de encima aunque lo único que provocaba era que el mayor pellizcara con más fuerza sus sensibles tetillas.

- Por tu estúpido exorcismo. Por ese exorcismo ahora tengo que soportar las interminables fiestas sociales del Conde. ¿Sabes lo horrible que es? Toda esa gente vacía regodéandose en dinero mientras mis amigos sufren. Pero debes de saber lo que es eso, tú tienes amigos también.

Volvió a respirar profundamente cuando Tyki le dejó en paz por fin. Se apoyó en el piso, recostándose de lado en el suelo mientras seguía con la respiración agitada. No entendía por qué Tyki le decía eso, no sabía qué demonios tenía que ver con el exorcismo que le había realizado. No lo había lastimado después de todo, su espada no lastimaba a los seres humanos. Aunque esa vez, el _Noah_ en Tyki se había...

Ahogó un grito cuando el otro le recostó del todo en el piso, manteniéndole boca arriba al tiempo que le observaba. Sentía su cuerpo temblando por completo cuando una de las manos del mayor le acariciaba sobre el camisón, deteniéndose precisamente en su vientre. Lo estaba poniendo más nervioso. Ese poder que tenía Tyki. No quería sus manos tan cerca de su hijo, no quería su cuerpo tan cercano al de él.

- Por favor...

- ¿Por favor qué, chico? - dio un respingo cuando Tyki le empezó a subir el camisón, dejando su piel al descubierto al poco tiempo - ¿Quieres que te siga tocando? Entiendo que el samurái te conserve como su ramera, te ves realmente lindo con ese gesto suplicante.

Se mordió el labio inferior.

- No lo lastimes. No lo hagas...

Vio la sonrisa de Tyki agrandarse una vez más. Cerró con fuerza los ojos al tiempo que apretaba sus manos en puño cuando sintió el cálido aliento del portugués en su pecho desnudo, sin poder evitar el pequeño grito que escapó de sus labios cuando el _Noah_ sacó su lengua para degustarlo. Era doloroso, desagradable, no le gustaba. No era Kanda. Se retorció bajo el cuerpo del mayor, tratando de apartarlo con sus manos, consiguiendo solamente que el otro decidiera usar sus dientes, arrancándole más gemidos llenos de dolor.

- ¡Pa-Para!

- ¿Qué ocurre, chico? ¿No te gusta cómo lo hago? - le vio con los ojos entreabiertos, respirando de nuevo con agitación. Al menos se había separado un poco de él, al menos no podía sentir esa molesta boca sobre su cuerpo - Bueno, Road me dijo que tuviera cuidado contigo, que estabas embarazado y que estos eran muy sensibles cuando una mujer pasaba por eso.

Gritó una vez más cuando los índices de las manos de Tyki presionaron sus tetillas de nuevo. Esto era vergonzoso, sumamente vergonzoso. Y su cuerpo lo reflejaba con el color carmesí que apareció en sus mejillas, cosa que el otro parecía malinterpretar porque seguía con esos movimientos que tanto molestaban al exorcista.

Pero fue aún peor cuando una de las manos del moreno abandonó su pecho para acariciar el resto de su cuerpo, moviéndola muy dulcemente, provocándole pequeños escalofríos con cada roce de esos dedos. Se preguntó si Tyki lo estaba haciendo a propósito, si estaba escogiendo justo lo que quería tocar para provocarle esa sensación que le provocaba reacciones encontradas. Arqueó la espalda ligeramente cuando sintió la lengua del _Noah_ sobre su cuello, lamiéndole muy suavemente, como si realmente quisiera hacerle disfrutar. Negó nuevamente, no quería esto. Él sólo quería a Kanda. A Kanda.

Un gemido escapó desde el fondo de su garganta cuando Tyki le mordió, succionando en su cuello. De pronto las lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos habían resbalado por sus mejillas. Eso dejaba marcas, Kanda se enfadaría muchísimo. Pero no podía hacer nada, apenas podía mover su cuerpo mientras el portugués seguía con lo suyo, dejándole esas marcas rojizas en la piel una y otra vez.

- Que piel tan pálida, demasiado pálida, chico.

Tyki seguía acariciándole, tocándolo con mucho cuidado y suavidad. Cerró los ojos, intentando concentrase en otra cosa, en olvidarse que estaba ahí. Después de todo, era su culpa. Kanda jamás se lo perdonaría, nunca. Estaba llorando, aunque intentaba con todas sus fuerzas que ningún sonido saliera de su boca. Era difícil, pero era lo menos que debía hacer. Sentía náuseas, ganas de vomitar; casi había olvidado cómo se sentía eso. Pero sentir al bebé moviéndose en su interior le daba algo de esperanza; mientras él estuviera bien entonces podía seguir adelante. Lo haría por él.

Aún así evitó que la lengua del otro entrara en su boca. No iba a dejar que volviera a hacer eso, no iba a permitir que invadiera su cuerpo. Ese cuerpo no le pertenecía, nunca le pertenecería a ese sujeto.

- Eres muy terco - le susurró Tyki, lamiendo los labios del pequeño -. Pero esta bien, eso da mucho más morbo.

Suspiró de alivio cuando el otro se apartó, intentando incorporarse lentamente. No sabía si había terminado ya, pero estaba más tranquilo. Intentó bajar el sonrojo de sus mejillas, tallándose con el brazo derecho para después bajarse el camisón de inmediato.

- Es una lástima, ¿sabes? Que no pueda metértela. Road me golpeará si se entera, dijo que esa parte era para ella.

No sabía si sentirse mejor por escuchar eso, así que sólo se encogió levemente, dándose cuenta que volvía a ruborizarse por escuchar eso. No sabía por qué ni cómo e igualmente no quería saber. El mayor volvió a acariciarle el cabello, bajando su mano por el rostro del exorcista, tomándole de la barbilla para que elevara la mirada.

- Pero - Tyki se relamió los labios con lujuria -, tendrás que darme una buena mamada para compensarlo.

Allen miró hacia el suelo, enrojeciéndose violentamente al escuchar el término tan vulgar utilizado por el _Noah_.

- Humillante, ¿no es así? Exactamente. ¿Se la has chupado a tu samurái?

No le dejó ir, seguía sosteniéndole con su mano derecha. Tuvo que asentir nuevamente, aunque algunas gotas saladas volvieron a deslizarse por su rostro. Un par de veces, eso. Y no le gustaba, claro que no le gustaba. Pero era Kanda, después de todo era Kanda.

- Una prueba más. No hay nada más humillante que pedirle a alguien que te haga eso, ¿sabes? Los esposos no se lo piden a sus esposas, eso lo buscan en la calle. Con las prostitutas.

El exorcista cerró los ojos, aún más abochornado. ¿Eso era cierto? ¿Y si lo era? No. Pero la idea de tener que hacerle eso a otra persona le asqueaba. Tener que utilizar su boca para complacer al enemigo, a ese enemigo al que prácticamente se había arrojado a sus brazos al actuar tan imprudentemente. Así que se lo merecía, merecía pasar por esa humillación. Tragó saliva.

Entreabió los ojos, escuchando el sonido del cierre del pantalón de Tyki siendo abierto, sentándose en el suelo para luego recargarse en la pared. Se mordió el labio inferior una vez más, aún mirando al suelo con las lágrimas cayendo cada vez más copiosamente.

- Acércate, chico. Dale utilidad a esa preciosa boquita que tienes.

Se talló los ojos, queriendo deshacerse de esa humedad molesta aunque sabía que no podría seguir reteniendo sus lágrimas. Aún y cuando éstas no conmoverían al _Noah_, aún y cuando éstas le hicieran verse aún más patético de lo que se sentía ya. Pero esto era por la Orden. Por su niño.

Sólo esperaba que Kanda pudiera perdonarle.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- ¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer, mi querida muñeca? Sin tu Inocencia no eres tan divertida.

Lenalee vio a la pequeña _Noah_ con furia, quien le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa burlona, sentada sobre el golem en forma de sombrilla que no paraba de reclamarle por su falta de seriedad en el asunto. Por suerte, había conseguido la evacuación de casi toda la Orden y ahora se dedicaba a pelear contra los _akuma_ con ayuda de unos cuantos buscadores que se habían quedado a ayudarla. Tenía que seguir luchando a pesar de todo.

También tenía que encontrar a Allen. Ese estúpido y terco chico que había usado su Inocencia para luchar contra los _akuma_, sin importarle que todos se lo hubieran prohibido terminantemente. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil? Para Lenalee era algo extraño, algo que no podía entender por más que se esforzaba. Sobre el amor que tenía Allen hacia los _akuma_, que le había obligado a actuar así, sin pensar ni un instante en él. Ni en su niña.

_"Por favor, Dios mío, que Allen-kun y su bebé se encuentren a salvo_."

Un estallido la sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró el gran boquete que un _akuma_ había dejado en una de las paredes de su hogar. Reían y se deleitaban con el sufrimiento de los humanos; volvió a preguntarse qué podía ver Allen con ese ojo que le hacía sentir tanto cariño hacia estos monstruos.

No sabía si se sentía así porque ya no era más una exorcista. ¿De qué podía servir ahora si no tenía sus botas? Se detuvo. Se suponía que debía olvidarse de esas cosas y seguir adelante: ya se había decidido a hacerlo después de todo. Pero tenía el gran problema de que nunca quiso hacer esto, no era como muchos otros de sus compañeros que habían decidido volverse exorcistas casi por libre albedrío. Aunque Lenalee lo sabía, sabía que estaban condenados como soldados de Dios sin poder hacer nada para revelarse.

¿Cómo era que ellos amaran la Inocencia? Era algo que en su mente no era posible. La Inocencia sólo los ataba de por vida a su deber como exorcistas.

Recordó a su hermano. Él había entrado en la Orden Oscura sólo para estar con ella. Le había dado una oportunidad de llamar "hogar" al lugar que tanto odiaba, se había sacrificado por ella sin límites, todo para que estuviera a salvo. Era por eso, ¿no? Que había que sacrificarse por los que amabas.

Tragó saliva. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Aunque detestara la Inocencia, tenía que regresar a ella. Tenía que hacerla volver a sus piernas, volver a activarla para proteger a todos. Era la única esperanza después de todo, lo era hasta que llegaran los otros exorcistas si es que habían podido comunicarse con ellos.

Al fin se decidió ir hacia Hevlaska. Esperaba que la Inocencia pudiera perdonarla, que trabajara con ella una vez más a pesar de todo. Apenas logró hacerse paso entre los derrumbes y los escombros, sin importarle estar en la mira de los que atacaban el lugar. Si conseguía su Inocencia entonces podría detenerlos, acabar con ellos por atreverse a destruir la torre.

Johnny la llamaba, le decía que debía ponerse a salvo y no seguir adelante con esa empresa tan peligrosa. Que ya era suficiente con haber perdido a Allen como para también perderla a ella. Pero eso solamente le ayudó a sentirse con mayor seguridad acerca de la decisión que estaba tomando. Podía acabar muerta, podía acabar siendo rechazada por la Inocencia y convertirse en un caído. Eso era lo más probable, ¿no era así? Sonrió con tristeza. Deseó con todo su corazón que al menos le diera la oportunidad de conservar un poco de su consciencia para poder luchar contra los objetivos correctos.

Conocía el camino hacia Hevlaska. Había sido llevada ahí en inumerables ocasiones, ya fuera sólo para revisar su Inocencia o por estar con su hermano, después de todo a Komui le encantaba conversar con esa peculiar exorcista. Lenalee le llevaba café al supervisor y saludaba alegremente. Antes le temía a Hevlaska, pero se dio cuenta de que ella había sido utilizada también. Por eso le sonreía al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos, tratando de darle a entender que esos días tan horribles habían quedado en el pasado.

Aunque algo en su interior le dijera que eso no era del todo verdad.

- ¡Reever-_san_!

La china miró al científico, quien la miraba confundido y sin decir palabra mientras sostenía un arma para paralizar a los _akuma_. Ella le miraba con determinación, tratando de darle a entender que no se daría por vencida y que estaba dispuesta a llegar a sus límites.

- Lenalee - el hombre parecía renuente a aceptar aquello que le transmitían esos ojos violetas, pero finalmente asintió -. Yo te cubriré.

La exorcista le respondió con una radiante sonrisa. Susurró un gracias antes de salir corriendo, atravesando las ruinas lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Johnny y Tup seguían exclamando su nombre con desesperación, pero ella trató de ignorarlos de nuevo a pesar de que las lágrimas de nuevo empezaron a formarse. Su familia, su querida familia.

Esquivó a los _akuma_ ágilmente, algo satisfecha consigo misma por haber dedicado los meses pasados a entrenar después de todo porque con las habilidades que tenía antes no habría podido hacerlo sin sus botas. Sin embargo no pudo evitar gritar de dolor cuando uno de los demonios la atrapó, apresándola fuertemente contra su pecho.

- ¡La tengo! ¡Tengo a la exorcista!

Apretó los dientes mientras cerraba uno de sus ojos, dispuesta a no gritar de nuevo. Elevó una de sus delgadas piernas lo más que pudo, casi hasta tocar su cabeza para luego lanzarle una patada con el talón a quien la sostenía. El _akuma_ pareció sorprenderse por la acción inesperada, porque la soltó al instante. Lenalee cayó en el piso, agradeciendo poder hacerlo casi limpiamente al caer sobre sus pies. Aunque había dolido muchísimo, se preguntó cómo Kanda podía pelear contra sus enemigos usando sólo el cuerpo cuando le había enseñado a hacerlo. Ya le pediría más lecciones para mejorar su condición física.

No se dio cuenta que el _akuma_ volvía hacia ella por venganza, totalmente humillado por lo que una pequeña niña le había hecho. Pero nunca llegó a su objetivo porque Reever ya había dirigido una de las barreras para que el monstruo no pudiera escapar. Volvió la mirada, sonriéndole de nuevo al científico, agradeciendo por la ayuda.

- ¡Tienes que llegar bien o Komui nos matará a todos!

Soltó una risita, así era su hermano después de todo. Él le regañaría, llorando histéricamente por arriesgarse. Pero ella sólo le daría la bienvenida y le abrazaría con fuerza. Sí, eso haría.

Se negó a cojear a pesar del intenso dolor que sentía en el talón derecho. Tenía que bajar; Hevlaska estaba en los niveles más bajos de la torre. Se preguntó si sería buena idea usar el ascensor creado por la sección científica, pero mejor decidió correr a toda prisa. Sin duda quedaría exhausta después de esto, eso lo sabía. Sin embargo, correr le ayudaba para no pensar más, para no ponerse a dudar por haber tomado esa decisión tan drástica cuando hacía unos cuantos momentos antes decía odiar con todas sus fuerzas a la Inocencia.

Le parecieron horas enteras. Al fin había llegado con Hevlaska. La otra exorcista le miraba con incredúlidad, como si no supiera que la vería justamente ahí. Le sonrió amablemente como siempre, dejando que sus cabellos taparan momentáneamente sus ojos.

- Lenalee.

- Hevlaska, por favor.

- Tu Inocencia no está lista.

Seguía con la misma tonta sonrisa, esa que le hacía creer que podía solucionar todo con sólo desearlo. Pensaba en su hermano, en lo mucho que se había sacrificado. En que ahora era su turno para hacerlo.

"_Komui-nii-san_."

- Por favor, tienes que intentarlo. Yo estaré bien.

Pero la otra se negaba, totalmente preocupada. Lenalee no sabía por qué su Inocencia no estaba lista, pero creía que era porque era ella misma quien no estaba preparada. Hevlaska lo sabía y por eso rechazaba su petición. Sonrió de nuevo. Aquí todos se preocupaban por ella. Le hacían sentirse querida, era un sentimiento hermoso y muy cálido. Por eso mismo tenía que corresponder ese amor con su sacrificio, con tal de salvarles. Se quitó las zapatillas con lentitud, dejándolas a un lado mientras se acercaba a la otra exorcista. Iba totalmente tranquila y en su rostro no se notaba ni una sola de las inseguridades que le carcomían por dentro.

Hevlaska estaba dudando, Lenalee de cierta forma lo agradecía. Finalmente sintió los suaves tentáculos de la mayor envolviendo su cuerpo para acercarla hasta donde estaba su rostro. Una nueva y dulce sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

- Muchas gracias.

Cerró los ojos suavemente. Su hermano, sus amigos, los demás. Estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por ellos. Aún si eso significaba dar la vida. Sabía que su Inocencia estaba frente a ella, su Inocencia en forma de cubo, la forma que tomaba cuando no estaba en su acomodador. Sólo esperaba a que Hevlaska la pusiera en contacto con ella, a que la Inocencia la aceptara para convertirse en exorcista otra vez.

Sin embargo ese momento nunca llegó. Sintió como todo a su alrededor se movía con violencia, obligándole a abrir los ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

- ¡Hevlaska!

La otra exorcista había sido derribada por el ataque de unos _akuma_ y ahora ella caía libremente, dándose un fuerte golpe contra la plataforma de metal frente a la mayor. Entreabrió los ojos para verles, los enemigos que habían dado con la exorcista de Inocencia parasítica que tenía el poder de guardar las Inocencias. La vista se le nubló parcialmente, que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, aunque pudo escuchar la voz de Road Kamelot.

- ¿Pensaste que dejaría que te salieras con la tuya, Lenalee? Me subestimas.

Habían llegado aquí por su culpa, por culpa de ella ahora Hevlaska estaba en peligro. Tragó saliva con dificultad, pudiendo enfocar la vista después de batallar un poco. Su Inocencia estaba ahí, cercana a ella, brillando con ese extraño resplandor verdoso. Estiró uno de sus brazos, moviendo sus dedos con ansiedad. Estaba tan cerca, tan cerca.

Sintió una fuerte presión sobre su cabeza. Miró hacia arriba como pudo, dándose cuenta de que Road le presionaba con uno de sus pies, sonriendo malignamente ante su incapacidad por proteger a sus seres queridos.

- Linda Lenalee, deberías rendirte, ¿sabes? No debes intervenir en esto, no cuando Tyki está tan enfadado - le dijo la _Noah_, mordiendo un poco de su paleta -. Mejor déjame probarte algún vestido nuevo, ¿o prefieres que Allen sea quien lo modele para mí?

- No... Allen-_kun_.

Apretó con fuerza los párpados, aún intentando alcanzar su Inocencia. Le llamaba.

- Es una lástima que aún no te haya crecido tanto el cabello. Me hubiera encantado hacerte un lindo peinado con caireles.

- Ino-cencia... Por favor...

Road reía de nuevo, aplicando más presión en la cabeza de la exorcista. Lenalee podía sentirlo, sí, pero estaba mucho más concentrada en el brillo de la Inocencia. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, pidiendo por un milagro.

"_Ayúdame, nii-san_."

De pronto oyó un disparo y la presión sobre su cabeza había desaparecido al instante.

- Reever-_san_...

El australiano respiraba agitadamente desde la plataforma, apuntando aún con el arma humeante. La china vio como la niña se paraba sin problema alguno, sin molestarle en lo absoluto la bala que se había incrustado en su pecho.

- Tonto.

Pronto había otros científicos ahí que conteía a la _Noah_ y a los _akuma_ usando los escudos diseñados por ellos. Esos que les servían mientras llegaban los exorcistas. Mientras llegara ella. Se acercó a su Inocencia lentamente, tomándola entre sus delicadas manos ante la mirada atenta de Road.

- No hagas tonterías, Lenalee.

- ¡Lenalee!

Le sonrió a Reever, quien la observaba con una genuina preocupación. La Inocencia se había hecho líquida al contacto con su cuerpo. Le estaba pidiendo que le diera algo a cambio, que hiciera un último sacrificio por ella para que pudiera aceptarla.

- Dile a _nii-san_ que lo siento.

Y entreabrió los labios, dejando que el líquido oscuro penetrara en su garganta y poseyera su cuerpo.

**+ Continuará +****  
**

**Notas finales**: Kukuku, miren como me rio otra vez. Sí, soy de lo peor, pero ya sabían, ¿no? Nada qué decir, no me gustó mucho este, pero torturar a Allen es WIN y escribir el POV de Kanda duele pero entretiene. Espero que no me torturen demasiado, aún le tengo miedo a los trailers, gracias. Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo (_despedida antes de largarse a dormir_).


	17. Odiando, amando

**Stupid me says: **(_ataque de tos_). Rayos, dos años sin enfermarme y precisamente me tenía que dar ahora (_se siente fatal_). Pero en fin. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, amenazas de muerte y demás, los quiero mucho a todos (aún y cuando me manden a sus traileros rabiosos y dipuestos a machacarme hasta la última partícula). _**Kassy**_, muchas gracias por seguir traduciendo mi pequeño engendro y, ya que eres la única que creo que no me asesinará (demasiado) con este capítulo, espero poder contestarte pronto (_llanto_) (_tos_). Maldita gripa. Muchísimas gracias por los dibujitos, los amo a todos y cada uno de ellos. _Etto_, ¿mis últimas palabras antes de morir? Mhm, ¿traigan una cubeta vacía?, ¿traigan pañuelos desechables?, eh, ¿disfruten? Eso.

**Notas para este capítulo**: Un ¿_lime_? ¿_lemon_? non-con Tiky/Allen con tortura más que todo psicológica por parte del _Noah_. Malas, malas palabras por parte de un Kanda enfadado y ansioso de sangre. Acompañen esto con mucho angst, sazónenlo con algunos traumas y tendrán el platillo fuerte del día. Además: ¿cuántos tipos de Inocencia conoces? Si contestaste que dos, el Spoiler te dolerá muchísimo. Y también, err... insinuación de aborto (eso, insinuación). _Gore_, amado _gore_, ¿en dónde has estado todo este tiempo? Si algo de esto te incomoda, por favor, no leas: evítate el sufrimiento. O sé masoquista y mándale saludos a mi madre si gustas.

**Rating**: M - ¿o más?

_**DISCLAIMER**_: D.Gray-Man no me pertenece, es de Hoshino Katsura-senseii. Si me perteneciera, el manga vendría con su respectiva bolsita de plástico y la leyenda de "Sólo mayores de edad". Otra renuncia: estoy totalmente en contra de las violaciones sexuales en la vida real. Estoy utilizando el _non-con_ como recurso literario, no como una manera de exaltarlo ni aprobarlo. Espero que eso se entienda. (Aunque escribir _non-con_ para Allen me ha gustado mucho, soy una enferma, pero eso ya lo sabían (_risita sádica_)).

**Apóstol de Dios**

**17. Odiando, amando**

Komui Lee sabía que algo horrible pasaría ese día. No sabía por qué, pero desde que llamó antes del alba a su hermana menor para darle la mala noticia de que tendría que quedarse más tiempo en la Rama Asiática. Lenalee le había dicho que estaba bien y que no se preocupara, pero él había lloriqueado y pedido perdón por tener que pasar más tiempo alejado de ella. Le había ofrecido dulces y regalos, una tontería, pero para él Lenalee siempre sería una pequeña niña que estaba a su cuidado.

Aunque no había sido eso lo que le oprimió el pecho durante el siguiente par de horas. Era otra cosa, aunque también tenía que ver con la linda exorcista de cabellos verdes. Claro que recibir la llamada de Reever diciendo que la Orden estaba siendo atacada no era algo que podría haberse imaginado. Incluso Bak se había negado a creerlo, diciendo que no existían registros de algo como eso en el pasado. Sin embargo el australiano no era el tipo de persona que le diera por gastar bromas y menos de ese tipo. Komui se había quedado callado un instante, como si intentara procesar la situación del todo, aunque sólo podía pensar en su Lenalee en peligro.

Cuando Bak dejó salir el apellido de Allen en un susurro, el supervisor entendió a qué se refería. Reever le había dicho antes de la actividad excesiva de los _akuma_ y que había tenido que mandar a Kanda de misión. Ahora el exorcista con Inocencia Parasítica era el único que podía hacer algo para oponer resistencia a la invasión, si no estuviera precisamente en "esa" situación. Había apretado los dientes con nerviosismo para después decirle a Reever que llamara al menor, que tenían que usar el Arca aunque el jefe de la sección científica le recordó que lo tenían prohibido. Aún así, no tenían otra opción. Debían usar el poder que tenía Allen para activar el Arca cuanto antes, para evacuar, para encontrar a los otros exorcistas y poder formar una defensa para detener el ataque.

Pero Reever no encontraba a Allen. El chico simplemente había desaparecido y lo único que sabía el científico era que el comunicador que tenía el exorcista había sido dañado. Komui no quería pensar lo peor, él era del tipo de personas que creían firmemente en ver las cosas positivamente. Sin embargo; tener a su único exorcista capaz de hacer algo para salvarlos desaparecido y con una criatura indefensa en su vientre no era para nada una buena noticia. Además, al poco tiempo perdió la comunicación con el australiano, empeorando las cosas aún más.

Lenalee. Ella no tenía su Inocencia, estaba con Hevlaska después de todo. Pero algo le decía a Komui que eso no detendría a su pequeña hermana. La muchacha era poseedora de un corazón bondadoso que daría todo por las personas que consideraba importantes en su vida. Absolutamente todo. Por eso había empezado a temblar, inseguro de la razón exacta pero sabiendo perfectamente que tenía que ver con su hermanita.

Luego sintió un horrible dolor en el pecho, como si se sofocara. Incluso Bak pareció notarlo a pesar de que estaba como loco tratando de comunicarse con los exorcistas aunque sabían que sería inútil: nunca podrían llegar a tiempo. Apenas había llamado a Krory y a Miranda; hasta pudo escuchar el grito de terror y el llanto desesperado de ambos al saber aquello. Aún así, estaban a más de dos días de distancia. Eso mismo, no serviría de nada. Sabía que en el Cuartel habían tratado de comunicarse con Kanda y Lavi, los que estaban más cerca, pero no sabía si aquello había resultado o no.

Sin embargo, en lo único que podía pensar era en su hermana. En esa linda chica de cabellos verdes y ojos violetas que lo era todo para él. Esperaba que estuviera bien, a salvo, que hubiera escapado a tiempo. Aún y cuando algo en su interior le decía que eso era imposible, que era Lenalee de quien hablaba después de todo. Ella debía estar luchando, haciéndoles frente a los enemigos para defender a sus amigos. Esa era Lenalee.

Sonrió con tristeza.

Su hermanita ya había tomado una decisión.

Una que afectaría su vida para siempre.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Estaba arrodillado frente al _Noah_, apoyándose con las manos en el suelo para acercarse más. La espalda y las piernas le dolían por culpa de esa posición, pero ese era el menor de sus problemas.

Tragó saliva, aún dudando al tiempo que extendía sus dedos hacia adelante. No pudo hacerlo. Retiró su mano, mirando hacia la pared mientras se enrojecía. Esto era humillante, vergonzoso. Sentía que las lágrimas terminarían deslizándose por sus mejillas nuevamente sin que pudiera evitarlo, aún y cuando ya tuviera los ojos hinchados por haber llorando antes. Se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, casi logrando que sangrara.

- ¿Qué ocurre, chico? - apretó con fuerza los párpados cuando Tyki posó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del inglés, enredando sus dedos entre los cabellos blancos del menor - ¿No te gusta lo que ves?

Sí, las lágrimas habían aparecido inevitablemente. Intentó controlarse una vez más, no quería que Tyki escuchara sus sollozos porque sabía que eso era lo que justamente buscaba. Allen jamás pensó que podría encontrarse en esta situación; así, obligado a darle placer oral a un enemigo con tal de salvar a las personas que quería. Se sentía como una prostituta, justo lo que el portugués le había dicho que era. A causa de Kanda.

Negó con la cabeza con suavidad.

A veces escuchaba comentarios sobre Kanda, cosas que las personas de la Orden decían en susurros, como para no arriesgarse a que el japonés apareciera de repente. Algunas de esas cosas eran tan horribles que Allen dudaba que en realidad hubieran pasado, así que suponía que la mayoría eran historias que la gente se había inventado por el miedo que le tenían al exorcista pelinegro. Aunque sabía que si a él le daba por contarles lo dulce que podía ser Kanda no sólo se arriesgaba a que no le creyeran, sino que también a que el samurái buscara venganza por haberse atrevido a decir algo como eso. No sabía si esas muestras de cariño eran en realidad eso, pero para él significaban mucho. El sólo hecho de sentir los brazos de su compañero de misión rodeándole, aún y cuando fuera mientras lo penetraba con fuerza contra la cama, le hacían sentirse bien. Saber que le importaba aunque fuera un poco a ese frío espadachín le hacía sentirse dichoso.

Por eso Tyki no sabía de lo que hablaba.

Despertó con brusquedad cuando Tyki tiró fuertemente de su cabello, acercándolo a su entrepierna rudamente. Cerró los ojos, asqueado por sentir el miembro del otro frotándose contra su rostro. Intentó apartarse colocando sus manos sobre las piernas del que tenía enfrente, utilizando las pocas fuerzas que tenía para escapar. Siguió oponiéndose, luchando a pesar de escuchar la pequeña risa que llenó la habitación.

- Vamos, no es la primera vez que se la chupas a un hombre. Estoy seguro que dejas muy satisfecho a tu samurái cuando usas esa boca en él.

Ahogó un sonido de desesperación. No le gustaba hacerle eso a Kanda porque le avergonzaba mucho, sobre todo porque no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo bien. Así que sólo se limitaba a tratar de imitar al japonés, las cosas que él le hacía, esperando que lo disfrutara tanto como él lo hacía disfrutar. Y aún así, la pena muchas veces le ganaba, haciéndole sentirse mal por tener que hacerlo; sobretodo porque a Kanda le gustaba que se lo tragara cuando terminaba, cosa que le era bastante desagradable. Además, Tyki le había dicho eso, que era algo que los hombres le pedían sólo a las putas.

Suspiró entrecortadamente. Tenía que calmarse.

Después de todo, no era como si Kanda y él fueran algo más que...

No pudo continuar con sus pensamientos cuando el _Noah_ volvió a halar de su cabello. De acuerdo, si lo hacía rápido, Tyki lo dejaría ir; podría reunirse con sus amigos, disculparse con Kanda por su estupidez. Esperar que el otro no lo mirara con repugnancia por haber tenido ese tipo de contacto con otra persona que no fuera él.

Tragó saliva, olvidándose por completo de su orgullo cuando acercó nuevamente una de sus manos, rozando levemente el miembro del moreno. Evitó dibujar una mueca de asco cuando escuchó el pequeño gemido ahogado que salió de la boca del mayor seguido de una nueva risa de satisfacción. Empezó a masturbarle, eludiendo en todo momento mirar a Tyki, manteniendo su mirada en el suelo que estaba tan cercano a él. Podía sentir sus mejillas ardiendo, sonrojado por tener que sufrir esta vileza por esa tontería que había cometido. Por haber roto una promesa.

Tyki tuvo que volver a obligarle a que se aproximara más, guiando su cabeza justamente a donde quería al tomarle de la barbilla con una sutileza que le hizo sentirse confundido. Entreabrió los ojos, encontrándose con la excitación del mayor justo frente a su boca. Retuvo las lágrimas lo más que pudo, apretando con fuerza los párpados cuando sacó la lengua, lamiendo con mucha suavidad la cabeza de la erección. Se retiró de inmediato a pesar de que el otro le siguiera sosteniendo del rostro, apartando la mirada mientras empezaba a llorar sin que nada pudiera hacer para evitarlo. No debía comportarse así, no debía darle tanta importancia a esto cuando se suponía que las personas a las que quería estaban en juego. Pero hacer esto era como si traicionara a Kanda. Le hacía sentirse sucio, justamente como una ramera.

- Anímate, chico. Puedes hacerlo como gustes, anda, te estoy dando oportunidad de que lo hagas a tu ritmo por ahora - le dijo el _Noah_, acariciando dulcemente sus cabellos una vez más, viéndole desde donde estaba.

Trató de no sollozar más, dispuesto a terminar con las exigencias de Tyki cuando antes. Pasó su lengua tímidamente por el miembro del mayor, lamiendo con mucha suavidad la extención de arriba hacia abajo. Aún tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, apretando los pantalones del otro con la mano izquierda, haciendo tanta presión que sentía dormidos los dedos. Con la mano derecha se ayudaba para complacer al sujeto frente a él, aún masturbándole al ritmo de los movimientos de su lengua. Intentó bloquearse, olvidarse de que estaba en esa situación aunque siguiera haciendo lo que le había pedido; no quería caer en la desesperación o vomitar por los sonidos guturales que el portugués dejaba salir cada vez que acariciaba algún punto especialmente sensible.

- Delicioso, aunque demasiado suave, exorcista.

Un pequeño grito quedó ahogado en su garganta cuando el mayor le tomó de la cabeza, guiando su boca hasta la punta del miembro palpitante frente a él. Al principio se negó, manteniendo los labios cerrados con tanta fuerza que empezaba a dolerle la quijada hasta que recordó que esto era algo que debía hacer. Apenas entreabrió la boca cuando sintió la erección de Tyki deslizándose en la húmeda cavidad, arrancándole un gemido de dolor por la repentina brusquedad.

Las manos del moreno le impedían separarse por lo que tuvo que aguantarlo de una sola vez. El sabor, el olor, la textura. Todo se agolpó de pronto, provocándole unas náuseas que apenas pudo controlar. Fue hasta que empezó a moverse que el otro le dejó ir, aunque manteniendo siempre una de sus manos sobre su cabeza, acariciándole de vez en cuando como si esto fuera algo más que humillar al exorcista obligándole a hacer algo tan degradante como aquello.

Se movió lo más rápido que pudo, buscando que Tyki se corriera de una vez para que lo dejara en paz, a él y a la Orden. Pero sobre todo al bebé. Saber que este sujeto podía arrancarlo de su vientre con sólo desearlo le aterraba. ¿Podían los _Noah_ tan viles, tan malvados que ni siquiera se tocarían el corazón por una criatura totalmente inocente? No podía creerlo, después de todo, ellos también eran humanos. Kanda tenía razón, no debía confiar en nadie sólo porque era un ser humano. Kanda siempre tenía razón con respecto a esas cosas.

Las lágrimas corrían cada vez más rápido conforme seguía con eso. No quería llorar, ya era suficiente con tener que hacer algo tan horrible como esto como para llorar enfrente del enemigo y darle ese placer adicional. Sin embargo, sentir el pene del _Noah_ en su boca, la punta rozando su paladar cada vez que lo engullía le hacía sentir miserable; le impedía concentrarse lo suficiente como para luchar contra las gotas saladas que seguían deslizándose por sus mejillas ya empapadas. ¿Cómo rayos podía aguantar tanto ese tipo? Lo único que podía escuchar eran los ocasionales gemidos y algunos comentarios humillantes acompañados de risas burlonas. Le recordaba una y otra vez que era una putilla cualquiera, que si se la había chupado a Kanda frente a los otros exorcistas, que si ellos también lo usaban como ramera. Que si también follaba con su maestro.

Trataba de no escucharle, sólo quería terminar con aquello de una vez por todas. Quería que el maldito se corriera de una vez. Así que sólo ponía más empeño en apresurar la velocidad, aunque no supiera si eso era realmente placentero o no; aunque hacerlo así de rápido le ayudaba a no concentrarse en lo que decía el otro, porque había empezado a hablar de Kanda de nuevo. De la relación que sostenían Kanda y él.

Pero dejó de pensar en aquello, apartándose rápidamente del miembro de Tyki al sentir como el _Noah_ le bajaba el pantalón tras haber subido su camisón nuevamente. Miró hacia atrás con auténtico pánico, sin saber exactamente qué era lo que pretendía el tipo ahora, pues le vio quitarse los guantes lentamente.

- Tú sigue con lo tuyo, chico. Le prometí a Road que no te la metería. Pero eso no impide que me divierta contigo utilizando mis dedos.

Pudo escuchar de nuevo a su enemigo riendo mientras deslizaba la ropa interior de Allen hacia abajo. El adolescente tragó saliva antes de volver a inclinarse sobre la entrepierna del portugués. Apenas iba a empezar de nuevo con su humillación cuando un dolor conocido, aunque casi olvidado, le atravesó el cuerpo. Tyki había introducido un dedo en su interior sin ninguna delicadeza. Allen dejó salir un gemido entrecortado, apresando con fuerza los pantalones de Tyki al tiempo que apretaba los dientes para evitar que otro sonido escapara de su boca.

- Estás bastante estrecho, exorcista - sonrió Tyki, empezando a mover ese dedo, provocando una nueva ola de dolor en el cuerpo del inglés -. Tu samurái la debe de tener bastante pequeña como para que aún te duela con un solo dedo. ¿O es que no te ha jodido lo suficiente? ¿Tú qué opinas, chico?

La risa de Tyki resonaba en la cabeza de Allen, quien trataba de tranquilizarse e ignorar las descaradas provocaciones que el otro soltaba entre carcajadas. En su interior, el bebé se movía violentamente, tal vez asustado por el ruido tan estridente y repentino que provenía de la boca del malvado frente a él. Intentó transmitirle al niño que estaba a salvo y que esta horrible situación pronto terminaría. Que no iba a dejar que absolutamente nada le pasara porque estaba ahí para protegerle. Respiró profundamente, concentrándose.

Pensaba. Recordaba. _Kanda_. A Kanda y a él demostrándose el cariño que sabía que sentían el uno por el otro, aunque nunca se lo hubieran dicho, por medio de la unión sexual con tanta frecuencia que al menor le parecía excesivo. Pero el japonés era mucho más cuidadoso con él (si es que podía llamar a Kanda "cuidadoso") desde esa desastrosa primera vez. Siempre lo preparaba para no lastimarle de nuevo aunque nunca admitiera que lo hacía porque le preocupaba herirlo otra vez. A veces le susurraba palabras al oído en su idioma natal y, aunque Allen no entendiera gran cosa de lo que le decía, escuchar su voz le tranquilizaba. Le hacía sentirse querido por primera vez desde que perdió a Mana.

Pero esto... Esto era muy diferente.

_"No me rediré ante ti aunque abuses de mi cuerpo de esta manera sucia y enferma._" reunió la fuerza necesaria para elevar de nuevo el rostro con un gesto de determinación_ "No me dejaré vencer, Tyki Mikk."_

- Ah, de nuevo tratando de arruinar mi diversión, ¿verdad? Odio esa maldita mirada tuya.

No pudo evitar gritar al sentir la invasión de un segundo dedo. Se mordió el labio inferior, respirando con dificultad mientras trataba de acostumbrarse al dolor lo más rápido posible para evitarle el estrés al bebé. La enfermera se lo había dicho; sus emociones le afectaban. Y no quería que el pequeño en su interior sufriera a causa de esto. No era su culpa, no tenía por qué sufrirlo con él. Era sólo un bebito con la mala suerte de tener un papá tan tonto como él.

- Vuelve a lo que hacías, chico.

Cerró suavemente los ojos, introduciendo de nuevo la cabeza del miembro de Tyki en su boca, tomando lo más que podía de la erección antes de empezar a mover nuevamente la cabeza. Intentó ignorar el dolor que sentía en su entrada, pues los dedos del _Noah_ se movían en su interior, enviándole punzadas dolorosas cada vez que éste se le ocurría intentar separarlos dentro de él. Se apartó otra vez, respirando por la boca con dificultad, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras fijaba la mirada en el piso. Ese dolor no era nada comparado con el que Kanda le había provocado la primera vez, pero había algo en él que le hacía sentirse destrozado, acabado. Se mordió el labio inferior luego de que el mayor se introdujera más a fondo, como si intentara arrancarle más gemidos de dolor que no estaba dispuesto a darle.

Sin embargo no pudo evitar el sonido de protesta cuando Tyki le jaló con fuerza del cabello para que volviera a complacerle con su boca.

- No te detengas.

Nuevas lágrimas se derramaron, deslizándose rápidamente por sus mejillas cuando engulló de nuevo la extensión que tanto asco le provocaba. Más y más lágrimas. Lágrimas amargas que no hacían sino aumentar la sensación horrible de sentirse usado de la manera más vil posible. Pero era su culpa, eso que pasaba era su culpa. No era más que una puta después de todo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Había deseado que todo fuera un sueño, un mal sueño.

Que iba a despertarse en China, en su casa, en su cama. Que suspiraba con alivio por saber que todo aquello había sido una horrible pesadilla, llevando sus pequeñas manos a su pecho. Tenía seis años, después de todo, desde esa edad había empezado con el horror. Pero ya no importaba, no. Después de todo; había sido un sueño. Luego le llegaba a la nariz el olor de comida quemada desde la cocina, obligándola a levantarse para reír con su hermano, quien seguía siendo un completo desastre a la hora de cocinar.

Porque incluso ella, la pequeña Lenalee Lee, tenía mayor habilidad en ese tipo de cosas que su hermano mayor. Aunque eso no era nada comparado con lo increíble que era él, el hermano al que tanto amaba. Le abrazaba y le contaba el sueño tan horrible que tuvo, él la consolaba diciéndole que todo estaba bien, que nada de eso podía lastimarla.

Pero esas palabras no eran más que una mentira.

Lo sabía bien. Sabía que esas eran fantasías tontas e infantiles a las que debía olvidar en ese instante. Porque ya no era más esa niñita inocente, sino una exorcista dispuesta a sacrificarse con tal de liberar almas torturadas. Aún y cuando para ella eso fuera secundario. Después de todo, sus amigos eran lo único que importaba. Su familia. Su hermano.

Abrió la boca, intentando respirar desesperadamente.

Le faltaba aire. Sentía muchísimo dolor.

Y estaba sangrando.

Miró con los ojos entreabiertos como apenas un poco arriba de sus tobillos habían aparecido unas heridas que no paraban de sangrar. No era algo que se hubiera esperado, aunque estaba casi segura que esto era una especie de castigo. Después de todo, había dicho que odiaba la Inocencia, había rechazado a Dios al rebelarse contra Su voluntad. Suponía que era parte de su penitencia y lo aceptó, aún y cuando seguía esperando que la Inocencia lograra perdonarla, que aceptara ser una con ella de nuevo. Tragó saliva con dificultad. Intentó moverse, parar la hemorragia con sus manos sin éxito alguno. Sólo podía temblar, abrazarse a sí misma y pensar en su querido hermano mayor.

- ¿Qué hiciste, Lenalee? ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

Esa voz era de una niña, Road Kamelot. Un enemigo. Sonaba tan aterrada, casi como si de verdad le preocupara lo que la exorcista había hecho. Exhaló fuertemente, moviendo ligeramente sus piernas hasta que escuchó a Hevlaska diciéndole que se detuviera. Tenía los ojos cerrados, aunque aún así podía sentir los suaves tentáculos rozando sus piernas. Seguía hablando; diciendo que la Inocencia ya no estaba dentro de su cuerpo, que no podía sentir la presencia de ella.

Sin embargo, relajó sus facciones, apenas abriendo los ojos para ver el gran charco de ese líquido rojizo que se habían formado a sus pies.

- Morirás desangrada, estúpida. Eres una idiota.

- Lenalee.

Ignoró a Road de nuevo, observando a Reever tras apartar la mirada de su propia sangre en el piso. El rubio tenía en sus manos el talismán que usaban para protegerse, sosteniéndolo con firmeza a pesar que el resto de su cuerpo temblaba tanto como el de ella. Podía escuchar a los _akuma_ intentando liberarse de su prisión, maldiciendo, diciendo como destrozarían a todos; los pocos buscadores que estaban ahí estaban paralizados del terror, pero sin embargo seguían ahí, intentando hacer algo por ella. Lenalee lo sabía.

Le pidió de nuevo a su Inocencia que le escuchara. Que estaba dispuesta a darlo todo, incluso su cuerpo si eso la satisfacía. Cerró los ojos, pensando aún en su querido hermano. Ojalá Komui estuviera ahí para apoyarla, abrazarla, para decirle que todo estaría bien. Pero por eso mismo tenía que salir de esta, porque tenía que verle de nuevo; a él y a todos. Ahora le pidió a Dios, al que tanto odiaba por haberla escogido como una de sus sirvientes a pesar de que se negó con todas sus fuerzas desde el principio. Rezó y pidió una y otra vez.

"_Inocencia. Por favor, Inocencia._"

Algo cambió de pronto.

Apretó con fuerza los párpados, pero aún así pudo distinguir la luz enceguecedora que provenía de abajo, justo en donde estaba su sangre. Escuchó las expresiones de asombro de los que estaban ahí, incluso de la _Noah_. Entreabrió los ojos poco a poco, dándose cuenta de que aquel líquido ya no era más eso. Frente a ella se erguía una extraña figura alada, rojiza, cristalina. Ésta se inclinó hacia ella, como si la observara detenidamente, como si esperara algo ¿Acaso era...?

Sonrió.

- Mi decisión. ¿Aceptaste mi decisión?

La figura sólo se acercó aún más a ella, fragmentándose. Sintió algo cálido, hermoso. Algo que le hacía recordar a su hermano, casi podía sentirlo a su lado. La calidez cubría ahora sus piernas, casi como si fuera una segunda piel. Aún sonreía.

"_Nii-san_."

- Inocencia, actívate.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Le faltaba aire y aún así intentó permanecer quieto, no quejarse. Pero le fue imposible.

Demonios.

Se apartó bruscamente, tosiendo y escupiendo el exceso de saliva que se había acomulado en su boca. Se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de Tyki, quedando sentado apenas a unos centímetros de distancia, aliviando un poco la presión de su espalda por estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición. El _Noah_ sólo le miraba con incredulidad, como si no se creyera que Allen hubiera hecho eso. Pero ese gesto dio paso a uno de furia.

- ¿Por qué paraste, chico? ¿Ni siquiera puedes hacer una mamada correctamente?

Le miró entre el flequillo, respirando con dificultad. No había podido soportarlo: Tyki había comenzado a mover sus caderas, introduciendo más y más su miembro en la boca de Allen. El exorcista no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, pues el portugués lo sostenía de la nuca, moviendo su cabeza en encuentro con sus embestidas. Terminó por hundir las uñas en los muslos de Tyki para que lo soltara porque ya no podía retener más la respiración. Además esa "cosa", la punta del miembro de Tyki, rozaba cada vez más el fondo de su boca. Hubiera vomitado si seguía ahí y no quería empeorar aún más su situación.

Aunque definitivamente no había logrado mejorarla, porque Tyki se había levantado para abofetearlo. Lo sacó de balance: hasta ahora no lo había agredido de esa manera. Había sido cruel, se reía de él, incluso seguía hablando de Kanda como si éste le estuviera utilizando mientras movía ese par de dedos en su interior. Pero fuera de eso, nada más. Se llevó una mano la comisura de sus labios, descubriendo que estaba sangrando. Ni siquiera le había dolido tanto, era sólo que... La maldita situación. Encontrarse en esa posición donde el otro le aventajaba por completo. Sentirse abandonado. Rayos.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está tu samurái?

Abrió los ojos, dirigiendo la mirada de nuevo hacia donde estaba el _Noah_, confundido por la pregunta. ¿Dónde estaba Kanda? No lo sabía, pero más le extrañaba que el otro se preguntara por eso.

- Se suponía que ya debería de haberte rescatado, ¿no? Antes de que el malvado tuviera la oportunidad de gozar con lo que es de su propiedad - sintió un escalofrío cuando Tyki se arrodilló frente a él y pasaba su lengua por su labio partido, degustando el sabor de su sangre -. No tienes un caballero andante muy eficiente, chico.

Qué tontería. Allen no necesitaba de que Kanda lo protegiera. Además, el pelinegro estaba de misión. Era obvio que no hubiera llegado ya, pero estaba seguro de que estaba en camino. Aunque verlo era lo último que quería en esos instantes. No quería que le viera así: con una de sus mejillas hinchada por el golpe, el labio sangrando, los pantalones y la ropa interior bajados hasta sus rodillas, el maldito sonrojo y las lágrimas de humillación que empapaban su rostro. No podía imaginar una imagen más despreciable, Kanda le miraría con asco sin duda alguna. Se llevó las manos al rostro; no quería que el _Noah_ se diera cuenta de que había empezado a llorar de nuevo.

El llanto. ¿Las dichosas hormonas? ¿Su simple naturaleza? ¿O era simplemente era que sabía lo que Kanda le diría por ser tan débil y estúpido por caer en algo como eso? Lo que le haría, lo que le haría por haber arriesgado a su hijo de esa manera tan idiota.

Estaba tan adentrado en sus oscuros pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Tyki le miraba y sonreía de manera siniestra. Gritó cuando el moreno le tomó por los hombros, recostándolo bruscamente en el suelo otra vez. Le miró, aterrado, sintiendo como las manos del _Noah_ apretaban fuertemente sus muñecas. Como el cuerpo del mayor presionaba su vientre abultado, provocándole una sensación de ahogo que le asustó aún más.

- No. ¡No! ¡Quítate! ¡Lastimarás al bebé! ¡Quítate! - gritó, intentando sacarse al otro de encima utilizando el resto de su cuerpo, sin importarle lo patético que era aquello.

- _Shh_, cállate de una vez, ¿quieres? - le susurró al oído el de cabello ondulado, con una suavidad que le provocó un escalofrío tremendo en la columna vertebral - Sólo quiero demostrarte como es que se folla correctamente.

Un pequeño gemido escapó de sus labios sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo cuando el mayor introdujo la lengua en una de sus orejas, lamiendo muy dulcemente, contrastando con la busquedad de sostenerle aún las muñecas. Gemir así sólo había provocado que se sintiera peor, y la sensación no hizo más que aumentar por las reacciones de su cuerpo cuando Tyki siguió con sus pequeñas lamidas, bajando por su cuello de una manera bastante lenta y suave, casi como si quisiera saborearlo. Negó con la cabeza, intentando zafarse de nuevo, aunque al sentir más presión sobre su cuerpo le hizo detenerse. Maldita sea, este sujeto terminaría apoyándose por completo sobre él si se resistía. Tragó saliva, ladeando el rostro, tratando que su sonrojo no fuera tan notorio aunque fuera totalmente inútil.

- Dijiste-... - se aclaró la garganta, no quería que su voz se quebrara otra vez -. Dijiste que si te la chupaba los dejarías en paz. ¿Por qué haces esto?

Escuchó una pequeña risita.

- ¿Esto? Sólo quiero mostrate un placer que seguro no conoces. Se ve que tu samurái es bastante bruto, no creo que pueda hacerte sentir lo que yo.

¿Placer? Lo único que sentía era asco y desesperación. Que se apartara, lo único que quería era que se apartara. Pero Tyki tenía otros planes, claro. Dejó ir las muñecas de Allen, quien decidió quedarse quieto para no provocar más al otro. Era impredecible y era mejor no arriesgarse más. De pronto tenía la necesidad de acariciar su vientre para tranquilizar al bebé, pero sabía que eso no era posible en esos instantes.

- Además, tengo que enseñarte cómo debes chupar a un hombre. El samurái estará agradecido, no lo dudes. Esas torpes lamidas que das no son suficientes; ya verás como te folla con más ganas si lo complaces como debe de ser.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando el portugués posó un suave beso en una de sus mejillas para luego sentirlo apartándose de él. Exhaló, aliviado por ya no tener esa presión sobre su abdomen. Intentó darse la vuelta, alejarse del _Noah_ aunque fuera un poco, tranquilizar al niño que no dejaba de patear erráticamente. No le fue posible, pues le había tomado de la cintura con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra subía el camisón otra vez.

- Te gustará. Tu samurái te trata como su prostituta y ni siquiera te hace disfrutar.

Claro que no. Lo estaba forzando, no había manera de que esto le gustara. Y que ya dejara de hablar de Kanda de esa manera, demonios. En eso seguía pensando cuando el aliento cálido de Tyki chocó con una de sus tetillas. No de nuevo. Eso dolía y no quería que le tocara ahí otra vez. Soltó un ligero gemido de disconformidad cuando la lengua del mayor le lamió, moviéndose muy lentamente alrededor de su pezón derecho ya erecto por el frío de la habitación. Se ruborizó con fuerza, ¿qué era lo que hacía? Maldita sea. Arqueó la espalda, colocando sus manos sobre la cabeza de Tyki para apartarle, pero éste parecía totalmente dispuesto a seguir con esa tortura.

Terminó por alejar sus manos de la cabeza del moreno para posarlas sobre su boca, evitando a toda costa que más sonidos escaparan de sus labios. Por Dios. Tyki utilizaba su lengua con mucho cuidado, posando algunos besos superficiales en su pecho para después meter el pezón en la boca y succionar con mucha suavidad. Lo estaba matando. Negó con la cabeza nuevamente, resistiéndose a sentir placer por ese trato tan dulce, uno que Kanda jamás le había dado. No sabía cómo demonios Tyki hacía eso, como lograba que sintiera esas cosas acariciando esa parte de su cuerpo, esa que tanto le dolía desde hacía unos cuantos días atrás. El mayor abandonó la tetilla derecha para repetir el tratamiento con la izquierda, empapándola con la cálida saliva antes de juguetear con ella.

Se retorció levemente, aún negándose a sentir placer de semejante actividad. Tyki lo estaba forzando, lo estaba violando después de todo. Gimió con fuerza cuando los dientes del otro rozaron con suavidad su sensible carne; provocándole un escalofrío que, lejos de dolerle, le envió una descarga placentera que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Esto era peor, mucho peor que tener el miembro de Tyki en su boca.

- No-No. T-Te la chuparé bien, lo prome-to. P-Por favor. N-No hagas esto - suplicó, con las lágrimas deslizándose por las comisuras de sus ojos cada vez más copiósamente. Humillación, esta humillación era aún peor que la otra.

Se sintió aún más miserable cuando el otro soltó una risita, rozando con su aliento la humedad en su piel.

- No te resistas, chico. Mejor relájate y disfruta.

El _Noah_ había vuelto a introducir el pezón erecto en su boca, lamiendo aún con mucha suavidad mientras sus manos bajaban por el cuerpo del exorcista. Allen temblaba, sin saber qué demonios hacer en esa situación. El placer que le estaba dando Tyki, no, sentir ese placer estaba mal. No debía de sentirse así, no debía. Se suponía que el único que podía darle ese tipo de sensaciones era Kanda y sólo Kanda. Pero la delicadeza con que Tyki le acariciaba con sus dedos, apenas rozando su piel, tocando su vientre abultado con mucho cuidado.

Que no le tocara ahí. El bebé era de Kanda, no de él. No podía hacerlo, no debía hacerlo. No lo quería tan cerca. Con una de sus manos intentó apartar la de Tyki, alejarlo lo más posible de su niño. Podía quitárselo, arrancarlo de él. No podía permitir eso.

Tendría que matarlo primero.

- ¿Qué pasa? Oh, eres una madre muy celosa con su pequeño. ¿No te gusta que te toquen aquí, verdad?

El sujeto había logrado apartar las manos del menor rápidamente, colocando del todo la palma de su mano sobre aquel abdomen abultado. Allen sólo podía verlo con horror desde la posición en que estaba, apretando nerviosamente sus dedos hasta casi hacerse daño. Tyki le estaba acariciando, moviéndose por el lugar que nadie debía tocar. Nadie más que Kanda.

- Ya bas-ta.

- Lulu dijo que te ponías muy nervioso cada vez que alguien te tocaba. ¿A qué le temes, chico? ¿Temes que se encariñen tanto con él que traten de quitártelo? Esto se siente muy bien, definitivamente muy bien.

Esa "Lulu" de nuevo. Pero eso no era lo que le importaba a Allen en esos momentos. El bebé ya no respondía con pataditas las caricias de Tyki, sólo se movía nerviosamente en su interior, como si también quisiera escapar de la situación que tanto miedo le causaba a su mamá.

- Apár-tate.

Era su bebé. No tenía ningún derecho a tocarlo, mucho menos con esa delicadeza, como si quisiera ganarse su confianza.

- Seguro que será adorable como tú, aún y cuando tenga como padre al tipejo ese. Quisiera verlo cuanto antes.

Apenas iba a explotar, a gritarle, a patearlo para que se quitara sin importarle si Tyki lo golpeaba nuevamente con tal de apartarlo de su hijo; pero fue el _Noah_ quien se alejó por su propia voluntad. Le vio: estaba de rodillas frente a él, relamiéndose los labios como si estuviera frente a un gran banquete. Casi gritó cuando el moreno le quitó por completo los pantalones, dejándolo sólo con el camisón enrollado hasta arriba. Estaba prácticamente desnudo ante alguien que no era Kanda. No quería llorar, no de nuevo.

- Eres un bastardo. Tu palabra no vale nada - masculló, enfadado. Debió saberlo: que era mentira que no lo penetraría. ¿Y si lastimaba al bebé? Kanda dijo que eso no era posible, pero este era Tyki. Tenía ese poder que lo ponía tan nervioso y ansioso, que le provocaba un miedo intenso.

- ¿De qué hablas, chico? Sólo quiero terminar con lo que te ofrecí: darte un placer que nunca antes has sentido en las manos toscas de tu samurái.

Tyki se había puesto a su pies, separándole las piernas a pesar del intento que hizo por evitarlo. ¿Qué demonios le haría? Cuando Kanda le hacía eso era para prepararlo antes de meterla. Respiraba agitadamente, arrepintiéndose de recordar a Kanda una vez más porque sólo aumentaba sus ganas de llorar. Dio un respingo cuando Tyki introdujo nuevamente uno de sus dedos en la entrada del de cabellos blancos, aunque esta vez con más suavidad que en la primera ocasión.

- Sigues apretando muy fuerte - le escuchó reír burlonamente -. No me extraña que Yu Kanda te mantenga tan celosamente a su lado.

El mayor continuaba con el movimiento, haciéndolo lentamente como si quisiera darle tiempo a que se acostumbrara. Algo que Kanda nunca hacía. Soltó un profundo gemido cuando sintió que el otro acariciaba ese punto que le provocaba tanto placer, ese que se suponía que sólo Kanda conocía.

- Vaya, vaya. Definitivamente eres muy sensible, ¿esta es tu próstata? - le preguntó, aunque Allen no sabía a qué se refería hasta que arqueó la espalda cuando el otro rozó nuevamente ese lugar en su interior - La encontré rápidamente.

El ritmo había aumentado y los roces eran cada vez más frecuentes. Y, aún y cuando quisiera negarlo, estaba excitándose. Maldita sea, su miembro lo estaba traicionando, endureciéndose a pesar de que quisiera evitarlo a toda costa. Sacudió la cabeza, apretando con fuerza los labios para no gemir de nuevo aunque era bastante evidente que lo estaba disfrutando. Su llanto había aumentado también, esto era mucho más humillante que tener a Tyki en su boca. ¿Cómo podría ver a Kanda a la cara ahora? ¿Cómo lo haría cuando otro hombre tenía uno de sus dedos en su trasero y le estaba provocando una maldita erección? Gruñó con rabia, buscando alejarse lo antes posible del portugués, quien sólo rio con suavidad.

- No tiene caso que te resistas. Tu cuerpo habla por ti.

Otro gran gemido salió de su boca cuando Tyki tomó el miembro del inglés entre sus dedos, empezando a masturbarle con delicadeza al tiempo que agregaba un segundo dedo en la entrada del pequeño para penetrarle con ambos. Negó con la cabeza frenéticamente. No quería esto, no quería sentir placer, lo estaban forzando.

Pero, pero ¿y si era verdad? ¿Y si en realidad no era más que una ramera?

Los gemidos no hicieron más que aumentar conforme el movimiento se aceleraba; ser estimulado en dos lugares no era algo que pudiera soportar por mucho tiempo. Pero las cosas no hicieron más que empeorar cuando sintió que Tyki acercaba la cabeza hasta su miembro, soplando levemente en la punta. Allen gritó, volviendo a sacudir la cabeza con desesperación.

- ¡No hagas eso! ¡Por favor!

Una nueva carcajada cruel fue lo último que escuchó antes de que el otro abriera su boca e introdujera la erección del menor en esa húmeda cavidad. El exorcista sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba por completo, abriendo los ojos al máximo. Tyki movía la lengua sobre la punta de su miembro con una habilidad increíble. Nunca había experimentado nada como aquello, siempre había pensando que Kanda era muy experimentado en la cama, pero el sentir los movimientos del _Noah_ en su extensión lo estaban enloqueciendo. Esto no podía ser. Él quería a Kanda, no debía de sentirse así de bien con cualquier otro, mucho menos con uno de sus enemigos.

Sin embargo; Tyki le lamía con mucho cuidado, saboreando cada centímetro de su pene como si supiera exactamente por dónde debía pasar su lengua para hacerle sentir más placer. Era imposible, simplemente imposible. Tenía las manos fuertemente cerradas en puño, tanto que casi podía sentir que las palmas de sus manos empezaban a sangrar, aún la de la Inocencia. _Inocencia_. Miró hacia su izquierda, respirando profundamente. Se preguntó si podría activar ya su Inocencia, si podría derrotar a Tyki y huir de ese lugar. Pero no estaba seguro. No quería arriesgarse, no cuando el _Noah_ estaba tan cerca de su bebé. Tragó saliva, cerrando los ojos mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, intentando concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera ese maldito usando su lengua en él.

De pronto Tyki engulló toda su erección, logrando arrancarle un largo gemido. Esto era, ni siquiera podía describirlo. Sólo podía rogarle. Le pedía que parara, que le dejara ir, que ya no continuara. Pero la felación seguía, el mayor lo introducía hasta el fondo de su garganta. El _Noah_ agregó otro dedo que, lejos de provocarle dolor, lo único que hizo fue que aumentara el deleite al que estaba siendo sometido. Porque lo hacía muy despacio, con una suavidad desconocida para Allen.

Era todo lo contrario a Kanda. Kanda era brusco, duro, con él todo era demasiado rápido. Era cierto que le besaba y le acariciaba, pero de inmediato sus dedos ya estaban en su interior seguidos de su miembro. Le embestía con rudeza, apenas dándole la oportunidad de acostumbrarse a la penetración aún y cuando no le lastimara en realidad aunque sí le provocaba dolor. Sentía placer, sí, pero eso era más que nada por la felicidad de saber que estaba al lado del japonés que por cualquier caricia que pudiera darle. Y eso le hacía sentirse peor, horrible. Porque no debía de estar pensando en eso, comparando a su violador con el papá del bebé al que tenía que proteger. Comparando a Tyki con Kanda, cuando era éste último quien provocaba que su corazón latiera rápidamente con sólo verle. Que le hacía sentir un vacío en el estómago, que lograba que su piel se erizara con sólo hablarle al oído. Que le brindaba su calor y lo abrazaba cuando Allen estaba deprimido, aún y cuando después vinieran los insultos y el fingir que realmente no le importaba el estúpido "brote de habas". Era a él a quien esperaba el bebé, era por él que le pateaba rítmicamente como diciéndole que se apurara porque ya quería ver a su papá, que ya quería que Kanda le tocara.

Cerró los ojos, llorando; gimiendo suavemente cada vez que Tyki llegaba hasta ese punto dentro de él, cada vez que la punta de su miembro tocaba la garganta del mayor. No, nunca más podría ver a Kanda a la cara, nunca podría enfrentarse a esos ojos oscuros que tanto le gustaban. Por eso lloraba. Se sentía sucio, despreciable. Estaba al punto del orgasmo; y pidió de nuevo que se detuviera entre sollozos. Pero eso sólo indujo a Tyki a que aumentara la velocidad, arrancándole más gemidos de doloroso placer.

Mordió con fuerza sus labios, probando el sabor metálico de su sangre; todo para evitar gritar cuando Tyki logró lo que quería. Se corrió en la boca del mayor, aunque éste se apartó rápidamente. Entreabrió los ojos, respirando agitadamente. Pudo ver a Tyki sonriendo, relamiéndose los labios con satisfacción. Sintió que se desmayaba, los ojos se le cerraban en contra de su voluntad y que caía en la inconsciencia; pero aún así podía escuchar al _Noah_.

- Sabes muy bien, chico. Lástima que tenga que dejar esta evidencia aquí.

No entendió a lo que se refería y francamente no podía pensar más en eso. Lo único que ocupaba su mente era Kanda, lo mucho que lo odiaría por haber permitido que Tyki le tocara de esa manera. Ladeó el rostro; estaba agotado, casi a punto de caer dormido. Pero al parecer Tyki tenía más planes para él. Ahogó un gemido de dolor cuando el otro le tomó del cabello, obligándole a ponerse de rodillas frente a él. Abrió sus ojos grises, mirando hacia arriba. El _Noah_ estaba de pie. Negó con la cabeza suavemente, prácticamente apoyándose en Tyki porque apenas estaba consciente.

Aunque eso pareció no importarle en lo absoluto al otro. Le tomó de la barbilla con una de sus manos mientras la otra seguía sosteniéndole del cabello. Utilizando sus dedos, Tyki abrió a la fuerza su boca, aún y cuando no podía poner mucha resistencia. El mayor introdujo su miembro de nuevo en la boca de Allen, empujándole para que lo tomara por completo. Estaba ahogándose, pero Tyki no le dejó ir hasta después de cierto tiempo, sólo para después volver a repetir la acción.

- Relaja la garganta, maldita sea.

Varias veces estuvo a punto de vomitar, de ahogarse. Aunque al portugués no parecía importarle en lo absoluto, porque había empezado a embestir en su boca cada vez más rápido y profundo. Al poco rato lo sentía en el fondo de su garganta, provocándole náuseas, haciendo que se sintiera aún más enfermo. Quiso quejarse, resistirse, pero ya no quedaba gran cosa de su espíritu combativo. El otro estaba haciendo prácticamente todo, porque Allen únicamente se dejaba hacer, sin cooperar pero tampoco sin oponerse. Sólo quería que Tyki terminara de una vez, que se corriera si quería, pero que le dejara en paz. A él y a su hijo.

Escuchó como la respiración de Tyki se agitaba, sintió como el cuerpo del _Noah_ se tensaba cada vez que hundía su erección en su boca. Iba a terminar. Quería que terminara ya; casi podía pedirle que por favor acabara porque ya no soportaba más aquello. Aún así no estaba preparado cuando el semen entró en su garganta, haciendo que se sorprendiera al sentir aquello. Tyki se apartó rápidamente de todas maneras, dejándole en la boca un sabor amargo que le revolvió aún más el estómago. El portugués seguía halándole del cabello hasta que terminó su orgasmo en el rostro de Allen, sólo aumentando las ganas de vomitar que el menor ya sentía.

Cuando Tyki le dejó ir cayó en el suelo, tosiendo, apoyándose apenas para evitar golpearse. Los sollozos regresaron, aunque se sentía aliviado de que todo hubiera terminado. No miró a Tyki, aunque sabía que estaba agitado, recuperándose de su clímax. Sólo quería que se largara de una vez. Se abrazó a sí mismo, rodeando con sus brazos su vientre, como pidiéndole perdón a su bebé por lo que había hecho. Apenas iba a empezar a limpiarse con el camisón para deshacerse del semen de Tyki que manchaba su cara, de su propio semen que estaba regado en sus piernas y abdomen, cuando Tyki se acercó a él sigilosamente.

Por eso dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa, colocando sus manos en el pecho del otro para que se alejara de él.

- Ya obtuviste lo que querías. Vete. Déjanos en paz - susurró, mirando hacia el suelo para que no le mirara al rostro. No quería ver esos ojos amarillos otra vez, nunca más en su vida.

Pero Tyki no se fue. Le tomó fuertemente de las muñecas otra vez, logrando que Allen se alarmara nuevamente.

- ¿Qué...?

Lo había recostado en el suelo una vez más, manteniéndolo en esa posición a la fuerza. El inglés apenas podía moverse, aunque aún así se resistió.

- ¡Te di lo que querías! ¡Te lo di, maldita sea!

- Eres muy ingenuo, chico. Eso terminará matándote.

Le miró, dándose cuenta de que en el rostro del _Noah_ no había rastro de una sonrisa cínica, ni siquiera una mueca que pretendiera serlo. Eso lo confundió aún más. Por eso mismo dejó de moverse, aunque Tyki seguía apresando sus muñecas ahora con una sola mano. La mano libre acarició suavemente su rostro, para después bajar por su cuerpo otra vez. Aún así no podía moverse. Había algo en esa caricia, no era la lujuria y el deseo que había demostrado antes.

De todas maneras, sus dudas quedaron en segundo plano cuando Tyki volvía a acariciar su abdomen abultado con mucha delicadeza, pasando sus dedos suavemente por su piel como si no tuviera prisa. Respiraba agitadamente de nuevo, sin poder comprender qué demonios pasaba. Tenía miedo, tenía muchísimo miedo. Aunque no sabía si era eso lo que se reflejaba en los movimientos del bebé, porque éste parecía bastante inquieto. Ahogó un grito cuando Tyki se acercó a susurrarle algo al oído, algo con una voz suave y llena de pesar.

- Lo siento.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendido por esas palabras. ¿Lo sentía? ¿Por qué?

Lo supo cuando la mano derecha de Tyki desapareció en el interior de su cuerpo. Retuvo la respiración, sin poderse creer que esto estaba pasando. En efecto, no sentía dolor. Justo como aquella vez en que el _Noah_ destruyó su Inocencia. Pero esto, esto...

- Detente. Detente, por favor. No lo hagas. No lo hagas.

Más lágrimas que no lograron conmover a su enemigo, aún y cuando le mirara con algo que el menor no lograba identificar. Pero eso no importaba ya.

Sintió un dolor agudo en su abdomen. Ni siquiera pudo gritar porque la voz había quedado atrapada en su garganta.

Sólo pudo ver sangre goteando copiosamente de la mano derecha de Tyki mientras éste se incorporaba sin decir nada más, dándole la espalda de inmediato. Era su sangre. La sangre de...

Todo se volvió negro.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- ¡Usemos a _Ōzuchi Kozuchi_! ¡Rápido, Yu!

No opuso resistencia en lo absoluto. Odiaba el jodido mazo de Lavi y odiaba mucho más tener que treparse en él para llegar hasta la Torre. Pero no se quejó, porque quería llegar lo más rápido posible y no había tiempo para tomar un bote y remar hasta allá. Ni siquiera le reclamó por seguirle llamando tercamente por su nombre cuando le había dicho una y otra vez que no lo hiciera. Aunque no importaba.

Porque en ese momento la mente de Kanda estaba totalmente enfocada en una sola cosa: Allen Walker.

Allen. Su _Moyashi_. Su estúpido e idiota _Moyashi_. Ese que tenía a la hija de ambos dentro de él.

Maldijo en voz alta, asustando a Lavi, quien sólo le suplicó que se controlara porque ya estaban cerca del Cuartel General. Que reservara sus energías para la pelea. Pero eso era algo que no se acabaría pronto, sus deseos de asesinar a todos aquellos monstruos podía más que el cansancio.

Apenas puso los pies en el exterior del cuartel cuando ya había desenfundado a _Mugen_, corriendo hacia la entrada a pesar de que el pelirrojo le siguiera llamando. Que se suponía que no debía actuar así de impulsivo, que no era su estilo. Pero lo era, lo era desde que el maldito _Moyashi_ había entrado en su vida. Apretó los dientes con fuerza, destrozando una de las puertas para entrar sin importarle nada más. Nada más que Allen.

Maldita sea.

Al entrar se encontró sólo con _akuma_ nivel uno, destrozándolos al instante utilizando sólo la primera ilusión de su _Mugen_. Y ni siquiera había demasiados. Se preguntó si en realidad esto era una invasión tan grave como había creído. Aunque, claro, no era como si los de la Orden pudieran defenderse si no tenían exorcistas activos que pudieran defender el cuartel. Sólo el _Moyashi_ tenía su Inocencia, era un tipo parásito después de todo. Pero si tan sólo se atrevía a pelear, si tan sólo se le ocurría que podía hacerlo, entonces Kanda... Coño, sabía que lo había hecho. Era Allen después de todo. Estaba seguro que el idiota ese no había podido resistir el llamado de los _akuma_.

Lo castigaría. Ya lo castigaría por ser tan imbécil.

- Aquí ya no hay nada, Yu-_chan_ - dijo Lavi, apenas alcanzando a Kanda en su carrera.

- _Che_. ¿Entonces dónde están los búscadores y científicos?

- ¿Evacuaron a tiempo?

Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que Lavi volvió a hablar.

- Hevlaska. ¡Por Dios! ¿Y si los _akuma_ lograron llegar hasta ella?

Kanda le miró analíticamente por unos instantes, sólo unos segundos. ¿Y si el estúpido conejo tenía razón? Rayos. ¿Y su _Moyashi_? ¿El idiota de su _Moyashi_? Chasqueó la lengua otra vez, dirigiéndose inmediatamente hacia la mayor de los exorcistas, esa que guardaba las Inocencias en su interior. Como de costumbre, Lavi sólo se limitó a seguirlo, reclamándole de vez en cuando por no esperarle cuando se suponía que eran un equipo. Al diablo con eso.

No supo cuánto tiempo hicieron hasta llegar al fondo de la torre, ahí donde estaba Hevlaska, pero a Kanda le pareció eterno. Porque no podía pensar en nada más, en nadie más. Estaba mal, maldito niñato que nublaba sus pensamientos y no le dejaba ver las cosas con coherencia.

- ¿Lavi? ¿Kanda?

Se detuvo al escuchar la voz de uno de los científicos. Johnny Gill sonreía nerviosamente, acercándose a ellos mientras temblaba.

- De verdad son ustedes. Son ustedes. ¡Qué bueno que llegaron!

Se apartó rápidamente; no quería que al idiota se le ocurriera tocarlo.

- _Che_.

- ¡Johnny! ¿Dónde están todos? - preguntó Lavi, respirando agitadamente por tener que seguirle el ritmo a Kanda.

Pero el científico no contestó, sólo se quedó quieto, mirándoles tras esos lentes como si con eso transmitiera algo. Estaba a punto de zarandearlo, gritarle y decirle que dijera algo ya o que lo mataría ahí mismo, pero el norteamericano pareció reaccionar por sí mismo.

- Lenalee. Tienen que ayudar a Lenalee.

- ¿Lenalee? ¿Dónde está? ¡Responde! - fue el pelirrojo quien gritó y fue él quien terminó por sacudir al aterrado científico para que hablara.

- Hevlaska.

Entonces el conejo tenía razón después de todo. Escupió a un lado. Si encontraba a esa mujer, ella sabría dónde estaba el _Moyashi_. Se alejó rápidamente, sin escuchar que Johnny le llamaba nuevamente; sin enterarse que la desesperación del científico no era sólo por la exorcista de cabellos verdes.

Unos cuantos metros más y ya estaba en el fondo. El brillo fantasmal de Hevlaska ya podía distinguirse, pero esto iba acompañado de otro tipo de luz que Kanda nunca había visto antes.

- ¿Qué es eso?

Lavi también miraba aquello con la boca abierta, intentando distinguir lo que ocurría. Sólo sabía que esa pequeña luz rojiza estaba destrozando a los _akuma_, terminando con ellos con rapidez; tanta que ni siquiera él podía decir a ciencia cierta qué demonios era eso. Se acercó a paso lento, fascinado por aquello sin poder evitarlo. Sin embargo, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca fue Lavi quien habló primero, aún y cuando Kanda se dio cuenta antes de que (_quien_) se trataba.

- ¿Lenalee?

La chica se detuvo en el aire, flotando grácilmente en el aire mientras les veía, sorprendida. Tenía su Inocencia, eso tenía que ser su Inocencia. Aunque no eran las botas de siempre. Estas eran rojizas, mucho más grandes, incluso le llegaban por encima de las rodillas. Pero lo que más llamó su atención no era eso, era simplemente ver a su compañera con su Inocencia cuando se suponía que aún no podía usarla. Se preguntó si Komui sabría algo al respecto o si tendría que soportar más lloriqueos por parte del supervisor.

- ¡Lavi! ¡Kanda! - Lenalee les sonrió ampliamente a pesar de tener un pequeño río de sangre saliendo de alguna parte de su cabeza - ¡Me alegra tanto verles!

- Wow, lindas botas nuevas - exclamó el aprendiz de _bookman_, provocando que la menor soltara una ligera risita.

- _Che_.

Estúpideces. Tonterías. ¿Dónde demonios estaba el _Moyashi_? Miró hacia todos lados, buscando al pequeño idiota. Pero lo único que encontró fue a más _akuma_ que se acercaban peligrosamente a donde estaban el conejo y él, riendo y diciendo algo acerca de la recompensa que tendría por matar a dos exorcistas. Kanda sólo sonrió cruelmente, desenvainando a _Mugen_ para destrozar al demonio de un solo tajo. Qué ingenuo. Nadie podría dañarlo, mucho menos ahora que tenía que reunirse con Allen.

- Kanda parece disfrutar mucho con esto - escuchó decir a Lenalee una vez que la muchacha se posó sobre el suelo, cerca del pelirrojo, quien asintió con la cabeza.

- Yu-_chan_ se ha vuelto especialmente sádico.

Los ignoró. Simplemente dejó de escucharlos al tiempo que volvía a matar más y más _akuma_. Sabía que sus compañeros peleaban a su lado, aún y cuando apenas lograra distinguir a Lenalee por lo rápido de sus movimientos. No tardaron más de un par de minutos en deshacerse de todos, reuniéndose de nuevo en el punto de partida. Supo que los otros dos se abrazaron, pero él sólo seguía buscando al _Moyashi_ con la mirada, totalmente ajeno a lo que los demás hicieran (incluídos los búscadores, científicos y Reever, quienes también se acercaron a ellos).

- Kanda...

Lenalee había empezado a hablar, pero fue interrumpida por una risa aguda y estridente. Miró hacia arriba, dándose cuenta de que Road Kamelot les veía desde la plataforma cercana a Hevlaska. Pero ella no hacía nada más que seguir emitiendo esas risotadas desesperantes. Esa maldita perra. Kanda ya la tenía en la mira, acabaría con esa chiquilla de una sola vez por atreverse a invadir la Orden, aunque en realidad su venganza era algo mucho más relacionado con Allen.

- Eso fue divertido, Lenalee. Aunque ahora el Conde me regañará por haber utilizado a tantos _akuma_ inútilmente - señaló la niña, más para sí misma que para los exorcistas.

- ¡Es hora de irnos, Road-_tama_! ¡El Conde se pondrá furioso, _lero_!

La jodida sombrilla que los había guiado en el Arca. Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué demonios significó esta invasión? ¿Simple diversión?

- Eres aburrido, Lero - resopló Road, pasando sus dedos por el barandal con aire ausente, aunque algo de pronto pareció llamar su atención -. Oye, tú eres el exorcista japonés del que hablaba Lulu. Yu Kanda, ¿no?

¿Qué jodidos? Le miró, con un gesto de furia. No sabía por qué demonios esa maldita niña le hablaba, pero definitivamente no le había gustado el tono que había utilizado. Sin embargo, no pudo más que arquear una ceja cuando la chiquilla sacó la lengua infantilmente.

- _Blegh_. No creas que te quedarás con Allen, él es todo mío.

Eso le hizo enfurecerse. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando esta tipeja? Ella, esa mujer, ¿acaso tenía a Allen? Apretó los dientes con rabia.

- Estúpida bruja de mierda, ¿¡dónde está el _Moyashi_!?

- Qué maleducado eres - dijo Road, dibujando en su rostro un gesto de fingida molestia para luego volver a sonreír - ¿Aún no les dices, Lenalee? Tú debes de saber dónde está Allen, ¿verdad?

- Allen-_kun_...

Kanda volvió la mirada. La exorcista de ojos violetas tenía las manos contra su pecho, sin atreverse a mirarle. La chica se mordía el labio inferior con nerviosismo y unas pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Eso le hizo alarmarse. Estaba a punto de tomar por los brazos a la china y sacudirla hasta que reaccionara cuando escuchó hablar nuevamente a la _Noah_.

- ¡Oh, es Tyki!

Cuando volvió a mirar hacia arriba pudo ver a un sujeto alto y moreno que llevaba el cabello ondulado suelto. Otro _Noah_. La jodida situación se complicaba. Apretó con fuerza a _Mugen_, dispuesto a volver al ataque en cuanto fuera necesario.

- Te traje un regalo, Road - le oyó decir luego de sonreírle amablamente a la niña esa.

Sintió algo totalmente extraño en su cuerpo, algo que nunca antes había sentido, cuando ese hombre alzó la mano derecha. Estaba manchada en sangre, sangre aún fresca que se deslizaba por sus dedos formando pequeñas gotas que caían al suelo lentamente. Abrió los ojos al máximo. No podía ser.

- ¡Ah! ¡Quiero probar, dame!

Ante la mirada incrédula de los miembros de la Orden y de Kanda, la _Noah_ se había llevado uno de los dedos empapados del otro _Noah_ a la boca, saboreando con mucho cuidado el sabor de la sangre. Kanda no podía creer lo que veía, ¿qué...? Mierda.

- Mhm. Sí, definitivamente esta es su sangre. Su deliciosa sangre - habló en voz alta la chiquilla, relamiéndose los labios para luego dirigirse al pelinegro como si nada hubiera pasado -. ¿Sabes de qué hablo, no? Seguro que tú también has tenido la oportunidad de probarla.

El cerebro de Kanda se desconectó momentáneamente, casi como si se negara a aceptar lo obvio.

- Samurái - ahora fue el otro _Noah_ el que le llamó, torciendo su boca en una macabra sonrisa -, quiero que sepas que se resistió hasta al final. Aunque terminó rogándome, suplicando patéticamente. Justo como todos los demás. Aunque él fue especialmente placentero. Debo felicitarte por haber elegido correctamente.

Risas crueles se mezclaron los las expresiones de sorpresa y horror. Pero Kanda, él sólo tomó a _Mugen_, saltando inmediatamente hacia donde estaban esos dos desgraciados. Los mataría. Acabaría con esos malditos monstruos. Ignoró nuevamente los llamados de sus compañeros, de los demás en la Orden. Con una mierda, esto no podía ser.

- ¡Bastardo!

Aún con su agilidad con la espada poco pudo hacer cuando el _Noah_ sólo lo esquivaba con facilidad; haciéndole sólo perder el equilibrio cuando el enemigo ya lo había mandado al suelo luego de un ataque especialmente fuerte. Le miró con furia asesina, sin importarle el sabor de la sangre en su boca gracias a la herida provocada por el sujeto ese.

- Deberías de ahorrar tus energías en buscarlo - señaló la niña, alegremente.

- Sí. Tal vez puedan salvar a alguno de los dos - agregó el hombre, incorporándose lentamente mientras reía.

"_¿Alguno de los dos...?_"

No.

Tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo, incapaz de asimilar esas palabras.

- Adiós, Lenalee. Volveremos a jugar algún día, ¿sí?

No se enteró que una pared negra había aparecido tras de ellos y que entraban ahí como si fuera una puerta cualquiera. Que ni siquiera se molestaron en hacer nada más que despedirse como si fueran sólo una visita diplomática que había llegado a su fin. Porque él sólo podía seguir respirando agitadamente por lo que el tipo había dicho. No podía ser. El _Moyashi_. Allen.

Nunca podría perdonárselo. Si les ocurría algo, nunca podría perdonarse a sí mismo por haberlos dejado solos.

Apretó los dientes al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

"_Moyashi_."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sacó un pañuelo blanco de su bolsillo, limpiándose la sangre que permanecía en su mano derecha. La sangre de Allen Walker, el exorcista que era el peor enemigo del Conde y de ellos mismos. Sin embargo, sentía algo de pena por el chico. Tal vez era por esa barriguita, le hacía verse adorable, simplemente se veía adorable. No entendía como era que Lulu estaba tan enfadada con él.

Sonrió, ahora tomando un cigarrillo para encenderlo. Exhaló el humo gris, sintiendo el efecto relajante de la nicotina en su cuerpo. Suspiró, cansado.

- Oye, Tyki.

- ¿Mhm?

Miró hacia abajo. Road jugaba alegremente con Lero, quien se quejaba ruidosamente por la tortura a la que estaba siendo sometido.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es?

- Oh.

Volvió a sonreír, dándole otra calada a su cigarrillo antes de contestarle:

- Es un humano. Un simple humano. Y su pequeño corazón late rápidamente, deberías haberlo sentido.

La chiquilla soltó una risita.

- No te preocupes por eso, que ya podré tocar por mí misma. Aunque es una verdadera lástima: ahora tendremos que eliminar al bebé de Allen también, yo que quería tener a alguien con quien jugar. Pero bueno, después de todo es un patético humano como Yu Kanda.

- ¿Estás celosa del samurái, Road?

No pudo evitar reír suavemente al ver a Road dibujando un gesto lleno de furia. Vaya, de verdad que le gustaba el chico.

- Me encantaría matarlo con mis propias manos por atreverse a tocar a Allen de esa manera. Nadie más que yo tiene ese derecho.

- ¿Tu deseo de venganza me incluye también a mí entonces?

La niña le miró con una sonrisa sádica.

- Tendrás que pagarme con dulces deliciosos si quieres seguir viviendo.

- Jo. Eres terrible.

Sentía pena por Allen Walker. Eso mismo, pena. Era un niño tan adorable después de todo. Que Road lo tuviera en la mira no podía ser bueno para nadie, mucho menos para él.

- Calla, que estoy triste porque ya no tendré un juguete nuevo.

- Una lástima, ¿eh?

Lástima. Ese bebé era sólo un ser humano. Dio otra calada a su cigarrillo. Esperaba que Allen pudiera proteger a su hijo después de todo. Era un ser humano, sí, pero Tyki sabía que los seres humanos podían ser muy importantes para ellos. Como sus amigos. Así que suponía que un vínculo de padre-hijo debía ser mucho más fuerte. Aún así, si le daba oportunidad, los mataría a ambos. Porque él tenía un trabajo, una misión como _Noah_. Dos lados de una misma moneda. Y le seguía encantando tener esas dos facetas en su vida, aunque una hubiera quedado parcialmente destruída. Pero su deuda ya había quedado saldada. Sólo esperaba que Lulu pudiera controlarse lo suficiente como para esperar hasta el siguiente movimiento.

Resopló, recordando que había olvidado la cinta para el pelo. Chasqueó la lengua.

- De verdad quiero cortarme el cabello. Tenerlo largo es muy molesto.

- Si lo haces te mataré.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- ¡Tenemos que encontrarlo!

- Pero la Orden es muy grande, Lavi. ¿Podríamos hacerlo a tiempo?

- ¡No te rindas tan fácil, Lenalee! Los demás también lo están buscando después de todo.

Estaban hablando. Todos estaban hablando al mismo tiempo y no entendía gran cosa de lo que decían. Pero no le importaba. Estaba destrozado por dentro. Nunca se había sentido así, él no era del tipo de personas que se dejaban derrotar por nada, mucho menos por algo que involucrara sentimientos. Sin embargo, ese niño. El niño que había llegado a su vida y ahora... ahora...

Escuchó un pequeño grito de sorpresa por parte de la china, cosa que le hizo volver la mirada hacia ella.

- ¿Timcanpy?

El golem dorado había salido de entre las ropas de la muchacha, sacudiendo sus alas como si hubiera estado mucho tiempo ahí. Lavi dijo algo acerca de lo pervertido que era el golem de Allen y Lenalee sólo pudo sonrojarse ligeramente ante ese comentario. Frunció el ceño. Se acercó hasta la jodida esfera amarilla, atrapándola de una vez con una de sus manos para que no se escapara.

- ¿¡Dónde está el _Moyashi_!? ¡Se supone que tú puedes encontrarlo! ¡¡Hazlo ya!!

Timcanpy se sacudió un poco, intentando liberarse del agarre sin saber que Kanda lo estaba apretando tan fuerte que nunca lo dejaría ir. No hasta que se decidiera a ayudarlos.

- ¡Déjalo, Kanda!

Apenas lo soltó cuando el golem había salido volando directo hacia el pecho de la chica de cabellos verdes, acurrucándose ahí mientras ella lo consolaba.

- Déjate de tanta mierda, estúpido golem. ¡Busca al _Moyashi_ de una vez! - le gritó, sin importarle si asustaba más a sus compañeros exorcistas y a la maldita esfera esa.

El golem pareció reaccionar al final, porque salió de los brazos protectores de la menor, volando en pequeños círculos hasta que encontró lo que suponía era el camino correcto para encontrar a Allen. Sólo que iba demasiado rápido, rápido incluso para Kanda.

- Tú puedes seguirlo, Lenalee - señaló el pelirrojo y Kanda sabía que estaba sonriéndole a la china -. Adelántate con Tim.

La china asintió, apoyándose el suelo para luego saltar con una increíble fuerza y velocidad que dejó pasmados a los otros dos exorcistas.

- De verdad que sus nuevas botas son increíbles, ¿no lo crees, Yu? Eh, ¿Yu?

Siguió corriendo. Poco le importaba si terminaba con las piernas despedazadas. Tenía que encontrar a Allen, reclamarle por su estupidez, golpearlo. Pero, más que todo, quería verle. Quería abrazarle y besarle, maldita sea. Odiaba esto, odiaba sentirse de esta manera. Tan desesperado y herido. Se preguntó qué había pasado en realidad, qué era lo que su _Moyashi_ había tenido que soportar mientras él estaba lejos de su lado. Apretó los párpados, cansado, harto de saberse inútil. Todo hasta que encontrara al pequeño exorcista de cabellos blancos.

Luego, un grito. Lenalee había gritado muy cerca de ahí. Aumentó la velocidad de su carrera. El corazón le latía rápidamente, casi como si saliera de su pecho. Y ese sentimiento, ese estúpido sentimiento. Tragó saliva.

Cuando llegó al lugar sólo vio una puerta destrozada y se imaginó que Lenalee la había roto para poder entrar en esa habitación, una de las tantas a las que Kanda nunca ponía atención. Caminó despacio, oyendo los sollozos de la muchacha mientras sentía un nudo formándose en la garganta.

No estaba preparado para la visión. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de enfriar sus facciones, de permanecer tranquilo, de fingir que todo estaba bajo control. Y es que verle así, a Allen, a su _Moyashi_ en esas condiciones. Tendido en el suelo, desnudo, manchado con... Le dio un vuelco al corazón. Sangre, sangre coagulada en su vientre. Una gran mancha amoratada. Las piernas le habían dejado de responder.

- ¡Allen! ¡Allen!

Lavi gritaba, Lenalee seguía llorando y lo único que podía hacer él era permanecer de pie sin hacer nada, sólo observando, mirando, sin poder apartar los ojos de la escena. El aprendiz de _bookman_ estaba revisando al menor con mucho cuidado, apenas tocándolo. Algo en el interior de Kanda quería decirle que dejara de hacer eso, que no quería que nadie más tocara a Allen. Pero no hizo nada y ni siquiera fue porque al fin había razonado que Lavi lo único que hacía era tratar de encontrar los signos vitales. No, ni siquiera eso. Simplemente su cuerpo no respondía.

- Se mueve... - le oyó decir, aún y cuando había hablado en un susurro -. La bebé se mueve.

Lenalee apartó las manos de su rostro, mirando al pelirrojo aún entre las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos.

- ¿Es-tá viva...? - preguntó ella al tiempo que el del parche asentía - ¿Y-Y Allen-_kun_?

Quería que lo dijera. Que dijera de una maldita vez lo que pasaba.

- Su pulso es muy débil. Al parecer perdió mucha sangre y-... - el aprendiz de _bookman_ pasó saliva, como si dudara en decir algo más -. Tenemos que hacer algo pronto o ambos morirán.

Vio como la china negaba con la cabeza, horrorizada. Lavi bajó la mirada, dibujando en su rostro un gesto de furia.

- ¡Reever! Tienes que buscar a los médicos y a las enfermeras - exclamó de pronto el exorcista de ojos verdes, mirando hacia su golem negro -. Llevaremos a Allen a la enfermería, pero tienen que darse prisa. Lenalee - ahora se dirigía hacia la otra exorcista, quien dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre -, tú debes hacerlo. Tienes que usar tu Inocencia para llegar lo más rápido posible. ¿Puedes con él?

Ella se quedó quieta unos pocos instantes, pero en una fracción de segundo ya había tomado a Allen en sus brazos, ignorando incluso a Timcanpy acurrucándose contra el rostro de su inconsciente amo. Kanda sólo pudo sentir la ligera ráfaga de viento que Lenalee dejó a su paso de camino a la enfermería. Ni siquiera parpadeó.

El pelirrojo golpeó el suelo con el puño, maldiciendo en voz alta.

- Allen... maldita sea. ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué? Kanda tenía esa respuesta. Por estupidez. Por confiarse demasiado. Por...

- ¿Yu?

Gritó.

Un grito lleno de rabia que no alcanzaba siquiera a acercarse al odio que sentía en ese momento.

Nada podría igualarlo nunca.

**+ Continuará +**

**Notas finales**: Dios, qué capítulo más difícil (_cae rendida_). El POV de Kanda me costó muchísimo trabajo, cosa extraña porque generalmente no me da tantos problemas como el de Allen. Pero supongo que es porque ya sabemos lo que le ha pasado a Allen y él no lo sabe y, err, es difícil escribir algo así. Bueno, a riesgo de amanecer muerta me despido alegremente de ustedes, deseando que sus ganas de leer lo que sigue sean más que sus ganas de asesinarme. Nos vemos (_huye_).


	18. Obsequiando mentiras

**Stupid me says**: Primero, disculpas. Muchas muchas disculpas. A mi madre se le ocurrió secuestrarme el sábado entero con excusa de fiesta familiar y hasta ahora me ha dejado escribir. Al menos terminé, errr. Prometo esconderme mejor para la próxima (_gotitas_). Y más disculpas para _**Kassy**_ (ya vi el fic de vamp!Kanda, me apuro a leer en cuanto suba este capi, lo prometo (_llanto_) ). Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, tanto para los que me trataron de matar (y me llamaron _bitch_, je) tanto para los que me dijeron que les encantó (Dios, y yo que pensaba que era la única que disfrutaba con el sufrimiento extremo de Allen), pasando por aquellos que les gusta el fanfic a pesar de que no aguantan el mpreg (¡Gracias! Es todo un honor para mí, en serio). En fin, los dejo con el capítulo (que no me gustó, eh) antes de que me vuelvan a secuestrar para otra reunión. Por cierto, feliz Día de Muertos a todos (_sonrisa radiante_).

**Notas especiales para el capítulo:** Otro capítulo deprimente, _bleh_. Aunque hay _fluff_ (_OMG_, no otra vez) y OOC (¿más?) en Kanda. Más spoilers de la Inocencia de Lenalee.

**Rating**: M - Por más tortura psicológica (y porque todo es demasiado depresivo, _lol_).

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ D Gray-man no me pertenece, es de Hoshino Katsura-senseii. Si me perteneciera, no hubiera permitido que el ff net no reconociera la D seguida de un punto y nos dejara poner sólo el -man (¡eso no se hace, no!).

**Apóstol de Dios**

**18. Obsequiando mentiras**

Murmullos. Susurros. Gente hablando entre dientes. En voz baja, ocultando sus labios con una mano como si con eso quisieran evitar que se supiera lo obvio. Comentarios por lo bajo. Chismes intercambiables, historias alquiladas y alteradas dependiendo del comprador y distribuidor. Pero todas hablaban de lo mismo, todas utilizaban ese nombre a la ligera, como si les perteneciera por decir la supuesta verdad absoluta. Allen Walker.

Allen Walker. El exorcista. El niño exorcista, el más joven de toda la Orden. El chico adorable que siempre tenía una sonrisa amable para todos. El muchacho que daría su vida por ellos sin dudar un instante. Era Allen Walker. El traidor a la Iglesia. El hereje. El pecador.

Lenalee negó con la cabeza, intentando escuchar por la puerta entreabierta lo que el líder del escuadrón científico hablaba con uno de esos médicos mandandos por los Comandantes. Ella no lo conocía. Pero ahora se había vuelto su nueva rutina esa de seguir a esos doctores para saber más. Lavi se lo había pedido también, nadie sospecharía de ella como lo harían de él. Había estado de acuerdo con hacerlo y de hecho le ayudaba a no pensar demasiado.

- El feto se encuentra en buenas condiciones.

Lo corrigió mentalmente: la niña estaba bien. Ahogó un suspiro llevándose una mano a la boca para después sonreír con suavidad. Era algo imposible de creer, imposible después de haber visto las condiciones en que Allen había quedado tras ese ataque tan cobarde. Haber visto toda esa sangre, los moretones, las marcas. _Esas marcas_. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos violetas. No había podido dormir desde aquella mañana. Siempre despertaba gritando y llorando, con el estómago revuelto, horrorizada por los recuerdos y las imagenes. Se sentía patética por eso, pero era algo que simplemente le podía. Allen así, Allen sangrando y cubierto con _esa cosa_. Esa cosa que ella conocía, sabía _qué_ era. Las náuseas aparecían de nueva cuenta.

Apretó los párpados, deseando que hablaran sobre Allen de una vez. Reever pareció complacerla al preguntar sobre el chico, Lenalee pudo identificar el nudo en la garganta del científico. Sabía que Reever tenía en mucha estima a Allen, así como todos los que le conocían. Era inevitable; la gente terminaba encariñada con él de inmediato, con ganas de volver a verle sonreír para ellos. Pero también estaban otros, esos otros, eran los que hablaban sin saber. Sin conocer a Allen Walker y el amor que les tenía sólo por ser seres humanos.

El médico dudaba. Y eso fastidiaba a la chica, la ponía aún más nerviosa. No podía ver el rostro del doctor, pero sabía que seguramente tendría dibujada una mueca de disgusto en su rostro. Así era como habían reaccionado esos _otros_.

- Allen Walker se está recuperando exitósamente de sus heridas - dijo el médico, con voz indiferente -. No fue nada tan grave después de todo.

- ¿Nada tan grave? - escuchó preguntar a Reever. Había hablado entre dientes y Lenalee supo que se estaba conteniendo y que le estaba costando trabajo. El australiano no tenía esa capacidad que tenía su hermano, esa de aparentar ante los desconocidos que las cosas estaban bien. No culpaba a Reever: ella también habría tenido problemas fingiendo que no quería abofetear al sujeto por hablar así, tan a la ligera. Sobre todo después de todos los días que el menor llevaba inconsciente y que no daba señales de querer despertar.

- El exorcista estará bien. Si quiere saber más puede leer mis reportes. Esperaremos al supervisor Lee para dar el informe completo.

Su hermano. Komui llegaría en poco tiempo y eso le hacía sentirse alividada. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba a su hermano mayor como apoyo. Él sabría qué hacer o qué decir en estos instantes cuando ella sólo podía quedarse callada y esperar que las cosas mejoraran. Seguía llendo a la enfermería para ver a Allen. Timcanpy siempre estaba con él, en la almohada, acurrucándose contra sus cabellos blancos como si quisiera despertarle desesperadamente. Incluso había tratado de moderlo, de obligarle a levantarse de una vez, pero nada sucedía y el pequeño golem terminaba con su colita enroscada alrededor de sí mismo como si estuviera profundamente deprimido. Le rompía el corazón.

Pero había otra cosa, otra cosa que hacía que su corazón doliera más y más. Y era por...

Dio un respingo cuando vio que el médico se acercaba a la salida, por lo que separó rápidamente para que no fuera tan obvio que estaba espiando. Aún así el galeno mandado por los Comandantes le miró analíticamente. Lenalee hizo una pequeña reverencia y preguntó si podría traerle café, que estaría encantada de hacerlo. Se alegró un poco de que hubiera declinado la sugerencia. Suspiró.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo, Lenalee?

Volvió la mirada para ver a Reever al rostro. El hombre parecía especialmente exhausto, cosa que era mucho decir ya que el jefe del equipo científico siempre pasaba varios días sin dormir. Se llevó una mano al pecho, cerrando los ojos. No sabía si decirle lo que realmente hacía, aunque seguramente Reever ya lo habría notado. No era tan buena para espiar como lo era Lavi después de todo.

- Muchas gracias por haber traído café tan temprano.

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la sonrisa cansada del científico. Esta vez no pudo contener las lágrimas. Había visto mucho dolor en todo el tiempo que llevaba siendo exorcista, tanta gente que había muerto, tanta sangre derramada por la causa común de la Orden Oscura. Pero esto era horrible. Nunca pensó que llegaría a ver ese tipo de crueldad contra uno de sus amigos, alguien de su familia. Dos personas de su familia; también estaba esa pequeña no nacida que seguía en el vientre de Allen.

Se sintió ligeramente mejor cuando Reever la abrazó suavemente. Al menos estaban vivos, ambos estaban vivos y bien. Físicamente al menos. Tragó saliva con dificultad.

- Komui llegará pronto. Él sabrá qué hacer.

Lenalee asintió muy despacio. Cierto, su hermano sabría qué hacer. Él podía proteger a Allen de lo que se le venía encima. Era algo que no podía creer, algo que le dolía en el alma, quizá hasta más que haber visto al menor así. Porque nada era peor que ser rechazado por tus propios aliados. No quería ni pensar en lo deprimido que se pondría Allen cuando se entere de lo que la gente en la Orden piensan de él ahora.

Unos cuantos minutos más, un agradecimiento seguido de una reverencia y un beso en la mejilla, algo que nunca antes había hecho. Se despidió de Reever para ir hacia la cafetería. Seguramente ahí estaría Lavi, podría hablar con él para informarle acerca de las buenas noticias.

Aunque también estaría Kanda, apenas había amanecido y esa era la hora que él solía usar para desayunar después de todo.

No había hablado con Kanda desde esa vez y, de hecho, raramente lo veía en los pasillos. Seguramente pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el bosque, entrenando, meditando. Se preguntó si el japonés habría ido con Allen, si seguiría cumpliendo con las obligaciones que tenía para con el pequeño por ser el padre de esa niña. Pero, a pesar de que lo conocía desde que era muy joven, Kanda a veces hacía cosas que no entendía. De hecho, la mayoría de las veces las cosas que hacía el samurái no tenían sentido para ella. Al menos cuando se trataba de cosas que no tuvieran que ver con la batalla.

Se sorprendió cuando vio el gran número de personas que había en el comedor. Aunque era lógico: todos seguían tan ocupados recostruyendo la torre mientras esperaban nuevas órdenes de los Comandantes. Después de todo, este era su hogar y era obvio que quisieran levantarlo de nuevo. Sonrió suavemente, reconociendo la cabellera roja del aprendiz de _bookman_ entre los demás. Se acercó hasta él, sin siquiera haber pedido su comida antes. No era como si pudiera comer después de las cosas que ocupaban su mente en esos instantes. Ni siquiera le pareció extraño que Lavi le saludara con una voz algo apagada a pesar de estar sonriendo. Se sentó a su lado con mucho cuidado, hablándole en voz baja para darle las nuevas noticias.

- Al menos nuestra pequeña sobrina se encuentra a salvo, ¿no? - dijo Lavi cuando ella terminó de contarle lo poco que había conseguido saber.

- Sí. Al menos - susurró, intentando no parecer tan decepcionada por no saber más al respecto.

Buscaba a Kanda con la mirada, casi inconscientemente. Aunque resaltaba bastante, todo porque estaba comiendo solo en una de las mesas como se había vuelto su costumbre. Aunque se preguntó cómo era que Lavi no estaba con él, molestándolo, justo como solía hacerlo. Se mordió el labio inferior ligeramente, observando detenidamente al pelinegro.

- No sé qué decirle. Por eso no he hablado con él - escuchó hablar al aprendiz de _bookman_, contestando la pregunta que se estaba haciendo.

Lenalee asintió levemente. No podía dejar de pensar en la situación de Allen, pero tampoco en Kanda. En ellos dos y lo que creía que pasaba. Pero, si eso era verdad, entonces...

Dejó de lado sus pensamientos cuando escuchó algo. Dirigió la mirada hacia las personas que hablaban: científicos. Científicos venidos de otras partes del mundo, todos ellos para estudiar el Arca. Pero no hablaban de eso, no.

- ¿Escucharon como lo encontraron, verdad? Yo hubiera vomitado sin poder evitarlo, de sólo imaginarlo se me revuelve el estómago.

- Simplemente desagradable ¿Qué podemos esperar de esta guerra con elementos como _él_?

- Jamás pensé que un exorcista hiciera ese tipo de cosas. Y menos cuando se supone que está esperando a una criatura por órdenes de los Comandantes Supremos.

Vio como Lavi apretaba los puños. Lo entendía. Pero nada podían hacer más que seguir soportando esto, sus palabras no tendrían ningún tipo de peso de todas maneras, no con ellos. Ellos no conocían a Allen, ellos no sabían nada acerca de él. Ni siquiera sabían que él era quien se había arriesgado para salvarlos a pesar de todo.

- Un asqueroso ma-

- ¡Cállense ya!

Imitó a los demás para observar a Johnny Gill, quien había gritado para que su voz sobresaliera en todo el comedor, cosa que sin duda había logrado. Estaba sollozando.

- ¡Allen jamás haría esas cosas! Jamás haría esas cosas tan repugnantes que ustedes dicen, ¡están equivocados!

La gente murmuraba a su alrededor, hablando acerca de lo que decía el científico. Aún y cuando la mayoría sólo continuaran hablando de Allen. De lo mismo una y otra vez. Pero no se enteró de más, porque lo que acaparó su total atención otra cosa. Kanda se había levantado rápidamente de su lugar, saliendo con la misma velocidad de la cafetería. Parpadeó un par de veces. No era posible que realmente estuviera afectado por eso. ¿O sí?

Tragó saliva, armándose de valor para resolver de una vez por todas sus dudas.

Aunque en realidad temiera saber la respuesta.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Abrió la puerta del salón de entrenamientos, a ese donde el japonés iba a meditar diariamente. Ella lo conocía muy bien porque solía esconderse ahí cuando necesitaba huir. Después de todo, nadie se atrevería a entrar ahí si Kanda estaba en el lugar. Lo raro era que él se lo permitía, bueno, al menos la toleraba hasta cierto punto mientras no hiciera demasiado ruido. Y ella estaba de acuerdo con eso, aunque a veces el silencio fuera tanto que incluso le impedía concentrarse en algo que no fuera aquello que le causaba tanto miedo.

Ahí estaba como de costumbre: serio, callado, con los ojos cerrados, totalmente concentrado en lo que hacía mientras meditaba. Trató de no hacer el menor sonido cuando cerró la puerta y mucho menos cuando se acercó hasta el otro exorcista, caminando ligeramente para luego sentarse a su lado, cruzando las piernas al tiempo que imitaba a Kanda y cerraba los ojos. El silencio la envolvió por unos momentos, justo como ocurría siempre que estaba al lado de Kanda. Por eso no pudo evitar el respingo cuando escuchó la voz fuerte y clara resonó por la habitación vacía.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Eh... - dudó, pues no sabía exactamente qué hacer. Vamos, ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba ahí.

- Siempre te escondes aquí cuando viene ese inspector a la Orden; pero él no está aquí ahora. ¿Qué quieres?

Tragó saliva. No tenía idea de que Kanda se había dado cuenta de eso, que ella corría a su lado cuando el inspector Lvellie estaba en la Orden. Eso hizo que se sonrojara un poco, impresionada porque el samurái lo hubiera notado a pesar de que siempre decía que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo nadie de la torre mientras lo dejaran tranquilo. Pero bueno, después de todo, Lenalee había adquirido ese hábito desde que ambos eran pequeños. Tal vez en ese entonces Kanda ya lo sabía, tal vez era por eso mismo que le permitía quedarse.

Negó rápidamente con la cabeza. No se suponía que se pusiera a pensar en eso. Ella venía por otra cosa, o algo así. La verdad era que le daba mucha pena preguntar algo como eso, pero era tiempo de salir de dudas de una vez por todas.

- Kanda, a ti... _hum_..., ¿te gusta Allen-_kun_?

Le vio reaccionar al instante, pues había abierto los ojos con sorpresa, mirándola como si hubiera dicho algo horrible. Y tal vez era cierto. Tal vez sí había dicho algo imperdonable, aún y cuando escogió las palabras para que sonaran lo menos agresivas posible, lo menos desagradables.

- ¿Qué jodi-...? Rayos, Lenalee, ¿qué quieres decir con esa estupidez?

- Esto... - jugó con sus dedos unos momentos, hablando luego en voz muy baja -. Lo digo por la forma en que lo miras, en que lo proteges, hasta por como lo insultas; sé que no tiene nada qué ver con el embarazo, ya lo hacías desde antes. Y la forma en como te negaste a cederme la misión que suponía que te desagraba porque era con Allen-_kun_, eso sólo me hizo sospechar más. Tú nunca te habías fijado así en alguien, hombre o mujer. Además, ustedes dos... eh, ustedes a veces...

Estaba sonrojada. No se decidía a continuar, porque era algo raro y no sabía si era correcto hablar con eso de alguien que no fuera Lavi. Tal vez debió preguntarle primero al pelirrojo; si algo realmente pasaba él lo sabría. Aún así continuó, cambiando el tema ligeramente.

- Cua-Cuando lo encontramos así, tú no reaccionaste. Eso nunca te había pasado antes; lo sé porque en todas las misiones que he ido contigo tú eres el que siempre sabe qué hacer ante cualquier situación, sea cual sea, ya tienes una idea de cómo salir del percance lo antes posible. Pero esa vez, esa vez te quedaste paralizado. Eso fue porque... - tragó saliva con dificultad, apretando con fuerza los ojos -, eso fue porque nunca antes habías visto a una persona que amas así, ¿verdad?

Exhaló entrecortadamente tras ese gran discurso, insegura de si debía seguir o no. Elevó tímidamente la mirada para encontrarse con que Kanda tenía fijos los ojos fijos en la pared frente a él, como si se hubiera decidido a ignorarla. Iba a inflar las mejillas infantilmente, enfadada porque había batallado mucho para decir todo eso y el japonés parecía no haberle dado la menor importancia; pero le escuchó hablar de nuevo, diciendo algo que le sorprendió aún más.

- _Che_. ¿Y qué harás al respecto?

Abrió la boca.

- ¿En-Entonces es verdad? ¿Estás enamorado de Allen-_kun_?

Como respuesta recibió un gruñido, viendo al pelinegro cruzarse de brazos al tiempo que dibujaba un gesto de fastidio en el rostro. Pero no lo negó, sólo se dedicó a no hablar mientras Lenalee tenía una maraña de pensamientos en su cabeza.

Era cierto. Yu Kanda y Allen Walker eran algo más que compañeros y rivales. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Sus dos amigos, ambos hombres, tenían _algo_. Algo que se suponía no debía ser según la Santa Biblia. Que se suponía era un pecado de lo más asqueroso y desagradable. Algo que se castigaba con la muerte.

Le molestaba un poco, y eso le parecía chocante porque siempre solía decirse que, mientras sus amigos fueran felices, ella era feliz. Aunque no sabía si lo peor era que _realmente_ no le parecía tan malo. Mientras no tuvieran, eh, _sexo_, se suponía que aún podían salvar sus almas y...

- Dios mío. Ustedes dos ya lo hicieron.

Ni siquiera lo preguntó: era una afirmación. Lo recordaba: a un nervioso y tembloroso Allen preguntándole si la "primera vez" dolía. Le había parecido tan tierno que estuviera sonrojado y que se mordiera suavemente el labio inferior mientras intentaba mirarla lo menos posible por la vergüenza que debía sentir en esos momentos. Había pensado que se refería a una chica, claro. Era lo más obvio y cualquiera lo hubiera interpretado así; nadie habría previsto que hablaba de _otro_ hombre.

La pregunta tenía más sentido ahora. Aunque encontrarle sentido a eso le resultaba aún peor. ¿Por qué Allen había preguntado precisamente eso? ¿Era porque tenía miedo de que le doliera o era que ya había salido lastimado de un primer encuentro? Otra cosa venía a su mente. Todo ese tiempo que el menor estuvo en la habitación de Kanda con la excusa de que se sentía mal.

- Eres un idiota, Kanda.

- ¿Qué...?

Tenía el ceño fruncido, aunque luego sonrió, soltando una ligera risita sin pensarlo. Fue seguramente por el gesto tan divertido que había dibujado Kanda en su rostro.

Un momento, se suponía que esto no estaba bien. Que Kanda y Allen no debían hacer ese tipo de cosas, menos siendo quienes eran. Eran exorcistas, sirvientes de Dios. Sin embargo, también ella era una pecadora. ¿Que no había dicho lo mucho que odiaba tener Inocencia? ¿Que no había rechazado a Dios al decirlo? ¿Qué no había perdido su virginidad antes del matrimonio? Sonrió con ironía.

Además, ellos se querían. Lenalee lo sabía. Todo ese tiempo que Kanda se fue de misión y Allen estuvo deprimido, sin poder dormir. Sólo hasta que le sugirió que se quedara la habitación de Kanda fue que el inglés se había sentido mejor. Se veía más animado y sonreía con la misma frecuencia que lo hacía antes. Oh, no se suponía que debiera justificarlos.

- ¿Y bien? - elevó la mirada nuevamente, mirando al mayor cuando le habló - ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Decirle a los demás que el _Moyashi_ y yo ya hacíamos esas cosas asquerosas antes de que le pasara eso? ¿Que somos unos jodidos maricas? Hazlo de una vez y acaba con el maldito problema. Ya estoy harto de esta mierda.

Parpadeó. ¿Kanda se estaba... abriendo con ella? Bueno, algo así. Al menos ya le había confirmado que habían dormido juntos, que eran sexualmente activos. Aunque la imagen mental de sus dos amigos haciendo _eso_ no le parecía muy agradable, era seguramente por todas las lecciones que había recibido desde pequeña con respecto a los pecados y lo que le pasaría a los que se atrevieran a cometer esas acciones contra Dios. Pero pensar en lo feliz que estarían ambos con la persona que amaban a su lado le hacía sentirse cálida por dentro por alguna razón que no podía (o debía) explicar.

Miró sus piernas. Sus tobillos. Pensaba en su hermano, en lo mucho que lo amaba, aún y cuando el tipo de amor no fuera el mismo que se tenían Kanda y Allen, sabía que eran igual de fuertes. Le había ayudado a convencer a su Inocencia de volver a ella. Acarició sus piernas. Ahí, justo arriba de sus tobillos, un pequeño aro rojizo flotaba alrededor de ellos. Era su Inocencia, su nueva Inocencia. No era tipo equipo, pero tampoco era tipo parásito. Reever le dijo que debían esperar hasta que llegara Komui para hacer más estudios, pero que estaba feliz porque Lenalee había logrado activar su Inocencia con éxito. También ella estaba feliz. Podía proteger a las personas que amaba después de todo.

Saber que había alguien a quien Kanda amaba le hacía sentirse un poco más en sintonía con él. Después de todo, Kanda le había confirmado que le importaba alguien, aunque fuera sólo alguien. Aunque fuera sólo Allen.

- No haré nada de eso, Kanda - dijo por fin, ante la mirada inquisitiva del japonés -. Aunque su relación sea rara, aunque me cause algo de incomodidad, creo que está bien. Mientras ustedes se quieran, está bien.

- _Che_. No sabes lo que dices, mujer.

- ¿Eh? ¡No, no! ¡En serio está bien! - repitió Lenalee, insegura. Tal vez no debió haber dicho eso, tal vez no de esa manera tan descuidada.

Kanda resopló y ella le vio incorporarse lentamente. El hombre le estaba dando la espalda, cosa que no le agradó del todo.

- No creas que somos los protagonistas de una de esas novelas románticas que lees - masculló Kanda, entre dientes -. No es puro ni hermoso, ni siquiera se acerca remótamente a eso. No hay ningún romance trágico entre el estúpido _Moyashi_ y yo que pueda servirte de entretenimiento.

Desvió otra vez la mirada hacia sus piernas, observando su Inocencia. No sabía si sorprenderse por escuchar a Kanda hablando de esa manera acerca de la relación que tenían Allen y él. Entendía más o menos que se comportara así; después de todo era Kanda, el Kanda que conocía. Aunque le ofendía un poco que pensara que lo único que quería era satisfacer su curiosidad. Porque no era sólo eso. Saber que alguien quería a Allen como un amante era extraño, pero le aliviaba de cierta manera. Y más si era Kanda. Era cierto que usualmente era un grosero, muy frío con su trato hacia las personas y un antisocial radical; pero Lenalee sabía que Kanda era del tipo de personas que daría todo por la persona de quien se enamorara. Podía sentirlo. Sonrió con suavidad.

- Nunca pensé en eso, Kanda. Sólo estoy feliz porque al fin encontraste a alguien para ti.

Seguía sonriendo, ampliando el gesto alegre en su rostro cuando Kanda se volvió para verla. Él seguía con la ausencia de expresión en su cara, pero aún así Lenalee se sentía mejor por haberlo sabido. Porque estaba segura de que Kanda protegería a Allen con todo; era demasiado orgulloso como para descuidarlo una vez más.

- Eres rara.

Soltó una risita. Nunca habría pensado que el pelinegro le diría algo como eso y le pareció muy divertido. Había sonado tan infantil y poco común en él.

- Se suponía que ahora mismo deberías de estar intentando salvar mi alma. Dándome un discurso acerca de lo reprobable de nuestros actos o algo así.

- Oh, Kanda - suspiró, volviendo a su sonrisa amable mientras abrazaba sus piernas contra su pecho -. Creo que Allen-_kun_, tú y yo estamos ya condenados al infierno.

Y Lavi, suponía, aunque no estaba segura si se aplicaba a los hombres eso de llegar "virgen" al matrimonio cuando era con la mujer que la Biblia era mucho más estricta. Aunque eso no importaba mucho ahora y menos cuando acababa de confesarse pecadora ante otra persona. Se preguntó si sería buena idea decir por qué pensaba que estaba destinada al sufrimiento eterno cuando Kanda volvió a hablar.

- Muy bien, ya tienes lo que querías. Puedes marcharte ya.

- ¿Has ido a verle?

- Sigo sin creerme que no te dé asco saber que el _Moyashi_ y yo follamos - dijo Kanda, obviamente evitando la pregunta, cosa que le hizo enfadarse un poco.

- Debes ir a verle, Kanda - contestó ella, también evadiendo la afirmación que el mayor hacía gratuitamente -. Le gustará que vayas, estoy segura.

Kanda le miró analíticamente de nuevo, aunque lo único que a ella se le ocurrió hacer fue ponerse de pie para empujarlo hasta la salida.

- ¡_O-Oi_! ¿¡Qué demonios haces!?

- Te obligo a dar el paso que necesitas - exclamó, sonriente mientras seguía guiando a la fuerza a su compañero exorcista.

Efectivamente, ya lo había sacado del salón de entrenamientos para que fuera a la enfermería a buscar a Allen. Era cierto que el más joven seguía inconsciente, pero la jefa de enfermeras le dijo que él podía escucharlos cuando le hablaban, que siguieran haciéndolo y que pronto estaría mejor. Que despertaría, que pronto podrían estar juntos de nuevo. Que pronto todo volvería a la normalidad.

Pero, por alguna razón, pensar en eso le orillaba las lágrimas. Justo como ahora. Porque, en su interior, estaba segura que las cosas no serían tan sencillas. Que sería imposible volver a la normalidad luego de lo que había pasado. Aunque, si Kanda era capaz de despertar a Allen entonces sería muy feliz. Aún si esa relación le siguiera pareciendo extraña, hasta blasfema. Pero estaba bien. Ella era tan blasfema como ellos después de todo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Caminaba con rapidez, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no escuchar las cosas que se decían a su alrededor. Esos hijos de puta, todos esos idiotas que hablaban de Allen. Cuantas veces había tenido que apretar los dientes, apresurar el paso, no desenvainar a _Mugen_ para matarlos a todos para que se callaran de una vez por todas. Claro que, cuando él se acercaba, la mayoría de ellos dejaban de hablar en cuanto le veían. Hasta esos estúpidos apreciaban bastante su vida como para no mencionar nada al respecto cuando él estaba presente.

Aunque sabía que era porque estaban enterados que, después de todo, él era el padre de la criatura que "ese" exorcista tenía en su vientre. No era que le afectara que hablaran de eso, incluso Lavi tuvo que disuadirlo de que no revelara nada de su relación con Allen porque sólo empeoraría las cosas. Después de todo, para el estúpido _Moyashi_ era muy importante lo que "sus amigos" pensaran de él, y no tanto el hecho de que su relación fuera vista como un pecado mortal. Seguro que todo esto sólo empeoraría su estado anímico.

Así que le haría feliz saber que Lenalee no había reaccionado tan mal al enterarse de lo que tenían. Aún y cuando estaba seguro de que era porque la china no entendía del todo lo que en realidad implicaba que estuvieran juntos. Su relación no era del tipo romántico ni mucho menos. Que Kanda estuviera enamorado no quería decir que viera todo de color de rosa. Era justo por eso, porque amaba al _Moyashi_, que tenía que verlo todo justo como era.

Por eso estaba enfadado. Por eso mismo quería golpear al imbécil ese, abofetearlo, darle una paliza hasta hacerle entender su jodida situación. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta, maldita sea, de que otra vida dependía de la de él? Sin embargo, nada lo ponía tan furioso como saber que un maldito bastardo había tocado lo que era de su propiedad. Y que lo había lastimado de esa manera tan sucia y ruin, el como se había aprovechado de que el pequeño idiota estaba indefenso y había sido tan estúpido como para dejar que eso le pasara.

Chasqueó la lengua, deteniéndose justo frente a la puerta de la habitación donde sabía que estaba Allen. A diferencia de lo que Lenalee pudiera pensar, él sí había ido a buscar al _Moyashi_ a la enfermería, aunque nunca se había atrevido a entrar y sólo se limitaba a verle desde afuera. Porque estaba casi seguro que en cuanto lo viera no podría retener el impulso de soltarle un golpe en el rostro para luego besarle apasionadamente y (tal vez) reclamar de nuevo el terrotorio que le pertenecía por derecho. Sabía que se escuchaba terrible y que asustaría a la chica de ojos violetas si le decía algo como eso. Ella cambiaría de opinión con respecto a ver con buenos ojos lo que Kanda sentía por Allen, a tan siquiera haber dicho que estaba bien mientras ambos se quisieran.

Aún y cuando ni siquiera sabía si Allen sentía eso por él. No pensaba mucho en aquello porque realmente no le importaba demasiado que hubiera sentimientos más profundos en el corazón del _Moyashi_. Porque él estaba seguro de lo que sentía y con eso era suficiente, mientras el idiota aceptara su compañía y se dejara hacer lo que Kanda le pedía, entonces todo estaba bien. Otra cosa que horrorizaría a la muchacha si llegaba a enterarse. Sonrió socarronamente. Ni esa mujer ni el conejo se imaginarían que el que estaba enamorado era él y no ese idiota brote de habas.

Al final se decidió a llamar a la puerta para que le abrieran. Daba por hecho que estarían varias enfermeras ahí, que estaba el maldito inspector, quien estaba lastimado pero que aún así se negaba a dejar su puesto al lado de Allen. Cosa que, por supuesto, le jodía niveles indecibles. Varias veces le había tentado la idea de romperle un brazo para que dejara de molestar, que le obligaran a irse sin que pudiera oponerse. Trató de no mostrar a la joven enfermera que abrió la puerta los intentos homocidas que estaba planeando en contra del alemán; no quería buscarles una excusa para que le evitaran entrar en la habitación esa.

- ¿Ka-Kanda-_san_?

No contestó, sólo se dedicó a asentir levemente con la cabeza, pues no sabía qué era lo que quería que hiciera esa enfermera para que lo dejara entrar.

- ¿Esta es la habitación de Allen Walker? - preguntó en cambio, aún y cuando sabía la respuesta desde hacía tiempo.

- Eh, sí. N-Nos preguntábamos cuándo vendría.

Ladeó el rostro cuando la joven le sonrió amablemente. Otra persona que se le hacía tierno que se preocupara por "la madre" de su hija. O simplemente por su hija. Ahogó un resoplido. Las mujeres eran criaturas extrañas, demasiado sentimentales y complicadas. Aunque su estúpido _Moyashi_ no se quedaba tan atrás en esa descripción.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- Por supuesto.

Más sonrisas amigables mientras la enfermera se hacía a un lado para que pudiera entrar. Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza en señal de silencioso agradecimiento. Tenía que comportarse, no provocar algún suceso que pudiera usarse en su contra. Aunque encontrarse a Howard Link sentado al lado del menor de los exorcistas no ayudaba mucho con su autocontrol, pues de inmediato dibujó en su rostro una mueca de fastidio. El inspector elevó la mirada para verle, arqueando una ceja. Casi había olvidado lo mucho que detestaba a este sujeto y estaba a punto de recordárselo a él también si no fuera porque los movimientos de la enfermera lo distrajeron.

Ella cambiaba el suero del tratamiento matutino por otro tipo, ese mismo que se usaba para evitar deshidratación y al que Kanda estaba acostumbrado porque la jefa de enfermeras insistía en ponérselo cada vez que salía herido en batalla. Aunque él le dijera una y otra vez que no lo necesitaba. Estaba pensando eso para evitar concentrarse en el rostro de Allen pues no sabía cómo reaccionaría si lo hacía y no quería demostrar algo que lo pusiera en aprietos. Ni a él ni a Allen.

- _Che_. Tú, inspector. Es mi tiempo con el _Moyashi_.

Link abrió ligeramente la boca, desviando la mirada de su libreta de reportes. Coño, como si nunca antes le hubiera dicho eso, no tenía por qué mostrarse tan sorprendido. Chasqueó la lengua una vez más, esperando a que el otro dijera algo.

- Esta es una situación delicada que cancela el derecho que Walker tenía - dijo por fin el alemán, modulando su voz para sonar lo más indiferente posible según notó Kanda.

Frunció el ceño. Con una mierda, no iba a dejar que este hijo de puta evitara que pudiera estar a solas con su _Moyashi_. Era algo que Kanda necesitaba, ahora.

- Link-_san_, la jefa de enfermeras me pidió que le dijera que tiene que descansar - exclamó de pronto la mujer presente -. Será mejor que lo haga, no quiere hacerle enojar. Yo sé lo que le digo.

Le vio arquear una ceja. Aunque, para sorpresa del japonés, el otro hombre se levantó de su asiento con dificultad, sin discutirle absolutamente nada más. Entonces ese jodido inspector también estaba gravemente herido. Lenalee le había dicho, entre lágrimas, ese mismo día, que Link se había quedado a pelear contra los _akuma_ mientras ellos huían. Como si a Kanda le importara lo que le sucediera a ese tipo.

Le sostuvo la mirada hasta que salió, sin parpadear un instante hasta que se aseguró que ese bastardo no volvería. Chasqueó la lengua una vez más, ocupando el asiento que el inspector había dejado libre. Sabía que la enfermera seguía ahí, pero la ignoró por completo casi sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía.

Porque ahora estaba observando a Allen. Su pequeño y estúpido _Moyashi_. Estaba recostado levemente de lado, bien arropado con un par de mantas, dejando libre tan sólo el brazo donde tenía la aguja del suero. Parecía dormir plácidamente, con la boca apenas abierta mientras respiraba con tranquilidad. Como si no le hubiera pasado nada malo. Aunque la tirita que tenía en el labio inferior y los vendajes en su cabeza decían lo contrario. Su mejilla izquierda aún estaba amoratada y, también, esas marcas en su cuello. Esas jodidas marcas que provocaban que su sangre hirviera. Apenas eran visibles, pero para Kanda seguían siendo tan notorias como la primera vez que las vio. Apretó los puños. Que ese bastardo hijo de puta se cuidara las espaldas, porque su siguiente encuentro sería el último para él.

Prácticamente estaba a punto de dejar la habitación, buscar a Reever y decirle que lo enviara de misión para buscar a ese jodido _Noah_ cuando fijó su vista en otro punto de la anatomía de Allen. Observó detenidamente el vientre del menor. Subía y bajaba al ritmo de la respiración del pequeño, demasiado tentador como siempre. Se preguntó cuántos le habrían tocado mientras él no estuvo. Se preguntó si ese maldito violador también le había tocado. Pero sus facciones se suavizaron casi al instante. No era el momento para eso.

Sin analizarlo lo suficiente (la enfermera seguía ahí después de todo), metió la mano derecha debajo las sábanas. Pudo acariciar el abdomen abultado del menor sobre la delgada tela de la bata que le habían puesto. Aunque no se esperaba del todo percibir un golpecito a los que estaba tan acostumbrado. Abrió un poco más sus ojos, repitiendo el movimiento, recibiendo otra patadita correspondiéndole. Era cierto. Su hija siempre le respondía de esa manera cuando tocaba ahí desde hacía tiempo, así que no debía extrañarle tanto. Era sólo que parecía tan irreal que siguiera haciéndolo después de lo que había pasado que no podía evitar mostrarse sorprendido.

- Disculpe, Kanda-_san_ - despertó de su ensoñación cuando la mujer le llamó. Y por alguna razón estaba sonriéndole otra vez, cosa que no le daba muy buena espina -, ¿la bebé está pateando?

Le miró con incredúlidad. Claro que pateaba, ¿no hacía eso siempre? Allen a veces se quejaba de lo fuerte que lo hacía cada vez que se veían los dos antes de sus sesiones de sexo. Aunque fuera con un enojo fingido mientras guiaba las manos de Kanda para que pudiera comprobarlo por sí mismo, olvidándose de que el día anterior estuvo reclamando acerca de la insistencia del japonés por tocarle ahí. El estúpido _Moyashi_ era un jodido niñito después de todo.

- Sí - contestó finalmente, con el tono de voz más neutro que pudo lograr.

La escuchó suspirar con alivio, cosa que le hizo arquear una ceja. ¿Qué demonios? Definitivamente las mujeres eran muy extrañas.

- Sabíamos que estaba bien por los latidos de su corazón y porque se mueve seguido, pero nunca había pateado a pesar de que le hablaramos y tocaramos. La jefa de enfermeras también estaba algo extrañada, dijo que usualmente los bebés responden a los estímulos aunque estén aún dentro del útero. Aunque al parecer sólo necesitaba la presencia de usted para volver a hacerlo, seguramente escuchar su voz le animó bastante.

Ya le sonreía otra vez, abiertamente, como si realmente estuviera emocionada por enterarse de eso. Se le veía tan radiante, como si hubiera estado esperando que pasara algo como eso para comprobar que la niña estaba completamente bien. Sin embargo, para él no era suficiente. También quería que Allen estuviera bien, tenía que estarlo. Debía encargarse de reclamarle al pequeñajo por haber cometido esa estupidez, aún y cuando supiera que no era del todo su culpa. Después de todo, se había enamorado de un jodido mártir, era más que obvio que saltaría hacia el peligro que fuera con tal de salvar a alguien, sea _akuma_ o humano. Y su situación ante la Orden había empeorado.

- La jefa de enfermeras nos dijo que lo cuidaramos bien a pesar de todo - escuchó hablar a la joven de nuevo, a pesar de que no le había pedido explicaciones de ningún tipo -. Aunque haya esos rumores en su contra, nosotros estamos aquí para atender a todos los que lo necesiten.

Otros tipos que no entendía lo delicado del asunto. Resopló sin preocuparse porque la enfermera le oyese. Pero ella pareció entender que Kanda quería estar a solas, cosa que el samurái francamente no se esperaba que pasara.

- Sígale hablando, por favor. Ayudará a la bebé y también a Walker-_san_.

Ayudarlos a los dos. ¿Cómo se suponía que eso les ayudaría? Kanda no le veía lógica al asunto y él se guíaba principalmente por ella casi siempre. Aún así, sintió un gran alivio cuando la enfermera salió luego de sonreírle por enésima vez; no estaba acostumbrado a ese trato, generalmente las personas lo evitaban porque daba "miedo". Y a él le gustaba eso, consideraba muy importante su espacio personal y que a alguien se le ocurriera invadirlo era como firmar suicidio. Sólo había una persona que podía hacer eso sin temer por su vida, aunque debía de sentir miedo por otras razones.

Miró a Allen de nuevo. Al estúpido brote de habas dormir tranquilamente, justo como siempre se veía cuando despertaba a su lado. Sus mejillas sonrosadas y su cálida respiración le encantaban, le orillaba a querer repetir lo que habían hecho anoche una vez más aunque supiera que tenía que despertarlo para llevarlo a tratamiento. Suspiró.

Aún con la mano derecha sobre ese vientre, aún recibiendo algunas pataditas por parte de su hija; estiró el otro brazo, acariciando el rostro del pequeño con sus dedos, apenas rozándolo. Tibio y suave como siempre. Pasó uno de sus dedos por los labios del otro con la mayor suavidad que pudo. Quería golpearlo, quería que sintiera dolor causado por él una vez más para que se olvidara del que le había causado ese grandísimo hijo de puta; quería lastimarlo nuevamente, quería que llorara por él y para él. Pero también estaba a punto de saltarle encima, de olvidarse por completo del estado del otro exorcista para hacer esas cosas que la Iglesia tanto reprobaba. Definitivamente era un bastardo desgraciado.

Y Lenalee ni siquiera lo sospechaba. Rio cruelmente por lo bajo, siendo sacado de sus pensamientos por el movimiento repentino que provenía del abdomen de su _Moyashi_. Entonces era cierto. De verdad la niña podía escuchar lo que decían a su alrededor. Chasqueó la lengua contra el paladar. Ni de joda se pondría a hablarle al bebé, mucho menos al idiota de Allen. Además, ella le estaba respondiendo bastante bien sin que tuviera la necesidad de decirle nada. Sólo era ese maldito niñito el que no daba señales de enterarse que había venido a verle.

- Estúpido _Moyashi_.

Fue cuando empezó a acariciar la mejilla derecha del menor cuando se dio cuenta de que el otro se acurrucaba ligeramente contra su mano. Le miró fijamente, intentando enredar algunos mechones blancos en sus dedos. Aunque Allen se lo impedía con el movimiento cada vez notorio de buscar que el contacto físico durara más tiempo.

- ¿_Moyashi_?

Podría jurar que le vio entreabrir los ojos, esos ojos plateados que eran tan poco comunes y en cualquier otra persona lucirían extraños. Pero con Allen simplemente eran preciosos, aún y cuando Kanda nunca le diría algo como eso al inglés ni en un millón de años. Sólo fue medio segundo, ni siquiera supo si Allen se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí con él, pues de inmediato había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, negándose por completo a despertar.

No sabía si eso había significado algo, si era una especie de buena señal o sólo había sido su imaginación y necesidad estar seguro que el _Moyashi_ se encontraba bien. Una vez más, las pataditas de su hija lo devolvieron a la realidad. No podía quedarse así, embobado mientras veía al pequeño dormir.

Pero, aún y cuando aún deseara golpearlo, no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia mientras acercaba su rostro al del menor lentamente. Era estúpido y lo sabía. Era algo que se suponía no debía hacer. Pero qué más daba.

- _Moyashi_.

Sólo era un jodido beso después de todo.

Le besó superficialmente, pasando su lengua con mucho cuidado por los labios del otro exorcista. Maldito niño que le provocaba todo ese tipo de reacciones. Terminó por besar su cuello también, aspirar el aroma que tanto le excitaba, acariciando la cintura del mocoso con la mano derecha bajo la sábana.

Ahora tenía que parar. No era buena idea que lo encontraran haciendo eso. Allen aún tenía alguna oportunidad después de todo. Se incorporó con lentitud, casi como si se negara a alejarse de su compañero. Pero sabía que tenía que detenerse ya o si no nada podría hacerlo después. Terminaría follándose al _Moyashi_ en esa cama de la enfermería sin importarle absolutamente nada.

Inhaló ruidosamente para después acomodar con sus dedos algunos mechones blancos de ese cabello de anciano. Sonrió otra vez, una sonrisa que tal vez hubiera causado temor en el menor.

- No sabes cuánto te detesto por hacerme esto, _Moyashi_ - dijo, en voz bastante alta.

Aunque supiera que no había nada más alejado de la realidad, que eso no era lo que sentía ahora. Pero lo detestaba. Lo detestaba porque, por su culpa, ahora sentía todo ese dolor innecesario por dentro.

Lo detestaba porque lo amaba.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello.

Joder.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- Se ha concluído que la Inocencia de Lenalee Lee no pertenece al tipo parasítico, sino que es una evolución del tipo equipamiento. Nuestra teoría es que eso fue posible gracias a la combinación de la sangre del exorcista con la Inocencia. Nos aventuramos a pensar que probablemente vuelva a pasar con alguien más - concluyó Komui Lee, sin dar la menor muestra de lo que realmente pasaba por su cabeza al hablar de esa manera de su querida hermanita.

Aunque le costaba muchísimo trabajo hacerlo ante los otros supervisores y la atenta mirada del inspector Link, quien anotaba todo con una rapidez que dejó deslumbrado al chino. ¿No se suponía que el rubio estaba herido? La capacidad física de esa persona lo ponía muy nervioso. Tragó saliva.

- Evolución de la Inocencia de tipo equipo. Impresionante - exclamó un hombre de avanzada edad: Luigi Fermi, supervisor de la rama de Medio Oriente.

- Sin duda algo que nunca antes se había visto - comentó Renee Epsteine, la única mujer a cargo de una de las ramas de la Orden, la rama de Norteamérica.

Andrew Nansen sólo permaneció callado, pero sonreía de una manera extraña que enviaba escalofríos a la espalda del pobre Komui. El supervisor de la rama en Oceanía siempre había tenido ese efecto en él. Pero lo que no se esperaba era que Bak Chan estuviera en silencio todo ese tiempo. Todo el tiempo era él quien hablaba más cuando había reuniones, aportando ideas y refutando las que creía equivocadas, todo con tal de lucirse ante los demás. Y ahora estaba tan serio que no parecía él mismo.

No tenía idea de por qué se encontraba así, aunque pudo imaginárselo.

Era por Allen.

- Es un tema interesante - habló por fin Nansen, acomodando las hojas que tenía enfrente, con aire ausente mientras seguía sonriendo -. Pero pensé que también hablaríamos de Allen Walker. Ya saben, ese muchacho y lo que pasó con él.

- Hum, debe tener ya casi seis meses de embarazo, ¿no? - recordó Epsteine, prácticamente haciendo cuentas con los dedos.

- Es por eso que el asunto es aún más, eh, chocante - dijo Fermi, sin saber cómo escoger sus palabras.

Komui sólo observaba a sus compañeros. Las cosas que había leído en el reporte médico del exorcista le perturbaban como pocas cosas lo habían hecho, y eso que se había encargado personalmente de revisar todos y cada uno de los casos de la familia Lvellie, esos donde se narraba con lujo de detalles los experimentos realizados para acoplar Inocencia en cuerpos humanos. Negó suavemente con la cabeza. No debía mostrar que le afectaba emocionalmente; no era lo correcto.

- ¿Qué hay que hablar sobre él?

El pelinegro elevó la mirada. Reconocía esa voz. Era Bak, quien parecía temblar incontrolablemente.

- Pues, obvio, hay que tomar en cuenta su peca-

- ¡Walker fue violado, maldita sea! - gritó Bak mientras se ponía de pie, asustando a todos los presentes, incluído el mismo Komui - ¡Lo forzaron a hacer esas cosas, no se puede juzgar a alguien por eso!

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo donde los supervisores se veían unos a los otros sin saber qué hacer. Fue el supervisor de Oceanía el que volvió a hablar, como si no le diera tanta importancia al asunto:

- ¿Ya leíste el reporte? El semen encontrado no sólo es del _Noah_, sino también de nuestro exorcista. Eso no suena muy bien, ¿o sí? Que yo sepa eso implica que hubo un disfrute, algo que sin duda hecha por la tierra tu excusa a favor del jovencito Walker.

Bak apretó los dientes con ira y Komui temía que en cualquier momento el supervisor de la rama Asiática se le fuera encima al que señalaba las cosas con tanta tranquilidad.

- ¡Es sólo un niño, por Dios!

- Pero si tiene la misma estatura que tú, Bak-_chan_.

- ¡Eso no tiene nada qué ver! ¡Y no me llames de esa manera!

Se masajeó las sienes, apenas dándose cuenta de que Epsteine sostenía a Bak con tal de que no saltara sobre Nansen, quien miraba sus uñas con aire ausente. Sabía que Bak sentía una especie de cariño y simpatía por Allen. Ya antes había tratado de defenderlo cuando se le trató como traidor a la Orden a pesar de que el inspector Lvellie fuera el acusador; incluso Komui tuvo que mandarlo callar antes de que hiciera algo que pudiera lamentar después.

- Y está esperando a un bebé, Bak - señaló el supervisor Fermi, en voz baja, temeroso de que la ira del oriental ahora se dirigiera en su contra.

- ¡Es porque está esperando un bebé que no lo pueden juzgar así! ¿Cómo demonios creen que le afectara si sabe que no sólo lo consideran un traidor sino además un pecador por algo que ni siquiera fue su culpa? Su reacción podría dañar al bebé que espera. No importa si lo disfrutó o no, se trata de que lo forzaron. ¿No creen que ya fue castigo suficiente?

El supervisor de la rama Asiática respiraba agitadamente, mirando hacia la mesa con tal de no mostrar su rostro a los demás. Komui se preguntó qué tanto le afectaría eso, si estaba llorando. Aunque fuera demasiado cruel tan sólo imaginarlo. Sonrió con tristeza.

- Estoy de acuerdo con el supervisor Bak - habló por fin, modulando su voz perfectamente como siempre -. Será mejor que esperemos a que haya dado a luz a esa criatura para traer el tema a colación nuevamente. También pienso que Allen-_kun_ ya ha tenido suficiente.

Claro que había tenido suficiente. Komui lo sabía. Era uno de sus exorcistas, a esos a quien había prometido proteger. Por eso le dolía en el alma haberse encontrado con esto; que su pequeña hermana hubiera tenido que arriesgar su vida para acoplarse de nuevo con la Inocencia, que Allen hubiera tenido que sufrir una de las peores cosas que le pueden ocurrir a cualquiera, sea hombre o mujer. Ya todos tenían suficiente.

- Tal vez el supervisor Lee y la rana tengan razón - razonó Epsteine al tiempo que Bak le reclamaba por llamarle "rana".

- Si ya son mayoría los que están de acuerdo, entonces supongo que podemos esperar - dijo el supervisor del Medio Oriente, entrelazando los dedos.

- Si no hay otra opción - suspiró Nansen, apoyando su rostro en una de sus manos con un gesto aburrido.

- Entonces podemos dar por terminada la reunión, a menos de que el inspector Link tenga algo que agregar.

Komui miró hacia el alemán, quien apenas había dejado de escribir, probablemente sintiendo que era el centro de atención en esos instantes. Se puso de pie. El pelinegro esperaba que no dijera nada más, no quería seguir hablando del asunto en ese momento. Por suerte, Link sólo negó con la cabeza con firmeza, volviéndose a sentar de inmediato mientras volvía a sus notas. Ahogó un suspiro de alivio, finalizando la reunión cuanto antes. Quería reunirse con su Lenalee ya.

Vio a los otros supervisores hablando aún sobre Allen mientras salían del lugar, aunque Bak no participaba en lo absoluto, ya que sólo estaba cruzado de brazos, enfurruñado como si fuera un niño pequeño a quien le habían negado un dulce. Soltó una ligera risita.

- ¡Hey, querido Bak-_chan_!

- ¡Argh! ¡Te he dicho que no me llames de esa manera, supervisor Komui!

Volvió a reírse ante la mirada enfadada de Bak, quien al parecer ya estaba a punto de largarse para no tener que hablar nunca más con Komui. Pero éste le detuvo cuando puso una mano en el hombro del otro oriental.

- Muchas gracias por defender a Allen-_kun_ - le susurró, sonriendo ampliamente.

Pudo notar que el rubio se sonrojaba violentamente y estaba por señalárselo cuando se distrajo al ver al inspector Link saliendo también, cargando una gran cantidad de papeles que suponía eran más cosas por llenar por Allen. En cuanto despertara, por supuesto. Aunque volvió a lo que hacía antes cuando Bak se apartó, alejándose lo más posible de él.

- ¡Yo sólo hice lo que consideré correcto!

El otro negaba con la cabeza mientras señalaba una y otra vez que lo que había dicho sólo había sido por convicción propia y no porque estuviera protegiendo a "Walker". Pero Komui lo sabía, sabía que Bak quería mucho a Allen; aunque no se lo echaría en cara. Al menos no por ahora. Sonrió sombríamente, provocando que el supervisor de la rama Asiática sufriera de graves escalofríos y, posiblemente, de algún problema cutáneo conocido como salpullido.

Pero Komui no lo supo porque el otro había huído justo a tiempo, sin contestarle cuando se despidió alegremente con la mano. Dibujó una sonrisa para sí mismo. Al menos las cosas estaban un poco más relajadas.

Aunque no del todo.

Miró la carpeta donde se encontraba el informe médico de Allen. Había algo más de lo que se había hablado, y no sabía si los otros supervisores se habían dado cuenta también o si lo habían leído tan detenidamente como él.

Suspiró con pesar.

Tendría que hablar con Allen una vez más. Hablar seriamente con él.

Aún y cuando no sabía si hacerlo abriría nuevas heridas que tal vez el pequeño ya había dado por sanadas.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Abrió lentamente los ojos, parpadeando cansinamente mientras analizaba todo a su alrededor. Todo su cuerpo dolía, apenas podía mantenerse consciente y sólo provocaba que le costara mucho más trabajo averiguar en dónde se encontraba.

Aunque no pudo seguir pensando y preguntándose en dónde demonios estaba porque sintió un movimiento que había imaginado que jamás volvería a experimentar. Esas pequeñas pataditas, esas que su bebé le estaba dando en esos instantes.

Se quedó paralizado, como si quisiera concentrarse por completo sólo en eso, simplemente en sentir como el niño en su interior se movía. No eran aquellos movimientos nerviosos de esa vez, eran esas patadas vigorosas que daba cada vez que estaba feliz (o al menos así lo interpretaba él). Esas que daba cuando Kanda estaba a su lado.

Sonrió suavemente al tiempo que las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos plateados. Lloraba de felicidad, de saber que su hijo estaba bien.

Aún si era a pesar de él. Sí, a pesar de él y no gracias a él su bebé estaba a salvo.

Se incorporó como pudo, ignorando el dolor que sentía en el hombro izquierdo, el dolor que sentía en la mandíbula, el dolor general que recorría su cuerpo. Ese que no sabía si era físico o mental.

De todas maneras lo merecía. Ahogó un quejido cuando arrancó la aguja del suero, dejándola caer en la cama. Era de noche, ese no era el tratamiento que necesitaba por su embarazo y, por lo tanto, no era importante. Al fin pudo ver a una enfermera entre las sombras, pero estaba profundamente dormida, pues no dio señales de enterarse de lo que Allen hacía en esos instantes. Y era mejor así, por supuesto. Quería estar solo. Solo con su bebé.

Quería pedirle perdón, no sólo por lo que había hecho, por haber arriesgado su vida estúpidamente; si no por todo lo demás. Por todo ese tiempo que pasó tratando de ignorarlo, de pretender que no existía. Todo ese tiempo cuando pensaba en esas cosas horribles, esas que eran palabras que se repetía una y otra vez, tratando de convencerse de que no sentía nada en lo absoluto por esa pequeña vida que crecía dentro de él. Todo ese tiempo donde dejó toda la responsabilidad en manos de Kanda.

_Kanda_.

El flujo de lágrimas aumentó considerablemente de sólo recordar ese nombre.

Había tenido un sueño. Uno donde Kanda acariciaba dulcemente su rostro y le permitía acurrucarse contra él a pesar de lo repugnante que era ahora; al final le había besado con una dulzura poco común. Por eso supo que se trataba de un sueño, un simple sueño.

Nunca más volvería a recibir caricias de parte de Kanda, ni sus besos, ni siquiera le sería permitido entregarle su cuerpo para que pudiera satisfacerse a placer. Era obvio que Kanda lo repudiaría en cuanto supiera lo que había hecho. Que había complacido a uno de sus enemigos con la boca, que había permitido que le tocara. Que incluso había dejado que le llevara al orgasmo sin oponerse realmente. Jamás se había sentido tan sucio en su vida, tan poco merecedor de cualquier cariño que los demás pudieran ofrecerle. Mucho menos del cariño de Kanda.

Bajó de la cama con cuidado, con una de sus manos sobre su vientre mientras con la otra se apoyaba en el colchón para incorporarse.

Kanda nunca lo perdonaría. Simplemente era imposible pensar que el japonés volviera a mirarle a la cara sin dibujar en su rostro un gesto de asco. Pero Allen lo entendía. Él también sentía asco de sí mismo, así que no podía pedirle clemencia al samurái aunque quisiera.

Terminó por sentarse en una de las esquinas de la habitación, acurrucándose contra la pared mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo y volvía a sus patéticos sollozos. No merecía nada después de lo que había hecho, mucho menos que alguien le quisiera. Lo único que le ataba a la vida en esos instantes era la promesa que le había hecho a Mana, pues no estaba dispuesto a romper la única promesa que había mantenido al pasar de los años. Aunque ahora también tenía otra razón para vivir.

Acarició su vientre con suavidad sobre la tela de la bata, recibiendo una patadita como respuesta, justo como su niño siempre hacía cuando tocaba ahí. Era obvio que ese pequeño no sabía las cosas que había hecho y por eso seguía correspondiéndole de esa manera tan animada. Limpió algunas lágrimas de sus mejillas a pesar de que siguieran deslizándose sin parar un instante.

- Perdóname. Lo siento. No me odies, por favor.

Él mismo tapó su boca para evitar que los sollozos fueran más notorios al tiempo que sentía más de esos golpecitos, como si le respondiera que estaba bien. Que lo perdonaba. Porque, después de todo, era su papá. Por más idiota que fuera, seguía siendo su papá.

- Lo siento tanto...

Apoyó su cabeza en la pared, apretando fuerte los párpados a pesar de que eso no evitara que las lágrimas siguieran escapando de sus ojos plateados.

Y así se quedó, en esa incómoda posición mientras seguía llorando. No se merecía el perdón de nadie, pero seguía suplicando. Aunque sabía que eso no serviría de nada en cuanto estuviera frente a Kanda.

Ahogó un sollozo, acurrucándose contra la fría pared. Como si quisiera pretender que estaba entre sus brazos, esos brazos que nunca más volvería a sentir a su alrededor.

Porque esa persona, esa a quien quería, esa que nunca lo perdonaría.

**+ Continuará +**

**Notas finales**: Quien haya pensado en Bak/Allen merece que Tim lo muerda, juju. No tengo mucho que decir, eh, ¿depresión? _Oi_, escribir deprimente es relativamente fácil, mucho más que el _fluff_ y supongo que eso no está bien (_risita_). Perdón por el OOC de _Bakanda_ (maldito _Bakanda_, siempre me das problemas). Espero que nos veamos más pronto en el próximo capítulo... y también que volvamos a los _lemon_ algún día (Ju, quiero mi limonada. _Damn you, evil plot!_). Bien, me despido. ¡Hasta pronto! (_otra típica despedida alegre antes de huir_).


	19. Cumpliendo penitencia

**Stupid me says**: Mi excusa de hoy es decir que mi padre cumplió años el sábado y en mi familia un cumpleaños equivale a secuestro de 24 horas. Y hoy es domingo, así que era otro secuestro seguro. Aún así pude sacar esto a pesar de todo. Lo siento, espero que haya valido la pena la espera (que no lo creo, pero eso espero de todas maneras). Gracias, gracias por los más de 200 reviews que han dejado en este humilde fanfic. No los merezco, amados lectores, son todos un amor (_se limpia lagrimita_). Algún día les regalaré algo, lo prometo. Aunque no sé cuándo, y más porque mi tiempo está tan limitado (ju). Mis disculpas especiales a _**Kassy**_, lo siento, te escribiré en cuanto pueda (_lloriqueo_). En fin, disfruten.

**Notas especiales para el capítulo:** Un POV que nunca antes había manejado, espero que me salga respestablemente bien. OOC, maldito OOC y, por lo tanto, _fluff_ otra vez (oh noes). Una autora físicamente afectada y con falta de sueño también se podría agregar aquí, supongo.

**Rating**: M

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ D Gray-man no me pertenece, es de Hoshino Katsura-_senseii_. Si me perteneciera, los fans me creerían menos mis excusas por el retraso que las excusas de ella (lo siento).

**Apóstol de Dios**

**19. Cumpliendo penitencia**

Revisó los documentos una vez más mientras caminaba, como si eso le ayudara a ignorar a la gente a su alrededor. Estaba buscando a Lenalee después de todo. Se preguntaba si ella podría preparale café aunque ya no fuera tan temprano. Se sonrojó de sólo imaginarse a la exorcista preparando esa bebida caliente sólo para él, entregándoselo con una sonrisa amable que aliviara un poco el estrés que no hacía más que provocarle más problemas cutáneos.

Aunque tal vez era malo eso de querer evadir la realidad por un momento. Después de todo, él era el grandioso Bak-_sama_, se suponía que debía tener una respuesta para todo, algún plan ingenioso para salir de cualquier percance. Porque por algo era supervisor de una importante rama de la Orden Oscura como lo era la rama Asiática. Pero ahora se sentía tan desubicado, casi como si no reconociera el lugar aunque se tratara del Cuartel General, ese al cual todos los científicos de la Orden aspiraban a pertenecer alguna vez. Se preguntó si ahora querrían venir tanto como antes.

Después de todo, los científicos de su rama se habían encariñado muchísimo con Allen Walker. Lo confirmó una vez más cuando Komui fue al cuartel en China, pues el supervisor fue acosado con toda clase de preguntas referentes a la condición del jovencito. Sobre todo la obvia. Esa de saber si era verdad que el exorcista de cabello blanco estaba esperando un hijo por sí mismo. La respuesta afirmativa revelada por parte de un Komui sonriente terminó por aclarar del todo las cosas y, por extraño que parezca, la reacción general fue de alegría. Hasta hubo llantos de felicidad y un desmayado (RohFa para ser exactos), pero todos parecían encantados con tener a un nuevo miembro en las filas de la Orden, cuanto más si se trataba de un bebé de su querido exorcista adolescente, ese de los pocos que los trataba tan amablemente fueran científicos o simples buscadores. Luego siguieron las peticiones de que el supervisor Komui dejara venir a Allen hasta China porque querían verlo, e incluso algunas sugerencias con respecto a los regalos que deberían darle al niño cuando naciera.

Todo eso parecía tan lejano ahora.

Suspiró, rascándose la cabeza luego de quitarse la boina para luego volver a colocarla cuidadosamente en su lugar. No sabía cómo iba a explicarles a sus subordinados lo que había pasado exactamente. Ni siquiera quería explicárselos, tal vez era mejor que las cosas se quedaran así. Claro, como si las noticias aquí no corrieran tan rápidamente.

Volvió a su propósito inicial de encontrar a Lenalee cuando oyó la inconfundible voz de su amada. Los ojos le brillaron al instante, dispuesto a olvidarse por un rato de sus obligaciones para degustar el famoso café de la exorcista. Sin embargo recapacitó cuando escuchó con más atención lo que decía.

- ¡Déjenos entrar a verlo, por favor!

Esa era la hermosa voz de su querida Lenalee, pero sonaba desesperada y triste, muy triste. Claro, no se había dado cuenta que caminaba cerca de las habitaciones de la enfermería. Tal vez sólo había caminado inconscientemente hacia allá sin quererlo, aún y cuando fuera difícil de creer que alguien como él podría cometer un "error" como ese cuando se suponía que iba a la cafetería. Pero en fin.

- Es él quien no quiere verlos. Entiendan eso.

- ¿Cómo va a ser que el pequeño _Moyashi_ no nos quiere ver? ¡Se sentirá mejor después de ver a dos de sus hermanos mayores!

No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al ver que el aprendiz de _bookman_ pasaba uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Lenalee y la acercaba hacia él. Como deseaba que en esos instantes a Komui le hubiera dado por pasar por ahí y castigara a ese pelirrojo por tocar a la hermosa muchacha. Oh, sí, eso le hubiera encantado.

- No voy a dejar que estresen a mi paciente...

Tanto los exorcistas como él sintieron un escalofrío recorriéndoles la espalda ante el aura sombría que desprendía la jefa de enfermeras al mirarles detenidamente con un gesto de enorme enfado. Pero luego la mujer suavizó las facciones de su rostro, suspirando después para sorpresa de Bak. No sabía mucho acerca de la jefa de enfermeras, aunque había oído cosas acerca de lo estricta que era cuando se trataba de cuidar de los enfermos.

- Le hará daño a la bebé si Walker-_san_ se inquieta más de lo que ya está. Hasta ahora se ha mostrado tranquilo, será mejor que no lo molesten; dijo específicamente que no quería ver a ningún compañero exorcista. Respétenlo.

Pudo escuchar el ligero sollozo de Lenalee, incluso al _bookman junior_ mascullar alguna maldición entre dientes. Sintió un nudo en la garganta.

- Sé que están preocupados por él, pero traten de entenderlo. No se siente con ánimos de ver a nadie.

- No fue su culpa. Usted lo sabe, ¿verdad? - dijo Lavi, con una voz tan vacía de emociones que sólo había oído en _Bookman_.

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo rápidamente por una razón que no podía explicar. La mujer carraspeó antes de responder.

- Yo sé que no fue su culpa. Quien no lo sabe es él.

- Y muchos otros - oyó decir a Lenalee, con voz apagada.

Eso le dolía mucho, ver que su querida niña de cabellos verdes sufría por lo que los demás decían de Allen Walker. Se alegró de haber actuado correctamente con respecto a la condena que le esperaba al chico por el supuesto pecado que había cometido. Pero no podían hacer mucho para acallar los rumores esparcidos gracias a las noticias iniciales. Por Dios, no se quería imaginar qué tan distorcionada estaría ahora la información.

- Lenalee-_chan_, entiendo como te sientes - la jefa de enfermeras acarició suvemente el cabello de la chica, dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa que Bak nunca pensó ver en esa mujer tan aterradora -, pero esto es lo mejor por ahora. No podemos obligarlo a hacer algo que no quiere.

Vio a la menor asentir ligeramente y al otro exorcista abrazarla más estrechamente (cosa que seguía sin gustarle, por supuesto).

- Ya regañaremos al _Moyashi-chan _por hacernos esto, Lenalee.

Escuchó la suave risa de la muchacha, aunque sabía que no era lo que ella quería hacer.

- Vamos con el supervisor Komui, tengo que hablar con él algo al respecto - sugirió la jefa de enfermeras, empujando a los dos jovencitos para que la acompañaran y al parecer para evitar que tramaran algún plan para salirse con la suya. Bak lo sabía por las protestas del aprendiz de _bookman_. Frunció el ceño, aunque después terminó arqueando una ceja.

Bueno, Walker había dicho que no quería a ver a sus compañeros _exorcistas_. Y él no era uno de esos sirvientes de Dios. No, claro que no era que Bak estuviera tan preocupado por el pequeño. Estaba bien físicamente según los reportes de los médicos. Según ellos, el sangrado tan impresionante había sido porque el _Noah_ había dañado el tejido del útero artificial y, si bien el exorcista había perdido mucha sangre, su cuerpo fue capaz de cicatrizar la herida por sí misma. Por su Inocencia, al parecer. Justo como lo había hecho con el agujero que el mismo sujeto directamente en su corazón. La misma Inocencia había protegido al bebé que Walker esperaba según su opinión, pero para los médicos el feto nunca estuvo en verdadero peligro.

Era por eso que había sospechas.

Sospechas de que el ataque que el exorcista inglés había experimentado estaba planeado de esa manera para aparentar que realmente se le quería dañar, pero que nunca fue la intención del _Noah_ hacerlo. La razón era porque Allen Walker era uno de los suyos y que toda esta faramaya había sido para engañar a los de la Orden. Pero, claro, esos grandes doctores habían descubierto la verdad pues nunca los podrían engañar. Por eso mismo les parecía más repugnante aún el encuentro sexual que se había llevado a cabo. Un acto tal vez violento, pero completamente consentido según ellos.

Pero saber que Walker estaba así le hacía dudar seriamente de las opiniones de los médicos vertidas en los expedientes médicos del chico. Bak conocía a Allen, ese niño que nunca se dio por vencido a pesar de que todo estaba en su contra y que logró recuperar su Inocencia a pesar de todos los obstáculos. Que estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por salvar a For. Sacudió la cabeza, convenciéndose de que en realidad no se había sonrojado por eso.

Tragó saliva ruidosamente.

Walker había dicho que no quería ver a otros exorcistas, pero no había dicho nada acerca de los demás. Y él no era un exorcista, sólo un supervisor y un gran genio. Sonrió maliciosamente. Ese niño seguía siendo tan ingenuo.

Aprovechó que la jefa de enfermeras no estaba para infiltrarse en la habitación del más joven de los exorcistas. En realidad no sabía por qué demonios hacía eso, aunque quería decirse que era por curiosidad por saber cómo estaba a la gran preocupación que sentía en esos instantes. Suspiró antes de abrir la puerta con mucho cuidado, esperando no despertar al muchacho si es que estaba durmiendo. Por lo que definitivamente no se esperaba encontrarlo sentado en la cama, escribiendo. Llenando papeles que suponía que eran por parte del inspector Lvellie, ya que el inspector Link se encontraba ahí, cruzado de brazos mientras veía a Walker escribir. Claro, todo eso antes de que ambos dirigieran la mirada hacia donde estaba la puerta, o sea, hacia él.

- ¿Bak-_san_?

Hacía mucho que no escuchaba esa voz, aunque no era como si fuera algo que pudiera olvidar con facilidad. Allen Walker le veía con gran sorpresa, parpadeando un par de veces como si quisiera convencerse de que el supervisor de la rama Asiática estaba ahí. Aunque más sorprendido estaba Bak. Después de todo, él había regresado a su rama cuando el exorcista tan sólo tenía un mes de embarazo, así que verle así le causó algo de impresión. No se ve a un chico embarazado (y de seis meses) todos los días después de todo.

Pero Allen pareció notar la mirada analítica que le estaba dirigiendo, porque le vio encogerse ligeramente mientras se cubría mejor con las sábanas que le rodeaban, dejando de escribir al instante. Parpadeó. Había sido muy torpe de su parte entrar de esa manera y luego quedarse viendo a Walker como si fuera un bicho raro. Se abofeteó mentalmente por eso.

- ¿Desea algo, supervisor Bak Chan?

Desvió su mirada de Allen hacia el inspector Link, quien también había dejado de lado sus papeles para observarle. Bak tragó saliva, negando con la cabeza rápidamente.

- ¡Sólo pasaba por aquí...!

- Bak-_san_.

Otro parpadeó, fijando su vista en el menor de edad, quien jugaba nerviosamente con la tela de las sábanas.

- Gracias por venir a verme, pero...

El mismo Walker dejó de hablar y, para horror de Bak, dibujó una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

- ¡Walker! ¿Qué te ocurre?

- ¡No me toques!

Bak se detuvo a medio camino. Estaba punto de tomar por los hombros al muchacho para examinarlo más de cerca y saber por qué demonios se había abrazado a sí mismo luego de haber experimentado eso que el supervisor había interpretado como una molestia física. Pero escuchar a Allen gritándole así antes de que pudiera tener contacto físico con él lo desalentó. Lo que sufrió este niño realmente debió de ser terrible, tanto como para que no quisiera que tan siquiera le tocaran.

- Ya-ya pasó...

El menor inhaló profundamente un par de veces para después elevar el rostro y sonreírle, dejándolo aún más confundido. Este chico era tan extraño. For misma lo describía como un loco, pues sólo un loco amaría con tanta fuerza a los _akuma_ y a los humanos por igual. Y, seguramente, ese amor era el que lo llevaría su perdición.

- Lo siento. No debí gritarle así. Es sólo que...

- ¡Walker! - elevó la voz, ocasionando un pequeño respingo en el exorcista.

- ¿S-sí?

- ¡Deberías de avergonzarte! - volvió a hablar lo más alto que podía sin llegar a los gritos - ¡Hacer llorar a Lenalee por tu renuencia a dejar que te vean!

Rayos, no debió haber dicho eso.

Lo sabía por la gran tristeza que apareció el la cara infantil del menor. No se suponía que haría eso, ¿o sí? Vamos, ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué había decidido meterse a la habitación de la enfermería a ver a un pequeño destrozado por una experiencia traumática.

- Lo siento - repitió Allen antes de que Bak pudiera recapacitar y corregirse -. Dígale que lo siento mucho.

Se dio una palmada en la frente. Hasta él, el gran Bak-_sama_, podía cometer estúpideces después de todo. Y esta vez había sido una gigantesca estupidez.

- Descuida, Walker, yo... Argh, no sé qué decir ya - confesó, apenado consigo mismo por no tener las agallas suficientes como para encontrar una respuesta coherente y acorde con lo que había dicho.

- Está bien, no se preocupe.

Otra vez le estaba sonriendo, tomando con mucho cuidado las hojas que había dejado a su lado para volver a enfrascarse en sus escritos. Los informes que el inspector Lvellie enviaba constantemente según lo que decía Komui.

Esta vez sólo se dedicó a observarlo. Esas facciones de niño totalmente concentradas mientras llenaba hojas y más hojas, el ritmo de su respiración. Incluso esa barriga que tanta tentación de tocar le daba a la mayoría de sus subordinados. Se preguntó si era buena idea atreverse tan siquiera a posar una de sus manos ahí, aunque de inmediato descartó ese pensamiento al recordar el cómo Allen había reaccionado ante la sola perspectiva de verse tocado por alguien. Quien fuera.

Era terrible. Pero lo absolutamente peor era que sabía que Allen Walker quería seguir fingiendo que estaba bien a pesar de todo. Que lo único que había cambiado era que quería un poco de privacidad que no le sería cumplida al tener al inspector Link al lado. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que le obligaran a salir de todas maneras, después de todo, sus heridas físicas estaban prácticamente sanadas de no ser por un hombro lastimado que al parecer fue obra de _akuma_ y no de ese tipo. Tendría que salir a enfrentarse con su realidad: que ahora había más sospechas de traición en su contra, que incluso se barajaba la teoría de que fue el mismo Allen quien los había dejado entrar utilizando el Arca (lo cual era ridículo, él mismo había comprobado que el objeto seguía cerrado), que todo eso fue sólo una farsa y que sólo había sido una excusa para pecar. Nuevamente.

Negó con la cabeza. No, de sólo pensar lo mal que se pondría Walker al enterarse de esas cosas le hacía sentirse raro por dentro. Atado de manos, tal vez esa era la definición exacta. Resopló.

No debía de estar pasando por esto. Un sirviente fiel de Dios no debía de estar pasando por esto. Aún y cuando Allen mismo le hubiera dicho que ese supuesto Dios no le importaba y que todo lo que hacía era por una razón propia y egoísta. Que no era tan noble como lo querían creer. Eran tonterías, por supuesto. ¿Qué importaba si no creía en ese Dios si de todas maneras lo servía con fervor? No entendía a la Iglesia y sus razones para castigar a un niño por algo como esto.

Dejó sus pensamientos de lado cuando escuchó un ligero quejido de dolor que salió de la boca del menor nuevamente. Se volvía a abrazar a sí mismo una vez más. Debía ser su hombro, o algo así. Pero tenía sus ojos plateados tan apretados, como si fuera una punzada dolorosa o algo por el estilo. ¿Y si la herida se había abierto?

Esta vez no le importó que Allen se quejara y le pidiera que no lo tocara. Tenía saber cómo estaba, qué tan grave era lo que causaba ese dolor en el exorcista. Por eso desabrochó rápidamente los botones de la amplia camisa que el de cabellos blancos tenía puesta, dispuesto a asegurarse que los vendajes estuvieran limpios.

Claro que no se esperaba encontrarse con algo como _eso_.

- Wal-ker...

Podía escuchar la respiración agitada del pequeño, incluso pudo notar el color rojizo que se extendió por su rostro. Pero no podía apartar la mirada de ese punto.

Sintió que la sangre se le agolpaba en su cara, que irremediablemente le daría urticaria en cualquier momento. Y que todo se volvía negro.

- ¡Bak-_san_!

Lo último que pudo escuchar fue a Allen llamándole antes de perder el conocimiento.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Iba a ver al _Moyashi_. Le importaba una mierda lo que la jefa de enfermeras le había dicho con respecto a la salud anímica del pequeñajo ese. Allen era un exorcista, se suponía que debía ser lo bastante fuerte como para soportar algo como eso.

Aún y cuando sabía que seguía echándole toda la culpa al menor porque no quería admitir que él mismo se había sentido perdido esa vez. Recordar que no pudo tan siquiera reaccionar ante la visión del inglés en esas condiciones hacía que le hirviera la sangre. Sentía rabia contra sí mismo por no haber hecho absolutamente nada mientras el conejo y la mujer se hacían cargo de auxiliar al pequeño.

Era porque le afectaba emocionalmente. Sí, justo eso. Era porque era doloroso recordar aquello y más saber que Allen no quería ver a nadie en esos momentos.

Cosa que, como ya lo había dicho antes, le valía un carajo.

Se encontraría con ese mocoso y haría lo que tenía planeado. Tal vez no había podido hacer nada en aquella ocasión, pero esta vez él tendría el control de la situación por completo. Primero los regaños y después la sesión de sexo. Iba a marcar a ese brote de habas como suyo nuevamente pasara lo que pasara. Iba a darle un dolor que le hiciera olvidar todo lo que había pasado antes.

Arqueó una ceja cuando sintió algo posándose en su cabeza.

Ese maldito golem aún no entendía que él no era el jodido _Moyashi_ y que no le gustaba que hiciera eso. Coño, ni siquiera sabía por qué demonios a Timcanpy le había dado por acercarse a él esa mañana, como si le pidiera que hiciera algo para reanimar a su estúpido amo. Se suponía que esa maldita bolita endemoniada lo detestaba de la misma manera en que él lo hacía, que el sentimiento era mútuo. Pero el golem había venido hacia él después de todo, por lo que ya con eso podía comprobar que era tan idiota como el niñato que era su dueño.

Resopló, girando los ojos, rindiéndose porque sabía que Timcanpy no lo dejaría en paz hasta que fuera a ver a Allen. Como si necesitara más excusas para ver al niño ese.

Aunque justo cuando iba a llegar a la habitación del otro exorcista para confrontarlo se dio cuenta de que había pasado algo.

Bak Chan, el supervisor de la rama Asiática de la Orden era llevado en camilla mientras salía de la habitación del _Moyashi_, situación que obviamente le llenó de curiosidad. Pero todo eso se fue al carajo cuando vio al pequeño idiota salir de donde estaba, diciéndole algo al chino que no logró escuchar, aunque por el rostro del menor sabía que era una disculpa. Era algo tan fácil de identificar después de todo, el lenguaje corporal de su _Moyashi_ siempre lo delataba.

Le pareció extraño que saliera de la enfermería, sobre todo porque la jefa de enfermeras estaba ahí y le miraba con reprobación. Pero por algo en niño traía puesta una larga túnica con capucha, tan parecida a la que hacía mucho tiempo ya le había obligado a usar en ese intento fallido de huída. No podía ser que pretendieran hacerle algo más, llevárselo a Dios sabe dónde. Algo que no iba a permitir; primero muerto antes que dejar que lo separaran de Allen.

Pero no pudo pensar tan claramente en el baño de sangre que habría si dado caso llegaba a suceder porque el inspector Link se había puesto frente al menor de los exorcistas, acomodándole la prenda negra para que lo tapara completamente. En otra palabras; ese bastardo estaba tocando algo que le pertenecía. Y le estaba hablando, le estaba diciendo algo y su estúpido _Moyashi_ lo único que hacía era asentir de vez en cuando.

Tomó el mango de _Mugen_, ya dispuesto a utilizarla si el contacto se hacía más estrecho cuando sintió una mano posándose sobre uno de sus hombros. Maldito _Moyashi_, concentrarse en él siempre le impedía estar alerta del todo. Iba a utilizar su _katana_ de todas maneras. Más bien, estaba dispuesto a usarla porque sabía que quien le había tocado era Lavi.

- Hey, Yu-_chan_, ¿espiando al _Moyashi-chan_? Eres un maldito acosador pervertido... Espera, ¿es Timcanpy al que tienes en la cabeza?

El pelirrojo seguía tentando a la suerte.

- Más te vale que quites esa mano si no quieres que te la corte, conejo.

El aprendiz de _bookman_ pareció entender, por primera vez, que no estaba bromeando y rápidamente se apartó. Aunque seguía señalando a Timcanpy como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes mientras el golem lo único que hacía era acomodarse entre los cabellos negros del samurái, cosa que lo sacaba de quicio. No se explicaba como era que al estúpido del _Moyashi_ le gustaba traer esa cosa encima.

- Al _Moyashi-chan_ le encantaría verte así - se rio el del parche -. Te ves realmente lindo.

- Conejo...

- ¡Está bien, no me mates!

Lavi seguía hablando de lo horrible que era, de que era un asesino y que tenía un pésimo sentido del humor; pero Kanda no lo escuchaba. Él sólo podía ver a Allen siendo conducido por Link fuera de su habitación. Frunció el ceño.

- Lo llevan a que abra el Arca de nuevo - se volvió de inmediato para ver al pelirrojo, quien ya había borrado la sonrisa de bobo que había adornado su rostro, cambiándola por un gesto de total seriedad -. El _Panda_ me lo dijo. Al parecer los Comandantes decidieron que era mejor tener a disposición esa arma aunque el único que pudiera manejarla es Allen. Si tan sólo se hubieran decidido unos días antes entonces...

El mismo conejo se interrumpió al apretar los dientes. Kanda nunca observaba mucho a los demás pues casi toda su atención estaba concentrada en Allen, pero sabía que nunca había visto a Lavi así de preocupado por alguien. Cosa que, de cierta manera, le molestaba.

- _Che_.

- Al menos podremos viajar a grandes distancias en poco tiempo, aunque necesitarán al _Moyashi-chan_ para hacer todo eso. Aún y cuando lo consideren un traidor y pecador.

Pecador. Qué estupidez. Se preguntó qué harían esos idiotas si supieran que Kanda también hacía esas cosas; que dos de sus exorcistas tenían ese comportamiento reprobable. No pudo evitar la sonrisa maliciosa.

- Da mucho miedo cuando sonríes de esa manera, Yu.

No le importaba lo que pensara el conejo, por supuesto. Porque algún día él mismo les mostraría a los Comandantes algo a lo cual realmente temer y llamar pecado.

- Ya sabes que no quiere vernos, ¿verdad?

- _Che_. Normal. Es un idiota después de todo.

Exacto: un idiota. Sólo un idiota como él podría anteponer las necesidades de unos completos desconocidos sobre las suyas. Esos mismos desconocidos que ahora lo difamaban con historias retorcidas sacadas de sabe Dios qué libro prohibido por la Iglesia. Como si no fueran ellos quienes veían a su _Moyashi_ de esa manera, llena de deseo. Hipócritas. Hipócritas como siempre.

- Eres bastante insensible, Yu-_chan_. El _Moyashi-chan_ está pasando por una situación muy delicada.

No le importaba. No importaba qué tan delicada fuera la situación porque él haría que el _Moyashi_ se olvidara de ella, aunque fuera a la fuerza. Allen volvería a ser el mismo, él se encargaría de eso. Era lo menos que podía hacer después de ese gran error que cometió al dejarle solo. Aún y cuando su manera de hacer las cosas no fuera la más considerada y recomendable, pero el _Moyashi_ debía estar acostumbrado a eso. No por nada llevaban más de dos meses cogiendo.

- Vaya, al parecer está batallando para caminar cada vez más. Esa pancita debe de pesarle mucho ya.

Vio a Lavi con los ojos entreabiertos. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba el conejo hablando y él tratando de ignorarlo que no se había dado cuenta que Allen estaba de regreso? Aunque no era como si hubiera ido tan lejos, sólo tenían que ir a donde querían que el exorcista inglés creara la puerta para usar el Arca y ya. Utilizando al _Moyashi_ como un arma más. Justo como planeaban hacerlo con su hija.

- Aw, cómo me gustaría tocar...

- Ni siquiera lo pienses.

- Jo, Yu-_chan_, eres demasiado posesivo. No es como si lo quisiera tocar de la manera pervertida en que tú lo haces.

Chasqueó la lengua, ignorando olímpicamente a Lavi de nuevo cuando el conejo se enfrascó en un nuevo monólogo para observar a Allen a lo lejos. El inspector se había detenido frente a la puerta, dándose la vuelta para encarar al _Moyashi_, quien parecía bastante sorprendido por la acción repentina. Le estaba diciendo algo, algo a lo que el menor sólo pudo asentir con aire ausente, entrando a la enfermería al tiempo que el alemán se retiraba, dejando al exorcista a solas en la habitación. Perfecto, sin ese maldito bastardo ahí podría hablar de una vez por todas con el _Moyashi_. Aunque hablar no era lo que estaba esperando, sin duda.

- Yu-_chan_, no me digas que... ¡Yu-_chan_!

No prestó atención alguna al aprendiz de _bookman_. Tal vez estaba diciéndole que no debía de molestar a Allen, cosa poco probable debido a que Lavi era alguien a quien le gustaba satisfacer su curiosidad aún a costa de otras personas. Aunque Kanda no permitiría que el conejo se entrometiera en un asunto que era sólo entre el _Moyashi _y él.

Vio a Timcanpy dejar su cabeza de una vez para dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación de la enfermería donde estaba Allen. Hasta el mismo golem del mocoso pensaba que ya era suficiente con los lloriqueos y lamentaciones.

- ¡Yu-_chan_!

Apenas abrió la puerta cuando el golem dorado pasó volando rápidamente por la abertura.

- ¡Tim! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Me tenías muy preocupado, no debes de desaparecerte así como así - sintió un escalofrío al escuchar a Allen hablar, maldiciéndose mentalmente por tener esa clase de reacción tan sólo por una estupidez como esa. Negó con la cabeza antes de entrar, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que el _bookman junior_ siguiera llamándolo de esa manera que tanto detestaba.

Estaba justo donde debía estar y no daría marcha atrás hasta recuperar lo que le pertenecía, fuera como fuera. Por eso no retrocedió cuando vio la mirada llena de terror en los ojos del _Moyashi_, como si estuviera viendo un jodido fantasma. Maldito niñito, estúpido mocoso.

Chasqueó la lengua una vez más.

- _Mo-_

- Vete.

Arqueó una ceja. Allen miraba hacia la pared, evitando en todo momento el contacto visual con Kanda. Eso le hizo enfadarse: ¿cómo se atrevía a hablarle así?

- Estúpido _Moyashi_. Mírame cuando te hablo.

- Si no te vas gritaré.

Qué amenaza tan poco masculina. No pudo evitar una ligera mueca parecida a una sonrisa socarrona.

- ¿Estás de joda, no?

- Sólo vete. Por favor.

Le vio morderse el labio inferior, temblar ligeramente, apretar las sábanas con fuerza. Era un idiota. Esa visión no hacía más que empeorar las ganas que tenía de empujarlo contra la cama, quitarle esa camisa blanca y jodérselo ya mismo. Estúpido e imbécil _Moyashi_. Eso nunca cambiaría después de todo.

- _Che_.

Sólo se paseó por la pequeña habitación, como dándole tiempo al otro de que organizara sus ideas. Si se quería desahogar, estaba bien. Ya antes había escuchado los problemas del menor, sus desvarios y demás; aún y cuando la gran mayoría sólo fueran tonterías según él. Esta vez sería diferente, por supuesto. Pero si el pequeño se desahogaba al menos confiaba en que se dejaría de estúpideces y le permitiría permanecer a su lado. Después de todo, Kanda no se iría aunque el menor le suplicase que lo hiciera. Ya suficiente había tenido con todos los pensamientos confusos que tuvo antes de aceptar que realmente estaba enamorado del niñito como para abandonarlo ahora.

- ¿Por qué sigues aquí? Te pedí que te fueras.

- No me iré, idiota.

- Vete.

Grandioso. Estaba llorando. Lo sabía aunque ocultara sus ojos con ayuda de los mechones de su cabello de anciano que cubrían gran parte de su rostro. Además, esos pequeños sollozos lo delataban y, la verdad, estaba acostumbrado a verle llorar. Antes le disgustaba, pero ahora le gustaba verlo así. Porque era un maldito sádico, por eso.

- No quiero verte. Vete, por favor.

Chasqueó la lengua contra el paladar, empezando a fastidiarse por la situación. Ese niño imbécil, tan testarudo como era, ese del que se había enamorado, le estaba sacando de quicio. Podía verle apresando con fuerza a su golem, tanto que ya lo había desfigurado por completo, aún y cuando la esfera dorada no hacía nada para escapar de las manos de su amo.

- ¿Por-Por qué tienes que ser tan...?

- ¿Tan qué, _Moyashi_? ¿Tan insensible, tan desgraciado, tan hijo de puta?

- Tan difícil.

Ahora el pequeño se estaba cubriendo el rostro con una de sus manos, negándose a enfrentar la mirada que Kanda le dirigía. Porque claro que estaba extrañado, no se esperaba que el _Moyashi_ le dijera algo como eso, aunque no le veía sentido alguno a esa palabra.

- _Che_. Siempre tan infantil - suspiró, restándole importancia a todo lo demás -. Vamos, _Moyashi_, ya no necesitas estar en la enfermería. Puedes irte a tu habitación o, mejor, pasar por la mía. Tenemos asuntos pendientes después de todo.

"Asuntos pendientes". Así era como se le llamaba a la necesidad enorme que tenía de follárselo, de borrar de ese pequeño cuerpo todas las marcas dejadas por ese malnacido. De reclamarlo de nuevo.

- ¿Cómo puedes comportarte así?

- ¿Eh?

Le miró analíticamente. Ya no escondía su rostro. Más bien le observaba directamente, aún y cuando las lágrimas siguieran deslizándose por sus mejillas. Tenía el ceño fruncido, aunque realmente no inspirara respeto alguno con esa carita infantil que tenía. Más bien despertaba otras reacciones en él, otras que al menor no le gustaría saber.

- ¿Comportarme así? No sé de qué demonios hablas.

- Me acosté con otro hombre. De eso hablo.

Era eso. Por supuesto que era eso. Resopló ruidosamente. Claro que estaba cabreado, terriblemente cabreado. Aunque no era contra Allen, al menos eso podía reconocerlo. Estaba enfadado con él, sí, pero era por haberse arriesgado así. Y sabía que era su estúpida naturaleza, así que ni siquiera le culpaba del todo por ser el imbécil que era (se había enamorado de él en parte por eso después de todo). Además, toda su furia estaba concentrada en el maldito _Noah_ y en sí mismo. En sí mismo por no haber vuelto a tiempo, por haberse ido en primer lugar.

- Ya no valgo la pena, Kanda. Sólo soy una ramera, una simple puta.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar a Allen llamarse de esa manera. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Qué _demonios_ estaba diciendo?

- Siento asco de mí mismo. Por favor, vete.

Se estaba abrazando a sí mismo, aún temblando y llorando aunque su voz no se había quebrado ni por un segundo. Kanda le veía así, como acariciaba su vientre con aire ausente, algo que nunca le había visto hacer antes. Como si de verdad empezara a sentirse en contacto con la bebé por primera vez. Pero, ¿a costa de esto? ¿A costa de sentirse de esa manera? Si no era su jodida culpa. Estúpido e idiota mártir.

- _Moyashi_...

- ¿Qué no lo ves? Dejé que me tocara...

- _Moyashi_, cállate.

- ... dejé que metiera sus dedos en mí...

- Cállate.

- ... se la chupé...

- Cállate ya.

- ... y lo disfruté.

- Cálla-

- ¡Tuve un maldito orgasmo! ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Soy un-...!

Había tenido que callarlo, hacer que guardara silencio. Por eso lo golpeó en el rostro, sólo para que se callara. Porque ya no quería seguir escuchando eso. No quería escucharlo porque no necesitaba saberlo. Él ya había perdonado a Allen por ser tan descuidado, por haber arriesgado su vida y la de su hija. ¿Por qué tenía que empeorarlo todo? Apenas vio a Allen: se había llevado una mano a la mejilla y estaba mirando hacia la cama, como si no se creyera lo que Kanda había hecho. Ni el propio japonés se creía que había hecho eso. Antes no le hubiera importado golpearlo, pero ahora tal vez no había sido lo más correcto. Sin embargo, tal vez lo peor era que no se sentía arrepentido en lo absoluto.

Porque el estúpido _Moyashi_ ahora guardaba silencio, ya ni siquiera podía escuchar los sollozos o los lamentos. Sólo estaba ahí, apoyado en la cama mientras Timcanpy le veía, sorprendiendo más a Kanda. Esperaba que el golem quisiera tomar venganza por lo que había hecho con su pequeño amo, pero al parecer hasta él había querido dañarlo físicamente con tal de controlarlo.

Aunque ahora no sabía qué seguía. Qué jodidos tenía que hacer ahora después de haberle obligado a que dejara de hablar tanta mierda. No era del tipo de personas que supiera qué decir en esta situación, ni siquiera tenía la más mínima idea de qué hacer. El _Moyashi_ debería de saberlo; debería de saber que no servía para consolar a alguien, para decirle que todo estaba bien, para darle un cálido abrazo y decirle que seguirían adelante juntos. Ni siquiera por la persona que amaba, ni siquiera por Allen Walker.

Cuando el menor elevó la mirada levemente se dio cuenta de que un fino hilo de sangre se deslizaba por su barbilla desde su boca. Le había sacado sangre. Genial. Buscó entre sus ropas algún pañuelo para limpiarle, aunque el mismo Allen ya lo había hecho con el dorso de la mano derecha.

Maldita sea.

- ¿Qué jodidos esperas de mí, _Moyashi_? ¿Qué demonios quieres? - masculló entre dientes, harto de ver al idiota encogido en una de las esquinas de la cama - ¿Quieres un beso, un abrazo, una maldita palabra de aliento? ¿Que te perdone? Dímelo y te lo daré.

Esperó pacientemente aunque en realidad estaba desesperado por ver la falta de actividad que mostraba el otro y sólo trataba de convencerse de lo contrario. Al final logró escuchar algo, un pequeño susurro que apenas escapó de los labios del inglés:

- Quiero que te vayas.

Frunció el ceño.

- Eso nunca pasará.

No, nunca pasaría.

Desde el momento en que decidió amar a Allen Walker se dio cuenta de que nunca podría dejarlo. Aún y cuando el mismo _Moyashi_ se lo pidiera. Porque ahora, viéndolo así; mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar que algún sollozo escapase de su boca mientras acariciaba su abdomen como si quisiera tranquilizar a la bebé de ambos. Nunca antes había hecho eso, ese gesto tan maternal que llamó su atención de inmediato. Simplemente no podía dejar de observarlo; pasando la mano derecha con suavidad sobre su vientre al tiempo que intentaba respirar profundamente. Le hacía sentirse extraño, algo que afectaba su corazón de manera desconocida; algo que no involucraba la pasión sexual que usualmente sentía en esas ocasiones. Era otra cosa y eso le hacía ponerse nervioso, aún si lo controló perfectamente para que el menor no lo notara.

- ¿Está pateándote?

Allen elevó la mirada al instante para encontrarse con los ojos oscuros de Kanda, con un gesto de confusión notorio en el rostro. Después de todo su _Moyashi_ era pésimo imitando otras emociones que no fueran la usual sonrisa estúpida que solía regalarle a todos para que no se preocuparan por él, una sonrisa que sus amigos solían identificar con facilidad y que realmente no le servía de nada. Le vio asentir muy despacio con la cabeza, aún sin borrar en lo absoluto la expresión que tenía en la cara.

Cuando se acercó hacia él se dio cuenta de que el otro retrocedía y se encogía en la cama nuevamente, como si quisiera evadir a toda costa el tacto. Cosa que no iba a detenerlo, por supuesto.

- ¡N-No, Kanda!

Apoyó en la cama una de sus rodillas, tomándolo de una de sus piernas con la mano derecha para que no se alejara. El pequeño sólo negó con la cabeza frenéticamente aunque después pareció tranquilizarse cuando Kanda colocó una de las mejillas contra su vientre. Y Kanda agradeció que permaneciera quieto, porque ahora podía sentir los golpecitos de su hija contra el rostro y a la vez escuchar los rápidos latidos su corazón. Era cierto que podía oírlos entonces. Tragó saliva, sintiendo que aquella cosa que no lograba identificar crecía en su pecho conforme permanecía en esa posición a pesar de ser incómoda. Aunque el escuchar unos pequeños sollozos le hizo desconcentrarse un poco, pues al solamente elevar la mirada mientras permanecía sin moverse apenas pudo darse cuenta de que Allen estaba llorando de nuevo. Quería chasquear la lengua y decirle que se calmara, que no iba a lastimarlo. Que se suponía que estaba ahí para protegerlos a ambos, no para hacerles más daño.

Incluso quería disculparse. Pedirle perdón por no haber venido antes a verle, por no haber estado ahí cuando lo necesitaba; pero era sumamente difícil para él hablar de algo como eso. No era cariñoso, ni cálido, no era alguien con quien se quisiera tener una relación y nunca le había importado ser nada de eso. Pero este _Moyashi_, este _Moyashi_ había logrado que quisiera cambiar; aunque fuera un poco, aunque fuera sólo en esta ocasión para saber actuar o decir lo que hiciera sentir mejor al pequeño.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?

- _Che_.

Le vio apretar los párpados con fuerza cuando extendió la mano que no estaba usando para sostenerle, aunque de inmediato los abrió cuando empezó a acariciarle el rostro con la mayor suavidad que pudo. Esto era extraño; tan extraño estar en esa situación y sentirse apenado por su manera de actuar. Sin embargo, lo que menos quería era que Allen llorara más (al menos cuando se trataba de esto) y el chiquillo lo único que hizo fue aumentar el flujo de las lágrimas conforme seguía tocándole.

- ¿Cómo-cómo puedes estar aquí con-migo - empezó el menor entre sollozos - después de saber lo que te hice?

¿Lo que le hizo? Negó con la cabeza, sintiendo como su mejilla derecha rozaba la tela de la enorme camisa que llevaba puesta el inglés.

- Idiota. Sigo aquí porque... porque...

Porque lo amaba. Pero simplemente no podía decírselo. Sentía que si se abría de esa manera con el _Moyashi_ lo único que lograría era que empeoraran las cosas, después de todo, Allen claramente no sentía lo mismo por él. Y si le decía ahora al _Moyashi_ que lo amaba entonces se sentiría más presionado y culpable por lo que había pasado. Así que decidió tragárselo una vez más.

- ... porque me importas.

No era una mentira, pero tampoco era toda la verdad. Ahogó un suspiro, esperando no haber metido la pata otra vez. Se separó levemente para analizarlo bien; tenía que fijarse en el rostro de su _Moyashi_ para saber qué demonios venía a continuación. Pero el estúpido sólo se quedó en silencio e inmóvil, sin hacer absolutamente nada. Frunció el ceño. Ya era demasiado.

- Y porque me quedaré contigo aunque no quieras.

- No-no puedes hacer eso. Yo no quiero estar contigo.

Sonrió con crueldad.

- ¿Crees que me importa lo que quieres? Estúpido _Moyashi_, si te sientes tan culpable por lo que hiciste tal vez debas pedir perdón y aceptar tu penitencia.

- ¿Penitencia?

- Sí - acercó su rostro al del pequeño, sin importarle que el otro exorcista retrocediera por la cercanía -, cumplir penitencia para mí. Si lo haces te perdonaré. ¿Sabes qué es lo que quiero?

Le observó negar con la cabeza, con los ojos plateados mirándole con temor. ¿Tanto miedo causaba? No sabía si sentirse mal o halagado. Se aproximó más y más hasta el inglés, lo suficiente como para besarlo a pesar de la oposición que el otro mostró en un principio, aunque luego sintió como se relajaba y se entregaba al beso. Había extrañado tanto esa lengua encontrándose con la suya, la calidez y la tímidez del menor, el empeño que ponía para no quedarse atrás. Sonrió justo en el instante que se separaron al observar el fino hilo de saliva que conectaba sus bocas desaparecer, al ver el precioso sonrojo tapizando ese rostro infantil, todo coronado con las lágrimas que aún se deslizaban por las mejillas.

- P-pero yo... yo...

- ¿Qué? ¿Tú qué, _Moyashi_? - dijo, casi rozando sus labios contra los de Allen por la excesiva cercanía.

- Estoy sucio. No mereces a alguien sucio como yo.

Otra vez ese tono de voz deprimente. Chasqueó la lengua para luego volver a robarle el aliento al más joven con otro beso, aún más profundo que el anterior. Cuando se separaron él mismo jadeaba por la falta de aire, acompañando a Allen en su respiración agitada. Aunque luego le besó el cuello con suavidad, pasando su lengua cuidadosamente sobre las marcas que ese bastardo le había dejado. Quería morderlo, marcarlo como suyo, pero sabía que eso sería peligroso. Aún más que antes por la situación a la que Allen se enfrentaba en esos instantes.

- Yo decido lo que merezco, _Moyashi_ - susurró entre besos, sintiendo al pequeño temblar cada vez que lo hacía.

Ya no lo escuchó quejarse, de hecho, ni siquiera movió un músculo cuando los besos se hicieron más profundos y seguidos, cuando había empezado a acariciarle las caderas y la cintura con ambas manos. Fue hasta que subió la mano derecha por su pecho que Allen lo detuvo rápidamente.

- ¿Quieres que me recueste boca abajo o que simplemente abra la piernas?

Arqueó una ceja al alejarse por completo del otro exorcista, mirándolo con incredúlidad. ¿De dónde había salido eso? Quiso encontrar algún rastro de ironía o juego en los gestos de Allen, pero se dio cuenta de que el otro hablaba muy en serio. Resopló con fuerza, apartándose de la cama para mantenerse de pie al tiempo que se llevaba una mano al rostro. Mierda.

- ¡No te vayas!

Se volvió para mirarle. El _Moyashi_ ahora le pedía que no se fuera, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando por esa cabecita hueca? Era algo que le hubiera encantado saber en esos momentos más que nunca.

- Puede ser como tú quieras, sólo... - para sorpresa de Kanda, el menor había empezado a desabrocharse la camisa por los botones de enmedio (algo bastante raro de por sí) - sólo dime cómo quieres hacerlo y yo te lo daré.

- Para, _Moyashi_. Detente.

- Puedes hacerlo contra la pared o en la cama, incluso de pie si gustas...

- _Moyashi_...

- ... aunque últimamente estoy más torpe de lo normal para hacer las cosas porque he subido mucho de peso, pero te juro que aún puedo...

- ¡_Moyashi_!

El más joven dio un respingo cuando Kanda se decidió a gritarle, haciendo por fin que se callara. El samurái se pasó una mano por el cabello con desesperación, sin poderse creer lo que el otro había dicho. ¿Qué demonios había pasado en realidad para que el _Moyashi_ empezara a comportarse así, como si no fuera más que una ramera que estaba ahí para complacerlo? Tyki Mikk. Apretó los dientes. Más que nunca quería encontrar a ese sujeto para destazarlo vivo.

Aunque también era su culpa, por supuesto. Después de todo, él era quien siempre le pedía sexo a Allen cada vez que se veían y en ese mismo instante tenía una maldita erección entre las piernas, además de empezar a besarle y a tocarle de esa manera tan poco inocente. Pero de ahí a saber que su _Moyashi_ pensara que para lo único que lo quería era para darse placer había un largo trecho. Chasqueó la lengua nuevamente, intentando buscar algo coherente qué decir cuando no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado. Finalmente suspiró, sentándose al lado de Allen, quien retrocedió nuevamente ante la amenaza a su espacio personal.

- Escúchame: todo lo que te haya dicho ese hijo de puta, todo lo que te dijo es una jodida mentira. Pensé que no eras tan idiota como para creerte algo así, pero veo que me equivoqué - dijo, aunque en su voz no había rastro alguno de reclamo. O al menos eso esperaba. Suspiró, colocando una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Allen para sorpresa de éste -. Aunque esa estúpidez es parte de tu encanto después de todo y yo debo ser también bastante estúpido por pensar eso.

El _Moyashi_ se había sonrojado violentamente y seguramente él mismo también tendría algo de color carmesí en sus mejillas. Nunca pensó que diría algo tan idiota, por supuesto, pero ya era tiempo de medidas extremas. Iba a volver a suspirar ruidosamente cuando sintió que Allen le abrazaba. Sí, el niñito imbécil ahora le estaba abrazando con fuerza, cosa que pocas veces había hecho anteriormente. Todo era culpa de las hormonas o lo que fuera, aunque ahora no importaba del todo. Porque él también le abrazó, sintiéndose terriblemente extraño, como si no fuera él por hacer algo como eso. Pero seguían siendo detalles que no importaban.

Sin embargo, el sentir algo diferente apoyándose contra su pecho lo desconcertaba un poco. Claro que el vientre de seis meses del menor era bastante notorio a estas alturas, pero esto era algo diferente.

- Eh, _Moyashi_, ¿qué...?

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de formular su pregunta escuchó la puerta abriéndose y sintió a Allen apartándose rápidamente de su lado en un movimiento bastante brusco, tanto que incluso Kanda pensó que el pequeño idiota terminaría en el suelo (cosa que por suerte no sucedió).

- ¡Lavi! Lena-lee... ¡No es lo que parece, Lenalee!

Kanda observó a los otros dos exorcistas, aún permaneciendo en la misma posición en la que estaba: prácticamente encima de Allen por causa del abrazo tan intenso que estaban compartiendo. No pudo evitar sonreír burlonamente al ver el horror en el rostro del menor por creerse descubierto por su querida amiga.

- Kanda, no te apoyes sobre él. Es malo para la niña - exclamó Lenalee, con un ligero tono de regaño.

- _Che_. No me estoy apoyando - le contestó a la china, antes de ponerse de pie ante la mirada atónita del pequeño, quien sólo parpadeaba sin entender lo que pasaba.

Mientras Lavi se partía de la risa, Lenalee se acercó hasta Allen para tranquilizarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien, aún y cuando el más joven se alejó un poco de ella cuando notó la cercanía. Pero Lenalee era mucho más sensata que el samurái, así que permaneció alejada lo necesario para que el más joven se sintiera tranquilo.

- Lo averiguó por sí misma, _Moyashi_ - se excusó, aunque con un tono bastante indiferente -. Simplemente no pude negarle las evidencias.

- Tú, Bakanda... - empezó a hablar Allen con furia contenida, aunque luego pareció darse cuenta de que la china se acercó hacia él - Ah, ¡lo siento, Lenalee!

- ¿Huh? ¿Por qué lo sientes, Allen-_kun_? - le preguntó ella, ladeando ligeramente el rostro.

- Por... por... - el menor dudaba y, por extraño que parezca, buscaba al japonés con la mirada. Kanda sólo arqueó una ceja, confundido por esa actitud tan extraña.

- No te preocupes, Allen-_kun_. Su secreto está a salvo conmigo.

La chica sonrió amablemente otra vez antes de caminar hacia la puerta y tomar a Lavi del brazo.

- ¿Eh? ¡Pero batallé mucho para encontrarte! Yo quería quedarme con Yu-_chan_ y el _Moyashi-chan_. Además, la pancita del _Moyashi-chan_ se ve tan linda de más cerca que..

- No seas pesado, Lavi. De por sí fue de muy mala educación entrar de esa manera, pero en fin - escuchó a la de cabellos verdes suspirar con suavidad antes de que se volviera para verles a él y a Allen -. Disculpen las molestias.

Sólo parpadeó una vez más cuando la puerta se cerró. Eso había sido completamente inútil y tonto. Resopló, volviéndose hacia Allen para observarle. De nuevo estaba temblando, aunque esta vez más violentamente que antes. Estúpido niño.

- _Moyashi_.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Lenalee lo sabía?

- _Che_. Se acaba de enterar hace poco, ¿querias que te lo dijera mientras estabas inconsciente y el inspector bastardo estaba aquí?

Allen se enrojeció de nuevo, cosa que provocó una risita cruel de parte del japonés. Ese chiquillo podía ser tan idiota e imbécil como inocente y adorable. Le tomó de la barbilla para observar el rostro del menor a pesar de que el color rojizo sólo se intensificó. Quería revisar si lo había lastimado seriamente cuando lo golpeó, si se notaría demasiado la hinchazón que habría provocado. Chasqueó la lengua por enésima vez mientras acariciaba la mejilla herida, algo fastidiado consigo mismo por haber actuado tan impulsivamente. Aunque no se esperaba que el _Moyashi_ colocara su mano izquierda, su Inocencia, sobre la suya. Parpadeó un par de veces, algo extrañado.

- _Bakanda_.

Se sintió algo estúpido cuando cerró los ojos al tiempo que el _Moyashi_ le besaba. Pocas veces al niño le daba por iniciar ese tipo de contacto y no desaprovechó la oportunidad para corresponderle, incluso dejando que el pequeño imbécil entrara en su boca y tomara el mando. Era raro, pero aún así disfrutable.

- Kanda, Kanda, yo... - escuchó al menor murmurar en cuanto separaron sus bocas - ... Esto no está bien.

- Cállate - masculló, besándole ahora él -. Aún tienes que cumplir penitencia.

Lo atrajó hacia él, abrazándole con cuidado para no lastimar a ninguno de los dos. Ni a su _Moyashi_ ni a su bebé.

- Conmigo. Tienes que quedarte conmigo. Aunque te lastime, te duela, aunque te destroce por dentro. No voy a dejar que te alejes de mí, _Moyashi_.

Pasara lo que pasara, mataría a quien tuviera que matar con tal de quedarse al lado de la persona que amaba. Aún y cuando fuera el mismo Allen quien se opusiera. Escuchó la ligera risita del otro exorcista combinada con un pequeño sollozo que al parecer no pudo contener.

- ¿Se supone que es un castigo?

- ¿Qué no se supone que no querías verme?

- Porque es doloroso encararte después de lo que pasó, por eso.

- _Che_. ¿No te parece suficiente?

Hubo un pequeño silencio que se prolongó hasta que el otro suspiró quédamente. Le provocaría dolor, le haría llorar otra vez; le haría olvidar poco a poco el dolor que el otro le había provocado, el llanto que el otro le había provocado. Porque Allen era suyo y sólo suyo.

Lo recostó en la cama ante la mirada confundida del más joven, como si le pareciera imposible de creer que, justo después de hacer aquello, se había sentado al lado de la cama simplemente. Sin tirársele encima ni intentado manosearlo. Porque lo deseaba, por supuesto, pero ahora no era el momento. Colocó una vez más la mano derecha sobre el abdomen del otro exorcista, apenas percibiendo algunos movimientos.

- Está dormido, _Bakanda_.

- Dormida, _Moyashi_. Es una niña - le corrigió de inmediato. No entendía por qué demonios el _Moyashi_ nunca había entendido que el bebé era mujer y eso le fastidiaba un poco por alguna razón que no lograba explicar.

Arqueó una ceja al escuchar a Allen reírse con suavidad. Le miró analíticamente, exigiendo una explicación.

- Te equivocas, Kanda. Nuestro bebé es hombre.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso, pequeño idiota? - quiso saber, sin dejar un instante de observarlo incrédulamente.

- Sólo lo sé.

- _Che_. ¿Dices que sabes más que los médicos y que el estúpido supervisor?

- ¡Sí! - afirmó el _Moyashi_ alegremente, casi arrancándole una sonrisa a Kanda de no ser porque ya se sentía lo suficientemente extraño mientras acariciaba aún el abdomen del menor.

El caso era que el bebé dormía. Dormía y, y el _Moyashi_ había utilizado la palabra "nuestro". Entrecerró los ojos, dudando si había escuchado bien. Después de todo, Allen siempre evitaba hablar del bebé, aún y cuando luciera preocupado por ella (o él) cada vez que creía que algo podría lastimarle. Tal vez tras lo que había pasado se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le importaba lo que le pasara al ser que tenía en su interior. Tal vez al fin había entendido que tenía que vivir por ese bebé.

- ¿Kanda?

Se incorporó sólo para poder besar la cicatriz del _Moyashi_ como antes, como lo había hecho antes de irse. Con eso cerraba su propio ciclo, aunque el de Allen siguiera abierto. Estaba siendo egoísta como siempre. Pero necesitaba hacerlo.

- Estoy en casa, _Moyashi_.

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio esa hermosa carita infantil mirarle con sorpresa antes de empezar a llorar otra vez, aunque esperaba que esas lágrimas fueran de felicidad. Sin embargo, realmente no importaba; sonreía porque, después de todo, seguía siendo un bastardo hijo de puta.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Seguía quejándose en voz baja mientras se quitaba la banda para el pelo. Lenalee había sido mala con él por no dejarle quedarse a abrazar al _Moyashi_ y a molestar a Yu. Lo mejor era que la chica ya sabía lo de Yu y Allen, y al parecer el mismo japonés se lo había confirmado. No era justo, él había tenido que atraparlos con las manos en la masa para obligarles confesar. Todo a costa de arriesgar su propia vida, lo cual no era nada agradable.

Resopló escandalósamente, recostándose en su cama luego de sortear la serie de obstáculos que estaban regados por toda su habitación. Papeles y más papeles que se amontonaban por ahí y por allá en el piso. Esperaba no tener que verse obligado a limpiar eso, porque sería una verdadera pesadilla hacerlo. Miró hacia todos lados aún y cuando sabía que estaba solo. El _Panda_ estaba con Komui, recapitulando más acerca de la decisión de los Comandantes de utilizar el Arca a pesar de lo que había pasado con Allen.

Y, hablando de eso, sacó los informes robados que tenía escondidos bajo su almohada. Chasqueó la lengua. No habían sido de mucha utilidad después de todo, aunque había aprendido algunas cosas con respecto a los experimentos pasados y había podido compararlos con lo que le pasaba a su pequeño hermanito. Allen lo había pasado mucho mejor que los demás en cuanto a sintomatología, pero en cuanto a problemas de otro tipo les ganaba con creces. Ninguno de ellos había tenido un escándalo como el que el menor estaba pasando.

Hojeó otra vez los reportes, buscando en donde se había quedado en su lectura la última vez que tuvo el tiempo de leerlos. Empezó de nuevo, analizando las cosas en su mente rápidamente como siempre lo hacía.

No supo cuántas hojas pasó cuando comenzó a leer lo que parecía ser un informe más, otro igual a los que ya había pasado con aire aburrido. En ese instante, justo después de leer algo que no se esperaba, fue cuando abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Releyó una y otra vez, como si quisiera convencerse de que era verdad. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de soltar una gran carcajada.

- No me jodas.

Había valido por completo la pena arriesgarse, aunque fuera sólo para enterarse de eso.

Rio estrepitósamente otra vez, sonriendo maliciosamente sin poder evitarlo.

**+ Continuará +**

**Notas finales**: _Kukuku_, otro capítulo que no me gustó del todo. Perdón, mucho OOC, lo siento. Tal vez en el capítulo que sigue haya _lime_, pero aún no lo sé (_risita_). Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo a pesar de todo. Eh, no tengo mucho qué decir la verdad. Hum, ¿nos vemos? (_se despide con la mano_).


	20. Capítulo abierto

**Stupid me says**: (_se tira a los pies de los lectores_) ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Parece ser que Noviembre es el mes de los secuestros familiares (y eso que no ha llegado Diciembre, ju). Aún así, les traigo nuevo capítulo, tarde pero seguro y un poco más largo de lo normal. Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, todos son amor. Y bienvenidos los nuevos lectores y rebienvenidos que me dieron otra oportunidad. Ahora una anécnota:

Me pasó algo muy curioso en AmorYaoi: alguien me dejó un comentario insinuando que este pequeño engendro es una copia de un fanfic en inglés (será _Apostle of God_, supongo). Sorpresa, sorpresa. Claro que es el mismo fanfic: _Apostle_ es la traducción de Apóstol. Es la primera vez que me acusan de plagiar mi propio fanfic (_risa_). ¿Eso es un "yay"? Sé que lo más común es que los fanfics pasen del inglés al español y no viceversa; por eso estoy tan orgullosa y feliz porque mi querida _**Kassy**_ se haya ofrecido a hacerlo (aún no tengo palabras para agradecerlo lo suficiente), pero se me hizo raro que me reclamaran a mí cuando hay más capítulos en español que en inglés por obvias razones. _Oh, well_, una anécnota para contar; porque más que molestarme me divirtió muchísimo (_risita_). Chicos, chicos; un consejo: siempre lean las notas de autor (porque en las notas de **KISproductions** claramente dice que el fanfic me pertenece y que tienen mi permiso, así que nada de acosos contra ellas, por favor). Por algo más las ponemos que para desvariar (aunque casi siempre sea para eso) y estoy segura que todos los escritores me darán la razón.

_**Kassy**_, tus dibujos me redujeron como un litro de sangre por toda la que salió por mi nariz luego de verlos. Prometo ponerme al día pronto (_sonrisita_).

Disfruten el capítulo a pesar de los errores y eso (_reverencias_).

**Notas especiales para el capítulo:** Lime, o algo parecido, _etto_. POV de Kanda y, por lo tanto, malas palabras y lenguaje vulgar. Ya saben que _fluff_ es igual a OOC, ¿verdad? Pues eso.

**Rating**: M

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ D Gray-man no me pertenece, es de Hoshino Katsura-_senseii_. Si me perteneciera, seguro que me sentiría tan culpable por tardar que sacaría capítulo a pesar de que no fuera día de _Shonen Jump_ (_OMG_).

**Apóstol de Dios**

**20. Capítulo abierto**

Movía las caderas rítmicamente contra uno de los muslos del otro, apenas rozando con su entrepierna el cuerpo del menor, comenzando con el juego previo. Antes de que empezara lo que tanto había deseado por mucho tiempo. Extrañaba los sonidos, el calor, el olor, la total entrega al no tener que preocuparse por nada más en ese instante que por satisfacer sus necesidades físicas. Hundió el rostro en el cuello del pequeño, lamiendo suavemente para recibir algunos ligeros quejidos saliendo de esos labios tan tentadores.

No quería parar. No quería parar al bajar una de sus manos por el cuerpo del otro exorcista, acariciando sobre la tela de la camisa para llegar al punto que quería. Ya se desharía de esa prenda cuanto antes, por supuesto; aunque la visión de su estúpido _Moyashi_ con esa ropa que le quedaba grande a pesar de lo voluminoso de su abdomen le gustaba mucho. Aún y cuando esa camisa seguramente le pertenecía a alguien más. Pero ahora no iba a pesar en eso, no iba a pensar en nada más que no fuera este niño gimiendo su nombre luego de que lo tomara después de tanto tiempo de abstinencia. Mientras seguía tocando y palpando el recorrido con lentitud, se incorporó un poco para besarle, para robarle el aliento una vez más y sentirle retorcerse bajo su cuerpo en cuanto empezara a masturbarle.

Fue apenas ahí cuando notó que algo no estaba bien.

Allen apretaba los labios con fuerza, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados como si estuviera nervioso. Más bien: aterrado. Era cierto que tenía ese delicado tono rosado en sus mejillas y que había gemido suavemente un par de veces, pero no parecía estarlo disfrutando en lo absoluto. Y lo comprobó cuando logró colar la mano derecha entre las piernas del pequeño, quien apenas dio un ligero respingo al sentirlo. El otro no estaba excitado. No estaba sintiendo placer por las caricias que le estaba proporcionando y eso era bastante frustrante ya que él mismo estaba completamente erecto, listo para esa follada que tanto necesitaba.

Chasqueó la lengua, apartándose lentamente al tiempo que dibujaba un gesto de fastidio en el rostro. Nunca antes había tenido ese problema. Incluso cuando el _Moyashi_ estaba adolorido después de una noche de sexo conseguía que se pusiera duro; conseguía que le gimiera al oído dulcemente, negándose a hacer más ruido que ese, el cual no hacía más que aumentar el deseo de Kanda; que moviera las caderas contra las suyas, buscando más de ese contacto que sabía prohibido. Porque, aunque a Allen no le gustaba del todo que Kanda le penetrara, cuando se trataba de sólo caricias y besos solía responder bien e incluso muchas veces pedía tímidamente por más. O al menos así lo veía Kanda en los gestos y movimientos que el otro hacía cada vez que tocaba en algún punto especialmente sensible de su cuerpo. Y él disfrutaba sabiendo que podía complacer a ese chiquillo rebelde y testarudo con sólo utilizar sus manos y su lengua de la manera adecuada.

Le jodía que esta vez no hubiera pasado eso. ¿Qué sus caricias no eran suficientes? ¿Qué estaba siendo brusco, avorazado, salvaje? Estaba haciendo justo lo que a Allen le gustaba; eso de tomar las cosas con calma y tocarle con suavidad antes de empezar con el contacto más profundo. Mierda, ni siquiera estaba pensando en metérsela aún, ¿por qué demonios este niño actuaba así ahora? Estaba siendo considerado, con demonio.

- ¿Kan-da? ¿A dónde...?

Escuchó su voz temblorosa, pero aún así se levantó de su cama sin decirle nada, abrochándose la camisa mientras seguía perdido en sus pensamientos. Luego siguió subiendo el cierre de los pantalones, tratando de ignorar la enorme molestia que significaba no haber tenido esa liberación que su miembro clamaba tanto como él. Al parecer tendría que encargarse por sí mismo de ese problema ya que este _Moyashi_ seguía teniendo esa actitud que le fastidiaba tanto como le desconcertaba.

- Kanda... ¡Kanda!

Se volvió para verle cuando sintió que el otro había tomado de su camisa para impedirle avanzar. Arqueó una ceja. Desconocía a este niñito asustado y tembloroso, ese que se mordía el labio inferior y que no podía detener las lágrimas que ahora se deslizaban por sus mejillas. No era Allen Walker, el joven exorcista que era tan terco como él, al que le gustaba pelear como a él, el que le reclamaría con un gesto de total enfado por dejarle atrás en lugar de mostrarse lastimosamente abandonado.

Resopló.

- Lo siento. No es-No es lo que crees. Puedes hacerlo, puedes meterla si quieres.

- _Che_.

Estaba a punto de tomarle la palabra y poseerlo aunque sabía que el otro no lo disfrutaría. Si ni siquiera se excitaba por las caricias mucho menos lo haría con el pene de Kanda dentro de él, causándole ese típico dolor del que siempre se quejaba. Claro que quería hacerlo, que quería follarlo hasta que perdiera el conocimiento y más. Pero no quería probar ese maldito lado mártir de Allen, si le desagradaba que se sacrificara por otros, que se dejara joder sólo para no sentirse culpable por defraudarlo no lo satisfacía. Quería que el _Moyashi_ disfrutara con él, que mascullara su nombre entre gemidos, que se aferrara con fueza a su espalda al apenas poder soportar el placer de ser tocado en ese punto que lo enloquecía. Y tirarse al idiota en esas condiciones era excitante, sí, pero parte de él le decía que no lo hiciera. Que quebraría lo poco de Allen Walker que quedaba en ese chiquillo lloroso.

Malditos sentimientos encontrados.

- No te vayas.

Volvió a chasquear la lengua. Aún se veía encantador, de diferente manera por supuesto, pero seguía siendo la persona que le provocaba esas reacciones en su cuerpo. Era por él por quien se endurecía de esa manera, era por él por quien su corazón latía tan rápidamente y era él quien le provocaba ese dolor en el pecho al verle en esas condiciones. Sólo él y nadie más.

- Sólo iré por un té para que te tranquilices y puedas dormir, estúpido _Moyashi_.

- ¿Entonces volverás pronto?

Asintió. No le molestaba que Allen quisiera estar con él después de haberlo rechazado en un principio. Lo que le era chocante era que el otro parecía cuidar cada una de las palabras que decía, cada uno de sus gestos, cada uno de sus movimientos. Como para no hacer algo que le molestara, como para no darle a Kanda una excusa para dejarlo. Estaba siendo tan estúpido, mucho más de lo normal.

- Gracias.

Salió de la habitación, ignorando ese último agradecimiento que no venía al caso. Porque no sabía por qué le agradecía. ¿Porque iba a volver? Era su habitación después de todo. Y era su _Moyashi_ también, era obvio que volvería por él. Aunque al parecer no se había dado cuenta de eso. Pensó en ir al baño para ocuparse de su "problema", pero se dio cuenta de que ya no era tan necesario. Quizá todo esto le estaba afectando más de lo previsto, tanto como para sentirse como si fuera a él mismo a quien habían abusado. Resopló una vez más. Estúpido _Moyashi_.

Así que mejor se dirigió a la cafetería. Ya era muy tarde así que dudaba que el cocinero estuviera despierto, aunque no era como si lo necesitara mucho si sólo iba a prepararle un té al _Moyashi_. Un té. Ni siquiera sabía por qué le había dado por ofrecerle eso cuando no estaba pensando en nada específicamente. Tal vez era porque le traía recuerdos de esa ocasión en la que se había "confesado", aún y cuando Allen no se hubiera enterado del todo lo que había querido decirle.

Agradeció que los pasillos estuvieran prácticamente desiertos por el horario, no podría aguantar más el ver a los tipos que dejaban de hablar al instante en cuanto él se acercaba. Por eso era por lo que no dejaba que Allen saliera de su habitación si él no lo acompañaba, porque sabía que esos sujetos no dudarían en hablar en voz más alta con tal de hacer sentir culpable al exorcista que consideraban como un traidor y pecador. Pero si él estaba presente era obvio que los muy cobardes no se atreverían ni a posar sus ojos en el más joven, todo por no ofender al padre de la criatura que no era culpable de las perversiones de la madre. Lo que no sabían era que provocaban mucho más disgusto en él por esa actitud hipócrita. Aunque debía agradecer que no les hubiera dado por consolarlo y darle sus condolencias por tener que compartir misión con alguien como Allen Walker.

Por suerte también la cafetería estaba desierta, así que sólo tenía que llegar a la cocina y hacer ese maldito té para llevarlo con el _Moyashi_. Tal vez tendría suerte y el otro ya se había tranquilizado y podría seguir con lo que habían dejado a medias, aún y cuando sólo fueran toqueteos y besos. Habría querido decir que todo iba perfectamente. O al menos bien, joder. Porque pocas cosas habían tan lejanas de la realidad como Allen jurando que se encontraba bien. ¿Pero quién jodidos podía creerle a ese niño cuando batallaba tanto para aceptar algo tan simple como un abrazo? Ya ni hablar de los besos y, mucho menos, de un contacto físico mucho más profundo. Lo notaba porque se ponía totalmente tenso cuando le rodeaba con sus brazos, algo raro de por sí; usualmente Allen aceptaba muy bien los inocentes abrazos y era él quien batallaba un poco para darlos porque los consideraba estúpidos e innecesarios si no llevaban a la cama después.

Y ahora, cuando había tratado de tocarle, se había dado cuenta que las cosas no serían tan sencillas como pensaba. Después de todo, Allen seguía siendo un niño. E incluso si fuera mayor, no debía de ser nada fácil sobrellevar una situación como la que él vivió; aún y cuando nadie se hubiera acercado para tratar de ayudarle para otra cosa que no fuera curar sus heridas físicas. Al parecer terminaba resultando que el encargado de sanar las heridas mentales era él, Yu Kanda; cosa que le parecía totalmente suicida y estúpida. ¿Quién podría tan siquiera pensar en dejarle a cuidado de alguien que necesitaba otro tipo de demostración cariñosa que no fuera un polvo? No sabía qué demonios hacer al respecto.

Seguía pensando en eso mientras encontraba una manera para preparar un té decente cuando escuchó ruidos en la cocina. Desenfundó a _Mugen_ por inercia; aunque, mejor dicho, lo hizo porque sabía que se trataba de _esa_ persona.

- Ah, Yu-_chan_, no tienes porque amenazarme con _Mugen_ en cuanto me ves - dijo Lavi, levantando las manos como parecía ser su costumbre cada vez que Kanda lo amenazaba.

- _Che_. ¿Qué haces aquí, estúpido conejo?

- Vengo a prepararme un café. El _Panda_ me atascó con todo el trabajo pendiente que tengo bajo amenazas de muerte y necesito estar despierto para acabar. Por eso vine a la cafetería - contestó el pelirrojo, con la voz más neutral que pudo como para recordarle que la cocina era un lugar público después de todo.

Cierto, se había olvidado de eso. O tal vez era que ya estaba lo suficientemente paranoico por la situación de Allen que ya todo lo veía como una amenaza, incluso al maldito conejo. Enfundó su _katana_, chasqueando la lengua antes de buscar algo de agua para preparar el dichoso té.

- Pero algo más interesante sería saber qué haces tú aquí, Yu-_chan_ - el del parche le miró con curiosidad al tiempo que dibujaba una sonrisa maliciosa -. ¿Te ha dado un antojo por algún bocadillo nocturno? Demasiado tarde para reflejar los síntomas de embarazo del _Moyashi-chan_.

- Cállate, idiota.

Tomó una de las teteras que el cocinero tenía más a la mano. Buscaba lo necesario para acabar lo más pronto posible y no tener que estar escuchando las estúpideces que salían de la boca del conejo. Porque claro que el otro exorcista no iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad como esa en donde podía fastidiarle.

- Me sorprende que puedas hervir agua sin quemarlo todo, Yu-_chan_ - le oyó decir antes de que soltara una risita divertida -. Después de todo tienes al _Moyashi-chan_ para que haga estas cosas por ti.

- ¿Por qué no demonios te preparas el jodido café y te largas? - masculló, a punto de tomar a _Mugen_ y rebanarlo a pesar de que tuviera que pasarse la siguiente hora limpiando la sangre que quedaría regada en el piso y paredes de la cocina.

- Jo, eres malvado como siempre.

Por fin hubo un pequeño silencio que agradeció. Al parecer el conejo ya había empezado a hacerse su bebida y le dejaba en paz para que pudiera terminar con la suya. Y era raro que estuviera comportándose tan considerado, pero no quería perder el tiempo pensando en aquello cuando podía aprovecharlo estando con el _Moyashi_. Aún y cuando fuera sólo observarlo de lejos mientras dormía. Joder, estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo está?

Apenas había dejado la bolsita de té en el agua caliente cuando Lavi había hablado con un tono de voz bastante serio. Logró ahogar un suspiro de frustración, pues tal vez eso le fascinaría al conejo: saber que estaba mostrándose débil cuando detestaba especialmente eso. No contestó. Sólo apretó los dientes con fuerza, intentando continuar mostrando esa careta de frialdad que era típica de él, la cual por culpa del _Moyashi_ le era tan difícil sostener en esos momentos.

- Yu...

- No me llames así, conejo.

Más silencio. Aunque no sabía si estar feliz al respecto. Ese silencio sólo lo obligaba a pensar más, a perderse más en todo lo que estaba pasando con Allen. A él no le importaba si todo mundo se enteraba de que era homosexual, estaba seguro de que la Iglesia no mandaría a ejecutar a un exorcista por eso cuando había tan pocos disponibles. A lo más que se enfrentaría sería al rechazo de la sociedad y el clero, pero le tenía sin cuidado. Si le dejaban hacer su trabajo entonces podían hablar toda la mierda de él que quisieran. Pero había intentando controlarse por Allen y sólo por él.

- Es díficil, lo entiendo - oyó decir al conejo, quien ya estaba tomando del café que recién había preparado -. No se puede hacer mucho por Allen después de lo que pasó. Sólo tener paciencia y tratarlo amablemente a pesar de los ataques de pánico que pueda tener. No puedes dejarlo ahora, Yu.

Estúpido conejo, hablando sin saber. Nunca dejaría a Allen. Nunca. Porque era tan egoísta como mantenerse al lado de la persona que amaba sin importarle lo que el otro pudiera sentir.

- No voy a dejar al pequeño idiota.

Nunca.

- Es que parece que huyeras de él. Que es el _Moyashi_ quien te sigue a todos lados.

Porque Kanda se lo había dicho, porque no quería que ese torpe brote de habas saliera herido por culpa de los comentarios de los demás. Lo que esas personas decían seguramente le afectaría. Tanto como aún le afectaba mostrar su cabello blanco en público. Por eso le había dado esa capucha cuando lo sacó de la Orden. Sonrió socarronamente. Él mismo se burlaba de Allen por su cabello, era cruel y lo disfrutaba.

- Deberías de darle el amuleto, Yu-_chan_.

Arqueó una ceja. Claro, el _anzan omamori_. Aún lo tenía, aún lo llevaba como estúpido en los bolsillos de su pantalón, siempre lo traía encima como si de verdad estuviera pensando en dárselo a Allen. ¿Serviría de algo? Se suponía que los japoneses creían en esas cosas, en la protección de los dioses y demás, pero para Kanda era estúpido pensar que una pequeña bolsita de tela con un trozo de papel con algo escrito en él podría hacer una diferencia.

- El _Moyashi-chan_ se sentirá mucho mejor si lo haces. Después de todo, las mujeres embarazadas necesitan sentirse seguras durante el último trimestre de su embarazo, necesitan saber que las quieren y que las traten con cariño. Ahí es cuando los esposos entran en acción, querido Yu.

Le miró con incredúlidad acentúada. ¿Le estaba pidiendo qué cosa a él? Ni siquiera era capaz de pedirle perdón cuando lo golpeó en la enfermería, ¿cómo sería capaz de hacerle sentirse seguro? No cuando lo que más quería en este mundo era atacarlo sexualmente, no abrazarle y darle palmaditas en la espalda mientras le ofrecía su hombro para llorar. Simplemente no, Kanda nunca podría hacer algo como eso. Pero, ¿quién sería? No permitiría que nadie más estuviera unido íntimamente con su _Moyashi_. Así que tendría que ser él. Resopló.

Vació el té en una gran taza, aspirando él mismo el aroma floral de la manzanilla que inhundó el ambiente. Suponía que eso ayudaría al idiota a dormir, o al menos a relajarse. Ahora sólo faltaba ponerle un poco de leche o algo que le pudiera gustar a un niñito como su _Moyashi_.

- Te ves realmente adorable haciendo todo esto por el _Moyashi-chan_. Aún y cuando seguramente no esté respondiendo en la cama como quieres.

Lavi estaba sonriendo, aunque no tenía idea de si se estaba burlando de él o no. Así que sólo le clavó la mirada por unos segundos, como si le exigiera una explicación por saber lo que estaba pasando con Allen y él en la intimidad.

- Es obvio. Después de todo, abusaron de él; no creo que eso le dé muchos ánimos de tener sexo aunque sea con su querido Yu-_chan_ - le escuchó suspirar después de darle un sorbo a su café -. Por eso te digo que tienes que tenerle paciencia. Sigue siendo un niño.

Un niño. Y un niño que había sufrido un horrible trauma. Entonces estaba Kanda, quien amaba al niñito pero que también estaba desesperado por satisfacer sus necesidades; y que, además, tenía ese gran problema que implicaba el no ser capaz de darle a Allen lo que necesitaba para salir adelante.

- Pero sé que hallarás una manera de salirte con la tuya, sólo no lo dañes o Lenalee te matará.

Chasqueó la lengua. De sólo recordar cómo se había puesto la china cuando se dio cuenta de que había abofeteado al _Moyashi_ debido al moretón que apareció en la mejilla del menor, prefiría no arriesgarse a sufrir el instinto maternal y sobreprotector que tenía la chica sobre Allen.

Terminó por agregarle leche al té, ya dispuesto a marcharse del lugar cuando Lavi lo detuvo. No quería más regaños ni acusaciones. Ni siquiera quería consejos que sabía que no podría seguir. Pero ver una sonrisa burlona en el rostro del conejo le gustó mucho menos que las otras posibilidades.

- Hay otra cosa que quiero decirte, Yu-_chan_. No te preocupes, seguro que te encantará cuando lo sepas.

- _Che_. ¿De qué jodidos hablas?

Cuando la sonrisa de Lavi se amplió aún más se dio cuenta de que se trataba del _Moyashi_. Y que sería algo que podría interesarle de verdad. Resopló, decidiéndose a darle un par de segundo al aprendiz de _bookman_, quien soltó una pequeña risita antes de contar su gran descubrimiento.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Se encogió en la cama de Kanda, abrazando sus piernas como pudo a pesar de su gran abdomen de seis meses. Se limpió las lágrimas que resbalaban por su rostro con ayuda de las mangas de esa camisa que no le pertenecía, ignorando el dolor de sentir la tela rozando contra su pecho una vez más.

Era patético. Se sentía sumamente patético por mostrarse así con Kanda. Sabía que seguramente el samurái debería de estar enfadado con él por comportarse tan infantilmente al haberle pedido que se quedara para cumplir con su capricho. Porque, por alguna razón, necesitaba a Kanda a su lado más que antes; como si él pudiera salvarlo de las pesadillas que tenía por la noche, esas donde soñaba con Tyki diciéndole todo lo que en realidad era. Negó con la cabeza rápidamente. Infantil, estaba siendo infantil. Kanda no tenía la culpa de lo que le había pasado; él y sólo él había sido quien se lanzó al peligro sin pensar.

Acarició su vientre, intentando moverse lo menos posible porque sabía que su bebé dormía. O eso creía, porque aún podía sentir una que otra patadita de vez en cuando, como si sólo estuviera adormilado y se negara a descansar por completo. Pero no eran esos movimientos llenos de vida que hacía cuando estaba plenamente despierto, así que se sentía algo preocupado por eso. Debía de preguntarle a la jefa de enfermeras si era normal que su hijo no descansara tanto como lo hacía antes. Antes de que pasara _eso_.

Ahogó un sollozo. No debía llorar, sentirse triste y deprimido no ayudaba en nada y sólo perjudicaría a su niño. Se apoyó en la pared aún sentado en la cama, estirando las piernas que le dolían desde hacía tiempo casi tanto como la espalda. Ya había decidido no quejarse tanto porque ese dolor no era tan grave y que sólo dejaría la comunicación con los médicos sólo para verdaderas emergencias. Suspiró, aún pasando su mano derecha sobre el sitio donde estaba su hijo. Su niño. Era una persona terrible sin duda; tuvo que verse en un verdadero peligro como para apreciar a esa pequeña vida que llevaba en su interior. Tuvo que pasar por la horrible posibilidad de perderlo para que pudiera darse cuenta de que en verdad lo amaba. Tuvo que vivir algo como eso para finalmente entender que debía cuidarse para que no le pasara nada malo a su hijo.

Por eso no corría más, no se saltaba comidas, no ingería algo que pudiera dañar al bebé ni hacía movimientos bruscos. No activaba su Inocencia. Por eso mismo no se separaba de Kanda, porque sabía que el pelinegro se aseguraría de que no cometería otra estupidez que podría poner en peligro la salud del pequeño. Pero no sólo por eso necesitaba a Kanda. Lo necesitaba también porque quería sentirse cerca de él, quería sentir que alguien le quería aunque fuera un poco a pesar de lo que había hecho.

Sin embargo, lo había decepcionado. Había aceptado los avances de Kanda y había dejado que le tocara. Pero cuando las caricias se hicieron más intensas, cuando sintió la dureza del samurái presionándose contra su cuerpo se paralizó por completo. No fue capaz de corresponder los movimientos del mayor, ni siquiera pudo entreabrir los labios para que el otro disfrutara de su boca. Sólo se quedó ahí, quieto, sin poder hacer nada para moverse. Había frustrado a Kanda, le había obligado a irse para evitar lastimarlo.

Era cierto: tenía miedo. Miedo de que fuera verdad lo que había dicho Tyki. Que terminara dándose cuenta de que había disfrutado más siendo tocado por el _Noah_ que cuando Kanda lo tomaba, que después de todo era una vil puta que sólo buscaba placer y que no le importaba quién era mientras pudiera disfrutarlo. Tenía mucho miedo de que la manera brusca de Kanda le hiciera anhelar los dulces tratos de su enemigo cuando lo acariciaba. Había intentado por todos los medios no pensar en eso y entregarse por completo al japonés, pero simplemente no había dado resultado.

Aunque había una parte de él, una pequeña parte de él que quería que Kanda lo hiriera otra vez. Como ese primera vez cuando ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer. Quería sentir dolor para poder diferenciarlo de Tyki, para darse cuenta de que la persona a la que quería no era lindo ni suave ni nunca lo sería con él y que debía acostumbrarse a que le dolería cada vez que fuera penetrado por él. También quería sentir dolor para limpiar sus culpas, como una especie de castigo por haberse sentido bien cuando el _Noah_ lo había violado. Soltó una risita irónica. Era masoquista, no podía creer que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes.

Pero su necesidad iba más allá de querer sentirse seguro porque Kanda iba a evitar que hiciera una tontería o porque deseaba ser castigado. Simplemente deseaba estar cerca de Kanda porque se sentía bien. Simplemente por eso. Porque también el bebé se sentía más a gusto cuando su papá estaba presente y eso le hacía sentirse más relajado. Así que no quería separarse de Kanda, haría lo necesario para que el pelinegro se quedara a su lado.

Incluso morderse la lengua para no contestarle groseramente, hasta dejarse hacer cosas que podrían ser vergonzosas pero que sabía que al otro le gustaban. Intentaba comportarse dócilmente para que Kanda no tuviera más problemas de los que ya tenía al tener que encargarse de él. Era difícil, por supuesto. No era su personalidad después de todo, no cuando estaba con Kanda. Con él era con quien podía comportarse como realmente era sin miedo a un rechazo, siempre se había comportado así de hostil con él por lo que no había mucha diferencia. O al menos así era antes.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando una vez más y, también, de que cada vez sentía más frío. Bueno, después de todo el invierno ya se acercaba, así que en parte era obvio. Su bebé nacería en invierno, como él. Cuando volvió a nacer al menos, cuando Mana lo encontró ese nevado 25 de diciembre. Cuando decidió abrir su corazón una vez más. Él también encontraría a su hijo en invierno como lo había hecho Mana con él. Sonrió suavemente. Tal vez había hecho cosas horribles y tal vez era demasiado estúpido como para darse cuenta de muchas cosas, pero esto sí lo haría bien. Cuidaría del bebé que también le pertenecía a Kanda.

_Kanda_.

Estaba seguro de que había dejado el suéter de Kanda en esta habitación, pero ahora no sabía en dónde estaba. Y le daba pena buscarlo y, más, pedírselo al samurái. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle que quería ese suéter ahora más que nunca? Que no era por el frío solamente, si no que esa prenda le hacía sentirse cerca del pelinegro. Aunque seguramente ya no le quedaría tan holgado con lo mucho que había crecido su vientre. No importaba, después de todo, desde hacía tiempo ya lo usaba abierto para sentirse más cómodo y sólo lo seguía usando por lo que significaba tenerlo.

Se encogió en la cama, recostándose de lado al tiempo que se abrazaba a sí mismo. Kanda estaba tardando. De nuevo ese sentimiento de abandono se apoderó de él sin poder evitarlo, aún y cuando no tuviera un derecho verdadero de reclamar por atención de parte del mayor. Se revolvió un poco, buscando una posición más cómoda para descansar para después taparse por completo con las sábanas. Cerró los ojos. Tal vez podría encontrarse con Kanda por la mañana al despertar. Se acurrucó contra la almohada, esperando poder dormir aunque fuera un poco. Después intentaría complacer a Kanda en la cama para que no tuviera que dejarle.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Estaba dispuesto a comprobar si era verdad lo que le había dicho el conejo, aunque no estaba muy seguro de _cómo_ hacerlo. Podía simplemente preguntarle a Allen si lo que decía Lavi era cierto o podía comprobarlo por sí mismo. En todo caso ambas cosas serían raras, así que no sabía qué hacer con exactitud. Pero, ¿para qué mentir? Claro que le llamaba la atención y claro que quería asegurarse de que lo que dijo el aprendiz de _bookman_ podría serle de _utilidad_.

Era terrible, pero sinceramente le valía un carajo. Si podía hacer que el _Moyashi_ disfrutara una vez más siendo tocado, eso haría. No quería darle tiempo porque se le hacía estúpido hacerlo. Después de todo, lo que había pasado no iba a desaparecer por más años que transcurrieran, así que lo mejor era que las cosas fueran superadas cuanto antes. Y él se aseguraría de que Allen lo superara.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, entrando para luego cerrar la puerta rápidamente. Estaba casi seguro de que el jodido conejo no podría controlar su maldita curiosidad y en poco tiempo estaría pegado a la puerta. Le había advertido que si apreciaba un poco su vida no lo haría, pero ese pelirrojo era increíblemente estúpido así que la advertencia no serviría de nada.

Resopló, acercándose a la cama para encontrarse con Allen acurrucado en una de las esquinas, totalmente cubierto por las sábanas. Al principio pensó que estaría dormido, pero escuchar los sollozos provenientes de aquel lugar le hicieron darse cuenta de que estaba despierto. Por Dios, ¿tanto había tardado que ya se había puesto triste otra vez? No era para tanto. Pero no podía reclamarle por eso, no sabía cómo se sentía exactamente el menor con todo lo que había pasado. Se preguntó si ya se había dado cuenta de lo mal que hablaban de él en la Orden, de lo mucho que le despreciaban. Más valía que no, porque estaba dispuesto a rebanar cabezas aunque sólo empeorara la situación. Después de todo, si hacía eso, al menos estaría en la misma condición de Allen como traidor a la Orden y posiblemente también como el amante homosexual furioso porque molestaran a su pareja. La sola idea le hizo sonreír con malicia.

Pero no era tiempo de divagar. Sosteniendo la taza de té con leche en la mano izquierda; utilizó la otra para mover al niño al tiempo que le hablaba.

- _Oi_, _Moyashi_. Te traje el té que te dije. Sé que no estás dormido, así que levántante de una vez.

Se sorprendió un poco cuando el otro apartó las sábanas de su rostro, mirándole así acostado como estaba. La visión era encantadora; su _Moyashi_ todo despeinado, con las mejillas sonrosadas seguramente por culpa de las lágrimas que aún empapaban su rostro. Se veía justo como cuando terminaban de follar. Por eso no pudo evitar posar sus labios sobre los del menor, sintiéndolo tensarse bajo él a pesar de lo ligero que era el contacto. Sería más difícil de lo que pensaba, como todo lo que tenía que ver con este mocoso. Volvió a resoplar, intentando apartarse del pequeño cuando sintió que lo tomaba con fuerza de la camisa, tanta que casi le hizo perder el equilibrio. Menos mal que no tiró el té.

- ¡Oye! ¿Qué jodidos te pasa?

No debió decir eso. O al menos de esa manera y con ese tono de voz, por supuesto. Porque Allen le había soltado inmediatamente para después encogerse en la cama, escondiendo el rostro de inmediato, como un cachorrito asustado luego de un regaño especialmente fuerte. Chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado consigo mismo por no pensar en lo sensible que estaba este niñito por culpa de lo que le había pasado y por las mismas hormonas del embarazo.

- _Moyashi_.

Mieda. Qué niño tan condenadamente difícil. Y él que no tenía la más mínima paciencia para soportar ese tipo de actitud infantil, aún y cuando fuera justificada.

- _Che_. Mejor siéntante para que tomes el té y puedas dormir mejor.

De nuevo, Allen le obedeció de inmediato, quitándose las sábanas de encima para luego sentarse y quedarse quieto. Volvió a chasquear la lengua, no sabía cómo Lenalee y Lavi podían confiar que haría alguna diferencia en el comportamiento del _Moyashi_ cuando éste se estaba comportando de esa manera. Le extendió el té para que lo tomara, decidiéndose a dejar de pensar por un momento y sólo perderse en la vista de Allen tomando esa bebida caliente con nada encima más que esa camisa blanca.

- Gracias - le oyó decir, aumentado más su deseo de tomarlo de una vez por causa del tono de voz que había utilizado y por lo inocente que se veía con ese gesto.

Tal vez habría sido mejor que se fuera si no quería lanzarse encima del pequeño idiota y violarlo salvajemente si no se dejaba tocar. Al parecer era mucho peor que ese maldito bastardo, porque él tenía sentimientos por el _Moyashi_, aún y cuando el pequeñajo no lo supiera. Y se suponía que cuando amas a alguien tienes que hacer todo lo posible para que se sienta bien y todas esas idioteces melosas que le fastidiaban tanto. ¿Por qué estar enamorado tenía que ser tan jodidamente complicado? Si al menos se tratara de tan sólo coger y de vez en cuando demostrar algo de cariño no sexual no sería tan difícil. Aunque no era como si él hubiera instaurado las supuestas "reglas" a las que estaba siendo sometido por culpa de ese sentimiento.

- _Che_.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Eh?

Volteó para ver a Allen, quien había dejado de tomar su té para concentrarse por completo en sólo ver la cama con aire ausente. Le miró, arqueando una ceja.

- ¿Y ahora por qué te disculpas?

- Yo.. - le vio dudar, como si realmente no tuviera la más mínima idea de lo que pasaba y que se disculpaba sólo por la molesta costumbre que había tomado de disculparse por todo - ... no sé, por todas las molestias que te estás tomando por mí.

El _Moyashi_ estaba jugando con el té justo como lo había hecho esa vez en que Kanda decidió empezar una relación con Allen, aunque nunca esperó ser correspondido, aún y cuando sólo fuera para tener permiso de tocarlo y besarlo. Aún si los sentimientos no eran recíprocos. No podía sentir pena por sí mismo, nunca lo había hecho después de todo. No sería él si le diera por hacerlo.

- No es nada, idiota.

Le vio tomando la bebida caliente a pequeños sorbos, cerrando los ojos para disfrutarlo. Kanda no estaba seguro si Allen se daba cuenta de lo tentador que se veía con cada uno de sus movimientos. O tal vez era sólo su culpa por los sucios pensamientos que tenía cada vez que le veía, porque verle así no le causaba la ternura que a los demás les daba cuando miraban esa linda barriguita sino deseo. No tenía idea de si era normal y la verdad no le importaba.

- Este té está mucho mejor que los que has preparado antes - dijo Allen de pronto, volviendo a expresar alegría en su rostro tras mucho tiempo de no hacerlo.

Kanda lo observó detenidamente, sorprendido por ser una pequeña sonrisa aparecer en la cara del menor. Pero pronto el gesto alegre desapareció para dar paso a uno de confusión y luego a uno de pánico.

- ¡N-no quiero decir que antes supieran mal! Es-estaban muy buenos también, eh...

Allen se mordió el labio inferior, como si hubiera dicho algo terrible cuando antes esa hubiera sido una excelente excusa para molestar el japonés como siempre solía hacerlo. El pequeño estuviera ya riéndose y haciendo algún comentario acerca de lo pésimo que era Kanda para hacer cosas que tuvieran que ver con la cocina y que incluso dudaba que pudiera hervir el agua correctamente; terminaría tomándose el té porque era educado y eso, pero lo que no faltaría sería la burla. Una que no estaba presente ahora.

Frunció el ceño. A la mierda con las consejos de tener paciencia con el niño este.

- _Moyashi_ - masculló, con la voz llena de furia por el enorme fastidio que el asunto le provocaba, tanto que se dio cuenta de que asustó al menor; quien, de hecho, dio un pequeño respingo al escucharlo.

- Lo sien-

- ¡No vuelvas a decir que lo sientes o si no te mataré!

Genial, ahora había conseguido qu el otro se había apartado de él. ¿Desde cuándo Allen reaccionaba de esa maenra cuando le gritaba o amenazaba? Lo usual era que respondiera de la misma manera y discutieran un rato antes de empezar con los besos y las caricias que los llevaría a la cama irremediablemente a la cama. Había perdido la cabeza, no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con sobrevivientes de un trauma como ese. Nunca le había interesado saber si había una esperanza de recuperación para esas personas afectadas por problemas como esos. Los consideraba débiles, un estorbo para los que sí podían (y querían) pelear esta guerra contra el Conde.

Pero ahí estaba Allen Walker, la única persona en este mundo que le hacía sentirse vulnerable, pasando por una etapa que exigía comprensión y cariño. Lástima que comprensivo y cariñoso definitivamente no eran los primeros adjetivos que alguien se le ocurrirían para describirlo a él.

Acercó la mano derecha a la cabeza del pequeño, quien al parecer estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que hubo contacto físico. Le sintió tensarse por completo, como si esperara que Kanda lo golpeara por su mal comportamiento.

- Sólo termina de beber el té.

El menor obedeció lentamente, volviendo a tomar muy despacio de la bebida que le había preparado Kanda. Fue hasta que el pequeño acabó que apartó la visa de ese rostro infantil. Le gustaba mirarle, fuera como fuera, sólo le gustaba. Le quitó la taza de las manos, colocándola en el suelo para aproximarse de nuevo a Allen. El _Moyashi_ lucía un ligero tono rosa en sus mejillas. Colocó una de sus manos en el rostro del otro exorcista, acariciándolo suavemente, sintiéndose satisfecho al sentir la tibieza que desprendía el cuerpo de su _Moyashi_. Al parecer la bebida caliente le había ayudado un poco. Además, se le veía más relajado, pues sólo se limitó a cerrar los ojos mientras Kanda seguía con lo que hacía, delineando con sus dedos esa cicatriz que tanta atención le llamaba.

- Kanda...

No esperaba que dijera su nombre y menos de esa manera tan necesitada. ¿De verdad era sólo él quien podía sacar al _Moyashi_ del hoyo donde estaba metido? Mucha responsabilidad, una que estaba dispuesto a tomar aún sin estar seguro de lograr alguna diferencia significativa. Pero esa mirada, esa hermosa mirada.

Atacó antes de que el otro pudiera reaccionar.

Le tomó de la cintura, apoyándolo contra su cuerpo para luego besarle, introduciendo la lengua rápidamente en la boca del menor sin encontrar resistencia alguna. Incluso pudo sentir que el otro correspondía moviendo la lengua contra la suya. Y le sorprendió aún más que le rodeara el cuello con sus brazos, acercándose más él mismo. Kanda sintió el vientre del _Moyashi_ contra el suyo, provocándole un ligero escalofrío que nunca habría admitido ante nadie. Era tan excitante.

Apenas separaron sus bocas cuando el samurái empezó con los besos en el cuello y las caricias en la cintura y la espalda. El pequeño cuerpo del _Moyashi_ se sentía tan bien cerca de él. Rozó con sus dientes la piel del otro, arrancándole un ligero gemido que logró que se endureciera aún más. Quiso colar sus manos por debajo de esa camisa blanca que estorbaba, pero Allen lo detuvo con las manos.

Iba a lanzar un gruñido de molestia cuando el _Moyashi_ empezó a desabrochar la camisa de Kanda, cosa que se le hizo sumamente extraño. Sentir los dedos tibios y pequeños del otro acariciando su piel en cuanto quedaba al descubierto era una sensación hasta ahora desconocida aunque sumamente placentera. Luego fue la boca y la lengua del menor bajando por su pecho, con mucha suavidad y paciencia. Colocó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del inglés, empujándolo un poco hacia abajo para que lo hiciera con más rapidez. Soltó un ligero gemido cuando la lengua del menor se enterró en su ombligo, lamiendo un par de veces antes de complacerlo y bajar aún más.

Le escuchó tragar saliva con nerviosimo, pero estaba tan excitado por la repentina iniciativa del _Moyashi_ que no le dio importancia. Miró hacia abajo, observando detenidamente las acciones del otro exorcista. Apretó los dientes cuando Allen bajó el cierre de su pantalón, metiendo una de sus manos dentro. Siseó cuando sintió su miembro ser liberado. Estaba erecto y desesperado, quería que ese chiquillo hiciera algo al respecto para ayudarlo. Ahogó un gemido cuando Allen empezó a masturbarle sin que hubiera tenido que pedírselo cuando siempre era Kanda quien tenía que llevar una de esas manos hasta su entrepierna para que el otro se decidiera a tocarle. Pero en esta ocasión el _Moyashi_ estaba arrodillado frente a él, moviendo la mano derecha sobre su extensión con una habilidad aprendida luego de tanta práctica.

Pero nada de eso se comparó con la sensación de la lengua del menor sobre la cabeza de su pene, logrando que soltara un ligero gemido. Resopló con fuerza. Era increíble que el _Moyashi_ estuviera haciendo eso, después de todo, Kanda había tardado mucho en convencerlo para que hiciera eso las pocas veces que había logrado salirse con la suya. Y ahora Allen lo estaba haciendo por su propia voluntad. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Sentir esa lengua acariciando su miembro con sumo cuidado, lamiendo como si buscara encontrar los puntos más sensibles de la masculinidad de Kanda era difícil de creer.

Cuando Allen al fin se decidió a meter el pene de Kanda en la boca, éste emitió un ligero gruñido. Escuchar los sonidos que estaba haciendo el menor mientras engullía su miembro una y otra vez era simplemente adictivo, todos esos pequeños quejidos ahogados que emitía cuando movía la cabeza para complacerlo. Enredó sus dedos en las hebras blancas del otro exorcista, sintiendo como su respiración se agitaba y como algunos gemidos escapaban entre sus labios.

- _Moyashi_. _Ngh, Moyashi_.

Resistió con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de mover sus caderas y enterrar su miembro en la garganta del otro, buscando más y más placer del que ese pequeño le estaba brindando. No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, sólo sabía que estaba a punto de correrse. Y que debía decirlo, tenía que avisarle al _Moyashi_, sabía que a éste no le gustaba comerse su semilla aunque para él fuera tan excitante. Pero no lo hizo. Sólo presionó con un poco más de fuerza la cabeza de Allen, incitándole a que tomara más y más de su erección. Aunque después se dio cuenta de que no debía hacer eso. Que seguramente el _Moyashi_ no podría tomarlo todo de una sola vez.

- Para, estúpido _Moyashi_ - masculló entre dientes, apenas pudiendo controlar los gemidos -. Detente ya... ¡_Ugh_!

No, definitivamente no esperaba que Allen, lejos de parar, lo único que hizo fue aumentar el ritmo. E ir con más profundidad. Apretó con fuerza los dientes para no emitir un largo gemido al sentir la punta de su erección rozar la garganta del menor.

- ¡_Moyashi_!

Tuvo que apartarlo él mismo cuando descargó su semen, manchando el rostro del otro exorcista con su semilla. Respiraba agitadamente, aún sin poderse creer que al _Moyashi_ le hubiera dado por hacer algo como eso. Le escuchó toser al tiempo que intentaba tragar el semen que se había deslizado por su garganta. Estaba sonrojado, tenía los ojos llorosos y respiraba con dificultad. Allen se veía igual que siempre cuando acababa de darle sexo oral a Kanda, con un gesto de incomodidad y totalmente avergonzado mientras se limpiaba el rostro con una de sus manos. Seguía siendo su estúpido _Moyashi_ después de todo, un pobre niñito que no tenía experiencia y que tenía mucho miedo. Aunque Kanda no lograra entender a qué exactamente. Cuando recuperó un poco el aliento se acercó a Allen, quien aún seguía ocupado limpiándose, dándole una visión hermosa y perversa a la vez.

- Eres un idiota. Se supone que no te gusta hacer eso y de pronto te dio por chupármela. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

- ¿No lo hice bien?

Arqueó una ceja ante la pregunta. Y ante esa mirada, sí, esa mirada de miedo.

- Eso no tiene nada qué ver con...

Se interrumpió a sí mismo. Ver a Allen así. Chasqueó la lengua.

El menor lanzó un grito cuando Kanda metió la mano debajo de la camisa, acariciándole entre las piernas. Se relamió los labios al comprobar que al menos esta vez su _Moyashi_ sí se había excitado un poco. Le hacía sentirse orgulloso de cierta manera.

- K-Kanda, no por favor...

Bajar apenas la ropa interior del inglés para liberar su miembro le causó algo de problemas porque el otro se resistía a relajarse y dejar que Kanda siguiera. De todas maneras empezó a masturbarle a pesar de las quejas de Allen, cosa que sólo lograba excitarlo más y más. Era un pequeño imbécil. El _Moyashi_ se aferró con fuerza a sus hombros, con tanta que incluso empezaba a lastimarle con la mano izquierda, la Inocencia.

- De-tente, Kanda. Pue-des meterla si quieres, pero no hagas eso - murmuró entrecortadamente el más joven de los dos, apenas pudiendo hablar entre gemidos y sollozos.

- ¿Qué dices, _Moyashi_? ¿Acaso no te gusta que te toque así? Pero si te estás poniendo duro, es obvio que lo adoras - dijo cruelmente, pasando su lengua por el oído del otro.

Pero luego paró. Se detuvo porque el _Moyashi_ estaba llorando. No eran lágrimas de placer, ni lágrimas de vergüenza. Eran lágrimas de miedo, de terror. Por eso lo dejó ir, emitiendo un ligero suspiro después. Lo que no se esperaba era que Allen le mirara por largo tiempo para luego lanzarse a sus brazos y abrazarle con fuerza. Y lloraba de nuevo, lloraba como si de verdad esas caricias le causara muchísimo temor. Aunque lo raro era que de todas maneras se aferraba a él como si quisiera ser consolado por la misma persona que había provocado que sus miedos volvieran. No se resistió más a la calidez del muchachito y terminó por abrazarle también, dejando que el inglés llorara en uno de sus hombros.

- Per-dón...

- Cállate, pequeño idiota. Sólo cállate.

Le sentía temblar entre sus brazos. ¿Cómo demonios podría arreglar esto? Era demasiado complicado para él. Sólo le acarició el cabello, esperando a que el otro se tranquilizara lo suficiente como para poder hablar. O dormir, tan sólo dormir.

Cuando sintió que el _Moyashi_ ya se había calmado lo suficiente lo separó levemente de él, observándolo detenidamente aunque el otro se negara a hacerlo. Le acomodó el cabello con cuidado al tiempo que Allen se limpiaba las lágrimas que aún se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

- Lo siento, Kanda. Sé que detestas a los inútiles y débiles, lo siento.

Siguió peinando con sus dedos esas hebras blancas, todo con un gesto ausente. Le escuchó tragar saliva, como si Allen se estuviera decidiendo a seguir hablando. Y así lo hizo.

- No deberías de pasar por estas cosas. No deberías.

Suspiró.

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes, _Moyashi_? No importa lo que hagas o digas, no importa lo que pienses o quieras: me quedaré contigo. Porque esa fue mi decisión y no puedes cambiarla. Así que deja de comportarte así.

- ¿Así?

Chasqueó la lengua cuando vio a Allen parpadear.

- Sí, "así". Debo admitir que tú en plan sumiso me calienta como no tienes idea, pero - apartó algunos mechones blancos del rostro del _Moyashi_, aún mirándolo fijamente - ese no eres tú. Se supone que eres un chiquillo terco y orgulloso, ¿no lo recuerdas? ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que haces? No me subestimes, imbécil.

- Kanda, esto... Es difícil.

- _Che_. ¿Que tan difícil puede ser retomar tu personalidad verdadera? - preguntó, sin ver la dificultad que implicaba volver a ser como era - ¿Por qué no quieres que te haga sentir bien?

El otro no contestó, sólo evitó mirarle a los ojos aún y cuando Kanda seguía acariciándole el cabello. Ciertamente no entendía por qué el menor se resistía a sentir placer, a ser acariciado y a recibir amor. _Amor_. Lujuria tal vez. Sonrió con ironía, inclinándose para besar otra vez la cicatriz en la frente del pequeño.

- Además, ¿qué clase de hombre sería si no puedo provocarle un orgasmo a mi amante?

Le extrañó un poco ver a Allen reaccionar después de haber estado totalmente ausente al estar perdido en sus pensamientos. Y le pareció aún más raro ver esos ojos plateados con un brillo peculiar en los ojos. De nuevo le había vuelto a abrazar y Kanda se preguntó si las hormonas no hacían más que agudizar todos esos sentimientos que se agolpaban en el _Moyashi_ por lo que había pasado.

- Aún no lo merezco. Puedes tener lo que quieras de mi cuerpo, pero dame un poco más de tiempo, ¿sí? Por favor, Kanda - le oyó decir, con la voz apagada al estar apoyando el rostro contra su hombro. No entendía, definitivamente no entendía por qué Allen pensaba que no merecía recibir placer.

Porque él estaba más bien encabronado con ese _Noah_ bastardo que porque el _Moyashi_ se hubiera corrido cuando fue forzado. Quería demostrarle al pequeño idiota que eso no importaba, que olvidaría todo eso cuando lo enloqueciera con sus caricias. Sin embargo, asintió levemente, esperando que Allen se diera cuenta a pesar de que seguía con la cara hundida en su pecho. Le daría tiempo. _Algo_ de tiempo. No demasiado por supuesto. Aunque no iba a declinar la oferta del _Moyashi_ de complacerse a su costa, después de todo, era algo que el menor deseaba que hiciera y él no se iba a negar.

Pensando en eso recordó lo que había dicho el conejo. Para lo cual había venido aquí, para comprobarlo por sí mismo. Otra vez sonrió con malicia. Con crueldad. Era horrible que se aprovechara de esa manera, pero quería saber.

- _Oi, Moyashi_.

El pequeño dio un notorio respingo cuando lo separó, aunque luego esa sorpresa se convirtió en pánico cuando Kanda empezó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa.

- ¿Eh? ¡Dijiste que me darías tiempo! ¡Para! ¡_Bakanda_!

Soltó una risita. Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba que Allen se dirigiera a él de esa manera. Se supone que era un insulto, claro, pero ahora le encantó oir esa palabra saliendo de la boca de su _Moyashi_. Lo empujó en la cama, recostándolo para luego seguir desabrochando botones a pesar de que el otro seguía resistiéndose.

- ¡No! ¡_Bakanda_!

Cuando terminó de abrir la camisa se separó, mirándole desde arriba. Entonces era cierto. Allen se quedó quieto unos momentos, como si no supiera qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. Por eso pudo tener una excelente vista de ese punto en la anatomía del menor.

- ¿Desde cuándo tienes pechos, _Moyashi_?

Preguntar eso hizo que el otro exorcista se moviera al fin, cubriéndose el torso de inmediato al tiempo que se giraba en la cama para evitar que Kanda le siguiera viendo. Tampoco era que fueran tan notorios, tal vez era por eso que no se había dado cuenta antes hasta que el _Moyashi_ le abrazó con fuerza en la enfermería.

- Estúpido _Bakanda_ - oyó mascullar a Allen, quien estaba totalmente sonrojado.

- _Che_. No están nada mal.

- ¿¡Qué cosa!? ¡Maldito pervertido!

Sonrió nuevamente. Al parecer la vergüenza le podía más que la depresión que tenía. Se veía adorable así, encogido en la cama, cerrando los ojos como si eso evitara que Kanda le mirara.

- Aparecieron de repente - susurró el pequeño, en voz muy baja que apenas logró distinguir -. ¿Por qué demonios tengo pechos de mujer?

- ¿De mujer? Son demasiado pequeños como para ser de mujer - comentó, aún sonriendo con malicia -. Esos pequeños bultitos son de adolescente plana.

- ¿Qué sabes mucho acerca de pechos, _Bakanda_?

No mucho. No cuando nunca había visto una mujer desnuda. ¿Pero qué importaba? Ver al _Moyashi_ todo apenado mientras intentaba taparse y le reclamaba por ser un desgraciado le divertía mucho. Posó un beso en la mejilla izquierda del menor, buscando que se tranquilizara un poco. No era un gran problema y suponía que era normal. Aunque estaba prácticamente seguro de que el estúpido pequeño no tenía ni idea de por qué pasaban esas cosas con su cuerpo. Era su culpa por no investigar.

- No exageres, imbécil. Desaparecerán después de que tengas al bebé, así que no te preocupes tanto.

- ¿Cómo sabías que tenía estos si dices que casi no se notan? - le preguntó Allen en lugar de comentar algo acerca de lo que había dicho.

Resopló.

- El conejo me lo dijo.

- ¿La-Lavi? ¿Cómo...? ¡Eso quiere decir que dentro de poco todos lo sabrán! - pocas veces había visto a Allen tan desesperado como en esta ocasión y por la sola perspectiva de saber que el aprendiz de _bookman_ le encantaba molestarlo. Y que esto era demasiado bueno como para que alguien lo dejara pasar. Kanda también estaba consciente de ello, por supuesto.

Chasqueó la lengua.

- Le advertí al conejo que si abría la boca lo pasaría muy mal, así que no creo que le diga a nadie más.

El pequeño se atrevió a mirarle por fin, aunque sin girar el cuerpo.

- ¿Hiciste eso por mí?

- _Che_. No voy a dejar que nadie más sepa de esto. Querrán tocarlos como lo hacen con tu barriga y esos son sólo para mí.

No recordaba cuándo había visto al otro tan sonrojado como en este instante. Ni tampoco cuándo lo había visto tan furioso.

- ¡¿Para ti?! ¿Qué te hace pensar que te dejaré tocarlos, _Bakanda_?

- Ya encontraré la manera. Siempre lo hago.

- ¡Duelen!

- Eso se puede solucionar.

Vio como Allen se encogía al tiempo que apretaba con fuerza los párpados cuando se acercó a él. Sonrió maliciosamente antes de posar un pequeño beso en la frente del pequeño imbécil. Claro que se saldría con la suya como siempre, pero no ahora. Cumpliría eso de darle un poco de tiempo al otro, aunque no demasiado. Sintió como se relajaba bajo su cuerpo por lo que se permitió bajar hasta los labios del inglés para besarle superficialmente.

- Me sigues confundiendo - murmuró el más joven, evitando mirarle otra vez. Aunque esas mejillas sonrojadas eran difíciles de ocultar.

- Tú eres jodidamente complicado, así que no tienes derecho a quejarte.

- No era una queja, sólo... sólo...

Supo que el pequeño no se esperaba que hiciera eso, por eso lo tomó en brazos para sentarlo sobre él. No quería más pláticas difíciles, ni más recuerdos traumáticos. Ni siquiera quería saber del por qué de esa actitud del _Moyashi_ de querer castigarse a sí mismo por no querer sentir placer. Era cierto que el otro se puso rígido al instante, pero esta vez Kanda no estaba buscando una unión sexual. Esperar, esperaría aunque no entendía cuál era el punto de darse tiempo si de todas maneras el pasado no desaparecería.

- ¿Qué-qué haces?

No contestó en cuanto apoyó la espalda en la pared, recostando a Allen en uno de sus hombros mientras que con el brazo izquierdo le tomó de las piernas para que estuviera más cómodo. Lo tenía en la misma posición que siempre utilizaba para llevarlo a cuestas cuando no podía levantarse para ir a la enfermería. Sólo que ahora estaban en la cama y Allen se veía totalmente confundido por lo que pasaba. Soltó una ligera risita.

- Tranquilízate, _Moyashi_. Sólo me pareció buena idea que durmieras así.

- ¿Así? ¿Pero qué no es incómodo para ti?

- _Che_. Mientras más pronto te duermas más pronto podré descansar. Así que más te vale hacerlo rápido.

El otro parpadeó sin entender lo que realmente pretendía el samurái. Y la verdad tampoco él lo sabía, pero se sintió satisfecho cuando el menor se acurrucó en su pecho, escondiendo su rostro nuevamente entre los pliegos de tela de la camisa que aún llevaba desabrochada. Tal vez algún día lograría entender qué pasaba por la cabeza de Allen Walker. Algún día.

Cuando observó el vientre abultado del que estaba sobre él recordó el amuleto. Lo sacó con mucho cuidado de uno de sus bolsillos para no molestar de más al _Moyashi_, aunque sabía que seguía despierto porque escuchó la pregunta que le hizo en cuanto el _anzan_ estuvo al alcance de su vista.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- _Che_.

Colocó el _anzan omamori_ sobre el abdomen del pequeño, acariciando con la mano suavemente mientras escuchaba la respiración pausada del inglés, quien al parecer esperaba una respuesta que no fuera un chasqueo de lengua.

- Se llama _anzan omamori_. Es un amuleto. El estúpido viejo lo trajo para ti desde hace tiempo.

- No seas grosero con el general Tiedoll, _Bakanda_ - le regañó Allen, para luego olvidarse de eso y seguir hablando -. ¿Para mí? ¿Por qué?

Resopló con fastidio. Esto era una tontería y, de todas maneras, era demasiado tarde como para que sirviera de algo. O tal vez...

- Son parte de una tradición japonesa para que todo salga bien con el embarazo y el parto.

- ¿Un amuleto para nuestro bebé y para mí?

- _Che_. Una tontería, ¿no?

Claro que era una tontería. No servía de nada. O al menos eso quería creer él para no sentirse más culpable de ni siquiera haberle dejado el amuleto por considerarlo una estupidez. No era como si eso hubiera evitado lo que le pasó al _Moyashi_.

- ¿Puedo quedármelo de todas maneras?

Le vio fijamente. Tenía esa mirada brillante cada vez que hablaba del bebé que le iluminaba el rostro. Cuánta diferencia con el Allen de hacía unos meses que le rogó que se hiciera cargo del niño por los dos.

- Es todo tuyo - le contestó, dejándolo sobre su vientre una vez más -. Se supone que siempre lo debes de traer encima, de preferencia en contacto con el bebé.

Allen asentía a sus palabras como si estuviera haciendo notas mentales al respecto para después volverse a acurrucar contra su cuerpo. La tibieza del _Moyashi_ escondiéndose en él le era tan familiar y le encantaba, aún y cuando no tuviera posibilidades de tirárselo esa noche. Le rodeó con sus brazos para acercarlo más a él, escuchando los latidos de su corazón gracias al silencio reinante en la habitación.

- Kanda - le llamó el pequeño, de nuevo oyéndose apagadamente por la posición en la que estaba.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Gracias.

De nuevo le agradecía por alguna razón que no lograba entender. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que podía referirse al amuleto, tal vez al té. Incluso al sólo hecho de que permanecía a su lado a pesar de todo. No tenía que agradecer por nada de eso. Kanda era demasiado egoísta como para dejar que Allen se le fuera de las manos, por eso lo mantendría junto a él hasta las últimas consecuencias. Al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que el _Moyashi_ ya se había dormido entre sus brazos, cosa algo extraña porque no había pasado mucho tiempo en realidad. Seguramente había pasado mucho tiempo sin dormir y por eso había caído rendido fácilmente.

Apenas iba a moverlo para recostarlo en la cama y para acostarse él a su lado y seguir abrazándole cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente de la puerta.

No otra vez.

Chasqueó la lengua una vez más, dejando a Allen en la cama para levantarse. El pequeño se retorció un poco y dibujó un gesto de fastidio, seguramente al sentirse lejos de la calidez y suavidad que el cuerpo del japonés le estaba brindando, para luego quedarse quieto al final. Se dedicó a abrocharle la camisa, ignorando esos sonidos cada vez más notorios. Por último le acomodó el cabello, pasando algunos mechones por detrás de su oreja izquierda para dejar visible un poco más de su rostro.

Se puso de pie, frunciendo el ceño. Iba a matar a ese imbécil. Y, de hecho, al abrir la puerta lo primero que hizo fue amenazar con _Mugen_ a la persona que intentaba entrar en su habitación. Una vez más.

- Ah, Yu-_chan_. ¿Aún despierto?

- _Che_. ¿Ahora qué?

- Sólo quería ver cómo estaba el _Moyashi-chan_ - dijo el pelirrojo, sonriendo de una manera que no le gustó nada al samurái -. Qué lindo se ve dormidito.

- Si lo despiertas te mato.

- Eres tan sobreprotector, Yu.

Le oyó soltar una risita.

- Realmente es raro tratar contigo ahora que estás enamorado. Es simplemente difícil de creer lo mucho que has cambiado por culpa del _Moyashi-chan_.

- _Che_. Si no tienes nada interesante qué decir entonces lárgate - exclamó, esperando que algo de cordura cupiera en ese maldito conejo y se marchara cuanto antes.

Pero Lavi sólo se quedó observando a Allen por unos cuantos minutos más, cosa que empezaba a desesperarle.

- ¿Y qué averiguaste, Yu-_chan_?

- Si me vuelves a llamar así...

- Anda, ¡dime si es cierto! ¿O quieres que lo compruebe yo mismo?

- Tócalo y te corto las manos, estúpido conejo.

- Aw, yo quería saber si eran suavecitos como los de las mujeres. Aunque seguro son pequeñitos, pero eso da igual la verdad.

- Última advertencia...

- ¡Está bien! Ya me callo. En serio que ahora das más miedo que antes. El _Moyashi-chan_ debe de ser masoquista para estar contigo.

Eso era seguro. Su _Moyashi_ debía de estar loco de cierta manera para seguir con él, pero le tenía sin cuidado. Mientras pudiera mantenerlo a su lado, la verdad era que no le importaba nada más.

- ¿Qué haces?

Ignoró al pelirrojo cuando buscó en su maleta algo que debía darle a Allen también. Su suéter estaba limpio ya y podía regresar a manos del pequeño imbécil que parecía apreciarlo como si le perteneciera. Por eso le cubrió con él a pesar de que ya estaba tapado por las sábanas. Le dirigió una mirada asesina al aprendiz de _bookman_ antes que pudiera hacer un comentario al tiempo que Allen se acurrucaba plácidamente en la cama.

Al final sólo le acarició el cabello, ya sin tratar de detener los estúpideces que decía el del parche. Ese pequeño idiota no hacía más que causarle problemas y sin embargo lo era todo para él. Una verdadera tontería.

Pero esa era su vida ahora y no podía pedir otra cosa. Simplemente no había marcha atrás.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Allen estaba de muy buen humor ese día, algo que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo.

Al despertarse al lado de Kanda se dio cuenta de que el sueter que tanto quería estaba de vuelta, aunque no se atrevió a preguntarle nada al japonés sabía que había sido él quien se lo había devuelto. A veces Kanda era tan bueno con él que se preguntaba si de verdad este era el exorcista huraño y grosero que conoció cuando llegó a la Orden. Pero claro que los insultos por despertar tan tarde y atrasarse para el tratamiento le recordaron que sí, este era Yu Kanda después de todo. Aún y cuando, por primera vez, recibió un pequeño beso en los labios a forma de buenos días; cosa que le provocó un sonrojo que batalló mucho para eliminar aunque Link ya estuviera presente.

Tenía su amuleto nuevo y lo llevaba guardado en los pantalones que recibió por parte de la jefa de enfermeras. Cerca de su bebé, como le había dicho Kanda. Sonrió. También le dio mucho gusto que el pelinegro se quedara con él en la enfermería, aunque era algo que venía haciendo desde ese incidente, pero esta vez se sentía más seguro estando con él que nervioso. No podía creer que unas pocas palabras habían logrado tranquilizarlo, aún si sólo se trataba de las hormonas o cosas así, estaba bastante satisfecho por haber conseguido que Kanda hubiera decidido hacerle caso y no forzarlo a sentir algo que no quería. Claro que le pagaría, que le haría disfrutar como fuera; tenía que hacer algo para que Kanda no se desesperara con él, por supuesto.

Aunque Kanda ya lo había regañado por tratar de ser demasiado amable con él, cosa que le hizo sentir su corazón latiendo rápidamente y un vacío en su estómago que no pudo explicar. Era tan extraño que no sabía qué hacer con esas sensaciones en su cuerpo, porque no se trataban de sentirse excitado como cuando Kanda le tocaba antes de que eso pasara. Algo que simplemente no podía explicar y, por lo tanto, no valía mucho la pena pensar en eso.

Por desgracia su buen humor empezó a decaer en cuanto vio a Komui acercándose con aire preocupado a la cafetería donde comía al lado de Kanda y los demás. Y cuando le pidió que fuera a su oficina le hizo sentirse incómodo por alguna razón. Miró a Kanda con ojos suplicantes, como pidiéndole que se ofreciera a ir con él. Pero justo cuando el japonés había captado lo que quería decirle, el supervisor había dicho que tenía que ser a solas, que incluso le pedía a Link esperar afuera de su despacho mientras hablaba con Allen. Solamente por eso se sintió más nervioso. Por debajo de la mesa apretó con fuerza la mano de Kanda, aunque después se levantó porque sabía que lo que le diría Komui seguramente era importante, seguro que tendría que ver con el Arca. O con el Catorceavo.

Por eso Kanda no podría ir con él.

Caminó lo más rápido que su condición le permitía. Kanda le había dicho que se concentrara solamente en lo que hacía y que no oyera los chismes de pasillo. Que sólo eran tonterías y que no quería tener que lidiar con "un estúpido brote de habas deprimido por estúpideces" más tiempo. Así que sólo se mordió el labio inferior, casi a punto de taparse los oídos para obedecer a Kanda cuando llegaron al despacho del chino. Le pareció raro que Komui le pidiera a Link que esperara afuera y más que el inspector aceptara hacerlo. ¿Por qué pedir eso cuando de seguro a los Comandantes les encantaría saber más cosas acerca del Arca o de ese _Noah_ desconocido? Allen parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de hayar una lógica. Pero ver el gesto serio en el supervisor no hacía más que preocuparle.

- ¿Pasa algo malo, Komui-_san_? - se animó a preguntar, aún inseguro, mirando fijamente al mayor para obtener una respuesta rápida.

- Mhm, Allen-_kun_, tengo que hacerte una pregunta muy personal pero quisiera que la respondieras diciendo la verdad, por favor.

Ese tono de voz tan autoritario, poco común en Komui Lee, le atemorizaba. Por una razón que no podía explicar, pero sentía que le faltaba el aire.

- Me está asustando - confesó, al tiempo que veía a Komui negar con la cabeza.

- Antes de eso que pasó con el _Noah_.. - el supervisor dudó unos instantes ante la mirada confundida del menor, aunque luego continuó -. ¿Alguien te había hecho daño antes de eso?

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- ¿Por-por qué pregunta eso?

Le vio sacar unos papeles, unos informes. No sabía qué demonios era, y, realmente no quería saber.

- Según los médicos tienes heridas que no son recientes. No fueron causadas por el enemigo - Komui suspiró con pesar para luego abrir los ojos y encarar a un todavía asustado Allen -. Seré muy claro con esto, Allen-_kun_: alguien te lastimó antes de que eso pasara. ¿Quieres contarme qué pasó?

Sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies. Apretó con fuerza sus dedos, apresando la tela del sofá en donde estaba sentado. Por Dios, lo sabía. Komui sabía que no era virgen, que lo había hecho con alguien más. Que Tyki no había sido el culpable. Tragó saliva nerviosamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"_¿Qué hago ahora, Kanda?_"

**+ Continuará +**

**Notas finales**: Por Dios, eso fue raro. Espero no tardarme tanto otra vez, pero es que los secuestros son cosas que no puedo evitar (seré mayor de edad, pero aún me mantienen y yo obedezco (_llora_)). Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo porque, sorpresivamente, a mí no me pareció tan malo (al menos la última parte, kukuku). Me pregunto por qué seré tan mala, Allen apenas se recupera más o menos y yo ya lo quiero traumar de nuevo. Pero bueno (_sonrisa inocente_). Nos vemos pronto, creo (_despedida con la mano_).


	21. Revelando secretos

**Stupid me says**: ¡Más disculpas! Argh, no sé qué me pasó esta vez. Me la he pasado dormida prácticamente todo el fin de semana, nunca me había pasado algo como eso (_gotitas_). Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews como siempre, lo único que me mantenía con vida y con ganas de escribir (_reverencias_). Lo siento, _**GRavity_Girl**_, aún faltan varios capítulos para que nazca el (la) bebé. Tal vez cinco, no sé (_gotitas_). Lo del té, según dijo _**SeikaDragon**_... Por lo que he investigado sólo hace daño si es en grandes cantidades y es principalmente por la cafeína. Pero el té de manzanilla es inofensivo (más bien se refieren al té rojo o negro), siempre y cuando sea con moderación como todo. Así que es una leyenda urbana que las embarazadas no puedan tomar té, pero consulten a su médico, ya saben (_sonrisa radiante_). En compensación: lemon... bueno, en realidad de todas maneras había lemon, err, pero imaginen que es en compensación (_gotitas_). Sobre todo para ti, _**Kassy**_. La parte lemonesca es para ti, disfruta este entremés antes de esos lemons que ambas queremos que lleguen (sí, esos que piensas, yum). Que lo disfruten.

**Notas especiales para el capítulo:** OOC en Kanda como de costumbre. _**Lemon**_, hormonas trabajando, _lol_. _OMG_, Allen tiene adorables pechitos copa doble A y Kanda quiere reclamarlos como suyos. Dios, soy perversa. Espero que aún quede un poco de masculinidad en Allen... un poco.

**Rating**: M

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ D Gray-man no me pertenece, es de Hoshino Katsura-_senseii_. Si me perteneciera, mi editor sería mucho más cruel que el de ella (si no, nunca haría nada) y creo que eso es mucho decir...

**Apóstol de Dios**

**21. Revelando secretos**

- ¿Quién te lastimó, Allen-_kun_?

Había tenido que volver a preguntar, porque parecía que el exorcista frente a él no había entendido del todo la pregunta. Porque sólo estaba quieto, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del piso. No. Claro que había entendido la pregunta, si no, no estaría así ahora mismo. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que ser él quien supiera antes que los demás para poder armar el plan para proteger a Allen. Komui sabía que el pequeño había sido forzado. Y, lo peor, que había sido cuando Allen ya estaba cumpliendo su misión. Alguien había abusado de uno de sus exorcistas; hombre, menor de edad y que además estaba esperando un bebé. ¿Qué clase de monstruo haría eso?

No había sido el _Noah_. Según los informes, el enemigo no había abusado de Allen de esa manera. Además, estos abusos habían sido repetidos, no sólo una vez. Apretó los dientes, tratando de mantener la cabeza fría. Esto era por el bien de Allen; no debía perder el control ahora. Tragó saliva antes de volver a insistir:

- ¿Fue un científico? ¿Un buscador? ¿Otro exorcista?

- ¡No!

Dio pequeño respingo al escuchar a Allen gritar como nunca antes lo había oído en la vida, hasta el mismo exorcista se cubrió la boca con las manos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Suavizó la mirada al observarle bien. Seguía siendo un niño después de todo, un niño que estaba pasando por una situación en la cual Komui no podía ser de gran ayuda por su falta de experiencia en la materia. No era como si hubiera mucha información de cómo manejar a una víctima de un trauma tan fuerte como debió haber sido eso.

Aunque le extrañaba que el muchacho hubiera respondido de esa manera tan fuerte cuando se puso a enumerar a las posibles fuentes del abusador. Allen solía llevarse bastante bien con todos los sectores de la Orden, la mayoría de los científicos le tenían en mucha estima y bastantes buscadores le querían porque los trataba con respeto, Y se llevaba bien con muchos de los exorcistas, casi todos.

- Allen-_kun_.

El pequeño se había quedado callado de nuevo, apretando con fuerza la tela de sus pantalones sin atreverse a mirarle. Sonrió con tristeza. Aún se resistía a creer que a alguien se le hubiera ocurrido herir a Allen. Había escuchado rumores de que varios buscadores (y hasta algunos científicos) deseaban al joven exorcista de una manera poco inocente; los chismes corrían fácilmente en la Orden después de todo. Pero no quería ni imaginarse que ese sujeto hubiera decidido llevar al plano real sus fantasías.

Y menos ahora que estaba cumpliendo este tipo de misión. Por Dios, estaba embarazado; una criatura estaba creciendo en su interior. ¿Cómo alguien podría aprovecharse de eso? De que Allen no pudiera activar su Inocencia con facilidad, que no pudiera defenderse; aunque Komui sabía que probablemente el menor nunca utilizaría ese don que Dios le había dado para lastimar a un ser humano, aún y cuando esa persona le hiriera a él.

- Fue mi culpa, Komui-_san_ - elevó la mirada cuando escuchó al menos hablando -, nadie me lastimó. Fue toda mi culpa, de nadie más.

No podía ser que le estuviera diciendo eso. Allen era sólo un niño, de ninguna manera podía ser culpable de nada, mucho menos de que se hubieran aprovechado de él. Esas eran tonterías que hablaba la gente, pero confiaba en Allen y sabía que no era su culpa. Ni aquello ni lo que había pasado con el _Noah_.

- Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Allen-_kun_. Eres la víctima, no el que lo causó.

Apenas podía ver los ojos grises del exorcista porque éste de inmediato desviaba la mirada cada vez que intentaba observarle directamente a los ojos. Obviamente estaba nervioso, aterrado, incómodo. Era natural, por supuesto, pero le molestaba que no se atreviera a decirle quién había sido el sujeto que le había hecho eso. La conversación era confidencial, las confesiones que el otro pudiera hacerle no saldrían de su despacho y sólo quería obtener una respuesta para decidir qué hacer con la situación de Allen. Y tal vez para castigar a quien se atrevió a lastimarlo.

- ¿A quién estás protegiendo? ¿Por qué no me dices quién fue?

Le vio morderse el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que temió que se hiciera sangrar a sí mismo. ¿De verdad estaría protegiendo a su violador? No sabía qué pasaba exactamente por la cabeza de su exorcista ni mucho menos qué le impulsaba a permanecer en silencio. ¿Miedo tal vez?

- Sabes que lo que digas es confidencial, ¿verdad? Nadie podrá lastimarte por lo que me digas, Allen-_kun_.

Pero Allen sólo negó con la cabeza, encogiéndose en el sofá donde estaba, arropándose con el suéter color crema que tenía puesto aún y cuando no consiguiera tapar del todo su vientre. Era adorable, por eso mismo le era difícil pensar en que alguien se atrevería a colocar sus manos sobre este pequeño con esa intención.

- Debo saberlo, así que por favor contesta. Es necesario que lo sepa para poder ayudarte. Para evitar que vuelva a pasarte.

Allen estaba respirando con dificultad. Podía ver su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente, como si le costara retener el aire a causa del miedo que sentía. No sabía qué tenía que hacer o decir para que confiara en él, para que supiera que estaba a salvo. Es que no entendía el problema porque desconocía los problemas que podría ocasionar en alguien vivir algo como eso. Había buscado un indicio, cualquier información que pudiera ayudarle pero no encontró absolutamente nada. Nada de utilidad al menos. Sólo tratamientos médicos, pero ninguna ayuda mental que pudiera darle a este niño que tenía la mirada perdida mientras seguía aferrado al suéter.

Trató de concentrarse en quién podría ser el culpable, quién había sido capaz de tal barbaridad. Era muy complicado dar con tan siquiera algún sospechoso. Porque Allen siempre estaba siendo vigilado por el inspector Howard Link, ¿no? No podía tratarse del alemán, no debía tratarse de él. No podía ser que los Comandantes Supremos mandaran a alguien que tuviera ese tipo de perversiones y, aunque Link no le agradaba del todo, parecía buena persona. Al menos Allen no lucía asustado al estar al lado del inspector. Pero era tan difícil imaginarse a alguien más porque Link estaba ahí absolutamente todo el tiempo, incluso cuando el exorcista dormía.

Aunque había otra persona que también estaba con Allen, sin necesidad de que el inspector estuviera presente. La única persona que tenía acceso a Allen sin necesidad de ser vigilado. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, para de inmediato descartar la idea de su cabeza. No, eso era imposible. Simplemente imposible. Negó con la cabeza rápidamente. Aún si la duda permanecía ahí, como si le dijera que tenía que analizar más esa posibilidad porque era la más probable. Tragó saliva.

- Allen-_kun_, tienes que... ¡Allen-_kun_!

Por poco no alcanzó a levantarse del escritorio para atrapar a Allen antes de que se desvaneciera. Por suerte seguía apoyado en el sofá y pudo recostarlo en el respaldo al tiempo que pedía ayuda. Pasó su mano derecha por una de las mejillas del menor, tratando de averiguar si tenía fiebre, pero el contacto con la piel del joven exorcista le pareció más bien frío. Le vio entreabrir los ojos, aunque lo acalló para que no intentara hablar. Al parecer había sido un desmayo ligero, no sabía si debía preocuparse o no pero siguió pidiendo que alguien le auxiliara mientras seguía al lado de Allen.

Fue Link quien llegó al rescate y, prácticamente sin decir una palabra, se llevó a Allen a la enfermería casi como si estuviera acostumbrado a tener que lidear con las complicaciones médicas del menor. Se quedó unos instantes sentado en el sofá, tratando de poner en orden sus ideas antes de ir tras el inspector quien llevaba al exorcista en brazos. Había sido su culpa; por presionar tanto a Allen para que hablara del tema cuando sabía que era algo muy delicado y que posiblemente revolvía recuedos que el chico no quería traer a flote.

Poco a poco se enteró que la noticia se estaba regando porque Johnny informó en voz alta que avisaría a Kanda y a los demás. A _Kanda_. Era el padre de la niña después de todo, ¿no? Tenía el derecho de saber lo que pasaba con su compañero de misión y a su bebé. Aunque Allen estaba consciente ya y seguramente no había sido tan grave, ¿verdad? Trataba de convencerse de que así había sido hasta que llegó a la habitación de la enfermería donde Allen usualmente tomaba sus tratamientos. Ya ahí lo único que pudo sentir fue un tremendo escalofrío cuando la jefa de enfermeras le hizo frente con una cara que le daría miedo hasta al más valiente.

- ¿Qué le hizo a mi paciente?

Tartamudeó, sin saber qué contestar exactamente. Porque lo más seguro que era que si la jefa de enfermeras se enteraba de que estuvo presionando a Allen para que dijera algo que definitivamente no quería confesar le iría muy mal. Seguramente era demasiado para un niñito como su exorcista que además estaba pasando por un proceso tan delicado como lo era estarse recuperando apenas de una violación para que luego llegara él y le obligara a hablar de abusos pasados. Aún y cuando sabía que no había sido hacía mucho tiempo y que lo que más temía era que volviera a repetirse.

No era seguro para la bebé, no era seguro para Allen. Quien quiera que fuera no estaba pensando o simplemente no le importaba lo que le pasara al menor con tal de satisfacerse. Y lo que le dolía más era que Allen no confiara en que podría protegerlo de esa persona, que no fuera capaz de confesarse ante el supervisor para estar a salvo.

Seguía lamentándose por su mala suerte y por la falla de cooperación por parte de Allen cuando vio a su adorada hermana aparecer por la puerta. Agradeció mentalmente al verla, ya que eso siempre le relajaba y cuanto más si podía darse el lujo de abrazarle y restregarse contra sus piernas para distraerse. Pero, por supuesto, Lenalee le pasó de largo para ir con Allen, dejándole en el piso con las esperanzas destrozadas y el corazón roto.

- ¿Estás bien, Allen-_kun_?

- S-sí - escuchó al menor murmurar suavemente. Al menos parecía estar a salvo del todo ahora que estaba en la enfermería.

Cosa que no era del todo segura para el supervisor, pues en ese mismo intante entró Lavi siendo seguido de cierto exorcista malhumorado que tenía un gesto de pocos amigos. El aprendiz de _bookman_ y su hermana estaban al lado de Allen, Lenalee acariciándole el cabello para apartarlo de su frente y Lavi picoteándole una de las mejillas hasta que la muchacha intervino para que dejara de molestarlo. Y Kanda, bueno, Kanda le miraba a él de una manera que dejaba chica a la jefa de enfermeras quien en ese instante salvaba a su paciente de los acosos de los otros dos exorcistas. Luego, _Mugen_ prácticamente rozándole el rostro, logrando que se congelara en el acto.

- Si algo le pasa al _Moyashi_ o al bebé te mataré.

Tragó saliva, disimulando las ganas que tenía de sacudir la cabeza y frotarse los ojos. Era común que Kanda le amenazara por cualquier cosa que le molestaba (que era casi todo), pero verle así por Allen era extraño; aunque le parecía totalmente tierno que tomara esa actitud para con su hija no nacida. Le brillaron los ojos, estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre Kanda para abrazarle y darle la bienvenida al mundo de los parientes sobreprotectores aún a costa de su vida cuando el japonés dejó de prestarle atención.

Ahora Kanda estaba junto a Allen, ignorando por completo el aura sombría de la jefa de enfermeras al ver una amenaza más contra la salud de su paciente.

- _Che_. Estúpido _Moyashi_.

- Lo siento, Kan-¡_Ouch_!

Allen había recibido un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, logrando que el menor se acariciara la zona herida, adolorido. La jefa de enfermeras no ignoró esto; tomó a Kanda de una de sus orejas a pesar de sus quejas y de la mirada de terror de los demás presentes. Sólo esa mujer era capaz de hacerle eso al exorcista oriental sin temer por su vida.

- Kanda-_san_, no se le ocurra volver a hacerle eso a Allen-_san_.

- _Che_.

El pelirrojo estalló en risas mientras Lenalee sólo se llevó una de las manos a la boca (probablemente intentando no reírse). Él sólo pudo parpadear un par de veces, esperaba que Kanda lo amenazara de muerte una vez más, no se que se quedara en una esquina mascullando maldiciones en su idioma natal. Suspiró, aliviado por no tener que temer por su vida, aunque sin contar que tal vez en esos momentos Lenalee era más peligrosa que el mismo Kanda.

- ¿Qué pasó, _nii-san_? ¿Por qué Allen-_kun_ terminó en la enfermería?

Sí, sin duda su hermana era mucho más aterradora en esas circunstancias.

- No pasó nada, Lenalee. Sólo tuve un pequeño mareo y ya, nada de qué preocuparse.

Miró a Allen por encima del hombro izquierdo de la muchacha. El inglés le sonreía amablemente, apenas cambiando el gesto cuando una de las enfermeras pinchó su brazo para ponerle suero para asegurarse de que estaba bien hidratado y alimentado. No sabía si agradecer al chico por intentar salvarle el pellejo cuando era por causa de la insistencia del supervisor que ahora estaba postrado en la cama. Pero así era Allen, tan considerado con los demás sin importarle sus propio bienestar. Y tal vez era por eso que estaba protegiendo a su violador, porque era un ser humano después de todo y, por lo tanto, merecía otra oportunidad.

Tal vez ni siquiera sabía que eso estaba mal. Había vivido tanto tiempo con el General Cross que quizá la actividad sexual desenfrenada le parecía normal. Aún y cuando fueran entre dos hombres. Pero entonces no se hubiera negado tan obstinadamente a decir el nombre de la persona que había utilizado su cuerpo de esa manera. La verdad no sabía qué pensar. Su hasta ahora claro pensamiento se estaba viendo opacado por tantas dudas que le era difícil concentrarse en una solución.

Además, ver a Kanda observando a Allen con algo que no fuera odio profundo le distraía aún más.

Un momento.

El sospechoso que había descartado en una primera instancia volvía a su mente con fuerza. Claro, lo tenía frente a él.

Yu Kanda era el único que tenía acceso completo a Allen, el que podía estar con él todo el tiempo y que incluso tenía momentos a solas con el niño. Pero no podía ser cierto. Confiaba en Kanda; no le creía capaz de hacer algo así. Mucho menos contra la persona que aseguraba odiar con todas sus fuerzas. O tal vez era precisamente por eso que lo había hecho.

Empalideció.

No había nada más humillante que ser violado por otro hombre. Era una costumbre común entre los guerreros ancestrales abusar de los derrotados, quebrar lo único que tenían intacto luego de pasar una vergüenza tan grande como era haber perdido en batalla. Corromper sus cuerpos era la burla final, cerrar con broche de oro su deshonra. Ser dominado de esa forma era más de lo que muchos podían soportar. Por suerte para ellos, al fin casi todo terminaba con la muerte. Era una comparación drástica, sí, pero había aparecido en su mente de manera tan nítida que le fue difícil ignorarla.

Aunque no le cabía en la cabeza que Kanda hiciera eso; por más que odiara a Allen, esa no era razón para hundirlo así, mucho menos ahora que eran compañeros de misión y de que la pequeña que el menor llevaba en el vientre era de ambos aún y cuando entre ellos no se llevaran tan bien.

Aún así tenía que saber. Tenía que asegurarse de lo que había pasado en realidad y no estaba dispuesto a retroceder. Porque si no lo hacía él podría ser cualquiera y Allen podría meterse en más problemas con los Comandantes, los rumores dejarían de ser eso para convertirse en vergonzosa realidad aún y cuando Komui estaba completamente seguro de que el pequeño había sido forzado también en esa primera ocasión. Se preguntó desde cuándo pasaba eso, desde cuándo había iniciado. Sabía que había continuado después de que Allen empezara con su misión, pero no tenía idea desde cuando el inglés estaba siendo sometido a tal vejación. Cerró los ojos, tragando saliva para concentrarse y dejar que la voz saliera de su garganta fuerte, clara y llena de autoridad.

- Salgan de la habitación, por favor. Aún tengo cosas que tratar con Allen-_kun_.

Todos le vieron con incredúlidad, Allen con algo más bien parecido al miedo. Bueno, al menos si se desmayaba otra vez ya estaba en la enfermería. Era un pensamiento cruel, pero tenía que saber, sólo de esa manera podría proteger a Allen de todo lo que se le venía encima. Recibió unas cuantas quejas por parte de Lavi y de Lenalee, unos murmullos provenientes del par de enfermeras que estaban ahí y la mirada acusatoria de la jefa de enfermeras, seguramente dándole a entender lo que le pasaría si volvía a darle problemas a su pequeño paciente.

- Link-_kun_, Kanda-_kun_. Ustedes también deben quedarse.

Otra vez un gesto de terror en el rostro del menor y supo que no estaba tan desencaminado. Una de esas dos personas tenía que ser o al menos tener alguna información al respecto. Se acomodó los lentes, esperando a que los otros dos exorcistas se despidieran de más joven, quien no dejaba de temblar. Antes de salir, Lenalee le sostuvo la mirada unos instantes; no estaba enojada, sólo parecía pedirle silenciosamente que protegiera a sus compañeros. Y eso haría.

- Ko-mui-_san_, no...

- _Che_. Estamos esperando lo que tengas que decir, Komui. Sé que tiene que ver con el mocoso, así que dilo rápido.

Kanda había interrumpido al otro exorcista, quien sólo se limitó a mirar a la cama mientras se aferraba con fuerza a las sábanas; visión que no le gustó para nada al supervisor. Era raro que Allen se quedara callado de esa forma, normalmente esperaba que le reclamara al mayor por interrumpirle o algo, lo que fuera. Era cierto que no había tratado mucho con el inglés desde ese incidente porque había estado muy ocupado con los arreglos de una posible mudanza, las reuniones con los otros supervisores y con los Comandantes. Sólo esperaba que esa nueva actitud no fuera permanente. Suspiró.

- ¿En qué nos quedamos, Allen-_kun_? - le preguntó, sonriendo cansinamente, como si quisiera relajar un poco el ambiente. Claro que recordaba en dónde lo había dejado; no había logrado ningún avance después de todo.

Pero Allen sólo se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza, casi como si estuviera a punto de romper a llorar en cualquier instante. Todo era tan extraño, la actitud del chico le era desconocida por completo, después de todo, siempre se mostraba tan fuerte frente a él que a veces olvidaba la edad que en realidad tenía. Seguía teniendo quince años después de todo, sólo quince años.

- Le suplico que sea claro, supervisor Lee - fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de Link -. Walker tiene más informes que llenar después de esto.

- ¿Más? ¿No te parece que son demasiados? - se quejó, compadeciendo a Allen porque él sabía lo horrible que era el papeleo.

- Habla de una maldita vez, joder.

Miró al samurái, ignorando la falta de educación a la que ya estaba acostumbrado luego de tantos años tratándolo. No, aún no podía hacerse a la idea de que Kanda fuera capaz de algo tan horrible. Pero ver a Allen así, encogido en la cama, con la mirada perdida otra vez le hizo continuar a pesar del aprecio que sentía por el japonés.

- Los médicos de Allen-_kun_ me dieron un reporte de su estado físico luego del ataque del enemigo - se aclaró la garganta pues no quería que la voz se le quebrara cuando lo dijera -. Y según ese reporte, Allen-_kun_ ya había sido abusado por otro hombre y que ha estado sucediendo aún durante la realización de su misión. ¿Saben algo al respecto?

Vio a Link arquear una ceja, entreabrir la boca, pero quedarse quieto en el lugar donde estaba. Esperaba que dijera algo, cualquier cosa. Debía saber algo, era él quien seguía a Allen a todos lados, ¿no? El que estaba encargado de vigilarlo todo el tiempo, siempre, excepto cuando...

Kanda tampoco hizo ningún movimiento, ni siquiera un gesto que no fuera el usual lleno de fastidio. Parecía ni haberse inmutado ante la noticia, cosa que de por sí era rara. Después de todo, su hija estaba en peligro también; ya le había demostrado que de verdad se preocupaba por esa pequeña aunque no lo hiciera por Allen.

Pero luego le vio sonreír. Y sonreír de una manera escalofriante.

- Tardaron mucho en averiguarlo, ¿no crees, Komui? Lo que el _Moyashi_ y yo...

- ¡Kanda!

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Tanto por lo que había dicho Kanda como por lo que había hecho Allen al tomar de una de las mangas de la camisa del mayor para llamarle.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso esperabas que te iba a dejar ser un jodido mártir una vez más? Ni lo sueñes, estúpido _Moyashi_.

Se quedó sin habla. Sólo podía observar a dos de sus exorcistas, dos exorcistas varones mirándose de esa manera. Hasta Allen parecía haberse recuperado un poco de su estado de aletargamiento, pues tenía el ceño fruncido a pesar de seguir temblando visiblemente. Todo por estar viendo a Kanda, ese que también se negaba a alejar sus ojos del inglés.

- ¿Có-cómo...? ¡Por Dios! ¡No puede ser! Allen-_kun_, Kanda-_kun_, ustedes...

Tenía que sentarse. Tenía que encontrar un apoyo porque las piernas le estaban fallando y sentía que en cualquier momento se caería. Miró a Link. No parecía impresionado en lo absoluto. Oh, Dios santo.

- Inspector Link, ¿sabías esto?

- Eso es obvio, supervisor Lee - asintió el rubio -. Es difícil ignorar la obsesión que Yu Kanda tiene con Walker.

- _Che_.

Sí, definitivamente necesitaba sentarse.

- ¿Por qué no fui informado sobre esto?

- No me pareció relevante - contestó el inspector, encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Cómo que no era relevante? ¡Dos de sus exorcistas vivían en pecado mortal y al inspector no le parecía _relevante_! Se quitó los lentes, tallándose el rostro con una de sus manos. No era correcto, no estaba bien y ni siquiera era seguro. Para ninguno de los tres.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer, supervisor? - elevó la mirada para encontrarse con Kanda viéndole retadoramente - ¿Vas a denunciarnos con los Comandantes Supremos para se decidan a ejecutarnos?

Aún no entendía cómo era que Kanda estaba hablando tan a la ligera. Pensaba que, si había algo que el samurái apreciaba, eso era su vida. Y ahora la estaba arriesgando por una persona que decía detestar, por tener sexo con Allen. Sin quererlo dibujó un gesto de disgusto. Ni siquiera quería imaginarse algo como eso.

- Al menos espere hasta que nazca el bebé, Komui-_san_.

Su mirada pasó a Allen. El menor le estaba pidiendo que esperara hasta el nacimiento de su hija para después mandarlo matar. ¿Qué demonios pasaba? ¿Por qué no simplemente decían que no volvería a pasar y ya? Después de todo: _se repudia al pecado, no al pecador_.

- ¿Piensan seguir con esto?

Tuvo que preguntarles. Aunque temía por la respuesta.

- Me llevaré al _Moyashi_ si te atreves...

- Pero Kanda, ni tú ni yo queremos irnos de aquí.

- _Che_. A menos de que quieras quedarte para que te maten, pequeño idiota, será mejor que hagamos maletas y nos larguemos.

- Pero el tratamiento para el bebé...

- Con una mierda.

Tuvo que parpadear otra vez. Esa era una clase de discusión que nunca se esperaría presenciar, mucho menos proveniente de esos dos. Más porque seguían mirándose de esa forma, una forma tan extraña. Se preguntó si alguien más opinaría como él, aún y cuando sabía que eso era reprobable para cualquier persona que estuviera sujeto a las reglas de Dios.

- ¿Qué quieren que haga...?

- ¿Nos ayudarás, Komui-_san_?

El gesto inocente de Allen era algo difícil de ignorar, mucho menos de juzgar. Pero era Allen, a él era a quien Kanda estaba lastimando. No entendía por qué lo defendía, porque hablaba con él de esa manera, por qué le miraba así. ¿De verdad podía haber algo más que no fuera lujuria pecadora? Sacudió la cabeza.

- Lo que te hizo Kanda-_kun_ es un grave pecado, Allen-_kun_. No va a desaparecer así como así.

- Pero yo también, es decir... - el menor dudaba, como si no supiera qué palabras decir.

Aunque no sabía si era para proteger a Kanda o para protegerse a sí mismo. Aún y cuando lo más seguro era que fuera por cuidar al espadachín que estaba a su lado. Allen seguía sin entender que quien necesitaba atención era él, por su edad, por su embarazo. Por estar bajo la mira de los Comandantes.

- Yo lo disfruto. Lo que hago con Kanda... me gusta.

Por primera vez vio a Kanda reaccionar. No fue un gran cambio en sus gestos, pero al menos arqueó una ceja. Él mismo no podía creer que Allen hubiera dicho eso, sobre todo porque los médicos habían puesto en el informe que algunas heridas más viejas parecían graves a pesar de estar ya cicatrizadas.

- Entonces ambos estamos pecando, ¿no es así, Komui-_san_?

La sonrisa de Allen le desconcertó. Porque era una sonrisa amable y sincera, como si estuviera feliz por admitir que merecía tanto castigo como su compañero de misión. ¿En qué mundo estaba? ¿Ahora era una causa de felicidad el saber que probablemente moriría ejecutado?

- Eres un completo idiota, _Moyashi_ - masculló el japonés.

- Yo tampoco quiero que empieces a comportarte como mártir, _Bakanda_.

De pronto reconoció a Allen, al Allen Walker que gustaba de pelear con Kanda. Y se dio cuenta de que tal vez, sólo tal vez... lo que Allen y Kanda tenían era recíproco. Que los dos eran culpables, que Allen no era la víctima después de todo. Que por eso había dicho en un principio que había sido su culpa. Aunque estaba seguro de que eso tampoco era verdad. Por Dios, todo era tan difícil; no estaba acostumbrado a no tener las respuestas a las preguntas ya que él era a quien siempre acudían todos para resolver sus dudas, no al contrario, no así.

- ¿Quieren que no diga nada, eso es lo que quieren? Tarde o temprano los Comandantes se darán cuenta y ustedes... No quiero que se metan en problemas. En problemas tan graves como este. Yo sé que son jóvenes y tienen las hormonas a tope pero...

- _Che_. ¿Vas a salvar nuestros traseros o no?

Se quedó en silencio. Lo que Kanda le pedía, lo que Allen pedía; todo era complicado. Ni siquiera podría verles de nuevo sin pensar en aquello. Pero eran sus exorcistas. Había prometido proteger a sus exorcistas pasara lo que pasara. Y ahora tenía que cumplir esa promesa.

- No los voy a acusar, pero tampoco mentiré por ustedes. Si se llega a saber lo que están haciendo.. Oh, Dios, ¡Allen-_kun_ está esperando un bebé!

Perturbador, sencillamente perturbardor.

- No le pasará nada a ese bebé ni al _Moyashi_. Te dije que cumpliría mi misión a pesar de todo y eso haré.

- Espero que así sea, Kanda-_kun_.

- Lo siento mucho, Komui-_san_.

De nuevo vio a Allen. Se veía mucho más tranquilo, casi como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima, aún y cuando luciera avergonzado. Debía haber sido difícil para él confesar esto, mucho más porque había tenido que hacerlo a la fuerza.

- Muchas gracias por hacer esto por Kanda, por mí. Y por el bebé.

Era un niño. Sabía que no estaba bien, que seguramente Kanda se estaba aprovechando. Pero ver a Allen sonreír, aunque fuera apenas dibujando un gesto de alegría en el rostro después de lo que pasó, le hacía no querer dudar más y simplemente aceptar que sus dos exorcistas tenían ese tipo de gustos.

Sólo le sonrió antes de salir de la habitación. Suspiró, llevándose una mano al pecho. Eso había sido una de las cosas más complicadas que había hecho en todos sus años como supervisor de la Orden.

Era hora de buscar a Lenalee y pedir un café muy cargado. Por culpa de Allen se estaba volviendo más adicto a la cafeína de lo que ya era. Sonrió con ironía. Esperaba que la dura realidad no rompiera la burbuja en la que parecían vivir esos dos. Esperaba que nadie más los descubriera o perdería a dos de sus queridos exorcistas. Eso esperaba.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Le habían obligado a quedarse en la enfermería esa noche. Y no estaba tan feliz al respecto. Ya se había acostumbrado a su habitación o a la de Kanda. Cualquiera de las dos le hacía sentirse mejor que estar ahí, porque le traía viejos recuerdos de cuando había despertado luego de que Tyki le hiciera _eso_. Además, el olor; ese olor le mareaba.

Sacudió la cabeza. Terminó de llenar la última hoja de todo el paquete que Link le había dado para después bostezar. No sabía qué hora era, sólo que estaba cansado y que quería dormir. Pero era algo normal, desde que entró en el sexto mes de embarazo se sentía cada vez más somnoliento, si por él fuera pasaría el día entero durmiendo.

No sabía si agradecer estar tan agotado, porque tal vez así sí podría dormir a pesar de lo que había pasado con Komui. No había sabido cómo actuar ni qué hacer; justo cuando estaba a punto de negar toda relación que tenía con el japonés, éste había saltado de inmediato confirmando las sospechas del supervisor como si fueran cualquier cosa. Ahora se enteraba del grado de confianza que Kanda tenía en Komui, sabía que sólo por eso el mayor había decidido decirle así de fácil. O al menos eso esperaba él.

Confiaba en Komui, por supuesto. Lo que no le parecía tan bueno era que esos informes estuvieran al alcance de más personas. Pero mientras Kanda estuviera a salvo entonces estaba tranquilo. Mientras su bebé estuviera seguro, estaba bien.

Parpadeó al sentir un repentino movimiento en su interior. Por alguna razón su bebé no dormía como antes. Ya había pasado por esas dudas aunque no las había compartido con nadie, tal vez debía decirle a la jefa de enfermeras después de todo, pero con lo que había pasado se había olvidado. ¿Y si era por causa de la Inocencia? La Inocencia de su bebé. Se suponía que sería exorcista tipo parásito, ¿no? Entrecerró los ojos con tristeza. Qué estúpido había sido al dejar que le hicieran eso, de sólo recordar lo mal que lo habían tratado a él por su brazo...

De pronto apretó con fuerza los párpados, adolorido.

- ¿Estás bien, Walker?

Asintió, apenas mirando a Link, quien de inmediato volvió a sus anotaciones. Raramente el niño le pateaba con tanta fuerza, pero esa vez había sido especialmente doloroso. Bueno, estaba creciendo, se estaba haciendo más fuerte. Era obvio que pasara eso después de todo. Resopló suavemente. Se preguntaba qué tanto más podría crecer ahí adentro, dentro de poco no cabría y estaría más irritable. A nadie le gustaba estar encerrado después de todo.

- Sólo un par de meses más - susurró, más para tranquilizarse a sí mismo que para el niño.

Se acomodó en la cama, extendiendo las sábanas pues estaba dispuesto a dormirse aún y cuando Link tuviera las luces encendidas para escribir.

Pero apenas iba a cerrar los ojos cuando alguien entró en la habitación. Kanda, para ser exactos. Ni siquiera tuvo que mirarlo; nadie más entraría en un lugar de esa manera tan poco educada como ese sujeto. Suspiró, incorporándose poco a poco. No tenía muchas ganas de nada, pero si complacía a Kanda entonces todo seguiría con normalidad y eso. Aunque no iba a hacerlo frente a Link. Se sonrojó.

- Tú, inspector. Lárgate si no quieres hacerla de _voyeur_.

- Eres increíble, Yu Kanda. ¿No puedes mantener la bragueta cerrada aunque sea por una noche?

Se enrojeció aún más al oír esa respuesta. Incluso se tapó con las sábanas por más infantil que resultara el gesto para cualquier otra persona.

- _Che_. Ya te lo advertí.

Apenas se enteró que Link había salido a regañadientes de la habitación de la enfermería. Aún no entendía cómo era que su inspector había decidido mantener el secreto que Kanda y él tenían, incluso que les diera oportunidad para realizar sus conductas pecaminosas.

Dio un pequeño respingo cuando Kanda le quitó las sábanas de encima. De nuevo traía puesta sólo la camiseta porque el pantalón le parecía incómodo para dormir; demasiado largo y apenas justamente ancho para lo que él necesitaba. Y que Kanda le quitara las sábanas sólo provocó que sintiera algo de frío colarse por debajo de la prenda superior. Resopló con cansancio.

- ¿Tiene que ser ahora, Kanda?

- ¿Qué pasa, _Moyashi_? ¿Vuelves a ser el mismo mocoso malcriado de siempre?

Tragó saliva. Se suponía que debía de comportarse lindo y amable con Kanda, no darle excusas para que se fuera. Pero luego de toda esa demostración ante Komui ya no sabía qué pensar al respecto.

Lo que sentía por Kanda. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en lo que sentía por Kanda porque ya lo había catalogado como cariño normal después de toda la actividad que habían compartido y por la paternidad que ambos tenían hacia un mismo ser. Pero nunca pensaba en Kanda más a fondo, el por qué su corazón latía tan rápidamente ni por qué sentía un vacío en el estómago por causa del espadachín. Como le era tan confuso y doloroso pensar en aquello, simplemente lo bloqueaba. No había solución a ese dilema. Lo que sentía por Kanda sólo era cariño y ya.

¿Entonces por qué estaba tan nervioso?

Apretó con fuerza los párpados otra vez cuando sintió a Kanda acostándose a su lado. Para abrazarlo. Sólo le había rodeado con sus brazos, acercándolo a su cuerpo de una manera tan suave que le extrañó por completo. Aunque la sensación de seguridad e inocencia se esfumó cuando sintió algo duro presionándose contra su trasero, logrando que se enrojeciera mucho más de lo que ya estaba. Yu Kanda era un maldito pervertido después de todo.

- ¿Sabes, _Moyashi_? No puedo dormir por culpa de ese idiota supervisor - sintió un escalofrío al escucharle hablar tan cerca del oído -. Y también por tu culpa.

- ¿Por mí...?

- Como siempre.

Escondió el rostro en la almohada lo mejor que pudo. Sabía lo que Kanda quería y usualmente no le habría molestando tanto dárselo a pesar de que estuviera cansado. Pero ahora tenía tantas dudas acerca de lo que pasaba con su cuerpo cada vez que estaba con el japonés. Era doloroso.

- Quiero meterla.

Tardó unos momentos en asentir luego de pasar saliva nerviosamente. Hacía mucho que no hacían eso, seguro que le dolería. ¿Pero qué no era eso lo que estaba buscando, que le doliera para poder recibir su castigo? Aún así se tensó por completo cuando la mano de Kanda entró por debajo de la camisa. ¿Lo haría sólo así? Dolería, dolería mucho. Y tenía que tomarlo como viniera para pagar sus culpas. Kanda sólo le quitó la ropa interior antes de apartarse de él. Allen le miró desde abajo, ya respirando agitadamente a pesar de que apenas empezaran. Todo iba demasiado rápido, pero así eran las cosas con el mayor después de todo.

- Date la vuelta, _Moyashi_.

Volvió a asentir muy despacio, colocándose boca abajo, apoyándose con sus manos y elevando las caderas; sintiéndose avergonzado por mostrarse así, en esa posición tan provocativa que no era propia de él. Se tuvo que morder el labio inferior cuando el primer dedo del mayor se deslizó dentro de él. Al menos había traído el lubricante, no sería tan malo con él después de todo. Demasiado pronto, incluso para Kanda. Esperaba que al menos le besara como solía hacerlo siempre, pero entendió que no merecía eso. No merecía pedirlo, tendría que esperar a que Kanda decidiera dárselo.

Se sentía patético, por supuesto. Porque en esos momentos quería darse la vuelta, abrazar a Kanda y pedirle por los juegos previos, esos que le gustaban mucho más que verse atravesado por el samurái. Apenas pudo ahogar el grito que amenazaba por salir cuando un dedo más entró en él. De nuevo apretó los párpados, intentando no llorar. No le dolía tanto, ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba llorando. Cuando el tercer dedo se unió a los otros dos no pudo ahogar el gemido que salió de su boca ni siquiera al morder con fuerza las sábanas. De pronto recordó que estaban en la enfermería y que no debía hacer mucho ruido. Sólo esperaba que Link hubiera cerrado con llave.

Estaba preparándose mentalmente para la penetración, eso era lo que venía después de todo. Kanda introduciéndose dentro de él y provocándole ese dolor mezclado con placer al que tanto temía. Lo supo cuando los dedos salieron. Apretó las sábanas con las manos y los dientes. No debía hacer ningún sonido cuando entrara, no debía.

- De verdad eres un idiota. ¿Ibas a dejar que te la metiera así como así?

Parpadeó, sentándose en la cama tras mucho trabajo después de haber estado en esa otra posición vergonzosa. Aún sentía el lubricante en su entrada y era bastante desagradable, pero la sorpresa de Kanda diciéndole algo como eso le podía más que cualquier incomodidad.

- Pensé que querías meterla.

- _Che_. Claro que quiero.

- ¿Entonces por qué no lo haces?

Impaciente, estaba impaciente. ¿Desde cuándo se ponía impaciente porque Kanda le hiciera eso? Aún y cuando había sido totalmente grosero y había entrado en la enfermería sólo con la firme convicción de tirárselo y ahora estaba jugando con su mente. Era un sucio bastardo que le gustaba jugar con su mente.

Dejó de pensar cuando los labios del otro se posaron sobre los suyos. Abrió los ojos, apenas procesando que Kanda le estaba besando, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Pero tal vez sí era la primera vez que él correspondía de esa manera tan apasionada, ¿qué demonios le estaba pasando? Juntó su cuerpo al del japonés lo más que pudo, abrazándole con fuerza. No, no entendía qué le estaba pasando. Mucho menos por qué de pronto su miembro había despertado.

Se apartó al darse cuenta de eso, sosteniendo la mirada de Kanda porque estaba sorprendido. Le gustaban las caricias, los besos, esas cosas. No que Kanda le hiciera suyo. Aunque en esta ocasión...

- Kanda...

- ¿Alguna día volverás, _Moyashi_?

No lo sabía. Ni siquiera sabía si esa persona que Kanda conocía era Allen Walker, o si en realidad no era más que ese chiquillo asustado y nervioso. Un estúpido adolescente con una estúpida erección. Rayos.

Komui tenía razón en lo de las hormonas y seguramente éstas eran las que producía su cuerpo normalmente por la edad que tenía, no las que le daban por el bebé. Se sentía desorientado, perdido, pero a la vez más seguro que nunca de lo que quería. ¿Cómo era que podía pasar de un estado de ánimo a otro completamente diferente?

- Ni siquiera sé qué hacer para volver, Kanda...

- _Mhm_. Dime, _Moyashi_, ¿me deseas?

Era una pregunta que no sabía cómo responder. Aunque estaba seguro de que Kanda sabía la respuesta. Él mismo se acercó para besar suavemente al idiota frente a él, sólo un suave roce con los labios para después separarse y deshacer la coleta que usualmente llevaba para dejar libre ese cabello negro. Terminó por apoyarse en él, escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Ternura o lujuria, ya ni siquiera sabía la diferencia de lo que sentía.

Kanda le acariciaba la espalda, bajando más y más. No serían sólo abrazos y besos, Allen estaba al tanto de eso. Pero agradecía que al pelinegro le hubiera dado por tan siquiera besarlo, por haberle dejado que le abrazara. Se acurrucó contra el pecho del mayor, ahogando el pequeño gemido que escapó de su boca cuando dos dedos aún húmedos entraron en él. El maldito pervertido no se quedaría con las ganas, eso nunca; aunque sería bastante hipócrita por quejarse al respecto cuando él mismo estaba poniéndose duro por alguna razón que desconocía o que no quería reconocer.

Se suponía que la plática que les había dado Komui debía de inhibir su deseo sexual, no aumentarlo. Soltó una risita sin poder evitarlo. Al parecer el supervisor no había hecho más que empeorar el líbido de Kanda y despertar el suyo. Ambos eran pecadores después de todo.

- Al menos no estás en plan sumiso hoy.

Sonrió contra la tela de la camisa del mayor. Se sentía culpable, por supuesto; quería ser castigado, quería que doliera. Pero por alguna razón al fin se daba cuenta de que Kanda no quería tenerlo así de dominado por méritos que no fueran suyos. Así de orgulloso era ese _Bakanda_. Seguramente querría doblegarlo por sí mismo. Lo malo era que ese juego le gustaba, eso de que Kanda quisiera poseerlo por su propia cuenta y sin ayuda. Ya sabía que era masoquista después de todo.

- Le dijiste a Komui que te gustaba lo que hacíamos - un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral por tan sólo oír tan de cerca al otro -. Nunca habías sido sincero entonces; tu cuerpo era el único que confirma lo que en realidad sientes.

Se tensó para después gemir largamente sin poder evitarlo cuando Kanda rozó ese punto en su interior. Ese que el _Noah_ había descubierto tan rápido. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando olvidar eso lo más pronto posible. Kanda se enfadaría con él si descubría que estaba pensando en su enemigo. No quería que se diera cuenta de que nuevas lágrimas amenazaban por salir, por eso talló su rostro contra la tela de la camisa del mayor, intentando ahogar sus sollozos.

Pero pareció darse cuenta de algo. Eso le pareció a Allen porque Kanda estaba acariciándole suavemente la espalda con la mano izquierda, casi como si fuera un patético intento por consolarle. Aunque esos dedos dentro de él le quitaban lo lindo al gesto. Se aferró a la camisa del otro, apretando fuertemente cada vez que esa zona era tocada. Seguía sin entender por qué se sentía bien a pesar del dolor, y tampoco sabía por qué deseaba a Kanda adentro.

Se mordió el labio inferior, al fin dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, sintiéndose apenado por ello. ¿Significaba que Tyki tenía razón, no? Que era una ramera que buscaba placer egoísta y nada más, sin importar con quién fuera. Tragó saliva, hundiendo aún más el rostro en el pecho del japonés.

- _Che_. Creo que ya es suficiente.

Dio un respingo cuando Kanda lo apartó de él, prácticamente perdiendo el equilibrio al caer sentado en la cama con las piernas abiertas en una descarada invitación. Cerró los ojos cuando el otro exorcista se acercó nuevamente, esperando a que le penetrara ya. Separó los párpados cuando sólo sintió un beso en los labios.

- Tan idiota, simplemente idiota. No quiero que seas sumiso, no quiero que te sientas culpable, así que cálmate de una vez.

Apenas se atrevió a mirar al samurái frente a él. Sintió la sangre acomulándose en su rostro por la visión. Kanda estaba sentado, colocando un poco de lubricante en su mano derecha para después masturbarse, todo sin dejar de mirarle un instante. Abrió ligeramente la boca, sin saber qué hacer al respecto, sólo podía sentir sus mejillas ardiendo y el resto de su cuerpo temblando sin que pudiera hacer absolutamente nada para fingir que eso no lo intimidaba. Es que simplemente nunca había visto a Kanda haciendo eso, la única vez que le vio tocándose fue cuando Timcanpy le mostró ese vídeo en que había grabado al samurái sin su permiso. Trató de distraerse, recordando que Tim no estaba con él, preguntándose en dónde estaría ahora. Todo con tal de tranquilizarse y no admitir que en esos momentos deseaba a Kanda como nunca antes.

- Vamos, ven aquí.

Kanda había extendido la mano izquierda mientras seguía tocándose con la otra, con un gesto de aparente indiferencia a pesar del ligero color rojizo que adornaba su rostro. Tardó algo de tiempo en reaccionar, gateando hasta quedar más cerca del pelinegro, aún temblando por el nerviosismo. Y tal vez por la excitación también. Lo recibió con un largo beso, uno donde luchó por dominar como hacía tanto tiempo que no lo intentaba; aunque al final, sabiéndose vencido, permitió que la lengua de Kanda entrara en su boca y reclamara el territorio.

- Voltéate.

La órden lo confundió. ¿Quería que le diera la espalda? No le dijo que se acostara boca abajo ni nada de eso, así que solamente cumplió lo dicho. De nuevo el nerviosismo se apoderó de él, pues no sabía qué era lo que pretendía Kanda; no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que quería. Así que sólo resopló entrecortadamente, esperando otra indicación qué seguir porque así era como funcionaba cuando tenían sexo.

De pronto Kanda le había tomado de las caderas, elevándolas. Cooperó, aún sin saber lo que pasaba exactamente hasta que sintió la punta del miembro del otro rozando su entrada. Se tensó nuevamente. Usualmente no empezaban con Allen sentado sobre Kanda, cuando terminaban así era luego de algunas penetraciones menos profundas. Además, estar de espaldas le asustaba aún más al no poder ver los gestos del mayor para saber a qué atenerse.

No pudo seguir pensando más en eso ni en nada más cuando la erección de Kanda se abrió paso en su interior, arrancándole un pequeño gemido de dolor. En efecto, dolía como lo había esperado luego de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo. Se apoyó en los brazos del pelinegro, intentando no dejarse caer para no lastimar al otro o a él mismo.

- Kan-da...

- Se siente tan bien estar en tu interior, _Moyashi_.

Tragó saliva, enrojeciéndose por lo que Kanda decía. Suponía que era un cumplido, o al menos así lo quería ver, por más sucio que fuera. Al parecer Kanda sólo había esperado a que se relajara un poco, porque había vuelto a empujarle hacia abajo, provocándole nuevos gemidos dolorosos que intentaba ahogar a toda costa. En la enfermería, tenía que recordar que estaban en la enfermería. Miró hacia la puerta de la habitación. De verdad esperaba que estuviera con llave.

Lanzó un último gemido ahogado cuando sintió a Kanda dentro de él por completo. Aún seguía apoyado en los brazos del pelinegro, respirando agitadamente al tratar de recuperarse de esa primera invasión. Se inclinó hacia atrás, recargándose en el pecho del otro mientras se tranquilizaba. No, definitivamente no le gustaba esa posición tan incómoda en la que estaba en obvia desventaja.

- Nos estorba, por eso tiene que ser así - dijo Kanda, sorprendiendo a Allen porque había adivinado lo que pensaba y porque en ese instante acariciaba su vientre, provocándole un ligero escalofrío -. Te aseguro que lo disfrutarás dentro de poco.

Se las arregló para ahogar el grito que dio cuando el otro le tomó de las caderas nuevamente para elevarlas y luego dejarlo caer sobre su miembro. Era tan profundo y dolía, pero a la vez se sentía extrañamente bien. Otra vez esos pensamientos contradictorios como cada vez que se tenía sexo con Kanda. Se apoyó de nuevo en los brazos del japonés, sintiendo como poco a poco empezaba a tomar un ritmo en las penetraciones. Se sentía tan extraño, tan avergonzado por sentirse abierto de esa manera. Y porque estaba frente a la puerta. Si alguien entraba lo primero que vería sería a él sentado en la erección del mayor, siendo penetrado una y otra vez sin oponerse en lo absoluto.

Arqueó la espalda, topándose con uno de los hombros de Kanda cuando éste volvió a encontrar ese lugar. No sabía cómo lo lograba, como hacía para ponerlo a temblar. De cierta forma agradecía no tener que hacerlo sólo, que Kanda fuera quien manejaba su cuerpo al ritmo que le gustase más a él, porque Allen sabía que no podría sostenerse por mucho tiempo así. Era cierto que la posición no le gustaba, pero así podía escuchar la respiración agitada del otro, los ligeros jadeos que salían de sus labios, dándole a entender que de verdad estaba disfrutando mientras lo tomaba. A Kanda realmente le gustaba tirárselo, tanto como para advertirle a Komui que no pararía, que prefería llevarse a Allen antes que tan siquiera pensar en dejar de "follar". De cierta manera le hacía sentirse orgulloso, porque era él quien provocaba esas reacciones en el cuerpo de Kanda a pesar de tener esa prominente barriga, estar hinchado por todas partes y además estar deprimido. Y haber sido usado por otra persona.

Sin embargo, no podía concentrarse demasiado en eso; ni siquiera podía perderse en el hecho de tener que sentirse culpable. El dolor mezclado con el placer le distraían, muy a penas podía concentrarse en ahogar sus gemidos como para además estarse lamentando. Sin darse cuenta, empezó a ayudar a Kanda; a levantar sus caderas y a bajarlas cuando el otro le presionaba. Esperaba que no quedaran marcas a pesar de la fuerza con que los dedos del japonés se aferraban a su piel.

Estaba tan ocupado sintiendo en los movimientos de Kanda en su interior al entrar y salir que casi no pudo ahogar el sonido de frustración que soltó al sentir al otro detenerse. Él mismo se sorprendió por el hecho y quiso voltear para saber qué pasaba. Definitivamente esa posición no le ayudaba para nada cuando quería enterarse de lo que Kanda pensaba.

- ¿Por-por qué...?

- ¿Te molesta que haya parado, _Moyashi_? - le escuchó reírse para después sentir una ligera humedad en su cuello. Kanda lo estaba besando y eso no hacía más que aumentar el sonrojo que ya tenía - ¿Quieres que siga?

Se mordió el labio inferior. Iba a hacerlo él mismo; elevar su cuerpo para luego dejarse caer en el miembro de Kanda, penetrarse a sí mismo para que el otro se decidiera a continuar con eso, pero lo detuvo.

- No tan rápido.

Cerró uno de sus ojos. El pene de Kanda seguía dentro de él, aún y cuando el pelinegro no parecía tener intenciones de empezar a moverse de nuevo pues sólo se limitaba a seguirle besando el cuello y a mordisquear de vez en cuando el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda. Era incómodo y le provocaba cierta ansiedad que no lograba explicar. Las manos de Kanda abandonaron sus caderas después de un tiempo, acariciando sus muslos con mucha suavidad. ¿Ahora le daba por las caricias? Se suponía que eso venía antes de la penetración, o así era como estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo. Se relajó un poco cuando pasó a su abdomen. Sentir las manos de Kanda sobre ese lugar le tranquilizaba, lo cual era todo lo contrario a como se sentía en un principio, cuando no quería que nadie más tocara pero al único al que le reclamaba por hacerlo era al japonés.

Lo hacía porque era al único que le tenía tanta confianza como para confesarle que eso le molestaba. Aunque ahora ya había empezado a hablar, a pedirle a los demás que no le tocaran porque no le gustaba en la forma más educada posible. Veía los gestos de tristeza en los científicos o en sus amigos exorcistas, pero ahora se sentía más a gusto al no tener a la gente acosándolo con eso. Si al menos hubiera tenido el valor de hacerlo desde el principio no habría pasado por tantos problemas. Además, era con Kanda con quien su bebé estaba tranquilo, tanto como para ahora mismo estar pateando suavemente en contraste a como lo estaba haciendo antes de que el mayor llegara. Cerró los ojos, suspirando quédamente mientras las caricias seguían.

Pero las manos de Kanda subían de nuevo, acercándose peligrosamente a ese punto en la anatomía de su cuerpo que le molestaba tanto.

- ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué...?

El gemido que salió de su boca no pudo ser evitado de manera alguna. Se tensó, revolviéndose incómodamente cuando las palmas de las manos del otro rozaron sus tetillas por encima de la camisa. Sintió como apretaba suavemente, arrancándole otro quejido de dolor.

- Pa-ra... ¡duele!

- El conejo tenía razón. Realmente se sienten suaves.

Se ruborizó aún más cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba. Todo por culpa de Lavi, seguramente comparaba _esos_ que le habían salido con los de las mujeres. Sólo rezaba porque el pelirrojo no los hubiera visto ya o sería su final. Negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Detente, _Bakanda_!

- ¿Te molesta a pesar de que te esté tocando por encima de la camisa? De verdad son sensibles entonces.

Se retorció nuevamente cuando Kanda empezó a mover sus manos en pequeños círculos, deteniéndose sólo para apretarlos de vez en cuando. No entendía por qué le llamaban la atención, ¿no se suponía que sólo le gustaban los hombres? ¡Normalmente los hombres no tienen de _esos_! Trató de apartarse, pero tener a Kanda aún dentro no ayudaba en nada. Había empezado a besarle el cuello otra vez mientras seguía tocándolo, pasando ocasionalmente sus dedos índices por los pezones que ya estaban erectos a causa de la fricción, molestándole aún más. Era tan incómodo, se sentía extraño y le asustaba. Así que sólo atinaba a apretar con sus dedos la camisa de Kanda, intentando apartar las manos del otro de su pecho, aún y cuando cada vez oponía menos resistencia. No era igual a como se sentía cuando no habían crecido, ahora la sensación era mucho más fuerte. Terminó por bajar las manos para apoyarse en las caderas de Kanda mientras se recargaba en el pecho del mayor, cerrando los ojos al tiempo que intentaba ahogar los gemidos que poco a poco dejaban de ser de dolor para convertirse en algo más.

No sabía que el otro era experimentado en eso. Tal vez sí tenía algo de información acerca de cómo hacer que las mujeres se sintieran bien cuando acariciaban sus pechos de esa forma. Después de todo, seguía sin saber si Kanda se había acostado con alguien antes, con quién lo había hecho, si tan siquiera pertenecía a la Orden. Si había sido con una mujer.

- Kanda...

De nuevo lo tenía a sus pies. Sabía cómo tocarle, como hacer para que terminara gimiendo su nombre entre dientes, como obligarle a morderse el labio inferior cada vez que se movía así. Aún así, se alarmó un poco cuando una de las manos de Kanda dejó de atenderlo para desabrochar la camisa. Ahogó otro gemido al sentir el aire frío en contacto con su pecho, logrando que se estremeciera. Pero pronto toda sensación fría desapareció cuando las manos del otro volvieron a ese lugar. Gimió otra vez.

Quería decirle que parara, aún si el dolor desaparecía una vez más para dar paso a un oscuro placer combinado con la incomodidad. Las manos de Kanda eran tan grandes comparadas con esos pequeños pechos que se sentía aún más abochornado. Se preguntó si así era como las chicas se sentían o si no les molestaba en lo absoluto cuando alguien las tocaba.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos nuevamente cuando Kanda movió sus caderas, embistiéndole una vez más a pesar de que apenas consiguió entrar y salir. Exhaló con fuerza, intentando disfrazar los jadeos y gemidos que sabía serían demasiado ruidosos para su gusto. Se apoyó otra vez en el pecho de Kanda sólo para que el mayor lamiera sensualmente la parte posterior de su oreja izquierda.

- Puedes moverte si quieres, _Moyashi_.

La tentación, esa que por primera vez le asaltaba con tanta fuerza se hizo presente. Se suponía que debían de sentirse inhibidos porque Komui los hubiera descubierto, por estarlo haciendo en la enfermería. Y en lugar de eso se sentían con más calor, como si la necesidad de tener sexo de pronto fuera totalmente prioritaria. Por lo menos para Allen, la tentación le era totalmente desconocida y le asustaba. Pero aún empezó a moverse, sin la misma fuerza ni la misma velocidad de Kanda, por supuesto. Ni siquiera conseguía elevar sus caderas del todo y aún así tenía que morderse los labios cada vez que lograba que la punta del miembro de Kanda pasara por ese lugar.

Pronto lo único que se podían oír sus gemidos ahogados y ese sonido de sus cuerpos uniéndose que tanto le avergonzaba. Kanda seguía acariciándole con las manos, lamiendo su cuello y; además había empezado a mover las caderas, encontrándose contra las suyas, provocando que la penetración fuera aún más profunda. Hacía tanto que no sentía ese placer combinado con dolor que le parecía imposible estarlo viviendo y le gustaba a pesar de que una gran parte de él se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza. Y más porque sabía que el espadachín querría hacer eso que siempre le molestaba.

- Por favor, no te corras dentro - suplicó como pudo entre jadeos, apenas capaz de articular las palabras que buscaba porque el otro no se detuvo ni un instante a pesar de que Allen había empezado hablar.

Era obvio que se negaría, que de todas maneras lo haría como solía ocurrir siempre. No quería tener que ir a los baños comunes, no en esta condición; caminar de por sí le era difícil como además tener que hacerlo con _eso_ adentro de él. No se esperaba que Kanda se compadeciera, por eso le pareció extraño cuando sintió que el mayor dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa al apoyar los labios en la piel de su cuello.

- No lo haré si te masturbas para mí.

- ¿¡Qué!?

Kanda era.. _Bakanda_ era...

- ¡Pervertido!

Como si no lo supiera ya. Escuchó la profunda risa del japonés inundando la habitación.

- Sólo hazlo. Me encanta como me aprietas cuando te corres.

Se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo como su rostro entero se teñía de rojo. Se supone que Kanda no debía pedir eso, que no debía de ser así. Pero ya había discutido mentalmente con el hecho de que el Kanda que él conocía era muy diferente al que se mostraba con los demás. Resopló, tragando saliva antes de colocar su mano derecha en su entrepierna. Nunca antes se había tocado, así que era otra cosa nueva para él. Había visto a Kanda haciéndolo y, pues, también había acariciado al mayor de esa forma. Ahogó otro gemido cuando empezó a mover su mano, muy despacio, como tratando de acostumbrarse. Aunque de nuevo Kanda se lo ponía difícil al volver a embestirle. Al menos había dejado en paz su pecho y ahora le tomaba de las caderas para poder alzarlo con más facilidad.

No era tan malo después de todo, podía controlar la velocidad y la presión. Al menos por parte de él, porque las penetraciones de Kanda se habían vuelto más rápidas y profundas. Y aún así podía sentirlo. Que se estaba moderando, ¿o tal vez sólo lo estaba alucinando? Sacudió la cabeza.

- _Ngh_, _Moyashi_.

Para su sorpresa, Kanda lo apartó de él, recostándolo en la cama con suavidad. Parpadeó, confundido hasta que Kanda volvió a penetrarlo, arrancándole otro gemido que consiguió amortiguar con la mano izquierda.

- Tócate.

Ni siquiera asintió, sólo volvió a lo que hacía, acariciando su erección nuevamente. Maldito _Bakanda_, obligándole a hacer eso, incitándole a hacerlo. Seguía tapándose la boca, con los ojos entreabiertos, observando a Kanda sin apartar la mirada un instante. Ese gesto de concentración, ese ligero sonrojo, las pequeñas gotas de sudor deslizándose por su rostro, los casi inaudibles jadeos que salían de su boca; todo él. Siempre se había preguntado cómo era que Kanda lo había escogido precisamente a él cuando podía tener al que quisiera. Era fuerte, apuesto, galante; cualquier mujer estaría a sus pies rápidamente. Claro, mientras no conocieran su verdadera personalidad. De pronto sintió unas fuertes ganas de besarle por alguna razón desconocida. Sonrió.

- _Che_. Deja de sonreír, estúpido _Moyashi_.

Dejó de hacerlo no porque Kanda se lo hubiera pedido, sino porque ya poco podía hacer para ahogar los sonidos de placer que escapaban de su boca, por lo que tenía que apretar los labios con fuerza. Kanda había aumentado el ritmo y él también. Pronto se correría y quería decírselo a Kanda, pero no pudo. Lo único que pudo hacer fue gemir suavemente el nombre de Kanda un par de veces antes de venirse, automáticamente arqueando la espalda y elevando las caderas.

Luego se quedó quieto, respirando agitadamente mientras sentía su cuerpo moviéndose al ritmo de las embestidas que Kanda había renovado apenas terminó, incapaz de hacer nada más tras ese orgasmo tan agotador. Esperaba que Kanda cumpliera con lo que había dicho, porque no se creía capaz de caminar ahora mismo. El mayor le penetró unas cuantas veces más antes de salir y, justo cuando pensaba que el otro se quedaría a medias, sintió algo caliente y húmedo en su piel. Una vez más el color rojizo en su rostro se profundizó cuando se dio cuenta de que Kanda había terminado sobre él, aunque era mucho mejor esto que cuando se corría en su cara o cuando tenía que sentir ese líquido caliente adentro. Se estremeció ligeramente, encogiéndose un poco, acurrucándose en la cama.

- No te muevas o lo mancharás todo, idiota.

Asintió cansinamente, sonriendo otra vez. Estaba sudado, manchado y adolorido, pero se sentía extrañamente bien. Después de todo sí tendría que ir a lavarse. Entreabrió los ojos cuando Kanda empezó a limpiarle con un pañuelo humedecido y se preguntó cómo demonios ese pervertido siempre estaba preparado para todo. Le miró cuando tomó su mano derecha, limpiando sus dedos de su propia corrida. Apenas separó los labios, dispuesto a decirle que dejara de hacer eso, que él podía limpiarse sólo cuando Kanda se acercó para besarle, seguramente malinterpretando el gesto por una petición de atención. Correspondió de todas maneras, saboreando a Kanda otra vez.

Se suponía que no debía de sentirse bien, que no debía obtener placer del encuentro sexual porque sólo era para complacer a Kanda y, aún así se sentía bien. Y no sabía si eso lo convertía en ramera o no, pero había valido totalmente la pena.

- Eres un completo idiota.

Asintió, dándole la razón antes de acurrucarse junto a él en la cama, cerrando los ojos al tratar aún de normalizar su respiración. Seguía limpiándole, así que se mantuvo inmóvil luego de esos movimientos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía protegido. Protegido por Yu Kanda, la persona que trató de matarlo en cuanto puso un pie en el Cuartel General de la Orden Oscura.

Ironías de la vida.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El _Moyashi_ estaba recostado a su lado, tranquilo como pocas veces lo había visto. Sabía que estaba despierto a pesar del ritmo pausado de su respiración, parecía que tan sólo estaba buscando el momento adecuado para decir algo. Era un idiota, tan idiota como para dejarse hacer todo eso a pesar de haber dicho antes que le daba miedo. Aunque aparentaba haberlo disfrutado, aún si Kanda le hubiera obligado a tocarse o aunque lo hubiera penetrado repetidamente sin cansancio. O que hubiera tocado esos pequeño pechos.

Sonrió socarronamente. El conejo había dado otro buen consejo de cómo acariciar a una mujer. Había dicho que los de Allen serían más sensibles y que fuera cuidoso. Pero claro que eso era difícil para él, así que ni siquiera sabía si no había causado dolor en el menor. Se había quejado de todas maneras. Resopló, pasando una mano por el cabello, incorporándose después. Allen entreabrió los ojos, mirándole entre el flequillo. Apartó unos cuantos cabellos de anciano del rostro del chiquillo, aún confundido porque no estuviera quejándose por el dolor o lamentándose por lo que había pasado con ese _Noah_ bastardo.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora?

- Está dormido. Al fin está dormido.

Arqueó una ceja, tardando un poco en entender que estaba hablando del bebé. Claro, esa mirada llena de brillo, obviamente estaba hablando de su hijo. Hijo o hija. Allen estaba tan convencido de que ese bebé sería hombre que ni siquiera se esforzaba en llevarle la contraria. Ni siquiera porque él quería que fuera niña por alguna razón que desconocía, lo cual era extraño porque debería de sentirse más ansioso por tener un varón de acuerdo a su cultura que por tener una hija. Pero era tan jodidamente estúpido pelearse con el _Moyashi_ por el sexo de su hijo que sólo chasqueó la lengua, como preguntándole por lo sorprendente del asunto de que el bebé estuviera dormido. Se suponía que pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo así.

- Es que hacía mucho que no dormía tan tranquilamente.

Allen había tomado una de las manos de Kanda para colocarla sobre su vientre, invitándole a tocarle cuando antes se hubiera negado con todas sus fuerzas a que incluso le mirara. Se quedó quieto, comprobando que prácticamente no había movimiento alguno.

- Siempre se duerme después de que lo hacemos.

- _Che_. ¿Quieres decir que se arrulla cuando follamos?

Le vio sonrojarse, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el pequeño puchero que hizo.

- ¿Todo ese movimiento le hace dormir? Ya me había preocupado de que fuera algo serio.

- Eres idiota.

Se lo recordó una vez más, como si quisiera que nunca olvidara que para él siempre seguiría siendo un idiota a pesar de que le amaba.

Komui no entendía eso. Pero le daba igual mientras no los pusiera en evidencia con los Comandantes. No porque le importara lo que pensaran o por la posibilidad de irse al infierno. Era sólo que aún tenía razones para vivir, ahora más que antes.

Sintió al pequeño acurrucándose contra él otra vez, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho. Al parecer ahora el chiquillo tenía necesidad de contacto físico después de rehuir tanto tiempo de eso. De un día para otro, de un jodido día para otro. Estúpido niñito.

- ¿Crees que Link vuelva pronto?

Lanzó un gruñido como respuesta. Sí, seguramente volvería para molestar otra vez, pero prefería que se mantuviera fuera de escena por más tiempo. Aunque fuera sólo para abrazar a este imbécil un poco más.

- ¿Me comporto como ramera, Kanda?

Parpadeó, dibujando un gesto de fastidio. No otra vez con eso. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que pasar por esto?

- Que no, _Moyashi_. Entiende de una jodida vez que no.

- Pe-ro... me gustó.

- ¿Y?

Al menos había admitido que lo había disfrutado. Sintió que recuperaba un poco de su orgullo perdido con esto. Había logrado que el estúpido _Moyashi_ le dijera que le había gustado.

- Se suponía que no debería de gustarme...

- _Che_. A la mierda con eso, imbécil.

Se tapó los ojos con la mano derecha, intentando buscar algo de paciencia en donde sabía que no había. Fue cuando se descubrió el rostro que se encontró con que el _Moyashi_ le miraba fijamente.

- ¿Qué?

- Tal vez deberíamos de darnos una ducha. Estás todo sudado, _Bakanda_ - dijo Allen, apartando algunos cabellos negros de su rostro como si quisiera confirmarlo.

Sonrió con malicia.

- ¿Quieres coger en los baños, _Moyashi_?

- ¡No! ¡Sólo quiero bañarme!

- _Che_. Entonces espera un poco - le empujó hacia abajo para que volviera a recostarse en su pecho -. Sólo cállate y quédate así unos momentos más.

- De pronto te estás comportando muy amablemente conmigo - le oyó susurrar, ya apoyado en su cuerpo otra vez.

- Cállate de una vez, maldita sea.

No quería tener que dar explicaciones de por qué estaba intentando ser más suave con el _Moyashi_, sobre todo porque ni él mismo tenía las respuestas. Sólo sabía que se preocupaba por Allen y por su bebé y no tenía la capacidad de expresarlo de otra manera. Se estaba volviendo débil. Era obvio, con una mierda. Estaba seguro de que enamorarse sólo le traería problemas. Y ya no sólo era estar enamorado de un maldito chiquillo, sino también estar impaciente por tener a ese bebé en los brazos.

Se escuchaba tan increíblemente rídiculo que nunca lo diría en voz alta, y cualquiera que se atreviera a tan siquiera insinuar que se estaba ablandando conocería el filo de _Mugen_ en su garganta.

Resopló, pasando un brazo por detrás de su cabeza para apoyarse, escuchando la respiración tranquila de Allen mientras dormía. Al menos se veía mucho más relajado, tal vez de verdad le relajaba el saber que el niño estaba durmiendo. No tenía ni idea de cómo hacía para saberlo, pero el _Moyashi_ se mostraba tan seguro al respecto que no le molestaba que lo afirmara tan alegremente.

Le acarició el cabello. Jodido niño. Estaba relamiéndose los labios en sueños, probablemente soñando con algún alimento en especial.

Chasqueó la lengua, mirando hacia el techo sin percatarse que Timcanpy trepaba por las sábanas de la cama para luego acomodarse tranquilamente en el colchón.

**+ Continuará +**

**Notas finales**: _LOL My pr0n is full of fail_. _Yatta_! Terminé, _agh_. ¡Por fin podré actualizarme con los fanfics, yay! Es decir, creo que me iré a dormir (_bostezo_). Nos vemos, esperemos que el sábado o domingo a más tardar (_gotitas_). Maldita falta de inspiración mezclada con la falta de tiempo. En fin. _Bye bye!_


	22. Sólo mío

**Stupid me says**: _LOL RANT_: Odio cuando busco _Yullen_ y me encuentro con _Arekan_ (_vomita sangre_) Argh. Lo siento, pero muchos de nosotros no vemos al adorable Allen como un sádico bastardo que busca aprovecharse de un lloroso e indefenso Kanda (WTF?!). A ver, ¿cuándo han visto a Allen disfrutando cuando pelea o cuando termina bañado en sangre? Exacto: ninguna vez. ¿Y a Kanda? Oh, un par de veces sí. ¿Cuándo han visto a Kanda llorando, sí, llorando? ¿Cuándo? Exacto: ninguna puta vez. ¿Y a Allen? ¡Sí! El niño ese llora más que Lenalee y Miranda juntas. Ya sé que eso no los hace uke o seme, pero el OOC duele y bastante. Y muchos fans del Arekan son los primeros que saltan y dicen que no leemos el manga; bueno, yo al menos me perdí la parte de Allen siendo egoísta y malvado y la de Kanda con lágrimas en los ojos y siendo abusado. Debió haber sido un capítulo especial (/sarcasmo). No me molesta que les guste el _Arekan_ (incluso hay cierto _Arekan_ que tolero - como el de SEIL y sólo porque Allen no está tan OOC ahí -, aún y cuando no me guste verlo), pero al menos no lo etiqueten como _Yullen_. Mi estómago se los agradecerá. _END RANT_.

En fin, otra vez tarde (_llora_). Disculpas a todos, especialmente a _**Kassy**_, perdón por desaparecerme tanto tiempo, espero pronto poder leer tus fanfics con más calma (Viva el spam!Yullen!!), toma todo lo que quieras de este torpe capítulo, es todo tuyo. Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, me hacen feliz saber que al menos les entretiene leer mis desvarios. Por cierto _**Apple_Rin**_, POV significa "Point of View", eso quiere decir que está narrado desde el punto de vista del personaje. En el capítulo 11 tengo dos POV, uno con Allen y otro con Kanda de la misma situación. Así que puedes encontrar el punto de vista de Kanda sobre el lemon del capi 11 (mucho más grosero y crudo, si me lo preguntan, je). Pero bueno, me dejo de tonteras para que puedan leer y yo me pueda largar a dormir (_sonrisa radiante_).

**Notas especiales para el capítulo:** _**Lemon**_, kukuku. El _fluff_ duele y trae OOC, pero creo que ya lo sabían, ¿no? Y otro POV que nunca antes había probado.

**Rating**: M

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ D Gray-man no me pertenece, es de Hoshino Katsura-_senseii_. Si me perteneciera, Timcanpy y Kanda tendrían duelos de miradas también (_risita_). Y no hubiera esperado tanto tiempo para operarme, mi umbral del dolor es muy bajo (_gotitas_).

**Apóstol de Dios**

**22. Sólo mío**

No le gustaba este lugar.

No le gustaba porque significaba que tenía que mantenerse al margen y observar sin hacer nada mientras ese sujeto manoseaba a su querido Allen. Le hacía esas cosas que Cross le hacía a tantas mujeres, pero al menos el General era caballeroso con ellas y las trataba bien. Y este hombre no era amable en lo absoluto. Lo único que de verdad le gustaba de él era su suéter. Oh, sí, el bonito suéter que le había dado Allen y donde podía meterse a jugar a las escondidas con el niño; aún y cuando ya no le fuera tan fácil hacerlo, pero Allen se lo seguía permitiendo y por eso estaba sumamente feliz.

Si acaso había otra cosa que le gustaba de ese tipo era que su pequeño Allen parecía sentirse mejor cuando estaba a su alrededor, aún y cuando fuera un idiota y se aprovechara del cuerpo del joven exorcista. Lograba que se durmiera pronto, cosa que no pasaba cuando el otro no estaba.

Pero era tan estúpido que no se daba cuenta de que Allen seguía afectado por todo esto. Que a veces permanecía horas enteras sentado en una de las esquinas de su habitación, con el rostro escondido en sus rodillas, abrazándose a sí mismo con fuerza. Y que pasaba muchísimo tiempo observando su brazo izquierdo como si empezara a odiarlo de nuevo. Claro, ese tipo no tenía ni idea de que estaba lastimando al jovencito con sus exigencias en la cama, como si Allen le debiera algo.

Sin embargo, no era sólo Kanda el que le molestaba. También estaba el que estaba dentro de Allen, alguien que estaba directamente relacionado con el japonés de todas maneras. Por culpa de ese, Allen ya casi nunca jugaba con él ni le hablaba tan seguido como al que estaba en su vientre. Sí, ese bebé era un pequeño intruso que tampoco le gustaba, pero que toleraba bastante más que al que abusaba de su Allen. Y era divertido caminar por ese abdomen crecido, se sentía mucho más cálido que otras partes del cuerpo del jovencito, simplemente se sentía bien.

Revoloteó hasta la cama, posándose suavemente al lado de Allen. Ahí estaba ese sujeto también, por supuesto, era su habitación después de todo. Estaba abrazándolo, o al menos tenía uno de sus brazos rodeándole de un modo protector que le parecía bastante raro de por sí. Aunque eso no parecía tranquilizar demasiado al otro exorcista, pues se revolvía en la cama, como si algo le molestara. Aún así se las arregló para treparse sobre Allen, utilizando sus patitas en lugar de volar. Quería sentir la calidez del cuerpo del pequeño y esa era la mejor manera. Ya conseguiría colarse debajo de ese suéter otra vez, hasta debajo de la camisa si ponía suficiente esfuerzo y si lograba hacerlo lo suficientemente rápido.

Dio unos cuantos pasos, batallando un poco pues Allen no dejaba de moverse. Al final logró colocarse sobre el vientre del jovencito, acurrucándose ahí, dispuesto a quedarse dijera lo que dijera el japonés idiota. Aunque no se esperaba que el que se quejó de su decisión lo demostró golpeándolo. Bueno, más bien eran uno de sus golpecitos que de vez en cuando sentía cuando le daba por recostarse en el estómago de Allen, aún y cuando ese hubiera sido especialmente fuerte. Se negó a irse, por supuesto. No iba a dejar que nadie lo apartara de su querido Allen, ni siquiera el bebito que estaba en el interior del exorcista.

Mas esas patadas no paraban. Empezó a responderle, a golpear suavemente utilizando una de sus patitas, sin darse cuenta que lo más probable era que el bebé ni se enterara de lo que hacía. Pero los golpes que volvían más fuertes, incomodándolo aún más. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca y morder para hacerse notar, al fin y al cabo no sería la primera ni la última vez que Allen sentiría lo filoso de sus dientes, cuando el joven de cabellos blancos se movió haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Cayó en la cama, rebotando un par de veces antes de lograr quedarse quieto para ver al chico, como reclamándole por haberle tirado.

Había despertado a Allen, eso era claro porque el chiquillo parpadeó antes de revolverse nuevamente, como si buscara desesperadamente volver a coinciliar el sueño. Y al parecer no lo logró, porque le vio escaparse hábilmente de los brazos del japonés, alejándose de él poco a poco. Entonces se sentó en la cama, quedándose ahí por unos cuantos minutos. Caminó por la cama, acercándose hasta donde estaba Allen, quien acariciaba su vientre con aire ausente. Seguramente le dolía que le patearan tan fuerte, seguro que eso era.

Por eso voló hasta donde estaba el pequeño, posándose justo en el lugar que estaba tocando, comprobando que ese niñito en el interior de su nuevo amo seguía inquieto.

- ¿Qué haces despierto, Tim? Kanda se enojará si se da cuenta que estás aquí otra vez - susurró el exorcista, sonriendo suavemente antes de empezar a acariciarle con uno de sus dedos; logrando hacerle feliz porque por fin había logrado llamar la atención de su Allen. Oh, sí, le encantaba cuando hacía eso. Se restregó contra la mano del chico, dándole a entender que quería más.

Aunque el bebé no parecía estar de acuerdo en lo absoluto, porque una vez más sintió más de esos movimientos violentos que lo molestaban. Se estaba enfadando de verdad. Este era su tiempo con Allen, no tenía derecho a interrumpirlo cuando él podía estar todo el tiempo que quisiera con el inglés, Así que de nuevo abrió la boca, dispuesto a morder si seguía con esa terquedad digna del samurái idiota que seguía echado en la cama.

- ¡No te atrevas!

Se quejó cuando Allen le tomó de la cola, agitando sus alas al buscar escaparse del agarre. Le miró, reclamándole por ponerse del lado de ese mocoso consentido.

- Ya te he dicho que no hagas eso, Tim. ¿Quieres que la jefa de enfermeras te encierre y te aleje de mí?

Cierto, la enfermera era sobreprotectora, muy sobreprotectora. Quizá aún más que él mismo. Sin embargo, no le desagradaba del todo. No tanto como el japonés al menos. Aunque, bueno, había pocas personas que le desagradaran más que ese sujeto. Se alegró cuando le soltó, volviéndose a acomodar en el vientre del muchacho tranquilamente, como prometiendo que no se metería con ese bebé sólo porque era hijo de su amado Allen. De nuevo que estaba sonriendo, de nuevo le acariciaba. Y de nuevo se volvía a acurrucar contra su mano.

No duró mucho tiempo de todas maneras. Voló lejos del niño cuando éste se levantó con dificultad, poniéndose los pantalones que estaban al lado de la cama con lentitud. Estaba mirándolo desde arriba, observando atentamente cuando empezó a caminar de un lado para el otro en la misma habitación mientras volvía acariciar su vientre. Se preguntó si lo hacía para arrullar al bebé, para obligarle a dormir de una vez por todas para que también le fuera posible a él descansar.

Obviamente no resultaba. Se posó en la cama de nuevo, siguiendo con la mirada al muchachito que parecía agotado. Era tan joven, toda esa carga sumada a sus otras tantas obligaciones debía ser demasiado. Un niño haciéndose cargo de otro niño.

Cross tendría algo que decir al respecto, algo que...

Interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando vio que el chiquillo se detenía. Había cerrado los ojos, logrando llamar la atención de Timcanpy tanto como para acercarse nuevamente hacia donde estaba el pequeño. Aunque no se esperaba para nada ver aparecer una puerta frente a ellos; una puerta creada por Allen. Una puerta del Arca. Estaba sorprendido, pero más que nada confundido. ¿Por qué habría hecho eso su joven amo?

Entonces le vio entrar. Se alarmó, tanto que hasta estaba dispuesto a despertar al idiota ese para que detuviera a Allen. Pero luego decidió seguirlo él mismo, allá a donde se dirigiera. Era su querido Allen, después de todo. Y tenía que cuidarle de todos, hasta de él mismo. Muchas veces hasta de él mismo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ya se había acostumbrado a que Allen se moviera tanto mientras dormía que casi no notaba cuando el otro se revolvía en la cama. Joder, era culpa de su estúpido _Moyashi_ que no estuviera tan alerta como quisiera, después de todo, si no se hubiera adecuado a eso no podría descansar nunca. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de inmediato que el mocoso no estaba entre sus brazos ni tampoco en su habitación. Después de todo, Allen a veces hacía eso de levantarse en la madrugada para caminar dentro del mismo cuarto. Pero no estaba. El jodido niño no estaba.

Se levantó de la cama maldiciendo, tomando su camisa para ir a buscar al chiquillo cuando se dio cuenta de esa gran figura luminosa que estaba frente a él. Una puerta, una de las puertas que Allen podía abrir. Pero no podía ser que a ese pequeño cabeza hueca se le hubiera ocurrido usar el arma que tanto querían los Comandantes. Chasqueó la lengua, dispuesto a encontrar a ese niño y darle un buen golpe por no pensar en las consecuencias de lo que hacía. Sin embargo, otra cosa lo distrajo.

Las puertas del Arca tenían números. No sabía si eran asignadas al azar, en orden o simplemente el _Moyashi_ decidía cuál aparecía. Lo primero no podía controlarse, así que no tenía caso considerarlo. Si acaso era la segunda opción, entonces habían obligado a Allen a abrir muchas puertas, cosa que realmente le molestaba. Pero si era la última, el estúpido no había tenido mucho tino en escoger el número. Porque, justamente frente a él, tenía la puerta número 42**(1)**. Frunció el ceño, chasqueando la lengua una vez más. De todas maneras no era como si el _Moyashi_ supiera de esas cosas.

No sabía si entrar o no; aunque una vez allá podría pedirle al idiota salir, ahora era su Arca de todas maneras, él sabría si alguien más entraba. O al menos eso creía.

Frunció el ceño otra vez, abrochándose la camisa. El _Moyashi_ siempre le causaba problemas, tantos problemas. Ese pequeño idiota. Resopló antes de decidirse a entrar en esa puerta extraña.

Primero hubo una luz muy fuerte, tal y como había pasado esa vez que entró al Arca por culpa del jodido golem del Conde. Aunque en esta ocasión sólo tuvo que abrir los ojos para acostumbrarse a la claridad, encontrándose con todas esas casas construidas una tras otra.

Cada una de esas puertas, todas esas puertas conducían a lugares diferentes que sólo el _Moyashi_ podría abrir para la Orden. Sabía que los científicos habían enumerado algunas, pero el que seguía en control total era Allen. Y sabía lo peligroso que era que los Comandantes se enteraran que el pequeño imbécil había decidido abrir una puerta sin su permiso. Masculló algunas maldiciones más en contra del menor.

Entonces escuchó una melodía. Esa melodía. Le era imposible olvidarla, había sido lo primero que escuchó cuando despertó luego de creer que había muerto. Lo primero que le hizo darse cuenta de que no había sido el fin y que podía estar al lado de Allen luego de soportar todo ese tiempo sin el mocoso, después de todo lo que había pasado con esos malditos pensamientos en la cabeza que no lo dejaban en paz.

Esa música de piano que ataba a Allen al Arca. Esa que lo había puesto bajo sospecha a pesar de que la había utilizado para salvar a sus amigos. Porque Allen Walker tocaba el piano y no tenía conocimiento previo alguno, porque podía controlar el Arca a pesar de no ser un _Noah_, porque podía leer esos símbolos que no tenían sentido para nadie más que para él.

Se detuvo cuando oyó algo más. El sonido armonioso del piano estaba siendo acompañado por esa melodiosa voz que le era tan melosa como molesta. El _Moyashi_ debía querer que le oyeran, que su voz se escuchara por toda el Arca por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender. ¿Acaso quería ser descubierto, meterse en peores problemas que los que ya tenía? O, tal vez, ese era un llamado sólo para él, para Kanda. Para que él lo encontrara. Sonrió con ironía. Qué idiotez.

Aún así se quedó unos instantes más escuchando la canción de cuna, oyendo al estúpido _Moyashi_ cantar con voz temblorosa y algo apagada, casi como si fuera un susurro. Un susurro que quería que todos oyeran. Volvió a chasquear la lengua. No sabía que estaría pasando por la cabeza del grandísimo imbécil, pero era mejor detenerlo de una vez por todas; aún si prefería seguir escuchando el concierto privado que le estaba brindando.

Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar fuerte y claro, tratando que su voz resonara por encima de las notas musicales:

- _Oi_, estúpido _Moyashi_. Abre la jodida puerta de esa maldita habitación de una vez.

Esa habitación, esa donde estaba el piano le había causado tantos problemas a ese mocoso imbécil. Lo peor era que aún con todo lo que le había pasado el menor no decía todo lo que sabía, Kanda estaba al tanto de eso. Le desesperaba que le diera más excusas a esos Comandantes bastardos que lo tenían bajo sospechas y que, además, lo tenían como conejillo de indias al haberle obligado a cargar con un bebé sólo para satisfacerse a sí mismos.

Dejó de pensar a pesar de que seguía con un gesto de furia dibujado en el rostro como le ocurría siempre que recordaba que su hijo era tan sólo un experimento a los ojos de esos tipos. Porque frente a él había aparecido otra puerta, una que le llevaría hasta donde estaba su _Moyashi_. Resopló una vez más, decidiéndose de una vez a terminar con esto al cruzar esa nueva entrada.

Recordaba esta habitación. Blanca, prácticamente vacía; sólo con un par de sillas, un sofá y ese piano. Ese piano frente al cual Allen estaba sentado, con los ojos cerrados en un gesto de concentración mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por las teclas con absoluta maestría. Ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta de que Kanda estaba ahí, pues seguía con lo suyo sin inmutarse. Miró a su alrededor, fijando al poco tiempo su vista en la única ventana del lugar que parecía más bien un espejo.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que la figura que se reflejaba siempre junto a él ya no estaba más a su lado. Estaba con Allen, tomando el lugar de Allen. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, tratando de encontrar una respuesta del por qué el _Moyashi_ había sido sustituído por esa cosa específicamente en este reflejo. Había empezado a cantar de nuevo, esa era la voz del _Moyashi_ entonando nuevamente esa canción. Una canción de cuna. Tenía que ver con esa figura; esta habitación, ese piano, esa canción, esas notas que proyectaba Timcanpy. Su _Moyashi_. Se acercó hacia el otro exorcista, aún intentando asimilar lo que pasaba pues sus ideas confusas no le ayudaban a llegar a una conclusión lógica.

Estaba a punto de tocarlo, de colocar la mano derecha sobre uno de los hombros del pequeño para despertarlo de su letargo y hacerle saber que estaba ahí. Pero Allen reaccionó primero, dejando de tocar para voltear levemente y poder verle.

- Kanda.

Parpadeó. El menor no parecía en lo absoluto sorprendido porque estuviera ahí, sólo le miraba con un interés poco común, como si no lo hubiera observado en mucho tiempo. Le vio bajar las manos para apoyarlas en sus piernas justo después de arroparse con el suéter que estaba tan acostumbrado a llevar. Ese gesto de ligera confusión mezclado con una mirada inocente provocaba reacciones conocidas en él.

- _Moya-_

- Lo siento, es que pensé... - Allen se detuvo, volviendo a acomodarse frente al piano, aunque sin volver a tocarlo -, pensé que si tocaba esta canción podía arrullarle. Aunque no ha funcionado porque ahora está pateando como loco, al parecer soy bastante malo para esto después de todo.

Le oyó reír con suavidad, no podía verle a la cara, pero sabía que se había sonrojado al decir aquello. Aún y si no podía observar su rostro, seguía con la vista fija en él. ¿Se había levantado a mitad de la noche, utilizado el Arca y caminado hasta acá sólo para tocar esta maldita canción de cuna para el bebé? Chasqueó la lengua. Estúpido e ingenuo _Moyashi_ que seguía sin mirarle, por lo que aprovechó para aproximarse lo suficiente hacia ese piano blanco como el resto de la misteriosa habitación.

- Eres un imbécil.

Sabía que el otro exorcista reclamaría, o al menos eso esperaba. De todas maneras no le dejó hacerlo cuando le rodeó con los brazos, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo aún y cuando hubiera tenido que inclinarse ya que el _Moyashi_ seguía sentado.

- Te meterás en problemas si alguien más se entera de esto - le dijo, aunque ni siquiera pudo modular su voz para parecer enfadado.

- Mana y yo las hicimos.

- ¿Qué? - se separó de él, observándole de nuevo a pesar de que Allen siguiera evitando mirarle a los ojos.

Mana. Había escuchado ese nombre antes. Y no sólo cuando Allen lo mencionó cuando lo primero que se le ocurrió fue huir con el mocoso luego de saber lo que le harían. Algunas veces el niñito susurraba ese nombre entre sueños, molestándole a niveles indecibles, por supuesto. Nunca se lo había comentado, porque sabía que esa persona estaba muerta.

Arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Qué dijiste? - volvió a preguntar al darse cuenta que el pequeño se había quedado en completo silencio luego de esa frase.

- La notas musicales - el menor señaló hacia su golem, quien aún seguía con la boca abierta proyectando esos extraños símbolos a los que no les veía ningún sentido, pero que sabía que esa era la escala musical a la que los Comandantes se referían cuando hablaban de la traición del _Moyashi_ -. Mana y yo las hicimos. Siempre pensé que era un juego de niños, que lo habíamos hecho para tener algo sólo para nosotros, pero ahora...

No sabía por qué Allen le estaba diciendo eso. La primera vez que intentó preguntarle sobre eso se había negado a contestarle categóricamente, diciéndole que no revelaría ese secreto ante nadie. Ni siquiera ante él. Fue por eso que llegó tan lejos esa vez, que lo lastimó cuando lo tomó, todo por no tener paciencia con el idiota por no decirle lo que quería saber. Ahora se lo estaba diciendo sin que lo hubiera pedido siquiera. Y trataba de no llorar, Kanda lo sabía. Ese tal Mana era una persona muy importante para Allen, cosa que no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Resopló.

- _Che_. Pequeño idiota. No tenías por qué decirme eso si no querías.

- ¡No! ¡Yo quería! Yo quería decirte.

Al final le había mirado. Tenía los ojos rojizos, como si hubiera estado llorando, aunque no era algo que realmente le extrañara del todo. Colocó una mano sobre la cabeza del mocoso, consiguiendo que éste diera un respingo por la acción.

- Déjame sentarme.

Allen asintió rápidamente, haciéndose a un lado para hacerle espacio en el banco que estaba frente al piano. Tan infantil. Era incómodo, por supuesto; pero así podía estar cerca del _Moyashi_, quien ahora presionaba algunas teclas al azar con aire ausente mientras un pequeño sonrojo se extendía por sus mejillas. Le tomó del rostro para que le mirara otra vez, besándolo sin apenas dudar un instante, distrayéndolo al tiempo que bajaba una de sus manos hasta el vientre del otro. Efectivamente, nunca había sentido al bebé tan inquieto. Generalmente cuando tocaba sólo era recibido por unos cuantos golpecitos suaves, nunca con esa fuerza tan fuera de lo común.

- ¿Te duele? - susurró apenas se separó de sus labios, intentando sonar lo más casual posible para no demostrar que le preocupaba.

- No es que duela, sólo es algo molesto. Es todo.

- _Che_. Espero que digas la verdad o yo mismo le diré a la jefa de enfermeras que te haga una revisión a fondo.

No pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa maliciosa y divertida cuando Allen le miró con miedo. Aunque luego se tranquilizó un poco, aún y cuando aún lucía nervioso.

- ¿Quién es Mana?

Ya había preguntado eso antes. Y no había recibido respuesta alguna más que el niñito tirándosele encima para salvarlo de alguna amenaza invisible. Le oyó suspirar antes de que se volviera a concentrar en el piano que tenían enfrente.

- Mi padre adoptivo. La razón por la cual decidí volverme exorcista.

Sabía que el _Moyashi_ tenía una razón como él, lo sabía.

- Esta cicatriz - le vio llevarse una mano a la mejilla izquierda, como si contorneara con sus dedos esa marca que a él le gustaba recorrer con sus labios -, esta es la maldición que merezco por haberle traído de vuelta como _akuma_ para luego matarlo con este brazo.

Apenas se dio cuenta de que Allen observaba su Inocencia con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Su padre lo había maldecido. El padre adoptivo de Allen había lanzado una maldición spbre él y sin embargo éste hablaba de él como si fuera la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Y eso le molestaba, le molestaba mucho.

- Antes odiaba este brazo; por culpa de él mis padres me abandonaron y luego Mana murió. Pero si no hubiera nacido con este brazo entonces no estaría aquí, ¿verdad?

Parpadeó de nuevo cuando el _Moyashi_ se volvió para verle nuevamente. Sonreía y eso le desesperaba. ¿Que no estaba hablando de lo horrible que había sido su vida? Este idiota. Apretó los dientes.

- Aunque seguramente también por culpa de este brazo el bebé me odiará.

No se esperaba que Allen pensara algo como eso porque simplemente no veía la conexión de las cosas. Arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres decir?

- Será tipo parásito, ¿no? Tendrá el mismo problema que tengo yo. No será normal como los otros niños.

Claro que no sería normal. Sería un exorcista, pensaba que Allen ya se había dado cuenta de que la vida de ese bebé no sería normal. Además, ¿cómo podría serlo teniéndolos a ellos dos como padres? Chasqueó la lengua.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que sigues odiando tu Inocencia, _Moyashi_?

Para su sorpresa, el menor de nuevo le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios a pesar de haber dicho con toda seguridad que el niño lo detestaría por condernarlo a ser exorcista por la fuerza sacrificando su cuerpo para hacerlo. Después de todo, los cuerpos de los exorcistas parasíticos eran sus armas. Ese niño sería un arma por sí mismo. Justo como Allen lo era.

- No puedo odiarla. Si no tuviera este brazo nuestro bebé no existiría, después de todo, está aquí adentro sólo porque soy tipo parásito.

Eso le habían dicho, claro. Kanda lo veía más bien como un prueba, un experimento que podía salir mal y que por lo tanto estaban utilizando a un traidor para aprovechar hasta la última gota de energía que pudiera tener. Así era su visión: simple y fría. Porque sabía que así eran las cosas por más sentimientos que pudiera tener por esa criatura no nacida.

- Si no tuviera este brazo tampoco te hubiera conocido, Kanda.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo para luego chasquear la lengua nuevamente. No hablaba de amor porque no sabía cómo hacerlo o si haría sentir al _Moyashi_ obligado a corresponderle. Porque Kanda quería ganarse ese sentimiento por parte de Allen por sí mismo, no porque el otro buscara complacerle. Estaba casi seguro de que sería así; y hubiera preferido mucho más que el menor se burlara de él como lo habría hecho antes de compartir todo lo vivido. Ahora era imposible que no le afectara.

- Eres un idiota, estúpido _Moyashi_. Un completo idiota.

Claro que lo era. ¿Qué no era una de las causas por las que se había enamorado de él? Porque sólo un idiota como Allen se arriesgaría a llegar a donde nadie más había llegado. Por eso mismo volvió a besarlo, porque no sabía cómo decirle todo eso, porque nunca se lo diría. Los besos se volvían más y más profundos. No dejaría pasar esta oportunidad en esta habitación donde estaban solos y no había posibilidad de que los descubrieran a menos que el _Moyashi_ quisiera. Con mucho cuidado logró alejar a Allen del piano, todo sin dejar de besarle ni acariciarle un instante. El pequeño estaba nervioso, eso lo podía sentir. Después de todo, le estaba tocando de esa manera en que Allen le había pedido que no lo hiciera. Por más que decía que se había acostumbrado a eso era obvio que no era verdad. Le hubiera encantado tener a un _Moyashi_ relajado, pero él tendría que encargarse de que cooperara sin oponerse.

Luego le vio. Ese reflejo en el espejo. Y se dio cuenta de que era tiempo de decirlo, que no podría encontrar otra oportunidad de estar a solas con el _Moyashi_ para hablar de algo como esto. Estaba más que seguro de que esta habitación era la culpable, que el piano y todo tenían que ver con el hecho de que esa figura existiera.

- Yo también tengo algo que decirte - le susurró entre besos, incapaz de tranquilizarse por sí mismo a pesar de saber que estaba tratando un asunto muy delicado.

El otro le miró, respirando agitadamente ya mientras trataba de disimular el ligero tono rojizo de sus mejillas. Adorable, listo para ser follado por él sin parar. Mierda, se suponía que debía de concentrarse en lo que era importante en esta ocasión. Así que sólo se limitó a apartar una de sus manos de la cintura del _Moyashi_ para señalar al frente, donde estaba el espejo. Sintió que el otro se tensaba por completo, que apretaba con fuerza la tela de su camisa como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Y tal vez eso era precisamente, un jodido fantasma que gustaba de meterse con los dos.

- ¿Có-mo...? - tartamudeó Allen antes de aclararse la garganta, intentando hablar coherentemente - ¿Cómo es que puedes verlo también?

- _Che_. Confiaba en que tú sabrías la respuesta - se cruzó de brazos, aún sin alejarse del _Moyashi_, quien al parecer no había captado del todo lo que pasaba.

- Nadie más lo había visto. Nadie. ¿Por qué sí puede verlo? ¿Por qué los demás no? - susurró el menor, hablando para sí mismo en voz alta, como si quisiera recuperarse del shock inicial de saber que Kanda compartía uno de sus secretos.

Giró los ojos. Al menos ya había comprobado lo que sospechó desde el principio: que el asunto estaba directamente relacionado con Allen. Se alegró de no haber dicho nada a Komui, porque seguramente sólo empeoraría la situación del estúpido mocoso en la Orden. Lo que no sabía era desde cuándo Allen podía ver esa cosa; ni por qué él había empezado a verla desde esa noche en que...

La noche en la que "se declaró". Vamos, la noche en que le dijo que lo quería, aún y cuando el pequeño imbécil no se hubiera dado por enterado. No sabía si había una especie de conexión extraña a ese hecho, pero la verdad no quería pensar más en eso ya que era lo que ocupaba su mente cada vez que miraba su reflejo en algún lado.

Allen seguía mascullando tonterías entre dientes, todas esas preguntas para las que Kanda no tenía respuesta. Ya pondría de su parte para averiguar lo que pasaba, para ayudar al idiota con ese problema, pero ahora sus necesidades eran otras. Lo atrajo hacia él nuevamente, logrando que el chiquillo se asustara un poco por haberlo hecho tan repentinamente.

- ¡Kanda! ¿N-no te interesa saber qué es eso? Tenemos que saber por qué..

Terminó por besarlo para que se callara, volviendo a las caricias que sólo lograban que el menor temblara entre sus brazos. Frunció el ceño, juntando más sus cuerpos sin cortar el profundo beso que compartían.

Se separó cuando sintió que al otro le faltaba aire, lo había tomado desprevenido, así que lo comprendía. El otro respiraba con dificultad, ya sin poder hacer nada por esconder lo sonrojado que estaba ni esa mirada de ansiedad en sus ojos. Sonrió maliciosamente.

- Claro que me interesa - dijo, bajando sus labios para besar el cuello del niño, hablando pausadamente entre caricias -, pero no podemos recurrir a nadie más por esto, ¿no es así? Ni siquiera se lo has dicho a Komui.

No le contestó y por eso supo que estaba en lo correcto. Seguramente nunca lo había comentado con nadie hasta que Kanda trajo el tema a colación. Pero había sido lo mejor, sin duda. Por primera vez el imbécil había pensado un poco y se había dado cuenta de que, de saberse que veía esa cosa, sus problemas no harían más que aumentar.

- Y-yo lo vi aquí - le oyó decir, con la voz temblorosa por el tipo de atención que le estaba brindando a su cuerpo -. La primera vez que lo vi fue cuando entré en esta habitación.

Obvio. Era obvio. Esta habitación, el Arca, el hecho de que el _Moyashi_ estuviera bajo sospecha. Todo estaba relacionado. Resopló, volviendo a los labios del menor para besarle una vez más.

- Intento no pensar en él, ¿sabes? - murmuró Allen apenas se separaron, apoyando después su cabeza en uno de los hombros de Kanda - No lo comprendo, por eso no quiero pensar en él.

Estúpido _Moyashi_. Ya se había dado cuenta de que la solución de Allen era simplemente ignorar lo que no entendía con la esperanza de que se resolviera algún dia. Lo contrario a él, que repasaba las cosas una y otra vez en su mente hasta encontrar una solución.

- _Che_. Entonces no pienses, no es como si fuera tan difícil para ti.

Ignorando el gesto ofendido que el menor dibujó en su rostro, coló sus manos por debajo de ese suéter que el otro conservaba con tanto empeño a pesar de que ya no le cubriera por completo, sintiendo los apenas perceptibles temblores en el cuerpo del menor cada vez que pasaba sus dedos sobre la camisa blanca que traía puesta. ¿Alguna vez dejaría de mostrarse tan nervioso? Hasta extrañaba que le gritara en lugar de quedarse quieto.

- Voy a follarte aquí mismo, _Moyashi_ - le susurró al oído, logrando que el inglés sintiera un escalofrío que le fue perfectamente perceptible -. Así que será mejor que te tranquilices.

- ¿A-aquí? Pero podemos ir a tu habitación...

Sonrió con malicia.

- No. Quiero hacerlo aquí.

Allen le miró de manera suplicante, cosa que no hizo más que divertirlo. Ingenuo, ¿pensaba que eso lograría disuadirlo? Lo único que lograba era que el deseo de poseerlo aumentara. Le sorprendía que el chiquillo no lo supiera ya.

Lo recostó en el sofá, asegurándose de que apoyara bien la espalda para no causarle molestias innecesarias. Sabía que las quejas vendrían de todas formas, pero apenas podía controlarse.

- Pero Kanda, aquí... Esta es la habitación del Músico. No deberíamos ha-¡Ah!

Creía que el pequeñajo había dicho que no quería pensar más en eso. Así que lo que hizo fue colocar una de sus manos en el pecho del otro, arrancándole un pequeño grito que le hizo sonreír. Le dolían, claro, y el _Moyashi_ se quejaba constantemente por ello. Pero llamaban su atención, así que era culpa de Allen por tenerlos.

- ¡Bas-tardo!

Y al menos hacía que se enfadara tanto que reaccionaba como normalmente lo haría, aún y cuando siguiera temblando visiblemente. Apoyó una de sus rodillas en el sofá, inclinándose sobre el _Moyashi_ para besarle una vez más y silenciarlo, todo mientras seguía moviendo circularmente su mano sobre el pecho del otro. Sentir los reclamos entre el beso le divertían, después de todo, Allen se veía tan avergonzado que era difícil ignorarlo.

Bajó con su boca, lamiendo suavemente el cuello del menor una vez más, provocándole notorios escalofrios que no hacían más que aumentar su excitación. Tal vez el otro sentía miedo aún, pero eso no iba a detenerlo hasta que Allen fuera congruente con lo que su cuerpo sentía. Al menos ya había logrado que admitiera que le gustaba ser tomado por él.

Empezó a desabrocharle la camisa, a acariciar la piel que quedaba al descubierto, dejando al fin de molestar su pecho para bajar esa mano para lograr deshacerse del pantalón del otro exorcista. Le escuchó tragar saliva, aunque le sorprendió aún más que tomara su rostro para ser quien empezaba un nuevo beso. Aún si tomó el control de inmediato, le gustaba que Allen mostrara algo de iniciativa. No era que le molestara que estuviera totalmente bajo su control, por supuesto que no; era sólo que era excitante saber que el otro quería hacerlo tanto como él.

Supo que tenía razón al sentir el gemido ahogado que el _Moyashi_ dejó salir cuando empezó a acariciar su entrepierna. Al menos no se resistió como lo había hecho otras veces, aún y cuando se dio cuenta de que el menor había empezado a llorar. No le gustaba que llorara, pero saber que él era la causa de esas lágrimas le daba una especie de sensación placentera que no podía esconder. Por eso besó las lágrimas del pequeño, lamiendo suavemente su piel, deleitándose con el sabor salado de esas gotas de agua.

Empezó a masturbarle más rápidamente sin dejar de besarle un instante, atrapando sus labios una y otra vez, deleitándose con los gemidos que dejaba salir a pesar de que sabía que se esforzaba por retenerlos. Allen no quería hacer ruido más ruido del necesario, Kanda lo sabía. Y eso sólo causaba que quisiera hacerlo gritar de placer, que gimiera su nombre de manera audible mientras lo follaba. Pero Allen sólo se limitaba a los sonidos ahogados, a gemir entre dientes y a apenas respirar. No sabía qué tanto esfuerzo ponía el _Moyashi_ en no dejar que le oyera, pero era mucho. Aún así le gustaba porque sabía que un día lograría lo que quería, siempre se salía con la suya después de todo.

Cuando Allen le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y escondió el rostro en su pecho fue que recordó que había olvidado el jodido lubricante. Con una mierda. Frunció el ceño. Si paraba ahora seguramente el pequeño no querría esperar en esa habitación hasta que fuera por la maldita botellita. Intentó recordar las cosa que el conejo idiota le había dicho, esas otras cosas de las que hablaba mientras describía con lujo de detalles cómo se tiraba a las mujeres como se le ocurría. Kanda estaba seguro de que la mayoría de esas supuestas conquistas sólo estaban en su mente, aunque había sacado provecho de todo ese alarde para saber qué hacer con Allen.

Resopló para luego sonreír maliciosamente. Claro, podría hacerlo de esa manera. Esperaba no lastimar al pequeño idiota, pero no podía detenerse ahora.

- ¿Qué haces, Kanda?

No le respondió. Sólo bajó por su cuerpo, besando y lamiendo la piel de Allen hasta llegar a donde quería. Se arrodilló, utilizando ambas manos para apartar las piernas del otro y colocarse entre ellas.

- N-no... No hagas eso...

Le ignoró, por supuesto. Se relamió los labios, inclinándose sobre el otro exorcista para tomar el miembro frente a él en su boca, introduciéndolo a profundidad de una sola vez. Se ganó un gran gemido por parte del más joven, logrando que se sintiera orgulloso nuevamente por lograr que las buenas maneras del _Moyashi_ se quebraran cuando hacía esas cosas en su cuerpo.

Empezó a moverse, a lamer largamente la erección del menor, sacándosela apenas para masturbarle y mirarle a los ojos. O al menos eso intentó, pues el chiquillo tenía los párpados cerrados, apretando los labios con fuerza al intentar no hacer ruido. Torpe _Moyashi_, nadie los escucharía aquí y ni siquiera por eso se dejaba llevar.

Siguió acariciándole, utilizando la mano libre para separar más sus piernas. Apenas sacó la lengua, lamiendo con cuidado la punta pues sabía lo sensible que era el idiota cuando se trataba de eso. El que estaba sentado dio un respingo, elevando las caderas logrando hacerle sonreír otra vez. Lo introdujo en su boca una vez más, disfrutando de los gemidos que el otro no lograba disimular del todo. Susurraba su nombre suavemente, casi imperceptiblemente, pero Kanda lo escuchaba perfectamente.

Cuando decidió que era suficiente le dejó ir, logrando que Allen lo mirara con curiosidad, casi como si le reclamara por haber parado. Al menos así lo interpretaba él, con esos ojos plateados nublados por el placer y las mejillas sonrojadas al máximo, intentando recuperar el aliento luego de la sesión de sexo oral que Kanda le había brindado. Este niño definitivamente lograba arrancarle más de una sonrisa, todo porque quería seguir viéndole así de indefenso.

Fue a lo que seguía, él mismo no podía aguantar mucho más ya que su miembro clamaba por atención y los malditos pantalones le apretaban como pocas veces. Chasqueó la lengua para luego bajar su rostro aún más, usando ambas manos para separar las nalgas del _Moyashi_.

- ¿Kan-da...? ¿Qué...?

Dio una larga lamida, probando la entrada del chiquillo, logrando que éste gritara.

- Eso... ¡No, Kanda!

Vio como se tapaba el rostro, totalmente avergonzado mientras él seguía usando su lengua, evitando que cerrara las piernas con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra seguía acariciando la erección del otro exorcista. La voz del _Moyashi_ era sencillamente adictiva y eso le obligaba a seguir, a meter su lengua a más profundidad, a prepararlo lo mejor que podía para que pudiera recibirlo. Y el otro estaba tan apenado. Apetecible. Se separó de él, dando una última lamida que provocó un escalofrío en el cuerpo del menor.

- _Bakanda_, bastardo. Maldito bastardo - masculló Allen entre dientes, respirando agitadamente, apenas apartando las manos de su rostro sonrojado.

Le arrancó otra sonrisa, por supuesto. Tampoco le contestó esta vez, pues aún no había terminado con él. Logró que Allen dejara de maldecirlo para volver a sus gemidos y jadeos luego de que volviera a introducir el miembro del chiquillo en su boca, buscando que se corriera cuanto antes.

Y lo logró; consiguiendo apenas apartarse cuando el otro se derramó en su boca. Se relamió los labios, observando el semen del _Moyashi_ salpicando esos muslos y vientre, deleitándose más al ver ese sonrojo y la respiración agitada del menor. Había conseguido que prácticamente gimiera su nombre al llegar a su límite. Se incorporó para besarle, que probara su propio sabor como ya lo había hecho antes.

- ¿Por qué... hiciste eso? Fue raro.

Le ignoró de nuevo al tiempo que tomó un poco del semen de Allen en sus dedos para luego bajar una vez más por el cuerpo del _Moyashi_, acariciando justo debajo de sus testículos, provocando más escalofríos en el pequeño.

- ¿Kanda...?

El otro se tensó en el instante en que introdujo uno de sus dedos en el interior del _Moyashi_. El menor le había tomado fuertemente de la camisa, cerrando los ojos nuevamente, aunque apoyándose en él en un extraño intento por sostenerse.

- Esto funcionará en lugar del lubricante.

- ¿No tienes...? ¡_Bakanda_!

Le acalló besándolo, introduciendo rápidamente su lengua en la boca del chiquillo, aprovechando la momentánea relajación de Allen para agregar otro dedo en la entrada del niño. Nuevamente le hizo gemir, aunque no sabía si era de placer o de dolor, pues seguía con los besos a pesar de que el chico se resistía por la falta de aire. Pero le gustaba, le gustaba que Allen estuviera comportándose cada vez más como él, que le llamara '_Bakanda'_. Aún y cuando siguiera temblando como si estuviera asustado.

- Bas-ta... duele...

Apenas le había dejado respirar y eso había sido lo primero que había salido de su boca. Ese niñito era insoportable, se quejaba por todo y... Decidió tomárselo con más calma, pero no por eso iba a dejar de hacerlo. Movió sus dedos más despacio, buscando que el otro se adaptara a ellos antes de introducir un tercero. Allen había terminado por apoyar la cabeza en uno de sus hombros, gimiendo suavemente a pesar de sí mismo. Tomó su rostro para poder lamerle los labios, aprovechándose de que tenía la boca entreabierta para respirar con más profundidad.

No se resistía más; lo único que hacía era aferrarse a su camisa, quejarse de vez en cuando cada vez que iba a profundidad, respirar agitadamente y derramar unas cuantas lágrimas acompañadas por los ligeros gemidos que apenas escapaban de sus labios.

- _Che_. Con esos quejidos lo único que logras es que me endurezca más, estúpido _Moyashi_.

Sabía que se había sonrojado con fuerza, porque hundió aún más el rostro en su hombro.

- No digas ese tipo de cosas, _Bakanda_.

- ¿Avergonzado? Ni siquiera he empezado.

Apartó al _Moyashi_, quien dejó escapar un sonido de frustración pues había perdido lo que le sostenía, obligándole a recostarse de nuevo en el respaldo del sofá. Kanda podía ver que el menor estaba agotado, somnoliento; era un niño después de todo y aún era de madrugada. Y acababa de correrse. Entonces ya era hora de seguir con el siguiente paso.

Retiró los dedos de la entrada de Allen, provocando que éste suspirara con alivio. ¿De verdad le dolía tanto como decía? No tenía ni idea, después de todo, sólo se quejaba con la esperanza de que Kanda no siguiera. Cosa que nunca pasaría, claro.

Se paró frente a él, observándole desde arriba mientras llevaba las manos a su pantalón, bajando el cierre justo lo necesario para realizar lo que quería. Allen desvió la mirada, luciendo nuevamente avergonzado por verle así; idiota, no era como si nunca antes hubieran cogido. Liberó su erección, masturbándose un par de veces antes de tomar las piernas del _Moyashi_ nuevamente.

El más joven lucía aterrado, temblaba visiblemente e incluso se incorporó un poco para colocar la mano izquierda sobre el pecho de Kanda, evitando que se acercara más.

- ¿Ahora qué? - se quejó, enfadado por la acción del otro.

- Hazlo despacio. Por favor.

Arqueó una ceja cuando Allen se alejó, reacomodándose en el sofá para encontrar una posición que le fuera más reconfortable al parecer. Eso le extrañó, que el menor solamente asintiera y le dejara seguir a pesar de todo. Chasqueó la lengua, tomando un poco del semen aún tibio que manchaba el cuerpo del otro, extendiéndolo por su miembro. Tal vez eso ayudaría mejor con la lubricación.

Pero dejó de pensar. Alineó la punta de su erección en la entrada del _Moyashi_, haciendo presión poco a poco. Lanzó un ligero gruñido, sintiendo la estrechez del niño una vez más. Aunque era diferente. Se sentía parecido a la primera vez, no tan seco, pero era algo molesto. Se retiró suavemente para luego volver a embestir, arrancándole un ligero gemido de dolor al inglés. Tuvo que detenerse nuevamente, respirando profundamente al observar al _Moyashi_ bajo él. No podía apoyarse por completo, por supuesto, pero la visión era perfecta así que no tenía queja alguna. Le vio derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, hacer un esfuerzo por retenerlas, aunque terminó por limpiarlas con la manga del suéter.

Entonces volvió a embestirle, apenas esperando un momento para que el pequeño se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro.

- Tan apretado, _Moyashi_. Se siente realmente bien estar dentro de ti - le susurró, encantado al ver como el chiquillo cerraba con fuerza los párpados y negaba con la cabeza, totalmente apenado por sus palabras.

Posó un suave beso en una de las mejillas sonrojadas del menor, contrastando con la velocidad que empezaban a tomar el movimiento de sus caderas. Podía ver las lágrimas empapando el rostro del otro aún y cuando Allen hubiera terminado por cubrirse los ojos con el brazo derecho, obviamente tratando de evitar que Kanda le mirara directamente. Le molestó un poco que hiciera eso, por lo que empujó con fuerza un par de veces, arrancando más quejidos de los labios del muchachito, quien se sostenía del sofá con la mano izquierda con la mayor firmeza que podía.

Aún y cuando seguía con sus movimientos cada vez más rápidos y fuertes, concentrándose por completo en las embestidas y en los sonidos que escapaban de la boca de su _Moyashi_; no pudo evitar mirar hacia el espejo. Frunció el ceño. No sabía qué demonios era eso, pero no dejaría que se quedara con Allen. Allen era de él y sólo de él. Mataría a cualquiera que se atreviera a acercarse siquiera. Y eso incluía a ese sujeto desconocido. Especialmente a ese sujeto.

Cambió el ángulo de sus penetraciones, aumentado la velocidad y la fuerza nuevamente, olvidándose de todo lo demás porque estaba enfadado. Sólo él se quedaría con el _Moyashi_. Le pertenecía a él y sólo a él.

Se distrajo cuando oyó un ligero grito ahogado por parte del menor, un pequeño grito de dolor. Por fin se dio cuenta de que le estaba lastimando de nuevo por la rudeza de sus movimientos. Todo hubiera sido más fácil con el jodido lubricante.

- _Che_.

Bajó el ritmo de la penetración, aunque sin parar un instante aún si escuchaba los sollozos del niño bajo él. Ese que siempre terminaba llorando. Era cierto que no sabía si era de dolor o de placer, pero las mejillas del chiquillo terminaban húmedas irremediablemente después de coger.

Apartó la mano derecha del rostro de Allen. Quería ver sus ojos plateados, quería ver con claridad sus facciones mientras le penetraba una y otra vez. Se le resistió en un principio, pero terminó por lograrlo de todas maneras. También le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos, aunque no estaba seguro de que Allen pudiera verle a través de las lágrimas que aún no eran derramadas formándose en sus ojos.

Dejó ir su mano derecha en cuanto estuvo satisfecho, tomándole de las caderas nuevamente para hundirse a más profundidad, buscando ese punto que le daba placer al otro. Pero poco podía concentrarse al saberse observado por esa sombra, cosa que normalmente no le hubiera importado en lo más mínimo. Era esa figura, tenía algo que le perturbaba, que le obligaba a tener más pensamientos confusos. Y le impulsaba a ser más brusco, a querer lastimar a Allen por alguna razón desconocida. Así de terrible era. Tragó saliva, cerrando los ojos al tiempo que ahogaba los suaves gemidos que salían de su boca al introducirse una y otra vez en esa apretada calidez.

- N-no te corras dentro... E-es difícil limpiar-me.

Otra vez esa petición. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

- _Che_. Como sea.

Le escuchó quejarse, pero poco podía hacer. Apenas podía moverse por culpa de ese gran vientre que cargaba ya, mucho menos podría oponerse con mucha fuerza. Estaba por cumplir los siete meses de gestación. Su estúpido _Moyashi_ estaba cada vez más cerca de completar su misión. Y le preocupaba, porque entonces dejaría de ser útil para los Comandantes; sabía que le habían prometido que con esto dejarían de dudar de él, aunque obviamente era una vil mentira. Una que el pequeño idiota se había tragado.

Sonrió amargamente, aún sin abrir los ojos a pesar de que otra vez había vuelto al ritmo brusco del que Allen se había quejado, hundiendo sus dedos en la pálida piel de las caderas del _Moyashi_. No estaba dispuesto a parar, aún si lo hacía llorar aún más. ¿Sería esta la parte de él que quería lastimarle a pesar de que este pequeño estuviera cargando con su hijo en el vientre?

- K-Kanda.

Apenas entreabrió los ojos, observando directamente al _Moyashi_ otra vez. Aunque no se esperaba que el otro sonriera levemente a pesar del daño que sabía que le estaba causando. Y mucho menos esperaba que el menor siguiera hablando después de haber llamado su nombre con suavidad.

- T-te quiero...

Sabía que su respiración había parado un instante. Que incluso él había detenido los movimientos desesperados de sus caderas al oírle. Le había dicho que lo quería, algo que el maldito mocoso jamás había admitido y con lo que Kanda no contaba. Y no importaba si había sonado como si se lo dijera un niñito de cinco años por el gesto tan infantil que el otro había dibujado al decirlo. Era una tontería, una estúpidez y aún así se sentía... diferente.

Apretó los dientes nuevamente, negando con la cabeza. No debía dejar que eso le desconcentrara o, peor, que le diera unas jodidas esperanzas que no existían. Estúpido _Moyashi_. Decirle que le quería cuando lo que sentía Kanda era mucho más profundo que esas palabras tan infantiles. Era un idiota.

Retomó lo que hacía, hundiéndose una vez más en ese pequeño cuerpo, recibiendo un gemido ahogado como respuesta. Volvió con las embestidas profundas, sonriendo cuando Allen arqueó ligeramente la espalda como siempre solía hacerlo cada vez que tocaba en ese lugar.

Hizo un par de movimientos más, introduciéndose lo más hondo que podía antes de casi salir por completo para luego volver a entrar con fuerza y correrse dentro del chiquillo, quien dejó escapar un ligero quejido seguido de un sonido de disconformidad.

- ¡T-te dije que no lo hicieras! ¡_Bakanda_!

Se relamió los labios, divertido, quedándose unos momentos más en el estrecho interior del _Moyashi_ hasta decidirse a salir. Tomó de las piernas al niño para que no las cerrara mientras observaba su entrada, dándose cuenta de un fino hilo de sangre que se deslizaba por uno de los muslos del menor.

- ¡No mires ahí, es vergonzoso!

- _Che_. Con una mierda, _Moyashi_.

El más joven se incorporó un poco, cerrando un ojo por la molestia de sentir el semen de Kanda salir de él, aún y cuando después pareció darse cuenta de lo que realmente le tenía alarmado.

- No te preocupes, no duele mucho. Solamente que no quisiera volver a intentarlo sin lubricante, por favor. ¿Está bien?

Chasqueó la lengua, limpiando con sus dedos la sangre y parte de su propia semilla que salía del _Moyashi_, quien volvió a quejarse por lo bochornoso de sus acciones. Al menos no había sangrado mucho, al parecer había sido sólo una herida pequeña. Resopló. Era su culpa por actuar así de irresponsable. Se suponía que él era quien debía cuidar del estúpido niñito y de su hijo.

- ¿Kanda?

Ya no sabía por qué lo había hecho. Si había sido porque siempre solía hacerlo así y gracias al lubricante no había lastimado demasiado al menor, o si era culpa de la habitación y de las circunstancias. Miró a su alrededor, observando el blanco de las paredes y la sensación de vacío, una extraña melancolía que desprendía cada rincón de este lugar. Algo que le era remotamete familiar y a la vez extraño.

Dejó de pensar automáticamente cuando sintió los brazos del _Moyashi_ rodeándole. El pequeño se había colocado frente a él, arrodillándose para poder abrazarle con suavidad. De nuevo el vientre del otro estaba en contacto con su cuerpo, transmitiéndole esa calidez y provocándole el usual escalofrío placentero. Terminó por abrazarle también, resoplando ruidosamente una vez más para después dejar que Allen hundiera el rostro en uno de sus hombros. Maldito chiquillo, provocaba que su corazón latiera rápidamente y que una incómoda tibieza se extendiera por su rostro.

- Al menos ya está más tranquilo.

Sonrió de lado. El _Moyashi_ hablaba del bebé de nuevo. Oh, sí, como le hubiera gustado que fuera una niña. Algo que nunca le diría a nadie, suponía. Aunque aún así no podía dejar de sentir algo cálido en el pecho cada vez que recordaba que sería padre junto con el _Moyashi_, por primera vez sintiéndose salvador y no destructor, tal y como Allen mismo le había dicho aquella lejana vez. Otra tontería que nunca comentaría.

El pequeño momento de silencio fue interrumpido cuando el molesto golem del mocoso se posó en la cabeza del susodicho, mostrándole los dientes como solía hacerlo cada vez que se veían. Chasqueó la lengua. Estúpido golem que no recordaba que él mismo había ido a buscarlo cuando Allen necesitaba ayuda, acomodándose en su cabello como si fuera el maldito dueño de su cabeza tal y como lo hacía con el _Moyashi_.

- Ya debe ser tarde, es hora de ir al tratamiento - escuchó decir al _Moyashi_, quien se separó del abrazo para colocarse la ropa adecuadamente y buscar los pantalones que estaba en el piso -. Aunque ahora tendré que darme una ducha por tu culpa, _Bakanda_.

- _Che_. Ya te lo he dicho: puedo ayudarte limpiándote si me dejaras.

Allen le miró inquisitivamente para luego simplemente contestar con un 'ni lo sueñes'. Mocoso ingenuo. ¿Qué no sabía que siempre se salía con la suya? Sonrió una vez más. El día apenas había empezado y estaba de un humor excelente, cosa que pocas veces sucedía.

Aún y cuando siguiera pensando en lo que le había hecho a Allen, en los impulsos que sentía por herirlo. En las palabras inocentes del chiquillo al decirle que lo quería. No, no quería esas jodidas falsas esperanzas. Simplemente no las quería.

De todas maneras tomó la mano de Allen sin que éste se la ofreciera. Y el niño le sonrió a pesar de que sabía que estaba adolorido y cansado. Un sádico y un masoquista.

Al parecer había dado en el clavo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Cerró los ojos, tarareando en su mente la letra de la canción de cuna, repasando las teclas del piano mientras tocaba la melodía. Otra puerta, tenía que desear que apareciera otra puerta; una que los llevara a otra iglesia en particular en algún país lejano donde Miranda y Marie tenían su misión.

Suspiró, mirando su nueva creación con extrañeza a pesar de que era lo que había estado haciendo últimamente todo el tiempo. Crear puertas y más puertas que se abrieran en templos de la Iglesia Católica, lugares a donde los exorcistas pudieran viajar sin necesidad de usar el tren o el barco nunca más. Un arma muy útil para ahorrar tiempo.

Sólo para eso era útil en estos días. Sólo para utilizar su Arca.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Allen-_kun_?

Parpadeó al escuchar la voz de Miranda. Le sonrió con amabilidad, dándose cuenta que quizá había dibujado un gesto demasiado serio que había asustado a la alemana.

- No te preocupes, Miranda-_san_. Estoy perfectamente.

Mentira, por supuesto. No sólo estaba cansado de hacer esto, sino que las demandas de Kanda le eran cada vez más difíciles de cumplir. Y el maldito bastardo había hecho otra vez eso que tanto odiaba. ¿Y si le pedía que lo hiciera? Tal vez perdería el interés y dejaría de hacerlo, ¿no? No, claro que no, eso nunca pasaría y más bien desencadenaría en más burlas y comentarios vergonzosos. Suspiró. Era una tonta idea de todas maneras.

Se dio cuenta de la de cabello castaño le veía con ansiedad, así que lo único que hizo fue sonreírle nuevamente para intentar fingir que todo estaba bien. Al final ella pareció convencerse, porque también le sonrió levemente, aunque aún con el nerviosismo que la caracterizaba.

- Cuídate mucho, tú y la bebé.

- Sí, lo haré. Suerte con tu misión.

Le alegró de que la mujer estuviera más tranquila, eso le hacía sentirse más relajado. Además, Marie la acompañaría. Esperaba que los dos estuvieran bien. Lenalee también había reanudado sus misiones, así que ya no podía verle como antes; de hecho ahora mismo estaba de misión con Lavi y Krory en algún lugar de Rusia. La verdad extrañaba enfrentarse a los _akuma_. Era para eso para lo que vivía, para liberar esas almas en pena y cumplir su promesa a Mana.

Mana. Le había dicho un poco a Kanda sobre Mana y se sentía extrañamente bien. Nunca hablaba de su padre adoptivo con nadie, pero esta vez sintió el impulso de decirlo, de compartir con Kanda el significado parcial de esas notas musicales que su padre y él habían creado. Eso y también le había dicho algo que pensó que nunca le diría a nadie más. Le dijo que lo quería, que de verdad lo quería. Al fin se había dado cuenta de eso, que sentía algo por Kanda aunque no sabía si podía definirse sólo con 'querer'.

Buscó con la mirada al japonés. Se encontraba hablando con Marie, o al menos eso parecía, ya que el pelinegro sólo se dedicaba a chasquear la lengua mientras el otro exorcista le comentaba acerca del general Tiedoll. Se sonrojó al recordar que el general constantemente le mandaba cosas con Marie o con Chaozii a pesar de que este último siguiera molesto con él. Al parecer estaba emocionado con la perspectiva de tener un nieto y, como consideraba a Kanda su hijo, entonces un hijo del pelinegro sería eso precisamente. Sonrió, acariciando su vientre, encontrándose de nuevo con el amuleto que el mayor le había dado. Ese que había llamado 'estupidez'. Pero bueno, había pocas cosas que el grosero ese no consideraba estúpidas.

- _Oi_. Deja de sonreír como idiota.

Se sobresaltó cuando Kanda le llamó, principalmente porque estaba distraído pensando precisamente en él. Maldito _Bakanda_.

- El maestro sigue diciendo que no deberías de tratar de esa manera a Allen - dijo Marie, sonriendo amablemente a pesar de la mirada asesina que le dirigió el oriental.

- _Che_. Jodido vejete.

- Es por el bien del bebé. Debes tratar bien a Allen para que se sienta cómodo contigo.

- Lo que sea.

No pudo evitar soltar una risita. Marie tenía una capacidad increíble para soportar a Kanda, hasta él mismo se fastidiaba con facilidad por la actitud altanera del samurái.

Vio a Marie y a Miranda irse por fin luego de que su buscador les llamara, diciéndoles que estaban listos para marcharse. Se despidió de los otros dos exorcistas, secretamente deseando todavía poder irse de misión cuanto antes.

Bostezó, dispuesto a irse a dormir antes de que a Kanda se le ocurriera pedirle actividad sexual. No era día para que durmieran en la habitación del mayor, así que éste a veces se quedaba con Allen a pesar de que Link siguiera ahí. También le sorprendía que Link aguantara a Kanda por tanto tiempo cuando éste debía de estar agradecido con el inspector porque no los había delatado.

Algo lo distrajo nuevamente cuando se dio cuenta de que más personas se acercaban a la primera puerta que había abierto en la Orden. Era Bak Chan, así que seguramente iría de regreso a China. Se sonrojó violentamente al recordar lo que había pasado con el supervisor cuando fue a verlo esa vez. No había sido su culpa sino de Allen por no detenerlo. Sólo esperaba que Kanda no se diera cuenta de que alguien había visto _esos_ antes que él o Bak estaría en problemas sin deberla ni temerla. Ese idiota de _Bakanda_. Resopló.

- Eh, Walker.

Dio un respingo cuando vio al supervisor de la Rama Asiática frente a él, dándose cuenta de que también lucía un nervioso sonrojo en su rostro. Trató de sonreírle a pesar de todo.

- Fue un placer haberlo visto de nuevo, Bak-_san_. Mándele mis saludos a todos.

- Mhm, sí - se tensó un poco cuando el rubio se le acercó para susurrarle algo al oído, aunque en seguida se relajó al escucharlo -. Espero que nadie se desmaye después de que les diga que Yu Kanda es el padre de tu bebé.

Volvió a reírse. Bueno, era algo difícil de creer. Casi o tanto más que el sólo hecho de que fuera capaz de concebir. Era Kanda, la mayoría le temían al idiota ese. Si tan sólo supieran que a veces lograba comportarse civilizadamente, aunque fuera de vez en cuando.

- Ah, y lo siento por.. _ejem_, eso.

El sonrojo había aumentado, así que sólo esperaba que a Bak no le diera un nuevo ataque o si no sería peor.

- No se preocupe.

El que se preocuparía por eso sería él si es que Kanda era tan increíblemente posesivo y celoso como pensaba. Le sonrió nuevamente, aunque terminó por darle un ligero abrazo, sintiendo como el supervisor se estremecía por el contacto. Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea hacerlo después de todo.

- Lo siento - susurró, algo confuso por provocar ese tipo de reacción en alguien como Bak. Bueno, lo entendía de cierta manera. Además de que era muy nervioso y todo eso. Ni hablar.

- N-nos ve-mos, Walker.

Al final se despidió agitando la mano derecha tal y como lo había hecho con Miranda y con Marie. Él también esperaba que nadie reaccionara mal después de saber que la criatura que llevaba en el vientre era del psicópata japonés antisocial. Suspiró con fuerza, estirándose un poco después.

Ya no era necesario que estuviera ahí desde hace tiempo. Necesitaba sentarse, las rodillas y la espalda le dolían. Así que se dispuso a caminar a su habitación, siendo seguido por Link, naturalmente. Y por Kanda.

- _Che_. ¿Tenías que abrazarlo? - le oyó preguntar. Claro, tenía que salir con algo como eso.

- Eres un maldito exagerado - contestó, bostezando otra vez -. Sabes que me llevo bien con los chicos de la Rama Asiática. Ellos me ayudaron mucho.

Le ayudaron después de lo de Tyki. Negó con la cabeza, buscando deshacerse del recuerdo de ese nombre lo más pronto posible.

- Tú te llevas bien con todo el mundo, idiota.

- Je, no es cierto.

Si fuera cierto no tendría estos problemas. Los Comandantes no desconfiarían de él y sabrían que estaba completamente de su lado en esta batalla. De que él quería liberar el alma de los _akuma_ y derrotar al Conde del Milenio tanto como ellos.

No pudo seguir pensando más en eso porque Kanda lo había atrapado contra la pared en un rápido movimiento, logrando que se asustara de verdad al sentir la roca fría contra su espalda.

- ¿Kanda?

- Parece que tendré que esperarlos en la habitación, Walker - informó Link, guardando su libreta de apuntes.

- ¡Ah! ¡No puedes irte ahora! ¡No me dejes con este loco! - le pidió, intentando darle algo de pena, no le importaba. Sólo tenía miedo de quedarse a solas con Kanda porque eso significaba más sexo, cosa que no quería en esos momentos. Aún le dolía, maldita sea. Y estaba cansado y somnoliento.

De todas maneras Link pareció ignorarlo, seguramente por tratar de evitar ver las "muestras de cariño" que Kanda le brindaba cuando se le daba la gana. Dejó escapar un quejido de decepción. Esperaba que el alemán se quedara para ayudarle, pero esa posibilidad había quedado descartada.

Ahora sólo esperaba que el japonés al menos tuviera la decencia de no intentar nada en los pasillos y que de perdido lo llevara a un lugar con cama. A su habitación, de preferencia. Donde había lubricante, eso; porque tal vez detestaba la cosa esa, pero al menos no dolía tanto que cuando lo había hecho sin él. Agradeció mentalmente a Lavi por ayudarle con esto.

- _Che_. ¿Desde cuándo le hablas con tanta confianza a ese inspector bastardo?

Parpadeó un par de veces. Tampoco él se había dado cuenta de que trataba a Link con más familiaridad, aunque suponía que era normal después de convivir tanto tiempo con el inspector. A parte, les había ayudado mucho para mantener su secreto. Si no fuera por él, seguramente ya estarían muertos.

- Estúpido _Moyashi_.

Ahogó un grito cuando sintió los labios de Kanda contra los suyos. ¿Cómo demonios se le ocurría al grandísimo idiota besarle en los pasillos? ¡Cualquiera podría verlos! Intentó resistirse en un principio, pero al final terminó cediendo. Estúpido _Bakanda_, ¿por qué se sentía tan bien cuando lo besaba? También era su culpa por dejarse llevar de todas maneras.

Cuando se separaron lo miró con reclamo, aunque el otro no parecía arrepentido en lo absoluto por lo que había hecho. Esta vez ahogó un suspiro. No había remedio. Y quería volver a sentirlo, quería volver a besarle. Así que él mismo inició con un beso, perdiéndose en el sabor de los labios de Kanda, olvidándose de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Sin darse cuenta de que no estaban solos. De que alguien se había encontrado con la escena y prácticamente había quedado paralizado por la sorpresa al ver aquello. Y que de inmediato había salido de ahí, dispuesto a informar el acto pecaminoso que había presenciado.

**+ Continuará +**

**Notas finales**: LOL, acabé. Bueno, ya que la laptop me odia y no me deja vivir no me queda más que despedirme después de pedir disculpas nuevamente por el retraso. Al menos conseguí guardar el fanfic (aunque no las notas, _grr_) o si no todo hubiera sido muerte y destrucción. En fin, me despido alegremente como siempre (_agita la mano_).

**(1)** En Japón, el **42** es un número de mala suerte ya que se lee igual que "_prepararse para morir_". Es por eso que no hay habitaciones de hospitales con ese número. Tan siquiera no apareció el **43**, el cual se lee como "_parto muerto_". Eso hubiera sido mucho peor, _ouch_.


	23. Pidiendo misericordia

**Stupid me says**: Se me hace raro seguir escribiendo esto después de toda la depresión que parece rodear al Yullen, en especial en el fandom anglosajón (_gotitas_). Yo sé que no puedo hacer nada, pero seguiré con este pequeño engendro a pesar de todo. Lo siento, pero el Yullen es la única pareja que escribo y escribiré, al menos en cuanto a Allen y a Kanda se refiere. Nada de Lenalee/Allen o Kanda/Lenalee. No, nada de Laven (a no ser que sea como relación de hermanos y nada más), nada de LaviYu (lo siento, pero odio las parejas que empiezan como amigos, las detesto con toda mi alma casi tanto como odio escribirlas. Y esta no es la excepción a pesar de que Kanda insista que _el estúpido conejo_ no es su amigo), nada de Arekan (mucho menos Arekan, blegh). Nada de Allen como seme. Nada de Kanda como uke. ¡Pero! _Cheer up_! Que lo necesito, jeje (_sonrisa radiante_).

Aunque el retraso es por culpa de la tesis, no por culpa de la depresión; de todas maneras lo siento mucho. Una semana de retraso, soy horrible, no merezco vivir (_llora al estilo Miranda_). Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, sus regaños y demás. La vida es bella, creo... Errr... saluditos a mi querida _**Kassy**_como siempre, que es gracias a ella que tomo ánimos para escribir a pesar de todo. ¡Prometo _lemon_ para el próximo capítulo, eso! Este es más que nada, mhm, no sé... algo. En fin, que disfruten, creo (_gotitas_).

**Notas especiales para el capítulo:** No hay mucho, ¿homofobia tal vez? ¿Allen distraído y por lo tanto no se enterarán de mucho? POV de Chaozii. No lo odio, es sólo que... es Chaozii.

**Rating**: T - nu, mi _lemon_.

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ D Gray-man no me pertenece, es de Hoshino Katsura-_senseii_. Si me perteneciera, no tendría que pasar por los traumas de los números interminables que no se escriben con el poder de la mente y mis traumas serían por el trabajo interminable de dar un capítulo del manga semanal.

**Apóstol de Dios**

**23. Pidiendo misericordia**

Si había algo que realmente le gustaba de salir de misión era poder ir con su nuevo maestro. El general Froi Tiedoll era un hombre amable y paciente que siempre se tomaba tiempo para estar con él a pesar de tener numerosas actividades que cumplir como general que busca a otras personas compatibles con la Inocencia. Sí, disfrutaba mucho de la compañía del general Tiedoll aún y cuando al regresar a la Orden tenía que entregar los inumerables regalos que su maestro le daba con tanta devoción a Allen Walker. Con eso de que pronto sería abuelo, hablaba constantemente de la bella nieta que tendría ya que se parecería a su querido 'Yu-_kun_' y al adorable 'Allen-_kun_'. Su maestro siempre se veía tan seguro de que Kanda sería un buen padre y _esposo_, supuesto esposo, de Allen. Negó con la cabeza. No era como si el general no supiera de la fama que el exorcista inglés tenía, sobre todo lo que se hablaba a partir de lo que había pasado durante la invasión de esos _Noah_.

Frunció el ceño. Todo lo que había escuchado, todo eso no hacía más que recordar lo que Allen había hecho esa vez. Cuando quiso ayudar a uno de sus enemigos, sin importarle en lo más mínimo la muerte de toda esa gente inocente que había sido asesinada cruelmente precisamente por esos bastardos. Incluidos sus amigos, Mahoja-_sama_. Y Anita-_sama_. Se mordió el labio inferior, intentando no llorar al recordarla. Pero a Allen no le había importado eso en lo más mínimo, pensando en lanzarse a salvar al maldito monstruo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que ese exorcista era como ellos, tan malvado como ellos por preocuparse de esa manera por su enemigo. Y ahora se enteraba de que el sujeto ese era precisamente quien se había aparecido en los Cuarteles Generales. Era con él con quien Allen había hecho esas cosas prohibidas y asquerosas. Nunca se lo habría imaginado porque, por más enojado que estuviera con el menor, no había pensando jamás que era el amante de un _Noah_. La maldita puta de un _Noah_. Ahora lo comprendía todo, el por qué había querido salvarlo, el por qué había preferido ignorar a los humanos muertos para correr al lado de ese hombre. _Su hombre_.

Perturbado, asqueado, enfurecido. Así era como se sentía Chaozii Han porque sabía que sus otros compañeros exorcistas no veían a Allen como el pecador que era sino que lo justificaban por las circunstancias que vivía. Es que ellos nunca le habían visto preocupado por ese _Noah_, esa mirada llena de determinación cuando dijo que tenía que salvarlo porque era un ser humano a pesar de todo. Que como tal merecía otra oportunidad de vida. No, nunca habría pensando que lo hacía con esa intención.

Su maestro no lo veía así. Veía a Allen con mucho cariño, como si fuera su hijo tal y como los consideraba a sus superiores y a él, tan sólo por estar esperando un bebé de Kanda. Suspiró, suavizando las facciones de su rostro. Cierto, también su superior Kanda estaba en ese problema. Lo compadecía, porque él tenía que estar al lado de Allen por la fuerza, cuidando a ese niño por la pequeñita que éste tenía en su interior. Sólo esperaba que la bebé no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había pasado, sería demasiado cruel para una criaturita inocente como ella el verse envuelta en ese tipo de cosas por culpa de su "madre". El japonés estaba atado a esa persona, irremediablemente atado. Aunque sabía que podía contar con su superior Kanda, él era el único que conservaba la perspectiva en cuanto a Allen se trataba. Era solamente él quien parecía no darle ningún tipo de trato especial al exorcista inglés, ningún tipo de justificación ni mucho menos condescendencia. Lo diferente era que ahora pasaba mucho más tiempo al lado del más joven, pero Chaozii suponía que era porque quería asegurarse que su pequeña hija estuviera a salvo, que no confiaba en ese pecador para hacerse cargo por completo. Sonrió alegremente, admirando a Kanda aún más por tener esa fuerza de voluntad y además soportar todo aquello sin apenas poner queja alguna, aún si tenía que estar al lado de Allen Walker por la fuerza.

Todo eso pensaba, admirado por la valentía y paciencia de su superior mientras caminaba por los pasillos, cuando se encontró con una escena fuera de lo común. Su compañero de equipo, Yu Kanda, tenía acorralado a Allen contra la pared; con las manos apoyadas en la fría piedra para evitar que se escapara. Se preguntó si Kanda había descubierto algo acerca del inglés, alguna sucia movida, algo que lo llevaría de vuelta con ese _Noah_ bastardo. No conseguía ver del todo bien, por lo que se decidió a acercarse, quedando maravillado nuevamente. Ciertamente, el de cabellos blancos se veía muy tierno así, lindo tal vez. Si al menos fuera una chica, sería mucho mejor. Seguiría sin estar bien que se revolcara con un enemigo, pero al menos no sería tan desagradable como se lo imaginaba. De nuevo se sorprendió por la mirada intensa que el samurái le dirigía al otro, como si estuviera realmente enfadado por alguna razón que seguramente tenía que ver con las imprudencias y actos impuros que el menor seguía terco con cometer.

Pero, por más cosas reprobables que se imaginó de Allen, nunca lo creyó capaz de hacer lo que siguió: el jovencito había unido sus labios a los de su superior, besándolo con una confianza increíble, recargándose en él para abrazarle. Eso era el colmo del descaro, lo más bajo que podía caer. ¿Estaba seduciendo a su compañero de misión, al padre de su hija? ¿Para qué? Tal vez para evitar que el pelinegro lo pusiera en evidencia, tal vez para comprar su silencio, tal vez para que fingiera demencia en cuanto a las cosas que sabía sobre él. No podía creer que Allen le ofreciera su cuerpo, cual ramera barata, a un exorcista; un exorcista tan recto y honorable como lo era su superior Kanda. ¿Cómo se atrevía a manchar el nombre de la Iglesia una vez más obligando a otro hombre a corresponder ese gesto prohibido?

Estuvo tentado a intervenir, a poner a Allen Walker en su lugar y defender el honor de su compañero de equipo a pesar de que estaba seguro de que su orgulloso superior no aceptaría tal ayuda. Sin embargo se detuvo, pues sabía que estos actos reprobables debían de ser reportados inmediatamente ante la autoridad. Para que supieran que no se habían equivocado al juzgar a este chiquillo. Por eso mismo se dio la media vuelta, alejándose de ese horrible espectáculo para decidir cuál sería el siguiente movimiento para auxiliar a su superior.

Pensó en ir con Komui, explicarle lo que había visto, pedirle que tomara cartas en el asunto. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que sería un error; después de todo, el supervisor estaba demasiado encariñado con Allen, nunca haría nada que le perjudicara aún y cuando fuera claramente culpable como lo fue esa vez que hizo aquello con el _Noah_. Después de todo, sabía que había sido gracias a Komui que el menor no había sido castigado como lo merecía. Trató de entender las razones de Komui Lee para hacer eso porque no quería pensar lo más obvio, lo mismo que el exorcista inglés estaba haciendo con Kanda; seduciéndolo para su propio beneficio. Aún y cuando no sabía si aquello era cierto, prefirió no pensar en aquello.

Así que lo mejor sería ir directamente con alguien con más poder que Komui, alguien que pudiera hacer algo sin que Allen saliera impune de lo que trataba de hacer con Kanda, de manchar su nombre con ese tipo de acciones. Tendría que ir con los Comandantes, con esos que fue la primera vez que se encontró con la exorcista Hevlaska, esos quienes le dieron la bienvenida a la Orden Oscura y le pidieron que cumpliera con sus deberes como sirviente de Dios que era. Y eso era lo que hacía: cumplir con sus obligaciones como parte importante de la Orden y de la Iglesia Católica. Más si se trataba de darles a conocer lo que pasaba bajo sus propias narices sin que pudieran darse cuenta por lo sobreprotegido que los demás miembros de la Orden tenían a Allen sólo porque les sonreía amablemente y era educado. Chaozii no podía permitir que se cometiera tal injusticia, sobre todo porque sabía que tratarían de culpar a Kanda por todo esto a pesar de que había sido Allen quien le había robado un beso como si fuera una muchacha interesada.

Caminó por los pasillos sigilosamente, intentando recordar cómo había llegado con ellos directamente, aunque al parecer tendría que informarle a alguno de los guardias que seguramente custodiaban la entrada a donde estaban esos grandes hombres.

Tragó saliva, dispuesto a cumplir con su obligación. Por el bien de la Orden, por el bien de los exorcistas, por el bien de Kanda. Hasta por el bien del mismo Allen. Tal vez los Comandantes encontrarían una manera de curarlo, de hacerle olvidar ese tipo de comportamiento inapropiado y regresarlo al camino de Dios. Confiaba en ello. Después de todo; Allen Walker era tan lindo. Si al menos hubiera sido una chica, hasta él trataría de cortejarlo. Era una verdadera lástima que simplemente se tratara de un chiquillo sin escrúpulos. Una lástima.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Se revolvió entre las sábanas, negándose a despertar por completo al hacerse un ovillo después de haberse acurrucado en la cama. Tenía frío. Ya estaba tan acostumbrado a la tibieza del cuerpo de Kanda a su lado que se estaba congelando a pesar de estar bajo un par de cobertores, así que sabía que lo suyo era más bien un capricho que una necesidad. Aunque agradecía de cierta forma que Kanda no se hubiera quedado anoche; después de todo, ahora podía sentir del todo el dolor que le había provocado el mayor al tomarlo sin todas las precauciones necesarias. Estúpido y engreído _Bakanda_. Siempre pensando en cómo satisfacerse a sí mismo y...

Detuvo sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando del otro exorcista como lo había hecho antes de que pasara _eso_ con Tyki. No era correcto, se suponía que tenía que comportarse bien con Kanda para compensarlo por lo que había hecho. Tal vez de alguna manera sentía un poco más de confianza, a pesar de que sabía que nunca superaría lo que había pasado, que ese pasado siempre estaría ahí y no podría hacer nada para olvidarlo o tan siquiera superarlo. Le entristecía saber que nunca volvería a sentirse limpio por completo o que ya no podía comportarse igual con Kanda a pesar de que las cosas estuvieran mejorando poco a poco. Incluso no le incomodó del todo que el japonés le hubiera dado tan poco tiempo para recuperarse, seguramente había sido lo mejor para ellos. Después de todo, la única manera que tenían de expresar el aprecio que sentían el uno por el otro era precisamente el sexo y nada más. No sabía si eso estaba mal, aún y cuando era casi seguro que era terrible que solamente así podían sentirse unidos.

¿Y este bebé? ¿Acaso cambiaría las cosas? Se dio la vuelta en la cama de nuevo, acariciando su vientre con aire ausente. No tenía ni idea de cómo criar un hijo y suponía que Kanda tampoco era un experto en la materia. Aún así, esperaba que lo dejaran a su lado; no soportaría que le quitaran a su niño ahora que estaba tan decidido a cuidarle para compensar la falta de cariño que sintió por él desde el principio. Otra cosa reprobable, otra cosa que era terrible pero que esperaba que se convirtiera en algo bueno con el tiempo. Porque amaba a este bebé como nunca había amado a nadie, era tan intenso como diferente a lo que sentía por Mana. A lo que sentía por Kanda.

Sintió que las mejillas se le encendían, recordando que le había dicho al orgulloso _Bakanda_ que lo quería. Y que se lo había dicho tan infantilmente que se le hizo extraño que el mayor no se burlara cruelmente de él por decirle aquello. Incluso parecía confundido e incluso sorprendido cuando le escuchó decir eso, dándole a entender que era algo que definitivamente no se esperaba. No sabía por qué, después de todo, era Kanda quien siempre le molestaba diciéndole que era demasiado sentimental para ser un hombre y que se comportaba como niña, cosa que le disgustaba por completo. Puede que sí fuera más sensible que _Bakanda_ (aunque hasta una roca tendría más sentimientos que ese estúpido samurái), que incluso lo fuera antes de que le asignaran esta misión y le administraran esas cosas que no hacían más que acentuar la facilidad que tenía para llorar, que fuera él el que llevaba un bebé dentro y que le hubieran aparecido '_esas cosas_' en su pecho; pero eso no justificaba que Kanda le tratara así, aún y cuando ya estaba casi del todo acostumbrado y por eso mismo estaba extrañado por la falta de acción por parte del pelinegro.

Suspiró. Estaba pensando demasiado y eso nunca era bueno. Siempre terminaba confundiéndose a sí mismo, sin llegar a una conclusión coherente, por lo que era una pérdida de tiempo y de energía el tan siquiera intentar comprender lo que le pasaba a su cuerpo.

Entreabrió los ojos, aún sin atreverse a asomar la cabeza entre las sábanas. Era tarde, no sabía qué horas eran con exactitud, pero sabía que era tarde. Lo cual era raro. Sí, porque Kanda siempre era puntual y llegaba a primera hora del día para sacarlo de la cama a pesar de sus quejas de no poder caminar con la facilidad que quisiera. Entonces le recalcaba una y otra vez que era un llorón quejica y un niñito consentido que no podía con la misión a pesar de que solamente consistía en quedarse quieto y dejar que los demás le atendieran. Luego Allen le decía que no era tan sencillo como Kanda decía y que si le parecía tan fácil entonces él debía ser el siguiente voluntario para los experimentos de los Comandantes. Al final, Kanda simplemente lo jalaba afuera y le llevaba a la enfermería sin decir nada más. Soltó una risita cuando se imaginó sin querer al orgulloso espadachín pasando por la misma situación que él. Eso sería algo digno de verse, sin duda. Y divertidísimo. Aunque seguramente habría muchos asesinatos en la Orden si alguien tan siquiera se atrevía a acercarse a Kanda; porque si él estaba irritable, no quería ni pensar en cómo se pondría el mayor sin temer por la vida de sus compañeros.

Alejó esos pensamientos de su mente, esperando que el japonés nunca se enterara de lo que le hacía en su imaginación como una especie de venganza por como lo trataba sin considerar bien las cosas. Pero quizá estaba siendo demasiado duro con Kanda. Después de todo; si no hubiera sido por él, Allen estaba seguro de que no habría sobrevivido el primer mes. Sin sus regaños, insultos, golpes, sin esos repentinos despliegues de algo parecido al cariño, su sola presencia. Todo le hacía sentir mejor a pesar de que al mismo tiempo doliera. No sabía exactamente por qué sentía ese malestar cuando estaba con el otro exorcista, pero imaginaba que tenía que ver con saber que; si algo de su relación con Kanda llegaba a saberse, el samurái lo pagaría con creces sin merecerlo. No quería eso. Quería proteger a Kanda de los rumores que se difundían por la Orden acerca de lo que había pasado con Tyki, no quería que el mayor se viera involucrado en esos problemas. Pero al otro no parecía importarle del todo, de hecho no le importaba en lo absoluto. Que a él le daba igual si hablaban pestes mientras pudiera seguir haciendo su trabajo y que para Allen debería de ser igual. No era que le importara mucho lo que pensaran las otras personas (después de todo había vivido la mayor parte de su vida siendo rechazado por casi todos), lo que en realidad le preocupaba a Allen era que lo alejaran de Kanda, que les quitaran a su bebé. Simplemente no podría soportar que le separaran de las dos personas que quería más en este mundo. Sobre todo porque apenas estaba dándose cuenta de lo que en realidad sentía por ellos; sí que era torpe para esas cosas. Si Mana estuviera ahí entonces podría decirle qué hacer para expresar correctamente lo que sentía, que le explicara por qué se sentía tan confundido con respecto a Kanda. Porque no lo sabía, pero la culpa de saber que alguien estaba adentrándose en su corazón además de su querido padre adoptivo dolía y mucho. Se preguntó si Mana podría perdonarlo algún día por tan siquiera considerar a Kanda como algo más que compañero de misión.

Sin embargo, también estaba ese hecho tan importante del que se había enterado cuando Kanda se lo dijo en la habitación del Músico, esa habitación exclusiva del Arca donde nadie podía entrar a menos de que Allen lo desease. Que también él veía a esa sombra trajeada, que también le seguía cada vez que se reflejaba en el espejo. ¿Por qué había pasado algo como eso? Intentó recordar algo que Kanda hubiera hecho diferente a los demás cuando supieron que podía controlar el Arca, algo que lo ligara también a esa habitación. Pero nada se le ocurría; todos habían entrado en ese lugar cuando lo había permitido, todo estaba bajo su control y de nadie más, suponiendo que esa figura oscura fuera el Músico y que éste le hubiera dado esa capacidad tan útil para los exorcistas. Tal vez Kanda tenía algo que ver con él también, algo, cualquier cosa. Porque ni él mismo estaba seguro de por qué el Músico lo había escogido a él ni por qué su maestro sabía que podría hacerlo. Y Kanda, Kanda podría estar involucrado también sin saberlo. ¿Qué había hecho diferente? ¿Algo que tuviera que ver con...?

Abrió los ojos rápidamente al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta, olvidándose por completo de cualquier pensamiento al sacarse las sábanas de encima. Era él, tenía que ser él. Ni siquiera prestó atención a que había sorprendido a Link con el repentino despliegue de actividad. Incluso Timcanpy tuvo problemas para subir en su cabeza a pesar de que se movía con obvia lentitud por sus condiciones. Pero estaba emocionado; es que hacía tanto que pasaba prácticamente las 24 horas del día con el samurái que extrañaba tenerlo a su lado, por eso le pareció raro cuando el otro le dijo que no dormiría con él esa noche. Era por su bien, según le había dicho. Que terminaría forzándolo a pesar de que el inspector estuviera presente debido a los besos que compartieron en los pasillos de la Orden. Una estupidez total que agradecía nadie se hubiera enterado. Por Dios, esperaba que nunca volviera a ocurrir una cosa así; había sido culpa de Kanda empezar, pero él tampoco se había opuesto demasiado al comenzar varios besos por sí mismo. Tenían que controlarse o todo se iría a la basura. Suspiró, acomodándose el cabello y el suéter antes de abrir la puerta.

Aunque no pudo evitar que la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro se desvaneciera cuando se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de Kanda si no de Johnny Gill.

- ¡Buenos días, Allen!

- _Mhm_. Buenos días, Johnny-_san_ - saludó, esperando no sonar tan descortés como se sentía por estar decepcionado porque no se trataba de Kanda.

- ¡Te he dicho que no me trates con tanta educación! - dio un respingo ante la contestación del científico, quien pareció no enterarse del todo que le había asustado porque de inmediato se asomó dentro de su habitación - Oh, ¿no está Kanda por ahí?

Tragó saliva. ¿Es que todo mundo sabía que Kanda dormía en su habitación? Se sonrojó levemente, mordiéndose el labio inferior al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para que Johnny no se enterara.

- T-tal vez esté en los baños, ¿no? A esta hora debe de estar duchándose después de entrenar - dijo, jugueteando nerviosamente con Timcanpy, estirándolo lo más que podía con tal de distraerse.

- _Aah_, claro, no sé por qué no se me ocurrió antes. Aunque me sorprende que te sepas tan bien los horarios de Kanda. Después de todo, tú no llevas tanto tiempo viviendo aquí como yo.

Podía jurar que se había puesto pálido al oírle decir eso. Incluso Timcanpy salió volando en cuanto lo soltó repentinamente por la sorpresa. Ni siquiera él se había dado cuenta de que conocía el horario de Kanda, aunque no era tan difícil porque, después de todo, el samurái era un hombre de hábitos muy marcados que incluso él podía recordar. Y esa iba a ser su excusa, claro, pero por desgracia las palabras no salían de su boca. No sería buena idea tartamudear, no frente a Johnny. No quería levantar aún más sospechas ni empeorar las cosas para el pelinegro. Abrió la boca para hablar, aún sin atreverse a ver al científico cuando éste volvió a hablar, dejando de lado por completo el tema para alivio temporal de Allen.

- Mira, te traje ropa nueva.

Eso, alivio temporal.

Apretó los párpados, dándose la vuelta lentamente para ver que Johnny buscaba algo en un paquete al que no le había puesto atención al principio. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Buscó a Link con la mirada de manera inconsciente, queriendo encontrar apoyo en donde sabía que no había. Por supuesto, el inspector sólo le observó analíticamente unos segundos antes de volver a sus apuntes. Suspiró suavemente, tratando de que su desencanto no fuera tan obvio. Bueno, al menos Kanda no estaba ahí. Sería muchísimo peor si el espadachín se encontrara en la habitación en este instante.

- Está haciendo mucho más frío y sólo con esa camisa no lo soportarás a pesar de que uses ese suéter - escuchó decir al científico, mientras le mostraba su nueva creación -. Tup y yo creemos que esto te sentará mejor.

Arqueó una ceja. No sabía si se trataba exactamente de un vestido, pero eso definitivamente le llegaría hasta las rodillas, así que no era una túnica. Pero era un tejido y, pues, se veía cálido, mucho más cálido que la camisa que traía puesta en ese instante. Aunque también lucía bastante femenino, más de lo que le habría gustado. Además, sabía que le quedaría ajustado, que esa cosa le marcaría perfectamente su abdomen a diferencia de la camisa holgada que traía puesta. Seguramente algunas personas se le lanzarían encima con tal de tocarle otra vez, a pesar de que ahora tenía mucha más confianza en decir que no quería que le acariciaran donde sólo Kanda y él podían hacerlo.

- Vamos, pruébatelo, por favor. Incluso te he traído unas medias para que no te de frío en las piernas.

Se acabó. De ninguna manera dejaría que le pusieran eso. Pero el gesto en el rostro de Johnny, sus ojos brillando tras los grandes anteojos que siempre llevaba puestos, le hacían sentirse mal por tan siquiera pensar en negarse. El científico siempre le había apoyado y cuidado a pesar de lo que hablaban de él. No tenía remedio. Kanda seguramente se burlaría de él por dejarse llevar una vez más por sus sentimientos. Bueno, al menos estaría mucho más calientito.

- Está bien, pero usaré pantalones debajo, Johnny-_san_ - señaló rápidamente, dibujando un gesto de enfado que pareció divertir muchísimo al de cabello castaño, pues sólo sonrió abiertamente.

- ¡Me da gusto que te animes a usarlo! Aunque sería mucho más sencillo usarlo con medias y...

Suspiró, negando suavemente con la cabeza mientras tomaba la prenda en sus manos e ignoraba al científico pues no quería saber nada más. Al menos era de color azul oscuro, no celeste o rosa como se temía serían las ropas que Tup y Johnny harían para él. Además, podría seguir usando pijama cuando durmiera y no tendría que tener puesto aquello todo el día. No era tan malo después de todo.

- Lo siento, Allen. Ya sé que seguramente no querrás usar un vestido luego de lo que pasó, pero de verdad que es una prenda más cómoda para ti.

Se volvió para mirar al de anteojos. Otra vez ese gesto de preocupación que detestaba ver en sus amigos, lo odiaba porque sabía que aparecía por su culpa y nada más por su culpa. Trató de sonreírle, de decir que no se preocupara por las habladurías porque la verdad a él no le afectaban del todo. Lo que le lastimaba más era saber que la gente que conocía podía salir herida al oír esas cosas, aún y cuando parte de ellas fueran ciertas. Después de todo, no creerían que realmente se acostaba con un hombre, sólo que no era con quien creían.

- No te preocupes por eso, sé que tus intenciones son buenas. Muchas gracias por hacer esto por mí - susurró dulcemente, intentando no parecer afectado en lo más mínimo.

- Aw, me estás tratando con más familiaridad. ¡Eso me alegra!

Estuvo a punto de dar un respingo cuando sintió que Johnny le abrazaba, sin demasiada fuerza, pero con una firmeza que le incomodaba un poco simplemente porque era contacto humano al que no estaba preparado para recibir aún.

Sin embargo, no pudo seguir concentrándose en soportar que estuvieran violando su espacio personal una vez más porque vio a Kanda parado en el marco de la puerta abierta. No se había molestado en llamar, como siempre, y sólo le miraba con su típico gesto de fastidio en el rostro. Traía una toalla sobre los hombros, el cabello mojado y ligeramente desordenado al haberlo atado descuidadamente en una coleta; justo como cuando lo había visto aquella vez hace tanto tiempo en que "hicieron las pases". Tragó saliva. ¿Cómo demonios hacía ese maldito bastardo para lucir de esa manera aún y cuando apenas había salido de ducharse? Se sonrojó ligeramente, dándose cuenta que era él quien estaba teniendo pensamientos impropios y que no era culpa de Kanda esta vez. Al menos no directamente.

Johnny parecía no haberse dado por enterado de que había alguien más en la habitación aparte de Link, Timcanpy y ellos mismos porque seguía tan alegre abrazándolo como si no lo hubiera hecho nunca para después separarse y revolverle el cabello, acabando con el poco empeño que había puesto en arreglárselo para abrir la puerta. El norteamericano le sonreía una vez más, como encantado por haberle convencido de aceptar usar uno de sus trajes que no fuera el de exorcista. Fue hasta que Kanda chasqueó la lengua que el científico se separó al instante, acomodándose los lentes para enfocar bien al oriental, quien había entrado en la habitación como si fuera la suya sin el menor rastro de pena.

- Ah, Kanda... - empezó a hablar el de bata blanca, pero fue interrumpido rápidamente.

- _Che_. Se hace tarde para tu tratamiento, _Moyashi_.

- ¡Me llamo Allen! - reclamó casi de inmediato, sin darse cuenta que su sonrojo sólo se había intensificado al oír el sonido de su voz. ¿Tanta falta le había hecho?

- Como sea.

Kanda se secaba el cabello con aire ausente luego de haberlo dejado suelto, como si quisiera ignorar por completo que Link se había puesto de pie y que Tim se había acomodado en el cabello de Allen, quien sacudió la cabeza con la esperanza de tranquilizarse.

- Esto, disculpa, Kanda...

Ambos exorcistas se volvieron, como si apenas recordaran que Johnny estaba ahí. Se sintió avergonzado porque, en efecto, cada vez que Kanda estaba a su alrededor, solía olvidarse de todo lo demás.

- ... el supervisor Komui quiere que vayas a su despacho.

- Iré después de acompañar al _Moyashi_ a la enfermería - contestó el samurái, indiferente, mientras seguía con lo suyo.

- Pero yo puedo ir solo, Kanda. Además, Link y Timcanpy me acomp-

Se detuvo cuando sintió que Kanda le veía con aire acusador. ¿Es que suponía que no debía decir eso? Tragó saliva. ¿Cómo demonios iba a saberlo? Kanda era tan difícil de complacer que no tenía ni idea de por qué quería acompañarlo una aburrida hora de suero intravenoso.

- Oh, está bien - exclamó Johnny de pronto, distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos -, de todas maneras dijo que también quería hablar con Allen después.

Arqueó una ceja. ¿Komui quería verle? Eso nunca era una buena señal, especialmente después de que el supervisor se había enterado de lo que tenía con Kanda. Le hacía sentirse mal el tener que obligar a sus amigos a mentir por ellos, a fingir que todo seguía siendo igual. Debía ser muy difícil para ellos, al menos para los hermanos Lee; no tenían la visión de un _bookman_ y por lo tanto debían de estar más influenciados por la Iglesia.

- Ya te puedes largar - oyó decir a Kanda, hablándole a Johnny con ese tono altanero de siempre, logrando que Allen frunciera el ceño.

- No seas grosero, _Bakanda_.

- No te preocupes, Allen - dijo el científico, restándole importancia al comportamiento de Kanda, cosa que alivió al inglés pues no se había dado cuenta de que había regañado al otro exorcista frente a alguien más -. Bueno, me vuelvo a trabajar o Tup se enojará conmigo.

- Suerte con tu trabajo - sonrió, aún intentando ser amable y no levantar más sospechas por su comportamiento extraño.

Para su suerte, Johnny se había despedido alegremente antes de marcharse sin hacer más comentarios. Suspiró con alivio, abrazando inconscientemente ese nuevo traje que el científico le había traído. Al menos ya no tenía que temer que algún comentario indebido saliera de su boca; todo eso era demasiada presión para él, quien tendía a ser más bien descuidado en cuanto a esas cosas de aparentar. Sabía guardar secretos, claro, pero fingirlos físicamente era aún más difícil.

- ¿Te vas a poner eso o no?

- ¿Eh? - se volvió para ver a Kanda, quien ya había terminado de secarse el cabello y le miraba con aparente indiferencia.

Luego se dio cuenta de que hablaba del vestido. Trató de esconderlo en un movimiento infantil, ponerlo tras de él como si eso deshiciera el hecho de que Kanda ya lo había visto. Ni tampoco desharía el hecho que el samurái estuviera mandando afuera a Link con tal de que no viera a Allen desnudo porque debía cambiarse justo ahora. Un momento, ¿cambiarse frente a Kanda? ¡De ninguna manera!

- Diez minutos, Yu Kanda.

Genial, ahora también su inspector lo abandonaba, cosa que se estaba volviendo una constante. Tal vez Link estaba fastidiado de discutir con Kanda y prefería hacerse a un lado temporalmente que tener que enfrentarlo. Y no lo culpaba; Kanda era exageradamente difícil de tratar. Todo un maldito reto.

- No pienso ponérmelo, _Bakanda_ - masculló una vez que estuvieron solos, aún y cuando le había dicho a Johnny que sí lo haría.

- Sí que lo harás. No quiero que te enfermes, idiota.

Arqueó una ceja.

- ¿De verdad es por eso, Kanda? ¿O es que quieres verme en vestido otra vez?

Debía ser lo segundo, por supuesto. Maldito bastardo con ese fetiche enfermo de verlo como niña para después quejarse porque se comportaba precisamente como una. Pero no pudo pensar más en lo irónico de las peticiones del samurái cuando sintió que Kanda ya había empezado a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, tomándolo totalmente desprevenido.

- ¡_Ba-kanda_!

Kanda le ignoró al tiempo que seguía con lo suyo, deshaciendo los botones con maestría luego de tantas veces que lo había hecho. De todas maneras intentó cubrirse, porque si había algo que le seguía incomodando era que Kanda viera su pecho ahora que tenía _esas cosas_. Aunque, como el mismo pelinegro le había dicho, no era como si fueran muy notorias o muy grandes, aún si no sabía si ese vestido las marcaría tan bien como sabía lo haría con su abdomen. Resopló con fastidio, dejando que la camisa a la que se había aferrado tanto cayera junto con el suéter que seguiría usando a pesar de todo.

- ¿También quieres que te vista, _Moyashi_? ¿O prefieres antes la follada? - sintió un escalofrío cuando escuchó a Kanda susurrándole al oído con mucha suavidad.

- No haremos eso en diez minutos - repuso, bastante nervioso.

Le vio sonreír cruelmente, alejarse de él antes de colocarle el vestido sobre la cabeza, dejándolo así para que se las arreglara solo al acomodárselo. Dejó escapar un quejido antes de vestirse bien, sintiendo que, de hecho, esa prenda era mucho más cálida que la camisa delgada que usaba. Y también ayudaba mucho el hecho de que también le cubriera el cuello y que tuviera manga larga. Sí, definitivamente estaba más protegido del frío. De todas maneras tomó el suéter de Kanda del suelo luego de mucho trabajo, sin darle importancia al hecho de que el pelinegro sólo le miraba penetrantemente. Bien, podía conservar el suéter y los pantalones; no era tan malo después de todo, aún si le llegaba abajo de las rodillas y parecía una chica. Una chica embarazada, por supuesto. Al menos lo grueso del tejido disimulaba un poco esos pequeños pechos que tanto detestaba; otro punto a su favor.

- Vámonos entonces, _Moyashi_.

Se sorprendió cuando Kanda le tomó de la mano, aunque sólo fuera para empujarlo hacia la salida, soltándolo casi al instante en que abrió la puerta. Aún le parecían extraños los gestos del mayor, ya fueran bruscos o más suaves, siempre era raro encontrarse con que Kanda podía tratarlo bien a veces. Aunque fuera sólo por el bebé, claro; no quería ni imaginarse cómo se comportaría el samurái después de que el niño ya hubiera nacido. ¿Sería más amable o lo trataría aún peor? Se mordió el labio inferior, inseguro por no saber la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Apenas salió de la habitación cuando Timcanpy se posó sobre su cabeza nuevamente, acomodándose tranquilamente entre sus cabellos como si estuviera dispuesto a ignorar a Kanda al dormitar un poco. Suspiró, empezando a caminar tranquilamente sabiéndose seguido por el inspector y por el otro exorcista. Le fastidiaba caminar con tanta lentitud, el no poder moverse tan rápido como quisiera. Se sentía presionado, porque sabía que Kanda tenía muy poca paciencia y que esto sólo empeoraba la situación. A pesar de que también sentía otro tipo de dolor, ese que el mayor había provocado directamente al obligarlo a tener sexo sin lubricación. Negó con la cabeza, intentando no sonrojarse por pensar en eso cuando no era el momento adecuado.

Al final llegó a la enfermería, ignorando a cada paso las miradas y los murmullos de la gente, justo como Kanda le había dicho que lo hiciera. Abrió la puerta lentamente, descubriendo con pesar que uno de los médicos enviados por los Comandantes estaba ahí. Odiaba cuando venía porque significaba que le tocarían de esa manera desagradable y brusca. Que su bebé estaría inquieto por unas horas más.

Se quitó el suéter para luego arremangarse una de las mangas del vestido, todo metódicamente pues sabía que lo mejor era no oponerse porque así terminaría más rápido y podría estar más tiempo con Kanda durante el desayuno. Se sonrojó ligeramente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Negó con la cabeza, terminando por recostarse en la cama como lo hacía cada día desde que había iniciado esta misión.

Sin embargo, lo único que pudo hacer mientras le colocaban el suero fue ver al espadachín, quien estaba recargado en una de las paredes como solía hacerlo cuando estaba en ese lugar desde que decidió que también lo acompañaría durante ese tiempo perdido. Lo más alejado de él pero que le permitiera verle directamente, aún si no sabía si era para tranquilizarlo o para vigilarlo. Quizá para lo segundo, más probablemente se trataba de lo segundo.

Pero ver a Kanda no le ayudó demasiado cuando el médico le subió la ropa para palpar su abdomen. Ni siquiera dijo una palabra antes de hacerlo, como si estuviera acostumbrado a que Allen simplemente se dejara hacer siempre y cuando no le obligaran a quitarse la ropa por sí mismo. Aunque luego seguían las preguntas sobre cómo se sentía, que si le dolía tal o cual cosa, sobre la actividad del bebé. Casi todo lo contestaba en monosílabos; porque, aunque no le gustara hablar de sus malestares, dar información acerca de su niño le hacía sentirse mejor, recordar que estaba bien después de todo lo que había pasado le tranquilizaba. Pero sólo con Kanda y nada más con él. Ni siquiera sabía si al japonés no le molestaba oírlo hablar sobre eso tanto como cuando se quejaba. A saber, era muy difícil adivinar lo que complacía al otro. Siempre y cuando no tuviera que ver con sexo, por supuesto. Aún así intentó concentrarse en esos ojos oscuros mientras la examinación seguía, tranquilizándose poco a poco a pesar de sentir esos dedos hundiéndose en su piel una y otra vez.

Se sintió aliviado cuando terminaron las preguntas y el examen, casi estuvo a punto de soltar un grito de júbilo por alguna razón, pero se detuvo a tiempo. Agradeció al doctor por seguir cumpliendo su trabajo a pesar de todo, sobre todo a pesar de que Allen detestaba que le tocaran así. Además, le había dicho que su bebé seguía desarrollándose normalmente y que lo único que le preocupaba era el insomnio que el inglés padecía, aunque explicó que era normal dadas las circunstancias y que probablemente dormiría menos en cuanto el bebé se hiciera más grande. Bueno, al menos ya podía hacerse a la idea de otros dos meses sin dormir. Volvió a dar las gracias alegremente antes de que el doctor saliera, casi seguro de que Kanda le diría que era un hipócrita por comportarse así; _Bakanda_ simplemente no entendía las reglas de la convivencia con otros seres humanos. Se volvió para ver las últimas gotas del suero cayendo; el tiempo se le hacía eterno cuando estaba en la enfermería a pesar de que las enfermeras eran amables con él y no tenía que preocuparse porque Kanda intentara hacerle algo durante ese tiempo.

El suero estaba a punto de terminarse cuando Komui entró, mandando a la basura sus esperanzas de poder salir rápido para comer algo. Esperaba que el supervisor le abrazara alegremente, que hablara con voz muy alta mientras festejaba verlo, que intentara acariciar su vientre como solía hacerlo cada vez que lo veía. Pero esta vez Komui Lee se veía diferente, preocupado. Cosa que le hizo tensarse, ¿por qué estaba actuando de esa manera? Se mordió el labio inferior, totalmente nervioso, esperando que el chino se decidiera a hablar.

- _Che_. ¿Que no puedes esperar hasta que vayamos a tu oficina, supervisor? - se adelantó en preguntar Kanda, como si estuviera enojado porque el mayor había irrumpido así en la habitación de la enfermería que le pertenecía a Allen.

- Ustedes dos, vengan conmigo.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Nada de lloriqueos ni bromas, nada de pedirle a Kanda que no fuera grosero con él. Nada de nada, solamente les había pedido que lo siguieran. Empezaba a preocuparse de verdad esta vez. ¿Acaso habían hecho algo malo? Algo más malo que lo que ya sabía el supervisor. Tragó saliva, esperando a que una de las enfermeras retirara la aguja de su brazo para incorporarse con lentitud y arreglarse sus ropas. Esto no estaba bien, definitivamente no estaba bien porque incluso Kanda se veía extrañado por la actitud de Komui, cosa que no ayudaba mucho en su estado de ánimo.

Cuando empezó a caminar nuevamente se dio cuenta de lo pesado que se sentía, de lo difícil era el tratar de caminar más rápido para alcanzar al supervisor. Cerró uno de sus ojos, maldiciendo entre dientes su limitada mobilidad.

- Puedo ayudarte, Walker.

Miró a Link, inseguro si eso era una pregunta o una afirmación. O hasta una orden. Fue hasta que sintió una de las manos del inspector en su espalda que entendió algo de lo que el alemán pretendía. Le proporcionó un gran alivio, claro, aún y cuando Link había puesto la otra mano en su vientre para ayudarlo con el peso. Sí, eso definitivamente era mejor que caminar por sí mismo, hasta podía ir un poco más rápido, cosa que le alegraba bastante. Y la presión en su espalda aminoraba un poco el dolor, haciéndole olvidarse de lo incómodo que se debía sentir porque era Link quien lo estaba tocando y no quien debería de ser.

- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

Dio un respingo cuando escuchó la voz de Kanda. La voz furiosa de Kanda. Tardó en comprender lo que pasaba de nuevo, el por qué el pelinegro veía con tanto odio al inspector, quien sólo le miró sin dibujar gesto alguno en su rostro. Parpadeó un par de veces, negándose a ver la verdad aunque fuera demasiado obvio.

- Ayudo a Walker para que pueda caminar más cómodamente.

- _Che_. Quítale las manos de encima.

Abrió ligeramente la boca, mirando de un lado hacia otro; de Kanda a Link, de Link a Kanda. ¿El japonés se había enfadado porque el inspector le estaba tocando? Sin embargo, no era ese tipo de tacto, ese que le daba Kanda; Allen no sentía absolutamente nada sexual en él, no era nada comparado con lo que el samurái le hacía a su cuerpo aunque fuera tan sólo un roce de manos. Se sonrojó de tan sólo pensar en eso, aunque sabía que debía detener al idiota del _Bakanda_ antes de que hiciera alguna estupidez que los metiera en más problemas.

- Kanda-_kun_ y Link-_kun_, será mejor que dejen de pelear en este instante. No hay tiempo que perder.

Komui no estaba de humor, algo que Allen nunca había visto antes. Le había visto deprimido, cansado, hasta serio. Pero ahora tenía un gesto en el rostro que no lograba identificar. Al menos logró que los otros dos dejaran de mirarse fijamente para luego empezar a caminar. Link seguía sosteniéndole, ignorando por completo a Kanda, quien parecía maldecir en su lengua natal. Sonrió ligeramente sin poder evitarlo, por alguna razón que no lograba entender.

Pero todo rastro de felicidad se fue cuando entró al despacho de Komui y éste cerró la puerta para después sentarse tras su escritorio. Todos permanecieron en silencio mientras esperaban que el supervisor hablara, y Allen empezaba a preocuparse en serio. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Era algo que habían hecho ellos o algo que tenía que ver con los demás exorcistas que estaban de misión? Trató de hablar para acabar con la tensión del ambiente, pero apenas había pronunciado las primeras letras del nombre del supervisor cuando éste habló con más fuerza para acallarlo.

- Alguien informó a los Comandantes Supremos que los sorprendió realizando un acto prohibido por la Iglesia.

Allen palideció, apenas siendo capaz de tragar saliva ante las palabras del chino. ¿Alguien los había visto haciendo _eso_? ¿Teniendo sexo? No podía ser. Nadie les había reclamado absolutamente nada, la mayoría de las veces lo hacían en la habitación de Kanda y casi nadie iba ahí. ¿Y si había sido Timcanpy? Miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con Tim sentado cómodamente en su cabeza. No, no podía ser su golem, nunca había mostrado esas grabaciones a nadie más y no había una razón lógica para que empezara a hacerlo de pronto. Además, estaba casi seguro de que Tim no le haría eso; puede que detestara a Kanda, pero no haría nada para lastimarlo. Y era su pequeño golem, tampoco mostraría a nadie esas cosas porque seguramente sabría que Allen también se metería en problemas y no sólo el espadachín pervertido. Estaba asustado, no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a pasarles ahora. ¿Y su bebé? ¿Qué pasaría con su bebé?

- Mataré al maldito bastardo - oyó decir a Kanda, quien ya tomado a su _Mugen_ dispuesto a cometer asesinato ante la mirada horrorizada de Allen.

- No harás nada de eso - dijo Komui, totalmente serio -. Por eso mismo les dije que tuvieran cuidado, Kanda-_kun_.

Parpadeó. ¿Acaso nada más iba a regañar a Kanda? Él también era culpable después de todo, no era como si el japonés hiciera todo eso por cuenta propia. Creía que el supervisor ya había entendido que disfrutaba haciendo ese tipo de cosas que la Iglesia prohibía. Frunció ligeramente el ceño antes de hablar para defender al otro exorcista:

- Yo también tengo la culpa, Komui-_san_. Es injusto que sólo le reclame a Kanda.

El supervisor sólo le miró unos cuantos segundos antes de acomodarse los lentes y contestarle.

- Lo sé, Allen-_kun_. Pero tienes que tomar en cuenta que Kanda-_kun_ es mayor que tú y se supone que debería de hacerse responsable de cuidarte a ti y a la criatura que llevas dentro por la misión que se le fue asignada, no aprovecharse de tus debilidades para cumplir sus caprichos. Además, en tu caso hay excusas por tu embarazo y la necesidad normal que tienes de cariño por esa condición. Y Kanda-_kun_, él sólo se comporta como un adolescente que no puede controlarse.

- ¡Pero...!

- Cállate, estúpido _Moyashi_.

Ahora observó al que lo había interrumpido, respirando agitadamente como si hubiera hecho con gran esfuerzo al hablar. Kanda miraba a Komui sin decir nada más, sólo mantenía ese gesto de enfado usual en él, ni siquiera parecía que se fuera a animar a defenderse. Por eso iba a hablar de nuevo, iba a pedirle al supervisor que no tratara de esa manera a su compañero porque no estaba bien que sólo él cargara con la culpa que les correspondía a los dos. Pero sólo atinó a morderse el labio inferior, nervioso, prácticamente temblando por la incertidumbre por no saber lo que seguía. Se preguntó si al menos podría estar con Kanda hasta que se decidiera el castigo al que serían sometidos por sus actos.

- _Che_. ¿Entonces qué sigue?

Miró de nuevo al japonés, tratando de retener las lágrimas que sabía empeorarían todo. No debía de llorar, debía de tomarlo como un hombre. Después de todo, era su responsabilidad también aunque Komui se negara a verlo de esa manera. El suspiro frustrado del supervisor fue lo que lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

- Tienen que ir con los Comandantes. Ellos decidirán la sentencia. Ya no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlos.

- El bebé... - susurró para luego elevar la voz para que Komui le escuchara -. ¿Qué pasará con el bebé?

- Lo siento.

Que Komui sólo negara con la cabeza mientras murmuraba una disculpa no hizo nada más que ponerlo aún más nervioso. ¿Ni el mismísimo supervisor sabía lo que iba a ser de su niño? Esto no podía estar pasando. Se llevó una mano a la boca, luchando aún contra el llanto cuando sintió que Link le ayudaba a levantarse del sofá para llevarlos a donde estaban los Comandantes. Hacía tanto que no los veía, cuando lo recibieron aquel lejano día en que llegó a la Orden no le parecieron tan malvados. Pero ahora su futuro y el de Kanda estaba en sus manos. El samurái ya que lo había dicho, que este era una pecado que se castigaba con la muerte. Ni siquiera se despidió de Komui, sólo se dejó encaminar mientras su cabeza seguía llena de pensamientos negativos, cada cual más terrible que el otro. Matarían a Kanda, con él esperarían hasta que tuviera al bebé y ni siquiera le dejarían verlo. Después sería ejecutado también. No podría cumplir su promesa a Mana, no podría cumplir la promesa hecha a su niño de que lo cuidaría lo mejor que pudiera para compensar lo estúpido que había sido.

Y Kanda no se atrevía a mirarle, empeorando la horrible presión que sentía en su pecho. Maldito bastardo. Quería saber qué estaba pasando por la mente del mayor, saber si no estaba solo en sus dudas y paranoias, saber si él sí tenía ligeras esperanzas. Lo que fuera, daría lo que fuera con tal de salir de su mente en ese momento. Dejó de poner atención a todo a su alrededor, por lo que no se enteró de cuando llegaron a la plataforma que los llevaría hasta los Comandantes, ahí en el fondo de la torre a la que aún le hacían algunos ajustes a pesar de que la gran mayoría de la gente ya estuviera empacando sus pertenencias para mudarse. Pero Allen no había tenido tiempo de hacer nada de eso, ni siquiera pensaba en la mudanza porque estaba más al tanto de otras cuestiones ajenas al hecho de que la torre pronto dejaría de ser su hogar. Tal vez era porque consideraba hogar al lugar donde estaban las personas que quería, ahí donde estuvieran sus amigos. Donde quiera que fuera ese lugar.

La momentánea distracción no le sirvió de nada cuando se vio ante esos hombres. Tuvo que elevar la mirada para observarlos, sin saber qué hacer ahora. Sin saber si debía hablar o mantenerse callado. Tragó saliva, con la ansiedad creciendo más y más cuando Link se separó de él después de hacer una marcada reverencia para saludar a esas personas importantes. Eran ellos quienes le habían puesto esta misión después de dudar de él, después de considerarlo un traidor a la Orden. Y ahora estaba frente a ellos como pecador, algo más para sumarse en su registro.

Bajó la mirada, apretando los párpados cuando una de esas personas comenzó a hablar. Realmente no estaba poniendo atención, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no podía. Sólo alcanzaba a captar retazos de lo que se decía, cosas que ya sabía. Eso de que el sexo entre dos individuos del mismo sexo era un pecado mortal, que el castigo era la muerte sin más ceremonia. Quiso decir algo para defenderse a pesar de que sabía que no había excusa, arrodillarse para pedir por la vida de su hijo, lo que fuera. Pero no podía moverse, simplemente estaba paralizado. Y ellos seguían hablando. No sabía si se dirigían a él, si lo estaban acusando por todo lo que había hecho, no sabía si debía tener una respuesta preparada para todo esto. Inhaló profundamente, intentando tranquilizarse, de aliviar el vacío que sentía en el estómago debido a la situación.

- Me dejé seducir por Walker.

Abrió los ojos en cuanto oyó la voz de Kanda, apenas logrando enfocar su rostro a pesar de que estaba a su lado. ¿Le estaba culpando a él por lo que había pasado? ¿O no? No entendía lo que el mayor había querido decir con eso, todo por no poder concentrarse en lo que se hablaba.

- Pero sigue siendo un hombre, Yu Kanda. A pesar de su embarazo y las sustancias administradas.

- Eso lo sé. Por eso acepto las consecuencias de haberme dejado manipular por su actitud necesitada hacia a mí.

¿Su actitud necesitada? Arqueó una ceja. Nunca había tratado de seducir a Kanda, fue él quien le besó primero, fue él quien le tocó y le obligó a tocarlo. Fue él quien le había lastimado la primera vez que tuvieron sexo. Tragó saliva, incapaz de asimilar lo que el pelinegro decía con tal de lavarse las manos. Debía de sentirse feliz porque tal vez con esto Kanda no sería condenado, pero en lugar de eso se sentía traicionado. Y dolía, dolía horriblemente. De tan sólo pensar que eso fuera cierto, que Kanda lo culpaba a él de haber pecado contra Dios, que había sido su culpa por seducir a un exorcista varón. Sin quererlo había comenzado a llorar, recordando una y otra vez las palabras de Tyki, esas que aparecían para seguirle causando pesadillas. Que era una puta, una ramera cualquiera. Se talló el rostro, renuente a dejar que alguien más le viera así.

- Deberán cumplir con la penitencia marcada, pedir perdón por sus pecados y misericordia a Dios por sus acciones. Que sea Él quien elija si son dignos de lavar sus culpas tras las oraciones que deberán elevar en Su nombre.

Parpadeó nuevamente, limpiándose las lágrimas cuando escuchó aquello proveniente de la voz de uno de los Comandantes. ¿Significaba que no los matarían? ¿Que podía quedarse con su bebé?

- Ten mucho cuidado, Allen Walker. Falta poco para el nacimiento de esa criatura y será mejor que te controles si quieres conservarlo.

Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que le hablaban a él, por lo que asintió rápidamente sin poder decir una palabra.

- Yu Kanda, sigue con la misión a toda costa. También es tu responsabilidad darle a Dios un nuevo sirviente que sea portador de la Inocencia.

Vio a Kanda inclinarse pronunciádamente, agradeciendo por el tiempo y la paciencia de estos hombres en un gesto totalmente fuera de su personalidad. Allen sólo hizo una pequeña reverencia, sin saber si estaba bien a pesar de que apenas podía inclinarse. Se dio la vuelta en cuanto el otro lo hizo, aunque volviendo la mirada de vez en cuando sin poder procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Estuvo a punto de tropezarse con Link, pero éste sólo le miró de manera indiferente para después entrar a donde estaban los Comandantes. La plataforma empezó a elevarse sin que el menor supiera a dónde iban o qué era lo que seguía luego de esa reunión tan extraña en la que apenas se enteró de nada.

- Vamos, _Moyashi_.

Otra vez se sorprendió cuando Kanda le jaló de la muñeca derecha, obligándole a caminar por los pasillos.

- ¿A-A dónde...?

- A la capilla, idiota. Nos pasaremos el resto del día orando.

Le miró, intrigado. ¿Esa era la penitencia? ¿Orar? Bueno, Lenalee le había dicho algo de confesarse con un sacerdote, el cual te imponía que repitieras determinado número de rezos para obtener el perdón de Dios por los pecados que habías cometido. Ladeó el rostro, ¿acaso con eso Dios los perdonaría por lo que habían hecho? Se mordió el labio inferior. No le preocupaba el perdón de Dios en estos momentos, le preocupaba más lo que Kanda les había dicho a los Comandantes. Le provocaba una tristeza enorme, una con la que apenas podía lidear. Se llevó la mano libre al pecho, respirando profundamente mientras Kanda seguía guiándolo sin apenas darle tiempo para caminar a pesar de lo difícil que se le hacía. Pero de pronto el samurái se detuvo, casi tirándolo al suelo de no ser porque lo atrapó justo a tiempo. Abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido por encontrarse de pronto entre los brazos del pelinegro una vez más.

- ¿Kan-da?

Se quedó paralizado cuando Kanda besó su párpado izquierdo, subiendo hasta el pentagrama en su frente al tiempo que le acariciaba el rostro suavemente. Aunque después llegó la dolorosa conclusión cuando Kanda colocó esa mano que hasta hacía poco le tocaba delicadamente sobre su cabeza para presionar justo como lo hacía ahora que no podía golpearlo. No era tan vistoso como un puñetazo, pero dolía mucho y el mayor parecía disfrutar haciéndole sufrir.

- ¡_Bakanda_!

- Puedo oírte pensarlo, _Moyashi_ - un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando el pelinegro le susurró al oído -. A diferencia de ti, yo no tengo excusas para explicar lo que hacemos. Tuve que decir eso con tal de salvarnos a ambos, idiota. No quiero que tomes esto como otra excusa para deprimirte o te golpearé de verdad.

Ahogó un ligero gemido cuando Kanda mordisqueó ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja antes de retirarse, dejándolo con las mejillas rojas y la respiración agitada. Nunca pensó que Kanda mentiría de esa forma a los Comandantes, pero en gran parte tenía razón. Allen podía salirse con la suya a causa de las sustancias del suero de su tratamiento, esas que le hacían sentirse tan raro pero que eran necesarias para su bebé. Kanda no tenía eso, lo de Kanda sería interpretado como un abuso para satisfacer sus ansias de pecar, justo como Komui lo había imaginado a primera instancia. Y no le gustaba eso. No le gustaba porque los demás lo veían a él como la víctima y eso no era cierto. Era más bien una serie de circunstancias que se habían dado, nada más. Miró la espalda del otro exorcista ahora que éste había vuelto a caminar, aún y cuando parecía hacerlo con más lentitud para esperarlo. Sonrió ligeramente, pasando su mano izquierda por la cicatriz que Mana le había dejado. Se sentía cálido a pesar de todo, a pesar de que tal vez no debía creerle a Kanda tan rápidamente. Pero ahora no estaba dispuesto a dudar en su compañero de misión. Porque, aunque no quisiera admitirlo del todo, lo necesitaba. Lo necesitaba ahora más que nunca.

- ¡Kanda-_senpai_!

Dejó de caminar al instante cuando escuchó la voz de Chaozii. ¿Los había visto? ¿Se había dado cuenta de lo cercanos que habían estado hacía unos momentos? Dios, apenas acababan de medio salir de una y ya estaban a punto de caer en otro problema por ser tan descuidados. Resopló, enfadándose consigo mismo, aunque mucho más con _Bakanda_ porque era él quien había iniciado como siempre. El exorcista novato se acercó al pelinegro, respirando agitadamente como si hubiera estado corriendo para alcanzarlos. Allen sólo los observó desde donde estaba, sin atreverse a intervenir. Sabía que Chaozii aún estaba enfadado con él y prefería no incomodarlo con su presencia. De hecho, le hubiera gustado irse de ese lugar pero no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba la capilla y temía perderse. Se arropó con el suéter de Kanda, esperando a que terminaran de hablar.

- ... traté de darles a entender que Allen-_san_ fue el que empezó todo, pero no parecían muy convencidos. Espero que todo se haya aclarado con los Comandantes. Después de todo, usted es un excelente exorcista pero también es un hombre y es difícil resistirse cuando alguien se ofrece de esa manera.

Tragó saliva. Entonces había sido Chaozii quien los había visto. Bajó la mirada, avergonzado por escuchar al exorcista de China hablar de esa manera, observando a Kanda con algo parecido a la adoración. Pidió en voz baja para que el samurái lograra controlarse y no lastimara a Chaozii, cosa casi imposible conociendo el carácter del idiota ese.

- _Che_.

- ¿Kanda-_senpai_?

Para grata sorpresa de Allen, el más nuevo de los exorcistas aún seguía con vida luego de eso. Tal vez Kanda había madurado un poco, tal vez sólo un poco. Porque se había dado la vuelta para ignorar a Chaozii a pesar de que Allen estaba casi seguro que ardía por dentro. Esperaba que al menos él no tuviera que pagarla.

- _Oi, Moyashi_. Date prisa, imbécil.

- ¿Eh? ¡Sí! - exclamó, poniendo un esfuerzo especial en caminar para pasar a Chaozii, quien aún parecía totalmente impactado porque Kanda lo hubiera ignorando vilmente. Pobre, idolatrando a Kanda cuando éste era un maldito bastardo que no se tocaba el corazón por casi nadie.

Eso, casi nadie.

- Lo mataré cuando tenga una misión con él. Parecerá un accidente.

Miró con horror a Kanda, quien había pronunciado esas palabras tan tranquilamente luego de apenas haberse alejado unos pasos del otro exorcista.

- ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡No puedes hacer eso, idiota!

- _Che_. Por culpa de ese bastardo los Comandantes ya nos tienen en la mira. Además, no me digas que no te importa las cosas que ha dicho de ti, _Moyashi_.

Cierto, no le había gustado que hablara así de él, pero no había más remedio. Sabía que la mayoría en la Orden creía eso, que ya no podía considerar más su hogar a este lugar; pero estaba con las personas que quería, así que estaba bien que murmuraran esas cosas mientras no lastimaran a los demás.

- Al menos no saben que hemos cogido, sino hubiera sido peor.

Parpadeó, intrigado por lo que había dicho el mayor.

- ¿No lo saben?

- No, pequeño idiota. Si lo supieran yo estaría camino al patíbulo y tú encerrado en algún lugar hasta que dieras a luz - Allen tragó saliva, dándose cuenta de que sus paranoias no eran del todo erradas -. Seguramente sólo saben del beso que el hijo de puta ese vio.

Bajó la mirada. Entonces aún no había terminado. Si se llegaban a enterar que la relación que tenía con Kanda era más bien de índole sexual estarían en graves problemas. Tal vez debían de parar, tal vez debían detenerse hasta que naciera el bebé. Pero no podía. Allen mismo sabía que no podía detener a Kanda, que él mismo no podría detenerse. Siguió caminando en silencio, mirando de vez en cuando al otro exorcista.

No, nunca iban a detenerse.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Allen fue el primero en entrar a la capilla de la Orden Oscura. Aunque llevaba ya mucho tiempo viviendo aquí, nunca se había dignado a entrar ahí. Y no sabía si debía avergonzarse por el hecho.

- ¿Seguro que te sabes el Padre Nuestro y el Ave María, _Moyashi_?

- ¡Claro que sí! Mana se encargó de enseñarme eso, _Bakanda_. Él y yo rezábamos juntos por la noche - miró al exorcista que estaba de pie junto a la entrada con un fingido enojo.

- _Che_.

El más joven relajó sus facciones al ver al otro acercarse. Pero francamente no se esperaba que fuera a abrazarlo; por lo que se quedó quieto un momento, sólo sintiendo los fuertes brazos del mayor a su alrededor. Después de un tiempo al fin pudo regresarle el abrazo, rodeándole tímidamente la cintura y apoyándose en su pecho.

- Deberíamos tener más cuidado.

No quería romper el momento, pero era necesario. Después de todo, ¿qué no estaban de penitencia precisamente por esto? Por haberse _equivocado_ a la hora de _elegir_ a quién querer. Porque "_no te echarás con varón como con mujer; es abominación_**(1)**_"_. Porque "_si alguien se echa con varón, como se hace con mujer, ambos han cometido abominación: morirán sin remedio; su sangre caerá sobre ellos_**(2)**_"_. Allen cerró los ojos con fuerza. Le había dicho a Kanda que tuviera cuidado cuando era él quien se acurrucaba lo más que su gran vientre de siete meses le permitía contra el otro exorcista.

Al fin se separaron. Kanda posó suavemente los labios sobre los suyos, en un beso superficial pero a la vez necesario. Esta vez, el exorcista pelinegro se retiró más rápidamente.

- Está bien. Pero esto no me quita las ganas de follarte, _Moyashi_.

- ¡Kanda! - Allen se sonrojó vistosamente - ¡Estamos en una capilla, por Dios!

Kanda Yu le sonrió con malicia, para después avanzar por el pasillo hacia al altar. Esta vez fue Allen quien le siguió de cerca, aún tratando de bajarse el color rojizo de las mejillas. Le avergonzaba un poco admitirlo, pero la verdad era que también él disfrutaba muchísimo del sexo. Le encantaba ser tomado por Kanda una y otra vez; fuerte, muy fuerte. Muchas veces él mismo se lo pedía, tal vez no a gritos, pero sí con sus acciones inconscientes. Tal vez algún movimiento de las caderas mientras caminaba, tal vez al relamerse los labios al comer o tal vez simplemente al abrazarle fuertemente cuando se encontraban a solas en la habitación del samurái por la madrugada.

Sin embargo, aún no podía creer como algo que le había resultado tan doloroso en un principio se había convertido en algo placentero (gracias, en gran parte, a los consejos de Lavi) a pesar de que las molestias siguieran ahí. De cierta manera, ahora entendía por qué las mujeres buscaban de manera casi patológica a su maestro para aquellas sesiones que le habían asustado tanto en su momento. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza al darse cuenta de que estaba pensando en cosas como esas justamente _ahí_.

_Ahí_, donde se suponía que venían a pedir perdón por sus pecados y deseos carnales. Aunque eso nunca le había preocupado demasiado, claro, lo recordaba una y otra vez. La posibilidad de irse al Infierno estaba demasiado cercana aún antes de hacer esas cosas prohibidas con Kanda. Ya había dicho que en realidad no le interesaba eso de servir a Dios, que lo único que le importaba era cumplir su promesa a Mana. Era egoísta, su razón de seguir siendo exorcista era muy egoísta. Se mordió el labio inferior, preguntándose cuál sería la razón de Kanda para seguir aquí, si acaso sería al menos parecida a la suya.

Elevó la mirada, buscando al mayor, aunque encontrándose con el crucifijo en lo alto del altar. Cerró los ojos, suspirando. ¿Acaso la única manera de alcanzar la redención era por medio del sacrificio y el sufrimiento? Estaba bien, lo aceptaba; aceptada todo lo que viniera como consecuencia de sus actos. Lo único que quería era que Dios le cumpliera su capricho, ese de poder quedarse con Kanda y con su bebé. Aunque eso significaba que seguiría pecando, que seguiría manchando el nombre de la Santa Madre Iglesia Católica. Soltó una risita irónica. Después de todo, era una estupidez de su parte el pedirle a Dios que le dejara seguir condenándose a sí mismo al Infierno. Así que pediría por Kanda, por el alma de ese idiota malnacido, que le fueran perdonados sus pecados, esos que cometía por su culpa. Tal vez podría salvar a alguien más antes de morir. Negó con la cabeza. De nuevo, su actitud egoísta, ya ni siquiera se debería de sentir sorprendido por darse cuenta de que deseaba morir antes que Kanda para no tener que sufrir su pérdida.

- _Oi_, _Moyashi_ - dio un respingo al escuchar esa voz grave resonar por todo el lugar -. Camina más rápido, con un carajo.

- ¿No has entendido que estamos en una capilla? Cuida esa boca tuya, Kanda - le recriminó, preguntándose si habría algo por lo que Kanda sentía respeto.

- _Che_. No es eso lo que dices cuando mi boca está en tu...

- ¡_Bakanda_!

Se talló el rostro con fuerza para bajarse el sonrojo. Maldito idiota, hablando de esa manera después de que estuvieron a punto de descubrirlos. Debían de estar agradecidos, eso. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que disfrutaba esas sesiones de sexo prohibido a pesar de que dolieran. A pesar de que salía herido y no sólo físicamente hablando, ya que era mucho más profundo que eso. Volvió a negar con la cabeza, acercándose por fin a una de las bancas de enfrente. Arrodillarse y rezar, pedir perdón por sus pecados lo antes posible antes de volver a la habitación a seguir creando más excusas para el castigo eterno. Vaya hipocresía. Dios debía de saber lo ruín que era sin tener que confesarlo y reafirmarlo.

Tragó saliva, dispuesto a iniciar con sus oraciones cuando Kanda lo detuvo. Parpadeó, confundido.

- ¿Qué...?

- ¿Piensas arrodillarte así, pequeño idiota?

- ¿Así?

Bajó la mirada, intentando identificar de lo que el otro hablaba, frunciendo el ceño cuando el mayor chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. Iba a reclamarle por tener tan poca paciencia con él cuando sintió que el pelinegro colocó una de las manos sobre su abdomen.

- Oh.

Por supuesto, se suponía que no debía hacer ningún esfuerzo físico. Aunque no entendía como sólo ponerse de rodillas era malo desde que el mismo Kanda le pedía que lo hiciera cada vez que... Rayos, ahora su sonrojo había aumentado al doble. Apenas estaba a punto de tallarse el rostro otra vez cuando el japonés volvió a hablar, quizá empeorando el color rojizo en sus mejillas.

- _Che_. No quiero que luego estés quejándote porque te duelen las rodillas y la espalda como siempre. Lloriqueas como una niña.

Aunque esta vez era más bien por la furia, eso.

- Maldito bastar-

- Nada de groserías en la casa de Dios, _Moyashi_ - dijo el pelinegro, sonriendo socarronamente ante la mirada ofendida del inglés.

De nuevo, Kanda no tenía ni idea de lo pesado que era cargar con una nueva vida, sufrir todas las complicaciones y también ser el centro de atención de todo mundo. Ni tenía que soportar que el niño le pateara con tanta fuerza, justo como lo estaba haciendo ahora; que te golpeen en las costillas no es para nada divertido, aún si eran pequeñas pataditas muy insistentes. Y ni siquiera saber cómo terminaría todo aquello, era demasiada presión. Faltaba poco para que su bebé naciera, muy poco. Suspiró.

- ¿Entonces cómo hago para cumplir lo que pidieron los Comandantes?

Inexplicablemente, Kanda le obligó a sentarse; con suavidad, sí, pero presionándolo para que lo hiciera. Se sorprendió tanto que hasta el bebé dejó de moverse, como si quisiera poner atención a lo que diría su padre.

- Lo haré por ti.

Parpadeó una vez más, enfocado la mirada en el rostro de Kanda con curiosidad.

- ¿Harás...? ¿Rezarás por mí?

Eso era raro, aún más extraño de lo que normalmente se esperaba de Kanda. No le importaba tanto eso de ser perdonado, pero sabía que si lo hacía los Comandantes lo dejarían en paz por un rato.

- ¿Estás tratando de ser amable conmigo? - arqueó una ceja, divertido - ¿Te sientes bien?

- _Che_. Cállate si no quieres que te folle en el altar.

De inmediato cerró la boca, porque sabía que ese pervertido era capaz de eso y más.

- No creas que lo hago porque busco el perdón divino - le oyó decir mientras se alejaba de su lado -, lo hago porque sé que así te sentirás mejor como el idiota que eres y no tendré que escuchar tus lloriqueos otra vez.

Oh, eso no era cierto. Pero estaba bien, de hecho no iba a decir nada con respecto a eso porque sabía que Kanda no le creería. Además, era tan raro que el mayor tratara de hacer algo así por él que prefería mantenerse callado y sólo observar al otro exorcista con una suave sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Le vio arrodillarse, inclinando su cabeza hacia adelante mientras cerraba los ojos. Vaya, nunca esperó ver a alguien como Kanda haciendo eso y, de hecho dudaba que supiera cómo orar. Pero verle así de concentrado le hizo recordar que, después de todo, el japonés debía llevar mucho tiempo viviendo en la Orden Oscura y por lo tanto debía de saber todos esos protocolos que indicaba la Iglesia.

Suspiró, encogiéndose en la banca de madera sin dejar de observar al samurái en completo silencio. Sí, era definitivamente extraño. No sabía si era válido que alguien más rezara por ti, pero seguía sin estar dispuesto a decir palabra alguna pues temía romper el encanto de ver a su compañero de misión comportándose tan pacíficamente. Era simplemente encantador, no sabía cómo describir ese sentimiento de paz tan poco común.

Terminó por subir las piernas a la banca, aún después de batallar un poco por obvias razones. Se abrazó a sí mismo, cerrando los ojos al tiempo que respiraba profundamente. No quería pensar más, no debía. Porque ya no quería darle más vueltas a las cosas. Así que sólo se concentró en la presencia de Kanda, en sólo saber que estaba haciendo algo por él. Y por su bebé. Si hacían esto y se comportaban, les dejarían tener a su bebé con ellos, ¿cierto?

Acarició su vientre con delicadeza, agradeciendo que hubiera dejado de moverse con tanta fuerza a pesar de que seguía pateándole de vez en cuando. Seguramente estaba aún nervioso por los toqueteos del médico, esos que le molestaban tanto porque eran demasiado bruscos para su gusto ya que Allen siempre intentaba ser cuidadoso y sólo dejaba que Kanda le tocara porque el japonés también era amable cuando se trataba de eso. Aún y cuando nada más fuera por el bebé.

Sólo por eso sabía que Kanda se comportaría bien con el pequeño, tal vez hasta sería buen padre, al menos mucho mejor de lo que él jamás sería después de todas las tonterías que había cometido. Pero estaba bien, el oriental cuidaría de ambos. Justo como lo estaba haciendo ahora al hacer algo que estaba seguro que odiaba; eso de arrodillarse y pedir perdón por algo que pretendía seguir haciendo. Él mismo se lo había dicho: no dejarían de tener sexo sólo por esto. Lo peor era que estaba de acuerdo, que de hecho quería seguir haciéndolo. Era un idiota, un masoquista. Todo por culpa de Kanda. Sonrió, abriendo los ojos para observarlo nuevamente. A ese bastardo al que quería a pesar de que doliera, al que tal vez quería precisamente por eso; porque dolía. Y porque no podía ser de otra manera, simplemente ya no podía serlo.

**+ Continuará +**

**Notas finales**: Capítulo aburrido, lo sé. Cuando narro a los médicos me acuerdo de mi padre (_gotitas_), él no es para nada suave cuando hace los tactos, duelen más que el dolor (_llora_). LOL, había más en este capítulo, pero decidí cortarlo porque no hacía gran diferencia (además de que podría ser un capítulo por sí mismo, _etto_). De todas maneras, disculpas por mi semana de retraso y, ehm, que disfruten la semana del Yullen tanto como sé que yo lo haré, jeje.

**(1)** Levítico, 18:22

**(2)** Levítico, 20:13


	24. Estrechando lazos

**Stupid me says: **¿Qué puedo decir? ¿Perdón? Agh, lo siento mucho. Siento mucho la demora, me tardé horrores esta vez. Aunque tengo una disque excusa: otra vez caí enferma y fue como morir. No diré las palabras que dijo mi padre porque casi me hacen vomitar, el asunto es que prácticamente no me pude levantar de la cama en una semana (_horrosh_). Después, cuando más o menos me había aliviado y me disponía a escribir: ¡llegaron las fiestas! Dios, nooo... Familia por aquí, familia por allá. TODA la santa semana. Casi las 24 horas. Bueno, esa es mi excusa, apenas me pongo a escribir el 2 de enero, lo siento. Un consejo: nunca trates de escribir pr0n en una libreta cuando hay unas cuantas personitas muy curiosas a tu alrededor; no lo hagas (_llora_). Menos mal que no alcanzaron a leer nada aunque secuestraron mi libreta y me estuvieron interrogando acerca de lo que escribía, _the bastards_, jum...

_(Advertencia, lo que sigue es mi opinión personal, me desligo si esto puede ofender a alguien, he dicho_ - por si las dudas, me encanta al fanfic _Pure Blood_ de _**Subby-EgoistVampire**_, es _amor). _Me tengo que sacar el mal sabor de boca que me dejó ver _Twilight_. Por Dios; qué cosa más asquerosamente cursi. Las niñas gritando acerca de lo OMG!guapo que era el tal Cullen y los suspiros de mi madre sobre lo hermosa que era esa relación tan sosa y aburrida; agh, casi vomito (otra vez). O sea, todo lo que escuchaba era "Te amo, Edward" "Yo te amo más, Bella" "No, yo te amo más" "Te amo, aunque debes alejarte de mí porque soy peligroso y puedo matarte en cualquier instante arrancándote la cabeza y bebiendo tu sangre en una deliciosa orgía de dolor y gula; de todas formas, eso no significa que dejaré de acosarte como el enfermo pederasta que soy, LOL" "OMG, eres tan romántico, Edward. Te amo". Por eso, de vuelta a mi pareja sadomasoquista y destructiva que al menos admite que lo es (_sonrisa_) y que además ¡es yaoi! (_abraza al Yullen_). Ya ya, lean el capítulo, si es que dejan pasar de largo las advertencias (_guiño_). Gracias por los reviews y por la espera, y perdón, perdón de nuevo (_reverencias_).

_**Kassy**_, este capítulo es absolutamente para ti. Tú fuiste la inspiración para esto y me hizo muy feliz escribirlo, espero no decepcionarte (_nervios_). Una mención especial para _**YamiRosenkreuZ**_, perdón por no agradecerte el dibujo en el capi pasado, ¡gracias! Unas disculpas a **GRavity Girl **por no haber podido participar en su convocatoria y por hacerla esperar tanto también. De verdad lo aprecio muchísimo así como también a todos los que me siguen apoyando a pesar de lo torpe que soy. Gracias.

**Notas especiales para el capítulo:** _Fluff_, mucho _fluff_ al principio. Luego _lemon_ y _lime_, mucho _lemon_ y _lime_. Bueno, el _lemon_ prometido y perve (_risita_). Porque la leche materna no es sólo para el bebé (_sonrisa pervertida_). Si la sola idea de la lactancia sumado al _lemon_ te horroriza, puedes saltarte este ligero destello de perversión que me hace tan feliz, porque no aceptaré quejas acerca del contenido después (_sonrisa inocente_). Para todo lo demás, las ensaladas tiradas hacia mi rostro son bienvenidas.

**Rating**: M

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ D Gray-man no me pertenece, es de Hoshino Katsura-_senseii_. Si me perteneciera, Kanda esperaría ansioso la Navidad sólo para darle un regalo muy especial a su _Moyashi_ (_más sonrisas perversas_).

**Apóstol de Dios**

**24. Estrechando lazos**

Se distrajo nuevamente cuando escuchó al _Moyashi_ volviéndose a acomodar en la banca de madera. El pequeño imbécil sólo se había levantado un par de veces para ir al baño, pero siempre regresaba como el idiota que era para acompañarlo en la capilla. Ya le había dicho que se fuera a dormir de una vez, que más tarde le llevaría comida a la habitación para que no estuviera jodiendo. Y, claro, el niñato se negaba a obedecer, seguía terco con estar ahí a pesar de que no sirviera de absolutamente nada.

Así como no servía de nada rezar. Con un demonio, ¿para qué pedir perdón por algo que sabes que harás otra vez? Era una gran tontería. Pero lo hacía por alguna razón, algo que no podía explicar. O tal vez era tan sencillo como saber que el inspector Link estaría esperándolos en la puerta apenas terminar y que no se iría de ahí hasta que se cumplieran las horas que les habían puesto como penitencia. Odiaba estar en ese lugar, ni siquiera recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que se vio obligado a rezar aunque era obvio que lo hicieran porque, después de todo, la Orden Oscura era propiedad del Vaticano.

Pero todas sus ganas de oración se iban al carajo cuando veía a Allen, al estúpido niñito acurrucándose en la banca, luciendo demasiado apetecible para su propio bien con sus mejillas sonrosadas por el frío y la boca entreabierta al dormitar. Maldito _Moyashi_, le provocaba el querer olvidarse de todo y follárselo en una de esas bancas. Todo ante la mirada de Dios crucificado en lo alto. Sonrió con ironía. ¿Acaso había algo más blasfemo que cogerte a un menor de edad que además era hombre y, por si fuera poco violaba las leyes de la naturaleza al estar embarazado, en la casa de Dios? No estaba seguro, pero seguramente se le ocurriría algo para empeorar la situación.

Algo para condenarse al Infierno, como si no fuera suficiente con amar al idiota ese. Aunque también estaba entre sus planes el matar al maldito exorcista novato, ese llamado Chaozii Han por atreverse a abrir la boca. Una parte de él sabía que no era culpa del chino, pero a otra le valía un carajo y quería venganza. No sólo por hablar, sino por las cosas que dijo de su _Moyashi_. ¿Cómo jodidos se atrevía? Como si no le hubiera prácticamente confesado a Kanda que le gustaría follarse al niño si fuera una chica. Y esos pequeños pechos no hacían más que acercar al inglés a la fantasía de ese hijo de puta. Era una suerte que nadie más se hubiera enterado o tendría que matarlos a todos por tan siquiera imaginarse al niñito en esa condición.

Resopló. Unas cuantos minutos, unas cuantas horas más. Todo con tal de terminar e iniciar de nuevo el círculo vicioso. Lastimar a Allen, pensar en lo mucho que lo amaba, que lo lastimaba porque lo amaba. Y el chiquillo sólo le dijo que lo quería y lo había detestado por eso. Había querido romperlo, hacerle sentir el daño que causaba el saber que nunca habría nada más porque no debía de ser. Porque había otra persona llamada Mana Walker.

Elevó la mirada, persignándose tras haber acabado con sus oraciones. No sabía cuánto tiempo le había quitado esto, sólo que habían sido varias horas y que había perdido todo el día sin entrenar. Y sin comer. Se preguntó cómo demonios el estúpido _Moyashi_ seguía ahí sin estarse quejando por la falta de alimento. Pensó en despertarlo, golpearlo para que se espabilara y llevarlo a la cafetería de una vez. Pero no lo hizo. En lugar de eso se paró frente a él, observándolo detenidamente. El menor se había arropado con el suéter, acurrucado en la incómoda banca en una posición que no se veía para nada confortable, temblando ligeramente por la falta de calidez en ese lugar tan grande y vacío. Chasqueó la lengua para después resoplar, inclinándose para tocar al chiquillo, esperando no tener que recurrir a la violencia en esta ocasión.

- _Oi, Moyashi_. Hora de despertar, idiota.

Pero Allen sólo se acurrucó contra su mano al sentir que le acariciaban el rostro. Resopló nuevamente, poniéndose en cuclillas frente al niñito, todo sin dejar de tocarle. Estúpido _Moyashi_; sus manos estaban heladas y el otro más bien se sentía tibio bajo el contacto; debería de intentar huir del tacto frío en lugar de acercarse como si fuera un pequeño gatito necesitado. Le miró unos instantes más desde esa perspectiva, permaneciendo en silencio para escuchar los ligeros sonidos que hacía el inglés al dormitar. Ese imbécil no daba señas de tan siquiera estar despertando.

Se puso de pie, chasqueando la lengua nuevamente, desesperado. Terminó por extender los brazos, frunciendo el ceño cuando el chiquillo se restregó una vez más contra él a pesar de que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por cargarlo sin despertarlo. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Que abriera los ojos de una buena vez era mucho mejor que tener que cargarlo hasta su habitación. Ese imbécil, siempre quejándose de que todos lo trataban como si estuviera enfermo y ahora no quería levantarse a pesar de que ahora pesara mucho más que antes. Aunque no era como si realmente le costara mucho trabajo llevarlo así.

Lo acomodó lo mejor que pudo, asegurándose de que quedara protegido del frío y que el vestido no se le levantara. A pesar de que trajera puestos esos pantalones, no dejaría que nadie más le viera así. Qué problemático era este niñito, siempre causándole molestias.

Sin embargo, no hizo más que enfadarse cuando sintió que el menor se le abrazó al cuello, acurrucándose en él.

- _Che_. Pequeño bastardo manipulador.

- Pero se está tan cómodo así - le oyó decir, con voz apagada, aunque el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas había aumentado al doble. Y se negó a abrir los ojos, porque terminó por esconder su rostro en su pecho una vez más.

- ¿Quieres que te tire al suelo?

- No harás eso.

Cierto, claro que no lo iba a hacer. Sabía que si hacía eso lastimaría a su hijo; pero eso no evitaba que en cuanto naciera podría vengarse del _Moyashi_ por aprovecharse de él. Sonrió de lado.

- ¿Acaso no te importa que te vean así, en mis brazos como si fueras una linda damita? - preguntó, seguro que con eso lograría que el otro se apenara lo suficiente para mostrarle ese gesto tímido que tanto le gustaba.

Pero el _Moyashi_ no respondió. Se había vuelto a apoyar en él tranquilamente, haciéndole pensar que seguramente el niñito estaba sólo semi-despierto. Ese idiota. Miró por última vez hacia arriba, hacia el crucifijo, recordando todo el tiempo que había pasado inútilmente ahí. Detestaba este lugar, aunque podría arreglarlo follándose al _Moyashi_ ahí mismo, justo sobre el altar; manchar todo lo que era sagrado para esta gente. Y tal vez hasta Allen no se opondría demasiado, no si estaba tan somnoliento. Sin embargo, recordó que tenía que comportarse, que si los descubrian tendrían más problemas que los que ese boca floja les había causado. De todas maneras sonrió maliciosamente; algún día lo haría, claro.

Pensaba en todo eso mientras caminaba hacia la salida con el idiota en brazos, sintiendo como se movía ligeramente de vez en cuando para acomodarse, provocando que aumentaran las ganas que tenía de dejarlo caer. Pero al mismo tiempo, al mismo tiempo...

Se detuvo ante el inspector Link, devolviéndole la mirada inquisidora sin decir palabra alguna cuando volvió andar, ahora hacia su habitación. Aún no estaba anocheciendo, y, aunque ese día el _Moyashi_ se quedaría a dormir con él, seguramente el inspector empezaría a joder con no dejar al pequeño idiota a solas con él si no era la hora exacta. Ese bastardo era demasiado apegado a las reglas, tanto que le sorprendía que no los hubiera delatado ya. No era como si fuera a agradecerle, claro. Por más que Allen le dijera que debía estar feliz porque el inspector había sido bastante considerado con ellos, para él había otra razón escondida que el maldito bastardo estaba guardando para cuando tuviera oportunidad de utilizar ese secreto en su contra. Pero, como siempre, el imbécil era demasiado ingenuo como para darse cuenta de la verdad.

No estaba de humor, mucho menos para enfrentarse a las miradas que las pocas personas que se encontraban en los pasillos conforme caminaba. Que ninguno se atreviera a tan siquiera observarlos de alguna manera extraña, porque no podría controlarse. Ya tenía suficiente con el dolor de cabeza que le había causado el hecho de que los Comandantes supieran aunque fuera algo de ellos. Si acaso se llegaban a enterar de todo, sería el jodido final. Lo único que les quedaría sería irse, huir como malditos fugitivos perseguidos por la Iglesia. Dos exorcistas marcados como pecadores, como traidores de la peor calaña. Todo con un bebé en brazos.

Resopló con fuerza, intentando aclarar sus pensamientos, observando por unos segundos más al _Moyashi_ dormitar en sus brazos antes de volver a hablarle con fuerza al ver que estaban cerca de su habitación.

- Oye, idiota. Despierta de una vez o te dejaré caer de verdad.

- _Mhmm_. ¿Qué...?

- Que te bajes de una jodida vez.

El otro exorcista de pronto abrió los ojos, como si apenas se enterara de lo que pasaba, incluso estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio porque sintió como se aferraba más a él. Chasqueó la lengua, bajándolo con cuidado a pesar de que el niño seguía abrazándole del cuello.

- ¿M-me trajiste... así?

Giró los ojos, sin poderse creer que el imbécil ni siquiera se hubiera enterado de lo que pasaba.

- _Che_. ¿Cómo crees que llegaste hasta acá, estúpido _Moyashi_?

Le vio sonrojarse visiblemente, acomodarse el vestido, todo para luego ver al suelo y negarse a verle. Encantador. Las ganas de follárselo no hacían más que aumentar, aún si el inspector bastardo seguía ahí. Poco faltaba para que lo acorralara contra la pared y lo jodiera como tantas veces había deseado hacerlo. Al final, el menor había abierto la puerta, entrando lentamente en la habitación de Kanda aún sin mirarlo. Tentándolo más con esos movimientos llenos de tímidez, sólo provocándolo más para tomarlo ahí mismo. Así de rápido se había olvidado de todas las supuestas precauciones que debía tomar; tenía que pensar más, razonar las cosas antes de actuar, aún y cuando ese idiota se hubiera decidido a mirarle, mostrándole esas mejillas rojas por tan sólo unos segundos.

- Ya pasaron demasiado tiempo a solas - frunció el ceño en cuanto oyó la voz del inspector -. ¿No lo crees, Yu Kanda?

Iba a contestarle con las palabras más ofensivas que se le ocurrieron, incluso el par que sabía en alemán, cuando sintió que alguien le jalaba de la camisa. Miró desde arriba, aún sabiendo que era obvio de quién se trataba.

- Sólo quiero descansar un poco. ¿Está bien, Link?

Para sorpresa de Kanda, el inspector sólo miró al menor unos instantes para luego contestar a lo que había dicho con voz calma:

- Estaré aquí afuera, junto a la puerta. Sólo media hora; después de eso entraré en esa habitación sin importar lo que estén haciendo. Piensa en lo que estás haciendo y en lo que te dijeron los Comandantes Supremos, Walker.

- Gracias, Link.

Estúpido _Moyashi_. Sonriéndole de esa manera al maldito bastardo que en cualquier momento podía traicionarlo y hundirlo. Que podía hacer que les quitaran a su hijo. Le dirigió una última mirada llena de odio al alemán antes de entrar a su habitación, cerrándola con fuerza después. Media hora, una jodida media hora. Como odiaba tener un tiempo límite, tener que esperar para poder estar con este ingenuo chiquillo que se ponía en manos de cualquiera sin saber si podía confiar en él.

Cuando al fin se volvió para mirar hacia la cama, dándose cuenta de que el otro ya se había recostado tranquilamente sin prestarle la más mínima atención. Allen estaba acurrucado en la cama, encogido lo más que podía bajo las sábanas; tenía dibujado en su rostro un gesto de tranquilidad, justo como el que tenía cuando dormitaba en sus brazos. Exacto, ese idiota ponía era demasiado confiado, lo cual era raro después de todo lo que había pasado. Suponía que alguien como Allen no debía tener esa actitud ante la vida. Aunque debía estar acostumbrado a la estupidez de este niño.

Se acercó a la cama, aún viéndole detenidamente con el ceño fruncido. Claro que, poco a poco, al observarle por más tiempo, se dio cuenta de que no podía esperar mucho. Y que no le importaba si el _Moyashi_ estuviera cansado, así sería mucho más sencillo después de todo. Sonrió con malicia.

Pasó una de sus manos por las piernas cubiertas de Allen, maldiciendo el hecho de que fuera tan terco como para seguir usando pantalones bajo el vestido que los del equipo científico le habían dado. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no dejaría que nadie más que él viera así al _Moyashi_. No cuando sabía lo asquerosamente hipócritas que eran esos bastardos que hablaban tanta porquería del chiquillo cuando secretamente querían follarlo. Por eso no dejaría que esos sujetos siguieran mirándole de esa manera.

Apoyó una de sus rodilas en la cama, empujando ligeramente a Allen para que le hiciera espacio, recibiendo una notoria queja por parte del menor que le hizo sonreír. Pensaba que el inglés querría comer cuanto antes, pero al parecer estaba más cansado que hambriento. Porque, a pesar del sonido de disconformidad que había hecho, seguía con los ojos cerrados y el gesto relajado. Ese imbécil, por eso le había dicho que se fuera a dormir de una vez mientras él cumplía la estúpida penitencia que les habían puesto. Pero este niñato era tan asquerosamente terco que había permanecido a su lado a pesar de que estuviera más dormido que despierto.

Descubrió con mucho cuidado al _Moyashi_, aún sabiendo que era prácticamente imposible que despertara del todo después de que no se había inmutado para nada con todo el movimiento antes realizado. De hecho, Allen no parecía ni notar que estaba en la cama con él, logrando que el japonés se preguntara qué tan grave era el insomnio de este niño. Porque se movía bastante, sí, pero eso había sido prácticamente desde que su embarazo se había hecho tan notorio como para no dejarle estar cómodo en ninguna posición. Incluso había tenido que bajar la guardia si quería seguir durmiendo al lado del pequeño imbécil.

Dejó de inmediato sus pensamientos para concentrarse en el vientre del menor. De pronto le parecía difícil de creer que el ser que crecía ahí adentro era suyo; no tanto porque fuera con otro hombre, sino que era precisamente Allen. Ese _Moyashi_ al que tanto detestaba y amaba al mismo tiempo.

Colocó una de sus manos sobre el abdomen del otro, buscando sentir esos pequeños golpecitos aún si nunca admitiría que asegurarse que seguía habiendo movimientos le tranquilizaba. Sobre todo después de lo que había pasado, el jodido miedo que había tenido por ver a Allen en esas condiciones porque sabía que la vida de su hijo estaba en peligro también. Era una sensación que no quería volver a experimentar en la vida, aún si tenía que encadenar al estúpido niñito para que no se arriesgara nunca más. Aunque le pareció raro que el bebé no le respondiera tan efusivamente como solía hacerlo casi siempre. Resopló. Seguro que por eso era que Allen estaba tan relajado, después de todo, el idiota siempre se quejaba acerca de que no podía dormir porque el niño a veces se ponía especialmente inquieto.

Sin embargo, esta vez no sería culpa del bebé que no pudiera dormir en esos instantes. Sonrió maliciosamente, bajando esa mano por el cuerpo del inglés con mucha lentitud, disfrutando del momento al olvidarse de que tenía un límite de tiempo en esta ocasión.

Sintió que Allen le jalaba ligeramente del cabello, pero eso no le importó en lo más mínimo al colarse entre las piernas del _Moyashi_. Dibujó una mueca divertida en su rostro cuando escuchó el ligero gemido escapando de los labios del menor al tiempo que el tirón se hacía más fuerte, aún si no era lo suficiente como para lastimarle realmente. Al menos ya empezaba a despertar, podía oír los pequeños jadeos del menor mientras seguía acariciándole, sintiendo que el miembro del otro se endurecía poco a poco gracias a sus atenciones.

- ¿K-Kanda...?

Esta vez sonrió al escuchar la voz adormilada del niño, llamándole para después emitir un pequeño gemido y enterrar el rostro en uno de sus hombros. Allen intentó zafarse débilmente del agarre al que estaba siendo sometido, quizá aún sin darse cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba, quizá creyendo que era un sueño. Pero no lo era, claro. Acercó sus labios a los del muchacho que seguía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, rozándolos suavemente para después besarle profundamente, saboreando la boca del otro exorcista a pesar de que podía degustar un poco de azúcar conforme su lengua exploraba el interior del chiquillo. Después de todo parecía que sí había ido a comer algo en esos minutos de ausencia. Algo desagradablemente dulce, tal vez pastel de vainilla. Se separó de él para dejarle respirar, admirando con una sonrisa de lado el delgado hilo de saliva que unió sus bocas por unos cuantos segundos.

- ¿Qué ha-...?

No le dejó terminar, no quería perder más el tiempo con el _Moyashi_. No podría negarse, dentro de poco estaría pidiéndole que siguiera. Después de todo, esa erección que era ya tan notoria no le ayudaba para nada en su inutil resistencia, esa que mostraba cuando Kanda le había besado de nuevo. Logró colar la mano que seguía acariciándole bajo los pantalones del otro a pesar de que estaba utilizando su mano izquierda para intentar alejar al pelinegro de su entrepierna. Ya pronto estaba masturbándole directamente en cuanto la ropa interior tampoco se interpuso, apretando ligeramente al tiempo que aumentaba el ritmo de los movimientos de su mano.

- Y-ya... _Bakanda_...

- _Sshh_. El inspector bastardo está afuera, no quiero que oiga tus pequeños gemidos, _Moyashi_. Y no creo que tú tampoco quieras que eso pase, ¿o sí? - le dijo al oído, sintiéndole temblar ligeramente ante sus palabras.

El de cabellos blancos estaba totalmente sonrojado ahora, con el rostro parcialmente escondido en una de las almohadas, mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar que ningún sonido saliera de su boca. Era tan divertido. De todas maneras había decidido dejarle ir, relamiéndose los labios al observar la pequeña cantidad de líquido pre-eyaculatorio que manchaba sus dedos. Por su parte, Allen se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda mientras respiraba agitadamente y se encogía un poco. Seguramente estaba totalmente sonrojado, tal vez hasta algunas lágrimas habían aparecido en sus ojos gracias a las caricias a las que había sido sometido. Pero no decía nada, tal vez aún cansado por todas esas noches sin dormir.

Aunque las cosas cambiaron un poco cuando le bajó los pantalones junto con la ropa interiora pesar de la resistencia que puso el otro al colocar sus manos sobre las de Kanda. De todas maneras logró deshacerse por completo de esa molesta ropa inferior, dejándole solamente en el vestido y su suéter.

- N-no, basta... _Bakanda_...

- No te preocupes, _Moyashi_. Tenemos menos de media hora, pero si te corres antes te dejaré en paz - murmuró de nuevo, muy cerca del oído del otro al tiempo que acariciaba sus piernas descubiertas.

- _Ngh_. Maldito - otra sonrisa apareció en su rostro al saber que al fin el _Moyashi_ estaba más despierto, ya que lo sentía revolviéndose para intentar escapar de las insistentes manos de Kanda una vez que éste había vuelto a colarse en la entrepierna del menor.

Le rodeó con el brazo que tenía libre, acercándole más a su cuerpo para poder rozar su propia erección contra el trasero del pequeño. Tal vez media hora no le daría el tiempo suficiente para jodérselo, pero molestarlo de esta manera era bastante satisfactorio aunque fuera tan sólo para poder sentir como se tensaba cada vez que pasaba el dedo índice por la punta del miembro del mocoso. Simplemente encantador, como este niño seguía reaccionando de esta manera tan tímida cuando en realidad quería que se lo follara.

- ¡Para ya, Kanda!

Estúpido niñito, otra vez negándose a admitir las reacciones normales de su cuerpo, el deseo que tenía de ser poseído. Realentizó los movimientos de su mano, buscando que el otro se desesperara y pidiera por más. Por lo pronto, se deleitaba con los tímidos gemidos, la respiración agitada y la inútil resistencia mostrada al intentar apartarlo con sus manos. Así que al _Moyashi_ le gustaba el jueguito de hacerse el difícil, a él realmente no le importaba mucho, siempre conseguía lo que quería después de todo.

Luego se le ocurrió otra idea, una que escandalizaría al pequeño idiota, una de la que se resistiría. Pero eso era lo que lo hacía mejor, además de ser algo que siempre quiso probar. Allen se mostró confundido cuando Kanda dejó de mover sus manos sobre él, cosa que divirtió muchísimo al samurái. Qué ingenuidad, pensando que lo iba a dejar tan pronto cuando aún quedaba tiempo que utilizar para satisfacerse. Por eso sonrió maliciosamente cuando el otro abrió exageradamente los ojos al tiempo que le daba la vuelta para que quedara recostado por completo en la cama, aunque no fuera tanto por esa acción, sino por la que siguió. El japonés se las había arreglado para subirle el vestido totalmente. Allen le miró con horror, como si no alcanzara a comprender lo que pretendía Kanda, cosa que seguía pareciéndole bastante entretenido aunque de cierta manera le desesperaba la falta de reacción que el otro mostraba.

Fue hasta que le descubrió por completo el pecho que logró que el más joven se sonrojara vistosamente, que abriera la boca para reclamar con claro miedo en la mirada. Aún así, el jovencito no pudo decir nada, simplemente no se lo permitió; pues el otro tuvo que utilizar todas sus fuerzas para ahogar el notorio gemido que estuvo a punto de salir de su boca cuando Kanda rozó una de sus tetillas con sus dedos. Le obligó a sonreír otra vez, sobre todo cuando la mirada llena de pena se convirtió en una expresión de completa furia, aún si las mejillas rojas en esa carita infantil le restaban mucha autoridad.

- No te atrev-

- ¿Acaso puedes decir qué es lo que pienso, _Moyashi_? - le susurró al oído, aspirando profundamente para no perderse del olor que desprendía el nervioso niño bajo él.

Allen sólo volteó la cara, negándose a verlo como si estuviera realmente ofendido. Pero en realidad estaba demasiado apenado, eso Kanda lo sabía, así como el pequeño idiota nunca admitiría que en realidad quería que siguiera. Cumplió con las peticiones del cuerpo del menor, porque el mocoso seguía erecto y era obvio que reclamaba por más atención en silencio. Por eso volvió al ataque, acariciando una de las tetillas del niñito una vez más, disfrutando el hecho de que Allen se tensara bajo el tacto nuevamente. Apretó suavemente utilizando dos de sus dedos, dejando escapar un ligero siseo cuando el otro le tiró del cabello con fuerza, como si quisiera obligarle a parar de una vez. Como si eso fuera a funcionar. Lo único que hizo fue contestarle igual, aumentar la presión de sus dedos y escuchar el débil sonido de dolor que escapó de la boca del chiquillo.

Pero no dijo nada, ningún reclamo ni comentario mordaz cuando se separó levemente del otro exorcista. Le observó detenidamente, como apretaba los puños con suavidad y evitaba mirarle mientras encogía ligeramente las piernas en un intento para escapar de la mirada que Kanda le dirigía. Se inclinó nuevamente hacia él, acariciando con mucho cuidado su vientre en total contraste con los movimientos bruscos a los que estaba acostumbrado a darle a este niño. Allen le miró por primera vez, respirando profundamente con la boca apenas entreabierta, como si estuviera extrañado por el repentino cambio de actitud. No le dejó seguir pensando en esas cosas en las que seguro ocupaba su mente pues le besó de inmediato, quitándole el aliento por lo repentino de la acción. Aunque no se esperaba que el inglés le rodeara el cuello con sus brazos, acercándolo más a él mientras correspondía dulcemente sus avances, casi como si quisiera disculparse por haberle halado tan fuerte del cabello. Estúpido muchachito.

Claro que cuando Kanda volvió con las caricias en el pecho del mocoso a éste no le gustó la idea para nada. Le sintió tratando de apartarse, aunque con menos ansias que antes. De todas maneras, el pelinegro continuó con lo que quería, faltaba poco tiempo para que ese inspector bastardo volviera; no era que le importara que el hijo de puta los viera, sólo era que estaba seguro de que el niño se pondría especialmente difícil y no podría acercársele en mucho tiempo. Masajeó con cuidado los pequeños pechos del _Moyashi_, totalmente encantado por los temblores que recorrían el cuerpo del menor. Incluso podía sentir como Allen apretaba con fuerza la tela de su camisa, casi como si quisiera encontrar algo en que sostenerse para aminorar las sensaciones tan fuertes que Kanda le provocaba con sus caricias tan firmes. Pero eso no iba a detenerlo, por supuesto. Quería que el niño se corriera para él, que se atreviera a pedirle que siguiera hasta provocarle un orgasmo; cosa que sería difícil de conseguir, aunque no perdía nada con probar.

Finalmente se separó un poco del menor, aún y cuando seguía acariciando uno de sus pechos con dos dedos, apretando disimuladamente de vez en cuando al tiempo que le arrancaba unos cuantos ligeros gemidos. Luego le obligó a levantarse, obteniendo una mirada aún más aterrada por parte del chiquillo, quien abrió la boca para intentar reclamar y ganar algo de control; no pudo hacerlo, pues Kanda ya había tomado el mando de nuevo al besarle profundamente. Apenas separó sus labios, unos cuantos encuentros más jugando con la lengua del pequeño mientras lo movía a su antojo, logrando que se recargara en la pared. Allen lucía hermoso, con sus mejillas completamente rojas y la respiración sumamente agitada, podía ver su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente; todo mientras evitaba mirarle directamente. Sonrió, tomándole del mentón para lamerle los labios sensualmente.

- Te has tranquilizado bastante, ¿eh, _Moyashi_?

- ¿Serviría de algo que reclamara? Maldito bastardo - no pudo evitar soltar una ligera risita al observar la mirada sumamente ofendida del niño, casi como si lo hubera insultado gravemente.

Pero había que terminar con esto. Le besó suavemente, otra vez, sintiendo que el _Moyashi_ se tensaba sólo unos segundos para enseguida relajarse. Porque siguió besándolo, ahora superficialmente, para luego pasar a la barbilla. Seguramente el niño se estaría preguntando qué le pasaba, pues sus tratos no tenían comparación con lo dulce que se estaba comportando ahora. Pero todo tenía una razón, un premio final que estaba por reclamar. Hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa cuando enterró su rostro en el cuello del chiquillo. Y gritó; el mocoso gritó a pesar de sí mismo cuando pasó la lengua por uno de esos pezones erectos. Observó como apenas logró taparse la boca cuando siguió con las pequeñas lamidas, humedeciendo completamente la tetilla derecha del niño al tiempo que masajeaba el pecho izquierdo con ligeros movimientos circulares.

- Ka-Kanda.. _Ugh_.

Succionó un poco, utilizando su lengua para juguetear con la tetilla erecta. Allen le tiró del cabello otra vez, jalando con más ahínco cada vez que sus dientes rozaban esa piel tan sensible. El ritmo aumentó, succionando cada vez más fuerte, deleitándose con su trabajo cuando lo sacó de su boca para observar esa parte de la anatomía del pequeño humedecida por sus atenciones. Le oyó tragar saliva para después intentar cubrirse el pecho, cosa que Kanda evitó tomándole de los brazos. De inmediato volvió a la carga, lamiendo la otra tetilla sin el cuidado inicial que había puesto antes, pues tiró ligeramente con sus dientes, ganándose un gemido que el menor no pudo contener.

- Bastardo.

Lo calló otra vez cuando lo besó, volviendo a colocar las manos sobre esos pequeños pechos que pensaba aprovechar mientras su _Moyashi_ los tuviera, aún si no eran tan notorios como había esperado que lo fueran. Llevó de nuevo el pezón izquierdo a su boca a pesar de las quejas de Allen, de lo doloroso que era y, sobre todo, los reclamos diciendo que no era una mujer; que eso podría gustarles a ellas, pero para él era muy molesto. Claro, seguro que por eso su hombría seguía erecta y goteando ese líquido blancuzco que era tan visible para él.

Pasó uno de sus dedos por la punta húmeda del miembro del chiquillo, sonriendo cuando le vio morderse el labio inferior para evitar que algún sonido saliera de su boca. Al poco tiempo estaba ya masturbándole, aprentando el pecho derecho mientras seguía con las succiones en el otro. Podía sentirle retorcerse, intentar liberarse aunque ya sin decir nada. Al final, el _Moyashi_ se había apoyado en él, tirándole del cabello cada vez que los dientes rozaban su sensible carne o cuando acariciaba la cabeza de su erección, cosa que lograba que Kanda se excitara más y más.

El chiquillo no aguantó mucho más, viniéndose al tiempo que elevaba sus caderas y se abrazaba a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. Dio una última lamida en el pecho del niño para después besarle superficialmente. El _Moyashi_ aún temblaba a causa de su orgasmo cuando acercó la mano manchada con su propia corrida a la boca del niño. Al prinicpio le vio resistirse, pero al parecer estaba demasiado cansado como para pelear porque en cuanto le sostuvo el rostro con la otra mano entreabrió los labios cuando sintió los dedos de Kanda rozando su boca nuevamente. Una sonrisa de enorme satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro cuando el menor mostró tímidamente su lengua para lamer los dedos que estaban frente a su boca. Se le podía ver sumamente sonrojado y tal vez también estaba furioso, totalmente furioso. Obviamente, eran tan humillante, por eso era tan divertido. Y ahí estaba el orgulloso _Moyashi_, limpiando los restos de su propio semen con la lengua lentamente; casi como si le costara un gran trabajo hacerlo. Por eso empezó a introducir los dedos en esa pequeña boca, buscando que el niño tomara más cada vez. Al poco tiempo metía y sacaba sus dedos, sintiendo su miembro endurecerse con cada segundo que pasaba, mucho más cuando la lengua del menor hacía contacto con su piel aunque pareciera que el niñito trataba de evitarlo a toda costa.

Apenas empezaba a desabrochar su pantalón, buscando reemplazar sus dedos por su erección y obligar al mocoso a darle una buena sesión de sexo oral cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió. La jodida puerta; había olvidado echarle llave a la jodida puerta. Aunque le sorprendió más que Allen se refugiara en sus brazos de manera prácticamente automática, como si buscara protegerse de lo que los amenazaba y pusiera su vida y la del bebé en manos de Kanda sin dudar un instante. A pesar de estar en esas condiciones, a pesar de que hacía unos segundos el japonés le hubiera estado tocando de esa forma. Y, por alguna razón, ya no se sentía enfadado porque los hubieran interrumpido; no por eso. Ahora estaba enojado porque no iba a permitir que nadie lastimara al idiota de su _Moyashi_, nadie les quitaría a su niño. Si tenía que matarlos, a quien fuera, lo haría.

Era Link. El bastardo hijo de puta había entrado en la habitación sin llamar a la puerta, provocándole unas ganas inmensas de tomar a _Mugen_ y matarlo de una vez. Pero sentir a Allen acurrucado en su pecho le tranquilizaba de cierta forma, una que no lograba explicar o describir; aunque tal vez era porque sabía que si asesinaba al inspector entonces metería en problemas al imbécil.

- Hora de irnos, Walker.

- Eh, sí...

Podía ver que el niño estaba sumamente abochornado, como si estuviera pasando la máxima vergüenza de su vida. Bueno, tampoco era que él estuviera cómodo sabiendo que ese bastardo estaba ahí y que el estúpido _Moyashi_ estaba desnudo. Ese malnacido, otro de los tantos hipócritas de la Orden que se daban golpes de pecho al saber las cosas que había pasado Allen cuando ellos mismos tenían esos pensamientos "impropios", los odiaba a todos.

- _Che_. Entonces sal de la habitación, inspector. Deja que el imbécil se ponga su ropa - dijo, tratando de sonar lo más amable posible para que el jodido alemán le cumpliera esa petición.

Howard Link le observó indefinidamente mientra él le sostenía la mirada sin problema. Esperaba que se largara de una vez, que saliera de la habitación porque ni muerto permitiría que ese tipejo mirara a su _Moyashi_ por más tiempo. Por su parte, Allen se había bajado el vestido después de limpiarse torpemente con sus manos, todo mientras intentaba moverse fuera de la cama. Algo le enfadó más, algo que tenía que ver con que el niñito no dijera nada y que sólo se resignara a que el inspector siguiera ahí. Le miró detenidamente, ignorando por completo al maldito agregado porque estaba totalmente concentrado en el estúpido _Moyashi_, quien al parecer estaba batallando horrores para colocarse la ropa interior. Se le podía ver tan sonrojado, como apretaba los labios como si vestirse implicara un acto que exigía completa concentración. Chasqueó la lengua, incorporándose para luego tomar al menor por las piernas y ayudarle a ponerse los pantalones aún y cuando el niño le observara como si estuviera haciendo algo imperdonable.

- Eres un verdadero fastidio, _Moyashi_.

- Cállate, _Bakanda_ - susurró el menor, sonrojándose aún más por alguna razón que no lograba comprender, aunque seguramente sería alguna tontería más. De todas maneras, sonrió cruelmente, y sólo porque él era el causante de esas mejillas rojas.

- _Che_. Idiota.

Le vio colocarse las zapatillas, sin perder un instante de vista al pequeño imbécil. Ya ni siquiera pensaba en el maldito inspector, en que no se había movido del lugar en el que había estado desde el principio, observando al _Moyashi_ tan penetrantamente como él. Cuando Allen se levantó de la cama al fin pudo parpadear y darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Volteó hacia el alemán, buscando una explicación.

- ¿Te lo llevarás ahora? ¿Con qué derecho?

- Primero se dará una ducha - contestó Link, aunque ignorando convenientemente sus preguntas -. Será bueno para Walker que te separes de él aunque sea por unas horas. Ya ha tenido suficiente.

¿Desde cuándo el jodido inspector era la maldita madre del _Moyashi_? Le miró con furia, dispuesto a usar su _Mugen_ porque ese hijo de puta quería salirse con la suya, cosa que claramente él no permitiría. No se había separado de Allen desde el ataque a la Orden ya que no permitiría que algo le pasara al idiota por no estar presente. Tal vez era una rara obsesión o algo de lo que hubiera renegado antes, pero estaba preocupado por la torpeza de ese chiquillo, aún por la que provenía directamente de su embarazo y no la que ya le venía de nacimiento. Si apenas podía caminar, no se quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría si alguien intentaba lastimarle. Ese estúpido niño lo estaba volviendo paranoico.

- Gracias, Link - susurró Allen, logrando que la molestia que Kanda sentía aumentara. ¿Qué demonios estaba agradeciendo? ¿Que el maldito infeliz lo acosara como si fuera su jodida niñera? Ya había escuchado al conejo hablar del inspector como un "perro ovejero" y a Allen como "la ovejita" y eso lo enfurecía aún más. Y ahí estaba el estúpido _Moyashi_, agradeciendo al infeliz que prácticamente lo tenía entre sus garras.

Definitivamente ese niñato era un gran imbécil, un total idiota que necesitaba que lo cuidaran porque terminaría matándose por su propia ingenuidad.

- Oye, Kanda.

- _Che_. ¿Qué quieres? - le respondió lo más seco que pudo, esperando que ese pequeño cabeza hueca entendiera que estaba molesto. Pero nunca debía subestimar la estupidez de este enano.

- Nos vemos más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

Lo dicho. Estúpido enano.

- _Che_. Ni creas que te escaparás de la follada que te daré en la noche, _Moyashi_. No podrás caminar por la mañana, me aseguraré de eso.

El sonrojo que apareció en el rostro infantil del niñito hizo que su furia decreciera un poco. No había nada mejor que molestar al idiota de esa forma, sobre todo enfrente del inspector, quien tosió un par de veces como un viejo ofendido. Pero a él no le importaba lo que pensara ese sujeto, sólo quería a su _Moyashi_ para él, nada más para él. Nadie iba a impedir que cumpliera sus deseos.

- _Bakanda_, idiota - masculló el niñito, para después darse la vuelta aunque aún estaba totalmente ruborizado -. ¿Podemos ir al comedor después, Link? Muero de hambre.

Sumamente infantil e ingenuo. Creyendo que con el jueguito de ignorarlo iba a ganarle. Le siguió con la mirada, aún si el otro no se volvió hasta que estuvo frente a la puerta; porque una vez ahí lo hizo, volteó para verle con un gesto de enfado en el rostro para después solamente mirarle de forma indescifrable. Cosa que lo frustraba a más no poder. ¿Qué demonios quería decirle el _Moyashi_? Generalmente no tenía problemas para leer el lenguaje corporal del mocoso, después de todo, era malísimo ocultando sus sentimientos a los ojos de Kanda. Pero esta vez no podía saber qué estaba pensando Allen al verle así. O tal vez simplemente no estaba pensando en nada. No era como si fuera tan difícil para el pequeño idiota tener la mente en blanco. Sin embargo, al final Allen terminó sonriéndole tiernamente. Sí, el jodido niño le sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Vamos, Walker.

Allen asintió rápidamente, saliendo de la habitación antes que el inspector, quien de nuevo le miró con reproche. Maldito acosador de mierda, ¿desde cuándo se sentía el jodido protector del _Moyashi_? Seguro que los Comandantes le habían encargado algo en específico, tal vez que se asegurara que el exorcista actuara correctamente. Pero Link lo sabía, sabía en lo que estaba implicado el _Moyashi_ y aún así no había dicho nada. Entrecerró los ojos, buscando comprender lo que ese sujeto pleaneaba hacer con esa información que comprometía la vida tanto del _Moyashi_ como la suya. Y la del bebé de ambos.

Al final, el maldito inspector se decidió a marcharse luego de que Allen le llamara desde afuera, diciendo otra vez que tenía hambre. Y que quería bañarse, aunque esto lo dijo con voz queda, muy bajita en realidad. Sonrió socarronamente. De nuevo había mandado al _Moyashi_ a los baños comunes. Y, algún día, también iría con él. Se lo jodería en las aguas termales sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo. Mucho menos ese inspector.

Se levantó de la cama, apenas dándose cuenta que aún tenía un maldito problema que resolver. Maldijo entre dientes, porque sabía que tendría que solucinarlo por sí mismo desde que Allen se había ido. Aunque, tal vez, tener una jodida erección que no podía desahogar no era un verdadero problema después de lo que había pasado. Dibujó un gesto irónico en su rostro. El _Moyashi_ tendría que recompensarlo en la noche. Y no iba dejarlo dormir hasta que estuviera completamente satisfecho.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Se revolvió en la cama, adolorido, incómodo. Y cansado. Ese bastardo, ese _Bakanda_. Tan difícil de tratar, tan difícil de complacer. Tan cálido. Tan estúpidamente cálido. Se acurrucó contra el cuerpo del mayor a pesar del dolor que él mismo le había provocado la noche anterior. Había sido especialmente exigente esta vez, como si le debiera algo. Aunque debería de estar acostumbrado a que de pronto a Kanda le diera por comportarse más agresivo de lo normal. Después de todo, no lo había herido en realidad, sólo había sido _demasiado_.

De todas formas, debería de estar más enfadado con él. Pero no podía, por alguna razón no estaba enojado. Se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Kanda para poder acariciar su vientre libremente. Se sentía tan agotado, pero el bebé parecía estar especialmente hiperactivo esta mañana porque estaba moviéndose mucho, pateando con fuerza como si se sintiera feliz por haberlo despertado. Tal vez estaba pensando demasiado otra vez, pero le gustaba tratar de adivinar el estado de ánimo de su niño. Aunque eso le orillaba a pensar que tenía esa misma manía que había notado en Kanda, esa de molestarlo sólo porque era divertido verlo sufrir. Soltó una risita, intentando que no fuera audible para el que estaba a su lado. Después de todo, Kanda era el papá de ese bebé, en algo tenía que parecerse a él, ¿no? Aún si hubiera deseado que no fuera precisamente en eso, pero podía ser peor, mucho peor. Acarició de nuevo su abdomen, sintiendo más de esos golpecitos insistentes que a veces le provocaban algo de dolor. No demasiado intenso, pero ahí estaba, constante desde que el niño había crecido tanto como para no estar tan cómodo ahí adentro. Y aún faltaban dos meses, crecería más, su estómago sería más grande. Genial, apenas podía caminar y Kanda ya se metía con él por eso. No quería ni imaginarse lo enorme que se pondría, tal vez no podría ni moverse. Lavi le había dicho que no debía de sentirse mal por su aspecto porque estaba embarazado (y que además se veía _lindo_. Claro), pero a Allen se preocupaba más su movilidad y la dependencia a los demás que eso implicaba que por cómo se veía. Después de todo, Kanda seguiría haciéndole esas cosas sin importar nada, ¿verdad? Suspiró, notando un ligero calor extendiéndose por sus mejillas. Maldito _Bakanda_ pervertido.

Hacerle _eso_. Por Dios, prefería satisfacerlo con su boca que dejar que jugara con _esas cosas_ que habían aparecido en su pecho. Dolían y Kanda lo sabía. Seguramente era por eso que le gustaba tanto tocarlas y... _Agh_. Se preguntó si a las mujeres también les molestaban cuando estaban embarazadas, aunque aún no sabía si podía comparar su condición con las de ellas. Después de todo, no creía que ellas tuvieran esa dificultad para moverse como él, tal vez sólo era que él era débil y que no podía soportar algo como eso porque su cuerpo no estaba hecho para cargar con una vida como las mujeres. Pero estaba concentrándose especialmente en _esas cosas_ molestas que habían aparecido por alguna razón que desconocía, _esas_ que al parecer le gustaban muchísimo a Kanda porque le había dado por manosearlas de más y por meterlas en su boca. Se enrojeció al doble, volviendo a maldecir entre dientes. Aún estaban húmedas por su culpa. Y se sentía _pegajoso_.

Parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que era imposible que siguiera mojado después de todas las horas que había pasado desde que tuvieron sexo. Que la saliva siguiera tan tibia no era posible y esa sensación tan extraña, desagradable y algo dolorosa no tenía nada qué ver con lo que Kanda le hacía (que era incómodo, sí, pero que a la vez le causaba un oscuro placer que nunca admitiría, mucho menos ante el japonés). Se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo, ya sin importarle despertar a Kanda o no. Se revisó el pecho sobre el pijama, nervioso, tratando de entender qué demonios pasaba.

- _Che_. ¿Qué jodidos te pasa, _Moyashi_? - escuchó decir al samurái, quien se sentó en la cama, echándose el cabello para atrás con una de sus manos al tiempo que dibujaba un gesto de fastidio en el rostro.

Pero Allen no le estaba prestando atención, para nada. Seguía tocándose el pecho, con la mirada perdida, tratando pensar algo coherente. Sabía que Kanda lo estaba observando analíticamente, pero no podía concentrarse en nada. Por último miró al otro exorcista, como buscando una explicación aunque no podía evitar el gesto de extrema ansiedad. Kanda ladeó ligeramente el rostro, cosa que le hubiera hecho sonreír de no ser porque estaba justamente en esa circunstancia.

- ¿Qué tienes, idiota?

- K-Kanda...

De pronto se cubrió, casi como si recordara que no era buena idea mostrarse así ante ese bastardo. Seguro que se burlaría de él, seguro que lo molestaría por eso. Pero tal vez él sabía lo que le pasaba, tal vez podía ayudarle. No pudo pensar por más tiempo porque Kanda le había tomado de los brazos para apartarlos de su cuerpo a pesar de que se resistió un poco. Respiró profundamente, dándose cuenta que Kanda lo estaba observando fijamente, con curiosidad, aunque luego sonrió maliciosamente, cosa que le hizo enfadar. Maldito bastardo.

- Parece que manchaste tu ropa, ¿eh, _Moyashi_?

Se zafó del agarre del samurái para cubrirse nuevamente, abochornado. Estúpido _Bakanda_, burlándose de él en lugar de explicarle lo que pasaba. Si es que lo sabía, claro.

- De seguro no sabes qué te pasa, ¿verdad? Eres un completo imbécil.

Frunció el ceño. Entonces Kanda sí sabía qué era, pero no iba a decirle hasta que estuviera satisfecho de meterse con él. Resopló, sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían una vez más porque el pelinegro tenía razón; seguía sin haberse informado lo suficiente. Debió preguntarle a la jefa de enfermeras desde que aparecieron _esos_ en su pecho, sin importar si eso le provocaba aún más vergüenza que decírselo a Kanda.

- Tengo que ir a la enfermería...

- Aún no es hora, _Moyashi_, no... - el japonés se detuvo a sí mismo, como si hubiera cambiado de opinión sobre lo que iba a decir -. _Che_. De verdad eres idiota. Vamos con el imbécil de Komui, tal vez él pueda explicarte con muñequitos para que tu cerebro pueda procesarlo.

Le miró con enfado nuevamente, sintiéndose ofendido por las palabras del mayor. Aunque no tenía otra opción, seguro que el maldito bastardo nunca le diría. Después de todo, le encantaba verlo sufrir, ¿no?

- Pensé que hasta un imbécil como tú sabría lo que pasa, pero siempre te superas...

- Vamos ya, _Bakanda_ - masculló, tomando el suéter de Kanda para cubrirse. Al menos era el pijama, no tendría que estar en vestido; el cual por cierto seguía en su habitación, después de todo, le había pedido a Link que se lo trajera cuando fuera a recogerlo. No quería que el maldito pervertido se le ocurriera hacerle algo más con esa prenda que Johnny le había dado. Era cómoda, sí; era abrigadora y lo mantenía tibio; pero simplemente no le gustaba.

Aunque se preguntaba si el supervisor estaría despierto. Según el samurái, era muy temprano, incluso para él. Para Allen era difícil saberlo, pues pasaba todo el tiempo dentro de la torre y el sol que le llegaba era por las ventanas solamente. Y el vitral de Kanda no era demasiado útil para esos casos, además, el pelinegro siempre terminaba despertándolo así que no tenía que pensar mucho en eso.

Salió primero de la habitación, con el ceño fruncido aún, incómodo por la situación. Al menos no había gente en los pasillos, así nadie se les quedaría viendo con curiosidad o reproche, lo que fuera. Aunque tal vez no le hubiera importado mucho, no cuando estaba tan concentrado en estar enojado con Kanda, incluso ese sentimiento opacaba el de incertidumbre por no saber qué era lo que ocurría. Según Kanda era algo muy sencillo que él debería ya de saber.

No supo cuánto tiempo tardaron en llegar al despacho de Komui, aún si apenas se había puesto a pensar que seguramente el chino no estaría despierto. Y no lo estaba, por supuesto. Sólo que sí que estaba en ese lugar, apoyado en su escritorio, dormitando sobre un montón de papeles que seguramente estarían sin firmar. Parpadeó, observando al mayor acercarse hasta donde estaba el supervisor. ¿Aplicaría acaso la usual técnica de utilizar a Lenalee para despertarlo? Según Reever, eso era lo único que lograba que abriera los ojos, decirle que su hermana se casaría con alguien o algo por el estilo.

Pero Kanda no parecía muy adepto a esa costumbre, pues lo único que hizo el japonés fue patear la silla del supervisor, mandándolo al suelo violentamente para horror de Allen. Ese maldito _Bakanda_, no tenía ningún sentido de la educación, o al menos de la seguridad física de los demás. Por su parte, Komui se había llevado un buen golpe en la cabeza por estrellarse contra el escritorio, provocándole un enorme y doloroso chichón. No, definitivamente Kanda no conocía el tacto.

- _Argh_. Ni siquiera estaba tan profundamente dormido, Kanda-_kun_, pudiste haberme despertado de manera más amable - se quejó el supervisor, frotándose la frente.

- Lo siento, Komui-_san_ - exclamó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, disculpándose por lo grosero que había sido el idiota de _Bakanda_.

- _Che_. Mejor vamos al grano, estúpido _Moyashi_.

- ¿Eh? ¿Venían a preguntarme algo? - quiso saber Komui, mientras intentaba arreglar el desorden en su escritorio, aún si eso era imposible.

- Sí, este...

Se detuvo, porque no sabía cómo decirlo. Porque le avergonzaba, por eso. Se arropó con el suéter nuevamente, apretando los párpados mientras se mordía ligeramente el labio inferior, sintiendo que se enrojecía por completo. Ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar a Komui, aún si sabía que éste lo estaba observando fijamente, como queriendo entender lo que pasaba y hasta por qué lo habían despertado tan temprano. Todo esto era culpa de _Bakanda_, toda su culpa.

- ¿Allen-_kun_?

Aún sin mirarle, se descubrió lentamente, casi como si estuviera a punto de mostrar un horrible secreto. Supo que Komui se acomodó los lentes, observándole detenidamente. Entreabrió los ojos, al fin atreviéndose a mirar. El supervisor le estaba sonriendo, incorporándose después para separarse un poco de él. Allen se encogió un poco, inseguro de cómo reaccionar ante eso.

- Bueno, tal vez es un poco pronto para que pasara. Se supone que se están administrando las hormonas, pero eso se da más si hay una estimulación y...

Komui se detuvo de pronto, antes de que Allen lograra procesar lo que estaba diciendo. Ladeó el rostro con curiosidad al darse cuenta de que el chino mirada a Kanda con verdadero espanto, con los lentes empañados por alguna razón que desconocía.

Un momento. ¿Había dicho "_hormonas_"? ¿Esas malditas cosas estaban implicadas en esto? Debió haberlo suponido, todo es culpa de ese tratamiento que le hacía sentirse tan raro. Era obvio, ¿no? Kanda le había dicho que era obvio, que era algo que debía de saber. Hizo un ligero puchero antes de percatarse que Komui ahora lo miraba a él.

- El pequeño imbécil no tiene idea de lo que sucede, supervisor - dijo Kanda, sonriendo socarronamente -. Tal vez tú puedas explicárselo.

- ¡Oh! ¡Por supuesto! - dio un respingo cuando escuchó la voz excesivamente enérgica y alegre de Komui al tiempo que un tremendo escalofrío le recorrió la espalda - Lo que pasa, Allen-_kun_, es que tu cuerpo está preparándose para darle de comer a tu bebé.

- ¿Co-comer...?

- ¡Sí! Seguramente tus pechos han crecido, es totalmente normal. Se han estado preparando durante todo el embarazo para que puedas amamantar. ¿No es genial?

- ¿Amam-...?

Ni siquiera podía repetir las palabras que le decía Komui, porque no lograba procesarlas aún. No. Las entendía, por supuesto que entendía; o al menos algo parecido. Lo malo era que no quería creerlo. Pero ver a Kanda sonriendo burlón, todo sin dejar de mirarle, le enfadaba y mucho. Bastardo, mil veces bastardo.

- Claro, para eso sirven los pechos de las mujeres, para darle de comer a sus bebés. Pensé que lo sabrías porque el general Cross fue tu maestro después de todo - señaló Komui, más tranquilo aunque aún radiante.

Bueno, su maestro no tenía _esa_ clase de perversión, al menos que él se hubiera dado cuenta. El maldito pervertido aquí era _Bakanda_, el que se excitaba por tenerlo así a pesar de las marcas y manchas en su cuerpo propias de su condición (según le habían explicado las enfermeras). Además, Cross nunca se preocupó por explicarle nada en específico, tuvo que darse cuenta de esas cosas por sí mismo aún si no deseaba saber. Sin embargo, debía haberlo visto alguna vez, pero no lo recordaba. Y no tenía idea de por qué demonios su mente bloqueaba algo como eso. Tal vez había pasado antes de conocer a Mana, tal vez...

Negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Al diablo con esto. Kanda lo había traído ahí para burlarse de él. Apretó los dientes, tratando de pensar en algo para tomar venganza.

- La verdad pensé que no lo harían esta vez, pero al parecer les parece buena idea eso de la leche materna - escuchó decir a Komui -. Y está bien, ¿no te parece, Allen-_kun_?

El supervisor le estaba sonriendo, totalmente alegre otra vez, como si no tomara en cuenta el gesto de rabia que Allen tenía en el rostro. No debía de estar tan enojado, se suponía que era _normal_ según Komui, ¿pero por qué no le advirtieron antes que pasaría?, ¿por qué el maldito bastardo esperó hasta que le pasara eso para llevarlo con Komui y hacerle pasar por esto?

- No quiero...

- ¿Eh?

- Que no quiero esto - reafirmó, aunque sin mirar a nadie al tener su mirada fija en el piso, ignorando por completo la expresión confundida del supervisor -. Es muy molesto, mancha y...

... y _Bakanda_ iba a aprovecharse de él de alguna manera.

- Además - tragó saliva, antes de continuar -, ¿por qué tengo que pasar por esto? No es necesario para que el bebé nazca, ¿verdad?

Él podría alimentarse con otra cosa, debía haber comida para recién nacidos y esas cosas, ¿no? Parpadeó un par de veces, dándose cuenta de que estaba llorando. Se llevó una mano a la boca, pues no alcanza a comprender por qué las lagrimas seguían deslizándose sin parar. No se suponía que esto fuera un asunto por lo cual llorar, ni siquiera sabía por qué había reaccionado así, aún y cuando podía culpar a las dichosas hormonas como siempre.

Apretó los párpados con la esperanza de que los que estaban presentes no se percataran. Cosa que era imposible, por supuesto.

- _Che_. Idiota - abrió los ojos cuando sintió la mano de Kanda sobre su cabeza. No era una caricia ni mucho menos, sólo era una ligera presión que por alguna razón, le hacía sentirse cálido -. _Oi_, supervisor. Deberías de explicarle todo.

- ¿Todo...? - otra vez, su voz nunca le dejaba expresar todo lo que quería decir, aún si en realidad no tuviera idea de lo que Kanda quería decir.

Komui sonrió de una manera extraña. Paternal. Se limpió el rostro, tratando de despejar su mente por completo para entender todo desde la primera vez y no quedarse callado como había estado haciéndolo desde que llegó al despacho del supervisor.

- Amamantar es estrechar lazos con tu bebé, Allen-_kun_. Tal vez no lo entiendas aún porque eres un hombre, pero eso no será obstáculo cuando tengas a tu niña en brazos - dijo Komui, aún con esa sonrisa en el rostro -. Además, podemos hacer que te sientas mejor con eso.

Vio a Kanda arquear un ceja, cosa que le hizo ponerse ligeramente nervioso a pesar de que seguía sintiéndose tibio por dentro, ahora también gracias a las palabras del supervisor. Estrechar lazos, era para estar más cerca de su bebé entonces. Tragó saliva.

- Puedes usar un sostén para evitar que te manches más, además de que estarás más cómodo y...

Esta vez ni siquiera pudo tartamudear, porque directamente había pasado de la curiosidad al enfado otra vez.

- No voy a usar eso - masculló, sombriámente, tan enojado que ni siquiera pudo disfrutar el hecho de que había logrado que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda del chino.

Salió del despacho del supervisor lo más rápido que pudo (lo cual no era mucho). Sabía que Kanda lo estaba siguiendo de cerca, e incluso se le hacía raro que no se estuviera burlando de él, lo había llevado ahí para eso después de todo.

- Vamos a la habitación para que te cambies. Seguro que el inspector bastardo debe de estar como loco buscándote.

Parpadeó, mirando a Kanda por el rabillo del ojo. Y sonrió, por alguna razón extraña, sonrió. Sintió que se sonrojaba ligeramente. Malditas hormonas. ¿Cómo podía pasar de la furia a sentirse tímido de un momento a otro? No, es que no quería admitir que al fin se había dado cuenta de que el pelinegro quería que Allen escuchara eso que tenía que decirle Komui. Que hacer eso por su bebé mejoraría las cosas entre ellos; Kanda sabía que el menor seguía sintiéndose mal por los primeros meses de embarazo, esos en los cuales se negaba a pensar en su niño como propio. Sonrió con ironía; de nuevo estaba dándole demasiado crédito a _Bakanda_.

- Apúrate, mocoso.

- ¡No me llames así, _Bakanda_! - reclamó, para después hacer un ligero puchero.

Aunque sí era un mocoso infantil. Seguía siéndolo a pesar de estar próximo a cumplir sus 16 años. Porque seguía sintiéndose extremadamente bien con tan sólo caminar junto a Kanda, con tan sólo estar cercano a su cuerpo. Era un estúpido. Porque, además, sonrió de nuevo cuando los dedos del mayor rozaron los suyos. Cerró los ojos, feliz.

También estaba estrechando lazos con este samurái imbécil que era tan orgulloso como para no admitir que se preocupaba por él, quer quería verlo feliz a pesar de todo. Simplemente, era tan tonto como se oía. Suspiró, sin poder esperar para poder estar a solas con Kanda una vez más, aunque fuera por unos segundos. Solos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El resto del día había sido difícil. O algo así. Se había quedado dormido durante el tratamiento y había conseguido lastimarse otra vez para enfado de la jefa de enfermeras. Kanda estaba ahí, pero no hizo nada por despertarlo, sólo le obsercó fijamente como solía hacerlo cada vez que estaban en la enfermería.

Link se había enfadado con él también, todo porque el japonés era cada vez más insistente en lo que se refería a no dejarle a solas con el inspector. Kanda se había vuelto muy sobreprotector desde aquel horrible incidente que prefería no recordar. Aunque no era para bien, no cuando podía meterse en problemas cada vez más grandes por seguir cerca de él.

Pero no podía alejarse. No quería hacerlo. Aún con todo, necesitaba estar con Kanda. Más que nunca.

Había estado revolviendo su comida, preguntándose por qué no se sentía con tanto apetito ese día. Debía de haberle preguntado a la jefa de enfermeras por sus dudas, el por qué su bebé se movía tanto a veces, aún si ya no era tan notorio como los primeros días luego de eso. Aunque dolía, sí, pero trataba de soportarlo porque no era tan fuerte como para realmente causarle daño. Pero no había podido preguntar nada por culpa de sí mismo al ponerse a dormir en ese lugar. Aunque le faltaba sueño, debía ser por eso que ahora se sentía más cansado que hambriento.

Terminó su último plato de _dango_, saboreando cuidadosamente para no concentrarse en que sus amigos no habían vuelto de sus misiones, que las enfermeras estaban demasiado ocupadas atentiendo buscadores heridos. Que no podía salir de misión hasta que naciera su bebé. Acarició su vientre suavemente, casi como si esperara que Link y Kanda no se dieran cuenta. Recibió unas vigorosas pataditas como respuesta, al parecer a su bebé no le afectaba para nada lo cansado que se sentía.

Suspiró. Al menos hoy dormiría en su habitación, Kanda no le haría nada raro y tal vez podría descansar aunque fuera un poco. Se levantó poco a poco en cuanto Link señaló que era hora de ir a su habitación. Las patadas seguían, haciéndose más y más fuertes, tanto como para obligarle a encorvarse un poco. Sin embargo, los otros dos no parecieron notarlo del todo, porque ambos seguían mirándose mientras caminaban. Fue hasta que Kanda se atrasó un poco para caminar a su lado para regañarle por ser tan lento que se dio cuenta de que era él quien estaba tratando de ignorar a todos para concentrarse en los movimientos de su hijo.

Kanda lo empujó un poco, colocando una mano en su espalda. No era para nada parecido a lo que Link había hecho antes; el inspector había sido suave y hasta bastante considerado con él. El otro exorcista prácticamente le estaba _obligando_ a caminar más rápido, sin ayudarle realmente. Soltó un resoplido, sin quejarse ni un instante porque sabía que Kanda estaba tan desesperado como él, sino era que más.

Pero ya habían llegado a la habitación del inglés. No importaba si no podía ponerle llave, que pudieran molestarlo en cuanto se les ocurriera, que incluso Komui volvería con eso de que debía usar sostén (cosa en la que prefería no pensar, porque le hacía sentirse enfadado de nuevo); sólo quería recostarse y dormir, eso era todo.

Claro que no contaba con que Link se detuviera justo en la puerta, sin entrar a pesar de que Kanda y él ya estaban dentro.

- Tengo otra obligación qué cumplir, Walker - dijo el inspector, con su usual tono de voz monótono -. Así que te quedarás a solas con Yu Kanda de nuevo.

Otra vez. Suspiró, dándose cuenta de que esa sería otra noche sin descanso. Y Kanda y el bebé parecían estar de acuerdo para no dejarle dormir. Hasta empezaba a creer que Link era parte del maldito complot. Resopló. Qué tonterías estaba pensando, todo por el insomnio.

- _Che_. _Moyashi_.

- ¿Huh? ¿Sí? - se dio la vuelta, percatándose al fin que Kanda le llamaba después de haber cerrado la puerta. Howard Link ya se había marchado y de nuevo estaba a solas con el japonés. Quien, dicho sea de paso, no se veía muy feliz ahora.

- ¿Tenías que poner esa carita tuya de desesperación? La situación no te joderá más de lo que yo te joderé a ti.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sintiendo como sus mejillas se teñían de un rojo intenso. ¿Cómo demonios podía hablar así? Esta era la habitación de Allen, no la de Kanda, de ninguna manera podrían hacer algo como eso aquí.

No pudo seguir tratando de razonar, de buscar una ligera esperanza donde sabía que no la había; Kanda le había acorralado contra la pared, besándolo profundamente, robándole el aliento sin darle oportunidad de tomar aire. Intentó resistirse en un principio, sobre todo al sentir el cuerpo del otro contra el suyo, presionando ligeramente su abdomen aún si no le dañaba en realidad. Apenas logró respirar cuando Kanda le dejó ir, aunque el pelinegro seguía bajando con sus besos, acariciándole las caderas suavemente.

- ¿No puedes dejarlo pasar aunque sea una vez? - susurró entre jadeos, sintiendo como Kanda lamía su cuello, siempre cuidando de no dejar marcas. Al menos eso podía agradecerle, al menos eso.

Pero Kanda no le contestó. El mayor sólo se rio profundamente, provocándole cosquillas en el cuello. Siguió sin decirle nada, sólo se dedicó a besarle, a acercarle más a su cuerpo. Sintió un ligero escalofrío cuando los dedos fríos de Kanda rozaron su piel después de haberse colado bajo el dichoso vestido.

- N-no, _Bakanda_...

No de nuevo. No quería que le diera por tocar _esas cosas_ otra vez. Era muy molesto, no quería volver a sentir aquello. Claro que, por supuesto, Kanda no lo escuchó. El mayor lo guió hacia la cama, todo sin dejar de besarle ni acariciarle, aunque agradecía que esta vez fuera sobre el vestido.

- La puerta está abierta, idiota - le recordó, ahogando lo mejor que podía sus gemidos cuando el mayor empezó a acariciarle la entrepierna.

- _Che_. Nadie entrará, imbécil - contestó el japonés, para después morderle ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja derecha, logrando que soltara un gemido disimulado -. Ningún buscador se atrevería sabiendo que yo estoy aquí, el jodido exorcista novato tampoco lo hará y Komui sabe lo que pasa...

- ¿Y el escuadrón científico? - le cortó, colocando las manos sobre el pecho del otro.

- Mhm... Hagámoslo rápido entonces.

Esa no era la respuesta que buscaba, definitivamente no. Pero tendría que atenerse a eso, así que asintió lentamente, buscando él mismo el recostarse en la cama. Era la primera vez que lo harían ahí, en su habitación. Y eso le ponía aún más nervioso, por alguna razón le asustaba.

- ¿Qué es esto, _Moyashi_?

Volvió a la realidad cuando vio a Kanda abrir un paquete que aún seguía en su cama. Sintió que se desmayaba cuando el samurái lo abrió, examinándolo atentamente el contenido. Las medias, las malditas medias seguían ahí.

- Kan-da... ni siquiera lo...

- ¿Prefieres chupármela, _Moyashi_?

Se sonrojó nuevamente, evitando mirarle directamente. Ese maldito pervertido, era de lo peor. Chasqueó la lengua, imitando casi perfectamente al bastardo cuando tomó las medias. Rápido, tenía que ser rápido porque si no alguien podría descubrirlos. Resopló, ofendido al ver la sonrisa divertida del mayor, quien se había acomodado sentándose en el borde de la cama, cruzando las piernas como si estuviera a punto de ver un gran espectáculo.

Maldijo entre dientes, molesto, quitándose los pantalones al ignorar el frío en sus piernas. Tardó más de lo que hubiera querido por culpa de su torpeza provocada por su gran vientre, apenas logrando colocarse una después de mucho trabajo. Ignoró en todo momento a Kanda, empezando a ponerse la otra, tratando de mostrarse lo menos provocativo posible. Claro que Allen no notaba que, no importaba lo que hiciera, para Kanda era una clara invitación. Cuando al fin terminó, se percató que no eran tan malas después de todo. Eran abrigadoras, tal vez no tanto como los pantalones, pero eran bastante cómodas, tal y como lo había dicho Johnny. Además, le llegaban hasta medio muslo, lo cual era bastante bueno porque, sumado al vestido, el conjunto le protegía bastante bien del frío.

Tal vez si no pareciera tanto una chica, sería mucho mejor. Se acercó lentamente a Kanda, casi como si no quisiera. De todas maneras dio un respingo cuando el samurái lo apresó en sus brazos, acercándolo otra vez a su cuerpo. Iba a reclamarle por ser tan brusco, pero el sentir a Kanda apoyándose ligeramente en su vientre le hizo tranquilizarse un poco. Sólo un poco.

Porque de inmediato habían vuelto las caricias lascivas cuando el mayor colocó las manos sobre su trasero, apretando sus nalgas sin pena alguna.

- ¡_Bakanda_!

- Te ves bien con esas medias, _Moyashi_.

Se enrojeció de nuevo, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Sabía que Kanda le decía esas cosas para molestarlo, el mayor estaba al tanto de lo mucho que le fastidiaba que hiciera ese tipo de comentarios.

Soltó un pequeño grito cuando Kanda lo tumbó en la cama, logrando que se asustara un poco por el movimiento tan repentino cuando él seguía tan concentrado en otra cosa. Iba a reclamarle como siempre, pero el japonés ya había atrapado sus labios nuevamente, recostándolo sobre una pila de almohadas, prácticamente dejándolo sentado en la cama. Parpadeó en cuanto le dejó ir, todo para después mirarle fijamente. Quería saber qué demonios pasaba por esa mente perversa, aún si estaba prácticamente seguro de que se arrepentiría después. Cerró uno de sus ojos cuando la mano de Kanda volvió hasta su entrepierna, ahora acariciándole directamente al haberle bajado ligeramente la ropa interior.

Enredó sus dedos entre los cabellos negros del otro exorcista, halándolos ligeramente al tiempo que Kanda le masturbaba más rápidamente. Demasiado rápido. Así tenía que ser. Elevó ligeramente las caderas ante una indicación del samurái, respirando agitadamente, mirando al otro con los ojos entreabiertos. Aunque volvió a cerrarlos con fuerza cuando el mayor le sacó el vestido, despeinándolo por completo en el proceso. Se cubrió automáticamente con las manos, aún si el gesto lucía femenino. Tenía frío y al maldito bastardo no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo. Pensó que lo siguiente sería quitarle las medias, pero Kanda sólo le miró desde arriba.

- Sí que te quedan bien, _Moyashi_.

Se mordió el labio inferior, mirando hacia la pared. Esto era aún más vergonzoso que estar desnudo, Kanda siempre se superaba a sí mismo. Siempre. De nuevo fue tomado por sorpresa cuando el pelinegro separó sus piernas, tanto que hasta le dolió un poco. Aunque eso no tuvo punto de comparación cuando un dedo húmedo entró en él, logrando arrancarle un gemido lleno de dolor por lo repentino de la intrusión.

- _Che_. Tan estrecho como siempre.

Ladeó el rostro, apretando ligeramente los dientes. Dolía, como siempre. Incluso hasta un poco más, aunque no estaba muy seguro de la razón.

- Mhm. Espero que el maldito conejo consiga más lubricante.

- ¿Es... todo lo que tienes? - preguntó, aún gimiendo suavemente cada vez que ese dedo entraba a profundidad para después sumar un segundo.

- Será suficiente por ahora.

Eso esperaba, aunque le preocupaba más que a Kanda se le antojara hacerlo cuando no tuvieran lubricante, de sólo recordar lo mucho que había dolido esa vez que lo habían hecho en el Arca. Recordar la primera vez, esa horrible primera vez.

Ahogó otro gemido cuando el tercer dedo fue agregado, cuando tocó ese lugar tan profundo de él que le provocaba esos escalofríos placenteros. Pero Kanda de inmediato se retiró, cosa que le hizo tragar saliva con nerviosismo. Demasiado rápido, muy rápido. La punta del miembro del mayor estaba ya rozando su entrada, presionando poco a poco hasta que logró penetrarle, arrancándole un ligero quejido.

Más dolor mezclado con placer, más de esa sensación tan contradictoria al tiempo que se abrazaba con fuerza al que lo poseía con aparente falta de cuidado. Le quería. Quería a Kanda. Susurró su nombre algunas veces, cerciorándose de que fuera en voz bastante baja para que no le oyera. Aunque no pudo evitar gritar cuando el ángulo de las penetraciones cambió, tocando ese punto repetidamente. Sintió como Kanda sonreía contra su piel, jadeando suavemente mientras seguía con sus embestidas.

- Kan-da... ya...

Pero Kanda no se detuvo, claro que no, nunca se detenía. No hasta que conseguía lo que quería. Sentía que estaba a punto de correrse, a punto de arquear su espalda si Kanda tocaba ese punto otra vez. Sin embargo, no se esperaba que el japonés tuviera otros planes. Otro cambio de planes.

- ¿Qué vas a...?

Gritó, gritó como lo había hecho el día anterior cuando el japonés envolvió con la boca una de sus tetillas, enviándole un escalofrío a la espalda. Esa sensación desagrabable y placentera a la vez se apoderó de él cuando el otro empezó a succionar sin cuidado alguno, rozando con sus dientes esa piel tan sensible.

- _Bakanda_. ¡No!

Ahora estaba acariciándole el pecho libre, apretando ligeramente mientras seguía atendiendo el otro con su boca. Tan doloroso y molesto. Maldito bastardo. Y no dejaba de embestirle, más y más rápido. ¿Cómo demonios podía concentrarse en hacer todo aquello? Allen sentía que perdería el sentido en cualquier momento por la estimulación a la que estaba siendo sometido.

Apretó con fuerza el cabello de Kanda, intentando conservar la cordura a pesar de todo. Pero sentir el semen cálido del otro entrando en su cuerpo le llevó a su propio límite, aún si la desagradable sensación de eso dentro de él seguía ahí. Debió pedirle que no lo hiciera, debió...

Abrió mucho los ojos, tomando aire a profundidad cuando se corrió, arqueando su espalda como siempre. Pero algo más le sorprendió, algo más que nunca había sentido. Era como si algo hubiera salido de él, algo que Kanda recibió en boca para sorpresa del menor. Porque no entendía, no entendía qué demonios...

Fue hasta que vio a Kanda relamerse los labios que entendió un poco. Sólo un poco. Pero ese poco le llevó a prácticamente desconectar su cerebro al no querer procesarlo por completo.

- Es más dulce de lo que esperaba, pero está bastante bien, _Moyashi_.

- Es... es...

La sonrisa de Kanda le asustó aún más. Aunque eso no fue nada comparado con cuando el mayor volvió inclinarse, ahora hacia el otro pezón, envolviéndolo con su boca y succionando casi de inmediato. Se tensó por completo, para después tirar muy fuerte del cabello del otro exorcista.

No pudo decir nada, mucho menos cuando sintió otra vez esa sensación, como si un pequeño chorro de líquido saliera conforme la succión aumentaba. Entonces era eso, de verdad Kanda estaba...

- Eso... es para el bebé - murmuró, aún en shock por lo que el otro hacía.

- No solamente, _Moyashi_ - cerró uno de los ojos cuando Kanda salió de él, sintiendo cómo el semen manchaba su cama -. Por eso te dije que serían míos.

Lo pateó. Lo pateó porque al fin había reaccionado del todo, sonrojándose terriblemente. Kanda se llevó una mano al estómago para después mirarlo con furia mientras él se deslizaba fuera de la cama para tomar el vestido y el suéter del suelo a pesar de la horrible sensación de la semilla del japonés deslizándose por sus muslos.

- Maldito mocoso jodido.

- ¡Tú eres el maldito pervertido, _Bakanda_! - le señaló con la mano, totalmente escandalizado al darse cuenta de que el otro lo miraba como si hubiera sido cualquier cosa, después de que había tomado de _eso_. Oh, por Dios. ¿Con qué clase de enfermo se había metido?

- _Che_. ¿Acaso crees que eso fue todo? Aún queda mucho por hacer. Después de todo; te gustó. Lo sé porque, a diferencia de ti, yo sí he investigado. Y sé que se siente bien.

Tragó saliva ruidosamente, negándose a aceptar que eso que decía Kanda era verdad. No podía ser. Jamás iba a aceptar que _eso_ se sentía bien. ¡De ninguna manera!

- ¡Aléjate de mí, bastardo!

- Esa no es una opción, _Moyashi_.

No pudo hacer nada más. Ni siquiera gritar. Sólo sabía que tampoco dormiría esa noche y que no estaría adolorido sólo del trasero. No solamente de ese lugar.

Se resistiría hasta las últimas consecuencias. Pero sabía que al final quedaría la resignación, horrible e inevitable resignación.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- Gracias, preciosa - dijo en perfecto ruso, seductoramente, a pesar de saber lo que estaba comprando. Y que no era para él. Aunque la rubia le sonrió igualmente, una sonrisa seguramente aprendida porque a eso se dedicaba.

Lavi salió del lugar de mala muerte. Sabía que era el único lugar donde podría conseguir eso que Yu le había pedido. Maldita sea, ¿por qué tenía que ser él quien resolviera los problemas de ese pervertido? Bueno, después de todo, en gran parte lo hacía porque con eso ayudaría a su hermanito Allen. Sin el lubricante, el pobre _Moyashi_ estaría aún peor.

Resopló, caminando rápidamente hacia la posada donde se encontraban Lenalee, Krory y el par de buscadores que los habían acompañado. El _Panda_ seguía sin estar en sus misiones, cosa que le sorprendía un poco. No sabía si a su maestro le había dado por probar si podía comportarse como _Bookman_ por sí mismo o si simplemente había perdido toda esperanza con él. Sonrió con ironía.

Cuando llegó a la recepción decidió quedarse un poco más. Mañana se irían, mañana volverían a la Orden gracias al Arca que le pertenecía al niño que estaba bajo sospecha. Y embarazado. Y que era el amante de Yu Kanda. Sacó disimuladamente el botecito con lubricante, esperando que Yu no se desesperara y le diera por tomar al pobre chiquillo sin eso, pues creía que Allen no podría soportar la brusquedad de ese hombre en su cuerpo.

Guardó el frasco después de observarlo unos segundos, sacando en cambio los informes que había robado. Tantos y tantos sin información verdadera, nada que pudiera servir. Lo hojeó de nuevo, como si no los hubiera leído todos ya. Resopló con fuerza. Tal vez era hora de irse a dormir. Pero antes de que cerrara la carpeta se dio cuenta de algo, algo que no había reparado antes porque pocas veces le daban oportunidad de concentrarse cuando se trataba de leer eso. Curiosamente, la gente solía interrumpirlo cuando quería seguir con ese cometido autoimpuesto.

Pero esta vez reparó en otra cosa. Pasó los dedos con curiosidad. Faltaban hojas. Alguien había arrancado unas hojas de los expedientes. Se preguntó si habrían sido los _bookmen_, si habían decidido esconder ese registro en específico; porque definitivamente él no lo había hecho, eso sí, apreciaba mucho su vida como para cometer un error como ese. O si había sido alguien más. Alguien quien hubiera tenido acceso a esos archivos también.

Chasqueó la lengua. Maldita sea. Esto era peor de lo que había pensado.

Se levantó del sofá, encaminándose a la habitación que compartía con Krory.

Algo estaba mal. Algo estaba terriblemente mal y tenía qué averiguar qué era.

Por Allen.

**+ Continuará +**

**Notas finales**: Puff, por fin acabé (_hiper feliz_). Lo siento mucho por el retraso, de verdad. Espero que no se repita así de feo. Argh. El _lemon_, el _lemon_ no quedó tan perve como esperaba, pero ya habrá otros _lemons_ (_sonrisa radiante_). Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ¡Nos vemos! (_se despide con la mano_).


	25. Enfermedad aceptada

**Stupid me says: **Es muy malo tener una jefa (o directora de tesis, como le quieran llamar) bipolar. He tenido unas de las peores semanas de mi vida por culpa de ella, ju. Por eso me sigo tardando con el fanfic, porque estoy redactando mi tesis casi todo el día, pero no puedo dejar de escribir _Apóstol_, lo siento (además, mi jefa sólo quiere que acabe pronto para poder cobrarse un dinero con mi trabajo, _grr_). Ese es mi intento disculpa de esta vez por la tardancia (palabra inventada, _lol_), apenas podía escribir unas quinientas palabras al día. Soy lentísima _*llora_*. Perdón.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, sobre todo a _**Himutako Mizumi**_ por su dibujo tan hermoso _*feliz_*. Muchísimas gracias, no lo merezco, soy torpe siempre; pero de que estoy feliz lo estoy. Otra cosa, desde hacía tiempo quería escribir este lemon (junto con el pasado, aún si no quedó tan perve como esperaba, jum). Disfrútenlo todos, este es el otro lemon que te debía, _**Kassy**_ (este y todos los demás).

**Notas especiales para el capítulo:** _Fluff_ y por lo tanto _OOC_. ¡Ah! Y _lemon_, _lemon_ con la misma advertencia del pasado, je. Un poco de Lavi/Lenalee involuntario. Err.. y un insinuado Kanda/Lenalee (_¿Heterosexualidad? ¿En mi fanfic? Más de lo que yo misma quiero creer..._).

**Rating**: M

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ D Gray-man no me pertenece, es de Hoshino Katsura-_senseii_. Si me perteneciera, los lectores mandarían juguetes para Allen en su cumpleaños. Sí, esos que pueda compartir con Kanda durante sus sesiones privadas (_sonrisa perversa_).

**Apóstol de Dios**

**25. Enfermedad aceptada**

Apenas estaba terminando de hacer su equipaje. Usualmente no viajaba con tantas cosas encima, mucho menos cuando se trataba de las misiones, pero el clima en Rusia no era precisamente algo que se podría llamar agradable y había tenido que llevar ropa extra. Por eso mismo había perdido tanto tiempo. Eso y que había salido muy temprano por la mañana para ir de compras. Sonrió para sí misma, sintiéndose dichosa al extender la ropita de bebé frente a ella. Un regalo para su sobrina, la hija de Allen y Kanda, esa que nacería dentro de poco. Sólo esperaba estar presente, no perderse ese momento por alguna misión. Tal vez podría convencer a su hermano que la dejara estar ahí. No debería de tener esos pensamientos egoístas, pero ella era así. Su pequeño mundo estaba a punto de engrandecerse un poquito más para darle la bienvenida a ese nuevo miembro de su familia y quería estar ahí cuando ocurriera.

Y se moría de curiosidad. ¿Sería parecida a Allen o a Kanda? Bueno, más bien debía parecerse a los dos, pero alguna personalidad debía ser dominante. Aunque no importaba mucho. Si Allen había sido capaz de domar a Kanda, entonces podría encargarse de su hija si resultaba con el mismo mal carácter de su padre. Kanda de papá. Eso sí que era difícil de imaginar. No sabía cómo reaccionaría el japonés ante esa situación aún si estaba segura que Kanda ya amaba a esa bebé tanto como amaba a Allen. Sonrió, abrazando uno de esos pequeños trajecitos que había comprado para su sobrina.

Saber que Kanda sentía algo tan puro y fuerte por alguien le hacía sentirse muy feliz, aunque fuera así, con Allen. Aunque estuvieran condenándose al infierno mutúamente. Esperaba que Dios tuviera un poco de misericordia para con ellos, aunque fuera por esa criatura inocente que aún estaba dentro del menor. Empacó lo último de sus prendas, colocando las ropitas del bebé arriba para mostrárselas a Allen nada más llegar. Como el inglés no podía salir, era obvio que no tendría muchas cosas para darle a su niña en cuanto naciera. Sabía que el general Tiedoll le mandaba regalos de vez en cuando, pero ella hubiera preferido llevar de compras a Allen alguna vez. Eso hubiera sido divertido y tierno a la vez, ver al pobre chico intentar sobrevivir a la vergüenza de su situación en público; claro que le ayudaría, era como su hermana mayor después de todo. Antes de que Allen llegara, ella era la pequeña a la que todos querían cuidar; y ahora estaba ese chico que era más joven que ella, al que quería proteger con todas sus fuerzas. Aún y cuando sabía que el chiquillo era más orgulloso de lo que quería mostrarle a sus amigos. Simplemente era demasiado educado como para demostrarlo abiertamente. Lo contrario a Kanda.

Pero sabía que ambos serían buenos padres. Ella les ayudaría, claro. Después de todo, los dos eran hombres. Necesitaban un toque femenino; ella y Miranda les darían eso, aún si la alemana estaría completamente nerviosa por estar bajo la mirada de Kanda. Soltó una risita, cerrando sus maletas. Era temprano todavía, tal vez debía haber intentado dormir un poco más; pero la idea de volver a la Orden le mantenía despierta y ansiosa. Cosa irónica, por cierto. Después de todo ese tiempo que había pasado en la Torre, y apenas había tenido la oportunidad de salir y ya quería regresar. Seguramente Allen daría lo que fuera con tal de ser él quien estuviera en su lugar, seguir acabando con _akuma_ y salvando a la humanidad. Apenas ayer habían recuperado una Inocencia, habían acabado con muchos _akuma_, demasiados; cosa que le hacía recordar que casi todos los habitantes de Japón eran demonios ahora y que eso significaba más misiones, más salidas de casa.

Tragó saliva, sentándose en la cama mientras observaba sus piernas.

Sus tobillos, más bien. Esos tobillos que ahora estaban rodeados por ese aro rojizo que era su Inocencia y su sangre a la vez. Tipo _cristalizado_, le había dicho su hermano. Tipo Cristal. Ya no era tipo equipo, pero tampoco era tipo parásito. Necesitaba más tiempo para entender lo que pasaba, sobretodo porque no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba esto. Komui tendría la respuesta, en cuanto volviera, le explicaría todo lo que tenía que saber. Aún si extrañaba el no tener ese peso adicional que implicaba su Inocencia.

Aún estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta, sacándola de sus variados pensamientos. Se levantó de la cama rápidamente, preguntándose si sería alguien del hotel. Abrió la puerta, sonriendo educadamente antes de darse cuenta de que se trataba de Lavi. Parpadeó un par de veces, sabiendo que si Komui se llegaba a enterar que un chico estaba ahora en su habitación le iría bastante mal al pobre incauto.

- ¿Lavi?

- Buenos días, Lena. ¿Pudiste dormir bien? Porque yo prácticamente no pude pegar el ojo. _Kuro-chan_ habla en sueños y muy alto.

El pelirrojo estaba sonriendo, sin moverse de la entrada. Ladeó el rostro luego de susurrar un suave saludo, sin entender por qué a Lavi le había dado por ir a su habitación.

- ¿No me invitarás a pasar? ¡Prometo no hacer nada raro!

- ¿Eh? - sonrió, divertida - ¿Planeabas hacer algo como eso? ¿No valoras tu vida?

- ¡¿Ah?! ¿Le dirás a Komui que me atreví a acosar a su querida hermanita?

Rio suavemente, abriendo la puerta del todo para que el otro exorcista pasara. No quería imaginarse lo que Komui le haría a Lavi si se llegaba a enterar lo que habían hecho. No era como si la culpa fuera exclusivamente del chico del parche, ya que ella se consideraba la principal responsable del hecho. Pero no creía que el supervisor se pusiera a razonar antes de llamar a algunos de sus robots para acabar con el que se había aprovechado de su "ingenuidad". Suspiró suavemente, sentándose en la cama nuevamente.

- ¿Has venido solamente a decirme que Krory no te deja dormir? - le preguntó con curiosidad, apartando un mechón de su cabello al colocarlo tras su oreja izquierda - ¿Ocurre algo, Lavi?

No pudo evitar el gesto de preocupación a pesar de que el hombre se había sentado tranquilamente en una de las sillas que había en el cuarto de alquiler, como si mirara distraídamente la decoración en las paredes. Se sintió algo inquieta por no recibir respuesta inmediata; incluso iba a repetir su última pregunta antes de darse cuenta de que el ojo de Lavi la observaba analíticamente. Tal y como solía hacerlo con todos.

- Te ha crecido mucho el cabello, ¿sabes?

Parpadeó nuevamente, llevándose una de las manos hacia su pelo, tirando ligeramente de él con sus dedos. Aún no le llegaba a los hombros, pero era un gran cambio a comparación de lo corto que lo tenía en un principio después de que se quemara al pelear contra ese nivel tres. Sonrió suavemente, recordando que se había prometido a sí misma que dejaría que su cabello creciera de nuevo, justo como se lo había pedido Anita. Dejó de pensar en su cabellera para mirar a Lavi otra vez, sin entender aún el punto de esta visita cuando en unas cuantas horas estarían ya en la Orden.

- Quiero que me hagas un favor, Lenalee. Es sobre Yu-_chan_ y el _Moyashi-chan_.

Al fin, algo que podía identificar. Sonrió. Asintió, gustosa, aún sin saber de qué se trataba. Sólo sabía que, si tenía que ver con su familia, haría todo lo que fuera necesario.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga por ellos?

- Bueno, más bien es algo para mí. Eh, no importa - le oyó soltar una carcajada, seguramente dándose cuenta de que la estaba confundiendo aún más -. El caso es que me quedaré pobre si sigo comprándole tanto de _eso_.

- ¿_Eso_? - ladeó el rostro ligeramente, pidiendo silenciosamente una explicación verdadera.

- Eh, sí. Digamos que lo utilizan para hacer sus cosas - dijo Lavi, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, luciendo avergonzado por primera vez en mucho tiempo -. El caso es que Yu-_chan_ abusa de mí tanto como abusa del _Moyashi-chan_.

Se sonrojó levemente, recordando que la unión de Kanda y Allen era de esa naturaleza después de todo. Sexo. Bueno, Lavi podría habérselo dicho así, ¿qué no era específicamente él quien debería de saber que ella no era precisamente "inocente"? Aún si todavía le resultaba algo perturbador que dos de sus mejores amigos tuvieran ese tipo de intimidad, no sólo porque eran hombres, sino por la condición de Allen.

- _Hum_ - pensó un momento lo que iba a decir, sin poder bajarse el sonrojo de las mejillas; tragó saliva -. ¿Por qué no lo cargas a la cuenta de la Orden?

- No creo que esa sea buena idea.

Se tapó la boca, sonrojándose al doble. Cierto, no era como si se pudiera comprar ese tipo de cosas con el dinero de la Iglesia. Eso sí que era un boleto directo para el Infierno. Iba a disculparse por decir algo tan tonto cuando escuchó la risa de Lavi, cosa que le hizo enfadar un poco. Estuvo a punto de hacer un ligero puchero cuando sintió que Lavi le acariciaba la cabeza, desordenando un poco su cabello. Parpadeó, mirándole entre algunos mechones verdes que le tapaban los ojos, extrañada.

- No sabes el gusto que me da que los apoyes también, Lenalee. Sobre todo después de haber crecido con las creencias que te han enseñado.

Con que era algo como eso. Sonrió tímidamente.

- Tonto, claro que los apoyo. Son mi familia también. Aún y cuando sean algo estúpidos y descuidados.

Volvió a escuchar la risa de Lavi.

- Debe ser la primera vez que te oigo hablar así, Lena.

- A veces se lo merecen. Sobre todo Kanda - agregó, aún con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

- ¡Tienes toda la razón!

Se abrazó al aprendiz de _bookman_, sacándolo un poco de balance. Estaba tan feliz, aún y cuando todo esto estuviera prohibido por la Iglesia Católica. Sus amigos se amaban, y ella y Lavi cuidarían de ellos. Cerró los ojos con alegría al sentir que su abrazo era correspondido. Saber que contaba con alguien más que no juzgaba le hacía sentirse dichosa, aún si al principio le había reclamado por no decirle antes sobre la relación que tenían los otros dos exorcistas.

- ¿Entonces me ayudarás? - volvió a preguntar el chico, logrando que ella se riera ante esa insistencia - Tienes que ser tú, porque a mí Yu-_chan_ me mata si tan siquiera se lo insinuo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

Cuando Lavi se separó y le miró directamente a los ojos supo que tenía una misión especial impuesta por el pelirrojo. Y al parecer era algo que el muchacho se tomaba muy en serio, porque su mirada seria le impactó un poco.

- Esto harás...

Misión importante o no; no pudo evitar reírse mientras Lavi le informaba lo que quería que hiciera. Aún y cuando el sonrojo en sus mejillas no hacía más que aumentar a cada palabra del _bookman junior_. Esta misión sí que sería difícil de cumplir.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Miró con el ceño fruncido a la prenda frente a él. Se arropó con el suéter, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un pequeño puchero. Se sentía estúpido, un niñito; pero de ninguna manera iba a permitir que le pusieran _eso_. Iba a resistirse lo más que pudiera. Aunque todo esto era culpa de _Bakanda_, eso.

Vio a Johnny de reojo, sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían ligeramente. El científico le sonreía, como si esperara recibir algún comentario al respecto. Pero él no podía decir nada; la vergüenza que sentía era demasiada como para inventarse alguna excusa para no usar esa maldita cosa.

- Tal vez uno de los primeros sujetadores de Lenalee le quede mejor, ¿no? - exclamó de pronto el norteamericano, como si con eso lo fuera a convencer. De hecho, eso era mucho peor. Muchísimo peor. El color rojizo en sus mejillas se intensificó, por lo que sólo miró a un lado, intentando que nadie se enterara.

Cosa imposible, obviamente.

Sólo que el grito de Komui, quien se negó rotundamente a dejar que alguien se atreviera a usar la ropa de su amada hermana incluso amenazando con violencia si era necesario, le salvó de esa humillación. Eso sí que le daba gusto. De ninguna manera haría algo como usar la ropa de Lenalee, mucho menos la interior. Resopló, aún avergonzado porque sus mejillas seguían totalmente rojas sin que pudiera hacer nada para remediarlo.

¿Tenían que estar todos ellos aquí? Apenas iba a empezar con su tratamiento, lo que significaba que no le dejarían en paz durante todo ese tiempo. Observó a la enfermera haciendo todos los preparativos, luciendo más nerviosa de lo común. Se preguntó si sería porque había demasiada gente en esa habitación, incluso más de la que debía estar acostumbrada.

Timcanpy se acurrucó en su vientre, justo como lo había hecho en la mañana cuando lo encontró ahí después de haber desaparecido por mucho tiempo. Le regañó, por supuesto, sólo para después darse cuenta de que su ropa se había manchado nuevamente. Había maldecido entre dientes, todo ante la mirada muy atenta de su golem dorado, quien parecía no entender el motivo de su enojo; pero es que estaba furioso, de nuevo habís ocurrido eso y todo era culpa de ese sujeto. Por eso iba a golpear a Kanda, a decirle que no se atreviera a tocarle así nuevamente, que incluso estaba bien si quería tirárselo tres veces al día; pero eso otra vez no, nunca. Pero se encontró con que el japonés no estaba a su lado en la cama, provocando que se alarmara por alguna razón que estaba fuera de su entendimiento. Fue hasta que el bastardo abrió la puerta para entrar que logró que su corazón dejara de latir tan rápidamente. Claro, había ido a entrenar, ¿a dónde más? Se sintió más avergonzado de sí mismo, sobre todo al tener que sufrir esas mismas burlas una vez más. Maldito Kanda.

Usualmente no era de las personas que se preguntaban el tan típico '¿_por qué yo_?', pero esto lo tenía al borde del colapso. Estaba bien, ya había aceptado que tal vez el bebé necesitaría comer de _eso_, de acuerdo (aunque de sólo pensarlo se mareaba); sin embargo, una cosa muy diferente era que le quisieran obligar a usar sostén. Y que Kanda se aprovechara de eso. Observó al susodicho detenidamente, convencido por alguna razón estúpida de que si le sostenía la mirada el tiempo suficiente le afectaría de alguna manera. Pero, claro, el maldito bastardo sólo seguía apoyado en la pared de la habitación, fingiendo leer un maldito libro como si no se estuviera divirtiendo de lo lindo con la humillación a la que el menor estaba siendo sometido.

- Este celeste puede funcionar muy bien, o tal vez este negro; de todas formas, Allen usa ropa oscura y...

Lo dicho: total humillación.

Resopló entrecortadamente cuando al fin le fue colocado el suero en el brazo derecho. Tenía muchos moretones en ese lugar, todo por sus movimientos bruscos durante la siesta que a veces tomaba ahí por descuidado y porque los doctores no sabían si también podían utilizar su brazo izquierdo para administrar esas sustancias. No querían arriesgarse, no cuando el embarazo estaba por terminar. Suspiró quedamente, recostándose en la cama, aún sintiendo a Tim caminar sobre su abdomen como si lo analizara sin poder creerse lo mucho que había crecido. Al menos el bebé estaba durmiendo, así que no molestaría al golem y éste no trataría de moderle para responder. Por Dios, esperaba que Tim supiera llevarse bien con el niño o tendría otro problema agregado a la larga lista de cosas que ya tenía en su cabeza.

Ladeó el rostro, acariciando a Timcanpy con dos de sus dedos con tal de ignorar a Komui, Johnny y Tup hablando de su nueva ropa interior. Podía imaginar pocas cosas más humillantes que esta, y lo peor es que apenas había comenzado. Aunque, viéndolo por el lado positivo, al menos ya no le estaban pidiendo su opinión; no quería contestarles groseramente porque seguía siendo educado después de todo, aún si habían cosas como esta que lo molestaban a niveles indecibles. Vio a Link sentarse en la silla de siempre, esa que ocupaba desde que Allen empezó con su misión. Parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que había algo diferente en la expresión del inspector. Tal vez no era gran cosa, ni siquiera era muy notorio, pero se le notaba preocupado. ¿Preocupado? Eso era difícil de creer, aunque no tenía idea de cuáles eran las otras obligaciones de Link aparte de vigilarlo de cerca. Después de todo, esa parecía ser una ocupación de tiempo completo; cuidar de él debía ser bastante problemático como para aparte tener otro trabajo. Aunque se ausentaba mucho últimamente; pero todo podía ser porque Link quería darles espacio a él y a Kanda. Algo difícil de creer.

También podía ser porque el alemán sentía asco de los dos, así que mientras más lejos estuviera de ellos, sería mejor para salud mental. Ya era bastante con que los encubriera; no podía culparlo por sentirse enfermo al saber lo que Kanda y él hacían tras la puerta de la habitación del mayor. Pero de nuevo estaba pensando demasiado.

El tiempo pasó lentamente, todo mientras intentaba ignorar a Komui ya que los dos científicos se habían marchado luego de darse cuenta de lo tarde que era y que estaban atrasados en su trabajo (como siempre). De todas maneras habían dejado esas prendas tan vergonzosas atrás, todo para que él las usara aún si se seguía negando, cosa que no tenía caso ya. Al menos faltaba poco para que su bebé naciera, no tendría que soportar esto mucho más. De pronto, otra idea llegó a su mente. Tan fuera de lugar que le hizo sonrojarse notoriamente, apenado por lo que él mismo pensaba. Se talló el rostro, con la esperanza de que nadie le hubiera visto así. Especialmente Kanda. Qué tontería.

Logró controlarse sólo hasta que el tratamiento hubo terminado. Eso y que Reever había llegado para llevarse al supervisor a pesar de los lloriqueos y súplicas de éste al afirmar que Allen lo necesitaba para mejorar su situación, que había prometido hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que estuviera lo más cómodo posible. Claro que lograba lo contrario, pero eso era ya una constante con el supervisor. Sonrió, algo apenado. No debía de mostrarse tan malagradecido. Todos le estaban ayudando; estaba seguro que eso no era para molestarlo. Tenía que soportarlo. Aún si era bochornoso. Esto no era nada comparado con lo que había pasado antes.

Se levantó cuidadosamente de la cama siendo ayudado por la enfermera, agradeciéndoselo amablemente para después arreglarse la ropa. Observó nuevamente una de esas molestas prendas, decidiéndose por fin a tomarlas, sintiendo como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. Ahora tenía que ir a cambiarse en su habitación, no tenía caso esperar más y retrasar lo inevitable. Aún si sabía que Kanda no le dejaría en paz nunca más después de que le viera con sostén. Tragó saliva ruidosamente, caminando lo más rápido que podía. Luchaba por no concentrarse en las miradas que le dirigían las personas, sólo porque se sentía incómodo y le hacía sentirse aún más lento.

Dio un respingo cuando sintió la mano de Kanda en su espalda, empujándole para que siguiera caminando. Estúpido Kanda. Eso en realidad no lo ayudaba mucho, de hecho, le hacía sentirse más presionado. Pero no decía nada porque entendía la desesperación del mayor mejor que nadie; eso y que estaban en público. Ya le reclamaría después, si es que lograba recordarlo después de las acostumbradas sesiones de sexo que tenían. Sexo. Aún le era tan extraño pensarlo, aún si llevaba prácticamente seis meses acostándose con Kanda casi ininterrumpidamente. Nunca se imaginó en esta situación, y no hablaba de su embarazo, sino de estar tan íntimamente ligado con otro ser humano. Con un hombre, precisamente con Yu Kanda.

- _Che_. _Moyashi_. Deja de pensar tanto y camina, joder.

- Cállate, idiota - le dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

Como siempre, Kanda no mostraba ni la más mínima señal de un intento de empatía por su condición. Pero ya debería de haberse acostumbrado a lo egoísta que era este sujeto, pensando primero en él mismo y siempre en él mismo. Lo malo era que a veces quería que Kanda pensara un poco más en él, en Allen. En el bebé de ambos. No. Si de algo podía estar seguro era que Kanda quería a ese niño, aún antes de que él cuando se suponía que debería de quererlo porque él lo llevaba en su interior. Por eso iba a cuidarlo, porque Kanda quería un hijo después de todo. O al menos eso había entendido desde aquella vez que hablaron por primera vez en la habitación del japonés. Por primera vez se preguntó si Kanda sería buen padre, eso era lo que todos esperaban de él después de todo. Aunque sabía que a ese presuntuoso espadachín le tenía sin cuidado lo que los demás quisieran de él. Era tan egoísta, simplemente egoísta.

Elevó la mirada cuando llegaron a su habitación, abriendo la puerta él mismo luego de un par de segundos de dudar, de recordar por qué había vuelto aquí en lugar de ir directamente a la cafetería como solía hacerlo luego del tratamiento diario. Entró en su habitación, mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo. Ahí estaban Link, Timcanpy y Kanda, por supuesto. Se dio la vuelta, encarándolos con el gesto más intimidante que pudo dibujar.

- ¿Podrían salir unos minutos, por favor?

Link arqueó una ceja, aunque en lugar de mirarle a él estaba observando a Kanda, casi como si el inspector esperara que el japonés intentara algún movimiento perverso. Y, francamente, él también esperaba algo como eso. Era _Bakanda_ después de todo. Pero el pelinegro sólo le miró fijamente por unos segundos antes de cruzarse de brazos y chasquear la lengua. De todas formas se quedó esperando hasta que Link saliera de la habitación antes que él, como si quisiera asegurarse de que nadie más viera a Allen, nadie más que él.

Volvió a tragar saliva, temblando ligeramente al ver la puerta cerrarse tras los dos hombres. Se sentó en la cama, recostándose casi de inmediato. Tal vez podía fingir demencia y dormir un poco, aprovechar que Kanda no estaba ahí en ese instante para descansar un poco. Pero descartó la idea de inmediato al recordar que era mucho peor eso, que si el mayor le veía así no le iba a importar en lo absoluto lo cansado que Allen se sintiera. Ya lo había hecho antes, eso de manosearlo mientras dormitaba. Además, le había obligado a... Se sonrojó furiosamente, sintiendo que la vergüenza regresaba al recordar lo pervertido que era ese tipo desgraciado. Estaba casi seguro de que lo que hacía el mayor era porque éste sabía que le molestaba muchísimo ese despliegue de demostraciones perversas, que de hecho Kanda no era tan pervertido como se mostraba, que sólo lo hacía porque era con él. Negó con la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que se estaba dando demasiada importancia otra vez. Sonrió con ironía. Ya, como si Kanda fuera a admitir algo como eso. Otra tontería.

Terminó por colocarse el sostén a fin de cuentas, lo más rápido que pudo. Bochornoso, pocas veces se había sentido tan avergonzado y eso que era bastante penoso para ese tipo de cosas, aún si no recordaba desde cuándo tenía esa actitud. Le quedaba algo grande, pero no sabía si debía alegrarse por eso o no. Bueno, esto sólo era para ya no mancharse la ropa, eso. Y porque dolería menos el que no estuviera en contacto directo con su ropa. Resopló, acomodándose el vestido con una lentitud exasperante hasta para él mismo. Miró hacia una esquina de su habitación, dibujando un gesto de enfado al ver ese paquete que le había dado Johnny. Esas cosas que lo hacían verse como mujer, otras cosas que insultaban su masculinidad. Al menos Kanda no lo había obligado a llevar medias en público. Aunque no descartaba la posibilidad.

Se tiró en la cama nuevamente, encogiéndose lo más que su abdomen le permitía. Estaba tan cansado y, por primera vez, el bebé parecía estar con él porque seguía dormido. Así que decidió aprovechar esta oportunidad acomodándose del todo en la cama, apoyar su cabeza sobre las almohadas para después bostezar. Cerró los ojos, intentando ignorar que también su cama estaba impregnada con ese extraño olor que desprendía Kanda, ese que no lograba identificar pero que le encantaba. Debía ser por todas las noches que había pasado ahí con él, todas esas en las cuales no podían hacerlo porque Link estaba ahí. Todo hasta que a _Bakanda_ se le había ocurrido tirárselo ahí, en su propia habitación.

De nuevo se sonrojó, acurrucándose en la comodidad de su cama sin darse cuenta de que no se había asegurado de que cierto golem dorado saliera de la habitación también.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Estaba emocionado. Bastante emocionado.

Todo porque sabía que Lavi, Lenalee y Krory regresarían ese día. Unos cuantos minutos, todo estaba perfectamente calculado desde que tenían el Arca a sus servicios. Por eso los esperaba pacientemente en el comedor desde que no podía ir a las puertas del Arca si no era para seguir órdenes; tenía terminantemente prohibido acercarse a ese lugar si no era por eso. Otra cosa que le frustraba mucho.

De todas maneras había recuperado el apetito después de dormir un par de horas, por lo que casi se había terminado toda la comida que Jeryy le había preparado (incluso le agradeció a pesar de que el cocinero se esforzaba en recordarle que sería "_una linda mamá"_). Pero lo que le extrañaba era que Kanda le hubiera dejado dormir, que incluso le estuviera esperando sentado en la cama sin hacerle nada. Aunque tal vez podía ser porque Link seguía ahí, aún si era difícil de creer que al japonés le importara eso cuando ya había dicho varias veces que no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo lo que el inspector pensara. Como si no hubiera entendido eso de que tenían que ser más cuidadosos desde que los habían descubierto besándose en uno de los pasillos. No importaba, seguramente Kanda le haría recompensarlo por la noche, siempre pasaba eso después de todo. Se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de no pensar más en esas cosas porque sabía que se sonrojaría y que sería peor para él. Había demasiada gente en la cafetería y la mayoría le miraban penetrantemente de vez en cuando, hablando entre ellos en voz baja, prácticamente señalándolo. No debía hacer nada que fuera sospechoso.

Suspiró, terminando de comer la tercera rebanada de pastel de fresas. Se estaban tardando. Negó con la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que se estaba comportando infantilmente. Luego terminaría fastidiándose y querría regresar al lado de Kanda otra vez, para estar a solas con él y escapar de los tratos de los demás. Porque sentía que aún estaban heridos después de lo que pasó con la invasión en la Orden, que lo trataban con más cuidado y no sólo era por su embarazo. También podían ser imaginaciones suyas, no sería la primera vez que pasaba.

- ¡_Moyashi-chan_! ¡Yu-_chan_!

Sonrió alegremente al identificar la inconfundible voz de Lavi (y ese apodo que tanto le molestaba). Además, también Lenalee y Krory le llamaron, con una gran felicidad dibujada en su rostro. Parecía que no se hubieran visto en varios meses, aún si había sido tan sólo dos semanas desde que se fueron. Se levantó poco a poco, ignorando por completo el gesto de profundo enfado en el rostro de Kanda.

Lenalee fue la primera en abrazarle con fuerza, murmurándole algo sobre una ropa que quería darle; aunque no logró entenderle del todo porque Lavi prácticamente se había lanzado contra él, incluso logrando que perdiera un poco el equilibrio de no ser porque Krory le ayudó a sostenerse. De pronto se sintió rodeado por todos y, aunque no le molestaba del todo, le hacía sentirse un poco incómodo, seguramente porque hacía mucho que no estaba rodeado de tanta gente. Eso y que su abdomen estaba mucho más grande desde la última ocasión en que ocurrió eso.

- ¡Vaya, _Moyashi-chan_! Estás enorme, ¿seguro que es sólo un bebé? - exclamó el pelirrojo, con una mueca divertida en el rostro.

- Sí. Y no me llames así, por favor - masculló, suponiendo que el aprendiz de _bookman_ debía extrañar mucho meterse con él, sobre todo porque era él quien le decía que no se sintiera mal con respecto a su figura.

- Deja de molestar a Allen-_kun_, Lavi - exclamó Lenalee, regañando al pelirrojo mientras le miraba con reprobación.

- ¿De verdad su estómago está muy grande? Pero aún le faltan como dos meses, ¿no? - preguntó de pronto Krory con un aire inocente, recordándole a Allen que el rumano seguía pensando que su embarazo era de lo más normal. Algo raro de por sí.

- ¡Oh, sí! Crecerá más. ¿Y nos dejarás tocar, verdad?

De ninguna manera. Ya se había dicho a sí mismo que no dejaría que nadie más que Kanda tocara. Y, hablando de Kanda, ¿por qué no había aparecido de pronto tras de él con su actitud celosa y sobreprotectora? Le extrañó un poco, logrando que volteara hacia atrás para encontrarse con el mayor. Pero Kanda seguía sentado en la mesa, eso sí, con una mirada de completa furia y odio. ¿Acaso estaba tratando de controlarse? ¿Por él?

- ¡Vamos a la mesa, Allen-_kun_! - escuchó decir a Lenalee, todo mientras era prácticamente arrrastrado por la china. Al parecer estaba muy emocionada por algo, tanto como para actuar de esa manera cuando usualmente era del tipo más amable que energética.

Se sentó al lado de Kanda, aunque éste ni siquiera le miró. Iba a hacer un pequeño puchero cuando recordó que ahí estaban todos los demás. Y que habían empezado a hablar, sobre él, por supuesto. Pero prefería escucharlos a ellos, a sus amigos, hablando de su embarazo que a otras personas susurrando su nombre a escondidas. No quería recordar lo cerca que había estado (lo que seguía estando) que le separaran de Kanda y de su bebé por las cosas que habían pasado.

De nuevo se había distraído hasta que Lenalee se paró junto a él. Parpadeó un par de veces, intentando identificar el por qué ella se veía tan feliz. Tal vez salir de la Torre sí había sido bueno para ella, así como sabía que él se sentiría parecido si le dejaran estar afuera aunque fuera sólo en el bosque. Lo que no esperaba era que la de cabellos verdes extendiera ante sus ojos unas pequeñas prendas, prácticamente diminutas. Tardó un poco en entender lo que pasaba, de hecho, ladeó el rostro como si buscara una explicación. Extendió una de sus manos, al fin entendiendo que esa era ropa para su bebé. Abrió la boca para agradecer a Lenalee, aún y cuando ella ya había empezado a hablar de lo emocionada que estaba porque el bebé iba a nacer pronto.

Luego oyó risas, algunos comentarios por parte de Krory y Lavi, la chica señalando variados detalles acerca de la ropita y cómo debía ponérsela al pequeño. Le hizo sonreír. La manera en que hablaban de su niño como si fuera ya parte de su familia, como si lo quisieran solamente porque era hijo suyo. Suyo y de Kanda. Quiso mirar al samurái para tratar de adivinar qué estaba pensando, cómo estaría actuando al escuchar todo eso, al ver el regalo que Lenalee les había dado. Pero no lo hizo porque escuchó que la muchacha le llamaba nuevamente, sintiéndose avergonzado porque lo único que había captado había sido su nombre.

- ¿Disculpa...?

- Pregunté que si te gustó lo que te traje, Allen-_kun_ - volvió a repetir Lenalee, aunque no sonaba enfadada en lo absoluto, sino que más bien le veía con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Eh? ¡Claro que sí! Muchas gracias, Lenalee - contestó, con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro, aunque agregando algo sin pensar -. Aunque no sé si al niño le gustará el que es de color rosa.

Parpadeó notoriamente cuando percibió el repentino silencio. Estuvo a punto de llevarse una mano a la boca, recordando que a la única persona a la que le había dicho que su bebé era hombre era a Kanda. Pero estaba segurísimo de ello, así que nunca había pensado en que tendría que discutirlo con nadie más.

- Allen-_kun_ - esta vez la china sí había fruncido el ceño, cosa que le provocó que pasara saliva con nerviosismo -, tu bebé es una niña, ¿no? Eso fue lo que dijo mi hermano.

- Eh, sí, pero...

- ¡Ja! ¡El _Moyashi-chan_ quiere un niño! Cosa rara porque siempre pensé que preferirías una niña por alguna razón - señaló Lavi, como si estuviera diciendo algo sumamente serio.

- ¿Es eso muy importante? - quiso saber Krory, logrando que Lavi asintiera gravemente como un sabelotodo.

Pero no era que él quisiera un niño. Es que _era_ un niño. Así de simple. Una pequeña hubiera sido bienvenida también. Lo único que le hacía feliz era que iba a conocer a su bebé a pesar de ese terrible error que cometió. Se mordió el labio inferior, intentando borrar cuanto antes ese doloroso recuerdo.

- ¿Y tú qué dices, Yu-_chan_? ¿Quieres una niña?

Hubo un momento de silencio, cosa que le extrañó por completo. Kanda contestaría pronto a eso, no diciendo nada acerca de lo que preguntaba Lavi, pero al menos amenazándolo de muerte por haberle llamado así una vez más. Y, en lugar de eso, el japonés se había quedado callado.

- ¡Ah! ¡Yu-_chan_ quiere una niña!

Parpadeó una vez más.

- ¿E-es verdad, Kanda? - tartamudeó, incrédulo.

- _Aww_. Qué lindo de tu parte, Yu-...

- No vuelvas a llamarse así, conejo - de pronto Kanda había reaccionado después de unos cuantos segundos, tomando a _Mugen_ por la empuñadora como si fuera a atacar a Lavi en cualquier momento. Dejó de observar a Kanda porque le hacía sentirse avergonzado. No debió preguntarle nada, seguramente todo esto era porque el aprendiz de _bookman_ quería meterse con el japonés también. Seguro que era eso, que había tomado desprevenido al pelinegro y por eso no había sabido responder rápido.

Resopló. Ya debía de aprender la lección, esa de no intentar adivinar los pensamientos de Kanda. Porque ahora mismo el susodicho se había puesto de pie y lo jalaba para que hiciera lo mismo, claro, sin tomar en cuenta una vez más que no era tan ágil en estas condiciones como para seguirle el ritmo.

- ¡_Bakanda_!

- _Che_. Vamos a mi habitación.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse. Maldita sea. ¿Qué no tenía pena alguna? Vale que tal vez Krory no entendía la situación, pero Lavi y Lenalee sí (sin mencionar a Link, claro). Ellos sabían perfectamente lo que hacían cuando estaban a solas y era incómodo para él saber que podía provocarles imágenes mentales a sus amigos. Imágenes de las que no se quería enterar, por supuesto. Además, anunciarlo en voz tan alta, como para que todo mundo en el comedor escuchara le hacía sentirse peor. Estúpido _Bakanda_.

- ¡Ah, Kanda! Quiero pedirte un favor, ¿sí?

Sus ojos plateados volvieron a posarse en Lenalee, algo extrañado porque había hablado de pronto. ¿Un favor? Ladeó la cabeza, esperando que el idiota de Kanda fuera lo suficientemente educado como para contestarle a Lenalee de buena manera.

- _Che_. ¿Qué quieres? Habla de una vez, carajo.

Olvídenlo. Era imposible pedirle educación a _Bakanda_. Suspiró bajito, avergonzado por la actitud del japonés. Seguramente el general Tiedoll le debía haber enseñado modales, aunque lo más probable era que a Kanda no le hubieran importado en lo más mínimo.

- Mi hermano dice que no has ayudado nada con la mudanza y aún quedan muchas cosas qué mover en los laboratorios del equipo científico. ¿Podrías ayudarnos, por favor?

Allen pensó que Kanda se lanzaría contra la china por la mirada furiosa que le dirigió. Cosa que le horrorizó por completo. Una cosa era amenazar a Lavi (él también lo hacía cuando el pelirrojo se pasaba, cosa que pasaba seguido), pero otra muy diferente era comportarse así con una mujer.

- ¡Anda, Kanda! Lavi y Krory también ayudarán - sonrió la de cabellos verdes, haciendo que su neviosismo aumentara. Era raro, ¿qué Lenalee no sabía del horrible temperamento de _Bakanda_? Pero, bueno, nunca antes había visto a Kanda hacer algo en contra de la chica, aún y cuando estuviera enfadado con ella por algo.

Aún así se sorprendió cuando Kanda chasqueó la lengua para luego asentir con el mismo gesto de fastidio en su rostro. ¿Eso significaba que sí iba a ayudar? Sonrió a pesar de sí mismo. _Bakanda_ estaba aprendiendo a controlarse después de todo.

- Tú puedes ir a descansar, Allen-_kun_.

- ¿Eh?

Cierto, no podía servirles de mucho, no si no podía cargar cosas pesadas. Frunció el ceño. Él también quería ser de utilidad, pero una vez más le era impedido por su condición.

- ¿Pero puedo ir, verdad? - preguntó, algo esperanzado por alguna razón que desconocía.

- Hum, no creo que sea bueno para ti, _Moyashi-chan_ - oyó decir a Lavi -. Son cosas del departamento científico. Sabe Dios qué porquerías tendrá Komui ahí, sin contar el polvo acumulado y demás que pueden hacerte daño.

Por alguna razón, eso le hizo sentirse triste. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía decepcionado. No debía, porque eso significaba que podría descansar un poco más sin necesidad de preocuparse por Kanda intentando meterle mano a la menor oportunidad posible.

- ¡Entonces nos vamos! Cuide mucho de Allen-_kun_, Link-_san_ - exclamó sonriente la chica, haciendo una pequeña reverencia para enfatizar esa petición al alemán.

Pero él no sabía qué hacer. Ni siquiera cuando Link lo guió a su habitación nuevamente, ni cuando no pudo ni despedirse de Kanda. Algo de esto le incomodaba, pero no sabía definir el por qué. Por qué se sentía tan mal por ver a Lenalee tan cerca de Kanda una vez más.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Diez días. Habían pasado diez días y dentro de poco tendría ya ocho meses de gestación. Y si antes le era difícil moverse, ahora había empeorado como no lo esperaba. Sin embargo, no pensaba tanto en eso, aún si maldecía de vez en cuando por sus limitaciones físicas.

Porque no podía dejar de pensar en otra cosa. Desde hacía diez días pasaba muy poco tiempo con Kanda. Sí, dormían juntos y seguían teniendo sexo. Pero casi no estaban juntos en el resto del día como solían hacerlo desde _aquello_. Además, los encuentros sexuales eran más cortos de lo común. Claro que _Bakanda_ seguía siendo un maldito pervertido y hacía todo lo que a Allen le disgustaba más, pero era un poco diferente. Como si Kanda estuviera cansado y por eso no era igual.

Bueno, debía de estarlo con todo el trabajo que le habían dado. Estaba ayudando con la mudanza y otras cosas de las cuales no se había enterado porque rara vez tenía la oportunidad de preguntarle a alguien. Todos estaban demasiado ocupados, como si les hubieran dado la orden de desalojar rápido el lugar. Así que la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba en su habitación, con Link y con Timcanpy, todo mientras miraba las horas pasar sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

Ahora estaba en la habitación de Kanda. Sí, se suponía que era el tiempo "oficial" del día que pasaba con el japonés, ese que Komui había recomendado. Pero Kanda no estaba, aún no había llegado a la hora que se suponía debía llegar. Link lo había dejado ahí encerrado, diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer nuevamente, de nuevo provocándole un deje de curiosidad por lo que su inspector hacía. Aunque no podía concentrarse demasiado en aquello porque seguía pensando en _Bakanda_ todo el tiempo.

Cerró uno de sus ojos con incomodidad al sentir los movimientos de su bebé. Es que no eran patadas, era como si se estuviera acomodando ahí adentro o algo así. Debía estar inquieto porque ya no cabía o, seguía pensando lo mismo, porque Kanda no estaba cuando debería. Acarició su vientre, tratando de tranquilizar al niño aún si estaba seguro de que no lograría mucho. De hecho, lo único que consiguió fue un golpe en las costillas por lo brusco de los movimientos del pequeño. Resopló.

Ya estaba. Se levantó de la cama, dispuesto a buscar a Kanda a pesar de que se suponía que no debía de salir de ahí. Pero ya no podía esperar más. Extrañaba a Kanda. No iba a admitirlo ante él, pero lo extrañaba. Siempre podía excusarse con el hecho de que su niño seguía moviéndose tan violentamente y que era porque quería a su papá cerca. Se mordió el labio inferior, pasando ambas manos por su abdomen, murmurando algunas palabras para calmar al bebé aún si no estaba del todo seguro que lo fuera a escuchar.

Cerró la puerta tras de él con mucho cuidado, procurando no hacer mucho ruido por si acaso alguien pasaba cerca. Lo de siempre, no quería enfrentarse a nadie más que no fueran sus amigos. Caminó por los pasillos silenciosamente, pasar desapercibido aunque fuera muy difícil, cosa que de por sí le era casi imposible hacerlo por su apariencia física desde antes de que empezara con su misión.

- ¡_Moyashi-chan_!

Dio un respingo cuando sintió que Lavi le abrazaba por la espalda al llamarle de esa manera que tanto le disgustaba. Porque se suponía que _"Moyashi"_ era el nombre que Kanda usaba y nada más, aún si lo detestaba porque una de las cosas que más deseaba era que el mayor le llamara por su nombre. Pero ahora estaba pensando en Lavi y en cómo detener los rápidos latidos de su corazón por el susto provocado por el pelirrojo; además que el susto provocado había hecho que su bebé se pusiera aún más inquieto.

- ¡Lavi! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! - le reclamó, frunciendo el ceño al tiempo que se arropaba con su usual suéter e intentaba recuperar el aliento.

- Aw. No te enfades, _Moyashi-chan_ - escuchó decir al otro exorcista, viendo de reojo como levantaba algunos libros que había dejado en el suelo -. Puede ser malo para el bebé.

- Es más malo si me saltas encima de esa forma - gruñó por lo bajo, aún si estaba seguro de que Lavi nunca haría nada para lastimarlos a él o a su bebé. Sólo no le gustaba el contacto aún, con nadie. Con nadie que no fuera Kanda.

- Vaya, tu bebé se está moviendo mucho, ¿no? ¡Eso es tan lindo! Sólo esperemos que no tenga el carácter de su papá o tendrás problemas, _Moyashi-chan_.

Se sonrojó. Pero esta vez era algo entre vergüenza, incomodidad y enfado porque el aprendiz de _bookman_ estaba acariciando su vientre con la mano que tenía libre. Apretó ligeramente los dientes.

- Lavi, tú...

- ¿Estás buscando a Yu?

Parpadeó, olvidándose por completo del asunto en cuanto el del parche mencionó el nombre de Kanda (eso y que había dejado de tocarle después de todo).

- ¿Sabes dónde está?

- _Mhmm_... Debe estar ocupado con Lena. Ha pasado todo este tiempo ayudándola con cuanto trabajo le pide - dijo Lavi, llevándose una mano a la barbilla como si hiciera memoria para después tomar los libros con ambos brazos de una vez.

Aunque por la mente de Allen pasaba otra cosa. Una cosa tonta. Porque se sintió sumamente extraño cuando escuchó que Kanda había estado con Lenalee desde la petición de la chica. Le hacía sentirse mal consigo mismo por tan siquiera pensar en algo como eso. Es que volvían los recuerdos de cuando pensaba que Kanda había tenido que ver con Lenalee, esos cuando la muchacha le habló de su primera vez al tiempo que él le confesaba sus temores acerca del asunto a medias. Cuando ella le confesó que había tenido que ver con Lavi y no con el samurái. Pero ella sólo había hablado de su primera vez, no de... Y Kanda, él y su experiencia en la cama, todo. Tragó saliva, sintiéndose terriblemente avergonzado.

- ¿Pasa algo?

Se volvió hacia el mayor, tratando de sonreír para tranquilizarlo como solía hacerlo con todos. Y algo así hizo, aunque su sonrisa no hubiera sido tan perfecta como quería. Eso sin contar que Lavi tenía la habilidad de analizar a fondo a todos, especialmente a él. Todo por ser un sucesor de _bookman_ y por tener esas habilidades que ya antes les habían sido de utilidad a los exorcistas.

Pero Lavi también le sonrió, cosa realmente extraña porque estaba seguro de que el pelirrojo no se había tragado para nada que todo estaba bien como para sonreír de esa manera.

- ¿Me acompañas a la biblioteca? - le preguntó Lavi, mostrándose todavía relajado mientras cargaba los libros sin problema.

Asintió rápidamente, aún extrañado por la actitud del pelirrojo. Le siguió de cerca, agradeciendo que _bookman junior_ fuera un poco más considerado que Kanda y caminara más despacio con tal de que pudiera andar a su lado.

- Es una lástima que no podamos celebrar tu cumpleaños, _Moyashi-chan_. No con todo este movimiento de mudarse y reacomodar cosas mientras nos asignan un nuevo cuartel.

- ¿Eh? ¿Mi cumpleaños?

Pronto cumpliría sus dieciseis años, al menos en su tiempo de vida estimado. Claro que nunca olvidaría que había sido un 25 de diciembre que Mana lo había encontrado, pero había perdido el sentido del tiempo desde que era el propio Lavi quien se encargaba de recordarle cuántas semanas de embarazo tenía.

- Ah, dieciseis años. Aún eres un niñito, _Moyashi-chan_ - frunció el ceño al escucharle decir eso, pero no lo interrumpió porque quería saber qué seguía -. Aunque Yu-_chan_ ya tiene diecinueve y se sigue comportando como un malcriado a veces.

- ¿Kanda ya ha cumplido años? La última vez supe que tenía dieciocho y...

- Eres tan adorable, _Moyashi-chan_.

Dibujó un gesto de enfado de nuevo. Lavi seguía metiéndose con él sin razón alguna; aunque hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que no se había enterado de cuándo cumplía años el japonés. No iba a preguntárselo de todas maneras, así que no importaba. Aún si, tal vez, hubiera sido amable de su parte felicitarle o algo. Se mordió el labio inferior, reflexionando en lo mucho que le estaba afectando algo tan estúpido como esto. Hormonas o alguna otra cosa, no sabía; sólo sabía se sentía inseguro y abandonado, tanto que tenía rabia contra sí mismo por sentirse de esa forma tan patética.

- ¡Ya llegamos a la biblioteca! Por cierto, ¿por qué no está Dos-Puntos contigo? ¿Te has escapado o te ha liberado por buena conducta?

Le miró con cierto enojo, pero realmente no le importaba. Estaba demasiado ocupado lamentándose por esas estúpidas sensaciones molestas en su cuerpo. Eso y que el niño seguía moviéndose bastante y era algo incómodo caminar así.

- Vaya, de saber que te pondrías así por no ver a Yu-_chan_ no le hubiera pedido a Lenalee que..

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas, Lavi? - se sorprendió al escuchar algo como eso, algo que parecía no tener relación con la conversación (o monólogo) anterior.

- ¿Yo? ¡De nada, no hablo de nada! - se sobresaltó al oír la risa nerviosa del otro exorcista - Bueno, nos vemos, _Moyashi-chan_. Estoy atrasado y el _Panda_ me matará si me entretengo por más tiempo. ¡Adiós!

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué es lo que querías decir con...? - nada, Lavi le había cerrado las puertas de la biblioteca en un intento descarado por negarse a contestar lo que fuera que Allen preguntara.

Y, aunque podría haber entrado fácilmente, prefirió no hacerlo. No sabía qué tantas personas estarían ahí y no quería enfrentarse a nadie, no cuando su niño estaba tan inquieto por ver a su papá.

Por eso prefirió seguir caminando. Quería regresar a la habitación de Kanda, tal vez el idiota al final había decidido llegar después de todo. Suspiró, esperando no perderse de camino al lugar deseado.

Pero algo lo distrajo. Era la voz de Lenalee, tan identificable como siempre. Había soñado con ella alguna vez, a la exorcista llorando en medio de unas ruinas que le eran tan familiares. Luego, esa sombra aparecía antes de que pudiera llegar hasta ella. Esa figura oscura que sólo Kanda y él podían ver. Algo que sólo Kanda y él compartían. Negó con la cabeza, intentando despejarse para seguir el origen de esa voz. Esa voz en esta situación tan mundana que poco tenía que ver con los misterios que envolvían su propia existencia, la del Arca, la del Catorceavo. Ahora lo único que sentía era una extraña presión en el pecho que le era tan desagradable porque lograba reconocerla por mucho que se negara a hacerlo.

Provenía de un salón, uno de los salones de entrenamiento que eran más bien utilizados para meditar que para cualquier otra cosa. Allen los conocía, aunque no solía utilizarlos porque, después de todo, su estilo de entrenamiento no se basaba en la meditación. Sabía qué eran porque Kanda los usaba, porque había estado unos cuantos minutos en alguno de ellos a pesar del miedo de que al japonés se le fuera a ocurrir violarlo en cualquier momento.

Sin embargo, la que estaba ahí adentro con Kanda era Lenalee, no él. Así que la chica también sabía en dónde meditaba el pelinegro cuando no podía salir de la Torre por el mal tiempo o por alguna otra razón. La sensación desagradable en el pecho aumentó. Esto no podía estar pasándole. Era tan estúpido que le molestaba, porque no tenía punto de comparación con sus otros problemas como para que éste fuera el que ocupara su mente ahora.

Se acercó a la puerta entreabierta, pensando un par de veces para llamar. Y no lo hizo. Seguía siendo tan ridículo que no lo hizo. Se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, maldiciéndose a sí mismo todavía. Aún así, su curiosidad pudo más que cualquier cosa, porque se había inclinado para visualizar lo que pasaba en el interior del salón, esperando no ser descubierto por Kanda porque eso significaba que las burlas estarían a la orden del día.

Parpadeó para luego enfocar a las dos figuras que estaban ahí. Kanda estaba de espaldas, así que no podía ver los gestos del japonés y eso le frustraba. Pero Lenalee estaba sonriendo, riendo de vez en cuando mientras hablaba con Kanda de cosas que no alcanzaba a entender. No porque no pudiera escucharlos, sino porque hablaban de algo que parecía ser una historia que ambos compartían. Tal vez de su infancia, una que Allen desconocía por completo.

Estuvo a punto de golpearse a sí mismo en la cabeza, justo como lo hacía Kanda para callarlo cuando estaba por decir alguna estupidez. Resopló suavemente para después cerrar los ojos en una mueca de dolor. Tomó aire, utilizando sus manos para hacer un intento más por evitar los golpes en las costillas. No podía ser que el bebé supiera que su papá estaba frente a él, pero que Allen se negaba a entrar porque no quería enfrentarse a Kanda si estaba con Lenalee. No podría decir todo lo que quería, ni podría pedirle que le acariciara para tranquilizar a su hijo. Eso y que no quería seguir pensando más en esas cosas tontas que le hacían sentirse tan mal.

Fue hasta que la china abrazó a Kanda que se olvidó de disimular para sí mismo que no sabía lo que sentía, que la sensación desagradable en su pecho no tenía nombre.

Estaba celoso.

Y sentía náuseas. Demonios.

Se alejó de ahí lo más rápido que pudo. No era que Kanda lo estuviera engañando (si es que podía llamársele así, después de todo, Kanda y él no eran nada, ¿verdad?), era que de nuevo le llegaba la frustración. Lenalee y Kanda podrían estar juntos sin que nadie se horrorizara por verlos (tal vez Komui, pero esa era otra historia), eran hombre y mujer después de todo. Y Kanda seguía tratando relativamente bien a la chica, era hasta más o menos respetuoso con ella. Al menos la soportaba mejor que a cualquier otro ser que se acerca a él, incluyendo a Allen, por supuesto. Por eso se sentía así, no por lo que acababa de ver, sino porque su mente estaba constuyendo algo que no había pasado. O era justo por lo que creía que había pasado.

Dolía, ver a Kanda siendo cercano con otra persona le dolía mucho. Y no sabía cómo controlarlo, cómo podía borrar ese dolor infundado sin pensarlo demasiado.

- Será mejor que vaya a mi habitación - murmuró para sí mismo, cabizbajo, dejando que el cabello le cubriera los ojos.

Caminó derecho, esperando no perderse. ¿Dónde estaba Timcanpy cuando lo necesitaba para guiarlo? Frunció el ceño, mirando a su alrededor como si intentara distraerse de lo obvio. Que sentía algo desagradable, que estaba apenado por tan siquiera sentirlo y que su niño había vuelto a la carga con los golpes.

Otro largo día añorando la rutina a la que ya se había acostumbrado. Definitivamente extrañaba a _Bakanda_. Lo extrañaba y ya ni siquiera pensaba negarlo si le preguntaban. Y mucho menos negárselo a sí mismo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Esos días habían sido una jodida porquería.

Estar con Lenalee Lee era, por decirlo _educadamente_, insoportable. Hablaba demasiado, sonreía demasiado y se ofrecía a ayudar _demasiado_. Era como una maldita versión femenina del _Moyashi_, aún más femenina, eso había que decirlo. Sólo que el idiota sabía recompensarlo por las noches luego de pararle para que no matara a nadie durante el día. Eso y que la verdadera personalidad del niño era muy diferente a la que mostraba con los demás.

Pero sobre Lenalee no sabía mucho porque no le interesaba. Así era: si algo no le importaba, entonces no se tomaba el tiempo en intentar entenderlo. Y Lenalee era una de esas cosas que le tenían sin cuidado, aún si de cierta manera la apreciaba porque era una compañera exorcista y porque era la hermana del estúpido supervisor. Pero de apreciarla a querer pasar tiempo con ella había un gran trecho. No le molestaba del todo que estuviera en el mismo lugar que él mientras no se metiera en sus asuntos, era una de las pocas personas que no le provocaban querer cometer un asesinato.

Sin embargo, por alguna razón a la china le había dado por acaparar todo su tiempo con la excusa de que necesitaba ayudar con la mudanza porque no había hecho nada por el equipo científico. Se negó, por supuesto. Se negó y estuvo a punto de largarse y dejar a la chica hablando cuando la muchacha le advirtió que si no estaba con ella, que su compañero sería Lavi, pero que de todas maneras tendría que ayudar. Así que, entre el jodido conejo y la niña molesta, eligió a la chica. Varias veces iba a mandarlo todo al carajo, pero la maldita mujer siempre inventaba algo para salirse con la suya.

Lo peor era que terminaba fastidiado de todo y follarse al _Moyashi_ en esas condiciones no era lo mejor. No quería volver a lastimar al pequeño idiota, no cuando estaba a punto de tener al bebé. Las revisiones médicas eran cada vez más seguidas y Allen se notaba bastante incómodo luego de éstas. La verdad, a él también le jodía el ver a alguien más tocando a su _Moyashi_, aún si sólo era un médico que estaba haciendo su supuesto trabajo. El caso era que no quería herirlo porque se darían cuenta de lo que pasaba, lo cual los metería en unos problemas que no podían darse el lujo de tener. Chasqueó la lengua, dándose cuenta de que por fin empezaba a despejarse luego de la calentura hormonal que había sufrido todo este tiempo. Claro, eso no significaba que no quisiera follarse al niñito hasta varias veces al día, lo seguía deseando como siempre si no era que más; era que había otra cosa que ocupaba su mente y esa era la realidad que se enfrentaba con respecto al bebé de ambos.

Ni siquiera sabía si los dejarían quedarse con el niño. Nunca había hablando con Allen sobre eso y prefería no hacerlo para no tener que soportar los lamentos y depresiones que el tema acarrearía al chiquillo. Aunque Komui insistía que él se haría cargo del asunto y que prefería que Allen no supiera mucho al respecto. Kanda estaba de acuerdo por primera vez en mucho tiempo con el inútil del supervisor. Desde hacía poco que el _Moyashi_ se había encariñado con el bebé y no iba a permitir que se los quitaran así como así. Ya encontraría una manera de obtener lo que quería ese mocoso infantil para poder sentirse feliz.

Joder, ¿desde cuándo se había propuesto hacer que el idiota se sintiera bien? No tenía idea, pero el hecho era que así pasaba, aún si era de manera incosciente; quería asegurarse de que Allen se sintiera mejor, que pasara los últimos días de su embarazo en calma y sin estresarse más. Todo descontando los encuentros sexuales; a esos no renunciaría nunca. Y ahora era mucho mejor, porque el _Moyashi_ no tenía mucha agilidad como para escapar de él, después de todo, su torpeza natural había aumentado considerablemente. Eso lo hacía verse tan apetitoso que para Kanda era imposible dejar pasar la oportunidad de darle placer ya que no podía resistirse mucho.

Eso antes de que empezara el tema inicial, ese de la chica loca que lo tenía como su maldito esclavo.

Extrañaba los asaltos vespertinos al _Moyashi_, esos en los cuales sabía que el maldito inspector podía intervenir (así podría mandarlo al carajo nuevamente). Aunque tener al mocoso dormido en sus brazos luego de habérselo cogido era una sensación indescriptible, la mejor manera de terminar el día: ver esas mejillas aún sonrojadas a pesar del tiempo que haya pasado, a pesar de su empeño estúpido por darse una ducha luego de follar, y tenerlo sólo para él y nada más para él. Era una visión que nadie más tendría de este niño, ese que era tan contrastante como sólo él podía serlo.

Pensaba en eso ese día, el cómo se tiraría al menor nuevamente y cómo lo haría retorcese de placer bajo su cuerpo, cuando Lenalee le llamó de nuevo. Otro trabajo más que le dejaría más fastidiado que de costumbre. Entonces se desquitaría con el _Moyashi_ en la cama, ¿qué acaso la mujer no entendía eso? Seguro que no. Ella seguía viendo la relación de ambos como algo prohibido aunque "_romántico_" de cierta manera. Suponía que a las mujeres les gustaba eso de los amores imposibles y los finales felices luego del martirio de los protagonistas. Lástima que en su historia no había nada de eso.

- ¿Amas mucho a Allen-_kun_? - le había preguntado de pronto mientras él cargaba otro par de cajas con más porquería del inútil de Komui.

Él había arqueado una ceja, mirándole con incredúlidad, por si con eso la convencía de que era una pregunta estúpida. Una que nunca contestaría, claro. Pensaba que ya había quedado claro con la mujer esta que estaba enamorado del _Moyashi_ idiota y que no era algo que le hacía sentirse orgulloso al respecto. Era una debilidad después de todo, una jodida debilidad que le perseguiría por el resto de su vida. Al ver que la china no entendía la maldita indirecta había chasqueado la lengua, indicándole claramente en su idioma que le dejara en paz. Pero a veces ella demostraba que era hermana de Komui por algo.

- Supongo que es cierto lo que dicen: del odio al amor hay un solo paso.

Más sonrisas melosas que le causaban náuseas. La única sonrisa que le jodía y le gustaba al mismo tiempo era la de su _Moyashi_, la única que podía soportar porque sabía cómo borrarla para convertirla en una mueca de placer. Pero la sonrisa de esta mujer no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, aún si era su compañera exorcista y que la conocía desde hacía bastante tiempo. Ambos llegaron muy jóvenes a la Orden, aún eran niños. Niños exorcistas.

Así como su hijo lo sería. Frunció el ceño levemente, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que le afectaba el saber aquello aún si no quisiera reconocerlo por completo. Saber que su hijo sería un exorcista tipo parásito como Allen, solamente saber que sería exorcista, le molestaba de cierta forma.

Lenalee pareció notar que algo no estaba bien, porque de inmediato volvió a hablarle, aunque cambiando por completo el tema de conversación:

- Recuerdo que cuando llegaste a la Orden pensé que eras una chica, Kanda - había dicho Lenalee, sonriente, provocando que las venas en su sien se inflamaran con ira. Maldita niñata. Lamentaba que la china fuera mujer, porque sin dudarlo la hubiera dejado incosciente (o muerta) de ser hombre. Aunque el _Moyashi_ igual se molestaría con él por agredir a alguno de sus amigos, aún y cuando no hubiera mucho que el chiquillo pudiera hacer al respecto ahora que prácticamente no podía moverse. Sonrió maliciosamente.

Luego, se había dado cuenta de que Lenalee lo había conducido hasta uno de los salones de entrenamiento para que acomodara algunas cosas que quedaban ahí, dejando las cajas que llevaba arrinconadas en algún lugar al azar. La chica seguía hablando y riendo, cosa que le había extrañado porque, una de las pocas cosas que sabía de Lenalee, era que era más bien del tipo amable pero callado. No era normal que hiciera todo ese ruido.

Por primera vez se había decidido a preguntarle por cuál era su maldito problema cuando la muchacha había parado de hablar. Él también se había quedado quieto, como esperando lo que la otra exorcista tuviera qué decir con tal de poder volver a sus pensamientos sobre lo que le haría al _Moyashi_ en cuanto pudiera zafarse de esto. Lenalee le había mirado con ternura para luego abrazarle, sacándolo por completo de balance. Le decía algo acerca de lo feliz que estaba porque hubiera encontrado a alguien, cosas que ya le había dicho antes un par de veces. Era como si aún no se terminara de tragar que Kanda podía sentir algo que no fuera odio contra toda la humanidad.

Había dejado que le abrazara por unos segundos más, sin apartarse porque no quería que luego ella encontrara más excusas para hablarle sobre el tema. No le gustaba el contacto físico, tal y como se lo había dicho al _Moyashi_ en aquella ocasión; sólo si venía del estúpido niñito o de las respuestas del bebé en forma de patadas cuando acariciaba el vientre del menor. Y aún así había dejado que siguiera abrazándole hasta que quedara satisfecha, para que no se metiera más en un asunto que en realidad no tenía demasiada profundidad.

- ¿De verdad quieres una niña o solamente son ocurrencias de Lavi?

Esa había sido una pregunta que no quería responder, porque no tenía una razón lógica y eso le molestaba. Lo que quería era tan vago que le recordaba al _Moyashi_, todo porque el chiquillo se guiaba por sus sentimientos y no razonaba del todo cuando peleaba. Allen pensaba, sí (aunque muchas veces lo dudara); pero cuando se trataba de ciertas cosas era difícil creer que había un cerebro ahí adentro. Pero no importaba. En realidad no le preocupaba el sexo del bebé con tal de que les dejaran tenerlo aunque fuera por un tiempo. Maldijo entre dientes, otra vez estaba pensando en cómo hacer feliz al idiota del _Moyashi_.

No recordaba nada más de eso, nada más que Lenalee volviéndole a preguntar lo mismo sólo para que él la ignorara una vez más.

Después de que los otros exorcistas habían regresado a la Orden no había podido estar demasido tiempo con Allen. Además, desde que llegaron habían abrazado al _Moyashi_, lo habían manoseado y lo habían apartado de él. Los detestaba por eso, mucho más de lo que ya le fastidiaban por el sólo hecho de existir (sobre todo el jodido conejo), el como ellos podían pegarse al niñito como si no supieran que los asesinaría si pudiera. Excepto el maldito vampiro, no creía que tuviera suficiente inteligencia como para darse cuenta de que quería matarlo por tan sólo mirar al pequeño idiota o por haber sido el primer candidato para ser el padre de la criatura que crecía dentro de su _Moyashi_.

Desde que habían llegado esos tipos, no había podido estar con Allen, mucho menos tener la oportunidad de jodérselo como quisiera. Más frustración aún.

Alejó todas esas idioteces de su mente cuando vio al _Moyashi _en el pasillo. Era difícil no distinguirlo, ya no sólo por su cabello, sino por la forma en que caminaba. Sonrió burlonamente, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que Link estuviera ahí acompañando al chiquillo. Iba a ir tras el niño cuando Lenalee y Lavi le salieron al paso. Maldijo en voz alta, a punto de matarlos sin importarle que Komui soltara a todos sus jodidos experimentos contra él.

- ¡Hey, Yu-_chan_! ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

- _Che_. Si no te quitas de enme-

- ¡No puede ser que no sepas, Kanda! - la chica ahora era quien le hablaba, provocando que arqueara una ceja; no por curiosidad, sino porque no podía creer que le estuvieran estorbando ahora, justo cuando había "_convencido_" a Komui de que ya había hecho suficiente por ayudar con la mudanza (eso y amenazar con _Mugen_ siempre funcionaba cuando se trataba del supervisor).

- Debe ser porque ahora no pudimos poner la decoración, Lena. Recuerda que Yu-_chan_ rara vez se da cuenta de algo aún si lo tiene frente a su nariz - rio el conejo, como si hubiera hecho un gran chiste.

Chasqueó la lengua, aún maldiciendo entre dientes. ¿Qué coño les pasaba a estos locos? En estos momentos ya ni siquiera sabía si prefería que lo acosaran a él o si hubiera querido que estuvieran con el _Moyashi_, quien al menos podía soportarlos. Aunque no sabía si podría con los celos; los malditos celos que le asaltaban cada vez que veía a su _Moyashi_ con alguien más en una actitud demasiado cercana. Y no le importaba que el chiquillo no tuviera las agallas para quejarse, aún les decía educadamente a las personas que no le tocaran en lugar de apartarse de inmediato. Estúpido niñito.

Iba a lanzar un gruñido cuando la muchacha le tomó del brazo, como si le quisiera obligar a inclinarse para decirle algo en secreto, pero algo lo distrajo.

Allen le estaba mirando detenidamente, demasiado cerca de donde estaba, extrañándole por completo porque le había visto caminar justo al lado contrario. Aunque eso no fue nada comparado con lo que vino después.

El _Moyashi_ le tomó de la muñeca derecha, del brazo que no estaba siendo ocupado por Lenalee. Y, al parecer, también los otros estaban tan sorprendidos como él; porque ninguno dijo nada ni se movió mientras Allen le obligaba a caminar. Joder, ni siquiera había podido burlarse a pesar de lo ridícula que era la situación, a pesar de que estaba seguro que el niñito estaba completamente sonrojado. No escuchó lo que dijeron Lenalee y Lavi, pero estaba seguro de que habían hecho algún comentario al respecto del inusual comportamiento del menor.

No dijo palabra alguna hasta que Allen lo llevó hasta donde quería: hasta su propia habitación. El más joven se apartó de él casi de inmediato, como si se arrepintiera de haber hecho eso. Incluso Kanda se preguntaba por qué demonios al niño le había dado por actuar así, no era propio de él después de todo. Aunque no le molestaba en lo absoluto, claro que no. Sonrió de lado, al fin dándose cuenta de que estaban a solas y que la situación estaba servida en charola de plata por el mismo _Moyashi_. El mocoso no tendría derecho de quejarse porque él mismo se había metido a la boca del lobo.

- Kanda, yo...

Parpadeó. Allen le había dado la espalda luego de intentar hablarle, llevándose ambas manos al rostro como si estuviera completamente avergonzado. Con que había sido algo impulsivo, ¿eh? Sonrió con malicia. El _Moyashi_ se dejaba llevar demasiado por sus sentimientos, con esto no hacía más que comprobarle sus teorías de lo idiota que era.

- Yo quiero... _hum_...

Estaba tartamudeando. El maldito niño estaba tartamudeando y no se daba cuenta de lo tentador que se veía al temblar ligeramente. Quería follárselo ya, ahora. Pero este _Moyashi_ al parecer estaba dispuesto a sorprenderle una vez más, porque fue él mismo quien se acercó para posar un suave beso sobre sus labios, juntando ligeramente sus cuerpos aunque la unión no era tan íntima como hubiera querido. Por eso le tomó de la nuca, obligándole a besarle más profundamente para con el brazo libre para que la distancia se redujera al mínimo.

Cuando al fin le dejó ir pudo ver al niño respirando agitadamente, con las mejillas tan rojas como imaginó que estarían luego de lo hecho, no tanto por el beso, sino por esa extraña demostración pública que había dado hacía unos momentos. Se inclinó ligeramente hacia él, todo para susurrarle al oído, aún sosteniéndole para que no se le ocurriera separarse:

- ¿Quieres que te folle, _Moyashi_?

Le oyó tragar saliva ruidosamente a la vez que sintió como los dedos del niñito se aferraban con fuerza de sus brazos. Podía sentir los cabello del menor rozando su rostro, por lo que se dio cuenta con más facilidad que el pequeño había asentido nerviosamente. Vaya, esto era más de lo que Kanda esperaba obtener alguna vez; que el niño admitiera que deseaba que deseaba ser poseído por él. Definitivamente esto se ponía mejor conforme pasaba el tiempo. Aún se preguntaba el por qué de este comportamiento cuando el chiquillo lo abrazó, como si no lo hubiera visto en muchísimo tiempo.

- ¿_Moyashi_?

- El bebé te extrañó, _Bakanda_.

Arqueó una ceja, divertido. ¿Así que el bebé le había extrañado, no? Aunque no pasaran tanto tiempo juntos como antes, seguían viéndose todos los días; además, no era como si el bebé se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, aún si Allen insistía en que así era. No lo contradecía porque le parecía que pensar en eso lograba que el _Moyashi_ se relajara un poco y sintiera un poco de control sobre una situación en la que prácticamente no tenía poder alguno.

Así que no le rebatió. Mordió el lóbulo de la oreja del chiquillo, sabiendo perfectamente las reacciones que esa acción provocaba en el cuerpo del otro, pudo sentirlo al estar tan cercano a él. El niño se había estremecido ligeramente, acercándose un poco más a su cuerpo. Era tan divertido verle tan nervioso, como si no hubieran cogido tantas veces antes.

Lo alejó un poco, todo para observarle directamente al rostro, aunque el mocoso se negó al desviar la mirada y dejar que sus cabellos cubrieran sus ojos. Chasqueó la lengua, apartando algunos mechones blancos para poder besar esa cicatriz que marcaba su mejilla izquierda. Pero el gesto aparentemente inocente no tenía nada que ver con las caricias que ya estaba dándole al acariciar el trasero del menor, apretando sus nalgas sólo un poco para escuchar los ligeros gemidos que escapaban de sus labios a pesar de que sabía que el otro se resistía.

Iba a disfrutar de este niño sin interrupciones, sin importarle que el maldito inspector se apareciera de pronto. Aunque ya estaba anocheciendo y esta era una de las noches que podían estar juntos. No estaba cansado en lo absoluto y todo el fastidio que había experimentado ese día se había convertido en lujuria pura.

Caminó hacia la cama, dejando al _Moyashi_ parado cerca de la puerta. El chiquillo lucía confundido, como si estuviera preguntándose el por qué repentinamente se había alejado por completo luego de tocarle de esa manera. Sonrió otra vez al ver el brillante color rojizo que se dibujó en el rostro del otro cuando bajó el cierre de sus pantalones para después sentarse en la cama. Claro, el niño sabía lo que eso significaba y por eso estaba tan avergonzado además de ligeramente molesto a pesar de todo. Siempre se ponía así cuando le pedía aquello, lo cual lo hacía aún más excitante para él.

- Vamos, _Moyashi_.

No apartó la mirada ni un instante en cuanto el otro exorcista se acercó a pasos lentos hacia él, como si se resistiera aún y cuando había sido el mismo niñito quien lo había incitado a esto.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres chupármela?

Estuvo tentado a soltar una carcajada en la cara del niño para burlarse del gesto ofendido que mostró ante sus palabras. Acarició el rostro del pequeño una vez que le tuvo cerca, fascinado por el lindo color rojizo que se extendía por esas mejillas. Era cruel obligarlo a hacer algo como eso, sabía lo mucho que detestaba hacerlo por el maldito orgullo que el _Moyashi_ se cargaba, pero la verdad le daba igual. Es más, se le hacía aún más divertido verle en esas condiciones.

Terminó por obligarle a arrodillarse en la cama para que estuviera en una posición más o menos cómoda y no tenerlo quejándose a cada instante. Claro que no pudo evitar que Allen desviara la mirada de inmediato en cuanto liberó su miembro excitado; ese niño seguía sintiendo una vergüenza enorme por tan sólo estar cerca de él en ese estado. Como si no supiera que era precisamente él quien le provocaba esas reacciones en su cuerpo. Acarició su cabello para que se decidiera a acercarse del todo, para que le tomara en sus labios de una vez.

Tuvo que esperar unos momentos más para sentir la suave y cálida lengua del pequeño en su erección, lamiendo desde la base hasta la punta tímidamente, como si le costara un gran trabajo hacerlo a pesar de que no era exactamente la primera vez que pasaba. Soltó un ligero gruñido, apretando con más fuerza el cabello del otro cuando la atención se concentró en la cabeza de su miembro, aún y cuando sólo seguía utilizando la lengua con mucha delicadeza.

- _Che_. Mételo en tu boca, _Moyashi_.

Sintió que el chiquillo había parado con sus administraciones, alejándose un poco para mirar hacia un lado. Estaba completamente sonrojado, más apetitoso como nunca antes lo había estado. Le tomó bruscamente de la barbilla para guiarlo nuevamente a donde quería. Podía sentirle temblar y eso le gustaba. El niñito temblando y nervioso, prácticamente indefenso ahora que no podía activar su Inocencia o tan siquiera moverse con facilidad. Totalmente a su merced.

Se relamió los labios cuando al fin el _Moyashi_ entreabrió la boca, introduciendo poco a poco su pene dolorosamente erecto en esa húmedad tan cálida. Siseó suavemente, tragando saliva en cuando el niño se decidió a usar su lengua una vez que ya lo tenía dentro, brindándole nuevas sensaciones placenteras que aumentaban su necesidad por más y más de este chiquillo.

Lo empujó un poco hacia abajo, obligándole a tomar un poco más de su excitación, escuchando un sonido ahogado de protesta por parte del menor. Siempre ocurría esto; siempre se oponía a darle placer oral en un principio y terminaba arrodillado frente a él con la boca ocupada. El ligero sonrojo que lucía su rostro no era nada comparado con el intenso color rojizo de las mejillas del mocoso, las cuales estaban ya húmedas por las lágrimas derramadas. Esa hermosa visión tan perversa le encantaba.

Bajó con una de sus manos, acariciando el cuerpo del que estaba frente a él, con mucho cuidado, casi como si intentara que el menor no se percatara de lo que pretendia. Fue hasta que atacó su pecho sobre la tela del vestido que el chico reaccionó, apartándose rápidamente de él.

- ¿Qué jodidos pasa ahora?

- Maldito _Bakanda_ - le oyó mascullar, como si hubiera hecho algo horrible.

Cosa que le hizo sonreír, por supuesto. Le tomó de los hombros a pesar de la resistencia inicial, robándole un beso para tranquilizarlo y para que se decidiera a seguir con lo que hacía. Acarició el rostro del niño otra vez, y, de nuevo, le hizo inclinarse sobre él para que tomara su erección hasta donde más podía, oyendo una nueva queja por parte del pequeño mientras él lanzó un ligero gemido al sentir la punta de su miembro rozando el paladar del chiquillo. El mocoso había empezado a mover su cabeza, como si al fin se hubiera percatado de que mientras más pronto lograra hacer que se corriera, más pronto podría dejar de hacer algo que tanto detestaba. Así que volvió a la carga, acariciando uno de los pequeños pechos del pequeño, asegurándose estaba vez que su mano izquierda estuviera sobre la cabeza del _Moyashi_ para que no volviera a apartarse. Y funcionó: cuando Allen quiso alejarse para reclamar, le empujó de vuelta a su erección para que siguiera complaciéndole. Le encantó el gemido ahogado del niño, seguido de una queja notoria a pesar de la posición cuando apretó suavemente el pecho derecho del chiquillo.

Su respiración se volvía más agitada conforme el tiempo pasaba, aprovechando lo ocupado que estaba el niñito en hacer que se corriera rápido que podía acariciar el restro de ese pequeño cuerpo y deleitarse con los sonidos que salían de los labios del otro. Pero decidió que no quería llegar al orgasmo en el rostro del niño, aún y cuando la imagen su semen resbalando por esas mejillas sonrojadas fuera tan tentadora. Quería hacerlo otra vez; quería correrse dentro del mocoso porque sabía que lo odiaba. Era tan divertido oírle quejarse y verle tan avergonzado que... Sonrió, apartando al _Moyashi_ de una vez, quien tragó saliva para luego observarle con curiosidad, todo con un adorable sonrojo y el ceño ligeramente fruncido aún.

- ¿Kanda...?

No dijo nada cuando le ayudó a arrodillarse en la cama, sosteniéndole de la cintura y acercándolo a su cuerpo. Le sintió dar un respingo cuando le bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior, aprovechando la posición en la que se encontraban. Sacó el lubricante de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón al recordar que acostumbraba a cargar con él desde que el conejo se lo había traído. El _Moyashi_ se estremeció de nuevo cuando acarició su espalda baja, volviendo a apretar el trasero del chiquillo con su mano libre para luego apartarla y poner un poco de lubricante para entibiarlo y así evitar quejas por parte del mocoso.

Aunque las quejas volvieron en forma de gemidos dolorosos cuando deslizó uno de sus dedos en el interior del niño, preparándole en esa posición que al parecer avergonzaba mucho al otro porque se había recargado en uno de sus hombros para esconder su rostro. Ingenuo chiquillo. De nuevo tembló entre sus brazos cuando introdujo un segundo dedo dentro del menor, tratando de que se relajara al separar sus dedos en su interior. Allen se aferró con fuerza, soltando un pequeño gemido en su oído. Sonrió maliciosamente, introduciendo más a fondo sus dedos para encontrar ese punto que provocaba descargas de placer en el pequeño cuerpo frente a él.

Fueron unos cuandos minutos de sacar y meter sus dedos hasta los nudillos, de sentir los temblores y escuchar los quejidos del niñito. Le gustaba que sus protestas fueran así: silenciosas y provocativas, aún y cuando el _Moyashi_ seguro no se percataba de eso pues sabía que dejaría de hacerlo de inmediato de saber que sólo lograba que Kanda se excitara aún más. Se las arregló para quitarle del todo los pantalones con un poco de su cooperación, para despojarle del suéter con la mano libre mientras seguía preparándole para lo que venía. Después retiró sus dedos, abandonando la calidez del otro exorcista al tiempo que éste se apoyaba nuevamente en él para respirar con dificultad. Este niñito tan débil, que no podía sostenerse a pesar de que no había sido para tanto lo que había pasado. Que apenas empezaba.

Se relamió de nuevo los labios cuando logró que se separara de él, viéndole apoyarse en la cama, con las manos entre sus piernas a pesar de su gran vientre. Luego le hizo retroceder un poco para poder acomodarse mejor. Allen le observó, intrigado, pero sólo hasta que decidió volverse a meter con él.

- Espero que me hayas ensalivado bien, _Moyashi_, porque así tendrás que disfrutarlo.

El gesto del niño había sido memorable, tanto que no pudo reclamarle o insultarle porque se había quedado sin habla. Y apenas pudo reaccionar cuando le tomó de las caderas, obligándole a colocarse sobre él. El _Moyashi_ le miró con algo parecido al temor, como si se preguntara qué demonios se proponía.

- Pe-pero Kanda...

- ¿Qué quieres?

Allen no le contestó, sólo le observó desde donde estaba, como si no se decidiera a decir lo que quería.

- Pensé que habías dicho que esto nos estobaría.

Oh, al fin se había percatado de qué era lo que quería decir. Estaba hablando de su abdomen, que se interponía entre los dos como para hacerlo cómodamente.

- _Che_. No te preocupes por eso.

El inglés le miró con curiosidad nuevamente, todo hasta que se recostó en la cama, descubriendo para su felicidad que el _Moyashi_ lucía avergonzado nuevamente al verle así.

- Dejaré que lleves el control ahora, mocoso. ¿No te da gusto? - le dijo, sonriendo cinícamente ante la mirada incrédula del menor.

El chiquillo negó con la cabeza, sonrojándose al doble, pero poco pudo hacer porque ya lo había guiado hasta donde estaba su miembro, sosteniéndole con fuerza de las caderas para obligarle a sentarse sobre él. Le oyó gemir nuevamente, seguramente adolorido al sentirse atravesado en contra de su completa voluntad. La verdad Kanda no tenía idea del por qué el mocoso se avergonzaba tanto por estar así. Ya se había sentado sobre él antes, aunque igual siempre terminaba quejándose por estar así.

- Así no me gusta, _Bakanda_. Así no me-

No le dejó continuar, porque le hizo elevar sus caderas para luego dejarlo caer sobre su erección, arrancándole un gemido bastante notorio que el otro no pudo ahogar. Era una buena vista tenerlo así: podía observar todo el cuerpo de su _Moyashi_, verle desde abajo para tomar nota mental de todo lo que significaba tenerlo así, invadiendo su cuerpo otra vez. Se le veía tan tentador al tener sólo el vestido que le había dado ese científico, tapando un poco las caderas del chiquillo y hasta la misma unión entre sus cuerpos; dándole un aire algo inocente y perverso al mismo tiempo. Sí que era un enfermo.

- _Ah_... _Bakanda_.

- Muévete, pequeño idiota. Usa tus caderas para satisfacerte.

- Maldito bastardo.

No pudo evitar reírse esta vez cuando escuchó los nuevos gemidos que escaparon de los labios del menor cuando repitió la acción, esta vez elevando él mismo sus caderas para encontrarse con las del _Moyashi_. Allen se apoyó en su cuerpo por fin, inclinándose ligeramente para sostenerse porque había empezado a embestirle una y otra vez. Pero luego se quedó quieto, observando al mocoso respirar agitadamente, desviando la mirada nuevamente para evitar que sus ojos se encontraran. Era tan estúpido. Los pequeños movimientos que el otro hacía inconscientemente le provocaban un gran placer al apretar ligeramente su erección entre las piernas, porque el muchachito de vez en cuando se mordía el labio inferior para no soltar otro gemido más al revolverse sobre Kanda. Notaba lo nervioso que estaba, lo ansioso que se mostraba por estar en esa posición que le era tan incómoda. Y se veía tan desesperado, como si todo fuera desagradable para él. Aunque, por eso mismo, quería que siguiera así. Que se decidiera a mover sus caderas si es que quería salir de esta.

- El conejo dijo que esta posición sería más cómoda para ti - comentó, acariciando las piernas del pequeño, quien aún respiraba agitadamente e intentaba moverse lo menos posible -. Deberías sentirte mejor así.

- Idiota desgraciado. Sabes bien que yo...

Una nueva embestida lo acalló nuevamente, aunque esta vez el _Moyashi_ parecía tratar de aparentar que aquello no lo había tomado por sorpresa. El chiquillo se había inclinado ligeramente hacia él, aún desviando la mirada debido a la profunda pena que debía estar sintiendo al verse en esa posición. Claro que sabía que al niño le disgustaba aquello; se quejaba de casi todo cuando era él quien había aceptado ser follado. Se quejaba pero lo disfrutaba. Porque al fin había empezado a moverse, muy suavemente y sin atreverse a mirarle; la verdad era que nunca lo había visto así de avergonzado y era mucho decirse. Se comportaba como si se hubiera decidido a moverse solamente para acabar pronto con esto. Le hizo sonreír. Empezó a masturbarle al ritmo que había tomado el chiquillo, logrando que éste le mirara con miedo, por fin atreviéndose a encararlo aún si de inmediato volvió a ver el suelo con tal de no observarle a él.

Era desesperante. Él mismo se moría por volver a las estocadas más rápidas y fuertes a las que estaba acostumbrado porque este niñito le provocaba más placer por sus movimientos involuntarios que por los que estaba consciente. Pero poco a poco el ritmo iba aumentando, no demasiado, aunque pretendía alentarlo acariciándole más rápidamente. Sin embargo, el _Moyashi_ era demasiado infantil, debería de saberlo ya. Parecía estar mucho más concentrado en evitar cruzarse con su mirada que en mover las caderas. Resopló, ahogando después un ligero gruñido por más de esos tímidos movimientos inconscientes. Al parecer tendría que esperar un poco más hasta que el mocoso se sintiera con más confianza; sólo esperaba que no tuviera nada que ver con su apareciencia como lo venía anunciando el jodido conejo, eso de que las mujeres embarazadas a veces se sienten inseguras por su aspecto.

Allen volvió a mirarle, deteniendo sus fallidos intentos por complacerlo, todo porque había empezado a acariciar su vientre. El bebé se estaba moviendo. Y bastante, incluso le parecía algo raro que no se hubiera percatado antes cuando tenía tan cerca esa parte de la anatomía del chiquillo contra su cuerpo. Observó de reojo al _Moyashi_. Al fin le estaba observando fijamente, con las mejillas rojas y algunas lágrimas empapando sus mejillas. Nada fuera de lo común, aunque no por eso menos hermoso. Lo que le sorprendió fue que el niño se inclinara de nuevo hacia él, como si buscara besarle. Se apoyó en uno de sus codos, atrayendo el rostro del muchachito con la mano libre, concediéndole ese deseo con gusto. Estúpido niñito, con un sabor tan dulce como siempre. Se relamió los labios a pesar de eso.

- ¿Kanda? ¿Qué...? ¡_Ah_!

Había terminado por tirarlo en la cama al sacárselo de encima. El menor le miró con un gesto ofendido y apenado, cosa que provocó que chasqueara la lengua al percatarse que el niño seguro pensaba que había terminado. Otra vez demostrando demasiada ingenuidad.

Separó sus piernas para penetrarlo de una vez, arrancándole un gemido que se acercaba más al dolor que al placer, por lo que esperó unos segundos más para que el inglés se acostumbrara antes de volver a embestirle. Lo tenía frente a él, recostado de lado, con las manos fuertemente aferradas a las sábanas mientras él sostenía una de sus piernas para ayudarse con el impulso de penetrarle una y otra vez. Le estaba pidiendo que bajara la velocidad, que le dejara recostarse del todo, pero no se lo permitió. Empujó con más fuerza aún, aprovechando la momentánea distracción del chiquillo por ahogar uno de sus gemidos para subirle el vestido y poder acariciar su pecho, esa acción que tanto detestaba.

Lo estaba insultando de nuevo. Pero poco podía hacer pues ni siquiera podía utilizar sus manos para defenderse porque al parecer necesitaba aferrarse a la sábana cada vez de una embestida especialmente fuerte le llegaba. Cosa que a él le daba campo libre, por lo que podía acariciarle directamente prácticamente sin reestricciones. Por eso aprovechó al inclinarse sobre el cuerpo del pequeño, introduciendo en su boca una de sus tetillas para usar su lengua, provocando un gran quejido de disgusto por parte del menor. De nuevo volvía con la cantaleta de que le dolían mucho, pero eso era difícil de creer. Después de todo, seguía estando excitado, ¿no? Succionó un poco más, buscando probarlo de nuevo.

Leche materna. Era definitivamente un enfermo, pero esa ya era una discusión saldada desde hace tiempo. Aunque, más que por eso sabor (tan exageramente dulce), era porque ver la expresión del niño lo valía. Y pudo verla de nuevo. Saboreó el pequeño chorro tibio que entró en su boca, todo sin dejar de mirar la expresión de horror del _Moyashi_. Otra vez se había quedado sin habla. Sólo podía tartamudear, ya ni siquiera resistiéndose a las suaves embestidas que seguía dándole. Lamió su labio inferior, hundiéndose a profundidad repentinamente, logrando que el muchachito gritara.

Siguió empujando, introduciéndose una y otra vez para correrse dentro del niño de nuevo, para terminar con broche de oro esta sesión tan placentera. Su respiración se agitaba cada vez más pronto, cosa que le hizo sonreír con malicia. Pero, estando a punto del orgasmo, Allen consiguió apartarse de él, por lo que terminó sobre los muslos del pequeño, quien ya se había encogido ligeramente. Le miró, furioso. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Y el enfado no hizo más que aumentar cuando le observó detenidamente: el niño estaba respirando agitadamente, totalmente sonrojado, sí; pero entre los dedos con los que trataba de cubrir su rostro pudo ver la gran sonrisa triunfal que adornaba la cara infantil. Apretó los dientes.

- _Moyashi_. Jodido mocoso...

- Cállate, idiota. Eres un maldito pervertido, ya te dije que no me toques ahí y sigues haciéndolo. ¡Y te comes la comida del bebé, bastardo!

La mirada ofendida y avergonzada del menor hizo que su furia bajara un poco. Seguía mascullando algo entre dientes, tal vez maldiciendo su suerte y a todas las sustancias que corrían por su sangre y que ahora le hacían sentirse así. Se acercó a él, apartando algunos mechones blancos de su rostro ante la curiosidad cautelosa del niño. Sonrió nuevamente, obligándole a levantarse sólo para que se recostara sobre él, tirándose en la cama de una vez. Adoró el ligero gritito del chiquillo y la manera en que se había aferrado con fuerza a él, como si hubiera pensado que lo iba a tumbar de la cama.

- Gritas como una nena, _Moyashi_.

- Al menos no parezco niña con ese cabello que tienes, estúpido _Bakanda_ - le oyó decir ahogadamente, pues había hundido el rostro en uno de sus hombros, justo como lo hacía cuando se sentía apenado por estar así.

Lo ignoró. Lo ignoró porque empezó a acariciarle el cabello suavemente, enredando sus dedos entre los cabellos de anciano de este niño. Luego le acarició la espalda, sintiendo como la respiración del pequeño se tranquilizaba poco a poco. Seguro que ahora se quedaría dormido, ya no tenía excusa para ir a ducharse. Después de todo, había evitado que se corriera dentro, el pequeño bastardo. Ya se vengaría por esto.

- _Mhm_... Kanda.

- ¿Qué?

Le extrañó que le llamara, sobre todo porque parecía estar a punto de caer dormido en cualquier momento. Pero el _Moyashi_ se revolvió entre sus brazos, levantándose poco a poco de la cama.

- Tengo que ir al baño.

Chasqueó la lengua.

- _Che_. Si no me corrí dentro, idiota. Todo porque eres un quejica y no aguantas nada...

- Calla, imbécil - Allen se había bajo ya de la cama después de limpiarse con las sábanas revueltas, luciendo sonrojado nuevamente -. Es por culpa del bebé, no tuya. Aunque en realidad también es culpa tuya indirectamente.

Otra vez estuvo tentado a reírse, pero no lo hizo. Aunque eso no evitó que le sonriera con descaro. Claro que sabía que el bebé estaba presionando todos sus órganos internos desde que había crecido tanto. Incluyendo la vejiga, por supuesto. A saber qué otro tipo de complicaciones vendrían en cuanto su vientre creciera aún más. Sabía que una de ellas sería una movilidad cada vez más limitada, cosa que él sabría aprovechar.

- Te esperaré aquí para la segunda ronda, _Moyashi_.

- Duérmete ya, _Bakanda_.

Le vio terminar de vestirse, como le había observado con aire ofendido nuevamente antes de arroparse con el suéter y salir de la habitación. Se recostó del todo en la cama, cerrando los ojos para esperar al pequeño imbécil.

De pronto recordó lo que le habían dicho la mujer y el conejo. Sobre el día que era hoy. Era el 24 de diciembre, en unas cuantas horas sería 25. ¿Y eso qué? Agradecía estar de mudanza y no tener que ver a todo mundo celebrando como idiotas; sobre todo no tendría que soportar los intentos de los demás por intentar que socializara. Pero lo sabía. Sabía qué pasaba el 25 de diciembre. ¿Cómo no saberlo? Sonrió sombríamente.

Después de llevarle al tratamiento por la mañana, no dejaría salir al _Moyashi_ de su habitación en todo el día.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Se lavó la cara con agua tibia, buscando despejarse luego de esa sesión de sexo tan agotadora. Había sido su culpa. Él había provocado a Kanda y éste había sabido aprovechar que había accedido a que lo tomara sin oponerse. Eso hasta que se le había ocurrido hacerlo en esa posición. Negó con la cabeza frenéticamente, sintiendo cómo se enrojecía nuevamente. Estúpido _Bakanda_. Maldito tipo insasiable.

¡Y seguía tomándose la comida de su bebé! Se dio un pequeño golpe contra la pared, intentando olvidar aquello. Era una de las cosas más vergonzosas que se le habían ocurrido a Kanda. Eso y hacerle comerse su propio semen (maldito bastardo). Frunció el ceño, guardando la pasta de dientes para terminar con su aseo antes de dormir. Esperaba que Kanda se hubiera dormido ya, aunque era un sueño imposible y lo sabía. Pero esperaba poder dormir un poco esa noche. Su niño estaba quietecito otra vez, dormido, por eso se sentía más relajado. Como siempre, estar con Kanda le ayudaba no sólo a él, sino también al bebito. No tenía idea de cómo ese pervertido lograba que se sintiera mejor cuando estaba con él, que su bebé se relajara cuando estaba cerca. Algo debía tener, algo debía de hacer para haberle vuelto tan dependiente de él. Sí, algo de eso debía ser.

Resopló, dándose cuenta de que estaba pensando tonterías nuevamente. Suspiró con suavidad, acariciando su vientre, alegrándose por sólo sentir algunos ligeros movimientos en su interior. Tal vez sí podría descansar, cosa que necesitaba desesperadamente. Y dormir con el japonés en la misma cama le gustaba mucho, aún si no era tan cómodo por lo grande que estaba. Soltó una ligera risita, de buen humor al haber decidido olvidarse de todas las vergüenzas que el pelinegro le hacía pasar. Al menos ya venía su recompensa y podría acurrucarse contra el mayor para sentirse cálido de nuevo.

Caminó fuera del baño a paso lento, esperando no perderse a pesar de que ya se sabía el caminio prácticamente de memoria, aunque ser precavido nunca estaba de más en ese aspecto. No quería terminar perdido en la noche en la Orden. Debía de ser positivo y no pensar en que se iba a extraviar, porque si no...

Se detuvo de pronto, visualizando una figura frente a él que le hizo paralizarse. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron notoriamente en cuanto reconoció a la persona. Se estremeció ligeramente cuando escuchó esa voz con acento inglés, disfrazada de amabilidad y educación. Esa sonrisa tan perturbadora. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos con fuerza cuando escuchó su nombre en los labios de ese sujeto.

- Buenas noches, Allen Walker.

**+ Continuará +**

**Notas finales**: Tres horribles semanas de retraso. Oh, por Dios, lo siento. Pero seguro que se repetirá hasta que termine la maldita tesis, así que pido disculpas de antemano. Por cierto, lo de Lenalee pensando que Kanda era chica cuando llegó a la Orden es _canon_ según el _fanbook_ de Hoshino-_senseii_. Y sí, la leche materna es generalmente dulce, a menos de que comas algo que altere el sabor, pero son alimentos bien específicos (_lol_, Allen come de todo). ¿Que cómo sé que es dulce? Hum, le pregunté a mi madre de nuevo. Y la verdad no quiero saber cómo es que ella lo sabe, así que me contentaré con su respuesta. Nos vemos en la próxima entrega que espero que sea más o menos pronto. Espero _*se despide antes de morir_*.


	26. Discusiones irrelevantes

**Stupid me says**: ¡Tristeza! Aww, tanto tiempo sin actualizar a mi pequeño bebé, duele, dueleee. Hum, bueno, después de tanto tanto tiempo, los saludo y agradezco por todos sus reviews, lecturas y por la espera. Contestaré algunas preguntas después, err, mhm, es muy noche, no esperen nada coherente aquí, je. Quiero dedicar este capítulo a mi querida _**Kassy**_por su cumpleaños, aunque sé que quizá no es el mejor capítulo que he hecho, lo siento (prometo actualizarme con todos tus bebés, argh, quiero leer algo que valga la pena y no cosas de la maldita tesis).

Bueno, los dejo con el capítulo, que lo disfruten. Perdón de antemano por todos los errores que sé que tendrá y que me perseguirán por un tiempo hasta que me decida a revisarlo otra vez.

**Notas especiales para el capítulo:** OMG, _fluff_ y _lemon_... casi al mismo tiempo (creo que me siento enferma, _lol_). Algo de _angst_ y un poco de violencia contra un niño embarazado, err... _Oh, noes_, creo que será el penúltimo _lemon_ antes de volver al _plot_. Maldito _plot_, algún día acabaremos contigo. Kanda y Allen conversando de algo tan mundano y con tanta normalidad que me preocupa, je.

**Rating**: M

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ D Gray-man no me pertenece, es de Hoshino Katsura-_senseii_. Si me perteneciera, Lvellie sería aún más cruel y detestable de lo que podría serlo alguna vez *_sonrisa_*

**Apóstol de Dios**

**26. Discusiones irrelevantes**

No tenía idea del por qué se sentía así, tan nervioso. Se suponía que debía manterse tranquilo y respirar profundamente para evitar despertar a su bebé. Después de todo, había batallado mucho para que se relajara, ¿no? No debía despertarlo, no si quería dormir tranquilo al lado de Kanda sin darle otra excusa para la segunda sesión de sexo que había anunciado. Pero esa no era el problema principal aquí, sólo se estaba engañando para evitar pensar en lo que tenía enfrente. En quien tenía enfrente.

- ¿Te gustaron los chocolates que te hice llegar? Si es así, me encantaría que probaras alguna otra de mis recetas.

Fijó por unos segundos la mirada en el rostro de aquel hombre, aunque de inmediato se arrepintió y dirigió su vista al suelo. No sabía por qué se sentía así, nunca había tratado directamente con este inspector y lo poco que sabía era que era el jefe de Link. Era el secretario Malcom=C=Lvellie, ese que le había tratado tan amablemente pero cortante a la vez cuando le advirtió sobre el término de esta misión. De que todo tenía que salir bien si es que no quería volver a ser fichado como traidor.

Pero su bebé estaba creciendo bien. Los doctores lo sabían, Komui lo sabía, incluso _Bookman_ estaba tomando registros al respecto. ¿Tenía que venir él también? De pronto abrió los ojos con miedo, haciendo memoria de que el hombre se había ido de la Orden junto con su maestro en alguna misión especial. ¿Eso quería decir que el maldito mujeriego alcohólico estaba por aquí? Estuvo a punto de darle un ataque de no ser porque recordó que debía mantenerse sereno ya que su niño dormía. No quería despertarlo, no.

Abrió la boca, sin decidirse a hablar aún y cuando sabía que Lvellie le estaba observando fijamente, todo sin borrar la sonrisa con la que se había presentado en un principio. Acarició su vientre, aunque por unos segundos, como si quisiera tomar valor para preguntar por lo que pasaba.

- ¿No tienes nada qué decir, Allen Walker?

Parpadeó un par de veces, confundido por la pregunta, una que no esperaba. En realidad no tenía nada qué decirle a esta persona, no le tenía confianza para nada y, extrañamente, se encontraba bastante bien a pesar de todo. Había apartado a Kanda de Lenalee, aún y cuando se negara a admitir que eso había sido un logro; es que nunca se había sentido tan celoso, tan posesivo, con tantas ganas de tener a Kanda sólo para él. ¿Era por su embarazo, verdad? De ninguna manera había desarrollado una especie de egoísmo basado en ese idiota, ¿cierto? Negó suavemente con la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que se estaba desviando del tema. Estúpido Kanda, siempre tenía ese poder para distraerlo de todo con tan sólo traerlo a sus pensamientos. Tanto como para no haber notado hasta ahora que el secretario se había acercado bastante a él y que incluso lo analizaba con la mirada mientras caminaba a su alrededor.

Sintió que se enrojecía por el bochorno de saberse observado tan penetrantemente, sobre todo porque sabía que habría algún comentario con respecto a su aspecto. No le importaba verse así, era sólo que no sabía qué demonios decir si le preguntaba acerca de cómo se sentía. Después de todo, aún estaba adolorido a causa de la actividad realizada hacía poco en la cama de Kanda y no podía dejar de pensar en eso aunque quisiera. Le afectaba, todo esto le afectaba y no sabía cómo actuar en esta situación. Trató de concentrarse en encontrar alguna excusa, algo amable qué decir en cuanto fuera interrogado.

Pero no esperaba que Lvellie desviara al tema, que mencionara algo que poco tenía qué ver con su gran vientre. Aún si estaba ligado aunque no lo quisiera.

- He escuchado que tuviste un problema durante la invasión al Cuartel General - le escuchó aclararse la garganta, como si quisiera llamar del todo su atención, aún si no logró que Allen le mirara a la cara -. Estoy sinceramente decepcionado.

Tragó saliva con nerviosismo, intentando que no se notara demasiado su estado emocional. Sobre todo, intentó no quebrarse y llorar al recordar lo que había pasado con Tyki Mikk. Había procurado enterrarlo profundamente, olvidarse del asunto y seguir adelante, pero era mucho más difícil de lo que creía. Aún soñaba con ese maldito encuentro, aún le horrorizaba encontrarse con el _Noah_ otra vez, incluso más de lo que le temió cuando le arrebató su Inocencia. Debía comportarse como un hombre y asumirlo, aún y cuando se pusiera a temblar con tan sólo recordarlo y la fobia a ser tocado de esa manera regresara. Kanda era el único que lograba que se sintiera un poco mejor, irónicamente, ya que era la única persona que le acariciaba con esas intenciones; pero era diferente, todo con el japonés era diferente a lo que había experimentado antes, así que no se sorprendía a pesar de que siguiera teniendo miedo a la intimidad sexual. Era el efecto que causaba en él, ese que era tan contradictorio y correcto a la vez. Oh, de nuevo se había puesto a pensar en Kanda cuando se suponía que debía decir algo.

Sin embargo, ¿qué clase de excusa podría poner ante esto? No le importaba que Lvellie se sintiera decepcionado, lo que en realidad le preocupaba era su posición en la Orden. No quería que lo consideraran un traidor, quería seguir con su promesa a Mana y seguir caminando, quería seguir liberando las almas en pena de los _akuma_. Aunque ahora tenía otra razón por la cual quería permanecer ahí, otra razón egoísta sumándose a las anteriores. Por eso pensó en alguna respuesta para dar, algo que satisfaciera al hombre que estaba frente a él.

- ¿Estás consciente de que eso aumenta las sospechas puestas en ti, verdad? ¿Que la posibilidad de que te dejen conservar a la criatura ha disminuído drásticamente? - abrió los ojos con horror al escuchar al secretario hablar, sintiendo como su pulso se aceleraba.

No. No podían hacer eso. De ninguna manera podrían quitarle a su niño, no era posible, no cuando ya le había prometido que lo cuidaría con su vida. No cuando había sido tan idiota y tenía que recompensarlo. Tuvo que respirar por la boca, temblando, incapaz de poner en orden sus pensamientos con tan sólo la posibilidad de que lo separaran de su bebé. ¿Y Kanda? ¿Qué pasaría con Kanda? ¿Qué acaso él no podía opinar al respecto, qué no era el papá del niño? Su ritmo cardiaco estaba fuera de control, algo que definitivamente no era una buena señal.

Apenas se enteró de que Lvellie se aclaró la garganta, ahora dándole la espalda para volver a hablarle, sin saber que en estos momentos no obtendría la atención que quería.

- Sin embargo, los médicos concuerdan con que es mejor que se te deje conservar a la criatura, al menos mientras sea pequeña - de nuevo, había logrado que le escuchara, aunque esta vez no pudo reaccionar de la forma que hubiera querido. Por alguna razón, eso no le hacía sentirse mejor -. Aunque personalmente me opongo. No pareces ser una buena influencia para un infante, si me permites decirlo. Sobre todo porque tú mismo sigues siendo un niño después de todo.

Un niño. Claro que era un niño. Kanda se lo recordaba una y otra vez a pesar de que se negaba a aceptarlo. Pero era verdad. Era un jodido niño, tan tonto que estaba dejándose llevar por las sensaciones en su cuerpo. Le preocupaba reaccionar de una manera inadecuada. Un movimiento en falso y podría hundirse aún más, llevándose consigo, no sólo a su bebé, sino también a Kanda. Porque, si llegaban a descubrirlo, si llegaban a saber lo que hacían, todo se iría a pique. Absolutamente todo.

- Pero no te preocupes por eso - siguió el secretario, ahora sí obteniendo toda la atención del exorcista -, podría hacerle daño a tu bebé. Ni los Comandantes ni yo queremos que eso pase. Sería terrible que no completaras esta misión exitosamente.

Tragó saliva para después morderse el labio inferior con rabia. De nuevo, las reacciones de su cuerpo se habían vuelto más extremas; de por sí era muy emocional antes de empezar con el tratamiento, ahora le estaba tomando todo su autocontrol el no explotar, gritar y llorar al mismo tiempo. Fueron ellos los que le hicieron esto, el inspector Lvellie le había dicho que podrían quitarle a su bebé y luego le decía que no se preocupara al respecto para no lastimar al niño. Mierda, pura mierda. Apretó los puños.

- Aunque, por lo que he oído, parecería que quisiste deshacerte de esa criatura. Que justamente por eso te encontraste con el _Noah_ - la sonrisa del hombre se amplió una vez que se volvió para verle -, para matar a ese niño inocente sin levantar sospechas directas contra ti. Para liberarte de un problema y de un exorcista al mismo tiempo.

Esta vez sí se sentía horrorizado. ¿Cómo demonios...? ¿Quién se atrevería a hacer algo tan terrible como eso? Los _Noah_, sólo ellos o el Conde del Milenio, o.. Lo estaban comparando con ellos, eso era. Después de todo, lo consideraban un traidor. Pero se resistía a creer que pudieran llegar a una conclusión como esa después de lo que había pasado. Había sangrado, había sentido que su bebé estaba en verdadero peligro y hubiera preferido morir con tal de mantenerlo a salvo. Aún si en ese entonces pensaba que no lo amaba tanto como lo hacía ahora. Ese error lo perseguiría toda su vida, de eso no había duda; pero no podía permitir que los Comandantes pensaran eso de él, necesitaba seguir siendo exorcista después de todo. Y necesitaba a ese niño ahora más que nunca.

- Yo-yo nunca haría algo como eso, yo...

- Sólo repito lo que he oído, Allen Walker - la sonrisa amable se volvió a dibujar en el rostro del mayor, mandándole un escalofrío directo a la médula espinal -. Pero debes admitir que es muy sospechoso todo esto, ¿no lo crees?

No, no lo creía. Porque podían tomar cualquier excusa para considerarlo traidor, todo: tocar el piano cuando nunca antes había estado cerca de uno, saber leer esos símbolos que para los demás no tenían sentido, haber atraído la curiosidad de Cross cuando éste no había tomado más discípulos que él y, sobre todo, el hecho de que pudiera manejar el Arca que supuestamente le pertenecía al Conde. Todo eso podrían usar en su contra. Pero el acusarle de querer asesinar a su propio hijo, eso iba más allá de cualquier cosa de la que pudieran imputarle.

Y quiso decirlo. Quejarse y gritarle, decirle que le dejara en paz y que él se haría cargo de todo porque quería a ese niño más que a nada en el mundo a pesar de que su corazón aún se debatiera por abrirse con alguien que no fuera su amado Mana. Aunque no debía. No debía porque, después de todo, este hombre era la autoridad. Así que lo único que podía hacer era morderse la lengua y soportar lo que viniera. Por Dios, esperaba que no hablaran con Kanda. No sabía si el orgulloso samurái podría mantener la cabeza fría a pesar de que ya le había demostrado antes lo propio que podía ser para guiarse en esas situaciones. Era una lástima que él no tuviera esa misma capacidad, porque ahora mismo sentía sus ojos humedeciéndose con lágrimas que aún no eran derramadas. Malditas hormonas.

- La verdad no creo que esa haya sido lo que pretendías - parpadeó un par de veces, concentrándose en la voz de Lvellie -. No estoy del todo seguro, pero podría ser que esa no fuera tu intención.

Se quedó paralizado, apenas percatándose de que el hombre se le había acercado nuevamente. No tenía idea de lo que quería decir, ya ni siquiera sabía hacia dónde iba a esta conversación. Sólo pudo reaccionar hasta que sintió el rostro del inspector muy cerca del suyo ya que se había inclinado hacia él para susurrarle algo al oído:

- Porque para mí eres sólo una puta que le tocaba satisfacer a su padrote. Eso y nada más, joven Allen Walker.

Era... Le había llamado '_puta_' y ni siquiera había pestañeado al hacerlo. Sólo se lo dejó saber, como si disfrutara el deje de desprecio que había en sus palabras. Se mordió el labio inferior. No era por Lvellie o lo que pensara de él, era porque le recordaba las palabras de Tyki Mikk, se las traía a la memoria una y otra vez cuando lo único que quería hacer era olvidarse. Maldijo entre dientes de forma inaudible al sentir las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas. Demonios, esto sólo empeoraba las cosas.

- Si no hubiera sido por ese pequeño encuentro que tuviste con el enemigo, tal vez se hubiera podido hacer algo al respecto. Tal vez las bajas que hubo ese día habrían podido evitarse.

Se llevó la mano izquierda a la boca, una vez haciendo todo lo posible con tal de no llorar más. Pero ya no podía más, así que masculló una disculpa, tal vez inaudible, aunque no podía hacer otra cosa. Porque quería alejarse cuanto antes, porque esas lágrimas no sólo eran de tristeza sino que seguían siendo de rabia. Rabia contra el secretario por recordarle esto y rabia contra sí mismo, por supuesto. Ahora lo único que quería era correr al lado de Kanda y refugiarse en sus brazos, aún si sabía que terminaría siendo tomado por el japonés por segunda ocasión. Prefería complacerlo con su boca una vez que más que permanecer por más tiempo aquí, escuchando los reclamos bastante válidos del hombre frente a él.

- Sin embargo, tal vez lo tuyo pueda justificarse por lo de tu embarazo; no sé, esa será la excusa que se pondrá, así que no tienes problemas por ahora.

¿Qué clase de tortura era esta? Justo cuando estaba a punto de irse, el inspector había vuelto a hablarle, ignorando completamente que ya se había despedido. Y sólo para decirle algo como aquello; primero acusándole de mujerzuela barata y ahora diciéndole que no tendría problemas por eso. Demonios. No entendía por qué estaba jugando con él, provocándole un estrés que decía no quería que afectara al niño que llevaba en su vientre. Tenía que calmarse.

- Aunque los otros exorcistas no tienen justificación. Se distrajeron de su deber, se desviaron de lo que era necesario en esos momentos. Dejaron que todo eso pasara, que todas esas muertes ocurrieran por estar jugando a las escondidas contigo.

- ¡Eso no es verdad!

Por fin había tenido que elevar la voz, luciendo terriblemente enojado. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Podía meterse con él todo lo que quisiera, llamarle ramera incluso, pero no iba a permitir que dijera que sus amigos no hicieron todo lo necesario para repeler el ataque del enemigo. Lenalee incluso había arriesgado su vida para sincronizarse con la Inocencia nuevamente. Y Lavi y Kanda, ellos dos, habían hecho todo lo posible por regresar a tiempo para salvarles. Habían intentado llegar hacia él antes de que eso pasara. Kanda había sufrido todo eso por su culpa. No iba a dejar que hablara mal de ellos.

- ¿Disculpa? ¿Cómo puedes negarlo si estabas ocupado con...?

- ¿Dónde estaban ustedes? ¿Dónde estaban los altos mandos para defender a los miembros de la Orden? - dijo entre dientes, apretando con tanta fuerza los puños que casi no sentía los dedos - ¡Ustedes no pueden reclamarles a los que sí están peleando! ¡No saben nad-...!

- ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Pequeño marica de mierda!

Apenas logró apoyarse en la pared para no caer del todo al suelo, aún si había terminado de rodillas al no poder sostenerse. El mayor le había abofeteado con mucha fuerza, tanta que un pequeño hilo de sangre se deslizaba desde su boca hasta su barbilla. Elevó la mirada, sin molestarse en limpiar el líquido rojizo que manchaba su rostro. Lvellie respiraba agitadamente, como si le costara un gran trabajo hacerlo. Y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, furioso, aún con la mano que lo había agredido alzada. Nunca lo había visto tan enojado. Las pocas veces que había tratado con el inspector Lvellie, el hombre siempre parecía tener el control en todo momento. Daba la impresión de que Allen había tocado un punto sensible. Y le molestaba tanto a la persona que tenía enfrente que hasta se había atrevido a golpearle, rebajarse ante él. A llamarle de esa manera.

Al final, Lvellie pareció recuperar un poco de cordura, pues ahora se arreglaba el traje, evitando mirarle en todo instante. ¿Era posible que se arrepintiera de ese gesto? No, no lo creía. Porque seguía con las facciones en el rostro contraídas por el enfado, como si fuera a perder el control nuevamente.

- ¡_Moyashi-chan_!

Desvió la mirada, buscando el origen de aquel llamado. Aunque sabía de quién se trataba.

- ¿Lavi?

El aprendiz de _bookman_ se acercaba hacia él, prácticamente corriendo; así que trató de levantarse del suelo a pesar de todo ese peso adicional que cargaba. De pronto cerró uno de sus ojos plateados al tiempo que dibujaba un gesto de dolor al sentir un golpecito bastante notorio en sus costillas. Genial, su bebé se había despertado. Adiós a una noche tranquila de sueño.

- ¡Hey! No trates de lavantarte por ti mismo - parpadeó cuando Lavi colocó la mano derecha sobre su cintura, ayudándole a incorporarse. Aceptó la ayuda de buena gana a pesar de que se sentía muy incómodo por esa cercanía tan íntima. Si Kanda se llegaba a enterar, Lavi tendría muchos problemas, y los problemas con Kanda no eran tan fáciles de sobrellevar.

Y eso iba a decirle cuando el pelirrojo habló de pronto con su usual tono de voz tan escandaloso:

- ¡Si que te has puesto muy torpe, _Moyashi-chan_! Mira que caerte así, deberías de tener más cuidado. A tu bebé no le debió parecer divertido un movimiento tan brusco como ese, ¿verdad?

Le miró con incredulidad. ¿Acaso Lavi no había visto lo que pasó? Suspiró quedamente, aliviado. No quería que su amigo se metiera en problemas si llegaba a reclamarle al secretario por lo que había hecho. Porque seguramente él sí estaba en apuros por haber actuado así. Se mordió el labio inferior, arrepentido por sus acciones tan impulsivas. Y no era porque retiraba lo que había dicho, no, sino que pudo haber actuado más inteligentemente y guardarse sus pensamientos para sí mismo; no se hubiera puesto en peligro así nada más. Era por esta razón por la que prefería que Kanda estuviera a su lado, para no cometer tonterías como esta. Maldijo entre dientes, aunque cuando Lavi estrechó más su abrazo dejó de pensar. Demasiado cercano y no era _Bakanda_. Por Dios, ¿se estaba volviendo elitista acaso? ¿Que nada más dejaría que Kanda le tocara?

- Vamos, _Moyashi-chan_. Será mejor que te revise la enfermera por si acaso te llevaste un golpe fuerte.

Entreabrió los labios para decir algo, pero al sentir cómo el pelirrojo le jalaba para que se incorporara, sus pensamientos no fueron coherentes nunca más. El contacto físico le hacía sentirse más incómodo de lo normal. Además, estaba hablando de nuevo, hablando como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Discúlpenos entonces, inspector Lvellie - le oyó decir, dirigiéndose al mayor con una actitud bastante relajada, como si no le importara que estaba hablando con una de las principales autoridades de la Orden Oscura -. Pero tengo que llevar a este niño embarazado al médico.

Le sorprendió que el secretario no hiciera nada en realidad, sólo observar analíticamente a Lavi pero sin responderle. Al poco tiempo ya estaba siendo ayudado a caminar; el aprendiz de _bookman_ le guíaba con paciencia, con un mano en su espalda y la otra apoyada en su vientre, cosa que le hacía sentirse aún más incómodo. Aunque se sentía aliviado, siempre que Link hacía eso por él se sentía un poco mejor a pesar de que significaba que Kanda se pondría furioso y que quien pagaría los platos rotos sería él.

- Sí que eres torpe, _Moyashi-chan_; aunque eso te hace ser más lindo, ¿no?

Se sonrojó ante el comentario de Lavi, por vergüenza y enojo a la vez. Pero no podía dejar de poner atención en Lvellie, volteando para verle una vez más aún si el pelirrojo le estaba obligando a caminar lejos. El secretario le devolvió la mirada, aún con ese gesto serio que había recuperado tras el arranque de furia contra él. Debió haber sido algo que dijo, algo que le molestó tanto como para hacer eso. No sabía si responsabilizar a Lvellie cuando había sido su culpa por provocarle. Rayos, Kanda se enojaría por haber hecho una tontería como esa.

- Ahh, si Lenalee se entera de que el inspector Lvellie ha regresado se va a poner realmente mal - comentó Lavi, aún sonriendo alegremente, como si no hubiera estado frente al susodicho unos segundos antes.

Arqueó una ceja, como pidiendo una explicación, ya olvidándose un poco de que el mismo secretario seguía observándole. Pero Lavi volvió a hablar, cambiando por completo el tema, centrándose esta vez en él nuevamente.

- Será mejor que te limpies esa sangre o Yu-_chan_ se pondrá histérico si te ve así.

Parpadeó un par de veces, recordando que ese golpe le había hecho sangrar después de todo, aunque el ardor que seguía presente en su mejilla izquierda le hacía difícil ignorarlo. Tuvo que humedecer el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha para limpiar la sangre casi seca que manchaba su rostro. Sí que se había ganado una buena bofetada por sus palabras irresponsables. Sonrió con ironía.

- No debiste hablarle así al inspector Lvellie, _Moyashi-chan_. No tienes idea de lo que me costó no darle una golpiza por atreverse a hacerte eso.

Tragó saliva, reconociendo el tono de reproche en la voz de su amigo. Entonces eso quería decir que sí se había dado cuenta, sí había visto el pequeño altercado que tuvo con esa importante autoridad. Por eso le sorprendía más el autocontrol del _bookman junior_, aún si debía estar acostumbrado a estos descubrimientos con respecto al mayor. Admiraba a Lavi porque su manera de aparentar sí engañaba a las personas, no como él. Al menos sabía que no podría fingir que no había pasado nada enfrente de cierto japonés; después de todo, el maldito bastardo sabía leerlo perfectamente. Se ruborizó un poco, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo. Maldito _Bakanda_, ahora tendría que inventar una buena excusa porque estaba seguro que no se tragaría que ese golpe fue producto de una inocente caída.

Lavi se detuvo de pronto, aunque le dio algo de tiempo para reaccionar, pues le dejó ir poco a poco, conduciéndole hasta los barandales del centro de la torre. Miró hacia abajo casi por inercia, maravillándose como siempre de lo grande que era el Cuartel General de la Orden Oscura. Aunque una certera patadita le hizo volver a concentrarse en su acompañante, quien le miraba penetrantemente. Se sintió incómodo nuevamente, le molestaba cuando le miraban así, sobre todo ahora que estaba en esa condición. Además, no sabía si reclamarle a Lavi por verlo de esa forma o tragarse sus palabras y agradecerle por haberle sacado de ese problema con el secretario Lvellie.

- ¿Sabes? Algunos chicos del escuadrón científico, Lenalee y yo estamos en el comedor para festejar la Navidad - exclamó el pelirrojo, logrando hacerle parpadear de nuevo -. También por tu compleaños, Lenalee se puso especialmente terca con eso - le oyó reír suavemente, ahora evitando mirarle a toda costa -. Pero ambos sabemos que seguramente Yu-_chan_ te tendría secuestrado, así que decidimos no ir a buscarte. Eso sin contar que es tan posesivo que nos mataría si nos atrevemos a apartarte de su lado, sólo hay que ver como se puso con eso de no estar contigo todo ese tiempo que pasó con Lena.

¿Cómo se puso Kanda? Él se puso mucho peor, muchísimo peor. Se había sentido tan mal y con tantas ganas de apartar a Lenalee de ese idiota que sentía pena por sí mismo. Era algo vergonzoso el saber que se sentía sumamente celoso cuando alguien más estaba con _Bakanda_, sea Lenalee e incluso Lavi. Sobretodo porque ellos dos eran cercanos a Kanda, tan cercanos en público como él quisiera mostrarse muchas veces en lugar de sólo discutir con el otro exorcista para aparentar que se seguían odiando. Aunque ahora no sabía lo que la gente opinaría si de pronto cambiaba su actitud (aún más de lo que ya había cambiado por culpa del incidente de la invasión a la Orden), no había mucho qué perder. Pero nunca lo haría, no. Porque no quería alejar a _Bakanda_. Se mordió el labio inferior.

- De todas maneras no pudimos convencer a Johnny de dejarte en paz y se ofreció a ir a buscarte - le distrajo la carcajada que soltó de pronto el aprendiz de _bookman_, trayéndolo a la realidad nuevamente -. Por supuesto que no íbamos a dejar que encontrara a nuestros dos tortolitos en su nido de amor, así que me ofrecí para ir al matadero. A veces hasta yo mismo me sorprendo de lo suicida que puedo ser.

Ladeó el rostro, aún escuchando las risas de Lavi. Cierto, había venido a buscarle para que bajara a festejar con los demás, con sus amigos. Esos que no le habían dado la espalda luego de lo que le pasó con Tyki Mikk. Se sintió avergonzado otra vez; pasaba tanto de su tiempo pensando en Kanda que se olvidaba de que había otras personas aparte de ese imbécil y del hijo de ambos. Estuvo a punto de hacer una pequeña reverencia para disculparse por ser tan distraído y para agradecer que le invitaran a celebrar con ellos, pero no pudo llevarla a cabo porque un nuevo golpecito le hizo quejarse un poco. Su bebé estaba muy inquieto, de seguro se sentía de mal humor porque le había despertado tan abruptamente.

- Al parecer el bebé tiene el carácter de Yu-_chan_, ¿no? - escuchó al pelirrojo reírse de nuevo, como si estuviera sumamente divertido con el hecho de que su niño estaba molestándole de esa forma.

- No digas eso, Lavi - masculló, prácticamente sudando frío.

Su bebé con el carácter de Kanda. Eso sí que sería difícil. Aunque ya tenía ese parecido de querer mantenerle despierto por más tiempo o el hecho de que no le gustaba que nadie le tocara. Esperaba que al menos no fuera tan demandante como ese idiota. Estaría en un grave problema, no creía poder atenderlos a los dos al mismo tiempo. Espera, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Negó con la cabeza rápidamente. Kanda era mayor de edad, supuestamente un adulto. Debía saber cuidarse sólo, debía entender que el bebé estaba primero que sus necesidades físicas y además...

No. Estaba hablando de _Bakanda_. El estúpido idiota egoísta con apetito insaciable. Suspiró. Sí que estaría en graves problemas.

- ¿Qué pasa, _Moyashi-chan_? Te ves totalmente devastado.

- No es nada - susurró, cansinamente, intentando controlar sus pensamientos con respecto a lo que haría cuando tuviera a su bebé en sus brazos. Si es que le dejaban tenerlo por el tiempo suficiente como para estar con su niño de esa forma tan cercana. Resopló entrecortadamente. Debía dejar de pensar en aquello.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Vas a tu fiesta o qué?

El otro exorcista estaba sonriendo ampliamente, como si quisiera obligarle a olvidarse de todo y pasar un tiempo divertido con ellos. Pero Allen no estaba muy seguro de querer ir con ellos, no porque no se sintiera agradecido porque le estaban invitando a festejar con ellos, era sólo que quería estar un poco más con Kanda antes de dormir. Porque se sentía inseguro por lo que Lvellie le había dicho y quería recostarse al lado de ese bastardo insensible para que le diera un poco de su calor.

Palpó con cuidado su abdomen, recordando que en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón tenía algo que era muy especial para él. El amuleto que Kanda le había dado. Lo llevaba consigo siempre que podía, manteniéndole en contacto con su bebé tal y como el japonés le había dicho. Recordaba cómo Kanda había tratado de no darle importancia al asunto, pero para Allen había sido el gesto más hermoso que Kanda le había dado en todo este tiempo que tenían de supuesta relación. Sonrió con calidez.

- Anda, _Moyashi-chan_, contesta. ¿Vienes conmigo?

Se volvió hacia Lavi, a punto de darle por fin una respuesta cuando escuchó una voz tras de él. Una voz que le hizo sentir un fuerte escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

- El estúpido _Moyashi_ no va a ningún lado...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Parpadeó un par de veces, retirando el brazo de su rostro para observar el techo a pesar de la escasa luz que había en su habitación. El _Moyashi_ estaba tardado mucho en regresar, demasiado. Se preguntó si después de todo sí había tomado una ducha a pesar de que no le había dejado correrse dentro. Ese chiquillo era tan extraño; su habitación estaba hecha un desastre casi siempre, pero en cuanto a su limpieza personal era muy cuidadoso. Aunque seguramente era porque se avergonzaba de que se ensuciaba precisamente por las sesiones de sexo y sólo por eso. Sonrió maliciosamente. Era culpa del idiota por verse tan molesto cuando se corría dentro o el gesto que dibujaba cuando terminaba en su rostro. Definitivamente era su culpa.

Chasqueó la lengua al sentir unos pequeños pasos sobre su pecho. El estúpido golem del general Cross había invadido su habitación de pronto, exigiéndole ver a Allen cuando no estaba. Al menos había dejado de morderle y sólo se limitaba a caminar por la cama, como si evaluara la situación y estuviera decidiendo qué haría en cuanto regresara su amo. Tonterías. El idiota del _Moyashi_ estaría demasiado ocupado satisfaciéndole una segunda vez como para poder ocuparse del golem caprichoso.

Se incorporó, ya cansado de esperar a que el pequeño imbécil se decidiera a regresar. Ignoró por completo al molesto Timcanpy, quien parecía observarlo con gran enfado por haberle tirado de esa forma. Se abrochó los pantalones, dispuesto a ir a buscar al niñito, sin importarle si tenía que meterse a la regadera con él. Aunque eso no era tan mala idea. Otra sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al tiempo que se ataba el cabello en su usual coleta alta, aún pensando en la posibilidad de joderse a su _Moyashi_ en los baños. La sola imagen del niño desnudo, totalmente sonrojado y húmedo por el vapor del agua, siendo tomado una y otra vez por él le hacía pensar en tomarse a sí mismo la palabra y coger al menor en cuanto llegara a su habitación.

Pero no podría esperar mucho tiempo, no. No cuánto había estado ahí sin hacer nada. Chasqueó nuevamente la lengua, mirando a su alrededor y encontrándose con algo realmente curioso. Si es que podía llamársele curioso al hecho de haberse topado con uno de esos pequeños sujetadores que se suponía que Allen debía de ponerse. Aunque, ahora que lo recordaba, el niño no lo estaba usando cuando tuvieron sexo hacía unos momentos. Al parecer le apenaba tanto que ni siquiera se le ocurría el mostrarse así frente a él. O tal vez simplemente había decidido quitárselo antes de coger, después de todo, fue el mismo _Moyashi_ quien lo condujo hasta aquí, ¿cierto? El imbécil siempre estaba lleno de sorpresas.

Guardó la prenda que tanto detestaba el niñito en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, abriendo la puerta para salir e ir a buscar al torpe brote de habas de una vez por todas. Hasta podría estar perdido, era tan idiota que era capaz de irse por otro lado a pesar de haber recorrido el mismo camino tantas veces. Se aseguró de dejar bien encerrado al golem dorado, escuchando como se golpeaba contra la puerta para intentar salirse; ya estaba a punto de perder la paciencia con ese maldito bicho infernal, ese que desaparecía de vez en cuando casi como si quisiera darle una vaga esperanza de que se podía deshacer de él. Pero no era cierto: la cosa esa siempre regresaba a molestar, poniéndose posesivo con el _Moyashi_ como si le perteneciera, amenazándolo a él con morderle si acaso se atrevía a quitarle a 'su adorable amo'. Más tonterías, estúpidas e idiotas tonterías.

Empezó a caminar rápidamente, sólo deteniéndose al visualizar algo en el suelo. Eran unas pequeñas manchas rojizas, un par de gotas en ese mismo piso donde estaban sus habitaciones. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose si algún exorcista o buscador había regresado herido de alguna misión, aunque era poco probable que perdiera tan poca cantidad de sangre si tenía alguna herida que permaneciera abierta luego de regresar a la Orden.

Aunque pronto dejó de pensar en eso cuando escuchó la escándalosa voz del conejo, esa que era tan condenadamente identificable. Y estaba hablando de una manera tan asquerosamente melosa que le disgustaba aún más. Porque sabía que le estaba hablando a Allen, a su _Moyashi_. Ese era el tono de voz que utilizaban para comunicarse con él; Lavi, Lenalee, incluso algunos científicos. Todo desde que el abdomen del niño se había vuelto más grande. Era casi como si quisieran que el bebé escuchara esas voces amables para que se sintiera más seguro, cosa de le molestaba un poco por alguna razón que no lograba descifrar. Aunque según el _Moyashi_, su bebé sólo reaccionaba con alegría cuando estaba cerca de él, de su papá; pero esas eran palabras de un niñito emocional que de pronto se mostraba con necesidades que luego negaba haber tenido. Tan idiota como siempre.

El conejo estaba hablando con voz muy alta, realmente molesta. Se acercó un poco más, al fin observando al _Moyashi_ apoyado en el barandal mientras el pelirrojo seguía moviendo la boca, invitando al niñito a una dichosa reunión, alguna fiesta realizada en su nombre. Su cumpleaños. El cumpleaños del _Moyashi_. Era obvio que los demás quisieran estar con ese niño idiota, todos le querían después de todo, tanto como para acosarlo hasta que decidiera ir con ellos. Aunque tal vez Allen querría ir con ellos, eran sus amigos después de todo. Chasqueó la lengua. Daba igual, ya tenía planes para su _Moyashi_.

- Anda, _Moyashi-chan_, contesta. ¿Vienes conmigo?

Absolutamente no. De ninguna jodida manera. Le atraparían y no le dejarían irse. Sería demasiado tiempo y no iba a esperar. Frunció el ceño otra vez.

- El estúpido _Moyashi_ no va a ningún lado.

Pudo ver como el chiquillo se tensaba visiblemente al volverse para verle, como si no esperara encontrárselo ahí. Lucía bastante nervioso, cosa que le extrañó un poco; pero no tanto como el aspecto del rostro del niño.

- _Che_. ¿Qué demonios te pasó en la cara, _Moyashi_?

Allen se tapó el rostro con la mano derecha, un gesto completamente inútil pues ya había visto la hinchazón en una de sus mejillas. Como si alguien le hubiera golpeado. Sintió la sangre hervir en su venas, ¿quién jodidos se había atrevido? Iba a volverlo mierda por haber lastimado al _Moyashi_. Apretó los dientes. Él se permitía herir a Allen, sólo él podía hacerlo, nadie más. Porque herir a ese chiquillo no era algo que pudiera evitar, no cuando sentía la necesidad de cobrarse un sentimiento que nunca sería mútuo.

- Ah. Yu-_chan_, realmente no...

- ¡Me caí! Sólo me caí, eso.

Miró a esos dos con incredúlidad. Primero al conejo, como había empezado a hablar (utilizando esa forma de dirigirse a él que tanto odiaba. Ya lo mataría algún día) como si tratara de excusarse por lo que le había pasado al inglés. Pero el _Moyashi_ se veía tan desesperado como para inventar una de las excusas más patéticas que había oído en su vida; nadie creería que eso era producto de una caída, mucho menos él. Además, estaba seguro de que si el niñito hubiera tenido ese tipo de accidente ya hubiera ido a la enfermería con lo cuidadoso que se había puesto con respecto a su embarazo. Así que no se tragaba nada de eso y Allen pareció notarlo, pues lucía cada vez más nervioso por tenerlo cerca.

¿A quién trataba de encubrir? Estúpido _Moyashi_, siempre preocupándose más por los otros que por sí mismo. Odiaba que fuera así. Caminó hacia él, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que el menor se encogiera como si quisiera escapar inútilmente de él. Terminó por tomarle del rostro, escuchando un pequeño sonido de molestia por parte del niño y un reclamo del conejo por tratar tan bruscamente a '_la_ _madre'_ de su hijo. Ignoró al idiota aprendiz de _bookman_, concentrándose por completo en el _Moyashi_, quien parpadeaba de vez en cuando mientras se mordía el labio inferior; como si estuviera apenado por la situación en vez de adolorido por ese golpe.

- ¿Quién fue? - demandó saber, acercando su rostro al del _Moyashi_, logrando que el pequeño se pusiera aún más nervioso.

- Suéltame, _Bakanda_ - suplicó Allen, revolviéndose incómodamente entre sus manos, definitivamente más avergonzado que enfadado.

- _Che_. No hasta que me digas a quién le voy a romper la cara.

- ¿Eh? No soy una mujer a la que debas de defender, imbécil. Puedo defenderme perfectamente, así que déjame ir en este instante - eso era, ahora su voz sonaba furiosa. Aunque, de nuevo, ese sonrojo que empezaba a resaltar en sus mejillas nunca le ayudaba.

- Mhm. Así como lo hiciste con el sujeto que te hizo eso.

- ¡No es tu problema, idiota!

Estaba desesperándose y este niño se había puesto insoportable de nuevo. ¿Por qué tanto ahínco en negarse a decirle qué había pasado? Y claro que era su problema, era su _Moyashi_ el que estaba lastimado, así que completamente su problema. Iba a volver a gritarle y a exigirle que hablara, aún si tenía que recordarle que en realidad no se había podido defender contra los enemigos, contra ese _Noah_ bastardo; aún y cuando sabía que traer eso a colación pondría a Allen realmente mal. Para su suerte, el conejo volvió a hablar, haciéndole olvidar que estaba a punto de sacar esa carta que se suponía debía dejar enterrada para siempre.

- ¡Oh, líos matrimoniales! Debo decir que se ven adorables, pero es mejor que no hagan esa demostración en público, ¿saben? Y, _Moyashi-chan_, creo que Yu-_chan_ se enterará de esto, así que es mejor que tú se lo digas.

Vio al chiquillo otra vez, sorprendido más por sus acciones que por las palabras de ese idiota del parche. Allen había colocado las manos sobre las suyas, todo sin mirarle directamente. Maldito niñato, no sabía que eso prácticamente le obligaba a mandarlo todo al demonios y llevárselo aparte para follárselo una vez más.

- Fue el inspector Lvellie, pero fue mi culpa así que... ¡_Bakanda_!

Cuando apenas estaba a punto de intentar descargar su ira con ese maldito infeliz, el _Moyashi_ lo estaba deteniendo nuevamente, jalándole del brazo con una fuerza que pensaba que ya había perdido. De verdad se preocupaba mucho por esas personas que solamente lo despreciaban. Imbécil.

- _Che_. Estúpido mocoso.

- ¡No puedes hacer nada al respecto, idiota!

Era obvio que no podía ir a matar al inspector, ya antes lo había deseado, aunque tal vez no con tanto fervor como ahora; porque sabía lo mucho que a Lenalee le aterraba esa persona en específico. Pero si el tipo estaba con planes de meterse con quien le pertenecía, estaba muy equivocado si pensaba en salirse con la suya. Chasqueó la lengua, dándose cuenta de que estaba dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos de ira otra vez. De ninguna forma podría lastimar a ese sujeto, no si quería seguir siendo exorcista; eso y que usarían de excusa cualquier cosa que intentara para perjudicarlos a Allen y a él. Sobre todo al _Moyashi_, quien de por sí ya tenía demasiadas cosas en su contra como para agregar otra producto de su poca capacidad de control cuando se trataba del niño este.

Así que no lo discutió más, esperando a que Allen se decidiera a soltarle por sí mismo. Aunque el _Moyashi_ seguía aferrado a él, con mucho menos fuerza, como si simplemente quisiera estar en contacto con él. Le miró de reojo, preguntándose si de verdad era eso, si era cierto que lo que el muchachito quería era permanecer tocándolo sólo porque así se sentía mejor. Pero el siempre inoportuno conejo interrumpió nuevamente, logrando que las ganas de matarlo que ya tenía desde que lo conoció aumentaran:

- ¡Entonces vamos a la fiesta! Yu-_chan_ puede venir también, apuesto que será divertido. Además, no me digas que no tienes hambre, _Moyashi-chan_.

- Bueno, yo...

- ¡Vámonos!

De pronto estaba siendo prácticamente arrastrado por el _Moyashi_, ya que éste se negaba a soltarlo mientras Lavi jalaba al pequeño para obligarle a caminar. Era algo molesto, aunque no tanto por la velocidad tan baja a la que el niño podía caminar. El conejo parecía ser bastante más paciente que él, pues guiaba a Allen con mucho cuidado, todo lo contrario a sus intentos porque el _Moyashi_ se apresurara para llegar a su destino cuanto antes. El menor lucía bastante nervioso, algo que ya era común para Kanda desde lo que había pasado durante la invasión a la Orden. Suponía que debía ser muy incómodo para el _Moyashi_ caminar así por los pasillos, prácticamente al descubierto de todos; no estaba muy seguro, pero al menos Allen había terminado por comportarse más o menos como normalmente lo hacía cuando estaban solos. Era una especie de bendición para él que el _Moyashi_ se hubiera acostumbrado a tenerle cerca tanto como para volver a insultarlo como antes, aún si lograba sacarle de quicio seguido. Bueno, esa era parte de su personalidad, una parte que le gustaba aún y cuando muchas veces fuera un dolor en el trasero.

Así era su _Moyashi_ después de todo; lo prefería mil veces así que al chiquillo sumiso que ese trauma le había dejado. Esperaba que las cosas siguieran así, que Allen volviera a ser como antes; y era por eso que debía ahorrarse cualquier mención acerca de ese _Noah_ bastardo, ese al que mataría nada más verlo. Era una venganza que debía consumar tarde o temprano. Eso y debía de encontrar una forma de alejar al inspector Lvellie del _Moyashi_, como fuera.

Dejó de pensar en sus planes de asesinato cuando escuchó el grito de alegría de los que estaban en la cafetería. Eran pocas personas: unos cuantos miembros del escuadrón científico, Lenalee, el vampiro ese y el conejo que los había obligado a ir. Estaban felicitando al _Moyashi_, apartándolo de su lado casi al instante para abrazarle, uno por uno. Apretó ligeramente los dientes, cruzándose de brazos mientras veía a los otros demostrándole cariño al menor, incluso acariciando gentilmente su vientre para preguntarle por su bebé; increíblemente, Allen los aceptaba bastante bien, sonriendo amablemente y agradeciendo por haber hecho esta pequeña reunión para él.

No estaba poniendo atención realmente a lo que los demás decían, además, el olor dulzón de los postres que tenían en la mesa le desagradaba por completo. Suponía que el _Moyashi_ debía sentirse encantado con toda esa comida para él, tanto que hasta estaba soportando que le tocaran a pesar de que afirmaba que no le gustaba. Aunque era difícil saberlo del todo, pues también había afirmado en un principio que detestaba que él le acariciara y ahora el mismo _Moyashi_ guiaba sus manos hacia ese vientre que evitaba que pudiera moverse con la agilidad de antes. Así que Allen podía haber cambiado de idea y decidir que siempre sí le gustaba que los demás tocaran ahí. Con este niño y sus cambios de humor debido a su embarazo ya no sabía qué esperar.

Terminó por sentarse en la mesa donde estaban los demás rodeando al _Moyashi_, intentando ignorar a todos y a la vez preguntándose cómo era que había terminado ahí. Oh, cierto, no quería separarse del idiota ese y esperaba poder tirárselo una vez más en esa noche. A pesar de que fuera ya de madrugada y que Lenalee estuviera diciendo que al menor que necesitaba descansar mejor al tiempo que le dirigía cierta mirada de reproche. Chasqueó la lengua, molesto. Detestaba cuando Allen estaba rodeado de tantas personas que se dirigían hacia él con ese tono de voz que tanto odiaba, no quería ni imaginarse cómo le hablarían al bebé en cuanto naciera.

Pero hacía mucho tiempo que el chiquillo no se encontraba con tanta gente; usualmente sólo estaba con él y con el inspector bastardo, así que no podía culparlo por tratar de congeniar nuevamente con estas personas. Siempre le recordaba, una y otra vez, que ellos eran su familia también. Para él no era más que una tontería, pero si el _Moyashi_ se sentía mejor así entonces trataría de que estuviera cómodo. Al menos hasta que se viera con una oportunidad para llevarlo de regreso a la habitación.

Claro que, para Kanda, estar entre tanta gente ruidosa no era ni mucho menos una manera entretenida de pasar el tiempo. Además había que sumar el hecho de cómo se comportaban con el _Moyashi_, como le hacían involucrarse con ellos a pesar de que él estaba presente. Solamente el conejo era lo bastante suicida como para hablarle de vez en cuando sobre lo lindo que se veía Allen vestido de esa forma, o que observara detenidamente cómo el chiquillo sonreía mientras que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo cuando prácticamente le obligaron a abrir un par de obsequios de los que estaban presentes.

Era más ropa sumamente pequeña, zapatos diminutos, juguetes, cosas así. Arqueó una ceja. Eso no era para el _Moyashi_, por supuesto que no. Se preguntó si los demás consideraban que Allen se pondría feliz si le daban cosas para el bebé. Era difícil saberlo ahora, con el chiquillo sonriendo de esa forma y agradeciéndoles a todos una vez más. Sí parecía estarlo pasando bien después de todo, cosa que extrañamente le molestaba; ya estaba acostumbrado a acaparar todo el tiempo del _Moyashi_, a estar prácticamente solos si lograba ignorar al hijo de puta ese llamado Howard Link.

Terminó por hartarse de la situación después de unos cuantos minutos. No podía seguir con esta situación, sentía que la furia le invadía cada vez que veía al científico Johnny acercarse de más o al vampiro que tanto detestaba volver a abrazar al menor para reafirmarle una vez más lo maravilloso que era que estuviera esperando un bebé a pesar de ser hombre (no podía creer lo idiota que era ese tipo). Así que se levantó de la mesa sin decir nada, dispuesto a volver a su cuarto. No importaba, regresaría por el _Moyashi_ luego de un rato y se lo llevaría a pesar de las quejas que éste pudiera poner. Además, no tenía por qué reclamar; después de todo lo estaba dejando festejar con los demás sin meterse, eso ameritaba una buena sesión de sexo.

Sonrió maliciosamente.

Oh, sí. Eso era lo que reclamaría como recompensa por haber actuado '_prudentemente_' esta vez. Le había costado mucho no ir a buscar a ese inspector para además tener que aguantar ver al niño con otras personas. Aunque también tenía preguntas con respecto a ese incidente en los pasillos, cosa que le recordaría al _Moyashi_ hasta que éste se animara a hablar sobre eso; el mismo niño debía saber lo disuasivo que podía ser.

Volvió a sonreír, alejándose sin percatarse de que ese en el que tanto pensaba le seguía atentamente con la mirada. Con una mirada de súplica que no alcanzó a ver.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sí que le había costado subir todas esas escaleras a pesar de la inicial ayuda de Lavi, pero estaba feliz por al fin haber llegado. Resopló, arreglándose sus ropas mientras miraba hacia arriba, pensando detenidamente en cómo lograría zafarse de un encuentro sexual seguro para sólo ir a dormirse y ya. Porque estaba cansado, muy cansado.

Era cierto que estaba feliz porque sus amigos le habían hecho esa pequeña fiesta para él y todo eso, pero no era justamente lo que quería para esa fecha. Era patético, ¿no era así? Lo único que deseaba era dormir tranquilamente al lado de Kanda y nada más. Estaba agradecido con todos los regalos que le habían dado para su bebé, claro que sí; después de todo, no tenía nada más que la ropa que Lenalee ya le había regalado antes, así que era muy bueno saber que podía contar con más cosas para su niño.

Aunque, hablando de la chica, pasó un mal rato al explicarle de dónde venía la herida en su rostro. No podía decirle la verdad, no después de que Lavi había dicho que se pondría mal al saber que ese inspector había vuelto. No sabía por qué a ella le afectaría enterarse, pero prefirió no ser él quien le diera esa noticia, mucho menos cuando la china se había esforzado tanto como para darle esa pequeña reunión con sus amigos. Su excusa no fue convincente, era obvio que no le creería si Kanda no lo había hecho; Lenalee era mucho más perspicaz con ese tipo de cosas, sabría de inmediato que no estaba diciendo la verdad. Sin embargo, no lo molestó demasiado, casi como si prefiriera también ignorar ese problema por ahora y dejarlo para después, cosa que él agradeció infinitamente.

Apretó los párpados al sentir un golpecito de nuevo. Su bebé estaba muy inquieto a causa de tanto alboroto, todo después de lo que había pasado con el secretario Lvellie. Lavi tenía razón, no había sido un buen modo de despertar, así que de cierta manera entendía que estuviera así. Y toda esa gente tocándolo cuando Allen sabía que el niño prefería estar con Kanda. Justo como él. Se sonrojó un poco. Maldita sea, estaba haciéndolo de nuevo; eso de ser malagradecido con los otros por preocuparse por él cuando lo único que quería era estar con el samurái unos momentos más. No sabía si culpar a Kanda por eso, era él quien quería pasar el tiempo con el pelinegro. Porque Kanda había sido el que se había marchado de la pequeña fiesta que habían hecho los demás por la Navidad y por su cumpleaños, y se había sentido mal por eso. Era culpa de las hormonas, eso lo sabía; se suponía que él más que nadie debería de saber que Kanda era un total antisocial y que era obvio que no soportaría mucho tiempo ahí. Pero él había sido lo suficientemente obstinado para no soltarle mientras Lavi lo llevaba a su destino, había actuado como un niñito otra vez.

Tragó saliva, sin decidirse a llamar a la puerta una vez que estuvo frente a ella. No estaba muy seguro del por qué estaba tan nervioso, no era como si fuera la primera vez que tendría que lidear con un Kanda enfadado, ¿qué no estaba así prácticamente todo el tiempo? _Bakanda_ era caprichoso, no era exactamente el adulto que todos pensaban que era. Eso o tal vez él mismo se estaba proyectando en Kanda; él era egoísta, tan egoísta como para que el mayor estuviera sólo con él y aparte querer ser capaz de estar con sus amigos. Pedía demasiadas cosas, ¿verdad? Tantas como para también querer tener a su bebé en brazos a pesar de que no estaba muy seguro de ser capaz de cuidarle como lo merecía. Mucho menos después de lo que le había dicho el inspector Lvellie.

Pero no pudo continuar con sus pensamientos porque la puerta a la que no se decidía a tocar se abrió de pronto. No pudo ni siquiera reclamar cuando fue jalado al interior para luego oír como la puerta era cerrada tras de él.

- ¡_Bakan-..._!

Sus palabras fueron cortadas al instante cuando los labios del otro se posaron sobre los suyos, iniciando un beso bastante profundo que le robó el aliento. Al principio intentó resistirse por lo sorpresivo del ataque, pero después terminó cediendo, abrazándose al mayor con fuerza mientras correspondía el beso lo mejor que pudo. Respiró profundamente en cuanto se separaron, aún sintiendo algunos besos superficiales al tiempo que intentaba volver a la realidad y concentrarse.

- _Moyashi_.

- Podrías haber esperado hasta que entrara, ¿sabes? - le susurró entre besos, tomando aire en cuanto tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo.

- _Che_. ¿Te hubieras decidido algún día?

Ese idiota desesperado. Lo entendía de cierta forma, pero su cuerpo le pedía por descanso. Aunque sabía que no era muy buena idea el dormir con el japonés si éste estaba con su usual terquedad por tener sexo. Porque él prefería estar despierto y enterarse de las perversiones que se le ocurrían al otro que despertar por la mañana y llevarse un buen susto por las marcas en su cuerpo.

Emitió un pequeño gemido cuando la lengua de Kanda se paseó por su cuello, lamiendo hasta su barbilla y de regreso. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo que el calor le invadía nuevamente. Pero seguía preguntándose cómo demonios era que el otro no se cansaba; apenas unas cuantas horas antes se habían acostado y él se sentía adolorido todavía por el encuentro, aún si las caricias de Kanda estaban logrando que se olvidara de esa molestia poco a poco.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, apenas logrando ahogar un sonido que amenazó con salir de su boca cuando una de las manos del mayor se coló hasta su entrepierna. Se aferró a la camisa del otro, gimiendo muy suave al oído del japonés a pesar de que quería evitarlo. Se suponía que no quería tener sexo ahora, estaba cansado y acababa de estar con sus amigos por lo que no podía sacárselos de la mente. Pero Kanda sabía cómo moverse para excitarlo a pesar de que estuviera adolorido, como llevarlo al punto que quería para que se dejara llevar. Ese maldito bastardo.

- Para ya, _Bakanda_ - logró decir entre quejidos, intentando ignorar que su rostro se teñía de un color rojizo cada vez más intenso -. Acabamos de hacerlo, ¿no te parece suficiente?

- _Mhm_. La verdad no pensé que fueras capaz de aguantar una segunda ronda tan pronto, _Moyashi_. Pero ya te estás poniendo duro otra vez, eres un pequeño pervertido.

Quiso quejarse, por supuesto. ¡Era culpa de Kanda después de todo! Pero obviamente fue interrumpido por su propio gemido debido a que el mayor mordisqueó suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja derecha. Detestaba eso, como su cuerpo era tan sensible cuando se trataba de ser tocado por esta persona. Todo por su culpa, culpa de Kanda.

- Voy a follarte contra la pared.

- ¿Q-qué...?

Dio un respingo cuando Kanda le tomó de los hombros para darle la vuelta, obligándole a colocar las manos contra la pared cercana a la puerta. Se asustó, por supuesto. No le gustaba para nada estar así, con Kanda a sus espaldas, sin poder verle para tratar de adivinar lo que estaba pensando. Aunque no sabía si esto era peor que lo que le había obligado a hacer antes; no quería volver a repetir esa posición tan vergonzosa donde lo obligó a estar sobre él. Tragó saliva, negando rápidamente con la cabeza.

- ¡Idiota! Apenas puedo moverme, ¿qué no te has quejado por eso? Además, esto no es precisamente cómodo y...

- _Che_. De hecho, es una ventaja que no te puedas mover, _Moyashi_ - tembló ligeramente, sin poder quejarse a pesar de lo que el otro exorcista decía -. Así no podrás escapar fácilmente.

Entreabió los labios, más no sabía muy bien qué debía decir. Cualquier cosa que dijera podía ser utilizada en su contra y eso le asustaba. Además, Kanda se presionaba más y más contra su cuerpo y eso le desconcentraba tanto como para no poder poner en orden sus ideas para detener a ese pervertido.

No estaba muy seguro si soportaría mucho tiempo de pie; Kanda seguía acariciándole insistentemente, como si quisiera obligarle a gemir más audiblemente a pesar de que tratara de evitarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Seguían estando muy cerca de la puerta, sabía que podían escucharlos. ¿Qué acaso a Kanda no le importaba? Debía de ser más cautelosos, debían de comportarse. Se mordió el labio inferior, apretando con fuerza los párpados cuando el mayor logró levantarle el vestido para introducir la mano derecha dentro de sus pantalones, acariciándole por sobre la ropa interior descaradamente. Demonios.

- Va-vamos a la cama, por favor - masculló entre dientes, apenas tomando el aliento necesario para hacerse oír por lo bajo.

Como respuesta, Kanda se las arregló para quitarle los pantalones y la ropa interior, apenas contando con su ayuda al levantarle una de las piernas seguida de la otra. Entonces comprendió que no le daría oportunidad de resistirse, que estaba decidido a tomarlo de esa forma. Sintió un escalofrío cuando el japonés posó una de las manos sobre su vientre, moviéndola con mucha suavidad. Y le tranquilizó. No sabía por qué, pero le calmaba que Kanda le tocara así; tal vez era porque también Kanda podría sentir al menos en parte lo que experimentaba cuando el bebé se movía dentro de él, que se diera cuenta de lo mucho que se había tranquilizado ahora que estaban solos en la habitación de nuevo. Quería besarlo, quería besar a Kanda pero sabía que ahora que el juego había empezado no acabaría hasta que el otro quisiera. Y lo mejor que podía hacer era pelear por sí mismo para evitar que _Bakanda_ se aprovechara de más.

Cosa que era difícil, muy difícil. Ahora que estaba tocándole de esa forma, directamente, todo desde que logró deshacerse de su ropa inferior que quedó olvidada en algún rincón en el que no pudo fijarse. Mucho menos ahora que las manos del otro habían subido por su cuerpo, aún por debajo del vestido, hasta donde menos le gustaba que Kanda le tocara. Frunció el ceño a pesar de que sabía que estaba sumamente sonrojado. Odiaba eso, ¿por qué Kanda debía de mostrarse tan fascinado por _esas cosas_? Dolían cada vez más, cada día era más incómodo para él tenerlas y, sobre todo, detestaba ponerse sostén. Sí, era bueno para no mancharse y de cierta forma dolía menos que los roces contra su ropa, pero de por sí su masculidad ya había sido lo suficientemente mancillada desde el principio de esta misión para que aparte tuviera que pasar por eso. Totalmente injusto, sí. Injusto porque el único que parecía "_sacarles provecho_" era _Bakanda_. Es decir, su bebé no necesitaba alimentarse así porque todavía estaba adentro de él, ¿no? ¿Por qué debía _tenerlos _ya? Empezaba a pensar que esta parte del experimento era sólo para fastidiarlo. Aunque no creía que Komui estuviera muy de acuerdo con el uso que Kanda les estaba dando, _ehm_. Rayos. Ahora estaba mucho más ruborizado que antes. Hasta ahora se estaba dando cuenta de por qué el supervisor había lucido así por la palabra "_estimulación"_.

- Pensando demasiado, ¿_eh, Moyashi_? - ahogó un gemido al escuchar a Kanda tan cerca de su oído, dejándole sentir su cálido aliento - Es raro que no te estés quejando porque tengo las manos sobre tus pequeños pechos.

- Maldito bastardo...

En definitiva: esto era sólo para joderle la vida.

De pronto, los gemidos entre el dolor, la molesta y el ligero placer escapaban de su boca con mayor facilidad. Era difícil ahogarlos en esa posición, cuando estaba usando las dos manos para apoyarse en la pared. Obviamente no iba a dejar que esa superficie tan fría quedara en contacto con su abdomen, así que trataba de mantenerse alejado lo más que podía a pesar de que Kanda se presionara más contra él. Ese idiota, ¿de verdad se preocupaba por él o no?

- _Che_. Relájate un poco, imbécil. No es como si no lo hubieramos hecho antes tantas veces...

- ¡Nunca lo habíamos hecho así! - le reclamó de inmediato, cortándole otra oración que sabía que lo único que lograría era que se avergonzara aún más. Kanda sabía cómo usar las palabras, le encantaba verle así de nervioso y apenado.

- Siempre hay una primera vez.

Kanda estaba hablando tan cerca de su oído, con mucha suavidad, aún si se interrumpía de vez en cuando para besarle el cuello; pero eran palabras que detestaba, palabras que el japonés repetía porque sabía que las odiaba. Y, aún así, no podía evitar los sonidos guturales que salían de su garganta. Maldito _Bakanda_. Cada vez era más complicado mantenerse en pie por su culpa.

Al fin dejó de tocarle ahí, apretando por última vez las tetillas por lo que se quejó notoriamente. Ese idiota. Tomó aire por la boca, esperando por el siguiente movimiento, tratando de volverse un poco para verle. Pero una sensación fría y húmeda en su entrada le hizo olvidarse de todo lo demás. Apretó los dientes, maldiciendo en voz baja por la falta de cuidado del pelinegro.

- Separa un poco las piernas, _Moyashi_.

Cerró los ojos, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Aún seguía enfadado, claro, pero ese dedo moviéndose dentro de él le era suficiente como para distraerse del todo. Ahogó un gemido cuando tres dedos entraron a la vez, haciéndole temblar visiblemente. Encogió los dedos de las manos, mirando hacia el suelo mientras sentía las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. Su rostro ardía, todo él estaba ardiendo. Arqueó la espalda, encontrándose con el pecho de Kanda. Pudo verle de reojo: como el idiota ese sonreía socarronamente mientras seguía rozando ese punto en su interior que le obligaba a gemir audiblemente a pesar de que intentara evitarlo.

- _Ba-kanda..._

- Ya estás listo.

No era una pregunta.

No pudo evitar lanzar un pequeño grito cuando esos dedos fueron sustituidos por el miembro erecto del mayor. Dolía. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que doler? Llevaban mucho tiempo haciéndolo y aún así sentía dolor al ser penetrado por Kanda a pesar de la preparación previa. Había llegado a pensar que todo era mental. Que en realidad esa molestia no era física, sino una repulsión natural que sentía por el acto, tal vez por culpa de su maestro. Negó con la cabeza, tratando de sacar a ese maldito de sus pensamientos; de por sí estaba pasando por un mal momento como para recordarlo precisamente a él. Apretó con fuerza los párpados, esperando a que el otro exorcista se decidiera a empezar con las embestidas.

Porque lo deseaba. Dolía, sí, y dolería más al terminar. Pero quería hacerlo. Después de todo, esta era la manera en la que se sentía más unido a Kanda. Además, era masoquista. Ya se lo había dicho a sí mismo. Así que no importaba si dolía.

- Estás muy callado, _Moyashi_ - le susurró Kanda, aferrándose a su cuerpo, acercándose aún más -. Te haré gritar si sigues así.

- ¡No! Este... - miró hacia otro lado, una tontería, pues sabía que Kanda no podía verle el rostro en esa posición -, ¿por qué demonios no te mueves ya? Eres desesperante.

- _Che_. ¿Necesitado tan pronto? - Kanda se movió un poco, sólo un poco y aún así logró que sus piernas temblaran.

- ¡Sólo quiero dormir, así que hazlo de una vez! - se quejó, aunque sabía que eso no convencería al mayor. Ni él mismo se lo creía ya.

- De acuerdo, _Moyashi_.

No le dio oportunidad de prepararse; Kanda salió casi por completo para luego hundirse en él de inmediato. Jadeó audiblemente, de nuevo tratando de aferrarse a algo, a lo que fuera. Pero no podía, lo único que lograba hacer era apoyarse en la pared y cerrar los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo las embestidas de Kanda en su interior una y otra vez.

Entreabrió los ojos cuando Kanda colocó una mano sobre su vientre una vez más, aún penetrándole rítmicamente. Volvió a tranquilizarse un poco, aún si los movimientos seguían y eran cada vez más rápidos y fuertes. Maldito _Bakanda_. Pero le estaba acariciando tan suavemente, algo raro comparado con la manera en que se movía de adentro hacia afuera como si no pareciera importarle en lo absoluto la posición en la que estaban. Resopló, mordiéndose el labio inferior después para ahogar los gemidos que Kanda se esforzaba tanto por arrancarle.

Otra vez estuvo tentado a reclamarle, a alargar un poco más la sesión de sexo aunque sus piernas apenas podían sostenerle en pie. Pero Kanda había movido la mano que estaba en sus caderas para colocarla sobre su mano izquierda, entrelazando sus dedos con firmeza. Ese gesto tan íntimo le hizo desconcentrarse, olvidarse un poco del dolor y de lo raro que se sentía por tener esas sensaciones encontradas como cada vez que lo hacía con Kanda. Sonrió. Una estúpida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y ni siquiera sabía por qué se sentía feliz por esto. Qué tontería.

Pero escuchaba a Kanda jadear cerca de su oído, gemir profundamente mientras mascullaba algunas palabras obsenas entre dientes que lograban avergonzarlo aún más. Sin embargo; se sentía bien. Era algo que no podía evitar. Simplemente se sentía bien. Aún con el dolor, la molestia, el cansacio, las inseguridades, la discusión que tuvo con el inspector Lvellie; todo lo demás. Se sentía tan bien.

- Ka-Kanda...

- _Moyashi_.

Respiraba por la boca, sin poder controlar los temblores que recorrían su cuerpo cada vez que el miembro de Kanda rozaba ese punto que le daba tanto placer. No quería gemir más audiblemente, no quería darle más razones a Kanda para aumentar la velocidad y la fuerza. Pero lo estaba haciendo. Y estaba repitiendo su nombre. El mayor besó su cuello, devolviendo la mano que estaba sobre su Inocencia hacia sus caderas para apoyarse al embestirle. Apoyó los brazos en la pared, casi sin poder sostenerse ya. ¿Qué tanto tardaría en terminar? Podía escucharlo aún gimiendo por lo bajo, hablando de su cuerpo utilizando esas odiosas palabras que tanto le molestaban. Pero no parecía estar a punto de correrse, aún no.

En cambio él...

Un notorio gemido escapó de sus labios cuando Kanda empezó a masturbarle rápidamente, sin parar el vaivén de sus caderas un instante. Negó con la cabeza, negándose a acabar así. No quería darle esa satisfacción a _Bakanda_, no cuando la utilizaría como excusa para volver a tomarlo así de nuevo. Por Dios, quería descansar aunque fuera un poco. Pero cierta parte de su cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo. Seguía siendo un maldito adolescente hormonal.

- ¡Kanda!

Se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, saboreando el sabor de su sangre una vez más. Todo por evitar ese gemido que sabía que se convertiría en grito tras haber llamado al otro exorcista de esa forma. Algunas lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas sonrojadas tras su orgasmo, uno de los más fuertes que había tenido. Sus piernas habían dejado de responderle y habría terminado en el piso abruptamente si no fuera porque Kanda le había abrazado para que no cayera. En cambio, ambos se deslizaron hasta el suelo lentamente. Se sorprendió por la gentileza con la que le había sostenido y como se había arrodillado con él. Era algo de lo que no creía que el otro fuera capaz, pero al menos le había demostrado que sí le preocupaba lastimar al bebé, o algo así entendía por ese gesto.

Soltó un ligero quejido cuando Kanda salió de su interior, dejándole en el suelo mientras recuperaba la respiración apoyándose en la pared que le servía de apoyo otra vez. Vio al mayor entre el flequillo blanco, observando como el otro lamía los restos de su corrida de la mano derecha con un gesto de aparente indiferencia. Tragó saliva, desviando la mirada, avergonzado. No tenía idea de por qué al japonés le gustaba el sabor del semen, para él era tan bochornoso que prefería no pensar en eso cada vez que el pelinegro se corría en su boca luego de obligarle a darle sexo oral. Se mojó los labios, nervioso.

- ¿Listo para lo que sigue, _Moyashi_?

- ¿Lo que si-...? ¡_Bakanda_!

Sus piernas aún temblaban, todo él temblaba por el placer que acababa de experimentar. Pero para Kanda no era suficiente, eso era obvio. Porque se había aproximado otra vez hacia él, levantándolo a pesar de que quisiera resistirse por el bien del descanso que necesitaba aún si era totalmente inútil si su bebé seguía despierto por más tiempo.

No se enteró de lo que pasaba hasta que ya estaba recostado en la orilla de la cama, con los pies rozando el piso. Se cubrió parcialmente el rostro, aunque observando al otro con los ojos entreabiertos. Kanda le miraba fijamente también, soltándose el cabello para después desabrochar su camisa. Resopló suavemente, encogiéndose un poco al ver a Kanda acercarse.

Aunque no pudo evitar el quejido que salió de su boca cuando tres dedos volvieron a introducirse en su interior, entrando y saliendo lentamente, buscando. Y encontrando. Arqueó la espalda, tapándose la boca con ambas manos para evitar hacer más ruido de ese tipo.

- _Che_. Sigues tan estrecho, _Moyashi_. Aún después de que te jodí hace sólo unos instantes. Me pregunto si alguna vez te adaptarás a una buena follada sin que haya necesidad de meterte los dedos primero.

- No digas ese tipo de cosas, idiota - masculló entre dientes, con la voz ahogada. Justamente era lo que odiaba, a Kanda hablando de esa forma. Sabía que era parte del juego que el otro disfrutaba, pero no por eso iba a dejar que hablara tantas tonterías acerca de él.

Se mordió el labio nuevamente cuando los dedos del espadachín salieron de su cuerpo. Apretó con fuerza los párpados al tiempo que se aferraba a las sábanas de la cama del mayor cuando éste entró en él otra vez de una sola estocada. Juró que estuvo a punto de gritar por el dolor, pero en lugar de eso un gemido salió desde lo profundo de su garganta. Estúpido _Bakanda_. Maldito bastardo.

Kanda le tomó de las caderas, elevándolo un poco para tomar un ritmo de sus embestidas. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, gimiendo entre dientes aunque no quisiera hacer tan obvio que lo estaba disfrutando. Que dolía como siempre pero que a la vez empezaba a sentir algo más de placer. Tomó algunos mechones negros del otro, tirando de ellos de vez en cuando como si quisiera aferrarse a algo, cosa que al mayor no pareció importarle en lo absoluto pues seguía penetrándolo sin parar.

Sin embargo, ni él mismo se dio cuenta de cuando extendió su brazo izquierdo para rozar el rostro del mayor, entreabriendo los ojos para mirarle sin dejar de jadear cada vez que Kanda le complacía al tocar ese lugar dentro de él. Pero abrió los ojos con sorpresa, despejándose a pesar de que los movimientos seguían, cuando Kanda acarició su mano con una de las de él, mirándole intensamente pero sin aminorar el ritmo. ¿Kanda estaba siendo _amable_ con él o era su imaginación? No importaba, no quería pensar en eso. Con estar así por unos instantes más estaba satisfecho.

El pelinegro se inclinó hacia él, besándolo profundamente, moviendo la lengua contra la suya. Llevando el control, como siempre. Lo raro era que no le molestaba tanto esta vez. Tal vez sólo había decidido darle esto a _Bakanda_ porque quería estar con él después de las palabras del inspector, esas palabras que le habían hecho recordar cosas que no quería.

Terminó por abrazarse al otro, sin importarle que su gran vientre le impidiera hacerlo con la cercanía que quería. Fueron tan sólo unos segundos de ese acercamiento tan íntimo, pues el ritmo se había acelerado visiblemente.

Podía escuchar la respiración agitada de Kanda, así que cerró los ojos, esperando. Sabía que se correría pronto. Y que tendría que limpiarse otra vez. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando sintió la mano de Kanda sobre su miembro de nuevo, masturbándole al ritmo de sus embestidas. Se retorció un poco, halando el cabello del mayor para que bajara un poco la velocidad.

Pero a Kanda seguía sin importarle, pues no se detuvo hasta que logró que el menor se corriera por segunda vez, arqueando la espalda para encontrarse con el cuerpo del otro. Fue por ese gran placer que sintió que apenas se dio cuenta cuando Kanda salió de él otra vez para terminar sobre sus muslos y abdomen. Parpadeó cansinamente, sin poderse creer que Kanda no hubiera tomado la oportunidad de correrse dentro de él cuando no tenía ya la fuerza para oponerse. Un momento, ¿de verdad estaba siendo _amable_ con él?

- ¿Kan-da?

Toda su sensación de alivio se fue a la basura cuando el mayor le subió por completo el vestido, descubriendo su pecho de inmediato. Apretó los dientes al sentir el frío del aire de la habitación rozando esa parte tan sensible, aunque lo helado del ambiente era la última de sus preocupaciones.

- ¡N-no! ¡_Bakanda_!

Odiaba esto. Detestaba que el maldito bastardo jugara de esa forma con _esos_. Que los metiera a su boca y que succionara tan fuerte como si no le hubiera dicho antes lo mucho que dolía. ¡Y que se tomara la comida del bebé!

- _Mhm_. Será una lástima tener que compartir esto, _Moyashi_ - susurró el japonés, dando una última lamida en una de sus tetillas luego de haberse salido con la suya otra vez -. Sabe muy bien a pesar de ser tan dulce.

- ¡_Argh_! ¡Quítate de encima, imbécil! - le gritó, sonrojándose furiosamente por esos malditos comentarios.

- _Che_. Espero que puedas conservarlos por un tiempo más para seguir disfrutándolos, mocoso.

- ¡Cállate ya!

Se encogió en la cama, enfadado. Había roto todo poco encanto que había logrado conseguir con él, aunque después de todo fue tonto por pensar que Kanda podría comportarse bien con él. Aún si todavía le extrañaba ciertas actitudes que el otro exorcista había tomado esta vez.

- Oye, _Moyashi_.

- ¡Me llamo Allen!

Hacía tanto que no le recordaba cuál era su nombre que puso demasiado empeño en hacerle notar algo que, obviamente, el otro ya sabía. Pero, de nuevo, Kanda pareció ni inmutarse, porque de inmediato sacó una pequeña prenda de uno de sus bolsillos, mirándole fijamente sin dibujar gesto alguno en el rostro.

Empalideció cuando el sostén celeste fue puesto en sus manos para luego ruborizarse. ¿De dónde demonios había salido eso? ¿Acaso ese pervertido había estado hurgando en sus cosas?

- Antes de que empieces con tus paranoias, quiero decirte que tú mismo lo dejaste aquí en mi habitación, así que debes atenerte a las consecuencias.

- ¿Con-secuencias?

No recordaba haber dejado eso en la habitación de Kanda, no estaba tan loco para hacerlo. Pero aún así quería saber acerca de esas '_consecuencias_' y si eran tan horribles como pensaba que eran.

- Será mejor que te lo pongas si no quieres manchar tu ropa. De por sí fue una suerte que no cayera nada sobre tu lindo vestido, _Moyashi_.

Le miró con el ceño fruncido, avergonzado por lo que Kanda estaba haciendo ahora: el japonés limpiaba los restos de semen que habían salpicado ambos cuerpos, dejándolos al menos decentes para poder dormir. Estaba acostumbrado, sí, pero aún así era raro para él que Kanda tuviera esa especie de rutina. Aunque con Kanda casi todo era tan metódico, tenía un horario muy estricto y procuraba seguirlo al pie de la letra. Todo se perdía simplemente cuando Allen estaba cerca, así que en gran parte era su culpa que Kanda se apartara de lo que tenía que hacer. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, pero la sensación de felicidad un tanto extraña se apoderaba de él de vez en cuando.

Se colocó la molesta prenda de todas formas. Kanda tenía razón después de todo, no quería pasar por ese bochorno de tener su ropa sucia por su terquedad. Trató de bajarse de la cama para buscar su ropa inferior, pero Kanda le pasó solamente la interior, mirándole desde arriba con una mueca divertida en su rostro.

- No necesitarás los pantalones, _Moyashi_.

- Ni siquiera se te ocurra tocarme cuando estoy dormido, _Bakanda_ - murmuró, colocándose cuidadosamente el único obstáculo que tendría Kanda para meterle mano.

- _Che_. Esperaré hasta que despiertes entonces, idiota.

Se hizo a un lado cuando Kanda se sentó a su lado en la cama, aún con la camisa y los pantalones desabrochados, recostándose inmediatamente. Allen le miró, sentado como estaba, acomodándose algunos mechones blancos tras una de sus orejas. Terminó por recostarse al lado del mayor, mirando hacia el techo, pensando en algo que de pronto le había llegado a la mente.

- Kanda.

- ¿Qué quieres, _Moyashi_?

- _Mhm_... ¿Cómo crees que deberíamos de llamar a nuestro bebé?

Sintió como el otro se movía en la cama para mirarle, siguiendo recostado como estaba. Se sonrojó un poco por la forma de observarle tan intensa. Por la pregunta que de pronto se le había ocurrido.

- Debe ser un nombre japonés.

- ¿Qué? ¡Pero va a nacer aquí! - reclamó de inmediato, apoyándose en uno de sus codos para mirarle desde arriba - Es justo que tenga un nombre occidental, será su lugar de nacimiento después de todo.

- _Che_. ¿Para qué preguntas entonces si vas a salir con tus reclamos?

Cerró la boca de inmediato, dándose cuenta de que Kanda tenía razón. Resopló entrecortadamente, recostándose otra vez al lado del otro sin decidirse a decir nada en realidad.

- Sólo quería saber tu opinión - susurró, jugando nerviosamente con las mangas del vestido sin atreverse a mirarle de nuevo.

Aunque más bien quería una sugerencia. Nunca había pensando en un nombre para su bebé, no sabía cómo dirigirse a él o si estaba bien pensar en algo como eso antes de que naciera.

- Podría llamarse Allen - le escuchó decir, provocando que prácticamente le diera un ataque de tos. ¿Es que había escuchado mal acaso? -. _Che_. ¿Qué tienes, imbécil?

- ¿Te gusta mi nombre? ¿_Allen_? - se señaló a sí mismo, algo asustado porque a Kanda de pronto le hubiera dado por decir algo como eso.

O era que estaba escuchando mal, eso. Tal vez ya estaba dormido y estaba soñando...

- Sí, ¿y? - dijo Kanda, con voz indiferente, arqueando una ceja como si no entendiera el por qué de tan repentino alboroto.

- '_¿Y?_' ¿¡Entonces por qué sigues llamándome '_Moyashi_'!?

- _Che_. Eso es porque tú eres un _moyashi_, idiota - contestó el mayor, como si fuera una respuesta de lo más obvia.

- ¡Pero me llamo Allen! - volvió a insistir, queriendo saber por qué demonios Kanda se esforzaba por llamarle de esa forma si de verdad le gustaba tanto su nombre como para pensar en ponerle así a su hijo.

- Deja de hacer tanto escándalo por algo como esto, _Moyashi_. Pensé que te morías de sueño y que caerías rendido rápidamente.

Claro que tenía sueño, pero estaba interesado en esto por más tonto que podría parecer. Además, su bebé se había tranquilizado nuevamente, así que tal vez tendría oportunidad de dormir aunque fuera un poco.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que me llamarás por mi nombre alguna vez? Después de todo te gusta, ¿no?

- Eso no pasará, _Moyashi_.

- ¿¡Qué!? - apretó los dientes, tentado a tirar de ese cabello negro otra vez - ¿Ni siquiera porque es mi cumpleaños?

- Eso no tiene nada que ver. Sigues siendo un _moyashi_ y lo seguirás siendo para siempre.

Hizo un puchero ante la sonrisa socarrona del otro exorcista. Ese maldito idiota. Sabía lo mucho que detestaba que le llamara de esa forma y que una de las cosas que más quería era que Kanda al fin se dignara a llamarle por su nombre, que lo tratara como su igual por alguna vez en su vida.

- Algún día lograré que me llames por mi nombre. Ya lo verás, _Bakanda_.

- Sigue soñando, estúpido _Moyashi_. Ahora duérmete ya y no hagas tanto ruido por una tontería como esta.

Kanda había puesto una de sus manos sobre su cabeza para mandarlo a la cama otra vez de una forma no muy amable. Se cruzó de brazos, molesto de una forma infantil.

Pero había hablado con Kanda sobre su bebé. Se había sentido cálido cuando cruzó esas cuantas palabras con el samurái. Cálido y extraño a la vez. Cerró los ojos, acurrucándose contra el otro de forma prácticamente inconsciente.

De todas formas se sorprendió un poco cuando sintió una de las manos del mayor sobre su rostro, acariciándole la mejilla que aún estaba algo hinchada a causa del golpe que el inspector le había dado.

- Tendrás que darme una explicación sobre esto, pequeño idiota.

Suspiró, restregando su rostro contra la mano del oriental sin percatarse de que lo hacía con la intención de querer sentir más ese tacto tan suave.

- Ya te dije que no puedes hacer nada al respecto, _Bakanda_.

- Claro que puedo.

Entreabrió los labios cuando Kanda se acercó para besarle, dándole la oportunidad de que entrara en su boca. Sonrió entre los labios del otro, aún si sabía que no era buena idea que Kanda pensara de esa forma.

- Sólo no te metas en problemas. Ya tienes suficientes por haberte involucrado conmigo en esta misión - susurró apenas se separaron, tomando un poco de aire al respirar.

- _Mph_. Jodido mártir.

Volvió a sonreír suavemente. Kanda tenía razón, siempre la tenía en esas cosas. Pero no quería que el otro pasara por algo como eso cuando podía ser evitado. Acarició su vientre, aliviado por sentir tan pocos movimientos en su interior. Se acurrucó en el hombro del mayor, mucho más relajado a pesar de los insultos que Kanda mascullaba entre dientes por su falta de cuidado y de su incapacidad por pensar en sí mismo. Le abrazó como pudo, totalmente relajado y dispuesto a dormir de una vez por todas.

Aunque pronto sintió unos pasitos sobre él, provocando que abriera uno de sus ojos plateados para ver qué pasaba.

- ¿Timcanpy?

- _Che_. ¿Aún sigues aquí, maldita cosa del demonio?

El golem dorado abrió su boca, como si estuviera reclamando por ser ignorado de esa forma y, claro, por como el japonés de dirigía hacia él. Allen soltó una risita, tomando a Timcanpy entre sus manos para tranquilizarlo.

- Sólo ignóralo, Kanda. Deja que se quede a dormir con nosotros, ¿sí?

- Como si tuviera otra opción - masculló el pelinegro, recostándose de nuevo por completo.

Sonrió otra vez, acomodando a Timcanpy en su almohada, asegurándose de que el golem estuviera cómodo para que no molestara a Kanda y así no iniciar alguna pelea entre ellos.

Porque agradecía poder estar así, rodeado de sus seres queridos. De Kanda, Timcanpy y, claro, de su bebé. Volvió a colocar una de sus manos en su abdomen, apoyándose en el hombro del otro exorcista, quien no lo rechazó.

Sí, hacía tiempo que necesitaba algo como esto.

Un pequeño respiro en medio del mar tormentoso en el que seguía estando.

**+ Continuará +**

**Notas finales**: Las últimas líneas me dolieron más que todo el capítulo, err. ¿Tan cruel soy, ju? Además, aunque no lo parezca, concuerdo con el punto de vista de mi amiga (la que me indujo a D Gray-man y a la que quiero abrazar con todas mis fuerzas a pesar de que sé que me golpeará si lo hago), esa que dice que Lvellie es más bueno que el pan y que los salvará a todos *_risitas_*. Además, de cierta manera lo _comprendo_, es decir, para él la supervivencia de la Orden está por encima de todo, hasta de los propios exorcistas. Y eso podría incluir a un adorable e indefenso -_embarazado_- Allen, _lol_. Entiendo que se desespere, aunque no debería de hacerlo, al menos no de esa manera... Oh, bueno. Muchos perdones por la falta de actualizaciones y por lo ¿poco? que pasó en este capítulo. Nos vemos, pronto, espero *_llora_*.


	27. Nuevas promesas

**Stupid me says**: ***Spoilers del capítulo 182*** _WTF_, Allen es un idiota. Creo que me he enamorado de nuevo *_ojos soñadores_*. Pero hubo tanto _Yullen_, _OMG_, gracias Hoshino... aunque Allen sigue siendo idiota. Un adorable idiota, yum. Oh, y los chistes que hicimos mi amiga y yo acerca del rumor que Kanda era quien atravesaba a Allen con la espada, je. Digamos que el _Yullen_ gana terreno sobre el _Arekan_ en ella *_risita_*. Un momento, ¿de verdad hubo spoiler? Je je, vayan a leerlo mejor y golpeense en la cabeza contra la pared conmigo porque el pequeño _Moyashi_ es tan idiota como adorable (y sexy en esa última página) *_suspiro_* Más capítulos como ese, hermosa Hoshino, por favor ***fin de ¿spoilers? eso***

Horrible, horrible retraso. Lo siento mucho. Espero que haya más o menos coherencia en esto y que este capítulo no tenga tantos errores como creo que los tiene. Un especial saludo para mi amada _**Kassy**_, a quien la vida parece detestar de forma personal. Mucho ánimo, espero que todo resulte lo mejor posible. Muchas gracias a _**Himutako Mizumi**_ por ese hermoso dibujo que me envió por el cumpleaños de Allen, aw. Perdón por no haberte contestado, lo siento. Por cierto... _The hell_, tengo más de 300 _reviews_. ¡Gracias! No me lo puedo creer, no lo merezco, hum, pero me ayudan a seguir. Veo tantos reviews y me siento más comprometida, eh, o sea que sí ayuda que me dejen alguno, aunque no es obligación. Mucho hacen con tan siquiera darle click a este intento de fanfic y tratar de leerlo. Gracias de nuevo.

Besitos para mi querido _**Dev-kun**_ si es que llega a leer esto. Yo también te extraño muchísimo, extraño nuestras pláticas y desvarios. Maldita vida real, ju.

**Notas especiales para el capítulo:** _Fluff_, argh. _Lemon_ y _lime_. _Bakanda_ sigue siendo perverso en mi mundo, creo que ya lo saben. Algo de Link que yo considero _canon_ (_lol_). Lenalee y algo parecido a la heterosexualidad. Mi incredúlidad porque alguien me posteó en _Los buenos fics y sus autores_ (oh, bueno, eso último no).

**Rating**: M

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ D Gray-man no me pertenece, es de Hoshino Katsura-_senseii_. Si me perteneciera, no hubiera gritado de alegría (ni asustado a mi hermano) cuando me dijeron que el hiatus por fin había terminado. ¡Yay!

**Apóstol de Dios**

**27. Nuevas promesas**

Entreabrió los ojos cuando un movimiento particularmente fuerte del que dormía a su lado le incomodó tanto como para dejar de fingir que no le molestaba. Estúpida cama individual, demasiado pequeña; estúpido niñito embarazado, demasiado inquieto.

Se dio la vuelta para tenerlo de frente, observándolo fijamente gracias a la ténue luz de la luna que se colaba por el vitral roto de su habitación. Un gesto de habitual angustia adornaba su rostro infantil, ya estaba prácticamente acostumbrado a tenerlo así. Sólo faltaba que empezara a llamar a ese hombre. Ese hombre al que tanto detestaba.

Mana Walker.

Ese sujeto siempre estaba presente en los sueños del _Moyashi_, escucharle susurrar ese nombre entre dientes era algo de casi todos los días. Sòlo que algunas veces eran lágrimas y otras veces eran sonrisas; lo que siempre estaba presente era el nombre de ese tipo, el supuesto padre del _Moyashi_. Sabía que no era normal sentir ese tipo de rivalidad contra una persona muerta, pero era algo que no podía evitar.

Tal vez el estúpido _Moyashi_ tenía razón, tal vez estaba demostrando inseguridad, definitivamente odiaba eso. Chasqueó la lengua, molesto, acomodándose de nuevo en la cama que compartía con el menor. Le rodeó con uno de sus brazos, oyendo como el otro emitía un pequeño sonido de disconformidad, sólo para después acurrucarse contra él como si de eso dependiera su vida. Este maldito idiota. Al menos esperaba que las facciones del rostro del niño se suavizaran, que ya no se sintiera mal por ese tipo muerto.

Movió una de sus manos, deslizándola por todo el cuerpo del otro exorcista. Unas semanas, unos cuantos días más y todo habría terminado. Allen completaría su misión y él ya no sería necesario. Ya no tendría más excusas para estar tan cerca del chiquillo como hasta ahora. Todo sin contar que extrañaría que el otro no fuera tan ágil y que por eso le era mucho más sencillo salirse con la suya en cuanto al sexo se trataba; sin contar que extrañaría su fetiche de tener al _Moyashi_ embarazado para hacerle lo que quisiera, incluso molestarlo ahora que no podía luchar de vuelta. Sonrió maliciosamente, ocultando su rostro entre los cabellos blancos del menor.

Pero su mano seguía descendiendo mientras trataba de encontrar una manera de coinciliar el sueño nuevamente, acariciando con suavidad para que el niñito no se despertara y tuviera una excusa para quejarse. Aunque al tocar el abdomen del otro se percató de unos movimientos bastante notorios; el bebé parecía bastante inquieto y le extrañó que el _Moyashi_ no se hubiera despertado ya. Después de todo, Allen decía que esa era una de las principales razones por las que le costaba descansar por las noches, esa y no encontrar una posición cómoda. Estúpido _Moyashi_, seguramente estaba totalmente agotado y por eso no se enteraba de casi nada. Lo acercó un poco más a él, aún palpando el vientre del chiquillo sin dejar de sentir como su hijo parecía tratar de acomodarse ahí dentro.

Se mantuvo inmóvil por unos instantes, sólo concentrado en los movimientos del bebé, pensando que eso tal vez le ayudaría a dormir; al menos hasta que oyó algo que lo distrajo por completo.

- Te dije que no me metieras mano, _Bakanda_.

Chasqueó la lengua, irritado. No era su intención hacer eso, solamente había colocado una de sus manos sobre al abdomen del otro y se había entretenido con los movimientos del bebé. Aún así no debía culpar al niño por pensar que eso era lo que pretendía, casi siempre esos eran sus planes, ¿no?

- _Che_. Estúpido _Moyashi_.

Gruñó cuando Allen se zafó de su agarre para darle la espalda, aunque se calmó de inmediato al tiempo que el menor volió a tomar su mano para colocarla donde estaba, justo en su vientre, acomodándose después. Arqueó una ceja, confundido por ese gesto. Pero así era Allen después de todo, tan confuso que lo mejor era no tratar de entenderlo. Resopló, estrechando el abrazo y hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del _Moyashi_, olfateando el aroma que desprendía. No comprendía por qué había decidido cambiar de posición, pero esto sólo le daba más posibilidades de estrecharlo íntimamente sin que el abdomen del menor interfiriera con el contacto físico. ¿O tal vez por eso mismo lo había hecho, porque quería que Kanda le abrazara con mucha más cercanía? No tenía idea.

- Se está moviendo mucho.

No hizo nada en cuanto Allen empezó a hablar, ni siquiera parpadeó. Aún y cuando una de esas pequeñas manos estaba sobre la suya, guiándola para que sintiera mejor lo que pasaba en su interior. No sabía si era una queja o si era una expresión de alegría, aunque debía tratarse del primero porque no podía dormir por esto. Pero se le hacía curioso el comportamiento del _Moyashi_, tan sutil y delicado; sin abochornarse por la posición y por sus acciones.

- Crees que estás soñando, ¿no es así? - masculló entre dientes, muy cerca del oído del otro exorcista.

- _Mhm_... No lo sé.

Se apartó un poco para resoplar. Este niño estúpido, cada día lo sorprendía más. Tan torpe e infantil; tan somnoliento que ni siquiera se enteraba de lo que estaba pasando, cosa que él podría aprovechar, claro. Aunque acababan de hacerlo apenas unas horas, y la verdad no quería que el chiquillo estuviera quejándose de más por lo adolorido que estaba. Chasqueó la lengua, inclinándose de nuevo hacia Allen para besar el cuello de éste luego de haber apartado algunos cabellos blancos. Sin embargo, no esperaba escuchar una risita apagada salir de la boca del otro, sintiéndole temblar ligeramente.

- Me haces cosquillas.

- _Che_. Idiota. Jodido mocoso. ¿Quieres que te folle otra vez? A ver si te puedes reír de nuevo.

Le extrañó que el _Moyashi_ no le contestara, que no reclamara o que no volviera a reírse estúpidamente.

- _Oi. Moyashi_.

Nada.

Frunció el ceño. Seguramente el pequeño imbécil se había quedado dormido de nuevo. Detestaba esto, saber lo mucho que le afectaba este molesto chiquillo. Incluso el hecho de saber que se sentía mucho mejor al saber que Allen se sentía tan seguro con él como para actuar de esa manera, aún si creía que estaba soñando. O saber que su bebé estaba tan bien como para moverse de esa forma tan animada a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado los dos.

- _Che_. Maldita sea. Estúpido _Moyashi_.

Tal vez debía acostarse en ese maldito futón que seguía en el suelo como si lo usaran alguna vez, al menos así estarían más cómodos. Pero no. Sonrió socarronamente. No podía dejar al pequeño idiota así, no después de que siempre le suplicaba que durmiera a su lado aunque se negara a decir la razón. De todas formas, no eran necesarias las palabras porque Kanda sabía que el _Moyashi_ seguía siendo muy orgulloso a pesar de que su cuerpo lo traicionara y se mostrara así de necesitado de calor corporal.

Así que trató de encontrar una posición más o menos confortable para poder descansar y reponer energías. Después de todo, planeaba que lo primero que el _Moyashi_ se encontrara al despertar fuera una erección a punto de ser aliviada si es que aceptaba ocuparse también de las '_necesidades_' de su '_atacante_'**(1)**. Oh, sí. Se jodería a ese niñito por la mañana, justo antes de ir a la enfermería. Quería verlo nervioso, cerrando uno de sus ojos plateados con molestia al tiempo que caminaba para después dirigirle una mirada asesina, como si le reclamara en silencio por su falta de cuidado como siempre. Ese gesto de dolor y enojo al mismo tiempo le encantaba, le excitaba. Esta vez no dudaría en correrse dentro del mocoso, para que no se olvidara de que seguía perteneciéndole a él nada más; después de todo, solamente había decidido no hacerlo antes porque no quería que el otro tuviera una excusa para irse otra vez. Pero ya se lo cobraría, por supuesto.

Cerró los ojos, esperando a que el sueño llegara pronto. Generalmente no sufría de insomnio; era el _Moyashi_ quien siempre se quejaba por no poder dormir, pero al parecer había terminado contagiándose por culpa de este estúpido niñito. Todo por pasar tanto tiempo con él, por tenerlo cerca siempre. Porque se sentía tan bien cuando estaban juntos, aún si no estaban follando; cosa que no quería admitir. No quería admitir que solamente quería estar ahí, aunque fuera de esta manera. Y no quería porque era una maldita debilidad admitir ante el _Moyashi_ que lo necesitaba, porque el débil era el niñito y no él. Chasqueó la lengua de nuevo, maldiciendo entre dientes, al fin dejando que el sueño se apoderara de él.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó; si fueron unos cuantos minutos o un par de horas. El hecho era que Allen se estaba moviendo de nuevo, despertándole en el acto. Parpadeó cansinamente, llevándose una mano al rostro con fastidio. ¿Ahora que jodidos pasaba? Estaba a punto de reclamarle al niñato cuando se volvió al sentir que el _Moyashi_ trataba de levantarse de la cama. Eso, trataba, porque estaba batallando horrores para incorporarse. Le oyó maldecir, cosa que le hizo sonreír maliciosamente sin que pudiera evitarlo. Simplemente era tan divertido tener al _Moyashi_ en esa condición. Iba a extrañar esto en cuanto naciera el bebé, de eso no había duda.

- _Oi_. ¿A dónde demonios crees que vas? - le dijo, hablando en voz fuerte y clara en cuanto Allen al fin logró bajar al suelo, obteniendo como respuesta un respingo totalmente visible.

- ¿E-estás despierto?

- Te mueves demasiado como para dormir, idiota.

Allen no contestó, sólo le miró con enojo, como si fuera su culpa que no el menor no pudiera coinciliar el sueño. Aún así se tuvo que incoporar cuando el _Moyashi_ le dio la espalda, enfadado por la forma en que el otro le ignoraba mientras se colocaba con trabajos los pantalones luego de haberlos recogido del suelo.

- _Moyashi_...

- Tengo que ir al baño, _Bakanda_ - le interrumpió Allen, con un ligero susurro, aún molesto -. ¿Tanto te molesta? Mejor aprovecha para dormirte otra vez.

- _Che_. Ni creas que te dejaré ir solo.

- ¿Eh?

El inglés pareció bastante sorprendido ante sus palabras, pues se volvió para verle por completo y se quedó de pie ahí, sin moverse. Mirándolo fijamente mientras se levantaba para acomodarse los pantalones y la camisa. Ese pequeño idiota, no debería de lucir tan extrañado por esto. También él le siguió con los ojos cuando el chiquillo al fin se decidió a moverse, inclinándose con dificultad para tomar el suéter que había quedado tirado en el piso. Le observó detenidamente mientras se colocaba aquella prenda con mucho cuidado, tratando de cubrirse aún y cuando supiera que eso ya no servía de mucho con ese embarazo tan notorio.

- No hace falta que vengas conmigo. Ya he ido todas las noches yo solito y no me he perdido - le oyó decir, usando ese tono de voz cínico que le fastidiaba tanto como le gustaba -. Y todo sin que tú te enteraras. Sólo duérmete de una vez, ¿quieres?

¿Cómo podía cambiar tan rápido? Hasta hacía unos momentos (minutos u horas, no sabía), el niñito le había hecho abrazarle y acariciar su vientre, sonriéndole dulcemente y comportándose como si fuera un chiquillo. Ahora estaba en plan ofendido y Kanda no alcanzaba a captar por qué. Pero, eso, seguía siendo Allen Walker, el estúpido _Moyashi_ con cambios de humor por culpa de las hormonas y demás. Era un verdadero fastidio. Se levantó de la cama también, ignorando por completo que el otro exorcista se había decidido a mirarle reprobatoriamente otra vez. Cosa que a él le tenía sin cuidado, no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo ofendido que se pudiera sentir el _Moyashi_ por esto. Aunque ese ambiente _tenso_ se relajó al instante cuando cierto golem dorado salió de uno de los bolsillos del suéter que el niño traía puesto.

- ¿Timcanpy? ¿Qué hacías ahí? ¡Se suponía que estabas en la cama!

El golem ignoró por completo los reclamos de su amo, restregándose contra el rostro del niño antes de colocarse su abdomen como si nada pasara. Estúpida esfera endemoniada, siempre comportándose como si Allen le perteneciera; todo cuando era más que obvio que el _Moyashi_ era de él y sólo de él. Por eso no le importó que Timcanpy le mirara de esa forma cuando se acercó de nuevo al chiquillo, tomándole del rostro para que le mirara. El _Moyashi_ parpadeó, como preguntándose el por qué de ese gesto, como si no supiera en lo absoluto lo que realmente quería.

- ¿Kanda?

- _Che_. Eres demasiado lento, mejor camina de una vez, idiota - le dijo, ganándose otro gesto de enfado, pero siguió sin importarle. Terminó por empujarlo, dejando de lado la inicial caricia en el rostro del pequeño.

- ¡Ya te dije que puedo ir solo, _Bakanda_!

No. No podía arriesgarse a que el niñito se encontrara nuevamente con el inspector Lvellie, no iba a dejar que el pequeño imbécil saliera lastimado de nuevo. Aunque no contaba que, mientras el chiquillo seguía quejándose, se hubiera decidido por fin a abrir la puerta de su habitación. Porque había alguien parado justo ahí, dirigiéndoles una mirada inquisidora que no le gustó para nada.

Sobre todo porque era esa persona, una de las tantas que odiaba. No, especialmente detestaba a este sujeto.

- _Che_.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- ¿L-Link? ¿Qué...?

Simplemente no podía encontrar las palabras, todas morían antes de dejar sus labios. Hacía tanto que no veía al inspector y ahora estaba ahí, de pie, justo frente a la puerta. Cuando se suponía que no debía estar ahí, cuando era ese día en el que se quedaba solo con Kanda. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? ¿Qué tanto había escuchado? Se sentía aún más nervioso bajo el análisis de aquella mirada, siempre incomodándolo de una manera que no podía explicar.

- Tengo que hablar contigo, Walker. _A solas_ - el notorio énfasis en las últimas dos palabras le hizo tensarse un poco.

Sobre todo porque sabía que Kanda no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados ante esto. Y él que sólo quería hacer una visita nocturna al baño y nada más. Resopló.

- Esta noche el _Moyashi_ se queda conmigo, por si lo habías olvidado - escuchó gruñir a Kanda. No se atrevió a mirarle, pero estaba seguro de la cara de pocos amigos que el samurái le estaba regalando al inspector.

- No lo he olvidado, Yu Kanda. Regresará en unos cuantos minutos; confío en que sepas controlarte por ese corto período de tiempo.

Oyó a Kanda chasquear la lengua, seguramente enojado por las palabras de Link. Aún no sabía cómo era que el inspector le hacía frente a _Bakanda_ cuando la gran mayoría de la gente lo evitaba. Después de todo, el único que estaba tan loco como hacerlo era Lavi. Pero suponía que era solamente porque para el alemán era muy importante cumplir con su trabajo, pesara a quien le pesara. Aunque fuera Kanda.

Se sintió jalado hacia afuera, sacándolo totalmente de balance. Link lo estaba obligando a caminar, con mucho más cuidado que Kanda, claro, pero no le había dado ninguna explicación.

- ¡E-espera...! - pidió, sólo para ser ignorado.

Le extrañaba que Kanda no estuviera a su lado, dirigiéndole su típica mirada asesina al inspector. No podía creer que estuviera tan distraído como para no enterarse de lo que estaban hablando los mayores, de darse cuenta únicamente del sonido de la puerta cerrándose tras de él. Tal vez era porque sentía demasiados movimientos en su interior, algo raro a esa hora del día. Eso y que tenía...

- Irás primero a los baños comunes, Walker - dijo Link, totalmente tranquilo, como si no le hubiera sacado de ahí sin darle oportunidad de saber qué ocurría.

Todo era un fastidio. Tener que caminar así e, incluso, sentirse bien cuando Link colocó una de las manos en su espalda, aliviando el dolor y la incomodidad. Aunque todo estaría bien mientras que Kanda no se enterara de que el inspector seguía haciendo eso a pesar de que el japonés se había opuesto desde el principio. Pero no estaba muy seguro de que _Bakanda_ lograra entender que esto le servía mucho más que tenerlo a él empujándolo para que caminara más rápido. Masculló un insulto entre dientes, recordando una vez más la poca paciencia que Kanda tenía con él para todo. Como a la hora de tener sexo.

Se sonrojó levemente, pensando en que lo adolorido que se sentía no era sólo por lo grande que se había puesto su bebé. Que sufría de otro dolor que no tenía nada que ver con su embarazo y que era más bien culpa de Kanda. Siempre era culpa de ese bastardo. Tal vez dejaría de molestarle tanto en un futuro, aunque no estaba del todo seguro si _Bakanda_ seguía teniendo el poco cuidado que demostraba a la hora de poseerlo. Sin embargo, aquella vez había sido un poco diferente. Kanda había sido más o menos considerado, le había dado un par de muestras de cariño que le eran totalmente ajenas. Eran tan contrarias a Kanda, nada qué ver con Kanda.

Al fin tuvo la oportunidad de aliviar su vejiga al llegar a los baños, cosa que le hizo sentirse mucho mejor. Esta era una de las cosas que más le fastidiaba de todo el asunto, era terriblemente molesto tener que levantarse cada dos o tres horas para esto; detestaba que no hubiera baños individuales en las habitaciones. Esperaba que el nuevo lugar a donde se mudaran contara con este útil servicio, aunque seguramente ya no le sería tan necesario como ahora. Resopló, sintiendo como Timcanpy se posaba sobre su cabeza en cuanto se dirigía a lavarse las manos luego de bajar la palanca del retrete. El golem se veía tan quitado de la pena, como si no se enterara de todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Pero tal vez era lo mejor, no quería que a Tim le diera por ser más curioso y meterse en más problemas. Ya era suficiente (muy, muy suficiente) saber que seguramente Cross estaba de regreso en el Cuartel General.

Oh, por Dios. El general Cross Marian estaba de regreso en el Cuartel General.

Un gran temblor recorrió su cuerpo entero, obligándole a mojarse por completo la cara si quería mantenerse consciente. Esto estaba muy mal, no podría con su maestro en las condiciones en las que estaba. Su vestimenta, su debilidad, su cuerpo. Sobre todo su cuerpo. Y no solamente por su abultado abdomen, sino por otra cosa que le preocupaba aún más. Otras_ cosas_. Negó rápidamente con la cabeza, ignorando el aleteo indignado de Timcanpy ante ese movimiento repentino. Esperaba no tener que enfrentarse con él, no quería más deudas amontonadas a su nombre cuando apenas podía moverse. Porque no creía que Cross (el diablo en persona) se tocara el corazón por él a pesar de su embarazo.

- No sé qué voy a hacer, Tim - susurró, hablándole a su golem a pesar de que estaba mirando hacia el espejo.

Hacia esa figura trajeada y sonriente que le devolvía el análisis visual como siempre. Esa que también podía ver Kanda. Tragó saliva, sólo para después volver a mojarse el rostro, tratando de despejar su mente. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse visiblemente cuando escuchó a alguien llamándolo.

- ¿Has terminado, Walker? - se volvió de inmediato para ver a Link, quien lo observaba desde atrás. Reflejándose en el espejo como él.

- Sí. Lo siento - murmuró, secándose el rostro con una toalla. Se había olvidado de lo problemático que era ser seguido por alguien. Había pasado demasiado tiempo con Kanda; eso y Link se había desaparecido constantemente los últimos días.

Apenas iba a volverse para enfrentar a Link a la cara cuando éste le tomó del brazo de pronto, logrando que se asustara por lo repentino del movimiento.

- Ven.

Parpadeó, extrañado, dejándose guiar por su inspector hacia afuera del baño. Era raro que Link tuviera contacto físico con él, simplemente se limitaba a seguirlo, a mantenerse cerca. Pero ahora lo había llevado hasta una de las bancas que estaban en el pasillo, todo sin soltarle un instante. Le hizo sentarse sin darle oportunidad de reclamar, apenas permitiéndole apoyarse con una de sus manos para estar más cómodo. Elevó la mirada, buscando alguna explicación coherente.

Aunque no se esperaba que Link sacara una pequeña caja, abriéndola de inmediato para sacar de ella un pañuelo. Retrocedió por instinto en cuanto vio al otro acercar la mano hacia él. Se había asustado, no iba a admitirlo, pero esto estaba poniéndole nervioso. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sientiendo como el inspector le tomaba de la barbilla para elevarle el rostro; podía escuchar su corazón latiendo rápidamente y no estaba muy seguro del por qué le era tan incómodo esto.

- Aún no ha bajado del todo la hinchazón.

Entreabrió los ojos para tratar de entender a lo que se refería Link. Pero fue hasta que sintió algo húmedo y frío en su mejilla que alcanzó a reaccionar del todo. El alemán le estaba aplicando algún tipo de medicamento con ayuda del pañuelo, podía saberlo por el extraño olor que desprendía aquella cosa. Así que se quedó muy quieto, ignorando el ligero dolor que aquello le provocaba.

Era la herida por la bofetada del inspector Lvellie; no podía creer que aún no estuviera recuperado por completo. Pero no importaba, porque lo que más se resistía a procesar mentalmente era el hecho que Link estuviera haciendo esto por él. Lenalee le había pedido ya que fuera a curarse eso en la enfermería, pero estaba tan cansado que decidió ir a la habitación de Kanda (aún y cuando lo que hizo no fue precisamente descansar). No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde ese incidente, había caído dormido casi al instante después de aquella pequeña conversación con Kanda. No, estaba demasiado distraído con otras cosas como para preocuparse por esto.

Aparte, podía escuchar a Timcanpy revoloteando a su lado, como si estuviera enfadado porque alguien más que no fuera él lo estaba tocando. Esperó hasta que Link terminó con lo que hacía, tratando de ignorar que su golem había empezado a mordisquearle el cabello para llamar su atención. Resopló suavemente cuando Link se alejó de él, colocándole una bandita muy cerca de sus labios. No sabía qué hacer ahora. Link estaba guardando las cosas en esa caja que ahora identificaba como un pequeño botiquín con medicamentos. Se mordió el labio inferior.

No contaba conque Link iba a hacer el primer movimiento al levantarse de la banca, logrando captar su atención de inmediato. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando vio al alemán hacer una marcada reverencia.

- ¿Link...?

- Te ofrezco una disculpa por ausentarme tanto tiempo, Walker. Estuve ocupado preparando la llegada del secretario Lvellie al Cuartel General.

Era eso entonces. Se pasó un mechón blanco atrás de la oreja izquierda, pensando en lo que tendría qué decir a eso. Definitivamente no se esperaba que el inspector se disculpara por esto.

- No te preocupes, Link - sonrió dulcemente, tratando de ser amable a pesar de lo raro que se sentía por recibir este tipo de trato por parte del hombre frente a él -. No fue tu culpa después de todo.

No quería ser grosero ni decirle que la verdad era que estar lejos de Link le había hecho sentir mucho mejor. Podía estar más tiempo a solas con Kanda sin necesidad de preocuparse porque el idiota japonés se comportara más pesado por la presencia del inspector.

- También me disculpo en nombre del secretario Lvellie - elevó la mirada, aún más sorprendido por esas palabras -. Él lamenta mucho lo ocurrido, por lo que apreciaría mucho que esto no se divulgara.

Ladeó el rostro. ¿Le estaba pidiendo que no le dijera a nadie más lo que el inspector había hecho? No pensaba hacerlo, nadie más que Lavi (quien había presenciado el hecho) y Kanda lo sabían, éste último sólo porque el pelirrojo le insistió en que debía decirle antes de que se pusiera histérico y planeara una masacre contra todos. Se sonrojó un poco al tiempo que dibujaba un gesto enfadado en el rostro; _Bakanda_ era tan sobreprotector a veces, como si no recordara que también él era un exorcista calificado para pelear. Que su condición actual no le permitiera hacerlo no quería decir que era débil o que no podía defenderse nunca más. No entendía por qué se preocupaba tanto.

Así como tampoco sabía por qué Link estaba actuando de esa manera, una que nunca se hubiera creído de no ser porque lo estaba viendo. De pronto recordó lo mucho que Kanda insistía en que el inspector no era tan bueno como Allen lo quería creer. Que él sabía su relación y que podía aprovecharse de eso en cuanto quisiera. Pero Howard Link no lo había hecho y ahora venía ante él para pedirle que guardara un secreto. Algo que ni siquiera le molestaba tanto, había sido su culpa por hablar así, sin pensar.

Asintió levemente con la cabeza, asegurando que no diría nada. Podía sentir cómo Link le observaba fijamente de nuevo, de esa forma que no le gustaba. Se levantó como pudo, seguro de que Kanda estaría enfadado ya por la espera. No entendía por qué había aceptado quedarse en la habitación, pero era seguro que estaría de mal humor y que nuevamente él tendría que soportarlo. Pero, antes de empezar a caminar, se volvió hacia Link, quien apenas recogía el botiquín para guardarlo. Se mordió el labio inferior, inseguro si debía preguntar el por qué de esa consideración para con Kanda y él, por qué no había reportado lo que pasaba a pesar de que era un pecado muy grave.

- Link...

- Te llevaré de vuelta. Yu Kanda debe estar impaciente.

No se resistió cuando Link nuevamente le guió para que caminara, esperando pacientemente por él a pesar de su lentitud. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos para después suspirar. Ya volvería de nuevo al lado de Kanda y se olvidaría de las acciones confusas de su inspector, esas disculpas que no venían al caso, que no tenían el más mínimo sentido para él.

Sin embargo, tenía curiosidad por saber.

El saber si realmente Link no iba a traicionarlos. Si era Kanda quien tenía razón y no él. Por eso se detuvo repentinamente para sorpresa del rubio, quien aún seguía con una mano en su espalda y la otra en su vientre para ayudarle a caminar, algo que agradecía tanto como le avergonzaba. Pero esta vez era tiempo de concentrarse en otra cosa.

- ¿Algún problema, Walker? - le escuchó preguntar, con ese tono de voz monótono de siempre.

- _Hum_...

Dudó un instante, pues no estaba muy seguro de cómo debía hablar de eso cuando nunca se había referido al asunto con el alemán antes. Finalmente se decidió, hablando en voz quedida aunque sabía que nadie más podía escucharles.

- ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué no has divulgado nuestro secreto ante tus superiores? - desvió la mirada, enrojeciéndose ligeramente tan sólo por recordar lo que Kanda y él hacían - Si es que es una ofensa tan grave a la Iglesia, ¿por qué lo has dejado pasar de esa manera?

Link dejó de analizarle con la mirada un instante y, por primera vez, Allen pudo notar que se había tensado un poco por sus preguntas. Otra actitud extraña en tan poco tiempo. Tal vez debía retirar lo dicho y pedir disculpas por querer saber algo como eso, tal vez sólo debía estar agradecido y no querer saber más de lo que no debía.

- Porque no soy tan tonto como para perjudicarme a mí mismo.

- ¿Eh?

Se volvió para verle, parpadeando notoriamente, sorprendido por esa respuesta. Aunque lo que menos esperaba era que Link siguiera hablando aún si él no se lo había pedido, aclarándole de una vez por todas a lo que se refería.

- Soy tan pecador como ustedes. Aún si es sólo de pensamiento.

Abrió los ojos con asombro. Eso no podía ser. ¿El inspector Howard Link estaba diciéndole que él también hacía ese tipo de cosas? No, había dicho que era un pecado sólo de pensamiento, eso. Entonces, ¿le gustaban los hombres? Pero Allen recordaba lo asqueado que se mostraba el alemán cuando hablaba de la relación que Kanda y él tenían, de lo horrorizado que se veía cuando Timcanpy mostró aquel vergonzoso vídeo de Kanda en las duchas. Le miró fijamente, esperando que le dijera que era una broma. Aún y cuando sabía que el inspector no se caracterizaba precisamente por eso.

- No voy a delatarlos, Walker - finalizó el rubio, con el mismo gesto serio de siempre, como si no hubiera dicho nada grave.

Era pecado. El mismo inspector se lo recordaba de vez en cuando, diciéndole lo irresponsable que era Kanda por sus acciones y lo ingenuo que era él por aceptarlas como si no hubiera consecuencia alguna. Había dicho que esas acciones eran desagradables. Por eso negó suavemente con la cabeza. Tal vez había entendido mal; el inspector no podía ser como ellos, de ninguna manera.

- ¿Quieres detalles acaso?

- ¿Ah? ¡No! - se apresuró a decir, tensándose un poco al sentir que Link volvía a colocar una de sus manos en su vientre.

Se dejó guiar nuevamente, demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos como para resistirse. Kanda no lo iba a creer, así como él mismo se resistía a creerlo. No podía ser un juego, pero eso estaba tan fuera de la realidad que entendía el por qué de sus dudas.

- Pero dijo que era asqueroso - susurró, prácticamente sin darse cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta.

- Porque lo es. Que sea como ustedes no quiere decir que no lo encuentre desagradable.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Link nuevamente. Otra vez dirigió la mirada hacia su acompañante, aunque esta vez no dejaron de caminar. Eso debía ser muy... difícil. Era cierto que se avergonzaba por las cosas que Kanda le hacía, pero nunca lo había visto como algo sucio o asqueroso; después de todo, era algo que hacía para poder estar al lado del japonés, algo que a éste le gustaba hacerle, algo que hacían para demostrar que eran importantes el uno para el otro. Y lo disfrutaba, así que seguía sin ver el por qué de tanto alboroto. Aún si era un pecado. No entendía del todo por qué, pero no le molestaba porque ya había hecho suficientes méritos por sí mismo para irse al infierno. Tener sexo con Kanda era tan sólo una cosa más en esa lista de acciones imperdonables.

- Debe ser triste - volvió a murmurar -. Encontrar desagradable algo que te gusta.

Pudo ver a Link arquear una ceja. Él parpadeó, interesado por provocar una respuesta corporal en el mayor.

- Eres ingenuo, Walker. No me extraña que Yu Kanda saque provecho de ti.

No era ingenuo. Había pasado muchas cosas como para serlo, aún si aceptaba que podía serlo en ciertos aspectos. Y muchas veces era él quien sacaba provecho de su relación con Kanda y no al revés. Porque en estos momentos necesitaba más del samurái que lo que éste pudiera desear de él. Necesitaba sentirse a salvo.

Trató de no decir nada más en el camino, aún si cierta parte de él quería saber por qué era que Link decía aquello. Más bien, por _quién_. Quién le gustaba tanto para aceptarlo aunque le resultara repulsivo el acto en sí. Era contradictorio, ¿no? Sin embargo, Allen era el menos indicado para quejarse por eso. Él mismo se contradecía constantemente con respecto a Kanda. Entonces eso debía pasar cuando querías a alguien, ya que Link también lo estaba experimentando. Sonrió ligeramente.

Aunque no pudo seguir analizando lo que pasaba porque al fin habían llegado a la habitación del japonés. Quien, dicho sea de paso, estaba de pie junto a la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y con ganas de asesinar a alguien. Tragó saliva; era él quien iba a sufrir porque Kanda estaba molesto. Su cuerpo iba a sufrir las consecuencias.

- _Che_. Prometiste que serían menos de diez minutos, inspector.

Parpadeó, algo perdido por lo que Kanda había dicho. Pero, cierto, él era quien no había puesto atención mientras sus mayores se ponían de acuerdo. Resopló con suavidad, alegrándose de que por fin Link le soltara luego de haber fijado la mirada en el samurái sin dar explicación alguna de por qué se habían tardado tanto.

- F-fue mi culpa. Me tardé mucho en el baño, lo siento - explicó, sin que fuera su obligación hacerlo. Es que sentía cierta simpatía por su inspector, eso y que era la primera vez que se abría con él de esa forma. Un avance. O al menos eso creía.

Kanda chasqueó la lengua como usualmente lo hacía, tomándole sin cuidado del brazo para obligarle a irse a su lado; algo completamente inútil pues era precisamente eso lo que trataba de hacer desde el principio. Estar al lado de ese maldito tipo sin consideración alguna.

- Nos vemos por la mañana, Walker - se despidió Link, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza, ignorando algunos gestos asesinos obvios que iban dirigidos hacia él por parte del pelinegro. Cerró los ojos con fastidio por la situación.

_Bakanda_ era definitivamente un idiota sin remedio.

- Vamos, estúpido _Moyashi_.

- Me llamo Allen, imbécil.

No sabía por qué se sentía mucho más cómodo con Kanda insultándolo ni por qué seguía respondiéndole de la misma manera cuando lo que obviamente quería era que Kanda le abrazara y que le permitiera dormirse así, con su cabeza descansando en el pecho del mayor, escuchando su corazón latir rítmicamente para arrullarlo al descansar. Se sonrojó levemente, dándose cuenta al fin de lo tonto e imposible que era esa fantasía. Definitivamente estaba siendo afectado por las hormonas más de lo normal en estos últimos meses.

Al entrar en la habitación lo primero que se dio cuenta fue de que el futón estaba desarreglado. Es decir, ese colchón siempre se quedaba intacto desde que ambos dormían en la cama. Se volvió hacia Kanda, buscando una explicación sin palabras.

- ¿Qué? Tal vez sea mejor que durmamos separados - dijo Kanda, restándole importancia a la mirada de pánico del menor.

Frunció el ceño. No quería eso. No era justo. Había complacido a Kanda, ahora tenía derecho de dormir tranquilamente con él, ¿verdad? Estaba siendo egoísta, pero quería quedarse con el pelinegro porque sólo así podía descansar.

- Está bien, pequeño idiota - se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Kanda, hablando a pesar de que Allen no había dicho palabra alguna -. Nos dormiremos los dos en el piso, hay más espacio. Pero luego no te vayas estar quejando por el dolor de espalda, mocoso.

Sonrió a pesar de sí mismo, con una alegría infantil que nunca admitiría. Asintió animadamente, sentándose con mucho cuidado en el futón frente a él mientras Timcanpy hacia lo propio al colocarse sobre una de las almohadas, como si esperara que Allen se decidiera a acostarse de una vez con él. Suspiró. No era tan cómodo como la cama, pero sí era un poco más grande. Parpadeó cuando sintió a Kanda acariciándole el rostro, enrojeciéndose levemente por el contacto.

- _Che_. ¿Ese bastardo la hace de enfermera ahora?

Soltó una risita, sin poder creerse que Kanda hablara como si el inspector hubiera hecho algo horrible. Sólo le había curado, se sentía mejor ahora a pesar de lo incómodo que fue cuando el rubio lo estaba haciendo.

Dejó salir un pequeño grito cuando Kanda le obligó a acostarse, colocándose sobre él al tiempo que le miraba con el ceño fruncido. Se sonrojó visiblemente, aún si se sentía un poco ahogado por la posición en la que estaban. Miró hacia otro lado, avergonzado; aunque las cosas empeoraron cuando Kanda empezó a besarle el cuello con mucha suavidad. Se tensó un poco para después apretar con fuerza los labios para no gemir. ¿Qué acaso este imbécil no tenía llenadera? Hacía muy poco que lo acababan de hacer, varias veces para ser exactos. Tembló cuando una de las manos del otro empezó a acariciarle la cintura. O lo que quedaba de ella.

- _Bakan-da_...

Tomó aire a profundidad en cuanto el japonés se apartó de él, recostándose a su lado como si no hubiera pasado nada. Tragó saliva, incorporándose para ver al idiota. ¿Qué demonios significaba esto?

- Pensé que tenías sueño, _Moyashi_.

Frunció el ceño ante la sonrisa burlona del mayor, tirándose en el futón de nuevo. Pero, aún y cuando estaba enojado con Kanda por tocarlo de esa forma y luego ignorarle, se acurrucó a su lado, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del otro. Olfateó el aroma de Kanda sin quererlo en realidad, logrando con eso que se relajara un poco.

- Eres idiota, no debes dejar que ese inspector te toque con tanta confianza.

Rio suavemente, aunque con un deje burlón que seguramente Kanda no dejaría pasar por mucho tiempo. Aún le sorprendía lo sobreprotector que a veces se ponía, sobre todo porque no había razón alguna para que se preocupara por eso. No cuando era prácticamente el único que ocupaba sus pensamientos la mayor parte del día.

- Tengo sueño, vamos a dormir - susurró, ignorando a propósito las palabras del mayor, quien chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. Cosa que le divertía muchísimo, claro.

- _Che_. Sólo faltan un par de horas para que amanezca, imbécil. Aún me tienes que explicar qué... ¿_Moyashi_?

Se fingió dormido, aunque estaba a punto de caer exhausto de todas formas. Era sólo que estaba tratando de alargar un poco el estar así porque eran raras las ocasiones en que Kanda se lo permitía. Necesitaba estar así, por alguna extraña razón, lo necesitaba. Se acurrucó contra el otro nuevamente, escuchando a Kanda maldecir entre dientes.

- Estúpido _Moyashi_.

Sonrió de nuevo. Sólo que esta vez el sueño terminó por vencerlo, era difícil intentar resistirse cuando se estaba tan cómodo y cálido. No se dio cuenta de que Kanda le arropó luego de insultarle una vez más. Ni tampoco de que el mayor había decidido no apartarle de su lado y que, al contrario, le había atraído hacia él.

Que también lo necesitaba.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Tal vez habían pasado un par de horas. Sólo un par de horas, eso. Era por eso que sentía que no había descansado absolutamente nada y que podía dormir otro tanto más.

Pero no podía conciliar ya el sueño a causa de lo que le despertó en primer lugar: caricias en donde menos le gustaba.

Emitió un sonido de protesta, negándose a abrir los ojos, aferrándose con fuerza al colchón bajo él. Pero al sentir pequeños besos en su cuello no pudo evitar soltar un ligero gemido de placer a pesar de la molestia de ser tocado en ese lugar. Estaba totalmente adolorido. Lo había hecho hasta tres veces anoche y ahora le despertaba con esto.

- _Ba-kanda_.

Lanzó un pequeño quejido cuando uno de esos pechos que tanto odiaba fue apresado por una mano. La mano de ese desgraciado bastardo llamado Yu Kanda. Le escuchó reír cruelmente por lo bajo, apretando de nuevo, causándole más incomodidad aún.

- Bast-...

Esta vez sí abrió los ojos. Kanda le había levantado el vestido hasta arriba, dejándole al descubierto. Además, no sabía si tener puesto ese maldito sostén era peor que no usarlo cuando se trataba de estar con Kanda de esa forma. Porque el mayor sonreía descaradamente, como si fuera una buena manera de darle los buenos días.

- ¿No preferirías uno con encajes, _Moyashi_? - le oyó decir al oído tras inclinarse sobre él, delineando el borde de esa molesta prenda con uno de sus dedos. Le tiró del cabello con fuerza luego de eso, sonriendo complacido al escuchar el ligero gruñido por parte del otro.

- Quítate de encima si no quieres que te patee - advirtió, harto de que las caricias de Kanda se concentraran especialmente en ese lugar.

- Es muy temprano como para que empieces con tus estúpideces.

- Lo mismo digo, _Bakanda_.

Se sostuvieron la mirada por unos instantes. Pensaba que si lograba fastidiar a Kanda, éste se hartaría de estar así y le dejaría en paz luego de insultarle. Pero sus palabras parecían no tener el efecto que quería, porque el mayor pasó sus manos por debajo de su cuerpo, desabrochando el sostén para poder librarse de él. Iba a quejarse por eso, por sentir el aire frío rozando esa parte tan sensible nuevamente; pero los labios de Kanda sobre los suyos no dejaron que pudiera expresar su '_desencanto_' con la maldita situación. Separó los labios para encontrarse con la lengua de Kanda, para dejarle entrar. Le gustaban los besos, por más profundos, largos y asfixiantes que fueran. Pero las manos de Kanda en ese maldito lugar le quitaba gran parte del gusto que sentía por corresponder los besos húmedos del samurái.

- ¿Podrías _dejarlos_ en paz por unos cuantos segundos, idiota? - masculló entre besos a pesar de que sabía que sus quejas sólo lograban que el mayor siguiera con lo suyo con gusto renovado.

- No.

Ahogó un pequeño quejido de dolor cuando las manos de Kanda volvieron a su pecho, apretando con una falta de cuidado que odiaba.

- Seguro que te duelen porque están llenos, _Moyashi_. Deja que te ayude con eso.

Tragó saliva, sonrojándose al doble por las palabras de ese maldito idiota. Quiso apartarlo con una de sus manos; ¿qué acaso no era suficiente con la acción? No, también tenía que hablarle de esa manera para que se sintiera aún más abochornado de lo que ya estaba por tener _esos_.

Aunque lo que lo dejó completamente en shock fue comprender del todo el significado de lo que Kanda estaba diciéndole al verle descender por su cuerpo.

- _Itadakimasu_**(2)**.

Se tapó la boca con ambas manos, olvidándose por completo de lo somnoliento que aún estaba por haber despertado con Kanda manoseándolo, cuando sintió la calidez y humedad de la boca del mayor en una de sus tetillas, mandándole un escalofrío directo a la espalda. Haló con fuerza el largo cabello negro, cosa que pareció no afectar en lo absoluto al maldito bastardo pues de inmediato empezó con una ligera succión.

Apretó los dientes para después tomar aire a profundidad. Era cierto que no sólo le dolían porque estaban muy sensibles, sino que aparte se sentía incómodo. Obviamente no había querido preguntarle nada a nadie. Seguía con su terquedad de que tener _esos_ desde ahora era nada más por joderle la vida. Dejó escapar un ligero gemido cuando la fuerza que estaba usando Kanda aumentó un poco, ahora también ocupándose del otro pecho con una de sus manos.

- Bas-ta. Maldito bastardo - tartamudeó, aún intentando sacárselo de encima -. Desgraciado pervertido.

Le sorprendió un poco que Kanda se separara de él, observándole a pesar de aún estar inclinado sobre su pecho.

- Deja de quejarte de una vez, niñito. ¿Acaso prefieres que una de las creaciones locas del estúpido supervisor te ordeñe?

Abrió la boca para después cerrarla. No creía que el otro estuviera hablando en serio, claro que no. De todas formas, no era como si se fuera a dejar hacer algo como eso sin resistirse. Ya era suficiente con _tenerlos_. Eso y esa maldita forma de expresarse de _Bakanda_ que le hacía sentirse aún peor.

De pronto, Kanda había empezado a acariciar su vientre desnudo, provocándole nuevos escalofríos, esta vez más soportables. Suspiró quedito, aún preguntándose por qué a Kanda le gustaba tanto su gran abdomen de embarazo. Tenía marcas, manchas, estrías, no era precisamente '_adorable_' a pesar de lo que todos los demás lo pensaran. Dio un respingo cuando Kanda volvió a concentrar sus atenciones en su pecho, a succionar de nuevo buscando saborear otra vez la leche que se formaba precisamente ahí. Ladeó el rostro, avergonzado, aún sin entender por qué Kanda tenía ese fetiche también. Por qué le gustaba a pesar de que le recordaba una y otra vez lo dulce que sabía esa comida que le pertenecía al bebé. Eso, era comida para el bebé. Estúpido _Bakanda_.

Dejó salir otro sonido de disconformidad cuando Kanda logró lo que quería, apartándose de él para relamerse los labios luego de haber tragado un poco de ese líquido tibio. Se mordió el labio inferior, algo aliviado. Definitivamente esa era una de las cosas más vergonzosas que al otro le gustaba hacer con su cuerpo. Estaba distraído pensando en lo bochornoso que era todo esto que se sorprendió cuando Kanda le tomó del rostro para besarle una vez más. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al saborear algo azucarado en la boca del otro, dándose cuenta de lo que era. Se ruborizó notoriamente, cerrando los ojos. Sin apartarse del beso cuando era eso lo que debió haber hecho desde el principio.

Kanda lamió sus labios al separarse, aún sonriéndole burlonamente. Le tiró del cabello una vez más, obteniendo un fuerte gruñido por parte del mayor, arrancándole a él una gran sonrisa.

- _Che_. Maldito mocoso.

- Pervertido abusador de menores.

Volvio a reír a pesar de sí mismo. A pesar de lo apenado que estaba por la situación, a pesar de la sensación desagradable. Tal vez por el gesto que dibujó Kanda en su rostro, como si afirmara que era cierto lo que Allen decía y que estaba orgulloso al respecto. Se suponía que no debía ser divertido, pero a él le hizo sonreír. De todas formas su buen humor se fue al caño cuando las caricias volvieron, cuando Kanda metió en su boca la otra _cosa_ para succionar también. ¿No era suficiente? Esta vez se quejó notoriamente, dispuesto a patearle si era necesario.

- ¡Ya para, idiota!

- No es bueno dejar esto a medias, _Moyashi_. O si no te dolerá más.

- De seguro eso sólo lo inventas porque quieres seguir fastidiándome, ¿cierto? - le preguntó con un tono perspicaz de voz, mirándole con incredúlidad. Estaba bien que era ignorante en ese tipo de cosas, pero sabía reconocer cuando Kanda quería aprovecharse de él.

- No puedo negar que en parte es por eso, mocoso - le oyó decir, dejando ir su pecho para hablarle al oído, provocándole de nuevo un color rojizo en su rostro -. Vamos a coger después de todo.

Era muy temprano para eso, pero sabía que no podía negarse. A pesar de todo, necesitaba esto. Otra vez se estaba dejando llevar por las hormonas cuando su cerebro le decía que tendrían que ir a la enfermería pronto y que el olor a sexo no era tan fácil de ocultar. Ahogó un gemido al sentir la lengua de Kanda en su cuello, un gemido de placer a pesar de que las caricias seguían en su pecho.

Terminó por abrazarse a Kanda, elevando sus caderas un poco de forma inconsciente. Se suponía que habían hecho esto numerosas veces el día anterior, que aún estaba adolorido por los encuentros que ambos sostuvieron. Pero en esos instantes eran una de las cosas que menos le importaba. Él mismo tomó el rostro de Kanda para besarle, lamiendo sus labios como el mayor solía hacerlo con él, disfrutando la mirada de desconcierto que el samurái le regaló en un principio. Es cierto, hasta él se sorprendía por algunas acciones que realizaba cuando se trataba de estar con este sujeto desconsiderado.

Le abrazó, jadeando suavemente cuando una de las manos de Kanda se metió entre sus piernas, tocándole sobre la tela del pantalón. Se quejó un poco cuando Kanda volvió a molestar su pecho con la boca, pero las caricias en su entrepierna le hacían olvidarse en parte de eso.

- No te dejaré salir de la habitación más que para ir a la enfermería y al baño, _Moyashi_. Soy capaz de traerte toda tu maldita comida aquí con tal de que te quedes - susurró Kanda, apenas separándose de su pecho para lamerlo largamente -. Pienso joderte todo el día.

Gimió entre dientes, apresando con fuerza los cabellos negros del mayor para sostenerse. Esa amenaza era totalmente real, seguramente quedaría completamente adolorido y no podría levantarse en varios días; sería horrible ahora que prácticamente no podía moverse y Kanda podía aprovecharse de eso. Pero en realidad no hizo nada por resistirse. No tenía caso. Y sería terriblemente hipócrita.

Lanzó otro sonido de protesta cuando Kanda tomó una vez más la comida de su bebé del otro pecho, sintiéndole sonreír contra su piel en cuanto se salió con la suya. Resopló entrecortadamente, cerrando los ojos antes de volver a sentir los labios de Kanda sobre los suyos. Besándole a pesar de lo apenado que estaba, besándole precisamente porque quería seguir sintiendo aquello.

Pero no pudieron continuar más con los besos, con los abrazos, con las caricias y el placer pecaminoso de estar juntos de esa forma tan íntima.

Alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Allen se sobresaltó visiblemente al tiempo que Kanda colocaba una de las manos sobre su boca, apoyándose en el futón con la otra mientras volteaba hacia la puerta. Estaba maldiciendo en voz baja, en japonés. Pudo reconocerlo de inmediato porque ya había escuchado esas palabras antes. Pareciera que esperaba que quien llamaba se hartara y se largara. Se le podía ver totalmente furioso, cosa que al menor no le gustaba mucho porque sabía que el que saldría perjudicado sería él si es que acaso el oriental cumplía con sus amenazas de tenerlo cautivo el día entero. Aunque lo entendía. Lo entendía porque él también estaba excitado y quería pasar más tiempo con Kanda a solas.

Por eso se incorporó con lentitud luego de quitar la mano del samurái de su boca, posando un pequeño beso en el cuello del otro a pesar de que éste siguiera concentrado en la puerta. Le vio volverse para observarle fijamente por unos segundos, ignorando por completo todo lo demás. Le sonrió con malicia, inclinándose sobre él nuevamente para besarle en los labios. Si lo ignoraban, tal vez se iría. Por alguna razón en su mente no estaba pasando la posibilidad de que fuera algo importante. Lo único que ocupaba sus pensamientos en esos instantes era el bastardo de hermosos ojos oscuros que seguía besándole a profundidad.

Fue hasta que escucharon la voz de quien estaba detrás de la puerta que se detuvieron.

- _Hum_. Chicos, ¿están ahí? ¿Puedo pasar, Kanda?

Kanda se apartó por completo y él se revolvió en el futón, incómodo al oír esa voz femenina ahogada.

Era Lenalee.

Esta era la segunda vez que ella los interrumpía cuando estaban así. Se acomodó el sostén para luego bajarse el vestido, sonrojándose por su actitud y sus ganas de ignorar todo lo demás que no fuera Kanda. Vio de reojo como el mayor arreglaba sus ropas también, atándose el cabello en su alta coleta de costumbre.

Le siguió con la mirada hasta que el pelinegro abrió la puerta, poniendo al descubierto a la chica. Se dio cuenta de lo ligeramente ruborizada que estaba y eso le hizo enrojecerse aún más. ¿Cuánto había escuchado de lo que Kanda y él estaban haciendo?

- Lo siento, no quise interrumpir, pero...

Sintió una punzada en el pecho cuando Lenalee se volvió hacia Kanda parar mirarle con los ojos suplicantes, como si le pidiera que por favor se quedara con ella por alguna razón.

- ¿P-puedo quedarme aquí, ver-dad? - le oyó tartamudear, dirigiéndose sólo a Kanda sin apartar la vista del rostro del mayor.

Le extrañó eso, que mirara tan intensamente a Kanda cuando normalmente no tenía mucha comunicación con él. Apresó con fuerza las sábanas del futón, desviando la mirada con tal de despejarse. No se suponía que actuara así, ya no más.

- _Che_.

El japonés se apartó de ella, dándole la espalda. El gesto le hizo enfadar; a pesar de que se sintiera así con respecto a la relación que tenían Kanda y Lenalee eso no impedía que se molestara cuando el idiota era grosero con una mujer. Resopló, tratando de incorporarse. Y fue hasta ahí que Lenalee pareció darse cuenta de que también él estaba en la habitación, pues se volvió para verle con sorpresa, como si no hubiera estado ahí unos segundos atrás. Ella abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero luego se arrepintió, desviando la mirada con algo que daba la impresión de ser vergüenza.

Se alarmó un poco. No quería que su amiga pensara que estaba enojado con ella por haber entrado en la habitación que ahora compartía con Kanda. Trató de explicarle eso para que no se preocupara más cuando sintió que alguien le ayudaba para ponerse de pie por completo. Miró hacia a un lado, sonrojándose levemente porque Kanda le estaba ayudando a pararse. No debía de sentirse así; el otro exorcista solía ayudarle desde que no podía moverse con tanta facilidad, pero tener a Lenalee enfrente le provocaba una especie de ansiedad que no podía explicar.

- Buenos días, Allen-_kun_ - escuchó susurrar a la chica, de forma casi inaudible, cosa que le hizo reaccionar.

- ¡_Ah_! Buenos días, Lenalee - le saludó también, intentando sonreír con la mayor naturalidad posible.

- Hora de ir a la enfermería, estúpido _Moyashi_ - dijo Kanda, sobresaliendo sobre el tono de voz baja que Lenalee y él habían utilizado.

- No deberías de tratar así a Allen-_kun_, Kanda...

- _Che_.

Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que Lenalee se había quedado callada. Solía verle salirse con la suya cuando se trataba de Kanda, como si supiera manejarlo a la perfección ya que él le tenía la suficiente estima como para no tratarla mal. Para incluso ser bastante tolerable con ella. Como para permitirle entrar cuando se lo pidió de esa forma. Esto sólo le provocaba más dudas con respecto a la relación que Lenalee y Kanda tenían, la que posiblemente tuvieron antes de que él llegara a la Orden. Otra vez tenía esa sensación en su pecho que odiaba tanto como le avergonzaba.

- Muévete, inútil.

Miró a Kanda, sin reaccionar en realidad a pesar del insulto. Pudo escuchar a la chica recordándole al mayor una vez más que debía ser amable con él, cosa que, lejos de alegrarle, le había sentirse aún peor por una razón que no quería entender. Como si fuera a solucionar algo tan sólo ignorando el obvio problema.

Sin embargo, un escalofrío le distrajo. Todo por culpa de algo que se había colado bajo la falda del vestido y ahora se restregaba contra su vientre.

- ¡T-Tim!

El golem salió de donde estaba, pero sólo para exigirle más caricias al acurrucarse en su abdomen una vez más, lo cual era raro porque siempre había creído que a Tim no le agradaba del todo su embarazo desde que su bebé había empezado a moverse con tanta notoriedad. Ya había tratado de morderle varias veces, aunque se alegraba de que Kanda no se hubiera enterado de eso. Seguramente partiría a Timcanpy en mil pedacitos por atreverse a amenazar así al bebé. Sonrió un poco, tomando a su golem con las manos para evitar que Kanda tratara de lastimarle por estar sobre su abdomen.

- _Che_. Estúpido golem.

Kanda le guió hasta la puerta, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que apenas estaba acomodándose el suéter después de que Tim decidió que estaba mucho más cómodo en su cabeza. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando vio a Link, esperando afuera como solía hacerlo antes de sus constantes ausencias. Le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos, sonriéndole suavemente a pesar de que seguía sintiéndose algo raro por las confesiones del inspector y por su forma de tratarlo en la noche. El pelinegro le sacó de sus pensamientos al empujarle nuevamente, logrando que notara como el japonés observaba al inspector con ese típico enojo que siempre le mostraba cuando se encontraban. Pensó en disculparse con Link por la actitud de _Bakanda_, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no serviría de nada. Ya lo había hecho muchísimas veces antes y aún así Kanda seguía sin confiar en el alemán para nada. Tal vez si le contaba lo que Link le había dicho, tal vez con eso dejaría de dudar acerca de las intenciones del rubio.

Caminó lentamente, con las manos sobre su vientre al sentir los primeros movimientos del día dentro de él. Se sentía extraño con tanta gente a su lado. Link andaba a su lado, sin tocarle, pero mirándole de vez en cuando como si quisiera asegurarse de que estaba todo bien. Sabía que Kanda estaba atrás, podía escuchar a Lenalee hablando en susurros y supuso que se dirigía a su compañero exorcista. Se mordió el labio inferior, intentando distraerse con las pataditas de su bebé que eran cada vez más fuertes a pesar de que ya no se movía como antes, al menos ya no sentía esos movimientos por todo su abdomen como cuando su niño era más pequeñito.

Finalmente llegaron a la enfermería, cosa que le alivió un poco. Algo que no pasaba habitualmente, claro. Ir a la enfermería era aburrido y fastidioso, estar quieto tanto tiempo no le gustaba a pesar de que apenas podía moverse con libertad. Saludó a las enfermeras con una ligera inclinación en la cabeza, de nuevo sonriendo con amabilidad. Al menos las revisiones por parte de los médicos vendrían después, para decirle cuánto tiempo más tenía que esperar para que naciera su bebé. Suspiró, recostándose en la cama para que le colocaran el suero que llevaba tanto tiempo recibiendo. Miró hacia el techo por algunos instantes, todo para después buscar a Kanda con la mirada. Eso era lo que usualmente hacía: observar a Kanda mientras éste le sostenía la mirada con un gesto serio en el rostro. Después de todo, cuando estaban en la habitación a solas era cuando dejaba mostrar muchas más emociones de las que Allen jamás hubiera pensado que podría tener este frío espadachín. Pero ahora no sólo estaba Kanda o Link, no. También estaba Lenalee. Lenalee, quien se negaba categóricamente a mirarle a la cara, porque seguía con la vista fija en el suelo, tan cercana a Kanda como nunca antes la había visto. Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Cerró los ojos, negando con la cabeza, buscando despejarse.

Sin embargo, esto no le fue muy necesario, pues una distracción inmediata entró en la habitación de la enfermería. Se sobresaltó visiblemente, apretando con fuerza las sábanas de la cama. Komui Lee se veía alegre otra vez, contrastando por completo con el gesto de preocupación y enfado que tenía luego de lo que pasó con los Comandantes. Abrió la boca para saludarle educadamente cuando ya estaba siendo abrazado por el supervisor de manera asfixiante mientras éste le hablaba de lo lindo que se veía y lo feliz que estaba porque estuviera todo bien. Aunque después fue ignorado, todo cuando Komui se dio cuenta de que su hermana estaba ahí también. Le vio lanzarse a los brazos de Lenalee, pero la chica apenas reaccionó. Seguía pareciendo algo ida, como si no se enterara de lo que pasaba. Empezaba a preocuparse de verdad.

- Me gustaría que todos salieran, por favor - elevó la mirada al escuchar la voz de Komui, poniéndose serio otra vez. Tragó saliva -. Tengo que hablar con Kanda-_kun_ y Allen-_kun_ a solas.

Oh, no. No más problemas. Resopló entrecortadamente, encontrándose con la mirada de Kanda al instante. Hasta el mayor había dejado de lado su gesto de indiferencia para fruncir el ceño, cosa que le ponía aún más nervioso. Las enfermeras obedecieron casi de inmediato, aunque hablaban entre ellas en voz baja para luego mirarle, provocando que se sonrojara un poco por la atención de aquellas dos mujeres. Al menos era una suerte (para el supervisor más que nada) que la jefa de enfermeras no estuviera ahí ese día. Ella no hubiera sido tan fácil de convencer. Por su parte, Link permaneció sin moverse. Bueno, era obvio que no descuidaría su deber ahora que apenas había regresado a su lado. Aunque a Komui no pareció importarle en lo absoluto, pues no se dirigió hacia él ni le reclamó por no marcharse. En cambio, se había fijado en alguien más. La otra persona que estaba presente.

- Reever te está esperando afuera, Lenalee-_chan_.

Otra vez observó a la chica de ojos violetas, como dibujaba una mueca de angustia en su rostro. Pero Komui parecía restarle importancia al asunto, porque la guió hasta la puerta, sonriendo alegremente. Observó detenidamente a la exorcista; Lenalee seguía con sus ojos puestos en Kanda. Se mordió en labio inferior.

- ¡Bien! ¡Ya estamos solos! - exclamó Komui, aún hiperactivo por alguna razón que Allen no lograba descifrar. Algo que no fuera la típica forma de ser de ese hombre, eso.

- _Che_. ¿Qué quieres, estúpido supervisor? - preguntó Kanda, separándose por fin de la pared para acercarse al de anteojos - Habla de una vez, que el idiota _Moyashi_ aún no termina su tratamiento.

- _Aw_, Kanda-_kun_. No debes de tratar así a Allen-_kun_. Míralo ahí, indefenso con una barriguita de más de ocho meses de embarazo, cargando con tu pequeña hija. Sé más considerado con él.

No pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de la forma en que Komui hablaba acerca de él. Era sólo que la mueca de disgusto que Kanda había dibujado al oírle le había resultado muy divertida. Pero de inmediato volvió a la seriedad al ver que Link se había acercado a él, colocándose justo al lado de la cama. Hasta Timcanpy había dejado de mordisquear las sábanas para mirarle, revoloteando después para posarse tranquilamente sobre su vientre, acurrucándose después para aprovechar que el bebé no estaba tan inquieto esa mañana.

Komui carraspeó, capturando de nuevo su atención. Así que trató de no distraerse, de no buscar a Kanda con la mirada, de no pedirle al japonés que se acercara más a él ahora que Lenalee se había ido a pesar de lo patético que se oyera eso.

- Quiero decirles lo mucho que me alegra que estén por terminar esta misión juntos - el supervisor les sonrió ampliamente -. Y también el que hayan salido prácticamente ilesos del jucio de los Comandantes.

Escuchó a Kanda chasquear la lengua. Él tragó saliva. Recordar eso no le gustaba para nada, aunque tal vez fue a partir de ahí que Kanda se empezó a comportar un poco más amable con él. Sólo un poquito. Eso o era su imaginación la que no quería ver a Kanda como el desgraciado hijo de puta que él mismo decía que era.

- Pero tengo otra cosa que decirles también - parpadeó, observando al supervisor de nuevo -. Especialmente a ti, Kanda-_kun_.

El samurái se enderezó un poco, arqueando una ceja. Komui volvió a aclararse la garganta, como si le pusiera ligeramente nervioso lo que estaba a punto de decir. Cosa que a Allen le preocupaba. Sólo esperaba que aquel seguro regaño no molestara de más al espadachín o él pagaría las consecuencias. Resopló.

- Es recomendable que ustedes, _hum_, ustedes...

- Suéltalo de una vez, maldita sea.

Miró a Komui para luego observar a Kanda. Exacto, el japonés no parecía en lo absoluto divertido por esto. Esto pasaba siempre que el supervisor les citaba para hablar con ellos; el otro exorcista perdía la paciencia fácilmente, todo porque no entendía que Komui trataba de tener _tacto_ con respecto a ese tipo de temas. Como si Kanda no supiera que al supervisor no le había gustado en lo absoluto el tipo de relación que tenían. Fue él mismo quien le hizo saber que aquello era pecado, debería de saber que nadie estaría de acuerdo con su vida sexual. Pero Komui al fin se había decidido a hablar, logrando que volviera a verle para tratar de entender mejor lo que el chino dijera.

- Sería mejor si dejaran de... _acostarse_. Al menos hasta que nazca la niña, ¿no creen? - el supervisor estaba sonriendo nerviosamente, con un ligero tic en la ceja que no pasó desapercibido para Allen - Según lo que he leído, el... _sexo_ no es bueno cuando el embarazo está tan avanzado. Allen-_kun_ podría salir herido.

Parpadeó, incorporándose prácticamente del todo cuando escuchó aquello a pesar del ligero dolor que sintió por tener aún puesto el suero. ¿Herido? ¿Herido de qué forma? Era cierto que Kanda no era precisamente cuidadoso con él, pero creía que no pasaría nada malo siempre y cuando no fuera muy violento. Al menos eso había dicho Lavi. Además, su bebé se arrullaba cuando _lo hacían_, se tranquilizaba y se quedaba dormidito en poco tiempo. No podía ser tan malo. Todo eso sin contar que esa era la forma en que podía expresarle a Kanda que le gustaba estar con él.

Pero, a diferencia de él, Timcanpy parecía estar completamente de acuerdo con eso, porque le estaba sonriendo como si le hubieran cumplido uno de sus mayores deseos. No podía creer lo sobreprotector que podía llegar a ser Tim, aunque tal vez era su culpa por quejarse siempre por lo que Kanda le hacía a pesar de que le gustara cada vez más. Se sonrojó ligeramente por pensar en aquello, para después negar con la cabeza, buscando tranquilizarse. No quería que Komui se sintiera aún más avergonzado por estar en esta situación, intentando explicarle a Kanda qué era lo que debía hacer. Sobre todo porque también debía dirigirse a él, participaba en el acto después de todo, aún si el que diera el primer paso la mayoría de las veces era _Bakanda_.

- _Che_. Lo que digas, inspector.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante la respuesta de Kanda. Se esperaba que peleara más, después de todo, lo que más disfrutaba de estar con él era tener sexo, ¿no? No podía creer que le diera la razón a Komui cuando... Se mordió el labio inferior, enrojeciéndose. Se suponía que esto era bueno para él, no debía de sentirse mal. No era como si le fueran a separar de Kanda, ¿verdad? Aunque no sabía si el japonés le permitiría estar tan cerca de él, si le abrazaría y le besaría a pesar de que no podría poseerlo como solía hacerlo diariamente.

- M-muy bien entonces. Dentro de poco vendrán los médicos para revisar a Allen-_kun_, así que será mejor que estén preparados...

El supervisor seguía hablando, pero la verdad era que ya no estaba poniendo mucha atención. Estaba mal que le afectara tanto esto. Después de todo, era por su bien. Pero, de pronto, algo más llegó a su mente. Algo tan horrible que le hizo temblar con sólo recordarlo. Se abrazó a sí mismo, como negándose a admitir esa atemorizante posibilidad.

- Bueno, me retiro. Aún tengo algunas cosas qué tratar con el secretario Lvellie...

- ¡Komui-_san_!

El hombre se volvió para verle, sorprendido por el repentino llamado luego de que se había mantenido tan callado durante todo el sermón. Tragó saliva con nerviosismo, tratando de articular las palabras que necesitaba expresar. Aún y cuando fuera demasiado traumático tan siquiera pronunciar aquella pregunta.

- Dime, Allen-_kun_.

- _Hum_. ¿Mi maestro se encuentra aquí también?

Por Dios, no quería oír la respuesta. Pero también debía saber a qué tenía que atenerse con el general Cross Marian viviendo en el mismo lugar que él. Sobre todo ahora, con su '_circunstancia_' especial. Ahora podía sentir a su bebé moviéndose más fuerte, como si también le inquietara encontrarse con alguien que le provocaba tanta ansiedad a su papá; hasta Timcanpy había decidido volar fuera de ahí, posándose sobre su cabeza con aire ofendido por las repentinas patadas.

Luego se dio cuenta de que Komui estaba sonriendo. Sí, sonriendo, como si su pregunta hubiera sido un chiste de lo más divertido. Se notaba que no sabía que él se estaba muriendo por dentro con la sola posibilidad de encontrarse con su maestro.

- El general Cross se escapó de nuevo. Es por eso que el secretario está tan enfadado, incluso se dice que le dejó un par de deudas a su nombre.

Sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo. Suspiró de alivio sin importarle en lo más mínimo que los otros que estaban presentes notaran el gesto tan obvio. Ese hombre era protagonista de muchas de sus peores pesadillas, así que agradecía no tener que tratar con él, sobre todo teniendo ese gran vientre y esas malditas _cosas_ en su pecho. Aunque también era increíble su descaro y atrevimiento al fugarse así como así, aparte dejando tras de sí su interminable rastro de maldad al dejarle deudas al mismísimo secretario Malcom=C=Lvellie. Ahora entendía un poco mejor por qué estaba tan enojado, sí, claro que lo entendía muy bien. Hasta sentía un poco de pena por él, tener que sufrir a ese demonio en persona, mucho peor que cualquier _akuma_ nivel tres. Era una gran suerte que no estuviera ahí.

Así que volvió a su principal (y vergonzosa) preocupación. Miró a Kanda de nuevo, quien le observó también, aunque con una ceja arqueada por el comportamiento tan vistoso que había exhibido. Tal vez debía sentirse más apenado por eso, pero la verdad es que estaba algo preocupado.

Porque lo aceptaba. Vale, lo aceptaba. Quería seguir teniendo ese tipo de relación con Kanda, aún si dolía muchísimo. Claro que nunca pondría en riesgo la salud de su bebito, pero el japonés era cuidadoso con él, ¿cierto? No había remedio, tendría que atenerse a lo que Komui hubiera dicho, mucho más ahora que Kanda estaba de acuerdo. Suspiró otra vez, ahora mirando las gotas del suero caer lentamente. Esperando que terminara esa maldita y larga hora para poder seguir.

Con cualquier cosa que siguiera.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ya habían pasado varios días sin nada. Nada de nada. Ni siquiera un beso, ya ni hablar de un abrazo (cosa que parecía ser una de las maneras más repulsivas de demostrar cariño, según Kanda). Y, por supuesto, nada de sexo.

Pero, la verdad sea dicha, poco tenía que ver con el hecho de la advertencia del supervisor Komui y la supuesta promesa de aceptarla de parte de Kanda. Lo que en realidad pasaba era que prácticamente nunca estaban solos. Y no era por el regreso del inspector Link ni mucho menos por la celosa presencia de Timcanpy. Kanda parecía haberse acostumbrado a besarle enfrente del alemán (incluso decía que se lo tiraría ahí mismo, pero no quería compartir esos sensuales gemiditos. Ese maldito bastardo desvergonzado). Lo de Timcanpy era inevitable: parecía una especie de pasatiempo para su golem el aparecer de la nada después de que terminaban, sin importarle si Kanda le miraba con ganas de matarlo y le amenazaba por seguir grabando aquellos encuentros íntimos.

Así que no; a Kanda no le importaba en lo más mínimo propasarse con él aunque esos dos estuvieran presentes.

Porque no se trataba de ellos.

Suspiró quedito, revolviéndose en la cama. Su cama. Estaba en su habitación, con Link recostado en el suelo, en su futón. Timcanpy estaba acurrucado a su lado, totalmente quitado de la pena. Casi como si no se diera cuenta de lo nervioso que él se sentía.

Bueno, tal vez '_nervioso_' no era la palabra exacta. Más bien era una especie de ataque de ansiedad por no tener a ese estúpido japonés a su lado, insultándole en voz baja antes de mandarle a dormir ya. Tal vez hasta le besaría y le abrazaría, sólo si estaba de humor para eso. A veces lo estaba, a veces podía dormir con una agradable sensación cálida a pesar de su constante pelea por conciliar el sueño.

Pero Kanda no estaba ahí. Estaba en su habitación, con ella. Con Lenalee Lee. Era por eso que no habían podido estar juntos a solas; Lenalee había pasado casi todo el tiempo con ellos, todo sin atreverse a mirarle aún. Aún no entendía del todo por qué la chica había decidido hacer esto, ni mucho menos por qué estaba tan cercana a Kanda. Estaban en el cuarto de Kanda porque ahora ella dormía ahí, el pelinegro se quedaba con ella hasta que se quedara dormida (o al menos eso pensaba él) y entonces regresaba a su lado (aún no podía creer que Komui hubiera permitido aquello, pero Kanda había dicho que '_el único trasero que le interesaba era el del Moyashi_', para horror del supervisor y para enorme vergüenza suya). Sólo que para ese entonces el cansancio ya le había vencido luego de retorcerse por horas entre las sábanas. Despertaba apenas por la mañana, con Kanda obligándole a levantarse con palabras poco amables para ir a la enfermería. Pero tenía que ver el lado bueno, eso. Al menos no despertaba adolorido y ya no tenía que decir que su dificultad para caminar era solamente por lo grande que había crecido su bebé.

Negó con la cabeza, tapándose todo con las sábanas. Esto estaba mal. Definitivamente no podía ir con Kanda para pedirle más atención, para suplicarle que lo viera a él y nada más a él. Eso sería totalmente egoísta; si Lenalee estaba con Kanda era que realmente lo necesitaba. Después de todo, era él quien estaba siendo caprichoso al querer acaparar todo el tiempo al pelinegro.

Pero esa maldita presión en su pecho no se iba, no hacía más que aumentar conforme pasaban las horas. Incluso su bebé parecía retorcerse dentro de él a pesar del poco espacio que tenía. Acarició su vientre con cuidado, intentando tranquilizarle. Susurró en voz bajita, asegurándose de que Link no le escuchara.

- Lo sé. Yo también lo extraño.

Se sonrojó levemente por sus propias palabras. Qué tontería. Estúpido _Bakanda_, provocándole este sentimiento tan confuso y poco masculino. Porque necesitar depender de alguien de esa forma era humillante para él, sobre todo porque esto no era cuestión de vida o muerte. Separarse de ese idiota no era mortal ni mucho menos. Resopló, enojado consigo mismo.

Terminó por quedarse dormido. El cansancio crónico había hecho de las suyas de nuevo, obligándole a cerrar los ojos a pesar de que quería permanecer despierto hasta que ese bastardo regresara a su lado. Ya que, a pesar de lo enfadado que estaba con él por provocarle esto, no era como si no deseara verle. Era una maldita obsesión.

Cuando despertó fue únicamente porque _Bakanda_ le estaba llamando, tomándole brúscamente de uno de sus hombros para sacudirlo sin cuidado alguno. Ahogó un sonido de queja, muy contento en su mundo de sueños como para volver a la realidad tan pronto.

- _Oi_, idiota. Hora de ir a la enfermería.

Entreabrió uno de sus ojos plateados para luego volver a cerrarlo con fuerza, negándose infantilmente a levantarse. Estaba despierto, sí, pero prefería estar en la cama. Ahora más porque estaba en contacto con Kanda, aún si era de esa forma tan poco amable. Pero Kanda no soportaba muy bien sus arranques caprichosos, así que lo sacó de ahí rápidamente, sin importarle lo obstinado que se había puesto con tal de no salir de su habitación por esta vez.

- ¡_Bakanda_! - le gritó, apenas consiguiendo apoyarse en los hombros de ese sujeto, asustado con la posibilidad de terminar en el suelo.

- _Che_.

Se enfadó por eso, por la sola típica respuesta de _Bakanda_ ante todo. Un momento. ¿Estaba enojado de verdad? Se mordió el labio inferior, dándose cuenta, una vez más, de lo estúpida que era su actitud. Un capricho que aún no lograba controlar. Sin embargo, Kanda no le dejó seguir regañándose mentalmente por no mantener a raya sus emociones, porque le había tomado del rostro con una de sus manos para luego acercarse a sus labios, besándole profundamente. Se sorprendió al principio, por supuesto, pero después le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, acercándolo aún más a él para corresponder ese gesto que había extrañado tanto. Incluso dejó de importarle todo lo demás, aún si sabía que Link estaba ahí o que Timcanpy ya se había despertado y le observaba desde la cama. No, ya no importaba. Demonios. De verdad se estaba volviendo tan pervertido como _Bakanda_.

Apenas se separaron un poco para respirar cuando el mayor había iniciado otro beso, con una mano sobre su nuca para profundizarlo más. Aunque no fuera necesario, porque el mismo Allen buscaba corresponder lo mejor que podía, entregarse por completo a esa sensación placentera que recorría su cuerpo entero. Sintió un escalofrío cuando Kanda empezó a acariciar su espalda, bajando cada vez más, como si hubiera mandado todo al diablo al igual que él. Y la verdad era que no le molestaba. De hecho, era algo que esperaba. Que necesitaba.

Sin embargo, no pudieron continuar. Porque apenas entreabrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que Lenalee los observaba desde la puerta, con los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, provocando un color rojizo en su propio rostro. Fue él quien se separó de inmediato, logrando escuchar un gruñido de claro fastidio de parte de Kanda, quien al parecer estaba terco con seguir con aquello ya que se inclinó para besarle el cuello con suavidad, como si no se hubiera enterado de la presencia de la chica.

- Kanda.

El japonés por fin vio a la muchacha, separándose a regañadientes. Lo curioso fue que eso le hizo sentir un poco mejor, eso quería decir que también Kanda necesitaba estar con él. Se sonrojó aún más por pensarlo, aún si no pudo evitar sonreír suavemente por esa irreal conclusión.

No hubo intercambio alguno de palabras. Volvía a ser Link quien le ayudaba a caminar luego de enfrentarse a Kanda con la mirada, todo porque el pelinegro seguía sin mostrar consideración alguna por él. Aunque, de cierta forma, le era un poco más fácil caminar que antes. De nuevo se ruborizó, pensando en lo mucho que le afectaban las sesiones de sexo diarias con el otro exorcista, tanto como para impedirle caminar con normalidad. Al menos lo más normal que podía en esas condiciones.

Todo seguía sin contratiempos, la jefa de enfermeras parecía bastante satisfecha con su trabajo y por los cuidados que le había procurado. Se lo agradeció silenciosamente, tan sólo sonriendo, y ella pareció entenderle bastante bien.

- Tal vez sea mejor seguir con el tratamiento en tu habitación, para que no tengas que desplazarte tan seguido - le dijo ella, colocando una de las manos sobre su gran abdomen, acariciándolo con mucho cuidado -. Creo que debimos hacer eso desde hace mucho tiempo.

Asintió, dudando un poco. Pero sería lo mejor para él, si la jefa de enfermeras lo creía, entonces él lo aceptaba. Aún si le daba un poco de pena que entraran en su cuarto así como así. Buscó a Kanda con la mirada, quería saber su opinión con respecto a esto. El mayor sólo chasqueó la lengua, como si le quisiera dar a entender que no estaba de acuerdo, pero que poco podía hacer para oponerse cuando se trataba de la palabra de esa mujer.

Tras el tratamiento tenía planeado ir a desayunar y luego regresar a dormir. No era que siguiera tan cansado, era sólo que prefería estar recostado en la cama, perdido en su pensamientos, que ver a Lenalee tan cerca de ese maldito idiota. Resopló entrecortadamente, ya dándose por vencido. Ya no podía negar lo mucho que le afectaba el tener que compartir a ese bastardo con la chica, aún si ella era su amiga.

Pero no se esperaba que, al doblar en una esquina, fuera a llevarse un buen susto cuando cierto pelirrojo apareció de la nada para abrazarle y acariciarle descaradamente.

- ¡Estás aún más grande, _Moyashi-chan_! Te ves realmente lindo, ¿sabes? - exclamó el aprendiz de _bookman_, provocando que se sonrojara más por la furia que por la vergüenza. Ya le había dicho muchísimas veces a Lavi que no le tocara de esa forma, pero al parecer sus advertencias sólo servían para que él quisiera hacerlo más seguido.

- Quita tus jodidas manos, conejo - escuchó mascullar a Kanda, con un tono de enojo que hasta a él le hizo sentir un ligero escalofrío.

- ¡Oh! No te había visto, Yu-_chan_. Y también Lenalee está aquí. No es justo, ¡yo también quiero jugar! He estado todo el tiempo con el _Panda_ encerrado en nuestra habitación, ya era hora de que saliera, ¿acaso no me extrañaron?

- _Che_. Vámonos, _Moyashi_.

Kanda lo sacó de balance al tomarle de la mano para alejarlo de ese grupo de personas, cosa que le sorprendió un poco. ¿Qué no estaba con Lenalee en esos instantes? No podía creer que la dejara sola. Pero, bueno, luego de un tiempo se dio cuenta de que los seguían. Sí, los otros tres estaban tras de ellos, aunque Lavi intentaba hablar con Lenalee cuando ésta lucía bastante nerviosa. Aún no entendía por qué. Quería saberlo. Quería saber por qué Lenalee necesitaba estar cerca de Kanda.

Fue llevado hasta la habitación del samurái, y la verdad esperaba que a Kanda se le ocurriera cerrarles la puerta en la cara como ya lo había hecho incontables veces con Link. Pero no lo hizo. Los ignoró, sí, pero no hizo nada para impedirles entrar. La verdad era que se decepcionó un poco, pero hizo lo mejor que pudo para que no se notara.

Observó detenidamente a Kanda, aunque Lavi fue el que llamó más la atención al llamar al pelinegro una y otra vez hasta que éste se decidió a amenazarlo con cortarle el cuello si no se callaba de una vez.

- ¡No seas malo, Yu! Mejor vamos a traer algo de comer para los pequeñines, ¿te parece?

El mayor miró a Lavi largamente, como si hubiera dicho algo inentendible, cosa que le extrañó por completo. Aunque más raro aún fuera que chasqueara la lengua y asintiera, alejándose de él una vez más.

- Y-yo voy con ustedes - se ofreció Lenalee, visiblemente perturbada. Tal vez la sola idea de quedarse a solas con él le ponía algo incómoda. Suspiró suavemente.

- _Aw_, Lena. Mejor quédate a cuidar del _Moyashi-chan_ como buena hermana mayor que eres. No tardaremos mucho, ¿está bien?

No le dejaron decir nada, ni a él ni a la chica, cuando Lavi ya había cerrado la puerta, dejándolos solos con Link (no podía encontrar a Tim, así que pensaba que seguía en su habitación). Se sentó en la cama, mirando el suelo, esperando. Después pudo sentir a Lenalee sentándose a su lado, de nuevo sin atreverse a verle a los ojos. Ladeó el rostro, relamiéndose los labios. Acarició su vientre con suavidad, comprobando que su bebé seguía dormidito, o al menos estaba bastante quieto. Seguramente también él se había cansado de esperar tanto tiempo.

- Lo siento mucho, Allen-_kun_.

Volteó de inmediato, observando a la hermosa chica de cabellos verdes que estaba a su lado, sentada en la misma cama donde Kanda y él habían hecho tantas cosas pecaminosas. ¿Le estaba pidiendo perdón? ¿Por qué?

- ¿Lenalee?

- Debes de estar molesto conmigo por acaparar tanto tiempo de Kanda - dijo la china, pasando algunos mechones de su cabello tras su oreja derecha -. De verdad lo siento.

Negó rápidamente con la cabeza. No podía ser, no podía creer que Lenalee se hubiera dado cuenta de que hubiera preferido que ella no estuviera presente ya que deseaba estar solo con Kanda otra vez. Que extrañaba estar a solas sólo con ese orgulloso espadachín.

- N-no debes disculparte, Lenalee - exclamó, algo exhaltado -. Se supone que yo no debería de ser tan egoísta.

- ¿Egoísta? ¡Allen-_kun_!

- ¿Eh? - se sobresaltó al escuchar a la muchacha elevar la voz, dándose cuenta al fin que ella también se había decidido a mirarle.

- No, Allen-_kun_. Querer estar al lado de Kanda no es egoísmo. Es completamente normal querer estar con la persona que amas.

- ¿A-mar...?

Abrió la boca, dispuesto a decir algo, pero se arrepintió. No podía decirle a Lenalee que eso del amor no era parte de la relación que tenía con Kanda. Eso era. El amor era algo que sólo podía sentir por Mana, era su querido padre a quien amaba y a nadie más. No amaba a Kanda, se suponía que no lo amaba. Si Kanda llegaba a enterarse de lo que Lenalee decía se enfadaría mucho; recordaba que con tan sólo haberle dicho que le quería pareció enojarse, como si no le gustara que se hablara de esas cosas en su presencia. Cosa que Allen aceptaba, porque él tampoco quería escuchar nada sobre eso. Además, sabía que Kanda le tenía cierto tipo de cariño, algo que tal vez no lograba explicar pero que sí podía sentir. Pero era sólo cariño, algo que sentirías por quien estaba llevando a tu hijo en su vientre, tal y como él lo estaba haciendo por Kanda. Un poco de cariño y quererse, algo de gustarse físicamente. Eso era lo que sentía por Kanda, estaba seguro.

Mana era único en su corazón. Punto final.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté antes de que pelearas contra Suman? - elevó la mirada, dejando sus pensamientos de lado al escuchar la voz de la chica una vez más - Antes se practicaban experimentos aquí en la Orden. Experimentos crueles en seres humanos.

Lenalee se abrazó a sí misma, cosa que a él le provocó una especie de presión en el pecho, sintiéndose obligado a decirle algo para que se sintiera mejor. Pero él no era el más indicado, además de no saber por qué ella había decidido traer aquello a colación.

- Desde que era muy pequeña corría al lado de Kanda cada vez que aparecía esa persona. El secretario Lvellie, la persona que siempre estaba presente cuando experimentaban en mi cuerpo.

Separó los labios nuevamente. Eso era horrible. Sí, pero no hacía más que sentirse aún más culpable por tan siquiera pensar en que quería que Lenalee se alejara de Kanda cuando ella estuvo mucho antes que él. Que también tenía una rutina con el japonés y que éste parecía soportarla a la perfección, tanto como para permitirle entrar al lugar donde meditaba. De verdad estaba siendo egoísta, por más que Lenalee lo negara.

- Pensaba que nadie se atrevería a meterse con Kanda - le oyó reír con suavidad, relajando un poco el ambiente -. Por eso me gustaba estar con él, porque siempre estaba solo y me permitía permanecer a su lado mientras no le molestara. Pero luego apareciste tú, Allen-_kun_.

Trató de encontrar algún tono de reproche en lo que había dicho Lenalee, pero no pudo. Además, le estaba sonriendo. Sí, le sonreía alegremente, como si el hecho de que estuviera aquí le hacía sentirse mucho mejor. Eso le hizo relajarse un poco, no demasiado, pero sí lo necesario para suspirar quedamente.

- Ahora Kanda te tiene a ti, así que yo no debería de interponerme entre ustedes. Pero esta vieja costumbre me gana, por eso me tenía que disculpar contigo.

Así que Kanda lo tenía a él. Sintió que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. Se preguntó que diría ese desgraciado al escuchar esas palabras y al ver su reacción.

- Y también siento haberme quedado parada ahí, sin moverme, cuando les vi besándose - musitó la muchacha, en voz muy bajita -. Es que no estoy acostumbrada a ver a Kanda actuando tan apasionadamente, especialmente con un hombre. O, más bien, especialmente contigo.

Pudo notar que Lenalee estaba apenada por eso. Entendía que debía ser impactante para ella verles así, aunque al menos agradecía que no les hubiera encontrado en una posición más comprometedora. Pero dijo que no estaba acostumbrada a ver a Kanda así, actuando apasionado. ¿Quería decir que nunca había estado con él de _esa_ forma? Quiso preguntarle, pero se arrepintió. Primero, porque no quería incomodarla más y, segundo, porque la verdad no quería saber la respuesta.

- Kanda será muy buen padre. Con tan sólo verle tratarte a ti de esa forma tan cuidadosa, me doy cuenta de que cuidará bien de tu bebé.

Sonrió con ironía, sin buscar que esa mueca se mostrara tan burlona. El samurái no era cuidadoso con él, pero suponía que esa era la percepción de Lenalee porque nunca los había visto en alguna situación que pusiera al descubierto la verdadera naturaleza de _Bakanda_. Sin embargo, no quería contradecirla. Porque de verdad quería que fuera cierto. Quería ver a Kanda como un buen papá, así como lo había visto desde el principio.

- Eso espero.

Lenalee le sonrió y él trató de hacer lo mismo. Aunque no tuvo que seguir con esta confusa conversación, ya que la puerta se abrió al instante.

- ¡Llegamos! Lo siento, _Moyashi-chan_, pero no pudimos traerte tanta comida. ¡Espero que estés satisfecho con esto!

- _Che_. Haces demasiado escándalo, conejo.

Ver toda esa comida le hizo relajarse un poco. La verdad era que tenía ya bastante hambre, así que agradeció al pelirrojo por haber obligado a _Bakanda_ a traerle su desayuno. Empezó a comer casi de inmediato, sin poner demasiada atención al monólogo en el que Lavi se había enfrascado, sólo siendo interrumpido por algún comentario de Lenalee o un insulto por parte de Kanda. Estaba mucho mejor así, a pesar de que prefería mucho más estar a solas con ese idiota, al menos tener al aprendiz de _bookman_ para que distrajera a los demás le daba tiempo a él para relajarse un poco.

Sin embargo, soltó un pequeño quejido que llamó la atención de los otros presentes, incluso de Link. Se frotó suavemente el vientre, algo adolorido por culpa de esa patada en sus costillas. Por alguna razón a su bebé parecía encantarle el golpearle ahí, como si no se hubiera enterado aún de lo mucho que dolía.

- ¿Pasa algo, _Moyashi-chan_?

- No me llames así, Lavi. Y no pasa nad-... ¡_Ouch_! - otro golpecito especialmente fuerte le obligó a quejarse a pesar de que no hubiera querido. Al parecer su bebé había decidido que era hora de llamar su atención y se había decidido a hacerlo así.

- ¡Ah! Así que nuestro sobrinito está algo inquieto, ¿_eh_?

Lavi se levantó del suelo, acercándose a él. Trató de alejarse por instinto, nervioso. Ya le había dicho muchísimas veces que no le tocara. ¿Qué nunca le ponía atención acaso? Negó con la cabeza, sintiendo la mano del aprendiz de _bookman_ en su abdomen.

- ¡Lavi!

- Cálmate, _Moyashi-chan_ - exclamó el aludido, palpando su vientre tal y como lo hacían esos médicos, aunque con mucho más cuidado -. Je, al parecer tu bebé ya está acomodándose para nacer. Por eso te patea las costillas, porque sus piernitas están arriba y su cabeza está abajo. Seguramente se mueve mucho porque está tratando de encontrar alguna posición cómoda, está muy limitado su espacio ahí adentro. Así que ten paciencia, pequeño _Moyashi_.

Ladeó la cabeza, tratando de entender lo que el _bookman junior_ le estaba diciendo.

- Lo primero que sale cuando nace un bebé es la cabeza, ¿cierto, Lavi? - preguntó Lenalee, luciendo mucho más tranquila ahora.

- ¡Exacto! Lenalee también ha estado estudiando, eso me alegra.

- P-pero... él no podrá nacer normalmente, ¿no? - se apresuró a decir, tartamudeando un poco por el nerviosismo - No _saldrá_ de ahí como lo haría con una mujer, ¿cierto?

- _Aw_. _Moyashi-chan_. Claro que no, pero el bebé no sabe que no eres mujer. Él sólo está haciendo lo que hacen los bebés: comer, dormir y crecer. Y nacer, eso. ¡Por eso deberías dejarle que te llame '_mamá_'!

- De ninguna manera.

Ya había dicho que no. ¿Por qué no se le grababa en su mente? ¿No que tenía memoría fotográfica? Resopló, cruzándose de brazos.

- Deja de molestar a Allen-_kun_, Lavi.

- ¡Pero es muy divertido, Lenalee! Es un adorable niñito embarazado, llama a que se le moleste, ¿no crees?

- No.

El que había hablado esta vez era Kanda y no parecía muy contento con el hecho de que Lavi siguiera tocándole sin pena alguna. Al parecer _Bakanda_ pensaba que el único que podía molestarle era él, aunque su definición de '_molestar_' no era precisamente la misma que la de Lavi.

- Mhm... Creo que eso quiere decir que nos vayamos, Lena.

- ¿Ir-nos?

La chica lucía aterrada una vez más y, por fin, Allen entendía por qué se sentía de esa forma. Era cierto que Lvellie le ponía algo nervioso, no podía ni imaginarse la ansiedad que sentiría la muchacha por saber que ese hombre estaba en la Orden. Iba a ofrecerle que se quedara, que estaba bien. Que iba a compartir a _Bakanda_ si eso le hacía sentir mejor.

Pero Lavi parecía tener otros planes, pues le extendió una de sus manos para que la tomara. La de ojos violetas le examinó por largo rato, como si no se decidiera a aceptar esa invitación o no.

- Yo te cuidaré, Lena.

Podría jurar que ella se había sonrojado. Sabía de lo que había pasado entre sus dos amigos exorcistas, pero Lenalee había jurado que no había una relación verdadera, que sólo había sido algo pasajero y hormonal. Sin embargo, le hizo sonreír. Ya que Lenalee se había decidido a tomarle de la mano, dejando que Lavi le ayudara a levantarse.

- Hay que dejarles aunque sea una noche a solas o Yu terminará matándonos a todos - anunció el pelirrojo, mirando con nerviosismo al japonés, quien no parecía muy contento con esas palabras -. Necesita desesperadamente tirarse a su _Moyashi-chan_ para descargar todas sus energías acomuladas.

- Si mi hermano descubre que estás hablando así en mi presencia te matará, Lavi - murmuró la única mujer presente, con una mano sobre la boca, fingiéndose totalmente ofendida a pesar de que se estaba riendo por lo bajo.

- ¡Ah! ¡No le digas nada de eso, Lenalee!

Sonrió al verles, como el pelirrojo le suplicaba que no le contara aquello al loco y sádico supervisor Komui. Lenalee sólo siguió riéndose, liberando por fin al pobre aprendiz de _bookman_ de su tortura al prometerle que no le diría nada a su hermano. Ambos parecían tan felices. Se sentía muy bien por la china, aún y si seguía pensando que tal vez debía hacerse a la idea de que debía de compartir a _Bakanda_ con ella. Después de todo, ella estuvo primero. Ella conocía a Kanda antes que él.

- Tú también deberías de ir con nosotros, Dos Puntos - dijo Lavi, ya totalmente recuperado de ese gran susto que Lenalee le había dado -. Yo que tú no querría meterme con un Yu tan desesperado.

Link le miró con indiferencia, así como solía hacerlo para casi todo. Pero, para su sorpresa, el inspector sólo cerró los ojos, caminando él mismo hacia la puerta.

- Te veré en un par de horas, Walker.

Entreabrió los labios, sin poderse creer que el alemán hubiera aceptado tan fácilmente el retirarse. Pero luego recordó. Recordó lo que Link le había dicho, que él era como ellos. Entonces se sintió algo apenado, porque el inspector sentía asco por aquellos actos impuros aunque quisiera a otro hombre. Se preguntó si también debía hacer eso, el olvidarse del sexo y sólo concentrarse en estar con Kanda y nada más.

Pero todo se fue al diablo cuando sintió los labios de Kanda sobre los suyos, pidiendo inmediato acceso al cual él no se negó. No se había dado cuenta de cuándo se habían ido Lavi y Lenalee, ni tampoco de por qué muchos de los platos que estaban regados por ahí ya no estaban. Sólo se concentró en seguir el beso, en cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por las caricias del mayor sobre su cuerpo.

- Estúpido _Moyashi_. Imbécil e idiota, pequeño brote de habas.

Apenas logró tomar aire entre besos, escuchando las palabras que el otro le decía. Insultos, más insultos que no entendía. Pero no le importaba. Ahora estaba con él, con la persona que tanto necesitaba. Le valía una mierda todo lo demás. Aún así dio un pequeño respingo cuando las manos de Kanda bajaron hasta su trasero, apretándolo con fuerza y deseo.

- P-pensé que le habías dicho a Komui-_san_ que... no tendríamos sexo - susurró, inseguro. No quería acabar con el humor de Kanda, pero tampoco quería que éste se arrepintiera luego por actuar irresponsablemente.

- Mentí.

In-creíble. _Bakanda_ admitiendo que había engañado al supervisor y que no le importaba en lo más mínimo era algo raro, no porque nunca le hubiera visto mentirle a alguien (sobre todo a él), sino porque pensó que realmente estaba convencido de las palabras de Komui. Le tenía en mucha estima después de todo, aún y cuando el mayor se negara a admitirlo.

- No le haré daño a nuestro bebé - le susurró al oído, abrazándole de una forma tan poco común que no logró decirle nada -. Te lo prometo.

Y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para que asintiera y le dejara hacer todo lo que quisiera. Tal y como él mismo lo había deseado desde el principio.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- _Ngh_. K-Kanda...

Sonrió contra la piel de la espalda del pequeño, introduciendo la cabeza de su erección en el apretado interior del chiquillo. Le escuchó gemir débilmente, el sonido apagado al haber escodido su rostro en las sábanas revueltas de su cama.

Lo cierto era que apenas podía moverse. Ese pequeño _Moyashi_ ya no podía quejarse demasiado ni tratar de escapar. Con ya nueve meses de embarazo a cuestas poco podía hacer para resistirse a cumplir sus deseos.

Se hundió en él a profundidad para después salir casi por completo sólo para volver a embestirle, arrancándole un delicioso gemido entre el placer y el dolor. Le besó en el cuello, apartando con una de sus manos el cabello blanco del muchachito mientras que con la otra se apoyaba en la cama para no recargarse por completo en ese hermoso cuerpo que tenía bajo él.

Porque le excitaba, claro que le excitaba. Allen ya le había pedido una explicación del por qué era eso, por qué le gustaba la idea de jodérselo aún si tenía un abdomen tan prominente y una capacidad casi nula para corresponder sus movimientos con soltura. Pero a él no le importaba eso, sólo le gustaba. Le fascinaba tenerlo así, era algo irrepetible. Algo que nunca podría presenciar nunca más.

Le oyó gemir más audiblemente cuando continuó empujando dentro de él, seguramente rozando ese punto al que el otro era tan sensible. Lamió la oreja derecha del chiquillo, incorporándose al poco rato para tomarle de las caderas y balancearse, encontrando una posición más cómoda para follárselo.

El niño apresó con fuerza las sábanas blancas, casi como si de ello dependiera su vida. Incluso utilizaba los dientes, como si eso evitara que Kanda pudiera escuchar esos ligeros gemiditos escapando de esos labios. Sonrió burlonamente, llevando una de sus manos por debajo del vestido que aún tenía puesto para acariciar uno de esos pequeños pechos que llamaban tanto su atención. Habían crecido un poco, muy poco en realidad, pero suponía que era normal debido a que el día en que nacería su hijo estaba cerca.

Los médicos aún no les habían dicho la fecha en que harían la dichosa cesárea. Era así como nacería el bebé después de todo, una cicatriz más de batalla. Apretó el pezón que tenía entre sus dedos con la mayor suavidad que pudo, obteniendo una notoria queja y un insulto por parte del chiquillo. Que le dolían, decía. Que dejara de hacer eso. Que no se comiera la comida de su bebé. Ingenuo. Tan estúpidamente ingenuo. Aún no se daba cuenta de que pensaba seguir haciéndolo, aún después de que naciera el niño. Que incluso estaba dispuesto a compartir. Aunque el _Moyashi_ seguía siendo suyo y sólo suyo.

Las embestidas continuaron, aumentando de velocidad y fuerza, arrancándole más gemidos y quejidos. Esa estúpida voz tan melodiosa, ahora temblosa por el placer al que estaba siendo sometido ese niño. Era lo que más le gustaba escuchar, oírle mascullar su nombre entre dientes aún y cuando sabía que se resistía a aceptar lo mucho que le gustaba esto. A pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaban con esta rutina.

Salió de él, provocando que Allen lanzara un sonido de protesta que le sorprendió tanto como le divirtió. Le obligó a darse la vuelta, a mirarle a pesar de que el muchachito se negaba a hacerlo, tapándose el rostro con ambas manos. Una pálida y suave, la otra oscura y áspera. Ambas tan perfectas como siempre. Chasqueó la lengua, alejando esos pensamientos inútiles y sentimentales, tomando al chiquillo de ambos brazos para poder observar esa carita sonrojada y húmeda por las lágrimas de placer.

Allen se lo permitió poco a poco, deslizando sus manos para que Kanda pudiera verle. Le sonrió socarronamente, inclinándose sobre él para besarle, sintiendo como el vientre del niño se ponía en contacto con su cuerpo una vez más, enviándole ese delicioso escalofrío que tanto disfrutaba como el maldito bastardo pervertido que era. Estuvo seguro que tomó por sorpresa al _Moyashi_ cuando volvió a entrar en él, sintiendo como éste trataba de relajarse para recibirlo una vez más en su interior.

- _Che_. Tan apretado, _Moyashi_.

- Cá-llate, _Bakanda_...

No, ya no podía oponerse. Por eso era tan placentero, porque estaba totalmente a su merced.

Todo había ido bien desde que Lenalee había decidido dejarles pasar la noche juntos. Que ella pasaba mucho más tiempo con ese estúpido conejo, aún si regresaba a su lado de vez en cuando. Eso era lo que hacía desde que era pequeña, desde que ambos eran pequeños. Pero no se engañaba, no. No soportaba tanto tiempo a la hermana del supervisor Komui. Sobre todo porque podría estarse jodiendo al _Moyashi_ durante ese tiempo. Ahora estaba perfecto, por supuesto.

Hasta ese maldito hijo de puta llamado Howard Link les daba su tiempo, aunque estaba especialmente terco con proteger al pequeño idiota, como si necesitara que le cuidara. Ese infeliz, como lo odiaba. Era él quien se encargaba del _Moyashi_. Sólo él. Allen no necesitaba ninguna jodida niñera que quisiera hacer un maldito trabajo que no le correspondía. Se suponía que estaba ahí para vigilar al inglés, no para cuidarle de lo que él, Kanda, pudiera provocarle al no poder controlar sus instintos más básicos.

Le tomó de las caderas nuevamente para elevarlas, introduciéndose hasta el fondo, arrancando un profundo gemido de la boca del niño. Allen se sostenía de sus brazos, enterrando las uñas, provocándole un exquisito dolor que disfrutaba a pesar de que esas heridas pronto se irían. Le complacía saber que provocaba esto en el cuerpo de este mocoso, como le hacía retorcerse bajo él, como apenas podía contener el placer por lo que buscaba aferrarse a algo, a lo que fuera.

Ahogó un gemido cuando el interior del chiquillo le aprisionó con fuerza, contrayéndose un par de veces mientras el niñito se corría, manchando ambos cuerpos con su semilla derramada. Esperó unos segundos, sólo para observarle detenidamente, como esas mejillas se telían de un rojo cada vez más intenso al tiempo que intentaba recuperar la respiración. Aún estaba adentro de él, aún podía sentir ese palpitar tan característimo. Volvió a moverse, a hacerle gemir otra vez a pesar de que ya había llegado a su clímax. Unos cuantos minutos más de penetraciones fuertes pero lentas, queriendo retrasar por más tiempo su corrida. Terminó al poco tiempo, corriéndose en el interior del mocoso, procurando que su semen quedara dentro del niñito. Esta era su venganza, su manera de aprovecharse. Ahora podía correrse dentro y el _Moyashi_ no podía hacer nada más que quejarse sonoramente e insultarle, provocando que una sonrisa burlona apareciera en su rostro.

- Recuerda que no puedes embarazarte de nuevo, _Moyashi_.

- ¡Maldito bastardo!

Salió de él cuidadosamente, recostándose al lado del niño, quien volvió a quejarse, de seguro sintiendo como su semilla recorría sus muslos.

- _Bakanda_, desgraciado imbécil - seguía hablando el mocoso, retorciéndose inútilmente en la cama -. Nunca podré limpiarme bien, bastardo.

- _Che_. Deja de preocuparte por eso, idiota. No es como si hubiéramos terminado ya.

Le oyó tragar saliva ruidosamente, encogiéndose sólo un poco, seguramente incómodo por sentir el semen saliendo de su cuerpo. Pero le dejó acurrucarse contra él, esconder su rostro en su cuello para recuperar la respiración poco a poco, tranquilizándose por tan sólo estar cerca. Así era este niño, conformándose con tan poco. Conformándose con tan sólo tenerle a su lado y nada más. Sin querer comprometer su corazón por alguien que no fuera ese maldito sujeto llamado Mana Walker.

- Kanda...

- ¿Qué quieres, mocoso? ¿Listo ya para la segunda ronda?

- ¡No! ¡Espera!

Arqueó una ceja, esperando a que el menor se separara de él para hablarle, pero en lugar de eso pareció aferrarse aún más fuerte a él, como si le apenara lo que estaba a punto de decir.

- Prométeme algo... ¿sí?

Frunció el ceño, esperando pacientemente. Podía imaginarse más o menos hacia donde iba este niñito. Alguna promesa para que no volviera a terminar dentro de él o para que no se tomara más el alimento del bebé. De seguro eso era, pero aún así no se atrevió a decir nada. Sólo se quedó quieto, dejando que el estúpido _Moyashi_ le provocara algo parecido a las cosquillas cada vez que respiraba en su cuello.

- Prométeme que estarás ahí. Prométeme que estarás presente cuando nazca nuestro bebé.

Abrió los ojos, sin saber qué decir. Lo había tomado por sorpresa. Así que sólo pudo alejarse un poco para mirarle. Para darse cuenta de lo sonrojado que estaba este pequeño imbécil por pedirle algo como eso. Pero luego le sonrió. Una sonrisa juguetona que no había visto en mucho tiempo

- No creo que te perturbe demasiado. Parece que te divierte eso de bañarte en sangre de _akuma_, así que no tendrás ningún problema con ver un poco de sangre en una sala de operaciones. ¿O me equivoco?

Chasqueó la lengua para después resoplar. No entendía por qué le pedía esto. No, porque era obvio que él estaría ahí. Estaría al lado de ese idiota, ni siquiera tenía por qué decírselo.

- Si tú prometes algo.

Allen lució confundido ante esa respuesta. Pero asintió de inmediato, como si no fuera a presentársele nunca más una oportunidad como esta.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Promete que estarás bien. Que ya no harás más estúpideces. Ya me cansé de estar salvando tu trasero, ¿entiendes?

Le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, como si estuviera procesando la información detenidamente, cosa que le fastidió un poco. Vamos, no era tan difícil. Sólo debía mantenerse alejado de cualquier cosa que fuera peligrosa. Aunque dejar de ser un estúpido tal vez era pedirle un imposible.

- De acuerdo - susurró por fin el muchachito, volviendo a esconder el rostro en su cuello -. Pero espero que cumplas tu promesa. No como lo hiciste con lo que te dijo Komui-_san_.

Sonrió maliciosamente. Él no había prometido nada, así que estaba bien. Como si fuera a dejar de follarse a este niñito, qué ingenuo podía ser ese idiota del supervisor. Volvió a separar a Allen sólo para besarle, disfrutando como el menor se tensaba de inmediato sólo para después relajarse y corresponderle con suavidad.

Después lo apartó por completo, recostándolo de nuevo en la cama con algo de brusquedad que provocó que el inglés soltara un ligero grito ahogado.

- Hagámoslo de nuevo, _Moyashi_.

- ¿Qué? ¡Quiero descansar! ¡_Bakanda_!

Volvió a sonreír.

Ya no podría escaparse de él. Nunca más.

**+ Continuará +**

**Notas finales**: _LOL_, rompí la maldición de los 27 *_habla para sí misma_*. Espero poder subir el siguiente capítulo en menos tiempo. ¡Vacaciones! Bueno, disque vacaciones *_gotitas_*. En el próximo capítulo empieza el _plot_, _OMG_, el _plot_. Seguro que odiarán a esta autora por eso, pero en fin. Nos vemos, espero que pronto. Besos y abrazos para todos *_guiño_*.

**(1)** Supongo que saben que "_semeru_" significa atacar y que de ahí viene la palabra "_seme_", ¿verdad? Y ya sabemos quién es el _seme_ de Allen. Pues eso *_risitas_*.

**(2)** '_Itadakimasu_' se dice para agradecer por la comida cuando el anfitrión ofrece de comer. Hum, aunque Allen no ha ofrecido a Kanda que se tome la lechita de su bebé, ¿verdad? Eso es muy grosero, _Bakanda_ *_risita_*.


	28. Puertas rotas

**Stupid me says**: Estaba yo comiendo (desayunando en realidad) con mi familia luego de unas disque vacaciones, mirando mi cuadernito de notas para Apóstol (donde estaba escribiendo mi pr0n, gracias) cuando sonó mi celular (con el tema de _One missed call, lol_) y me di cuenta de que era _mi amiga_ (no quiero mencionar nombres o moriré). Luego: el maldito caos. Verán, no soy una persona muy expresiva en la vida real. Puedo estar muriendo de felicidad o empalando a alguien mentalmente, pero no suelo expresarlo porque realmente no puedo. Pero esta vez grité. Y yo no grito. _Nunca_ grito. Esa vez lo hice porque, hum, parafraseando el mensaje: "Hay spoilers por la red del capítulo 185 sobre el pasado de Kanda" (en realidad tenía mucho menos sentido, la emoción, eso). _Teh fuck_, Kanda me hizo gritar y asustar a mis padres (y a todo el restaurante). Te odio, _Bakanda_. Me siento mareada, la presión me disminuye y me pregunto qué demonios debo de hacer con este fanfic. No sabía si podría continuarlo, pero me di cuenta de que _debía_ hacerlo. Lo siento si no tiene sentido, err, acabo el _rant_ pero ya, no se preocupen *_sonrisa nerviosa_*. Por cierto, me asusta que las cosas que está haciendo Hoshino se acercan peligrosamente a lo que pasará en mi pequeño engendro. Pero no puedo decir a qué me refiero, o sería spoiler tanto de DGM como de Apóstol *_risita_*.

Siento mucho si creen que todo lo que sigue será bonito y adorable. Hum, no lo será. Espero que no tiren a mi pequeño engendro a la basura, pero necesito hacerlo así de cruel. Porque esto era algo que tenía planeado desde el principio.

Hum, _plot_ significa "trama". Je, ya me acostumbré a llamarle así gracias a los PWP que me hago en la mente (PWP = Plot, what plot? = ¿Trama? ¿Cuál trama? O, lo que es lo mismo: Porno sin sentido y sin razón de ser más que para satisfacer mi mente perversa). Así que esto vuelve a tener algo de historia, supongo.

Besos para todos mis lectores. Todos. Incluso los que no me dejan reviews. Yo entiendo que muchas veces no es fácil decir algo cuando no tienes nada más que agregar que muchas caritas felices y pedir que haya continuación pronto. No se preocupen por eso. Pero los reviews me hacen feliz, así que les agradezco que me alimenten, _yum_. ¡Eh! Le dedico esto a _**Kassy**_ (sí, otra vez) por su gran capacidad para escribir tanto en tan poco tiempo y con tanta creatividad. Espero que este capítulo te sirva de algo para animarte o para alucinar, yo no sé ni qué pensar *_risitas_*. Disfruten todos.

**Notas especiales para el capítulo: **_Lemon_ por primera escena (despídanse de él *_sniff_*). _Fluff_ como si no hubiera un mañana. Allen en un vestido más o menos decente (_lol_) y de nuevo aprovecho que es POV de Kanda para demostrar una vez más lo incapaz que soy para describir ropa; es por eso que mis _Mary Sues_ nunca pasan la prueba *_gotitas_*. El regreso de cierta persona que muchos de ustedes odian (a mí me encanta tenerlo de vuelta, je).

**Rating**: M

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ D Gray-man no me pertenece, es de Hoshino Katsura-_senseii_. Si me perteneciera no estaría mordiéndome las malditas uñas por la ansiedad por saber sobre el pasado de Kanda (¡al fin!) y por cómo demonios podré adaptarlo a este fanfic *_risita malvada_*.

**Apóstol de Dios**

**28. Puertas rotas**

Le besó.

Ese maldito niñito, ese estúpido que provocaba que su corazón latiera tan rápido, que hacía que se sintiera tan idiota y vulnerable por tener esos sentimientos. Ese que llevaba a su hijo en el vientre.

Volvió a acariciarle el rostro, delineando con mucho cuidado la cicatriz que le había dejado ese hombre que el mocoso se esforzaba en llamar cuando dormía. Unió sus labios nuevamente, saboreando con cuidado esa estúpida dulzura que parecía ser natural en este niño. Tan dulce como esa deliciosa leche tibia que sólo él podía darle. Sonrió maliciosamente, lamiendo el pálido cuello del menor, sintiéndole estremecerse en sus brazos.

- M-muy temprano, _Bakanda_. Tengo sueño todavía - le oyó decir, retorciéndose en la cama, tratando de escapar de sus manos y su boca.

- _Mhm_... Esta parte de aquí no opina lo mismo - susurró, acariciando la entrepierna del niño, alegrándose de encontrarse con una notoria erección.

- Eres un idiota.

Estuvo tentado a sonreír otra vez. Era algo que usualmente no hacía. No sonreía a menos de que fuera una forma de burlarse cruelmente, de fanfarronear ante los enemigos cuando peleaba. Pero este mocoso, este maldito niño le obligaba a dibujar esa mueca tan extraña en su rostro, ya fuera para jugar con él o para demostrarle que seguía a cargo. O, más raro, para mostrar que, de cierta manera, se sentía feliz.

Sí, jodidamente feliz. Algo que nunca pensó que experimentaría, ni siquiera cuando encontrara a esa persona. Aunque sabía que era un maldito engaño, que no era más que una sensación, placentera, sí, pero pasajera. Sin embargo, debía de haber una posiblidad. Una tenue esperanza de que este efecto durara más tiempo. Aún si tenía que aumentar la dosis de esta adictiva droga.

- _Nhn_. Ka-Kanda...

Pasó su lengua por el cuello del niñito una vez más, complacido por escuchar esos ligeros gemidos escapando de aquellos labios en cuanto consiguió acariciarle directamente al colarse bajo sus ropas. De verdad era una suerte que el mocoso casi no pudiera moverse. No podía resistirse más a sus manos y a su boca, así que estaba aprovechando ese poco tiempo que tenía para disfrutar de el menor en esta condición.

El sentir los dedos del niño acariciándole el cabello le hizo sorprenderse un poco. Podía notar cómo el otro enredaba algunos mechones negros entre sus dedos, como si aquello le fascinara por completo. Se separó de él, dejándole recostado de lado como estaba, mirándole desde arriba mientras Allen le observaba con una absoluta confusión a pesar de que seguía sosteniendo algunos de sus largos cabellos en la mano derecha.

- ¿Qué ocurre, _Moyashi_? - sonrió socarronamente una vez más, encantado por tenerle en esa posición - ¿No quieres quedarte a medias?

El niño desvió la mirada de inmediato, totalmente sonrojado. Pero, para su sorpresa, se volvió para verle, abriendo la boca como si quisiera decir algo a pesar de que se arrepintió casi de inmediato. Sólo por eso se acercó nuevamente, divertido por esa actitud tan infantil e insegura. Como si nunca hubieran estado en esa situación. Pasó una mano por detrás de la cabeza del menor, sosteniéndolo para besarle profundamente, sintiéndole temblar un poco, aún y cuando correspondía los movimientos de su lengua con la propia. Apenas separó sus labios para acariciar el rostro del muchachito, de nuevo delineando esa cicatriz que tanto le llamaba la atención a pesar de ser un recuerdo constante de que nunca obtendría lo que quería de este chiquillo.

- Ahora tú eres el que está pensativo, _Bakanda_. No es algo propio de ti.

Parpadeó un par de veces, mirándole directamente a los ojos, logrando que Allen pareciera apenarse un poco por lo que había dicho. Pero no parecía arrepentido. Apenado tal vez, pero no arrepentido por sus palabras.

- ¿Pasa algo?

Arqueó una ceja, reconociendo un leve tono maternal en esa voz melodiosamente empalagosa, cosa que podría utilizar fácilmente para burlarse de ese mocoso que se negaba a ser llamado '_madre_' a toda costa. Aunque no lo hizo. No lo hizo porque ese ligero brillo en los ojos plateados del _Moyashi_ le había gustado. Joder. De verdad lucía preocupado, y precisamente por él, por Kanda. Por el grandísimo hijo de puta y otros tantos adjetivos similares que el niñito repetía constantemente. Pero, por alguna razón, Allen parecía consternado por verle de esa forma. Estúpido _Moyashi_.

- Sólo estoy decidiendo cómo voy a joderte hoy, idiota - dijo, pagándole con la misma moneda al tomar con fuerza sus cabellos blancos entre sus dedos ya que Allen no daba señales de querer soltar el suyo -. ¿No crees que es hora de que te cortes el cabello? Estás hecho un desastre.

El ligero sonrojo que había aparecido en ese rostro infantil se esfumó casi por completo, mostrándole un gesto de enfado.

- Disculpa por no tener cabello de señorita elegante como el tuyo, _Bakanda_.

Ahora él frunció el ceño. Pero no estaba ni cerca de estar verdaderamente enojado. No cuando era él quien se follaba al niñito como y cuando quería sin importar en lo más mínimo lo que éste opinara de él.

Por eso, sólo para demostrarle que aún estaba en control, le tomó de las piernas luego de incorporarse. Allen pareció asustarse pero no emitió sonido alguno, casi como si quisiera demostrarle que no le afectaba en lo más mínimo sus movimientos. Una mentira descarada.

Terminó por deshacerse de los pantalones del menor, tirándolos al suelo antes de que éste pudiera reclamarlos. Acarició los muslos desnudos del otro, entreteniéndose con la sencilla ropa interior que el inglés llevaba.

- Deberías usar más esas medias negras. Te quedan mucho mejor que los molestos pantalones - sonrió de lado, ahora pasando sus manos por las pequeñas caderas del niño, deslizando fuera el único obstáculo que tenía para tocarle directamente.

Allen le miró, totalmente sonrojado aunque con una mirada de enfado bastante notoria.

- _Bakanda_. Dentro de poco vendrán las enfermeras y también... también... ¡_Ah_!

Le oyó jadear luego de ahogar un gemido.

También sería la última revisión del _Moyashi_ antes de que diera a luz. Les dirían cuándo nacería su bebé. Esta sería la última vez que tendría que soportar ver las manos de esos médicos sobre su estúpido _Moyashi_, que le tocaran en el vientre o, peor, que revisaran sus pequeños pechos. Tenía que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para seguir con esa mirada de indiferencia que mostraba ante todos cuando estaba en la enfermería; aunque ahora tenía que demostrarla en su habitación desde que la jefa de enfermeras decidió que era buena idea que atendieran al mocoso en la habitación donde se encontrara.

Separó un poco las piernas del menor, posando algunos besos sobre sus muslos, aprovechando para acariciarle a pesar de la poca resistencia que estaba poniendo el otro. El _Moyashi_ le estaba tirando del cabello nuevamente, pidiéndole que parara, que había poco tiempo aunque prácticamente era una hora la que faltaba para que los interrumpieran.

Pero todo eso cesó cuando sacó la lengua para lamer la cabeza del pene del chiquillo, metiéndolo en su boca al poco tiempo, sintiendo como poco a poco se endurecía de nuevo. Allen se retorcía debajo de él, halándole del cabello nuevamente; aunque sabía que esta vez era porque el placer que sentía le era difícil de contener sin gemir libremente, algo que el niñito no se permitiría al ser tan orgulloso.

Lo sacó de su boca solamente para darle una larga lamida, disfrutando con el temblor de las piernas de su _Moyashi_, quien estaba fuertemente aferrado a las sábanas, ya sin hacer nada más que verle con ojos llorosos, esforzándose por permanecer en silencio al morderse el labio inferior.

Le hizo sonreír otra vez. Sí, de nuevo apareció esa mueca tan extraña en su rostro.

Usó dos de sus dedos para descubrir la punta del miembro del menor, pasando su lengua por ese lugar tan sensible que provocó un gemido que no pudo ser ahogado. Eso era justo lo que quería. Empezó a succionar suavemente, totalmente concentrado en oír los suaves sonidos que escapaban de la boca del _Moyashi_. Quería provocarle, quería que le pidiera por más, que le dijera que no se detuviera. Pero sabía que eso no iba a pasar. Y por eso era aún más divertido torturarle de esta forma. Acarició los testículos del menor con su mano derecha, sintiéndole tensarse al instante para luego moverse con más ahínco. Este estúpido chiquillo, se negaba a demostrarle abiertamente lo mucho que lo estaba disfrutando.

Engulló por completo la erección del menor, moviéndose al poco tiempo para darle aún más placer. No había tardado mucho en acostumbrarse en tomarle entero, cosa que el _Moyashi_ aún no lograba. Suponía que era por la siempre presente vergüenza que el otro sentía cada vez que le pedía sexo oral. Bajó un poco más con su mano, delineando con delicadeza la entrada del pequeño, sintiendo el claro escalofrío que había recorrido el cuerpo del otro. Sonrió mentalmente, aumentando la velocidad de los movimientos de su cabeza, procurando poner atención en especial a los puntos donde sabía que el _Moyashi_ era más sensible.

Le tomó de las caderas para sostenerse. El niño se estaba movimiendo demasiado y no le dejaba seguir al ritmo que quería.

- Kanda...

Se separó un poco solamente para mirarle. Se dio cuenta de que no quería decirle nada en realidad, que sólo seguía con la misma terquedad y que le había llamado sólo para tener un segundo para respirar. Frunció el ceño, separando las nalgas del niño con sus manos para mirarle directamente, inclinándose hacia él nuevamente, logrando que el chiquillo se sobresaltara.

- ¿Q-qué haces? ¡No! ¡_Bakanda_!

Le oyó quejarse para luego gemir levemente en cuanto empezó a lamer su entrada al tiempo que le masturbaba, esperando que por fin el menor se dejara llevar y se corriera para él.

- ¡B-basta! ¡Está sucio, idiota!

El _Moyashi_ trató de cerrar sus piernas, de apartarle de ahí, totalmente avergonzado por sus acciones. Definitivamente era un mocoso muy molesto. Le ignoró por completo, siguiendo con lo suyo, deleitándose con los jadeos y gemidos que escapaban de esos labios entre las quejas y reclamos.

Volvió hasta el miembro del jovencito, saboreándolo de nuevo. Aunque no se esperaba que el niño elevara sus caderas, corriéndose casi de inmediato. Tuvo que tragar un par de veces, satisfecho con haberle provocado un orgasmo al menor a pesar de lo mucho que se resistía a sus caricias.

Sonrió de nuevo al incorporarse y encontrarse con esa visión: Allen estaba respirando agitadamente, con las manos fuertemente apretadas en puños, totalmente sonrojado; el pequeño se dio la vuelta después, seguramente intentando escapar de la mirada que le dirigía. Se recostó a su lado, relajándose por fin luego de haberse salido con la suya. El mocoso estaría molesto sin duda alguna, así que sólo esperaba que se dignara a hablarle al transcurrir el día. Después de todo, este niño era tan orgulloso como él mismo, y el problema hormonal lo agravaba aunque pareciera más bien un capricho infantil el pelearse con él de esa forma.

Lo que no se esperaba era que el _Moyashi_ se diera la vuelta para mirarle fijamente, cosa que logró que él también observara detenidamente el rostro del menor. El chiquillo aún estaba sonrojado, las mejillas seguían húmedas y el ceño fruncido contrastaba muy bien con el estado en el que estaba. Apenas estaba tratando de entender lo que el otro quería cuando éste se inclinó sobre él para besarle. Sí, besarle. Besarle cuando se suponía que estaba enojado con él luego de lo que había hecho. Pero, la verdad, no le importaba mucho aquello, pues apenas sentir esos labios sobre los suyos lo único que se le ocurrió fue corresponder ese beso, tomándole de la cabeza para que no se le ocurriera separarse. Aunque Allen le permitió seguir, le dejó acariciar su cabello y hasta bajar sus manos para tocar sus caderas. Cuando al fin se separaron pudo notar que el menor respiraba agitadamente, aún mostrándose absolutamente sonrojado y, sí, todavía con ese gesto de enfado.

- ¿Y bien?

Arqueó una ceja, sin comprender el por qué de esa pregunta. El _Moyashi_ volvió a tomar algunos mechones negros, esta vez con su mano izquierda. Entrecerró los ojos, observándole jugar con su cabello hasta que pareció satisfecho. O, tal vez, sólo se hartó de que no le contestara y decidió volver a hablarle.

- ¿No vas a... _seguir_?

Esta vez se incorporó, logrando que Allen retrocediera por instinto. Pero es que no pudo evitar mirarle con incredúlidad. ¿El estúpido mocoso le estaba pidiendo que _siguiera_? ¿Qué quería _más_? Esto era increíble. El _Moyashi_ al fin había notado su análisis, porque se veía nervioso nuevamente. Le oyó tartamudear en voz baja, todo mientras miraba a su alrededor, como si buscara una manera de zafarse del embrollo en el que él mismo se había metido.

- E-es que aún... falta como una hora para mi tratamiento y... quiero, quiero...

Se veía apetitoso. No sabía si el niñito se daba cuenta que, diciendo esas cosas, lo único que lograba era excitarlo más. Verle mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo, intentando bajarse el vestido, acomodándose el suéter que ahora le pertenecía. Y _quería_ algo.

- ¡Mejor olvídalo! - exclamó el menor de pronto, negando con la cabeza para después hacer un movimiento brusco para bajarse de la cama.

Pero no pudo llegar muy lejos porque volvió a acercarle a él. Claro que no iba a dejar escapar esta oportunidad, eso ni dudarlo. Había sido culpa de Allen por haberle dicho esas cosas tan tentadoras. Tan siquiera por haberle visto de esa forma.

- Demasiado tarde para huir, _Moyashi_.

Allen no le contestó, sólo se dedicó a verle con un gesto de enfado en el rostro, pero sin reclamarle absolutamente nada. Sólo le tiró del cabello una vez más.

- E-está bien, pero... nada de correrse dentro, ¿de acuerdo? - le dijo por fin, sonrojándose aún más notoriamente que antes -. Si lo haces no dejaré que me vuelvas a tocar en meses. Te lo juro, _Bakanda_.

Sonrió de lado, sin dejar de mirarle, buscando con la mano el dichoso lubricante. Ya tomaría en cuenta esa petición, aunque de todas formas no pensaba hacerlo, al menos no esta vez. Y sólo era porque la jefa de enfermeras pronto vendría con el tratamiento y que no podían darse el lujo de tomar un baño antes de eso. Además, ya era algo que se cobraría en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

Aunque algo más le hizo extrañarse un poco. El _Moyashi_ había dicho _meses_, ¿de verdad creía que esto duraría aún después de que naciera el bebé? Eso le hizo sentirse un poco aliviado, algo que no admitiría ante el otro. Pero definitivamente le hizo sentirse mejor. Le besó una vez más, justo como lo había hecho cuando le despertó muy temprano por la mañana. El menor había estado llamando a esa persona en sueños de nuevo. Había pronunciado ese nombre y él había preferido despertarlo a pesar de lo idiota que se había sentido por seguir teniendo esta estúpida debilidad.

Al fin logró alcanzar el lubricante, destapándolo al instante aunque sin descuidar los labios de su _Moyashi_. El menor estaba inusualmente cooperativo hoy y pensaba aprovecharlo; de hecho, lo único que lo frenaba era la falta de tiempo, si no fuera por eso podría pasar horas jugando cruelmente con el otro exorcista para obtener más placer a costa de su cuerpo.

Le sintió temblar entre sus brazos en cuanto introdujo el primer dedo en el interior del chiquillo. Sabía que se había mordido el labio inferior para no quejrse. Tal vez quería evitar hacer cualquier ruido, aún y cuando todavía faltara tanto para que esas personas vinieran a su habitación. Era tan molesto, pero al menos se dignaban a llamar a la puerta a diferencia del conejo; y no era tan mala idea que atendieran al _Moyashi_ sin que éste tuviera que moverse de un lado a otro. Así no tendría que amenazar mentalmente a todos los que le miraban, ya fuera con deseo o con desdén. Era cierto que no estaban aislados del todo; llevaba al mocoso a la cafetería para que comiera e incluso pasaban tiempo con otras personas: exorcistas y miembros del escuadrón científico en general. Sin embargo, esta ocasión era sólo para él. Sí, sólo para él.

Tres dedos ya estaban en el interior del menor cuando éste al fin se quejó notoriamente. Sintió los dedos del niño apresando con fuerza sus brazos, provocándole un poco de dolor que aceptó de buena gana. Le besó el cuello, intentando tranquilizarle un poco sin tener que decirle nada; el _Moyashi_ ya debería de saber lo malo que era con las palabras. Sobre todo si estas palabras no eran insultos y maldiciones dirigidas precisamente hacia la persona que preparaba con una paciencia tan poco caracterísitica en él, todo para que pudiera aceptarle en su interior una vez más.

- Apóyate en la pared - le susurró al oído, ayudándole para que le diera la espalda. No podía esperar por mucho más tiempo.

Allen había asentido muy despacio, dejándose guiar por él, como si también estuviera ansioso por continuar con aquello. Sonrió contra la piel de la espalda del menor, repartiendo algunos besos y lamidas, acomodando su erección en la entrada del niño después de arrodillarse tras él. Le oyó tragar saliva ruidosamente, observando como intentaba aferrarse a la pared con las manos, seguramente tratando de ignorar como presionaba su miembro contra él.

- Espero que estés listo, _Moyashi_.

No esperó que el otro dijera o hiciera algo, simplemente entró en él, maldiciendo por lo bajo al sentir esa cálida estrechez envolviéndole una vez más. Le oyó gemir bajito, apoyando su frente en la pared mientras respiraba por la boca. Dibujó una mueca divertida en su rostro, tomándole de la barbilla para girar su cara y besarle, sabiendo que no era buena idea que el otro hiciera eso, pues podría llevarse un buen golpe en la cabeza cuando comenzaran a moverse; aunque no era como si realmente le fuera a hacer daño con esa cabeza tan dura que tenía.

Aún le besaba cuando comenzó a embestirle, acariciando su vientre abultado al tiempo que se movía de adentro hacia afuera una y otra vez, sintiéndole estremecerse en sus brazos de una manera deliciosa. No entendía cómo era posible que todo en este estúpido _Moyashi_ le fascinara de esa forma, que le hiciera sentir de esta forma.

Movía sus caderas rítmicamente, sintiendo que los golpecitos en el interior de su _Moyashi_ disminuían poco a poco, comprobando una vez más lo que el menor decía cuando le comentaba que tanto movimiento arrullaba al bebé por más extraño que eso pareciera. No sabía cómo se sentían otros hombres cuando tomaban a sus mujeres embarazadas o, tan siquiera, si realmente lo hacían, si estaba bien hacerlo o si era permitido por la Iglesia. Cosa que a él no le importaba, por supuesto, era sólo que no podía creer que pudieran perderse de esto cuando lo tenían frente a ellos.

Pero basta de pensar en esas estúpideces.

Se relamió los labios, deslizando una de sus manos por el cuerpo del otro una vez que dejó de besarle, acariciando sobre el vestido, buscando tocarle en ese lugar que el _Moyashi_ odiaba tanto como a él le gustaba. Pero no pudo lograr lo que quería pues Allen le había tomado de la muñeca, aún agitado como estaba, sólo para que no tocara de nuevo sus pequeños pechos. Ingenuo _Moyashi_, llevaban ya varios meses cogiendo y aún se comportaba infantilmente. Chasqueó la lengua, zafándose del agarre para tomarle de las caderas y embestirle con fuerza, logrando arrancarle algunos gemidos bastante notorios a pesar del esfuerzo del otro por ahogarlos. Estaba sonriendo de nuevo, burlándose del mocoso al tiempo que le penetraba.

- N-no te corras... dentro...

Le sorprendía un poco lo insistente que era este chiquillo con respecto a eso. Incluso había tomado aire y batallado para decirlo, podía escuchar su respiración entrecortada, sabía que le había costado mucho trabajo. Sólo para decirle algo que ya sabía. ¿Tan poca confianza le tenía? Bueno, en realidad no lo culpaba. No cuando se trataba de él, de Yu Kanda, en una situación como esta. Confiar en él definitivamente no era una opción, ¿verdad? Abrió los ojos en cuanto sintió a Allen recargándose contra él, prácticamente sentándose sobre su miembro, cosa que le obligó a gemir por lo bajo. Al fin pudo observar a medias el rostro del _Moyashi_; lo sonrojado que estaba, lo húmedas que estaban sus mejillas, sus labios que se separaban para intentar respirar con normalidad, sus ojos plateados cerrados con suavidad.

Volvió a mover sus caderas, ayudando al menor a moverse para hacer las penetraciones aún más profundas. De nuevo estaba repitiendo su nombre, el _Moyashi_ mascullaba su nombre entre dientes, como si quisiera evitar que Kanda se diera cuenta. Demasiado tarde para eso. Deslizó sus dedos rápidamente, apenas acariciando el miembro del niño, quien dio un respingo bastante notorio a pesar de que los movimientos aumentaban en velocidad y fuerza. Gruñó suavemente cuando el _Moyashi_ se movió un poco, apretando su erección de una manera exquisita; este niño lo volvía loco, a pesar de que éste nunca se enteraría de qué tantas formas eso era posible. Le rodeó con sus brazos, aún embistiéndole mientras Allen intentaba aferrarse a él ahora que había renunciado a la pared. Al fin empezó a masturbarle, ganándose un notorio gemido como recompensa. Aumentó la velocidad tanto de sus caderas como de su mano, buscando que el menor se corriera una vez más. Otra vez para él.

Pronto logró su cometido, él mismo gimiendo gravemente al sentir como el interior del chiquillo apretaba su miembro con fuerza. Se mantuvo inmóvil por unos instantes, pues sabía que si seguía con eso terminaría corriéndose en poco tiempo, así que puso toda su capacidad para controlarse en no hacerlo. No quería tener a este mocoso quejándose como siempre, no cuando no tenían tiempo qué perder en eso. Le tomó de las caderas para elevarlo poco a poco, dejándole caer en la cama con suavidad al tiempo que salía de él, escuchando un ligero quejido por parte del otro por sus acciones. Ambos respiraban agitadamente aún, especialmente Allen después de su orgasmo. Chasqueó la lengua una vez más, usando su mano derecha para masturbarse, para liberar esa energía acomulada que no había sido satisfecha. Se la cobraría, definitivamente se la cobraría.

Lo que no esperaba era sentir una de las manos del mocoso sobre su miembro, desplazando la suya para acariciarle libremente, mirándole de vez en cuando aunque por lo general su vista estaba fija en la cama. Tenía que admitir que esto era mucho mejor que satisfacerse a sí mismo, además, Allen había mejorado tras tanta _práctica_. Entrecerró los ojos, dejando que el otro tomara el control por un momento.

De pronto sintió algo húmedo y caliente acariciando su erección. Abrió los ojos de nuevo, encontrándose con esta inusual situación: el _Moyashi_ se había inclinado sobre él para introducir la cabeza de su miembro en la boca, lamiendo suavemente una vez que lo tenía dentro. Apretó los dientes, tomando algunos de sus cabellos blancos, sin poderse creer que realmente este chiquillo tan terco y orgulloso estaba haciendo esto por su propia voluntad.

- _Moyashi_.

No le contestó, cosa que francamente esperaba. Porque no quería que se apartara para nada, ni un sólo instante. Siseó, colocando una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del menor para empujarle hacia abajo, para que tomara un poco más de él en su boca. Le oyó quejarse, arrancándole una sonrisa cínica; debería de estar de cierta forma agradecido porque el chiquillo estaba haciéndole esto cuando sabía lo mucho que lo odiaba, y, en lugar de eso, le estaba obligando a que le diera aún más. Pero no le importaba ahora, no cuando estaba a punto de correrse. Le había dicho que no lo hiciera _'dentro_', aunque lo haría, al menos de cierta forma. Porque Allen no había dicho nada acerca de terminar en su boca, ¿cierto?

Lanzó un gemido entre dientes cuando esa pequeña lengua rozó algún punto sensible, por lo que, instintivamente, le hizo tomar aún más de su miembro; todo con tal de sentirlo aún más, más profundo, más caliente. Aún así, intentó no empujar de vuelta, dejar que fuera el _Moyashi_ quien decidiera el ritmo aunque él siempre quería más, mucho más. Más de lo que nunca tendría.

Así, como el egoísta bastardo que era, no le avisó al niño que estaba a punto de acabar. Debió haberlo sabido; después de todo, había empezado a masturbarle al tiempo que succionaba cada vez más fuerte, como si de pronto hubiera recordado que estaban cortos de tiempo. No, no le dijo nada más hasta correrse, mascullando entre dientes ese apodo que el otro tanto odiaba, descargando su semen en la garganta del menor. Apenas se dio cuenta de que Allen se retiró lo más pronto que pudo, aunque no por eso evitó que algo de su semilla terminara en su boca mientras que el resto le manchó el rostro. Le oyó toser, hasta decir algo inentendible (a pesar de que seguramente se trataba de algún insulto), pero no se apartó del todo de él. Pudo darse cuenta de eso luego de recuperar la respiración después de su clímax. Se inclinó sobre el menor, apartando algunos mechones del rostro del niño, quien se quedó inmóvil, sin reaccionar. Se veía tan encantador así, encantador de una forma sucia y pervertida que la gran mayoría no lograría entender. Le miró unos instantes más, tomando una de las sábanas revueltas para limpiarle las mejillas. Tendría que arreglar todo antes de que vinieran las enfermeras y la cara de este imbécil era una de las cosas que tenía que limpiar. Sonrió de lado al verle dibujar ese gesto totalmente ofendido y avergonzado, como si apenas se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho.

- Pensé que habías dicho que eso era sucio, _Moyashi_.

Le vio sonrojarse al doble, enfadarse al doble. Y le oyó maldecir, sí, esta vez de forma totalmente audible. Pero no le dejó seguir con las acostumbradas quejas del mocoso, esas que eran tan constantes después de coger. Le besó de nuevo y, otra vez sorprendiéndolo, el menor le correspondió; separando sus labios para él, dejándole entrar en su boca, incluso dejándole saborearse a sí mismo. Joder. Se estaba excitando de nuevo.

Tuvo que separarse por eso, porque no podía darse el lujo de una segunda ronda, no por ahora. Sólo lamió una última vez el labio inferior del otro, alejándose casi al instante, sin notar el gesto de ansiedad que el pequeño idiota había dibujado en su rostro.

- _Che_. Es mejor que te vistas de nuevo. Tu tratamiento no tarda en empezar.

- F-fue tu culpa por tardarte tanto en terminar, _Bakanda_.

Sonrió de nuevo al oir esa respuesta, sobre todo porque pudo notar como la voz del niño temblaba tan sólo por decir eso. Colocó una mano sobre la cabeza del chiquillo, quien le observó con curiosidad.

- Anda, bájate de la cama que tengo que arreglar este desorden.

Allen parpadeó, sólo para después asentir lentamente. Le vio ponerse de pie con dificultad, acomodándose el vestido para después buscar sus pantalones en el suelo mientras él se deshacía de las sábanas manchadas. No sabía qué estaría pasando por la cabeza del _Moyashi_, se le hacía un poco raro que no hablara más o que no siguiera con sus quejas. Cuando al fin terminó de cambiar las sábanas hizo que el menor se sentara en la cama de nuevo para ayudarle a ponerse los pantalones; el pequeño no podía inclinarse bien así que, al parecer por eso, había dejado de reclamarle cuando intentaba vestirlo. Frunció al ceño, ya cansado del silencio a pesar de que antes hubiera rogado por tenerlo.

- Estás muy callado, idiota. Lo normal sería que estuvieras lloriqueando.

- Cállate, imbécil - masculló el _Moyashi_, desviando la mirada, aunque siguió hablando -. Sólo estaba pensando...

Iba a burlarse por eso, sólo porque sí, porque era su costumbre hacerlo. Pero Allen continuó, logrando que volviera a arquear una ceja con incredúlidad.

- Nunca me habría imaginado que tendrías este tipo de costumbres, como limpiar después de que lo hacemos o ayudarme con lo que ya no puedo hacer; son cosas que no parecen típicas en ti. Viéndote de lejos, como antes, era muy difícil adivinar que estaríamos de esta forma, ¿no lo crees?

El _Moyashi_ estaba sonriendo con suavidad, sin mirarle a los ojos al concentrarse en jugar con una de las mangas del vestido. Pero él no podía dejar de observarle, entre confundido y molesto. Resopló, negando con la cabeza ya que no quería aceptar esas palabras, no entendía en qué concepto lo tenía el _Moyashi_. No quería que el otro esperara más cuando él no estaba dispuesto a darle lo que quería. Sin embargo, pronto escuchó una molesta risita: el estúpido _Moyashi _se estaba burlando de él y lo reafirmó al dibujar una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro.

- Claro, eso no quiere decir que hayas dejado de ser un maldito bastardo, ¡porque lo eres, _Bakanda_! - concluyó, con un tono bastante aniñado a pesar del insulto que le sacó un poco de balance.

Y, por extraño que parezca, eso le hizo sonreír. Sonreír mostrando una mueca casi idéntica a la del _Moyashi_. Colocó nuevamente una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del otro, obteniendo de nuevo una miradita llena de confusión; cosa que quería. Presionó con su mano, escuchando un quejido al poco tiempo seguido de un nuevo insulto.

- ¡Basta, idiota!

- Eso te pasa por meterte conmigo, mocoso.

Iban a empezar una nueva pelea infantil, algo que hacían con bastante frecuencia, tan normal que no se daba cuenta de que habían iniciado hasta que decidía acabar las cosas atrapando los labios del inglés con los suyos. Pero esta vez no fue necesario, porque al fin había terminado su tiempo a solas. Llamaban a la puerta y Kanda sólo se limitó a chasquear la lengua luego de ordenarle a Allen que se recostara nuevamente. Sabía que si la jefa de enfermas se llegaba a enterar de todo el '_esfuerzo físico_' al que sometía al _Moyashi_, no lo dejaría acercarse a él a menos de cien metros. Resopló, atándose el cabello antes de abrir.

Odiaba tener a tantas personas en su habitación. Era un lugar muy pequeño y no alcanzaba para que pudiera respirar tranquilamente. Se recargó en la pared, observando atentamente como la jefa de enfermeras le colocaba el suero al _Moyashi_ después de haberle dirigido una mirada de advertencia a él. No podía creer lo perspicaz que era esa mujer, aunque no le había dicho nada que le hiciera sospechar que ella supiera algo. Dos médicos la acompañaban, dos de los que operaron al menor la primera vez hacía ya tantos meses. Esa vez, cuando llevaba al _Moyashi_ a cuestas y éste se había negado a alejarse de él.

Intentó no pensar demasiado, sobre todo cuando uno de los doctores descubrió el abdomen del inglés para revisarlo, tocándole; provocándole un instinto sobreprotector al que aún no estaba del todo acostumbrado. Miró hacia otro lado, sin querer prestar mucha atención a la revisión por eso mismo. Al menos estos médicos raramente hablaban, y si lo hacían sólo era para preguntarle al _Moyashi_ por su estado. Todo lo contrario a Komui, quien no podía cerrar la jodida boca ni un segundo aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Arqueó una ceja, preguntándose, fugazmente, el por qué el estúpido supervisor no estaba ahí. Últimamente había estado presente durante el tratamiento de Allen para darle algunos consejos y algo de ánimo, como si pensara que el menor necesitaba que lo trataran con especial comprensión al término del embarazo.

Nueve meses de embarazo.

Los doctores parecían totalmente concentrados en el bebé, preguntándole al pequeño sobre sus acciones, sus movimientos, su supuesto horario; todo. Era justo con eso que el gesto del _Moyashi_ cambiaba, pasando de una ligera mueca de molestia y fastidio a un rostro iluminado de felicidad. Un gran contraste con los primeros meses, esos cuando podía notar lo mal que se sentía el otro cuando le hablaban del niño que llevaba en su interior. Él se había dado cuenta desde el principio, y quería pensar que era el único que observaba lo suficiente al _Moyashi_ como para haberse percatado de aquello.

- ¿Ansioso por el nacimiento de tu hijo, Kanda?

Arqueó una ceja, mirando hacia abajo, encontrándose con el viejo _Bookman_. El anciano le veía con una ligera sonrisa, aunque podía darse cuenta de que no era una de felicitaciones ni mucho menos comprensiva. _Bookman_ volvió a mirar enfrente, donde estaba Allen rodeado de los médicos, con la jefa de enfermeras supervisando en todo momento (y un Timcanpy que había salido de la nada y ahora se esforzaba por llamar la atención del menor, fallando miserablemente). Trató de entender qué demonios hacia este tipo ahí, en su habitación, cuando debía estar torturando a cierto conejo pelirrojo para que mantuviera lo más alejado posible de él y del _Moyashi_.

- Está por llegar al final de su misión. Ahora es cuando empiezan las verdaderas dificultades.

Abrió del todo los ojos, sorprendido por escuchar las palabras del viejo, ya que ni siquiera se había dignado a verle a él, sólo matenía su mirada fija en Allen.

- ¿De qué jodidos ha-...?

- ¿Podría acercarse, Kanda-_dono_?

Uno de los médicos le llamó, cosa que le extrañó por completo. Ellos nunca le hablaban, ni siquiera se dignaban a verle; aunque no se sentía incómodo por ello, simplemente era lo mejor para él el que no le prestaran atención porque así podía concentrarse completamente en el pequeño imbécil. Asintió levemente, andando un par de pasos, dejando atrás a _Bookman_. Se dio cuenta de que Allen le estaba observando con los ojos muy abiertos, con Timcanpy en ambas manos, estirándolo a más no poder como cuando estaba aburrido o nervioso.

- Todo está en orden - dijo uno de los doctores, obligándole a desviar la mirada de aquel rostro infantil -. La operación se realizará en dos semanas exactamente. Recomendamos que ambos estén preparados.

Entonces, por fin todo esto terminaría. En dos semanas dejaría de tener excusas para acercarse al _Moyashi_, no podría tomarle bruscamente de la mano para apartarlo de los demás, mucho menos podría mirarle así como lo hacía en este momento. Quedarse maravillado ante esa expresión tan encantadora ya no le sería posible.

Pero tendría una recompensa. Al fin podría tener a su bebé en brazos. Frunció el ceño, negando con la cabeza para disipar esa imagen, aunque sólo porque no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de sus pensamientos, sin detenerse a razonar que eso era prácticamente imposible. Todo esto era culpa de ese estúpido niñito, su capacidad de permanecer con la cabeza fría menguaba peligrosamente cada vez que le tenía cerca.

Allen agradeció amablemente por los cuidados que le habían dado los médicos, mostrándose educado una vez más a pesar de que Kanda sabía lo mucho que le fastidiaban los días que tocaba ser revisado por ellos. Era un maldito hipócrita, como siempre, y no le importaba en lo más mínimo que el chiquillo le dijera que eso era más bien ser educado. Los sujetos sólo hicieron una pequeña reverencia, por compromiso, despidiéndose del _Moyashi_ sin la efusividad que demostraba la mayoría cuando estaba cerca del menor desde que su embarazo fue más notorio. Otra cosa que agradecerles en silencio, pero estaría más satisfecho con el solo hecho de que se fueran de una vez. Y eso hicieron, dejándoles luego de las últimas indicaciones para que el niñito se cuidara.

Chasqueó la lengua, viendo a aquellos hombres irse, deseando secretamente que también la jefa de enfermeras y el viejo se largaran para poder estar a solas con su _Moyashi_ (y eso significaba que también quería fuera al jodido golem).

- ¿Qué hace aquí, _Bookman_? - oyó preguntar al pequeño luego del obligatorio saludo educado de siempre - ¿Aún debe escribir más sobre esto?

'_Esto_'. Allen se refería a sí mismo, a él en ese estado. Observó detenidamente al anciano exorcista, quien extendía sus agujas en la cama para luego revisarlas. No tenía ni idea de qué demonios pretendía con eso, pero no estaba muy confiado al respecto. También el _Moyashi_ lucía nervioso por las acciones de _Bookman_, porque preguntó algo más inmediato, como si quisiera distraer al mayor a pesar de que la jefa de enfermeras parecía a punto de evitar que se pusiera una mano sobre su paciente.

- ¿Usted sabe dónde se encuentra Komui-_san_? Hace mucho que no viene y era algo que solía hacer casi diario.

El viejo observó detenidamente al niño, olvidándose de su Inocencia por unos momentos.

- ¿No lo sabes, Allen? Eso quiere decir que has pasado demasiado tiempo encerrado con Kanda.

Pudo ver un ligero sonrojo extendiéndose por el rostro del chiquillo, aunque éste se frotó la cara de inmediato. Él sólo se limitó a mirar a _Bookman_, queriendo saber qué demonios había sido del estúpido supervisor. No tenía idea si el viejo sabía de su relación con el _Moyashi_, pero no parecía para nada interesado en el hecho. Era un _bookman_ después de todo, justo como el conejo había dicho; que se follara a Allen no debía de ser muy sorprendente para _Bookman_ si había decidido no darle importancia.

- Los supervisores de los demás cuarteles de la Orden Oscura están aquí de nuevo - exclamó el anciano, tomando una de sus agujas para examinarla de cerca -. Hay una reunión general debido a la visita del secretario Lvellie y por el nacimiento de esa criatura; sin duda es un evento digno de registrarse.

Entonces era por eso que el estúpido supervisor había estado ausente. No necesitaba esto; no necesitaba más gente interesada en la situación del _Moyashi_, mucho menos cuando se trataba de esos otros que venían de las diferentes ramas de la Orden. Fueron precisamente ellos los que hablaron peor sobre Allen luego de lo que ese maldito _Noah_ le hizo.

- _Book-Bookman_, ¿qué planea hacer con eso...?

La voz del menor tembló audiblemente cuando el viejo se acercó aún más a él, aunque, al parecer, lo que realmente le preocupaba eran las agujas que éste traía en las manos. Cosa rara, considerando que el brazo derecho del mocoso estaba prácticamente amoratado por el suero que le administraban diariamente, así que no podía ser que tuviera miedo a eso después de haber aceptado que le pincharan tantas veces, ¿verdad?

Sin embargo, justo cuando _Bookman_ alzó la primera aguja, antes de que la jefa de enfermeras pudiera intervenir, el hombre se detuvo. Kanda entrecerró los ojos, preguntándose aún qué jodidos estaba pasando con el viejo. Porque éste había dejado de moverse, sólo observaba su Inocencia sin decir nada, para luego dijar su vista en el _Moyashi_. Allen parecía tan desconcertado como él, volviéndose para mirarle como si el japonés pudiera darle una explicación acerca de lo que ese maldito anciano pretendía.

Iba a preguntar qué demonios pasaba o, mejor, qué quería hacer con su _Moyashi_, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Chasqueó la lengua, reconociendo de inmediato de quién se trataba. Quiso fingir que no había oído nada, pero sabía que era el único que atendería. Así que fue a abrir de mala gana, dejando pasar al inspector Howard Link. Era realmente raro que ese sujeto se hubiera tardado tanto en venir a su habitación; siempre estaba ahí puntualmente, observando detenidamente al niño mientras escribía algo en sus malditos reportes. Le vio de reojo, como el rubio inclinaba levemente la cabeza, como si quisiera disculparse en silencio por llegar tarde.

Giró los ojos, fastidiado por la escena. Odiaba que el _Moyashi_ le sonriera al inspector y que fingiera que no le molestaba que ese tipo estuviera siempre detrás de él. Pero dejó de fijarse en eso para volver su vista a _Bookman_. El viejo guardaba sus cosas, sin haberle hecho nada al _Moyashi_, por lo que la jefa de enfermeras no le molestó más. No entendía qué demonios pasaba aquí, el por qué _Bookman_ se había detenido y no había usado su Inocencia en Allen para lo que fuera que quisiera utilizarla.

- Kanda - le llamó el viejo, como si hubiera notado su repentino interés en él -, tú has estado todo el tiempo con Allen desde que inició su misión, ¿no es así?

_Bookman_ le había apartado lentamente de la cama, llevándolo hacia la puerta, confundiéndolo aún más. Era obvio que había estado con el _Moyashi_, no siempre, pero intentó hacerlo. A pesar de sus errores; como haberle obligado a acostarse con él cuando no estaba preparado o cuando lo mandaron de misión con el estúpido conejo. Cuando ese _Noah_ abusó de su _Moyashi_. Intentó controlarse un poco y se limitó a asentir; no quería a _Bookman_ analizándolo cuando ya tenía suficiente con ese idiota de Lavi.

- ¿No has notado nada extraño cuando estás cerca de Allen? ¿Algo que ver con la Inocencia?

Arqueó una ceja, sin entender nada en lo absoluto. ¿Inocencia? Negó con la cabeza con suavidad, aunque más porque no alcanzaba a comprender qué quería saber ese anciano. Cuando estaba con el _Moyashi_ no se ponía a pensar demasiado en eso, simplemente se preocupaba por joder al pequeño imbécil, a pensar una y otra vez en lo mucho que lo amaba y lo detestaba al mismo tiempo porque nunca obtendría lo que quería de él.

- _Che_. ¿Quieres decir que puedes sentir la Inocencia parasítica del bebé? - le preguntó, algo harto del silencio del maldito viejo.

No tenía idea de que eso fuera posible; pensaba que Hevlaska era la única exorcista que podía examinar la Inocencia en los acomodadores. Si su bebé tenía Inocencia, ella era la única que podría saberlo; pero eso no debía sorprender a _Bookman_. Después de todo, era por eso que le habían hecho a Allen embarazarse, por eso le habían obligado a cargar con un niño en su interior. Su niño.

- No lo sé - contestó _Bookman_ luego de meditar un par de minutos -. Pero será mejor que no dejes que se acerquen tanto a Allen, es recomendable que permanezca tranquilo si falta tan poco para que dé a luz.

De nuevo le observó con los ojos entrecerrados; _Bookman_ abrió la puerta para salir de la habitación sin despedirse. Seguramente iría a buscar al conejo, quien tal vez estaría con Lenalee. Entonces significaba que podría pasar más tiempo con el _Moyashi_, no tendría a esos dos alrededor como malditas moscas sobre la miel. Sonrió de lado, ya planeando cómo pasaría el día con el niñito, preferentemente con el chiquillo jadeando su nombre mientras le penetraba una y otra vez.

Observó al menor, como éste le sonreía a la jefa de enfermeras en cuanto ella le retiró el suero. La mujer no mostraba gran alegría en su rostro, pero parecía bastante contenta con la forma en que el niño se comportaba ahora.

- Mañana a la misma hora, Walker-_san_.

- Muchas gracias.

Agradeciendo otra vez por algo que en realidad le molestaba. Chasqueó la lengua, para luego mantenerse quieto y en silencio mientras la jefa de enfermeras pasaba a su lado, otra vez observándole como si quisiera advertirle en silencio que no se atreviera a molestar a su pequeño paciente. Esa señora sabía cómo causarle escalofríos, cosa que ya era mucho decir.

Resopló cuando ella salió, dejándole solo con el _Moyashi_. Y con esos dos agregados. Se acercó a su cama, su propia cama; ahí donde pasaban tanto tiempo juntos a pesar de lo angosta que era para ambos desde que el vientre del mocoso estaba tan grande.

- Kanda.

Le miró directamente. El menor estaba acariciando su abdomen, con un gesto de incomodidad en su rostro.

- ¿Qué?

- _Mhm_. Patea. Muy fuerte.

Se detuvo a mirarle por un momento. ¿Qué demonios tenía eso de raro? El _Moyashi_ ya había dicho que los movimientos del bebé eran cada vez más molestos para él, aún si estaba encantado por tan sólo sentirle. Colocó una de sus manos sobre el vientre del chiquillo luego de que éste le dio oportunidad. En efecto, el bebé parecía no estar muy conforme por algo, porque estaba retorciéndose ahí adentro, dando patadas bastante notorias. Escuchó a Allen reteniendo el aire para luego resoplar suavemente.

- Casi siempre está quietecito después de... _eso_.

El _Moyashi_ se había sonrojado visiblemente, desviando la mirada al instante para que nadie más le viera. Era un idiota; el estúpido inspector y el maldito golem endemoniado sabían de lo que ellos dos hacían. Aún si no estaban de acuerdo con eso. Y se lo hicieron saber de nuevo: Timcanpy le mostró los dientes en actitud amenazante, aún y cuando ya no hubiera nada qué hacer al respecto. Por su parte, el inspector le miró con los ojos entreabiertos, sin decir absolutamente nada, pero aún así reclamándole en silencio. Otra vez estaba tomando la jodida actitud de creerse la madre del _Moyashi_. Chasqueó la lengua, enfadado, aunque sin apartarse ni un centímetro del niño.

Y, poco a poco, el bebé empezó a calmarse. O al menos así lo sintió él luego de mantener su mano ahí, acariciando con la mayor suavidad que podía con tal de no calentarse nuevamente y follarse al mocoso ahí mismo. Escuchó al _Moyashi_ suspirar, sorprendiéndole después cuando colocó la mano izquierda sobre la suya. Le miró de nuevo, a punto de preguntarle si quería coger otra vez; el estúpido mocoso debía de saber que esa actitud lo excitaba. Pero prefirió no decir nada, sólo esperar. Esperar.

- Ya estás más tranquilo, ¿verdad? No puedo creer que _Bakanda_ sea lo que necesitas para calmarte - dijo el menor, casi como si hablara consigo mismo. Pero no era eso. Kanda lo sabía perfectamente.

- _Che_. Idiota.

De pronto, el mocoso le miró atentamente, con un gesto de confusión, como si apenas se hubiera enterado de que estaba ahí.

- ¿Escuchaste eso...?

Chasqueó la lengua.

- Claro que lo escuché, imbécil. Estabas hablando en voz alta como estúpido - masculló, con algo de incredúlidad. Simplemente no podía ser que el idiota se hubiera vuelto más idiota. ¿O sí?

Allen parpadeó un par de veces para luego sacudir la cabeza, negando infantilmente a pesar de que no le había pedido explicación alguna. Le vio arroparse con el suéter sin importar que prácticamente no cubriera su abdomen, tartamudeando algo que no pudo distinguir hasta que el niñito habló claramente, intentando incorporarse por sí mismo.

- ¡Tengo hambre...! _Eh_. ¿Podemos ir al comedor, por favor?

Asintió sólo una vez, al fin ayudando al estúpido mocoso a levantarse. No estaba en sus planes tener que bajar a la cafetería; ahí estaban todas esas personas que quería mantener alejadas de su _Moyashi_. Pero, ni hablar, el menor debía comer. Además, no quería a nadie diciéndole lo poco considerado que era con el pequeño embarazado.

Esta vez fue él quien le ayudó a caminar. Bueno, algo parecido. El otro exorcista sólo se quejó un par de veces a pesar de que seguía empujándolo para que se apurara. No tenía paciencia para esto, pero era muchísimo peor tener al inspector bastardo con las manos sobre quien le pertenecía. Porque estaba tras ellos, caminando a su lado al paso del _Moyashi_, como si pudiera tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo porque no tenía nada más que hacer que acosar al inglés. Prácticamente había perdido las esperanzas de poder deshacerse de él, era un tipo muy insistente, y no podía sentirse agradecido con él por _darles_ un poco de tiempo a solas. No era ingenuo como el _Moyashi_. No iba a permitir que nadie se atreviera a acercarse de más al pequeño idiota.

Aunque debió haber previsto que, en la cafetería, estarían el conejo y la mujer. Era cierto que, al menos, ese vampiro no se veía por ningún lado; pero tener a esos dos cerca de Allen era bastante molesto. Supuestamente deberían de hacer las cosas más fáciles para ellos porque sabían de lo suyo; cosa que era mentira: ellos estaban todo el tiempo al lado del _Moyashi_, hablandole de esa forma empalagosa y tocándole a pesar de que Allen se resistiera un poco a las caricias del pelirrojo. Al menos Lenalee ya casi no le buscaba; ahora pasaba mucho más tiempo con el estúpido conejo, cosa que no le daba muy buena espina, pero no tenía espacio en su mente para preocuparse por otra cosa que no fuera ese estúpido niñito y el bebé que ambos esperaban.

Era tan desesperante. Perder de vista su misión; a esa persona tan importante que tenía que encontrar. Allen Walker acaparaba todo. Y no se enteraba. El jodido mocoso no se enteraba de lo que pasaba, separándose de él en un instante para ir con esos dos, dejándolo atrás en cuanto dejó de obligarle a avanzar. Apretó los puños disimuladamente.

- ¡Ah, _Moyashi-chan_! ¡Parece que estás a punto de explotar en cualquier momento! - exclamó el conejo, levantándose de la mesa para hacer el asunto más asquerosamente melodramático.

- De hecho, eso pasará en dos semanas - dijo el menor, en voz queda.

- ¿Eh? ¿La bebé ya va a nacer? - preguntó Lenalee, dejando de comer al instante, tan emocionada por la noticia que ni siquiera saludó como usualmente lo hacía - ¡Eso es fabuloso, Allen-_kun_!

El inglés asintió en silencio, sin mostrar un gesto más que una sonrisa tímida adornada con un ligero sonrojo. Caminó hacia la mesa también, colocándose al lado del _Moyashi_, sin decirle nada.

- ¡Lena! El _Moyashi-chan_ ya te ha dicho que su bebé es un niño, ¿por qué te esfuerzas en cambiarle el sexo, eh? - el conejo seguía hablando jodidamente fuerte, al menos estaba poniendo toda su atención en la chica y no en él. O en el _Moyashi_.

- Aún no ha nacido. Puede que sea niña, Lavi - repuso la muchacha, sonriéndole después al pequeño -. A ti no te importaría, ¿verdad, Allen-_kun_?

El chiquillo parpadeó, volteando para observar a la china. Frunció el ceño, extrañado porque el _Moyashi_ estaba más distraído de lo normal. O tal vez era que estaba tan ocupado pensando en el próximo nacimiento de su bebé que no ponía atenció a prácticamente nada más.

- _Huh_. Por mí estaría bien si fuera niña. Pero es niño, Lenalee - de nuevo una sonrisa empalagosa; una que, a pesar de lo azucarado del gesto, le hacía recordar lo bien que se veía este mocoso cuando se la metía con fuerza.

- Bueno, sólo faltan dos semanas para que lo averigüemos, ¿no?

Podía escuchar las malditas risas; le provocaban náuseas. Por eso se levantó a buscar la comida del estúpido _Moyashi_. Estaba bien; iba a dejar que el niño tuviera su tiempo con sus amigos, que oyera palabras cariñosas y melosas por unos minutos. Sobre todo porque era algo que nunca podría obtener de él.

Pidió la comida con la mayor paciencia que pudo. Si soportaba al cocinero sólo era porque hacía un _soba_ delicioso, no porque realmente le agradara. De hecho, estaba entre las personas que más le desesperaban en la Orden, sobre todo desde que se había enterado de que él era el padre del bebé que esperaba el '_adorable_' Allen Walker. Otra molestia pasable, al menos hasta que le diera su comida. Luego vio al inspector Link, pidiendo su comida después de él. Postres, asquerosos postres.

- Walker está a punto de terminar su misión, Yu Kanda - entrecerró los ojos al escuchar la voz del alemán, sin verle.

Sabía que estaría tentado a responderle y no quería perder el tiempo. Sólo estaba esperando la comida del _Moyashi, joder._

- ¿Qué harás después de eso? - continuó el rubio, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo el molestarlo; no, más bien era como si lo hiciera a propósito - No dejaré de lado mis obligaciones por ayudarte con tus _asuntos_, así que será mejor que lo tomes en cuenta.

- _Che_. No necesito tu ayuda, maldito bastardo - masculló entre dientes, tomando algo de la comida que ya estaba lista para largarse. Luego vendría por el resto. Tenía demasiados problemas ya como para preocuparse por los jodidos desvarios de un tipo que se hacía pasar por la maldita niñera del _Moyashi_.

Cuando llegó a la mesa se dio cuenta de que Allen no estaba sentado. No, el estúpido niñito estaba hablando con un buscador. Frunció el ceño de nuevo, reconociendo a Toma, el buscador que los había acompañado en su primera misión juntos. Desde esa vez tan lejana había empezado a perder su objetivo de vista. Todo por culpa de un estúpido _moyashi_.

El chiquillo lucía bastante contento por estar en contacto con esa persona. El buscador le decía lo sorprendido que estaba por encontrarle así, con ese aspecto y en _esa_ condición. El _Moyashi_ parecía de muy buen humor, demasiado. Más sonrisas estúpidas, apenadas, llenas de vida. Dejó la comida en la mesa, sentándose en ella, siendo recibido por una maldita risita por parte de Lavi.

- ¿Celoso, Yu-_chan_? Es sólo un buscador, el _Moyashi-chan_ nunca te cambiaría por nadie a pesar de que cualquiera tiene mejor carácter que tú, querido Yu.

- ¿Estás así de desesperado por morir, conejo estúpido? - tomó el mango de _Mugen_ para rebanar al pelirrojo.

Hoy no estaba precisamente de humor para aguantar sus idioteces. No con tanta gente a su alrededor. Había muchos rostros desconocidos para él, y estaba hablando precisamente de los científicos que había en el comedor. No les pondría atención de no ser porque notaba la forma en que miraban a su _Moyashi_. Una rareza de la naturaleza, un pecado contra Dios, de interés científico. Pero no sabía qué había hecho Allen que fuera diferente a todos esos que estuvieron antes que él, cómo fue que sobrevivió casi sin problemas, cómo pudo llevar a cabo esta misión prácticamente sin contratiempos. El conejo le había dicho antes que fue gracias a que estaba a su lado, que los otros no habían tenido eso. Pero para Kanda eso significaba que los demás no habían tenido que pasar por el jodido problema de tener que ocultar una relación que se basaba más bien en coger.

- ¡_Nii-san_!

Elevó la mirada para observar al supervisor luego de que su hermana le había llamado para luego pararse para saludarlo, como si no lo hubiera hecho ese día. A saber, en realidad no le importaba.

- Pensé que estarías ocupado con tanto movimiento, Komui. ¿Te has escapado? - preguntó Lavi, más bien con ganas de molestar que por curiosidad. Eso era algo que podía distinguir con facilidad luego de haber pasado casi tres horribles años con ese pelirrojo insoportable.

- En realidad hicimos un receso - el supervisor se acomodó los lentes -. Porque tengo que hablar con Allen-_kun_ y Kanda-_kun_ después de todo.

Genial. Jodidamente genial. Odiaba esas pláticas con el estúpido de Komui. No quería escuchar más reclamos por las pequeñas heridas que había dejado en las caderas del _Moyashi_ una vez cuando fue particulamente brusco sin quererlo, no quería que ese chino metiche examinara cada centímetro del cuerpo del menor para asegurarse que nunca volvería a pasar, no quería más regaños por no haber cumplido lo que había dicho que haría. Era culpa del supervisor por ser tan ingenuo, no de él.

- Los otros también están aquí, ¿no es así, _nii-san_? - habló Lenalee, al parecer algo incómoda por la falta de respuesta de su parte. Otra ingenua.

- ¡Sí! Eres muy buena observadora, linda Lenalee-_chan_ - Komui pareció animarse bastante y, de paso, alucinar un poco por lo maravillosa que era su hermana -. Hacía mucho que no teníamos a todos los exorcistas en la Orden. Creo que la última vez fue cuando...

- Cuando le dieron esta misión al estúpido _Moyashi_ - interrumpió, cansado de ver al supervisor lucirse cuando no tenía nada de sorprendente lo que decía, era algo que todos sabían después de todo.

Así que los otros exorcistas estaban ahí, lo que significaba que su maestro también. Una buena fuente de molestia, procuraría evitarlo lo mejor que pudiera. No quería escuchar a ese hombre hablando de lo adorable que se veía al _Moyashi_ y que siguiera con su terquedad de ser nombrado abuelo de su bebé. Ni hablar.

- El general Cross sigue sin aparecer, ¿verdad? - el conejo seguía son sus preguntas. Cada vez más estúpidas, si pedían su opinión - Debiste coquetearle un poco más, Lena. Tal vez así hubiera aceptado quedarse otra temporada.

Ignoró el grito escandalizado de Komui en cuanto Lavi mencionó aquello; el supervisor se había vuelto loco de nuevo ante la posibilidad de que alguien pusiera las manos sobre su hermanita. Frunció el ceño. Ese sujeto, Cross Marian, estaba lejos de aparecerse en la Orden, así que no tenía caso que se hablara de él. Aún no podía creer que se tratara de un general, aunque peor se las había visto él con tener que vivir bajo la tutela de ese viejo que también decía ser uno de esos exorcistas poderosos.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en blanco para él, simplemente disfrutando que nadie le estuviera hablando mientras el supervisor seguía delirando con sus ganas de matar a todos. Sólo mantenía su vista en el _Moyashi_, quien por fin se había despedido de ese buscador para acercarse a la mesa. Apenas se sentó cuando empezó a comer, sin siquiera mirarle una vez, tal vez sabiendo que estaría enfadado por el tiempo que pasó con ese tipo. De hecho, ya empezaba a pensar que lo hacía a propósito; eso de ir con los otros nada más porque le molestaba a él. Negó con la cabeza, razonando. No creía que Allen le diera tanta importancia como para gastar su tiempo en eso si podía usarlo en acabar con todos sus alimentos ahora que Link había llegado también, trayendo la gran montaña que era el resto del desayuno del pequeño barril sin fondo. Chasqueó la lengua, esperando a que el supervisor se calmara para que hablara por fin. Mientras más pronto oyeran los regaños, más pronto podría zafarse de aquello y encontrar una manera de llevarse al _Moyashi_ a su cama para seguir con lo que dejaron inconcluso en la mañana.

- Vamos a mi despacho, Allen-_kun_ y Kanda-_kun_.

Pudo notar que el chiquillo no se había enterado de nada hasta que le llamaron. Sí, definitivamente estaba demasiado distraído hoy, incluso para alguien tan torpe como él. Permitió que Link ayudara al mocoso a levantarse y a caminar, pero sólo porque estaban aún en el comedor y los científicos de las otras alas de la Orden Oscura no dejaban de mirar al niño ni un instante. Hubiera sido estúpido de su parte el comportarse posesivamente con el menor cuando había tantas personas que podían pensar mal del _Moyashi_, cosa que le preocupaba sólo porque no quería escuchar lloriqueos ni quería enfrentarse a más depresiones. Ya había tenido bastante de eso desde que inició el embarazo, así que no quería volver a vivirlo.

Tardaron mucho en llegar. Era obvio, con Allen caminando tan lento. Se suponía que le aplicaban en el tratamiento en su habitación para que no tuviera que caminar de un lado para otro y ahora le estaban obligando a hacer precisamente eso. Seguramente la jefa de enfermeras no lo sabía y se molestaría con Komui por obligar a su paciente a hacer esfuerzo físico a tan sólo un par de semanas antes de dar a luz. Sonrió de lado, imaginando la tortura a la que sería sometido el supervisor, cosa que se merecía si iba a someterlos de nuevo al hastío de tener que escucharlo desvariar.

Al llegar, Komui esperó hasta que Allen se sentó en el sofá, sonriéndole siempre atentamente como si quisiera hacerle todo más cómodo. El _Moyashi_ sólo se limitó a aceptar lo que hacían por él a pesar de que Kanda sabía que aquello lo fastidiaba un poco. Embarazado o no, su _Moyashi_ era muy orgulloso y que le trataran de esa forma debía de molestarle. Sonrió de manera casi inadvertida, de cierta forma complacido por lo mal que se lo estaba pasando Allen, ya que sólo así el mocoso debía reconocer que estaba mucho mejor a solas con él a pesar de que todo se reduciera a follar.

- Ya me informaron de lo poco que falta para que nazca su niña. ¡Felicitaciones a ambos padres! - exclamó Komui, sonriendo alegremente al tiempo que extendía sus brazos, casi como si estuviera a punto de abrazar con fuerza a alguien, así que se apartó aún más de él.

- _Che_. No creo que nos hayas traído hasta acá sólo para eso, supervisor - gruñó, cruzándose de brazos -. Suelta de una vez tu sermón para que podamos acabar con esto.

- Pero no tengo por qué regañarlos esta vez, ¿o sí, Kanda-_kun_?

Chasqueó la lengua, volteando hacia la pared. Entonces, si no era una más de esas tontas advertencias, ¿de qué demonios se trataba esto? Ya se estaba hartando, empezaba a dolerle la cabeza. Esperó hasta que el supervisor se decidió a hablar de nuevo, otra vez intentando no desesperarse. Ya tendría su recompensa y su venganza. Ya tendría al _Moyashi_ solamente para él.

- Los Comandantes Supremos te han dado permiso para que salgas por unas cuantas horas, Allen-_kun_. Aunque será sólo en el pueblo cercano y...

- ¿Salir? ¿Quiere decir que puedo salir de la torre por fin?

Arqueó una ceja, reconociendo de inmediato el tono emocionado en su _Moyashi_. Pero era una locura. Una jodida locura.

- ¿Cómo demonios crees que va a salir si muy a penas puede moverse aquí? Es una tontería, supervisor - dijo, apretando los dientes. No quería arriesgarse. No cuando estaba tan cercano el término de esta misión. Le sorprendía que los Comandantes permitieran esto, que dejaran salir al niño cuando él estaba por completo seguro de que ellos querían tenerlo controlado lo mejor posible. Dejarlo salir no era una buena opción, incluso parecía... ¿una trampa? Negó con la cabeza, eso era imposible. Se suponía que estaban en esa situación porque los Comandantes querían otro exorcista; no arriesgarían a la _madre_ por muy traidor que fuera. No podía ser eso.

- Pero Allen-_kun_ necesita despejarse un poco. Además, irás con él. Bueno, Link-_kun_ y tú, acompañados de algunos buscadores para que no haya problemas.

Qué bien. Así que no sólo estaría exhibiendo a un _Moyashi_ con el vientre enorme, sino que tendrían su propio y jodido desfile tras de ellos. Seguía siendo una maldita tontería que cada vez se hacía más grande.

- Por favor, Kanda.

No quería mirarle a los ojos, porque sabía que lograría convencerle. Esos ojos plateados suplicantes lo doblegarían de cierta forma y no quería arriesgarse a eso. Reconocía que Allen estaba desesperado. Vale, él también lo estaría (de cierta forma) si estuviera atrapado sin posibilidad de salir a ningún lado. Pero tenía que razonar, que pensar. Espera, estaba hablando del estúpido _Moyashi_. Resopló con fuerza.

- ¿Entonces quieres que sea su jodida niñera o qué? Ya tiene al estúpido inspector para hacer ese papel.

- Oh, no, Kanda-_kun_. En realidad te estoy pidiendo que seas su esposo.

- ¿Qué jodid...?

Miró al _Moyashi_. El pequeño se había tapado la boca con ambas manos, pero ya había dejado claro lo que pensaba con respecto a las palabras del supervisor.

Él... él sólo se inclinó hacia Komui, esperando una buena explicación.

A pesar de que en realidad no la necesitaba.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- ¡Me rehúso a ir _así_!

El día había mejorado.

Aún creía que era peligroso y algo estúpido el arriesgarse a salir de la torre con este clima frío y la siempre presente posibilidad de que algo malo le pasara al pequeño idiota, sólo por eso, por ser idiota. Pero esto valía el esfuerzo, el tener que estar más alerta y al cuidado del mocoso que estaba a su lado.

- ¡Soy un hombre, maldita sea! ¿Por qué tengo que ir precisamente _así_?

Se acomodó el abrigo de exorcista, observando a los científicos Johnny y Tup batallar con el terco niñito, quien se negaba a quedarse quieto para que pudieran darle los toques finales a su vestimenta.

- Eso es porque debes hacerte pasar por mujer, Walker. Si quieres salir debes aceptar las condiciones que han puesto los Comandantes Supremos. Y una de ellas es que los civiles no se deben de enterar de tu condición especial, así que no puedes salir vestido como varón, eso es algo obvio.

Escuchaba a Link hablar, pero la verdad es que estaba más ocupado observando al _Moyashi_. Ese delicado sonrojo en sus mejillas que se oscurecía y extendía cada vez más conforme los científicos le colocaban con cuidado a ese vestido celeste. Este sí era un vestido a toda regla: marcaba perfectamente su vientre, como si estuviera hecho expresamente para eso. Era un vestido de maternidad, después de todo. Le llegaba hasta sólo un poco arriba de los tobillos, lo bastante largo como para proteger las piernas del mocoso del frío, así que no tendría qué preocuparse por escucharle quejarse todo el tiempo por eso. Le habían puesto guantes a pesar de que tenía las mangas largas, suponía que, más que para que mantuviera caliente sus manos, era para que nadie notara su Inocencia. Allen los había aceptado de buena gana y, de hecho, parecía ser lo único que lo tenía conforme de aquel conjunto.

Sí, definitivamente el día había mejorado, y con creces.

Lo único que le molestaba era la peluca que el niño tendría que usar. Era una peluca castaña con pequeños rizos en las puntas, perfectamente arreglada para que tuviera una caída natural; todo un peinado para damas. Pero Kanda prefería al mocoso con canas, con ese cabello tan fuera de lo común y tan curiosamente suave. Aún así, el _Moyashi_ también había accedido a ponerse esa cosa en la cabeza, al parecer algo aliviado por no tener que mostrarse tal y como era ahora que tenía que usar ese tipo de ropa. Eso o era que no quería más miradas de las que obtendría por salir en su estado, aunque fuera a hacerse pasar por mujer. Un poco de maquillaje en el lado izquierdo de su rostro completaba el cuadro, todo con tal de ocultarle esa cicatriz lo mejor que se pudiera.

Tenía que admitir que los Comandantes estaban siendo cuidadosos de cierta forma, al menos lo más que esperaba después de haberle permitido al inglés salir de la Orden. Porque, a pesar de todas sus quejas, Kanda sabía que Allen estaba feliz por tener una oportunidad como esta; de hecho, ni parecía importarle que afuera estuviera helando porque seguía siendo invierno. Al menos esperaba que le pusieran un buen abrigo, aunque no le importaba del todo el tener que compartir el suyo por más asquerosamente meloso que se escuchara eso. Si tan sólo no fueran los buscadores con ellos.

- Deben aprovechar para comprar cosas para su bebé, chicos - dijo Johnny, separándose de Allen para admirar su obra -. Hay tiendas en el pueblo donde puedan encontrar cosas lindas.

El _Moyashi_ asintió y él sólo giró los ojos. No se imaginaba a sí mismo de compras con el niñito, mucho menos de _ese_ tipo de compras. De hecho, le sorprendía un poco que el menor hubiera aceptado hacerlo así como así, cuando lo normal era que se estuviera muriendo de la pena por eso. Pero no; Allen no había reclamado por eso, e incluso, había dejado de quejarse por el vestido, como si de pronto hubiera entendido que era necesario vestirse de esa forma si quería obtener ese permiso tan anhelado por él.

- Deben ser muy cuidadosos, Kanda-_kun_ - oyó decir a Komui, logrando que arqueara una ceja y se preguntara si en realidad seguían de receso o si se había escapado y en estos momentos estaría siendo buscado por Reever -. Aún no me convence del todo que lleves tu traje de exorcista, pero supongo que así deben ser las cosas.

Respiró profundamente. Traía puesto su uniforme, era obvio que saldría con él. Siempre era así, debía ser así. Era un exorcista y seguiría con su trabajo. Además, ahora tenía a alguien a quien proteger, así que pondría aún más empeño aunque se negara a admitirlo conscientemente. Se acomodó a _Mugen_, recordando esa vez en que se había despedido del _Moyashi_ para partir a esa misión, como el niñito se había detenido para arreglarle el traje con mucho cuidado. Como había intentando con todas sus fuerzas el no ponerse a llorar por tener que dejarlo ir.

- ¡Oh, Allen! ¿Qué es eso?

Volvió a concentrarse en el _Moyashi_, pero sólo porque no escuchó la voz del menor cuando Johnny Gill le hizo esa pregunta. Luego pudo ver que el científico señalaba algo que Allen estaba acomodando en un pequeño bolsillo del vestido. Chasqueó la lengua, reconociendo el _anzan omamori_. Le parecía increíble que el _Moyashi_ lo conservara, que lo llevara para todos lados. Sabía que el mocoso lo guardaba en sus pantalones, que procuraba siempre tenerlo cerca. Todo por lo que le había dicho esa vez, cuando tuvo que dárselo luego de que su estúpido maestro lo consiguió sólo para él. No era que considerara una tontería algo que era parte de su cultura; era que estaba intentando ser realista y sabía que Allen corría peligros que no eran los usuales que pasaría una mujer embarazada. Pero valía la pena si eso tranquilizaba al chiquillo, no iba a quitarle eso por muy tonto que fuera.

- _Hum_. Me lo dio Kanda - explicó por fin el _Moyashi_ tras haber dudado por un minuto -. Como también es su hijo, pues, supongo que quiere que esté a salvo.

- La verdad nunca había pensando en Kanda como una persona detallista.

Chasqueó la lengua, frunciendo el ceño. Ese _omamori_ era para su hijo, sólo porque era su hijo, no porque quisiera llenarlo de flores y mimos como pretendía hacerlo el general Tiedoll tarde o temprano. También era para el _Moyashi_, sólo porque sabía que le haría sentirse mejor. Y funcionaba.

- _Bakanda_ es impredecible, ¿cierto? - rió el menor, como restándole importancia al asunto - Aunque casi siempre sea un maldito idiota.

El científico sonrió nerviosamente, observando a Kanda de reojo a pesar de que éste era perfectamente capaz de darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Le provocó una especie de satisfacción el lograr poner nervioso al hombre de gafas, aún si eso no era tan difícil. Apenas notó como Tup le daba algunas palmaditas en el hombro a Johnny para tranquilizarlo, porque otra vez estaba observando al _Moyashi_. Sí, siempre el _Moyashi_. El _Moyashi_ quien ahora mismo se arreglaba la peluca para ocultar algunos cabellos blancos que aún eran visibles. Ese mismo _Moyashi_ que ahora le estaba mirando a él, sin atreverse a decir absolutamente nada, sólo sonreír tímidamente.

- Es hora de que se vayan. Usarán el Arca para llegar a la Iglesia del pueblo y de ahí volverán en dos horas exactas. Deberán memorizar su clave para regresar, así que será mejor que no la olviden - informó Komui, dándoles aún más indicaciones que Kanda ya sabía.

Podía ver al _Moyashi_ escuchando atentamente a Komui, asintiendo de vez en cuando mientras el inspector se colocaba tras él como siempre, poniendo algunas condiciones como si hablara por los Comandantes. Cumpliría el capricho de este mocoso, así que, por la noche, no podría negarse a lo que Kanda quisiera hacerle. Aún si había estado extañamente cooperativo últimamente, como si quisiera corresponderle por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender. Frunció el ceño. Ya hablaría con ese _Moyashi_; era cierto que disfrutaba como nunca que no se quejara tanto, pero le molestaba un poco por razones desconocidas. Realmente detestaba esto.

- Toma, Kanda-_kun_. Lo necesitarás.

Elevó la mirada para encontrarse con algo que Komui le ofrecía, extendiendo su mano para que él también hiciera lo mismo. Lo hizo de mala gana, con un gesto de enfado por la maldita sonrisa que el supervisor exhibía. Arqueó una ceja cuando abrió la mano para ver el pequeño objeto que el chino le había dado.

Era un anillo. Sí, un jodido anillo. Miró a Komui, sin saber si tratar de matarlo por esto o simplemente burlarse de su ingenuidad.

- ¿Qué pasa, Kanda-_kun_? Necesitan un anillo de bodas para aparentar que realmente están casados, ¿no crees? No puedes embarazar a una linda jovencita sin haber contraído matrimonio con ella antes.

Buscó con la mirada al _Moyashi_. Allen estaba observando detenidamente el anillo, seguramente igual al que Komui le había dado a él. Un sonrojo muy suave se extendía por su rostro. Qué femenino. Sonrió con burla. Pero el niño pronto dibujó un gesto de enfado en su rostro, colocándose rápidamente el anillo para luego ponerse el guante correspondiente, seguramente sin entender por qué también él tenía que usar uno si iba a estar cubierto. Demasiadas precauciones. Eso o Komui quería molestarlo, al fin y al cabo no sería ni la primera ni la última vez que lo hacía. Él no opuso más resistencia, ni pidió más explicaciones; simplemente lo puso en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda. Regresando a la Orden lo primero que haría sería quitárselo. Era una completa estupidez.

- Procura ser amable con Allen-_kun_; no lo insultes ni lo maltrates. Aunque eso no significa que puedas hacerle _cosas_ raras: recuerda que debes de comportarte con tu mujer.

Giró los ojos al oír a Komui, concentrándose después en lo enojado que se estaba poniendo el _Moyashi_ por esas mismas palabras. Sí, esto podía ser definitivamente divertido de cierta forma retorcida que sólo a él podía gustarle.

- Llevarás un golem negro contigo y Allen-_kun_ tiene puesto un arete transmisor por si acaso pasa algo. De todas formas se tendrán que llevar a Timcanpy, así que tampoco te pelees con él, por favor.

Gruñó por lo bajo al ver al maldito golem colarse bajo el abrigo negro que protegería a Allen del frío. Maldita bolita hija de puta. Chasqueó la lengua, al fin decidiéndose a ir con el niñito y terminar de una vez con todas con esto.

Caminaron juntos hasta la entrada del Arca, esa que todos los exorcistas usaban para irse de misión. Ahora tendría un uso muy diferente, algo tan estúpido que le parecía inútil. Pero el _Moyashi_ estaría feliz, volvió a recordárselo mentalmente. No había tardado mucho en memorizar su clave, así que esperaba que el chiquillo no la olvidara con tantas cosas en esa complicada cabecita. Le observó fijamente de nuevo. El menor había cerrado los ojos y se concentraba: estaba abriendo una puerta. Una como las que tantas veces que le habían hecho hacerlo. Estaba con él casi siempre, le miraba y sabía que estaba repitiendo mentalmente esa canción. Esa por la cual le habían tildado de traidor.

No dijeron nada más en cuanto entraron.

Esa ciudad siempre le había parecido demasiado brillante, con casas pintadas exactamente igual; con flores y árboles perfectamente podados. Tan ídilico, tan jodidamente falso. Esta Arca era del Conde del Milenio, ahora le pertenecía al mocoso que caminaba a su lado. Resopló entrecortadamente.

- Al menos no tenemos que tomarnos de las manos, ¿verdad? A menos de que Komui-_san_ también te haya dicho eso - comentó Allen, sonriéndole, como si intentara lucir casual con esa ropa femenina y ese aspecto nuevo.

- _Che_. Ni sueñes que seré amable contigo, idiota. Tampoco quiero verte actuar como niñita emocionada brincando de un lado para otro por estar de compras; si lo haces me voy y te dejo ahí sin importar lo mucho que lloriquees y supliques.

- Eres tan considerado, _Bakanda_. No esperaba menos de ti.

Sonrió de lado. Sería mejor olvidarse de todo y simplemente pensar en cómo se podría aprovechar de esto. Tal vez hasta podría obligar al _Moyashi_ a dejarse joder con ese vestido tan elegante puesto, la sola idea de mancharlo con su semen le excitaba de sobremanera. Claro que, ahora, debía de concentrarse en cuidar que el muchachito no fuera a cometer alguna idiotez.

El inspector fue quien abrió la puerta para dejarles pasar, apareciendo repentinamente en lo que parecía ser una de las capillas de la Iglesia del pueblo. Un hombre vestido de negro los saludó amablemente, indicándoles la salida y anunciando que esperaría por su pronto regreso. También había ayudado al _Moyashi_ a caminar, le había dicho algunas cosas al oído y, al parecer, había tomado mucha paciencia por parte del niño el no decirle que en realidad era un varón bajo tanto adorno. Y un exorcista precisamente. Tuvo que apartarlo del sacerdote, algo fastidiado por todo el tiempo que el hombre estaba tardando.

- Debe de cuidar mucho a su joven esposa, señor exorcista. Que Dios bendiga su matrimonio y a la pequeña criatura que esperan.

Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir nada. Maldito sujeto, si tan sólo supiera de lo que en realidad pasaba, era seguro que los maldicería y los condenaría al infierno; incluso a su hijo por ser resultado de una unión pecadora que no lograría entender nunca. Estaba insultando al padre mentalmente todavía cuando sintió una pequeña mano deslizándose hasta su mano izquierda, entrelazándola firmemente. Miró al _Moyashi_ de reojo, aunque éste no le devolvió el gesto ya que sólo se dedicó a mirar al suelo luego de agradecer al sacerdote por su amabilidad.

La situación era muy rara, pero aún así no se atrevió a quejarse. Porque hubiera resultado sospechoso y porque, en el fondo, le había gustado. Tan empalagoso o azucarado que pareciera, le gustaba. Suponía que Allen se había decidido a hacerlo para poder salir de la Iglesia por fin, sin importarle que los buscadores que le acompañaban sabían perfectamente que él era hombre. Cuando se abrieron las puertas de la Iglesia, el muchachito se separó de él de inmediato para mirar el pueblo, con un gesto maravillado que parecía ser de alguien que no había salido de prisión en años. Podría jurar que el mocoso estaba a punto de ponerse a corretear de un lado a otro justo como le había dicho que no lo hiciera, pero en lugar de eso regresó a su lado. Le miró con una ceja arqueada, nuevamente aceptando el caminar al lado de este niño a pesar de que le desperara ir a tan baja velocidad.

Los buscadores se separaron de ellos para buscar cualquier indicio de un ataque de _akuma_ o alguna aparición extraña. Solamente Link se quedó con ellos, bueno, Link y Timcanpy, quien se había asomado sobre el abrigo del niñito y analizaba lo que había a su alrededor. Chasqueó la lengua, intentando encontrar algo que valiera la pena de todo esto.

Vale, tal vez valía la pena. Porque Allen estaba observando todo lo que había en el pueblo, sin detenerse en realidad, sólo caminando a su lado. Pero lucía tan encantado que no importaba que realmente no fueran a ningún lado. La gente lo miraba, tal vez pensando en lo poco seguro que era que una muchacha caminara con un clima tan frío por ahí, prácticamente sin cuidado alguno. Luego le miraban a él y se daban cuenta de que era un exorcista, así que ahora la linda niña embarazada era su esposa, lo cual lo dejaba como un maldito imbécil y aprovechado. No estaba tan lejos de la realidad, así que no le molestaba del todo.

- _Oi_. _Moyashi_. Ten más cuidado o terminarás en el suelo.

- Que me haya vuelto más torpe no quiere decir que no pueda andar por la calle sin que alguien me esté sosteniendo, id-

- Recuerda que Yu Kanda es tu esposo, Walker. Las damas no pueden hablarle así a sus maridos, es socialmente incorrecto.

Si no lo hubiera dicho con tanta seriedad, podría asegurar que Link se había burlado del menor. El chiquillo se mostró molesto, pero no dijo nada. Ni siquiera se cruzó de brazos, sólo caminó a su lado, como si de su mujer se tratase en realidad. Chasqueó la lengua. El _Moyashi_ realmente se estaba comportando bien, ¿así de desesperado estaba por estar afuera, por ser libre?

Los minutos pasaban. Sin embargo, Allen nunca se detuvo. Sólo siguió caminando, mirando, maravillándose. Sin decir absolutamente nada. Ya estaba fastidiándose otra vez, el dolor de cabeza había vuelto con creces, hasta que el _Moyashi_ se detuvo. Se volvió hacia él, parpadeando un par de veces antes de hablarle.

- Quiero ir ahí - le dijo, señalando claramente el lugar en donde deseaba estar.

- ¿Quieres ir a un callejón? ¿Cuál es la lógica de eso? - preguntó, intentando no soltar algún insulto entre sus palabras.

- Hace frío, quiero resguardarme del frío. ¿Puedes esperar aquí, Link? Serán sólo unos minutos.

Eso era raro. Muy raro. Pero la sola idea de librarse aunque fuera por unos minutos del inspector le gustaba. Acompañó al _Moyashi_, sin saber muy bien si el mocoso estaba al tanto de lo que significaba esto para él. ¿Acaso quería que se lo follara ahí, al aire libre, frente al pueblo? Era interesante esa propuesta implícita.

- _Ah_, qué mal que no puedo caminar más rápido. Me encantaría recorrer el pueblo entero.

Le vio recargarse en una de las paredes, acariciando su vientre con suavidad. Tenía las mejillas ligeramente rojas, sin saber si era por la actividad física o por lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Porque algo iba a pasar. No podía esperar que Kanda desaprovechara una oportunidad como esta.

- ¿Tienes frío en las manos?

Le miró, sorprendido por esa pregunta tan extraña. Aunque esa sorpresa se quedó chica cuando el niñito le tomó de las manos para posarlas sobre su abdomen, acercándolo más a su cuerpo.

- Eres idiota, _Bakanda_. Debiste haber traído guantes como yo o si no te enfermarás - susurró el menor, sin verle -. Pero aquí está cálido. Donde está nuestro bebé es muy cálido.

No se atrevió a decir nada, ni siquiera a moverse. Sólo mantuvo las manos ahí, sintiendo los ligeros movimientos, escuchando el latido del corazón del _Moyashi_ ahora que estaban tan cerca. Pronto no pudo soportarlo: se inclinó sobre él para besarle, acariciándole el rostro sin importarle que tal vez con eso arruinaría ese fastidioso maquillaje. Allen le correspondió con suavidad, con una paciencia que le parecía difícil de creer luego de que había sido él quien le había llevado a ese lugar. Se había ofrecido en bandeja de plata nuevamente.

- No sabía si se puede besar a tu esposo en la calle - murmuró el chiquillo, apenas separándose de sus labios -. Muchas de las mujeres que seguían a mi maestro no eran del todo decentes, así que no sé cómo comportarme en público y no quiero que Link vuelva a regañarme.

Soltó una risita disimulada por las palabras del mocoso.

- Eres un estúpido.

- ¡Eh! Se supone que no debes insultarme, _Bakanda_.

- Lo mismo iba para ti.

Le besó otra vez, colando una de sus manos en la pelucha del niño para poder tocar su cabello blanco, ignorando las quejas que el otro decía entre sus labios por haber desacomodado esa cabellera falsa. Con la otra mano recorría ese vestido tan suave, haciéndole pensar de nuevo en lo bien que lo podría pasar si el _Moyashi_ lo vestía en su cama. Nunca se había puesto a pensar si se había enamorado de Allen Walker porque era hombre o si era a pesar de serlo, pero poseerlo vestido de esa forma le encendía bastante. Levantó un poco la falda del vestido, buscando tocar las piernas del niño y llevándose una gran decepción.

- _Che_. ¿Por qué demonios traes puestos pantalones, _Moyashi_?

- Bueno, entre mis planes no está dejarte meterme mano indiscriminadamente, _Bakanda_.

Dibujó un gesto de enfado en su rostro, pero decidió no darle importancia. No cuando podía acariciar los pechos del niñito directamente sin que éste pudiera hacer nada más que emitir unos ligeros gemidos que lo estaban excitando más. Ahora sí que no tenía idea de cómo iba a desahogar su miembro que estaba endureciéndose cada vez más tan sólo por oír esos sonidos que provenían de los labios del menor. Allen le tomó del rostro para besarle esta vez él, introduciendo delicadamente la lengua en su boca una vez que le dio oportunidad de hacerlo. Aceptaba eso sólo porque después terminaría dominando él de nuevo, porque sería él quien poseería a ese pequeño. Sólo él y nadie más.

- Tendríamos que estar volviendo ya, ¿no? - masculló el _Moyashi_, intentando ahogar con todas sus fuerzas los quejidos que salían de su boca al besarle el cuello - Link se enfadará si nos tardamos más.

- _Mhm_. Jodido inspector bastardo.

- No lo insultes, Kanda. Si no fuera por él no podríamos estar así.

Arqueó una ceja, buscando una explicación que no llegó. Pero no le dio importancia, ya que no quería perder su tiempo hablando de ese sujeto, no cuando podía acariciar al _Moyashi_, no cuando podía besarle de esta forma. No cuando podían estar solos.

Luego sintió algo raro. Allen se había tensado bajo su cuerpo, había dejado de moverse, incluso su respiración se había reducido al mínimo. Se separó de él para preguntarle qué demonios le pasaba cuando él mismo lo pudo ver.

El ojo maldito había reaccionado.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, correspondiendo la mirada confusa del _Moyashi_.

No podía ser. No ahora.

Tan perdido estaba en los ojos de Allen que no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando una explosión se oyó muy cerca de él. Maldijo en voz alta, a sí mismo; era su culpa el estar tan distraído como para no lanzarse al ataque de inmediato. Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse rodeado por un halo blanco, protegiéndolo de las balas de sangre de _akuma_. Reconoció de inmediato a _Crown Clown_, la Inocencia de Allen, una Inocencia que se suponía que no debía ser invocada. Se volvió para reclamar al _Moyashi_ por su estupidez, para pedirle que se largara de ahí porque era hora de que peleara solo.

Pero Allen parecía tan sorprendido como él a pesar de que su Inocencia le rodeaba, casi como si se hubiera invocado por sí misma. Iba a preguntarle qué demonios pasaba, si acaso él sabía algo, si de verdad había activado su Inocencia sin darse cuenta o le estaba tomando el pelo.

- Vaya, ¿quién diría que nos encontraríamos de esta manera? Haces una mujer realmente hermosa, deberías pensar el vestirse así de ahora en adelante, chico.

Apretó los dientes cuando reconoció esa voz, a esa persona que estaba frente a él. Allen había terminado arrodillado en el suelo, aferrándose con fuerza a la capa de su uniforme de exorcista. Ni siquiera sabía si el niño estaba mirando o si mantenía oculto su rostro entre las ropas. Sintió que la sangre le hervía tan sólo por eso. Ese sujeto. Ese maldito bastardo. Ese que se había atrevido a poner las manos sobre quien le pertenecía.

Tyki Mikk se detuvo frente a ellos. Varios _akuma_ le seguían obedientemente, sin atacar. Esperando.

- Así es como nos encontramos, samurái. Espero que estés listo para una sana competencia.

Desenfundó a _Mugen_.

Claro que estaba listo. Listo para vengarse, para destrozar al _Noah_, al hijo de puta que había torturado a la persona que amaba.

Estaba listo desde siempre.

**+ Continuará +**

**Notas finales**: _Kukuku_. Batallé mucho con este capi. No podía escribir, simplemente. Maldita sea mi falta de tiempo y mi nulidad de caracter, jum. Eso y el capítulo 186. Huh, al menos lo saqué antes del viernes por la noche, ¿no? Lo siento. Pero se van a divertir mucho con el siguiente capítulo, _lol_. De hecho, creo que el siguiente capítulo será algo corto, pero no estoy segura, hum. No importa. Nos vemos pronto, creo. Espero. Que de seguro ya está circulando por ahí lo que realmente le ha pasado a _Bakanda._


	29. Tenues diferencias

**Stupid me says**: Horribles semanas de mi existencia. Primero la influenza y mis ganas de escribir se fueron por el caño luego de que mi madre me ordenaba hacer esto o aquello. Después a mi jefa de tesis se le ocurre decirme que tengo que entregar un artículo en una semana para un congreso. ¿Que qué tiene qué ver con la tesis? Nada, absolutamente nada. Pero ella tiene el control sobre mi vida y tuve que escribir el condenado artículo (para luego ser regañada porque no le gustó como quedó, _lol_). Así que todo se murió, eso sumado a que Hoshino-_senseii_ parece entretenerse con mi sufrimiento y D Gray-man está en hiatus de nuevo (en realidad, no me siento tan importante, je).

En fin, excusas estúpidas. Tan sólo pido perdón y misericordia, me arrodillo ante ustedes. Gracias por sus _reviews_ y hits. Me hacen muy feliz. Gracias especiales a _**Aiko**_ por el hermoso dibujo que hizo para Apóstol. Oh, y a _**Kassy**_, como siempre. Que ella me da muchos ánimos y esperanzas a pesar de que su vida la odia también *_sonrisa brillante_*. Espero que disfrutes este capi a pesar de no tener _lemon_ o mucho _Yullen_ por sí mismo. Perdón. En fin, disfruten el capítulo. Creo.

**Notas especiales para el capítulo:** Sangre y mi pésima forma de narrar acción (horrible, horrible forma de narrar acción, apesto terriblemente *_risita_*). Kanda quiere venganza, a saber si la conseguirá. _Spoilers_ del manga durante la invasión a la Orden (o sea, muertes). La aparición de cierto _akuma_ de cierto nivel. Sí, ese. Mis grandes disculpas a Hoshino por arruinar toda esa escena *_reverencias_*.

**Rating**: M - _Gore, baby_.

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ D Gray-man no me pertenece, es de Hoshino Katsura-_senseii_. Si me perteneciera no estaría cortándome las venas porque hay hiatus OTRA VEZ *_llora_*.

**Apóstol de Dios**

**29. Tenues diferencias**

Esa mañana se había despertado con cierta persona tocándole descaradamente. Estaba acariciando _esas cosas_, apretándolas con las manos, jugando con _esas_ a pesar de que sabía lo mucho que le molestaba que le tocara ahí. Estuvo a punto de reclamar en cuanto se pudo dar la vuelta, pero todo se quedó en intención porque sus labios habían sido capturados por otros de lo más insistentes. Era Yu Kanda. El mismo estúpido Yu Kanda con quien compartía la cama desde hacía ya tiempo. Por eso no pudo quejarse, sólo se limitó a corresponder y a dejar ser tocado.

Luego había pedido por _más_. Por más porque lo necesitaba. Necesitaba sentir a Kanda, que estaba con él. Odiaba sentirse así, tan dependiente hacia otras personas; todo tenía origen desde que era niño, cuando quería ser lo más independiente posible para hacerse fuerte. Después vino Mana. Y ahora estaba Kanda. Ese sujeto le había hecho querer volver a sentirse querido, aún y cuando sabía que era por su situación, que tal vez eran las hormonas que cada vez le hacían sentirse más indefenso si no estaba cerca de ese idiota. Por eso le había permitido seguir. No, le había suplicado que siguiera, que quería sentirse unido a él aunque fuera de esa manera que no significaba nada. Pero era porque lo sabía. Sabía que en cuanto naciera su bebé ya no podría estar cerca de Kanda de esta forma.

No quería que hubiera malentendidos: él quería a este bebé, daría su vida por él si fuera necesario. Pero también quería estar con Kanda, lo deseaba tan fuerte que le hacía sentirse mal por haber alterado sus convicciones cuando se suponía que éstas estaban claras desde el principio.

La noticia de la fecha en que su bebé nacería le hizo tener sentimientos contradictorios. Por una parte; ansiaba encontrarse con su niño. Quería tomarlo en sus brazos y comprobar si de verdad un bebito estuvo creciendo en su cuerpo por nueve meses, si de verdad se había sentido cómodo ahí adentro o si tenía razón y no era precisamente algo divertido. Eso y también el hecho de que quería recuperar su figura. No porque quisiera _verse bien_, sino porque extrañaba su libertad para moverse y su natural flexibilidad.

Sin embargo, estaba la otra parte: la parte que quería que esto no se terminara todavía, que seguía queriendo permanecer por más tiempo así tan sólo porque podría quedarse con esa persona. Ese idiota de Yu Kanda. No quería aceptarlo, pero casi podría jurar que tenía miedo de que Kanda se alejara de su lado luego de que tuviera su bebé. Era muy estúpido, estaba al tanto de eso. Pero era algo que no podía evitar pensar por más que intentara convencerse de lo contrario.

Por eso había estado tan distraído toda la mañana. Incluso cuando _Bookman_ se acercó a él de una forma que no le fue para nada cómoda; había sentido un ligero dolor en el abdomen y se había preocupado un poco, aunque se relajó al sentir de nuevo las pataditas del bebé, aún si eran bastante fuertes, sobre todo después de haberlo _hecho_ con Kanda. Después sólo había bastado con que el japonés le acariciara un poco para que se tranquilizara. Cosa rara, vergonzosa, pero relajante a la vez.

Lenalee y Lavi le habían hablado sobre su bebé, le habían preguntado cosas sin importancia; Toma había vuelto a la Orden y él fue a recibirlo, y aún así no podía sacarse de la mente su dilema. Todo cambió un poco en cuanto Komui le dijo que podía salir de la Orden. Se había sentido muy feliz, una felicidad tan infantil que no le pareció del todo extraña luego de tanto tiempo encerrado. Claro, hubiera deseado salir en otras circunstancias, preferiblemente mucho antes de que su abdomen fuera tan voluminoso como para evitarle caminar con libertad. Pero en esos momentos le había dado igual, ansiaba el aire fresco, el ver otra cosa que no fueran las paredes húmedas y oscuras de la torre del Cuartel General. Estaba tan feliz que hasta aceptó que le vistieran de mujer para que nadie notara que era un chico. Además, así podría caminar al lado de Kanda ante la gente del pueblo, podría _fingir_ que todo estaba bien y que sólo era un paseo matinal.

Después escapó de Link. Había sido muy grosero de su parte, pero quería estar a solas con Kanda ahora que estaba fuera de la Orden. Sintió un gran alivio en cuanto el japonés tocó su vientre, acariciando, palpando con mucha suavidad; él mismo le había conducido hasta ahí, para que pudiera sentir esa calidez del lugar donde estaba su bebé. Su bebé que en esos instantes estaba pateando y retorciéndose poquito, sólo acomodándose tranquilamente a diferencia de muchas veces antes cuando parecía desesperado por salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Ahora estaba calmado, tal vez disfrutando que su papá estaba ahí con ellos.

Más pensamientos tontos e infantiles, más estúpideces que recorrían su mente. Más cosas que le hacían sentirse bien a pesar de que le gustaría negárselo a sí mismo. Todo hasta que su ojo se activó. Se activó como aquella vez, esa vez donde Tyki Mikk le había utilizado luego de ser tan idiota como para romper una promesa y poner la vida de su hijo en peligro.

Después sintió algo más, algo diferente. Era un pequeño dolor en el abdomen, cosa que le asustó, aún si intentó mantenerse tranquilo. El dolor disminuyó al poco tiempo, justo cuando _Crown Clown_ apareció ante sus ojos, protegiendo tanto a Kanda como a él del ataque de unos _akuma_ que estaban cerca. No había querido invocarlo, es más, pensaba que no era capaz de hacerlo. Pero ahí estaba su Inocencia, rodeándolo majestuosamente al tiempo que Kanda le dirigía una mirada de desconcierto y enfado. Quiso decirle que no era su culpa, que estaba tan confundido como él, que estaba nervioso por ese dolor que seguía sintiendo aún si ya no era tan fuerte.

Pero luego escuchó algo que le heló la sangre, algo que le hizo marearse hasta casi desmayarse, perdiendo de inmediato la activación de su Inocencia. Tuvo que arrodillarse porque sabía que sus piernas no lo soportarían más, aún si lucía terriblemente patético así; aferrado al uniforme de Kanda, escondiendo su rostro entre esas ropas oscuras con tal de no ver a esa persona de nuevo.

Era él. Tyki Mikk. Tyki estaba frente a ellos, sonriéndoles, diciéndole lo bien que se veía vestido así. Él estaba temblando violentamente sin poder evitarlo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le pasaba esto ahora? Cuando Tyki rompió su Inocencia, él pudo salir adelante e, incluso, presumirle al _Noah_ que no había podido destruirla por completo. Pero esta vez no era así. No podía verle, mucho menos sonreírle irónicamente para informarle que seguía con vida, tanto él como su bebé; que no los había asesinado después de todo. Simplemente no podía. Se acercó aún más a Kanda, buscando el calor corporal que sabía que le haría sentirse más seguro.

Sin embargo, no contaba con que Kanda parecía mucho más interesado en Tyki que en mantenerlo a salvo. Debió haberlo pensado antes, que Kanda no le abrazaría para confortarle, ni siquiera le diría una palabra cariñosa para calmarle. Sintió vergüenza por pensar en eso, pero más que nada se sintió mal porque a su mente venían una y otra vez las palabras de Tyki. Esas palabras que seguían torturándole tanto o más que sus acciones. De verdad Kanda se estaba comportando como si le perteneciera, como si fuera su puta personal.

Negó rápidamente con la cabeza, aún aferrado a la tela negra. Decidió no concentrarse en eso, también intentando ignorar que quería perdirle al samurái que lo estrechara entre sus brazos porque tenía un estúpido miedo insoportable. Apretó con fuerza los párpados sólo para no soltarse a llorar al oír nuevamente la voz de Tyki.

- Así es como nos encontramos, samurái. Espero que estés listo para una sana competencia.

Se sobresaltó en cuanto escuchó a Kanda desfundando a _Mugen_; el ruido metálico le había provocado un escalofrío. Elevó la mirada, observando al japonés detenidamente, con un gesto de horror y confusión en su rostro.

- Hazte a un lado, _Moyashi_ - le oyó decir, sin dignarse a verle, tan sólo manteniendo su total atención en el sonriente _Noah_ y los _akuma_ que estaban frente a ellos.

- ¡Pero, Kanda...!

Eran demasiados. Aunque eso no era lo que le preocupaba, claro que no. No le preocupaba que Kanda peleara contra todos esos enemigos porque sabía que el mayor podía con eso y más; no, era tan egoísta que temía que Kanda se alejara de él. Eso mismo. Negó rápidamente con la cabeza, sintiendo que las lágrimas amenazaban con deslizarse por sus mejillas.

- _Che_. ¡Que te quites, maldita sea!

Fue hasta que el otro exorcista le gritó que se decidió a soltarle. Aún temblaba visiblemente y separarse de la persona que le daba algo de tranquilidad le había puesto peor. Miró a Kanda por entre los mechones castaños de la peluca desarreglada, apresando con fuerza el amuleto que ese idiota le había dado para su bebé tras haberlo recuperado de uno de los bolsillos del vestido. Necesitaba tenerlo lo más cerca posible ahora que el mayor le había apartado de esa forma, ahogando las ganas que tenía de llamarle otra vez. Se apoyó contra la pared nuevamente, sólo para sostenerse. Todo sin dejar de observarle, con toda su atención puesta en Kanda tan sólo por ignorar los llamados lastimeros de las almas de los _akuma_ que pedían ser liberadas por él. Todo por no ver a Tyki Mikk de nuevo.

- _¡Mugen... Ningentou_**(1)**_!_

Se mordió el labio inferior al ver a Kanda peleando como él debía estarlo haciendo en este instante. Como destruía con tanta facilidad a los _akuma_, incluso a los de nivel tres. Definitivamente Kanda era uno de los mejores exorcistas que tenía la Orden, incluso podía pelear de esta manera a pesar de toda la presión que debía estar sobre sus hombros. Negó con la cabeza, recordando que Kanda no era como él; que el japonés sí se concentraba en lo que importaba y no dejaba que las dudas nublaran su jucio a la hora de pelear. Tragó saliva con dificultad. Después se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba Tyki de él, aunque éste miraba con más interés a Kanda, sonriente, como si supiera por adelantado que tenía todas las de ganar.

Justo cuando el _Noah_ abrió la boca como si quisiera decirle algo aún sin voltear a verle que vio que algo que parecían ser tiras de papel rodeando al portugués. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, aunque ésta sólo aumentó cuando Tyki apenas logró escapar antes de que el piso donde estaba parado se hundiera. Elevó la mirada, encontrándose con alguien que no esperaba.

- ¿Link?

El inspector parecía lastimado, como si hubiera peleado antes de lograr llegar a ese lugar. Una especie de cuchillas salían de las mangas de su saco, dándole a entender que Link no era del todo de tipo intelectual como siempre lo había considerado.

- ¡Walker!

Lo único que sintió fue una ráfaga de viento en su rostro, desarreglando aún más la peluca que aún traía puesta. Entreabrió los ojos, de nuevo elevando la mirada sólo para darse cuenta que Kanda le había protegido esta vez. El pelinegro se volvió para verle, luciendo un gesto especialmente horrible que hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo entero. Kanda estaba enfadado de verdad y eso nunca era bueno para él. Pero el otro exorcista no le puso demasiada atención, porque de inmediato se volvió hacia Tyki, aunque esta vez hablándole a Link.

- Oye, estúpido inspector. Llévate al _Moyashi_ antes de que yo mismo lo mate por idiota.

Frunció el ceño, enfadado con el maldito bastardo por decir algo como eso. Pero luego recapacitó: Kanda de verdad estaba preocupado por él. Era una forma rara de admitirlo, pero tan típica de Kanda que no podía creer que no lo hubiera considerado desde un principio.

Howard Link observó al japonés para después dirigirse hacia él para ayudarle a levantarse. No le dijo nada, aunque podía darse cuenta de que Link también temía por su seguridad. Tragó saliva, maldiciendo una vez más su incapacidad para pelear o, por lo menos, para defenderse.

- Ah, ¿no quieres que el chico disfrute del espectáculo? - cerró los ojos con fuerza al oír la voz de Tyki, reconociendo ese tono burlón que aún le hacía temblar - Eres muy sobreprotector luego de haberlo abandonado a su suerte la última vez. Es decir, luego de haberlos abandonado a los dos.

Quiso gritar y reclamarle a pesar de que aún no se atrevía a mirar al _Noah_. Todo eso que le había dicho; no quería que también tratara de esa forma a Kanda. Porque el otro exorcista no debía sentirse mal por eso, no quería que se culpara por algo que no era verdad. De nuevo se olvidaba que Kanda no era como él; cosa que volvió a recordar en cuanto el pelinegro escupió a un lado, aún mirando a Tyki con determinación para luego gritarle una vez más al inspector:

- ¿Qué jodidos esperas para llevarte al imbécil de aquí?

Ahogó un quejido cuando Link le obligó a caminar para alejarse, algo que obviamente no quería. No quería separarse de Kanda, no quería dejarle solo con ese sujeto a pesar de que sabía que era por su mismo egoísmo que necesitaba estar desesperadamente a su lado y no porque fuera de ayuda alguna para Kanda. Al final, Link logró apartarlo de áquel lugar, impidiéndole que oyera o viera más de lo que pasaba, aún y cuando sabía que Tyki Mikk estaba hablando con el espadachín. Negó con la cabeza rápidamente, recordándose una vez más el tipo de persona que era _Bakanda_. Miró a su alrededor para distraerse, aunque sólo sirvió para que se pusiera más nervioso. El pueblo lucía desierto, con algunos restos de casas destruídas y humo saliendo de algunas partes, aún si no alcanzaba a ver _akuma_ alguno. Seguramente estarían todos ahí, donde estaban Kanda y Tyki peleando. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para después entreabrirlos para ver a Link, quien seguía ayudándole a caminar.

- ¿Qué pasó con la gente del pueblo? ¿Están...?

- Los buscadores ayudaron a evacuar - le interrumpió el alemán, apurando el paso -. Tenemos que llegar a la entrada del Arca lo antes posible.

Negó con la cabeza una vez más. No podía abandonar a Kanda de esa forma. Miró a su inspector de nuevo, percatándose de qué tan herido estaba. No era nada de gravedad, pero al parecer el rubio había dado pelea aún sin ser exorcista. Se mordió el labio inferior, inseguro de cómo proceder ante eso.

- Estás herido, Link. Tal vez deberíamos aguardar un poco - dijo, sin estar seguro si eso podría evitar que le llevara tan lejos de ese idiota. Por eso desvió la mirada de inmediato, avergonzado por tratar de usar eso de excusa para quedarse cerca.

- Yu Kanda no se desocupará tan pronto, Walker. Será mejor que lo esperemos en la iglesia. Además, él tiene su golem cerca, así que puede comunicarse contigo cuando le plazca - se sonrojó ligeramente cuando Link le contestó, dándose cuenta de lo transparente que había sido al decir aquello. Se maldijo mentalmente por actuar así. Sí, nuevamente.

Tragó saliva, sacándose por fin la peluca. No tenía caso seguir así si nadie más los veía y ya era lo suficientemente incómodo seguir con ese vestido a pesar de que traía pantalones debajo. Sintió a Timcanpy saliendo con esfuerzo de su escondite en uno de los bolsos del abrigo que aún llevaba, todo para posarse sobre su cabeza como si estuviera más tranquilo por haberse alejado de ese lugar tan inseguro para su amo. Volvió la mirada hacia atrás; aún se podía ver que estaban peleando, aún podía escuchar, en su cabeza, las palabras de Tyki una y otra vez. Debería estar peleando también, debería de seguir caminando tal y como le había prometido a Mana. Debía regresar y enfrentar al _Noah_, debía regresar al lado de Kanda. Pero un golpecito en su interior le hizo recordar lo que verdaderamente importaba en esos momentos: que su bebé estuviera a salvo. No iba a volver a fallar, no iba a arriesgarse otra vez. No iba a decepcionar a Kanda.

Apretó los párpados con fuerza, haciendo lo mismo con la mano derecha, esa que llevaba el amuleto que Kanda le había dado para su bebé, guardándolo en un bolsillo del pantalón luego de levantar un poco la falda del vestido para mantenerlo cerca de él tal y como el japonés le había dicho. Esta vez cumpliría su promesa.

Se dio la vuelta por completo, dejándose llevar por Link con mayor facilidad. Sin volver la vista atrás, confiando que todo se resolvería pronto. Confiando infantilmente que todo estaría bien.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sabía que había sido una mala idea desde el principio. Una jodida mala idea.

Ya le había parecido raro que los Comandantes dejaran salir al _Moyashi_ así como así, pero no podía acusarlos de nada cuando prácticamente no tenía prueba alguna.

Tan sólo esta maravillosa coincidencia.

La sangre de _akuma_ aún goteaba, no sólo de _Mugen_, sino también de su rostro y cabello. Malditos monstruos, tan fáciles de derrotar pero tan molestos. Le impedían llegar hasta quien realmente le interesaba. Ese al que iba a destrozar con sus propias manos. Destruyó un par de nivel dos, apartándolos de su camino lo más pronto posible. Ya antes se había enfrentado con muchos _akuma_ por sí sólo, lo único diferente en esta ocasión era que debía evitar que esos demonios siguieran al _Moyashi_. Aunque los _akuma_ parecían más interesados en atacarle, aún si estaba casi seguro de que sabían que iban a morir si le enfrentaban. Con una mierda, a él no le importaba los ánimos suicidas de estas basuras insignificantes. Él lo único que quería era venganza.

Una venganza que estaba a punto de completar.

- Road me dijo que usualmente peleas con la cabeza fría y te concentras en lo que haces, samurái - se distrajo un poco, mirando al maldito _Noah_ rodeado de algo que parecían ser mariposas -. Pero esta vez no pareces muy enfocado, ¿verdad?

Sonrió de lado. Estúpido bastardo. Tenía sus objetivos muy claros, tanto que le sorprendía que ese hijo de puta no se percatara de lo único que quería en esos instantes.

Los últimos nivel tres le dieron algo de problema, más que nada porque la rabia que sentía le estaba impidiendo pelear tan libremente como quisiera. Es que, el sólo recuerdo de Allen en esas condiciones en que lo encontraron luego de la invasión a la Orden, con eso solamente, se sentía temblar de furia. Ahora vertiría toda la culpa que sentía contra ese sujeto y todo se resolvería. Así de sencillo.

- Vaya, así que es cierto - dijo Tyki, encendiendo un cigarrillo al tiempo que Kanda aterrizaba en el piso luego de matar a todos los _akuma_. Frunció el ceño, esperando hasta que el moreno se decidió a hablar otra vez -, estás enamorado del chico. Es tan patético y romántico al mismo tiempo, una perfecta historia de amor trágico.

Gruñó por lo bajo, mirando al tipo ese con enojo renovado. Pero no negó lo que decía. Porque era verdad. Estaba enamorado de Allen y eso era simplemente patético, aún si no se arrepentía de hacerlo. Así habían sido las cosas y no iba a fingir que nada pasaba consigo mismo. Ya tenía suficiente con aparentar con los demás aunque le valía una mierda si se enteraban. Sin embargo, el _Noah_ lo sabía. E iba a utilizarlo en su contra, de eso estaba seguro. A pesar de que eso de _amor trágico_ era totalmente absurdo. Apretó con fuerza el mango de _Mugen_, colocándose en posición ofensiva para matar a ese hijo de puta de una vez por todas.

De pronto se vio rodeado de esas molestas mariposas, impidiéndole incluso el ver con claridad lo que hacía el otro. Maldijo en voz alta, utilizando su Inocencia para apartarlas.

- Se llaman _Tease_. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero fue una de ellas quien comió parte del corazón de Allen Walker en nuestro primer encuentro - comentó el portugués, sonriendo ampliamente.

Entrecerró los ojos, evitando esas cosas, usando el _Kaichu Ichigen_**(2)** para destruirlas. No sabía nada de eso, de lo que hablaba Tyki, cosa que le jodía. Ya hablaría con el _Moyashi_ al respecto, aunque no era precisamente la primera cosa que pensaba hacer luego de encontrarse nuevamente con el menor. Esas malditas mariposas tardaron más en desaparecer; eran demasiadas. Pero lo que le enfurecía más era que podía ver de vez en cuando a ese _Noah_ observándolo penetrántemente, como si se entretuviera viéndolo batallar así.

Apenas los últimos insectos infernales habían destruído a esos bichos cuando se detuvo frente a Tyki Mikk. El maldito bastardo sólo tiró la colilla de cigarro al piso, pisándola para apagarla por completo, ignorándolo ahora como si no estuviera presente. Luego le vio sacarse los guantes y guardarlos en uno de los bolsillos del saco gris que traía puesto. Frunció el ceño, furioso. ¿Ese hijo de puta se estaba burlado de él o qué jodidos? Se limpió la sangre de _akuma_ del rostro con el dorso de la mano, sintiendo como las pocas heridas que había sufrido sanaban rápidamente. Ese bastardo no sabía con quién se estaba metiendo.

- Supongo que recuerdas mi poder especial - dijo el _Noah_, avanzando un par de pasos hacia él, aunque no se permitió retroceder ante ese tipo -. Sin embargo, lo más importante es lo que compartimos en común. Y eso es nuestro pequeño Allen Walker.

- _Che_. No me compares contigo, bastardo - masculló, apretando los dientes con absoluto rencor -. Yo no lo violé cuando no podía defenderse.

- Oh, ¿estás seguro de eso, samurái?

Lanzó un gruñido. Estaba harto de palabras y de esas miradas y sonrisas burlonas. No iba a soportarlo por más tiempo. Por eso se lanzó al ataque, blandiendo a _Mugen_, buscando acabarlo de una sola vez; pero el _Noah_ lo esquivó fácilmente atravesando una de las paredes del callejón. Volvió a maldecir, saliendo de ahí lo más pronto posible. Iba a buscar a ese bastardo. Iba a destrozarlo.

Parecía un jodido juego de esconderse, aunque cuando el sujeto se decidió a atacarle tuvo que defenderse a pesar de que lo único que quería era atacar. El _Noah_ lo felicitó por su rapidez y por sus reflejos, logrando que se enfadara aún más, si es que eso era posible. La estúpida risa insistente de ese bastardo le estaba provocando un dolor de cabeza peor que el que había tenido por la mañana. Y ese hijo de puta seguía usando a esos molestos bichos, obligándole a acabar con ellos antes de poder a atacarlo otra vez. Ese maldito cobarde.

Por fin tuvo la oportunidad de pelear frente a frente, sin importarle la destrucción que estaban dejando atrás luego de decirse a pelear en serio. Tan serio que incluso había decidido usar su _Sangenshiki_ **(3)**, aún si Komui se lo había prohibido. Y, aún así, ese bastardo seguía hablándole de vez en cuando. Más comentarios acerca de lo bueno que era peleando, de lo hábil que era, lo rápido. Ese tipejo estaba colmándole la paciencia, aumentando las ganas que tenía de matarlo. Por lo que le había hecho a Allen.

Fue cuando logró cortar un poco del cabello largo del _Noah_ que escuchó una risita divertida. Lo observó flotar en el aire, echándose un mechón de cabello hacia atrás.

- Gracias por eso. Tal vez así lograré conseguir que Road me deje cortar mi cabello si queda así de horrible.

- Cállate de una jodida vez, hijo de puta - gruñó, harto de la actitud del bastardo -. Deja de pretender que es un juego y pelea como hombre.

- Pero es tan divertido, samurái - le oyó reír otra vez -. Ver como te afecta tanto lo que pasó con el chico, no puedes pelear sin dejar de pensar en él un instante.

- _Mphm_ - dibujó una sonrisa socarrona, recuperando un poco su autocontrol -. Tus palabras no me afectan, _Noah_. Tienes que cambiar de estrategia si pretendes salir con vida de esta.

Volvió a oírlo reír.

- Piensa de nuevo, Yu Kanda.

Tuvo que cubrirse con _Mugen_ cuando el enemigo atacó, esta vez con fuerza verdadera, logrando que sus piernas temblaran por un par de segundos. Pero sólo fue eso, porque de inmediato rechazó el ataque, aún y cuando el _Noah_ se protegía con esas estúpidas mariposas que ahora formaban parte de sus muñecas.

No supo cuánto tiempo más siguieron peleando de esa forma, sin estar ninguno de los dos realmente en ventaja. Aunque todo terminó en cuanto al fin pudo herirle con su Inocencia, atravesando el pecho del _Noah_ de una sola vez. Sonrió socarronamente, deleitándose con el olor de la sangre del desgraciado. Lo que no se esperaba era que era que el otro se acercara a él, hundiendo aún más la _katana_ en sí mismo. No supo por qué se había quedado paralizado hasta que sintió el cálido aliento del _Noah_ rozando su rostro, todo para inclinarse sobre él y susurrarle al oído.

- Deberías enseñarle a tu ramera a complacer a un hombre, samurái. Tuve que follármelo por la boca porque no sabía cómo chuparla bien.

Abrió los ojos al máximo, tardando un poco en reaccionar porque la rabia le carcomía por dentro. Sin embargo, el portugués se apartó rápidamente de él, sin importarle que aún seguía sangrando por la herida ocasionada. Le estaba sonriendo. Ese maldito bastardo estaba sonriendo.

Gritó, lanzándose contra él sin medir las consecuencias. Era cierto, se estaba dejando llevar por lo que Tyki decía a pesar de que quería negarlo, estaba perdiendo la frialdad y su forma calculadora de pelear. Y su enemigo lo aprovechó. Tomó ventaja de su distracción y su furia.

- ¿Qué pasa, samurái? ¿No soportas que llamen así a tu pequeño novio?

- Cierra la jodida boca, maldito bastardo.

- _Je_. Eres más emocional de lo que crees.

Iba a contestarle con un insulto, por supuesto. Ese hijo de puta estaba cruzando la maldita línea en más de una forma. No solamente le había hecho una cosa horrible a Allen (y parecía orgulloso de ello), sino que además estaba burlándose de él sin pena alguna. Pero Tyki no se lo permitió. Sintió un fuerte dolor en el hombro derecho, dándose cuenta de que el _Noah_ había lastimado sus músculos y nervios en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para atravesarlo con una de sus manos.

Era claro que lo único que quería era ocasionarle dolor; hubiera podido matarlo de la misma forma en que mató a otros tantos exorcistas. Frunció el ceño, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no poder concentrarse. Todo por unas estúpidas palabras.

Vio al bastardo lamiendo su sangre de los dedos, exactamente como esa maldita bruja lo hizo aquella vez, sólo que con la sangre de su _Moyashi_. Ya no estaba diciéndole nada, pero esa mirada era más de lo que podía soportar.

Cuando empezó a sentir que su cuerpo sanaba fue cuando se puso de pie del todo, recordando una vez más que cada vez tardaba más tiempo en curarse. Era cierto que ya no estaba usando su Tercera Ilusión, pero aún así el dolor seguía presente. Decidió no darle importancia, aún y cuando empuñar a _Mugen_ no iba a serle tan sencillo. Ya se recuperaría en pocos segundos y le daría a este bastardo la sorpresa de su vida.

- "¡Kanda-_kun_! ¡Allen-_kun_! ¿Están ahí?"

Se sobresaltó al oír esa voz, reconociéndola al ser de Komui Lee, aunque no estaba muy seguro de dónde provenía. Entonces recordó a su golem negro, el cual volaba a su lado como si nada estuviera pasando. Abrió la boca para decir que este no era el mejor momento para ponerse a platicar, pues Tyki aún le miraba con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, casi provocándole otro ataque de ira de no ser porque el supervisor volvió a hablar:

- "La Orden está bajo ataque. Desconozco la situación en el pueblo, pero lo mejor sería que se resguarden ahí..."

- _Che_. El pueblo también está siendo atacado - le interrumpió, sin quitarle la vista de encima al enemigo -. No creo que sirva de mucho que nos quedemos aquí.

- "Entonces será mejor que lleves a Allen-_kun_ con Miranda para que pueda protegerlo usando su Inocencia según las instrucciones del secretario Lvellie... Espera, ¿está Allen-_kun_ contigo? ¿Kanda-_kun_?"

- Lo llevaré allá, estúpido supervisor. Mejor concéntrate en protegerte a ti mismo, idiota - masculló, planeando mentalmente el cómo lograría proteger al chiquillo de todo esto. Algo le seguía molestando: esto estaba cada vez más alejado de ser una coincidencia. Simplemente no estaba bien.

- Más sentimentalismo - se enfocó de nuevo en el _Noah_, frunciendo el ceño -. Aunque me pregunto si de verdad podrás proteger al chico esta vez...

Ante sus ojos, Tyki empezó a desaparecer al atravesar la pared de uno de los edificios que les rodeaban. ¡Ese hijo de puta! Trató de alcanzarlo, incluso destruyendo parte de la construcción usando su Inocencia para atraparlo. Pero no logró nada. Maldijo en voz alta, en japonés, sin importarle el ligero dolor que aún sentía en el hombro derecho. Se había escapado y era su culpa por dejar que la rabia le dominara.

Aunque algo le preocupaba aún más: las últimas palabras de ese tipo. ¿Significaba...?

- Mierda.

¿Acaso iba por el _Moyashi_? Se echó a correr de inmediato, tratando de encontrarse con Allen antes de que ese _Noah_ lo atacara. Esperaba que al menos el inspector supiera cuidar del pequeño idiota mientras él llegaba. Se dio cuenta de que lo más seguro era que fueran a la iglesia. Era ahí donde estaba la entrada del Arca, ¿no? Hasta sería mejor que el estúpido niñito permaneciera en ahí, en el Arca. Sería mucho más seguro, ¿no es así?

Sintió que la presión en el pecho le disminuía un poco al ver al _Moyashi_ a lo lejos. Se había quitado la peluca, por lo que era más fácil reconocerlo con ese cabello de anciano. Seguía al lado del inspector, aunque le vio darse la vuelta para verle. El chiquillo le veía con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, como si no lo hubiera visto en meses. Chasqueó la lengua, aliviado. Con una mierda, se suponía que era por esto que el _Noah_ se había salido con la suya; porque había sido incapaz de separar lo que sentía por Allen de la batalla que debía librar.

- Me alegra que estés bien, _Bakanda_. Aunque estás hecho un desastre: tu uniforme está desordenado y estás despeinado.

Le estaba sonriendo de nuevo en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él. Le sorprendió que, de hecho, no se lanzara sobre él para abrazarle con lo efusivo que a veces se comportaba. El _Moyashi_ sólo le miró unos segundos más, y sólo por eso se dio cuenta de que el niño estaba a punto de llorar. Sonrió con ironía.

- Eres un idiota, _Moyashi_.

- Estamos cerca de la iglesia, será mejor que nos demos prisa. Esperemos ahí a que sea la hora de usar la entrada del Arca.

El menor asintió mientras que él sólo giró los ojos, fastidiado por lo apegado a las reglas que seguía siendo ese jodido inspector a pesar de la situación en la que estaban. Ahora podría dejar de preocuparse y dejar al mocoso en el Arca. Lo que sabía que no debía hacer era separarse de Allen. Ese había sido su error, no iba a volver a cometerlo. Aún y cuando sabía que estar cerca del estúpido niño sólo le traería más distracciones y, por lo tanto, más debilidad. Al menos no se habían encontrado con ningún _akuma_ y ese bastardo no había aparecido.

Pero cuando llegaron al lugar se dio cuenta de que no sería tan sencillo como pensaba. La iglesia había sido destruída. Resopló con fuerza.

- No se preocupen. Puedo abrir otra puerta...

- Absolutamente no, no puedes abrir puertas al Arca sin autorización - el _Moyashi_ no pudo terminar de hablar porque había sido interrumpido por el alemán.

- No jodas, inspector - masculló, fastiado con la maldita actitud del rubio -. El Cuartel General está siendo invadido y no podemos darnos el lujo de...

- ¿El Cuartel? ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Kanda?

Se volvió para ver al _Moyashi_, quien lucía terriblemente preocupado. Claro, después de todo, los demás seguían ahí. Estúpido _Moyashi_, sin ponerse a pensar en lo raro que era el asunto; el por qué le habían dejado salir en una situación como esta.

- Tenemos que ir a la torre. No podemos dejarlos así.

- _Moyashi_ idiota.

Allen parpadeó un par de veces, para luego bajar la mirada. Era obvio que al fin se había dado cuenta de que no podía hacer gran cosa con ese gran vientre y con su habilidad disminuída casi al mínimo. Aún y cuando, de alguna manera, se las había arreglado para activar su Inocencia en aquel callejón.

- De todas formas debes abrir el Arca. Es el lugar más seguro para ti y para el bebé.

El inglés volvió a mirarle con ansiedad para después asentir suavemente a pesar de las advertencias de Link de que estaba prohibido que Allen usara ese poder sin haber sido aprovado por los Comandantes. Estúpido inspector, que no sabía que el _Moyashi_ había abierto una puerta sin permiso. Sí, justamente esa vez que se lo jodió en la habitación del Músico. Oyó al menor resoplar para después tomar aire y hablar:

- Abriré una puerta. Ya lidiaré con el castigo por eso después, Link.

Sonrió socarronamente. Al fin el _Moyashi_ estaba rebelándose y eso le encantaba. Por eso le miró intensamente, con crecientes ganas de mandar todo a la mierda y jodérselo ahora mismo. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal, porque Allen se volvió para verle también, con un gesto de angustia en el rostro.

- ¿Qué tienes, _Moyashi_?

- No puedo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Walker? - Link se adelantó en su pregunta, con un tono de incredúlidad poco común en su voz.

- ¡No sé! ¡No puedo abrir el Arca!

El niño se estaba poniendo histérico, hasta podía escucharlo repasar por lo bajo la canción de cuna que hasta él conocía de memoria. Arqueó una ceja, sin saber qué demonios estaba pasando. Terminó por colocar una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del pequeño, intentando tranquilizarlo tan sólo porque sabía que podía afectar al bebé si el _Moyashi_ se alteraba de más. Pero pronto empezó a hacer presión, justo como lo hacía siempre, deteniéndose sólo cuando el chiquillo se quejó. Sonrió de lado, satisfecho con eso. Al menos le había obligado a borrar esa cara de preocupación que tanto le fastidiaba.

- No es tiempo de eso - oyó decir al inspector, a pesar de que él estaba mucho más concentrado en Allen -. No es como si no pasara nada, es algo muy preocupante que no puedas usar el Arca, Walker.

Era cierto, con una mierda, claro que era cierto. Era extraño y, sin duda alguna, los Comandantes Supremos se pondría locos si se enteraban que Allen había perdido la capacidad de abrir puertas al Arca a voluntad. Porque eso era lo que pasaba, ¿verdad?

- Aún podemos buscar la puerta que estaba aquí, ¿no?

- No podemos usarla si no hay nadie que abra del otro lado - informó el alemán, destruyendo las pocas esperanzas que había demostrado el menor -. Si no tienes el poder de abrir la puerta no creo que sirva de mucho.

Maldijo entre dientes, sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que tenía qué hacer, lo cual le jodía bastante. A decir verdad, la Orden no le interesaba. Nunca le había importado, al menos no como el _Moyashi_. Y no pensaba arriesgar la vida de su bebé tampoco, no de nuevo.

- El estúpido supervisor dijo que el lugar más seguro para el _Moyashi_ era con esa mujer llamada Miranda - masculló, sin intenciones verdaderas de tomar ese riesgo innecesario.

- ¿El supervisor Komui planea usar la Inocencia de Lotto para proteger a Walker y a su criatura?

- _Che_. En realidad fue idea de ese maldito inspector - dijo, entre dientes, apretando los puños ligeramente al recordar lo que ese sujeto le había hecho al menor. Otro más sumado a su lista negra, aún si no se acercaba ni de lejos al jodido _Noah_. Ese secretario querría tener cerca al pequeño imbécil para poder controlarlo, de eso no había duda.

- Pero para eso tendríamos que regresar a la torre...

Allen habló en voz muy baja, por lo que se volvió para verle una vez más. El _Moyashi_ acariciaba su abdomen muy suavemente, casi como si quisiera tranquilizar al hijo de ambos con ese toque tan gentil. Tal vez estaría adolorido si el bebé había decidido a moverse violentamente de nuevo. Chasqueó la lengua, sabiendo que todo esto era consecuencia de los conflictos emocionales que el mocoso estaba experimentando.

- Entonces debemos regresar.

Arqueó una ceja, mirando a Link como si hubiera dicho una completa locura. No, espera, era una jodida locura. De ninguna forma iba a dejar que Allen regresara a ese lugar en estas circunstancias.

- Si el secretario Lvellie dijo que era necesario, entonces así debe de hacerse - anunció el inspector, sin darle oportunidad de nada más que de maldecir para luego ser ignorado -. No podremos proteger a Walker si nos quedamos aquí y hay otro ataque.

Apretó los dientes, desviando la mirada, por primera vez dudando un poco de su propia capacidad. Sí, él, Yu Kanda, el maldito bastardo hijo de puta con un ego y orgullo enormes estaba dudando. Todo porque temía por ese estúpido chiquillo y no estaba seguro de si podría pelear contra ese _Noah_ si aparecía debido a la sola presencia de este niño. Aunque no lo diría, por supuesto. No iba a admitir que sentía algo parecido al miedo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Trató de balancear las cosas, decidir qué era menos arriesgado. Pero no era sencillo, mucho menos ahora que tenía a ese niñito frente a él, viéndose de esa forma tan tentadora e inocente a la vez. Resopló con fuerza, maldiciendo entre dientes.

- ¡Kanda!

Se sobresaltó de forma apenas visible, dándose cuenta de que Allen le llamaba. Pronto se dio cuenta del por qué: varios _akuma_ habían aparecido, lanzándose contra ellos. De inmediato desenfundó a _Mugen_, apartando al _Moyashi_ de la forma más suave que pudo a pesar de la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo. Apenas se dio cuenta de que el inspector también se había lanzado a pelear junto a él, aún si no podía destruir esos demonios al no ser exorcista. Claro, ese sujeto se tomaba muy en serio su papel como niñera del _Moyashi_ después de todo.

Eran pocos _akuma_, como si el enemigo sólo quisiera provocarlos. O decirles que podían ser atacados cuando fuera. Todo cuando tenían en sus manos a este pequeño niño embarazado. Chasqueó la lengua, acabando con el último _akuma_ rápidamente. No había tardado más de un par de minutos el deshacerse de los enemigos, pero no tenía idea de cuándo ese _Noah_ se le ocurriría regresar o a mandar tantos _akuma_ que no podría con ellos por sí mismo y, al mismo tiempo, asegurarse de que el niño no saliera herido.

Realmente tendrían que regresar a la Orden. Aunque eso también sería peligroso; no tenía idea de cómo estaría la situación allá, si podría llevar a Allen a donde estaba esa mujer y mantenerlo a salvo.

- Tenemos que irnos - dijo el inspector, distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos -. Vamos al puerto y usemos un bote para volver a la torre.

Masculló un insulto entre dientes contra el alemán, pero no le discutió nada. Sólo tomó al _Moyashi_ de la muñeca derecha, sacándolo de balance y ganándose una queja por parte del menor por no haberle avisado lo que haría. Le ignoró, obligándole a caminar. No había tiempo qué perder, mientras más pronto llegaran con esa mujer Miranda, más pronto podría poner sus pensamientos en orden y terminar con lo que había empezado con ese _Noah_.

- Recuerda que no debes de lastimar a Walker, Yu Kanda.

- _Che_.

Jodido inspector, como si no supiera que esto no era nada comparado con lo que le hacía en la cama. Sonrió maliciosamente, al menos satisfecho con poder despejarse un poco, si es que a eso se le podría llamar despejar la mente. Escuchó a Allen resoplar, caminando más rápido a su lado con tal de no quedarse atrás. El chiquillo era un terco de primera, el rubio debería de saberlo. De hecho, si no fuera porque lo necesitaba para ayudarse a caminar y mantener el equilibrio al mismo tiempo, el mocoso se hubiera zafado del agarre. Así que estaba aprovechándose de eso, sintiendo el calor que el otro desprendía al estar tan cerca de él.

Miró a su golem negro, el cual volaba al lado de esa bolita dorada endemoniada que no parecía muy feliz por la forma en que estaba tratando a su amo. Pero no tenía tiempo de concentrarse en Timcanpy, de hecho, lo que pensaba ahora era por qué Komui no había llamado de nuevo para asegurarse que el menor estuviera bien con lo insistente que había sido antes de que los dejaran salir al pueblo y por como preguntó por él en cuanto le llamó. Tampoco podía escuchar más ruido, nadie más estaba comunicándose con ellos. Algo raro, tanto que incluso el maldito inspector lucía algo preocupado. Joder.

- ¿Cómo haremos para encontrar a Miranda-_san_? ¿Te dijo Komui-_san_ en dónde está? ¿Cómo están los demás? - preguntó el niño, obligándole a observarle fijamente una vez más.

- No. No tengo ni una puta idea de qué está pasando ahí, _Moyashi_ - respondió, moderando su voz para sonar más molesto de lo que en realidad estaba por esa razón. No, la razón de su furia era otra cosa.

Allen sólo bajó la mirada, sin decir nada más como si hubiera decidido no molestarle más, luciendo realmente deprimido. Chasqueó la lengua, dejando de sostenerlo con tanta fuerza. Estúpido _Moyashi_, tan idiota preocupándose por las otras personas cuando el que necesitaba más atención era él. Como siempre, ese mártir sin remedio.

- ¿Seguro que la gente del pueblo consiguió evacuar, Link? ¿Los buscadores también están bien? - musitó el chiquillo, muy bajo, preguntándole al inspector como si él no estuviera presente. Confirmándole lo que pensaba de él. Tan predecible.

Por su lado, el rubio sólo asintió, sin quitarle la vista de encima a él, como si quisiera asegurarse que no lastimara más al niñito. Se dio cuenta de que el inspector mentía, o que al menos no decía toda la verdad. Gente había muerto, pero el mocoso debía estar acostumbrado a eso. Estaban en guerra después de todo; ya tendría que recordárselo después. Cuando no tuviera una maraña de pensamientos, dudas y maldiciones en su cabeza como nunca antes.

Llegaron al puerto luego de ser atacados por un par de _akuma_ una vez más. Se estaban burlando de ellos, los estaban poniendo a prueba. No, a él, sólo a él. Debía de tratarse de ese _Noah_. Maldijo de nuevo, observando al inspector buscando un bote para que pudieran huir. "_Huir_". Como odiaba esa palabra.

Pero sentir al _Moyashi_ tomar su mano con suavidad le hizo olvidarse de prácticamente todo. Allen no lo estaba mirando, como si estuviera apenado por ese gesto. Bueno, debería de estarlo. Era una demostración de debilidad y sensibilidad que no debía mostrar nadie, ni siquiera un _Moyashi_ embarazado. Tan débil como para admitir que estaba asustado y que por eso era que estaba apretando su mano de esa forma. Sin embargo, él también era débil. Y lo era, no sólo por su fracaso al dejar que se escapara el tal Tyki Mikk, sino porque también había apretado la mano del niño de vuelta. Sí, asquerosamente débil y patético.

Soltó la mano del _Moyashi_ sólo hasta que el inspector les llamó para que abordaran el pequeño bote que consiguió encontrar. Chasqueó la lengua, tomando nuevamente la muñeca derecha del niñito para obligarle a seguir adelante. El mocoso volvió a quejarse, aunque esta vez sabía que lo hacía por pura costumbre y no porque le estuviera lastimando de verdad.

Tuvo que ayudarle a subir, por supuesto. No iba a dejar que el rubio lo hiciera; ya había manoseado lo suficiente a su _Moyashi_ en todo este día como para dejarle hacerlo otra vez. Allen se acomodó poco a poco, visiblemente fastidiado por su incapacidad de hacer todo como antes. Le hizo sonreír de lado, burlándose inconscientemente del niño como era su costumbre.

- _Che_. Estúpido _Moyashi_.

- ¿Qué? ¡No he hecho nada, _Bakanda_!

- _Mhm_. Tal vez sea por eso que eres estúpido.

- ¡Oye!

- Dejen de discutir de una vez - exclamó Link, cortándoles su rutina diaria de discusiones sin sentido -. Estamos bajo una seria amenaza y nuestra prioridad es poner a salvo a Walker y después pelear por la Orden Oscura.

Apretó los dientes, sentándose y cruzándose de piernas, con un gesto de enfado dibujado en el rostro. Joder, el inspector tenía razón, claro que sí. Pero simplemente quería darse el maldito gusto de pretender por un momento que en realidad no le importaba ser exorcista a pesar de todo. _De todo_.

- Lo sentimos, Link.

El mocoso se había disculpado por ambos a pesar de que a Kanda le importaba muy poco lo que el alemán pensara de él. El _Moyashi_ siempre trataba de excusarse por los dos, cosa que, más que molestarle, le llamaba la atención porque era algo totalmente inútil.

Que Link tomara un remo para guiar el bote no lo distrajo para nada de observar al _Moyashi_ como normalmente lo hacía. Maldito niñato, luciendo tan tentador como siempre al sentarse de esa forma y mirar al agua como si de un paseo se tratase. Era cierto que lucía preocupado, pero eso no le quitaba ese aire infantil que tenía y que dudaba que fuera a perder con el pasar de los años. _Años_. Le hubiera gustado tener tanto tiempo para eso...

- Pronto llegaremos. Prepárense.

Parpadeó, sin saber qué tanto tiempo en realidad había pasado perdido en sus pensamientos, sin haberse enterado si habían pasado minutos u horas enteras. Lo suyo no era pensar, al menos no en estas cosas. Mejor debería concentrarse en la batalla que le esperaba a pesar de que quisiera evitarla, más que nada para poder permanecer más tiempo al lado del pequeño idiota.

Resopló, apenas intentando ponerse de pie en el bote cuando escuchó al _Moyashi_ dar un respingo. No le hubiera dado mucha importancia de no ser porque el chiquillo se inclinó hacia el borde del bote, observando el agua para luego extender el brazo.

- ¿Qué jodidos te pasa, idiota? - se acercó hasta el menor para apartarlo de inmediato. El pequeño imbécil no se había puesto a pensar que podía caerse fácilmente al agua con lo torpe que era.

Apretó los dientes, gruñendo por lo bajo y dispuesto a insultarlo de nuevo hasta que se dio cuenta del por qué el _Moyashi_ había actuado de esa manera. El inspector se había puesto tras de ellos, mirando también hacia el agua, conteniendo la respiración.

- Es el supervisor Andrew Nansen de la rama de Oceanía.

Estaba muerto. Era un cadáver flotando en el río y había sido Allen quien lo había descubierto. El niño no había respondido tan escandalósamente como pensó que lo haría, pero seguramente era porque sabía que esa persona llevaba tiempo sin vida. Por su lado, Howard Link sí parecía alterado. Y era toda una escena, considerando que raramente reaccionaba ante nada. Estaba hablando en alemán, podía reconocer el idioma aunque no lo entendía.

- _Che_. Es peor de lo que pensabas, ¿no?

El rubio le miró unos instantes para luego voltearse y guiar el bote hasta la orilla del río. No tenía idea de lo que el inspector estaba pensando, pero seguro ya no estaba tan confiado con respecto a que buscar a la mujer Miranda, dejar a Allen con ella no iba a ser tan sencillo.

Ayudó al niño a salir del bote cuando él logró pisar el suelo, recordando fugázmente esa vez que ambos escaparon al pueblo sólo para luego volver al decidirse hacerse cargo de ese bebé que pronto estaría en el vientre del _Moyashi_ en ese entonces. Ahora el muchachito tenía una gran barriga de nueve meses y estaba a punto de entrar en ese lugar que parecía ser un auténtico caos luego de haberse encontrado a ese supervisor muerto.

Se colocó frente al mocoso, observándole penetrantemente antes de arrodillarse. Le divirtió de sobremanera que el menor se sonrojara de esa forma tan evidente, como si por fin lo hubiera despertado del aletargamiento en que había estado sumido por largo tiempo.

- ¿Qu-qué? ¿¡_Bakanda_!? ¿Cómo demonios puedes estar pensando en _eso_ en estos momentos?

El _Moyashi_ le había tirado fuertemente del cabello en cuando tomó la falda del vestido ante la mirada incrédula del inspector. Sonrió socarronamente, para después rasgar la tela para abrir el vestido, dándole así más libertad al chiquillo para moverse. Era una pena, realmente le habría gustado follarse al niñito con ese lindo vestido puesto, pero eso era lo de menos ahora. Se levantó al poco tiempo, viendo de reojo al _Moyashi_ aún rojo por lo que había pasado.

- Es mejor así, no quiero que te tropieces y te lastimes con lo torpe que eres.

Se apartó de inmediato, arreglándose el uniforme. Era tiempo de terminar con esto.

- Hay _akuma_ por todos lados - susurró el _Moyashi_, aunque pudo escucharlo perfectamente -. Y no sabemos en dónde está Miranda-_san_.

- Tendremos que averiguarlo entonces.

No fue sencillo. Claro que no. Sobre todo porque tenía que ocuparse del _Moyashi_ a pesar de que esos monstruos atacaran. Al menos Allen era de utilidad por su ojo maldito, y, extrañamente, parecía muy satisfecho con eso. Lo razonó un poco: tanto tiempo sin poder pelear, esto debía ser algo que le proporcionaba algo de alivio de cierta forma.

Pero eran demasiados. Tantos que el_ Moyashi_ sólo podía tartamudear y decir que, aún así, la gran mayoría estaban concentrados en un sólo lugar, cosa que parecía preocuparle de sobremanera.

- Debemos encontrar a Lotto - repitió el inspector, aunque Kanda sabía que ese sujeto estaba más bien pensando en otra cosa que no era el _Moyashi_.

- ¡Cuida-...!

Logró apartar al niñito del ataque de ese _akuma_ nivel tres. Esto sí que le estaba dando problemas. Para él era muy sencillo acabar con todos esos demonios de una sóla vez, pero con este mocoso cerca simplemente no podía pelear como quería. Sí, esto era lo que se temía, no poder concentrarse adecuadamente.

Le abrazó sólo para ponerlo tras de él, tomando a _Mugen_ para intentar matar al molesto nivel tres. Pero algo acabó con el _akuma_ antes que tan siquiera pudiera saltar hacia él.

- Quítense de enmedio si no saben pelear, mocosos.

Frunció el ceño. Ese jodido vampiro estaba justo ahí, con una personalidad que no lograba reconocer luego de haberle visto temblar como niñita. Entonces era eso lo que pasaba cuando este tipo activaba su Inocencia. Todos los _akuma_ cercanos fueron liquidados con ayuda del rumano, aún si no iba a admitir que si no hubiera sido por ese exorcista no hubiera podido luchar y proteger al _Moyashi_ al mismo tiempo. Hasta era casi como si les hubieran mandado matar al chiquillo y por eso eran tan insistentes en atacarlo.

- Krory.

El aludido se volvió para ver al _Moyashi_, aún luciendo ese gesto temible en su rostro. También él permaneció en silencio, esperando a que el estúpido niño se decidiera a decir lo que fuera que iba a decir.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con los _akuma_? ¿Por qué se han movido de lugar? - el _Moyashi_ lucía un gesto de total seriedad, contrastando bastante con el hecho de que aún estaba vestido como mujer y claro, que estaba embarazado.

El vampiro le observó por unos instantes antes de contestarle.

- Atacaron al escuadrón científico. Aún hay algunos por ahí, pero casi todos se han ido...

- Por Hevlaska.

Resopló, maldiciendo una vez más. Todo estaba jodido. No tenía idea de qué demonios iba a pasar ahora o qué debía hacer. No estaba acostumbrado a esto, no se suponía que tuviera este tipo de problemas. Apretó los dientes. Odiaba esta mierda.

- ¿En dónde está Lotto? - preguntó Link, reaccionando por fin luego de permanecer tanto tiempo en silencio.

- La señorita Miranda se encuentra cruzando la sección científica que ya fue atacada, directo por este pasillo. Tenemos que volver ahí de vez en cuando para recuperarnos de nuestras heridas - gruñó el rumano, dándoles la espalda -. Ahora, si no piensan pelear, será mejor que se larguen.

- _Che_. No me jodas, maldito bastardo.

- ¡Kanda!

Se dio cuenta esta vez. Era difícil no hacerlo cuando una de las paredes colapsó, dando paso a una gran mano. Era uno de esos _akuma_, esos que habían atacado en Japón. Como siempre, colocó al _Moyashi_ tras de sí, aún si sabía que no sería suficiente esta vez. No podía acabar con ese monstruo así.

- Encárguense, exorcistas. Yo llevaré a Walker con Lotto.

Miró al inspector por unos segundos. No quería dejar ir al _Moyashi_, aún si sabía que era lo mejor. Con eso el niño estaría a salvo y él podría pelear sin mirar atrás cada cinco segundos para asegurarse que el mocoso estuviera bien.

Pero no había tiempo que perder. Empujó al menor para que se largara cuanto antes, aunque éste sólo le miraba con un gesto suplicante que le enfadaba. ¿Qué demonios no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía? Se suponía que debía protegerse a sí mismo. Escuchó un crujido, dándose cuenta de que el vampiro exorcista ya había empezado con la pelea luego de haberles insultado una vez más. Frunció el ceño, pensando en cómo se las cobraría con ese sujeto.

- Kanda...

- _Che_. _Moyashi_...

Se acercó a él, aunque no lo suficiente como para tocarlo. Trató de mostrarse serio e indiferente, pensando que eso era lo mejor para el niñito y para él mismo

- Recuerda tu promesa.

Los ojos del chiquillo se humedecieron, de eso se pudo dar cuenta perfectamente. Pero no le mostró ningún otro signo de ansiedad o nerviosismo. El estúpido _Moyashi_ estaba tratando de no preocuparle, eso era obvio. Ese idiota.

- Recuerda la tuya también.

Sonrió con malicia al oírle susurrar de esa forma. Se dio la vuelta para ir a pelear de una vez por todas, sin volver la vista atrás, pues sabía que la debilidad estaría de vuelta y no podría seguir con cumpliendo con su deber como exorcista. Todo por causa de este niño.

Por eso no le vio otra vez. Tendría que confiar ciegamente. Otra cosa que odiaba. Soltó una risita irónica, empuñando a _Mugen_ antes de acompañar al vampiro en la pelea.

Esperando que su debilidad no lo traicionara de nuevo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

No se permitió llorar, aún y cuando sabía que Kanda no podía verle ya. Lo había repetido miles de veces en su cabeza, eso de que no le gustaba derramar más lágrimas (cuya cantidad había aumentado gracias a las dichosas hormonas), mucho menos frente a Kanda. Peor aún cuando sabía que el mayor estaba distraído por su culpa. Por él y por su bebé.

Allen lo sabía. Ya había visto a Kanda pelear antes, y era obvio que no estaba dando todo de sí. Se veía tan distraído; algo que no pensó que fuera posible en Kanda, quien era alguien frío y calculador a sus ojos a pesar de que conociera un lado del samurái que nadie más veía. Era simplemente raro verle así.

Link le estaba ayudando a caminar, cosa que pasaba a menudo. Claro, no en estas circunstancias. No cuando el Cuartel General estaba siendo atacado por segunda vez en muy poco tiempo. Al parecer el Conde del Milenio había decidido que era suficiente de hacerlos esperar y que era hora de destruirlos ya. Se mordió el labio inferior, pidiendo por el bienestar de todos sus amigos y de las otras personas que vivían aquí. Era cierto que muchos le miraban mal desde lo de Tyki, pero simplemente no podía odiarlos. No era culpa de ellos. Era suya.

Kanda había peleado contra el _Noah_ y no lucía muy feliz cuando regresó. No supo cuánto tiempo se había ido, pero verle le produjo un gran alivio a pesar de esa cara de enfado del samurái. Es que su bebé había estado tan inquieto, moviéndose mucho y pateando lo suficientemente fuerte como para provocarle más del ligero dolor que aún sentía luego de que su Inocencia se activó por sí misma. Claro que no era nada comparado con lo que sentía en el pecho al tener que dejar a Kanda de esa forma. Justo como lo había hecho esta vez.

Era lo correcto. Eso era. No había otra explicación posible y debía atenerse a las circunstancias que le rodeaban. Había hecho esa promesa después de todo. Y Kanda también había prometido algo, que estaría ahí con él cuando el hijo de ambos naciera. Así que no debía preocuparse, dejarle todo al japonés y tener confianza ya que él era un hombre de palabra. Lo malo era que estar lejos no le estaba ayudando del todo. Kanda y Krory debían estar terminando ya de pelear, o al menos eso esperaba por todo el tiempo que les estaba tomando a él y a Link el caminar por la Orden.

Además, apenas se había dado cuenta de que Timcanpy se había desaparecido en cuando llegaron a la Orden. Había estando tan concentrado en Kanda y en lo que pasaba con los _akuma_ que no se enteró cuando el golem salió del vestido para marcharse. Resopló. Esperaba que Tim hubiera ido a buscar a Komui por cuenta propia o a los chicos para informarles que estaban de vuelta.

Seguía perdido en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones. En lo culpable que se sentía por no poder ayudar a Kanda como quisiera. Sí, seguía pensando, y fue por eso que apenas se enteró de nada hasta que Link lo empujó. Una pared se había derrumbado, aunque no podía ver ningún _akuma_ cercano. Negó rápidamente con la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que el inspector no estaba a su lado. Miró hacia los escombros, asustándose aún más.

- ¿Link? ¿Estás bien? - preguntó, acercándose lo más rápido que pudo al montón de piedras.

- Walker - abrió los ojos, escuchando la voz ahogada del inspector. Suspiró de alivio con suavidad -, el ala científica está cerca. Espera un momento y no te muevas, por favor.

Asintió, dudando un poco. Link no estaba bien, eso era obvio. Podía escuchar al alemán moviendo rocas, por lo que al parecer estaba atrapado. Abrió la boca, dispuesto a preguntar si podía ayudarle en algo cuando oyó una cosa más. Se volvió muy despacio, intentando escuchar con más atención lo que era.

Sollozos, eran sollozos.

Se puso de pie con cuidado, colocando una de sus manos sobre su vientre. Las pataditas de su bebé habían vuelto, aunque sólo era una ligera molestia. Alguien estaba llorando, alguien estaba totalmente desprotegido. Y estaba muy cerca, así que sólo tendría que ver quién era para ayudarlo.

No se detuvo a pensar por mucho tiempo que Link le había pedido que esperara. No, porque esa persona estaba sufriendo y él quería ayudarlo. Además, no había _akuma_ cerca.

O al menos eso pensaba.

Llegó al barandal para ver el primer piso. Se tapó la boca con ambas manos al ver la masacre que estaba frente a él.

Había sangre por todos lados, muchos cuerpos de _akuma_ nivel tres gigantescos destrozados. Pero lo más impresionante para él eran los cuerpos humanos. Cuerpos sin cabeza. Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, apenas pudiendo soportar la visión por lo que tuvo que desviar la mirada por unos segundos antes de tomar valor para atreverse a enfrentar aquello de nuevo. Se preguntó por los otros exorcistas, en dónde estaban, si estarían bien luego de ver esta matanza. Tragó saliva con dificultad, dispuesto a volverse para ayudar a Link a salir aún si el inspector no se lo hubiera pedido. Lo que fuera era mejor que quedarse ahí.

Pero luego lo oyó de nuevo. Ese claro llanto.

Bajó por las escaleras con cuidado, sintiendo que su bebé estaba más inquieto cada vez. Cosa que seguramente era su culpa por estar tan nervioso y aterrado. Porque no estaba preparado para encontrarse con que quien lloraba era Johnny Gill. El científico estaba rodeado de sangre y de cadáveres. Sintió un horrible nudo en la garganta que no le permitó hablar.

- Tup... Tup...

- Joh-nny - susurró, apenas logrando aclararse la garganta -, ¿en dónde están los demás? ¿Qu-qué ha pasado?

Sin embargo, el científico no respondía. Simplemente seguía llorando, lamentándose, mascullando el nombre de Tup entre dientes. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el hombre parecía estar herido, cosa que le preocupó aún más que por el paradero del resto de los miembros del equipo científico. Iba a llamar a Johnny una vez más, a pedirle que fuera con ellos a donde estaba Miranda para que pudiera curarse aunque fuera por poco tiempo.

De pronto, algo lo distrajo por completo: algo se estaba moviendo entre los escombros. No era para menos, no cuando estaban bajo ataque. Miró hacia todos lados, muy preocupado. Tenía a un científico herido y no había exorcistas que pudieran ayudarle. Dejó de pensar en cuanto visualizó algo raro, algo surgiendo entre los cuerpos de _akuma_ que estaban regados por todo el piso. El sonido y los movimientos le paralizaron por completo, ya que sólo podía observar lo que pasaba en esa montaña sanguinolenta.

Luego de unos segundos emergió por completo, obligándole a parpadear para asegurarse que de verdad estaba viendo aquello. Una figura blanca estaba frente a él; una mujer de largo cabello que parecía elevarse aunque no hubiera viento alguna, con las manos juntas como si estuviera orando, con una expresión solemne en el rostro.

Pero eso no era lo más impresionante. No, porque lo que Allen no podía dejar de ver era el gran vientre de la figura. Parecía embarazada, de nueve meses. Justo como él. Sin embargo, había algo más; ese abdomen tan prominente tenía grabado en él un número: _cuatro_.

Repentinamente, todo comenzó a temblar. Una luz enceguecedora le obligó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, protegiéndose con el brazo derecho. Dejó de brillar al poco tiempo, aunque lo que le hizo alterarse de nuevo fue que su ojo se activó. _Akuma_.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar una risa inundar todo el lugar. Era una risita muy aguda, casi como si se tratara de un niño. Parpadeó, confundido y atemorizado. Elevó la mirada, dándose cuenta de que la figura ya no era más la misma. La mujer estaba inclinada hacia atrás y su vientre estaba... destrozado.

La risa aumentó de volumen. Su ojo izquierdo reaccionó con más fuerza.

Unos pequeños dedos se asomaron desde atrás de la figura mutilada y, después... Sus piernas temblaban.

- ¡Soy nivel cuatrooo!

_Nivel cuatro._

Sintió el estómago revuelto. No podía dejar de verlo. Simplemente no podía.

Se llevó la mano derecha a la boca, callendo de rodillas en el suelo. Ya no pudo evitarlo: vomitó, dando un par de dolorosas arcadas antes de detenerse. Estaba llorando.

Era lo más horrible que había visto en toda su vida. Tanto tiempo pudiendo ver el alma de _akuma_, todo ese tiempo no le había preparado para esto. El alma que estaba atrapada, ya no era... Ni siquiera podía mirarla de nuevo. El flujo de lágrimas aumentó, por lo que tuvo que tallarse el rostro para intentar detenerse. Apretó los dientes, sin poder dejar de pensar en esa alma perdida.

- ¿Estás llorando?

El _akuma_ se estaba acercando a él, hablándole con una dulce voz de niño, pero no se atrevió a verle de nuevo. Abrió los ojos de nuevo cuando sintió una mano temblorosa sobre la suya. Miró hacia un lado, observando al pobre científico tumbado en el suelo, llorando también. Aún si era por una razón diferente.

- Ayuda... Ayúdame, Allen. Lo siento tanto...

Su semblante se entristeció. Claro que quería ayudarlo, claro que quería sacarlo de aquí y protegerle; pero, ¿qué acaso Johnny no se daba cuenta de su situación? ¿Qué no recordaba que...?

Dio un respingo para luego quedarse paralizado por completo cuando una pequeña mano se posó sobre su vientre. Se volvió poco a poco, encontrándose con el _akuma_ que no quería volver a ver nunca más. Le estaba tocando, de una manera algo brusca, aunque sin hacerle daño en realidad. El _akuma_ sonrió con suavidad, una sonrisa inocente pero perturbadora a la vez.

- Él es como yo, ¿verdad? Nacerá como yo.

Separó los labios, negando rápidamente con la cabeza, impactado y aterrado al mismo tiempo por esas simples palabras en esa voz infantil.

- No, no... - susurró, incapaz de alzar la voz aunque quisiera.

El _akuma_ sonreía, él estaba temblando. Podía escuchar a Johnny llorar, pero ahora mismo no podía despejar su mente. Su bebé se estaba moviendo violentamente de nuevo, casi como si sintiera que eso que lo estaba acariciando era una amenaza tanto para él como para su papá. Apretó los párpados, sin saber cómo demonios iba a proteger a su bebito de una amenaza como esta.

Quería activar su Inocencia. Por Dios que quería hacerlo para poder pelear aunque fuera cinco segundos, lo suficiente para distraerlo y poder escapar. Pero no podía, su Inocencia no respondía como lo hizo hacía unas horas en ese callejón con Kanda.

"_Kanda_."

- Oh, sí. Soy un arma del Conde del Milenio, se supone que debo de matarlos a todos, entonces...

El pequeño discurso del _akuma_ se detuvo, por lo que elevó la mirada otra vez. Alguien había apartado al monstruo de su lado, provocando que pudiera despejarse un poco.

- ¡Allen!

- ¿Ma-Marie...?

El exorcista estaba sosteniendo al _akuma_ con sus hilos, aunque el demonio no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo por soltarse. Sólo seguía observando a Allen, como si fuera lo único que le importara en esos instantes.

- ¡Huye! ¡Corre de una vez...!

No tuvo que ponerse de pie; lo habían ayudado a levantarse. Volvió la mirada. Link estaba a su lado de nuevo, mirándole con un gesto de furia en el rostro. Pensó en disculparse, pero no tuvo tiempo porque el inspector le obligó a caminar.

- No podemos irnos. Johnny, Marie...

- Silencio, Walker - masculló Link, inclinándose para ayudar al científico a ponerse de pie también, cosa que Allen agradeció mentalmente -. Aún tenemos que llegar con Lotto.

- Marie no podrá solo con...

- No puedes hacer nada para ayudar - le interrumpió de nuevo el alemán -. Lo que debes hacer es proteger a ese exorcista que llevas en el vientre.

Tragó saliva, acariciando suavemente su abdomen. Howard Link tenía razón.

- Además, creo que Noise Marie sabe que Yu Kanda lo matará si deja que algo te pase a ti.

Se sonrojó levemente, asintiendo poco a poco. Tenía una promesa que cumplir. Así que intentó relajarse, no pensar y sólo dejarse llevar por Link, quien también batallaba con el científico Johnny. Aunque no podía dejar de repasar las palabras del _akuma_. Se mordió el labio inferior.

Se alejaron rápidamente, lo más que pudieron. No se atrevió a mirar atrás y a buscar a Marie para agradecerle. Sabía que era demasiado para una sola persona. Esperaba que Kanda y Krory se le unieran pronto. Demonios, quería pelear por él mismo. Quería salvar esa alma corrompida antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Negó con suavidad. De nuevo su terquedad, de nuevo ese deseo de liberar a esos demonios de su sufrimiento. Otra vez era el jodido mártir que Kanda le decía que era.

- ¡A-Allen-_kun_!

Lo primero que escuchó cuando entró al campo protector de Inocencia del _Time Record_ fue el llamado tembloroso de Miranda. Luego hubo murmullos, algunas exclamaciones de asombro. Johnny se recuperó casi de inmediato, aunque no por eso dejó de sollozar. Muchos de los científicos se encontraban ahí, aunque no podía ver a Komui o a Reever en ningún lado. Y no había exorcistas presentes, tan sólo la alemana, quien parecía totalmente nerviosa por tener que mantener su Inocencia para que lo que sea que hubiera afuera no lastimara a las personas que estaban ahí. Así que se arrodilló a su lado, muy despacio. Ella parpadeó, mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Allen-_kun_?

Tomó una de las manos de la mujer para colocarla sobre su abdomen, dejándole sentir los ligeros movimientos de su bebé en su interior. Sintió como ella se relajaba, haciéndole sonreír por saber que podía ser útil de alguna forma. Incluso Kanda parecía calmarse cuando le tocaba de esa forma, al menos cuando sus intenciones eran otras que no fuera jodérselo (cosa que rara vez pasaba), así que pensó que podía ayudar a Miranda aunque no fuera precisamente placentero para él; aunque le ayudaba a no pensar demasiado, sólo se estaba concentrando en las pataditas de su bebé, así que también él podía sentir como su presión sanguínea disminuía luego de haber pasado por una horrible taquicardia.

La chica de cabello castaño estaba más tranquila, cosa rara viniendo de ella. Aunque, claro, no dejaba de mirarle con una gran sorpresa. Parecía querer decirle algo, porque abría la boca para luego cerrarla, indecisa. Después de bastante tiempo, él mismo iba a preguntarle qué le ocurría, si se sentía incómoda por esto, o que no se disculpara por nada si es que pensaba hacerlo como era su costumbre.

Pero algo le hizo olvidarse de Miranda.

Alguien más había entrado, alguien a quien reconoció de inmediato. El secretario Lvellie estaba ahí, pudo ver que Link lo saludaba de forma militar, como solía hacerlo siempre que se encontraba con su líder. El hombre estaba enfadado, de eso podía darse cuenta. Le vio recorrer la pequeña cópula con la mirada, observando a todos los presentes. Luego le miró directamente a él. Tragó saliva, tratando de adivinar qué era lo que el inspector le diría.

- El supervisor Komui Lee, el líder del escuadrón científico Reever Wenhamm y los exorcistas Lenalee Lee, Lavi y _Bookman_ se encuentran con Hevlaska. Sin embargo, al parecer están atrapados y no pueden retirarse del lugar para rechazar el ataca del _akuma_ nivel cuatro. El resto de los exorcistas ya se encuentran en el campo de batalla, incluyendo a los generales.

Sintió que el corazón se le encogía. Sus amigos estaban en peligro. ¿Y qué había pasado con los que estaban cautivos? ¿Acaso habían caído en manos del enemigo?

- Será mejor que vengas conmigo, Allen Walker.

Parpadeó, mirando al secretario directamente. ¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios podía hacer él en su estado? Era un estúpido niño embarazado, en palabras de Kanda. No iba a hacer nada más que estorbarles. Justo como lo había hecho con el samurái. Se preguntó fugázmente si también él estaría peleando contra ese _akuma_, si le estaría diciendo lo que le había dicho a él con respecto a su bebé.

- Debes abrir una puerta del Arca para rescatarles. La Inocencia de Lenalee Lee es lo que necesitamos para enfrentarnos a este nuevo enemigo.

Se puso de pie con dificultad, abriendo la boca para contestar. No podía hacerlo. No había podido abrir una puerta en el pueblo y no pensaba que pudiera hacerlo en la torre. Aunque podía intentarlo, claro.

- Puedo hacerlo aquí, no hay necesidad de...

- No - le cortó el secretario, sin darle oportunidad de explicarse -, las puertas abiertas deben de estar en lugares específicos, no regadas por toda la Orden. Tenemos que ir al salón donde se abren las puertas.

Negó con la cabeza. No iba a salir. Se arriesgó demasiado para llegar hasta donde estaba Miranda para que después le hicieran dejarlo. No podía pelear así. Sería totalmente inútil y estúpido de su parte salir y exponerse. Ya había cometido demasiados errores, antiguos y recientes. No iba a romper su promesa.

- Debes venir, Walker. A menos de que quieras hacerte responsable de la muerte de tus compañeros.

Se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, casi haciéndolo sangrar. La muerte de sus compañeros. Sus amigos. Intentó abrir una puerta, recitando mentalmente la canción del Músico, pero nada pasó. No había duda, sus poderes estaban siendo bloquedos por algo o alguien. Y no creía que moverse de lugar le fuera a ayudar ahora.

- Secretario Lvellie, la situación de Walker es delicada. No me parece recomendable sacarle del campo protector de la Inocencia de Lotto.

Miró a Link con sorpresa, algo extrañado porque el inspector se había atrevido a contradecir al secretario cuando se suponía que era su jefe. Incluso Link lo sabía, que lo mejor para Allen era quedarse en ese lugar. Pero el secretario negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

- Es una petición directa de los Comandantes Supremos, inspector Link. Así que será mejor que tome a Walker y que cumpla con las órdenes.

Link dudó un instante, eso lo pudo notar. Sin embargo, al final le había tomado del brazo para hacerle caminar de nuevo, a pesar de que se resistió en un principio. Quería cumplir su promesa a Kanda, quería mantenerse a salvo y proteger la vida del bebé de ambos. Salir era suicidio, no debía hacerlo.

- Por favor, Walker - abrió los ojos al oir el susurro de Link cerca de su oído -. Sólo trata de abrir la puerta y regresaremos cuanto antes.

Asintió, aún inseguro. Link estaba preocupado por él. Por él y por el bebé.

- ¡Allen-_kun_! - se detuvo, volviéndose para ver a quien le llamaba.

- ¿Miranda-_san_?

La mujer parecía angustiada. Era obvio que estaba nerviosa por él, pero parecía que aún quería decirle algo y no se decidía. Intentó decirle que podía hablarle de lo que quisiera ahora, que no debía avergonzarse o preocuparse por él; sin embargo, Link no le dejó. El secretario estaba disgustándose más y más. Así que sólo bajó la mirada, dejándose llevar y esperando que Link pudiera ayudarle si algo iba mal de nuevo.

Estaba mal.

Algo estaba mal.

Seguía intentado abrir una puerta al Arca, donde fuera que pasara. Quería hacerlo cuanto antes para poder regresar a la seguridad de la Inocencia de Miranda. Se acercaban cada vez más a donde se encontraban las puertas, siendo tan sólo acompañado por el inspector Link y el secretario Lvellie al haber dejado éste a sus guardias personales en donde se encontraban las demás personas refugiadas. Podía oír explosiones de vez en cuando, derrumbes y gritos. Los otros exorcistas estaban peleando contra ese _akuma_, ese que le provocaba una nueva sensación de náuseas de tan sólo recordarlo. Estaba pidiendo por poder abrir la puerta sin salir lastimado, sin que nadie más saliera herido. Quería reunirse con Kanda otra vez sin necesidad de que éste tratara de matarlo por haberse arriesgado otra vez.

Una explosión cercana hizo que el piso temblara, por lo que tuvo que sostenerse de Link para no caer al suelo. El inspector también lucía preocupado, algo raro de ver. Aunque no tanto como en estos instantes, cuando algo salió del boquete que había en la pared. No era _akuma_, no podía ver ningún alma cautiva.

- Aquí está Allen Walker. Allen Walker - apretó los labios, poniéndose aún más nervioso.

No era _akuma_, pero era una creación del Conde, de eso no había duda. Y le estaba buscando precisamente a él.

Pero no lo atacó.

No, la cosa esa se lanzó contra el secretario Lvellie. El hombre cayó de lleno en el suelo, por lo que esa cosa intentó acabarlo de nuevo. Fue entonces cuando Link le soltó, apartándolo a un lado para ser él quien protegiera al indefenso secretario. Nunca antes había visto a su inspector así, ni siquiera unos segundos antes, cuando parecía preocupado por él. No, ahora hasta le había dejado de lado, dejando su trabajo, cuidarle a él, para proteger al secretario. Sin saber por qué, le hizo sentir un poco de simpatía por Link. No sabía por qué, pero algo de eso había.

De pronto, todos los pensamientos que tenía le abandonaron. Todo porque sintió unos pequeños brazos rodeándole por detrás, unas manos sobre su vientre otra vez. No se atrevió a mirar atrás, ni siquiera cuando escuchó una risita que conocía muy bien.

- Al fin te he encontrado, mi querido Allen.

- Ro-Road...

Fue jalado hacia atrás sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Tan sólo le envolvió la oscuridad, sintió como su mente se desconectaba momentáneamente.

Después de todo, tampoco podría cumplir su promesa a Kanda esta vez.

**+ Continuará +**

**Notas finales**: LOL, odié este capi. Me costó mucho mucho escribirlo. Perdón por mi horrible manera de describir acción. Por cierto, sé que nada de esto es fidedigno al manga. No tengo perdón, pero así debía de ser. Hum, espero que nos veamos pronto, espero terminar la tesis también. Yo, espero muchas cosas. Sólo sé que no abandono, aunque me tarde mucho mucho, lo siento. _Bye_!

Odio escribir el nombre de las técnicas *_llora_*.

**(1)** Segunda ilusión. La técnica de doble espada.

**(2) **Primera ilusión. La técnica de los insectos infernales. La primera que se le conoce a Kanda, pues.

**(3)** Tercera ilusión. La técnica prohibida. Con un nombre demasiado largo que ni siquiera sé si está bien escrito o no. Mis disculpas. Significa algo así como "el ritual prohibido de las tres ilusiones". Y, claro, es la que drena la vida de Kanda.


	30. Abriendo heridas

**Stupid me says**: Estaba leyendo yo los _reviews_ que tengo en _Apostle_ (sí, soy una obsesiva, lo siento) y me encuentro con uno muy lindo. Je, no puedo creer que mi primera reacción fue soltar una carcajada y luego ponerme algo mal por el resto del día. La verdad duele bastante (_lol_). No voy a saltar como lo hacen la gran mayoría de los autores a defender su bebé sobre todos los que se hablen mal de él, no lo haré porque ese no es mi estilo. Tampoco daré excusas. Sí, es totalmente molesto. Sí, mi caracterización apesta, lo sé. Kanda y Allen se comportan como niños de cinco años. Lo de las peleas se vuelve viejo rápidamente. No hay nada más entre ellos que las discusiones infantiles, no tienen nada de química y blah. Sé que no tiene sentido, sé que este fanfic no tiene otra trama que "_¡OMG, hombre embarazado!"_. Y no, este no es un buen fanfic, nunca lo fue y nunca lo será; no tengo idea de por qué el _reviewer_ pensó que sería un buen fic. Es mi fantasía perversa sin sentido que me atreví a publicar. Sé que no tengo excusa, ya lo dije antes. Pero, _pero_... seguiré escribiendo. ¿Por qué? Porque me gusta mi fantasía perversa y tengo la vaga esperanza de que a alguien más le guste. Porque es una buena terapia para mí escribir a pesar de que casi no tengo tiempo de hacerlo (ni mucha inspiración a veces). Siento el _rant_, ahora me iré a mi esquina oscura a _angstear_ un rato sobre lo horrible que es mi fanfic *_sob_*. (En lo único que no estoy de acuerdo es que la calidad de un fanfic tiene que ver con la edad. Digo, yo puedo tener 12 o 70 años, eso no influye para nada en qué tan bueno es un escrito. Pero sí, soy vieja, tanto que no debería de escribir tan mal *_risita_*). Por cierto, esto es sólo un desahogo y ya. Nada importante en realidad. Es todo.

En fin, si tienen tan mal gusto como yo, disfruten este capi. Si no, pueden pisotear mi autoestima también *_sonrisa radiante_*. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y comentarios, realmente los aprecio y me ayudan a escribir. _**Kassy**__,_ gracias por seguir traduciendo mi pequeño rincón de torturas, muchas gracias por dedicarle parte de tu ajetreada vida, me hace sentirme una madre orgullosa (en serio). Perdón por este triste intento de capítulo, je.

**Notas especiales para el capítulo:** Lavi/Lenalee ligerito. Mucha sangre y violencia contra Allen especialmente (y un poco contra Miranda, _lol_ Kanda no tiene sentido del tacto), por lo que hay un Road/Allen muy del estilo de la primera. Así que si te trauma la idea de ver a un lindo niño embarazado sufriendo como nunca, esperaría que no entraras a leer aquí. O sé masoquista y ayúdame a aumentar mis pecados para irme a una _suite_ presidencial en el infierno. Gracias. Oh, y algo tan obsenamente OOC por parte de Kanda que creo que querrán apedrearme por eso (ya tengo algunas piedras listas para tirármelas a mí misma). Y, por último, la aparición de cierto personaje que muchos esperábamos (me incluyo) y que no es tan espectacular como pensaba, hum. Ya es todo *_toma aire_*.

**Rating**: M - _Gore liek woah_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ D Gray-man no me pertenece, es de Hoshino Katsura-_senseii_. Si me perteneciera, el encuentro de Allen con Road hubiera sido mucho más sangriento y cruel. Sí, aún más. Tal vez tanto como en este capítulo *_sonrisa malévola_*.

**Apóstol de Dios**

**30. Abriendo heridas**

Seguía maldiciendo entre dientes, apretando los puños y luciendo terriblemente mal. Traía a ese exorcista novato aferrado a él, lloriqueando algunas incoherencias mientras lo llevaba al lugar en donde estaba esa mujer llamada Miranda Lotto. Marie le había dicho que tenía que llevar ahí al exorcista chino para que se recuperara y, de paso, para ayudarse a sí mismo a curarse. Cosa que no necesitaba, por supuesto. Pero no discutió. Y no lo hizo porque sabía que en ese lugar era donde estaba Allen Walker.

Necesitaba verle, asegurarse de que el pequeño imbécil había llegado completo a ese lugar que parecía ser el único seguro para él. Para él y para el bebé de ambos. Algo en su cabeza le decía que no todo estaba tan bien como quería creer, una jodida duda aparecía en su mente sin permitirle pelear como quisiera.

Con una mierda, pensaba que, al dejar ir a Allen, su capacidad para luchar aumentaría al no tener que estar al pendiente del mocoso. Pero, la verdad, había tenido un efecto contraproducente. Por extraño que parezca, sentía que sus ataques eran mucho más débiles ahora que el niñito se había marchado. No era algo lógico, pero así era como le parecía, y no sólo era porque ese _akuma_ bastardo era lo más fuerte a lo que se había enfrentado en su vida. Joder, hasta con los _Noah_ había tenido oportunidad de atacar e, incluso, acabar con uno de ellos. En cambio, ese monstruo estaba en un nivel que era inalcanzable para él por más que le gustaría negárselo a sí mismo. Los generales Socalo y Nine estaban peleando a su lado y aún así no habían conseguido siquiera hacerle un rasguño. Su estúpido maestro se estaba encargando de proteger a algunos científicos y buscadores que habían quedado atrás y que no podían darse el lujo de llevar hasta donde estaba Lotto si querían que ésta aguantara todo ese tiempo que les llevaría acabar con ese nivel cuatro. Si es que lograban hacerlo antes de que los matara a todos.

Chasqueó la lengua, resistiendo el impulso de negar con la cabeza. Tenían que destruirlo. Los demás, por la Orden. Él, por Allen y por su bebé. Se había jurado a sí mismo que no los abandonaría de nuevo, por lo que no podía darse el lujo de morirse en esa batalla cuando no sólo estaba pensando en encontrar a esa persona en especial. Justo era por eso que, volvía a lo mismo, le perturbaba el hecho de que no pudiera pelear tan bien como antes, que incluso le parecía ir mejor cuando Allen estaba cerca. Una total estupidez, una tontería. Seguro era por la preocupación que sentía por el maldito mocoso. Una vez que viera que estaba a salvo ya podría relajarse y destruir a ese _akuma_ costara lo que costara.

- Ka-Kanda-_senpai_.

- _Che_.

Al fin habían llegado a ese lugar; justo donde Marie le había indicado. Entró, ignorando a Chaozii Han a pesar de que éste seguía llamándole. Pudo darse cuenta de que las personas que estaban dentro de ese campo protector se sobresaltaron al verle entrar, pero no le dio importancia. Todo porque estaba buscando con la mirada a cierto niño con canas que, se suponía, debía de ser condenadamente fácil de encontrar con esas características físicas tan distintivas. Pero no lo veía por ningún lado.

Frunció el ceño, intentando mantener el control, aún sin darle la más mínima importancia a su compañero exorcista. Mierda. Esto tenía que ser una jodida broma. Dirigió la mirada inmediatamente hacia esa mujer exorcista, quien pareció tensarse de inmediato ante su gesto de furia. Se acercó hacia ella dando largas zancadas, tomándola por los hombros a pesar de que la mujer estaba totalmente aterrada.

- ¿¡En dónde está!?

Miranda tartamudeó algo inentendible, la gente a su alrededor le estaba llamando para que se calmara, incluso Chaozii se había puesto de pie y se dirigía a él con ese fastidioso "Kanda-_senpai_" que tanto odiaba. Pero realmente no le importaba. Zarandeó a la chica sin medir su fuerza, apretando los dientes, su furia y desesperación aumentando a cada segundo que pasaba sin que la de cabello castaño pudiera decir palabra alguna.

- ¿¡En dónde jodidos está el _Moyashi_, maldita mujer!?

- ¡Se lo llevaron para que abriera el Arca!

Se apartó de Lotto al escuchar la voz temblorosa del científico Johnny Gill. No se detuvo a pensar en nada, ni siquiera pasó por su cabeza el disculparse con su pobre compañera exorcista, quien lucía ahora más atemorizada que nunca. Maldijo en japonés, dándose la vuelta para salir. Sabía que algo estaba mal. Sabía que no debía de haber confiado en ese inspector bastardo. Justo cuando iba a abandonar el campo de protección que proveía la Inocencia, la dueña de ésta le hizo detenerse.

- K-Kanda-_san_...

Le fulminó con la mirada nuevamente, aunque esta vez la chica tembló con violencia sólo para después tomar aire luego de varios intentos. La gente que estaba reunida esperaba, expectante, seguramente preguntándose el cómo era que Miranda Lotto se atrevía a hablarle a Kanda. Sin embargo, él mismo debía de estar pensando en por qué jodidos se detuvo para oírle cuando tenía que encontrar a cierto _Moyashi_ para matar a su niñera con sus propias manos.

- A-algo raro pasa. La I-Inocencia, m-mi Inocencia no... Cuando estaba con Allen-_kun_, yo...

Arqueó una ceja. Ella no decía nada más, pero su mente estaba reemplazando las cosas con lo que a él le pasaba. ¿Acaso esta mujer, Miranda Lotto, también sentía que era más fuerte cuando estaba al lado del menor? ¿No era sólo él...? Mierda, eso no tenía sentido alguno. Volvió a apretar con fuerza los dientes, no esperando un segundo más a que esa mujer se decidiera a terminar.

- Lo si-ento.

No escuchó más patéticas excusas ni explicaciones. Ni prestó atención a cierto exorcista novato que le recordó que tenían que volver al campo de batalla. Estaba decidido a encontrar a Allen él mismo, aún si tenía que arriesgar una pelea que ni siquiera consideraba suya. Aunque no sabía por dónde demonios empezar. Maldijo en voz alta, por primera vez pensando que tal vez habría sido buena idea preguntarle a alguno de esos idiotas todo lo que sabían con respecto al _Moyashi_.

Pero no tenía importancia. Podría arreglárselas por sí mismo, era lo que había hecho desde el principio después de todo.

- ¡Kanda!

Se volvió a pesar de que quería ignorar todo lo que no tuviera que ver con buscar a Allen. Era Marie quien lo llamaba, así que no pudo limitarse sólo a ignorarlo como lo había hecho con los demás. Aún así chasqueó la lengua, intentando lucir tranquilo a pesar de todo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Te ha mandado el viejo por mí?

- ¿Por qué trataste de esa forma a Miranda?

Le miró con incredúlidad, apenas procesando que estaba hablando de esa mujer de cabello castaño. Así que el otro exorcista había visitado ese lugar antes de ir por él. Y parecía enfadado, una mueca poco común en su compañero de equipo. Estuvo tentado a sonreír socarronamente, dándose cuenta de la razón casi sin quererlo. Pero no tenía tiempo qué perder ahora.

- Te necesitamos en el campo de batalla.

De nuevo le observó fijamente, sin detenerse a pensar el por qué se había dado ese cambio de tema en esta supuesta conversación.

- _Che_. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer - masculló, sorprendiéndole incluso a él mismo el que se hubiera dignado a responder. Bueno, se trataba de Marie después de todo, una de las pocas personas que de verdad estimaba de cierta forma.

- No podrás ayudar a Allen si no destruimos el nivel cuatro. La Orden no será segura para él si ese _akuma_ sigue con vida.

Frunció el ceño, muy levemente. No quería aceptar que Marie tenía razón en parte, ni, mucho menos, pretendía dejar que Allen saliera lastimado de alguna forma. Se suponía que debía estar bajo la protección de la Inocencia de esa mujer, maldita sea, ¿qué no fue eso lo que el mismo secretario Lvellie pidió? Apretó los dientes, sin decidirse. Otra vez estaba dudando.

Maldijo en japonés, ahogando las ganas que tenía de gritar de rabia. Marie tenía razón: tenía que cumplir con su deber como exorcista. Incluso era por el bien del estúpido _Moyashi_ y del bebé de ambos. Aunque eso significaba que tendría que confiar en ese bastardo de Howard Link. Y confiar en el _Moyashi_.

- ¿Kanda? - el otro exorcista le llamó de nuevo, con una voz más suave, parecida a su tono habitual.

Sabía que algo no estaba bien. Sabía que Allen podría estar en peligro. Pero también sabía que tenía que matar a ese _akuma_. Oyó una explosión, una más. Masculló algo entre dientes. Algo que juraría que era una obsenidad o alguna palabra mordaz o irónica. No lo era.

Había sido una especie de petición, un signo de debilidad más. Pidió en secreto por Allen, por su bebé. Odiaba esta decisión: hubiera sido más fácil llevarse lejos al mocoso de esta locura.

Volvió al campo de batalla al lado de Marie, inseguro, un estado de ánimo que no era común en él. Al menos antes de que pasara esto. Así como tampoco era normal el que pidiera por algo así, ante nadie, sólo soltando palabras estúpidas al aire como si realmente alguien que pudiera ayudarle le escuchara.

Escuchó una risita a lo lejos, la risa de ese _akuma_. Entonces supo que tenía que hacer esto. Que tenía que luchar y sobrevivir; que, nada más terminar, él mismo iría por su _Moyashi_ y lo castigaría nuevamente por hacerle sentir de esa forma. Sí, otra vez.

Sonrió maliciosamente, sin pensar que esto no era más que pura negación. Aún si dentro de él sabía que todo se estaba yendo a la jodida mierda.

Que ese _akuma_ de nivel cuatro no era el último de sus problemas. Porque tan sólo era el principio.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Abrió poco a poco los ojos, sin darse cuenta de dónde estaba. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, apartando sus dedos al darse cuenta de que estaban húmedos con sangre. Su sangre. Podía sentir una fría pared a sus espaldas, por lo que se recargó lentamente mientras trataba de entender qué había pasado. Colocó una de sus manos sobre su vientre, notando con gran alivio como su bebé le correspondía pateando con suavidad. Estaba bien después de todo, de no ser la herida que tenía en la cabeza.

Pero su sensación de tranquilidad duró muy poco.

Una vez más, su ojo izquierdo se había activado. De pronto, un par de _akuma_ nivel tres se acercaron a él, caminando y burlándose, comentando algo sobre su embarazo, el como matarían a su bebé. Se colocó en posición defensiva inconscientemente, como si pudiera hacerles frente a los monstruos frente a él, provocando que éstos rieran con más fuerza. Pero eso no le afectaba, no. No cuando podía ver perfectamente a esas almas condenadas dentro de esos cuerpos construídos por el Conde. Deseaba liberarlos, su mente le llamaba a destruírlos. Sin embargo, su cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo; no podía activar su Inocencia por más que quisiera, así que dejó de intentarlo. Tragó saliva, intentando no lucir nervioso a pesar de que estaba temblando ligeramente, pues temía por la seguridad de su bebé.

- Al fin nos encontramos, Allen Walker.

Parpadeó un par de veces al escuchar una voz femenina completamente desconocida. Una mujer estaba ahí, en esa habitación oscura, frente a él. Fue hasta que ella se acercó lo suficiente que pudo notar los estigmas en su frente. Un _Noah_.

Ella se acercó hacia él, haciendo que los _akuma_ se apartaran del camino, luego de hacer una pequeña reverencia. Él no podía dejar de mirarla, ese cabello y piel oscuros, esos ojos dorados le recordaban irremediablemente a Tyki Mikk. Sintió un vacío en el estómago, recordando la situación en la que estaba. Recordando también la promesa que le había hecho a Kanda y que había roto otra vez.

Fue por eso, por estar tan distraído, que no se dio cuenta que la mujer alzó la mano para golpearle en el rostro. Se sorprendió por la fuerza del ataque, pero, sobre todo, por la furia en la cara de ella. Tuvo que apoyarse en la pared nuevamente, queriendo evitar a toda costa el que su bebé saliera herido. Observó detenidamente a la mujer, preguntándose por qué parecía tan enojada. Era como si le hubiera hecho algo imperdonable, algo que tenía poco qué ver con el hecho de que fueran enemigos simplemente. Se protegió el vientre cuando ella volvió a golpearlo, intentando de nuevo invocar su Inocencia aunque fuera para protegerse un instante.

- Por tu culpa el huevo del Conde desapareció. Por culpa de _esto_ - emitió un quejido cuando la _Noah_ le tomó del brazo derecho, apretándolo contra la pared, colocando una de sus manos en su abdomen sin cuidado alguno -. Debo deshacerme de esto para recuperar lo que pertenece a mi amo...

La presión que ella ejercía sobre su vientre aumentó. Apretó los dientes, intentando zafarse del agarre de esa mujer. Gritó, furioso y aterrado al mismo tiempo. No podía dejar que esto pasara. No podía permitir que dañaran a su niño.

- ¡_Nee_, Lulu! Deja de manosear a mi Allen, ¿quieres?

Tomó aire a profundidad cuando la mujer le soltó al oír esa voz infantil, una que esta vez reconoció por completo. Road lamía una paleta con un gesto divertido en el rostro, como si disfrutara el verle así. Así, indefenso y patético, tirado en el suelo sin la más mínima posibilidad de defenderse.

La otra _Noah_ se alejó lentamente de él, todo sin dejar de mirarle un instante. Luego se quedó quieta, observando a Road por unos segundos antes de dejar esa habitación. Le sorprendió un poco esa actitud cuando esa mujer había intentado lastimarlo de esa forma tan violenta, como había aceptado casi de inmediato lo que Road le había dicho. Pero le había llamado de cierta forma. Lulu. Algo recordaba con ese nombre, algo que Tyki había dicho con respecto a que no le gustaba que le tocaran donde estaba su bebé.

- Tienes que perdonar a Lulu, Allen. Está molesta porque cree que es tu culpa que su misión de recuperar el huevo del Conde fracasó.

Elevó la mirada, encontrándose con esa niña, recordando la primera vez que se encontró con ella, cuando supo que los _Noah_ eran tan humanos como él. Se puso de pie lentamente, sin desviar la mirada de Road. Algo le llamó su atención, algo que no había analizado lo suficiente. ¿El huevo? ¿Todo tenía qué ver con ese huevo que había desaparecido en presencia? Prácticamente se había olvidado de él luego de todo lo que había pasado con su embarazo y demás. Nadie sabía qué demonios había pasado con esa cosa, ni siquiera sabían muy bien para qué servía ni mucho menos el cómo funcionaba.

- Tengo muchos vestidos nuevos. ¿Crees que le gustarán a Lenalee? Espero que sí, apuesto a que se verá lindísima a pesar de que su cabello aún no haya crecido lo suficiente. Oh, pero no te pongas celoso, Allen. También tengo algunos para ti, que ese que tienes puesto está bastante feo.

Apretó los dientes, furioso por una cosa tan trivial como esta pero que atentaba contra su masculinidad. Claro, como si el estar en ese estado no fuera suficiente, además los enemigos también tenían que enterarse de esto. Y ofrecerle ropa nueva. Linda ropa nueva de mujer.

- _Aww_, Allen. ¿Estás molesto? - la chiquilla tiró a un lado la paleta, para luego seguir hablando como si nada - No te preocupes. Te sigo viendo como un chico. Un hombre bastante atractivo a pesar de que tienes esa barriga tan grande y linda.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando la _Noah_ le abrazó, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Transmitiéndole de nuevo ese calor tan perturbador como aquella vez. Le escuchó reír suavemente, respirando tan cerca de su oído que le puso más nervioso aún.

- Se está moviendo bastante, sí que se siente raro - la niña ahora le acariciaba el abdomen con una de sus manos, aunque prácticamente sin aflojar su abrazo -. Es una lástima. Me hubiera gustado tanto jugar con él también.

Abrió los ojos al máximo al darse cuenta de que ella se alejó tan sólo para que esos dos _akuma_ lo estrellaran contra la pared, uno enterrando las garras en su hombro derecho y el otro sosteniéndole con fuerza aunque sin tocar su Inocencia. Ahogó un grito de dolor, sin querer darle el placer a Road de oírle. Los _akuma_ sólo lo mantenían quieto, sin atacarlo. Como si sólo esperaran órdenes. No le gustaba esta posición. No podía proteger su vientre de esta forma. Maldijo en voz baja, intentando con todas sus fuerzas el no dejar que esas hormonas le ganaran; no quería ponerse a llorar ahora.

De nuevo estaba acariciando su abdomen, comentando lo bien que se sentía el que el bebé estuviera pateando de esa forma. Allen lo sabía. Sabía que su hijo estaba asustado y era porque él también lo estaba. Desvió la mirada, intentando respirar hondo. No sabía a dónde iba todo esto. El por qué no lo habían matado ya.

- ¿Vendrías con nosotros si te lo pidiera?

Road le había vuelto a abrazar, ahora apoyando una de sus mejillas en su vientre; un gesto casi tierno de no ser porque ella seguía siendo una _Noah_. Una de los peores.

- Dime, Allen... ¿vendrías conmigo?

No le contestó. No lo hizo porque la respuesta era obvia. Nunca abandonaría a la Orden por irse con el enemigo. Nunca dejaría a sus amigos. Nunca dejaría a Kanda. Road pareció darse cuenta de eso, porque elevó la mirada. Ahora parecía furiosa.

- Todo es culpa de ese maldito bastardo, ¿no? Ese sujeto llamado Yu Kanda.

Un ligero calor se hizo presente en la habitación. Unas pocas velas habían aparecido de la nada. Claro que no eran velas comunes y corrientes. Tragó saliva, recordando el daño que le habían hecho esas cosas. El como habían destruído su ojo izquierdo. Se tensó otra vez, sin querer tan siquiera imaginarse lo que Road estaba pensando.

- Se suponía que vendrías por tu propio pie, ¿sabes? - continuó hablando ella - Después de lo que Tyki te hizo, se suponía que serías rechazado por todos y que nadie te querría cerca por pecador. Esa es la hipocresía de la Iglesia y del Dios que sirves.

Entonces... era por eso. Era por eso que Tyki le había hecho aquello tan vil y cobarde. Tan sólo para que los demás le rechazaran. Pero él nunca se iría con el Conde. No tenía ni idea del por qué Road creía eso. Por más que la gente lo odiara, nunca dejaría de lado su promesa a Mana. Ni a Kanda.

- Funcionó de cierta forma, ¿verdad? Te deprimiste bastante, y aún le tienes miedo a Tyki - le vio sonreír sádicamente mientras tomaba una de las velas en su mano derecha -. Sin embargo, creo que deberías de temerme más a mí.

- ¡No!

Gritó en cuanto Road hizo un ademán de apuñalarle. Por Dios, estaba al descubierto. No podía protegerse en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera podía intentar utilizar sus brazos para evitar que esas puntas tan afiladas llegaran hasta donde estaba su bebé. Pero, eso, sólo fue un ademán. Porque Road soltó la vela para después reírse de él.

- Oh, mi querido Allen. Te aseguro que preferirías estar con Tyki. Al menos él te hizo gemir de placer como el caballero que es. Lástima que yo soy una niña malcriada que adora oírte gritar de dolor.

Y eso hizo: gritar. Se tensó por completo cuando una de las afiladas velas de hundió en su brazo izquierdo, repetidas veces. Su Inocencia estaba siendo inutilizada otra vez a pesar de que no tenía las energías para activarla. Enterró la vela en su hombro, dejándola ahí unos segundos para luego arrancarla, obligándole a emitir un ligero quejido de dolor. Por ahora, lo único que escuchaba era su sangre goteando en el piso; nadie hacía ningún ruido, aún los _akuma_ que seguían sosteniéndole a pesar de que no podía pelear. Después la escuchó reírse, apenas pudiendo ver entre los mechones de su cabello blanco el como ella lamía la vela manchada con su sangre.

- Estaba casi segura de que Lenalee no te rechazaría, ella es linda. No estaba muy segura acerca del _bookman_ ese, pero no creía que le agradaras a tantas personas. Eres demasiado adorable, Allen. Por eso les gustas - dejó la vela de lado de nuevo, aún observándole detenidamente -. Sin embargo, es ese Yu Kanda el que...

Otra vez estaba enfadada. Al parecer el simplemente hablar de Kanda ponía a Road realmente mal. Cosa que no era buena señal para él. No entendía por qué la _Noah_ odiaba tanto a Kanda, pero le preocupaba, y mucho. Temía por lo que le pudiera pasar al idiota, tenía miedo de que le lastimaran. Una tontería considerando que el que necesitaba ayuda ahora era él. No, su bebé. Su bebé estaba en peligro mortal una vez más. Por su culpa.

- Por favor...

- ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?

- Por favor - susurró otra vez, intentando que su voz no se quebrara -... no mates a mi bebé.

Estaba aterrado. Tenía tanto miedo como nunca antes, ni siquiera cuando Tyki le tenía en el suelo y estaba sobre él. Pedía al amuleto que Kanda le había dado aún si sabía que no serviría de mucho. Pero simplemente quería creer en algo, aferrarse a lo que fuera. Intentar moverse aunque fuera un poco para contraatacar una sola vez, algo para poder escapar de ahí. No se dio cuenta, pero Road sólo se quedó quieta unos instantes antes de sonreír sádicamente.

- Oh, Allen. Siempre preocupándote por los demás.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, uno que se rompió al oírse la voz de la niña nuevamente.

- Tú, ven acá y autodestrúyete.

Elevó la mirada rápidamente, tan sólo para ver al _akuma_ que estaba a su izquierda el pedir por su vida antes de tener que obedecer irremediablemente. Gritó otra vez, negando con la cabeza a pesar de que ya se sentía mareado por la pérdida de sangre. No quería ver eso otra vez, no quería que otra alma fuera destruída ante sus ojos. Intentó nuevamente activar su Inocencia, luchando por zafarse del agarre del otro _akuma_, sin ponerse a pensar en que no era capaz de hacer eso. Unas cuantas lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro cuando esa alma se perdió para siempre, desvaneciéndose, pidiéndole por su ayuda desesperadamente. Hubiera terminado en el suelo de no ser por las garras del otro demonio sosteniéndole tan firmemente. Quiso limpiarse el rostro, pero descubrió que casi no podía mover su brazo izquierdo. Respiró profundamente, intentando tranquilizarse a toda costa a pesar de haber presenciado algo como eso.

- Eres tan divertido, Allen.

De nuevo estaba cerca de él, de nuevo había colocado sus pequeñas manos en su vientre y lo acariciaba con suavidad. Sintió los labios de la chica muy cerca de los suyos, pero logró mover la cabeza lo suficiente como para no recibir ese beso en la boca. A ella pareció entretenerle ese gesto patético y desesperado, porque rió otra vez para luego apartar alguno de sus cabellos blancos de su rostro, como si buscara verle a los ojos a pesar de que él trataba de evitarla.

- ¡Vaya, incluso te dieron pechos! Lucirán muy bien con un lindo vestido aunque sean tan pequeños, hasta los míos son más grandes, ¿no lo crees? No importa, eso se resuelve con unos cuantos holanes en las partes adecuadas. Te verás adorable. Serás mi nueva muñeca, ¿eso no te hace feliz?

Se sonrojó al oír a Road hablar así. Pero no sabía qué esperar. Cambiaba de humor con facilidad, eso, o simplemente no la entendía. Así que sólo se decidió a mirar el suelo, escuchando como su sangre goteaba desde su brazo izquierdo. Aún tenía su amuleto, tenía que servir. Tenía que aferrarse a él como fuera. Tenía que aferrarse a Kanda.

Sin embargo, el dolor volvió con creces cuando unas cuantas velas se enterraron en sus piernas, impidiéndole moverlas aunque fuera un poco. Apretó los dientes para después morderse el labio inferior, sin querer darle más el placer a Road de oírle gritar.

- Te destruiría ese ojo maldito de nuevo - unos dedos se pasearon por su cicatriz, delineándola cuidadosamente -, pero es mucho más divertido que conserves esta habilidad por lo pronto.

Más que sentirlo, escuchó como ella le desgarraba el vestido ya empapado con sangre. Todo con tal de dejar su vientre al descubierto. El pánico absoluto se apoderó de él otra vez. Pero éste creció mucho más cuando la niña enterró tan sólo la punta de una de sus velas en la piel descubierta de su abdomen, ocasionando una herida por la que un pequeño hilo de sangre aumentaba más conforme ella presionaba.

- ¡Por favor! ¡Road! - intentó alejarse, aún si tenía que suplicar por la vida de su bebé. Lo haría. Haría lo que fuera para salvar la vida de su hijo - ¡No lo lastimes!

- ¿_Hum_? ¿Aún puedes moverte tanto? Si no te quedas quieto la vela podría atravesar y llegar hasta donde está ese niño. ¿Quieres eso, Allen?

El tono de voz sádico le hizo temblar notoriamente. Decidió obedecer y quedarse quieto a pesar del intenso dolor y terror que recorría su cuerpo entero. La punta filosa de la vela salió de su carne tan sólo para volver a ser enterrada en un punto diferente, ocasionándole otra pequeña hemorragia. Un descuido, tan sólo un pequeño movimiento de más y esa cosa dañaría terriblemente a su bebé. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era sollozar, seguir pidiendo por la vida de su niño mientras Road seguía muy entretenida, enterrando más velas en su cuerpo, deleitándose con su débil resistencia. Finalmente se abrazó a él, sin importarle que las ropas que traía puestas se mancharan con su sangre, mucho menos el dolor que le había provocado al hacer aquello.

- _Aah_. Me estoy aburriendo - le oyó bostezar, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho -. Será mejor que pasemos a lo realmente importante.

Soltó un débil gemido doloroso cuando ella se separó, aún mirándole con esa sonrisa maliciosa que no debería mostrar ninguna chica de la edad que Road aparentaba. Pero, ella tenía razón; hubiera sido mejor encontrarse con Tyki Mikk.

Su ojo reaccionó otra vez. Apenas pudo enfocar la mirada cuando una mujer vestida de enfermera entró en ese oscuro lugar. Era un _akuma_ nivel uno, aún conservaba su piel humana y se movía tan sólo siguiendo las órdenes del Conde. Le vio sacar una jeringa de una pequeña caja, todo con una mirada completamente vacía, esa que le llamaba para cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Mana ya que no había podido cumplir con la de Kanda. Las lágrimas de nuevo se acomularon en sus ojos para luego deslizarse por sus mejillas al recordar a Kanda. Tan sólo esperaba que el idiota estuviera bien, que pudiera encontrarlos a tiempo para salvar al bebé. Por Dios, se sentía tan débil y patético, tan incapaz de hacer nada a pesar de tener Inocencia parasítica.

Dio un respingo seguido por un pequeño grito de dolor cuando el _akuma_ nivel tres le extendió el brazo que aún sostenía para mantenerlo de pie. El _akuma_ nivel uno miró la aguja una última vez antes de enterrarla en una de sus venas, esas que solían recibir tan sólo el tratamiento que era para su bebé. Abrió los ojos al máximo, entreabriendo los labios

- ¿Q-qué demonios es eso...?

Para entonces, el nivel uno había descargado todo el contenido de la jeringa en su brazo para después retirarse ante la mirada de aprobación de Road, quien de nuevo había recuperado su sonrisa macabra.

- Es algo curioso. El Conde me dijo que eso se usa para ayudar al bebé a salir con más facilidad durante el parto. Lástima que tú no seas mujer y que ese niño no pueda salir de tu cuerpo así como así - le informó la niña, como si estuviera orgullosa de haber aprendido una larga lección de escuela.

- ¿Qué dices...? - masculló, sin poder mantenerse consciente del todo luego de esa pérdida masiva de sangre.

Pero no pudo detenerse a pensar demasiado, porque a los pocos minutos sintió algo diferente al dolor que ya sentía luego de ser usado por Road. Era más dolor, sí, pero éste era su vientre. Era como si de repente se tensara por completo para luego relajarse. Ocurrió sólo una vez y aún así estaba más asustado. ¿Qué era exactamente eso?

El _akuma_ lo soltó, dejándole apoyarse en el piso para luego llevarse rápidamente la mano que aún podía utilizar a su abdomen, con la preocupación creciendo cada vez más, llegando incluso a ignorar a Road con tal de adivinar qué demonios estaba pasándole. Pasaron unos segundos sin que nada más pasara, así que sólo se quedó ahí, expectante, deseando que no volviera a ocurrir.

- ¿Lo sentiste ya? Tu pancita se pone dura y luego se relaja. ¿Te duele la cintura, la espalda? El Conde dijo que cada mujer siente diferente las contracciones.

- ¿Contrac-...? - se interrumpió a sí mismo, llevándose una mano al vientre de nuevo. Otra vez, ese mismo dolor.

- Tu bebé está listo para nacer, Allen - Road se había puesto de cuclillas junto a él, sonriéndole tiernamente mientras jugaba con sus cabellos blancos -. Lástima que tú no lo estés.

- ¿Por qué...?

- Se morirá. No puede salir de ahí. Se morirá ahí dentro tuyo.

Tragó saliva al oír las palabras de Road, el como le había susurrado suavemente al oído luego de haber apartado un mechón de su rostro. Estaba riendo de nuevo, estaba disfrutando cada segundo de esta tortura. Pero su bebé seguía pateando. De forma errática, sí, pero seguía moviéndose. También estaba tan asustado como él, podía sentirlo.

- Ahora es tu decisión, Allen. ¿Prefieres que muera lentamente o que sea rápido?

Le miró con el ceño fruncido, un gesto totalmente inútil e infantil considerando las circunstancias.

- _Nee_. Allen, no me mires así. Te estoy dando a escoger si quieres que tu bebé quede aplastado al no poder salir o si prefieres que lo saque ya para matarlo rápido y que no sufra. Entonces, ¿cuál quieres?

Tenía que estás jugando. ¡No había manera de que eligiera algo como eso! Negó con la cabeza, apretando de nuevo su mano contra su vientre al sentir otra de esas contracciones. Se volvían menos espaciadas, eran cada vez más fuertes conforme pasaban los minutos. Y su bebé se movía cada vez menos.

- N-no, sálvalo...

- Creo que no has entendido. Ese bebé ya está muerto. Sólo tienes que escoger, no es tan difícil, ¿verdad? Estoy siendo generosa contigo después de todo. Y eso sólo es porque te amo mucho, Allen.

Más lágrimas inútiles, más frustración y dolor. Más peticiones sin sentido. Que le perdonara la vida a su bebé, que podría matarlo a él en su lugar. Pero Road no cedía, no cuando podía disfrutar de esa vista.

- Es un humano. En realidad no vale la pena. Yo te daré más bebés, Allen. Unos lindos bebés que no tendrán nada qué ver con ese maldito exorcista japonés. Además, cuando este humano muera podrás congeniar con Lulu. No es bueno que ella esté enojada contigo si vas a ser parte de la familia.

Seguía soltando ligeras risitas, hablando de más cosas sin sentido mientras él trataba de mantenerse consciente, de tranquilizar a su bebé a pesar de que esos dolores fueran mucho más frecuentes. Como pudo, metió la mano en su pantalón, buscando ese pequeño amuleto que Kanda le había dado. Lo rozó con sus dedos, sintiendose de cierta forma más calmado a pesar de que era una tontería.

- Me encantaría ver la cara de Yu Kanda cuando encuentre su bebé muerto en el suelo. Será la recompensa más deliciosa que jamás haya tenido.

- Eso... no pasará...

- ¿Qué? ¿Aún hablas así...?

- No... pasará...

Se desmayó, de eso estaba seguro.

Porque todo se había vuelto negro de repente, sabía que había caído incosciente a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos por no hacerlo. Aún sentía dolor, claro estaba, pero esas llamadas contracciones eran tan sólo un dolor sordo en su vientre bajo.

Abrió los ojos poco a poco, preguntándose qué estaba pasando, si todo había sido un sueño y en realidad estaba bien.

Pero lo que vio fue aún más increíble que su infantil teoría del sueño.

Su Inocencia estaba activada. Activada casi al máximo. Con su capa convertida en esos listones blancos, rodeándole casi por completo, elevándole unos cuantos centímetros del suelo. Los _akuma_ estaban muertos. _Akuma_. Eran bastantes, tal vez habían sido llamados después. Sin embargo, era Road lo que le llamaba más la atención a pesar de esos cuerpos de _akuma_ mutilados en ese piso negro.

Estaba herida. Pequeñas cortadas habían aparecido en su piel. Y le miraba con odio profundo, un odio que nunca había visto en ella a pesar de ser quien era.

Sin embargo, no duró mucho. En cuanto se despertó por completo, su Inocencia terminó por desactivarse, dejándole en el suelo nuevamente ante los ojos de la _Noah_. Una nueva contracción le hizo estremecerse, reconociendo que el dolor era mucho más potente. Elevó la mirada como pudo, dándose cuenta de que muchísimas velas de rodeaban ahora.

- Tengo que destruírlo. Tengo que matarlo antes de que nazca. Estúpido Tyki... - murmuraba ella, de forma casi inentendible. Parecía fuera de sí, casi como si no tuiera en control sobre sus actos.

Las velas volaron directo hacia él mientras pedía que su Inocencia volviera a activarse de milagro a pesar de que estaba prácticamente acabado, sin las mínimas energías. Pero el dolor de esas puntas afiladas nunca llegó.

En cambio, se vio rodeado de una calidez extraña, una que reconocía a pesar de que algo le decía que estaba mal. Algo estaba completamente mal.

Fue hasta que le llegó un olor muy característico a la nariz que se paralizó. No podía ser.

No, Dios, no podía ser. No ahora.

- Ma-maestro...

Sí, estaba en brazos de Cross Marian. En brazos de Cross Marian. ¿Qué clase de alucinación era esta? ¿Era parte de la cosa esa que Road le había inyectado? ¿Era la pérdida de sangre? Claro, tenía que ser mentira. Su Inocencia no se podía activar y su brazo izquierdo estaba prácticamente destruído. Y, sobre todo, no podía ser que estuviera en los brazos de Cross Marian. No, claro que no.

- Estúpido aprendiz. Lo único que te faltaba para ser más estúpido es dejarte preñar por un idiota afeminado - tembló notoriamente al oír ese tono de voz profundo. Sí, era su maestro. Oh, Dios -. Pero discutiremos lo imbécil que eres después. Tú, mocosa. Creo que el teatro se acabó ya y es mejor que te vayas a tu casa. Dile al gordo ese que su nivel cuatro no sirvió de mucho tampoco.

Road estaba furiosa. Lo podía ver. Pero no le contestó nada más. Sólo le observó a él, sólo a él.

- Esa cosa te matará - dijo, antes de desaparecer de ese lugar.

¿Lo mataría? No. Su bebé estaba a salvo. Eso era. Otra contracción. Demonios, dolían cada vez peor.

- Ma-estro, por favor.

- Cállate, idiota. Guarda tus inútiles energías si no quieres desmayarte otra vez.

Otra vez.

De todas formas, eso pasó. Estaba entre dormido y despierto, tan sólo escuchando ruidos y detectando un par de olores que eran opacados por el cigarrillo que su maestro se había negado a apagar. Pero no le importaba. Su bebé pateaba, su vientre se tensaba y se relajaba cada vez más rápido. Pudo escuchar a Link. Claro, él estaba ahí.

Komui también. Bak.

Estaban vivos, qué bien. Eso era una gran felicidad a pesar de que apenas podía pensar en lo que estaba pasando. Se sentía más débil conforme el tiempo pasaba. Todo hasta que Cross consiguió llevarlo lo suficientemente cerca de la enfermería.

La enfermería. La jefa de enfermeras sabría qué hacer. Su bebé se iba a poner bien.

Pero él... no estaba muy seguro de que fuera a sobrevivir. No importaba. Su bebé estaría bien. Su niño iba a estar con Kanda. Él lo iba a cuidar muy bien.

Luego le escuchó. Esa voz que pensó que no oiría más cuando estuvo cautivo por esa _Noah_. Era Kanda. Su estúpido idiota _Bakanda_. Consiguió abrir los ojos un poco para verle.

Estaba herido. Ese imbécil estaba herido y sin embargo estaba ahí.

Estaba bien.

Al menos podría despedirse.

Los médicos se estaban haciendo cargo de él luego de que Cross le dejó con ellos. Lo llevaban a la sala de operaciones, o al menos eso alcanzaba a entender por lo que murmuraban. Pero él estaba sólo pensando en Kanda, viéndole fijamente a pesar de lo nublada que estaba su vista.

Extendió su mano derecha, la que aún podía mover. Consiguió sonreír un poco, tan sólo un poco. Tan sólo para decirle algo.

- M-mi nombre... llámame por mi nombre...

Era su último deseo. Estaba siendo egoísta otra vez, lo sabía. Sin embargo, se había prometido que Kanda le llamaría por su nombre. Esto era lo último que haría, quería conseguirlo. Quería tenerlo como su logro personal especial, haberle arrancado su nombre aunque fuera una vez a ese orgulloso espadachín al que quería tanto.

Tan ingenuo y tonto. Actuando sorprendido a pesar de la respuesta que recibió:

- Odio a las personas que no cumplen sus promesas.

Obvio. Era obvio.

Era obvio que Kanda se diera la vuelta luego de verle con desprecio.

Era obvio que no le cumpliría ese capricho infantil.

Era obvio que no le perdonaría luego de haber roto una misma promesa dos veces.

Era tan obvio y, sin embargo, le dolió.

Le dolió muchísimo más que la primera vez que se lo dijo en aquella lejana primera misión como exorcista. No entendía cómo las mismas palabras dichas por la misma persona podían sentirse tan diferente luego de un tiempo tan corto.

Le habían recostado en una camilla y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello hasta que los doctores se aproximaron a él otra vez.

Las contracciones eran terribles, pero eran soportables. Mucho más soportables que esas palabras.

Estaba bien. Como ya lo había dicho; era obvio.

Era obvio que no conseguiría lo que quería, que no podría ser egoísta nunca más. Que había pedido demasiado.

Sólo tenía un sólo deseo: que su bebé viviera.

Lo demás, lo demás era tan sólo un pensamiento caprichoso. Porque también quería vivir. Quería vivir lo suficiente como para seguir cumpliendo su promesa a Mana. Para ver a su bebé. Para tratar de ganarse la confianza de Kanda de nuevo a pesar de que sabía que era casi imposible. Pero quería intentarlo.

Así que volvió a ser egoísta. Antes de que le pusieran una nueva intravenosa logró tocar de nuevo ese amuleto que Kanda le había dado. Su bebé tendría que estar bien, el amuleto le protegería. Y, sí, volvería a ser egoísta una vez más.

Después de todo, nunca aprendería la lección.

Que un simple bufón no puede aspirar a ser algo más que sólo eso.

Un bufón.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Había empezado como un día tan normal. Al menos como se le pudiera llamar normal a las circunstancias que el _bookman junior_ había vivido desde que nació. Pero no era eso lo que importaba ahora, no. No iba a ponerse a pensar en su dilema, el por qué se sentía de esa forma cuando se suponía que no debía tener corazón y que sus compañeros no debían de ser más que manchas de tinta en la historia.

En fin, todo parecía normal. Apenas había terminado de desayunar y se entretenía leyendo en la biblioteca. Lenalee estaba a su lado, escribiendo. Había sonreído, preguntándose qué tanto ponía la china en papel. Algo le decía que tenía que ver con Yu y el _Moyashi_, tal vez porque Komui les había llamado sin permitir que el pequeño terminara de comer.

Faltaba tan poco tiempo. En muy poco tiempo se suponía que ese bebé nacería y sería algo digno de registrarse.

Tragó saliva, aún recordando. Recordando cuando _Kuro-chan_ y Chaozii habían entrado a donde estaban los dos, hablando con dificultad, apenas alcanzando a balbucear algo sobre un ataque. Otro ataque a la Orden Oscura. Su primer gesto fue de incredúlidad: era demasiado pronto como para que al Conde se le ocurriera atacar. Aunque, cuando oyó el apagado sollozo de Lenalee, recordó que todo encajaba. Debían de venir por Allen. Era obvio; los generales y todos los exorcistas reunidos en un solo lugar y, también, el Destructor del Tiempo estaba totalmente indefenso por su condición. Y podrían acabar con ese otro exorcista que llevaba en el vientre. Si es que no preferían secuestrarlos a ambos. Negó con fuerza con la cabeza, esperando que el _Moyashi_ estuviera a salvo al lado de su querido Yu.

El transcurso de las horas le hizo enterarse de varias cosas; como que Allen y Yu estaban en el pueblo, que esta sí que era una invasión seria. Que mucha gente había muerto ya, luego de que un _Noah_ se había hecho pasar por el supervisor de la rama de Oceanía para atacar desde adentro. Muchos científicos estaban muertos, muchos buscadores estaban muertos. Tup estaba muerto. Pero él no podía intervenir en nada de eso.

A diferencia de Lenalee, él sabía conservar la cabeza fría. Les habían dado por misión el que protegieran a Hevlaska. A ellos dos y al _Panda_. Había muchísimos _akuma_ allá abajo, casi como si toda la población de Japón convertida en demonios hubieran decidido atacar a la exorcista que protegía las Inocencias. Komui y Reever estaban ahí también por alguna suerte del destino cruel. Eso o Komui estaba demasiado preocupado por su hermana como para dejarla sola de nuevo. Ella había estado a punto de morir, claro, justo cuando su Inocencia evolucionó, dándole más material para escribir en la hoja de vida de la muchacha. Reever seguía a Komui, de eso estaba seguro. Así que estaban tres exorcistas y esos dos, con Hevlaska, intentando cuidar de ella a pesar de todos esos monstruos.

Parecería que aparecían más _akuma_ de la nada. No, ellos salían de lo que parecía ser una especie de pared negra. Era el Arca del Conde. Era algo irónico que estuviera registrando todo esto en su cabeza con tal de pasarlo al papel más tarde. Todo porque aún no sabía lo que pasaría luego de todo ese tiempo peleando.

El general Cross Marian había aparecido para ayudarles, para ayudar a Lenalee, específicamente. Para él fue una gran exhibición la que dio ese general frente a ellos, acabando a esos _akuma_ con tal facilidad que le hizo sentirse inútil luego de haber batallado tanto contra esos tipos. Iba a comentar algo sobre eso, pero el hombre no se lo había permitido. Porque había anunciado, con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro, que un nivel cuatro estaba por ahí y que todos tenían que dirigirse a acabarlo. Le vio burlarse cruelmente del gesto de terror de Komui, prácticamente ignorando todo lo que no fuera a la linda Lenalee preguntándole por el estado de los demás.

No hubo respuesta satisfactoria, por supuesto. Y no la habría hasta que pelearan contra ese _akuma_ que ni siquiera creía que existiera. Es decir, si ellos, los _bookmen_, no lo habían registrado, es que era algo totalmente nuevo, ¿no? Así que lo único que había podido hacer al ver a tal demonio fue abrir la boca y tardar en procesar lo que estaba pasando, algo sumamente vergonzoso para un _bookman_ como él.

No supo cuánto duró. No tenía la más mínima idea. Eran demasiados sonidos, olores, imágenes; todo lo que se quedaba grabado en su mente con tan sólo fijar su mirada por unos cuantos segundos. Aunque, lo que más le llamaba la atención aparte del mismo _akuma_ nivel cuatro, era la presencia de Yu. Un Yu que parecía distraído y agobiado, claramente deseando estar en otro lugar. O, más bien, deseando estar al lado de cierto niñito embarazado.

Es que no sabía lo que había pasado con Allen. Es decir, nadie lo sabía con seguridad. Mentira. Ya lo había pensando. ¿No se había dicho a sí mismo que esos sujetos habían venido por el _Moyashi_? El pobre _Moyashi_ ahora estaba en manos del enemigo, y él, ignorante de todo esto, sólo podía observar al samurái y al _akuma_ alternativamente, haciendo más memorias para registrarlo todo.

Fueron Lenalee y el general Cross los que terminaron con el monstruo. En realidad, el general Marian había soltado algo así como: "no me importa todo lo que hayas hecho, pero te metiste con mi ropa. Sólo por eso estás muerto". Sí, así como se oía. Unos cuantos disparos de _Judgment_ que dieron en el blanco a pesar de la rapidez del _akuma_ y de que todos los demás exorcistas (los otros generales incluídos) habían intentando en vano acabar con ese demonio. La acción de Cross bastó para destruir al _akuma_, eso y una patada certera por parte de las _Dark Boots_ de Lenalee.

Luego Cross había desaparecido. Ni siquiera había parpadeado y ese sujeto tan escurridizo se había esfumado frente a él. Aunque todos estaban tan confundidos como él, al único que no parecía importarle en lo absoluto lo que había pasado era a Yu. Claro, el japonés se había marchado en busca de Allen, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que él también estaba herido. Se había preocupado un poco, aún y cuando no debía. Yu no estaba en sus cabales, no era él mismo. Sus ataques habían sido débiles y descuidados, todo lo contrario a lo que él era. Había sonreído con ironía tras esos pensamientos. Eso del amor sí que atontaba a la gente, sí, a tales extremos.

Marie los había guiado hasta donde estaba la Inocencia de Miranda para que pudieran recuperarse de sus heridas aunque fuera por tiempo limitado mientras que todo volvía a la normalidad para que pudieran ser atendidos en la enfermería. Aunque, sobre todo, era porque los científicos y buscadores heridos estaban recobrándose también. Era obvio que Miranda estaba cansada, pero aún así soportó todo lo que venía. Seguramente estaría muriendo por dentro como siempre y en cualquier momento se desmayaría. Al menos esperaba que resistiera un poco más.

Komui sólo observaba a todos, sin ningún gesto en el rostro. Todo mundo estaba devastado, este ataque había sido muchísimo peor que el anterior. La Orden estaba casi por completo destruída, no tenía caso levantarla de nuevo, o al menos eso pensaba él. Después de todo, ya tenían planeado mudarse antes de que pasara esto. Algo más para registrar. Johnny se abrazaba a Lenalee, aún si ésta sólo podía corresponderle sin decir nada, como si no hubiera sido gracias a ella que todos estaban vivos ahora. El científico no veía eso, Johnny estaba más ocupado llorando la pérdida de su gran amigo Tup como para saber lo que estaba pasando después de todo. Reever estaba al lado de esos dos, sin hablar, tan sólo observando a su escuadrón científico prácticamente destruído. No sería sencillo recuperarse de esto.

Bak Chan y Renee Epstein estaban al lado de Komui, aunque era el primero quien parecía que se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento. Estaría analizando qué salió mal, cómo fue que lograron entrar de nuevo. Tal vez hasta estaría pensando en Allen. Les habían pedido que se recuperaran por completo antes de ir a buscar al niño. Pero no podían esperar tanto. Por eso Lenalee le pidió a Reever que se hiciera cargo de Johnny mientras ella y él habían decidido ir a buscar, al menos tratar de asegurarse de que el pequeño _Moyashi_ estaba bien. Habían corrido a la enfermería, con esperanzas de que Link hubiera llevado al menor para allá, esperando que en realidad no lo necesitara y sólo fuera un acto de previsión por parte de el inspector. Habían estado imaginando aquello, casi convencidos de que era la verdad.

No había podido ocultar su felicidad cuando vio a Yu. Porque el japonés no estaba solo, no. El general Cross tenía a Allen en brazos, prácticamente ignorando al samurái mientras un par de médicos se acercaban al _Moyashi_ para auxiliarlo. Había notado muy poco de lo que pasaba ahí, pero el olor de la sangre era bastante evidente. Allen Walker, el Destructor del Tiempo, estaba herido. Herido de gravedad, ni siquiera creía posible que estuviera con vida, ya ni hablar del bebé que esperaba. Había querido acercarse, sin poder hacerlo cuando escuchó la voz del chiquillo, una voz muy suave y entrecortada, como si le costara trabajo hablar. Se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta, aún si su mente de _bookman_ sólo seguía registrando todo para escribirlo.

Le había pedido que le llamara por su nombre. Abrió al máximo su único ojo visible al oír a Allen hacerle esa petición tan desesperada a Yu, una petición casi lastimera, todo lo contrario a la usual exigencia que siempre le hacía al pelinegro cuando le llamaba por ese sobrenombre que tanto decía odiar. Sonaba como una especie de última voluntad. Pero era una tontería. No podía creer que lo último que quería Allen que se le cumpliera fuera precisamente eso. Había visto a Lenalee de reojo, como la chica estaba prácticamente en shock luego de ver al menor así.

¿O había sido por la respuesta de Yu? Él mismo no se lo podía creer. Como Yu Kanda le había contestado secamente a la única persona por la que parecía sentir algo que no fuera odio profundo. Casi había podido escuchar la esperanza y al corazón del niño romperse. Había sido totalmente cruel y, por más que quería negarlo, hasta a él mismo le había afectado un poco. Habría sido tan sencillo para Yu llamarle "Allen" sólo para tranquilizarlo, para que quisiera luchar por su vida como siempre lo hacía. Pero no, sólo le había dicho que "odiaba a las personas que no cumplen sus promesas".

Lavi era un aprendiz de _bookman_. Y, como aprendiz de _bookman_, sólo debería de registrar el quiebre emocional del Destructor del Tiempo, hacer conjeturas del cómo evolucionaría su situación, si la criatura que llevaba en el vientre se salvaría, si acaso sería una excepción a la constante regla de muertes prematuras de los exorcistas que fueron sometidos al mismo tratamiento. Sin embargo, él sintió pena por el muchachito, por su querido hermanito; miedo por ese bebé, su sobrino. Y furia contra Yu Kanda. Pero no se atrevió a hacer nada, aún y cuando los doctores se habían llevado a un abatido Allen dentro de la enfermería para tratar de curar sus heridas físicas que parecían bastante graves de tan sólo ver ese vestido manchado de sangre; no lo había escuchado quejarse del dolor, aunque seguramente era porque estaba frente a Yu y quería fingirse fuerte a pesar de todo. Estúpido niñito.

Resopló entrecortadamente, negando con la cabeza para alejar las imagenes que iban y venían en su mente.

Habían pasado un par de horas, la verdad era que no lo sabía. Los exorcistas estaban en una habitación de le enfermería, esa que habían usado luego de volver del Arca. Los generales estaban ausentes a pesar de estar heridos también, probablemente reunidos con el supervisor Komui y los otros, junto con el secretario Lvellie y el inspector Link. Al parecer, el secretario había sido levemente herido y Link se había encargado de protegerlo, ignorando su obligación de vigilar a Allen.

Pero no podía enfadarse con él. No tanto como estaba enojado con Yu al menos. El pelinegro también estaba ahí, con los brazos cruzados, recargado contra la pared. Con los ojos cerrados, casi como si no le afectara lo que había pasado con Allen. Era obvio que eso no podía ser. Yu estaba enamorado del menor, él lo sabía. Lo había observado durante mucho tiempo como para haberse equivocado. La forma en que había reaccionado cuando atacaron la Orden por primera vez, el como se veía tan desesperado en el campo de batalla porque estaba lejos de su _Moyashi_.

Quería salir y buscar. Enterarse de cómo estaba el menor. Saber si estaba a salvo. Saber si ese lindo bebito sobreviviría.

Ahí adentro todo mundo estaba deprimido. Miranda estaba recostada en una de las camas, prácticamente inconsciente luego de todo el trabajo que debió costarle mantener su Inocencia por tanto tiempo. El _Panda_ sólo estaba sentado por ahí, sin decir nada, pero seguramente registrando en su mente todo esto como él lo debería de estar haciendo. _Kuro-chan_ lloraba, contrastando por completo con su actitud de pelea como siempre. Chaozii parecía desorientado, pero desganado. Marie estaba a su lado, sin hacer realmente nada más. Era Lenalee quien realmente le preocupaba. La chica parecía ida, como si no supiera qué había pasado, o como si no pudiera procesar lo que ocurría. La comprendía. Él también se sentía así.

Y Yu debía de sentirse de esa forma también.

- Yo me largo. No sirve de nada quedarse aquí lamentándose - dijo de pronto el japonés, cortando de un tajo el constante sonido de los sollozos del rumano -. Le advirtieron que no se extralimitara. Será su culpa si muere.

- ¡Yu!

Se sorprendió. Sí, tal vez eso era propio de Yu Kanda, pero ¿era ese mismo Yu Kanda que estaba tan enamorado de Allen como para dejar que se le viera así de descontrolado? ¿el mismo que había gritado con dolor y rabia cuando se encontraron a Allen luego de la primera invasión a la Orden? Era como si de repente hubieran retrocedido en el tiempo.

Pero el aprendiz de _bookman _no pudo seguir pensando al ver a una figura femenina pasar frente a él. Sólo logró distinguir algunos cabellos verdes flotando en el aire, casi como si fuera en cámara lenta. Apenas volvió a fijar su vista en Yu para ver cómo Lenalee le propinaba una fuerte bofetada al samurái. Abrió la boca de la impresión. Incluso pudo escuchar a Krory dejando de llorar. Y quizá todos estaban tan sorprendidos como él, pero no pudo mirarlos. Estaba completamente concentrado en los dos compañeros que tenía enfrente.

- ¿Cómo... te atreves? - Lenalee había comenzado a llorar por fin. Miraba a Kanda con un enojo que Lavi nunca pensó que la muchacha fuera capaz de proyectar. Continuó - Allen-_kun_ sólo te pidió una cosa, ¡y tú se lo negaste! Sólo tenías que... llamarle por su nombre. ¡Y no lo hiciste! Sólo le dijiste eso tan hiriente y horrible. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel con la persona que dices amar? ¡Allen-_kun_ te ama! Te ama profundamente y tú...

Sólo se podía oír las palabras de la exorcista de tipo cristal. Ahora lloraba profusamente, pero su voz no tembló ni una sola vez por eso, porque más bien era por la furia con la que le hablaba a su compañero. Tragó saliva, incapaz de intervenir aún. Ella pareció tomar fuerzas para volver al ataque.

- No sé cómo Allen-_kun_ pudo enamorarse de una persona sin sentimientos como tú. Él se merece algo mejor que eso. Se merece a alguien que le quiera de verdad y no sólo que abuse de él de la manera en que tú lo haces. ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta como para creer que realmente le amabas? Eres un...

- ¡Lenalee! ¡Ya basta! - al fin, su voz había salido. Aunque no pudo evitar que se le quebrara al hablar. Dolía mucho a pesar de que quisiera negárselo como futuro _bookman_.

- ¿Ya terminaste?

Tanto el pelirrojo como la chica parpadearon al oír la voz del pelinegro imponerse sobre el silencio. Tenía el rostro aún en la posición que el golpe de Lenalee le había dejado. En su mejilla izquierda podía apreciarse la zona rojiza del impacto, aunque al parecer a él no le importaba mostrarla. Su cabello le cubría parcialmente el rostro, impidiendo que sus ojos oscuros pudieran verse. Nadie dijo nada más. No hubo ningún movimiento. Todo parecía haberse detenido ante las palabras del japonés.

- Tomaré eso como un sí.

Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la habitación donde se encontraban reunidos sus compañeros. La china fue la primera en reaccionar, abrazándose a él para poder llorar abiertamente, dejándose vencer por el dolor de una vez por todas. Sólo atinó a abrazarla ausentemente, aún observando la puerta que Yu había utilizado para irse. Luego fue Chaozii.

- Kanda-_senpai_ - hizo un ademán de pararse, como dispuesto a seguir a su compañero de equipo. Marie le detuvo rápidamente, negando suavemente con la cabeza -. Pero...

- Será mejor que lo dejemos solo. Él tendrá sus razones para actuar así.

El pequeño diálogo de sus compañeros pasó casi desapercibido para él, quien seguía mirando la puerta. De verdad le afectaba. Marie parecía haberse dado cuenta también, que Yu estaba tan perturbado que no sabía cómo comportarse ante esto. Era cierto que estaba enojado con él, que no dudaría en romperle la cara en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, pero de cierta forma lo entendía. Eso, sólo de cierta forma.

- ¿Di-dijeron que Allen está enamorado de Yu Kanda?

Se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Krory. También se dio cuenta de que Chaozii también le miraba fijamente, como pidiendo una explicación, aunque más le preocupaba que el _Panda_ le observara a él de esa forma tan penetrante. Rayos, Lenalee había hablado de más. Aunque la chica estaba tan consternada que no se atrevió a regañarle por eso. ¿Qué podía hacer él? Hum. Fingir demencia.

- Eh, se refiere a lo mucho que el pequeño _Moyashi_ quiere a Yu... ¡Por culpa de las hormonas! Sí, eso. Pasa cuando se está embarazado del bebé de un tipo como Yu y tienes las hormonas a tope, tanto como para no importarte que sea un maldito bastardo.

Soltó una risita tonta, dándose cuenta de lo estúpida que era su excusa. Aunque, gracias a Dios, los demás no querían ahondar demasiado en el asunto, porque no volvieron a hablarle de eso, ni siquiera para preguntar el por qué la de ojos violetas había acusado a Yu de no amar a Allen tanto como el niño lo amaba a él. Tal vez estaban demasiado preocupados como para ponerse a pensar seriamente en las palabras que Lenalee había escogido para regañar a Yu.

Pobre Lenalee. La chica seguía abrazándole sin querer separarse un instante, aún sollozando de manera casi imperceptible. Acarició sus cabellos, de pronto recordando que su vida peligraría si Komui lo llegaba a ver de esa forma con su querida hermanita. No pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente ante el pensamiento tan fuera de lugar luego de todo lo que estaba pasando en la Orden. Con Allen y Yu.

Sí, tendría que registrarlo. Lo haría. Después de todo, eran manchas de tinta en su libro. Aún si estaba preocupado y temía por Allen Walker, no como el Destructor del Tiempo, sino por que era el pequeño _Moyashi_, su hermanito. Aunque fuera a Yu Kanda, quien era un idiota que seguramente tenía sus razones como Marie había dicho.

Resopló con suavidad, intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos. Iría con Allen en cuanto pudiera hacerlo, tendría que interrogarlo según lo que quería el _Panda_. Pero, oh, primero le daría un gran abrazo pasara lo que pasara. Perdiera al bebé o no. Tragó saliva, sintiendo una fuerte presión en el pecho.

Un sentimiento bastante humano como para tratarse de un _bookman_ como él.

Un _bookman_ con corazón.

Sonrió irónicamente, acercando aún más a Lenalee hacia él.

Un jodido _bookman_ con un estúpido corazón.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Caminó hacia su habitación. Su mente totalmente en blanco. Eso era lo que intentaba y eso era lo que estaba obteniendo. La mente simplemente en blanco, sin enfocarse en nada, sólo caminando. Ni siquiera había decidido qué hacer en cuanto llegara a su destino, en realidad no importaba. Ya que él sólo quería seguir así: sin pensar absolutamente en nada.

Pero todo su esfuerzo se fue por el caño cuando vio a cierta persona caminar hacia él por el mismo pasillo. De inmediato volvieron a él todas las imágenes y palabras que quería olvidar. Esos malditos ojos plateados apenas entreabiertos, ese rostro lleno de dolor, cansancio y miedo al mismo tiempo. Esa jodida voz tan melodiosa y empalagosa apenas audible. Una petición tan fuera de lugar. Apretó los dientes, intentando no caminar más rápido para evadir a este maldito bastardo.

Howard Link pasó a su lado, como si tampoco quisiera hablar ni verle. Claro, él estaba presente cuando el general Cross había traído al _Moyashi_ en sus brazos, no le había quitado los ojos de encima al menor hasta que los médicos se lo llevaron. Con ese mismo gesto de indiferencia que siempre lucía ante los demás, habiéndose ganado la confianza de ese estúpido chiquillo por razones totalmente desconocidas para él.

- No fue culpa de Walker - se detuvo de pronto al escuchar la voz del alemán, aunque sin volverse para verle a pesar de que sabía que el rubio había dejado de caminar también -. El secretario Lvellie fue quien le obligó a salir de la Inocencia de Lotto. No le dejó otra opción.

Apretó con más fuerza los dientes, frunciendo el ceño. Lo sabía. Sabía que el idiota _Moyashi_ seguía preocupado por agradar a esos desgraciados que estaban hasta arriba, todo porque no lo consideraran un traidor.

- Lo siento.

Oyó las pisadas alejándose antes de decidirse a avanzar de nuevo. No quería saber el por qué el inspector se había disculpado, realmente no le interesaba. No era como si fuera a perdonarlo si es que era culpable. Extrañamente, no estaba buscando culpables en ese momento, no ahora. Ahora sólo quería evadirse, olvidarse de ese estúpido sentimiento tal y como intentó negarlo la primera vez, tal y como había pasado tanto tiempo intentando convencerse de que no sentía absolutamente nada por ese mocoso antes de darse por vencido y aceptar la realidad. Sólo que ahora no quería aceptarla.

Sin embargo, no era tan sencillo. En cuanto entró a su habitación, sintió que la furia reaparecía con creces. Golpeó la pared, sin saber cómo demonios sacar la desesperación que sentía a pesar de que aún quería negárselo. No se detuvo a pesar de sus nudillos sangraban, incapaz de actuar con su frialdad e indiferencia que usualmente mostraba ante todos. Incluso ante sí mismo. Jamás se había imaginado reaccionando de esta forma; tan estúpida y poco común en él. Pero no le importaba, ya nada le importaba. Se volvió, dispuesto a destrozar toda su habitación aún si parecía tan sólo un berrinche de adolescente hormonal al negarle un capricho. Pero la vio otra vez.

La flor de loto flotaba en el reloj de arena, el ligero brillo que desprendía le llamó la atención como siempre lo hacía. Maldita flor. Jodida flor. La odiaba.

Sin embargo, se acercó a ella a paso lento, sintiendo poco a poco como las heridas que él mismo se había provocado sanaban junto con las que el _akuma_ había causado. Tardándose cada vez más en curarse por sí mismo.

Se recargó con la pared luego de deslizarse hasta el suelo. Qué actitud tan estúpida, qué momento más patético. Vio de reojo el cristal del reloj, donde estaba esa flor, también donde estaba ese reflejo. Esa sombra trajeada que le devolvía la mirada como siempre, sin un atisbo de emociones, nada que no fuera esa sonrisa perturbadora. Tan diferente al _Moyashi_.

Después sintió al extraño. Algo en su rostro.

Rozó con sus dedos su mejilla derecha, dándose cuenta de que estaba húmeda. Parpadeó un par de veces, observando sus dedos. Lágrimas. Estaba llorando. Ni siquiera recordaba haberlo hecho alguna vez en su vida. Y ahora, justamente ahora...

- Mierda.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello luego de apoyar su cabeza contra la pared. Sin intentar detener las estúpidas lágrimas que aún se deslizaban por su rostro por primera vez. Allen estaba en peligro de morir. Su bebé estaba en peligro de morir. Y él lo único que podía hacer era quedarse ahí, sin poder hacer nada. Todo por su culpa. Masculló algunas palabras entre dientes, más maldiciones e insultos. Contra sí mismo.

No había querido cumplir el capricho del menor. Porque no iba a caer en ese juego, no iba a despedirse. Pasara lo que pasara, ese estúpido niñito tenía que salvarse. Había pasado por demasiadas cosas como para rendirse ahora. Tenía que hacerlo o iría a buscarlo él hasta al mismísimo infierno para golpearlo. Se talló el rostro con desgano. No sabía que pasar tanto tiempo con ese chiquillo le haría actuar de esa forma. Estúpido _Moyashi_. Llegando tan profundo dentro de él para luego intentar salir así como así. Simplemente no lo iba a permitir.

Seguía repitiéndoselo una y otra vez, sin mirar la maldita flor. Tan concentrado en los reclamos hacia sí mismo que no se enteró cuando unos ligeros sonidos provenían de su puerta. Unos sonidos que deberían de parecerle conocidos, porque ya los había oído antes.

Pero fue hasta que su puerta fue derribada que se puso en guardia, desenfundando a _Mugen_ de inmediato, amenazando a quien quiera que se hubiera atrevido a entrar de esa forma a su habitación cuando cada persona que había en la Orden sabía que eso era un suicidio.

- Esta es la famosa habitación, ¿eh, mocoso?

Frunció el ceño, observando detenidamente al sujeto que había invadido su intimidad. El general Cross estaba parado frente a él, fumándose un cigarrillo, provocándole náuseas por el olor. Tardó un poco en enfundar a _Mugen_, aún sintiéndose amenazado con la sola presencia de esa persona en su habitación.

El maldito golem dorado que se la había pasado jodiéndole la vida durante todos esos meses ahora estaba posado cómodamente sobre la cabeza del general, como si disfrutara el verle así. Maldita esfera endemoniada.

- Así que es aquí donde te jodes a mi estúpido aprendiz.

Arqueó una ceja, observando como Cross Marian echaba un vistazo a toda su habitación. No quería saber cómo demonios se había enterado de lo que lo que el _Moyashi_ y él tenían. Aunque seguramente tenía que ver con ese jodido golem. Así que era para este maldito mujeriego que estaba grabando todos los encuentros que tenía con el _Moyashi_. Esta vez iba a encontrar una manera de destruirlo por completo, iba a cortarlo en pedazos tan pequeños que ya no podría reconstruirse a sí mismo.

- Mhm, mi estúpido aprendiz se deja coger por un tipo pervertido y afeminado - Cross le dio una calada a su cigarrillo, eligiendo un tono de voz totalmente neutral -. No sé por qué me sorprende con lo idiota que es. Era obvio que se abriría de piernas ante el primer hijo de puta que le coqueteara un poco. Siempre supe que el mocoso imbécil no podría joderse a una mujer aunque le pagaran y por eso prefirió ser él el jodido por _algo_ parecido.

El sujeto era un general. Tuvo que recordárselo para no saltar y callar al tipo por hablar de esa forma. Más que nada porque le hacía recordar a Allen y la situación en la que estaba ahora. Dirigió la mirada hacia a un lado, sintiendo el cañón de la pistola de Cross cerca de su rostro. Pero no se movió, ni siquiera parpadeó. No iba a dejarse sorprender ni intimidar por el general Cross por más que fuera de la élite de los exorcistas. Tenía tantas cosas en su mente como para dejar que esto le afectara.

Apenas sintió como algunos de mechones de su cabello se movieron cuando Cross alejó el arma de su cabeza. Frunció el ceño de nuevo, sin entender qué demonios pretendía el general.

- Hey, mocoso.

Elevó la mirada, atrapando lo que fuera que Cross le había arrojado luego de llamarle de esa forma de nuevo. Le escuchó encender otro cigarrillo, dándole la espalda como si estuviera dispuesto a ignorarlo. Chasqueó la lengua, girando los ojos.

Miró lo que tenía en las manos.

Era papel. Un par de hojas de papel cuidadosamente dobladas. Estaban gastadas, como si hubieran sido manipuladas cientos de veces. Las desdobló, intrigado. ¿Por qué jodidos el general le daba eso? ¿Papel viejo?

Fue cuando lo observó de cerca que se dio cuenta de que había visto algo parecido antes, algo de lo que no se podía olvidar tan fácilmente. Masculló algo entre dientes, algo casi inaudible.

- Esto es...

**+ Continuará +**

**Notas finales**: ¡Yay! *_se tira piedras a sí misma_* Creánme, esto duele más de lo que parece... Por cierto, no me acordaba que Apóstol ya cumplió su primer año. Felicidades, pequeño engendro del mal. Aww, gritos de Allen-_chan_ *_babas_*... err, perdón, es que fue gracias al episodio (del anime) donde Road apuñala a Allen que me enamoré de él y de su hermosa _seiyuu_. Sí, soy una enferma. Perdón, desvarío más de lo normal *_ejem_*. Ahh, es muy tarde, perdón por los errores que espero corregir mañana si es que logro despertar. Nos vemos y gracias por los zapatos que me han dado para comer. Estaban ricos. Hasta la próxima, espero. _Bye_!


	31. Hilando destinos

**Stupid me says**: Me caí de las escaleras de mi casa el Lunes. Me hice un corte bastante feo en la nariz, prácticamente me magullé la rodilla y me llevé un buen golpe en la cabeza. Y lo primero que pensé mientras me ví en el suelo fue: "Oh, Dios, ¿cómo voy a continuar Apóstol si estoy en un hospital? ¡Se supone que tenía que terminar el capítulo para el sábado!" Erhm, sí, soy una persona enferma y obsesiva. No sé por qué no me había dado cuenta antes de qué tanto puedo serlo. Así que perdonen si algunas cosas de este capítulo no tienen mucho sentido: recuerden que me golpeé la cabeza (y la espalda, ouch). Lo bueno es que no requerí mucha atención médica, así que sólo estoy adolorida y tendré que llevar algo lindo en la nariz para que me cicatrice algún día (y me quedará una marca, _lol_).

En fin, gracias por sus reviews (hacía mucho que no recibía tantos ¡muchas gracias!), por sus palmaditas en la cabeza y por los zapes para que me controle. Lo siento, de repente me entra la depre por razones no mencionables aquí, je. El viernes fue mi cumpleaños, perdón por no publicar antes, pero el cumpleaños se transtornó demasiado, hum. Tanto que terminé publicando el Lunes en la madrugada, soy horrible. Gracias a todo mundo, pero en especial a _**Kassy**_, como siempre, por darse a la tarea de la traducción. Y a todas las personas que han tocado mi corazón. Son muchas. Sí, tú también eres una *_sonrisa radiante_*.

**Notas especiales para el capítulo:** Sangre y _fluff_... ¿al mismo tiempo? Una mayor violación a Cross (a quien además convertiré en _abuelito_, OMG, moriré). Y, después de treinta capítulos, lo que la gran mayoría esperaba: más sangre. Err, digo, _eso_ que ya saben. Así que si les traumó cuando vieron el vídeo de su sagrada madre dando a luz a su hermanito, espero que tengan una cubeta a la mano por si acaso. ¡D Gray-man regresa en Agosto! Bueno, algo así... hum, esto no debería de ir en las notas del capítulo, ¿verdad?

**Rating**: M - por las vísceras y _blah_. Esto...

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ D Gray-man no me pertenece, es de Hoshino Katsura-_senseii_. Si me perteneciera, no andaría por ahí vagando entre mi fandom en decadencia con la esperanza de encontrar más perversión que la mía.

**Apóstol de Dios**

**31. Hilando destinos**

Observó los papeles una vez más, sin atreverse a decir nada. Aunque era obvio que se trataba de eso.

_Eso_. Papeles que debían de estar en esos reportes que el conejo tenía consigo. Esos que apenas consiguió hojear sólo para enterarse de lo mal que habían resultado aquellos experimentos. Pero este estaba ahí, ante sus ojos, dándole oportunidad de leer la descripción entera de toda esa tortura. Y se lo había dado nada menos que el general Cross Marian.

Pronto supo por qué al dirigir su mirada justo en la primera hoja, donde estaban los datos principales.

- Tú también - masculló, sin preocuparse en no tutear a un superior.

- En efecto. Felicitaciones. Sabes leer inglés, mocoso afeminado.

Frunció el ceño, tragándose por una vez su orgullo y su furia contra ese sujeto que estaba en su habitación. Ni siquiera sabía por qué se estaba controlando; era el _Moyashi_ y no él quien sentía que debían de guardar respeto a los de mayor rango. Definitivamente el niñato ese había dejado una huella muy bien marcada en él.

Pero eso no era importante ahora.

El nombre del primer exorcista estaba tachado tantas veces que le era imposible leerlo. Sin embargo, el otro nombre era bastante claro: 'Cross Marian'.

Era el único dato que aparecía del general en ese documento. Tan sólo su nombre en donde debía ir la identidad del otro progenitor. El otro padre.

Cross era como él. También él debía aparecer en ese mismo lugar en el reporte del caso de Allen. Había formado parte de uno de esos experimentos y ni siquiera parecía afectarle en lo absoluto por cómo se lo había dado mientras volvía a pasearse por el lugar sin soltar ese maldito cigarro. Frunció el ceño, reconociendo que sí debía de importarle; lo tenía consigo después de todo. ¿O fue sólo para mostrárselo a él? ¿Con qué motivo? ¿Qué clase de regaño, burla, tortura, _lo que sea_ era esto?

Sin decir absolutamente nada (no haría ninguna diferencia al fin y al cabo), pasó a la siguiente página, encontrándose con más borrones y correcciones en lo que parecía ser un borrador de la historia completa. Eso o simplemente Cross no quería que nadie se enterara a pesar de que volvían las preguntas del por qué mierda le había dejado que leyera esto.

Los reportes eran por semanas. El nombre seguía sin aparecer, pero era obvio lo que pasaba. Un exorcista varón con Inocencia parasítica con un bebé en el vientre como su _Moyashi_.

Al principio no encontró mucha diferencia entre lo que había pasado Allen los primeros meses. Sólo algo era bastante notable: esa persona estuvo cautiva todo ese tiempo. No como el _Moyashi_, quien no podía salir de la torre, sino encerrado en una sola habitación. Una habitación de la enfermería, tan pequeña, que tan sólo contaba con las comodidades más mínimas como un baño individual para el uso del _'sujeto de prueba'_. Conejillo de Indias.

Había empezado con lo mismo: las náuseas, el malestar general, el desgano, los abruptos cambios de humor sin sentido. Aunque esta persona parecía saber disimularlo mejor que el _Moyashi_, porque las notas eran pocas a comparación de las que creía que tendría el niñito con su actuación en los primeros meses de su misión. También era culpa de él. Si no hubiera empezado su relación con Allen cuando éste tan sólo tenía un mes de embarazo, los demás no hubieran tomado la actitud ansiosa y apenada del chiquillo como un síntoma de su condición.

Todo parecía empeorar conforme pasaban los meses. El _Moyashi_ había recuperado su apetito y ya no sentía náuseas al terminarse el primer trimestre. Esta persona no. Las molestias no se habían ido; no habían hecho más que hacerse más notorias. Había anotaciones de los medicamentos que se habían utilizado para contrarrestar los efectos de las hormonas aplicadas, pero los síntomas no se fueron hasta después de mucho tiempo. No dejaba de sorprenderle cómo era que Allen no había necesitado de eso, con lo llorica que era ese mocoso. Simplemente había dejado que pasaran las cosas y el conejo no dejaba de repetirle que el embarazo del niño era más bien parecido al que pasaría una mujer cualquiera cosa que él utilizaba para molestar al inglés recordándole una y otra vez lo cercano que estaba de ser una chica.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que eso era bueno. Que Allen no había tenido problemas comparándolo con esta persona. Incluso comparado con lo que estaba leyendo ahora. El sujeto de prueba poco a poco parecía quebrarse emocionalmente. No era como lo que le había pasado a Allen con ese maldito _Noah_ bastardo; simplemente, se leía en el expediente, la situación le afectó al grado que su comportamiento se alteró gravemente, prácticamente como si hubiera perdido la razón. Había tratado de matarse, de matar al niño que esperaba. Todo con tal de terminar con el encierro.

Tragó saliva disimuladamente, sin poder evitar imaginarse qué hubiera pasado si Allen hubiera estado en el lugar de ese exorcista, si también hubiera reaccionado de esa forma. Elevó la mirada, examinando a Cross luego de haber leído atentamente. El general seguía sin hacer comentarios, tan sólo había tirado un par de cigarrillos en el suelo para encender el tercero, evitando mirarle en todo momento. Timcanpy se paseaba por el suelo, tragándose las colillas desechadas por el general, más por gusto que por limpiar el lugar.

Giró los ojos, volviendo a la lectura a pesar de que todo se volvía más confuso. Tuvieron que obligar al exorcista a alimentarse, prácticamente a atarlo a la cama para controlarlo a pesar de que no podía activar su Inocencia por la debilidad de su cuerpo. Las hipótesis iban y venían, casi todas señalando que las hormonas femeninas lo habían enloquecido o que su misma Inocencia estaba provocando esto al no poder soportar que otro ser compartiera su energía con su acomodador.

Las semanas corrían y la condición del exorcista empeoraba. Eso no era posible. Allen se veía mucho más alegre y sano en sus últimos meses a pesar de lo que le había pasado. Arqueó una ceja, releyendo el documento una vez más al recordar lo que le había dicho el conejo alguna vez. Frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de que estaba en lo correcto. El nombre de Cross Marian no aparecía en el expediente de no ser por los datos principales.

Lavi se lo había dicho, que gracias a que él estaba al lado del _Moyashi_ era que el menor había soportado todo con mayor facilidad. No se lo había creído, de hecho, seguía bastante escéptico al respecto. Evitó negar con la cabeza para despejarse, limitándose sólo a terminar de leer aquello de una vez por todas.

Todo terminó en el séptimo mes de gestación. Finalmente, el cuerpo del exorcista había terminado por rechazar al pequeño que crecía en su interior. Habían conseguido que el bebé naciera, sí, pero esa persona no resistió por mucho tiempo más, muriendo a pocos minutos de ser praticada la obligatoria cesárea. Sintió una punzada en el pecho, aún y cuando intentó negárselo a sí mismo. El estúpido miedo que sentía por el _Moyashi_ había aumentado, tal vez eso era lo que quería Cross: torturarlo tan sólo por haber tocado al mocoso. Chasqueó la lengua.

Los resultados tampoco fueron los mejores para ese bebé. El pequeño también falleció a los pocos días, incapaz de sobrellevar su nacimiento prematuro. Eso y el hecho de que quisieron hacerle sincronizarse con Inocencia lo antes posible. Abrió los ojos con asombro ante ese dato. ¿Tan pronto le habían expuesto a Hevlaska? ¿Harían lo mismo con su bebé? ... Si es que llegaba a nacer. Apretó los párpados, preguntándose si él tendría que decidir. Si tendría que elegir entre la vida de Allen y la su bebé. Aún si no sabía si alguno de los dos tenía oportunidad.

- Ni siquiera le dieron un nombre - dirigió la mirada hacia el general al oírle hablar, sin notar siquiera un ligero temblor en la voz de aquel hombre -. Sólo lo tiraron a la basura cuando se dieron cuenta de que no les serviría. A ambos.

Apretó los dientes de nuevo. ¿Qué era todo esto? A Cross no parecía afectarle en lo más mínimo el recordar aquello. ¿Qué no era su hijo también? Él se sentía totalmente perdido y acabado con la sola idea de que algo pudiera pasarle a su bebé y a Allen por más que quisiera negárselo a sí mismo por culpa de su ego, pero este sujeto no sentía absolutamente nada al hablar de esas dos personas que se supone debían ser importantes en su vida tan sólo por haber participado en ese experimento tan importante. ¿Entonces para qué jodidos robó ese informe? ¿Qué era lo no quería que los demás supieran?

Ni siquiera parecía tener alguna información que pudiera servirle. No tenía ningún dato que le pudiera servir para ayudarse a sí mismo o a Allen. Ni siquiera a su bebé. Saber que un pequeño cadáver había sido desechado porque era inservible no era precisamente algo que quisiera saber ahora. Sabía que la Orden hacía ese tipo de cosas. Él mismo lo había experimentado en carne propia. Frunció el ceño, aún intentando controlar sus impulsos. Miró de reojo a Cross. Otro cigarrillo. Y más preguntas que no podía dejar de formularse mentalmente.

- Pero ese niño no tenía la habilidad que tiene el tuyo, mocoso - agudizó el oído, ya sin importarle que Cross siguiera haciéndose el interesante al no dignarse a verle -. Ese viejo _Bookman_ debe estar enterado al respecto y hará todo lo posible para que los registros de esa vida continuen.

'Ese niño'. Estaba hablando del bebé del reporte, el hijo del general. Ese al que Cross no quería reconocer, o al menos a quien no le daba la suficiente importancia como para dirigirse a él de una forma más íntima. Pero dijo que su bebé, el de Allen y de él, sí tenía una habilidad. ¿Inocencia? Eso era lo mejor, ¿no es así? ¿No era lo que querían los malditos Comandantes? Ni siquiera sabía si eso le había sentirse aliviado o no. Saber que era casi seguro que su bebé tenía Inocencia parasítica. Porque eso significaba que no les importaría sacrificar al traidor Allen Walker si lograban obtener el beneficio de un exorcista que podrían moldear desde recién nacido y no alguien con voluntad propia hasta donde se podía. La sola idea de que eso pudiera ocurrir con su hijo le asqueaba, por nada del mundo iba a dejarlo solo a merced de esos sujetos sin escrúpulos. Se lo había prometido a Allen de cierta forma. Apretó los labios.

- Espero que hayas entendido algo, mocoso - arqueó una ceja, intentando de nuevo no mostrarse tan molesto como estaba por ese maldito llamándole de esa forma.

Y realmente no había entendido mucho. Dobló las hojas cuidadosamente, como para darse tiempo para procesar lo que había leído. No había querido ahondar demasiado, no quería pensar tanto en esa persona porque le haría recordar el estado del _Moyashi_ o lo que podría pasarle a él y al bebe de ambos. No, no había entendido lo que el general Cross quería que entendiera, fuera cual fuera la idea retorcida y sádica que tenía ese hombre. Resopló entrecordamente, incorporándose poco a poco luego de haberse sentado en su cama sin darse cuenta. Entrecerró los ojos, esperando a que Cross volviera a hablarle, porque no iba a darle el placer de contestarle algo como eso, no cuando sabía que el sujeto ese utilizaría su respuesta para insultarlo una vez más. Nunca antes se había sentido intimidado (aún y cuando fuera ligeramente) por otra persona, aunque éste fuera un general.

Cross pareció fastidiarse de la situación, porque tiró su último cigarilo al suelo antes de que Timcanpy pudiera atraparlo en el aire. El maldito golem sólo revoloteó un par de veces antes de colocarse sobre la cabeza del general, justo como solía hacerlo con el _Moyashi_. Pero, claro, el sujeto pelirrojo no lucía esa usual mirada infantil y adorable cuando esa bolita bastarda estaba sobre él. No, Cross volvió a mirarle, amenazante, tomando de nuevo su Inocencia de equipo con la mano derecha.

- Lo único que tienes que entender, mocoso afeminado, es que si a mi estúpido aprendiz se le ocurre morirse el que la pagará serás tú.

Eso le sorprendió por completo. ¿De verdad Cross estaba preocupado por el _Moyashi_? Eso sí que era fuera de lo común. Era cierto que no conocía muy bien al tipo ese, pero a veces el _Moyashi_ hablaba de él, siendo la única constante el terror que parecía tenerle a su maestro, como si las cosas que le hubiera hecho fueran tan terribles como para ponerse a tartamudear y a sudar frío. Era por eso que sentía ese creciente odio hacia Cross, tan sólo por ver el efecto que tenía ese hombre sobre su _Moyashi_.

No protestó. Porque, tal vez no era su culpa directamente, pero algo de verdad tenían las palabras de Cross. Tal vez debió quedarse al lado de Allen, no caminar hacia el otro lado y rechazarlo tan sólo porque le dolía verle así. Nunca iba a llamarle por su nombre, de eso no se arrepentía. Pero debió haber actuado de otra forma, algo que no luciera como si realmente odiara al _Moyashi_. No lo hacía, eso lo sabía. Lo amaba. Un amor totalmente estúpido. Que dolía demasiado.

- El estúpido _Moyashi_ no se morirá.

Escuchó a Cross reírse con una notoria ironía. No se volvió para mirarle, pero no hacía falta. Era obvio que estaba haciéndole pasar un gran rato con tan sólo esas palabras. Ahora sólo tenía que esperar el comentario sarcástico, ese que se suponía que le pertenecía a él. Una burla o un insulto más. Pero el general no hizo más que eso. Apenas paró de reír cuando se acomodó el saco, maldiciendo en voz baja por lo arruinado que había quedado tras la pelea contra el _akuma_ nivel cuatro. Ese tipo, preocupándose sólo por su ropa a pesar de que todos estuvieron a punto de morir. Cada vez entendía más y más al _Moyashi_ por detestar a esta persona.

Apenas se dio cuenta cuando los papeles fueron arrebatados de sus manos, por lo que sólo pudo mirar de reojo como el general los volvía a guardar entre sus ropas con el mismo cuidado que los había sacado. Seguía sin ver el punto de esto, aunque seguramente nunca averiguaría la razón del por qué el general Cross Marian había decidido compartir algo como eso con él.

- Espero que al menos hayas disfrutado cogiéndote a mi estúpido aprendiz, mocoso afeminado. Porque no creo que tengas otra oportunidad para hacerlo.

Le oyó marcharse. Aunque, realmente le fue difícil darse cuenta de que se había quedado por fin sólo en su habitación luego de ese encuentro tan extraño. No había razón lógica por la cual Cross hubiera entrado en su espacio personal tan sólo para mostrarle que tenía unos papeles que se suponía le pertenecían a los _bookmen_ o a la Orden, en realidad no lo sabía.

Pero dejó de pensar en qué jodidos había pasado, sólo se tiró en su cama, sin importarle qué tipo de imagen daría ante los demás por la debilidad que seguía mostrando. Porque estaba solo ahora. Completamente solo. Chasqueó la lengua, luchando por no encogerse en la cama justo como lo hacía ese estúpido chiquillo con muchísima más frecuencia de lo que éste quisiera admitir. Porque era una posición que te hacía lucir vulnerable y asustado; sin embargo, al _Moyashi_ parecía no importarle que él le viera de esa forma, como si le tuviera toda la confianza del mundo. Pero él no podía hacer eso. No podía permitirse el mostrar que tenía miedo ante nadie, mucho menos ante el _Moyashi_. Era por eso que no se había quedado, que había preferido darse la vuelta y caminar lejos de ahí. Demostrar que tenía miedo ante Allen lo haría verse aún más débil, pondría al _Moyashi_ más nervioso. Estúpideces. No podía dejar de pensar en jodidas estúpideces durante todo este tiempo. Tal vez debería de buscar algo para distraerse, debería irse a entrenar o pedirle al cocinero que le hiciera algo de _soba._.. claro, como si pudiera comer algo en estos momentos.

Volvió a chasquear la lengua, estirando los brazos para luego percatarse de algo. Algo que brillaba aún en su oscura habitación. Era ese jodido anillo, ese que Komui les había dado a ambos para fingir que estaban casados ante toda esa gente que no tenía idea de lo que realmente estaban viendo. Era una especie de burla por parte de Komui. Se preguntó si le habían quitado ese maldito anillo al _Moyashi_, qué habrían hecho con esa cosa. Se lo sacó de la mano izquierda, observándolo detenidamente antes de apresarlo con fuerza.

Cerró los ojos. Todo era inútil. Debería de estar en la enfermería, pidiendo ver al _Moyashi_, pero no podía hacerlo.

Sólo quedaba esperar. Una vez más. Sin poder hacer otra cosa más que maldecirse a sí mismo y a su estúpida debilidad. Todo por culpa del _Moyashi_.

De ese estúpido _Moyashi_ y su bebé. Ellos le habían hecho débil. Débil y feliz. Pero, ahora, sólo había debilidad.

Sí, sólo debilidad.

Aunque, tal vez, era hora de deshacerse de esa debilidad de una vez por todas. Frunció el ceño, levantándose de la cama y tomando a _Mugen_.

Definitivamente acabaría con esa debilidad.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- Aún faltan dos semanas para que la operación se lleve a cabo. No hay manera de adelantarla, no después de que los médicos tardaron tanto en detener las contracciones.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante las palabras del secretario Lvellie. El hombre estaba frente a él, luciendo imponente a pesar de tener un brazo enyesado gracias al ataque que sufrió durante la muy reciente invasión a la Orden. Incluso él estaba algo herido, aunque no tanto como sus exorcistas. O como Allen.

Allen seguía inconsciente en una de las habitaciones de enfermería. Su arma anti-_akuma_ había sido destruída casi por completo, pero parecía recuperarse poco a poco. Eso quería decir que la Inocencia de Allen estaba usando la poca energía que tenía el menor para recuperarse. Allen no podría soportarlo por mucho tiempo; tener que sostener su Inocencia y además seguir manteniendo a la pequeña niña que estaba en su vientre. Lucía aún más pálido de lo normal, parecía realmente enfermo a pesar del suero que la jefa de enfermeras le había dado. No era para menos con tantas heridas y esa gran cantidad de sangre que perdió durante el ataque del enemigo.

Por eso había pedido que adelantaran la operación. Su exorcista no podía soportar mucho más en esas condiciones, no dos semanas más.

- Pero no afectará en nada su misión que el parto sea adelantado. Incluso sería lo mejor para él y para el bebé que la cesárea se hiciera lo más pronto posible.

Era cierto, había investigado lo suficiente. Los bebés rara vez nacían a la hora y fecha señalada, un par de semanas más o menos no le afectaría en lo más mínimo a esa niña y en cambio serviría para salvar a su mami. Con la bebé fuera de su cuerpo, Allen podría utilizar toda la energía que le quedaba en recuperarse a sí mismo y a su Inocencia. La vida de esa bebita era muy importante, era cierto, pero la vida de Allen valía muchísimo para él también. Aún si eso no era del todo cierto para ellos.

- La fecha fue establecida por los Comandantes por alguna razón. No se debe correr ningún riesgo, la vida de esa criatura es muy importante para la Orden.

Se tragó sus palabras de reclamo, evitando buscar con la mirada a los generales. Incluso el general Cross estaba ahí, fumando, con los pies sobre la mesa como la última vez que consiguió meterlo en la sala de reuniones. Era cierto que no decía palabra alguna, pero tampoco interrumpía. Al menos no se había quedado dormido como la otra vez.

- Ella estará bien - dijo, lo más claro y alto que pudo para que Lvellie no le interrumpiera -. Tiene muchas más probabilidades de sobrevivir fuera de Allen Walker. Walker está muy débil, posiblemente no pueda soportar más su condición y su cuerpo termine por rechazar a la bebé antes de que sea la fecha acordada.

El secretario no parecía muy convencido, aún a pesar de que el inspector Link había asentido ante sus palabras, como si también supiera que Allen necesitaba que esto se llevara a cabo. Negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que esa operación tenía que realizarse ya. No podía creer que Lvellie estimara tan poco la vida de Allen.

- ¿Qué no fue usted quien dijo que la situación de Walker era muy delicada, supervisor Lee? ¿En serio cree que podrá soportar una operación en sus condiciones?

Tragó saliva disimuladamente. En parte el inspector tenía razón. Tal vez Allen estaba demasaido herido como para soportar una interversión quirúrgica más. Tenía que haber algo que él pudiera hacer para proteger al más joven de sus exorcistas a como diera lugar. Aún si eso significaba tener que desobedecer las órdenes de los altos mandos de la Orden.

- Hagánla ya.

Dio un respingo al escuchar esa voz. La voz de alguien que no debería de estar ahí. Se volvió de inmediato, observando a Kanda de pie junto a la puerta. No podía creer que hubiera logrado burlar a los guardias; no, espera, lo que esperaba era que los guardias no estuvieran tan malheridos.

- No deberías de estar aquí, Yu Kanda - oyó decir al inspector Link, avanzando hacia donde estaba su exorcista -. Esta es una reunión privada con los supervisores y los generales.

- El inspector tiene razón, Yu-_kun_ - dijo el general Tiedoll, al parecer tratando de lucir lo más casual posible -. Estoy seguro que lo que se decida aquí será lo mejor para Allen-_kun_ y tu bebé.

- No. Tienen que hacer que nazca ya.

Nunca había visto a Kanda así. Era cierto, Allen y él tenían _algo_. Algo que estaba en contra de la Iglesia, de la misma institución a la cual pertenecía la Orden Oscura. Bueno, al menos no lucía particularmente ansioso o preocupado. Era como si tan sólo hiciera una petición, como si tan sólo fuera que le enviaran de misión o que le cambiara el cerrojo a su puerta una vez más. También Kanda podía controlar sus expresiones faciales, al menos se sentía aliviado por eso. Porque si el secretario se llegaba a enterar de la verdadera naturaleza de esa relación, no dudaba que ambos exorcistas serían ejecutados apenas obtuvieran lo que querían de Allen.

- El mocoso afeminado tiene razón por primera vez en su vida - esta vez había sido el general Cross quien había hablado, sentándose correctamente en su silla, aunque sin mirar a nadie en particular -. Mi estúpido aprendiz tendrá que soportar que lo abran si es que quiere sobrevivir después.

- _Che_.

Arqueó una ceja, extrañado porque Kanda no había reclamado luego de ser llamado de esa forma tan ofensiva. En lugar de eso, el japonés sólo se recargó contra la pared, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia a otro lado, como queriendo recuperar su imagen de persona fría a pesar de que el general Tiedoll siquiera llamándole como si fuera un pequeño niño. El general Cross, por su lado, sólo caminó hacia la salida con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, aún fumando su cigarrillo mientras Timcanpy revoloteaba a su alrededor. Resopló, negando con la cabeza. El general Cross nunca cambiaría.

Además, Komui sabía lo que tenía qué hacerse. Las otras personas influyentes en la Orden parecían saberlo también. Era sólo el secretario quien negaba a ver la realidad, quien quería torturar a Allen un poco más tan sólo por mantener intacto su horario, por acatar al pie de la letra las órdenes de arriba. Tal y como se suponía que él debía de hacerlo. Sin embargo, sus exorcistas eran lo primero ahora. Allen iba primero. Ya soportaría el castigo que le pusieran, fuese cual fuese. Resopló, quitándose los lentes para tallarse los ojos y volver a ponérselos. Además, le temía mucho más a los golpes de su linda hermanita enfadada que a cualquier castigo. No, había algo peor. El ver a su querida Lenalee triste. Sonrió con ironía.

- Le diré a los médicos que se preparen.

Ignoró el gesto enfadado del secretario Lvellie, ni siquiera puso atención cuando Link acomodó los papeles que tenía frente a él con una cara de resignación muy fuera de lo común en él. Es que estaba observando a Kanda. Ni siquiera sabía cuántas horas habían pasado desde que Allen estaba en la enfermería, qué tanto había pasado Kanda a solas con sus pensamientos. Después de todo, no conocía en realidad los sentimientos de Kanda porque le era algo incómodo pensar en eso. Pero se preocupaba por Allen, eso era visible. Aún si era sólo porque compartían la cama o, en el mejor de los casos, porque dentro de Allen estaba su bebé también. Luego vio de reojo que Bak le estaba ayudando a organizar los papeles del escritorio que había dejado atrás a pesar de que también estaba herido y necesitaba atención médica. Sonrió de nuevo, de una forma mucho más dulce. Bak-_chan_ también quería mucho a Allen y estaba pasando un mal rato con todo esto. Pero era tan orgulloso que no quería mostrarlo ante nadie, así que era mejor dejarle solo ahora para que pudiera llorar un poco si es que eso era lo que quería. Él tendría que esperar hasta ver a Lenalee para poder desahogarse. Esperaba que su hermanita no estuviera sufriendo mucho por esta situación.

- Los Comandantes Supremos sabrán de esto, supervisor Lee. Así como también que Walker ha tenido de nuevo contacto con el enemigo y sobrevivió una vez más.

Asintió muy despacio ante las palabras de Lvellie antes de que el secretario se marchara seguido de cerca por el inspector Link, aunque el secretario se volvió para decirle algo al rubio, quien se quedó quieto por unos segundos antes de asentir. Esta vez el inglés le estaba mirando a él, sonriéndole como si no hubieran discutido unos minutos antes, provocándole unos fuertes escalofríos. Casi suspiró de alivio cuando el secretario se marchó al fin, de no ser porque Link seguía aquí, de pie junto a él, como si Lvellie le hubiera encargado el vigilarle.

Y, en efecto, justo cuando se dirigió hacia la enfermería para buscar a los médicos, se dio cuenta de que Link le seguía. Aunque no podía pensar mucho en eso, porque al fin se había dado cuenta de que se había salido con la suya, al menos de cierta forma. Era por uno de sus exorcistas, el pequeño Allen Walker. Por eso era capaz de enfrentarse a los regaños que pudiera haber conseguido luego de haber retado a Lvellie tan descaradamente.

Tan enfrascado estaba al informarle a los doctores que la operación se había adelantado, en observar sus rostros llenos de confusión y ansiedad, que no se dio cuenta de que no sólo Link lo seguía. Kanda estaba muy cerca también, esperando, simplemente esperando. Sin hacer ningún comentario o querer meterse para gritarle a los médicos que aún dudaban si seguir las órdenes que no vinieran directamente de los Comandantes. Finalmente logró convencerlos, suspirando satisfecho al ver que esos hombres por fin se preparaban para practicar la cesárea y salvar la vida de Allen.

- Aún así no podemos garantizar la seguridad de Walker-_dono_. Tal vez esté muy débil y herido como para soportar la operación - informó uno de los médicos mientras sus colegas se enfrascaban en ordenar todo lo necesario.

Tragó saliva, ya había pensando en eso. Pero debía de valer la pena arriesgarse. Se volvió al fin para ver a Kanda. El exorcista seguía sin ver ningún punto en específico, cosa que le sorprendía aún más. Sabía que Kanda estaba ahí por Allen, pero el japonés no daba muestras de realmente estar preocupado más que el intervenir para que la operación no fuera pospuesta. No debería de extrañarle, era Kanda después de todo. Era sólo que esperaba que reclamara más o que amenazara con violencia si no se cumplían sus exigencias como lo había hecho con él antes con respecto a lo que tenía que ver con Allen y su misión compartida. ¿Podía ser que Kanda haya madurado un poco? Era difícil de creer luego de que le había mentido con tal de seguir acostándose con Allen.

- Hagan lo posible, por favor.

La sala de operaciones estaba lista, tenía todas las comodidades que la Orden podía proporcionar ante el nacimiento de esta probable exorcista. Esperaba que al menos fueran utilizadas también para mantener a Allen con vida. No podría estar en la sala de operaciones, así como ningún otro elemento de la Orden que él conociera. Todos eran médicos y enfermeras enviados por los Comandantes (a pesar de la inicial queja de la jefa de enfermeras), así que se tendría que conformar con confiar en ellos. Así tendría que ser.

Pero Kanda no parecía ser de la misma idea.

Cierto, había estado tranquilo durante todo este tiempo y había admirado su poder de autocontrol, pero ahora no parecía estar tan de acuerdo con que Allen se encontrara solo con esas personas.

- Tengo que estar ahí.

- No puedes, Yu Kanda. Al menos respeta las órdenes superiores en esta ocasión - dijo Link, interponiéndose entre la puerta de la sala de operaciones y el exorcista, con un gesto de absoluta seriedad en el rostro.

- _Che_. Como si eso me importara. Hazte a un lado si no quieres que te mate, inspector bastardo.

- Guarda compostura, exorcista.

- Con una maldita mierda, hijo de...

- ¡Kanda-_kun_!

Al fin. Había conseguido que Kanda mostrara algo de control nuevamente, aunque ahora le ira parecía dirigida a él por la forma en la que ese chico lo miraba. Tragó saliva escandalósamente, sintiendo un ligero escalofrío.

- _Eh_. De verdad que no es necesario que estés ahí, Kanda-_kun_. Los doctores saben lo que hacen, además, no creo que a Allen-_kun_ le importe mucho el quedarse solo por un rato, ¿no?

Le había sonreído, esperando que con eso Kanda se calmara un poco y dejara que todo pasara como tenía que pasar. Ya se debía de haber convencido, lo que había pasado con Allen había sido inevitable. Ya sólo quedaba esperar.

- No, tengo que estar ahí.

Parpadeó un par de veces. Kanda estaba comportándose muy extraño. La temprana muestra de madurez había sido sustituída por este despliegue infantil. Estaba siendo especialmente terco con esto, porque se estaba enfrentando otra vez a Link, quien seguía negándose a dejar que el exorcista entrara.

Resopló, resistiendo las ganas que tenía de masajearse las sienes ante esta escena tan rara.

- La operación ya ha empezado, Yu-_kun_. Ya no puedes entrar.

El general Tiedoll estaba de pie junto a ellos, observando con ojos amorosos a su aprendiz a pesar del rechazo que éste sentía por él. Observó a Kanda negar con la cabeza y exigir entrar una vez más.

- Me temo que tendremos que encerrarte si sigues causando más problemas, Yu Kanda - advirtió Link -. Me imagino que no quieres esperar un par de meses para ver a Walker otra vez.

Cierto, Link también lo sabía. Sabía lo que Allen y Kanda tenían. Así que tenía toda la razón al amenazarlo de esa forma, aún y cuando Kanda no se dejaba impresionar, porque seguía mirándolo con ganas de matarlo. Sin embargo, al fin pareció darse por vencido, chasqueando la lengua e intentando retirarse a pesar de los constantes llamados del general Tiedoll, quien le pedía que no se preocupara, que su bebita nacería perfecta y que sería tan linda como él (lo que fuera que significara eso). Que también él estaba muy ilusionado con el nacimiento de su nieta, pero que lo más sabio era esperar a que todo pasara.

Escuchó a Kanda maldecir en voz alta, verdaderamente enfadado. Incluso le daba algo de miedo que anduviera por la Orden con ese ánimo asesino, pero podía ser mucho peor: todo ese odio podría haber ido contra él. Por suerte, el exorcista pelinegro sólo se había alejado de ellos, pero seguía pendiente a lo que pasara con esa puerta, como si pudiera abrirla magicamente con tan sólo desearlo. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas por no encontrar esa actitud como algo dulce; porque llamar a lo que fuera que tuviera que ver con Kanda '_dulce_' era un suicidio y él no podía darse el lujo de morirse ya.

Pero era algo lindo, ¿no? A pesar de lo horriblemente mal que estaba y de lo reprobable de las acciones que Kanda y Allen realizaban tras las puertas de sus habitaciones o de lo cruel que parecía ser Kanda con todo ser viviente, incluso con ese niño con quien compartía esta misión. Estaba en contra de la Iglesia y de todo lo que se les había enseñado, y aún así lo hacían. ¿Simple lujuria adolescente o algo más?

No estaba seguro, pero ver a Kanda ahí, fingiendo que no le importaba lo que le pasara a Allen y, sin embargo, quedándose y pidiendo que le dejaran entrar a donde estaba éste, le hacía dudar de todo lo que se decía de esas relaciones.

Resopló. No era el tiempo para pensar en eso. Ahora sólo podía pedir por Allen, que todo saliera bien.

Que Kanda no cometiera una locura.

Oh, y que pudiera ver a su hermanita antes de que lo mandaran al calabozo más oscuro y alejado de la civilización por haber contradecido al secretario Lvellie.

Sí que había cosas por las cuales pedir.

Sonrió con ironía.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

No tenía idea de lo que pasaba, sólo sabía que había mucha luz y que todo a su alrededor parecía ser totalmente blanco.

¿Estaba muerto acaso? ¿Significaba que podría ver a Mana? ¿Podría pedirle perdón a todas esas personas que había dejado atrás? ¿Le permitirían ver a su bebé aunque fuera una sola vez? Demasiadas preguntas estúpidas, preguntas de las que se olvidó cuando sintió dolor de nuevo.

Porque los muertos no sienten dolor, ¿verdad? Trató de moverse, pero sólo consiguió levantar un par de dedos de su mano derecha para después darse por vencido. Sí que estaba agotado, podría dormir días enteros si le dejaban, aunque tampoco quería perderse tantas comidas de Jeryy. Decisiones díficiles. Espera, de nuevo estaba pensando tonterías; hubiera negado con la cabeza para despejarse si pudiera, así que se conformó con entreabrir los ojos para luego cerrarlos. Este mundo de duermevela no era lo mejor para descansar. Sin embargo, su oído pareció recuperarse un poco, porque estaba escuchando voces. Voces que le eran vagamente familiares. Se movían a su alrededor, hablando, discutiendo por el tono que tenían. Estaban hablando sobre él. Algo sobre las heridas en su cuerpo, o sobre lo débil que estaba como para soportar esta operación.

¿Operación? ¿Qué operación? ¿Se referían a...?

Oh, Dios. Era cierto. Su bebé. Su bebé tenía que salir, pero su cuerpo no podía dejarlo irse. Porque era un hombre. Su cuerpo no le permitía dar a luz, de hecho, su cuerpo no le debería de dar la capacidad para haber cargado con un niño durante esos nueve meses. Pero eso no le importaba ya. Lo único que quería era que su bebé fuera capaz de salir; no quería que las palabras de Road se cumplieran, no quería que su bebé terminara muerto en su interior al quedar atrapado. La sola idea le aterraba por completo. Intentó hablar también, pedirles a esas voces que se apresuraran. Ya no sentía las contracciones, pero el dolor estaba presente en todo su cuerpo, no podría aguantar mucho más sin perder el conocimiento nuevamente. Pero no podía comunicarse. Sólo logró moverse un poco, de una forma tan poco perceptible que ni siquiera los doctores pudieron notarlo. Eso eran, los médicos. Los médicos debían de saber cómo sacar a su bebé de ese lugar tan pequeñito donde ya no cabía, ¿cierto? Aunque había esperado ver a alguien coocido entre todas estas personas, alguien a quien pudiera reonocer por su voz, Pero no lograba identificar a nadie, ni siquiera a la jefa de enfermeras quien había estado haciéndose cargo de él practicamente desde que inició con su misión.

Y, principalmente, Kanda no estaba. Era cierto que tal vez el pelinegro no tendría por qué hablar en una circunstancia como esta,pero él sabía que Kanda no estaba. Hubiera resoplado si pudiera. ¿Por qué seguía siendo tan ingenuo? ¿Qué se le había olvidado lo que había hecho? Había roto su promesa por una segunda vez, había vuelto a arriesgar la vida del hijo de Kanda. La vida del bebé de ambos. No debería de esperar que Kanda permaneciera a su lado y cumpliera la promesa que le hizo cuando él había fallado con la suya. Aún así se sentía solo. Se suponía que no quería depender de nadie nunca más, pero se había hecho tan dependiente de Kanda que lo necesitaba ahora. Tendría que quitárselo de la cabeza por el momento: no iba a regresar con tan sólo desearlo. Kanda no lo iba a perdonar tan fácil esta vez, si es que llegaba a perdonarlo. Al menos sabía que el japonés se haría cargo del bebé de ambos; ese bebito no tenía la culpa de sus estúpideces. Kanda era un maldito bastardo desgraciado, pero sabía que sería buen padre. Kanda quiso a ese bebé desde el principio cuando él ni siquiera podía pensar en él sin sentir un horrible rencor por esa pequeña presencia en su cuerpo.

El repentino olor a antiséptico le hizo sentirse más mareado. Pero estaba consciente del todo, ¿lo iban a operar así? Espera, no tenía por qué exigir nada más. Con que su bebé pudiera salir sano y salvo de ahí, lo que le pasara a él estaba de más. Quizá podría soportar unas cuantas horas más, aunque fuera para ver al pequeño. Tal vez hasta podría despedirse de Kanda y de sus amigos aunque el primero le viera con odio y desprecio una vez más. Eso era mucho mejor que no volver a verle nunca más. Una última ocasión para ver esos ojos oscuros observándole tan intensamente. Sonrió mentalmente, sin saber si su cuerpo en realidad le había respondido como quería.

Los médicos seguían hablando. Era sobre las heridas que Road le había provocado con las velas. Eran demasiado profundas, pero al menos no habían alcanzado a lastimar a su bebé. Esperaba que ni siquiera se hubiera enterado de lo cercano que ambos estaban de morir. Aunque aún tenía esa duda, el por qué su Inocencia había reaccionado ese par de veces cuando normalmente no podía activarla por su falta de energía. Algún día tendría la respuesta, aún si no era tan importante como todas sus otras peticiones imposibles. Hubiera querido cerca su amuleto, ese que Kanda le había dado, pero traía puesta sólo una bata, por lo que estaba prácticamente desnudo para que fuera posible realizar la operación. Su amuleto. El amuleto de su bebé. Al menos había logrando mantenerlo junto a él lo más que pudo, había conseguido pedirle que le cumpliera algunos caprichos más, aunque no estaba seguro de que esa era la manera en que funcionaba, de seguro Kanda lo regañaría por ser tan idiota si es que le dirigía la palabra de nuevo. No, si es que llegaba a verle.

De pronto, otro olor le llegó a su nariz. Era un olor que conocía muy bien, quizá demasiado bien. Era el olor de la sangre. Entonces, la operación había comenzado.

Le sorprendió darse cuenta de que en realidad no sentía dolor, al menos no localizado como lo esperaba. ¿De verdad le estaban abriendo el abdomen, exponiendo _esa cosa_ que le habían puesto antes para que su bebé pudiera estar adentro? ¿De verdad planeaban meter sus manos dentro de él para sacar a su bebé? Otra idea que le producía náuseas. No, tenía que tranquilizarse. Tenía que estar sereno para que todo saliera bien, para que no hubiera complicación alguna en el nacimiento de su bebé. Nacimiento. Su niño saldía pronto de ese lugar tan incómodo. Se relajó lo más que pudo a pesar del dolor general que sentía, simplemente tratando de confiar en esas personas que apenas conocía.

Aún podía escuchar lo que decían. Que estaba sangrando demasiado, que sus heridas aún no habían podido cicatrizar por el poco tiempo transcurrido. Que tal vez era mejor que se deshicieran de ese útero artificial porque iba a desangrarse si seguía así. Pero uno de los doctores dijo que no era posible. Que el secretario Lvellie había específicado que no le retiraran eso de su cuerpo. O sea que tendrían que dejarlo dentro y al mismo tiempo, evitar que perdiera tanta sangre. Y salvar a su bebé. Por favor, que salvaran a su bebé. Ni siquiera quería saber por qué Lvellie había pedido tal cosa.

Seguía luchando contra la inconsciencia al darse cuenta de que los doctores siguieron con la intervensión. Irónicamente, lo único que podía pensar para no desmayarse era precisamente Yu Kanda. Y era irónico, porque era precisamente él quien en ocasiones lo dejaba tan mal que probablemente le había hecho desfallecer un par de veces. Claro que quiso traer a su memoria los pocos momentos tranquilos que tuvo con Kanda, los instantes donde el pelinegro le dejó abrazarle, besarle simplemente, mostrarle algo de cariño poco común. Quizá incluso llegó a pensar un poco en esos otros encuentros, aquellos prohibidos por la Iglesia pero que le eran tan placenteros últimamente. De verdad había cambiado, aunque fuera un poco. Era una lástima que no podría decirle a Kanda que de verdad le gustaba tener sexo con él a pesar de que aún le avergonzaba y que le seguía doliendo a pesar de sí mismo.

Dolía. Qué tontería. No debería de estar pensando en algo como eso en esta situación. De todas formas, Kanda no dejó sus pensamientos mientras todo pasaba. Sabía que los médicos trataban de salvarlo a él también a pesar de que no pudiera verlo por sí mismo. El olor de la sangre seguía presente y eso era todo lo que se enteraba. Pero luego sintió algo más, algo diferente. Era como un ligero tirón en la región de su abdomen. Algo más estaba adentro de él y su bebé estaba moviéndose a pesar de que había permanecido tranquilo todo este tiempo. Era como si luchara por permanecer ahí dentro, cosa que le hizo sonreír mentalmente de nuevo. Pensaba que su bebé querría salir pronto de él, no que opondría resistencia para quedarse ahí dentro. De nuevo estaba pensando tonterías, imaginando cosas sólo por hacerlo.

Después se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba. Algo faltaba en su interior. Y, a pesar de que no podía moverse, pudo sentir que algunas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, aún antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que en realidad estaba pasando. Esperó unos segundos que le parecieron eternos. Los médicos volvían a hablar entre ellos, pero lo más notorio ahora era la voz de las enfermeras. Aún no respira, decían. Más silencio que le aterraba ahora más que nunca. Los esfuerzos de los doctores estaban de nuevo sobre él a pesar de lo mucho que quería decirles que se olvidaran y que salvaran a su niño.

Pero luego lo oyó.

Oyó un curioso sonido que le pareció tan extraño como familiar. Llanto. El llanto de un bebé. Su bebé estaba llorando. Se tensó un poco, inseguro de cómo reaccionar. ¿Estaba todo bien? ¿Acaso le dolía algo? ¿Tendría miedo, frío, confusión? Consiguió mover un poco su brazo izquierdo, sin detenerse a pensar que hasta hacía unos momentos no podía siquiera sentirlo. Quería verlo. Tenía que verlo. Extendió los dedos de su mano izquierda, logrando que salieran de la camilla donde estaba recostado. Entreabrió la boca, intentando llamarlo, aún si no estaba seguro de como dirigirse a él. Cuando logró abrir los ojos pudo ver a una enfermera desconocida cercana a él. En sus brazos tenía un pequeño bulto envuelto en una sábana blanca. La mujer lo arrullaba, pero el bultito no dejaba de moverse. Ni de llorar.

Al final, consiguió sonreír físicamente. Su bebé estaba vivo, y parecía tener mucha energía. También podía ver lo terco que era porque no paraba su llanto a pesar de lo que la enfermera hiciera. Tan terco como él y como _Bakanda_. _Bakanda_, su estúpido _Bakanda_. Al menos podría lograr que el mayor se sintiera algo orgulloso de él. Después de todo, había dado a luz a su hijo, ¿no?

Pero, otra vez, estaba mareado. Perdería la consciencia en cualquier momento. Seguía moviendo sus dedos, queriendo pedir que acercaran a su bebé, que quería tenerlo junto a él aunque fuera una sola vez. Pero la enfermera no lo veía o, simplemente, lo estaba ignorando. Su bebito estaba ahí, fuera de su cuerpo, tan lejos por primera vez que le asustaba. Por favor, debían traerle a su bebé.

No lo hicieron. Los médicos seguían sobre él, comentando de nuevo la mucha sangre que estaba perdiendo por culpa de ese útero artificial al tener tantos vasos sanguíneos. Todo se estaba volviendo negro de nuevo. Maldita pérdida de consciencia. Al menos lo último que escucharía sería a su bebé, aún y cuando fuera su llanto.

Aunque, egoísta como era, hubiera querido también tener a Kanda a su lado. Hubiera deseado que éste cumpliera su promesa a pesar de que él no había sido capaz de cumplir la suya.

Tan sólo esperaba que ese engreído espadachín fuera capaz de perdonarlo, tan sólo deseaba eso cuando todo se volvió negro otra vez.

Porque, no había duda, Yu Kanda sería mucho mejor padre de lo que él pudiera ser alguna vez.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Tenía que ser Mana.

No podía tratarse de otra persona.

No con ese toque tan gentil en su rostro, con esa calidez y esa sensación de bienestar que extrañaba tanto. Estar muerto no era tan malo después de todo, aunque tendría que disculparse con su querido padre por no haber hecho mucho más por cumplir su promesa.

Abrió los ojos, buscando encontrarse con los amables ojos de Mana, esos que le recibían cada vez que volvía a casa para darle una cálida bienvenida.

Pero esos ojos oscuros no eran los mismos que los de Mana. Mana nunca podría tener esa mirada fría y distante. Por eso parpadeó un par de veces, como queriendo despejarse. Estaba claro que algo andaba mal. Se suponía que se encontraría con Mana y, sin embargo, estaba alucinando con Yu Kanda.

Porque tenía que ser una ilusión. Kanda nunca le acariciaba de esa forma si no era para llevárselo a la cama, ni mucho menos suavizaría las facciones al verle despertar de ese sueño que suponía era la transcisión entre la vida y la muerte. Aunque le gustaba este Kanda, aún si era una ilusión. Este Kanda no parecía tan enojado como supondría que estaría el verdadero luego de todo lo que había hecho. Así que le sonrió dulcemente, susurrando en voz muy bajita:

- Es un sueño lindo. No quiero despertar.

Ni siquiera sabía si era posible soñar cuando se estaba muerto. Pero al parecer lo era. El Kanda de la ilusión pareció desconcertado un instante, aunque luego le vio fruncir el ceño, recordándole mucho más al Kanda que había dejado en el mundo de los vivos.

- ¿Por qué jodidos crees que estás soñando, _Moyashi_?

- _Hum_. Porque estás aquí.

Tan sólo por eso era un buen sueño. Pronto Mana vendría a recogerlo si es que acaso lo merecía. Al menos pudo ver a Kanda una vez más, aún si no fuera el verdadero.

Siguió pensando más en tonterías sin sentido, razonando el por qué su mente muerta había decidido imaginarse a Kanda en estos momentos cuando escuchó al susodicho maldecir en voz alta.

- Con un carajo. ¡Estás despierto, idiota!

No consiguió mirarle con incredúlidad como quisiera, porque Kanda había decidido mostrarle por sí mismo su punto al presionar su cabeza como solía hacerlo antes. Más presión y dolía más. Se quejó, aunque su voz no salió tan amenazante como hubiera querido al ser algo más parecido a un murmullo.

- ¡_Ah_! ¡Basta, _Bakanda_!

- ¡De verdad que eres un idiota! ¡Un maldito, idiota y estúpido _Moyashi_!

- ¿Kanda...?

No supo qué decir. Kanda le estaba abrazando muy suavemente, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas en el rostro por culpa de ese cabello negro tan largo. Esto era demasiado raro. De verdad estaba muerto, ¿no? Aún y cuando su cuerpo estaba volviendo a reaccionar con dolor, porque prácticamente le estaba pidiendo que alejara al japonés ya que lo estaba lastimando. Pero no lo hizo. Sólo cerró los ojos, deleitándose con el aroma natural del pelinegro. Queriendo abrazarle también, encontrándose con que no podía mover bien sus brazos; uno porque estaba conectado al suero y el otro (su Inocencia) porque aún no le respondía como quería. No importaba mucho, no cuando estaba demasiado concentrado en sentir a Kanda, en escuchar los variados insultos que le dirigía al oído.

Después de todo, este era Yu Kanda. Era su voz, su olor, incluso era su mismo calor corporal. Era su mismo cabello, sus mismos ojos. Y su mismo humor de los mil demonios. Tomó aire muy despacio a pesar del dolor, logrando mover su brazo izquierdo lo suficiente como para tomar algunos mechones negros entre sus dedos.

No estaba muerto. Había logrado sobrevivir después de todo. Quiso preguntarle a Kanda por qué estaba ahí, por qué demonios había vuelto a su lado a pesar de lo que había hecho; quiso hacerlo cuando se separó de él para volver a verle con esos ojos analíticos que lo observaban siempre. Pero, en lugar de eso, logró notar que algo le faltaba.

Era peso. Sí, eso. No se sentía tan pesado como antes, lo sabía aún sin poder mover su cuerpo del todo. Volvió a parpadear, dirigiendo la mirada hacia su abdomen, ahí donde se suponía había un gran bulto que lo había acompañado por al menos cuatro meses.

- ¿Qué...? ¿Dónde...?

Se volvió para ver a Kanda, aún muy despacio. No podía formular las preguntas tal y como quería y eso le frustraba mucho. Esperaba que Kanda las entendiera, pero éste sólo le dirigió una mirada vacía, como si no tuviera idea de lo que estaba hablando. Iba a tratar de hablar con más fuerza aún si sabía que eso lo lastimaría, pero no pudo.

- ¡_Moyashi-chan_ ya es mamá!

No pudo porque la puerta de la habitación se abrió y cierto chico pelirrojo había irrumpido en la habitación seguido de Lenalee, Krory, Marie, incluso Chaozii. A quien no lograba ver era a Miranda o a Johnny, cosa que le preocupó. Aunque tener a Lavi enfrente gritándole no era la mejor manera de concentrarse en algo, lo que fuera.

- Largo de aquí. Nos sacarán a todos si hay tanta gente en esta habitación - escuchó a Kanda gruñir, en un tono de voz de advertencia. Al menos les estaba dando la oportunidad de retirarse sin que hubiera bajas humanas.

- ¡No es justo, Yu! ¡Nosotros también queremos conocer al pequeñito!

- Peque...

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Claro. Claro. Era por su bebé. Su bebé había nacido. Se revolvió en la cama, incómodo, tratando de ponerse de pie. Tenía que encontrar a su bebé. Esa enfermera se lo había llevado y ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de verlo. Podrían hacerle algo horrible y él no podía permitir algo como eso. Iba a llamar a Kanda, pero éste le obligó a recostarse de nuevo, regalándoles a los demás una mirada amenazadora.

La mayoría reaccionó visiblemente (excepto por Marie, por supuesto). Aunque había algo raro en otra persona. Lenalee tenía la mirada baja, evitando a toda costa el mirarle. ¿O era a Kanda...? Él mismo observó al pelinegro para luego ver a la chica. Algo raro había pasado entre ellos dos. De nuevo se quedó con sus preguntas inconclusas cuando llegó una enfermera, una de las que sí conocía al haber sido ella quien lo había atendido junto con la jefa de enfermeras en esos nueve largos meses. Dijo algo sobre que había mucha gente en la habitación, confirmando lo que había dicho Kanda al advertir que los sacarían a todos si se quedaban.

- ¡Pero queremos ver al bebé! ¿O es una niña? ¡No importa, sólo queremos verlo! - Lavi estaba bastante animado, contrastando bastante con la actitud de la china.

La enfermera les sonrió. Luego le sonrió a él. Eso le confundía. No entendía, quería saber de una vez por todas lo que pasaba. Porque aún no había descartado del todo la idea de haberse muerto y estar en una especie de paraíso que no merecía a pesar del dolor y las molestias.

- Está aquí.

Elevó la mirada de inmediato al oír esas palabras. Era la jefa de enfermeras quien había entrado en la habitación, quien, para su sorpresa, lucía bastante feliz a pesar de tener tantos intrusos en su enfermería. No era para menos, suponía.

Traía algo entre sus brazos. Una manta, otra vez ese bultito que recordaba vagamente. Ella se lo extendió, como si le perteneciera a él. Su cerebro aún no acababa de procesarlo del todo, ni siquiera cuando la jefa de enfermeras lo acomodó en su regazo, ayudándole a sostenerlo con su brazo izquierdo.

- Es un niño.

De nuevo le ayudaron a descubrir la manta para que pudiera observar lo que estaba envuelto en ella. Lo primero que vio fue el cabello. El poco cabello que tenía que estaba tan revuelto a pesar de ser tan sólo una matita de pelo. Era negro, justo el mismo color que el cabello que tanto le gustaba. Luego estaba una pequeña nariz, una pequeña boca. Unos ojitos cerrados. Incluso se había asomado una pequeña manita cerrada en puño que se resistía a ser movida a como diera lugar.

Entonces lo comprendió. Ahí, frente a él, estaba el culpable de su insomnio, de sus mareos, de sus náuseas, de sus sentimientos encontrados. Ese era el pequeño culpable que había habitado dentro de él por nueve meses. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, abrazándolo lo mejor que podía con su brazo izquierdo y aún con lo poco que podía mover el derecho. Escuchó las risas de Lavi, algún sonido de asombro de Chaozii y Krory, tal vez un ligero suspiro de alivio de Lenalee. Pero no le importaba, porque estaba llorando de nuevo. Era su pequeño. Al fin podía tenerlo en sus brazos.

- ¿Y cómo le llamarán? - preguntó Lavi, atrayendo a Lenalee hacia él, aunque Allen no sabía si aquello era inconsciente o no, la chica pareció relajarse un poco.

- Mana.

De inmediato giró la cabeza para ver a Kanda. El japonés ni siquiera le estaba mirando a él, de hecho, tenía su vista fija en el bebé, quien había empezado a moverse un poquito, seguramente habiendo despertado por tanto ruido. Trató de encontrar un rastro de ironía en la voz del pelinegro, pero parecía que iba bastante en serio.

- ¿Ma-Mana...?

Aún estaba sorprendido, sí. Ni siquiera puso atención a las palabras de Lavi o de Krory, estaban felicitándolos a ambos (o al menos Lavi). Nunca habían hablado en serio de cómo ponerle a su bebé y ahora Kanda mencionaba el nombre de la persona que más amaba en su vida. Sonrió con suavidad, pensando que 'Mana Kanda' era una combinación horrible para un nombre. Pero, de cierta forma, le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho.

Kanda se lo había regalado. O al menos así lo quería ver. Kanda había decidido que quería llamar a su hijo en honor del padre muerto de Allen. No creía poder encontrar un mejor nombre para su bebé.

- El papá también debería cargarlo, ¿no?

- _Che_. No molestes, conejo.

- ¡También debes de ayudar en los deberes de la casa, Yu-_chan_! El _Moyashi-chan_ no se puede hacer cargo de todo. Especialmente porque pasará algunos días aquí para recuperarse.

- Por eso mismo deben marcharse - interrumpió la jefa de enfermeras, ahora sí recuperando su aura maligna luego de haberse comportado tan maternalmente unos cuantos minutos antes.

Al fin accedieron a desalojar en lugar, aunque pudo darse cuenta de que Lenalee se detuvo un momento para mirarle, dibujando un gesto de alegría combinado con algo que no lograba identificar. Tal vez debía hablar con Lenalee para saber qué le pasaba.

Dejó de pensar en su amiga cuando alguien le quitó de sus manos a su bebé. Casi entró en pánico de no ser porque se dio cuenta de inmediato que era Kanda. Lo más seguro era que Lavi había querido ver a Kanda batallando al sostener a un bebé en sus brazos, pero, de hecho, parecía ser algo bastante natural para él. Le hizo sonreír de nuevo. Definitivamente sería un buen padre.

Le vio acariciar las pequeñas mejillas del bebé con uno de sus dedos antes de que se lo volviera a dejar, todo sin decirle nada. Seguramente esta era la manera en que Kanda se estaba tomando la paternidad, con una seriedad tan propia de él. Aunque podría jurar que casi lo vio desmoronarse cuando el bebé atrapó uno de los dedos del mayor en sus manitas, apretando bastante fuerte. Casi soltó una carcajada al ver el gesto que Kanda había dibujado en el rostro. La palabra _adorable_ no debía ser usada para describir a _Bakanda_. Al menos no diciéndosela en su cara. Por eso prefirió guardárselo para sí mismo, sonriendo con más tranquilidad a pesar de todo el dolor que aún sentía.

- Debo llevarlo a su cuna. Walker-_san_ - dijo la jefa de enfermeras para luego dirigirse a Kanda -. Y es mejor que usted también vaya a descansar, Kanda-_dono_.

Kanda chasqueó la lengua, mostrándose realmente enfadado por una cosa tan pequeña. Podrían verle de nuevo, podrían verse de nuevo. Ni siquiera quería preguntar si Kanda seguía enojado con él, eso sería pra otra ocasión.

- A propósito - volvió a hablar la mujer, sacando algo de sus bolsillos para dárselo en la mano para luego tomar al bebé nuevamente -, encontramos esto entre tus ropas. Supongo que te pertenece.

Era su amuleto. Era cierto que tenía algunas manchas rojizas, su propia sangre, pero se veía tan hermoso como cuando Kanda se lo dio. Se quedó embobado viéndolo unos instantes mientras la enfermera más joven llamaba a Kanda para que se fuera. El mayor maldijo de nuevo, ganándose un jalón de orejas por parte de la jefa de enfermeras. No debía de usar malas palabras en presencia de su bebé, aún si éste no podía entenderlas.

El pelinegro le miró por unos segundos antes de obedecer, tan sólo para que lo dejaran tranquilo. Estúpido _Bakanda_, tan fácil de fastidiar.

Soltó una pequeña risita para después quejarse del dolor, aunque eso no le impidió abrazar el amuleto manchado contra su pecho.

Porque había funcionado, ¿no era así? Su bebé estaba vivo. Su pequeño Mana estaba vivo, sano y salvo. Y Kanda estaba a su lado. ¿Había algo más que se pudiera pedir?

¿Había algo más por lo cual pedir a su amuleto?

Y lo había.

Sólo que Allen no lo sabía.

Aún no lo sabía.

**+ Continuará +**

**Notas finales**: ¡FIN! Digo... ¿le puse continuará? Hum, creo que por algo es... supongo. Nombre obvio es obvio. Mi _Fluff_ es la muerte, lo sé, soy horrible. No me salió como esperaba, pero al menos cumplo... más o menos, je. No me golpeen, espero tener el próximo capítulo... algún día... cercano. Eh, nos vemos y muchas muchas gracias por leer y, si se quieren aventurar a dejarse un review, saben como se hace *_guiño_*. ¡Adiós!


	32. Ser compatible

**Stupid me says**: _My my_. **SPOILER de la noche 187:** ¿Soy yo o Kanda se ve cada vez más varonil? ¿Y Allen se ha vuelto más lindo? Dios, hubo capítulos en los que Allen parecía haber crecido un poco y ahora se ve tan pequeño que mis instintos pederastas aflorarían si es que no le tuviera tanto miedo a la esposa de Kanda. Hum, todo ha estado tan hermoso, superó mis expectativas, la verdad. Sí, hubiera querido algo más específico de Kanda, pero creo que es lo que sigue después con eso de que los _Noah_ quieren su cerebro (sí, yo también puse la cara de _wut_?). Pero para mí, el capítulo 187 es algo perturbador, sobre todo porque... err... El asunto de los terceros exorcistas y lo (poco) que hubo del segundo exorcista (Kanda)... la palabra '_útero_' y demás. Je... Olvídelo. Tal vez después lo entenderán *_guiño_* **/SPOILER**.

A veces me da por leer Apóstol por mí misma para inspirarme y lo que encuentro casi siempre son más errores que tendré que corregir, hum. Y también me doy cuenta de que todo es con tal de escribir cosas realmente pervertidas con la excusa de una supuesta trama, je. Espero que al menos tenga más historia que el anime hentai promedio. Aunque creo que si por mí fuera, 1% sería fluff y otras situaciones lindas, 2% sería historia, 10% sería gore, y el 85% sería puro porno sin sentido. El 2% restante queda en otros, incluyendo desvaríos y más menciones de pr0n, sí. Viva mi excusa feliz.

Gracias a todos por el apoyo. Es grandioso leer que les gusta ese pobre intento de literatura. Oh, por cierto, _**Kassy**_, lo del capítulo 14 fue por suerte. Totalmente. Nada planeado. Je, soy un desastre, ¿no? Espero poder pronto leer el nuevo capítulo de _**Your Eyes Only**__ *llora*._

De verdad hay médicos estudiando la posibilidad de embarazar hombres... eso sí que será interesante de ver, jaja.

**Notas especiales para el capítulo:** Incesto. _LOL_. No, creo que no, supongo que no. Al menos no biológicamente hablando, je. Allen usa _sus_ _cosas_ para lo que en realidad son *_risitas_*. Kanda es... paternal (o sea: OOC). Un ligerísimo spoiler que no entenderán si no saben de lo que hablo realmente (¿?). Y sigue sin haber lemon...

**Rating**: M

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ D Gray-man no me pertenece, es de Hoshino Katsura-_senseii_. Si me perteneciera, no hubiera llorado de la felicidad cuando vi la portada del Shounen Jump... ¡con Allen y Kanda! Y la-la portada del capí-tulo... ta-an _seme_ y ta-n _uke_. OMG, ¡gracias gracias gracias...! _Yullen FTW!!_ Dios existe, oh, sí.

**Apóstol de Dios**

**32. Ser compatible**

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas después del parto. No había sido capaz de dormir ni un poco, por lo que decidió entrenarse para despejar la mente. Meditar no era buena idea en este momento, por lo que había optado por algo más físico. No había otro exorcista en el salón de entrenamiento, cosa que a él le vino de maravilla. Sabía que la mayoría estaban obligados a estar en la enfermería luego de ese ataque a la Orden, y que los estúpidos buscadores y científicos que no estaban heridos seguían ocupándose de la mudanza que esta vez era del todo segura ahora que dos invasiones habían ocurrido.

Pero, aún con la soledad, no podía concentrarse en lo más mínimo. Tenía que volver al lado de Allen pronto antes de que se lo prohibieran, cosa que era bastante probable. No quería que el menor tuviera que pasar por eso, temía por la salud mental del chiquillo. Ya era suficiente con todo lo que había pasado para engendrar a ese exorcista que los Comandantes querían. A ese pequeño exorcista que era su bebé también.

Se duchó rápidamente, refrescándose un poco, aún tratando de despejar la mente. Sólo esperaba que el _Moyashi_ no estuviera pensando lo mismo que él. No había nadie en los baños comunes, era obvio que la gente de la Orden seguía temiéndole. Chasqueó la lengua, secándose el cabello con una toalla mientras caminaba a su habitación para vestirse. Con su uniforme de exorcista, tal y como si fuera a una misión a pesar de que al único lugar al que iría sería a la enfermería. Al lado de ese estúpido llamado Allen Walker.

Definitivamente había más movimiento conforme avanzaba hacia la enfermería. Podía escuchar perfectamente los murmullos y cuchicheos que ocurrían entorno a él. Estaban hablando de la terminación exitosa de su misión compartida con ese exorcista al que muchos consideraban un traidor, aún y cuando acabara de dar a luz a un '_precioso bebito_'. Apretó los dientes, de nuevo resistiendo las ganas que tenía de lastimar a toda esta gente que seguía sin enterarse de la situación en la que estaban en la Orden. Que probablemente le debían la vida a ese traidor por todas las veces que el pequeño imbécil había decidido sacrificarse con tal de que otras personas no salieran lastimadas.

No veía la hora de poder enfrentarse al maldito secretario Lvellie. Si lo que ese inspector bastardo decía era verdad, había sido culpa de él lo que le pasó al _Moyashi_ esta última vez. No había hablado con Allen al respecto y, la verdad, no sentía muchos ánimos por hacerlo. Claro que tampoco podía fingir que todo estaba bien con eso. Seguirían utilizando al estúpido _Moyashi_ y él se dejaría como el idiota que era. Tendría que hacer algo tarde o temprano si es que quería que el mocoso sobreviviera un poco más. Todo para tener la oportunidad de volver a tocarlo de esa forma prohibida.

Reprimió la mueca pervertida que estuvo a punto de aparecer en su rostro antes de presentarse frente a la puerta de la habitación de enfermería donde estaba el _Moyashi_. Frente a él estaban dos guardias custodiando la habitación del inglés, tal y como se tratara de un prisionero de guerra más que de un muchachito en recuperación. Aquellos hombres le observaron por unos segundos, como si no alcanzaran a comprender qué demonios hacía ahí. Tuvo que resistir sus impulsos asesinos de nuevo, soportando la mirada inquisidora de esas dos personas que ni siquiera conocía. Al final le dejaron entrar, quizá reconociéndolo al fin como el compañero de misión del _Moyashi_.

El niñito estaba recostado en la cama, apoyado en un par de almohadas para que pudiera mantenerse erguido. Aunque lo que más le llamó la atención en ese momento es que Lenalee estaba al lado del chiquillo, arreglándole el cabello al colocarle un par de pinzas para evitar que los mechones blancos cubrieran del todo en el rostro del menor, aún y cuando algunos cabellos rebeldes se rehusaran a mantenerse en su lugar. El niñito le estaba sonriendo a la chica como usualmente lo hacía, todo hasta que se enteró de que era él quien había entrado en la habitación. Le vio sonrojarse levemente, como si le hubiera encontrado haciendo algo que no era debido. Estúpido _Moyashi_. tan infantil, prácticamente obligándole a sonreír socarronamente.

Fue hasta que Lenalee se dio la vuelta que volvió a su gesto indiferente. La china aún estaba enfadada con él, de eso no había duda. Era cierto que le tenía aprecio a la chica, había pasado gran parte de su vida al lado de esa muchacha, sufriendo los caprichos de la Orden sobre la vida de sus exorcistas.

Observó a Lenalee alejarse lentamente de Allen, quien no se enteraba de nada, parpadeando inocentemente como solía hacerlo siempre.

- Recuerda que debes devolvérmelos, Allen-_kun_ - dijo ella, pasando sus dedos por el par de broches de metal.

- No hay problema, Lenalee. ¡Muchas gracias! - exclamó el chiquillo, de pronto ignorando la actitud que la mujer había tomado ante la presencia de Kanda.

Aunque a éste tampoco le parecía tan claro el por qué ella estaba enfadada. Claro, sí, esa misma razón por la cual lo había abofeteado; pero el _Moyashi_ ahora estaba bien, ¿no era así? No había muerto a pesar de las estúpidas palabras que había escupido en un acto de autocompasión por demás patético, por querer lucir fuerte ante los demás a pesar de que estaba destrozado por dentro, definitivamente su costumbre de mostrarse frío y distante no había cambiado para nada. Entonces, Lenalee había reaccionado con naturalidad al agredirlo de esa forma, a pesar de que las palabras de la chica no le dolieron más que el golpe.

Algunas porque eran ciertas. Era un maldito bastardo insensible y orgulloso que había preferido rechazar a Allen antes de dejarle ver que tenía miedo por lo que pudiera pasarle, porque no quería mostrarle que había derramado estúpidas lágrimas por su culpa. Una muestra de debilidad así no era algo que pudiera permitirse, no enfrente de ese chiquillo, no enfrente de nadie.

Las otras palabras tampoco le habían lastimado debido a lo que ya sabía. Cuando Lenalee le reclamó diciéndole que Allen le amaba estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada. Porque, aún y cuando la chica había sido lo suficientemente perspicas como para deducir el tipo de relación que él y el _Moyashi_ tenían, no se había dado cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba. Allen Walker no lo amaba. Lo tenía aceptado desde el principio y no tenía caso darle más vueltas al asunto. Sabía que sus probabilidades eran mínimas y aún así había decidido entrar al maldito juego de la ruleta rusa con este niño.

Así que Lenalee no sabía lo que decía, pero ella tenía excusas válidas para pensar de esa forma. Cualquiera que supiera de su relación con el _Moyashi_, llámese desde conejo idiota hasta el estúpido supervisor, debían de haber sacado una conclusión parecida. Y su rechazo por permanecer al lado del niñito en esas circunstancias no habría hecho más que confirmar lo que creían. No era como si les fuera a explicar, no era como si se fueran a enterar algún día de su tonta debilidad. Una debilidad que quería convertir en otra cosa.

Apenas vio el rostro de Lenalee cuando la chica salió de la habitación. Le había dirigido una mirada extraña, una que no parecía de enfado en lo absoluto. Parecía más bien tristeza. Lo que no lograba comprender era por qué la china le había visto de esa forma. Quizá lo que no quería era que estuviera a solas con el estúpido _Moyashi_ ahora que ni siquiera el jodido inspector o la maldita bolita endemoniada estaban cerca; no le gustaba pero tampoco lo evitaba, tal vez porque sabía que su presencia haría sentir mejor a su querido Allen. Era muy sobreprotectora después de todo, con ese encanto que sentía por el hecho de que el niño era menor que ella por tan sólo un año. Chasqueó la lengua. Seguramente tendría que disculparse con ella por cualquier cosa que le hubiera incomodado, aún si realmente no sabía si había actuado mal o no.

- Estás muy callado. ¿Qué estás pensando, _Bakanda_?

Las palabras de Allen le hicieron reaccionar, olvidándose de ese pequeño percance que había tenido con la muchacha. La voz del _Moyashi_ sonaba cansada, hasta algo rasposa y débil. Era obvio que no estaba recuperado y aún así seguía terco con estar despierto y pendiente de lo que se le pudiera ofrecer a los demás. Resopló.

- Eso es algo que no te importa.

Le vio sonreír con suavidad, acomodándose como podía las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo lleno de vendajes. La verdad era que le sorprendía que pudiera moverse luego de cómo le había visto cuando estaba en los brazos de Cross. Aún no podía olvidar la horrible sensación; el olor a sangre y los ligeros quejidos que salían de los labios del menor al decirle su 'última voluntad'. Se acercó a él, caminando lentamente, sin querer dejarle de mirarle un instante. Ese niño, ese estúpido niño era...

- Perdóname, Kanda.

Se detuvo, aún sin haber alcanzado el borde de la cama. Allen había desviado la mirada de pronto, actuando muy parecido a esa vez que el _Noah_ bastardo había abusado de él. Una parte en su interior hervía de furia mientras que la otra estaba más bien alarmada. ¿Ahora por qué se disculpaba? Había sobrevivido, ese imbécil había sobrevivido y aún así le pedía perdón por algo que no lograba a entender.

- Rompí mi promesa de nuevo. Lo siento mucho.

Claro, era eso. Estaba enfadado con él. Pero daba igual. Por la misma razón que aquella vez había decidido dejarle pasar sus acciones temerarias y estúpidas. Su _Moyashi_ era un idiota, un mártir al que no le importaba sacrificarse con tal de salvar a otros, fueran humanos o _akuma_. Sin embargo, esta vez había sido diferente, según lo que había dicho el jodido inspector. Si Lvellie había obligado al chiquillo a arriesgarse, la culpa que tenía Allen era el no haberse negado con más ahínco. Pero no sabía qué había pasado exactamente. Tal vez debió estar ahí con Allen en lugar de peleando, sobre todo porque al final sólo la hizo de expectador gracias a Cross y a Lenalee. Quizá lo que había pasado no podría haberse evitado, quizá debía suceder de esa forma para que Lvellie hubiera decidido que era buena idea mantener a Allen con vida también. Volvió a resoplar, andando un par de pasos más hasta rozar las sábanas con sus dedos.

- _Che_. Yo tampoco cumplí la mía. Estamos a mano - masculló, de forma apenas audible, desviando la mirada.

Hubiera deseado estar ahí. Hubiera cuidado de su estúpido _Moyashi_ cuando estaba vulnerable en las manos de unas personas que ni siquiera se preocupaban por él. Aunque todo había resultado mejor de lo que esperaba. Realmente creía que nunca más volvería a ver ese maldito chiquillo, que todo se resumiría a recuerdos inútiles que lo persiguirían por lo que le quedaba de vida.

- ¿Qué? N-no - le oyó tartamudear, esta vez Allen le estaba mirando directamente, olvidándose de que probablemente no querría que se le viera de esa forma -... ¡No es lo mismo! No puedes comparar lo que yo...

- ¿Quieres vivir de nuevo esta historia, _Moyashi_? Porque esa actitud me jode bastante, sobre todo porque podría ocupar ese tiempo en joderte a ti.

No importaba. Estúpido mocoso. Eso no le importaba en esos momentos. Mucho menos ahora que le vio sonrojarse tan visiblemente, dibujando un gesto más cercano al enfado que a la vergüenza. Iba a besarlo. No, iba a cogérselo ahí mismo a pesar de las heridas que el otro tenía. Porque eso le ayudaba a no pensar, a no tener que repasar todo lo que había pasado y, sobre todo, lo que podría pasar. Estar dentro de su _Moyashi_, escucharle gemir su nombre, sentir su cuerpo bajo el suyo; no tendría por qué recordar nada, no tendría que concentrarse en nada más que no fuera complacer al niñito sexualmente. Era lo que podía ofrecerle. No podía darle nada más, porque simplemente estaba fuera de su alcance, tanto por su orgullo como por su misma inseguridad que no debía mostrar ante ese chiquillo. Eso iba a hacer. Iba a olvidarse de todo de una vez por todas cuando la puerta se abrió, obligándole a voltear hacia esa dirección.

Una de las enfermeras había entrado en la habitación, llevando en brazos un pequeño bulto envuelto en cobijas. Su hijo. Su hijo que parecía bastante inquieto, aunque no estaba llorando y más bien emitía unos pequeños quejidos, como si quisiera escapar del agarre de aquella mujer; quien, por cierto, se había quedado paralizada unos segundos al verle de pie junto al _Moyashi_. Pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Toda su atención estaba puesta en ese bebé recién nacido.

Le hizo recordar que le había visto antes de que el _Moyashi_ lo conociera. Sí, le había visto incluso cuando aún tenía ese aroma a sangre. La sangre de Allen. Acababan de limpiarlo, por lo que por fin habían salido de la sala de operaciones donde se encontraba el otro exorcista. Le habían dejado en una pequeña cuna, en una habitación aparte de donde estaba ese chiquillo aún luchando por su vida. Nadie parecía reparar siquiera en su existencia, y era algo que había agradecido. Todo ese tiempo había procurado estar alejado de todos los demás, aún permaneciendo cerca del único lugar que le importaba. Había logrado colarse porque podía escuchar un llanto característico. El obvio llanto de un bebé.

Al principio le pareció tan extraño, como si de pronto hubiera reaccionado luego de nueve meses para darse cuenta de lo antinatural que era esto. Él no debía ser padre, se suponía que todo terminaría consigo mismo. Pero luego llegó el estúpido mocoso llamado Allen Walker y todo se había ido al carajo. Claro que no se esperaba que el resultado fuera este, que estuviera revolviéndose incómodamente en ese lugar, como si reclamara porque le habían dejado en un espacio tan vacío cuando estaba acostumbrado a la tibieza del cuerpo de su madre. No había podido evitar sonreír irónicamente. En ese entonces aún no sabía si Allen llegaría a salvarse, pero tener a ese bultito tan inquieto le hacía sentir un poco aliviado. Apenas se había acercado cuando las enfermeras lo notaron, prácticamente le habían obligado a irse. Sin embargo, había conseguido tocarlo. Había rozado esa piel suave y había obtenido una respuesta satisfactoria porque el bebé había dejado de llorar por unos segundos, aún y cuando tan sólo había abierto los ojos, aún si no lo estaba observando directamente a él. Unos grandes ojos grises. Después había vuelto al llanto, por supuesto. Seguramente había sido una coincidencia que el tocarlo lo hubiera distraído lo suficiente como para que hubiera dejar de llorar por unos instantes. Había ignorando el regaño de las enfermeras y se había marchado, intentando no mirar atrás. No quería meterse en problemas cuando necesitaba estar libre para ver al _Moyashi_.

Así que esta era la tercera vez que veía a su bebé. Su bebé que tenía puesto ese trajecito rosa que Lenalee le había dado al _Moyashi_ en Navidad. Aunque no era como si al bebé le fuera a importar eso cuando lo que en realidad quería era visible. Quería estar cerca de la persona más importante para él.

La enfermera colocó cuidadosamente al niño en los brazos de Allen, quien lo recibió lo mejor que pudo a pesar de estar herido. El bebé dejó de quejarse casi al instante cuando le hicieron apoyarse en el pecho del _Moyashi_, seguramente el sonido del corazón del menor le había ayudado mucho; después de todo, ese había sido el sonido que le había acompañado durante todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí adentro. Frunció el ceño, algo incómodo por esta situación. No sólo porque el _Moyashi_ estaba sonriéndole tan tiernamente al bebé o hablándole con suavidad mientras el pequeñito dejaba de llorar por completo, sino porque esa enfermera seguía ahí. Ella tampoco parecía sentirse muy a gusto con su presencia, pero aún así siguió firme en su puesto.

Entonces se volvió a enfocar en su bebé. A recordar el por qué había llegado a llamarle de esa forma.

Mana. Odiaba a Mana Walker. Odiaba que ocupara el pensamiento del _Moyashi_ todo el tiempo, que soñara con él todas las noches, que fuera él la única persona en el corazón del estúpido niño. Por eso quiso entrar. Quiso arrebatarle aunque fuera un poco de ese tiempo y espacio. Ahora el _Moyashi_ no podría pensar sólo en Mana Walker, sino también en el otro Mana, el que tenía en sus brazos ahora. Y pensar en ese Mana le llevaría irremediablemente a recordarlo a él, a Yu Kanda, el padre de ese precioso bebé. Mana Walker dejaría de ser el único en la cabeza de Allen.

Era una completa idiotez ya que lo pensaba fríamente. Ahora, al ver a su hijo, él no podría evitar recordar lo mucho que detestaba a Mana Walker. Aunque esa sonrisita tan extraña en los labios de su niño le despejaba muy bien el odio que sentía contra ese sujeto, el supuesto abuelo de su bebé. En eso se parecía al _Moyashi_, su sonrisa le tranquilizaba, aún y cuando no sabía si el bebé sabía a quién se la estaba dedicando o, si tan siquiera, sabía lo que significaba ese gesto. Así que odiaba a Mana Walker, dudaba que eso cambiaría algún día. Pero Mana Kanda le provocaba lo contrario, algo que no quería admitir porque golpearía su orgullo y su fama como hombre antisocial y solitario. Lo poco que quedaba de ella.

- Es hora de amamantarlo, Walker-_san_.

- ¿Q-qué...?

El gesto del _Moyashi_ era un maldito poema. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios. Esto sí que sería interesante.

- Es que no ha tenido oportunidad de alimentarlo - explicó la mujer, nerviosa de nuevo -. Han pasado muchas cosas en estas horas, pero su bebé necesita comer y lo mejor para él es la leche materna.

El chiquillo estaba prácticamente paralizado, como si no recordara para qué demonios le habían dado la habilidad de amamantar al bebé. Fue hasta que el bebé empezó a llorar de nuevo que el _Moyashi_ reaccionó. Parpadeó un par de veces, intentando calmarle, aunque pronto se dio por vencido.

- ¿Có-cómo debo de hacerlo...?

La enfermera sonrió con suavidad, contrastando con su sonrisa de nuevo maliciosa. Vio a la chica acercarse hacia donde estaba Allen batallando con Mana todavía. Seguía pareciéndole una escena extraña, por supuesto. No podía entender aún cómo podía existir este instante de paz en sus ajetreadas vidas, el cómo algo como esto podría ser de alguna forma relevante para su vida. Parecía un jodido sueño, un que, por más estúpido y ridículo que fuera, le hacía sentirse bien. Aún así no pudo evitar mostrarse molesto cuando ella empezó a desabrochar la simple bata blanca que le habían puesto al _Moyashi_, quien se había sonrojado ligeramente al sentir que le tocaban. Le vio temblar ligeramente cuando parte de su pecho quedó al descubierto, claramente abochornado por la situación.

- Todo es cuestión de acomodar bien al bebé y guiar su boquita hacia, _eh_, el pecho...

La chica estaba algo nerviosa por alguna razón que no lograba comprender, pero aún así parecía intentar con todas sus fuerzas el lucir profesional haciendo su trabajo. Bueno, enseñar a un hombre a amamantar no era algo normal ni mucho menos. Pero el _Moyashi_ al fin pareció tranquilizarse un poco cuando logró que el bebé dejara de llorar al guiarlo hasta una de sus tetillas para que pudiera alimentarse. Le escuchó suspirar suavemente, acomodando mejor al pequeño en sus brazos. Estúpido _Moyashi_, luciendo tentador a pesar de que estuviera haciendo algo como eso; no, eso era más su culpa. Sólo él podía encontrarle otro significado a esta situación cuando a todo el mundo le parecería 'tierno', sobre todo si no estaban enterados del verdadero sexo de la madre.

Chasqueó la lengua. Así que Mana había probado lo dulce de la leche del _Moyashi_ y estaba fascinado por ella, porque movía sus pequeñas piernas y miraba al inglés con los ojos muy abiertos mientras seguía alimentándose sin parar. Pensar que ese manjar le había pertenecido sólo a él y que ahora tendría que compartirlo le ponía de un ligero mal humor.

- Cuando termine con, _huh_, la leche del primer pecho puede pasarlo al siguiente hasta que el bebé se llene - informó la enfermera, hablándole al _Moyashi_ en un ridículo tono maternal.

El _Moyashi_ asintió muy despacio, aún notoriamente sonrojado, arropando al bebé con sus propias mantas para protegerlo del frío a pesar de que el pequeño estuviera totalmente ajeno al mundo mientras se alimentaba, en eso se parecía bastante al _Moyashi_. Sonrió socarronamente, apoyándose en la pared al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos, ya resignado a que tendría que esperar hasta que la enfermera terminara de darle instrucciones a Allen para poder acercarse libremente a él.

La mujer ahora estaba explicándole como masajear la espalda del bebé para que eructara, cómo cargarlo correctamente, cómo ponerle la ropa sin incomodarlo, hasta como cambiarle de pañales cuando fuera necesario. Allen sólo asentía una y otra vez, como si intentara grabarse en la cabeza todas las indicaciones, aún y cuando Kanda sabía que el estúpido mocoso tendría que pedir ayuda de las enfermeras una vez más. Pero no importaba todo lo que esa chica dijera; no debería de darle al _Moyashi_ falsas esperanzas, lo más seguro era que ellos no pudieran cuidar de ese bebé aunque lo quisieran. Aprender cosas como esas no les servirían en lo absoluto. Aún si quería creer que eso no pasaría tan pronto.

- Lo hace bastante bien, Walker-_san_. Tiene un instinto maternal desarrollado después de todo.

Más de ese sonrojo estúpido y encantador, más de esos movimientos involuntarios que le hacían lucir tan apetecible. Y esa sonrisa amable que le regalaba absolutamente a todos.

- Muchas gracias por su ayuda - dijo el chiquillo, en su usual voz suave aunque aún cansada.

- ¡No! - soltó la chica de pronto, logrando que el menor se sobresaltara - La verdad es que yo estoy muy agradecida. Es un buen cambio el cuidar a un lindo bebito que curar heridos de guerra. Me da mucho gusto tener esta oportunidad, en serio.

Parecía tan jodidamente feliz. De verdad estaba encantada con la idea de tener a un _Moyashi_ recuperándose de un embarazo y a un pequeño bebé que ahora parecía más dormido que despierto. Al fin, la muchacha pareció recordar algo. Algo que a él le pareció extraño.

- ¿Por qué...?

- _Hum_...

El otro exorcista también estaba tan confundido como él cuando la enfermera dejó su mundo de ensoñaciones para luego ocuparse de preparar al _Moyashi_ para colocarle suero. Más suero, justo como el tratamiento que le administraban cada día durante su embarazo. Frunció el ceño, tratando de deducir qué demonios pasaba.

- Los médicos nos pidieron que siguieramos aplicando el tratamiento, tal vez para que pueda seguir amamantando sin problemas.

Tal vez era eso. Pero el _Moyashi_ no parecía muy de acuerdo con eso a pesar de que había dejado que le colocaran el suero en su brazo derecho, ese que aún tenía muestras de moretones por las anteriores dosis. Sin embargo, él pensaba que esos malditos médicos deberían de estar más preocupados en lograr que el _Moyashi_ se recuperara de sus múltiples heridas. Como si eso fuera a pasar. Definitivamente debería de estar '_agradecido_' de que esos sujetos hubieran decidido salvar la vida de Allen y no sólo la del bebé.

- Bueno, supongo que debo retirarme - exclamó la enfermera, arreglando la cama del _Moyashi_, procurando que éste estuviera lo más cómodo posible.

- ¿Puede dejarlo un momento, por favor? - preguntó el otro exorcista, luciendo infantil, aún y cuando estuviera meciendo suavemente al bebé. Infantil porque era como si pidiera que le dejaran jugar un poco más.

Ella sonrió una vez más.

- Por supuesto, Allen-_san_. Aunque aún me parece raro que haya sido un niño cuando ya me había acostumbrado a tratarlo como niña - agregó la enfermera, soltando una ligera risita.

No le extrañó que ella se comportara como si él no estuviera ahí, pero no le importaba. De todas formas, él tampoco estaba interesado. Seguía observando a su estúpido _Moyashi_. Verle así era lo único que realmente le importaba. Así que no prestó atención a los últimos comentarios de la enfermera, tan sólo recordatorios y más palabras estúpidas sobre lo bueno que era que por fin tuviera al bebé en sus brazos. Tuvo que esperar a que ella saliera para resoplar con fuerza, fastidiado de tener que permanecer en segundo plano. El _Moyashi_ seguía intentando permanecer quieto a pesar de tener a Mana apoyado contra su pecho. Vaya imagen.

- ¿Cómo crees que será su Inocencia, Kanda?

Parpadeó, sin enterarse muy bien de lo que hablaba el mocoso, pues estaba distraído observándolo. Allen arqueó una ceja, para después volver a preguntar:

- ¿Que cómo crees que será la Inocencia de Mana? Se supone que es parasítica pero - le oyó tragar saliva, revolviéndose un poco en la cama -... su cuerpo es normal. No parece tener un arma anti-_akuma_ como mi brazo.

Cierto, aún no había pensado en ello. Se suponía que este pequeño niño era un nuevo exorcista del tipo parásito. Pero no tenía ninguna parte visible de su cuerpo que le recordara al brazo izquierdo del _Moyashi_. ¿Tal vez era una Inocencia interna? ¿Algo que no pudiera verse a simple vista? Después de todo, ese jodido vampiro era exorcista parasítico y podía pasar por '_normal_' de no ser por su apariencia física que poco tenía qué ver con ser exorcista.

- _Che_. Tendremos que esperar hasta que Hevlaska lo diga - se detuvo, recordando de pronto lo que había leído en ese expediente que le había dejado el general Cross.

La descripción de cómo habían expuesto a un bebé al escrutinio de la exorcista, un bebé prácticamente recién nacido. Sólo unos días mayor que su bebé. Luego, al no encontrar indicios de la Inocencia, le habían obligado a sincronizarse. Lo habían matado. La sola idea de que algo como eso podría pasarle al bebé de Allen y de él le provocaba un sentimiento de impotencia que obviamente no le gustaba. Volvió a observar al _Moyashi_, intentando no transmitir su inseguridad y, de nuevo, su debilidad. Pero el chiquillo parecía muy entretenido con Mana, arrullándolo con ambos brazos aunque apenas pudiera mover el brazo derecho por el suero y sus heridas. Le estaba sonriendo tiernamente, dejando que algunos de sus cabellos blancos acariciaran el rostro del bebé, cosa que a éste no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, hubo una cosa que Allen no había notado, así de idiota era ese estúpido _Moyashi_.

Se inclinó sobre él, pudiendo ver de reojo como el otro se sonrojaba ante eso. Aunque el tono rojizo de ese pálido rostro no hizo más que intensificarse cuando empezó a abrocharle la bata. Ese idiota no se había dado por enterado de que estaba medio desnudo, que sus pequeños pechos no hacían más que tentarlo. Claro que le hubiera gustado reclamar su territorio, probar si había quedado algo para él. Pero tal vez sería demasiado pervertido, incluso para él. Sonrió socarronamente, tal vez lo haría algún día. Un día donde su _Moyashi_ no estuviera en la enfermería, un lugar donde cualquiera podía entrar sin anunciarse. Tenían que andar con cuidado si querían sobrevivir en ese ambiente por más tiempo.

- Kanda...

Elevó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos plateados del _Moyashi_ observándole profundamente. Jodido niñito, ¿qué buscaba que se lo follara ahí mismo? Esa mirada no estaba ayudándole en nada para su autocontrol. Además, la forma en como había entreabierto los labios, el como se había inclinado hacia él. Un beso. Tan sólo un beso. Lo que fuera con tal de volver a sentir a ese chiquillo idiota que le provocaba tantas sensaciones en su cuerpo. Aún y cuando estuviera enfadado con él, aún y cuando lo odiara tanto como lo amaba sólo porque de eso se había convencido a sí mismo.

Pero ni un sólo roce de labios consiguió. Porque escuchó la puerta abrirse y, no sólo eso, también pudo sentir que algo masticaba su cabello. Sí, masticaba. Esa bolita hija de puta había aparecido frente a él, mordiendo sus cabellos, burlándose de él.

- ¿Timcanpy? - escuchó susurrar a Allen, como si le tomara todo su esfuerzo el tan siquiera formular ese nombre. O tal vez era por la otra persona que estaba ahí.

- Veo que ya has parido, estúpido aprendiz. ¿Tan pronto aceptas a ese mocoso afeminado en tu lecho? Eres un idiota desesperado por abrirte de piernas.

Seguramente era por eso. Es decir, pudo ver como el menor se tensaba, como prácticamente había optado por encogerse en la cama con tal de huir de la presencia de Cross. Él se puso de pie, enfrentando a ese sujeto. Al menos no estaba fumando, aunque el olor a cigarrillo en sus ropas no hacía más que molestarle. ¿Qué demonios quería? Se lo había preguntado a sí mismo, aún y cuando supiera la respuesta: joderlos a Allen y a él.

- Y tú - ahora se dirigía a él luego de haberle ignorado -, ¿no recuerdas lo que te dije? Se ve que tu cerebro no tiene mucha capacidad de comprensión.

¿Lo que le dijo? ¿Se refería a que no le dejaría joderse al _Moyashi_ otra vez? Hombre estúpido, no había forma de que lo hiciera renunciar a su escapismo carnal personal.

- ¿Us-ted sabe lo que Kanda y...? - escuchó murmurar a Allen, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Al parecer por fin había logrado captar lo que Cross había querido decirle a pesar de lo explícito que había sido el general. Ese estúpido e idiota _Moyashi_.

Se veía terriblemente pálido. Ese tipo realmente ocasionaba una reacción bastante notoria en el _Moyashi_, tanto como para que estuviera a punto de prácticamente desmayarse.

No, como si estuviera a punto de morirse. Genial, el mocoso no tenía control de sí mismo. Chasqueó la lengua, intentando prepararse para lo que viniera a hacer Cross.

Al menos no podía terminar peor que Allen Walker. Ante la presencia de Cross, el estúpido _Moyashi_ estaba prácticamente muerto.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Estaba muerto.

Estaba totalmente muerto.

¿Por qué tenía que aparecer él precisamente ahora? Justo cuando estaba a punto de 'reeconciliarse' con Kanda. Bueno, no exactamente. Pero iba a besarlo, definitivamente iba a besarlo. Con eso le hubiera bastado para despejar un poco su mente con respecto a lo enfadado que estaba el japonés con él.

Porque era obvio que Kanda seguía enojado con él. La forma en que lo veía mientras la enfermera le ayudaba era bastante intensa, estaba totalmente molesto, como si fuera a golpearlo en cualquier momento. Pero no le importó mucho. Es que él estaba ahí después de todo. Podría odiarlo y despreciarlo, pero al menos estaba ahí. Jamás admitiría que tenía esas sensaciones, porque no sólo eran estúpidas, sino también humillantes. Aún si estar así le hacía inmensamente feliz, tanto como recordaba haberlo estado con Mana hace tantos años ya.

Pero Cross Marian, oh, Cross Marian. Su maestro estaba ahí, frente a él, recordándole que todo lo que pasó con Road no había sido una simple pesadilla. Estaba muy concentrado observando al general, sin percatarse que Kanda se había alejado de su lado. Tardó tanto en captar lo que su maestro había dicho, o, más bien, el tono de voz en que lo había hecho. Cross lo sabía. Cross estaba al tanto de la relación pecaminosa que Kanda y él tenían. No sabía cómo reaccionaría el general, aún y con sus tantos pecados acomulados. Tal vez la homosexualidad era aún peor que acostarse con incontables mujeres, ser un alcohólico, acumular deudas gigantescas o abusar de un niño huérfano.

Por fin estaba deduciendo el cómo Cross se había enterado de su pequeño secreto con Kanda cuando sintió un ligero movimiento en sus brazos acompañado de un pequeño quejido. Miró hacia abajo, sintiéndose mal porque, al estar tan traumatizado con la presencia de su maestro, no se había percatado de que estaba molestando a su bebé con tantos movimientos bruscos. Sonrió con suavidad, ignorando por primera vez a Cross para acomodar a su niño lo mejor posible a pesar de sus propias heridas y del suero que tenía puesto, incluso el dolor que sentía en el abdomen. Aún se sentía totalmente extraño así, con un pequeñito en brazos, a alguien a quien no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que los demás pensaran de él, que no sabía de traiciones ni de pecados. Que tan sólo se preocupaba por estar tibio y bien alimentado. Por ser amado aunque fuera un poquito. Pudo sentir que Timcanpy estaba sobre él, observando detenidamente al pequeño que tenía en sus brazos; al parecer, no se creía que fuera él quien estaba dentro de Allen. Recordaba cómo Tim a veces parecía ensañarse con su vientre, pretendiendo incluso morderlo aún si nunca lo había lastimado en realidad. Esperaba que el golem aceptara tranquilamente a Mana o tendría problemas con él.

Un momento, ¿qué demonios estaba pensando? ¡El general Cross Marian estaba ahí, en su habitación de la enfermería! Mirándolo fijamente, justo como lo hacía a la hora de pedirle dinero para seguir cumpliendo sus vicios sin falta. ¡Y Timcanpy! Seguramente había sido él quien le había mostrado a su maestro lo que Kanda y él tenían, ¡claro! Ahora Kanda lo regañaría por ser tan ingenuo y creerse que Timcanpy no los traicionaría, ya debía de hacerlo sospechado por la forma en que el golem se comportaba ante Kanda, aunque le dolía un poco que le hubiera tendido una trampa a él también. Pero no era precisamente en eso en lo que estaba pensando...

No cuando se dio cuenta de que una mano apretaba uno de sus pechos sin la menor muestra de vergüenza.

- Es una pena que hayas nacido varón. Con estos puedes pasar por una chica decente.

- ¿¡Qué jodidos crees que...!?

- Calmate, mocoso afeminado - dijo el general, como si nada pasara, alejando por fin su mano -. Sólo quería comprobar que fueran de verdad. No es como si mi estúpido alumno fuera una dama a la que hay que respetar.

Quedó en shock. No era para menos, de hecho, le sorprendía no haber soltado un grito o algo parecido. Sólo se quedó paralizado unos instantes para después enfocar el rostro de Kanda: estaba enojado, realmente enojado. Se asustó un poco; _Bakanda_ era capaz de atacar al general sin medir las consecuencias y meterse en graves problemas. Porque así se comportaba Kanda cuando era posesivo, sin razonar las cosas, tan sólo acaparando lo que creía que le pertenecía. No era nada raro. Lo que le parecía extraño es estar viviendo esta situación con el general Cross de por medio. Era obvio que su maestro quería hacer enfadar a Kanda pero, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso Kanda le había hecho algo malo? Bueno, algo aparte de ser hombre, con eso de que odiaba todo lo que no fuera una linda mujer cerca de él. Ese afán de fastidiar a Kanda era algo nuevo en la actitud usual de su maestro y sentía algo de curiosidad por el hecho. Aunque tal vez sólo estaba divagando porque se negaba aceptar que otro hombre, su maestro Cross Marian, había manoseado una de _esas cosas_ y se había salido con la suya. Como si las cosas nunca le resultaran bien a su maestro.

Resopló muy despacio, atrayendo a su bebé hasta su pecho al sentir que el pequeñito se estaba revolviéndose en sus brazos de nuevo mientras se quejaba de forma apenas audible. Al menos esperaba que su bebé no pudiera ver el gesto furioso de su padre ni mucho menos el aura claramente asesina que emanaba. _Bakanda_ estaba dejándose llevar por el juego del general Cross; eso no podía ser bueno para nadie. Mucho menos para él.

- Debo admitir que mi estúpido aprendiz tuvo talento suficiente como para encontrarse con otro idiota que pareciera una mujercita como él. Increíble que su hijo naciera varón. Increíble y una lástima también, con esos rasgos orientales podría ser una belleza exótica exquisita cuando creciera.

- ¿¡Cómo...!? ¡Eres un...!

- No empecemos a hablar de pervertidos aquí, mocoso afeminado.

Estaban peleando. Nunca pensó que vería un cuadro como este. Le provocaba sentimientos diversos, aunque casi todo se resumía en pena por las crudas palabras de su maestro y nervios por lo que Kanda fuera capaz de hacer, porque, a pesar de que el samurái era posesivo, raramente se le veía en una actitud como esta. Era casi como si no fuera él, perdiendo el control cuando era él quien siempre permanecía con la cabeza fría fueran cuales fueran las circunstancias. Así que decidió que lo mejor era no meterse con esos dos.

Además, quería seguir viendo a su bebé. Tenía sus ojos cerrados y estaba acurrucado contra su pecho, sin duda parecía estar profundamente dormido, sin importarle lo que pasara a su alrededor. Al menos no lo había rechazado. A su niño le gustaba estar con él a pesar de todos sus errores y estúpideces. Su bebé confiaba en él, por eso se había dormido en su pecho y había aceptado ser alimentado por él a pesar de lo vergonzoso que pudiera parecerle. Se sentía un poco mal porque usar _esas cosas_ sólo le recordaba lo que ese idiota de _Bakanda_ hacía en su cuerpo, pero alimentar a su pequeño era algo muy diferente y estaba agradecido por poder diferenciar las sensaciones. Ya se sentía lo suficientemente pervertido con el hecho de que su maestro supiera de las cosas que Kanda y él hacían.

Sí, él trataba de ignorar los comentarios sarcásticos y los gruñidos furiosos. Solamente quería observar por más tiempo a ese pequeño bebé. Pero empezaba a molestarle. Porque su bebé empezó a moverse como si algo le fastidiara, retorciéndose un poco, justo como lo hacía cuando estaba dentro de él. Frunció el ceño.

- Por favor, dejen de discutir. Van a despertar a Mana - pidió, elevando la voz para que pudiera oírse por sobre la voz de los otros dos hombres, pero a la vez haciéndolo con suavidad para no molestar más a su bebé.

- ¿Mana? ¿Le llamaste Mana?

Ese era un gesto que no recordaba haber visto antes en el rostro de Cross, incluso Kanda había relajado sus facciones al verle así. Aunque el pelirrojo de inmediato dibujó una sonrisa divertida, cerrando su único ojo visible.

- Eres un mocoso muy estúpido.

Volvió a fruncir el ceño al escuchar ese comentario. Pero, bueno, era mejor que se burlara de él en lugar de que le cobrara las deudas que aún tenía. Volvió a observar a su bebé, esta vez preguntándose por qué a su maestro le extrañaba que hubiera sido bautizado de esa forma. Bueno, el impresionado era él. Aún era él. No creía que Kanda fuera capaz de recordar el par de veces que había hablado de Mana con él, así que era muy raro que el japonés mencionara el nombre de su amado padre. El nombre que también pertenecía ahora a su hijo.

- _Che_. Esa enfermera debería de venir a quitar ese maldito suero.

Elevó la mirada al escuchar mascullar a Kanda. Aún parecía molesto, pero era obvio que estaba tratando de controlarse. Tal vez para no molestar más a Mana. Le obligaba a sonreír suavemente: siempre supo que Kanda sería un buen padre para su bebé, después de todo, lo quería desde el principio. Él no pasó por la negación y el rechazo. No pasó por las tantas dudas que se habían acomulado en su cabeza durante esos nueve meses. Pero todo había terminado. Mana estaba ahí. Y le había perdonado.

- Así que continuarán con ese tratamiento.

Esta vez fue Cross quien habló, poniéndole algo nerviosos porque su maestro se había acercado hasta donde estaba la bolsa de suero ya prácticamente vacía. Le vio tocarla con un par de dedos, como si la analizara un instante mientras arqueaba una ceja, reflejando un aparente desinterés. Pero luego volteó para ver a Kanda por unos segundos, provocando que éste dibujara un gesto de sorpresa. Parpadeó. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Cómo era que Kanda y su maestro, que hasta hace unos minutos estaban peleando, parecían entenderse tan bien de repente? Eso no era normal. Ellos sabían algo que él desconocía y sentirse en desventaja ante esos dos era algo que definitivamente no quería. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos una vez más.

- Al menos sobreviviste lo suficiente como para ser madre, estúpido aprendiz.

- ¿Ma-madre...? Yo no...

Apretó los dientes, enfadándose de nuevo por ser llamado de esa forma. Pero volvió a ver a su pequeño Mana. Su bebé había vivido en su cuerpo, se había alimentado de él y ahora dormía en sus brazos. Eso era lo que hacían las madres, ¿no? Sí, cierto. ¡Pero él era hombre! Se suponía que no... Demonios.

- Tú lo pariste, así que eres su madre - oyó gruñir a Cross -. Deberías de estar agradecido de haberte podido comparar con una hermosa mujer en lugar de ser el inútil molesto que eres.

Entreabrió los labios, confundido por las palabras de su maestro. No sabía qué había querido decir, si era una felicitación o un insulto. O tal vez era un poco de ambos. Resopló con suavidad para después dar un pequeño respingo al sentir la mano de su maestro sobre su cabeza. Elevó la mirada, algo asustado. Incluso Kanda se tensó visiblemente, otra cosa rara. Sin embargo, la mano de Cross sólo se mantuvo ahí por unos segundos, despeinándolo por completo al retirarse sin cuidado alguno. Volvió a parpadear, llevándose el brazo derecho al cabello a pesar de que aún estuviera conectado al suero. Eso había sido lo más cercano a una muestra de afecto que había recibido de Cross en toda su vida. Quiso sonreír, pero recordó que no era buena idea hacerlo, no si apreciaba su vida.

- Maes-...

- Disculpen la tardanza, Kanda-_kun_ y Allen-_kun_.

Era Komui. Y parecía que se había sorprendido al ver al general Cross ahí, pues se había puesto pálido de repente. La misma enfermera que lo había ayudado antes entró después del supervisor, sólo que ahora no estaba tan parlanchina y alegre como la primera vez. Estaba bastante apurada, acercándose a él para quitarle la aguja de su brazo derecho. Le miró por unos segundos, logrando que ella también lo hiciera. Definitivamente no estaba bien, algo no estaba bien. Empezó a alarmarse. Por eso opuso algo de resistencia cuando la enfermera trató de tomar a su bebé, protegiéndolo con sus brazos y su cuerpo.

- Es hora de llevármelo, Allen-_san_.

Abrió la boca, dispuesto a quejarse. Ni siquiera debería de estar actuando de esa forma porque nada se había afirmado, pero algo dentro de él le decía que no debía dejar que le quitaran a Mana. Que tal vez no lo volvería a ver si lo apartaban de su lado.

- Está bien, señorita, deje que se quede un poco más - miró a Komui, quien ya se había recuperado un poco de la primera impresión de ver a Cross -. Yo la llamaré cuando terminemos.

La enfermera observó al chino, como si dudara de las palabras del supervisor, para después asentir y salir, sin atreverse a mirar atrás. Él sólo se revolvió un poco en la cama, acomodando a su bebé una vez más. Agradecía a Komui, sí, pero no iba a dejar que lo apartaran de su niño hasta que le explicaran qué pasaba. Komui unió las palmas de las manos, en un acto de felicidad contrastante con el inicial desgano que mostró al entrar en esa habitación.

- ¡Lo lograron, chicos! Ahora tienen un hermoso bebé, aún y cuando todos pensamos que sería una niña. Se ve lindo con ese trajecito rosa que le compró mi querida Lenalee.

- _Che_. Mejor di de una vez por qué jodidos estás aquí.

Parpadeó una vez más. Cierto, por estar tan pendiente de que no se llevaran a su bebé no había podido observar bien el cómo actuaba el japonés. También se había puesto a la defensiva, justo como él. Aún le sorprendía ver a Kanda actuar así cuando se trataba de protegerlo, aunque ahora había que sumar otro factor. Sintió que se enrojecía ligeramente, preguntándose por qué demonios su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa forma.

- Tranquilízate, Kanda-_kun_ - pidió Komui, agitando las manos nerviosamente.

- No me jodas, estúpido supervisor. Sé muy bien por qué estás aquí.

Eso logró que los ojos de Komui volvieran a perder su brillo. El supervisor se acomodó las gafas, claramente haciendo tiempo con tal de atrasar por más tiempo lo que quería decirles. Entonces era malo. Era malo y su bebé estaba en peligro. Lo abrazó un poquito más fuerte, en un intento que sabía inútil, aún si inconscientemente quería mantenerlo así por más tiempo.

- Parece que el mocoso afeminado no es tan idiota como parece.

Tanto Kanda como él observaron a Cross largo rato, aunque era obvio que el samurái estaba más bien enfadado por la forma en la que Cross seguía refiriéndose a él. Komui se quedó en silencio unos segundos para luego negar suavemente con la cabeza y tranquilizarse un poco.

- El secretario Lvellie pide que el bebé sea expuesto a Hevlaska cuanto antes.

- No te atrevas...

Él estaba paralizado al oír algo como eso. Había sido Kanda quien había hablado entre dientes, rozando con sus dedos a _Mugen_ como si Komui fuera la amenaza directa. Podría jurar que nunca había visto al samurái de esa forma, nunca en el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo.

- Escúchame, Kanda-_kun_...

- Ignora al imbécil y termina lo que quieres decir - dijo Cross, imponiéndose ante todos como siempre -. Porque aún no terminas, ¿no es así?

Volvió el silencio, eso era lo que el general Cross lograba. No sabía qué pensar al respecto. Se suponía que debía de confiar en Komui y eso quería hacer. Pero estaba asustado ante ese anuncio. Recordaba cuando lo habían expuesto a Hevlaska hace tiempo, justo cuando llegó a la Orden Oscura. Recordaba que había dolido a pesar de estar anestesiado, lo mal que se había sentido cuando Hevlaska buscó dentro de su cuerpo por su Inocencia. Y, que cuando trató de activarla, había dolido aún más por no tener buen control sobre ella. Su bebé no sabía nada sobre la Inocencia o cómo activarla, pero Allen sabía que una situación de estrés podía liberar esa fuerza. Podría lastimarse a sí mismo si su Inocencia era parasítica como la suya. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. No iba a dejar que pasara eso. Su niño llevaba pocas horas de nacido, no iba a dejar que lo expusieran a Hevlaska tan pronto si no era totalmente seguro.

- Estoy haciendo todo lo posible por retrasarlo - habló el supervisor de nuevo, habiendo despejado el nudo en la garganta -. Sé que puede ser peligroso para el bebé, pero el secretario Lvellie quiere saber sobre la Inocencia de ese pequeño. Hevlaska es la única que puede saber los pormenores de la Inocencia de su hijo.

- Dile al jodido secretario que si insiste con eso no sólo perderá a un exorcista, sino a tres.

De nuevo esa amenaza, esa de irse de la Orden. Observó a Kanda con los ojos muy abiertos, preguntándose cómo podía hablar de esa forma. Ambos tenían razones para ser exorcistas, sabía que Kanda tenía razones muy poderosas para seguir en esta asociación religiosa. Seguía sin entender cómo podía decir algo como eso, cómo tenía el valor para levantar la voz de esa forma cuando se trataba de algo tan importante para él como lo era el ser exorcista.

- No seas tan extremista, Kanda-_kun_. Hay razones médicas para atrasar esto, puedo mantener al bebé alejado de Hevlaska por un tiempo más. Sólo quiero que se preparen mentalmente para lo que venga. Por lo pronto, ustedes dos se harán cargo de ese bebé. Es lo más saludable para él, ¿no es así?

Komui le había sonreído específicamente a él. Debía de haber visto como sostenía a su bebé contra él, lo terco que había sido con tal de quedarse por más tiempo de esa forma. Porque se sentía muy bien con su niño, debía de cuidarlo y protegerlo. Era su pequeño hijo. El supervisor le miró por largo tiempo antes de suspirar entrecortadamente.

- Sin embargo, tal vez logre atrasarlo unos cuantos meses. Así que, por favor, sean fuertes.

Fuertes. Era lo único que les quedaba. El pequeño Mana había sido muy fuerte, mucho más que él. Había logrado sobrevivir, no sólo a su inicial rechazo, sino también a dos ataques de los _Noah_. Su bebé era un peleador incansable. Tan sólo pedía un poco de tiempo. Su hijo sería un gran exorcista si tan sólo le daban un poco más de tiempo.

- _Che_. Maldita sea.

Ladeó el rostro, oyendo a Kanda mascullar entre dientes. Quiso pedirle que se acercara a él. Quería verle cargar al bebé porque sabía que eso le tranquilizaría un poco. Además, Kanda podía protegerlo mejor que él en esas condiciones. Sentía mucho dolor, sobre todo en su abdomen. Al parecer esa herida le molestaría por un tiempo. Sabía que debía de permanecer más tiempo en la enfermería por más que no quisiera.

- Oye, Komui. Salgamos al corredor y olvidemos a estos idiotas. Me muero por un jodido cigarrillo - Cross se volvió para verle, provocando que él tragara saliva con nerviosismo -. Pero no se pongan a follar a la menor oportunidad. Mantén las piernas cerradas, estúpido aprendiz.

Se enrojeció furiosamente, quedando casi al borde del colapso. Sin embargo, al que pareció afectarle más fue al pobre supervisor, quien parecía a punto de tener un infarto. Su maestro no tenía absolutamente nada de tacto. Al menos Komui sabía de su relación, pero, ¿y qué tal si lo decía ante alguien que no estuviera enterado? Era potencialmente peligroso que el general hablara de esa forma. Podría hacer que les quitaran a su bebé. Que los mataran a los dos.

- Para de pensar idioteces - dio otro respingo al escuchar la voz de Cross, obviamente hablándole a él -. Deberías concentrarte en cosas más importantes. Lo sabes.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al oír esas palabras. ¿Eso quería decir que el general no los delataría? No, Cross Marian no sabía leer la mente, de ninguna forma podría saber qué estaba pasando por su mente. ¿O sí? Se estaba poniendo paranóico de nuevo, pensando demasiado y asustándose de más. Fue hasta que sintió una mano sobre su cabeza que dejó de torturarse mentalmente. Parpadeó, sin haberse dado cuenta de cuándo su maestro y Komui habían salido de la habitación.

- Kanda...

Su cerebro volvió a desconectarse nuevamente cuando unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos. Un beso. Eso era lo que había querido. Aún si era casto y superficial, sin convertirse en los típicos que solían compartir. Cuando Kanda se separó de él, sólo pudo mirarle, sin atreverse a decir nada porque no quería arruinarlo. No quería que recordara lo enojado que estaba con él por no haber cumplido su promesa. Él no quería pensar en lo que pasaría a causa de la Inocencia de su bebé. Así que sólo cerró los ojos, ahogando un ligero suspiro.

No volvieron a tocarse. Ni siquiera se hablaron. Pero Kanda estaba ahí, aún si estaba enojado e intranquilo. Sólo estaba ahí.

Con él.

Con él y con el pequeño Mana.

Sonrió, sintiendo que su pecho dolía un poco menos. Sólo un poco menos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Había oscurecido.

Estaba oscuro, pero, curiosamente, podía ver a la perfección.

Sentía que llevaba caminando mucho tiempo, aún si no estaba del todo consciente de lo que había pasado antes. No lograba reconocer el lugar, pero algo de él le decía que era familiar. Se detuvo, dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios sin saber en realidad por qué. Sólo había sentido el impulso de hacerlo. De sonreír burlonamente.

De pronto pudo ver a alguien más.

Era Lenalee Lee. Lenalee llorando. Normalmente correría hacia ella para preguntarle qué le pasaba, tratar de consolarla y ayudarla. Pero esta vez sólo la miró desde donde estaba, sin molestarse en moverse en lo más más mínimo. Aún con esa sonrisa tan poco común en él.

El olor a sangre empezó a llegar hasta su nariz, llenándolo poco a poco. Y no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Es más, tal vez era la hora de aumentar la intensidad de ese aroma. Empezó a avanzar de nuevo, prácticamente paseándose. Avanzando hacia la chica exorcista.

Luego algo se interpuso en su camino. Alguien.

Enfocó la mirada, aún más divertido. Lo reconocía, por supuesto. Aún y cuando estuviera cubierto de sangre y le mirara de esa forma. Después de todo, esa sangre no era suya. Reconocería ese tipo de sangre en donde fuera, ese aceite que imitaba la sangre humana a la perfección. Sangre venenosa. Sangre de _akuma_. Su sonrisa se agrandó.

- Pensé que no te atreverías a enfrentarme - dijo, sonando tan diferente a él aún si era su propia voz.

Kanda se tensó un poco, pero no le respondió. Sólo veía como el otro seguía sosteniendo a _Mugen_, pero sin amenazarlo realmente. ¿Desde cuándo Kanda tenía tantos puntos abiertos en su posición de defensa? No era nada como él en lo absoluto. No con ese orgullo de ser uno de los mejores exorcistas de la Orden. Tampoco lo había visto tan vulnerable mentalmente. Podía ver en esos ojos oscuros el temor reflejado perfectamente, una mirada que no correspondía para nada en el japonés.

Se llevó las manos a su pecho, recorriendo después su cuerpo de una forma lasciva que no correspondía a su forma tímida de ser. Por eso se extrañó tanto, por no sentir pena al hacer esos gestos. No solía provocar a Kanda, nunca en su vida pensó que pudiera hacer unos movimientos como esos. Se relamió los labios. Pero el gesto era muy lejano a ser de timidez.

Caminó hacia Kanda, éste sin atreverse a moverse aún. Sintió miedo de pronto, como si supiera que algo malo iba a pasar. Aún más malo que esta extraña situación. Justo cuando estuvo a unos pasos de Kanda se detuvo, estirando su brazo izquierdo para tomar un mechón de cabello negro entre sus dedos, llevándoselo hacia su rostro para olfatearlo sin que el otro opusiera la menor resistencia. Sí, ese olor a Kanda que le extasiaba combinado con sangre. No había algo mejor.

- ¿Cumplirás tu palabra esta vez? - susurró, dejando que los cabellos de Kanda se deslizaran por sus dedos al dejarlos ir - ¿Seguro que podrás?

Le vio apretar los dientes. Aún sin contestarle. Le obligó a soltar una pequeña risita, alejándose un poco tan sólo para que Kanda tuviera una vista más amplia de su cuerpo. Luego se llevó la mano izquierda hasta su vientre plano, acariciándolo justo como lo hacía cuando Mana estaba dentro de él, esta vez sonriendo con una ternura que le recordaba más a esas que solía usar cada vez que recordaba a su bebé. Entreabrió los labios antes de hablar, enfocando su mirada en Kanda una vez más, intentando lucir inocente a pesar de que sus pensamientos no eran precisamente eso.

- Sabes que tienes que hacerlo, ¿verdad? - se mordió el labio inferior, siendo provocador en lugar de mostrar nerviosismo -. Tu Inocencia lo desea. Incluso este brazo reacciona de esta forma.

Sintió dolor cuando sus propias uñas se enterraron en su abdomen. Sí, dolía mucho, pero seguía sonriendo, como si pasara absolutamente nada aún si su sangre ya empezaba a humedecer la camisa. Oh, el gesto de Kanda había sido hermoso, le hubiera encantado enmarcarlo y tenerlo para toda la eternidad. Y ese grito tan encantador. Kanda se abalanzó contra él, como si intentara detener lo que se hacía a sí mismo. No entendía, ¿por qué Kanda querría detenerlo? Le hizo sonreír otra vez. Aunque esta vez era de tristeza. Tristeza al reconocer el olor a sangre fresca, esa sangre que tanto quería. La sangre de su querido Yu Kanda.

Era una lástima.

Al menos se lo hubiera dicho una vez. Le hubiera dicho que lo amaba.

Sonrisa.

Abrió los ojos repentinamente, sintiendo su corazón latir rápidamente al tiempo que se incorporaba en la cama de la enfermería. Volteó a su lado derecho. Su bebé estaba llorando, lanzando pataditas al aire y agitando sus brazos. Bajó de la cama con cuidado debido a que aún le dolía el cuerpo entero, sobre todo su vientre, aún y cuando le hubieran quitado las puntadas de la cesárea desde hacía un par de semanas. Casi estaba acostumbrado a despertar por la madrugada a causa del llanto de Mana. Su niño tenía hambre y esa era la manera en que le comunicaba que era hora de comer para él y que no le importaba en lo más mínimo qué tan tarde fuera.

Tomó a Mana en brazos, sacándolo de la cuna que las enfermeras habían dejado en esa habitación para que pudiera darle de comer a su bebé y para que permaneciera a su lado siempre que éste lo necesitara. Lo arrulló suavemente, sin conseguir realmente nada, pues el volumen del llanto sólo aumentó. Resopló despacio.

- Está bien. Ya entendí.

Se sentó en la cama, sosteniendo a su bebé con el brazo izquierdo mientras se las ingeniaba para abrirse la camisa con la mano derecha. Aún le era muy difícil maniobrar este procedimiento solo, pero era mucho mejor que Mana fuera el único presente. Ya era suficiente con sentir que su rostro se enrojeció ligeramente cuando los pequeños labios de su hijo apresaron una de sus tetillas para empezar una rápida succión. Sí que estaba hambriento. Una de sus pequeñas manitas apretaba con fuerza la tela del suéter una vez que logró alcanzarla, estirándola un poco para llamar su atención. Sonrió con suavidad, acariciando la cabeza de su bebé, peinando los pocos cabellos negros que tenía. También a Mana le gustaba ese suéter, el suéter de Kanda. El japonés se lo había tirado en el rostro hacía algunas semanas; de hecho, tan sólo había venido a eso, pues después se había largado al ver que Lavi y Lenalee estaban con él. Se había enfadado un poco, pero al reconocer la prenda no había hecho menos que sonrojarse levemente ante las burlas del pelirrojo.

Pero ahora estaba enfocándose en su bebé. A Mana le gustaba verle mientras se alimentaba, pues le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos a pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación. También él podía ver los ojitos de su hijo. Se habían oscurecido conforme pasaban los días, habían dejado de ser de color gris claro para acercarse más al color oscuro de los ojos de Kanda**(1)**. Mana se parecía mucho más a Kanda que a él, cosa que, extrañamente, no le molestaba. Después de todo, era el hijo de Kanda también. Por eso ni siquiera discutió al ponerle ese apellido a su bebé. Seguro para Kanda sería importante llamarle así, era lo menos que podía hacer luego de que el pelinegro hubiera sugerido llamar al hijo de ambos como su querido padre fallecido.

- ¡Ouch! No tan fuerte, Mana - se quejó, intentando acomodar mejor al bebé para que éste no volviera a intentar morderle.

Al menos aún no le salían del todo los dientes, entonces sí le dolería de verdad. Suspiró. Al menos tenía suficiente leche para satisfacerlo. Cierto, todavía le daba pena pensar en que estaba amamantando a su bebito, pero ya se había puesto a pensar antes si sería capaz de alimentarlo sin que se quedara con hambre. Es decir, si tenía Inocencia parasítica, era obvio que necesitaría montones de comida como él. Pero Mana parecía feliz con lo que le daba, dejando en paz su pecho una vez que se sentía lleno para empezar a balbucear como si participara en la más entretenida plática. Le divertía mucho y le encantaba verle así de contento luego de comer. Había valido la pena tener que sufrir esos meses de preparación, teniendo _esas cosas_ tan sólo a disposición de _Bakanda_.

Arqueó una ceja, de pronto recordando algo. Estaba soñando antes de que Mana le despertara, sólo que no recordaba exactamente de qué se trataba. Se llevó la mano que hasta hace poco acariciaba la cabecita de su hijo a la barbilla, intentando recordar por qué había despertado tan agitado. Era una pesadilla, eso era seguro. Ladeó el rostro al escuchar el pequeño quejido que salió de los labios de su bebé. Suavizó las facciones, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto. Volvió a acariciar el cabello de su niño.

- Justo como tu abuelito. Él también me despertaba para consolarme cuando soñaba cosas malas.

Le vio parpadear muy despacio, obviamente sin entender lo que quería decirle. Bueno, tan sólo era un bebé de dos meses, no debía de comprender en lo más mínimo sus palabras, aún si usaba frases sencillas como le había dicho la jefa de enfermeras. Que si le hablaba lo suficiente, entonces Mana aprendería a hablar más pronto. Pero estaba bien. Al menos sabía que reconocía el sonido de su voz, pues volteaba de inmediato cuando le llamaba. Y sonreía al verle.

Se acomodó en la cama, recargándose contra el respaldo para después ofrecerle la otra tetilla para que terminara de alimentarse, volviéndose a abochornar en el proceso a pesar de haberlo repetido tantas veces. Tal vez algún día llegaría acostumbrarse. Siempre había una pequeña posibilidad de aceptar lo inevitable.

Negó con la cabeza. Bastante pensar tanto, ahora lo único que debía hacer era concentrarse en su pequeño. Lo arropó con mucho cuidado utilizando el suéter de Kanda, dándole calor como solía hacerlo desde antes de que naciera. Encogió las piernas, moviéndose muy poco para no molestar a su bebé. A veces se quedaba dormido cuando terminaba de comer y no quería despertarlo si no era necesario. Además, estaba tan tranquilito ahora. Seguro y tibio entre sus brazos.

Tan tranquilo como quisiera mantenerlo siempre.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Iba a matar a Komui.

Ya había amenazado con matarlo hacía unos minutos, pero esa venganza tendría que esperar hasta que llegara hasta al _Moyashi_.

Tan sólo habían pasado un par de meses desde que Mana había nacido, dos meses de muchos movimientos en la Orden, esos donde él quería ser ignorando para que no le molestaran más. Claro que no siempre salía bien librado, aunque esta vez Lenalee no había cruzado palabra con él. Seguramente el enojo de la mujer duraría por mucho más tiempo, así que prefería no forzar que sucedieran las cosas. No era como si fuera su único problema.

Al parecer, su bebé era tan o más adorable que el _Moyashi_ embarazado notoriamente, así que a veces la gente iba a verle; gente que no quería que estuviera tan cerca, no sólo de Mana, sino también de Allen. Por lo mismo pasaba poco tiempo a solas con el chiquillo. Nada de besos ni de toqueteos, ya ni pensar en follar. Aunque debía esperar mucho más para eso (si que llegaba a ocurrir nuevamente). El _Moyashi_ seguía herido, muy herido. No sólo por culpa de esa perra llamada Road Kamelot, sino también por las puntadas de la dichosa cesárea. El inglés había permanecido en la enfermería estos dos meses para que las enfermeras pudieran atenderlo cuando fuera necesario. Eso y que también podría quedarse con el bebé si permanecía en ese lugar. Allen no había dudado ni un poco, respondiendo afirmamente a pesar de que él sí había notado que no era sugerencia, sino una orden.

Esta vez le preocupaba que el niñito estúpido siguiera en tratamiento. Le habían dicho que era para la lactancia, pero él no conseguía tragarse esa estupidez. Sobre todo por la mirada significativa que Cross le había dirigido aquella vez, como diciéndole que él debería de saber lo que pasaría si el _Moyashi_ permanecía por más tiempo como conejillo de indias de estas personas.

Y, lo peor, el exponer al hijo de ambos a Hevlaska. Eso era lo que Komui le había dicho antes de disculparse un millón de veces por no haber podido retrasarlo más. Que el secretario Lvellie quería observarlo por sí mismo y de pronto se marcharía con Cross de nuevo, esta vez con un número mayor de guardias por si acaso al general se le ocurría pasarse de listo de nuevo. Así que tendría un pequeño teatrito frente a Hevlaska con ese hijo de puta observando mientras la exorcista analizaba a un bebé de dos meses de nacido.

Era más tiempo que el que había pasado para que se llevara a cabo el mismo procedimiento en ese otro bebé, el del reporte de Cross, ese que el general trataba como si no fuera absolutamente nada. Él estaba furioso, a punto de tomar al idiota del _Moyashi_ y largarse de ahí. Pero esto tenía que ser. No podían darse el lujo de ser fugitivos de una institución tan poderosa como el Vaticano, mucho menos con un bebé en brazos. Tan sólo esperaba que su hijo pudiera soportar donde ese otro niño había fallecido.

Apretó los dientes, prácticamente haciéndose daño. Estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación de enfermería, esos guardias de nuevo, observándole detenidamente antes de dejarle pasar. Al parecer estaban acostumbrados a las visitas del samurái por más breves que fueran. Chasqueó la lengua, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Todo para encontrarse con cierta escena que le hizo dibujar un gesto irónico en el rostro.

El estúpido mocoso estaba dormido sentado en la cama, recostando contra el respaldo. Pero eso no era lo importante, sino el pequeñito que aún tenía en brazos y que se movía ligeramente para intentar llamar la atención de su torpe '_madre_'. Frunció el ceño. Ese idiota del _Moyashi_, aún sin la capacidad de permanecer despierto por el tiempo necesario. Se acercó hacia ellos, percatándose de lo obvio de la situación al ver la camisa del imbécil abierta. Sonrió de lado. Se había quedado dormido alimentando a Mana y ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

- _Oi_, estúpido _Moyashi_.

- ¿_Huh..._?

Tomó al bebé en brazos, apenas observando como el menor se estiraba en la cama, seguramente adolorido por la posición tan incómoda. Al fin pareció despejarse, pues volteó para mirarle con horror luego de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. O algo parecido.

- ¿Ma-Mana...?

- _Che_. Aquí está - señaló, arropando al pequeño a pesar de que éste aún estaba resuelto a permanecer despierto -. Te quedaste dormido, idiota.

- ¿¡Eh!? ¡Se supone que estaba dándole de comer a Mana! ¿Cómo me pude haberme quedado dormido?

- Eso no lo sé. Debe ser algún defecto en tu cerebro o algo.

Vio a Allen fruncir el ceño, mascullar algo sobre lo grosero que era y que no debía de hablarle de esa forma al estar Mana presente, quien, por cierto, parecía haberse rendido ante él y había dejado de moverse para quedarse quieto de una vez. Chasqueó la lengua una vez más, tomando una manta de la cuna del bebé para envolverlo en ella. Así tendría qué ser si se lo iba a sacar de esa habitación a los pasillos húmedos y fríos. No quería que el niño se enfermara, Allen se pondría histérico, más de lo normal.

- ¿Por qué haces eso?

Vaya, al fin hubo reacción. Se volvió para ver al _Moyashi_, quien definitivamente estaba confundido. Qué mal.

- Vístete. Lo presentarán ante Hevlaska.

- ¿Có-cómo...?

El _Moyashi_ estaba asustado. No era para menos. Él también lo estaba. No lo admitía, pero también lo estaba. Observó al pequeño idiota levantarse de la cama a duras penas, colocándose unos pantalones, dándole la espalda. Queriendo ocultar su gesto de miedo. No le había discutido, no había levantado la voz ni un instante. Tan sólo había asentido muy despacio, dejándose guiar a través de los pasillos luego de salir de esa habitación, sin hacer siquiera un además por quitarle a Mana de los brazos. Estúpido _Moyashi_, lucía tan frágil. Le hubiera encantado hacer algo, aunque fuera abrazarlo. Pero no podía. Los mismos guardias que estaban en la puerta los seguían. No sabía si esto era mejor que el inspector hijo de puta, pero le estaba fastidiando demasiado.

No hubo quejas a pesar del dolor que sabía que el otro sentía. No abrió la boca hasta que estuvieron cerca de donde estaba esa exorcista acomodadora del Cubo. Sintió que le jaló de la manga del uniforme, la única cosa que vestía desde que había regresado de la misión con el conejo. Esa que significó un quiebre emocional en el estúpido _Moyashi_.

- ¿Me dejas llevarlo?

¿Cómo negarse a ese maldito gesto chantajista? Chasqueó la lengua contra el paladar, pasándole a Mana con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo. Sí, al menos dormía. Tal vez no se enteraría de nada. Eso era lo mejor.

- Bienvenidos, exorcistas.

Apretó los dientes al verle en cuanto entró a ese lugar en lo más bajo de la torre. El secretario Lvellie les sonreía amablemente, extendiendo su brazo para indicarles el camino hacia Hevlaska como si nunca antes lo hubieran recorrido. Allen ni siquiera lo miró, de eso pudo darse cuenta. Tan sólo había abrazado contra sí mismo al bebé, como si lo protegiera de la mirada de ese sujeto.

Ahí estaba Komui también, ignorando su aura asesina. Debería de estar agradecido con el supervisor por haber retrasado todo este tiempo la inspección, pero no podía estarlo. Estaba demasiado enojado y estresado con la posibilidad de que algo pudiera salir mal. Maldito general Cross, todas las imágenes que había leído en ese reporte se le venían a la mente una y otra vez. Sí, definitivamente era una forma de torturarlo por haberse jodido a su discípulo.

- Allen... Kanda...

Elevó la mirada para ver a Hevlaska. Lucía preocupada, podía saberlo por la forma en que se movía. Y el _Moyashi_ estaba a la defensiva, tan tenso que incluso podía hacerse daño a sí mismo. Resopló, sin importarle que hubiera testigos a su alrededor, colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro izquierdo del chiquillo. Consiguió una ligera respuesta, se había destensado un poco y le había visto por el rabillo del ojo.

- Trataré de no hacerle daño. Lo prometo.

Esas habían sido las palabras de Hevlaska antes de que extendiera sus tentáculos luminosos, consiguiendo que el de cabellos blancos aceptara soltar a su hijo. No sabía si el secretario había comentado algo, o si Komui había hablado con la exorcista mientras ella acercaba al bebé hacia su gran rostro. Él estaba más concentrado en lo que pasaba frente a él y, también, el cómo Allen se había apoyado en su cuerpo, sin importarle la imagen que pudiera estar proyectando ante esa actitud. Aunque no era como si a él le importara mucho tampoco. No cuando era su hijo quien estaba siendo evaluado con tal de saber si realmente el _Moyashi_ había cumplido su misión y había dado a luz a un exorcista tipo parásito.

No supo cuánto tiempo fue. Fue eterno, eso es todo lo que podría haber dicho. El niño no se despertó, ni siquiera cuando Hevlaska unió su frente contra la de él, mucho más pequeña. Esperaba que la exorcista empezara a susurrar algo, a pensar en voz alta como solía hacerlo cada vez que una Inocencia le era entregada o, mejor, cuando un nuevo soldado estaba siendo analizado. En lugar de eso, ella se había quedado callada. Sosteniendo al bebé junto a ella aún después de que había terminado.

Quiso maldecir y exigir que le devolvieran a su hijo. Estaba casi seguro de que el _Moyashi_ terminaría colapsando si le exigían que viera eso por más tiempo. Pero, antes de que él pudiera decir algo, Hevlaska fue quien abrió la boca.

Diciendo algo que les sorprendió a todos. Incluso a él. Sobre todo a él.

- Este niño no es compatible con la Inocencia...

**+ Continuará +**

**Notas finales**: Agh, después de miles de años, terminé *_se tira al suelo_*. Esta semana será muy ocupada, por lo que quería terminar... y terminé. O algo parecido. En fin. Lo siento si tiene muchos errores o incoherencias. Y gracias por sus _reviews_ y por todo el apoyo de siempre. Nos vemos pronto... creo... espero... OMG, demasiado _fluff_ *_apenas se da cuenta y muere_... _tal vez reviva para el próximo capítulo_*.

**(1)** Muchos bebés nacen con los ojos grises, pero cambian a su color permanente conforme crecen. Es raro, pero es verdadero, je. La verdad, no creo que los ojos grises de Allen sean su color de ojos original (es más probable que sean café), pero no he leído que Hoshino-_senseii_ diga algo al respecto como lo dijo con su cabello (es como con los ojos de Kanda y la discusión de más de varias horas que me aventé con mi amiga con respecto a ese tópico: sí, así de obsesiva-s soy-somos). Aún así, no desprecien a Mana-_chan_ por no tener los ojos plateado brillante como Allen, sigue siendo un niño adorable _por lo pronto_ *_risita_*. Al menos Mana Kanda sigue siendo mejor nombre que Albus Severus o, peor, Renesmee Carlie *_escalofríos_*.


	33. Pequeña obligación

**Stupid me says**: Pensé en buscar todas las formas posibles de decir "LO SIENTO" con grandes palabras brillantes y parpadeantes en todos los idiomas, pero luego me di cuenta de que debía ocupar ese tiempo en dormir, tal vez. No pondré excusas, aahhh. Me ha pasado de todo, desde asuntos de la tesis, pasando por más artículos por escribir, por laptops muertas hasta cumpleaños y presentaciones de futuras cuñadas. Así que, a la velocidad de prácticamente 500 palabras o menos por día, aquí está el capítulo 33 de este pequeño engendro. Quiero dedicárselos a todos los que tuvieron paciencia conmigo y que esperan este capítulo desde hace tanto tiempo. Espero que no les decepcione (demasiado). Y a los que me odien también, espero que me permitan vivir hasta terminar de escribir este fanfic (la buena noticia es que ya vamos por más de la mitad, ¡yay!). Muchas gracias en especial a _**Kassy**_ como siempre y a los que leyeron "Gracias por tu ayuda" y les gustó (_lol_). Y también a _**nekoaiko**_ por ese hermosísimo dibujo de esta adorable "familia". Amé el dibujito, de verdad.

Es increíble que en la encuesta haya ganado que alguien se interponga en el Yullen (espera, no, no tanto) y así será. Sólo que tal vez no sea de la forma en la que se imaginaban la mayoría de ustedes *_sonrisa_*. Ese punto sólo cambia la manera en la que se enfocará el siguiente paso en esta ¿relación? Huh, eso.

Disfruten, por favor. Espero. Un poco. Eh.

**Notas especiales para el capítulo:** _**Lime**_ como disculpa. Er, no, en realidad es para mí porque extraño escribir mi pr0n. El uso de un POV que desde hace tiempo quería intentar, je (aunque creo que fue un intento fallido, duh). Ah, esa pareja que muchos de ustedes odian que se insinuó en el primer capítulo de este engendro regresa para quedarse (al menos de cierta forma, ¿eh?). Err, ¿_SPOILERS_? Por todos lados. Como todo en este fanfic.

**Rating**: M

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ D Gray-man no me pertenece, es de Hoshino Katsura-_senseii_. Si me perteneciera, no estaría echando espuma por la boca al enterarme de la infidelidad de Kanda (no, espera... de hecho esto es bastante interesante *_evil smile*_).

**Apóstol de Dios**

**33. Pequeña obligación**

Trató de mantener la compostura como siempre lo hacía, aún en las más diversas circunstancias. Aún y cuando se tratara de estar en la enfermería, totalmente imposibilitado para cumplir sus obligaciones. Era frustrante. Desde pequeño había vivido para servir a la Orden Oscura, era la vida que conocía y era lo que le hacía sentirse confortable.

Desde el inicio supo que vigilar a Allen Walker no sería una asignación cualquiera. Implicaba demasiados problemas estar cerca de Walker, pero aún más el estar lejos de él. Más porque sabía que Yu Kanda esperaba una oportunidad como esta desde siempre.

Si había algo que él hacía bien era observar y escuchar. Y había sido bastante obvio para él desde el principio; no tuvo que analizar mucho las cosas cuando vio por primera vez la interacción que tenía su exorcista con el japonés. Tan sólo con posar sus ojos sobre Yu Kanda se dio cuenta del tipo de mirada que le dirigía a Walker y supo inmediatamente de qué se trataba toda esa farsa. Le parecía increíble que Walker no se hubiera enterado antes, pero, conociéndolo poco a poco, se dio cuenta del por qué necesitaba que las cosas le fueran dichas directamente o no se daría cuenta de nada a pesar de que pasara frente a él.

Ni siquiera se sorprendió demasiado cuando, buscándolo, se encontró con que estaba en la habitación de ese exorcista japonés. La mínima intención que había tenido por llamar a la puerta se esfumó al oír la obvia incapacidad de Walker por controlar sus cuerdas vocales. Había arqueado una ceja y se había preguntado cómo podía ser que esos dos exorcistas fueran tan descuidados. Sí, eso había sido lo que había pensado antes de sentir un vacío en el estómago al por fin darse cuenta de lo que en realidad significaba lo que estaba pasando.

Y, aún así, había decidido quedarse al lado de la puerta; prácticamente vigilando a esos dos para que nadie más se enterara. Sería un gran problema para él que Walker fuera acusado por otra cosa. Sobre todo por algo como esto. Precisamente por esto. Walker y él tenían más similitudes que el simple gusto por la comida dulce. Claro que él nunca podría degradar de esa forma su cargo en la Orden Oscura. Valoraba muchísimo lo que hacía como para arriesgarlo. Y, aún así, aunque esas acciones le parecieran repulsivas y reprobables, se decidió a encubrir a Walker a pesar de lo poco cooperativo que había sido Yu Kanda desde el principio. Lo peor era que, tal vez, la razón era demasiado superficial como para que alguien como él tan siquiera la considerara: se sentía identificado con él.

Incluso con Yu Kanda. Aún y cuando esos dos vivieran en pecado constante, que lo hicieran trabajar más a pesar de que no debería de preocuparse en lo más mínimo por la relación que sostenían. Debió haberlo reportado desde el comienzo. Debió resistir la tentación de no escribirlo en sus reportes. Pero había traicionado sus principios porque, muy en su interior, estimaba a Walker. Más bien, lo envidiaba. A ambos. Al menos ellos podían vivir lo que él nunca se atrevería.

Todo el tiempo que había pasado al lado de Walker durante la duración de su misión, todo ese largo tiempo que Yu Kanda estuvo también ahí a pesar de los altibajos del mismo inglés. Y ahora tenían una especie de 'recompensa'. El pequeño Mana había sobrevivido a la misión de Walker. Aunque la verdadera cuestión era su viviría el tiempo suficiente como para poder hablarles. Era cruel. Pero así eran las cosas, así era cuando el deber se imponía sobre los individuos y sus sentimientos. Así era como lo había experimentado él.

Los envidiaba y compadecía al mismo tiempo, aún cuando una de sus obligaciones era precisamente no hacerlo. No involucrarse cuando había sido una orden directa. Una orden de _él_.

Apenas entrecerró los ojos al recordarlo, gesto que la enfermera había interpretado como de dolor porque de inmediato se había disculpado. Pero no era nada. su brazo estaba bien y pronto volvería a ocupar su puesto de trabajo. Al lado de Walker. Su agredecimiento fue totalmente mudo. Sólo inclinó la cabeza y dejó que la mujer sacara sus propias conclusiones. Se acomodó el saco antes de salir de esa habitación en donde había estado siendo atentido durante esos dos meses.

Ni bien había cerrado la puerta cuando les vio pasar. Ellos ni se percataron de su presencia, al parecer estaban demasiado ensimismados como para enterarse de todo lo demás. Como siempre. Pero esta vez era un poco diferente. Prácticamente podía ver el aura depresiva que les rodeaba. Entonces era el momento: Mana Kanda sería analizado por Hevlaska, al fin se sabría si la misión de Walker había sido exitosa. Incluso si su silencio había servido de algo más que para encubrirse a sí mismo. A sí mismo y a su secreto imperdonable.

Sentía algo de pena por ese niño. Tal ez se había encariñado con él inevitablemente después de pasar tanto tiempo preocupado por su seguridad cuando a su 'padre' parecía darle igual con tal de seguir adelante con sus fantasías perversas. Pero era ese mismo Yu Kanda era quien llevaba en brazos a ese bebé, así que, tal vez, sí había algo ahí además de la pasión lujuriosa que el japonés desplegaba hacia Walker. Se perdieron de vista rápidamente, aunque ni siquiera hizo intento alguno para seguirlos ni detenerlos. Este era un momento importante para ellos, uno que decidiría muchas cosas, el qué pasaría con ellos de ahora en adelante. Así que decidió dejarlos a solas al menos hasta que llegar ael momento de cumplir con su deber nuevamente. Cuando fuera tiempo de rendir cuentas ante _él_ y que fuera requerido otra vez.

Esperaba que fuera pronto para tener una excusa más para pecar como solía hacerlo cada vez que le veía. Tan triste y repugnante a la vez. Triste porque Walker ya se lo había dicho, lo terrible que era encontrar desagradable algo que secretamente deseaba. Repugnante porque eso era. Así era él, miembro de Cuervo. Pecador. Traidor de cierta forma. Encubridor. Supuesto vigilante de Allen Walker que dejaba que éste se saliera con la suya tan sólo por sentirse identificado con él.

Había fallado. Y seguiría fallando si no podía olvidarse y separar las cosas que en realidad importaban de las que eran meros caprichos. Aunque no estaba muy seguro de poder hacerlo ya. Apenas entrecerró los ojos, tomando el camino contrario al de esos dos. Volverían a encontrarse pronto, volvería a seguirles como si fuera la sombra de Walker.

Después de todo, ese era su trabajo.

**-o-o-o-o-o**

- _Moyashi_.

Su estúpido _Moyashi_ estaba sentado al borde de el sofá del despacho del supervisor Komui, con la mirada perdida en el suelo. Abrazando contra el pecho a su bebé. Él estaba a su lado, había permanecido en silencio por bastante tiempo y por fin se había decidido a hablar. Todo para no recibir respuesta alguna. El inglés estaba visiblemente nervioso, incluso aterrado. No lo culpaba. No después de escuchar las palabras de Hevlaska.

No tenía idea de qué demonios seguía ahora. No tenía idea de qué iba a pasar con el _Moyashi_ o con Mana. O con él. Aunque eso último no tenía importancia. Sabía que el niñito estaba a punto del quiebre emocional total. Haber pasado por todo durante nueve meses para que al final le dijeran que había fracasado en su misión. Una misión que involucraba una vida más, una vida que no debería de desecharse así como así. Pero esta era la Orden Oscura. Ese bebé era una herramienta como ellos. El deber de la Iglesia había terminado desde el momento en que Mana había nacido. Ya no era un aborto, si moría sería sólo un infeliz accidente. Apretó los dientes, buscando en su interior una forma de tranquilizarse para no empeorar las cosas. Si es que podían empeorar.

Estaban esperando al estúpido supervisor. Éste seguía reunido con ese tipo Lvellie, discutiendo los pormenores de lo que harían con su hijo. Seguía confiando en Komui de cierta forma, pero no podía esperar que todo se solucionara tan fácil. Sin embargo, todo se reducía a esperar, simplemente esperar. Y era eso lo que lo estaba volviendo loco. Tener a un _Moyashi_ que no reaccionaba en lo absoluto ante nada no era algo que le hiciera sentirse muy cómodo, casi hasta deseaba que el bebé despertara y se pusiera a llorar para sacar al mocoso de ese estado.

Chasqueó la lengua para luego posar la mano derecha sobre la cabeza del niñito. Sólo así, sin esperar realmente nada. Tan sólo le sintió estremecerse ligeramente, le oyó tragar saliva. Al fin había conseguido algo de actividad. Lo que no esperaba era que Allen se recargara ligeramente contra él, apenas rozando el cuerpo con el suyo. El _Moyashi_ se estaba abriendo con él de nuevo, mostrándole otra vez lo vulnerable que era a pesar de que esa era la imagen que le proyectaba desde el principio. Deslizó su mano por la espalda del niño, notando lo delgado que estaba a través del suéter. Se suponía que las mujeres tardaban algo más de tiempo para recuperar su figura luego de un embarazo, pero este chiquillo se había librado de los gramos extras casi de inmediato, debía ser por su alto metabolismo o al menos eso esperaba; no quería enterarse de que su _Moyashi_ no se alimentaba correctamente o que se había enfermado, porque algunas cabezas iban a rodar si eso pasaba.

Entrecerró los ojos, dándose cuenta de las tonterías que pensaba nuevamente. No tenía idea de que la negación del mocoso fuera contagiosa, al menos no tanto como la jodida sensibilidad que le había pegado por unos segundos cuando pensó que el otro moriría. Ahora estaba más enojado que en esa ocasión y, por lo tanto, más inestable. Esperaba no cometer alguna estupidez que pudiera arruinarlo todo. No podía darse el lujo de explotar contra el secretario y arriesgarse a perder lo poco que habían ganado tan sólo a base de cuidarse en no divulgar su secreto. Pudo escuchar algunas pequeñas quejas provenientes de su bebé, las cuales aumentaron de volumen hasta que Allen lo acomodó mejor en su regazo, tranquilizándolo. Parecía que incluso Mana presentía que estaban en graves problemas, aunque sentirse en los brazos de su '_madre_' le calmaba bastante. El jodido _Moyashi_ tenía ese efecto en todo mundo. Resopló.

Alguien entró en el despacho de Komui. Se puso de pie casi de inmediato, colocando una de sus manos en el hombro del _Moyashi_ para que no se levantara y despertara al bebé ahora que éste dormía plácidamente. Allen sólo le miró por unos segundos antes de bajar la mirada, algo cohibido. La inicial muestra de desdén que había tenido para con el secretario Lvellie había disminuído: el miedo en el rostro de Allen era más que evidente. Y no quería que nadie más que él se diera cuenta de esto. Podría perjudicarles más.

Lvellie les observó detenidamente, con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro, como si le divirtiera de sobremanera el saberse en control total de la situación sobre ambos, dejando de lado la supuesta profesionalidad que debería de mostrar por ser quien era. De todas formas no le importaba en lo más mínimo; lo suyo no era mostrar respeto por aquellos que no lo merecían. Komui estaba en segundo plano, mostrando un gesto de nerviosismo que no era para nada típico de él. Maldita sea, si incluso el supervisor idiota actuaba de esa forma quería decir que el _Moyashi_ y él lo tenían jodido. Ya ni hablar de Mana.

- Allen Walker, Yu Kanda - otra sonrisa se asomó en el secretario, otra razón más por la cual debía romperle la cara -. Ya saben lo que ocurrió, ustedes estaban presentes: Allen Walker fracasó en su misión después de todo.

Apretó los dientes de forma disimulada. El _Moyashi_ se había movido un poco, como si quisiera decir algo, pero se había arrepentido y había permanecido en el mismo lugar. Les estaba diciendo que todo lo que había pasado el estúpido niñito; el sufrimiento, sacrificios y la vulnerabilidad de su estado. Todo el tiempo que pasó alterando su vida significativamente para cumplir con esta 'misión', así como la llamaba el secretario, todo el jodido tiempo de ocultar lo que realmente pasaba. Otro ligero sonido de enfado salió de la boca del bebé, esta vez desembocando en un pequeño llanto que fue acallado con extraña rapidez por parte del _Moyashi_. Le sorprendía que en tan poco tiempo el otro exorcista hubiera podido acostumbrarse al papel que le habían impuesto. Aunque el cariño que sentía por ese bebé debía ser un factor determinante.

Por eso mismo se negaba a aceptar que les quitarían a Mana, que seguramente sería obligado a sincronizarse con la Inocencia a pesar de ser tan pequeño. No podía dejar que pasara, aún si rebelarse le valdría el mismo mote de traidor que tenía el _Moyashi_.

- Aún puedes hacer algo al respecto.

Parpadeó sin quererlo, dándose cuenta de que el secretario le hablaba exclusivamente a Allen. Se volvió para ver al chiquillo, quien parecía tan sorprendido como él. Sus labios temblaban ligeramente, aún y cuando se negara a mostrarse débil, para Kanda todo tipo de gestos eran de lo más familiares. Era difícil no darse cuenta de lo ansioso y nervioso que estaba ante esas palabras tan ambiguas.

- Puedes conservarlo si quieres. Puedes quedarte con él...

- ¿Cómo?

El menor había interrumpido al secretario, tan rápido y con un ansia visible en sus ojos plateados. Frunció ligeramente el ceño. Estúpido _Moyashi_, ¿qué no aprendía la lección? Debía recordar el no reaccionar así cuando alguien sospechoso le ofreciera algo así, sin definir qué quería exactamente, demonios. ¿No era por eso que se había metido en problemas desde siempre? Quería intervenir, por supuesto; quería hablar por el _Moyashi_ y decirle al secretario que se fuera a la mierda, que no necesitaba de tratos con gente de su calaña. Pero era Allen Walker después de todo, un niñito con otro pequeño en brazos, ese que se revolvía incómodamente en sueños. Esa maldita mirada decidida le decía todo: el mocoso haría lo que fuera con tal de quedarse con Mana.

De acuerdo, lo entendía. Entendía a su _Moyashi_ porque él también sentía un lazo invisible que le unía a ese pequeño desde el inicio, casi desde que decidió compartir esta misión con el chiquillo. Sin embargo, aún tenía que ser él quien pensara fríamente. Si es que podía hacerlo esta vez, con todos esos factores acomulándose y burlándose de su capacidad de mantenerse calmado.

- Tienes que tener otro. Otro que sea un exorcista de verdad.

Se tensó por completo. ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué jodida cosa? Ese hijo de puta tenía que estar de joda. El inglés apenas acababa de tener a Mana, sus heridas apenas estaban cicatrizando, no sólo las de la operación, sino también las que esa perra llamada Road le había provocado. Estaba débil, ni siquiera él se había aventurado a intentar cogérselo precisamente por eso, por el estado en el que estaba. Y ahora este sujeto escupía tal cosa como si fuera de lo más sencillo. Bastardo infeliz, era obvio que no estuvo presente la mayor parte del embarazo del _Moyashi_. Todo lo había visto desde afuera, aunque, ¿qué no había leído los reportes de ese estúpido alemán? Se suponía que él debía de tener todo descrito, el qué había pasado con la vida de Allen durante todo ese tiempo de misión. Incluso era posible que entre todas esas notas hubiera algo al respecto de la relación que él y el _Moyashi_ tenían. Cosa que cada vez le parecía más probable por la forma en la que el secretario le observaba ahora.

- Lo haré - la voz de Allen le sobresaltó, más visiblemente de lo que hubiera querido -. Si no obliga a Mana a sincronizarse con la Inocencia por la fuerza, tendré otro bebé si eso es lo que quiere.

- Allen-_kun_.

El susurro de Komui le pasó casi desapercibido. Estúpido _Moyashi_. Mil veces estúpido _Moyashi_. Le estaba dando libertad absoluta a Lvellie sobre su cuerpo. Sin embargo, a pesar de que estaba seguro de que estaba terriblemente enojado, no sabía cómo demonios reaccionar. Su cuerpo estaba paralizado por la rabia, sí, pero al mismo tiempo había otra cosa que no lograba identificar. Sólo sabía que Lvellie les había sonreído, a él y al _Moyashi_, y que se había vuelto para ver a Komui.

- Buena elección, Allen Walker.

Luego salió de la habitación, despidiéndose de ellos rápidamente. Había logrado lo que quería: comprometer al estúpido _Moyashi_ a hacer lo que él quería. El pequeño imbécil tendría que vivir todo de nuevo, todo desde el puto principio. Pero había algo más que le preocupaba, sólo que no tenía idea de qué era aún. Y Komui no hacía más que empeorar ese pensamiento oscuro, porque no decía palabra y sólo se paseaba de un lado para otro. Por suerte no tuvo que gritarle para que se detuviera de una vez, ya que el mismo supervisor se sentó detrás de su escritorio después de unos momentos más.

Estuvo un poco más de pie, tan sólo para intentar calmarse. Se sentó al lado de Allen, quien seguía arrullando al bebé, aunque seguramente lo que quería era distraerse, engañarse a sí mismo y fingir que nada ocurría por el momento. Resopló disimuladamente, tratando de no mirar al _Moyashi_ porque sabía que su control disminuía casi al mínimo cuando se trataba de ese idiota. Así que sólo se concentró en Komui, en lo que fuera que tenía que decirles, que les informara qué demonios iba a pasarles ahora.

- Allen-_kun_, tú... - el supervisor no pudo continuar, ya que se había tapado el rostro con las manos, una actitud sospechosa y patética.

Frunció el ceño, harto de toda esta mierda. No entendía por qué demonios Komui reaccionaba de esa forma; parecía realmente preocupado, aunque, sobre todo, lucía asustado. Y eso era algo que definitivamente no le tranquilizaba en lo absoluto.

- No se preocupe, Komui-_san_ - dijo Allen de pronto, interrumpiendo su larga lista de insultos mentales contra el chino -. Si tengo otro bebé entonces complaceré al secretario, ¿verdad? Entonces Mana estará a salvo y eso es suficiente para mí.

Una jodida sonrisa, esa que usaba cada vez que no quería que los demás se preocuparan por él. Una que lograba que todos le tildaran de idiota: incluso el jodido conejo sabía reconocer cuando Allen mentía para complacer a los demás. Esto le jodía aún más que el maldito capricho del tal Lvellie. Iba a convertir al _Moyashi_ en una fábrica de exorcistas, aunque no era como si no lo hubiera pensado antes. Las palabras de Cross y sus gestos venían a su mente una vez más. El general sabía que algo así iba a ocurrir. Ese bastardo, siempre tres pasos adelante que todos.

- No lo entiendes, Allen-_kun_. No es tan...

- Está bien, de verdad. Lo único que lamento es que otro bebito tendrá la desgracia de tener un padre como _Bakanda_.

Le miró amenazadoramente, aún si sabía que el _Moyashi_ estaba jugando; obviamente quería relajar un poco la situación y calmar al estúpido supervisor. Y, aún así, le enojaba. Tal vez tan sólo porque el pequeño idiota quería seguir fingiendo que estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que le hicieran para seguir sirviendo a la Orden, aunque esta vez también viera por el bebé de ambos. Mártir de mierda.

- Es que Kanda-_kun_ no puede... - Komui se interrumpió de nuevo, aunque luego negó suavemente con la cabeza antes de completar sus oraciones de una vez por todas -. Kanda-_kun_ no será tu compañero de misión esta vez.

- ¿De qué jodidos hablas? - preguntó, poniéndose de pie, aún siendo obvio lo que pasaba.

Es que no quería aceptarlo, simplemente se estaba empeñando en negar lo evidente. La furia en su interior había empezado a crecer a niveles indecibles. Ni siquiera vio al chiquillo esta vez, sólo se quedó observando a Komui, apretando los puños y esperando una explicación convincente del por qué no debía matarlo en este instante.

- Pe-pero, Kanda y yo...

- Lo sé, Allen-_kun_ - habló de nuevo el mayor, luciendo mucho más tranquilo ahora -, pero Kanda-_kun_ y tú no son... Lo siento, pero no puedo interceder por ustedes.

Claro que no podía. Después de todo, eran jodidos maricas pecadores a los ojos de la Iglesia, la suya no era una relación que pudiera ser bendecida por Dios. Decirles que no iba a permitir que su _Moyashi_ estuviera de alguna manera involucrado con otra persona no podría sino desembocar en tragedia para ambos y para Mana. Tan siquiera atreverse a hablar les costaría la vida. Y, sin embargo, estaba a punto de explotar. No podía enfriar la maldita cabeza, ni siquiera podía maldecir en voz alta y mandarlo todo a la mierda. No, simplemente se había quedado paralizado en su rabia, planeando subconscientemente el cómo asesinaría a todos si se atrevían a poner un sólo dedo sobre el _Moyashi_ y su hijo.

- ¿Tendré un bebé... de otra persona? Es-es porque Mana no es del tipo parásito, ¿verdad? Todo porque Mana no es lo que ellos querían que fuera...

Maldita vocecita apagada, temblorosa y nerviosa. Aún no le estaba mirando, no le observaba fijamente para exigirle que se negara a semejante acuerdo. Porque tal vez sí estaba preocupado por el estado de salud del _Moyashi_, pero verle embarazado de nuevo encendía su morbo, tal y como le había pasado durante todo el tiempo que estuvo al lado del pequeño imbécil. Tenerlo bajo él, indefenso, fastidiado y con una barriga tan grande que apenas le permitía resistirse, claro que le gustaba y más de una vez había deseado que las cosas siguieran así por un poco más de tiempo. Ya que esa era la excusa que usaban ante todos para poder estar juntos, aún si no era de la manera romántica y trágica que Lenalee y el conejo creían.

Pero esto era muy diferente. Esto no iba a pasar. No debía pasar. No iba a permitir que Allen llevara en el vientre la semilla de otro.

- ... al parecer la compatibilidad de sus Inocencias no fue tan importante como se pensaba - entrecerró los ojos, al fin escuchando lo que Komui decía -. Posiblemente sea necesario unir a dos exorcistas con Inocencia parasítica para obtener otro exorcista con habilidades similares.

- ¿Se refiere a que Krory...?

Sus músculos se tensaron hasta causarle dolor físico. Ese jodido vampiro. Todo el odio que había sentido contra ese tipo regresó con creces. La familiaridad con que trataba a Allen, la forma en que se comportaba cuando estaba al lado del chiquillo, toda esa confianza con la que le trataba. Y ahora esto...

- No.

- Kanda...

- Tú deberías de saberlo, estúpido supervisor - encaró al chino, ignorando el llamado del _Moyashi_ -. Tú deberías de haberle detenido.

- ¡Entiende que no puedo hacer nada! ¿Qué no lo ves? Ustedes no son nada a los ojos del Vaticano, ¿crees que les importa romper una relación que ni si quiera saben que existe? Deberías de estar agradecido porque no saben lo que hay entre Allen-_kun_ y tú. Los matarían a los dos si eso pasara.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Komui Lee había logrado callarle la boca. Cosa que le jodía, por supuesto. Pero no pudo contraatacar aunque quisiera, porque Komui volvió a hablar:

- Fuiste tú quien me pidió que sorteara la paternidad del bebé. El padre iba a ser Krory desde el principio. Tú fuiste seleccionado, pero sabes que ahora ya no importa. Esta misión te ha sobrepasado, Kanda-_kun_.

Volvió a apretar los dientes. Desvió la mirada sin quererlo, encontrándose con los ojos plateados del _Moyashi_ por unos segundos, aunque el menor le huyó casi al instante. Sin embargo, él sí siguió observándolo. No se perdió detalle de como acomodaba la manta del bebé, como acarició esas mejillas regordetas por unos instantes antes de peinar con la mano los pocos cabellos negros en la cabecita del bebé. Ese nivel de adoración era algo que él desconocía por completo. Era obvio el por qué Allen aceptaría hacer lo que fuera con tal de mantener a salvo a su pequeño. Lo entendía porque él se sentía de la misma manera. No, no exactamente. Gran parte de él se negaba a aceptarlo, actuando con una inmadurez que se suponía era más propia del _Moyashi_ que de él. Sin embargo, así eran las cosas; era él quien se negaba a dejar que Allen siguiera con su jodida misión, porque eso los apartaría. Allen Walker seguiría caminando y le dejaría atrás como antes.

- Hevlaska no se equivocó al revisar las condiciones de sus Inocencias. La respuesta simple debe ser que se necesita otra combinación para obtener el tipo de Inocencia que se busca.

El supervisor seguía hablanado, aún y cuando seguramente sabía que ni él ni el _Moyashi_ le estaban escuchando del todo. El menor arropando al bebé de ambos; él perdido en sus pensamientos. Esperando por aquellas palabras de negación aún si sabía que nunca llegarían.

- Está bien. Tendré un bebé con Inocencia parasítica si dejan vivir a Mana.

Incluso con ese sujeto: Arystar Krory III.

- ... y a Kanda.

El susurro del mocoso le pasó casi desapercibido. El maldito mártir pedía por su vida, la vida de Yu Kanda, a pesar de que la condena no le alcanza a él, al menos no aún. Era el _Moyashi_ quien tendría que sufrir con esto, sin su ayuda, completamente solo. No, no solo. El jodido vampiro sería su nuevo compañero de misión.

- Krory debe de estar afuera esperando. Hay que informarle la situación por completo.

Informarle que ahora él sería el compañero del _Moyashi_, quien podría estar a su lado todo el tiempo sin que los de arriba sospecharan algo. Que Yu Kanda ya no tendría esos privilegios, que simplemente sería quitado de enmedio para que las exigencias de la Orden Oscura fueran cumplidas. Y el _Moyashi_ no alzaría la voz para rebelarse contra estas desiciones tomadas para joderlo tan sólo porque lo consideraban un traidor. Lo exprimirían hasta matarlo.

- Lo siento, Kanda-_kun_, pero debo pedirte que salgas. No tienes nada más que hacer aquí.

Komui estaba siendo políticamente correcto, como siempre. Pero, para él, cada palabra que salía de su boca era como una ofensa personal, estaba pisoteando su orgullo. Así que debía dejar a Allen solo con ellos dos. Y con Mana. Pensó en pedirle al _Moyashi_ que le dejara llevarse a su hijo, pero tal vez el mocoso lo necesitaba más que él. O al menos eso quería pensar, que Allen no estaba de acuerdo con lo que harían con él y que lo aceptaba sólo porque esa era la manera de cuidar de su bebé.

Claro que quería defender lo que le pertenecía, incluso usando a _Mugen_ si era necesario, sin importarle si tenía que enfrentarse a la Orden Oscura él solo. Sin embargo, no peleó más. Sólo se retiró en silencio, tan sólo dirigiéndole otra mirada inquisitiva a Komui y una última a su _Moyashi_. Era por él por quien se daba por vencido fácilmente esta vez. Sí, los malditos sentimientos que tenía hacia el pequeño idiota afloraban más seguido que antes. Tal vez era porque simplemente había dejado de pelear contra ellos, aún si los escondía lo mejor que podía ante todos.

Cuando cerró la puerta se encontró prácticamente cara a cara con ese vampiro. El sujeto parecía adormilado, como si lo hubieran sacado de la cama a la fuerza. Y, aunque en esos momentos lo único que deseaba era mandarlo de regreso a la enfermería, tan sólo le dedicó una mirada gélida, provocando que el otro exorcista se estremeciera. Como si le importara una mierda. Lo único que quería era largarse de ahí y enfrascarse en una larga sesión de entrenamiento hasta que el cuerpo le doliera lo suficiente como para impedirle pensar en cualquier cosa. Ese no era un plan muy inteligente, pero era lo único que se le había ocurrido tras recibir esa maldita noticia.

Escuchó que el conejo le llamaba (por su nombre de pila, como siempre). Entonces Lavi también estaba cerca del despacho de Komui para enterarse de lo que pasaría, cuál sería el destino de Mana luego de que fuera examinado en busca de su supuesta Inocencia. Por supuesto que lo ignoró, la sola idea de ser interrogado por ese idiota en esos momentos le era totalmente repulsiva. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar cruzar miradas con Lenalee Lee. Fueron tan sólo un par de segundos; esos grandes ojos violetas le examinaron el rostro rápidamente antes de que ella decidiera que estaba mucho más cómoda observando el suelo que viéndolo a él.

Aún estaba molesta, pues no le dijo absolutamete nada. Era algo extraño que ella fuera tan rencorosa. No, ese no era un buen adjetivo para describir a Lenalee cuando ella tenía razones para estar así. Tal vez era sólo que estaba acostumbrado a que la china le tratara con mucha familiaridad, aún si nunca le devolvía los gestos cariñosos y amables que ella le dirigía. Pero no importaba eso. No cuando quería seguir adelante con su plan idiota.

No tenía importancia ni caso; el _Moyashi_ había regresado a su mente, desplazando a Lenalee y demás. De nuevo, el efecto que ese chiquillo tenía sobre él, ese que le jodía tantísimo. Ese que ni siquiera el mismísimo mocoso sabía que provocaba. Que manipulaba fácilmente sus acciones y pensamientos. Maldito niño. Maldijo entre dientes, ignorando a todos aquellos que se atrevían a mirarle. Y también porque el _Moyashi_ ya no estaría disponible totalmente para él. Pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo con ese vampiro.

Lo peor era que no podía hacer nada para oponerse, no si quería que su hijo no fuera sometido a esos experimentos mortales a los que la Orden solía exponer incluso a los niños pequeños. Frunció el ceño, obligándose a no negar con la cabeza para alejar esos recuerdos. Esperaba que al menos el _Moyashi_ estuviera feliz. Había jugado su papel de mártir otra vez y lo había dejado de lado. Estúpidos sentimientos inútiles que sólo alimentaban su debilidad. Estúpido y jodido amor que sentía por ese idiota que estaba demasiado ocupado salvando a la humanidad como para darse cuenta de los problemas que le causaba.

Estúpido _Moyashi_.

**-o-o-o-o-o**

Era un estúpido.

No quería esto. No quería que volvieran a usar su cuerpo de esa forma. No quería volver a pasara por todo de nuevo. Quería negarse y rebelarse. Quería que le dejaran en paz. Simplemente quería decir que no.

Pero no pudo. No pudo porque sentía el pequeño peso de su bebé en sus brazos. Ese aroma tan característico que le había acompañado desde hacía dos meses. Los ligeros movimientos que su niño hacía cada vez que decidía acomodarse mejor, como si quisiera sentir un poco más de la tibieza de su cuerpo. Claro que esas eran sus suposiciones, lo que quería creer que era verdad. Mana dependía totalmente de él. Él lo alimentaba, lo mantenía tibio y le daba todo el cariño que podía darle. Pero, más importante, su bebé le ayudaba a él. Le hacía feliz. Lo necesitaba.

Por eso tenía mucho miedo. Desde que Kanda le había dicho que llevarían a Mana ante Hevlaska, prácticamente se había congelado, un dolor casi físico se había apoderado de su cuerpo. ¿Era así como se sentía? ¿El miedo de que algo malo pudiera pasarle a tu hijo? Era extraño y doloroso, pero al mismo tiempo era un sentimiento hermoso. Tal vez era así como Mana, su padre, se sentía hacia él.

Y, así como su padre, él haría lo que fuera por su bebé. Incluso dejar que usaran su cuerpo una vez más.

Otro hijo. Los antiguos pensamientos de rechazo volvieron a su mente aún si intentaba con toda su fueza el no tenerlos. Porque ya no sólo se trataba de un bebé, sino que sería de alguien que no era Kanda.

Kanda. Kanda. Kanda estaba furioso. Por eso no había podido ni mirarle a los ojos cuando estaban juntos en el despacho de Komui. Tenía toda la razón para estar enfadado. Él también lo estaba, aún con todo el miedo, el enojo seguía ahí. La relación que Kanda y él tenían no sería aceptada por nadie, mucho menos respetada como para les permitieran quedarse juntos. Pensaba en tonterías, como siempre. Ni siquiera sabía si podía llamar '_relación_' a lo que tenía con Kanda, pero quería creer en que eran importantes el uno para el otro.

Tragó saliva disimuladamente, mirando de reojo a Krory sentado a su lado. Se le veía totalmente nervioso, mucho más que en cualquier otra misión que pudieran asignarle. Lo entendía, él también se había sentido así cuando le dijieron que llevaría a un bebé en el vientre, aunque en el caso de Krory sólo se trataba de informarle que sería el próximo compañero de misión del traidor Allen Walker. El supervisor estaba hablando, pero no estaba prestando atención para nada. Estaba pensando en cómo estaría Kanda en esos momentos, esperando que el idiota no se metiera en problemas si no podía controlarse. Sería un grave problema que castigaran al imbécil, tenía que hacerse cargo de Mana también.

Mana. Si Mana no era un exorcista de Inocencia parasítica y lo de la compatibilidad de Inocencias no funcionaba, ¿cómo es que Kanda pudo ganar la '_competencia_' que Komui propuso hace tantos meses atrás? Recordaba que Kanda le había dicho que simplemente sabía que él '_ganaría_' la paternidad de Mana desde el principio. Se mordió el labio inferior, indeciso. ¿Y si Kanda había hecho trampa de alguna forma? No creía que fuera posible que se pudiera engañar a Hevlaska y no sabía si Kanda haría eso tan sólo para salirse con la suya. Era demasiado irresponsabile, incluso para un maldito bastardo como _Bakanda_.

- ¿Tienes alguna pregunta, Allen-_kun_?

Parpadeó un par de veces, como procesando apenas que Komui hablaba con él. Claro, estaba demasiado distraído por pensar en Kanda, nada fuera de lo común. No sabía si le transmitía eso al supervisor, porque éste sólo le miró con condescendencia. Negó suavemente con la cabeza. No tenía caso informarle a Komui sus dudas con respecto a cómo Kanda había sido elegido para ser el padre de su bebé. Ya tenía suficiente con todo esto: sabía que el chino estaba muy preocupado por ambos, aún con la actitud grosera de _Bakanda_.

- La operación será dentro de cuatro meses - continuó Komui, al ver su negativa por decir algo -. Así tendrás algo de tiempo para sanar tus heridas y podrás, eh, alimentar a tu bebé por el tiempo adecuado para que crezca grande y fuerte.

Un ligero sonrojo apareció en su rostro sin que pudiera evitarlo, como cada vez que le recordaban que su bebé debía de comer. Bueno, al menos le dejarían cuatro meses para aceptar lo que iba a pasarle otra vez. Y podría estar con su bebé por más tiempo, incluso, tal vez, podría pasar algunos momentos con Kanda antes de que los apartaran por completo para que él pudiera enfocarse en su nueva misión.

- ¿A-Allen?

- ¿_Huh_? - se volvió para mirar a Krory luego de que Komui al fin les dejó salir. Definitivamente estaba nervioso. No era culpa de Krory que los Comandantes le hubieran elegido a él para intentar '_corregir_' su error al no haber dado a luz a un exorcista. Sonrió suavemente - ¿Qué pasa, Krory?

- _Ah_... sólo, sólo quiero que sepas que seré un buen compañero de misión, ¡lo prometo!

Otra sonrisa amable fue lo único que pudo regalarle al conde. Aún si lo que quería decirle que no necesitaba a nadie más que a Kanda para seguir con esto. O, ¿podría ser que se sentiría a salvo con Krory como se sentía con Kanda cuando estaba embarazado? ¿Era algo que tenía qué ver con la criatura que estuviera esperando?

Para su suerte, Lavi intervino, exigiendo explicaciones a ambos, aunque él logró zafarse para darse la vuelta. Quería volver a la habitación de la enfermería para recostar a su bebé y dejarle descansar. Tal vez él no podría dormir gracias a todo esto, pero al menos quería tener la tranquilidad de que Mana estaba en una cuna tibia y no expuesto a la humedad de la torre. De nuevo estaba pensando como '_madre_'. Kanda se burlaría de él si se enteraba.

- ¿Estás bien, Allen-_kun_?

Se sobresaltó un poco cuando se topó con Lenalee. La chica se veía de verdad preocupada por él, como siempre, Lenalee jugaba el papel de su hermana demasiado bien, tanto le hacía sentirse avergonzado por molestar a la chica con sus problemas.

- E-estoy bien. Me dejarán tener a Mana después de todo.

Lenalee suspiró de alivio, inclinándose ligeramente para acariciar el rostro del bebé, sonriendo alegremente.

- Me da mucho gusto que nos dejen seguir disfrutando de esta preciosa presencia - susurró la muchacha para no despertar a Mana, soltando una ligera risita.

Desvió la mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Era cierto que le dejarían a Mana, pero también era cierto que tendría que someterse a los caprichos de los Comandantes. Y, además, Kanda...

- _Hum_, Lenalee, ¿sabes dónde está Kanda?

Notó de inmediato que la chica se tensó. Ya sabía que, desde tiempo acá, ella no se sentía muy cómoda con la presencia o, tan siquiera, la mención de Kanda. Ladeó el rostro ligeramente.

- No sé a dónde se ha ido, pero sí lo vi pasar - contestó Lenalee, con la voz apagada.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño. Cualquier cosa que _Bakanda_ le hubiera hecho a Lenalee iba a pagarlo con creces. Se decidió a preguntarle a la chica por fin.

- ¿Kanda te hizo algo malo, Lenalee? Porque si así fue puedes decírmelo, yo le haré pagar - le informó solemnemente, totalmente dispuesto a castigar a _Bakanda_ si era necesario.

Obviamente que la chica lucía incómoda nuevamente por esa pregunta tan directa, pero seguía sin decir absolutamente nada. Resistió el impulso de dibujar una mueca infantil impaciente, dándole más tiempo para que respondiera.

- Lo que pasa es que Lena abofeteó a Kanda por ser un idiota - se volvió hacia atrás cuando Lavi habló luego de dejar de molestar a Krory -. Y al parecer se siente culpable por eso.

De nuevo observó a Lenalee. Ella había desviado la mirada, nerviosa. Entonces de eso se trataba, por eso Lenalee había estado tan rara cuando Kanda estaba presente. No era para nada sorprendente que Kanda se comportara como un idiota, lo raro era que Lenalee hubiera perdido la paciencia tanto como para levantar una mano contra él. Pero bueno, eso no era razón suficiente como para que Lenalee se sintiera mal.

- No te deberías de preocupar por eso, Lenalee - le dijo, intentando tranquilizarla mientras seguía sonriendo - A veces _Bakanda_ se merece un buen golpe, no te sientas mal al respecto. También nos has golpeado a Lavi y a mí después de todo.

- No es eso - tartamudeó la chica, de verdad luciendo extraña. No recordaba haber visto a Lenalee comportándose de esa forma. Empezaba a asustarse de verdad ante esa actitud.

- Estará bien, yo me encargo de ella - anunció Lavi, dándole una palmada en el hombro que en un principio le sobresaltó -. Ve a buscar a Yu si eso es lo que quieres. Nosotros cuidaremos de Mana-_chan_ y lo llevaremos a la habitación si eso quieres.

Dudó unos instantes para después asentir, aliviándole un poco el hecho que Lenalee pareció relajarse ante las palabras del aprendiz de _bookman_. Le vio extender los brazos, encantada por cargar a Mana junto a su cuerpo. Ya había notado lo feliz que lucía Lenalee cuando le dejaba hacerse cargo de su pequeño. De verdad quería saber qué había pasado entre _Bakanda_ y su amiga, pero no quería que ésta se entristeciera de nuevo, así que decidió dejar el tema de lado. Aún tenía que lidear con cierto idiota, así que era mejor no meterse en la cabeza más asuntos de los que podía soportar. Ya era suficiente con saber que pronto llevaría vida en el vientre de nuevo. Y que, esta vez, Kanda no podría intervenir para ayudarle libremente. Al menos de que lo convenciera de alguna forma, algo qué decirle para que no le diera importancia al hecho de que otro sería padre de su siguiente hijo.

- Te lo encargo mucho, Lenalee.

Empezó a caminar, aliviado por no tener que explicar qué había pasado con Hevlaska ni qué le habían pedido para que pudiera quedarse con Mana. Krory se encargaría de aquello. Lo que ni siquiera tomó en cuenta era el cómo tendría qué comportarse con el rumano ahora que era su nuevo compañero de misión. Estaba pensando en Kanda, sólo en ese idiota. Iba a ser difícil convivir con otra persona de la misma forma en que lo hizo con Kanda; simplemente no le parecía posible. Negó suavemente con la cabeza, regañándose mentalmente por eso cuando debería de pensar en cómo haría para que esta vez su misión fuera '_exitosa_'.

Aunque, si llegaba a triunfar, ¿qué no lograría que le obligaran a hacerlo una y otra vez? ¿Cuántos bebés le obligarían a llevar en su vientre? ¿Cuántos padres distintos tendrían? ¿Cuántos de esos bebés serían sacrificados tan sólo por no '_servir_' a los propósitos de la Orden? Se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior antes de detenerse.

Ni siquiera sabía muy bien a dónde iba ni qué iba a hacer si se llegaba a encontrar a Kanda. No estaba seguro si debía disculparse por algo o si no había razón para hacerlo. No importaba, ya pensaría en algo en cuanto lo tuviera cara a cara. Asintió muy despacio, como intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que así pasaría. Tal vez Kanda estaba en su habitación. No, según la hora que era ya, debía de estar entrenando. Caminó hacia el salón de entrenamiento, esperando que Kanda hubiera decidido empezar adentro y no en el bosque. Sentía sus mejillas arder mientras andaba, le apenaba darse cuenta de que aún recordaba los horarios de Kanda a la perfección. Debía ser una consecuencia de todo el tiempo que pasó dependiendo de simplemente eso, de cómo su vida se había amoldado a la de Kanda por necesidad y, tal vez, también la del japonés se había acoplado a la suya.

Estaba simplemente ahí. Recordaba cómo meses atrás había corrido hasta aquí sin medir las consecuencias luego de sentir la primera patadita de Mana. Kanda había reaccionado de forma rara al principio, luciendo bastante sorprendido. Le había hecho sentir algo parecido a la ternura, algo que no debería de asociarse con _Bakanda_ de forma alguna. Claro que todo se había ido a la basura cuando ese gesto se convirtió en algo más bien perverso. Kanda era predecible después de todo, sólo que él aún no entendía eso. Tragó saliva con nerviosismo antes de decidirse a entrar, sin estar muy seguro de por qué se sentía de esa forma.

Efectivamente, Kanda estaba entrenando. Sonrió ligeramente, definitivamente había aprendido demasiado del otro por todo ese tiempo compartido. Resopló con suavidad, acomodándose el suéter que también le había acompañado durante todo ese tiempo. Arqueó una ceja después, le sorprendía un poco que Kanda no hubiera reaccionado ante su presencia. Tal vez estaba meditando, aún y cuando estuviera de pie, sosteniendo a _Mugen_ frente a él, como si quisiera concentrarse en algún enemigo invisible. Incluso desde donde estaba podía ver su gesto de enfado, su usual cara de pocos amigos.

Y, no pudo evitarlo, también se fijó en el cuerpo de ese idiota que le ponía tan nervioso. No recordaba haberlo hecho antes, al menos no conscientemente. Esa camisa tan ceñida, negra, marcándole el torso a la perfección. Empezó a sentirse acalorado. Era tan raro, tan diferente. Cuando estaba esperando a Mana, el deseo que sentía por Kanda era más bien emocional; no es que no fuera físico, sino que también había algo en ese deseo que tan sólo lograba identificar como consecuencia de las malditas hormonas que le obligaban a tomar cada día. Ahora era más bien fuerte y salvaje, alejado de lo que sentía antes y a la vez cercano. Era horrible. No sabía cómo controlar esto. Se suponía que venía a hablar con Kanda, no a tener sexo con él. Maldito cuerpo adolescente, le causaba más estragos que antes.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, _Moyashi_? - se sobresaltó al escuchar la profunda voz del otro, tanto que se llevó una mano al pecho para intentar calmar los latidos de su corazón.

Debió haberlo previsto, pero estaba tan ocupado tratando de negar lo que sentía bajo la cintura que se había olvidado por completo de las habilidades de _Bakanda_. Tragó saliva notoriamente, escondiendo sus manos en las mangas del suéter de Kanda por lo grande que le quedaba, cosa que ahora era más notoria gracias a que ya no tenía ese gran vientre llamando la atención.

Y, ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba haciendo esto. No sabía por dónde demonios empezar o qué decirle a la persona con la que había compartido su vida por tanto tiempo. Tal vez a Kanda no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que él pudiera sentir (no, eso era casi seguro); podría ser que estaba tan enfadado porque lo que le preocupaba era que ya no podría tenerlo en su cama cuando él quisiera. Simplemente debía ser eso y no entendía cómo podría influir cualquier cosa que él dijera en la actitud de Kanda. Lo único que quería era que no se metiera en problemas con la Orden.

- _Che_. ¿Vas a decir algo o no? Me estás haciendo perder el tiempo, idiota.

Frunció el ceño, molesto por ese comportamiento, como si no supiera que esa era la forma en que Kanda reaccionaba ante todo. Ni siquiera se había dignado a voltearse para verle, simplemente se había quedado inmóvil en la misma posición en la que estaba. Así que sólo preguntó, por curiosidad, lo que ya había pensado mientras estaba en el despacho de Komui:

- ¿Hiciste trampa para poder ser el padre de Mana? ¿Por eso no nació como exorcista?

Se dio cuenta de que no debió haber mencionado tal cosa, porque de pronto estaba contra la pared, adolorido por la violencia que el otro había usado para atraparlo entre él y la piedra. Tosió un poco, algo atontado y confundido. ¿Había dicho algo tan terrible? ¡Tan sólo era una duda y nada más! Aunque lo más inteligente que pudo haber hecho era no empezar de esa forma con _Bakanda_, era algo que sonaba más bien retador y recriminatorio. Maldijo en voz baja, a sí mismo y a la falta de tacto de Kanda. Especialmente a _Bakanda_.

- Estúpido mocoso...

Pero, aún con el dolor y el susto inicial, no podía negar que sintió un ligero cosquilleo en la entrepierna. Kanda estaba tan cerca de él, respirando cerca de su rostro, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Sin duda, el otro se daría cuenta de lo que le pasaba. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto un pervertido también? Bueno, al menos había corroborado que de verdad le gustaban los hombres y que no era por causa de las hormonas femeninas que inyectaban en su corriente sanguínea diariamente. No sabía si eso era un alivio o no, saber que Kanda de verdad le excitaba físicamente sólo por ser él. Oh, y también había comprobado lo masoquista que era: nadie sería capaz de encenderse por una situación como esta. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que iba a dejarse ganar. Claro que no. Aún si ya no sabía por qué demonios esto era una competencia.

- Es sólo una pregunta, _Bakanda_ - resopló, quedito, intentando conservar la calma lo más que fuera posible en esas circunstancias.

- Lárgate de aquí, imbécil.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Vaya, de verdad le afectaba. Jamás pensó que a alguien como Kanda le afectara una acusación como esta. Una acusación falsa, suponía. Y, la verdad, no le importaba si Kanda había mentido de alguna forma. Quiso decirle eso precisamente, incluso agregar algunas palabras dulces acerca del por qué estaba tan feliz con su decisión final de ayudarle, que Mana no podría haber tenido mejor padre que él. Y que, si no hubiera sido elegido para ser su compañero de misión, nunca habrían sabido que se gustaban de esa forma que era un pecado para la Iglesia. Pero _Bakanda_ no estaba cooperando del todo con su actitud intimidante y amenazante.

Ahogó un quejido cuando el otro se apartó de pronto después de haberse apoyado en su hombro izquierdo. Demonios, aún le dolía. Se suponía que las heridas que Road le había hecho habían sanado ya según los médicos, pero su Inocencia aún estaba sensible. Pudo ver un destello de arrepentimiento en los ojos oscuros de Kanda, pero nada más. Parpadeó, observándolo fijamente, tratando de entender qué pasaba por la cabeza de Kanda en ese instante. Tragó saliva de nuevo, sintiéndose aún nervioso al volver a hablar.

- E-en cuatro meses tendré que hacer esta nueva misión - tartamudeó, en voz baja.

En cualquier otra circunstancia se habría enfrentado a Kanda y hubiera discutido y peleado con él por tratarle de esa forma. Pero ahora simplemente no podía hacerlo, cosa que le frustraba porque no entendía muy bien por qué se sentía de esa forma. Kanda le miró con enfado otra vez, pero al menos no se lanzó sobre él. Sólo se apoyó a _Mugen_ en su hombro, chasqueando la lengua prácticamente al mismo tiempo.

- Vete, _Moyashi_.

Otra vez le ordenaba que se fuera. Le obligó a arquear una ceja. Kanda se alejó de él, ignorándolo por completo. Tal vez era su imaginación, pero parecía que el japonés estaba intentando controlarse para no lastimarle de alguna forma. No, simplemente estaba muy enojado y el que pagaba los platos rotos era él, como siempre solía suceder.

Así que decidió que lo mejor era dejarle en paz. No había logrado nada al venir aquí, incluso hubiera sido mejor quedarse con Mana y cuidar de él. Además, de seguro su bebé despertaría pronto y demandaría que le diera su comida ya. Se molestaba si no estaba cerca para tomarlo en brazos y acomodarlo en su regazo para que pudiera alimentarse a gusto. Sonrió para sí mismo, sintiéndose un poco mejor al pensar en su niño. Claro que si todo fuera como antes podría estar con _Bakanda_ también, aún y cuando pareciera que a veces se sentía hasta celoso de Mana. Una tontería que era más que probable. Volvió a sonreír, sin volverse para mirar a Kanda antes de salir.

- Estaré cerca - susurró, a pesar de que se lo decía a ese terco sujeto que no quería aceptar la realidad.

Y él era el infantil, sí, claro. _Bakanda_ era el que se comportaba como niño que le habían quitado su juguete. Así que él, Allen, era el juego preferido de Yu Kanda y ahora lo habían apartado de él; y no sólo eso, sino que se lo habían dado a alguien más.

Estaba bien. Algún día tendría que superarlo, todos los niños deben crecer y madurar. Porque él también lo quería, quería estar al lado de ese idiota ahora más que nunca. Pero así eran las cosas. Resopló suavemente, sin darse cuenta de que cierto imbécil también resoplaba, él con frustración.

Aceptó su destino una vez más. Era una herramienta de la Orden. Como Kanda y como Mana. Pero si con ese sacrificio ambos se salvaban entonces aceptaba su destino y lo que fuera necesario.

Así era él, el estúpido mártir Allen Walker.

Suspiró.

No tenía remedio.

**-o-o-o-o-o**

Los cuatro meses habían pasado demasiado rápido. Se había descubierto contando los días, a veces caminando de un lado hacia otro. Siempre con Mana acompañándolo, aferrado a su ropa. Su niño, más que antisocial, parecía tímido. La gente extraña no le gustaba mucho y prefería esconderse en su cuello que encararlos. Pero, cuando estaban solos, su pequeño emitía sonidos que hasta parecían palabras, le sonreía abiertamente y le pedía que le tuviera en sus brazos por más tiempo.

Aún le parecía bastante raro esto, estar con alguien que le tenía tal adoración, que dependía totalmente de él para absolutamente todo. Pero le gustaba, aún con toda la responsabilidad que eso implicaba. Eso y que también le hubiera gustado estar de misión lo más pronto posible.

Misión. Su nueva misión estaba muy cercana, más de lo que hubiera querido. Al menos estaría con Mana, era por él por quien había aceptado rápidamente el trato a pesar de todo. Al menos Lvellie ya no le molestaba más, lo cual era un gran alivio para él y para Lenalee. Su maestro y el secretario seguían reunidos en algún lugar que él desconocía. Tan sólo sabía que estaban siendo bien vigilados por los guardias del Vaticano y que no dejarían salir fácilmente a su maestro. Así que Timcanpy estaba con él mientras Cross se desocupaba, al menos si es que lo dejaban ir en algún momento. No era como si realmente le importara, se recordaba a sí mismo, en realidad lo que le daba miedo era que lo soltaran y que él tuviera que soportarlo.

Link había regresado a su trabajo: vigilarlo todo el tiempo. Absolutamente todo el tiempo. Al parecer se sentía algo culpable por haberlo descuidado por unos segundos, cuando Road lo capturó mientras él salvaba al secretario. El inspector Link no tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado, pero no aceptaba excusa y de hecho negaba que se sintiera mal al respecto. Aunque era bastante obvio, incluso para él. Sin embargo, no quería molestarlo con eso, así que no hizo mucho escándalo al respecto. Ya debía afectarle lo suficiente su supuesto fracaso en su propia misión.

Eso le recordaba lo que tendría que hacer. Y que Kanda lo había evitado todo este tiempo. Era injusto, porque estaba ahí, pero nunca le hablaba, tan sólo se mantenía a la distancia, como vigilándolo todo el tiempo, casi como si quisiera suplir a Link en eso. Hasta sospechaba que en realidad no era a él a quien observaba, sino a Mana. Era su hijo y con esto al parecer se quería evitar que Komui le regañara por no estar ahí. Pero no tenía caso, realmente pocas veces se encargaba de verdad del bebé. Ese estúpido _Bakanda_ estaba llevando demasiado lejos su enojo. Siempre había pensado que Kanda sería un buen padre para Mana, pero no parecía muy interesado al respecto. Tal vez debía probar y dejarle que cuidara a Mana por sí mismo, después de todo podría ser que simplemente le molestaba que él estuviera presente. Estaba enfadado con él, no con Mana. Sí, eso haría. Mana necesitaba a su otro papá.

Y lo reconocía. El pequeño sabía que ese idiota era importante para él, no se comportaba como con los demás. Incluso había extendido sus bracitos un par de veces y había llorado cuando fue ignorado vilmente por ese bastardo. Había batallado mucho para tranquilizarlo esas veces. Maldito insensible, ni siquiera se le ablandaba el corazón por ver a su hijo así. Definitivamente debía ser él quien diera el primer paso si _Bakanda_ ponía como prioridad el estar furioso con él más que cuidar de su niño. Aunque eso significaba que tendría que separarse de Mana y no le gustaba mucho eso, pero si no había otro remedio.

Al menos pronto saldría de la habitación de la enfermería y recuperaría su cuarto. Un cuarto que ahora compartiría con su bebito, por supuesto. Sonrió dulcemente, sintiendo el suave cabello de Mana rozar su mejilla izquierda. Lo dejó en la cama, recostándolo boca abajo, notando como enseguida erguía su cabecita y lo buscaba con la mirada. Y le sonreía ampliamente, como si no lo hubiese visto en muchísimo tiempo y apenas acabara de encontrarle. Había salido de bañarse luego de hacer su pequeño entrenamiento matutino, uno muy ligero que parecía entrener a su hijo con todas sus acrobacias que usaba para recuperar aunque fuera temporalmente la flexibilidad de su cuerpo. Suspiró.

- Está bien. Vamos a ver a papá, Mana - le dijo, sonriéndole abiertamente al tiempo que él le contestaba con un balbuceo alegre.

No sabía si su niño le entendía, pero hacía todo lo posible para hablarle y parecía al menos darse una idea de lo que pasaba. A Mana le encantaba que platicara con él, aunque le gustaría que fuera un poco más abierto con los demás. _Bakanda_ tenía razón en algo después de todo, tal vez sí le había afectado en algo que ellos fueran sus padres: uno directamente antisocial y el otro desacostumbrado al trato humano gracias a su infancia. De todas formas no había niños en la Orden, así que Mana estaba obligado a tratar directamente con adultos. Dibujó un gesto irónico, recordando que pronto no sería el único bebé en la torre.

Se había puesto una camisa blanca y un chaleco negro, sin saber en realidad por qué decidió hacerlo. Tan sólo había dejado de lado el suéter de Kanda por el momento, en la cama, junto a Mana. Su bebé trató de tomarlo con sus manitas, pero estaba algo lejos de su alcance, así que se estaba frustrando un poco por conseguirla ahora que había decidido ignorarlo un poco. Soltó una risita sin quererlo, apoyándose en la cama y de nuevo llamando la atención de su bebé. Le acercó el suéter, fascinado al ver como su niño lo tomaba y se recostaba sobre él, balbuceaba, como si estuviera agradeciéndole por dejarle jugar con esa cosa tan suave y divertida. Le acarició la cabecita para luego arreglarse su cobarta negra, sin dejar de observarle un instante. De pronto recordó que Link estaba ahí con ellos, pero realmente no le importó mucho. El inspector parecía estar acostumbrado a que se comportara así con su bebé.

Tomó a Mana en brazos, envolviéndolo con ese suéter que él también adoraba. Su niño jugueteó un poco con sus manitas para luego recargarse en él, como sabiendo que era hora de salir a dar una vuelta por la Orden. Así que caminó hacia la puerta de su habitación, donde Link lo esperaba como siempre para salir y escoltarlo. Sólo lo vio por unos instantes antes de salir, sonriéndole levemente a modo de disculpa por someterlo a esto cuando tal vez el inspector querría luchar más directamente para proteger a la Orden Oscura.

Al parecer no había salido lo suficiente, porque la torre era un auténtico caos. La mudanza por fin estaba terminando, pero ahora era tiempo de hacer limpieza de la sección científica, así que los miembros del escuadrón científico estaban ocupados. Había mucho ruido a su alrededor, por lo que tapó la cabeza de su bebé con el mismo suéter de Kanda. Aunque no importó mucho, porque muchos detenían su trabajo para verle, justo como pasaba muchas veces. Era totalmente inevitable, así que ya no le molestaba tanto como antes, tan sólo era que su bebé se ponía nervioso.

- ¡_Eh_, _Moyashi-chan_! - él mismo se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Lavi, respirando profundamente ya que el pelirrojo estaba lo suficientemente cerca - ¿Vas a la cafetería antes de que Jeryy empiece a mudarse también?

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya no habrá más comida hasta llegar al nuevo Cuartel? - exclamó, decepcionado. No podía ser que tendría que esperar tantísimo tiempo para volver a degustar esas delicias. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

Tanto tiempo pensando en _Bakanda_ le había hecho olvidar que tenía hambre... ¡le había hecho olvidar el hambre! Ese desgraciado, ocupando cada espacio de su vida con tan sólo su recuerdo. Malnacido.

- _Oi, Moyashi-chan_, te ves realmente enojado. _Ehm_. Jeryy debe tener algo para ti, ¿no crees?

Parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que lucía intimidante hasta para Lavi. Si al menos eso sirviera también con _Bakanda_ todo sería perfecto. O al menos hubiera sido más o menos soportable.

- ¡Hola, Mana-_chan_! Espero que tu mami te haya alimentado bien antes de satisfacerse él mismo - el sólo comentario le hizo sonrojarse. Estúpido Lavi, incluso llamándolo '_madre_' cuando le había dicho miles de veces que no lo hiciera.

Bueno, al menos ya eran los últimos días que tendría que darle de comer a Mana con '_esas cosas_'. Pero su niño no parecía gustarle mucho el biberón con la fórmula diseñada por los científicos (que tuvo que probar para asegurarse de que fuera seguro y que no sabía tan mal como esperaba), de hecho extendía los brazos y lloraba, esperando que acercara su boquita a su pecho. Se sonrojó aún más intensamente para luego negar con la cabeza. Mana tendría que acostumbrarse y él también lo haría (con mucho gusto).

Lavi estaba encantado con su niño, pero éste estaba aferrado fuertemente a su chaleco y no parecía tener intenciones de dejarlo ir. Aunque, eso sí, respondía a los avances del pelirrojo con una que otra risita.

- Je, el general Tiedoll diría que es tímido como Yu-_chan_.

Suspiró, avanzando por fin hacia el comedor, tal vez por última vez, al menos en la torre. No sabía de dónde había sacado el general Tiedoll que Kanda tenía algo cercano a la timidez, no se mostraba para nada cortado cuando se trataba de hacer... ese tipo de _cosas_. Cosas que, por cierto, extrañaba. Por supuesto que se lo negaba a sí mismo, no era algo que aceptaba antes y mucho menos aceptaba ahora. La necesidad de las caricias de Kanda en su cuerpo le hacía sentirse mal; había cosas mucho más importantes en su vida que eso y, aún así, lo deseaba. Ese idiota de _Bakanda_, influyendo en sus pensamientos aún y cuando parecía detestarlo ahora, tanto como para ni siquiera hablarle en casi cuatro meses. Por aceptar una misión que no lo incluía a él.

Aún seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, pero tuvo la suficiente consciencia como para hablar con Jerry para preguntarle si podía ordernar su usual ración de comida. El cocinero pareció encantado con la idea, dejando de lado la mudanza y, de hecho, desempacando algunas cosas para preparar su comida. No le pasó desapercibido tampoco los elogios a su pequeño, sobre lo lindo y adorable que se veía. Le sonrió amablemente y le agradeció, no sólo por los cumplidos hacia su hijo, sino también por hacerle toda esa deliciosa comida para él.

- Puedes dejar al bebé en el carrito que te dieron, Walker - le recordó Link -. No necesitas llevarlo para todos lados en brazos.

Vaya, cualquiera diría que incluso Link estaba preocupado por su comodidad y por la de su bebé. Pero a él no le molestaba tener que hacerse cargo de su lindo Mana. Se le abrazaba tan fuerte y veía todo a distancia, como analizando a cada persona que se le acercaba para decidir que hacer. No sabía que alguien tan joven podía actuar de esa forma, con una personalidad tan definida. No sabía por qué, pero le provocaba el querer protegerle aún más.

Link le ayudó a llevar toda su comida a la única mesa que quedaba en todo el comedor. Las otras estaban apiladas e inservibles para alimentarse, y hasta parecía que esa mesa había quedado ahí por órdenes de Jeryy para que él pudiera hacer su última comida. Definitivamente al cocinero le gustaba tanto hacer comida para él que había detenido todo con tal de complacerlo. Le hacía sentirse algo cohibido, pero feliz al fin y al cabo.

- Tienes mucha suerte, _Moyashi-chan_ - dijo Lavi, aunque él apenas se enteró al comenzar a comer luego de haber obedecido a Link y haber dejado a Mana en su carrito a pesar de que el pequeño se resistió al principio para luego desistir al ver que podría seguir viendo a su '_mamá_', eso y que Timcanpy se había posado cerca de él y le distraía tanto como para calmarlo -. Jeryy haría lo que fuera por ti y yo hasta tuve que suplicar porque me hiciera un simple desayuno.

Lo único que atinó a hacer fue sonreír alegremente antes de seguir devorando lo que quedaba de su comida. Por fin se sentía algo más relajado, tener el estómago lleno le ponía de buen humor sin duda alguna.

- _Aah_. De seguro nos pondrán a ayudarlos en la mudanza, tal vez hasta a Yu le obliguen a hacerlo.

Dejó el tenedor y el cuchillo de lado casi de inmediato al escuchar ese nombre. Sobre todo porque Mana había reaccionado visiblemente, balbuceando como cuando se ponía a '_hablar_' con él. Y parecía desesperarle que no le entendiera y que sólo se le quedara viendo sin hacer nada, porque prácticamente le estaba reclamando con la mirada.

- Mana-_chan_ reconoce el nombre de su papi - Lavi soltó una risita, acercando su rostro hasta donde estaba el bebé aún tratando de hilar monosílabos -. Bueno, es obvio luego de lo mucho que te ha cuidado, ¿verdad?

Frunció el ceño. Era cierto que no convivía tanto con sus amigos como quisiera, pero creía que Lavi sabía que _Bakanda_ le había dejado de lado luego de que se enterara de que Krory y él serían compañeros de misión y que eso incluía no hacerse cargo de Mana. Que lo había dejado mal porque él siempre había creído que Kanda sería buen padre.

- Cierto, es que tú no lo sabías - el aprendiz de _bookman_ sonrió de una forma que le pareció escalofriante, tanto que ni le molestó que se robara un poco de las sobras que había dejado al terminar de comer -. Yu aprovecha cuando sales por tus tratamientos para jugar un rato con Mana-_chan_.

Parpadeó, sin saber si había entendido del todo lo que Lavi le estaba diciendo. Era cierto que Komui le había convecido de que debía dejar a Mana en la habitación a cargo de las enfermeras cuando le administraran el tratamiento que lo preparaba para cargar vida de nuevo, ya que así él podría descansar y no estresaba a su bebé al tener que permanecer quieto durante tanto tiempo. Pero de ahí a saber que Kanda iba a ese mismo cuarto a pasar tiempo con Mana le sorprendía bastante. No era algo que Yu Kanda, el bastardo insensible que lo había apartado cruelmente haría. Aunque tal vez era por eso que Mana reconocía a Kanda en cuanto le veía a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado, porque estaba con él por lo menos una vez al día por una hora.

- ¿Q-qué...? - tartamudeó, para sí mismo. Pero Lavi lo escuchó, por supuesto.

- Eso mismo. Yo lo descubrí hace tiempo y juró que me mataría si te decía. Pero ya me ha hecho sufrir mucho en estos días, así que me quiero desquitar.

Esa era una razón bastante vaga. Sabía que no debía confiar en Lavi, sabía que no era buena idea la que se le estaba ocurriendo. Tragó saliva, mordiéndose el labio inferior después. Los sentimientos salvajes y fuertes volvían a él y no podía controlarlos aún.

- Además, hasta pareció alegrarse cuando ingresaron a _Kuro-chan_ al hospital cuando se lastimó durante un entrenamiento... ¡No es lo que piensas! - le negó rápidamente al notar como elevaba la mirada para verle dibujar un gesto de pánico - No fue Yu quien dejó inconsciente a nuestro amigo, fue un error de Chaozii por no poder controlar la fuerza de su Inocencia adecuadamente. Estará bien en un par de días; aunque no puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta. Eres increíble, _Moyashi-chan_, no te enteras de nada cuando estás tan abstraído con Mana-_chan_, ¿cierto?

No quiso admitirlo, pero tenía algo de razón. Sin embargo, también era que sabía que lo vigilaban. El secretario Lvellie no dejaría que se escapara de su nueva '_obligación_'. Resopló suavemente. Y no sólo era por Mana o por las restricciones; sino que también era por estar pensando en lo enojado que estaba con Kanda. O de lo mucho que lo extrañaba a pesar de que se lo negaba. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando sintió la mano de Lavi sobre su cabeza, acariciándolo como si fuera un niño pequeño. Hacía mucho que no le trataban de esa forma y aún así le hizo enfadarse un poco. Ya no era un chiquillo.

- Vamos, _Moyashi-chan_, sabes que quieres ir a verle. Yu-_chan_ ha estado insoportable todo este tiempo. Aún más de lo normal, imagínate eso.

Las risas del pelirrojo le estaba molestando de verdad. Se suponía que el aprendiz de _bookman_ quería animarlo a que diera el primer paso a la supuesta reconciliación porque Kanda nunca lo haría por sí mismo, pero con esa actitud lo único que quería era quitárselo de encima.

- Anda, Dos-Puntos no se enfadará.

Cierto. Miró a Link, quien no estaba complacido con la forma en que Lavi insistía en llamarlo. Kanda y él ya no estaban juntos por una misión, no había necesidad de que estuvieran solos. Podría ser que usar la excusa de dejar a Mana con su padre, después de todo también era obligación de Kanda el hacerse cargo de su bebé.

- Alguien le tiene que decir a Yu-_chan_ que tendremos que encargarnos de la mudanza de la sección científica. Hay otros exorcistas allá. Tan sólo los generales lograron zafarse de esa obligación.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que sabías que nos iban a llamar y sólo te escapaste de tus responsabilidades? - le preguntó, mirándole con incredúlidad y consiguiendo, por fin, que se apartara de él.

- No pongas esa cara tan seria, pequeño _Moyashi_ - la risa de Lavi ahora era nerviosa.

Seguro que _Bookman_ lo debería estarlo buscando y no estaría muy feliz al darse cuenta de que su aprendiz estaba vagando de nuevo. De todas formas no era como si no estuviera acostumbrado. Lavi era incorregible.

- Entonces iremos por Yu Kanda.

Mana había vuelto a balbucear, incluso algo que había sonado como 'Yu', pero era su imaginación. Así como era su imaginación que Link hubiera accedido a ir a la habitación de Kanda a buscarle tan sólo para informar que debían ayudar. Sabía que Kanda ya había sido arrastrado antes por Lenalee para ayudar en... Un momento. ¡Link le había dicho que estaba bien que fuera por _Bakanda_! No podía ser eso, claro que no. Por eso observó a su inspector, como si quisiera una corroboración de que había escuchado mal las cosas. El alemán pareció fastidiarse por esa mirada fija en él, porque frunció el ceño, dejando de lado su usual falta de emociones para hablarle de nuevo.

- ¿Tienes algún problema con ello, Walker?

Negó con la cabeza rápidamente, asustado por el tono de voz. Era raro que fuera Link quien le obligara a ir precisamente con Kanda, con Yu Kanda a quien parecía no tolerar en lo absoluto. Se volvió para ver a su bebé. Su bebé que estaba totalmente animado ahora. Ladeó la cabeza, sin saber cómo actuar exactamente. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habló con Kanda, lo único que habían hecho era mirarse desde lejos y nada más. Había pasado tanto, el japonés estaba enojado con él y viceversa. Qué tontería. Deberían de sentarse a hablar como adultos que eran, pero no, seguían comportándose como unos niños idiotas. No había de otra más que seguir adelante.

Tomó a Mana en brazos, sabiendo que Link se haría cargo de lo demás como siempre. Porque, con esa escena, parecería que Link era el padre sustituto de ese pequeñito que ahora apresaba con fuerza sus ropas. Claro que todo mundo sabía de '_dónde_' venía Mana exactamente, pero aún así no le había pasado desapercibido los comentarios de los científicos que no eran sus amigos. No sabía que se veía tan joven desde los comentarios de que su niño parecía más su hermano pequeño que su hijo. Aunque eso mismo debían decirle a Kanda, si es que no temieran tanto por sus vidas como lo hacían.

No puso demasiada atención a Lavi, incluso siguió ignorando las risitas y comentarios. Agradeció de nuevo a Jeryy, quien le dijo que no se preocupara por los platos sucios, que ya lo recogerían sus ayudantes. Oh, y que esperaba complacer su estómago una vez más en la nueva ubicación del Cuartel General. Sonrió con amabilidad otra vez.

Sin embargo, el gesto se borró de inmediato al empezar a caminar hacia la habitación de _Bakanda_, un camino que había recorrido tantísimas veces antes. Así que era por eso que lo recordaba perfectamente a pesar de ser un experto en perderse en su propio hogar. Resopló suavemente de nuevo, sintiendo cosquillas en su rostro otra vez a causa del cabello de su hijo. Si había alguien quien podría ablandar el duro corazón de _Bakanda_ ese era este pequeño. Y tal vez ya lo había hecho si lo que decía Lavi era verdad.

Se detuvo de pronto al ver a alguien frente a la puerta de la habitación de Kanda. Alguien que no se atrevía a llamar. Era Lenalee Lee. La chica se veía nerviosa e indecisa, avanzando un par de pasos para luego retroceder rápidamente. Al parecer aún tenía problemas con Kanda. No podía creerlo, no después de saber todo el tiempo que Lenalee y Kanda habían pasado juntos mucho antes de que él llegar a la Orden. Pero este era Kanda, claro. No era fácil hablar con él, aún y cuando se tratara de Lenalee.

- ¡_Oh, _Allen-_kun_!

Se sobresaltó al escuchar a Lenalee llamarle. Ella también lucía sorprendida por verle ahí, aunque luego se calmó casi de inmediato al ver a Mana. Su bebé tenía ese efecto en todos. Incluso en la chica que parecía tan preocupada unos segundos antes.

- Buenos días, Lenalee - le saludó, acercándose para que ella pudiera hacer contacto físico con su bebé también. Y Mana estaba más relajado también, sonriéndole a la muchacha y '_hablándole_' como cuando se sentía feliz y cómodo.

- Buenos días - contestó ella, pero estaba más interesada en tomar una de las manitas de Mana para darle los buenos días también a él -. Mana ha crecido mucho, se ve muy guapo.

Asintió, observando como Lenalee hablaba con su bebé como suponía que debía de hablarsele a los bebés. Eso creía. Él le hablaba con palabras simples y demás, pero no disfrazaba la voz. Eso más bien pasaba cuando se ponía a jugar con Mana cada vez que entrenaba con las pelotas que tenía en la habitación. A su niño le gustaban que hiciera sus acrobacias y marometas varias. Le recordaba cuando hacia sus actuaciones con su padre, como entretenía a otros niños para ganar algo de dinero. Y ahora lo hacía con su propio hijo, tan sólo para divertirlo un rato y verle reír por las tonterías que hacía. Negó con la cabeza, despertando un poco de sus ensoñaciones para recordar por qué estaba ahí precisamente.

- ¿Venías a hablar con Kanda, Lenalee?

Por fin consiguió reacción en la china, quien dejó de lado a Mana por unos instantes para mirarle fijamente, como si hubiera preguntando algo sumamente fuera de lo común. Bueno, esa era una pregunta que generalmente le preguntaría a una persona cualquiera, pero era Lenalee quien hablaba más con Kanda de todas las personas que conocía, creía que hasta incluso más que él mismo. Aunque, después de lo que había pasado con Kanda y Lenalee (algo que aún no comprendía por completo), era obvio que ella reaccionara de esa forma. Qué tonto era, debería de actuar más sutilmente con su amiga.

- Vine a pedirle a Kanda que ayudara en la mudanza, pero tal vez sea mejor que tú se lo digas.

Toda la pena que sentía por haber hablado irresponsablemente cuando vio la sonrisa de Lenalee. Al parecer ella quería que Kanda y él volvieran a verse como antes, todo a pesar de que no era posible en lo absoluto. Ya no estaban juntos en una misión, Krory era su compañero ahora (aunque estuviera inconsciente en la enfermería). No había forma en que pudieran fingir como antes por más que lo deseara. Pero Lenalee no parecía ser de la misma opinión, porque le había tomado de los hombros para hacerlo encarar la misma puerta frente a la que ella dudaba.

- Aquí no hay nadie más que Link-_san_, tú y yo. Y Mana, pero no creo que a él le importe mucho que sus padres hablen un poco, ¿no?

Miró a su bebé, quien sólo abrió la boquita para luego sonreírle y esconder su rostro en su pecho, como si jugara con él. Pero después observó a Link. Tenía que tener su aprovación por completo si quería entrar en la habitación de Kanda. El inspector le miró por unos instantes. No contestó, no asintió pero tampoco se negó. Entonces suponía que estaba bien. Después de todo, fue el mismo Howard Link quien le había hecho venir hasta acá, debía recordarse a sí mismo. Lenalee le deseó buena suerte y le recordó que ambos debían ayudar a la mudanza. Asintió, escuchando como Lenalee se alejaba del lugar.

Así que al fin se decidió a llamar a la puerta de la habitación donde había pasado la mayor parte de su embarazo. No hubo respuesta. Y eso le hizo sentirse enfadado de nuevo, justo como pasaba cuando era ignorando por _Bakanda_. No se puso a pensar que tal vez era que Kanda no estaba ahí, aunque lo más seguro es que Lenalee ya le hubiera buscado en todos lados y hubiera terminado en ese lugar finalmente. Pero eso no pasó por su cerebro. Lo único que sabía era que estaba enojándose. Actuando infantilmente de nuevo.

Giró la perilla. Era lo único que se le había ocurrido en esos instantes y, para su sorpresa, la puerta se abrió. ¿Cómo era posible que Yu Kanda, ese sujeto desconfiado que odiaba casi todo en el mundo, dejara la puerta de su habitación abierta? Kanda se había quejado de que su cuarto no tenía cerradura y ahora era él quien hacía lo que decía odiar tanto. Sin embargo, tal vez sólo era porque, después de todo, ya no estaba cometiendo actos pecaminosos ahí adentro, algo de lo que pudieran descubrirle al abrir la puerta sin llamar antes. Aún así, seguro que les haría encontrarse con una muerte segura provocada por _Mugen_.

Tragó saliva antes de decidirse a entrar. Bueno, lo más seguro era que Kanda no estuviera ahí. Así que sólo se encontraría con esa habitación fría y vacía, con el vitral roto y tan sólo una cama por amueblado. Y esa flor en una esquina, brillando misteriosamente, llamando su atención más de lo que hubiera querido.

Pero ahí estaba él. En el suelo, con los ojos cerrados. Meditando. Parpadeó. Parecía que Kanda no se había dado cuenta de que había entrado en su habitación, pues ni siquiera se movió. Su conocimiento anterior le decía que eso no era posible. Que Kanda era un excelente guerrero. Claro que sabía que estaba ahí. Sólo que actuaba con tal frialdad que ni siquiera le miraría aunque prácticamente se lo suplicaba al haber entrado así.

- ¡_Du_!

Abrió los ojos al máximo, horrorizado. Mana había estirado sus bracitos y seguía balbuceando esa sílaba que se parecía peligrosamente al nombre de pila de Kanda.

- _Che_. Te he dicho cientos de veces que no me llames así. Mataré a ese estúpido conejo por enseñarte eso.

Dio un paso hacia atrás al ver a Kanda levantarse de la posición en la que estaba. Y se veía intimidante a pesar de que Mana no hacía más que reírse alegremente y abrir y cerrar sus manitas. Por su parte, Link había cerrado la puerta, llevándose consigo a un enfadado Timcanpy. Ni siquiera pensó en por qué Link le había dejado estar al lado de Kanda, mucho menos el por qué había decidido llevarse a Tim consigo. No, lo único que podía ver era como Kanda se acercaba cada vez más a él y que eso le estaba poniendo nervioso de sobremanera.

Pero Kanda tan sólo cumplió los deseos de su bebé, tomándolo en sus brazos como él quería. Lo había cargado perfectamente, natural, así como le parecía a él desde la primera vez que le vio hacerse cargo de su bebé recién nacido. Mana se relajó casi de inmediato, apoyándose en su padre como solía hacerlo con él. Era tan raro. Ver a Kanda en esa situación, doblegándose ante un pequeñito para cumplir los deseos de éste.

De pronto se lo imaginó cuidando de Mana así como lo hacía él; jugando con él, hablando con él, vistiéndolo, incluso cambiándole los pañales. No pudo evitarlo: soltó una carcajada. Eso mismo, sólo pudo reírse. Es que era increíble, totalmente increíble. De verdad Mana tenía ese poder que él mismo le había asignado en su imaginación.

- ¿Qué te pasa, idiota? - Kanda le miraba con enorme enfado, pero no provocaba lo que quería al tener a un pequeño bebé que ahora jugaba con su cabello largo.

Así era, Mana se había llevado algunos mechones negros a la boca, justo como lo hacía con casi cualquier cosa que le llamaba la atención. Incluso Tim había sufrido una que otra vez ese destino, algo que al golem no le gustaba en lo absoluto pero que soportaba en un buen grado. Sonrió burlonamente, olvidándose de pronto de todas las inhibiciones que pudo haber sentido antes de enfrentarse a Kanda de nuevo.

- No deberías dejar que Mana haga eso con tu cabello, ¿sabes? Terminará arruinándolo o ahogándose con él. Eso no es muy responsable de tu parte.

Estaba molestando a _Bakanda_ como solía hacerlo, era algo que ya extrañaba, tal vez mucho más que los encuentros íntimos.

- Estúpido _Moyashi_.

Abrió los ojos, dejando de reírse al instante cuando sintió una de las manos de Kanda sobre su cabeza. No se atrevió a elevar la mirada, sólo se quedó estático. De pronto se sentía como un estúpido de verdad. Se estaba riendo como un idiota y actuando como un niño. Sí, era algo que estaba haciendo. Pero era algo que Kanda hacía también, y justo en ese momento.

- ¡Basta, _Bakanda_!

Kanda, sorpresivamente, le obedeció, dejando de aplicar presión en su cabeza. Parpadeó un par de veces, recordando las tantas promesas de Kanda de vengarse adecuadamente en cuanto pudiera hacerlo cuando ya no estuviera embarazado. Y ahora podía hacerle prácticamente lo que quisiera, incluso golpearlo o atacarlo con _Mugen_, pero en lugar de eso había hecho lo que hacía antes. No pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, aunque en realidad no sabía por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa forma tan vergonzosa. Era una tontería y debería de burlarse también por esto, pero simplemente no pudo hacerlo.

Los ruiditos que provenían de la boca de Mana fue lo que le hizo volver a la realidad. Y, después de eso, se dio cuenta de que estaba contra la pared. Kanda aún sostenía al bebé de ambos con un brazo, pero el otro le mantenía atrapado. Al fin se animó a verle a los ojos, esos ojos oscuros a los que hacía tanto tiempo no había visto tan fijamente.

- _Che_. Siempre me causas problemas, _Moyashi_.

- K-Kanda...

De pronto el japonés estaba respirando muy cerca de su cuello, muy cerca de su oido. Tenía que recuperar el control. Tenía que reclamarle por haberle ignorado, por esconderse de él todo ese tiempo. El cómo podía actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero no podía, por supuesto que no. Kanda lo tenía a su merced. De nuevo fue Mana quien le hizo despertar, pues sintió como su niño, aún siendo cargado por Kanda, se había apoyado en él. En su pecho. Haciendo un pequeño puchero, queriendo llamar la atención. Pero a Kanda no pareció importarle demasiado, porque no se había apartado de él.

- ¿Qué pasa, _Moyashi_? - un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral. Demasiado cerca - ¿Tienes miedo?

Tragó saliva para luego fruncir el ceño, intentando calmarse.

- ¿Cómo puedes actuar como si nada? Espera, ni siquiera debería de preguntar algo como eso... Siempre actuas de esta forma.

Ahora fue Kanda quien se mostró molesto, y lo pudo notar porque se había separado de él. Por completo. Aunque lo que le sorprendió aún más fue escuchar la puerta de la habitación abriéndose. ¿Acaso Kanda se largaba y le dejaba ahí solo? ¿Y aparte se llevaba a Mana? Se movió de inmediato, tenía que detenerlo. Pero Kanda sólo le había entregado su bebé a Link, sin importarle las obvias quejas de Mana al ser apartado de esa forma. Había cerrado la puerta de inmediato, dejándole con las palabras en la boca.

- ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? ¡Se pondrá a llorar! Déjame ir con...

Unos labios sobre los suyos no le dejaron terminar sus exigencias. No fue un beso superficial ni dulce, mucho menos uno considerado. No, el beso fue profundo y demandante desde el principio, dejándole sin aliento, apresándolo con fuerza entre sus brazos. Y usaba los dientes, mordiéndole el labio inferior apenas trataba de separarse. Al final decidió darse por vencido y dejar de luchar contra algo que en realidad deseaba. Después de unos momentos le dejó separarse, permaneciendo en silencio como si disfrutara de escuchar su respiración agitada.

- ¿Oyes eso? Mana no ha llorado en lo absoluto. Al parecer le gusta mucho ese estúpido golem.

Ladeó la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que Kanda tenía razón. Hasta podía imaginarse a su bebé jugando con Timcanpy, manteniéndolo fuertemente apresado con sus manitas y riendo con los intentos de Tim por escapar. Le hizo sonreír sin que pudiera evitarlo, de nuevo esperando que la paciencia de Timcanpy se hiciera presente. Por otro lado, le sorprendió un poco no escuchar alguna queja por parte de Link por las acciones de Kanda, aunque seguro era que ese idiota no le había dado oportunidad al inspector de expresar su desacuerdo.

Dio un respingo cuando Kanda le abrazó por la cintura, acercándolo a su cuerpo. Dejándole sentir la rígidez en su entrepierna.

- Todo este tiempo, idiota, todo el tiempo viviendo de maldecir y de pajas. ¿Crees que lo he disfrutado? Claro que no, grandísimo imbécil. No sabes las ganas que he tenido de follarte contra la pared cada vez que te veo.

Colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Kanda casi automáticamente, respirando a profundidad al escucharle. Al parecer eso era lo más cercano a un "te extraño" que conseguiría de Kanda. Claro que era una confesión de que sólo lo quería por sexo, pero no le molestaba del todo porque era _Bakanda_ y su necesidad insasiable.

- Tú eres el que me evitabas - susurró, algo molesto de todas formas -. Tú fuiste el que se enojó tantísimo por la misión que tendré con Krory.

Lanzó un quejido de dolor al sentir que Kanda apretaba el agarre en su cuerpo, un gesto violento al que había perdido la costumbre. Tan sólo la mención de Krory le había enfadado de nuevo. No era buena señal el tener a un idiota como este enojado y con una erección atrapada en sus pantalones.

- Aún estoy enfadado. Aún quiero matarlo a él y al secretario. Aún quiero cogerte hasta que pierdas el sentido y no puedas levantarte de la cama por semanas por lo adolorido que dejaré tu trasero.

Otra confesión más que tan sólo lograba aumentar su nerviosismo tanto como su ansiedad. Su lado masoquista le estaba ganando de nuevo. Kanda prácticamente le había dicho que quería lastimarlo porque lo detestaba y aún así quería que pasara. ¿Qué demonios estaba mal en su cabeza?

- Eres un idiota, _Bakanda_. Si me odiaras tanto no tendrías tanta misericordia conmigo.

Sus susurros no eran para nada intimidantes, eso lo sabía. Sabía que, incluso, era algo que podía incitarlo más a actuar. Pero ya se había dado cuenta de lo enfermo que estaba mentalmente, así que no debería de sorprenderle.

- _Che_. Que odie tu nueva misión y las nuevas circunstancias que te involucran no quiere decir que te odie a nuestro hijo o a ti, estúpido _Moyashi._

Eso sí que lo tomó desprevenido. Y también que aflojara su abrazo, ya sin lastimarle tanto como antes. Resopló entrecortadamente.

- Actúas muy extraño. Muy extraño - masculló, sin saber en realidad qué decía. Y, la verdad era que no decía nada. No quería decir nada.

Las caricias que tanto había extrañado se hicieron presentes. Enredó los dedos de su Inocencia en el cabello largo de Kanda; estaba húmedo. No tan frío como aquella última vez, pero igual de mojado. ¿Otra vez había ocasionado esas reacciones en el cuerpo de Kanda? ¿Otra vez se había tocado con tal de bajar la maldita calentura? Cierto, él mismo se lo había confesado. Tragó saliva, siendo él ahora quien buscó los labios del contrario, besándole suavemente, permitiéndole entrar en su boca. Pero la poca dulzura que pudo haber sentido con esas acciones se perdió cuando Kanda se separó de él para verle de nuevo.

- _Che_. Pero eso no quiere decir que no esté enojado contigo, _Moyashi_ - ahogó un gemido cuando Kanda mordió suavemente su cuello, hundiendo poco a poco los dientes hasta causarle un ligero dolor -. Tienes que pagar las consecuencias.

Se sonrojó una vez más, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no gemir otra vez. Link estaba afuera. Era cierto que el inspector sabía de todo lo que hacían Kanda y él, pero no quería abusar de la buena voluntad del alemán. Posiblemente esta era la última vez que les dejaba estar de esta forma. Hasta él debía estar harto de verle caminar en círculos y maldecir como un idiota a causa de _Bakanda_. Aún estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió los ágiles dedos de Kanda sobre su camisa al haberse deshecho ya de los botones del chaleco. Eso quería decir que el suéter se había quedado con Mana. La verdad era que no lo recordaba. Y Kanda estaba haciendo un gran trabajo para que se olvidara de todo lo demás. Tembló notoriamente cuando las yemas de esos dedos rozaron una de sus tetillas ya dolorosamente erecta a causa de toda esa estimulación.

- Me pregunto si aún tienes un poco de esa delicia para mí.

Eso hizo que el leve color rosado que tenía en las mejillas se oscureciera al doble. Se quedó sin habla, tan sólo atinando a tirar del cabello de Kanda lo más fuerte que pudo. Ese imbécil, hablando de esas cosas tan vergonzosas. Y provocando más las reacciones de su cuerpo al tocarle de esa forma. Al menos era una suerte que _'esas cosas_' que le habían obligado a tener habían desaparecido ya casi por completo. Aún podía dar comida para su bebé, pero la producción ya no era la misma. Le habían dejado de administrar esas hormonas, Komui le había dicho que la lactancia es un buen anticonceptivo. Y lo que buscaban era embarazarlo nuevamente, así que lo único que esperaban era que Mana ya no dependiera de esa fuente de alimento. Ya había pensando en lo terco que era su hijo con respecto a '_esas cosas_'. Así tan terco como _Bakanda_.

Gimió entre dientes, sintiendo la humedad y calidez de la boca de ese idiota en su pecho. Ese malnacido, parecía divertirle las pocas reacciones de rechazo de su parte; ni siquiera se había inmutado ante los débiles jalones de pelo que ejercía contra él. Parecía que había extrañado molestarle de esa forma, usando todas las tácticas que sabía que le avergonzaban de sobremanera. La succión había empezado, aumentando la presión rápidamente. La sensación era tan distinta a cuando alimentaba a su bebé. Era cierto que Mana era un desesperado cuando comía, e incluso había llegado a morderle un par de veces (cosa que dolía y muchísimo), pero la forma en que Kanda buscaba molestarle era mucho más fuerte. Dolía y se sentía bien al mismo tiempo. Se sentía bien. Maldito masoquismo. Terminó por abrazarse a la cabeza de Kanda, aún maldiciendo en voz baja con tal de que no se notaran los sonidos de placer y dolor.

Pero no pudo evitar un sonoro gemido que le obligó a llevarse una de las manos a la boca, aún si era demasiado tarde, al sentir que Kanda logró lo que buscaba. Ese bastardo pervertido. Él también era un pervertido, debía recordarse, pero al menos no era algo que le gustara del todo. El poco placer que conseguía no valía el dolor y la vergüenza. Sobre todo la vergüenza.

- Dulce. Aún demasiado dulce - le escuchó susurrar, aún con el rostro apoyado sobre su pecho.

Suspiró quedito, aliviado porque Kanda al fin se había separado un poco de él. Pero todavía no podía bajar el sonrojo, ni siquiera podía acallar los ligeros quejidos. _Bakanda_ aún estimulaba sus tetillas con los dedos, mirándole a los ojos, disfrutando del gran esfuerzo que ponía para no dejarse llevar. Hasta le agradeció mentalmente cuando se inclinó sobre él para besarle, ayudándole con su propósito de permanecer en silencio. Sí, extrañaba esto. Ya ni siquiera intentaba negarlo. Extrañaba al pervertido que hacía que su corazón latiera tan rápido.

- Quisiera metértela, cogerte hasta que no puedas más - le oyó confesarle de nuevo, enviándole un escalofrío a la espalda tanto por las palabras como por la cercanía -. Pero tenemos que ir a ayudar a esos idiotas científicos. Se darán cuenta que no puedes caminar con normalidad y también de la falta de energía. Aunque eso no quiere decir que no podamos divertirnos un poco.

Le sorprendía un poco que Kanda pensara en las consecuencias de sus actos (al menos de cierta forma, de todas formas planeaba ir un poco más allá, cosa que no le molestaba en lo absoluto). Era tan extraño. Kanda se había vuelto más responsable, al parecer la paternidad le había afectado mucho más que a él. Sin embargo, los pocos pensamientos con respecto a la recién descubierta madurez de Kanda fueron desplazados por un gemido apagado. El otro había acercado sus caderas a las suyas, apretando su trasero con ese total descaro que lo caracterizaba. De todas formas no podía quejarse, porque él también buscaba ese roce contra el cuerpo del pelinegro, incluso trataba de aumentarlo.

- _Che_. Pequeño pervertido.

Rió suavemente sin poder evitarlo. Había conseguido arrancarle un notorio gemido a Kanda con sus movimientos, y se sentía orgulloso al respecto, tal vez más de lo que debería. Deberían de estar hablando. Deberían de discutir sobre el tiempo que permanecieron apartados el uno del otro, pero no. Esto era demasiado bueno como para parar, se repetía una y otra vez mientras se dejaba be sar por esa persona que tantos dolores de cabeza le causaba. Dio un respingo cuando la mano derecha de Kanda se coló entre los dos, desabrochando hábilmente sus pantalones para acariciarle sin ese molesto obstáculo. Estaba susurrándole algo al oído, pero él no se enteraba. Hacía tanto que no sentía algo como esto, no sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía cómo atenuar los sonidos que escapaban de su boca a pesar de que sabía que debía hacerlo.

De pronto Kanda lo empujó hacia abajo, obligándole a arrodillarse frente a él. Se sonrojó de inmediato; era obvio lo que el mayor quería, justamente una de las acciones que más le avergonzaban de todo el acto sexual. Tragó saliva con nerviosismo, acercando sus manos al pantalón del otro exorcista. Había hecho esto varias veces antes, por supuesto, pero no por eso se sentía más seguro. Aún así bajó el cierre del pantalón, metiendo su mano derecha dentro, sintiendo el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Kanda. Liberó el miembro del mayor de su prisión, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecerse ante el ligero movimiento. Resopló entrecortadamente, mojándose los labios con la lengua antes de usarla en la punta de la erección que tenía frente a él.

Escuchar el tenue siseo salir de la boca de Kanda le dio un poco de confianza. Lo recordaba. Recordaba el poder que tenía sobre _Bakanda_ si se lo proponía. Separó un poco los labios, deslizando la cabeza dentro de su boca. También recordaba ese sabor. Cerró los ojos, deslizando un poco más del miembro del otro en su boca. Aún sentía sus mejillas ardiendo, por supuesto, pero al menos estaba un poco más relajado que al principio. Movió un poco su lengua, sabiendo que Kanda disfrutaba cuando rozaba ciertos puntos en su pene.

Pero Kanda era un maldito pervertido; aún con lo mucho que él se había superado a sí mismo, jamás podría compararse a _Bakanda_. Apretó con fuerza los párpados cuando una mano sobre su cabeza le empujó un poco, obligándole a tomar más en su boca. Ese bastardo impaciente. Relajó un poco la garganta; sabía que a ese idiota no le importaba su poca experiencia y la vergüenza que sentía cuando le practicaba sexo oral a ese imbécil.

Se lo sacó de la boca tan sólo para lamerle más libremente desde la base hasta la punta. Estaba tratando de complacerlo y no sabía exactamente por qué. Prefirió no pensar en eso, no tenía caso torturarse sobre cómo era posible que de cierta forma disfrutara dándole esto a _Bakanda_ a pesar de lo mucho que le disgustaba hacerlo. Era una maldita contradicción, como todo lo que tenía que ver con Kanda y él.

El otro gruñó algo, tal vez en japonés, obligándole a volver a lo que hacía antes, prácticamente forzándolo a tomar aún más de su miembro. Esta vez no se quejó. Cómo hacerlo luego de haber admitido ante él mismo que no le molestaba hacer esto tanto como antes. Empezó a mover la cabeza por sí mismo poco a poco, rodeando con su mano derecha la base para aumentar el placer del mayor. Si conseguía que se corriera pronto, más rápido podría dejar de hacer esto y, sobre todo dejaría de sentirse tan extraño.

Supo casi exactamente el momento antes de que Kanda se corriera. Y, aún así, no se apartó. La verdad era que prefería tragarse el semen de _Bakanda_ que darle el placer de verle el rostro manchado con su semilla nuevamente. No le gustaba el sabor, por supuesto, pero era mucho mejor que dejar que el otro le viera de esa forma que tanto parecía disfrutar. Sonrió mentalmente. Quería complacer a _Bakanda_, pero tan sólo bajo sus propias condiciones. Así que, siguiendo su estúpida lógica, prácticamente aceptó que Kanda se viniera en su boca. Tragó un par de veces, pero no pudo evitar que el exceso se escapara por la comisura de sus labios. Maldijo en su mente otra vez, al fin sacando el miembro de Kanda de su boca, tosiendo sin poder evitarlo.

- Eres un estúpido. Un _Moyashi_ idiota.

Le miró con enfado, arrepintiéndose aún más por los pensamientos que había tenido. Todo hasta que observó bien el rostro de Kanda, notando al fin el ligero sonrojo que lucía las mejillas de ese idiota. Le hizo sentirse un poco mejor, incluso hasta feliz, el haber conseguido tal reacción después de todo. Aunque su sentimiento de superioridad sólo aumentó cuando Kanda le obligó a ponerse de pie para poder besarle, saboreando en su boca el sabor del semen propio. Cierto, ese idiota sí parecía disfrutar ese extraño sabor. Se relajó un poco, abrazándose a ese tipo pervertido una vez más.

- No tenías por qué habértelo tragado, imbécil - le oyó decir -. Pudiste haberlo escupido si querías.

- Cállate, _Bakanda_ - masculló, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del otro. Siempre tenía que decir cosas vergonzosas, maldito bastardo imposible de complacer por completo.

Sin embargo, no se quejó cuando Kanda lo condujo hasta su cama, mucho menos cuando le vio quitarse del todo los pantalones y la ropa interior para después empezar a deshacerse de la camisa. Tragó saliva disimuladamente, sin saber si empezar a desvestirse como él o no. De todas formas, Kanda contestó por él cuando abrió la boca de nuevo.

- _Che_. Se ensuciarán tus ropas si no te desnudas. No tenemos tiempo de ir a la lavandería luego.

Asintió muy despacio, desabrochando el cinturón de sus pantalones. Pero tal vez iba demasiado lento para Kanda, quien, ya lo sabía, no se caracterizaba por su paciencia. Así que, mientras murmuraba algo sobre brotes de habas inútiles, Kanda le hizo desvestirse para después prácticamente arrojarlo a la cama. Cerró los ojos por lo brusco del movimiento. Se suponía que no tendrían sexo, que Kanda era un poco más responsable ahora, pero la verdad no sabía qué pensar. Pero al parecer a Kanda no le importaba mucho lo que pudiera pensar al respecto, porque le obligó a recostarse en su cama, esa que habían usado tantas veces para pecar contra la Iglesia.

- Deja de pensar idioteces - susurró Kanda, mirándole fijamente con el ceño fruncido -. No voy a metértela, al menos no por hoy.

Creer o no creer ya no importaba en esos momentos. No cuando Kanda había tomado su miembro en una de sus manos, empezando a masturbarle de inmediato. Apretó con fuerza las sábanas con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra intentaba acallar sus gemidos. Menos mal que estaba recostado, porque si no fuera así sus piernas no podrían sostenerle. Entreabrió los ojos, percatándose de cómo Kanda le observaba. Esa mirada tan extraña y familiar al mismo tiempo. Le hacía sentirse raro cada vez que le miraba así. Quiso cerrar los ojos para no analizar más el significado de ese gesto, pero Kanda había apartado la mano con la que se tapaba la boca para poder besarle. Correspondió como podía, moviendo sus caderas inconscientemente para sentir más el contacto con la mano del que le causaba tanto placer.

Kanda se separó de él poco a poco, todo para observarle. Le avergonzó, claro, por lo que intentó encogerse, cosa que el otro evitó. Quiso pelear, pero no lo hizo. Al principio pensó que Kanda había fijado la vista en su entrepierna, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no era así. El japonés usó sus dedos para delinear la cicatriz que tenía en su vientre. La cicatriz de la cesárea no le molestaba del todo, tenía muchas más cicatrices en su cuerpo gracias a la vida que había tenido. Y, aún así, Kanda parecía fascinado con ella. El sonrojo furioso causado por la excitación había disminuído un poco. Suspiró con suavidad, relajando un poco sus facciones, sin querer decir nada que arruinara el pequeño momento de paz.

- _Che_.

Entreabrió los labios para dejar que la lengua del samurái entrara en su boca nuevamente. Acarició el cabello largo, deleitándose con su lo sedoso que era, como siempre. Al parecer hasta a _Bakanda_ se le había hecho extraño el haberse quedado paralizado, analizándolo así. Rió entre los labios del otro, siendo hasta un poco burlón. Una ligera mordida en su labio inferior le hizo desistir de reírse más de Kanda, eso y que el cuerpo del mayor se había presionado contra el de él de forma deliciosa.

Porque el pelinegro tan sólo se había incorporado para poder frotar ambas erecciones, facilitándole el trabajo la cantidad de líquido preeyaculatorio que su miembro emanaba. Otra cosa vergonzosa pero excitante a la vez.

Era como lo habían hecho la primera vez que intimaron. Cuando Kanda le había dicho que cuidaría de él y del bebé de ambos. Aunque, a la vez, era diferente. Hasta ahora notaba que la habilidad de Kanda había aumentado, que, aunque estuviera en la misma posición que aquella vez, sentía aún más que antes. Tal vez era porque aquella vez estaba nervioso y confundido, ahora estaba más lúcido y sabía lo que quería. Aún con toda las contradicciones en su mente, sabía que quería sentirse bien, que había querido repetir ese pecado mortal. Que quería estar en brazos de Kanda siempre.

- K-Kanda...

Le obligó a inclinarse sobre él para besarle. Movía sus caderas de forma apenas perceptible, pero sabía que Kanda lo notaba. Y no le importaba del todo. Había pasado demasiado tiempo. No quería parar. Lo había extrañado tanto. Sintió un par de lágrimas de placer deslizándose por sus mejillas, pero no intentó detenerlas. Simplemente se abrazó al otro exorcista, tan sólo permitiéndole poco espacio para maniobrar al rodear las caderas del mayor con sus piernas. Le oyó reír secamente, apartándole tan sólo para hacerle separar más las piernas.

- Tan flexible. ¿No te avergüenza, _Moyashi_? - comentó burlonamente.

Le miró con el ceño fruncido, tanto por lo que el maldito había dicho (que le hizo sonrojarse aún más) como porque había parado. Sí, estaba enojado porque se había detenido. Demonios, era un pervertido. Al menos Kanda no pidió explicación alguna, porque nada más le observó con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro para luego volver a lo que hacía antes.

Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, sin poder evitar el sonoro gemido que emitió ante el aumento de la velocidad en los movimientos de Kanda. Definitivamente no podía seguirle el paso por más que lo intentara, pero el placer que sentía valía la pena. Masculló el nombre del otro entre dientes, sintiendo que llegaría al orgasmo pronto. Pero no pudo avisarle a Kanda aunque quisiera, pues su cuerpo se adelantó a sus palabras. Arqueó la espalda, temblando ligeramente por el placer experimentado. Pronto sintió algo tibio sobre él, algo aparte del desastre que él mismo había hecho. Sonrió con ironía, pensando en que no había querido que Kanda se corriera en su cara pero había permitido que prácticamente terminara sobre él. Debería de estar más enfadado, pero la verdad era que estaba exhausto, tanto como para no tener la energía para quejarse.

Aún así dibujó una sonrisa más tranquila al darse cuenta de que Kanda estaba limpiándole. Sí, justo como solía hacerlo siempre. Le hizo soltar una risita, probablemente causada por lo mismo; el maldito cansancio.

- ¿Qué jodidos de pasa, _Moyashi_?

No contestó, sólo negó con la cabeza. No tendría nada coherente que decir de todas formas. Su mente era una maraña de tonterías sin sentido. Además, Kanda no le dio tiempo de organizar sus ideas, porque se recostó sobre él apenas habiendo terminado de limpiarle.

- ¡Hey! ¡Pesas, _Bakanda_! - se quejó, aunque riendo por lo bajo. Lo había abrazado además, así que no tenía caso seguir peleando algo que no sentía.

- _Che_. Deja de lloriquear, estúpido _Moyashi_. Eres un mocoso muy molesto - murmuró Kanda, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

Era un gesto demasiado suave para ellos, acostumbrados a hacerse daño. Al menos los insultos seguían mientras lograba calmar los rápidos latidos de su corazón. Acarició la cabeza de ese idiota, enredando sus dedos en los mechones negros. Antes no se habrían podido quedar así. No sólo porque Kanda no solía dejarse acariciar de esa forma, sino porque su enorme vientre no les permitía estar así de juntos.

Quizá este era el momento esperado. Ese donde debían de discutir lo que harían. Ya no tan sólo hablar del pasado y del tiempo que habían permanecido separados, sino de lo que pasaría con su nueva misión. Lo que pasaría con Mana. Ambos debían hacerse cargo de él. También tenía curiosidad por cómo se había llevado Kanda con el bebé de ambos, aunque debía ser bastante bien si Mana reaccionaba de esa forma ante la presencia de su padre cuando era más bien tímido. Se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, recordando también que Kanda se había enfadado tantísimo cuando le preguntó si había hecho trampa en la selección para elegir el padre de su bebé. Resopló muy bajito, sin dejar de tocar el cabello de Kanda.

- No engañé a nadie, _Moyashi_ - dio un respingo, asustándose porque Kanda parecía saber lo que estaba pensando, ¿seguía siendo tan transparente para él? Negó con la cabeza.

- No sé por qué, pero te creo, _Bakanda_ - le contestó. Era verdad, al menos de cierta forma. De todas formas no le importaba.

Ya se lo había dicho antes: no le importaba. Le alegraba que todo hubiera pasado de esta forma. Aún con lo doloroso y difícil que había sido. Sino hubiera sido por esa misión que compartieron no tendría a Mana. Ni tampoco estaría así con _Bakanda_.

- _Mhm_. Eres mío, _Moyashi_. Que nunca se te olvide eso. Aunque tengas que hacer tu próxima misión con ese jodido vampiro y aunque tengas que llevar el hijo de él dentro tuyo. Tú sólo me perteneces a mí.

Ese pequeño discurso no le pasó desapercibido. Ese maldito sujeto posesivo. Pero al menos ya parecía haber aceptado que tenía que hacer esta misión con Krory. Tampoco él estaba feliz, esperaba que el imbécil se diera cuenta de eso. No estaba muy seguro de querer repetir la experiencia de un embarazo, ni siquiera con Kanda como padre nuevamente, pero así eran las cosas.

- Idiota.

No dijeron más. Ni siquiera supo si se quedó dormido después de eso, aún y cuando tenían que ir a ayudar a los científicos. No tenía idea. Sólo sabía que quería seguir un poco más así, con ese peso sobre su cuerpo.

Porque, así como el mayor proclamaba que le pertenecía, él también quería un poco de _Bakanda_ para él.

Era su _Bakanda_ después de todo.

**-o-o-o-o-o**

Mana estaba hablando sin parar, elevando el tono de su voz para hacerse escuchar por aquel que quería tanto: su adorable y dormido '_mami_'.

Está bien, no estaba _hablando_ en realidad, pero el niño parecía creer que estaba dando una especie de discurso, porque sus balbuceos parecían tener orden y modulación. O tal vez era él quien ya le encontraba sentido a los sonidos que hacía su hijo. Chasqueó la lengua, desviando la mirada. No podía permitir que nadie más que el _Moyashi_ (o el mismo Mana) vieran ese aspecto de él. Tendría que matarlos si es que acaso llegaban a enterarse.

Especialmente en estas circunstancias cuando él...

- ¡Despierta, Allen!

Luego, una nube de humo y un grito de agonía.

- No otra vez.

Frunció el ceño al ver a Reever lamentarse mientras el estúpido _Moyashi_ se ponía histérico luego de darse cuenta de lo que le había pasado por quedarse dormido. Menos mal que Mana estaba lejos de donde ocurría todo el movimiento, tan sólo le tenían ahí porque se ponía a llorar cada vez que lo querían alejar del pequeño idiota, así que mientras que pudiera verlo estaba tranquilo. Claro que, así como podía verle, también podía escucharle. Y, si algo había aprendido acerca de los bebés era que no les gustaban los sonidos fuertes. Especialmente los gritos. Los gritos de su madre idiota.

Allen corrió a disculparse con su bebé, dejando atrás a la maldita bolita que volaba en círculos al darse cuenta de su situación, la misma que la del _Moyashi_.

- Este es el tónico para cabello que Komui le dio a Bak por su cumpleaños - explicó Johnny, como si a alguien le importara -. No te preocupes, volverá a la normalidad pronto.

Un tic apareció en sus cejas, la ira creciendo cada vez más.

- Por eso les dije que fueran cuidadosos.

- Ya es el cuarto...

- ¡Ustedes científicos hicieron demasiada mierda extraña! - exclamó Lavi, con una vocecita aún más molesta que la que tenía normalmente.

- Mi cabello se convirtió en orejas de conejo... - lloriqueó _Bookman_, totalmente devastado por una tontería como esa.

Él, él estaba más allá del enojo asesino. Si no fuera porque le habían arrebatado a _Mugen_ desde que empezó con esto ya habría varias cabezas en el suelo.

- ¿Qué haremos con sus ropas? - preguntó Lenalee.

- Pueden usar alguna de _Bookman_ - sugirió Marie, como si lo que hubiera pasado fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Esos científicos hijos de la gran puta no sólo los habían obligado a ayudarles a terminar con la mudanza de su área, sino que tenían en su poder cosas que no tenían más utilidad que joderle la vida a los demás. Sólo así podría explicarse que tuvieran una maldita cosa que hiciera que el conejo y él lucieran de esa forma: como unos jodidos niños.

- Admítanlo, ustedes no trabajan, sólo se hacen los idiotas todo el día - masculló, con todas las intenciones de asesinarlos.

Su voz debió ser lo que llamó la atención del _Moyashi_, quien había sacado a Mana de su carrito para disculparse adecuadamente y arrullarlo en su pecho. Para su mala suerte había hablado justo en el momento que el bebé había decidido dejar de llorar y acurrucarse en el cuello de su torpe madre, apretando con sus pequeñas manos el chaleco del idiota. Pudo notar que el estúpido _Moyashi_ estaba haciendo un notable esfuerzo para no soltarse a reír otra vez, justo como lo había hecho en cuanto el conejo prácticamente se le tiró encima con esa mierda que lo había convertido en una versión pequeña de sí mismo.

- Ah, Allen-_kun_, déjame ayudarte.

El _Moyashi_ lució confundido ante las palabras de esa mujer Miranda, aunque luego entendió a lo que se refería: su cabello había crecido hasta llegarle a media espalda. Sonrió maliciosamente. El cabello largo le quedaba bastante bien, aunque prefería verlo con su cabello corto y revuelto luego de habérselo follado, esa sí que era una buena imagen.

- Cuídalo por un momento, por favor.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, el _Moyashi_ le había dejado a Mana a su lado, quien, dicho sea de paso, apenas había aprendido a mantenerse sentado. Y no por mucho tiempo en realidad. Luego de unos segundos de estar orgullosamente en esa posición, terminó por apoyarse en él. Creía que se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento, pero en lugar de eso sólo se sostuvo en él para mirarle atentamente. Nunca había visto el rostro de su bebé tan de cerca, mucho menos mientras éste le examinaba con tanta curiosidad. Además, estaba en desventaja con ese estúpido cuerpo que le había dado alguna de las porquerías que los idiotas científicos hacían. Pero ese bebé seguía viéndole así, no podía evitar que su ira disminuyera un poco. Apretó los dientes, de nuevo intentando no mostrar gesto alguno en su rostro; tener cuerpo de niño no le ayudaba mucho con sus reacciones. Su hijo era tan... lindo. Se parecía mucho al _Moyashi_ en sus facciones, aún y cuando tuviera el mismo color de su cabello y sus ojos fueran más bien oscuros. Pero, al contrario del estúpido niñito que le excitaba a la menor provocación, Mana simplemente hacía que su corazón latiera rápidamente, sorprendiéndose al pensar en palabras como "tierno" o "adorable". Eso no era bueno. Maldita sea.

- ¡_Aw_, Mana-_chan_! ¡Eres tan lindo! - de pronto, su bebé había sido arrastrado por el estúpido conejo, quien lo abrazaba como si no lo hubiera visto antes. Y, por raro que parezca, su ira volvió a crecer. Aunque esta vez no era por los científicos precisamente.

- No lo trates tan bruscamente, Lavi. Recuerda que sólo tiene seis meses - dijo el _Moyashi_, con ese tono de voz que tomaba cuando se trataba de Mana.

Enfocó la mirada en el estúpido Allen. Miranda Lotto estaba atando un listón en el ahora largo cabello. La mujer sonreía, totalmente feliz. A él no le gustaba para nada la idea de que alguien más tocara a su _Moyashi_, pero eso ya era tan común que no se molestó mucho en disimular que no estaba enojado. Era su gesto usual, así que no importaba.

- Mana-_chan_ no llora mucho, ¿verdad? - comentó ella, sorprendida.

- _Nah_, eso es porque su querida mami está cerca de él. Por eso está tranquilito, ¿no es así, Mana-_chan_?

Allen no le contestó al conejo, sólo se incorporó para tomar a Mana en brazos. El bebé de ambos sonrió alegremente, balbuceando otra vez. El _Moyashi_ le agradeció a la mujer por ayudarle, mientras que ésta ahora se ocupaba del estúpido golem.

- Tienen que cambiarse de ropa, chicos - les recordó Lenalee, acercándose luego de que haber conseguido algunas ropas de _Bookman_.

Chasqueó la lengua, sabiendo que eso significaba que recuperar su apariencia normal tardaría mucho más de lo que hubiera deseado. Miró a Lenalee por unos instantes, aunque sabía que su relación tampoco había avanzado del todo gracias a los meses que pasó aislado de todos. Pero al menos ella tenía la inteligencia como para dejar de lado lo enojada que estaba para ayudarle al traerle ropa al conejo y a él. Tuvo que marcharse para vestirse, ignorando al conejo que seguía hablando no sólo de lo lindo que se veía Mana, sino también sobr el _Moyashi_.

- Al menos ya se han contentado, ¿no? Se nota en la mirada del pequeño _Moyashi_ y hasta en la tuya, así que no lo niegues. Los novios están juntos de nuevo - canturreó el jodido conejo, colocándose ese atuendo chino sin parar de moverse, hablar y reírse.

Chasqueó la lengua, ajustando una cinta negra en su cintura, saliendo lo más pronto posible para terminar de ayudar a los científicos de una vez. Tal vez si recuperaba pronto su cuerpo podría aprovechar y follarse al _Moyashi_ de una vez por todas. Lavi le pidió que esperara por él, otra cosa que ignoró.

- Debiste haberme despertado, Link. Eres malvado.

- Ese no es mi trabajo.

Frunció el ceño al escuchar al _Moyashi_ discutir con el jodido inspector mientras cargaba una de esas cajas con más basura. Ese que era tan extraño como para ayudarles a ambos o hacerse cargo de Mana sin apenas oponerse. Pero no le importaba. Mientras se mantuviera callado no tendría por qué romperle la cara, así que más le valía permanecer así. El maldito golem revoloteaba en círculos sobre Mana, entreteniendo enormemente al bebé al tiempo que lucía unos ridículos moños en su recién adquirido cabello que extrañamente le había crecido a pesar de no ser un objetivo viviente. Joder. Al menos traquilizaba a Mana lo suficiente como para que no llorara.

El conejo y él habían sido obligados a cargar otra caja. Maldijo nuevamente, ahora no podía trabajar solo y dependía de ese sujeto.

- ¿Han pensando en dónde resguardarnos del Conde? Escuché un rumor de que estaba cerca de Londres, ¿es cierto?

Elevó la mirada, dándose cuenta de que el conejo le hablaba a Reever. Y, antes de que pudiera terminar de mover la boca, él también comentó una de las pocas cosas que le preocupaban del nuevo Cuartel General.

- Hey, Reever. ¿Habrá un bosque para entrenar en el lugar nuevo?

Reever tan sólo les miró y les pidió que no hablaran al mismo tiempo. Parecía bastante abrumado, aunque no le importaba del todo sus problemas. Era culpa de ellos por tener tanta mierda guardada en su supuesto lugar de trabajo. Prefirió mirar hacia otro lado, molesto, recordando otra vez que era por culpa de esa basura que ahora tenía cuerpo de niño.

Su vista se posó en su _Moyashi_. El pequeño idiota lucía melancólico. Se estaba observando en un espejo. Frunció el ceño otra vez. Esa sombra en el espajo, casi se había olvidado de ese _detalle_. Quiso tirar la caja a los pies del conejo, abandonarlo e irse con el condenado brote de habas. Ese gesto de angustía no le gustaba en ese rostro infantil, no cuando no se trataba de él.

Pero su convicción se arruinó al escuchar otro desastre y al ver ese humo esparciéndose por todos lados. Otra vez. Dibujó un gesto de fastidio total, tan sólo oyendo como todos se quejaban por las nuevas víctimas. Lenalee y _Bookman_ estaban maullando. Maullando, joder. ¿A quién jodidos se le había ocurrido algo como eso? Al menos todo ese ruido había logrado distraer al _Moyashi_, así que ya no lucía deprimido en lo absoluto.

- ¡¡_AAH_!! ¡Lo siento! ¡Me convertiré en gato también para compensarles! ¡Lo haré! - era esa mujer, Miranda Lotto, la que había causado todo el alboroto.

El _Moyashi_ la había detenido para que no cometiera una locura y él había golpeado a Lavi por decir que tal vez _Bookman_ se veía raro, pero que Lenalee estaba linda así, por lo que también Lotto debía hacerlo. Y lo había golpeado tan sólo porque estaba harto de toda esta mierda, no necesitaba a un jodido conejo con ganas de fastidiar a todo mundo. Además, había otra cosa que le preocupaba.

- Mierda, si Komui se entera de esto estaremos en problemas - masculló. No quería ni imaginarse lo que ese lunático les haría.

- ¡Nos matará por esto, no cabe duda! - anunció Johnny Gill, totalmente aterrado al tiempo que Reever buscaba al culpable de esa tontería.

- Estoy harto de esta mudanza - dijo el _Moyashi_, tomando la mano de Lenalee, cosa que le molestó bastante.

Se lo cobraría, se lo cobraría con creces.

- Espero que no tengan nada verdaderamente peligroso - la mirada del _Moyashi_ era amenazante y sombría -. Si algo le pasa a Mana lo pagarán muy caro.

- Hey, Allen, somos nosotros. No haríamos nada que fuera impensable - dijo Reever, sonriendo nerviosamente.

- Esto es impensable - agregó él, más fastidiado aún con el tono chillón de su voz.

- Nada es tan peligroso como las cosas de Komui - comentó Johnny, con una risita temblorosa.

El _Moyashi_ de inmediato dirigió su ira hacia el científico, provocándole un claro escalofrío. Ese idiota era bastante intimidante cuando se trataba de proteger a Mana. Era mamá después de todo.

- ¿Esas cosas están aquí? - preguntó el niñito, arrastrando las palabras.

- ¿_Huh_? ¡No! Bueno, él está escondiendo todas las cosas realmente peligrosas en un almacén...

Las palabras del científico fueron interrumpidas cuando las luces se apagaron. Miró hacia todos lados, escuchando el llanto de Mana por sobre los murmullos de los demás. Se acercó hasta el origen del sonido, habiendo acostumbrado sus ojos a la oscuridad para darse cuenta de que el _Moyashi_ había corrido al lado de su bebé.

- Será mejor que se lo lleven a la enfermería hasta que terminemos - le oyó decir, aunque no sabía si le estaba hablando a él o lo hacía consigo mismo.

Aunque más bien se lo estaba informando a alguien más, tal vez una enfermera. Tan sólo se enteró de que su hijo seguía llorando, balbuceando ese molesto "_du_" junto con algo parecido que sonaba como "_mama_". No sabía si estaba poniendo palabras en la boca del niño, como siempre, pero era bastante obvio. Sin embargo, no siguió pensando en eso por más tiempo porque, al alejarse el llanto de su hijo, otro sonido fue mucho más claro.

Miró al _Moyashi_, quien le devolvió el gesto de inmediato. Agudizó el oído cuando notó que el otro también hacía el ademán de hacerlo.

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó el inglés al aire, luciendo nervioso.

- ¿Una voz...?

- ¿U-un f-f-fantasma...? - la voz de Lotto era temblorosa. Aunque la sola mención de la palabra "fantasma" hizo que el _Moyashi_ y el conejo se paralizaran. Eran unos idiotas.

Él eligió permanecer más calmado. Todo tenía que ser una jodida broma.

- Esta debe ser una broma de Komui - dijo, externando sus pensamientos hacia los demás, quienes le tomaron la palabra y empezaron a quejarse del supervisor, ignorando por completo el hecho de que Marie quería llamar su atención. Fue hasta que su compañero de equipo los silenció que los demás obedecieron.

- Esto es raro. No puedo definir de dónde viene esa voz - les hizo saber Marie, cosa que no era normal.

Esa era una de sus habilidades como exorcista, así que había algo más preocupante que una simple broma de un supervisor loco. Maldijo entre dientes. Ya no sólo se trataba de una tontería, sino que había algo que preocupaba a Marie, cosa que le empezaba a fastidiar también a él. Esperaba que Mana hubiera llegado a salvo a la enfermería.

- ¡Escucho algo más! Se está acercando...

Era cierto. El sonido era cada vez más fuerte. Era algo parecido a una risa, una risa tétrica y oscura. Luego fue el ruido de una puerta abriéndose, de alguien caminando hacia donde estaban.

- _Eh_, ¿jefa de enfermeras?

Se volvió para ver al _Moyashi_. Era increíble que pudiera ver lo que fuera que estaba frente a ellos, cosa que Johnny le hizo saber. El niñito sólo explicó que su buena visión nocturna era gracias a ese entrenamiento con Cross que recordaba de vez en cuando y que le provocaba ponerse en ese estado catatónico tan característico en él. Claro que el _Moyashi_ era tan idiota que no se percató de que la jefa de enfermeras se acercó hasta a él rápidamente. Todo para morderle directamente en el brazo izquierdo.

Al principio, pensó que la jefa de enfermeras estaba enfadada con el _Moyashi_ por salirse de la enfermería y trabajar cuando debería de estar recuperándose aún al lado de Mana.

Pero luego, Kanda Yu supo que todos lo tenían jodido. Simplemente jodido. Que esto no iba a ser algo de lo que pudieran salir fácilmente. Y que iba a matar a Komui por haberle quitado a _Mugen_ cuando era obvio que _Mugen_ era útil siempre. Así que Komui también lo tenía jodido en cuanto lo atrapara.

Pero no tanto como el supervisor Bak Chan, quien era el que se encargaría de arreglar el gran desastre en que se había convertido la Orden por una completa estupidez. Así de jodido lo tenía Bak Chan.

**+ Continuará +**

**Notas finales**: Jaja, cuando leo lo de los zombies me acuerdo de un capítulo de los Simpson, ese donde los niños se quedan atrapados en una isla y el narrador se zafa mandando a Moe para que los rescate fuera de cámara. Oh, sí. Pero amo esta etapa a pesar de que muchos la odien, no sabía si meterla o no, pero ahí está. No se preocupen, no tendrá demasiada importancia en la historia después de todo. En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que ya no deseen matarme con tanto ahínco. Muchas gracias por leer y por su paciencia. Sí, otra vez por su paciencia. Espero que nos veamos pronto de nuevo con un capítulo donde pasen más cosas. Gracias, gracias, gracias. ¡Adiós! (ZOMG, este capítulo está muy largo… espero que compense en algo… algo).


	34. Dolorosa realidad

**Stupid me says**: De nuevo, perdón por la tardanza *_piensa en una excusa creíble, pero falla miserablemente_*. _Ah_, ya hice mi exámen profesional y... aprobé. No sé cómo demonios, pero aprobé. ¿_Yay_? *_sigue sin creérselo_*. Aunque también entré por primera vez en un RPG, así que estoy feliz, sobre todo por quién me ha tocado personalizar, _kukuku_. Si quieren más información al respecto o cómo pueden unirse, vayan a mi _profile_ y chequen. Nos hará feliz tenerles *_sonrisa_*.

¡Gracias por los 400 _reviews_! (Sí, **Alice Lune**_, _te hablo a ti. Gracias por todo). Gracias también a todos los que sigan leyendo y dándome ánimos por medio de sus comentarios ¡Gracias! Las gracias para **Kassy** son de cajón, lo sé, pero es que da felicidad que sólo por este fanfic siga aunque sea un poco el _fandom_ de _D Gray-man_. Ya fueron muchos agradecimientos, ¿verdad? Eh, ya los dejo. Esperen, esto...

Ya sé que a muchos de ustedes les incomoda (por decirlo de manera suave) que Krory sea el nuevo compañero de misión de Allen. _Mhm_. No les diré nada en específico porque sería _spoilear_ mi propio fanfic (je), sólo quiero decir que le den una pequeña oportunidad. ¿Sí? ¿Estamos? Bien, si aceptan, disfruten el capítulo. Si no, fue un placer servirles.

**Notas especiales para el capítulo:** Mi cambio de Catorceavo a Decimocuarto por aceptación general. Dos de los más grandes _spoilers_ del manga. Aunque a estas alturas ya deben de saberlos (espero). Un enorme exceso de _fluff_.

**Rating**: M

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ D Gray-man no me pertenece, es de Hoshino Katsura-_senseii_. Si me perteneciera, tal vez no estaría pensando tan mal al recordar la costumbre japonesa gay de compartir aretes (cosa que Allen y Kanda hacen en la portada del capítulo 187, _lalala_).

**Apóstol de Dios**

**34. Dolorosa realidad**

Estaba helando.

Exhaló, observando el vapor de agua desaparecer en tan sólo unos instantes. Tal vez debería de volver adentro, aún con la gabardina puesta podría sentir el frío calándole en los huesos. Pero creía que se marearía más si regresaba. Ya había vomitado un par de veces y tenía el estómago vacío, negándose a comer para no tener que repetir el penoso proceso. Y pensar que ya casi había olvidado ese '_pequeño_' detalle de los primeros meses de embarazo.

Se llevó una mano al vientre, tan sólo palpándolo suavemente. No se le notaba absolutamente nada, por supuesto. Tan sólo le habían dado un poco de tiempo para que las heridas de la nueva intervención quirúrgica se cerraran. Aún sentía dolor, pero era una mejoría notoria a cómo se sintió inmediatamente después de salir del quirófano. Definitivamente su cuerpo no estaba preparado del todo para soportarlo desde el principio. Pero estaría bien. Tenía que estar bien por su pequeño Mana.

Suspiró quedito, cerrando los ojos de nuevo. Todas las tonterías que habían pasado gracias a las ocurrencias de los científicos volvían a su mente, especialmente las que habían dejado de ser molestas para volverse peligrosas.

Ya no sólo se había tratado de que Kanda y Lavi se habían convertido en una versión pequeña (y adorable, algo que no se había atrevido a decir en voz alta) de sí mismos, o que _Bookman_ tenía orejas de conejo en lugar de cabello, ni siquiera que éste y Lenalee habían terminado maullando, o que su cabello (y el de Tim) había crecido. En realidad se había tratado de una plaga de zombies contagiosos gracias a algún tipo de virus del escuadrón científico que había acabado realmente mal. No se enteró de mucho luego de ser obligado a salir huyendo con un grupo de personas que se reducía cada vez más con cada paso que daban.

Todo el camino lleno de tropiezos y amenazas, siendo perseguidos sin parar por sus compañeros enloquecidos, hasta teniendo que poner en práctica algunas tácticas que había aprendido con su maestro para convencer a Komurin-X de que les ayudara; y lo único que le preocupaba era que su bebé se encontrara a salvo. Aún tenía consigo el amuleto que Kanda le había dado para el hijo de ambos y, aunque no sabía si funcionaría, no podía evitar evitar aferrarse a él. Fue una verdadera suerte que Sesenta y cinco decidiera cuidar de Mana**(1)** todo lo que duró ese desastre, incluso hasta le había inculcado algo de gusto por la fórmula en biberón ya que no tenía nada más para comer. Se sintió mal por sentir alivio a causa de eso, claro. Porque en parte le tranquilizaba no tener que alimentar a su bebé de esa forma de nuevo, a pesar de que Mana le pidió pecho en cuanto le vio. Pero ya no podía complacerlo, no cuando prácticamente después de sobrevivir todo esa locura le habían metido a la única sala de operaciones que estaba completa y lo habían obligado a cargar con vida nuevamente.

No había podido discutirlo con Kanda, o tan siquiera haberle visto tan sólo una vez mientras se hacía cargo de Mana, fingiendo hacerlo a regañadientes ante los ojos de los demás. Había deseado un ligero abrazo o un pequeño beso, aún y cuando le avergonzara admitirlo.

Tampoco había visto a su maestro desde aquella perturbadora vez donde lo toqueteó como si fuera una de esas mujeres a las que solía frecuentar (aunque él mismo había dicho que no trataría así a una dama fuera cual fuera su reputación). Sin embargo, Tim revoloteaba a su alrededor, como si hubiera decidido cuidar de él en esta nueva misión a pesar de que pudo haber escogido volver al lado de Cross. Además, también lo acompañaba hasta aquí, su nuevo hogar. El nuevo cuartel general de la Orden Oscura. Observó fijamente el lugar, sin importarle la lluvia que había empezado a caer hacía unos cuantos minutos.

"_Así que es aquí_"

Frente a él se mostraba un edificio majestuoso, mucho más parecido a una gran basílica que a la torre que antes fue su casa. Ese aire de lugar religioso era mucho más acorde con el origen de la Orden Oscura después de todo. Le pertenecían al Vaticano. Todos los exorcistas le pertenecían al Santo Padre, incluyéndole a él. Era por eso que Mana también le pertenecía, y era por eso que estaba embarcado en esta misión otra vez. Sólo que esta vez no tendría a Kanda para acompañarle.

- Pescarás un resfriado. Recuerda que tienes que cuidarte más por tu embarazo.

Se volvió para ver a quien había hablado, aunque era más que obvio. Reconocía esa voz y el sonido de las risitas por lo bajo.

- Lenalee. Johnny.

Se les veía bastante felices, ambos sonriendo abiertamente mientras se acercaban a él. Parecían entusiasmados ante el cambio de cuartel general, mucho más de lo que él lo estaba. Pero no importaba lo que él pensara en estos momentos, cosas que poco tenían que ver con estos cambios; la sonrisa de esos dos era contagiosa, así que les sonrió de vuelta. Se quitó la capucha para mirarles de forma más directa.

- Estoy bien. Tengo el uniforme que Johnny y los demás me hicieron.

Cierto, su uniforme de exorcista. Le habían dejado usarlo a pesar de que dentro de unos meses no podría hacerlo más. Pero es que quería volver a sentirse un poco como lo que en realidad era: todo esto había empezado tan sólo porque quería seguir siendo un soldado a servicio de Dios. Era el último que estrenaba el nuevo uniforme que sus compañeros hacía tiempo usaban, se sentía orgulloso de portarlo. Y cálido, se sentía extrañamente cálido. Era bastante abrigador aunque no lo pareciera, aunque estaba casi seguro que tenía mucho qué ver el hecho de que le hiciera sentirse más a gusto llevar de nuevo este distintivo. Sí, definitivamente iba a disfrutar esto lo más que pudiera.

- ¿Ves, Lenalee?

- Tienes razón.

Parpadeó, escuchando la risa de Lenalee. Hacía mucho que no la veía tan feliz. Esa conversación y el estado de ánimo de los dos le confundía un poco.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó, alejando su mano de la capucha negra, sin molestarse en disimular su curiosidad.

- Johnny y yo estabamos hablando adentro - contestó Lenalee, sonriendo aún más, enfatizando el gesto con una de sus manos.

- Y yo dije que ya no eres tan educado cuando nos hablas - dijo el científico, inclinándose hacia él notoriamente, cosa que le hizo retroceder un poco. Aún no estaba acostumbrado a esa cercanía con las personas, ni siquiera si se trataba de dos de sus amigos más cercanos hablando de cosas que no entendía del todo todavía.

- ¿_Huh_?

- Bueno, al menos con personas como Lenalee y yo, con quieres hablas más seguido. Y sólo lo haces a veces. ¿No te has dado cuenta?

Volvió a parpadear. Cada palabra de Johnny le hacía preguntarse más y más sobre cómo era que realmente se dirigía a las personas. Muchas veces estaban tan ensimismado o tratando de aparentar que estaba bien que no se daba cuenta de lo que realmente decía. Podía ser que simplemente cambiaba su forma de expresarse cuando era más sincero, realmente no lo sabía.

- Durante las misiones no podemos hablar adecuadamente, por eso no lo había pensado. Pero le dije, ahora que lo mencionas, puede que sea verdad. Johnny te ha estado observando detenidamente.

Ladeó el rostro. Así que el científico se había dedicado a observarle, aunque tal vez no tan fijamente como él cree. Si lo hiciera, tal vez ya se hubiera dado cuenta del tipo de persona que en realidad era. Pero de algo tenía razón: no se había enterado de su cambio en la forma en la que hablaba.

- No lo había notado - admitió, sonriendo con algo de vergüenza. Sentimiento que aumentó cuando Lenalee levantó uno de sus brazos, comportándose como una chiquilla, siendo imitada por Johnny y hasta por Timcanpy.

- ¡Por mí está bien! Me gusta cuando no eres tan educado.

- ¿Te gus-ta...? - las palabras de la chica le hicieron sonrojarse. Siempre que Lenalee hacía declaraciones de ese tipo le daba por ponerse nervioso, incapaz de aceptar que podía despertar ese tipo de reacciones en la gente. Era muy raro para él encontrarse con gente que opinara de la misma forma que Lenalee. Y que Johnny.

- ¡Sí! ¿Cómo es que siempre eres tan educado?

Oh, eso lo había tomado desprevenido.

- No hay ninguna razón en especial - dudó un poco, aunque siguió hablando -... sólo es un hábito...

- ¿Acaso tu caballerosidad hace más fácil tu vida? - continuó Johnny, como si no se diera cuenta de lo nervioso que lo había puesto.

- _Erm_...

Un carraspeo y una mano sobre su hombro derecho le hicieron sobresaltarse para luego hacerle suspirar con alivio. Elevó la mirada, observando por entre el flequillo de su cabello blanco al supervisor.

- Recuerden que están de misión. Ya casi llegamos, así que prepárense para desembarcar - dijo, utilizando su tono de voz autoritario. Era obvio que Komui estaba preocupado por ellos. Podía notarlo por lo tenso que se mostraba al seguir con una mano sobre su hombro.

- Qué bueno que estás despierto, _nii-san_.

- ¿Ya se recuperó de sus náuseas?

- No me hagan hablar mucho o vomitaré.

Sonrió levemente. Al parecer a Komui le mareaba estar en el barco, así que no era el único con náuseas ahí, aún si eran por cosas completamente diferentes. Se llevó una mano al vientre nuevamente, esta vez de forma inconsciente. Todas estas personas eran parte de su familia. Y esta era su nueva casa.

"_Así que este es nuestro nuevo hogar, ¿eh?_".

Los demás llegarían mañana. Ellos se habían adelantado un día para que él pudiera abrir puertas del Arca en el nuevo Cuartel General que conectaran con todos los cuarteles alrededor del mundo. Ya había hecho lo mismo antes en la torre; abrir puertas para que los demás pudieran irse de misión. Claro que no podía abrir puertas donde fuera, pero hacía su mejor esfuerzo para cumplir con sus obligaciones lo mejor que podía ya que no podía hacer misiones comunes.

Estaba algo nervioso, aunque no sabía la verdadera razón del por qué. Sin embargo, era mucho muy probable que se tratara del hecho de que Kanda no estuviera ahí. Kanda y su pequeño Mana no llegarían hasta mañana. El japonés era quien se estaba haciendo cargo de su bebé como parte de esa misión pasada (aunque siendo ayudado por las enfermeras). Su actual compañero de misión, Krory, tampoco le acompañaba en esta ocasión a pesar de que estuvo al pendiente de él en cuanto salió de la operación. El pobre aún estaba algo herido por culpa de todo ese alboroto, todo después de que él fue el primero infectado con ese maldito virus. Por eso era que Lenalee le acompañaba, ella misma se había ofrecido a cuidar de él hasta que su compañero de misión estuviera de nuevo disponible. No se quejó a pesar de que aún le parecía vergonzoso el ser cuidado por una chica aunque sabía lo fuerte que era Lenalee. No debía hacerlo, no si quería seguir aparentando. Y tal vez así, si no levantaba sospechas de más, podría reunirse con Kanda nuevamente, aún si era con la excusa de que ambos cuidaban de Mana. Seguro que esa era una manera reprobable de pensar por su parte, pero al menos su bebé parecía bastante contento cuando les tenía a los dos para él solito.

Resopló quedamente para luego dar un respingo, sin embargo se tranquilizó pronto al darse cuenta de que Lenalee le había tomado de la mano con suavidad, obligándole a mirarle para que ella le sonriera amablemente. Le hizo sonrojarse otra vez. Si Komui se enteraba de ese gesto tendría problemas, aún si sólo era Lenalee demostrando su faceta de hermana mayor.

Caminaron a lo largo del pasillo. Apenas elevó la mirada se encontró con que Howard Link les esperaba antes de entrar en el amplio salón donde le harían abrir las puertas al Arca. Sabía que el inspector había estado ocupado por algún tiempo, aún y cuando siempre estuvo al pendiente de él. Cumpliendo sus obligaciones. Y guardando los secretos que los involucraban a él y a Kanda ante sus superiores. Le vio arquear una ceja de forma disimulada, todo para después caminar tras de Lenalee y él, pendiente de sus movimientos, pues sabía que no había cambiado la forma tan particular que tenía de observarle. Al fin habían llegado al lugar. Al fin iba a realizar una de las pocas obligaciones que le permitía seguir siendo exorcista.

Dejó ir la mano de Lenalee, avanzando justo a donde le habían indicado que debía hacerlo. Lo único que tenía que hacer era recitar las palabras, recordar la melodía del Músico para abrir una nueva puerta. Podía escuchar a su alrededor a Johnny hablando por teléfono con Reever. Todos los científicos parecían bastante emocionados con la idea de utilizar las puertas abiertas del Arca, después de todo, solamente los exorcistas habían sido los que las usaban para ir de misión. Debía ser fascinante para ellos, de alguna forma que él no lograba comprender. Para él sólo había confusión, algo de rabia y el sentimiento de impotencia al saber que esto era lo único que podía hacer y que, al mismo tiempo, era por esto que le consideraban un traidor. No había remedio.

- Hey, Allen.

- Buenas tardes, Rob-_san_.

Sí, definitivamente esto era excitante para ellos. Por eso le sonrió al científico. Ellos no tenían la culpa de lo que pensaran de él sus superiores, el escuadrón científico siempre había estado al pendiente de él y le habían ayudado en lo que podían.

- ¡Oh! No tienes que ser tan educado.

- _Eh_... ¿Podemos hablar de eso después?

Así que había otra persona que pensaba lo mismo. Volvió a sonreír, esta vez apenado. Esta gente era demasiado amable. Volvió al mirada. Komui se veía bastante satisfecho con el trabajo que había realizado. Estaba agradecido con el supervisor por todo lo que había hecho por él. Aún le parecía algo difícil de creer que Komui no lo hubiera rechazado de inmediato cuando supo lo que Kanda y él tenían, que luciera más bien preocupado por su bienestar. Incluso que siguiera defendiéndole a pesar de saber todo lo que le involucraba a él.

- ¡Allen!

Se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que Johnny lo llamaba. No debería de perderse demasiado en sus pensamientos, volvió a recordarse.

- ¡Lo siento! - exclamó, corriendo de inmediato a donde le llamaban para que abriera la siguiente puerta, aún y cuando fue regañado por el científico.

Estaba embarazado de nuevo, tenía que recordarlo. Tragó saliva disimuladamente mientras se colocaba en posición, escuchando a lo lejos cómo Lenalee le decía a su hermano que iría a pasear por el nuevo cuartel. Aún tenían mucho trabajo por hacer para preparar la llegada de los demás al cuartel. Mañana podría ver a su bebé de nuevo. Y a Kanda. El sólo pensamiento le hacía sentirse un poco mejor y distraerse del hecho de que las náuseas habían vuelto. Debió saber que la mejor idea que podría haber tenido era saber dónde demonios estaban los sanitarios.

Perdió la cuenta del número de puertas que le hicieron abrir, pero ya al final lo hacía de forma casi automática. Casi porque, aunque ya había hecho esto muchas veces, seguía sin poder separarse sentimentalmente de esa canción de cuna que tantos problemas le había traído.

- Esta fue la última, ¡buen trabajo! - dijo Johnny, felicitándolos a todos y chocando las manos con todos. Él correspondió, aún sonriendo amablemente a pesar de que estaba más bien cansado.

- Estaré aquí mañana cuando lleguen los demás - habló en voz alta, pero más bien era para sí mismo. Porque, en realidad, sólo esperaba a una persona. Y esperaba que esa persona tuviera la delicadeza de traer al bebé de ambos bien abrigado.

- ¿Quieres quedarte a jugar ajedrez toda la noche? - le propuso el científico, obligándole a parpadear un par de veces por la proposición. Tenía demasiado sueño como para pensar coherentemente, aunque sabía que no descansaría del todo aún si quisiera.

- ¡Holaaa! Hey, buen trabajo, chicos.

Se volvió, dibujando un gesto de incredulidad al oír esa voz. ¿Qué demonios hacía él aquí?

- Hace frío aquí.

- La llegada es mañana, Lavi - informó Johnny a los dos recién llegados.

- ¿Estás caminando dormido? - le preguntó al pelirrojo recibiendo un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

- Claro que no, _Moyashi-chan_.

Frunció el ceño, más por esa forma de llamarle que por el golpecito. Aunque eso no le respondía el por qué Lavi y _Bookman_ habían llegado antes.

- Estamos aquí por negocios privados - dijo de pronto el anciano, ignorando por completo a Timcanpy, quien devoraba el humo que salía de su cigarrillo.

- ¿Negocios privados?

Ambos estaban actuando muy extraño, incluso para ser _bookmen_. ¿Cómo era que ellos tenían permiso de venir pero no los demás? Era injusto. No, seguramente no lo era. Pero para él había cosas más importantes con lo egoísta que era. Se regañó mentalmente por el fugaz pensamiento, aunque algo más le impidió ensimismarse de nuevo en sus diálogos internos.

- Buen trabajo, inspector Howard - esa voz le sobresaltó, paralizándolo en su lugar casi de inmediato, por lo que no se atrevió a volverse, ni siquiera cuando ese hombre terminó con lo que quería decirle -. También hiciste un buen trabajo, Allen Walker.

Tragó saliva, lo más disimulado que pudo. Su historial con el secretario Lvellie no era para nada bueno. Habían discutido con anterioridad en varias ocasiones y le había hecho perder los estribos e incluso había salido lastimado. Y, aún así, él seguía hablándole con ese tono suave de voz, como si se creyera tan dulce como las mismas recetas que hacía.

- Ven conmigo. Necesito que sigas mis órdenes ahora.

Sintió que las piernas le temblaban, pero trató de mantener la compostura, más por Johnny y los demás que por él mismo. Se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al secretario, lentamente, sonriéndole casi de inmediato para fingir que no estaba nervioso y que, si no fuera porque tenía el estómago vacío, habría vomitado en ese instante. Las náuseas no ayudaban mucho a su inseguridad, la verdad.

No dijo nada, pero pudo ver a los escoltas del secretario Lvellie. No recordaba haber visto a esas personas encapuchadas antes, esas máscaras con un rombo por rostro no hacían más que aumentar la falta de confianza que ese traje ya reflejaba. No tenía más remedio que cooperar, así que permitió que un par de esas personas le rodearan. Trató de mantenerse tranquilo ante la invasión a su espacio personal, aún si no pudo evitar sobresaltarse visiblemente al ver a la escolta del secretario sacar algunos trozos de papel con algo escrito. Retrocedió un paso antes de sentir una de las manos de Link sobre su hombro derecho. Le miró de reojo, no podía creerse que el inspector mostrara ese gesto de preocupación por él, como si le dijera que todo iba a estar bien.

Los desconocidos pronunciaron algunas palabras, algo que parecía ser un conjuro, algo que hizo que esos papeles rodearan su brazo izquierdo. Apretó los dientes al sentir una presión anormal en su cuerpo, localizado en básicamente en su Inocencia.

- ¡Allen! ¿Te encuentras bien?

Resopló con suavidad, recordando al fin que Johnny y los otros científicos estaban ahí con él. No debía dejar que se alteraran por culpa suya, ni siquiera porque él mismo estaba aún más nervioso cada vez.

- No te preocupes, Johnny. Estoy bien - le sonrió al estadounidense, mostrándose lo más tranquilo que podía a pesar de que esas personas le rodeaban una vez más, obligándole a seguirles.

El secretario Lvellie sonrió una vez más, dándose la media vuelta para caminar frente a la pequeña comitiva en la que él estaba en medio, dejando atrás a algunos de los pocos amigos que aún tenía en la Orden luego de las sospechas de traición. Él también volteó hacia enfrente luego de dirigirle una última mirada que esperaba que inspirara tranquilidad en los científicos, aunque pudo darse cuenta de que Johnny se alejaba corriendo del lugar casi de inmediato. Seguramente iría a buscar a Lenalee. Y eso no era algo que le hiciera especialmente feliz. Tal vez Lenalee se sentiría culpable, pues parecía haberse prometido a sí misma el cuidarle.

Le llevaron a una habitación a puertas cerradas, lugar donde le pidieron que se quitara el uniforme y se cambiara. Así es, el uniforme de exorcista al que tanto le había costado acceder ahora le era arrebatado. Era vergonzoso y humillante, pero no discutió. Además, no era como si pudiera pensar en más cosas que en concentrarse en nivelar la presión que sentía en su Inocencia.

- Es tan sólo una técnica para contener tu brazo izquierdo. Les he pedido que no fuera tan pesado para ti - contuvo la respiración al escuchar a Lvellie a sus espaldas, tensándose de inmediato al sentir que unos dedos rozaban fugazmente su vientre -. Recuerda que tienes que cuidar de esta criatura también, así que procura no apoyarte demasiado aquí.

Frunció el ceño sin poder evitarlo, observando como el secretario tomaba asiento frente a él para después llevarse una taza de té caliente a los labios. Link había desaparecido casi de inmediato, así que ni siquiera tenía a nadie en quién confiar. Se mordió el labio inferior sin reparar mucho en el gesto, extendiendo sus brazos para que esas personas terminaran de colocar esos hechizos alrededor de ambas manos.

Seguían tratándole como un traidor a pesar de lo que había hecho por la Orden, el dejarse embarazar tan sólo para darles un nuevo exorcista. Pero Mana no había resultado lo que querían, ¿era por eso que volvía la hostilidad acaso? Claro, si es que alguna vez se fue. Entonces todo ese teatro de que tenía que adelantarse para abrir las puertas había sido más una excusa que cualquier cosa. Querían traerle aquí a como diera lugar. Seguramente querrían interrogarlo. ¿Qué demonios debía de hacer?

Alcanzó a ver que Komui entraba en la habitación, seguido de _Bookman_ y Lavi. Pero no le dejaron hablarles. Ahora era conducido por esas personas encapuchadas una vez más, un par de ellas tenían unas antorchas encendidas que guiaban su paso. El olor a incienso le llegó a la nariz, todo parecía ser parte de algún ritual que no alcanzaba a comprender, pero que al parecer le involucraba directamente.

Lo único que le mantenía más o menos tranquilo era el hecho de que Tim estuviera con él. El golem dorado estaba sobre su hombro derecho, como si le hubiera dado por cuidarle en esa posición. Cerró los ojos, agradeciendo mentalmente por la ayuda de Tim, aunque fuera tan sólo por su presencia.

De pronto, los encapuchados se dispersaron, colocándose a ambos lados de él. Una puerta estaba enfrente, una gran puerta blanca que le hizo detenerse.

- En general Cross Marian está al otro lado de esta puerta. Entra.

Abrió la boca, sintiendo que un sudor frío le recorría el rostro. Su maestro estaba aquí. Por alguna razón, su maestro había sido traído hasta aquí gracias al secretario Lvellie y la reunión que tuviera con él podría ser escuchada por todos. Hablarían de _eso_, ¿no era así? De que podía manejar el Arca, de que Cross había sido quien le había ordenado que lo hiciera. Su maestro lo sabía todo, sabía desde el principio que él podría salvar a todos si usaba ese artefacto que se suponía le pertenecía al Conde del Milenio.

Todo porque esas notas musicales eran únicas, nadie más debería de saberlas. Le pertenecían. A él y a Mana.

_Mana_.

Su padre, la única persona por la que podría asegurar que sentía amor. La sola mención en su cabeza de su querido Mana le hizo recordar el pasado, la primera vez que habló con él. Ya lo había visto antes en el circo, el lugar donde trabajaba cuando tenía siete años, pero nunca le había puesto demasiada atención. Odiaba a los payasos después de todo.

En ese entonces su cabello aún era de color café, por lo que lucía como un ser humano normal, al menos si no le miraban con mucha atención. Pero era un niño de la calle después de todo, su aspecto era descuidado y lo único que le preocupaba era conseguir alimento y mantenerse lo suficientemente abrigado como para no morir de hipotermia. Trabajar en el circo había sido una buena decisión, aún si detestara todo el asunto por completo. No pudo evitar sonreír levemente a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba actualmente.

Mana estaba enterrando a un pobre perro que había sido golpeado hasta morir por uno de los artistas del circo. Él se había acercado al modesto funeral casi sin quererlo, traicionando su convicción de no involucrarse con absolutamente nadie. Y, sin embargo, se sentó al lado de Mana, viéndole cubrir de tierra el cuerpo sin vida del perro, escuchándole hablar y hasta intercambiando un par de palabras. Al principio pensó que era muy molesto. Es decir, era un payaso, uno que ni siquiera le recordaba a pesar de haberle traído de cenar un par de veces.

Luego había tratado de curarle las heridas que tenía en el rostro con saliva. También él había sido golpeado por la misma persona que había matado al pobre animal. Tal vez era por eso que había decidido ir a ese lugar, aún si tenía que soportar los desvaríos de un adulto que no parecía saber nada sobre lo dura que era la vida. Porque había tratado de hacerle reír, consiguiendo que se enfadara aún más. ¿No se suponía que debía estar triste? Ese perro acababa de morir y Allen sabía que Mana tenía una relación estrecha con ese animalito. Pero, por alguna razón, Mana no podía llorar más.

No se lo creyó en un principio. Él odiaba las lágrimas, las seguía odiando hasta el día de hoy. Sin embargo, al mirar esa pelota que el hombre había puesto sobre la pequeña tumba, no había podido evitar recordar como ese perro viejo había sido el único que le había mostrado algo de cariño durante todo el tiempo que pasó viviendo ahí. Había lamido su mano izquierda, esa que era parte de su brazo que era la razón por la cual las personas le despreciaban y temían. Así que había llorado. Había llorado como nunca antes lo había hecho, por lo menos frente a alguien más, todo por ese perrito a quien ni siquiera conoció por completo. Era un signo de debilidad que no podía permitirse en el mundo donde existía. Había sido muy escandaloso, actuando como si fuera un pequeñito. No se enteró de mucho, de cómo Mana le había sonreído. Le había permitido entrar en su corazón. Lo había permitido entrar y toda su vida había cambiado por completo.

Entró a la habitación en cuanto la puerta se abrió, aún luciendo una mirada perdida al estar tan concentrado en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, apenas elevó la mirada para encontrarse con su maestro.

Timcanpy voló rápidamente hacia Cross, dejándole a él observándolo todo a su alrededor. Lavi estaba ahí, podía verlo, recargado contra la pared. Entonces esos eran los negocios privados, negocios de los _bookmen_; su amigo estaría presente, pero no como exorcista, tan sólo estaba para escuchar. También había cuatro encapuchados más a su alrededor, cada uno en la esquina del cuarto. Más guardias. Y más de esos sellos que impedían que usara su Inocencia. Eran demasiadas medidas de seguridad para él solo. Lo irónico era que ni siquiera sabía si podía usar su brazo izquierdo. Cuando estaba embarazado de Mana podía activar su Inocencia perfectamente, al menos los primeros meses. Pero esta vez había decidido no intentarlo. No quería poner en peligro la vida del niño, ni siquiera por un instante. Se suponía que había madurado aunque fuera un poco, era por eso que no iba a arriesgarse como antes, así que no tenía caso todo este despliegue exagerado.

Pero, lo que más importaba ahora era esto. Su manejo del Arca, las notas musicales, los recuerdos de Mana. Y la presencia de su maestro.

- Mana tenía algún tipo de conexión con el Decimocuarto, ¿verdad?

Su maestro ni siquiera se volvió, sólo seguía viendo por la lluvia caer a través de la ventana. Aunque no tuvo que esperar mucho por la respuesta.

- Sí. El Decimocuarto tenía un hermano mayor. Sólo había una persona que estaba con el Decimocuarto cuando traicionó al Conde del Milenio y murió asesinado. Y esa persona fue Mana Walker.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero no se movió ni un poco. No esperaba una respuesta como esa, no esperaba que Mana y ese _Noah_ estuvieran tan unidos.

- Hermanos. Mana y el Decimocuarto - tragó saliva, intentando calmarse para seguir adelante -. ¿Lo supiste todo este tiempo?

- Lo sabía - el hombre expulsó el humo del cigarrillo, aún sin mirarle -. Cuando el Decimocuarto murió, le prometí que cuidaría de Mana.

Cross conocía al _Noah_. Conocía a Mana.

- Si lo hacía - continuó el general, aún con un tono de voz bastante neutral a pesar de las palabras que salían de su boca -, él regresaría a Mana algún día. Tú me prometiste eso, Allen.

No le dejó pensar más a fondo lo que acababa de decirle. Cross al fin se había vuelto para mirarle.

- ¿O debería llamarte el "Decimocuarto"?

No.

- Probablemente no haya despertado por completo, pero has empezado a sentir el Decimocuarto contigo, ¿no es cierto?

- ¿Huh? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando...? - al fin reaccionó con enojo, más por la confusión que por otra cosa. Pero Cross Marian le cortó sus quejas casi de inmediato.

- No te hagas el idiota. Sabes la canción del Músico. Esas son sus memorias. Tienes "las memorias" del Decimocuarto implantadas en ti. Eres el anfitrión necesario para que renazca.

No, eso no podía ser. Él era Allen Walker. Era un exorcista. Era hijo de Mana Walker. Había entrado en un estado de shock, ni siquiera estaba oyendo lo que Cross decía. Sabía que estaba hablándole, pero simplemente no escuchaba.

Fue hasta que sintió la presencia de Cross cerca de él que despertó ligeramente, aunque fue una fuerte bofetada por parte de su maestro lo que le hizo volver a la realidad. El golpe había sido tan potente que le había mandado al suelo, dejándole bastante adolorido. Definitivamente, su maestro no se tocaba el corazón con él, aún y cuando estuviera esperando una criatura de nuevo. O tal vez era que no lo sabía. No había dejado de fumar desde el principio, él mismo debió recordárselo. Pero esta situación le tenía mucho más preocupado que cualquier otra cosa.

- ¡Eso dolió! - reclamó, aún tirado en el suelo.

Su estúpido maestro tan sólo le miró desde arriba.

- La conversación no irá a ningún lado si te quedas paralizado ahí.

Sabía que estaba sangrando a causa de la bofetada, pero no importaba.

- ¿Esas memorias me fueron implantadas...? ¿Cuándo...?

- ¿Huh? Lo siento, no tengo idea.

- ¿No lo sabes? - abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¡Se suponía que Cross lo debía de saber todo! ¿Para qué demonios le decía estas cosas si no tenía la información exacta?

- Oh, espera, creo que lo sé. Probablemente fue antes de que el Decimocuarto muriera.

- ¡Pero no sé cuándo murió!

- ¿Qué? Te dije que lo sentía. Deja de joder con eso, idiota - el mayor se había llevado el cigarrillo a la boca nuevamente, continuando con lo que decía -. Ni yo mismo creía que regresaría, hasta que tú apareciste. Su vida fue horrible después de que trató de matar al Conde. Mana y él eran fugitivos en una batalla de vida o muerte contra los _Noah_.

Se sentó en el suelo, observando detenidamente a su maestro mientras hablaba. No podía creer que el general le diera toda esta información. Palabras sobre Mana.

- Probablemente el Decimocuarto no tuvo tiempo de pensar el "cuándo" o "quién". Cuando tuvo la oportunidad, sólo escogió a quien estaba cerca para que fuera su anfitrión, así podría matar al Conde con sus propias manos.

- ¿... Y ese soy yo? - susurró, sin quitarle la mirada de encima al otro exorcista.

- Fuiste desafortunado. Las memorias implantadas eventualmente borrarán al anfitrión y te convertirás en el Decimocuarto. Ha habido signos de eso, ¿no es así?

Palideció. Esa figura en el espejo, esa que le seguía a todos lados donde se reflejara desde que tocó por primera vez el piano en el Arca. Esa que Kanda también podía ver por alguna razón desconocida. Simplemente no tenía sentido. ¿Esa sombra terminaría por comérselo? ¿Por destruirle a él, a Allen Walker? Pero, entonces, entonces...

- Entonces eso era - murmuró, dibujando una sonrisa irónica.

Maldijo en voz baja pero audible, sin poder ordenar sus ideas como quisiera.

- Cuando Mana decía que me amaba, ¿se refería a mí? ¿O... a quién?

Los recuerdos de la noche en que murió su padre regresaban. Bajó la mirada, inclinando la cabeza para no ver a nadie más. Mana le había dicho que lo amaba. Se lo había dicho antes. Se suponía que Mana era la única persona que él amaba. Todo hasta que ese idiota apareció y...

- Mana perdió la cordura cuando el Decimocuarto murió. Quién sabe si recordaba el pasado o no. Al menos yo no podría decirte.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, uno donde lo único que él podía hacer era recordar a su padre una y otra vez. Sin embargo, escuchó a Cross:

- Es irónico.

No se movió ni un poco al sentirlo, sólo abrió los ojos al máximo, pensando que estaba alucinando. Pero era real, esa calidez era verdadera. El olor a cigarrillo era más fuerte que nunca, pero no le importó. Podía sentir la mano de Cross sobre su cabeza, obligándole a apoyar su rostro sobre el pecho del mayor. Nunca antes había tenido tal cercanía con ese hombre, hasta cuando lo llevó en brazos luego de salvarle de Road se veía bastante distante y a disgusto con tener que tocarle. Ahora era diferente. Podía escuchar los latidos acompasados del corazón de Cross Marian.

- Debió haber escogido a otro imbécil como su anfitrión, a alguien a quien nadie extrañara.

Le sintió apartar la mano de su cabeza, y pudo percibir que el olor a humo ya no era tan fuerte. No vio exactamente qué pasó con el cigarrillo, pero de todas formas no podía concentrarse en nada más que en sentir ese abrazo de su maestro cuando volvió a colocar la mano sobre él, un gesto totalmente extraño proviniendo de ese hombre.

- Joder. No podré burlarme más de Tiedoll.

Hubiera reído si no estuviera tan pasmado por lo que ocurría. Los latidos del corazón de Cross se habían acelerado ligeramente.

- ¿Qué harías si te digo que tendrás que matar a alguien que amas cuando te conviertas en el Decimocuarto?**(2)**

Su quijada se tensó completamente. No podía hablar, ni siquiera podía pensar. Y, sin embargo, ¿por qué?

¿Por qué la única persona que había pasado por su mente en blanco tras las palabras de su maestro había sido _él_?

¿Por qué había sido _Kanda_?

**-o-o-o-o-o**

Chasqueó la lengua, reprimiendo su intención fugaz de consolar a Mana de modo más efusivo. Aunque, la verdad, no tenía que fingir mucho el fastidio que le provocaba que el niño no parara de llorar de un tiempo acá, preguntando por su estúpido _'mama'_. Pero, eso sí, seguía aferrado a la gabardina de su uniforme, con el rostro escondido en su cuello mientras sollozaba, como si no quisiera que nadie más lo viera.

El _Moyashi_ ya se lo había dicho, aún si él también lo había notado; que Mana parecía bloquearse del mundo para tan sólo aferrarse a quienes conocía, especialmente a ellos dos. Al menos su terquedad de ver a Allen les había servido de excelente excusa para adelantarse un día en la llegada al nuevo cuartel.

La jefa de enfermeras recomendó que no alejaran tanto tiempo al bebé de Allen, especialmente si el pequeño estaba tan inquieto ante la presencia de extraños. Como de costumbre, nadie se atrevió a contradecir a esa mujer aterradora, por lo que Reever les permitió partir a ambos, ya que no quería que nadie se encargara de Mana más que él. De todas formas no era como si el pequeñajo quisiera despegarse, nunca imaginó que unas manos tan chicas y unos brazos tan cortos tuvieran tal capacidad de agarre.

Pero, curiosamente, no le molestaba demasiado, ya empezaba a acostumbrarse a ser la maldita mantita de su hijo cuando el _Moyashi_ no estaba. Aún y cuando esta vez el pequeño idiota se había ausentado más de lo normal al ser obligado a abrir las puertas del Arca en el nuevo Cuartel General. Estaba seguro de que el mocoso se hubiera llevado a Mana de no ser por el largo viaje en el barco y por el clima helado. El _Moyashi_ había desarrollado un poco de sentido común después de todo.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta que tenía un número que marcaba la entrada al Cuartel General. Los guardias y buscadores que le acompañaban se pararon tras de él, era obvio que aún era intimidante para ellos y eso le complacía enormemente. Sonrió socarronamente, sin dejar que nadie más viera su gesto de victoria.

Abrió la puerta, atravesando la entrada del Arca como otros exorcistas lo habían hecho antes. Él también empezaría a usarla con más frecuencia, se recordó, pronto partiría a misiones como todos los demás. Aquello le hizo fruncir el ceño. El jodido vampiro vendría mañana, sería el nuevo compañero de Allen; él retomaría sus deberes como exorcista y nada más.

Arropó muy bien a su hijo, viendo de reojo a las personas que venían con él para acallar cualquier susurro que pudiera darse. Aún era un problema mostrarse ante la gente con Mana en brazos, todos eran demasiado molestos. Incluso los científicos que le recibieron se veían encantados por tener cerca al bebé del adorable Allen Walker, sólo que ninguno de ellos se atrevía a acercársele por ser quien era.

- _Che_.

Aprovechó el hecho de que sus acompañantes se habían quedado atrás, hablando con los miembros del escuadrón científico sobre cosas que a él le tenían sin cuidado. Por suerte Mana había dejado de sollozar y ahora se dedicaba a analizar el lugar, aunque aún con la cabeza recargada sobre su pecho. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, extrañamente tranquilo. Este lugar era muy diferente a la torre, pero eso le daba igual por ahora. En lo único que pensaba era encontrar al _Moyashi_, en poder estar a solas con él aunque fuera por última vez antes de que le mandaran de misión para alejarle y que el maldito vampiro tomara su lugar.

Elevó la mirada, encontrándose con un letrero que anunciaba la habitación abierta como la librería. Mana se apartó un poco de él, balbuceando algo, mirándole a los ojos para después quedarse callado. Entonces escuchó la voz del _Moyashi_, luego a Lenalee. Su bebé se sobresaltó, empezando a agitar los brazos en busca de su '_madre_'. Chasqueó la lengua de nuevo, entrando a la biblioteca para encontrarse de una vez por ese pequeño idiota.

Estaban sentados en uno de los sofás del lugar, de espaldas a él. Lenalee, ese científico Gill y el _Moyashi_. Entrecerró los ojos, dándose cuenta de que hablaban en un volumen muy bajo. Pero no importaba que no quisieran hacer para permanecer callados, porque al parecer Mana tenía otros planes en mente.

- _¡Mama!_

El _Moyashi_ prácticamente saltó del sofá, volviéndose para verles. Estaba bastante sorprendido, eso podía verlo, era obvio que no se esperaba verles ahí. Sin embargo, no fue la reacción efusiva que esperaba, esa que parecía mostrar siempre que se trataba del bebé de ambos.

- Ah, Mana.

No dejó de mirarle fijamente, tratando de comprender qué había cambiado del _Moyashi_ que se fue a este de ahora. Aunque un cambio más superficial se veía a simple vista, la forma en la que se había arreglado el cabello sólo empeoraba el aspecto desordenado que tenía. Justo como quedaba después de una buena follada. También el hecho de que nunca antes le había visto con ese uniforme de exorcista puesto. Pero no era eso. No, había algo en su _Moyashi_ que había cambiado.

Mana fue quitado de sus brazos por Allen, abrazándolo con suavidad a pesar de que el bebé siguiera diciéndole '_mamá_', cosa que supuestamente el _Moyashi_ odiaba. Aunque la verdad era que al único que el pequeño idiota permitía que le dijera de esa forma era a Mana, nadie más podía recordarle que era una '_mamá_' más que su propio hijo, había dejado de corregirle después de un tiempo y parecía que finalmente ya había aceptado su papel ante los ojos del bebé.

- _Mama_, _ouh ouh_.

- ¿_Eh_? _Ah_. No, no duele, Mana.

Arqueó una ceja, dándose cuenta de que el bebé había tocado una de las mejillas del _Moyashi_. Estaba hinchada, como si alguien le hubiera golpeado. Frunció el ceño. Puede que Mana hubiera aceptado esa respuesta y sólo se haya abrazado al cuello del pequeño idiota, pero él no se tragaría eso. ¿Ahora quién demonios se había atrevido a poner una mano encima de su _Moyashi_? ¿Había sido ese jodido secretario otra vez?

- Fue mi maestro - escuchó decir a Allen, contestando a sus preguntas no formuladas -. Él fue quien me golpeó.

Así que ese maldito general se encontraba ahí. Y había golpeado al _Moyashi_. Estaba empezando a sentirse furioso de nuevo, pero a Allen parecía no importarle. Se calmó un poco al verle alejarse con Mana para llevarlo hacia donde estaba Lenalee, quien al parecer no quería moverse por lo despertar al científico que dormía apoyado en ella (si Komui se enteraba, seguro haría un escándalo). Se calmó porque no podía evitar preguntarse el por qué el inglés lucía tan tranquilo y distante a la vez. Distante, demasiado distante para tratarse del _Moyashi_.

- ¿Cómo es que llegaron antes que los demás, Kanda? - preguntó casualmente el _Moyashi_, sin mirarle a los ojos siquiera - No me digas que te has escapado.

Arqueó una ceja. Ese tono de voz no se acercaba al deje burlón que siempre tenía cuando quería meterse con él. Incluso Mana parecía extrañado con el comportamiento de su '_madre_', pues tan sólo había apoyado su pequeña cabeza en el pecho del chico, o tal vez era que simplemente estaba cansado luego de estar molestándole todo el día al no tener cerca al _Moyashi_. El golem dorado había revoloteado alrededor de ellos todo el tiempo, posándose por fin en uno de los hombros del _Moyashi_ para tocar la cabeza del bebé, como si no hubiera tratado de apartarse de él antes.

- _Che_. La jefa de enfermeras dijo que te lo trajera - masculló, señalando a Mana sin moverse de donde estaba.

- Ya veo.

Usualmente estaba cómodo con el silencio, pero esta vez no le gustaba. Ni siquiera Lenalee estaba hablando, aunque eso no debería de extrañarle con eso de que aún estaba enojada con él después de todo este tiempo. Chasqueó la lengua, cruzándose de brazos, sin quitarle la vista de encima a su estúpido _Moyashi_.

Sin embargo, tardó en darse cuenta de que Allen también le miraba de vez en cuando, aún si trataba de disfrazarlo al arrullar a su adormilado bebé.

- Allen-_kun_.

Parpadeó sin quererlo al escuchar el susurro de Lenalee. Allen se había inclinado hacia la mujer, quien parecía decirle algo. Siempre había considerado a Lenalee como algo cercano a una amiga, normalmente no se preocupaba mucho por ella (tenía a su estúpido hermano para hacerlo por todo el mundo), pero al menos debía reconocer que, a pesar de los prejucios de que la Iglesia había plantado en su cabeza, seguía al lado de ellos como lo estuvo de él casi desde el inicio. Giró los ojos, dándose cuenta de que estaba concentrándose en Lenalee porque el misterio del por qué el _Moyashi_ se comportaba así le estaba sobrepasando. Cuando la muchacha quisiera volver a hablarle, entonces así sería, no iba a forzar absolutamente nada porque podía vivir con eso. No así con tener al estúpido mocoso alejado de él por culpa de esa nueva misión.

Escuchó un ligero quejido proveniente de los labios de su hijo, quien estaba ya casi dormido cuando Allen lo dejó en los brazos de Lenalee. No vio el gesto de la china, pero estaba seguro de que había recibido a Mana con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, así lucía siempre cuando se trataba del pequeño hijo de sus amigos. Se suponía que había venido a dejar a Mana con el _Moyashi_, pero de pronto el niñito había permitido que Lenalee se hiciera cargo de Mana para después acercarse a él a paso vacilante.

Allen le hizo un gesto de invitación con la cabeza, pero no le tocó ni le dijo nada en lo absoluto cuando pasó al lado suyo de camino a la puerta de la biblioteca. Arqueó una ceja, confundido por esa forma de actuar, por lo que tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Y, gracias a eso, pudo ver que Lenalee se había vuelto un poco para mirarle de reojo. Le vio sonreir con timidez, como alentándole a ir tras el _Moyashi_. Ella sólo se acomodó de nuevo, sin moverse prácticamente nada para no molestar a los que dormían..

Volvió a chasquear la lengua, al fin percatándose que Allen le esperaba en el marco de la puerta, mordiéndose el labio inferior de una forma deliciosa. ¿Cómo era que el estúpido _Moyashi_ no se daba cuenta de lo tentador que era? No podía ser que no lo hiciera a propósito. Chasqueó la lengua, dejando atrás a su hijo al cuidado de Lenalee.

El menor se hizo a un lado para dejarlo salir antes para luego seguirle. Podía escuchar los pasos del _Moyashi_ tras de él, por lo que bajó un poco la velocidad con la que él caminaba. Se había acostumbrado a hacerlo cuando el niñito tenía el vientre tan abultado que no podía avanzar tan rápido como quisiera. Pero esta vez, no sabía qué era lo que le retrasaba, su embarazo aún no era notorio en lo absoluto. Apretó los dientes, recordándose que ese ya no era su problema.

- Espero que no se enfaden si no me ven en la biblioteca - le oyó decir, para después reír sin humor.

Cierto, no había reparado en el hecho de que el inspector bastardo no estaba tras del _Moyashi_ para vigilar cada paso que daba. Ya era raro que le hubieran dejado solo en la biblioteca, tan sólo estaba acompañado de Lenalee y el científico y no creía que los de Central confiaran en ellos para supervisar al _Moyashi_. Sin embargo, eso no importaba en esos momentos.

Era obvio que Allen había salido porque Lenalee le había dicho que lo hiciera. El _Moyashi_ no quería que se sospechara más sobre él, eso pondría en peligro la vida de Mana, podrían obligarle a sincronizarse con la Inocencia a pesar de que fuera un bebé. Negó con la cabeza, de manera casi imperceptible. No iba a dejar que su hijo pasara por eso. No por lo mismo que él...

Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que el _Moyashi_ se había adelantado unos pares de pasos para luego paralizarse casi por completo. Frente a un espejo. Claro, tenía que ser frente a un jodido espejo.

El _Moyashi_ ni siquiera pareció notar cuando se colocó a su lado. Le miró de pies a cabeza. Luego se volvió a lo que él observaba. Su reflejo en el espejo.

Ahí estaba esa cosa de nuevo, mirándoles a ambos con esos ojos no existentes. Se le veía detrás de Allen, mucho más nítido de lo que normalmente observaba. Podría deberse a que normalmente sólo veía una figura traslúcida a su lado, ahora era tan sólida que parecía que podía tocarla. Pero luego sus ojos se fijaron en Allen, el reflejo de su _Moyashi_. No sabía cómo clasificar ese gesto, aún sin quitarle la mirada de encima, no sabía qué era exactamente lo que pasaba por la cabeza de ese pequeño idiota. Era frustrante, especialmente cuando ya estaba acostumbrado a leer a su _Moyashi_ con aparente facilidad.

Así que sólo se quedó callado, esperando. No sabía exactamente a qué, sólo lo hizo. Aunque, a pesar de que creía estar concentrado en tan sólo esperar, no pudo evitar tensarse cuando sintió la mano derecha del otro rozar una de las suyas. Tomarse de la mano no era algo que hicieran con frecuencia, era algo que francamente le molestaba un poco porque consideraba el gesto como demasiado suave para él y usualmente terminaba jalando al _Moyashi_ para conseguir algo más intenso y profundo que esa porquería femenina. De todas Allen no parecía buscarlo tampoco, así que no tenía ese problema con el _Moyashi_. Pero las pocas veces que pasó era por inseguridad. Por miedo.

- Kanda, tú...

Desvió la mirada del espejo para enfocarla directamente en el chiquillo. Después de todo, el otro tampoco tenía su vista fija en su reflejo. Parecía distraído, mirando hacia otro lado, evitando cruzarse con él a pesar de que le había llamado de esa forma tan extraña. Tuvo que recordarse que de nuevo el _Moyashi_ estaba de misión otra vez, que tal vez tenía esa necesidad emocional también en esta ocasión. Y que el que debía de llenarla era ese vampiro.

Pero no pudo maldecir nuevamente, a pesar de que llevaba haciéndolo casi desde que se enteró. Porque Allen Walker había vuelto a hablar, en voz baja, recordándole tanto a esa vez en la que el _Noah_ bastardo le lastimó. Sin embargo, lo realmente importante, lo que más le impactó, fueron las palabras pronunciadas.

- Tú... me quieres, ¿verdad?

Le obligó a abrir los ojos al máximo, su mente no pudo procesar con la rapidez que hubiera querido. ¿Qué demonios...? Esas palabras melosas, unas que no quería escuchar porque lo incriminaban. O al menos en cierta parte. '_Querer_' era una definición muy infantil, una más acorde al _Moyashi_. Se sintió anormalmente nervioso, por lo que no contestó. Sólo se quedó paralizado, sin darse cuenta de que tal vez eso era lo peor para él. Pero Allen siguió hablando, casi como si no se diera cuenta de su silencio.

- Me quieres. Tú sí quieres a Allen Walker, ¿cierto?

Fue ahí que se dio cuenta de que Allen en realidad no estaba preguntándole a él. Sólo quería, por alguna razón, que le afirmara lo que él ya creía. Referirse a sí mismo en tercera persona no era algo normal en el _Moyashi_, aunque eso no le importaba ahora.

No le importaba porque estaba observando al chiquillo que estaba a su lado. Estaba temblando. Su indiferencia había sido dejada de lado casi de inmediato, aún si parecía desesperado por mantenerla a toda costa. Esos ojos no le mentían. Ignoró a la figura que estaba en el espejo, sólo podía concentrarse en el rostro del otro exorcista. Hacía mucho que Allen no se abría con él de esa forma, no desde que la amenaza de que les quitaran a Mana estaba aún presente. Algo había pasado. Algo había hecho que su estúpido _Moyashi_ se quebrara una vez más. Y tenía que ver con esa cosa que les miraba desde su propio reflejo.

Maldijo en voz alta.

Tomó bruscamente la mano de Allen con la suya, apresándole con la suficiente fuerza como para que el otro reaccionara y le viera por fin. Le obligó a darle la espalda al maldito espejo, le obligó a que dejara de mirarse a sí mismo y a esa cosa y le observara nada más a él. Las lágrimas aún no habían caído por sus mejillas, pero era obvio que el pequeño imbécil estaba a punto de llorar. Por eso lo había atrapado contra su cuerpo, tomándole del rostro con rudeza para besarle repentinamente y no tuviera tiempo de pensar. No le importó que probablemente alguien podría verles, aún si los pasillos estaban por completo desiertos al no haber tanta gente aún. Realmente no le interesaba en esos momentos. Sentir como el _Moyashi_ le correspondía ese beso salvaje y desconsiderado era en lo único en lo que estaba concentrado. Eso y sentir los dedos del niño enredándose en su cabello. Maldita sea. Esperaba que con eso el niñito estúpido entendiera lo que le quería decir. Jamás iba a decirle que _'le_ _quería_'. Pero era bastante obvio que algo de eso había, ¿no? Por algo le estaba besando de esa forma, joder.

- Eres un idiota - susurró apenas se separaron sus labios.

Le escuchó reír. Una risa verdadera aunque no escandalosa.

- Y tú eres un bastardo insensible, _Bakanda_ - dijo el _Moyashi_, pero no parecía un reclamo en lo absoluto. Si quisiera insultarle de verdad no se hubiera abrazado a él luego de decir esas palabras.

Chasqueó la lengua, correspondiéndole a pesar de que se sentía como un estúpido por dejar que esto le afectara. Era demasiado infantil. Esperaba que fuera culpa de las jodidas hormonas de nuevo.

- Tengo algo que decirte, pero...

- ¿Pero? - arqueó una ceja, separándole de sí mismo en cuanto le escuchó murmurar contra su pecho.

- Tal vez no me esté permitido decirlo.

Ladeó ligeramente el rostro sin quererlo. Así que había un secreto. Algo de la Orden. Seguramente era por eso que el maldito General Cross estaba ahí. Los Comandantes Supremos debían haberlo enviado, Lvellie también estaría ahí. Y, ahora que lo pensaba, hacía tiempo que no veía al conejo jodiéndole la vida. Si los _bookmen_ también estaban involucrados entonces esta mierda de verdad era importante.

- _Che_.

Allen le observó fijamente, como si esperara algún regaño o reclamo de su parte. Claro que estaba cabreado y quería respuestas, no era como si él fuera a decirles a los superiores lo que el supuesto traidor le había confesado. Pero tampoco quería arriesgar al _Moyashi_. Ya se le veía bastante nervioso (como para preguntarle ese tipo de cosas) como para agregar más problemas. Así que, aún con el ceño fruncido por la molestia de no poder enterarse de todo, se inclinó sobre el pequeño idiota para besar esa cicatriz que marcaba ese ojo maldito. Pudo sentir que el menor se tensaba un poco ante esa acción, como si no lo hubiera hecho antes cientos de veces a pesar de lo ridículo que pudiera verse.

- Va-vamos...

Por increíble que parezca, había sido Allen quien le había tomado del brazo para alejarlo de ahí. Era obvio que el chiquillo no quería estar más cerca de ese espejo. Estaba de acuerdo, tampoco él quería ver esa figura oscura de nuevo, aunque se despidió de él con esa sonrisa burlona que parecía tener tatuada en la cara. Trató de ignorarlo lo mejor que pudo, aún no entendía cómo Allen se había acostumbrado a su presencia.

- Debe de haber alguna habitación por aquí - le escuchó susurrar claramente.

Aquello le hizo sonreír maliciosamente. Así que ahora era el _Moyashi_ quien quería ir a un cuarto para tener intimidad. Estaba yéndose por ese lado de la situación porque quería olvidarse de lo incómodo y molesto que había sido que Allen luciera de esa forma. No quería admitir que la incomodidad y la molestia era lo único que sentía al verle así.

- Es que tengo sueño. No vamos a hacer nada raro, pervertido - murmuró el _Moyashi_, aunque, de nuevo, su voz no había sonado como hubiera querido. Pudo notarlo porque se había llevado la mano libre a su boca, como para aclararse la garganta.

Suavizó las facciones de su rostro sin quererlo. Ese secreto que afectaba tanto al _Moyashi_ empezaba a molestarle de una forma más profunda también. Allen le estaba guiando a través de unos pasillos que ni siquiera conocía, debía de recordar lo experto que era ese niño en perderse aún en la torre. Probablemente no les encontrarían en todo el día. Esto sí que podría acarrear problemas.

- Aquí - el _Moyashi_ se detuvo repentinamente, obligándole a hacer lo mismo. Había abierto una puerta - Esta es una habitación ya preparada, ¿ves? Puede que sea para los exorcistas. Y tiene seguro, tal vez podamos quedarnos aquí.

Eran muchas palabras pronunciadas por el chiquillo, por lo que no estaba escuchándolas todas. Tan sólo entendía que habían entrado a una habitación pequeña con una sola cama. Definitivamente no pertenecía a nadie, no había nada que pudiera indicar que alguien vivía ahí. Pero una cama tendida y amplia era justo lo que necesitaban en estos momentos, aún si Allen había dicho que no quería nada de sexo, cosa que de todas formas podría solucionar.

Allen se separó de él al caminar hasta el centro de la habitación, mirando a todos lados a pesar de que no había mucho qué ver en realidad. Luego le miró a él, esa mirada significativa en la que ya no había tanto temor como en un principio. Cierto, aún estaba esa pizca de inseguridad, pero él podría mejorar esa situación también. Se acercó nuevamente al _Moyashi_ para besarle, robarle el aliento una vez más y sentirle temblar de placer en sus brazos. Le empujó hasta la cama, posicionándose sobre él para seguir ganando terreno en la boca del otro.

Sin embargo, tuvo que recordar no apoyarse por completo en el cuerpo del menor. Aún era demasiado pronto para que se notara, pero era inevitable tenerlo presente. Así que no debía presionar en el vientre del otro. Por mucho que detestara al padre de esa criatura y a ésta misma, no quería provocarle al _Moyashi_ un maldito aborto.

Una mano entre sus cabellos logró evitar que empezara a maldecir en voz alta. El _Moyashi_ le había obligado a inclinarse sobre él para poder besarle, introduciendo la lengua en su boca. Le dejó hacerlo, dejó que le dominara sin oponer demasiada resistencia. Tal vez el chiquillo era quien no había recordado la situación por la que pasaba nuevamente, porque parecía terco con hacerle recostar sobre él. Tuvo que sostenerse colocando sus manos en la cama, una a cada lado de la cabeza del menor. No recordaba la última vez que Allen había acariciado tanto su rostro o peinado su cabello con sus dedos, no con esta tranquilidad y dedicación. No sabía si estas atenciones eran debido a sus acciones luego de esa pregunta tan extraña e infantil, o si era simplemente que el _Moyashi_ lo necesitaba justo ahora.

Claro que podía follárselo ahora, sobre todo si el niñito estaba tan cooperativo, pero también tenía que pensar en las jodidas consecuencias. Estaban en un lugar aún extraño, en una habitación que no les pertenecía, no podían darse el lujo de ensuciarla toda y ellos no eran precisamente ordenados a la hora de tener sexo. Podrían estar buscando al _Moyashi_ y con tener que explicar el hecho de que estaban juntos cuando no deberían era mucho más sencillo si no los encontraban cogiendo.

Pero el _Moyashi_ no se lo estaba poniendo muy sencillo tampoco. Esos pequeños besos en su cuello, el cómo había dejado de acariciarle el cabello poco a poco para empezar a desabotonar el uniforme para colarse dentro. Las manos del _Moyashi_ ahora estaban tibias, pero contrastaban con la temperatura ardiente en la que estaba su cuerpo por el deseo que sentía hacia el que estaba bajo él. Él mantenía su boca ocupada al besarle en el cuello ya que no podía mover sus manos sin dejarse caer.

- _Moyashi_...

Se separó de él para mirarle. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, respiraba agitadamente y era obvio que estaba tan excitado como él, podía sentirlo claramente a pesar de que sus caderas apenas se rozaban la una contra la otra. Chasqueó la lengua, moviéndose un poco para acomodarse del todo en la cama. Allen le siguió casi automáticamente, acurrucándose a su lado, presionándose contra su cuerpo una vez más. Gruñó por lo bajo, atrapándole entre sus brazos. Quería desvestir al niño al menos, sentir su piel desnuda contra la suya. Pero de verdad estaba helando y no quería que el idiota se enfermara. Maldita sea, odiaba no poder hacer más las cosas sin pensarlas tanto cuando se trataba de follar. Todo había cambiado demasiado desde que Mana nació y nuevas responsabilidades se habían agregado a las usuales.

- No podemos... tener sexo, ¿verdad?

Arqueó una ceja, separándose un poco para ver el rostro del _Moyashi_, aunque éste pronto parecía haber recuperado su usual vergüenza y se resistió a que le viera a los ojos. Lo dejó por la paz, aunque pudo darse cuenta de que el sonrojo en el rostro del menor se había intensificado. Simplemente le abrazó, dejando que se apoyara en su pecho. Luego se dio cuenta de que unos ligeros sonidos salían de la boca del _Moyashi_. Así que había estado todo este tiempo soportándolo, haciéndose el fuerte cuando realidad quería ponerse a llorar desde el principio. No, no estaba llorando del todo. Sólo estaba respirando agitadamente, como si lo hiciera con mucho dolor, todo con tal de no ponerse a sollozar por lo que fuera que le había pasado con Cross. El solo pensamiento le enfadaba, pero sentir a Allen aferrándose así a su cuerpo, sentir que parecía ser lo único que mantenía cuerdo al _Moyashi_ le relajaba de una forma que no debería. Como el sádico que era.

Tan sólo lo apartó lo suficiente como para que le dejase cubrirlos a ambos con las cobijas a pesar de que incluso tenían las botas puestas, cosa que el otro pareció recibir de buen grado, soltando una risita infantil que le obligó a chasquear la lengua con algo de fastidio de forma casi automática. Esta vez le abrazó por la espalda, acercándole a su cuerpo para darle calor a pesar de que había visto el pequeño gesto de molestia del otro por esa posición. Era tan sólo por unos momentos, sabía bien que no se controlaría mucho si dejaba que sus bajos instintos le dominaran de nuevo. Se decidió a solo hundir su rostro en el cabello del _Moyashi_, olfateando su aroma, deseando el poder hacerlo suyo de nuevo, fuera como fuera.

- Ka-Kanda...

Abrió los ojos, algo molesto por la interrupción. Pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que tal vez había llamado la atención de Allen. Había sido casi automático, su mano derecha estaba sobre el vientre plano del _Moyashi_, acariciándolo suavemente por sobre el uniforme de exorcista. No podía ser que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes, había sido algo totalmente involuntario, tal vez eran tan solo los remanentes de las caricias dadas cuando Mana estaba dentro de su _Moyashi_. Apretó los dientes, de nuevo controlando el impulso de presionar demasiado en ese lugar. La vida de ese niño no le importaba tanto como debería al tratarse de un ser humano, pero un nuevo _fallo_ en la misión del _Moyashi_ podría condenarlo para siempre. Mucho cuidado, tenían que tener mucho cuidado.

- Eres el primero que me toca así... - le oyó decir, mientras el chiquillo se daba la vuelta para poder estar frente a él otra vez -. Ya sé que de seguro no te interesa que te lo diga, pero en lo poco que llevo de este embarazo, nadie me había tocado con tanto cuidado como lo acabas de hacer.

- _Che_. Cállate - masculló. Era cierto, no quería oírlo. Porque ese no era su hijo, así que no iba a escucharlo.

De todas maneras, el saber que había ganado algo, aunque fuera tan insignificante, le hacía sentir que su maltratado orgullo crecía ligeramente. Chasqueó la lengua nuevamente, era tan raro estar de esa forma. Al menos el _Moyashi_ volvía a respirar con tranquilidad.

Justamente en ese instante se dio cuenta de que Timcanpy había estado al lado de ellos todo ese tiempo y ahora estaba recostado en la cama, muy quieto. Había sido culpa de ese maldito golem que el general Cross había mandado tras de ambos desde el principio, que le había mostrado cada uno de los momentos íntimos que había compartido con el estúpido niño. Abrazó con más fuerza al otro exorcista de forma inconsciente. Seguramente Cross también vería esto, y no estaba muy seguro de si era mejor que ese jodido _vouyerista_ les viera así que cogiendo.

El _Moyashi_ se movió un poco de nuevo, por lo que notó que el mocoso se había quedado dormido así, abrazándole con fuerza, recargado contra su pecho. No le había dado simplemente una excusa para no tener sexo, de verdad tenía sueño. El maldito golem se acercó caminando hasta donde estaba Allen, todo para acurrucarse en la espalda del chiquillo.

Lo dejó en paz. No tenía muchos ánimos de pelear, también estaba cansado luego de pasar todo ese tiempo cuidando de Mana. No entendía cómo demonios ese _Moyashi_ podía hacerse cargo de él día y noche cuando las enfermeras se habían ofrecido a hacerlo; aunque tal vez era por lo mismo que él mismo se había negado. Ambos se ponían como idiotas cuando se trataba de su bebé, eso debía ser obvio para los que les rodeaban. El conejo idiota se los recordaba cada vez que podía. Al menos algo les mantenía conectados. Porque tal vez esta era la última vez que podrían estar de esta forma, al menos mientras la nueva misión de Allen siguiera su curso. Después, no sabía qué podría ocurrir. Tal vez ni siquiera _ellos_ lo sabían. Todo dependía de si ese nuevo bebé fuera un exorcista que no necesitara de una dolorosa tortura para ser hospedero de la Inocencia. O, tal vez, la próxima vez eso ni siquiera les importaría con tal de obtener lo que querían. No era como si no lo hubieran hecho antes.

Cerró los ojos, tan sólo escuchando el sonido de la respiración del _Moyashi_, sintiendo ese cuerpo contra el suyo. Este sentimiento tan patético le envolvía y no quería darle la bienvenida, ni siquiera creía poder hacerlo. Y, aún así, había dejado que esto ocurriera.

Estaba ahí, recostado en una cama, abrazando al traidor Allen Walker. Al otro padre de su hijo. Ese que tenía un secreto desconocido que no podía decirle. Ese estúpido que estaba herido de alguna forma que él no alcanzaba a comprender. Una herida emocional, no era para nada su especialidad. No daría palabras de aliento, ni siquiera podía decir el fastidioso "_sí, te quiero, idiota_" a pesar de que el niñito se lo había servido para que lo hiciera, para que confesara aunque fuera una parte de esos condenados sentimientos de una vez por todas; tal vez todo sería mucho más sencillo de sobrellevar. Pero no lo había hecho, así que tendría que conformarse con lo que le daba.

El estúpido _Moyashi_ tendría que conformarse tan sólo con esto. Con que estuviera a su lado, así nada más.

Una tontería que, conociéndolo, sabía que le encantaría. Aunque no lo admitiría.

Claro, ese chiquillo era tan orgulloso y terco como él.

Esa era una de las razones por las que lo amaba después de todo.

**-o-o-o-o-o**

No quería despertar.

Estaba tan cálido ahí, tan tibio, muy diferente a como estaba algunas horas antes, a merced de la lluvia y el frío.

Pero había terminado por abrir los ojos, dándose cuenta de la claridad que ya se colaba por la ventana a pesar de que seguía lloviendo.

- ¿Ya es de mañana? - murmuró, para sí mismo, aunque no tenía muchas intenciones de levantarse.

No cuando estaba así con _Bakanda_. Ese idiota de corazón helado desprendía una calidez que nadie le creería siquiera que existía. Se sentía tan bien estar ahí, entre sus brazos. De nuevo debían ser las hormonas, se recordó, debía de ir al tratamiento matutino como siempre. Aunque esta vez no sería más con Kanda.

Le llevaba a recordar las palabras de Cross. Todo lo que le había dicho sobre Mana, sobre el Decimocuarto, sobre lo que pasaría con él en cuanto ese _Noah_ tomara posesión de su cuerpo. Sobre la última pregunta de su maestro. No le dieron oportunidad de cuestionarlo, eso había sido lo último de su entrevista. Sólo sabía que tendría que matar a alguien que amaba cuando se convirtiera en el Decimocuarto.

Tragó saliva, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Kanda sin pensarlo, aún perdido en sus recuerdos. Cross le había dicho que escuchara lo que tenía que decir el Decimocuarto, que había algo más sobre esta guerra que no sabía. Que no se muriera antes de que todo esto terminara.

No le puso mucha atención a eso hasta ahora. En esos momentos había estado tan furioso porque su maestro simplemente se iba sin decirle más que había tomado a Timcanpy con la boca para tirárselo directo en la cabeza, logrando al fin llamar su atención. No le habían dejado otra opción con sus brazos atados y con ese conjuro extraño limitándole sus movimientos. Y, aún así, dos de los guardias habían tenido qué detenerlo.

Le habían pedido a Cross que dejara el lugar, pero él también se había dado la vuelta para pelear, uno de los guardias enviados por Lvellie había tenido que detener al general también. Pero es que él tenía toda la razón de estar enojado. Las palabras de Cross habían tocado demasiados puntos sensibles en él.

Era él quien había prometido a Mana que nunca se detendría, que seguiría caminando sin importar lo que pasara. Era él, no ese maldito _Noah_. No sabía qué tanto había sido influenciado por el Decimocuarto y aún no sabía cómo tomar lo que le había dicho acerca de Mana, pero aún lo amaba. Estaba seguro de esos sentimientos que tiene en su corazón provenían de él, de Allen Walker. Por eso iba a seguir cumpliendo su promesa. Por eso no le importaba lo que pasara con ese _Noah_.

No dejaría que le tuviera a él. No dejaría que tomara control de su cuerpo.

Además, todo eso... Todo esto se lo habían dicho cuando ya estaba _cumpliendo_ su siguiente _misión_. ¿Qué demonios pretendían que hiciera? Tenía que ocuparse de un _Noah_ que vivía dentro de él y también de un pequeñito. Otro bebé. Y ya no estaría con Kanda.

Aunque no lo sabía. No sabía si Kanda le aceptaría luego de que se enterara de lo que había dentro de él. Se acurrucó de nuevo, buscando el calor que probablemente no sentiría en mucho tiempo. Estúpido _Bakanda_, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan cálido?

Al menos, tal vez, Kanda se haría cargo de Mana. Y así podría verle. Qué triste y patético. Soltó una suave risita irónica, lo más quedo que pudo para no despertar a Kanda. Malditas hormonas. Tendría que ir a su tratamiento dentro de poco, seguramente Lenalee pasaría por él si es que llegaba a encontrarlo. Después, quien se haría cargo sería su amigo Krory.

Entreabrió los ojos, respirando profundamente. Extendió su brazo izquierdo, su Inocencia, para acariciar el cabello de Kanda. Seguramente era un gesto muy femenino, y lo negaría ante todos si llegaban a preguntarle por esto, pero en ese instante estaba aprovechando para dejarse llevar por esas necesidades estúpidas. Seguramente era para ya no pensar más en Mana, aunque tenía a _otro_ Mana en quién pensar. Su pequeño bebé, Lenalee debía de traerlo. Esperaba que le dejaran tenerlo cerca a pesar de que iría a su tratamiento, tan sólo por esta vez. Las enfermeras se harían cargo después de eso, o quizá lo haría el amargado de _Bakanda_, tal y como lo hacía sin que él lo supiera. Tan idiota.

Y de pronto tan responsable. Creía que en cuanto estuvieran solos en la habitación, Kanda no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para tener sexo después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo. Además, para qué mentir, él también quería tener intimidad con ese tipo. Recordaba vagamente alguna advertencia que Lavi le había dado sobre no tener sexo en las primeras etapas del embarazo; el pelirrojo estaba disfrutando burlándose de él aquella vez antes de que se embarcara hasta acá, por suerte sólo Link estaba presente. Había dicho algo así como controlar a Kanda hasta que el bebé de Krory fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar lo _salvaje_ que era el japonés en esas situaciones. Tal vez el golpe que le dio había estado de más, pero esas no eran cosas de las que quisiera hablar en presencia de nadie. Especialmente cuando estaba despidiéndose de su bebé antes de llevarlo con su padre.

Pero los abrazos de esa noche habían estado bien, el dormir simplemente acurrucado contra ese idiota le había gustado mucho. Le había hecho mucho bien luego de todo lo que le había pasado en una sola noche. Incluso no sentía el mareo matinal que le era tan común en los primeros meses. Sin embargo, sentía que algo estaba mal.

Se revolvió entre las sábanas, aún renuente a levantarse, pero lo hizo, quedando sentado en la cama, mirando a Kanda desde arriba luego de dejar ir sus cabellos. Era tan distinto cuando dormía.

Parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que estaba buscando a Timcanpy con la mirada. Estaba prácticamente seguro de que Tim les había acompañado anoche luego de su reunión con Cross. Incluso recordaba que el golem se había restregado contra su espalda y ahora había desaparecido por completo. ¿Podría ser que se hubiera escapado para informarle a su maestro que Kanda y él habían vuelto a estar juntos? ¡Pero ni siquiera habían hecho nada! Timcanpy era celoso y posesivo, pero de ahí a que buscara de inmediato a Cross para mostrarle algo tan tonto como _Bakanda_ y él simplemente durmiendo (y abrazados, por más que sonara extraño aún para él mismo) en la misma cama.

Tenía que encontrar a Tim, aún y cuando casi estuviera seguro de que, si el golem se había decidido a avisar a Cross, entonces su maestro ya lo sabría para estas alturas. Se lo había recordado antes de que se lo llevaran por la fuerza y los separaran a ambos. Su maestro sabía que Kanda era alguien importante para él además de Mana y su bebé. Que protegiera a los que fueran importantes para él. Tal vez los guardias lo podrían interpretar como a sus amigos, pero él sabía a qué se refería Cross Marian. O, seguramente, estaba tomándolo de ese significado por sí mismo.

Escuchó un pequeño ruido, cosa que le sobresaltó. Se dio cuenta que, de pronto, Timcanpy había salido de abajo de la cama. Suspiró de alivio, entonces su maestro no sabía de esto. Perfecto, no lo molestaría con eso. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos de alegría se esfumaron cuando se dio cuenta del comportamiento extraño en su golem.

- ¿Tim? - le llamó, pero la esfera dorada no estaba prestándole atención en lo absoluto.

De pronto se había puesto como loco, tanto que se golpeó contra la pared. Dio un salto, parándose de inmediato de la cama, sólo que algo impidió que se alejara.

- Kan-da... ¿Estabas despierto? - tuvo otro sobresalto antes de sonrojarse levemente.

Había estado jugando con el cabello de el japonés, aunque a él no parecía muy dispuesto a burlarse de él por eso. El samurái estaba más atento a los movimientos de Timcanpy que de molestarlo a él.

- _Che_. ¿Qué le pasa a ese estúpido golem? - le preguntó Kanda, incorporándose en la cama hasta quedar sentado.

- No lo sé - admitió, pero fue hasta que Tim empezó a mordisquear la madera de la puerta - ¡Ah! ¡No hagas eso, Timcanpy!

Ni siquiera sabían de quién era esa habitación y su golem ya estaba destruyéndola. Tenía que abrirle la puerta para que fuera a donde sea que tenía que ir.

- Ve a abrirle la condenada puerta - masculló Kanda, adivinando sus intenciones -. Jode más que un maldito gato.

- Pero no puedo dejar que se vaya así como así, además...

No pudo continuar con sus excusas, porque Kanda lo había jalado hacia sí mismo para besarle. No fue demasiado profundo ni duró lo suficiente, y aún así hizo que su ritmo cardiaco se acelerara. Así era, ese _Bakanda_ aún producía ese efecto en él.

- Vete entonces. Sólo no te pierdas por ahí y no te metas en problemas. Recuerda que tienes tratamiento o lo que sea que te pongan ahora.

Parpadeó un par de veces antes de asentir ante las palabras de Kanda. Le sorprendía un poco que le dejara ir así, tal vez aún se sentía algo cansado o simplemente no quería perseguir a un golem hasta que se le ocurriera detenerse. Se separó del japonés por completo para abrir la puerta a Timcanpy, quien de todas formas ya tenía la madera llena de rasguños.

Miró hacia atrás por un instante en cuanto abrió la puerta, pero como Tim salió disparado no le dio tiempo de escuchar más a Kanda. Seguro era sobre algo que no correteara por ahí. Estaba embarazado después de todo, aunque a Kanda no pareciera importarle tanto como cuando se trataba de Mana. Era comprensible, así que no se quejaba. Al menos no seguía rechazándole como cuando se enteró por primera vez de cuál era esa nueva misión y de que él no estaba incluido.

Tragó saliva, persiguiendo a Tim, con el mayor cuidado que podía. Apenas se había dado cuenta de que ambos se habían acostado con botas y con todo el uniforme puesto (aunque Kanda lo tenía desabotonado por su culpa, se recordó, sonrojándose levemente), al menos con eso había ahorrado tiempo.

Dejó de llamar a Timcanpy casi de inmediato. El golem no le ponía ni la más mínima atención. Cada vez empezaba a preocuparse más y más. Era un comportamiento que nunca antes había visto.

Después, dejó de correr para empezar a caminar, Timcanpy se había adelantado un poco. Un olor que conocía muy bien le llegó a la nariz. Tenía que estar equivocado. ¿Por qué demonios olería así aquí?

De pronto, Timcanpy entró en una habitación que tenía la puerta abierta.

Cuando se detuvo en la entrada, sintió que todo ocurría con más lentitud, como si no lograra procesar lo que estaba observando.

Komui Lee se había vuelto para mirarle a pesar de que estaba arrodillado en el piso frente a la ventana rota de la habitación. Timcanpy estaba muy cerca del supervisor, como sosteniendo con una de sus manitas uno de los dedos del hombre. También Lvellie y un par de sus hombres estaban ahí, pero no le dio importancia.

Porque no podía dejar de mirar la ventana. Esa ventana rota.

- Tim de pronto se levantó... y vino aquí... - susurró, con los ojos muy abiertos, apenas separando los labios - ... ¿Es eso... sangre? ¿De... quién?

La pregunta le fue contestada cuando Timcanpy se detuvo ahí, sobre _eso_.

Conocía esa máscara. Esa media máscara blanca. El olor a tabaco que ahora estaba corrompido por ese aroma metálico.

¿Entonces esa ventana rota...? ¿Toda esa sangre...?

No podía...

Abrió los ojos al máximo.

**+ Continuará +**

**Notas finales**: Este ha sido uno de los capítulos más raros que he escrito, con _fluff_ y adaptaciones. Duele no tener _lemon_. En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado aunque fuera un poco. Disculpen los errores, en la mañana me traumaré con ellos. Nos vemos después, espero. _Byebye_.

**(1) **Una de las cosas preferidas de Sesenta y cinco es cuidar de niños pequeños. Y no lo digo yo, lo dice Hoshino-_senseii_ en su _fanbook_. _So cute_!

**(2)** Esto depende mucho de la traducción. He leído que para algunos es "a alguien que ames" y en otros es "a quienes amas". Que Cross usa la palabra "humanos" al formular la pregunta y que Allen contesta con la palabra "personas". A saber, yo sólo lo uso como me conviene *_sonrisa maliciosa_*.


	35. Profunda necesidad

**Stupid me says**: Podría poner un millón de excusas, desde accidentes de auto con pérdidas totales (estoy bien, fue mi estúpido hermano), robos de iPod (mi otro estúpido hermano), intentos frustrados y fallidos de encontrar un trabajo de verdad (esta vez es la estúpida de mí) o incluso que no he podido volver a donde vivo porque hay una pequeña guerra narca con casas incendiadas y gente decapitada en las plazas principales o que odio con todas mis fuerzas a mi _cuñadita_ y que gracias a eso mis padres me han llamado antisocial amargada sin amigos causa problemas. Pero esas son sólo excusas *_sonrisa radiante_*.

No, no voy a dejar de escribir a mi pequeño engendro porque lo amo a pesar de todo, aún y cuando este capítulo me pareció de lo más malo (lo siento). Pero prometo que vendrán mejores capítulos en el futuro, ¡lo prometo! Que este bebé ya pronto cumplirá sus dos añitos, ya está viejito, je. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de todo y mis más sinceras disculpas por hacerles esperar. Entiendo que debe ser frustrante para ustedes, aunque no tanto como para mí al ver que no hay avance ninguno por falta de inspiración (¡vuelve, musa del demonio!).

Les dedico la salida del estancamiento de este fanfic a mi querido _**Chan**_ de Alma Mater, gracias por el apoyo, niñas. Gracias por leer esto a pesar de que no les gusta el Yullen *_llora de felicidad_*. Y a _**Kassy**_, como siempre, por seguir traduciendo. Y a ustedes por esperarme a pesar de que merezco la hoguera. Ya me dejo de parloteo. ¿Disfruten? este capítulo.

**Notas especiales para el capítulo:** Sólo angst y spoilers mínimos comparados con los que ya se han visto en los últimos capítulos. ¿POV de Krory? ¿POV muy fallido de Krory? ¿Otra vez?

**Rating**: T (algún día volverán los M *_sniff_*)

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ D Gray-man no me pertenece, es de Hoshino Katsura-_senseii_. Si me perteneciera Allen tendría unas cuantas cosas que decir con respecto a lo que pasa en la cabeza de su _Bakanda_...

**Apóstol de Dios**

**35. Profunda necesidad**

De lo único que estaba seguro era que no se había desmayado.

Conocía la sensación anterior a quedar inconsciente, le había pasado varias veces, en el campo de batalla o en la enfermería.

Pero sus piernas habían cedido, eso sí que lo recordaba. Y hubiera terminado en el suelo de no ser porque alguien lo había atrapado antes de caer de lleno en el suelo. No, no se había desmayado. Era por eso que se había dado cuenta que había sido Kanda. Aunque tal vez lo hubiera notado de todas formas, no era como si desconociera el tacto de esos brazos a su alrededor o ese olor tan particular.

Sólo que no estaba pensando en aquello debido a lo que pasaba en ese instante. No, realmente no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera esa ventana ensangrentada, rota. Esa media máscara machada de ese líquido rojizo que tan bien conocía. Su vista se había vuelto borrosa, como si simplemente se negara a ver la realidad de lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos. Así que ni siquiera saberse entre los brazos de Kanda podía evitar el profundo dolor que sentía en el pecho en ese momento.

Todo a su alrededor parecía ocurrir en cámara lenta. Komui estaba hablándole, de eso se daba cuenta. Incluso notó la mirada de Lvellie, aunque no supo se iba dirigida hacia él o hacia Kanda. Se suponía que el japonés no debía estar a su lado, que su misión juntos había terminado. Pero ahí estaba, sosteniéndole con fuerza a pesar de que les miraran a ambos de esa forma. A pesar de eso, le había dejado deslizarse hasta el suelo.

El frío contacto de la piedra no había hecho nada tranquilizarlo. Aún le hablaban. No escuchaba nada en lo absoluto. Ni siquiera había llorado. No lo había hecho en ese entonces y no lo hacía en este momento.

Timcanpy estaba sobre su hombro, al menos teniendo contacto físico con él, no como aquella vez en que el golem había permanecido al lado de esa máscara rota insistentemente.

Aunque no era como si aquello hubiera pasado hace mucho tiempo, tan sólo eran unas horas desde que había visto aquello pero parecía que había pasado hacía muchísimo. No sabía por qué no podía reaccionar del todo, por qué sólo miraba al infinito sin pensar realmente en nada mientras que Komui parecía hablar seriamente con algunos científicos, gente que no conocía. Ahí estaba el secretario Lvellie, el inspector Link. Todos parecían tan preocupados, como si quisieran explicarle a un niño pequeño por qué no podía tener el dulce que quería.

Pero era tan simple. Su maestro, Cross Marian, estaba muerto. Sintió una ligera punzada de dolor en el pecho, pero se fue tan rápido como llegó. Respiró pausadamente por la boca, sintiendo las manitas de Timcanpy apresando con fuerza su uniforme, como si lo quisiera devolver a la realidad a pesar de que eso pareciera imposible en ese instante.

Aunque lo que le hizo sobresaltarse fue sentir una mano sobre su cabeza, tanto que elevó la mirada casi de inmediato. Era Reever quien le sonreía cansadamente, cosa que no era tan extraña de no ser porque el australiano rara vez tenía contacto físico con él; ese gesto era más propio de Johnny que del líder del escuadrón científico.

- Toma, bebe un poco.

Parpadeó, aceptando con algo de inseguridad el vaso que le ofrecía el rubio. Tomó un poco, saboreando la bebida azucarada, de esas que Reever parecía disfrutar tanto. Dio un par de sorbos más antes de volver a mirar a quien estaba frente a él.

- Es mejor esto a que te pongan suero, ¿no es así? Tal vez un poco de azúcar te haga bien.

Asintió lentamente, sonriendo después. El equipo científico, a aquellos que conocía bien al menos, debían de estar preocupados por él. Incluso Link se había vuelto para mirarle a pesar de que debía de estar atento a lo que decía Lvellie.

- Vamos, Allen-_kun_ - ahora era Komui quien se había acercado, haciendo que Reever se apartara para darle paso al supervisor -. Tenemos que prepararnos para el anuncio que hará el secretario.

_El anuncio._ Era sobre él, ¿no era así? Sobre el Decimocuarto. Al parecer, habían decidido ignorar la muerte de su maestro hasta que hubieran averiguado exactamente qué había pasado. Su estúpido maestro siempre se salía con la suya después de todo. Sonrió amargamente, sin saber muy bien el por qué seguía pensando en esto.

Los demás estaban entrenando.

Habían llegado un poco después del amanecer. Krory había ido a saludarlo, le había abrazado con fuerza y le había prometido que volvería en cuanto terminaran los arreglos de su mudanza. Aunque al parecer había sido llamado para que se adecuara al nuevo salón de entrenamiento, pues no lo había visto en el resto del día. Pero estaba bien. No tenía muchas intenciones de verlo de todas formas, ni a él ni a nadie. Aún así, los guardias se habían quedado ahí, no le habían dejado sólo ni un instante. Link se había llevado a Timcanpy y éste no se había resistido en lo absoluto. Recordaba que habían sido unas horas en blanco, simplemente acurrucado en el sofá de aquella habitación extraña mientras le era aplicado ese tratamiento diario a pesar de que no estaban en la enfermería. Las náuseas y el malestar que había sentido en los primeros días después de su operación ni siquiera se habían presentado para distraerlo un poco. Nada, absolutamente nada. Sólo había mirado hacia la pared, esperando a que el tiempo pasara.

Ahora sólo quedaba esperar que los reunieran a todos. Y que le entregaran a su pequeño Mana. Le habían prometido que su bebé sería cuidado por alguna enfermera, algo que de todas formas no le había tranquilizado del todo. Esa había sido su única preocupación.

Se quedó de pie en medio del nuevo salón de entrenamientos. Lo examinó detenidamente, aún si sabía que no usaría ese lugar en mucho tiempo gracias a su nuevo embarazo. También los vio a ellos. Los otros exorcistas. Pero no se fijó demasiado en ellos, porque era doloroso. Ellos pronto sabrían por qué les habían traído ahí. Por eso mismo, tampoco se atrevió a mirar a Kanda. Especialmente a él. Podía sentir su presencia, estaba demasiado cercano a donde estaba.

Un sólo sonido le distrajo: el llanto de su bebé. Una enfermera intentaba tranquilizarlo, pero su pequeño Mana parecía terco con alejarse de ella, ya que extendía sus bracitos hacia su dirección, llamándole "_mamá_" una y otra vez. Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no lanzarse corriendo hacia él y alzarlo en sus brazos para retenerlo cerca y nunca más dejarlo ir. Porque no era muy buena idea reaccionar de esa forma cuando el secretario Lvellie le estaba mirando tan fijamente. Bajó la mirada, también oyendo como su niño llamaba a Kanda ahora que se sentía ignorado por él. Era algo doloroso, sin duda, porque Kanda tampoco podría ir a su lado. Tal vez lo mejor era que no estuviera ahí en estos momentos...

- Presten atención, exorcistas - habló el secretario, a pesar de que nadie estaba hablando.

Komui se paró a su lado, sin verle, pero muy cercano a él. Link permaneció ahí también, aunque mirándole desde lejos. El aprendiz de _bookman_ fue el único que le miró y le sonrió alegremente, con las manos tras su cabeza en actitud relajada a pesar de estar al lado de _Bookman_. Los demás exorcistas permanecieron alejados de él, más allá de Lvellie. Todos, incluso Krory, quien no se veía muy seguro con respecto a acercarse a Kanda.

_Bakanda_.

Él también estaba cerca. Demasiado cerca. Sin embargo, no lo miraba. Ni a él ni a nadie, ni siquiera a Mana. Incluso le estaba dando la espalda a todos, incluido el secretario Lvellie, quién permaneció en silencio por unos segundos más antes de empezar a hablar nuevamente.

- Tenemos evidencia de que Allen Walker es el hospedero de las memorias del Decimocuarto - anunció Lvellie, sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

No era necesario de todas formas. No se animó a ver las expresiones de sus compañeros exorcistas, no quería saber si era de decepción, desprecio u odio. O si eran todas esas y más. Ni siquiera había escuchado sonido alguno luego de las palabras del secretario. Agradecía enormemente que Kanda no le estuviera viendo en aquellos momentos.

- Sin embargo, seguiremos manteniendo las apariencias ya que aún es un miembro de la Orden, seguirá cumpliendo sus obligaciones como un exorcista - continuó el secretario, para después disminuir un poco el tono de voz de una forma casi imperceptible -. También se hará lo posible para que continúe con su actual misión sin contratiempos.

Su actual misión. Claro. Se refería a este nuevo bebé, el hijo de Krory. Resistió el impulso de llevarse una de las manos al vientre. Seguía sin querer mostrarse débil ante Lvellie, aún si sentía retornar el malestar que le había abandonado durante el transcurso de las horas anteriores. No pudo haber escogido un momento peor. Ya ni siquiera podía oír las quejas de su pequeño. La voz de aquel hombre siguió resonando en la sala donde los exorcistas y Komui estaban reunidos.

- Tienen estrictamente prohibido hablar de esto. Nadie lo sabe, excepto Central, el personal de la Orden y los exorcistas - el enviado por los Comandantes Supremos seguió hablando para su desgracia. Hablando de su futuro -. La Orden lo necesita como el Músico y como el que dará nacimiento a un próximo soldado de Dios. No podemos permitirnos perder más exorcistas, así que Central ha decidido que nos quedaremos con este _Noah_.

_Noah_. Él no era uno de esos sujetos. Él era un exorcista. Sólo que Malcom=C=Lvellie parecía haberlo olvidado convenientemente al no mencionarlo abiertamente como tal. Aún si había hecho todo lo posible para seguir siendo exorcista, como dar luz a su hijo y embarazarse de otro pequeño, simplemente le era negado su derecho.

El silencio general que había reinado se rompió poco a poco. Una voz sobresalió de pronto, tanto como para llegar a sus oídos a pesar de que trató de no hacerlo. Era Chaozii Han.

- ¿Es eso verdad? - el más nuevo de los exorcistas parecía querer una confirmación más clara a pesar de que todo estaba dicho.

Era obvio que no se lo creyera. Ni él mismo quería creérselo.

Luego fue Krory, su actual compañero de misión. El padre de este nuevo bebé que aún no sentía moverse pero que seguramente era el causante principal de la molestia que le sufría en esos momentos. O tal vez sólo era la situación, ya no lo sabía con exactitud.

- ¿Allen es...? - el conde se interrumpió a si mismo, como si estuviera inseguro de continuar. Le escuchó tragar saliva claramente a pesar de la lejanía entre ambos - ¿Qué pasará con nuestro bebé?

Era una pregunta válida. Una de la que deseaba tener una respuesta. Pero Lvellie ya había entredicho que esa misión continuaría. Si '_no había contratiempos_'. No oyó más la voz de Krory, seguramente el rumano se había sentido intimidado por alguna razón. Definitivamente era tan diferente a cuando peleaba, le hizo recordar aquella primera vez que se enfrentó a su compañero de misión. De nuevo detuvo el impulso de llevarse la mano derecha al vientre.

- ¿Todo eso es verdad? ¿_Nii-san_? - escuchar a Lenalee le provocó cierta intranquilidad, aumentando el mal estado en el que ya se encontraba.

La chica le había preguntado a su hermano y éste se había quedado en silencio. Es que, una cosa era Chaozii, quien estaba enfadado con él (por una razón muy entendible) o Krory, quien era su amigo y compañero; pero la oír a Lenalee así, temblorosa y preocupada, le había causado un gran malestar. Ella era una de las personas más cercanas que tenía. Le había confiado muchas cosas y ella las había aceptado e incluso había guardado ese '_secreto_'. Debía de estar muy decepcionada.

Apenas elevó la mirada para ver a Komui. Ese silencio también pareció molestar al secretario, quien le observaba como instándole a hablar de una vez. Era cierto que él estaba tras de Komui, pero podía notar lo tenso que estaba el cuerpo del supervisor. Se mordió el labio inferior, pidiéndole perdón mentalmente al chino por hacerle pasar por algo así.

- Como Supervisor de la Orden Oscura, asignaré a los exorcistas una misión de alta prioridad - al fin Komui se había animado a hablar, modulando perfectamente su voz como siempre lo hacía -. Si Allen Walker despierta como el Decimocuarto y se determina que es una amenaza para la Orden...

Silencio. Otra vez. Komui había dejado de hablar de pronto y todos permanecieron callados también. Pudo ver que la tensión en el cuerpo del mayor había aumentado, como si discutiera un dilema interno muy difícil de resolver. Ahogó un suspiro, cerrando los ojos. Tragó saliva para después entreabrir la boca, esperando que su voz no temblara a pesar de que él mismo sentía que sus piernas le traicionarían en cualquier momento. El maldito mareo había empeorado.

- Si eso llegara a pasar, por favor mátenme - anunció, sorprendiéndole lo alto y claro que había sonado al hablar por estar los otros en silencio, hasta pudo notar como Komui había vuelto la mirada para observarle. Continuó -. Pero eso no pasará. Si el Decimocuarto ataca a la Orden, yo mismo lo detendré. Lo único que les pido es que traten de salvar a este bebé a toda costa.

Había terminado por tomar en puño su uniforme, justo en su vientre. Era un gesto algo violento, pero no sabía cómo expresarlo. Aún si tenía que morir, quería que ese niño inocente se salvara. No tenía la culpa. Sin embargo, tenía que ser positivo: él nunca iba a dejar que ese _Noah_ se quedara con su cuerpo. Ahora tenía alguien más por quien luchar. Estaba también su pequeño Mana y... y...

- Esto ha sido todo por ahora, exorcistas. Cualquier novedad con respecto a Allen Walker debe ser informada inmediatamente - dijo Lvellie, quien parecía querer dar por terminada esta corta reunión en donde se habían roto sus pocas esperanzas de que todo volviera a la normalidad cuanto antes -. Arystar Krory y Yu Kanda, deberán encontrarse con el supervisor Komui lo antes posible para que discutan los pormenores de la siguiente misión asignada a Walker.

Eso le sorprendió. Parpadeó un par de veces, elevando la mirada por primera vez para ver a Kanda. La espalda de Kanda. Quizo notar alguna reacción por parte del japonés, algo que le hiciera saber que esto le molestaba o tan siquiera le afectaba de alguna forma. No entendía por qué era necesario que Kanda estuviera presente si la siguiente misión le correspondía únicamente a Krory y a él. Tal vez era sobre el bebé de ambos. Cierto, ¿qué pasaría con Mana? Podía cuidar de él, eso era lo que había hecho desde el momento en el que había nacido, las enfermeras le habían ayudado todo el tiempo. Y Kanda, él... Tenía que volver a las misiones como todos los demás.

Pero no había reacción por parte de Kanda. Si antes no lo había odiado por romper sus promesas, ahora era seguro que lo haría tras haberse enterado de que se había acostado con alguien que tenía un _Noah_ en su interior. No se dio cuenta de que su semblante se había ensombrecido notoriamente. Tal vez era que no se había puesto a pensar con claridad aquello, en las consecuencias que tendría esta noticia además de la desconfianza y probable desprecio de sus amigos o del peligro que corría este nuevo bebé y su pequeño Mana. También estaba Kanda. No. Kanda ya no estaría nunca más.

Tragó saliva, escuchando como los otros exorcistas se dispersaban. Creyó oír la voz de Lenalee, la voz de Lavi, incluso la voz de Krory; pero no se acercaron a él. Fue Komui quien los interceptó o al menos de eso sacó de conclusión al no oírles hablar más. Así que nadie se había acercado a él, tan sólo Timcanpy que seguía revoloteando sobre su cabeza.

- Vamos, Walker - se sobresaltó cuando Link colocó una mano sobre uno de sus hombros.

Era cierto, hacía tiempo que no estaba completamente sólo con el inspector; habían pasado tantas cosas que les habían mantenido apartados. Y aún faltaban cosas por venir.

Aunque dejó de pensar en Link o en el futuro cuando sintió una pequeña mano rozando su rostro. La enfermera estaba frente a él, sonriéndole amablemente, como si no hubiera escuchado acerca de quién era realmente, quién estaba habitando en su interior. Pero quien no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que se había dicho, ese que no sabía a quién trataba de abrazar tan desesperadamente. Sonrió con suavidad, al fin extendiendo los brazos para tomar a su bebé, quien dejó de gimotear para aferrarse a él, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello, casi como si estuviera enfadado con él por haberlo ignorado todo ese tiempo a la vez que lo perdonaba sin pedir nada más a cambio que permanecer en esa posición por un rato. Así que lo dejó hacerlo. Después de todo, él también lo quería mantener así. Era el pequeñito que había soportado todo aquello junto a él, era su querido hijo. De él y de Kanda.

Kanda se había marchado. No se había enterado de esa última mirada significativa. Una que no se podía clasificar con facilidad. De todas formas, no podían hablarse ahora, no con todas esas personas de testigo y no sin tener una verdadera excusa para hacerlo sin levantar sospechas. Tenían a Mana, pero seguramente era de eso de lo que le hablarían a Kanda en el despacho de Komui. Negó suavemente con la cabeza, al fin dejándose llevar por las órdenes de Howard Link de ir a la que sería su habitación, cerca de la de Krory.

Conforme camina sabe que es observado por los otros exorcistas, especialmente los generales. Sabía que había llamado la atención de ellos desde el inicio de su primera misión, saber aquello era un poco intimidante. Pero no se podía poner pensar en aquello, no con todo lo que tenía que pasar ahora. Al menos de eso quería convencerse, que era más porque tenía otros problemas que porque recordar a aquellos exorcistas de élite le hacía pensar en su maestro irremediablemente.

Así que sólo agradeció mentalmente que le dejaran tener a Mana a pesar de que sabía que no sería por mucho tiempo. Iba a disfrutar el poco tiempo que le dieran para cuidar de su niño. Era lo único que podía hacer hasta que le fueran dadas otras instrucciones que debía seguir aún si no lo quisiera.

Fue Link quien tuvo que abrirle la puerta a esa nueva habitación que nunca antes había visto en su vida. No pudo evitar sentir nostalgia al recordar su antigua habitación, así de perturbadora y tétrica como era. Incluso el sólo pensar en la habitación que tuvo cuando compartió misión con Kanda le hacía sentirse más sensible de lo que, como hombre, quisiera admitir. Esas cosas de nuevo, malditas hormonas. Maldijo en voz baja, llamando la atención de su bebé, porque había volteado a verlo con mucha curiosidad, acariciándole una de las mejillas con sus dos manitas. Se disculpó abiertamente con su hijo a pesar de que seguramente no le entendía. Pero parecía tan encantado por ser el centro de su atención que solamente le sonrió y se abrazo a él lo mejor que pudo, juguetonamente.

En cuanto se sentó en la cama, dejó a Mana a su lado, siendo que su bebé parecía encantado por explorar a su alrededor siempre y cuando no se separara mucho de él. Así que le observó volver la cabeza para examinar rápidamente el lugar antes de exigir ser abrazado de nuevo. No se resistió, ya lo había ignorado por mucho tiempo por culpa de todo lo que había pasado. Lo mantuvo cerca de su cuerpo, sintiendo como se movía de un lado a otro nada más, curioseando ahora que no había nadie más en la habitación que ellos dos y Link. Y Timcanpy.

Su golem se colocó sobre su cabeza a pesar de lo grande que estaba ya. No parecía muy activo, probablemente aún estaría deprimido por lo que había pasado. Sí, lo que había pasado con Cross Marian.

- El general Cross dejó algo en el golem.

Elevó la mirada, algo sorprendido por escuchar el repentino llamado del inspector. Sobre todo porque no entendía muy bien qué significaba aquello que acababa de decir. ¿Había algo en Tim? Movió la cabeza, ocasionando que Timcanpy saltara, prácticamente quejándose por el trato tan descuidado que le había dado. Pero, si lo que Link decía era cierto, quería decir que su maestro presentía que algo le iba a ocurrir, tal vez hasta podría exonerarlo de las sospechas que sabía que el secretario tenía sobre él. Era cierto que el alemán de verdad estaba preocupado por él, no sólo eran imaginaciones suyas. Agradeció mentalmente a Link, pues sabía que el otro negaría cualquier tipo de acción tan sólo diciendo que '_era su trabajo_'. Sonrió levemente.

- Tim, muéstrame lo que te ha dejado mi maestro.

Allen se esperaba muchas cosas de ese individuo con el que había pasado nada más y nada menos que cinco años de su vida. Se esperaba absolutamente de todo, desde más deudas sin control hasta ordenarle que fuera a buscar un vino digno de él para que lo derramara sobre su tumba (si es que su cuerpo no se hubiera perdido, al menos). Lo que no esperaba era algo como lo que escuchó en la grabación de voz de Timcanpy.

- "Hey, Allen. Nunca te he preguntado esto antes, pero... ¿te gusta Tim? Te pedí que lo cuidaras por mí, pero, para ser sincero, siempre tuve planeado dártelo. Le he dicho a Tim que puede hacer lo que quiera de ahora en adelante".

Parpadeó un par de veces, confundido por esas primeras frases que hablaban específicamente del golem dorado que Cross le había dejado para que lo cuidara. Ahora le decía que planeaba dárselo desde el principio. Qué cosa más extraña e... irrelevante. Ladeó el rostro, sintiendo como su bebé luchaba por alcanzar algunos de sus cabellos para tirar de ellos sin conseguirlo.

Era la voz de su maestro, pero al mismo tiempo sonaba tan distinta, muy diferente a como acostumbraba a hablarle siempre, aún desde que era muy pequeño. Ahora se le oía tan suave, sin ese tono de voz autoritario e intimidante. Era algo fuera de lo común.

Tragó saliva, volviendo a poner atención a las palabras que su maestro había dejado en Timcanpy.

- "Tal vez no te gustará escucharme, sabiendo que estoy cumpliendo con última voluntad del Decimocuarto" - frunció el ceño al escucharle porque era verdad, no quería oír nada que tuviera que ver con ese _Noah_, sin embargo, siguió escuchando, tan sólo por lo que siguió: -", pero en caso de que estés pensando que estás avanzando en un camino que el Decimocuarto y yo hemos escogido para ti, sólo quiero decirte que estás equivocado."

¿Equivocado?

Desde el instante en que Cross le dijo todo acerca del Decimocuarto, había tendido a negárselo todo, a rebelarse. Porque se resistía a ser ese _Noah_, así que debía ser mentira. Pero sabía la cruel realidad y, aún así, no podía perdonarle a su maestro haberle guardado algo así.

Y ahora le decía que no lo tenían planeado desde el principio, que su camino no estaba predeterminado como si ellos no hubieran decidido prácticamente todo de su vida incluso desde antes de que él tuviera capacidad de razonar. Apretó con fuerza los párpados a la par de sus puños.

- "Un camino es algo que se crea conforme caminas - entreabrió los ojos, sin mirar a ningún lado en realidad, tan sólo escuchando -. El suelo que has pisado se fortalece, y es así como formas tu camino. Eres el único que puede crear tu propio camino. Entonces, deja de vestir la máscara de '_Mana_'. Camina por ti mismo. Si no te has rendido aún, eso es".

¿'_La máscara de Mana_'? ¿A qué se refería con eso? Mana. Mana lo era todo para él. Su padre. Su amado padre. Y Cross... Cross no sabía absolutamente nada sobre Mana y él. No había tal máscara. No lo entendía. No pudo haberlo entendido.

Esperó a que la grabación siguiera, que se terminara de explicar porque quería comprender. Quería enterarse de todo de una vez, quería dejar de sentirse tan confundido con respecto al papel de su maestro en esto, en lo que lo que pasaba con el Decimocuarto.

Pero no habían más palabras. No había video, ni siquiera una sola imagen. Sólo palabras. Palabras que no podrían haber sido dichas por Cross, no por el Cross que él conocía. Si no fuera porque ese era el tono de voz de su maestro, se hubiera reído de cualquiera que tratara de convencerlo de que el general era el autor de tales frases.

Seguía siendo incapaz de llorar. Si tan sólo no le hubiera hablado de su amado Mana de esa forma, entonces...

Se sobresaltó, tal vez de forma exagerada, al sentir unas pequeñas manos en su rostro. Claro, estaba este Mana también. Su rostro era muy bonito, tenía rasgos orientales y cabello negro. Era muy diferente a su padre, no se parecían prácticamente en nada físicamente, sin contar que este pequeñito era un bebé, que era su hijo. Y que Kanda era su apellido. Kanda. De verdad era una combinación de hombre y apellido terrible, ¿no? Pero, si hubiera insistido con la utilización de su apellido, sería Mana Walker. Y ese era un nombre perfecto. Sólo que ese nombre ya existía en su corazón. Su pequeño Mana Kanda se había ganado su lugar por méritos propios.

Acomodó a su bebé lo mejor que pudo en sus brazos, sintiéndole moverse aún. Llamándole. Llamando a '_Du_', a pesar de que ya le habían regañado por buscarle de esa forma. No tenía idea de cómo explicarle a Mana que quien ocuparía el lugar de su padre sería otra persona. Que sería muy difícil llegar a verlo si estaba de misión. O que, probablemente, nunca más estarían juntos los tres. Porque había una cuarta persona en el interior de su '_mamá_' que le impedía volver a ver a Kanda sin que éste no quisiera asesinarlo o algo peor. No sólo porque era su deber como exorcista si acaso ese _Noah_ se llegaba a salir de control, sino por todo lo que había pasado entre ellos para terminar de esta forma.

Las náuseas regresaron, esta vez con más fuerza. Cerró los ojos, tratando de controlarse, pero era prácticamente inútil. Se suponía que esos mareos eran matutinos, raramente los sentía tan tarde. Maldijo en voz bajita, esto sólo empeoraba la situación.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Walker? - escuchó preguntar a Link, por lo que entreabrió los ojos, encontrándose a Tim, quien parecía deprimido de nuevo tan sólo por recordar a Cross.

Negó con la cabeza. No se sentía bien y era inútil negarlo. Howard Link terminaría dándose cuenta, la jefa de enfermeras también se daría cuenta. Este nuevo bebé quería hacer notar su presencia rápidamente. Sólo que lo hacía de una manera que no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Apenas se había sentado en la cama para escuchar las palabras de su maestro y ya sentía que todo le daba vueltas a su alrededor. ¿Era tan sólo por el bebé en su interior o porque apenas empezaba a comprender lo que significaba realmente el perder a su maestro? No sabía. Sólo que empezaba a sentirse realmente mal de forma vertiginosa.

Se puso de pie como pudo, sintiendo a Link deteniéndolo para que conservara el equilibrio, cosa que agradeció porque aún llevaba a Mana en sus brazos. Si que estaba siendo irresponsable nuevamente.

- Voy a llamar a una enfermera. Quédate aquí.

Escuchó la voz de Link, podía ver a Link. Pero parecía como si no estuviese ahí. Malditos mareos. Su hijo estaba aferrado fuertemente a él. El alemán le miró por unos instantes antes de obligarle a recostarse. Dejando a su bebé junto a él.

- Volveré enseguida.

Link estaba cuidando de él. El inspector sí que estaba preocupado por él. No sabía si sentirse bien o mal al respecto. Sintió de nuevo unas pequeñas manos sobre su rostro, como tratando de llamar su atención. Llamándole. _Mamá_. Soltó una risita irónica. Cuanto había odiado ese mote en labios de Lavi o cualquier otro. Ahora se oía precioso.

Abrazó a su niño, así recostados como estaban, aún si este parecía resistirse a permanecer tanto tiempo en una sola posición. Tal vez era porque podía escuchar los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Cierto, cuando Mana estaba en su interior y él se angustiaba, su bebé respondía rápidamente moviéndose y pateándolo como si se sintiera incómodo.

Parpadeó, sintiendo sus mejillas empapadas con lágrimas. Así que al fin había empezado a llorar. No sabía por qué era. Si era por las palabras de Cross, el saber que un maldito _Noah_ pretendía desvanecerlo para quedarse con su cuerpo o la misma muerte de su maestro. O si era porque Kanda nunca le volvería a ver igual. Había sido una estupidez preguntarle si le quería.

Así que, por primera vez en su vida, Allen Walker agradeció las lágrimas, aún si no sabía la razón exacta del por qué. No le hacían sentir mejor, el mareo no había disminuido y los problemas seguían ahí.

Pero, sólo tal vez, las agradecía por una sola cosa:

Si todavía podía llorar era que aún era un ser humano.

Y eso era lo que quería seguir siendo.

Un ser humano.

**-o-o-o-o-o**

El exorcista Yu Kanda estaba molesto. Mucho más molesto de lo había visto en el poco tiempo que tenía de conocerlo. Lo que no sabía era por qué estaba así exactamente. Podían ser tantas cosas. Aunque, personalmente, se inclinaba que era por haberse enterado que Allen era un enemigo en potencia.

Había tenido al pequeño Mana con él, después de todo. Pero él no estaría enojado por eso. Oh, no. Mana era muy buen niño, adorable, aún si le gustaba jalar el cabello de las personas. Tal vez su hijo seria así de adorable también. Bueno, eso era casi seguro si iba a tener como mamá al joven Allen.

Sí, le preocupaba el asunto del _Noah_ como a los demás exorcistas, tal vez a él más al tener a su hijo creciendo en la barriga de Allen. Tenía miedo, claro. Tenía mucho miedo, pero a la vez confiaba ciegamente en la capacidad de Allen. El había prometido que haría todo lo posible por detener al enemigo, para cuidar de ese pequeño niño que era de ambos. Se sonrojó levemente. Quería mucho a Allen, estaba feliz por poder participar en este pequeño milagro personalmente.

Aún y cuando Yu Kanda luciera tan molesto.

Oh, volvía al principio. Sólo sabía que ese exorcista tan intimidante estaba a su lado y parecía estar a punto de matar a todos los presentes. Sobre todo a él.

Estaban un par de enfermeras como las que le habían cuidado a él cuando estaba inconsciente. Eran muy amables, aunque la mayor daba algo de miedo. También estaba el supervisor Komui junto con algunos científicos que no conocía del todo. Allen era quien reconocía absolutamente a todos y hasta sabía sus nombres. Era una capacidad única del menor, o tal vez era que él era distraído y olvidadizo.

- Muy bien, tu deber será volver a las misiones comunes y corrientes, Kanda-_kun_ - parpadeó, el supervisor había empezado a hablar luego de revisar algunos reportes -. Aún puedes hacerte cargo del bebé si quieres, pero lo principal será recuperar la Inocencia. Hay enfermeras especializadas en cuidar del pequeño, así que no te preocupes.

- _Che._

Pues no parecía preocupado en lo absoluto. Seguía luciendo totalmente enojado, eso sí. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a irse en su contra, algo que tendría que pasar tarde o temprano. Ya lo había tratado mal antes por alguna razón que no entendía del todo, pero ahora parecía realmente dispuesto a lastimarlo.

Empezaba a sentirse paranoico. Paranoico de verdad. Incluso iba a ponerse en posición defensiva de no ser porque ahora le hablaron a él.

- Krory-_kun_, ahora tú serás el encargado de cuidar a Allen-_kun_. Los doctores y las enfermeras te ayudarán, pero serás tú quien tendrá que llevarlo al tratamiento todos los días - parpadeó un par de veces, asintiendo de inmediato ante las palabras del supervisor -. También te quedarás con él por la noche por lo menos dos días a la semana.

Entonces eso era lo que hacía el exorcista Kanda. Parecía siempre estar al lado de Allen, cuidándolo, procurando que absolutamente nadie se acercara. ¿También él tendría que hacerlo? Claro que quería cuidar de su pequeño amigo, pero no estaba muy seguro de lucir lo suficientemente agresivo, al menos no como el japonés.

Estaba atento a todo lo que le decían, quería recordarlo en caso de que fuera necesario. Tener a un bebé parecía ser muy complicado, aunque debía serlo mucho más para Allen, aún y cuando ya había tenido un bebito antes.

- Kanda-_kun_ te explicará todo lo necesario para que Allen-_kun_ esté cómodo.

Asiente de nuevo, tan sólo para sentir un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo. Era porque Kanda lo estaba observando, ¿cierto? Tragó saliva, sintiendo el nerviosismo apoderándose de él otra vez. ¿Eso significaba que tenía que pasar tiempo a solas con esa persona que se veía tan dispuesta a atacarlo en cuanto le dieran una oportunidad? Estaba prácticamente seguro de que se había puesto a temblar porque el supervisor había tenido que calmarlo.

- No te preocupes, Krory-_kun_. Todos te ayudaremos. A ti y a Allen-_kun_.

Asintió muy despacio, un poco más convencido. Aunque ese poco brillo de esperanza en sus ojos se esfumó cuando vio salir al otro exorcista del despacho donde estaban. Escuchó al supervisor resoplar, para después negar con la cabeza.

- Discúlpalo, por favor. Debe estar cansado por el viaje y por cuidar de Mana-_chan_ durante todo este tiempo. Tendré que hablar con él a solas.

Sí, tener un bebé parecía ser demasiada responsabilidad, tal vez más que cuidar de las plantas que su abuelo le dejó encargadas antes de morir. Irremediablemente, se puso a pensar en qué pensaría Eliade con respecto a lo que estaba haciendo o si le gustaban los niños, si hubiese querido tener alguno con él. Debió preguntarle eso antes. Antes de que supiera que era un _akuma_. Antes de matarla.

Estuvo a punto de llorar otra vez, como siempre que recordaba a su amor, porque le hacía extrañar lo feliz que había sido a pesar de que todo había sido una mentira. Pero, antes de que eso pasara, escuchó que la jefa de enfermeras le llamaba. Cierto, esa mujer había venido con ellos para cuidarlos en su nuevo hogar. Y ahora le hablaba, cosa que siempre le parecía extraña al haber estado bajo su supervisión cuando estuvo inconsciente durante todos esos meses.

- Esos dos tienen una relación especial aunque no lo admitan. Es obvio. Compartieron un embarazo después de todo.

¿Compartir el embarazo? Pero Allen fue quien estuvo cargando a Mana-_chan_ en su pancita, no Yu Kanda. Ladeó el rostro, sin saber si debía sentirse un ignorante o no por dudar de las palabras de la enfermera. Parpadeó un par de veces, tan sólo observándola. Ella al fin pareció percatarse de que su cerebro no estaba procesando del todo la información que le había dado. Porque era algo importante, ¿cierto? El saber que su amigo Allen tenía una relación con ese samurái que tanto miedo le daba.

- Tan sólo debe de saber que Allen-_dono_ necesita, además de ser traído puntualmente al tratamiento, contar con su apoyo, Krory-_dono_. Hacer que se sienta cómodo, principalmente.

Podía hacer eso. Allen era fácil de tratar; era algo terco y se preocupaba demasiado por los demás, pero no por nada eran amigos. Tal vez sí lucía algo deprimido a veces durante su anterior embarazo, pero una parte de él creía que era porque tenía que estar en compañía de Yu Kanda cuando parecían no llevarse muy bien desde antes.

Aunque ahora tenía el asunto del _Noah_ que tratar también. ¿Cómo debía de comportarse con Allen? ¿Debía preguntárselo, decirle qué opinaba? Tener a alguien que le escuchara todo lo que tenía que decir con respecto a vivir con el enemigo en su interior. ¿O lo mejor era no hablarle de eso? De pronto, se dio cuenta de que sí, era muy complicado. Tal vez Yu Kanda lo tuvo más fácil o, simplemente y más probable, no le importó mucho lastimar a Allen o no. Y, sin embargo, su pequeño amigo había podido salir adelante.

El supervisor Komui había terminado de darle las últimas instrucciones luego de ponerse a discutir con gente que no conocía del todo, o al menos no recordaba haberlos visto antes. Al final, simplemente le había dicho que pusiera todo su empeño en cumplir con su nueva misión, porque, cierto, esto era un trabajo. Casi como si se tratara de matar _akuma_.

La jefa de enfermeras aún seguía mirándole de esa forma tan extraña cuando salió de aquel despacho. No era de desconfianza, era simplemente otro tipo de sentimiento, sólo sabía que no era uno positivo, no del todo. Y eso le daba escalofríos, aún si no estaba muy seguro si era simplemente por esos ojos o porque se trataba de esa mujer aterradora a la que aún temía a pesar de que estuvo cuidando de él.

Caminó rumbo a su habitación. Mañana sería la primera noche que pasaría en el cuarto de Allen, tendría que estar a su lado todo ese tiempo como lo hacía el otro exorcista. Seguía estando dispuesto a pesar de que cada vez se sentía más asustado, y ya no sabía exactamente cuál era la razón exacta. Eran demasiadas cosas en las cuales pensar. Y, precisamente, por estar pensando en esas cosas fue que no se percató de que alguien estaba acechándolo hasta que de pronto se vio arrinconado contra la pared.

Era Yu Kanda.

Yu Kanda muy enojado, tal vez luciendo incluso más enojado que antes. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que el otro exorcista abandonó el lugar donde estaban hasta este encuentro? Al parecer el japonés acababa de recibir una noticia que le hacía sentirse aún más enojado que las situaciones anteriores. Eso o sólo habían empeorado porque, después de todo, estaba frente a él. Era odiado por un casi completo desconocido. Tampoco era tan diferente a sus antiguos días antes de ser exorcista.

Pero no pudo remontarse a su pasado una vez más. La presión en su cuello no estaba ayudando mucho a mantenerse tranquilo de todas formas. Algo dentro de él, muy dentro de él, quería quitarse a este tipo de encima y mandarlo lejos. Esa era la parte que peleaba contra el enemigo, la que se rebelaba ahora que estaba siendo amenazado de esa forma tan personal. No lo hizo, no sólo porque esa persona era su compañero exorcista por más nervioso que le pusiera, sino porque escuchó una voz hablándole. Era la voz de Yu Kanda, claro.

- Si sucede algo con respecto a ese _Noah_ quiero que me lo informes primero a mí. No al estúpido de Komui ni al jodido secretario. Tan sólo a mí, ¿entiendes?

Parpadeó un par de veces a causa de esa petición tan peculiar. Les habían dicho que cualquier novedad con respecto a eso debía ser informada de inmediato, aún y cuando se tratara de Allen Walker el que era el representante de tal amenaza que le tenía tanto o más confundido que la misma misión especial que compartían. Por supuesto, a quien debían informar no era al exorcista japonés.

Podía ser que, ¿estuviera preocupado por lo del _Noah_? Era algo extraño, al menos desde su punta de vista. Podía ser por el pequeño Mana, pero entonces no debía hacer una petición como esa: la seguridad del bebé dependería de qué tan rápido se actuara en una situación como esa, ponerlo a salvo de inmediato incluso si eso significaba alejarlo de su _mami_. Así que no, la preocupación del japonés no era por su bebé.

- _Che_.

De pronto, el agarre en cuerpo ya no era tan fuerte y al fin podía respirar libremente. Kanda le había dejado ir. Le daba la espalda, pero no se había alejado. Ladeó el rostro, sorprendiéndose más cuando le escuchó hablar de nuevo. Y no con el mismo tono de voz amenazante de antes.

- Los primeros meses son los más problemáticos. Despertará con náuseas casi todos los días y estará voluble, prácticamente insoportable y sin razón alguna. No permitas que haga ninguna estupidez como ponerse a entrenar o hacer esfuerzos innecesarios. De todas formas, se sentirá cansado la mayor parte del tiempo, así que espero que ya haya razonado lo suficiente como para no hacer tonterías de ese tipo.

Parpadeó de nuevo, sin poder creerse lo que escuchaba. Esos eran... ¿consejos? ¿Avisos sobre lo que debía de hacer con Allen durante su embarazo? Ese hombre nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo. De confundirlo, esa era la palabra más adecuada. _Confusión_.

Ni siquiera recordaba haberle oído hablar tanto, tan seguido al menos. Usualmente eran sólo chasqueos de lengua, gruñidos e insultos. Contra Allen.

Aunque, bueno, tampoco era como si estuviese hablando de él con mucho cariño. Eran más insultos, después de todo. Como si le hubiese fastidiado mucho cuidar de Allen. O al menos eso era lo que le proyectaba en ese instante. Era contradictorio. Ya no sabía qué pensar con respecto a Yu Kanda y la relación que tenía con Allen Walker.

Por un tiempo parecía odio mutuo. O al menos así lo pudo ver él el poco tiempo que estuvo con ellos juntos en el Arca. Parecían no soportarse simplemente. Después, durante el embarazo de Allen, cuando le vio con una barriguita ya bastante grande, Kanda era sobreprotector. Como si no quisiese que nadie tocara al menor; Lavi le había dicho que era porque "_Yu_" quería mucho a ese bebé aunque no lo pareciera. O hasta que se preocupaba por el pequeño.

Pero, desde hacía unas horas antes, había vuelto a estar enfadado. Por lo del _Noah_, por saber que había compartido tanto tiempo con alguien así, porque tenían un hijo juntos. En realidad, no lo sabía. Sólo sabía que estaba muy molesto. No había llegado a ninguna conclusión coherente y sólo se la pasaba dándole vueltas a lo mismo desde que supo que sería el nuevo compañero de misión de Allen. Habría sido difícil ignorarlo.

- No te atrevas a decirle a nadie sobre esto. Ni siquiera al _Moyashi_.

No se dio la vuelta nunca más, tan sólo le amenazó utilizando el tono de voz, ya no físicamente. Pero con eso había bastado para hacerle temblar. Así de intimidante era. Y seguía sin entender las razones de Kanda. Ninguna en lo absoluto.

No había nada que fuera secreto, nada que las enfermeras no pudieran decirle, suponía. Pero, lo apreciaba. de cierta forma, a pesar de la amenaza, lo apreciaba. Por más confuso que fuera, lo apreciaba.

Ahora era su responsabilidad. No iba a decepcionarlos. No por Yu Kanda. Era por los que confiaban en él. Era incluso por Eliade. Iba a demostrarle lo útil que podía ser para los amigos que tenía. Que de verdad había otras personas que le querían, aún y cuando su único amor siempre sería ella. A pesar de que fuese un _akuma_.

El amor podía ser tan extraño. Su amor por Eliade era eso al menos. No creía que los demás fuesen capaces de entender lo que él sentía, pero suponía que el amor era así. Inexplicable. Y era por amor que iba a dar todo de sí mismo. No sólo por el amor que aún le tenía a Eliade, sino también por el amor que le tenía a Allen por haberle salvado. Por ser su amigo.

Sin darse cuenta, Arystar Krory Tercero había entendido la principal razón de Yu Kanda.

La había entendido sin más.

**-o-o-o-o-o**

No podía dormir.

No había dejado de dar vueltas en su cama, una y otra vez. Algo le preocupaba terriblemente y ya no sabía distinguir de qué se trataba entre todas las cosas que pasaban por su mente en esos instantes. Sólo sabía que no podía conciliar el sueño.

Entreabrió los ojos; no tenía caso mantenerlos cerrados si nunca podría descansar.

Se sentía mareado. Y con muchísimo frío. Sentía que se congelaba. Se arropó lo mejor que pudo, no era como si estuviera desprovisto de mantas que le cubriesen bien. Link había sido muy cuidadoso al respecto y le había abrigado a pesar de que no era su obligación.

No había sido nada grave, según dijo el doctor que le vio luego de que empezó a sentirse mal. Que era normal. Le había visto como si no se pudiera creer que volvieran a pasar por esto luego de que ya había experimentado un embarazo antes. Debería de saber lo que eran los primeros meses, ¿no era así?

Pero eso había sido diferente. Esto era diferente. No se sentía como los mareos y las náuseas que tenía cuando esperaba a Mana. Aunque no debía alarmarse. Debía ser a causa de todo el estrés que había vivido en tan poco tiempo. Prácticamente en menos de un día.

Alarmarse sólo le causaría más daño, se recordó. El bebé reacciona a tus emociones, le había dicho la enfermera.

Aunque este bebé aún era muy pequeño como para reaccionar a eso, ¿verdad? Se llevó una mano al vientre para acariciarlo con suavidad a pesar de que quien estaba ahí adentro ni siquiera tenía un mes de crecer en su interior. Sonrió con suavidad. Al menos podía tocarle sin el sentimiento de rechazo que tenía por el pequeño que ahora dormía en la cuna que estaba a los pies de su cama. No era una habitación grande, pero al menos le habían dejado tenerla ahí mientras que Link dormía en un futón como siempre solía hacerlo desde que empezó a vigilarle.

Pero tal vez mañana ya ni siquiera estaría en esa habitación, a la que ni siquiera podía considerar suya aún por ser esta la primera noche que pasaba ahí. Hubiera preferido quedarse en esa otra, en la que había pasado la noche anterior. Se sonrojó levemente.

Escuchó algunos quejiditos provenientes de la cuna de Mana, pero, justo cuando iba a levantarse para ver qué necesitaba, dejó de emitir sonido alguno. Parecía que su bebito sólo se estaba acomodando y ya. Resopló, frustrado. Esta debía ser la primera vez que deseaba que Mana de verdad se hubiera despertado para poder distraer su mente en arrullar a su pequeño. Debía agradecer que sus impulsos no le hubiera llevado a despertarlo directamente.

Timcanpy tampoco parecía estar muy dispuesto a hacer nada. Se veía triste, apagado, como nunca antes le había visto. Tenía que ser por él, ¿verdad? Por Cross Marian.

Sus ojos se humedecieron sin que pudiera evitarlo. Hormonas. Lo que fuera. Maldita sea. Ahora se sentía aún más mareado. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, apretando los párpados con fuerza, terminando por cubrirse de pies a cabeza. Estaba temblando.

Se descubrió apresando con fuerza algo que estaba dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su pijama. Era el amuleto que Kanda le había dado. Para él y para Mana. Lo había conservado durante todo este tiempo. Aunque también le hubiese gustado quedarse con ese suéter que tanto le gustaba a su hijo también.

Había empezado a llorar después de todo.

Recordaba las palabras que Cross había dicho antes de morir, las que había dejado grabadas en Timcanpy como si hicieran alguna diferencia verdadera más que confundirlo más. Saber que estaba siguiendo la voluntad de ese _Noah_ no hacía más que empeorar las cosas. ¿Qué estaba pensando su estúpido maestro? Ahogó un sollozo. Vaya, de verdad estaba llorando por esa persona que hizo su vida imposible por más de cinco años. ¿Qué tan tonto era eso? Siempre que se lo mencionaban tenía un ataque de nervios y recordaba lo mucho que debía de dinero a causa de las deudas de su maestro. Y ahora estaba llorado por él, porque nunca más volvería a verle después de todo.

Se limpió el rostro con la mano derecha, la que tenía libre. La otra seguía firmemente aferrada a esa pequeña bolsita de tela blanca.

Tenía miedo.

Era difícil aceptarlo, pero tenía miedo.

Era cierto que Cross le trataba mal y que la mayor parte de las ocasiones le trajo problemas que eran totalmente innecesarios, consecuencia de sus hábitos _pecaminosos_. Pero ahora lo necesitaba. Necesitaba saber que alguien como el general estaba a su lado, que confiara en él cuando todos los demás dudaban. Por el Decimocuarto.

Por el Decimocuarto, sentía cierto rechazo por parte de sus amigos, incluso por los más cercanos. Sabía aquello podía no ser verdad, que tal vez era porque se sentía señalado y perseguido por los demás, aquellos a los que no conocía pero que tenían el control sobre su vida y la de su niño. Pero, aún así, sentía miedo. Porque ellos tendrían toda la razón de rechazarlo. Era el enemigo.

Estaba mal. Sabía que no debía quedarse ahí, recostado, lamentando su suerte. Había dicho que lucharía contra ese _Noah_ y eso iba a hacer. No iba a dejar que se adueñara de ese cuerpo. Sí, estaba dispuesto a luchar con todas sus fuerzas y, aún así, se sentía devastado. Como si algo le hiciera falta para poder seguir adelante, caminando.

Si al menos pudiera sentir la confianza que tenía antes, cuando estaba seguro del amor de su padre. Podría seguir caminando. Simplemente caminando. Sin pensar en esa _máscara_ que tenía puesta, o lo que fuera a lo que se refería Cross. Sólo quería recordar a su amado padre y nada más. Convencerse de que de verdad le amaba a él y no a ese maldito _Noah_.

Pero algo más le faltaba. Algo que se negaba a ver porque sólo dolería aún más.

No le había visto. Ni siquiera había podido verle el rostro en cuanto se supo sobre el _Noah_ que estaba en su interior. Había estado dándole la espalda todo el tiempo. Aunque ni siquiera le había visto reaccionar físicamente. No se había atrevido.

Porque eso dolería aún más que el rechazo de los demás.

Era una tontería; era Kanda después de todo. Que le quisiera un poco no quería decir que debía depender de la opinión de Kanda, o, al menos, no le debería dar más importancia a lo que pensara él que a lo que pasara por la cabeza de Lenalee o Lavi.

Podría volver a verle otra vez, ¿no era así? Tenía que regresar a hacerse cargo de su hijo. O al menos eso esperaba. El pequeño le echaría mucho de menos. Y no sólo Mana.

También él le extrañaba. Extrañaba mucho a Kanda.

- Demonios... - susurró, sintiendo más lágrimas recorrer su rostro al tiempo que dibujaba un gesto de enfado en su rostro.

No debía llorar por una tontería como esa. Era cierto que se había acostumbrado a la compañía diaria de Kanda, a sus _cuidados_. Pero no debía llorar por algo así cuando tenía otros problemas más graves que ese.

Tal vez era que, teniendo a ese maldito bastardo a su lado, sentía que podría salir adelante. Tan sólo tenerlo durmiendo a su lado la noche anterior le había hecho sentirse muchísimo mejor, aún con esa horrible plática que había sostenido con su maestro. Claro que Kanda aún no sabía el por qué estaba así hasta esa reunión con los demás. Ya no podría estar así con él otra vez, ¿cierto? Había quedado en el pasado. Su tranquilidad había quedado en el pasado.

Lo único que lo mantenía tibio y relajado se había quedado atrás.

Incluso extrañaba el sexo. Soltó una risita irónica, sin aliviar en lo absoluto lo mal que se sentía. Extrañaba el dolor que luego se convertía en placer.

No quería a Krory como compañero. Quería a Kanda otra vez. Quería que Kanda durmiera a su lado otra vez, no a Krory. Por mucho que quisiera a su amigo, no podría sentir la misma paz que cuando estaba con ese idiota.

Se estaba comportando infantilmente, estaba actuando caprichosamente, sin importarle que de esto dependía la vida de su pequeño Mana. Le faltaba poco para iniciar una rabieta.

¿Por qué demonios tenía tanto frío?

Sacó con cuidado el amuleto del bolsillo de su pantalón. Lo acercó hasta su pecho, abrazándolo. Así de estúpido se estaba comportando.

Estaba empeorando.

- K-Kanda...

Lo necesitaba.

Tenía que ir al baño, las náuseas eran cada vez más fuertes. No, no era normal. Esas le daban en la mañana, no en plena noche. Y ese temblor, ¿era por el frío? ¿Por qué tanto frío?

No quería preocupar a los demás porque, después de todo, los primeros meses de embarazo eran problemáticos, pero estas reacciones no se parecían a las que tuvo con Mana. No eran tan horribles.

Simplemente no debía arriesgarse. Porque no podía permitir que si nuevo bebé saliera herido por su terquedad. Iba a ser una molestia para los demás, pero...

- _Ngh_.

Aún sigue sosteniendo el amuleto con la mano izquierda mientras extiende la derecha hacia abajo, hacia Link. Cierra los ojos, intentando aliviar el mareo. Todo le daba vueltas. No era en absoluto como la primera vez.

- Lin-k...

Estaba exagerando. Esperaba estar exagerando. Debían ser sólo sus nervios, todos sus problemas acumulados le estaban afectando físicamente y nada más.

- ¿Walker? ¿¡Walker!?

Apenas escuchó la voz de Link. Ya no era mareo. Estaba por caer en la inconsciencia.

Y, ni siquiera así, dejó ir el amuleto que Kanda le había dado.

Porque eso era lo único que le ataba a la única persona que podría ayudarle.

Esa persona a la que no podía volver a tener como necesitaba.

**+ Continuará +**

**Notas finales**: Sí, _sucks_. Y, wow, tuve un review en portugues. El mundo es tan pequeño. _E-etto_... espero publicar pronto, al menos más pronto que esta vez. Lo siento de nuevo. No se olviden de este pequeño engendro, por favor. El próximo capítulo estará mejor. Lo prometo. Err... _bye bye?_


	36. Conflictos internos

**Stupid me says**: El sábado cumplí años y puedo decir que ha sido uno de los peores que he tenido. Entre muchas otras cosas, era porque seguía pensando en que debería de haber acabado este capítulo ya para ese día. Así que discúlpenme, sé que he tardado mucho, pero la inspiración simplemente no me llegaba, la maldita malagradecida. Así como también quiero que me disculpen todos aquellos que me escriben queriendo que responda sus _reviews_. Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo porque me consume mucho tiempo que, desgraciadamente, no tengo; pero leo **todo **lo que me escriben y todo lo tomo en cuenta. Gracias por el apoyo. En fin, no los entretendré mucho más que para agradecer como siempre por los _reviews_, sobre todo a aquellos que me siguen escribiendo a pesar de que tarde tanto en actualizar (lo siento). Un abrazo para _**Kassy**_, quien me dio una buena noticia; alguien quiere traducir el fanfic a una lengua más, probablemente ruso. Muchas gracias por todo. Y, por último, a mis queridos chicos del chan en Alma Mater. Si no hubiera sido por ustedes, yo no hubiera podido seguir escribiendo y este capítulo nunca hubiera sido publicado *_se limpia lagrimita_*.

**Notas especiales para el capítulo:** Escenas del manga siendo violentadas por mí de nuevo (lo siento, Hoshino-_senseii_). Un POV fallido de Link (otro). Insinuaciones de sexo heterosexual entre Lavi y Lenalee *_omg_*. Y cosas que pretenden pasar pero que nunca llegan a nada *_wut?_*. Eh, algunas cosas medio escatológicas por ahí. Promesas de que algún día volverá eso que ustedes saben.

**Rating**: T (sí, yo extraño los M más que nadie en el mundo - son más fáciles de escribir)

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ D Gray-man no me pertenece, es de Hoshino Katsura-_senseii_. Si me perteneciera, tendría a un editor al lado picándome para que sacara el nuevo capítulo una vez al mes (y sin tantos errores *_llora_*)

**Apóstol de Dios**

**36. Conflictos internos**

- "Bd3**(1)**"

Escuchó al buscador balbucear algo que parecía ser un "_sí_" mientras movía una de las piezas del tablero de ajedrez que tenía frente a él.

Casi había olvidado lo ridículas que podían ser las misiones en busca de Inocencia. Ahora mismo estaban jugando ajedrez contra una mano que salía de una tumba, una más entre las tantas de aquel cementerio. Él mismo había jugado y había perdido desastrosamente, aunque la verdad nunca había sido bueno jugando esa cosa. Tan sólo lo había hecho porque todos los demás lo habían intentado con igual resultado que él.

Todo porque esa mano flotante requería que alguien le ganase en ese juego de tablero para dejar ir la Inocencia que había tomado forma de un anillo.

De pronto, escuchó un grito agudo, algo que le molestó mucho más que la situación en la que estaban.

- ¡Dios, protégenos por favor!

Chasqueó la lengua, ya bastante harto con la anciana que ahora se abrazaba insistentemente a esa torpe exorcista llamada Miranda Lotto.

- Lo siento, Lotto-_dono_. La batería de la barrera se acabó. No teníamos idea de que habíamos pasado tanto tiempo aquí.

- El tablero de ajedrez roto está en "_Reverse_**(2)**", y aún así tienes que usar el "_Time Out_**(3)**"

Esas eran las voces de los dos buscadores que estaban con ellos, los que alguna vez pertenecieron al mismo grupo en el que estaba ese exorcista novato llamado Chaozii Han.

- Estoy bien, Kie y Masato. Ustedes sólo descansen y sigan las instrucciones de Link-san para ganar.

Por más que quisiera no darle importancia, volvía a su mente el hecho de que había sido él quien había sugerido el comunicarse con el inspector Howard Link para pedirle que jugara, aún si era a distancia. Tan sólo era cuestión de informarle al alemán los movimientos que había en el tablero para que decidiera el paso a seguir. Esperaba que el sujeto ese estuviera tomando nota para jugar como debía o todo se iría al carajo nuevamente. Como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo como para recuperar esa maldita Inocencia escurridiza.

Sin embargo, él no tenía tiempo de pensar en los movimientos estúpidos de un juego de mesa. Uno de esos _akuma_ le atacó de nuevo.

Le rechazó con su Inocencia, haciéndole retroceder sólo unos pasos, pero el monstruo no parecía querer rendirse tan pronto, volviendo a atacarle casi de inmediato.

- ¡Romperé esa pequeña espada!

Sonrió socarronamente al escucharle. Que afirmación tan ingenua.

- _Je_. ¿Crees que puedes romper a _Mugen_? - una vez frunció el ceño. No iba a dejar que su _katana_ sufriera como cuando ese _Noah_ la destrozó -. Ven e inténtalo.

El _akuma_ trató de golpearlo con un puño cerrado. Lo único que hizo él fue blandir a _Mugen_, deslizándola con suavidad en el aire. Justo los movimientos necesarios y nada más. Cortó al demonio por la mitad, sintiendo algunas gotas de sangre salpicándole la piel, provocándole ese ligero dolor que no le afectaba para nada. Había terminado rápidamente. Al menos con ese.

- ¡Abre! ¡Dame tu Inocencia!

- ¡D-De ninguna forma! ¡Si entras, nos matarás a todos! ¡Hey, ustedes! ¿¡Aún no terminan!

Más gritos. Frunció el ceño, molesto. Al parecer él tenía que hacerse cargo de todo mientras los demás inútiles sólo se quedaban ahí haciendo escándalo. Aunque, para ser justos, eso era porque estaban siendo atacados por un enorme _akuma_. Si no fuera por la Inocencia de esa mujer de apellido Lotto, todos estarían muertos.

- "Guarden silencio, por favor. No puedo concentrarme correctamente" - apenas escuchó la voz calmada del inspector por sobre los gritos de la anciana - "El siguiente movimiento es E5**(4)**".

Esperaba que al menos los buscadores entendieran lo que decía ese sujeto rubio a pesar de los gritos. Sería muy problemático empezar desde cero.

- ¿¡Estás bien! - escuchó preguntar a la mujer extraña, y luego, oyó la contestación temblorosa de quien se decía su compañera exorcista.

- E-Estoy cerca de mi límite.

Después vino la exclamación de miedo por parte de esos inútiles. Mierda.

- ¡Perra débil! ¡Dame tu Inocencia!

El _Moyashi_ habría dicho algo acerca de los malos modales del _akuma_, de la forma en que debía hablársele a las damas. Luego de acabar con él, habría dicho esa pequeña oración. Ese "_que tu alma encuentre paz, triste _akuma". Evitó sonreír con burla ante el sólo recuerdo. Ese mocoso era tan predecible. Especialmente para él.

Era sólo que él no actuaba de esa forma. El grito del _akuma_, los insultos hacia esa mujer, en realidad no significaban nada. No podía ver esa alma atrapada, no le importaba en lo absoluto. Tan sólo se trataba de terminar la misión cuanto antes.

Lo cortó a la mitad con _Mugen_, sin siquiera pestañear a pesar de los aún presentes gritos de esa señora extraña. Se descubrió manchado de sangre. Seguía sin importarle lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, se detuvo unos segundos frente al cuerpo destrozado del _akuma_. Tan sólo fueron unos segundos, como si deseara poder verlo otra vez. Qué tontería. Las misiones juntos no regresarían tan fácilmente.

Empezó a caminar, echándose a _Mugen_ al hombro, dejando de lado el cuerpo ensangrentado del monstruo que descansaba entre las tumbas de aquel cementerio.

- _Oi_. ¿Cómo demonios van? Te mataré si pierdes, jodido inspector - dijo, hablando directamente con el alemán a través del golem.

- N-no digas eso, Kanda-_san_ - escuchó decir a la exorcista, logrando que dibujara un gesto de disgusto al verla temblar de esa forma -. Si no fuera por la ayuda del señor Howard no podríamos hacer nada. Todos hemos perdido ya.

- Cállate - masculló, sin estar en lo absoluto interesado en cualquier cosa que tuviera que decir esa mujer.

- "_Jaque mate_"

Lo escuchó perfectamente, aún sin poner atención al último movimiento que había sido ordenado por el inspector. Se acercó al tablero de ajedrez después de que el buscador fue a festejar con su compañero y con Lotto. Parpadeó un par de veces sin quererlo, oyendo el aleteo constante del golem negro a su lado. Pero había otro tipo de sonido también además de los gritos de alegría de los otros. El alemán había soltado un resoplido.

- "¿Por qué tuve que hacer esto? No es parte de mi trabajo y ni siquiera me encuentro ahí".

- _Che_. Al menos has servido para algo, estúpido inspector.

Fueron tan sólo unos segundos de silencio, como si el otro estuviera haciendo algo que no podía esperar. Le pareció extraño, pero no estaba dispuesto a externar aquello. Fue tan sólo ese corto tiempo, porque su voz se volvió a hacer presente:

- "Ganamos, Señor Martin. Entregue el anillo".

- ¿¡Qué tipo de campeón viene a asustarnos cada noche! - se apartó ligeramente para darle espacio a la anciana, no por consideración, sino porque no quería estar en contacto con ella ni con nadie - ¡Aún si estás muerto eres un dolor de cabeza, hermano!

La anciana parecía enfadada, aunque no tanto como él. Porque de inmediato la mujer cambió su tono de voz a uno mucho más suave.

- Es suficiente, ¿verdad? Has perdido.

Luego de esas palabras, la mano flotante se hizo polvo, como si al fin hubiera aceptado su destino luego de hacerles la vida imposible por tanto tiempo. Extendió la mano sobre el tablero de ajedrez, tomando el anillo de ese montículo de cenizas. Chasqueó la lengua, esta vez girándose hacia su golem, ese que no estaba en contacto con el inspector y que le dirigía directo con los encargados de abrir las puertas del Arca.

- Tenemos la Inocencia.

- "Entendido. Esperen por la puerta 28. Está siendo abierta. Regresen al Cuartel General inmediatamente. Es una orden".

- De acuerdo. Cambio y fuera - frunció el ceño levemente, pero aún así contestó lo más rápido que pudo. Al menos había terminado ya con esta ridícula misión.

Se alejó por sí mismo, ignorando a los buscadores y a esa otra exorcista que aún se despedían alegremente de la anciana que no había hecho más que darles problemas a pesar de ser ella la que sabía el origen de los comportamientos erráticos de la Inocencia. Al menos podrían irse cuanto antes y no tendrían que esperar como en otras ocasiones. Estúpido equipo científico.

Tan sólo se detuvo para esperar a que llegara el carruaje que los buscadores habían llamado para llevarlos directo hasta donde estaba la puerta del Arca, todo porque no podía ir caminando.

En cuanto subieron al carruaje todo fue mucho más silencioso. Al parecer, esa mujer le temía demasiado como para hablarle, probablemente gracias al trato que ya le había dado en aquella ocasión en la que atacaron la Orden por segunda vez. No era como si se sintiera arrepentido de haberle gritado, aún y cuando no fuera la culpable real de lo que había pasado. Al menos el silencio era reconfortante luego de tanto escándalo. Todo hasta que una voz se escuchó desde su golem, fuerte y clara.

- "Este es el Cuartel General. La puerta veintiocho será abierta a las 5:25"

- Entendido. Todo está bien aquí. Llegaremos de acuerdo a lo programado - contestó rápidamente, logrando que la otra exorcista diera un respingo bastante notorio.

De nuevo el maravilloso silencio, era tal que ni los buscadores se atrevían a hablar entre ellos. Ya era suficiente con tenerlos ahí como para además oírles, así que estaba bastante satisfecho con esto. Hasta que llegaron al lugar de la puerta.

- La puerta veintiocho está en esa iglesia, ¿no es así? - preguntó uno de los buscadores, a pesar de que todo mundo sabía eso ya - Tenemos cosas de las cuales ocuparnos, así que los dejaremos aquí.

- Cuídense mucho. Gracias por su trabajo duro - exclamó Lotto, haciendo una reverencia bastante pronunciada como para estarse dirigiendo a unos simples buscadores.

No estaba dispuesto a quedarse para averiguar qué más haría esa mujer por despedirse. Tampoco quería ponerse a pensar, porque sería un gran problema para él. Simplemente no quería tener más molestias a su alrededor. Porque simplemente no podía parar de imaginarlo, una y otra vez. Era de lo más frustrante y patético.

- ¿Estará bien molestar a estas horas? - elevó la mirada al escuchar la voz temblorosa de la mujer, quien se había llevado una mano a la boca, dibujando un gesto de preocupación ridículo en el rostro.

Giró los ojos, ya bastante cansado por estar a solas con esa exorcista a pesar de que apenas llevaba unos cuantos minutos a su lado. Siguió maldiciendo mentalmente hasta que la puerta de la iglesia fue abierta.

- Gracias por su trabajo, exorcistas. Soy el padre Federico - dijo el hombre que salió de la iglesia, el sacerdote que estaba a cargo del lugar.

No se molestó en mirarlo demasiado, después de todo, lo único que tenía que esperar a que el sujeto extendiera la mano. Con lo que no contaba era con la idiotez de su actual compañera de misión.

- B-buenos días - ella había observado la mano extendida y lo único que se le había ocurrido era corresponder al "saludo", tomando la mano que estaba enfrente -. Soy Miranda Lotto, mucho gusto.

Sintió que aparecía un tic en su rostro ante tal acción. Incluso el sacerdote parecía mirarla con incredulidad, como si no se pudiera creer que esa mujer fuera una exorcista. ¿Qué acaso no había hecho esto antes múltiples veces desde que les dejaron usar el Arca?

- ¡Está pidiéndote la contraseña, maldita sea!

La mujer se estremeció al oírle elevar la voz, pero no le dio mucha importancia a eso a pesar de que ella se había vuelto para mirarle para después murmurar sus justificaciones y disculpas por olvidarlo. Mierda, esta no era su primera misión con esa regla, demonios.

- Si comete un error en la contraseña, por seguridad, no podremos dejarla entrar en la puerta, así que sea cuidadosa por favor - oyó decir al sacerdote, con un tono de voz muy suave y amable, algo que sólo le hizo sentirse más fastidiado.

Pero eso no fue nada, quedó en segundo plano al escuchar a esa mujer empezar a hablar otra vez.

- _Erm_... ocho... tres...

Diciendo en voz alta su contraseña secreta, esa que se suponía que ni siquiera se debía de compartir con tus compañeros de equipo. En voz _demasiado_ alta.

- ¿¡A eso le llamas "_secreto_"! ¡Sólo cállate y escríbela!

Ella gritó. Parecía completamente aterrada. Y le pidió perdón. Muchísimas veces, una y otra vez.

Quiso regañarle aún más porque, por alguna razón, le aliviaba un poco el poder descargar su ira, aún si era contra una mujer que, aunque desesperante, no merecía aquello. Le ponía nervioso de cierta forma. Su torpeza le hacía perder el control.

Pero algo faltaba. Sabía perfectamente qué era lo que faltaba. O _quién_ era, más bien. Faltaba alguien que diera la cara por esta mujer llamada Miranda Lotto, que le reclamara por ser tan grosero y que le dirigiera una mirada de advertencia por ser tan desconsiderado con sus compañeros de equipo.

Faltaba con quien fingir que esto seguía sin importarle una mierda, que lo que había pasado tan sólo unos días no había sido más que una broma de mal gusto. Como si eso fuera posible de alguna forma. Sí, le faltaba ese alguien. Ese estúpido alguien que había sido tan mártir como para decir esas palabras.

"_Si eso llegara a pasar, por favor mátenme_".

Apretó con fuerza los dientes, apartando a esa mujer para ser él quien escribiera primero la contraseña secreta en la mano del sacerdote para poder entrar en esa iglesia de una buena vez. No quería volver a pensar en aquello otra vez.

Sin embargo, era inevitable. Era simplemente inevitable. Estar ahí, esperando a que la puerta del Arca fuera abierta, al lado de una aún nerviosa Miranda Lotto luego de haber pasado por fin, le ponía más ansioso. Porque no podía evitar imaginarse la situación como si _él_ estuviera ahí, callado, pero enfadado aún por cómo había tratado a esa exorcista tan torpe. Joder, de nuevo estaba perdiendo el juicio.

Faltaban tres minutos para que la puerta fuera abierta. Tres largos minutos.

El sacerdote estaba ahí, mirándoles atentamente mientras pasaba el tiempo. Mientras, Miranda Lotto había sacado una bolsa de entre sus ropas y se había llevado algo a la boca, algo que parecían ser caramelos o alguna de esas porquerías. Le miró por el rabillo del ojo, como ella observaba uno de esos dulces antes de comerlo, como si también estuviera pensando demasiado.

Cierto, a él le hubiera gustado tener esos dulces para alimentarse, encantado por ese sabor que tanto parecía disfrutar. Le hubiera sonreído a esa mujer, hubiera estado agradecido por comer algo luego de tanto tiempo sin tomar bocado gracias a que esta misión había tomado tanto tiempo. Pero, joder, esa no era la realidad.

El estúpido _Moyashi_ no estaba ahí.

Pudo escuchar el último sonido proveniente del reloj de la iglesia antes de que una gran puerta luminosa surgiera desde el suelo. La puerta número veintiocho. Esa puerta de forma tan peculiar que ya empezaba parecerle más familiar a pesar de que no había salido tanto de misiones como para reconocerla por completo.

Bajó los brazos luego de mantenerlos cruzados durante todo ese tiempo, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina. Cruzó la puerta, ignorando al miembro del equipo científico que les daba la bienvenida al igual que uno de los guardias del Vaticano. Siguió con los ojos cerrados, tratando de no verse afectado por estar nuevamente en ese lugar.

Había algo del Arca que le molestaba enormemente, algo que le hacía ponerse aún más nervioso que estar de compañero de misión de ese desastre con cuerpo de mujer. Debía de ser por todo lo que se había descubierto recientemente. O simplemente podría tratarse de eso que tanto trataba de evitar: p_ensar_.

Así que caminó rápido, buscando la puerta que indicaba la entrada al Cuartel. Era la número once. Al menos se habían dado el tiempo de numerar las puertas de las que se conocía el destino, mientras que la gran mayoría permanecían cerradas. Las posibilidades eran demasiadas y sólo _alguien_ las conocía todas.

De nuevo, sus pensamientos iban hacia allá irremediablemente.

Ya estaba lo bastante molesto cuando abrió la puerta, así que no necesitaba que alguien más cruzara palabra con él. Aunque no podía tener tanta suerte, mucho menos en este día.

- ¡Hey! ¡Hace mucho que no te veía, Kanda! Empezaré a trabajar hoy mismo en el Cuartel General.

Miró al sujeto de arriba a abajo, tan sólo un par de veces antes de regalarle una mirada de total fastidio. Era alguien de la Rama Asiática, acompañando de ese científico llamado Johnny Gill. Ambos cargaban unas cajas, grandes cajas que no parecían en lo absoluto cosas importantes. No si estaban envueltas como si fueran un regalo.

Pero Miranda Lotto había entrado por fin, mirando atentamente a ese hombre.

- Mi nombre es Didi Lejeune, gusto en conocerla - se presentó el sujeto. Lo podía escuchar perfectamente, maldita sea -. Todas estas cajas son para Allen Walker. Al parecer, Rohfa se encargó de hacer mucho _mitarashi dango _para él. Espero que se sienta mejor. No quisiera verla llorar de nuevo.

Así que se trataba de eso. Una completa tontería. Y, sin embargo, le había molestado. Le había molestado de una forma que no debería. Joder, demasiado patético.

- ¿Cómo está tu nueva _Mugen_? - siguió hablando ese hombre, esta vez dirigiéndose a él, sin inmutarse por su gesto. El maldito parecía estar acostumbrado a esos tratos aún - El viejo Zhu estaba preocupado al respecto.

La mención de ese nombre le obligó a relajar las facciones de su rostro, algo que no podía permitir que fuera visto por nadie. Por eso le dio la espalda rápidamente, dispuesto a alejarse lo más pronto posible de ahí.

- ¿Ese viejo aún está vivo? - preguntó, tan sólo por hacerlo. Simplemente no quería recordar ahora.

- Si no tienes quejas, entonces le diré está bien.

- Has lo que quieras.

Había sido tan sólo un pequeño intercambio de palabras. Eso era lo único que pasó y debió caminar más rápido, sin prestar atención a lo que pasaba a sus espaldas.

- ¿Kanda-_san_ abrió su corazón en ese entonces? - sí, oía perfectamente la voz temblorosa de esa mujer tan molesta.

- Oh, sí. Didi trabajaba aquí en el Cuartel General hasta hace dos años. Luego tuvo una pelea con los altos mandos y fue enviado a Asia - explicó el otro científico, una información totalmente innecesaria que, sin embargo, seguía escuchando.

Luego, una risa demasiado escandalosa como para ser ignorada.

- Conocí a Kanda cuando era una pequeña cosita.

Apretó los dientes, apurando el paso por fin. No iba a discutir, mucho menos por algo como eso, no era el momento ni la justificación adecuada. No cuando tenía tantas otras cosas por hacer.

Tenía que entregar la Inocencia, tenía que escribir su reporte. Tenía que ver a Mana. Resopló.

Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo.

Y pensar que tan sólo habían pasado diez días desde _ese día_.

Ese maldito día.

- _Oi_ - alzó la voz, hablándole al golem negro que revoloteaba a su lado -. Comunícame con el inspector Howard Link en este instante.

Estaba siendo impulsivo, no se suponía que esa forma de comunicación fuera utilizada para algo personal y que incluso podría ser escuchado por alguna otra persona si revisaban el golem. Pero realmente no le importaba.

Trataría de controlarse y no decir cosas que pudieran incriminarlos.

Era sólo que no podía más. Esos diez días sin saber de él habían sido demasiado largos.

El riesgo valía la pena.

O al menos eso pensaba él, en su mente totalmente cegada por ese sentimiento que tanto detestaba y gustaba al mismo tiempo.

- "La comunicación ha sido establecida".

Cerró los ojos de nuevo, sin dejar de caminar a pesar de que ahora lo hacía más despacio.

- _Che_. Más te vale estar despierto y atento a lo que te voy a decir, inspector, porque no lo repetiré dos veces...

**-o-o-o-o-o**

No se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Yu Kanda.

A decir verdad, la esperaba.

Claro que usar este medio para comunicarse por algo personal como esto era reprobable. Porque era obvio de lo que se trataría esta conversación, no creía que ese exorcista pudiera concentrarse en una cosa más que en Walker.

Arrancó las hojas usadas de la libreta que tenía frente a él, cortando en varios trozos, deshaciéndose de esos apuntes, la estrategia que había utilizado para ganar esa partida de ajedrez para obtener la Inocencia a pesar de que no era parte de su misión. Hubiera sido mucho más sencillo estar frente a frente con el oponente, pero aún así habría logrado el objetivo.

Había sido el mismo Yu Kanda quien le había llamado, pidiéndole ayuda de una forma que no se podría decir que era precisamente educada. Pero así era él. Lo había aprendido a través de la convivencia casi diaria que había tenido que soportar.

Así que por eso esperaba esa llamada, porque no había mencionado en lo absoluto a Allen Walker cuando era obvio que era sobre el joven inglés de quien el otro exorcista quería hablar.

Dibujó una sonrisa amarga. Qué ingenuos eran esos dos. No lo parecían en lo absoluto, pero era bastante evidente para él lo confiados que eran con respecto a esto. Aún y cuando se tratara de una situación que iba en contra de la Santa Iglesia por sí misma.

- "_Oi_. Contesta de una vez, estúpido inspector"

- Te escucho, exorcista Yu Kanda - dijo, hablando cerca de la pluma fuente que era el comunicador que le había sido dado por el escuadrón científico. Tal vez no era tan portátil como el arete que usaba Walker, pero era más acorde con él.

Hubo un repentino silencio, aún después de que el otro era quien le había llamado. Le parecía algo increíble que el japonés se detuviera a pensar lo que iba a decir, sobre todo si era obvio para ambos. No era como si se estuviera enfrentando a los altos mandos de la Orden. Algo que había hecho antes de todas formas.

- "¿Cómo está?"

Eso era lo que estuvo esperando. Tan sólo dos palabras que ambos sabían que serían pronunciadas. Debe ser lo que estuvo esperando decir durante todos esos días desde que se fue de misión. Debió ser difícil para él soportar tanto tiempo así a pesar de que no solía demostrar que realmente le importaba Walker. Pero él lo sabía. Después de todo, su especialidad era leer a las personas. Y Yu Kanda no era tan difícil de leer como pudiera creerse.

- Está dormido - respondió, caminando por la habitación para acercarse a quien era parte de su misión principal -. Le han estado dando medicamentos muy fuertes para que pueda descansar. También le han dado supresores para evitar que su cuerpo rechace el feto.

Ese había sido un día largo y difícil. Los gritos de Walker le habían despertado y había tenido que llevarlo a la enfermería. Realmente se había puesto mal. Hubo un riesgo muy grande de aborto, de hecho, aún no se sabía si esa criatura sobreviviría o no. Pero esa era la prioridad de la Orden, por eso era que habían preferido mantener al exorcista inglés tranquilo. Eso y regalarle un par de advertencias sobre lo importante que era esta misión y sobre las consecuencias que habría si fallaba.

No podía decir que estuviera contento por el hecho de que hubieran llamado la atención de Walker de esa forma. Le notaba aún más nervioso, incluso cuando dormía a pesar de estar bajo medicación. En otras palabras, su trabajo se había vuelto aún más difícil. Y no era sólo eso, claro. Pero admitir algo más sería poco profesional.

La presencia de Arystar Krory Tercero tampoco era de gran ayuda. Era evidente que Walker trataba de ser amable, sin estar cómodo en lo absoluto. Le bastaba verle para saberlo, incluso el exorcista rumano debería de notarlo de no ser porque parecía ser demasiado inocente como para darse cuenta de los verdaderos pensamientos de su compañero de misión.

¿Quién diría que, después de todo, Yu Kanda de verdad ayudaba a Allen Walker con su sola presencia? Era increíble.

El japonés no había dicho nada más, parecía estar pensando atentamente lo que iba a decir, como si de pronto recordara que esta conversación podría ser escuchada por alguien más.

- "¿En dónde está el pequeñajo?".

Pequeñajo. ¿Esa había sido la forma en que se le había ocurrido llamar a su propio hijo? Tal vez de cierta forma debió agradecer que no fuera algo más ofensivo. Pero podía adivinar que lo hacía para lucir distante cuando en realidad parecía muy dedicado para con su bebé. Así era, podría decir muchas cosas negativas con respecto a Yu Kanda, pero era un padre bastante responsable.

- Ahora mismo está en la enfermería. Las enfermeras deben de estar cuidando de él.

Sólo esperaba que Walker no despertara de pronto, porque seguro que se alteraría si no tenía a ese pequeño cerca.

Aún recordaba lo renuente que se había mostrado cuando le dijeron que era mejor que el bebé estuviera en la enfermería cuando él se quedara con su compañero de misión. Que sería para que él pudiera descansar y concentrarse en su nuevo embarazo. A veces pensaba que el personal médico era algo despistado luego de haber visto el comportamiento del exorcista inglés, eso o alguien más los había convencido para que opinaran de esa forma.

En realidad, el menor siempre se mostraba más calmado cuando estaba con el pequeño Mana. Si no hubiera sido por la compañía de ese bebé, probablemente, Walker estaría en más problemas.

Parecía que la soledad podía llegar a ser muy peligrosa en estos casos.

- "Este día es uno de esos días, ¿cierto?"

Arqueó una ceja al escuchar la voz del exorcista japonés de nuevo. Se refería a que Walker estaría con Arystar Krory como lo dictaminaba la misión.

- Sí - contestó simplemente, sin dar más explicaciones cuando era obvio que el otro parecía estar contando los días a la perfección como para saber algo como eso.

Tan sólo le escuchó chasquear la lengua con claro fastidio, sin comentar nada a pesar de que sabía que deseaba hacerlo. Era increíble lo mucho que había madurado, o al menos había aprendido a controlarse. Hasta ahora era cuando se daba cuenta de que, tal vez, había pasado demasiado tiempo con Yu Kanda como para reconocer un cambio como ese.

Miró la hora, como si de pronto recordara que tenía algo que hacer después de todo; tenía que tomar nota de la temperatura y signos vitales de Walker. Era algo rutinario que le habían pedido que hiciera, nada fuera de lo normal y era bastante básico comparado a los conocimientos que ya tenía.

Sólo tenía que colocar su mano sobre la frente de Walker, verificar que los medicamentos estaban funcionando al menos para aliviarle el malestar físico. Aún estaba temblando, pero no parecía ser por la fiebre. Eran sus sueños. Algo le molestaba. Sabía exactamente que era, así que no le quedaba más remedio que hacerse a un lado y dejar que el menor se calmara por sí mismo. No había nada que él pudiera hacer.

El único que podía hacer algo no debería intervenir. No si era lo suficientemente inteligente como para hacerse simplemente a un lado. Aunque eso era algo en lo que no confiaba todavía.

- "_Che_".

Una leve sonrisa asomó su rostro, una de tan sólo unos segundos. Yu Kanda debía de haber llegado a un lugar donde no podía hablar libremente, donde no pudiera explicar por qué estaba hablando con él, con el inspector Howard Link.

- Espero haber resuelto tus dudas, Yu Kanda.

- "No lo hiciste. En lo absoluto".

Era cierto. Pero ese no era su trabajo.

Era un trabajo exclusivo de esos dos. Esos dos a los que tal vez no podría seguir encubriendo a pesar de que, de cierta forma, quisiera. ¿Acaso se había ablandado por el tiempo? Dirigió la mirada hacia la cama, una de las dos que había en la habitación. Al fin le habían dado la oportunidad de tener su propio lugar de descanso. Al lado de Walker.

Era por él, por Walker. Se había dejado "_conquistar_", justo como los demás. Por eso se arriesgaba. Y también porque, de cierta forma, se sentía apegado a ese pequeño niño, hijo de esos dos exorcistas. Tal vez era por las noches en las que él también despertaba a la par de Walker al escucharlo llorar o porque al parecer tenía esa manía de tirar del cabello de todos. Se parecía mucho a su "_madre_", tenía ese poder de cautivar. Incluso a él.

- Tendrás que visitarlo alguna vez - dijo, para después darse cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta cuando aún estaba en comunicación con Yu Kanda.

- "_Che_. Cambio y fuera, estúpido inspector".

Ese comentario había sido completamente innecesario. Hasta peligroso. Pero el otro sabía a qué se refería. Tal vez era incorrecto, pero sabía que si Yu Kanda estuviera al lado de Walker, todo sería más fácil de sobrellevar para el menor. Lo que no sabía era qué pensaba en realidad el japonés con respecto al _Noah_.

Sin embargo, había llamado, ¿no era así? Se había comunicado, preguntado si Walker estaba bien. Sus conjeturas no habían sido del todo erróneas. Aunque eso era algo que pensaba para sí mismo, no era algo que hablara o que escribiera de todas formas. Aún lo creía más un capricho que otra cosa, pero al fin se había dado cuenta de que quizá era más profundo de lo que creía, algo que lo confundía un poco. Y sentirse confuso no era algo que le gustara del todo, mucho menos cuando se trataba de su trabajo.

Se sentó en su cama, aún observando a Walker. Era temprano, pero esa era la hora en la que el más joven solía entrenar cuando podía. Ahora sólo estaba ahí, recostado, todavía temblando.

¿Qué tanto más empeoraría? Recordaba haberse hecho con unos cuantos reportes acerca de casos similares, pero no había podido examinarlos demasiado antes de que le fueran arrebatados, así que no tenía muy claro qué tan mal podría llegar a resultar esta misión. Ya había riesgo de aborto, había un niño deprimido y un compañero que parecía no enterarse más que para preocuparse. Y, claro, tenía al ex-compañero de misión que podría abandonar su madurez repentina para volver a sus viejas andadas.

Ya lo había pensando miles de veces: no debería de preocuparse por esto. Pero lo hacía, simplemente lo hacía.

Debería de dormir un poco, aún era temprano. Había sido culpa de Yu Kanda que no había aprovechado ese momento para descansar un poco más, así que en parte lo merecía. Algo definitivamente estaba mal con él, queriendo dormir de más. Al parecer, estaba demasiado agotado mentalmente. Tal vez era por eso que había aceptado participar en esa misión aunque no fuera la suya, porque quería mantener la mente ocupada en otra cosa que no fuera este constante círculo de ideas.

Algo así como lo que Walker quería, volver a la rutina común y corriente, si es que podría llamársele así a los días que pasaba con ese exorcista de cabellos blancos.

Se acostó en la cama, así vestido como estaba, algo poco común en una persona metódica y ordenada como él. Tan sólo miró al techo, la luz del día pronto se colaría por las ventanas si es que no tenían otro día lluvioso. Tendría que sumarse a todos los demás y hacer lo único que se podía hacer: esperar. Esperar que pasara algo que cambiara las cosas en las que él no tenía poder. Incluído ese sentimiento confuso que sabía que era lo que le impulsaba a proteger a esos dos en lugar de reportarlos de inmediato.

Entendía a Yu Kanda.

Debía de estar perdiendo la razón, si es que no la había perdido ya.

**-o-o-o-o-o**

Era pequeño.

Sí, pequeño. Pequeño y callado, moviéndose sólo de vez en cuando, aún si eran algo violentos. Era normal, aún no tenía control total de su cuerpo. Además, estaba dormido. ¿Qué tanto más podía escribir en un reporte acerca de este bebé? Tan sólo por ser el hijo del Destructor del Tiempo no quería decir que tuviera algo fuera de lo común. Es decir, algo más aparte de que era el hijo de dos individuos de sexo masculino. Porque parecía ser un niño común y corriente, adorable, sí, pero sin nada tan especial como para hacer sus escritos al respecto más largos.

Quizá esto era un castigo por parte del _Panda_, por haberse involucrado demasiado en este caso, aunque no de la forma deseada. Ahora le tenía observando a un bebé con el que no debía tener más interacción que el escribir todo acerca de él. Podría despertarlo, pero sabía que sufriría si alguien se llegara enterar. Además, no era como si pudiera contestarle a cualquiera de sus preguntas.

Resopló, recargándose en el barandal de la cuna del pequeñito. Quizá las enfermeras volverían pronto, cosa que no le molestaba. No estaba obteniendo progreso alguno de todas formas. Extendió una de sus manos para tocar una de esas mejillas. Suave y tibio. Le escuchó quejarse un poco, para luego acomodarse mejor en su cuna. Le hizo reír, aunque logró controlarse. Le había recordado un poco a sus dos padres, lo mucho que se enojaban cuando les molestaba. Había sido bastante divertido, aún y cuando sabía que era totalmente incorrecto y que meterse con un niño tan pequeño no estaba muy bien visto que digamos.

Estuvo tentado a hacerlo de nuevo, porque, después de todo, esa era su personalidad. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se divertía con absolutamente nadie, ya fuera porque el _Panda_ no lo dejaba o por el desánimo que parecía reinar en toda la Orden. Sí, definitivamente quería volver a divertirse un poco, aún si eso le hacía lucir como un maldito. Pero no pudo hacerlo.

- ¿Qué jodidos crees que haces, conejo?

Dio un respingo, prácticamente dando un salto hacia atrás, señalando a la persona que apenas había entrado en esa habitación de la enfermería. Tenía que ser precisamente él, el único que podía matarlo sin remordimiento alguno. Rió tontamente.

- ¡Yu! ¡Me asustaste!

- ¡Guarda silencio, estúpido conejo!

Pero era demasiado tarde. Un llanto bastante fuerte le sacó aún más de balance. Finalmente se había despertado y parecía bastante molesto. Obvio, tan cómodo que estaba y de pronto alguien gritaba y le despertaba. Tenía toda la razón para estar enfadado.

Suponía que debía hacer algo, ¿no? Las enfermeras le habían permitido observar al bebé porque era aprendiz de _bookman_ con la condición de que no le alterara. Tal vez hasta tendría que cuidarse de esas mujeres también, sobre todo de la jefa de enfermeras. El sólo pensamiento le había temblar y entrar en un estado paranoico bastante grave.

Pero luego se dio cuenta de algo.

Mana aún lloraba, pero poco a poco se estaba calmando. Se atrevió a mirar apenas, como si se fuera a encontrar con algo terrible a pesar de que sabía que no era así.

Yu había alzado al pequeño bebé que lloraba escandalosamente, con un cuidado bastante extraño para tratarse de alguien que era tan intimidante como Yu Kanda. Sin embargo, ahí estaba esa persona que ponía a temblar a la gran mayoría de la Orden, incluso a otros exorcistas. Había acercado al bebé a su pecho para consolarlo. Sí, era tan extraño que creía que debía tallarse los ojos.

Ya lo había visto antes, pero seguía sorprendiéndole, sobre todo estando tan cerca de él, como si de pronto no le importara que estuviera presente. Era tan adorable. Volvió a reírse, algo que no debió haber hecho.

- _Che_. ¿Qué jodidos haces aquí? - le escuchó preguntar, aunque él estaba más concentrado en ver como el otro actuaba al tener a su bebé en brazos.

- ¿Acabas de regresar de una misión, cierto? Por eso es que estás de tan mal humor. ¿Acabas de ver a Hevlaska? - por fin recuperó la compostura, o al menos la confianza para volver a hablar. Y hablar era algo que sabía hacer bien.

Pero Kanda estaba ignorándolo fácilmente. Se veía bastante molesto, aunque al parecer estar cerca de ese bebé le tranquilizaba un poco. Algo que era bueno para él y su supervivencia.

El pequeño había dejado de llorar casi por completo, tan sólo gimoteaba un poco de vez en cuando. Se había aferrado a Yu, tal y como siempre lo hacía con el _Moyashi_. Era cierto que el bebé reconocía que se trataba de sus padres, era por eso que tenía toda la confianza del mundo, tanto como para ponerse a balbucear.

"_Du_". Eso le divertía tanto, sobre todo por la cara de disgusto que lucía el japonés cada vez que el bebé trataba de llamarlo por su nombre. Había sido su culpa, y era algo de lo que no se arrepentía para nada.

Sin embargo, aunque Yu parecía enfadado, no parecía ser que era por el llamado de su hijo. De hecho, esa mueca extraña más bien parecía ser una sonrisa. Le hizo calmarse también, a pesar de que no quería decir que su curiosidad se hubiera perdido, para nada.

- ¿Te han dado una misión nueva, cierto?

Decir eso había provocado que la mayoría de la atención de Yu estuviera sobre él, por lo que ahora se sentía como si hubiera estado compitiendo por ella con ese pequeño bebé. Sonrió nuevamente.

- _Che_.

- Te querrán lejos de la Orden por alguna razón, ¿no? Tal vez algo que ver con el _Moyashi-chan_ - continuó hablando ya que Yu no daba señales de querer hacerlo en lo absoluto -. Querrán saber si el éxito de la misión pasada fue tan sólo por ser Allen o si tuviste algo que ver.

_Kuro-chan_ estaba haciendo prácticamente lo mismo que Yu, excepto _aquello_, al menos para aquellos que sabían lo de la relación _especial_ que tenían Yu y Allen. No había forma de que los Comandantes Supremos lo supieran, ya les habrían matado si lo hubieran comprobado. Debía ser tan sólo el querer saber si el experimento funcionaría con cualquier otro compañero, si podrían obtener un exorcista esta vez gracias al tipo de Inocencia de los dos. Si llegaba a resultar, tal vez habrían encontrado una forma de controlar al Decimocuarto sin quererlo. Si mantenían a Allen lo suficientemente debilitado como para hacer algo, tal vez el _Noah_ no podría atacarles. Pero todo eran suposiciones.

Tenía todo anotado. Yu debía ya de saberlo. La noticia del _Noah_ le había afectado tanto como para casi hacerle abortar, y el no tener a Yu cerca tan sólo lo había empeorado. Eso era bastante evidente para él. Para los médicos de la Orden, debía ser interesante a pesar de que era parte de la verdad más indiscutible: los sentimientos eran importantes para los seres humanos. Y Allen Walker tenía sentimientos por esa persona que estaba de pie frente a él. Eso lo hacía aún más vulnerable al trato al que lo estaban sometiendo.

- Me voy hoy mismo - se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar la voz de Yu, sobre todo cuando estaba totalmente acostumbrado a ser él quien hablara todo el tiempo -. No sé qué mierda quieren hacer con el _Moyashi_ ni por qué quieren mantenerme alejado.

- El _Moyashi-chan_ está bastante mal, Yu. No parece servirle de nada que _Kuro-chan_ esté con él. Hizo un lazo tan fuerte contigo que ya no importa quién es el padre de su nuevo bebé...

Se detuvo para verle de nuevo. Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces. Yu Kanda estaba meciendo a su bebé, de manera casi imperceptible, pero era claro que lo hacía. Se estaba comportando con suavidad, amable, todo a pesar de tener el ceño fruncido todo el tiempo. No podía ser, terminaría riéndose otra vez si seguía.

- Extrañabas mucho a Mana-_chan_, ¿no es cierto?

- _Che_. Cállate de una vez, conejo.

Sonrió. Era tan extraño y agradable saber que Yu no dejaría caer a Mana, así que no podría atacarlo de repente. Se relajó un poco.

- Sí, se ve que lo echabas mucho de menos, tal vez tanto como él - ladeó el rostro, entre divertido y enternecido al ver como Mana tenía un mechón del cabello de Yu atrapado fuertemente en una de sus manitas a pesar de que tenía los ojitos cerrados. Esto era un buen material de chantaje, sin duda -. Debe sentirse solito cuando no tiene a ninguno de sus papis con él.

Le oyó gruñir por lo bajo, como si aquello le molestara aún más que el hecho de que se deshacían de él al mandarlo de misión rápidamente. No debía gustarle en lo absoluto que su hijo saliera afectado gracias a los estudios de esos científicos que desconocían.

Pero esto lo hacían por él, ¿no era así? Allen había aceptado pasar por todo esto de nuevo para poder salvar a su bebé y al parecer lo único que evitaba que Yu entrara en su modo asesino era precisamente eso.

Ya lo tenía registrado. La historia conocida por la mayoría podía ser inexacta, pero el trabajo de los _Bookmen_ era preservarla tal y como era. Sin importar si existían este tipo de relaciones que estaban penadas por la mayoría de las religiones. Porque esto afectaba el desarrollo de la historia, sobre todo si eran partes tan importantes como lo era Allen Walker.

- ¿Lo someterán a lo mismo que decían los reportes?

Parpadeó, dudando un poco al escuchar esa pregunta. No había forma en que él pudiera saber la respuesta a eso. Pero la forma en que lo había dicho parecía más ser por preocupación que por buscar algo que reafirmara lo que temía. No había manera en que hicieran algo tan estúpido como eso. Es decir, ya habían comprobado que no funcionaba ese método, ¿por qué repetirlo?

- _Che_.

Tan sólo por joder, diría Yu. Para él, había quizá algo más profundo, pero no podía aventurarse a darle una razón cuando no la había a simple vista. Tal vez el _Panda_ podría decir algo, pero no estaba muy seguro. Desde que se supo lo del Decimocuarto había empezado a actuar muy extraño. Encontrarse con que algo afectaba al viejo de esa forma era algo difícil de asimilar, incluso para él.

En cuando se volvió para ver a Yu, se dio cuenta de que éste había dejado al bebé en la cuna de nuevo, con mucho cuidado. También le vio batallar un poco para que Mana dejara ir su cabello a pesar de que ya estaba dormido.

- _Che_. Demasiado terco.

Volvió a reír con más ganas. Extraño, tan extraño y entretenido.

- Hoy me has divertido mucho, Yu. Gracias.

Le escuchó mascullar algo parecido a "deja de llamarme así, estúpido conejo" seguido por bastantes malas palabras. Estaba hablando en voz baja, pero era perfectamente audible para él. Aunque no era como si a Yu le preocupara ser tan grosero, o si le importara lastimar sus sentimientos al insultarle. No querría que le escucharan las enfermeras, eso o no quería despertar a Mana. Sonrió más ampliamente.

- Sí. En definitivo. Gracias por la diversión.

Ah, esa mirada asesina de nuevo. Yu-_chan_ era tan predecible a pesar de todo. Resopló con suavidad, agradeciendo aún mentalmente por esas imágenes que siempre atesoraría en su cerebro. Cerró los ojos, tomando su libreta para escribir algo más a pesar de que lo tenía ya memorizado. Esto no tenía relevancia histórica, pero igualmente era digno de anotarse entre sus apuntes personales. Así podría leerlos y recordar cuando lo necesitara. Cuando ya no estuviera cerca de ellos.

Sería un lindo recuerdo.

En cuando elevó la mirada se dio cuenta de que el otro se estaba acomodando la gabardina para salir.

- _Ah_, ¿ya te vas, Yu? ¿No piensas hacer nada más?

El japonés se volvió ligeramente para verle de reojo para luego darle la espalda por completo.

- _Che_. Si pudiera hacer algo más, ya lo habría hecho.

Algo que no les perjudicara más, que no fuera arriesgado. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla izquierda al escucharle decirlo. Sonrió amargamente, como si hubiera escuchado algo demasiado triste. Y tal vez lo era.

- Algunas personas creen que cuando se ama a alguien es como si le entregaras una parte de tu alma para cuidarle siempre. ¿Tú qué opinas, Yu?

- Me parece la mierda más estúpida que he escuchado en mi vida.

Procuró no reír muy fuerte esta vez ante esa evidente respuesta. No quería despertar a Mana de nuevo o lo pasaría realmente mal. Aunque eso no quería decir que dejaría de recordarle algo a ese gruñón.

- No eres romántico en lo absoluto - sonrió, remarcando lo que todos los que conocían al japonés sabían ya. Es sólo que seguía siendo divertido, por más infantil que fuera.

Fue ignorado, otra acción predecible. En serio, parecía un maldito adicto que quería más y más a pesar de que sabía que aquello no tenía la menor gracia.

Era porque quería recordar algo más, ¿no era así? Algo más además de los reportes y los libros.

De pronto descubrió que Yu le miraba significativamente, como si quisiera decirle algo importante. Sin embargo, no le dio tiempo de preguntarle o, tan siquiera, hacer alguna observación ingeniosa acerca de su silencio y de su repentino interés por su rostro. Y no pudo porque Yu Kanda había desviado la mirada hacia el bebé.

- Si le molestas más te mataré - le dijo, antes de salir por la puerta sin más.

Le dejó helado por tan sólo unos segundos, a pesar de que debería estar acostumbrado a esas amenazas de muerte repentinas. Tal vez era porque lo había dicho de esa forma, tan en serio; incluso parecía que no se había referido a él en específico.

Yu estaba proyectando sus sentimientos, destructivos como eran, pero eran sus inseguridades. De cierta forma enfermiza, se sentía bien saber que el japonés tenía debilidades. Debilidades parecidas a las suyas. Humanas. Eso eran, ¿no era así?

Entrecerró su ojo, al tiempo que sonreía con una tranquilidad poco común en él luego de tanto burlarse de su compañero exorcista. Volvió a mirar hacia la cuna, aunque sin atreverse a tocar a ese pequeñito que había caído rendido luego de que su padre lo meciera sólo un poco. Era una adorable debilidad.

Por alguna razón extraña, recordó hacer algo que ya había planeado desde hacía tiempo: visitar a Lenalee Lee.

No debía hacerlo porque Komui andaba por ahí, aunque parecía más ocupado de lo normal. Habría más movimientos por parte de los de arriba, de eso no había dudas. Otra cosa más que registrar.

Sin embargo, sentía esa imperiosa necesidad de encontrarse con la chica. Sabía que ella no estaba muy animada desde hacía tiempo, no sólo por el nuevo problema con el Decimocuarto, sino también porque no había hecho las paces con Yu luego de haberle gritado (y golpeado) de esa forma. Pero no estaba pensando en eso realmente; creía que las cosas se arreglarían tarde o temprano porque Lenalee parecía ser lo más cercano que el japonés tenía a una amiga de la infancia y porque sabía que Yu no estaba realmente enfadado con ella. No había razón para estarlo. Era sólo que la china era muy sensible a ese tipo de cosas, quería mantener a todos unidos en lo que consideraba su familia y, pues, estar en malos términos con alguien que era parte de su mundo simplemente no podía ser.

Pero él no iría a consolarla. Al menos no era específicamente para eso que iba a su lado. Seguía siendo un hombre, por más que a veces le avergonzara recordar que se concentraba más en otras cosas que en su trabajo verdadero. Incluso en el fingir, algo que debería de hacer naturalmente ya a estas alturas. Quería pasar un tiempo con Lenalee, aunque fuera una sola noche. Era un desconsiderado, tratando de sacar provecho a que ella estaba aún dolida, pero quería estar a su lado. Dejar de pensar en todo esto por una vez. Todo por lo que pasó hace diez días.

El viejo _Panda_ le había dicho que había preguntas que era mejor no formular. Que había dos lados de esta guerra, algo que no conocía y que tal vez era mejor que nunca supiera. Le había dicho eso a pesar de que siempre le recordaba que era un _bookman_, que siempre debía de anteponer ese deber antes del de ser exorcista. Le había hecho registrar muchas traiciones, tragedias, destrucción, muertes. Todo tipo de desgracias. Y esa vez tan sólo se había dado la vuelta y le había dicho que no se metiera. Debía de haber algo muy grande atrás de todo esto, grande incluso para tratarse de los _Bookmen_.

Llamaba su atención, por supuesto. Era curioso por naturaleza y por profesión. Pero había algo, algo que de cierta forma le aterraba. Le había asustado que el viejo se comportara así luego de escuchar las palabras de Cross Marian. Y también que el general hubiera desaparecido. Suspiró notoriamente, volviendo la mirada hacia la cuna de Mana Kanda.

- Llegaste a un mundo de locos, pequeñito - su sonrisa era amarga esta vez, aún si trataba de lucir relajado -. Y tendrás que acostumbrarte. Todos tendremos que hacerlo si queremos sobrevivir.

Salió del lugar, dispuesto a encontrar a las enfermeras para decirles que había terminado la observación a pesar de que sus notas estaban prácticamente en blanco. No había nada más que decir, nada más de lo que ya sabía.

Le había dado un buen consejo, aunque sabía que no lo entendería. Era tan sólo un bebé, ¿qué podría saber acerca de las situaciones que le rodeaban? No tenía ni idea de en dónde le había tocado nacer, ni tampoco tenía idea sobre lo importantes que era sus padres. Sobre todo su _madre_. _Aah_, extrañaba tanto molestar al pequeño _Moyashi-chan_.

Y extrañaba que las cosas fueran más sencillas, como antes, cuando no estaba apegado a estas personas.

Ahora, iría directo a la habitación de Lenalee luego de llamar a las enfermeras, y sabía que no era sólo por sexo a pesar de que él mismo quisiera decírselo. Era porque quería acompañar a la chica de cierta forma, aunque la utilizara para no pensar más. No, era porque quería sentirse acompañado. Era por eso.

Resopló, dejando escapar una risita al tiempo que colocó las manos tras la cabeza en una actitud relajada mientras caminaba.

Así que el _bookman_ con corazón tenía una debilidad mucho más profunda que un par de pechos bonitos y unas largas piernas, ¿eh? Ni siquiera sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

Porque no había una forma correcta de sentirse.

Era un ser humano. Los sentimientos simplemente no tenían sentido. Ni para Yu, ni para Allen. Mucho menos para él.

No lo tenían.

**-o-o-o-o-o**

Se encontraba sentado en su cama, apoyado contra la pared.

Había despertado bastante más tarde de lo que normalmente lo hacía. O al menos eso había creído hasta que se dio cuenta de que había dormido prácticamente por días enteros.

Link había tratado de explicarle el por qué estaba en cama, la razón por la cual había tenido que dormir tanto y por lo cual aún se sentía débil y afiebrado. Riesgo de aborto, le dijo.

Aquello le había aterrado. Sí, cierto, ya se lo habían dicho antes, cuando se había sentido mal luego de escuchar a lo que su maestro había dejado en Timcanpy. Era sólo que no había pensado que fuera tan grave como para que le hicieran reposar por tanto tiempo.

Esa mañana había abierto los ojos y se había percatado de que Link estaba recostado en su cama, totalmente vestido, como si no se hubiera puesto el pijama antes de dormir. O, tal vez, se había recostado de nuevo. No lo había pensando demasiado en ese momento, porque el inspector se había sentado en la cama en cuando se percató de que había despertado. Una cama, al fin le habían dejado tener una cama a la persona con la que pasaba la mayor parte del día. Debió de ser muy molesto para Link el tener que seguirlo así sin tener al menos las comodidades más básicas. No. Ya estaba pensando cosas que no debía traer al presente. Porque sabía que era una tapadera de lo que realmente había pasado esa mañana.

Timcanpy se había escapado de su habitación.

El alemán le había dicho que no era la primera vez que eso pasaba, que el golem no parecía ser el mismo de antes. Todo por la muerte de su maestro.

Tenía que ir a buscarlo. Link no había estado de acuerdo del todo, pero él mismo sabía que necesitaba caminar un poco, que incluso sería bueno mantener su mente ocupada buscando a Tim en lugar de permanecer en ese cuarto, tan sólo pensando en lo que estaba pasando en su vida; quería distraerse un poco. Había sido ingenuo.

Había insistido en ponerse su uniforme. Había sido terco de nuevo, porque quería seguir usándolo. Todo por sentirse un exorcista a pesar de todo. Sonrió amargamente. Quería recordar que pertenecía a ese lugar, aún más después de saber acerca de _esa cosa_ que vivía en su interior.

Desde el principio supo a dónde había ido Tim. Link también parecía saberlo, pero le había seguido el juego, dejándole ir a buscarlo, dar unas cuantas vueltas y demás. De cierta forma, había querido evitar ese lugar. Pero era obvio que tendría que pasar por ahí; ahí era donde estaba su golem. _Su_ golem.

Recordaba que había hablado en voz alta, quejándose para que Timcanpy le escuchara y saliera de ahí sin necesidad de tener que entrar ahí. Sin embargo, el golem le había ignorado completamente. Fue por eso que había tenido que entrar. Tan sólo recordarlo le ponía nervioso de nuevo.

Ahí estaba ese hombre. Malcom=C=Lvellie. Le había sorprendido, ya no sólo por estar ahí, sino porque le había ofrecido un trozo de pastel que en cualquier otra circunstancia le hubiera parecido apetitoso. No sólo se sentía enfermo porque era temprano y, sorpresivamente, las náuseas no se habían presentado hasta ahora; sino que también era porque se trataba de este hombre.

Le había preguntado qué hacía ahí. En esa habitación. Justo en esa habitación, donde todo había ocurrido. El secretario le había devuelto la pregunta, asegurándole que ese cuarto estaba fuera de los límites permitidos para él. Pero él tenía su excusa: Timcanpy extrañaba al maestro de ambos. Era cierto que no había estado del todo consciente en los días pasados, pero sabía que Tim andaba por ahí, volviendo a ese lugar siempre que podía. Era peligroso, pero no sabía cómo hacer que dejara ese comportamiento cuando ni siquiera podía mantenerse despierto.

No había podido evitar sentir una profunda tristeza al ver a su pobre golem frotándose contra la sangre seca de Cross que manchaba gran parte de esa ventana. Demasiada sangre como para que alguien pudiera sobrevivir a esa pérdida. Recordaba haber tragado saliva, intentando no mostrarse débil a pesar de que empezaba a sentirse mal de nuevo.

Le había perdido a Timcanpy que se fueran y el golem había obedecido aún a pesar de que luciera terriblemente triste por tener que salir de esa habitación.

Incluso había recordado sus modales al rechazar nuevamente ese trozo de pastel que el secretario sostenía en un plato, como si no se cansara de mantenerlo en alto, orgulloso por su nueva receta. No era la primera vez que le había ofrecido de sus dulces, pero en esa ocasión se encontraba con aún menos disposición que antes.

Todo hubiera resultado bien si no hubiera oído su nombre antes de salir de la habitación. _"Allen Walker_". Se lo había preguntado, algo que había detestado oír tanto como para enfadarse, haciéndole olvidarse del malestar que sentía en el estómago. Le había preguntado si él había matado a Cross Marian. "_Decimocuarto_".

Le había mirado con auténtico odio, una mirada que no solía dedicarle a nadie. Y no sólo eso, le había contestado de igual manera en que el hombre lo hizo cuando entró en ese lugar. Quizá había sido él, el secretario Lvellie, quien había matado a su maestro.

Luego había cerrado la puerta tras de sí, tan fuerte que la había resquebrajado. Había escuchado el sonido, pero le había importado poco en ese momento. Era sólo hasta ahora que se dio cuenta de que no debió haber actuado violentamente a pesar de que estaba enfadado. De nuevo, tenía las de perder, estaba en total desventaja y tenía que pensar en lo que pasaría en consecuencia de cada movimiento que hacía. Había sido impulsivo. Sin embargo, no hubo represalias, no inmediatas por lo menos. Lo único que le había desconcertado fue que Link no le siguiera de inmediato, como si se hubiera quedado en esa habitación a hablar con el secretario. Y, no sólo eso, había esperado. Aún con lo enojado que se encontraba en ese momento, se había quedado cerca, de pie, pacientemente aguardando hasta que el alemán pudiera salir de ese lugar para reunirse con él. Porque había querido que Link le acompañara a donde quiera que fuera. No había querido encontrarse solo aquel instante, quería la compañía del inspector porque había aprendido a confiar en él. En la mañana no había querido estar solo, algo muy frustrante porque ahora mismo ocurría lo contrario.

- ¿No te sientes bien, Allen?

Se sobresaltó un poco, tan sólo un poco. Se sentía muy avergonzado por sentirse de esa forma, por sentir repulsión ante el hecho de compartir habitación con el conde Krory. Quería mucho a Krory, pero había algo que no le gustaba con respecto a estar a solas en su habitación, preparándose para dormir. Algo estaba mal, simplemente mal.

- No te preocupes, Krory. Estoy perfectamente - sonrió amablemente, sabiendo que mentía.

Se acomodó aún más en la cama, sintiéndose terriblemente incómodo. Habían puesto dos camas en ese cuarto, previendo el hecho de que estarían juntos ese par de días a la semana. Y era una habitación individual, no la de Krory. Al menos no se sentiría más culpable por invadir la vida del rumano aún más que esto.

Lo cierto era que Krory no parecía molesto por la misión. De hecho, lucía como si estuviera bastante entretenido por compartir la noche con él. No le debía gustar pasar tanto tiempo solo, con eso de que apenas estaba acostumbrándose a la Torre ahora destruida para que le cambiaran de hogar tan pronto luego de vivir tanto tiempo en ese castillo. Dormir debería ser difícil, él mismo lo sabía.

Así que debería de estar más feliz por encontrarse con Krory en esos momentos. Porque así no estaba solo, estaba con alguien a quien de verdad apreciaba. Sin embargo, no era lo que quería.

Resopló con suavidad, entrecerrando los ojos. ¿Por qué había tenido que recordar lo que había pasado por la mañana? Miró hacia a un lado, en su cama. Tim estaba en el colchón, envuelto entre las sábanas, deprimido. Así era como lucía. Triste. Muy triste. El comportamiento del golem le afectaba mucho más de lo que debería, aunque siempre podía culpar a las hormonas del tratamiento, a pesar de que sabía que eso no era del todo cierto.

También extrañaba al idiota mujeriego de su maestro. Extrañaba poder caminar por la Orden como antes. Extrañaba poder ir a entrenar por las mañanas, comer todo lo que podía, salir a misiones. Extrañaba pelear contra _ese sujeto_ también.

Krory le deseó las buenas noches luego de que él hiciera lo mismo, aunque no se veía muy convencido por sus respuestas. No lograba engañarlo. Debía de lucir bastante mal como para que absolutamente nadie le comprara sus excusas. Aunque tal vez usar a Link como referencia en esto no era buena idea, el alemán sabía leerle perfectamente bien. No era como si hubiera visto demasiada gente luego de saber lo del _Noah_. De nuevo con el _Noah_.

Se recostó totalmente en la cama, dándole la espalda al otro exorcista. Grosero. Era una actitud grosera. Apretó con fuerza los párpados. Se sentía extraño. No era la primera vez que compartía habitación con el rumano, pero cada vez le parecía peor. ¿Por qué? Krory no estaba haciendo nada malo, ni siquiera dormía en la misma cama que él y no le había tocado más que para abrazarle una sola vez antes de alejarse de él. Parecía confundido, como si no tuviera idea de qué se suponía que debía hacer en esta misión. Y la verdad era que tampoco él tenía idea de qué deberían de hacer esas noches, aunque todo parecía resumirse a hablar.

Algo que definitivamente no describía lo que hacía con Kanda.

Se sentía enfermo de nuevo. Maldijo en voz baja, sin querer despertar a Krory quien parecía profundamente dormido a pesar de que no había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se recostaron. Y sabía que dormía porque estaba susurrando el nombre de aquella _akuma_, la mujer que amaba. _Eliade_. Así que tenía un sueño con ella, uno donde hablaba con ella. Ya lo había escuchado antes, llamarla entre sueños, incluso estando inconsciente. Eso era estar enamorado. Parecía muy doloroso.

Tragó saliva, llevándose una mano al vientre. Conocía el amor en forma de su padre e incluso por el que sentía por su hijo, pero, ¿el otro tipo de amor? Cross le dijo que tendría que matar a alguien que amaba cuando se el Decimocuarto tomara su cuerpo. Negó rápidamente con la cabeza, así recostado como estaba. Eso era algo que no iba a permitir que pasara, así que no debía de preocuparse por encontrar sentido a las palabras de su maestro. Ni a esas ni a las dejadas por él en Tim antes de irse.

Pero era frustrante. Era simplemente frustrante. Se encogió un poco en la cama, aunque luego decidió que no había sido tan buena idea hacer ese movimiento. Las náuseas habían hecho su aparición otra vez y aquello le desesperaba cada vez más. Estos malestares parecían ser demasiado aleatorios seguidos de un malestar general para luego volver a lo mismo a diferentes horas del día. No se parecía mucho a como se sentía cuando Mana estaba en su interior. Sí, eran los mismos síntomas, pero la intensidad era distinta, las horas eran diferentes. La gravedad podía variar también y eso era lo que más le preocupaba. Si ya había tenido riesgo de aborto, entonces todo podría empeorar rápidamente.

Se incorporó en la cama, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Tenía que ir al baño a pesar de que la sensación de mareo no era tan fuerte, podría empeorar en cualquier momento. No quería despertar a Krory, pero tampoco quería salir de esa habitación sin avisarle a alguien a donde iba.

Entonces recordó algo. El supervisor Bak le había dado un comunicador nuevo por si acaso necesitaba ponerse en contacto con alguien rápidamente. También tenía forma de arete, como en anterior, pero el supervisor de la Rama Asiática le había dicho que había muchas mejoras e incluso había tratado de explicarle aunque él no había entendido gran cosa. Era porque se había distraído por la forma en la que el mayor le hablaba, casi sin mirarle a los ojos y evitando estar demasiado cerca de él. Debía ser por aquello que había pasado, cuando Bak-_san_ había visto _esas cosas_. Se sonrojó levemente, llevándose una mano al rostro. No quería pensar en eso tampoco, definitivamente no.

Al final decidió ponerse de pie, haciéndolo con mucho cuidado para no caerse por si de pronto sentía debilidad repentina, algo que afortunadamente no ocurrió. Tomó el comunicador que Bak Chang le había dado, colocándolo en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón de su pijama, junto a su amuleto. Volvió a suspirar quedamente, mirando hacia su cama para luego tomar a Timcanpy y colocarlo en uno de sus hombros. El golem pareció tardar un poco en reaccionar y sólo lo hizo para acomodarse mejor en su hombro, todavía luciendo desganado. Lo lamentaba, pero tenía que llevarlo por si acaso lo necesitaba. Además, creía que era mejor que estuvieran juntos a que al golem se le ocurriera escapar de nuevo a la habitación de Cross, ya era demasiado tarde como para pedirle a Link que le acompañara.

Salió de la habitación sin mucho problema, sintiéndose mejor. No sabía qué era más frustrante, si la presencia de los síntomas o si se iban tan rápido como aparecían. Resopló con frustración, caminando hacia el baño de todas formas. ¿Qué demonios pasaba? Mañana a primera hora, durante el tratamiento diario, le preguntaría a la jefa de enfermeras si podía hacer algo al respecto o si tendría que conformarse con los medicamentos que ya le administraban, aunque, según lo que recordaba, eran más para su nuevo bebe que para él. Era él quien más lo necesitaba después de todo, ¿no era así?

Apenas iba a llevarse una mano al vientre, a susurrar tranquilamente acerca del cómo se alegraba que los médicos tomaran en cuenta al pequeño que estaba en su interior tal y como lo hicieron con Mana. Eso iba a hacer cuando volvió a sentir un gran dolor en el abdomen, las náuseas regresaron de golpe.

Los baños estaban desiertos, pero eso poco importaba. Hubiera entrado así de todas formas aún si estuviera repleto, prácticamente corriendo. Incluso Tim había alzado el vuelo de pronto, dejándole encerrarse en el cubículo del baño para luego entrar tras de él, seguramente observándolo, tal vez hasta preocupado.

Este era el único momento en que agradecía no poder comer con normalidad, ese instante que tanto odiaba cuando ocurría. Sin embargo, a veces era más doloroso sentirlo, su garganta se lastimaba y el gusto que quedaba en su boca era simplemente horrible. Pero no era algo que pudiera evitar.

Sin embargo, había algo diferente. El dolor era intenso y las arcadas sólo lo empeoraban, pero eso no era todo.

Ese sabor. Conocía el sabor, el olor. Era... era...

Se llevó la mano derecha a los labios, sabiendo que eso que los manchaba no era resultado de las náuseas.

Sangre.

- ¿Q-qué...?

Apretó con fuerza los párpados a causa del dolor, sentándose en el suelo. Se apoyó como pudo contra la pared, respirando dificultosamente. Sangrando. ¿Por qué estaba sangrando por la boca? Se palpó el vientre, sintiendo aún una especie de dolor que pronto se vio opacado.

Gritó. Todo su cuerpo ardía. Sin embargo, principalmente era... Su brazo izquierdo. Observó su Inocencia, apenas consiguiendo moverla. El sólo roce de la tela del pijama parecía doler al estar en contacto con la piel de su brazo. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué demonios pasaba con su cuerpo?

Elevó un poco la mirada, encontrándose con que Timcanpy estaba revoloteando frente a él, observándole, como si quisiera ayudarle de alguna forma. Tragó saliva, saboreando su propia sangre sin quererlo. El dolor en su brazo sólo empeoraba cada vez más.

Entró en pánico, así de simple. Buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, siendo lo primero que tocó con sus dedos algo suave.

Debió llamar a la jefa de enfermeras, al supervisor Komui, incluso a Link o a Krory. Pero, en lugar de eso, tomó el comunicador con su mano derecha, temblando más notoriamente.

- K-Kanda... Contacta a Yu Kanda...

Las lágrimas brotaron rápidamente, todo por tan sólo escuchar la voz de ese idiota. "_¿Moyashi?_". Eso había desencadenado su llanto, sólo eso, oírle llamándolo con ese sobrenombre que se suponía que odiaba. No tenía idea de que el comunicador entraría en contacto tan rápido. Cuando se fijó de nuevo frente a él, se dio cuenta de que Timcanpy había desaparecido; probablemente habría ido a buscar ayuda, verdadera ayuda.

- "¡Contesta de una vez, estúpido _Moyashi_!"

¿Por qué de pronto, entre tanto dolor, se sentía sumamente feliz? ¿Sólo por su voz? Definitivamente había perdido la razón, no creía que fuera un síntoma nuevo, aunque ya no sabía qué creer al respecto. Pensó que, al haber pasado por un embarazo anterior, este sería mucho más sencillo. Nada más alejado de la realidad, ni siquiera había pasado un mes y ya había presentado demasiados problemas. ¿Acaso era porque _él_ no estaba presente? No, debía de tratarse de otra cosa.

- _Bakanda_.

Incoherencias. Sólo decía su nombre, pero sin darle verdadera información. El otro parecía desesperarse cada vez más, algo totalmente entendible. Sin embargo, él seguía sin reaccionar del todo, sin saber ya si era por el dolor que sentía o porque sabía que no serviría de nada el haber llamado a Kanda en esta ocasión.

Tosió de nuevo, sintiendo que la boca se llenaba de sangre nuevamente. Lo extraño era que el dolor había disminuido. ¿O era porque su cuerpo finalmente se había entumecido? Kanda seguía hablándole, pero lo único que él alcanzaba a escuchar era sólo el sonido de su voz. Le estaba gritando, tal vez hasta regañando, y aún así se sentía un poco mejor. Lo necesitaba, así de grave era su maldita necesidad por Yu Kanda. Ya había llegado a esa conclusión antes, y no tenía por qué reafirmarla de esa forma. Había sido estúpido nuevamente.

Cerró los ojos, apoyando la cabeza contra la pared con cansancio. No sentía tanto miedo como debería, a pesar de que aún notaba las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas o la sangre goteando desde las comisuras de sus labios. Porque confiaba en que él vendría. Ciegamente, estúpidamente.

Kanda. Kanda vendría por él.

Realmente se había vuelto loco después de todo.

Sonrió tontamente.

**-o-o-o-o-o**

Apenas estaba preparándose para salir a su nueva misión. Había decido recostarse en su cama por unos minutos para cerrar los ojos y descansar aunque fuera unos instantes antes de embarcarse en otro viaje inmediato después de haber regresado apenas ese día.

Con eso que le había dicho el conejo, eso de que al parecer le quería fuera de al Orden, no tenía idea de qué más pensar. Lo cierto era que trataba de concentrarse en las misiones, pero siempre había algo que le hacía dudar de que estuviera dando todo lo que podía como solía hacerlo antes de que llegara ese idiota.

Sin embargo, no había podido relajarse. Ni siquiera había podido volver a esos malditos pensamientos de siempre que le obligaban a recordar qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí. El golem negro que siempre le acompañaba había llamado su atención: alguien había establecido contacto con él. Había escuchado su nombre, un susurro. Esa voz. Había abierto los ojos con sorpresa.

Había contestado sólo con un "¿_Moyashi_?", algo confundido, sin saber realmente si se trataba del pequeño idiota o no. Porque se suponía que no tenían nada de qué hablar, al menos nada que pudiera decirse a través de un comunicador.

Se había quedado en silencio por unos segundos, oyendo tan sólo una respiración dificultosa a través del golem negro. Luego había gritado, se había desesperado fácilmente al no obtener respuesta. ¿Qué mierda pasaba? Era el _Moyashi_, pero no le decía absolutamente nada y cada vez se desesperaba aún más.

Hacía tiempo que ya se había puesto de pie, aún gritándole al golem ese hasta que escuchó un ruido proveniente de su puerta. Había guardado silencio unos segundos antes de notar lo similar que era ese ruido a otro que había escuchado antes. Había abierto la puerta, y era justo quien esperaba. Timcanpy.

Ahora estaba viendo al golem, que parecía desesperado por la forma en que revoloteaba a su alrededor.

Tragó saliva, permitiéndose pensar por unos segundos sobre el qué hacer. Pero tan sólo fueron eso: unos segundos. Porque le escuchó hablar otra vez.

- "_Bakanda_".

Quiso llamar la atención del otro de nuevo, hablándole al golem, tratando de que le respondiera. Pero no había nada. Sólo le escuchó toser, sollozar. Y decir tonterías sin sentido, murmullos que no alcanzaba a comprender.

Fue entonces cuando dejó de pensar, de analizar las consecuencias. Se puso la gabardina encima, sin importar que pronto tendría que salir de misión o que encontrarse con ese niño en estos momentos no era lo más inteligente. Se suponía que el estúpido chiquillo debería de estar con ese vampiro, o incluso con el inspector. Pero sería él quien iría a buscarlo.

No le importaba si se metía en problemas, no ahora. No cuando el golem dorado insistía tanto para que le acompañara. Sí, incluso el maldito golem del mocoso no le dejaba en paz.

Sin pensar. Porque no era eso lo que necesitaba. Era tan sólo ver al _Moyashi_, ayudarle, salvarlo de lo que fuera que le aquejaba.

Siguió al golem, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, resistiendo la urgencia que tenía por manotearlo lejos por jalarle del cabello así. Porque había algo mucho más importante que hacer en ese momento, algo que de verdad le llamaba a dejar todo atrás y a tomar riesgos a lo imbécil .Todo era por el _Moyashi_.

No sabía qué pasaba realmente y era por eso que su corazón latía rápidamente. Preocupación, ansiedad, incertidumbre; todo se mezcló, formando una combinación peligrosa. Y era aún más peligroso el hecho de que no le importaban las consecuencias, no en esta ocasión.

- Estúpido _Moyashi_...

**+ Continuará +**

**Notas finales**: Debe ser el peor final, lo siento *_pide disculpas por enésima vez_". Esto, por cierto: Feliz aniversario, mi pequeño engendro *_abraza a su fic_*. Cumplió dos años de vida y todo es gracias a ustedes. ¡Yay! Muchas gracias por su apoyo y por seguir leyéndome a pesar de todo el tiempo que me tomo para escribir. Este capítulo se me fue entre días en los que sólo escribía veinte palabras o menos, pero luego todo fue un poco más fluido. Espero que el siguiente capítulo sea mejor *_reverencia_*. ¡Gracias por todo!

**(1)** _**Bd3**_. Lo que Link realmente dice es: "Alfil a la casilla donde la columna d y la fila 3 convergen". En la nomenclatura del ajedrez, las columnas tienen nombres de letras ("a - h") y las filas números ("1 - 8"). La B es por _Bishop_, o sea, el Alfil. En el manga aparecen ambas letras con mayúsculas, pero en realidad las columnas son nombradas con letras minúsculas, pero eso será porque siempre se escribe con mayúsculas en los mangas, je.

**(2) **_**Reverse**_ es la técnica de Miranda que crea una burbuja que recupera el tiempo (por eso también se le puede encontrar como "_Recuperar_"), pero digamos que pone el tiempo en "Reversa". Sirve para curar las heridas de sus compañeros caídos y para reparar las cosas por el tiempo que dura la invocación.

**(3) **_**Time Out**_ es la técnica defensiva del escudo que protege a quienes están dentro del ataque del enemigo, esa que los ha sacado de tantos apuros. Joer, y luego dicen que la Inocencia de Miranda es _inútil *pats Miranda*_.

**(4) **_**e5**_. Ahora el inspector ha movido (por instrucciones aquí, personalmente en el manga) uno de sus peones a la casilla donde la columna e y la fila 5 convergen. Los peones no tienen letra representativa, por lo que sólo se dice el nombre de la casilla al mover ¿Un poco más claro? Si no, _google it_ *_sonrisa_*


	37. Otro aislamiento

**Stupid me says**: El _Yullen_ ha dejado de ser mi pareja imposible, pervertida y favorita para convertirse en mi pareja imposible,pervertida, favorita e ideal. _**SPOILERS DEL CAPÍTULO 199.**_ El sacrificio que hace Allen por Kanda, el amor que demuestran sus acciones son innegables a mis ojos. Kanda recuerda su primera misión juntos, le sonríe mientras le llama por su nombre. Su nombre. _Allen Walker_. El nombre de este niño nunca me había sonado tan bonito como ahora. Allen le deja marcharse con Alma para verle feliz, sin importarle lo que le pueda pasar a él. Ese para mí es amor verdadero, no estúpideces. Ya sé que podrían decirme: "_Pero Kini, ¿tú estás loca? ¡Que Kanda se fue con Alma! ¡Se arruinó tu pairing para siempre y tú sonríes como idiota!_", y yo contestaré: Mi vida, esto sólo afirma más el amor que siento por mi OTP. Es más, muchísimo más de lo que en realidad esperaba que pasara en el manga con respecto a la relación de estos dos. Si algún fan del Yullen no puede ver lo maravilloso que fue este capítulo para nuestro OTP, es una lástima. Porque este capítulo fue el momento en el que le callamos la boca a todos los que decían que esos se odiaban y que nunca pasaría absolutamente nada más que eso. Además, Kanda va a volver. Estoy prácticamente segura. Y Allen tendrá a _Mugen_ para devolvérsela. De todas formas, no se preocupen: si no pasa en el manga, yo lo haré por mí misma. Que soy escritora de fics, joder *_sonrisita_*.

Y, la verdad, me importa muy poco que salten los anti-yaoi o anti-Yullen, que se corten las venas en las esquinas, indignados por nuestra felicidad que podrían llamar estúpida y hasta cansina. A estas alturas, de verdad me importa _muy muy_ poco. Estoy muy feliz, amo más que nunca a mi pequeño engendro y ya tengo planeado hacer otro mini-fic gracias a esto. Hoshino-_senseii_, eres la mayor troll de la historia. Te amo. Siento algo muy cálido en mi pecho y al escribir estas líneas lo recuerdo. Derramo unas cuantas lágrimas mientras sonrío. Así de importante ha sido para mí. De verdad, gracias. _**FIN DE SPOILERS**_

Gracias especiales a _**Seika Dragon**_ por su dedicación. En serio que me sorprende gratamente. Espero no decepcionarte. Así mismo, muchas muchas gracias por sus _reviews_ y jalones de oreja por tardarme tanto. Lo siento de verdad. Es raro volver a publicar luego de más de seis meses batallando para escribir este capítulo. Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y es frustrante no poder escribirlas como quisiera. Estos meses han representado muchos cambios emocionales para mí, así que espero que sepan entender el tiempo que tardé para escribir esto cuando apenas sentía ganas de continuar. La buena noticia es que a partir del próximo capítulo al fin habrá un avance en el plot que importa (y en el _lemon_). Muchas muchas gracias, no soy digna de unos lectores tan buenos y constantes. Espero hacerles el día feliz y no decepcionarlos más *_sonrisa_*. Gracias a _**Kassy**_ por seguir traduciendo a mi pequeño engendro. Y gracias a todo el apoyo que he recibido de los chicos del RPG. Los quiero.

**Notas especiales para el capítulo:** Nada más que mucho _angst_ y el usual _OOC_. Un capítulo más bien de transición y de puntos de vistas de terceros. Un POV experimental que espero que no me salga tan mal *_llora_*. Eso y una disculpa a todos los psiquiatras y psicólogos del mundo. _Fluff_. Oh, y hints de LaviLena *_squee_*.

**Rating**: T, una decepcionante T.

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ D Gray-man no me pertenece, es de Hoshino Katsura-_senseii_. Si me perteneciera, no estaría llorando aún. De felicidad. Hermosa felicidad que aún me embarga.

**Apóstol de Dios**

**37. Otro aislamiento**

Llevaba por lo menos un par de horas así, mirando al techo, tan sólo pensando.

Era algo que ya había hecho antes durante esos días, de hecho, se repetía casi a diario, algo raro porque usualmente no hacía eso nada más despertar. Al menos antes de que pasaran tantas cosas. Tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo.

Suspiró, arropándose mejor con las sábanas. Quería sentir algo de tibieza. Aunque quizá podría hacer algo mejor que eso para resguardarse del frío. Se sonrojó levemente.

Se suponía que aquello no debía pasar tan seguido, si es que a seguido se le podría llamar acostarse una vez cada tres o cuatro meses. Pero en esos momentos se sentía sola. Sí, eso era, se sentía sola. Así que se podría decir que estaba utilizando a su amigo. Eso era lo que en realidad le hacía sentirse apenada, no el sexo.

Extendió el brazo izquierdo, hacia arriba, sin saber si miraba su mano o tan sólo el techo entre sus dedos. Aunque lo más probable era que no se tratara de ninguna de esas dos opciones. Sus pensamientos, sólo sus pensamientos.

Allen.

La Inocencia de Allen estaba en ese brazo.

Se revolvió en la cama, sintiendo esos aros metálicos rozando sus tobillos. Estaban tibios gracias a que estaba en la cama, pero generalmente eran tan fríos... Rara vez los tocaba ya que solían "flotar" sin ponerse en contacto con su piel, pero ahora podía sentirlos directamente.

Pero en esta ocasión no se trataba de su Inocencia.

Era Allen. Sólo Allen.

Allen tenía un _Noah_ en su interior. Apretó los labios, abrazándose a sí misma.

Estaba preocupada.

Eso, preocupada. Pero no tenía miedo.

Porque, aunque en su mente recreaba una y otra vez las palabras del secretario Lvellie (no sin temblar involuntariamente), y también las pocas palabras que su hermano les había dirigido; las palabras que resonaban más claramente eran esas, las de Allen. El menor lo había dicho claramente: no dejaría que el enemigo tomara en control de su cuerpo, que iba a detenerlo costara lo que costara.

Y ella confiaba en él.

A pesar de que podría resultar algo ingenuo para alguien de afuera, confiaba ciegamente en que Allen era perfectamente capaz de cumplir su palabra. Quería creer en él. Quería creer que podría mantener a su familia unida, a su pequeño mundo estable. Pero seguía preocupada. Precisamente porque Allen era capaz de dar su vida incluso para protegerlos a ellos. Siempre ha sido así, peleando solo a pesar de las tantas veces que le ha dicho que no tenía que enfrentarse a todo sin ayuda. Pero ahora también había otro "problema". Si estaba embarazado nuevamente, la vida de este bebé también estaba en peligro. No creía que el exorcista inglés dejara de pensar en eso en todo momento, por eso les había pedido que salvaran a su bebé sin importar lo que le pasara a él.

Así era Allen.

Por eso estaba asustada. No quería perder a absolutamente nadie de su familia, ni siquiera a ese bebé que aún no conocía pero que quería igual que al pequeño Mana. A pesar de que sabía que Allen empeoraba cada vez más. ¿Era por el _Noah_? ¿O era por el bebé?

Pero había pasado por un embarazo antes, aún con esos tantos problemas había podido salir adelante como siempre. O tal vez era que este embarazo era diferente. Debía haber algo que era tan diferente como para causar ese tipo de daño en el cuerpo del menor. Lo único que se le ocurría era lo obvio, ¿pero podía ser eso? Algo tan simple como eso...

El papá de este bebé no era Kanda.

Tragó saliva. Recordar a Kanda le había entristecido. Claro que ese problema no era tan grande comparado con lo que Allen pasaba no sólo por el embarazo, sino por lo del _Noah_. Sin embargo, aún si era un pequeño problema, le preocupaba. Porque no había sido capaz de disculparse, tan sólo por eso. No era porque no lo deseara, de verdad quería hacerlo; no había podido hacerlo. No sabía cómo acercarse y decirle que lo sentía por haberle dicho que no amaba a Allen.

Era tan extraño, siendo ella la que siempre podía hablarle a Kanda, incluso estar a su lado en esa sala de entrenamiento cuando nadie más podía. Era la única a quien Kanda no rechazaba a la menor provocación, que aceptaba su compañía y que incluso podía ser que la disfrutara de vez en cuando, al menos en sus años de infancia, cuando le ayudó a sobreponerse un poco del trato del secretario Lvellie.

Kanda y Allen. En estos momentos se sentía tan lejana a ellos. Era como si nunca pudiera alcanzarlos de nuevo. Si al menos pudiera ser más fuerte. Así podría alcanzarlos y estar a su lado otra vez.

- Hacerme más fuerte...

- Ya te lo dije: si sigues hablando así no conseguirás novio.

Se sobresaltó al escucharlo, cubriéndose instintivamente a pesar de que a esas alturas era una tontería, totalmente inútil considerando lo que pasó por la noche. Se sonrojó levemente de nuevo, desviando la mirada casi inconscientemente.

- Vamos, Lenalee. Sabes que sólo estoy bromeando, ¿verdad?

De pronto el chico parecía preocupado por haber dicho algo que pudiera hacerle sentirle mal, cosa que le pareció bastante tierna. Lavi a veces mostraba ese tipo de comportamiento cuando estaba con ella, a pesar de que la mayor parte del tiempo se comportaban como siempre, como compañeros nada más. No querían que los demás sospecharan que había algo más que eso. Sonrió con suavidad, sin saber si estaba haciendo lo correcto o si ella era la que estaba peor al querer ocultar esto de su hermano.

Quizá el único que lo sabía era Allen. O al menos era al único con el que se había sincerado, todo para darle ánimos. Lo que no sabía en ese entonces era que esa otra persona de la que hablaba el menor era Kanda. Se preguntó si el menor también le había dicho al japonés lo que pasaba entre Lavi y ella, aún si era muy raras veces. Ese día había sido uno de esos días supuestamente extraños. No, no quería volver a lo mismo otra vez.

- ¿Estás pensando de nuevo en Allen, verdad? ¿O esta vez es Yu?

Consiguió llamar su atención nuevamente. Cierto, Lavi era muy observador, esa era una de sus principales características que a veces olvidaba entre las bromas y comentarios que usualmente hacía el pelirrojo. En realidad, era la persona más inteligente que conocía, quizá tan sólo atrás del propio _Bookman_. Tal vez era porque era porque tenían una edad muy parecida y porque lo consideraba un amigo de verdad más por lo que le había reír que por las enseñanzas que le daba. ¿Cuántas otras personas que le conocían lo juzgaban de la misma manera? Negó suavemente con la cabeza, no queriendo concentrarse en eso cuando Lavi trataba de hablar con ella.

- Creo que simplemente deberías de probar hablar con Yu. No debe de estar molesto en realidad, tan sólo se trata de que es demasiado orgulloso como para volver a dirigirte la palabra así nada más. Aunque no es como si Yu intentara hablar con otros seres humanos muy seguido.

En eso tenía razón también. Podría tratarse del orgullo de Kanda, pero lo más probable es que no le haya hablado sólo porque así era él. Además, no habían tenido tiempo de hablar, mucho menos después de enterarse de lo que pasaba con Allen. Ella, que sabía de la relación de esos dos (aún si había sido "por error"), sabía que Kanda estaba sufriendo. Nunca lo demostraría ante los demás, ni siquiera ante sus _amigos_ más cercanos, pero sabía que tenía que estar por lo menos preocupado. Porque Kanda era una buena persona y, después de todo, estaba enamorado. El problema que tenía con ella debía de estar muy por debajo de esa prioridad.

- Tienes razón, Lavi - aceptó, después de resoplar suavemente. Era tan sólo que le preocupaba - Lo que me molesta es que no puedo hacer nada para ayudarles.

Fijó la vista en la cama, apenas susurrando sus últimas palabras. Eso era lo frustrante. Apretó con fuerza las sábanas con una de sus manos, cosa que al parecer no pasó desapercibida por su compañero.

- A veces te pareces demasiado al _Moyashi-chan_, Lenalee - se volvió para mirarle justo en el momento en que el chico colocaba una mano sobre su cabeza. Le sorprendió un poco, pero no se apartó -. También quieres salvarnos a todos y eso es algo que no puedes hacer. ¿No es eso lo que más te molesta sobre nuestro joven amigo?

Parpadeó un par de veces, queriendo responder de inmediato que ella no se parecía en lo absoluto a Allen, al menos no en ese aspecto. Donde Allen arriesgaba irresponsablemente su vida por cualquier persona, incluso por los _akumas_; ella sólo pensaba en sus amigos. En su familia. Sabía por qué se molestaba con el inglés: porque él es parte de su familia; los demás, por los que arriesga su vida, no lo eran. Donde Allen era demasiado generoso, ella era egoísta. Seguía siendo un completo idiota cuando se trataba de eso, claro. Sonrió levemente.

- Ahora sonríes. Debí hacer un buen trabajo entonces.

Sonrió más ampliamente, ignorando cualquier otra implicación que pudieran tener las palabras de Lavi.

Al fin se levantó de la cama, llevándose parte de las sábanas con ella para buscar su sostén, el cual sabía que había terminado en algún lugar del suelo. No solían ser muy desordenados para tener sexo, pero esa vez el pelirrojo había lucido bastante desesperado desde el principio, casi como si lo necesitara hoy más que nunca. Ella lo había aceptado casi de inmediato, porque, de cierta forma, también ella estaba necesitada. Justo como su primera vez juntos. Así que al parecer eran mucho más impulsivos de lo que ella deseaba creer.

Se acomodó la ropa interior, siempre dándole la espalda al pelirrojo. Seguía siendo algo tonto después de todo este tiempo, pero así se sentía cómoda. Incluso si sabía que Lavi seguía observándola mientras se movía, ahora buscando en sus cajones por algo que ponerse para empezar por fin el día.

- Tu ropa interior es bastante bonita, Lena.

Giró la cabeza para mirarle, más por curiosidad por el tipo de gesto que había dibujado Lavi al decirle eso. Estaba sonriendo alegremente, como si fuera un comentario cualquiera. Arqueó una ceja sin quererlo, casi como si quisiera una explicación a pesar de que no la necesitaba. Y el pelirrojo lo interpretó así.

- Ah, sólo lo digo porque con el ajetreo de ayer no pude decírtelo. No soy tan masoquista como crees como para desear que me golpees.

Volvió a sonreír. Si se metía siempre con Kanda, debía de tener algo de masoquista después de todo, así que era inevitable que pasara por su cabeza en más de una ocasión. Sabía que el comentario de la ropa interior y la "noche agitada" sólo era una excusa. Al parecer, el pelirrojo quería iniciar una línea de conversación pero no se decidía, algo bastante raro considerando que al aprendiz de _bookman_ se le daban muy bien las palabras. Aún no terminaba de vestirse por completo cuando se vuelve para verle, pensando que tal vez eso le ayudaría un poco más en decidirse.

El efecto fue contraproducente. Parecía que le había puesto más nervioso después de todo. Ladeó ligeramente el rostro, sin entender del todo a dónde iba eso. Lo único que pasaba por su mente en ese preciso instante era que Lavi lucía _muy lindo_. Es decir, estaba visiblemente nervioso y hasta podría decirse que estaba agitado. De cierta forma estaba siendo cruel por divertirse al verle así, pero era inevitable para ella. Como le gustaría vivir esto por más tiempo. Le gustaría...

- Lenalee...

- ¡Lenalee!

Ambos se sobresaltaron visiblemente al escuchar la voz de Johnny llamándola desde afuera de su habitación. Se dio cuenta de que Lavi miraba hacia todos lados, como buscando un lugar en donde esconderse. Por unos segundos se recordó que esto debía ser un problema muy presente en la relación que tenían Allen y Kanda y se preguntó cómo habían hecho para ocultar una relación como la que ambos tenían. O tal vez era que simplemente la gente no esperaba que esa relación fuera algo más que tener que soportarse mutuamente debido al embarazo de Allen. Sonrió tontamente, sabiendo que no debería de distraer su mente ahora que alguien estaba tras su puerta y que Lavi estaba en su cama prácticamente desnudo de no ser por la sábana que aún le cubría parte del cuerpo.

- ¡Abre la puerta, Lenalee!

Se sobresaltó de nuevo, como si no hubiera escuchado la primera vez. Se mordió el labio inferior, preocupada.

- ¡Aún no estoy vestida, Johnny! Espera un poco por favor.

Resopló con suavidad. Al menos no había mentido del todo. Se acomodó la ropa, sabiendo que no podría entretener por mucho al científico. Luego se volvió para mirar a Lavi, quien le mostró el dedo pulgar hacia arriba para apoyarla, algo que le hizo sentirse más aliviada. No tendrían que estar pasando por esto si fuesen un poco más precavidos. La próxima vez tendrían que pensar más las cosas antes de terminar su habitación de nuevo. Un momento, ¿estaba ya pensando en una próxima vez? Negó con la cabeza. Tenía que concentrarse ahora.

- ¡Es que se trata de Allen! Está en la enfermería de nuevo, ¡tenemos que ir a verlo! E-el secretario Lvellie a venido. No sé qué hacer yo solo.

Todos los pensamientos superficiales que pudo haber tenido, todas las dudas infantiles e innecesarias la abandonaron casi por completo. Sintió que las piernas empezaron a fallarle, aunque ya no sabía si era por la mención de esa persona otra vez o si era porque sus temores de que su amigo tuviera otra recaída se habían hecho realidad. O tal vez era porque ese hombre estaba ahí, con alguien a quien quería tanto, seguramente torturándolo como lo había hecho con ella hacía tantos años. Luchó contra las lágrimas que le traían esos recuerdos dolorosos. Aún después de todo ese tiempo, seguía afectándole tanto así como para mantenerla paralizada. Seguía siendo terriblemente débil.

Ni siquiera se enteró de que Lavi se había levantado rápidamente de la cama para colocarse la ropa interior y el pantalón. Podía escucharle hablar, pero no entendía del todo sus palabras. Sabía que era sobre Allen, sobre su estado de salud. Incluso sobre Johnny, tal vez metiéndose con él por dar una noticia como esa a través de la puerta. Pero no podían culparlo. Eran ellos quienes seguían encerrados.

Tragó saliva, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. No había tiempo de dudar, no cuando estaba ante la expectativa de saber que Allen estaba delicado otra vez y que estaba con el secretario. Tenía que sobreponerse por unos minutos, tenía que ver a Allen y cerciorarse de que estaba bien. Y, aunque aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte, tendría que aprender al menos a fingir que lo era.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta.

- ¡Lenalee!

Lavi no estaba enfadado, no. Es más, ni siquiera pareció importarle del todo que no le hubiera dado tiempo de colocarse correctamente la camiseta antes de ponerse la bufanda alrededor del cuello. No le reclamó porque también parecía apurado por salir de esa habitación tanto como ella.

El que no pareció estar muy conforme con la situación fue el pobre científico que se encontró con que en la habitación de la hermana del supervisor Komui Lee estaba un hombre que a simple vista se podía saber que no había tenido ropa encima hasta hacía unos cuantos segundos antes.

Pero ella no pudo decir nada, ni disculparse, ni inventar una excusa. Escuchó a Lavi gritar algo sobre una explicación, aunque no se dio cuenta de qué hablaba porque repentinamente le había tomado de la mano y se había echado a correr.

- No te preocupes, Lena.

Eso había dicho después. Y ella se preguntó si de verdad podía hacer eso. No después de haber despertado ese día con los mismos pensamientos rondándole, y ahora más que sabía que se encontraría con ese sujeto.

Sin embargo, la mano de Lavi era cálida. Sí, muy cálida.

Sonrió.

Esperaba que Allen también pudiera sentir una mano tibia entrelazándose con la suya una vez más.

Una que le ayudara a soportar lo que venía.

Tal vez sí se había vuelto mucho más fuerte de lo que jamás pensó.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Se suponía que ahora mismo debía de estar firmando informes y documentos luego de ser obligado a dejar de mirar el cómo Cash Dop**(1)** había venido desde América para relevar a su fallecido hermano Tup. Lenalee y los demás la habían recibido muy bien esa mañana, especialmente Johnny, quien lucía totalmente radiante a pesar de que la recién llegada no parecía muy complacida por llamar la atención de esa manera.

Así que suponía que, para esta hora, él debería de estar aún atrapado, siendo vigilado por esa asistente enviada directamente de la Central para ayudarle con su trabajo (y ayudarle significaba obligarle a hacerlo): Bridget Faye**(1)**. Todo porque Reever ahora estaba más ocupado que antes, teniendo que coordinarse con las demás secciones científicas. Como él mismo le había dicho, no podía seguir siendo su niñera. Una lástima porque molestar a Reever era mucho más divertido que enfrentarse a actitud fría de la mujer. Nervioso. Le ponía nervioso.

Pero no era eso lo que estaba viviendo.

Allen era el centro de atención una vez más. En esa cama de la enfermería se encontraba de nuevo uno de sus exorcistas, el más joven de todos. Otra vez luchando por su vida y la de una criatura no nacida. Tragó saliva.

Arystar Krory Tercero lloraba al lado de la cama en donde estaba el menor, disculpándose una y otra vez, logrando que se preguntara una vez más si este individuo era el mismo que causó todo ese lío que prácticamente destruyó la antigua sede de la Orden, porque los sollozos del pobre le hacían dudarlo bastante a pesar de que tenía una buena razón para comportarse de esa forma. De todas maneras, sabía muy bien que la culpa no era del exorcista rumano de ninguna manera. Ni siquiera creía que fuera la culpa de Allen aunque sus acciones podrían calificarse como descuido por estar fuera de su habitación cuando se suponía que no debía hacerlo bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Las cosas habían empeorado muchísimo desde que empezó con esa "segunda misión especial". Un segundo embarazo.

Sin embargo, lo más impresionante en esa ocasión era otra cosa.

Kanda se encontraba ahí también, aunque no tan cercano a Allen como lo estaba Krory. De hecho, parecía evidente para él que el japonés ponía especial atención en no fijar la vista en la cama donde descansaba el de cabello blanco. Se lo agradecía enormemente, pero estaba seguro de que no serviría por mucho tiempo. No cuando el secretario Lvellie estaba ahí también, observando con interés como si lo único que esperara fuera que el oriental cometiera un error por pequeño que fuera.

Se volvió en cuanto escuchó unos pasos, alguien corriendo. Se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su querida hermana y del _bookman Jr._, siendo seguidos por Johnny, quien lucía más pálido de lo normal. Al principio le molestó porque su Lenalee estaba en compañía de dos hombres, preocupándole más la presencia del pelirrojo. Esperaba que no le faltara el respeto a Lenalee o pagaría muy caro. Pero eso fue al principio, porque luego se concentró en el hecho de que ella se veía claramente aterrada, incluso estaba temblando, a pesar no por eso se movió del lugar donde estaba. Claro, tenía que ser eso, el secretario Lvellie estaba ahí mismo y le había dedicado una mirada significativa a la chica, pero de inmediato había vuelto su atención hacia Kanda. Fueron tan sólo unos segundos, porque empezó a hablar para que todos escucharan a pesar de que esas palabras parecían ir dirigidas directamente al japonés.

- Pasará un tiempo en observación en completo aislamiento. Así será más sencillo cuidar de él, además, se tomará nota de todos los contratiempos que puedan afectarle.

Se tensó inmediatamente al escuchar eso, aterrado. ¿Aislado? ¿De verdad? Pero eso no tenía sentido. Lo poco que había conseguido saber sobre esos experimentos no le dejaban duda sobre el rotundo fracaso que habían significado. No se suponía que volvieran a lo mismo, ¿cierto? Era un total retroceso si el embarazo anterior de Allen había terminado bien aún si Mana no era un exorcista. Sin embargo, algo lo sacó de ese diálogo mental, uno en donde trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para ayudar a Allen. No creía haber oído esa voz sonar tan alta durante los últimos meses.

- ¡Idiota! ¡Si hacen eso lo matarán!

El silencio reinó inmediatamente en ese lugar, incluso Krory había dejado de sollozar. No se lo esperaba. Ni él tampoco. No creía que Kanda hubiera sido tan imprudente como para llamar al secretario Lvellie '_idiota_'. Se suponía que era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no meterse en ese tipo de problemas.

Pero, cierto, debía recordarlo, el amor lo había atontado suficiente como para cometer una tontería. Lo que no encajaba era la reacción desmedida hacia el sólo anuncio de aislamiento. No cuando nadie debía de saber que...

Abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Era casi como si Kanda supiera el destino de esos otros exorcistas que pasaron por la misma misión que Allen. Aquellos que, al haberlos mantenido encerrados y lejos de los demás, habían enloquecido o, simplemente, no habían sobrevivido. Ni ellos ni esos bebés. Era cierto que no se había podido comprobar que esa fuera la razón por ese fracaso tan grande, pero si Allen había sido exitoso al no recibir el mismo trato debería de decirles algo.

Sin embargo, era imposible que Kanda estuviera enterado de todo esto. Se suponía que esos expedientes eran secretos, por lo que estaban prohibidas para las personas que no tuvieran la autoridad. Incluso a él no le habían permitido ver todos los registros, aunque con lo que había leído era suficiente como para entender la reacción de Kanda.

Mas no quería concentrarse en eso precisamente. Tenía que encontrar la manera de ayudar a Kanda también luego de ese desplante.

- Guarde silencio, Kanda, antes de que tenga que arrepentirse de lo que dice.

El secretario habló como si no se hubiera inmutado, pero por la expresión en su rostro podía adivinar que estaba furioso aunque no sabía si era por las palabras groseras de Kanda o si era por el atrevimiento. Ese hombre no estaba acostumbrado a que lo cuestionaran, eso era algo que él sabía muy bien.

- _Che_. Debes saber lo estúpido que es intentar eso, ¿acaso en realidad quieres matar al _Moyashi_? ¿Para que lo embarazaste otra vez si lo único que quieres es vaciarle una pistola en la cabeza?

- ¡Kanda! ¡No seas impertinente...! - el inspector Link parecía querer decir algo más, pero el secretario lo mandó callar con tan sólo el movimiento de una mano.

Definitivamente no estaba bien. Cuando esa persona se mostraba así era porque estaba a punto de perder el control. Miró a su hermana de nuevo, sabiendo que estaba asustada aunque seguía sin moverse ni un poco, como si tuviese algo que decir. A decir verdad, esperaba que mejor se lo tragara nuevamente; tenía suficiente con el testarudo Kanda, quien no parecía intimidado en lo absoluto.

- ¿Qué? ¿No eres lo suficientemente hombre como para meterte con alguien que no sea una niña o un mocoso embarazado?

- No hablemos de quién es un hombre aquí, estimado exorcista. Es bastante sospechoso que fueras tú precisamente quien trajo a Allen Walker aquí cuando ya no eres su compañero de misión. No es tu responsabilidad y, demás, no va con tu personalidad preocuparte por otras personas, ¿no es así?

Al fin lo había visto: Kanda se había quedado callado, tan sólo dedicándose a mirar amenazadoramente al enviado del Vaticano, como si esperara conseguir algo con eso.

- El estúpido _Moyashi_ es un exorcista - volvió a oír la voz de Kanda al fin luego de unos cuantos segundos de silencio -. No podía abandonarlo así como así aunque lo deteste. Por eso lo traje aquí. ¿O preferías que lo dejara tirado para que pudieran encontrarse con un cadáver por la mañana?

- No, pero sin duda es interesante - respondió de inmediato Lvellie -, que hayas sido precisamente tú, sobre todo después de esa pequeña plática que se tuvo con los dos cuando fueron reportados cierto comportamientos un tanto... reprobables. No me he olvidado de ese pequeño incidente y demostraciones como esta lo traen a mi mente. Es inevitable, ¿no lo crees?

- _Che_. Por una tontería como esa...

- Una tontería como esa puede ser peligrosa.

Apretó los dientes, tratando de pensar en algo qué decir para ayudar a su exorcista. También recordaba esa ocasión en la habían sido tan descuidados y que ni siquiera él había sido capaz de protegerlos. No podía dejar que se repitiera, sobre todo por la condición de Allen. Al parecer, el inglés aún dependía de Kanda a pesar de que su nuevo compañero estuviera a su lado en esos momentos.

- Es una lástima que deba de recordarle su lugar como apóstol de Dios - él mismo sintió un escalofrío al ver a Lvellie inclinándose hacia Kanda, aún cuando el chico no se movió ni un poco - o la misma situación en la que está. ¿Acaso olvidó por qué se le eligió como compañero de Allen Walker en primer lugar? Seguro que debe de recordar por qué es el padre de ese niño indefenso.

Kanda había hecho un notable esfuerzo para mantenerse indiferente durante todo ese tiempo, pero estaba seguro que más de uno había notado que ese gesto severo se había borrado instantáneamente. Esta vez apretó los puños. El secretario estaba utilizando todos sus trucos, incluso los más bajos. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de sorprenderse por lo afectado que Kanda lucía, como si repentinamente no se preocupara por la imagen que estaba dando, pues estaba mostrándose vulnerable. Y estaba seguro de que el exorcista odiaba cada segundo de ello.

- Pensé que te preocupaba más. Que no querrías que le pasara lo mismo que...

- Basta.

Había sido silenciado, pero el secretario parecía complacido por haber hecho tambalear a Kanda de esa forma. Además, ni siquiera se había preocupado por tratarle como hasta ahora, incluso tuteándolo repentinamente, tal vez para humillarlo aún más.

- Me disculpo.

Complacido por haber arrancado algo así de la boca de alguien tan orgulloso como Yu Kanda.

- Disculpas aceptadas, exorcista.

Le vio apretar los puños, claramente sufriendo por contenerse. Si para él era difícil mantenerse en calma al lado del enviado de la Central, tan sólo podía imaginarse lo difícil que debía ser para Kanda.

- _Che_.

El japonés se había dado la vuelta, dándole la espalda al secretario, dispuesto a salir de inmediato y darle un punto final a esta discusión que parecía afectarle tanto.

- Ah, pero no creas que te irás tan fácilmente - la voz del secretario logró detener la acostumbrada salida de Kanda -. Estoy seguro de que el supervisor Komui tiene un par de misiones más importantes para ti que la que se te estaba asignada, así que deberás cambiarla. Después de todo, no te importa ir solo por lo que sé.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendido, sabiendo a qué misiones se refería ese hombre. Eran misiones arriesgadas, en lugares remotos y si bien planeaba mandar exorcistas allá, había pensando en mandar al menos un grupo de cuatro más algunos buscadores. ¿De verdad le estaba pidiendo que mandara a Kanda solo?

- Disculpe, secretario, pero...

- Incluso puede irse ahora mismo. Allen Walker ya ha abierto las puertas que se utilizarán. Qué eficacia.

Cerró la boca al ser interrumpido, sin hacer esfuerzo alguno por retomar lo que decía. Era cierto que había pedido a Allen que abriera algunas puertas por adelantado, después de todo, esas misiones las tenía programadas desde hacía tiempo, aunque aún así implicaban viajar mucho más de lo que podrían utilizar el Arca por la misma limitación de Allen. La verdad era que nunca había pensado que ser previsor fuera un factor que jugara en su contra. Si al menos Allen estuviera bien, le podría informar al respecto. Si al menos Kanda aún fuera su compañero de misión.

- Como sea.

Si al menos Kanda no se mostrara siempre tan indiferente a todo, no encontrarían tan raro que se sintiera preocupado por el bienestar del otro exorcista, el otro padre de su hijo.

- ¡Yo iré contigo, Kanda!

El corazón se le encogió al escuchar la voz decidida de su hermana, aunque al observarla bien, se dio cuenta de que sus piernas temblaban ligeramente. Sabía bien que no era porque la misión fuera muy difícil o peligrosa; sino por la presencia de ese hombre. Su querida Lenalee estaba aterrada y aún así se había atrevido a alzar la voz, a rebelarse. Y él, él sólo...

- No. Tú tienes que quedarte aquí.

La voz de Kanda había sonado extrañamente calmada a pesar de que la había elevado considerablemente para hacerse escuchar a pesar de que ya estaba a punto de salir. No pudo evitar sentirse molesto por la manera en la que Kanda se dirigió a su hermana a pesar de que quizá debía agradecerle que no le hubiera gritado directamente. De todas maneras, parecía que era más una orden que una sugerencia. Tan común en Kanda.

Sin embargo, lo dejó de lado cuando vio a Lavi colocar una mano sobre la cabeza de su hermanita, como si ignorara por completo que él estaba ahí. Ese chico. Había empezado a planear la venganza que obtendría y que pronto construiría un nuevo Komurin con la tarea específica de cazar a quien se acercara a Lenalee de esa manera (si es que lograban escaparse en primer lugar de sus garras), cuando escuchó hablar a quien sería la víctima de su ira.

- ¡No te preocupes, Yu! Nosotros cuidaremos bien del _Moyashi-chan_, así que no te preocupes por eso.

- _Che_. Deja de decir tonterías.

'_Y de llamarme de esa forma_', agregó el japonés, pero su voz no se había escuchado tan clara porque ya había salido de la habitación.

Se quedó unos segundos mirando esa puerta, como si lo que acabara de pasar no hubiera sido real. De pronto había vuelto a sentirlo: esa simpatía que tenía por Kanda, y ya no sólo por conocerlo desde pequeño. Proteger a las personas que son importantes puede ser muy difícil.

- ¿Está listo, supervisor Lee?

Se sobresaltó al oírla, sin reconocer la voz a la primera. Pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta para ver quién le llamaba, se encontró con la enviada del Vaticano. Resopló, sin sentir alivio alguno. Volvía a extrañar a Reever por alguna razón. Quizá porque era mucho más sencillo escapar de él, ¿no? Las tonterías que pensaba con tal de no concentrarse en lo que pasaba.

Dirigió una última mirada al sitio donde se encontraba Lenalee, Lavi y Johnny acompañando a Krory al lado de la cama del inglés, aunque el de anteojos aún parecía impactado por algo, tal vez por ver a Allen en esas condiciones, pero no estaba muy seguro de que esa fuera la razón en específico. Ahora que Lvellie le obligó a cambiar de misión a Kanda, tenía una libre y pendiente. Miró al pelirrojo por unos momentos más, preguntándose qué tan ético sería mandarlo a una misión tan sólo por separarlo de su hermana.

Pero luego se dio cuenta de que Lenalee había dejado de temblar por primera vez desde que entró en esa habitación. Porque la había visto tratando de actuar fuerte, y aún así el pasado la asaltaba cada vez que estaba frente a ese hombre. Era por eso que quería mantenerla alejada, a salvo; por eso le había pedido tantas veces a Reever que la distrajera a pesar de que sabía que ella no era tonta. Por supuesto que la chica se enteraba de todo lo que ese hombre hacía. Por eso seguía poniéndole tan nerviosa tan siquiera acercarse a él. Ella lo sabía y aún así...

Sonrió. Lenalee y Lavi ahora habían fijado su vista en Allen, preocupados. Incluso Johnny parecía haberse despejado un poco hasta poder acercarse hasta donde estaba el menor. Al menos el inglés lucía mucho más tranquilo y no tan débil como cuando Kanda lo trajo a ese lugar. Pero era por eso que ambos actuaban de esa manera, ¿no era así? Para proteger a las personas que querían.

- Tendrán que acompañarme para asignarles una misión nueva, Lenalee y Lavi - dijo repentinamente, como si estuviera anticipándose a cualquier comentario que pudiera hacer el secretario al verlos tan cercanos a Allen -. Como Kanda dejó su anterior misión, tengo que mandar a alguien más en su lugar. ¿Están de acuerdo?

Aunque Lenalee le miraba, no parecía entender por qué les decía eso en ese preciso momento, cuando apenas tenían la oportunidad de estar cerca del menor. Pero el chico estaba más atento a sus alrededores, como casi siempre. Que se comportara como un idiota muchas veces no quería decir que lo fuera en lo absoluto. Eso era algo que Komui sabía muy bien.

- ¡De acuerdo! Lena y yo nos encargaremos de la misión de Yu...

- Pero _Bookman_ irá con ustedes, así que es mejor que lo busques para que pueda darles los informes adecuados, Lavi - se sintió mucho mejor al decirlo, sobre todo por ver la cara de decepción del muchacho.

Un brillo extraño apareció en sus ojos y estaba seguro de que se estaba reflejando en sus lentes. No iba a dejar que ese pulpo pelirrojo tocara a su hermana, por más tranquila que ella se sintiera a su lado. Tener a _Bookman_ tal vez lograría frenarlo un poco, después de todo, la gran mayoría de sus misiones eran juntos hasta hacía poco tiempo, cuando el anciano decidió pasar más tiempo rezagado por alguna razón, aunque estaba seguro de que tenía que ver con Mana Kanda.

- Vengan a verme lo antes posible, por favor. Sólo tengo que encargarme de Kanda-_kun_ y en seguida estaré con ustedes - continuó a pesar de los pocos segundos de silencio, advirtiendo que Lvellie no les quitaba la vista de encima. Tenía que alejarlos de él cuanto antes, aunque seguramente el secretario estaba más que satisfecho por haber hecho que Kanda se tragara sus palabras tan fácilmente.

Por fin salió de la habitación, ganándose una mirada de exasperación por parte de Bridget Faye, reclamándole en silencio para después hacer un par de anotaciones, recordándole irremediablemente a Howard Link. Ahora empezaba a comprender cómo se sentía Allen. Tan sólo esperaba que también a esta enviada del Vaticano se le ablandara el corazón, aunque parecía muy poco probable por la manera tan estricta con la que lo trataba.

Caminó prácticamente en línea recta, sobre todo porque la mujer no le permitió distraerse en lo más mínimo; ni siquiera para saludar a la aún recién llegada hermana de Tup, quien no parecía muy contenta con la idea de que a cada paso que daba se encontraba con alguien perteneciente al equipo científico se encontraba con miradas soñadoras bastante incómodas. Incluso él estuvo tentado a imitarlos, la sola idea de que una linda relación pudiera nacer ahí le emocionaba por más infantil y tonto que fuera. Pero, claro, Faye no le dejó ni aminorar el paso.

Cuando llegó a su oficina, resoplando y quejándose no muy disimuladamente, se encontró con que su plan inmediato de tirarse en su escritorio para dormitar se había arruinado.

Kanda estaba sentando, como si llevara un tiempo considerable esperando a pesar de que no hacía mucho había salido de la misma habitación de la enfermería que él. De pronto, un recuerdo le distrajo. El sillón donde el exorcista estaba sentado era el mismo que tenía cuando estaba en la anterior sede de la Orden. Y también era el mismo donde lo había sentado junto con Allen por primera vez, donde les había asignado su primera misión juntos. En ese entonces parecían odiarse tanto, ¿quién diría que terminarían así las cosas?

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, dejando atrás a la mujer que aún no dejaba de mirarle, para sentarse tras su escritorio, justo frente a Kanda, quien ni siquiera le dio tiempo para abrir la boca cuando ya había extendido la mano.

- Dame la información necesaria para la misión y me largaré enseguida, estúpido supervisor.

Tardó unos segundos para volver a tomar aire, notando inmediatamente lo enfadado que estaba Kanda, cosa que tenía muchísimo que ver con la forma en la que Lvellie lo había tratado, de eso estaba seguro.

- En realidad me gustaría que descansaras un poco antes de darte una misión tan peligrosa. Estuviste toda la noche despierto a causa de... - se detuvo, sabiendo que no podía hablar como quisiera con el japonés, no si Faye seguía ahí a su lado.

Era una lástima, realmente le hubiera gustado sacarle unas cuantas confesiones a Kanda, preguntarle cómo era que se había encontrado a Allen así después de todo. Preguntarle qué haría ahora que sabía lo del _Noah_.

El ambiente estaba demasiado tenso, aunque no era como si pudiera relajarse cuando estaba frente a Kanda. Era cierto que muchas veces la actitud del japonés era predecible, pero no por eso dejaba de ponerle ligeramente nervioso. Eso, sumado a la presencia de la enviada del Vaticano, le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta.

- _Che_. El estúpido _Moyashi_ siempre causa problemas.

Le vio levantarse para acercarse al escritorio, demandando con la mirada que le diera aquellos archivos de una vez. Resopló. No había manera de ganarle a este chico, sobre todo después de que habían barrido el suelo con él antes. Tan sólo esperaba que no se desquitara con algún otro miembro de la Orden, incluso le sorprendía que se estuviera controlando ahora mismo. Otra vez.

- De acuerdo, Kanda-_kun_ - no tuvo que buscar demasiado, había tenido esas carpetas por ahí, sólo que no había querido darlas a nadie tan pronto -. Pero toma en cuenta lo que te dije. Ve a dormir un poco, ¿sí?

Sabía que la sonrisa que había dibujado no haría ninguna diferencia en Kanda, pero lo había intentado de todas formas. Por eso no se decepcionó en lo absoluto cuando el exorcista tomó los papeles sin mucha ceremonia, alejándose hacia la salida inmediatamente. Fue lo que siguió lo que logró sorprenderle:

- Te lo encargo, supervisor idiota.

Ignoró la mirada inquisitiva de la otra persona presente, porque estaba demasiado anonadado con esas palabras. De verdad Kanda estaba aprendiendo a confiar en los demás, al menos cuando no tenía otra opción.

Por eso mismo intentaría no decepcionarlo, no dejaría que se volviera a encerrar en sí mismo de nuevo.

Y tenía que hacerlo por Lenalee también.

Preparó las carpetas que le entregaría a la chica y a los otros dos, esperando pacientemente por su llegada con la esperanza de que Lavi fuera lo suficientemente hábil como para zafarse del secretario. Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea dejarlos solos, pero, como Kanda, tal vez había llegado el momento de empezar a confiar en otras personas.

Un momento, ¿a quién engañaba? Una amenaza seguía siendo una amenaza, aún si se trataba de un muchachito pelirrojo que le encantaba leer tanto como dormir.

Seguía siendo un pulpo también

Así que siguió esperando pacientemente, preparándose para llamar refuerzos si era necesario. Algunos de sus proyectos podrían salir a la luz repentinamente si la ocasión lo ameritaba.

Y así, siguió planeando lo que haría si ese sujeto se pasaba de listo con su hermana, ignorando por completo que Bridget Faye simplemente había girado los ojos, como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento que, de todas formas, sería bastante visible para cualquiera por la forma en que retorcía su cuerpo y dibujaba esa sonrisa sádica en el rostro.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

_El paciente Allen Walker del sexo masculino, de dieciséis años de edad, actualmente es un exorcista inactivo que actualmente se haya encinta con el propósito de dar a luz a un nuevo exorcista. Se encuentra recluido en solitario y en observación desde hace veintiocho días, durante los cuales ha mostrado cuadros de depresión y ansiedad constantemente._

_Se le prohibieron las visitas para que pudiera seguir el tratamiento sin ninguna influencia externa, incluyendo a su compañero de misión, Arystar Krory Tercero._

_En los primeros días de aislamiento se mostró confundido. En los siguientes días el paciente se tranquilizó, pero fue cuando empezaron a aparecer otros comportamientos reportables._

_Los episodios de ansiedad empezaron en cuanto se le dijo que tampoco le permitirían ver a su hijo. Preguntó constantemente por él a pesar de obtener la misma respuesta cada día._

_No se presentaron intentos de escape hasta pasados los quince días, aunque el paciente insistió que se trataba sólo de salir para buscar a su golem. Se le tuvo que amarrar a la cama para evitar que se lastimara a sí mismo como medida preventiva por ser un exorcista de tipo parasítico, a pesar de que no había mostrado ningún comportamiento agresivo. Con esto se comprobó que es incapaz de activar su Inocencia, o al menos eligió no hacerlo por razones desconocidas._

_Por las noches fue donde se presentó más actividad. Aunque el paciente decía no recordarlo durante la mañana, los episodios continúan ocurriendo diariamente. En ellos, el paciente llama constantemente el nombre de su primogénito, supuestamente entre sueños, gritándolo con desesperación, así mismo, en ocasiones, se le oyó mencionar el nombre de su maestro, el desaparecido General Cross Marian, aún si el suceso fue poco consistente. Se le llegó a poner bajo efectos de tranquilizantes nuevamente para que no se lastimara. Sin embargo, lo más relevante sin duda son los constantes gritos y gimoteos donde figura el nombre del compañero anterior de misión del paciente, el exorcista llamado Yu Kanda. Consistió en llamados también, en sollozos e incluso en gritos. De nuevo, cualquier referencia de algo como eso hubiera pasado por la noche fue negado por el paciente. La razón del por qué el paciente sólo mencionó a su anterior compañero y nunca al actual sigue siendo un misterio._

_Por otro lado, las molestias físicas propias del embarazo se intensificaron notablemente, por lo que el paciente se instaló en una habitación con los principales servicios sanitarios a pesar de que se mantiene bajo estricta vigilancia durante todo el tiempo. Los medicamentos a favor del alivio de los malestares han sido suprimidos debido al tratamiento diario necesario para mantener el embarazo y por la medicación que evita el rechazo al feto._

_Así que se ha tratado de mantener cómodo al paciente a pesar de que es necesario tenerlo controlado ya que la prioridad absoluta es que continúe con la misión asignada, minimizando las consecuencias que podr-_

Se sobresaltó visiblemente al darse cuenta de que su escrito se había mojado con una gota de agua. Una lágrima. Maldición. Qué tonto. No debió asustarse así, sobre todo porque había sido su culpa por llorar mientras escribía. A veces era demasiado emocional, algo que no convenía en la situación en la que estaba.

Es que no había podido evitarlo. Se había encariñado con Allen también. Con todos los exorcistas, pero era el menor el que estaba en ese lugar, encerrado. Completamente aislado. Tragó saliva.

Al fin se limpió la cara con la manga de la bata de laboratorio, empapándola ligeramente. No debió aceptar ser el encargado de transcribir todas las observaciones que los médicos habían hecho con respecto a Allen, él era científico solamente, no tenía por qué ser parte de esto, a pesar de que sólo se tratara de organizar las notas para entregarlas y hacer reportes con ellas que tal vez podrían ser útiles para algunos otros jefes de sección, aún si no era para él. El trabajo también se había vuelto mucho más pesado desde que se había vuelto el coordinador de todos los escuadrones del equipo científico, todas las que habían venido de alrededor del mundo para trabajar ahí. Había demasiadas quejas, algunas válidas y otras que le parecían tontas (aunque en parte había una razón por la cual exigir que el personal que estaba a su cargo necesitaba un baño con desesperación), pero sin duda era mucha más responsabilidad que antes. Y la verdad era que no necesitaba esta fuente de angustia tampoco.

Resopló con suavidad para luego arrancar la hoja del informe para empezar a copiarla de nuevo. No sabría cómo explicar que la tinta se había corrido porque la había mojado con su llanto. Era precisamente por esto que a veces le gustaría tener la habilidad del supervisor Komui de comportarse fríamente cuando realmente era necesario. Era problemático tratar con personas difíciles si no podía controlarse.

Todo lo que estaba en el reporte era demasiado general, eso lo sabía a pesar de que no se había dedicado a observar detenidamente el caso de Allen por todo el trabajo que tenía. Pero lo que sí sabía era que no se mencionaba el hecho de que el inspector Howard Link estuviera ahí, aún si no tenía interacción alguna con el exorcista inglés. Sin embargo, se dedicaba a mirarle desde el cristal que habían colocado en la puerta para poder ver a Allen sin tener que entrar, tomando notas y más notas, totalmente independientes a las tomadas por los médicos. También Lavi había venido a verle, aunque siempre acompañado de _Bookman_, probablemente ellos también estarían llevando sus propios registros. No estaba presente todo el tiempo por todo el trabajo que tenía, pero había notado la mirada de preocupación del _bookman junior_ en más de una ocasión.

Y no era el único, a pesar de que era el que más llamaba su atención. Arystar Krory también estaba interesado en lo que pasaba con Allen, aunque era normal considerando, no sólo su amistad, si no también que él era el padre de la criatura que esperaba el joven exorcista. Debía ser difícil estar alejado de esa forma luego de sufrir tanto por no haberle podido ayudar de ninguna manera en su malestar. Ni siquiera le dejaban verle por alguna razón que él no alcanzaba a comprender. Después de todo, las únicas salidas, muy controladas, habían sido un par de ocasiones en los que le llevaron a abrir puertas del Arca para que los demás exorcistas pudieran salir de misión, aunque siempre evitando que tuviera contacto alguno con otras personas.

Volvió a mirar el escrito que aún no empezaba a copiar de nuevo, recordando que Allen no había mencionado a Krory en lo absoluto. Era a Kanda a quien solía llamar, como si hubiera hecho un lazo tan estrecho. Quizá era gracias a todo el tiempo que compartieron juntos y a que tenían un hijo después de todo; era de esperar que se encariñaran de cierta forma. Sin embargo, para el secretario Lvellie era sospechoso que fueran tan cercanos, que hubiera sido Kanda quien hubiera traído a Allen luego de encontrarlo en los baños. Aunque sí era algo sospechoso que Kanda supiera que el exorcista inglés estuviera precisamente ahí...

Negó con la cabeza. No debía dejarse llevar por ese juego. Que Kanda y Allen ahora sintieran aprecio el uno por el otro no era malo en lo absoluto. De hecho, eso era algo que todos los que estaban en la Orden deseaban desde el principio: que hubiera paz y armonía entre todos. Y ahora que eso estaba cercano de pasar, los Altos Mandos castigaban a Kanda por preocuparse por Allen.

Porque era algo parecido a un castigo. Le habían mandado de misión todo ese mes, una y otra vez, sin darle algo parecido a un descanso. No lo había visto por ahí antes, pero sabía por las enfermeras que venían a ver a Allen que Kanda muchas veces había regresado herido de sus misiones, pero no se quedaba mucho tiempo en la enfermería, como solía hacerlo siempre. El japonés estaba de misión de nuevo y la verdad era que no sabía cuándo regresaría. Tal vez, si le permitieran a Allen verlo, mejoraría un poco. A él y a su hijo, quienes eran a los que el menor parecía extrañar y querer más. Este experimento era una locura solamente.

Justo en cuando pensaba en aquello, elevó la mirada al notar que había movimiento a su alrededor que no correspondía a la figura del inspector Link. Se sorprendió de inmediato al darse cuenta de que esa persona que estaba ahí era precisamente Yu Kanda. Justamente él, en quien estaba pensando. Era bastante evidente que acababa de regresar de una misión bastante difícil, incluso se podía ver que acababa de salir de la enfermería. No estaba seguro si tenía más heridas en el cuerpo, pero tenía un vendaje en la cabeza que aún mostraba algunas manchas de sangre, aunque él se comportaba como si no importara en lo absoluto. Quizá a estas alturas sus heridas estuvieran sanando como siempre, pero la vista era bastante impresionante a pesar de que debía de estar más acostumbrado a ver heridos a los exorcistas.

Le vio quedarse parado ahí, observando el interior de la habitación en donde estaba Allen, en total silencio. El inspector no parecía ni inmutarse, tan sólo había dejado de escribir para verle, pero no había hecho comentario alguno, ni siquiera había pestañeado. Era casi como si lo esperara, e incluso casi le preguntara con la mirada por qué había tardado tanto. Lo último era una idea absurda recién salida de su cerebro, pero era lo único que podía pensar luego de verles actuar tan naturalmente. Quizá era que el inspector alemán se habían acostumbrado a la compañía del exorcista luego de todo el tiempo que se vio obligado a pasar con él al no poder separarse de Allen.

- _Che_.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Kanda lo estaba observando directamente a él. No se había movido de ese escritorio, el que habían improvisado los médicos para sentarse a discutir sobre la condición de Allen. Era cierto que no podían ver al pequeño desde ahí, pero con sólo caminar unos pasos estaban cerca de la puerta de la habitación de aislamiento. Tal vez debió ponerse de pie para recibir al exorcista oriental, así como también debió explicarle que el inglés no podía recibir visitas por órdenes muy superiores al poder de Komui.

- _Oi_. ¿Tienes las llaves para abrir esa habitación, cierto?

Era casi como si le adivinara el pensamiento, pero, a la vez, como si no le importara en lo absoluto. Ese era Kanda.

Sí, tenía la llave. Pero se la habían dado tan sólo por un par de horas, un plazo que estaba prácticamente a punto de cumplirse. Se suponía que las tenía para poder anotar conclusiones propias, como si eso fuera a ser tomando en cuenta por alguien. Seguía pensando que tan sólo era un juego cruel contra los miembros de la Orden que apreciaban a Allen. De todas formas, no se suponía que dejara que nadie más entrara. ¿Acaso no perturbaría el estudio que querían hacer? Ni siquiera _Bookman_ o Lavi pudieron entrar directamente, tan sólo observaron de lejos. Y ahora Yu Kanda venía y le pedía las llaves como si no estuviera enterado de nada. Tal vez había resultado tan herido en la misión que no recordaba la situación en la que estaba; casi a punto de ser clasificado como traidor por haberse comportado así frente al secretario Lvellie.

- Siempre deseas obtener las cosas así: sólo porque tú las pides. Siempre haciéndote el importante, Yu Kanda - se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz del inspector Link, quien ni siquiera había mirando al exorcista mientras hablaba, pues ahora se había concentrado en sus notas.

- _Che_. Guarda silencio, inspector bastardo.

Definitivamente, parecía que estaban acostumbrados el uno al otro como para llevarse así. La verdad era que, desde que supo que Kanda iba a ser el compañero de misión de Allen, no sabía qué pasaría entre el inspector y el japonés. Después de todo, sus asignaciones iban a chocar de cierta forma; lo que no se esperaba era que terminaran así, fuera del cuarto de aislamiento de Allen. Kanda pidiéndole la oportunidad para entrar.

La oportunidad para...

Sacó las llaves de uno de los bolsillos de su bata, observando atentamente como los ojos del exorcista parecieron ensancharse de forma apenas perceptible y por unos segundos. ¿Era su imaginación o parecía totalmente ansioso por usar esas llaves? Jamás pensó ver a Kanda así por cualquier cosa, mucho menos en algo que tenía que ver con alguien que decía odiar a cada oportunidad. Pero el bebé les había cambiado. Sobre todo a Kanda.

Sabía que estaba mal. Sabía que podía meterse en terribles problemas. Pero también sabía que quería ayudarles, sobre todo luego de lo mucho que había sufrido Allen. De lo mucho que le había llamado, una y otra vez, por las noches. Tanto como aparecer en unas notas que no tendían a mencionar a aquellos que no estuvieran relacionados directamente con el "paciente".

- Está bien, Kanda. Tú ganas - le dijo, aunque el exorcista realmente no había puesto demasiado de su parte para convencerlo -. Pero no puedo dejarte la llave. Lo único que puedo hacer es abrir la puerta para ti. Tendrás aproximadamente media hora antes de que los médicos sigan con la siguiente ronda, durante ese tiempo han asignado al inspector Link para que informe cualquier anomalía. Además, la puerta deberá de permanecer abierta, pues no hay manera de cerrarla manualmente. Así que procura salir de ahí antes de que llegue la siguiente guardia.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué le estaba explicando aquello. Incluso le había dicho qué tanto tiempo estaría sin más supervisión que la del inspector, alguien a quien conocía tan bien luego de ver la forma en la que se trataban.

Sin embargo, aunque Kanda parecía estar feliz (o algo parecido a eso, aún si seguía con ese gesto de seriedad), el inspector Link no parecía tan conforme. Era obvio. Estaba violando las reglas de alguna forma al dejar entrar a alguien más a ese lugar. Pero, ¿qué acaso no había estado presente también? ¿Qué no lo había escuchado? Esos llamados lastimeros, casi gritos, pidiendo por él. Por Yu Kanda. No iba a dejarlo así. Ya había sufrido lo suficiente. Todos los que le conocían ya habían sufrido lo suficiente.

Seguía siendo tan irónico que fuese precisamente Kanda quien traería tranquilidad al menor. Y seguía sintiendo que, si esto hubiera pasado meses atrás, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que era buena idea dejar a esos dos en una habitación a solas. Pero incluso Howard Link parecía haber cedido, cosa que le hace preguntarse cuántas veces más lo había hecho antes.

- Están grabando el sonido de todo lo que pasa ahí adentro, así que de todas maneras se enterarán de que entraste. Tal vez no te habías dado cuenta, pero los de Central no lo dejan todo a la suerte. Sobre todo si se trata de Walker.

Incluso le estaba dando advertencias de ese tipo, como diciéndole que no podía hablar tan libremente como creía. Los observó detenidamente, aunque luego se sobresaltó en cuanto vio algo pasar a gran velocidad por el lugar. Parpadeó un par de veces, dándose cuenta de que era Timcanpy revoloteando por ahí, como si de pronto recordara que su dueño se encontraba en ese lugar. O tal vez era que nunca antes le había visto por ahí, después de todo, no pasaba tan seguido como otras personas. El golem dorado voló un poco más antes de detenerse frente a Kanda, aleteando un par de veces más, como si lo analizara fijamente. Podría jurar que el golem estaba molesto, aún si eso era imposible. De todas formas, lo que no se esperaba era que repentinamente Timcanpy decidiera que el mejor lugar para descansar era precisamente en la cabeza del sámurai. Incluso él sintió un escalofrío por la mirada que el japonés le dirigió a la esfera dorada, aún y cuando luciera algo ridículo porque era obvio que no podía ver al que estaba sobre él.

- Estúpido golem, pesas demasiado - le oyó gruñir, aunque Timcanpy sólo se acomodó más tranquilamente sobre la cabeza del japonés, sin importarle en lo absoluto los vendajes en la frente del exorcista.

Al parecer hasta Timcanpy se llevaba mejor con Kanda de lo que pensaba, sabía que el golem era sobreprotector con el menor a pesar de no ser siquiera un ser vivo. Resopló entrecortadamente. Se dirigió hasta la puerta para luego tragar saliva, sabiendo que los dos le observaban fijamente, que incluso ahora que Timcanpy estaba ahí, quedaría un registro exacto de que había sido él quien había abierto esta puerta y no que le habían robado la llave. Sonrió amargamente. De todas formas, no podría mentir con respecto a eso. No era tan bueno como el supervisor para usar una doble cara cada vez que era necesaria.

Utilizó la llave para abrir la puerta, pero aún no giró del pomo. En lugar de eso volvió a observar al exorcista, quien al parecer había fijado su vista en él por unos segundos antes de desviarla hacia el inspector nuevamente. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver al japonés acercarse, arrebatándole la libreta en la que escribía el alemán. También tuvo que contener una exclamación de asombro (y pánico) al ver al pelinegro cortar algunas hojas que parecía que estaban en blanco. A menos que le hubiera dado por destruir los reportes del inspector, quien aunque lucía a punto de tener un ataque, no se le había ido directamente encima por destrozar su trabajo de semanas o posiblemente hasta meses.

- ¿Es el único bolígrafo que tienes? - antes de que Link pudiera responder, una de las plumas fuente que tenía en el bolsillo había sido arrebatada, un contacto demasiado físico para el gusto de cualquiera de los dos, o al menos eso pensó al ver el gesto en el rostro de ambos, especialmente en el de Kanda.

Aún no entendía del todo qué tenía que ver las últimas acciones del exorcista, hasta que se le iluminan los ojos. ¡Claro! ¡Eso tenía que ser! A decir verdad, la ocurrencia de Kanda le sorprende, sobre todo porque había escuchado a muchos buscadores hablar sobre lo poco inteligente que era el japonés para todo lo que no fuera pelear; era bastante obvio que era el rencor lo que hablaba por ellos gracias a la poca amabilidad que el pelinegro mostraba ante ellos. Sin embargo, ha decir verdad, tan sólo pensándolo un poco más a profundidad ese plan tenía muchos puntos débiles, pero no se atrevió en lo absoluto a señalarlos, sobre todo porque le era imposible fingir que podía ignorar el enfado y la frustración de Kanda.

Después se dio cuenta de que tal vez debió abrir la boca antes de que Kanda se decidiera a tocar el pomo de la puerta, porque en cuanto hizo un pequeño sonido para llamar su atención, el joven se volvió para mirarle de esa manera que hacía temblar a prácticamente todos los de la Orden. Incluso Timcanpy se balanceó peligrosamente por el movimiento tan brusco, pero logró mantener el equilibrio aferrándose al cabello de Kanda, cosa que de seguro sólo provocó que la mirada dirigida hacia él por parte del japonés fuera peor. Tragó saliva ruidosamente, sintiéndose frustrado por no poder ser menos obvio.

Aquí debió hablar sobre lo peligroso que era entrar ahí, prácticamente a la fuerza a pesar de que había sido él quien le había abierto la puerta. Y, claro, debió decirle sobre lo estúpidamente arriesgado que era su plan, junto con todos los puntos débiles que tenía a pesar de ser una idea más bien sencilla; o quizá era por serla. Pero en lugar de eso apenas separó los labios, para que lo único que saliera de su boca fuera un:

- Buena suerte.

No le sonrió, por supuesto. Ni siquiera le pareció que hubiera aceptado ese deseo positivo. Tan sólo fue observado por unos segundos, no sólo por el exorcista, sino también por el alemán. Quizá había dicho algo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba. Se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, quizá no era una buena idea expresarse de esa forma, a pesar de que no entendía la razón del por qué sentía esa presión en el pecho. Ellos dos sabían cosas que él no sabía. Incluso sospechaba que Komui sabía mucho más de lo que decía al respecto, pero, ¿qué no era siempre igual? No era la obligación de los demás decirle qué pasaba, mucho menos en una relación así.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendido, al escuchar algo, algo que había sonado tan suave y quedo que podría haberse interpretado como fuera. La cuestión era que él había decidido interpretarlo de esa forma en específico. Yu Kanda le había dado las gracias. Quiso fijar la mirada al instante, sin importarle que una sonrisa tonta se le había dibujado en el rostro, pero era demasiado tarde. El exorcista ya se había dado la media vuelta y había entrado en la habitación, cerrándola tras de sí.

No pudo borrar ese gesto tan bobo del rostro, ni siquiera cuando Link dejó de mirar la puerta por donde había desaparecido el pelinegro para fijar su vista en él.

- Sabe que eso le puede traer serios problemas, ¿no es así, Líder del Escuadrón Científico Reever Wenhamm? No es buena idea dejarse llevar por la pasión ni por los sentimientos - sabía el otro que le estaba regañando, pero por el tono de voz, parecía más un recordatorio propio que una llamada de atención para él a pesar de que había dicho su nombre. Todo eso le hizo sentirse, repentinamente, más empático con respecto al inspector Howard Link.

- A veces es inevitable. Soy un sentimental sin remedio, después de todo. No podía negarle por más tiempo a Allen lo que tanto pide, sobre todo si ese algo se presenta con un argumento tan convincente como el de Kanda.

Siguió sonriendo a pesar de que el gesto no le fue devuelto en lo absoluto, todo se resumió más bien en una mirada que no sabía si era de lástima o enfado por las tonterías que había dicho. O tal vez no se trataba de ninguna de las dos cosas, sino algo diferente, algo más profundo que en estos momentos no lograba captar de esos ojos que le escudriñaban de esa forma.

- En fin, creo que es mejor que me marche. No tengo nada más que hacer aquí - sí, sabía que no había terminado de pasar en limpio aquellos reportes como le habían encargado. Ahora tendría que pasar el tiempo en su propio escritorio. El lado positivo era que podría ponerse tan sentimental como quisiera, siempre y cuando no arruinara su trabajo de nuevo.

Hablando de eso, era probable que fuera castigado por lo que había hecho, tal y como le había dicho Link, de quien por cierto se despidió levantando una mano de forma amigable, largándose a caminar después sabiendo que no había la más mínima posibilidad de que fuera correspondido después de lo que había pasado. De todas formas, no parecía ser el estilo de alguien tan serio como el alemán el usar ese tipo de gestos amables. Quizá se había tomado demasiadas libertades y probablemente terminaría en los reportes que serían dirigidos a ese hombre. Al secretario Malcom=C=Lvellie.

Se había puesto en las manos de dos muchachos, probablemente desequilibrados, al menos por parte de Allen luego de estar encerrado por tanto tiempo. Y Kanda, la persona que nunca mostraba interés en nadie, había sido quien quería entrar ahí, a ver a la persona que odiaba. Ninguno de los dos podía estar en sus cinco sentidos, ¿no era así? Sin embargo, sabía que había algo. No podía precisar que se trataba del pequeño Mana, pero había algo que los mantenía así, volviendo uno al lado del otro, como ya había pasado antes. Todos los casos anteriores donde habían estado juntos a pesar de todo, donde habían podido tomar la excusa del embarazo de Allen. Esa excusa se había ido y, sin embargo, seguían igual. Parecía que ese lazo tan fuerte que los había unido era así de indestructible, tanto como para atar a Kanda de esa forma. Como para hacerle arriesgarse así. Era un lazo que no entendía en lo absoluto, aún si sabía que existía.

Negó con la cabeza. Tal vez lo mejor era no entenderlo.

Apretó las llaves al meter la mano dentro del bolsillo de su bata. Tenía que devolverlas cuanto antes, de todas maneras no era como si pudiera esconder lo que había hecho y no quería que pensaran que de verdad Kanda las había robado. Habría sido inútil y, después de todo, no era muy bueno mintiendo.

Perturbador, arriesgado, muy estúpido. Peligroso no sólo para Yu Kanda, sino para él también, si acaso el exorcista japonés hacía algo que disgustara aún más a los de arriba, algo que muy probablemente pasaría.

Y, sin embargo, no podía dejar de sonreír, satisfecho.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Cuando abrió los ojos y se lo encontró a él, sentado a su lado en la cama, creyó que estaba empezando a alucinar luego de pasar tanto tiempo encerrado. Es decir, ya había pensado que alucinaba otras veces y había resultado ser verdad, pero no estaba seguro de querer extender su mano y comprobar que esta vez se equivocaba. Era demasiado doloroso. Prefería quedarse observándolo por un momento más, grabárselo en la mente para los días tan difíciles que sabía que venían.

Sabía que había sido casi un mes porque los tratamientos eran diarios y los tenía contados. Veintiocho. Y también sabía que estaba tan solo a un paso de volverse loco. Es decir, conocía la sensación, esa que le decía que estaba a punto de perder la razón tantas veces antes. Era sólo que nunca se había quedado así, aislado por tanto tiempo, sin ver a ninguna de las personas a las que quería. Así que ver a Kanda cerca de él era como una bendición entre tanta soledad.

Sin embargo, no sabía por qué a su cerebro le había parecido buena idea proyectar esta imagen. La ligera sensación de paz se había ido para ser remplazada por algo muy parecido a la angustia. Pudo notar las manchas de sangre seca en el uniforme negro del exorcista, bastantes más de las que esperaría tratándose de Kanda; además, ese vendaje con restos rojizos en la frente del pelinegro que precisamente hacía notar lo descuidado de su aspecto. Hasta lucía un poco despeinado.

¿Y eso sobre la cabeza de Kanda era... Timcanpy?

Su mente definitivamente había decidido joder con él o algo parecido. Dibujó un gesto de preocupación en el rostro sin quererlo, aún si era obvio que el verdadero Kanda jamás dejaría que Tim hiciera eso. Es más, ni siquiera podría imaginar la razón del _por qué_ Timcanpy querría estar sobre ese _Bakanda_.

De todas formas, sentía esa presión horrible en el pecho que no le permitía respirar adecuadamente. Quería saber por qué estaba tan herido, por qué había sido tan descuidado porque generalmente era él quien terminaba mucho más lastimado en las misiones. Era precisamente Kanda quien se había encargado de regañarle por ser tan inútil. Aunque eso había sido antes de que pasara, de que se unieran de esa forma. ¿Incluso desde ese entonces el japonés se preocupaba por él? A su estilo. Muy a su estilo.

Extendió el brazo izquierdo, buscando tocarle sin saber exactamente qué creer. Después de todo, a Kanda no le importaría en lo absoluto ser tocado por esa mano. Porque Kanda era un maldito idiota insensible, pero nunca se le ocurriría decir algo que hiriera sus sentimientos, especialmente ahora que sabía la situación en la que estaba.

- Kan-...

- Has engordado, _Moyashi_.

Fueron unos segundos de silencio, pero a él le parecieron mucho más que eso. Se había quedado con ese nombre en sus labios, con la boca entreabierta como si no supiera cómo reaccionar. Incluso tenía una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa. Aunque eso de inmediato cambió a ser más parecido a un gesto de enfado.

¿Qué demonios le había dicho?

Se incorporó en la cama, sentándose por completo, incómodo. Maldito idiota. Era bastante obvio que había "_engordado_". Porque no había podido evitar echarse un vistazo a pesar de que ya era bastante obvio para él que no tenía la figura de antes. Otra vez, un pequeño bulto había aparecido en su vientre luego de que pasara el tiempo. Crecería más. Crecería mucho más y lo sabía. Kanda también debería de saberlo. ¿Y ahora venía a decirle que se veía _gordo_?

Repentinamente paró esa línea de pensamientos tan estúpida. De nuevo estaba pasando, comportándose de esa forma. Una de las últimas veces que había visto a Kanda había sentido un deseo que le había sido poco conocido, sobre todo porque habían empezado a intimar después de que había empezado con su _misión_. Pero ese sentimiento que era tan intenso y crudo había dado paso a esa sensación de nuevo. El querer sentirse protegido otra vez. Esas malditas hormonas. Ni siquiera parecían saber que era el tipo equivocado, ¿no era así? Qué tontería, claro que no lo sabían. No tenían ni la más mínima idea de que quien se debían de sentir dependientes era de Krory y no de ese sujeto insensible. Al menos al rumano sí le preocupaba mantenerlo cómodo, aunque fallara tan miserablemente. No era su culpa directamente después de todo. Era culpa de su cuerpo y de su mente, por reconocer a Kanda como la persona a la que quería a su lado sin importar quién era el padre de la criatura que ahora crecía en su interior. Era culpa de su coraz-...

Negó con la cabeza, al fin saliendo de ese estado silencioso en que el trató de ordenar sus pensamientos a pesar de que no había sido tan exitoso como quería. Abrió la boca de nuevo, esta vez tratando de no tartamudear ni un poco, queriendo mostrar su furia a pesar de que seguía considerando una estupidez ponerse así por un tonto comentario.

- _Bakan-..._

Se detuvo al instante, entrecerrando los ojos a pesar de que podía ver perfectamente lo que tenía frente a él.

Kanda sostenía una hoja de papel frente a él, uno en el que podía leer perfectamente gracias a esa letra que había aprendido a reconocer tan bien: "_No hagas ruido_".

Entreabrió los labios de nuevo, pero no dijo nada. Tan sólo ladeó el rostro ligeramente, tratando de adivinar qué demonios pasaba y el por qué el japonés se había decidido a usar un papel para hablarle cuando nunca antes lo había hecho. Se distrajo momentáneamente cuando vio que Tim al fin se había decidido a dejar la cabeza del idiota, revoloteando a su alrededor antes de colocarse a su lado para acurrucarse contra su cuerpo. También lo había extrañado. Dibujó un gesto mucho más tranquilo, acariciando al golem con una de sus manos antes de volver su atención al otro exorcista. Pero fue hasta que Kanda estuvo más cerca de él que le miró fijamente a los ojos, exigiendo una explicación a todo lo que pasaba que no llegó de la forma en que quería.

Pero tampoco se iba a quejar, no después de tanto tiempo.

Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse en cuanto los labios de Kanda se posaron sobre los suyos, como si de pronto despertara luego de estar dormido por mucho tiempo. Aunque, a decir verdad, esto le hacía pensar que seguía soñando. Porque al principio fue un beso tan gentil, de esos que raramente compartía con ese idiota avorazado. Sin embargo, el contacto húmedo de su lengua contra la de Kanda le hizo convencerse, una vez más, que no estaba alucinando. Qué idiota, siempre que pensaba que estaba soñando, la realidad le demostraba lo extraña que podía ser por sí misma.

En cuanto profundizaron el beso, estuvo tentado a soltar un ligero gemido. Maldita sea, se sentía tan necesitado por contacto físico que había sido él quien había tomado el rostro del japonés para obligarle a acercarse más. Claro que quería demostrar lo gustoso que estaba por recibir tal atención, pero luego recordó lo que había escrito Kanda en ese papel. _No hagas ruido_.

Separó apenas los párpados al sentir como Kanda había tomado un mechón de su cabello blanco que estaba tan desordenado como el largo cabello del otro, aún si era por diferentes circunstancias. De pronto, había recordado que la última vez que había estado tan cercano al exorcista oriental había sido antes de que todos supieran que las memorias de un _Noah_ habitaban en su cuerpo. Tal vez lo había olvidado porque, después de todo, lo primero que había esperado con respecto a Kanda era ser rechazado. Era lo obvio, ¿no era así? Nadie que perteneciera a la Orden querría verse involucrado con el enemigo, mucho menos con las sospechas que ya se cernían sobre él gracias a que el secretario creía que había asesinado a su maestro. Si no fuera porque tenía una coartada, una que no podía declarar de todas formas.

Pero al diablo con eso, Kanda le estaba besando. Luchó contra las molestas lágrimas porque realmente no quería llorar en un momento como ese. No quería lucir mucho más débil de lo que ya se sentía por estar en esas condiciones tan lamentables. Agradecía que al menos tuviera eso. No sabía qué podría hacer si el pelinegro no volvía a acercarse a él. Ahí estaba de nuevo. Esa dependencia.

Volvió a ahogar un sonido, esta vez de decepción, al darse cuenta de que Kanda se había separado un poco de él para mirarle mientras tomaba asiento en la endeble silla que habían puesto al lado de su cama para que los doctores se sentaran a observarlo de cerca, justo como lo hacía el japonés ahora. Desvió la mirada, avergonzado no sólo por la manera en la que se estaba comportando en esos momentos, sino por lo mal que sabía que lucía físicamente. Sabía que Kanda no era superficial, había dejado su punto _muy_ claro aquella vez (recordarlo sólo logró que se sonrojara ligeramente), pero sabía que su exterior claramente demostraba lo desequilibrado que estaba en el interior.

La soledad le había hecho eso. El estar encerrado ahí. El no saber. Había sido muy ingenuo de su parte, pensando que si lucía lo suficientemente loco le sacarían de ahí, algo que le había resultado totalmente contraproducente. No le habían dejado salir, tan sólo le habían dado menos libertades, le habían atado varias veces y estaba seguro de que habrían usado aquellos sellos de no ser porque había decidido no activar su Inocencia; no quería lastimar a los doctores ni a ningún ser humano que no tenía la culpa de las ordenes que venían desde arriba. Sin embargo, muchas cosas habían pasado ahí adentro, cada una más frustrante que la otra y, a decir verdad, ni siquiera recordaba cuáles había actuado y cuáles eran verdaderas.

No, había algunas cosas que eran totalmente ciertas.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, escuchando crujir la cama, tratando de no sobresaltarse por el ruido repentino luego de tanto silencio.

- _Che_. Eres un idiota tan molesto. Tan idiota que ni siquiera puedes mantenerte sano a pesar de todos los malditos cuidados que te dan.

Justo cuando pensaba que iba a tener la oportunidad de decir algo, Kanda había soltando un insulto sin más, aunque eso no era lo que le mantuvo callado. De alguna manera, el japonés había puesto en sus manos unos cuantas hojas en blanco y un bolígrafo de forma tan rápida que ni le dio tiempo de tomar aire para preguntar de una vez qué demonios le pasaba con ese nuevo método de comunicarse.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el otro se había dado a la tarea de escribir algo más en su propio trozo de papel, mostrándoselo nuevamente.

"_Están grabando todo lo que decimos. Actúa y no hagas comentarios estúpidos_".

No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante eso, a pesar de que le había provocado cierta ternura estúpida el ver que la caligrafía casi perfecta de Kanda se había deteriorado gracias a que había tenido que escribir más rápido esta vez.

Miró la hoja que tenía en las manos antes de apretar la pluma. Empezó a escribir también, algo frustrado porque le parecía muy difícil hacerlo sin poder apoyarse en nada más que en sus piernas, sin contar que casi podría jurar que el ruido que hacía mientras escribía podría ser captado perfectamente por cualquier grabador. Entonces repasó mentalmente lo que Kanda le había dicho. _Actúa_. Tragó saliva, tratando de que su voz no temblara de nuevo. ¿Actuar, _eh_? ¿Quién decía que se trataba de actuación cuando realmente extrañaba insultar a ese _Bakanda_? Sobre todo después de que le había recordado lo estúpido que se sentía cuando estaba a su lado.

- Si soy un idiota tan molesto, ¿por qué demonios vienes a verme? No es como si hubiera pedido que me visitaras.

Ahora lo entendía. Si hablaba mientras escribía, el sonido del papel arrugándose no sería tan notorio. Sonrió levemente, levantando la hoja para enseñársela a Kanda.

"_¿Has visto a Mana? ¿Cómo está?_".

Las manos le temblaron, aunque logró controlarse mordiéndose el labio inferior. Tan sólo escribir el nombre de su bebé le había hecho recordar lo desesperado que estaba por verle. Tenía muchísimo tiempo sin poder cargarle, tocarle, mecerlo en sus brazos. Extrañaba sentir el cabello de su pequeño haciéndole cosquillas en el rostro mientras jugaba con él. Demonios, no quería ponerse a llorar nuevamente.

- No es como si hubiera sido mi elección venir a verte, estúpido _Moyashi_ - miró fijamente al japonés, sintiéndose algo extraño porque estaba acostumbrado a que Kanda le mirase a los ojos casi siempre, sobre todo cuando lo insultaba. Verle concentrarse en lo que escribía mientras hablaba era un espectáculo bastante peculiar -. Tus queridos amigos se preocupan demasiado por ti y no dejan de joder.

Trató de no suspirar, esperando que aquello que decía Kanda fuera cierto. Negó con la cabeza, como regañándose a sí mismo. Claro que era cierto. Era sólo que aún le parecía tan raro que sus amigos siguieran siendo eso cuando sabían lo del _Noah_. Los extrañaba tanto...

"_Está bien, lo cuidan en la enfermería. Te echa de menos_".

¡Estúpido _Bakanda_! Esta vez había sido mucho más difícil reprimir las lágrimas. Incluso parecía que le divertía torturarlo de esa forma, dándole esos detalles que le hacían sentirse cada vez más ansioso por salir de ahí y abrazar a su hijo.

Empezó a escribir de nuevo, aún intentando controlarse para que lo que escapara de su boca no fuera un sollozo.

- Podrías ignorarlos nada más. Es lo que siempre haces con la gente, _Bakanda_. Eres un grosero de primera después de todo.

Esta vez había hablado más de lo que había tardado en escribir, aunque dudó unos segundos en mostrárselo a su acompañante.

"_¿Y tú estás bien?_"

Verle así le había preocupado, por supuesto. Estaba acostumbrado a ver a sus compañeros heridos, pero ver a Kanda en ese estado cuando se suponía que era el que se recuperaba más fácilmente le hacía sentir un vacío en el estómago que no podía soportar. Siguió mirándole comenzando a escribir una respuesta, apenas notando que Timcanpy había trepado por la bata blanca que tenía puesta hasta colocarse sobre uno de sus hombros.

- _Che_. Son tan fastidiosos como tú, es difícil ignorarlos.

"_No importa_".

Frunció el ceño al ver la respuesta tan escueta. Así que no importaba.

- Eres un idiota.

Y esa había sido su propia respuesta, una que uno era precisamente la contestación a lo que había dicho, sino más bien a lo que había escrito. No sabía si Kanda lo había tomado así o no, pero se veía definitivamente molesto por primera vez desde que entró ahí. Bueno, no es que hubiera lucido feliz en lo absoluto, pero su usual gesto de indiferencia para todo se había perdido un poco para mostrarle uno de enfado, algo que, irónicamente, le hizo sentirse más a gusto.

El silencio reinaba entre los dos, como si Kanda esperara que escribiera algo más. Y él tenía muchas preguntas y dudas, claro, era sólo que no sabía cómo podría escribirlas todas para además recibir una respuesta satisfactoria cuando era obvio que el pelinegro no podría hacerlo con tan sólo un par de trozos de papel. Resopló, sabiendo que si no decía o hacía algo ya, sería más sospechoso para los que escucharan la grabación. Ese repentino silencio no era buena señal.

- ¿Entonces Lenalee, Lavi y los demás están bien? - preguntó. No lo podrían culpar por preocuparse por sus amigos, era una pregunta normal que cualquiera esperaría de él. Además, quería saber - ¿Mana...?

Ya había preguntado por su hijo, pero decir su nombre sólo había provocado que sintiera un temblor debilitante una vez más. Esperaba que a su cuerpo no le diera por responder negativamente, tal y como pasaba de vez en cuando desde que empezó con esta nueva misión. Seguía sin entender qué pasaba, por qué reaccionaba así, tan diferente a cuando tuvo a Mana. El sólo recuerdo de esa noche donde empezó a sangrar por la boca le hizo estremecerse, aunque sólo recordaba parcialmente lo que había pasado. Por una parte sabía que había llamado a Kanda, pero había perdido el conocimiento antes de enterarse qué había pasado. Había sido un intento desesperado y muy idiota, sobre todo porque aún no sabía si Kanda lo aceptaría de vuelta.

Demonios, no otra vez, no esa sensación de vacío que experimentaba desde que sus caminos se habían separado.

- Están lo suficientemente bien como para joderme, si eso querías escuchar.

Tragó saliva, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta sin saber por qué razón. Kanda había contestado a su pregunta después de todo, pero le había visto escribir, así que diría algo más. También notó que no mencionó a Mana en lo absoluto, ¿sería también para aparentar? No sabía si la gente creería que Kanda no era un padre responsable cuando había demostrado varias veces que sí, o tal vez era que él lo veía de esa forma. Como estaba acostumbrado a que _Bakanda_ fuera más bien un grosero indiferente, cualquier muestra de cariño para con el hijo de ambos parecía un gran logro. Además, Lavi se lo había dicho: Kanda era mucho más apegado a Mana de lo que le quería mostrar. Elevó la mirada de nuevo, encontrándose con el escrito de Kanda frente a su rostro.

"_¿Qué demonios te pasa?_"

Había algunos rayones antes de esa frase, como si el pelinegro no se hubiera decidido qué escribir exactamente. Parpadeó un par de veces, sin saber exactamente qué responder. Después de todo, le pasaban muchas cosas, pero a la vez, no sabía cómo ordenarlas mentalmente para presentarlas a alguien más. Ni siquiera a Kanda. Necesitaba horas como para al menos tratar de explicarse y, claro, necesitaba algo más que un par de hojas de papel arrugado.

De nuevo esa sensación de desamparo y soledad se apoderaron de él. No lo entendía, sus emociones cambiaban demasiado rápido, mareándolo. Podría achacarlo al embarazo, después de todo, tenía esos llamados "cambios de humor", pero no se parecían en lo absoluto. Se llevó una mano al vientre, tratando de respirar con normalidad.

- ¿_Moyashi_?

El que estaba frente a él lucía visiblemente alterado, algo que pareció divertirle, algo que le horrorizó casi al instante. Era cierto que le gustaba meterse con Kanda, pero el japonés estaba demostrando preocupación por él, algo que debería de parecerle casi hasta enternecedor, no provocarle reír burlonamente. Negó con la cabeza de manera bastante exagerada. Tomó aire, empezando a escribir de nuevo.

- ¿Qué pasa, _Bakanda_? ¿Te preocupan mis náuseas? Pensé que estarías aliviado porque ya no son tu problema.

"_Estoy bien. Es sólo eso_".

No, no era sólo eso. Rayos, tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes.

- _Che_. Es la maldita costumbre. Tenerte siempre quejándote por todo no es algo que se pueda olvidar fácilmente - el otro había recuperado su tono de voz altanero, algo que agradeció. Definitivamente, Kanda era mucho mejor actor que él.

"_¿Te sientes así seguido?_".

De nuevo mostraba una preocupación que le hizo estremecerse, esta vez aliviado porque había reconocido que se sentía apenado como solía pasarle cuando se trataba de ese idiota. A pesar de todo ese tiempo, seguía pareciéndole extraño lo mucho que parecía importarle a Kanda aún con todas sus fallas. Resopló con fuerza, tratando de no hacer crujir mucho las hojas.

- Pues tú portándote algo parecido a un ser humano considerado por una vez en tu vida fue extraño. ¿Seguro que no te enfermaste después? Debió dolerte el estómago al menos - le costó un poco terminar de hablar, sin saber si lo que decía era sobreactuar o no, principalmente por sus pensamientos anteriores.

"_A veces. Pero me dan medicina. Creo_".

_Creía_, porque en algunas ocasiones no se sentía mejor a pesar de ingerir un par de píldoras o lo que fuera que le dieran esas veces ya que se suponía que no podían darle mucho por su embarazo. Aunque, de todas formas, sus malestares iban y venían, así que pensaba que no debía preocuparse tanto si se suponía que estaba bajo la observación de médicos. Algo bueno tenía que tener estar aislado en ese lugar.

Observó a Kanda por unos segundos. Al parecer, el mayor estaba dudando sobre qué escribir o qué decir. Tal vez ambas cosas. Tragó saliva, tratando de ponerse más cómodo a pesar de que Timcanpy había empezado a mordisquear la bata y había tenido que hacer que parara. Su golem estaba necesitado de atención, algo que entendía. También tenía muchas ganas de jugar con él un rato, pero eso aún tendría que esperar.

"_¿Has vuelto a sangrar como aquella vez?_"

Le sorprendió encontrase con aquello escrito a pesar de que Kanda no había dicho nada esta vez. De todas formas, después fue cuando meditó bien que sintió que se enrojecía levemente. ¿Acaso sabía de eso porque se lo habían dicho los médicos? ¿O era porque realmente había sido él quien le había salvado de nuevo? Por alguna razón obvia pero que quería negar, su mente había asumido que había sido lo último. No se sentía avergonzado por vomitar sangre (de eso se sentía seriamente aterrado y agradecía que no hubiera vuelto a pasar), pero de que su primera idea fuera contactar a Kanda llorando por ayuda le hace sentirse realmente mal. Podría meter en problemas al otro, de hecho, temía que estuviera metiéndolo en problemas ahora. ¿Por qué ese idiota seguía ahí a pesar de que había hecho muy claro que realmente le desagradaba ese bebé porque no era suyo?

- ¿Ahora qué demonios, _Moyashi_?

Se llevó una mano al rostro, suspirando. Había sido el pelinegro quien no había respondido y ahora le reclamaba. Tenía que arreglarlo de alguna forma a pesar de que su mente se empezaba a nublar de nuevo.

- ¿Yo? Tú fuiste quien se quedó callado. Parece que tu cerebro está tratando de trabajar. No lo fuerces mucho.

"_No_".

Eso había sido todo. Era la verdad. Lo malo era que esa sensación no se iba. No era físico, pero sabía que definitivamente le pasaba algo. Quizá era por pasar tanto tiempo solo, o porque se había terminado acostumbrado a no hablar en lo absoluto.

- _Che_. Qué brillante eres. ¿Seguro que no serás tú qui-...?

O, simplemente era porque...

- Me he vuelto débil.

- ¿De qué hablas, _Moyashi_? - le preguntó Kanda, dejando de escribir de inmediato.

Pero él no había notado eso.

Había ignorado a Kanda, simplemente soltando lo que se le había venido a la mente a pesar de que el pensamiento había estando rondando su cabeza desde hacía tiempo.

Eso era lo que realmente le pasaba. No sólo se trataba de lo enfermo que se sentía por este nuevo embarazo o por el aislamiento al que le habían obligado. Era otra cosa mucho más simple: se había vuelto débil.

Tan débil como para no seguir el camino que se había trazado desde el principio. El camino de Mana que Cross quería evitar que siguiera. Ese camino que él estaba empeñado a transitar después de todo. Sólo que ahora había tropezado y no tenía las fuerzas para levantarse. De pronto, consideró continuar arrastrándose por ese camino, todo con tal de seguir adelante, a pesar de que sabía que sería un cuadro demasiado lastimero. Uno que no iba con él. O al menos así había sido hasta ese día.

Maldita sea. No recordaba haber sentido tal frustración como la que sentía ahora. Era patético.

Dejó de sostener las hojas de cuaderno con sus manos, dejando que se deslizaran por sus piernas hasta la cama. Sabía que Tim le estaba observando, pero a quien realmente no quería mostrarse de esa manera estaba justo frente a él. Y, para empeorarlo aún más, estaba en total silencio. Aunque, a decir verdad, aún si estuviera hablando por lo alto, no lograría sacarlo del lodo en el que se sentía hundido repentinamente. Tomó las sábanas de la cama con las manos, como si eso le sirviera para aferrarse a algo al volver a abrir la boca sin medir las consecuencias en lo absoluto.

- Me he vuelto débil. No sólo físicamente, sino también mentalmente. Es como si no fuera yo. Incluso empiezo a sentir pena por mí mismo, maldición - apretó los puños aún sin soltar las sábanas blancas -. Sólo estoy aquí encerrado, sin poder hacer nada, sin saber nada. Ni siquiera me permiten ver a mi hijo. Y no puedo seguir cumpliendo mi promesa...

No podía seguir caminando. No si no le dejaban. Aunque lo peor era que sabía que aquello no se debía al aislamiento al que estaba siendo sometido. Era como si algo dentro de sí mismo lo evitara, algo que le hacía sentirse de esa forma. Se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, casi lastimándose. No quería sentirse así, quería volver a tener pensamientos más positivos, algo que le ayudara a aferrarse a su vida como siempre lo había logrado. Tenía que hacerlo no sólo por Mana, sino también por este nuevo bebé, al que se suponía que había aceptado mucho más fácilmente que a su primer hijo. Suponía que era parte de la madurez y la experiencia, por eso mismo le parecía tan difícil de creer que se hubiera vuelto tan débil repentinamente. Debía de ser mejor persona, no empeorar.

- Imbécil.

Elevó la mirada casi al instante, sintiendo unos repentinos deseos de contestar a ese insulto con otro, justo como lo hacía siempre, prácticamente en automático. Incluso sintió una chispa repentina, como si de pronto se olvidara por un segundo todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Sin embargo, a pesar de que pronto había recordado lo mal que estaba, no pudo evitar perderse en la mirada de Kanda. Esa mirada oscura e intensa, tan fuerte; hacía muchísimo tiempo que el otro no le miraba así. Había algo muy intimidante en esos ojos y, a la vez, algo que le hacía encontrar algo que había perdido hacía tiempo. Era como sentirse en casa.

En casa, un hogar. Eso era lo que veía ahí. Pero ese sentimiento sólo le pertenecía a Mana. ¿Por qué se sentía así, aunque tan sólo fuera por un segundo, por qué su corazón latía de esa manera?

Estaba tan ensimismado de nuevo a pesar de que seguía mirando los ojos de Kanda hasta que estos se desviaron de los suyos. Había empezado a escribir nuevamente, aunque Allen seguían sin reaccionar del todo.

Lo malo era que Kanda no iba a soportar más de aquel silencio tan sospechoso. Así que se sobresaltó cuando le escuchó hablar otra vez, sin embargo, fue lo que dijo lo que provocó que saliera de su mundo interno de autocompasión estúpida.

- Date la oportunidad de caer como todos los demás, _Moyashi_. Permite que alguien cuide de ti por una vez en tu vida. Detente y deja de seguir caminando a solas, maldito idiota.

Nunca, desde que conoció a Kanda, esperaba que le dijera algo como eso. Ni siquiera después de esa noche, la primera vez que estuvieron juntos. No, jamás, a pesar de que había tenido muchos indicios por ahí y por allá de lo mucho que le importaba. Aún no sabía que hacer con eso más que lucir como si no supiera qué demonios había pasado. Y eso era muy cercano al torbellino de ideas que se arremolinaba en su cabeza.

Sus mejillas habían tomado mucho más color de lo que esperaba, pero eso quizá le daba un aspecto más saludable luego de lo mal que se veía. Igual eso no tenía la más mínima importancia, era sólo que tenía que concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera su rostro ardiendo o los latidos de su corazón desbocados. Llegó a preguntarse si incluso los que oyeran esa mentada grabación llegarían a darse cuenta de lo rápidos que eran.

Por un segundo, pensó que debió contestar a las palabras de Kanda rápidamente, diciéndole algo sarcástico o burlón, tal y como debería de ser, en lugar de quedarse callado y sonrojado hasta las orejas tanto como desconcertado. Sin embargo, fue sólo eso: un segundo.

Le estaba pidiendo que parara, que dejara de lado la única misión que valía la pena en su vida, el único camino que conocía. ¿Tanto miedo tenía a lo desconocido? ¿Era eso a lo que se refería Cross después de todo?

Sin que se diera cuenta en un principio, Kanda se había acercado de nuevo a él, dejando atrás la silla que estaba al lado de la cama. Su primera intensión fue huirle la mirada, porque sabía que no podría controlarse si seguía fijándose en esos ojos oscuros. Fue cuando se dio cuenta, fugazmente, de que Kanda sí había escrito algo en su hoja de papel mientras le decía esas palabras; era sólo que no entendía nada en lo absoluto de lo que estaba escrito. Parecían símbolos. Japonés. ¿Por qué Kanda querría escribirle algo en japonés cuando era obvio que no lo entendería? Sin pensarlo mucho, volvió a fijarse en el rostro del mayor, esperando una explicación luego de que había logrado despejar su mente al menos por unos instantes.

Su mente se puso en blanco de nuevo. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el aliento tibio de Kanda en su piel, ese cabello negro enmarañado rozando sus mejillas. El sutil olor a sangre. Tomó aire ruidosamente.

Otra vez había sido él quien le había besado, como si estuviera agradeciéndole las palabras que le había dicho mientras le reclamaba al mismo tiempo. Realmente no sabía si sentirse conmovido o enfadado. Había sido él quien le había hablado de Mana después de todo. Era sólo que, aunque siguiera aferrado fuertemente a ese camino, no había podido evitar detenerse y extender la mano para que alguien la tomara, dejándole compartir una caminata que había decidido andar por sí mismo.

Así que, mientras sentía los labios de Kanda sobre los suyos, correspondiendo un nuevo beso, pensó en bajar el ritmo para permitirse ser acompañado. Pensó en compartir por primera vez en su vida. Pensó en no dejarle ir nunca más

El cabello de Kanda seguía haciéndole cosquillas cuando el otro se acercó a su oído para susurrarle algo. Japonés. De nuevo.

Tomó unos cuantos mechones negros, dispuesto a tirar muy fuerte porque una vez más le obligaba a verse como idiota y preguntar qué significaba aquello. Sólo que, en lugar de jalar, se había dedicado a deshacer los nudos distraídamente mientras no perdía oportunidad de acercarse a la tibieza del otro cuerpo. Definitivamente le obligaría a tomarse una ducha después de esto.

Momento. ¿Después de qué...?

Fue aquel momento de ligera lucidez lo que le permitió escuchar los ruidos que venían de afuera. Era la voz de Link. Y otra voz. Parecían discutir...

Quiso apartarse de Kanda. Kanda también hizo un ademán de alejarse a pesar de que ya no se besaban y de que lo único que les unía ahora era que estaban en la misma cama.

Era sólo que la posición seguía siendo comprometedora. Kanda, ahí en su habitación, sentado sobre su cama. Sólo unos cuantos centímetros de separación entre los dos. Unas cuantas hojas de papel esparcidas por ahí. Las sábanas revueltas. Su expresión agitada. El gesto de Kanda.

Y Arystar Krory Tercero mirándoles desde la puerta.

**+ Continuará +**

**Notas finales**: El capítulo que más me ha costado y también el que más he sufrido. Espero que haya valido la pena, aunque fuera un poco *_agotada_*. Leyendo el último capítulo del manga me trauma saber que hay otra cosa que pienso usar aquí que Hoshino-_senseii_ acaba de poner mientras que yo la tenía pensada desde hace tiempo. Hum. No sé si eso sea bueno o no. Ya sabrán de qué se trata, igual con lo de la otra vez que... no quiero dar _spoilers_ de mi propio fic *_risita nerviosa_*. Igual lo sabrán cuando lo lean. En fin, muchas muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome a pesar de todo y pues, espero poder actualizar más seguido, aunque sea una vez cada dos meses... Qué _fail_ soy, lo sé. Al menos en el próximo capítulo habrá lemon: ¡yay! *_se emociona con la posibilidad de escribir lemon otra vez_* ¡Nos vemos, cuídense mucho!

Oh, lo que ha dicho Kanda a Allen se los dejo a su imaginación (¿o no?).

**(1) **En realidad, no sé cómo se escribe el nombre de estas dos chicas en _rōmaji_, que lo he visto escrito diferente en cada traducción. Necesitamos otro Gray Ark, Hoshino-_senseii._


	38. Simple felicidad

**Stupid me says**: Pues hoy terminó No 6. Y es en parte por lo que subo esto hoy, eso y que... ¿hacía cuánto que no subía capítulo en jueves? Tachen eso, ¿hace cuánto que no subía capítulo simplemente? Las disculpas no alcanzarían nunca para describir cómo me siento, así que trataré de ahorrármelas, sólo imagínenme arrastrándome patéticamente implorando su perdón ante cada uno de ustedes. Quería hacer un rant de Nezumi y de Shion, pero creo que lo dejaré cuando encuentre una buena excusa para hacerles un fanfic por separado y evitarme más quebraderos de cabeza. Y si los que ven esta serie se preguntan cómo puedo escribir sin darme topes contra la pared o cómo tan siquiera puedo articular palabra es porque esto lo escribo antes de haber visto el capítulo. Después yo ya no respondo, ¿eh? *_sonrisa sincera_*.

En otros temas, este, no sé cómo decirles esto pero... me gusta Alma. Realmente me gusta Alma. De hecho, podría decirse que lo adoro y que rápidamente escaló entre mis personajes favoritos. Sí, el tipo que _se robó_ a Kanda es uno de mis personajes predilectos. No, eso no quiere decir que el Yullen haya dejado de gustarme o que me guste menos (si acaso, me gusta mucho más que antes, como ya dije, no pensé que fuera posible), pero Alma tiene un lugar especial en mi corazón. Y ya que estamos en esto: adoro a Lenalee también. Me gusta escribir en su POV aún si es difícil y, lo siento, pero ella es importante en esta historia. No les pido que dejen de odiarlos ni nada por el estilo, pero me gustaría que esos comentarios los pusieran en su journal o en otro fic, porque no soy afecta al bashing (sí, ni siquiera contra Lvellie). Claro, eso no quiere decir que no puedan maldecir a los personajes por algo que hagan, es lo normal y es bienvenido.

Le quiero dedicar este capítulo en especial a _**Aiko-Gatzukaru**_ en deviantart por un precioso dibujo de Allen y Mana-_chan_ (el título es perfecto, por cierto). Lo amé y en parte reencontrarlo me dio las energías de terminar con este capítulo, muchísimas gracias. Como siempre saludos a mi querida _**Kassy**_ y a mis amigas del RPG. Gracias por aguantarme a mí y a mis melodramas junto con mis constantes "pues en mi fic...". ¡Lo siento! Las quiero *_sonrojo_*. Por último, muchas muchas muchas gracias por sus reviews. Me hacen una chica muy feliz. Y gracias por los más de 500 reviews en ff net y los casi 500 en Amor Yaoi. ¡Todo es gracias a ustedes! Sobre todo a los que me siguen aún después de los retrasotes que me doy. En fin, ya me callo. Disfruten.

**Notas especiales para el capítulo:** _Lemon_. Sí, _lemon_. Estoy feliz, espero que lo disfruten aunque creo que es el lemon que me ha salido más raro de todos, a saber por qué. También mucho _fluff_, cursilerías y demás *_señala el título del capítulo_*. Espero que haya demasiado OOC *_se disculpa_*. Este capítulo es muy muy largo, espero que eso no sea una molestia, ejem. ¿Ya dije que hay _lemon_, verdad? *_risita_*.

**Rating**: M (¡Yay!)

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ D Gray-man no me pertenece, es de Hoshino Katsura-_senseii_. Si me perteneciera, Allen se hubiera ido con Kanda _y con Alma_ *_fangirlea el OT3*._

**Apóstol de Dios**

**38. Simple felicidad**

Ese día había sido muy, muy triste. Tal y como los anteriores. Desde que supo que Allen tenía viviendo en su cuerpo las memorias de un _Noah_, no había sentido más que pesar. Y así notaba el ambiente, aún y cuando se suponía que sólo los exorcistas y muy poca gente más sabía la verdad al respecto. O tal vez era por eso que se preocupaba, no quería tener un desliz y dar más información de la necesaria cuando le preguntaban por Allen.

Como si él tuviera idea.

Pero sabía que debería de estar más enterado de la salud del de cabellera blanca. Era su nuevo compañero de misión después de todo, ¿no era así? Tendría que involucrarse más, no aceptar tan fácilmente que le hicieran a un lado.

Era sólo que era demasiado doloroso. Pasar por ahí y recordar lo mucho que Allen estaba sufriendo y lo poco que podía hacer por él. No tenía idea de cómo lo había hecho el exorcista que cumplió esta misma misión ante que él; ese que tanto miedo le daba aún: Yu Kanda.

Yu Kanda no le parecía el tipo de persona que llevaría bien un encargo de ese tipo. No se había llevado una buena impresión de él y el oriental no había hecho nada para hacerle cambiar de opinión; si acaso era todo lo contrario.

Nada más despertar de ese largo sueño provocado por su pelea contra esos _Noah_ gemelos, el otro le había amenazado con partirlo a la mitad con su Inocencia. Además, parecería que quería fulminarlo con la mirada cada vez que pasaba junto a él, enviándole escalofríos por la espalda. Es decir, sabía que el de cabello largo no era amable en lo absoluto, Lavi se lo había explicado muy bien. Era sólo que, por alguna razón, sentía que esa aura asesina iba dirigida especialmente hacia él. Igual y se trataba de su imaginación, pero no podía evitar estremecerse cada vez que recordaba esos ojos azul oscuro posándose sobre él.

No, aún no entendía cómo era posible Allen hubiera estado tan unido a esa persona. Era cierto que su amigo era muy sociable y solía llevarse bien con todo mundo, pero estaba bastante seguro de que estaba en malos terminos con el japonés. La poca interacción ue había visto entre ellos antes de despertar había sido nefasta. Parecía que no podían estar cerca el uno del otro porque terminarían haciéndose un daño considerable si se lo proponían. Por eso él tenía en mente la importante tarea de hacer sentir bien Allen, costara lo que costara. Quería verle feliz, mucho más que cuando estaba con ese chico pelinegro.

Sólo que había fracasado.

No sólo Allen no estaba feliz, sino que además estaba enfermo. Así que, a pesar de que le causara tanta pena ir a visitarle, quería verle aunque fuera a través de esa puerta que se interponía entre Allen y el resto de los miembros de la Orden. De sus amigos.

Se encaminó hacia ese lugar que había estado evitando por tantos días.

Encontraría una manera de comunicarse con Allen, fuera como fuera. Estaba totalmente decidido, aún si tenía que pasar por algún tipo de revisión por los guardias que siempre estaban resguardando el lugar.

Sin embargo, para su mayor sorpresa, la entrada principal no estaba custodiada. Eso le pareció extraño, aunque sabía que algunos investigadores que preferían tomar nota sin que nadie los interrumpiera, ni siquiera los guardias. Además, suponía que con tan sólo una llamada, podían tener a todos los escoltas disponibles si querían si acaso Allen se salía de control. Tragó saliva, empujando la puerta pretendiendo lucir decidido, aunque fuera para convencerse a sí mismo. No había nadie más ahí después de todo, ¿cierto?

Fue cuando vio a Howard Link. Lavi, al fin, se había dado la tarea de explicarle por qué esa persona vigilaba a Allen, había terminado por ser lo de menos e incluso empezaba a acostumbrarse a su presencia cada vez que veía a su amigo durante el día, al menos antes de que lo encerraran ahí. No podía decir que tenía una buena relación con el rubio, pero era bastante cordial y serio, por lo que no tenía problema alguno con él a pesar de que significaba que no podía cuidar de Allen a solas.

Así que, por esa relación educada y formal, Arystar Krory Tercero quiso saludar a Howard Link. O ese era su plan si no hubiera sido interrumpido por la voz del alemán.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, exorcista Krory?

No pudo detenerse a reflexionar lo extraño que aún se sentía cuando se dirigian a él como "exorcista", aún después del tiempo que llevaba en la Orden, porque había notado el tono alterado del inspector. Era extraño verle así y tal vez era por eso que se había dado cuenta cuando sabía que leer a las personas no era precisamente su especialidad.

Que qué hacía ahí. ¿De verdad le había hecho esa pregunta? Estaba ahí porque ahí era donde tenía que estar desde el principio.

- Soy el compañero de Allen, aquí es donde pertenezco.

Había intentando sonreír abiertamente, tal y como había visto a Lavi hacerlo, incluso al mismo Allen. Pero al parecer no lo había logrado en lo absoluto, porque el único gesto que se dibujó en el rostro del rubio fue uno de molestia.

- No debes de estar aquí. Tienes que irte.

Sí, definitivamente estaba alterado. Esa caballerosidad indiferente estaba prácticamente ausente y no sabía muy bien qué haber para traerla de vuelta. No estaba acostumbrado al trato con las personas, mucho menos si cambiaban de personalidad repentinamente.

- Pero, inspector Link, pensé que era respetuoso de las reglas y, pues, las reglas dicen que debo de estar al lado de Allen.

Le vio arquear una ceja, mirándole con incredúlidad, otro gesto que nunca había visto en el alemán. Definitivamente no se podía conocer a una persona en tan poco tiempo.

- Que estés aquí atenta contra todas las reglas - le oyó mascullar entre dientes, lo que le hizo notar la poca convicción en sus palabras.

Hoy se había levantado demasiado perceptivo. Eso o estaba confundiendo por completo las cosas.

- No entiendo, se supone que me ordenaron estar con Allen para ayudarle - contestó con la verdad: estaba confundido y eso era decir lo menos.

- Lo único que debes saber, exorcista Arystar Krory Tercero, es que nadie debería de estar aquí.

Parpadeó un par de veces, aún más confundido. Sólo que no era por esas palabras (que después de todo esperaba de cierta forma, aunque no en ese tono de voz), sino porque la mirada del otro se había desviado hacia la puerta que conducía a la habitación donde estaba Allen. Entreabrió los labios, dejando que las palabras fluyeran sin pensarlas demasiado.

- Si eso es verdad, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

Esperaba una respuesta coherente mientras se preguntaba una vez más por qué el inspector Link estaba actuando tan extraño cuando le había conocido por conservar su exterior frío a pesar de todo. Mientras pasaban los segundos, imitó al rubio y fijó su vista en esa única puerta.

Entonces lo notó.

- ¡_Ah_! - ignoró el ligero sobresalto en el otro por su expresión de sorpresa y felicidad - ¡La puerta! ¡Está abierta!

Era cierto que no había venido tan seguido, pero recordaba fijar la vista al pomo de la puerta con tal de no ver como Allen sufría los estudios a los que era sometido. Así que ahora podía notar que no tenía el seguro puesto. ¡Qué buena suerte!

- ¡Vamos! ¡Los dos podemos entrar y ver a Allen!

Era por eso que estaba aquí, ¿no? Por eso se veía tan alterado y se comportaba tan extraño. Seguro que también se moría de ganas por ver al menor pero no sabía cómo expresarlo. Se lo debió de esperar proviniendo de alguien como el inspector.

- ¡De-detente!

Se avalanzó sobre la puerta, ignorando ese llamado porque no tenía sentido. Era lo que ambos deseaban, los dos querían ver a Allen y esa estúpida puerta no se los impediría más. Era por la emoción, de eso estaba seguro. Porque no creía que hubiera otra forma en que podría ganarle en rapidez al otro.

Era sólo que estaba tan feliz, tan ansioso, tan...

Su mano se quedó sobre el pomo de la puerta, como si fuera incapaz de soltarse. Aún tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Al fin había conseguido ver a Allen, a quien tanto había deseado encontrar para seguir con su misión conjunta.

Apenas pudo parpadear cuando al fin comprendió que Allen no estaba solo. Pero fue hasta que ese sujeto se puso de pie repentinamente que retrocedió inconscientemente, cerrando los ojos al instante. Esa mirada no le gustaba nada. Le traía malos recuerdos; esa mirada se parecía mucho a la de los aldeanos que vivían en el pueblo cerca de su antigua mansión. Sólo que esta era mucho peor, pues seguía sin comprender por qué Yu Kanda lo odiaba tanto. Abrió uno de sus ojos, preguntándose cuál era la razón por la cual el pelinegro no le había atacado o al menos insultado y gritado. Entonces se percató de que el oriental tenía en la mano. Eso lo reconocía. Era el golem dorado de Allen, Timcanpy, quien no parecía para nada contento por estar atrapado ahí. Sin enbargo, dejó de resistirse en cuanto el otro exorcista le puso algo enfrente.

Eran... ¿hojas de papel?

Ahogó un sonido de sorpresa en cuanto vio que esa esfera había abierto una boca llena de dientes y aceptaba tragarse el papel sin rechistar en lo absoluto.

- ¿Qué...?

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Maldito vampiro entrometido.

Usualmente era una persona tranquila. No le gustaba armar alboroto, aún si se metían con él. Pero ese tipo se empeñaba en tocar una vena muy sensible en él y parecía hacerlo a propósito para molestarlo. Así que no le gustaba la violencia, pero estaba a punto de atacar a ese bastardo y demostrarle lo que un "maldito vampiro entrometido" podía hacer si lo provocaban. Sí, eso pensaba hacer hasta que escuchó la voz de su amigo, recordando de pronto por quién había venido hasta aquí.

- Krory, por favor.

Le observó fijamente por unos segundos, esperando a que terminara de pedirle lo que quería. Sin embargo, sólo le había dicho eso, dejando la idea inconclusa, como si quisiera que él sacara sus propias conclusiones. Eso era difícil. Allen debería de saberlo; necesitaba toda la información para no hacerse ideas equivocadas. Había pasado prácticamente toda su vida encerrado en el castillo de su abuelo y ahora estaba seguro de que su amada Eliade no era un buen ejemplo de interacción humana. Así que no tenía mucha habilidad con eso de leer el lenguaje corporal de las personas, por más que lo intentara. Aunque, pronto se dio cuenta de lo más evidente. Había saltado en su mente, justo ahora y por eso estaba en lo cierto que cualqiera notaría, incluso él, el ermitaño de escasas habilidades sociales

- Allen, tú...

Se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando escuchó ruido tras de él, apenas teniendo tiempo de preguntarse si sería el vigilante de su amigo el que estaba armando tanto alboroto. Pudo verlo, parado en el marco de la puerta, mucho más pálido de lo que lo había visto alguna vez en lo poco que había convivido con él. Pronto se dio cuenta del por qué de ese gesto de iedo, uno que seguía desentonando con lo que sabía del rubio. Ese ruido todo ese escándalo, era a causa de otra persona. Otras personas. Ante sus ojos, al menos media docena de guardias había entrado en la pequeña habitación. Se alarmó considerablemente. ¿Por qué estaban ahí? ¿Acaso era porque había entrado sin pedir permiso a esa habitación? ¡La puerta estaba abierta! Eso iba a decir, iba a excusarse diciendo que tan sólo había girado el pomo y éste había cedido cuando escuchó una voz que conocía bastante bien.

- Al parecer estamos un poco apretados, ¿no es así?

Notó que no sólo él se había sobresaltado, porque incluso Allen y Link habían reaccionado. Hasta Yu Kanda había alzado una ceja, aún si no había cambiado ese gesto de enfado en el rostro. El supervisor Komui Lee había entrado sonriente a la habitación de aislamiento de Allen, justo tras los guardias, aunque quien le seguía era el científico que le había mostrado e camino al comedor cuando despertó. Si mal no recordaba, su nombre era Reever Wenhamm. A diferencia del chino, él no sonreía. Eso le hizo ponerse ligeramente más nervioso, algo que era digno de mencionarse porque ya estaba algo alterado con tantos escoltas en un lugar tan pequeño.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Allen -_kun_?

Tan sólo unos segundos de silencio lograron que la voz del supervisor sonara bastante más alta de lo normal. Era extraño, sobre todo considerando la pregunta tan casual. Desvió la mirada, encontrándose con Allen parpadeando, quizá tan confundido como él mismo. De hecho, todos ahora observaban al chino, especialmente Yu Kanda. Sólo que la mirada del de cabello largo no era de desconcierto. No la podía identificar muy bien, pero ese ceño fruncido no daba confianza en lo absoluto. Aún no entendía cómo era que el supervisor podía soportarlo sin ponerse a temblar o retroceder como le había pasado a él. Tenía que ser la costumbre, cosa que le daba cierta esperanza de ya no sentirse atemorizado a pesar del claro enojo que le causaba la actitud del japonés.

- Komui-_san._

- Supervisor Komui.

La voz de uno de los guardias opacó la voz apagada de Allen, cosa que no le sorprendió en lo absoluto. Incluso Allen no parecía molesto, como si aquello le hubiera dado un respiro porque realmente no tenía nada que decir. Esperó, queriendo entender todo lo que pasaba ahí.

- ¡Oh, cierto! - exclamó repentinamente el supervisor, como si hubiera olvidado algo muy importante - Estos amables caballeros me informaron que algo raro estaba pasando en esta habitación y por eso me pidieron que viniera aquí aún si no tenían la obligación de informarme. Fueron bastante considerados, ¿no lo creen?

La completa ausencia de una respuesta debió responder a esa pregunta, porque el de lentes no insistió con ello. En lugar de eso, retomó de nuevo el tema, aunque esta vez en un tono mucho más serio que antes.

- ¿Me puedes explicar qué está pasando aquí, Kanda-_kun_?

Toda su atención se centró en el japonés, sin pooder evitar que por su cabeza pasara otra vez lo valiente que era el supervisor por enfrentarlo de esa forma a pesar de que ese gesto asesino no había cambiado para nada. Quizá es que él era demasiado cobarde o tal vez era que Komui Lee no tenía sentido de la autopreservación. Lo que fuera, era digno de verse a pesar de que causara un poco de miedo.

- Fui yo quien lo dejó entrar, Komui - esa no era la voz que esperaba escuchar, así que se volvió tan rápido que casi se lastimó el cuello -. Ya te lo dije en cuanto estas personas me trajeron ante ti.

Así que había sido Reever quien había dejado la puerta abierta, ¿para que Kanda pudiera entrar? ¿Qué tenía que ver Kanda con Allen además de ser su compañero anterior, el padre del bebé que su amigo tenía? Aún no lo entendía del todo, se suponía que era él quien debía de pedir esos derechos por ser el nuevo compañero de misión. Sin embargo, para él no era tan difícil admitir que se había equivocado. Es decir, no había hecho un esfuerzo muy grande por encontrarse con Allen, tan sólo había esperado que algo sucediera que le permitiera estar con él una vez más. Era mucho más vergonzoso ahora, sabiendo que Yu Kanda se le había adelantado por alguna razón que desconocía.

- En ese caso debemos de reportar esto ante el secretario Lvellie - dijo uno de los guardias, aunque logró escuchar que el científico mascullaba algo por lo bajo -. Además, hemos de tener al exorcista Yu Kanda en custodia hasta que el secretario llegue.

- ¡No!

Volvió a sobresaltarse, esta vez sin ser el único que lo había hecho visiblemente. A decir verdad, no creía que nadie se hubiera esperado que Allen se pusiera de pie, tambaleante, y se colocara frente a Kanda. Había algo en él que le hacía verse frágil, enfermo y, al mismo tiempo, firme y determinado. Conocía esa mirada perfectamente. Su amigo la usaba cuando hablaba de cosas serias, cosas de vida o muerte. Así que si los guardias esperaban encontrarse con un gesto lloroso y suplicante, aquello debió ser una gran sorpresa para ellos. Parecía que el menor fuera a atacarles si acaso se les ocurría dar un paso más.

Esperaba que Kanda dijera algo, incluso que se metiera con Allen por haber hecho algo tan ingenuo como eso. Pero parecía haberse quedado paralizado, tan sólo observando lo que pasaba como si no formara parte del problema.

No, se equivocaba. Había algo ahí que no lograba identificar porque era difícil de ver, pero sabía que había algo más. Pareciera que el japonés no había reaccionado cuando en realidad estaba más alerta que nunca. De algo había servido el entrenamiento que había tenido ahí en la Orden, porque pudo notar de inmediato el rápido movimiento de la mano del espadachín a su _katana_ en cuando uno de los guardias alzó su pistola, apuntando a Allen sin pena alguna.

- Tal vez no pueda matarlo, exorcista Allen Walker, pero si se interpone en nuestro deber tendré que lastimarlo.

La voz del guardia también era fácil de descifrar. No estaba convencido en lo absoluto de lo que decía, incluso podía verle temblar a pesar de que debería de verse intimidante con un arma. Es más, ni siquiera Allen parecía muy impresionado, aunque lo miraba más con extrañeza que con cualquier rastro de miedo en el rostro.

- Haga el favor de no apuntar con eso a Walker si no quiere enfrentarse a las consecuencias.

Había olvidado por completo que Link estaba ahí, por lo que volvió a exhaltarse un poco. Al parecer había vuelto a ser el que conocía, porque había recuperado ese tono severo de voz y ese gesto de seriedad con lo que hacía todo. Lo extraño era que los guardias, los que estaban equipados con armas de fuego, parecían mucho más intimidados con la mirada del inspector alemán que con la amenaza de Allen, quien seguía siendo un exorcista a pesar de que estuviera embarazado. Aunque tal vez es que no habían notado el gesto en el rostro de Yu Kanda, lo cual era lo que le tenía atemorizado a él. Eso y sentir que era el que definitivamente sobraba ahí porque no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando ni cómo se metió en esta locura cuando lo único que quería era ver a su amigo Allen.

- ¡Al parecer todos estamos muy tensos! Habrá que relajarnos, ¡una buena taza de té ayudará! Aunque personalmente prefiero café. ¡Si al menos mi querida Lenalee estuviera aquí y no de misión!

Lo dicho, a veces no sabía si el supervisor Komui era muy valiente o simplemente no tenia mucho aprecio por su vida. Por la forma en la que se había colocado entre los dos grupos que estaban a punto de atacarse parecía indicar que se trataba más de lo último. Incluso él empezaba a preguntarse si tendría que pelear usando su Inocencia para proteger a Allen si Komui no lograba tranquilizar a ambos bandos. Sin embargo, todo se quedó en pensamientos, porque había escuchado una ligera risa, profunda, hasta podría decirse que maliciosa. Fue el primero en identificar la fuente, seguido de Allen, quien parecía aún más sorprendido que él.

- ¿Toda esta mierda tan sólo porque decidí venir a visitar al idiota del _Moyashi_? Joder, qué tontería.

Escuchó la voz de Yu Kanda como si nunca la hubiera oído antes a pesar de que antes de que empezara todo esto había estado tentado a golpearlo por las tonterías que decía. Era sólo que había algo diferente. Algo que, de alguna manera, había logrado intimidar tanto a los guardias. O al menos a la mayoría, porque había un par que no estaba del todo convecido de ese tono de voz que parecía lleno de indiferencia.

- Está prohibido entrar aquí, sea exorcista o no. Ni siquiera el compañero de misión de Allen Walker tiene permitido entrar.

Sintió un pinchazo al escucharlo. Claro, él tampoco tenía permitido entrar, pero sin embargo, Yu Kanda, el que no tenía nada que ver con Allen y con el bebé que crecía dentro de él, había logrado hacerlo. Quizá, si hubiera preguntado, ¿si lo hubiera pedido Reever también le hubiera dejado entrar? Se volvió para ver al científico, quien no le devolvió la mirada al tener la vista fija en el suelo.

- _Che_. Ese idiota sigue siendo el que tuvo a mi hijo. Es inevitable que esto suceda, imbéciles.

Pensó que se había perdido un fragmento de la conversación, así debió haber sido. Porque parecía que Kanda había aceptado, de alguna manera, que se sentía atado a Allen gracias al pequeño Mana. Es decir, era algo de lo que muchos se habían dado cuenta, incluso él, pero escucharlo decir directamente de ese exorcista era algo mucho más extraño que encontrarle ahí junto con Allen.

- Ni siquiera el inspector Link...

- Pretenden no escuchar lo que digo. Ustedes son los que mandan reportes a Komui sobre mi comportamiento antisocial.

¿Existían esos reportes de verdad? Se preguntó fugazmente qué dirían de él esas dichosas hojas, perdiéndose un momento en su curiosidad por saber qué opinaban de él los jefes de los exorcistas. Sin embargo, al fin se daba cuenta hacia dónde iba la explicación de Kanda del por qué estaba ahí. Era un ser humano que se había involucrado con otro ser humano, tanto como para saltarse algunas reglas con tal de cumplir esa necesidad de verle.

Era complicado de entender viniendo de Yu Kanda a quien, a pesar de no conocer muy bien, sabía de lo que decía la gente sobre él. Pero, entonces, ¿no estaba él reaccionando como lo hacía la gente de ese pueblo, esos que lo echaron? Se estaba dejando guiar por rumores. Quizá la razón por la que el oriental estaba ahí era mucho más fuerte que el miedo al castigo o al ver cosas que no encontraría agradables. Ese esfuerzo que él no había hecho por miedo a reafirmar lo inútil que había sido durante el breve tiempo que estuvo a su lado, tenía miedo de verlo en los ojos de Allen en cuanto llegara a ese lugar para exigir verlo.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó aquí y vio a Kanda, los ojos de Allen estaban muy lejos de tener esa mirada vacía con la que ocasionalmente se había encontrado cuando era él quien se quedaba por la noche con el menor. No tenía esa mirada de soledad y angustia que ya había notado. Entonces sí era posible. Allen de verdad se sentía más cómodo con Yu Kanda que con él. Era casi imposible de digerir. No sabía cómo actuar al respecto o si sus conjeturas eran las correctas. Podría equivocarse, no sería la primera vez que pasaría en cuanto a ver los sentimientos de las personas. Sólo que era difícil de ignorar como Allen seguía de pie, entre Kanda y todos las demás personas presentes en el lugar. Parecía que no le importaba en lo absoluto no lucir intimidante, era sólo como si necesitara estar ahí para probar su punto: si se metían con Yu Kanda se metían con él. Poco a poco se estaba dando cuenta de qué pasaba. De cómo salía sobrando ahí. Aún y cuando se había esforzado mucho por cuidar de Allen, éste seguía prefiriendo estar con esa persona, la que supuestamente le molestó todo el tiempo que estuvo embarazado y mucho antes también. Allen simplemente no le veía de la misma forma en la que veía a Kanda.

Y no era tan doloroso o decepcionante como pensó que sería enterarse de su completa inutilidad.

- En todo caso, el que debería de estar en ese lugar es Arystar Krory Tercero.

Estaban hablando de él. Eso mismo, debió ser él quien estuviera ahí, tal vez hasta debió ser él a quien Allen protegiera con tanto fervor en los ojos como lo hacía con el oriental.

Sólo que no lo era.

Ya que no sólo Allen tenía ese brillo extraño en los ojos. Yu Kanda, él también...

Abrió los ojos al máximo para luego entrecerrarlos mientras una sonrisa muy tonta se formaba en su rostro.

- Yo... yo creo que Kanda hace un mejor trabajo que yo.

Es decir, la forma en que lo miraba, como había hecho todo lo posible con tal de permanecer a su lado. Y, sobre todo, la forma en que Allen se comportaba.

- ¿Krory-_kun_...?

- ¿_Eh_? ¿No lo ven? Allen se ve tan lleno de vida. Eso es porque está Kanda, ¿verdad?

No había pensando que esas sencillas palabras provocaran que todos le miraran, incluso el supervisor Komui se había quedado con la pregunta en la boca. Aunque, sin duda, lo que más le llamó la atención fue que Allen centrara toda su atención en él. Había dicho la verdad, ¿no era así? Durante todo ese tiempo que estuvo junto con Allen, nunca pudo sentir esa pasión en sus ojos, las ganas de vivir que tenía en esos momentos. La única explicación válida era la presencia de su antiguo compañero de misión; así era como se veía antes, cuando tenía a Mana dentro de su barriga. Así era, aún peleando y discutiendo con ese tipo, Allen estaba radiante; todo lo contrario a cuando tomó esta misión a su lado. Ese Allen distante y enfermo no era el mismo que ahora le miraba con sorpresa.

- ¿Es eso cierto, Allen-_kun_? ¿Prefieres estar con Kanda-_kun_?

Las palabras de Komui le dolieron aún mucho menos que al principio, al parecer sí se había hecho a la idea de no tener el mismo efecto que Kanda tenía en Allen. Lo único que le molestaba un poco era que su hijo, el que estaba dentro de la pancita de Allen, también se quedaría con Yu Kanda. Y estaba casi completamente seguro de que no sería muy bienvenido. Estaba seguro de que ese odio extraño que le tenía se pasaría irremediablemente a su niño también. Esperaba de verdad que el supervisor hablara con Kanda, que de verdad el japonés estuviera dispuesto a cuidar de su hijo también porque, después de todo, cuando ese pequeñito naciera entonces era él quien se iba a encargar de cuidarlo. Incluso empezaba a fantasear con la idea de que Mana y su bebé fueran buenos amigos. Todo sin haberse asegurado de que las cosas iban a resultar como quería.

- Eso debe de significar que sí.

No se había dado cuenta del gesto que había dibujado Allen al escuchar esa pregunta, pero debió ser demasiado obvio como para que el supervisor Komui lo hubiera entendido tan fácilmente. Era eso o que él también se había dado cuenta de esa luz en los ojos de Allen.

- Entonces, es hora de dar por terminado este experimento y empezar uno nuevo. Veremos cuál tiene mejor resultado.

Era curioso como el supervisor podía hablar de cosas como "experimentos" y decirlo tan alegremente. Lo poco que sabía de los experimentos es que eran como lo que le habían hecho a Allen; no era agradable en lo absoluto. Además, uno nuevo; ¿qué era lo que estaba pensando?

- Reever, te encargo que escribas un informe completo de cómo llevaremos a cabo el nuevo experimento. Ya te daré las indicaciones específicas para que recomiendes retomar la forma en que se llevó a cabo la anterior misión, así como las razones físicas y psicológicas que se necesitarán para convencer al secretario Lvellie y a los doctores que supervisan de nuevo a Allen-_kun_ - Komui estaba hablando fluídamente y lucía bastante emocionado a pesar de que él no entendía mucho de lo que decía más que lo de que ahora Yu Kanda ocuparía su lugar.

El dolor aún estaba presente. Quizá debería esperar mucho más que sólo unos pocos segundos para notar un verdadero cambio. O al menos eso esperaba.

- Espera, ¿por qué tengo que escribirlo yo? Pensé que Bridget Faye también había sido enviada para ayudarte en ese tipo de cosas y no sólo a ser tu niñera, supervisor Komui.

La sonrisa del chino era indescriptible para él, pero el rubio parecía conocerla muy bien, porque había resoplado al instante. Era curioso, porque hasta esos momentos pareciera que no estaba presente en lo absoluto, como si los comentarios del supervisor fueran los que le habían traído a la vida.

- Ahora me explico por qué aceptaste de inmediato venir para acá. Estabas escondiéndote.

- No sé de qué hablas. Es obvio que vengo a ayudar a Allen-_kun_ con sus problemas y a iniciar un nuevo estudio por demás apasionante. No tiene nada que ver con huir de los informes que tengo que firmar ni nada por el estilo.

Pero sin duda lo más extraño era escuchar a Komui Lee riéndose como un idiota cuando aún había algunos guardias ahí que no parecían para nada convencidos en hacer algo que estaba en contra de lo que había ordenado el secretario Lvellie, el hombre al que casi todos parecían temer. Sin embargo, lo que más había notado era que Allen se había relajado un poco. Aún seguía de pie, pero ya no se veía tan a la defensiva ni tan nervioso como antes. No sabía si el supervisor actuaba de esa manera a propósito para lograr esa reacción en Allen o si era su verdadera manera de ser. Quizá nunca se enteraría.

De nuevo se había perdido observando a Allen, preguntándose aún no se había enterado de esos gestos silenciosos cuando estaban los dos solos, que apenas se percató de que también los guardias se habían relajado al menos para haber guardado sus armas. El único que parecía aún alerta era Kanda, cosa que no le sorprendía en lo absoluto. Y quizá tenía toda la razón del mundo por no confiarse. Uno de los guardias había empezado a hablar, sin parecer en lo absoluto contento con las palabras del supervisor. Suponía que no era para menos, sobre todo si alguien de fuera como ellos veía la situación. Con el escaso tiempo que llevaba viviendo ahí ya había aprendido varias cosas, sobre todo desde que se mudaron de la Torre a este nuevo lugar. Una de esas era que no todos los miembros de la Orden eran tan amables como él creía.

- Se lo comunicaré con el secretario Lvellie. También él decidirá que hacer en el caso del Líder del Escuadrón Científico Reever Wenhamm - afirmó el hombre, aún mirando a un Komui que no parecía inmutarse en lo absoluto porque seguía sonriendo alegremente -. Así que pueden seguir con su experimento pero sólo el secretario puede aprobarlo por completo.

Vio al guardia hacer una señal, ordenándole a los que le acompañaran que salieran tras de él, dejándolos ahí en un pequeño cuarto que se sentía mucho más despejado de lo que hubiera esperado. Aún se preguntaba qué había presenciado, si lo que había visto tenía algún sentido o si era algún producto de su imaginación. ¿De verdad habían dejado que Allen saliera aunque no tuvieran ningún tipo de poder? ¿Era que no querían meterse en problemas si el estado de Allen empeoraba? ¿Les habían advertido que algo como eso pasaría? Y también, ¿él mismo lo había admitido? ¿Había aceptado que Kanda era mejor que él para cuidar a Allen cuando esa misma mañana se había repetido una y otra vez lo malvado y descuidado que era con el menor? Empezaba a arrepentirse de haber hablado tan libremente cuando quizá debió analizar mejor las cosas en lugar de dejarse llevar por el bonito brillo en los ojos de Allen cuando saltó a proteger al papá de Mana. Sólo que no pudo seguir dudando de sus decisiones apresuradas porque de pronto sintió que alguien le abrazaba con mucha suavidad y algo de torpeza.

Allen no dijo nada. No le reclamó por renunciar tan pronto a él sin luchar ni un poco, pero tampoco le agradeció por hacerse a un lado para estar con la persona que al parecer era la que le hacía sentirse bien como para continuar con su misión sin sufrirla demasiado. Sabía que quería decirle algo al abrazarle así, pero Allen no parecía poder formular palabra alguna, aún si debería saber perfectamente que no podría interpretar correctamente su silencio. Así que lo único que hizo fue sonreír, estando a punto de agradecer por el abrazo cuando escuchó la voz de alguien más.

- ¿No te parece sospechoso que...? - elevó la mirada para encontrarse con que Komui se había llevado un dedo a los labios para silenciar a Reever.

- Será mejor que hablemos en mi despacho, Reever. Además, creo que no te escaparás de esto sin un castigo, ¿eh? Eres un romántico sin remedio.

- Cállate, sólo porque no tenga tu suerte no quiere decir que yo...

Seguía tan absorto en ese pequeño intercambio de palabras entre el supervisor y el científico que no pudo evitar que Allen se separara de él. Le vio inclinarse en la cama, recogiendo el golem dorado que hasta hacía unos segundos aparentaba mirarles a todos para centrar toda su atención en Allen otra vez. Parpadeó un par de veces, preguntándose qué era lo que haría ahora.

- ¡Ah! ¡Krory!

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que sus pies ya se habían empezado a mover en dirección a la salida, como si no quisiera saber nada más de todo esto. Pero parecía que Allen al fin había decidido hablarle. Le vio sostener con fuerza su golem, dando la impresión de que, en efecto, le costara muchísimo hablarle.

- Lo siento.

Así que al final había sido eso. No un "Gracias", sino un "Lo siento". De cierta forma, eso estaba más acorde a lo que pasaba. A este Allen. No podía evitar recordar lo radiante que lucía su amigo antes de que empezara estas misiones, cuando podía sonreír ampliamente para darle felicidad a todo mundo. Sin embargo, lo entendía. A causa de todo lo que le había pasado en estos días, suponía que le sería difícil responder con una sonrisa como podía hacerlo antes. Por eso mismo se lo encargaba a Yu Kanda. Esperaba que pudiera hacerle sonreír además de hacerle rabiar. Iba a decirle al inglés que no tenía que disculparse, que aún y cuando se sintiera inseguro porque gran parte de él quería estar a su lado y al del hijo de ambos, no había nada por lo que Allen se debería de sentir mal. Dolía saber que no podía competir con Kanda, pero eso no era culpa de Allen. También quería decirle que iría a visitarlo, que aún trataría de cuidarlo a pesar de que Yu Kanda se enfadara con él y siguiera maldiciéndolo tanto como para seguir llamándolo "_vampiro_" o "_monstruo_", porque no había manera alguna en que renunciara por completo a su amigo.

Sonrió.

Reanudó su huída, una que no sabía si era adecuada o simplemente penosa. Escuchó como el supervisor Komui les decía a todos que era mejor salir de ese encierro tan pequeño antes de que esos guardias tan intimidantes cambiaran de opinión repentinamente y los encerraran a todos ahí y no sólo a Allen. Aunque al parecer al líder científico Reever no le había gustado para nada que bromeara con eso porque había gruñido por lo bajo algunas frases como "_al único que deberían de encerrar es a ti_" y que "_al menos así terminarías tu trabajo a tiempo_". Quiso sonreír aún sin entender mucho del transfondo de esas palabras, pero luego había escuchado la voz de Allen otra vez vez; fuerte, clara y seria.

- Komui-_san_.

Había logrado que el supervisor dejara de lado ese tono alegre y perturbador, sólo que no imitó a Allen en su seriedad. En lugar de eso, sonrió tranquilamente, como si hubiera estado esperando todo este tiempo que Allen le llamara de esa forma.

- ¿Qué sucede, Allen-_kun_?

- Quiero usar mi uniforme de exorcista.

Qué petición tan simple. Era difícil de entender para él, quien ahora mismo estaba vistiendo su uniforme a pesar de que hacía tiempo que no salía de misión gracias a que tenía esta con Allen. _Tenía_. Probablemente estaría de misiones dentro de poco ya que había cedido su lugar, así que tomaría las obligaciones de Yu Kanda, suponía. Saldría a pelear contra _akumas_ al fin, no podía evitar sentirse un poco emocionado al respecto. Y entonces lo comprendió. La razón por la que Allen pedía tan seriamente por usar un simple uniforme. Quería seguir perteneciendo a la Orden a pesar de que no pudiera salir a destruir _akumas_, porque estaba haciendo una misión también después de todo, estaba ofreciendo sus servicios más sinceros a la Orden Oscura y quería tener algo para comprobarlo, a todos los demás y a él mismo. Komui parece comprenderlo también, porque la sonrisa del supervisor se había ensanchado.

- Ni siquiera tienes por qué pedirlo.

Sabía que Allen había sonreído. Sin embargo, en lo que se había fijado más, aún sin desearlo conscientemente, fue en el inspector Link, quien escribía rápidamente, como si de pronto hubiera recordado que tenía que hacerlo. Además, también estaba Yu Kanda. A diferencia de Howard Link, el japonés ni siquiera se había inmutado. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar fijarse en cómo las miradas de ambos se habían encontrado repentinamente. Le sorprendió como ninguno de ellos se apartó, como si fuera una especie de competencia entre los dos, una que seguía sin entender. De todas formas quería seguir sin saberlo, mientras menos se enterara de esa rivalidad extraña era mejor.

No tenía importancia. Allen estaba feliz. Y le agradaba saber que él había contribuido en parte a esa felicidad, aún si había sido por quitarse de enmedio.

Así que prefería quedarse con eso. Había hecho sonreír a Allen. Además, podría visitarlo y ver a su bebé cuando naciera. Allen estaría radiante otra vez y ya no tendría que lucir tan triste como cuando estuvo encerrado.

Al fin pudo salir de ese lugar, satisfecho consigo mismo, pensando en todo lo que mejorarían las cosas de ahora en adelante que Allen estaba libre y podría volver a ser el de antes, el que había conocido tiempo atrás y lo había salvado. Quería encontrarse con esa sonrisa llena de determinación y alegría otra vez.

Quería ver eso. Quería verlo pronto.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Quería correr.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía tantas energías, tanto como para querer dejar todo atrás, sin importarle con qué o con quién podría chocar si no se fijaba por dónde iba tan sólo por correr descontroladamente. Eso sólo lo haría mejor, una carrera de obstáculos como lo eran los pasillos de la Orden muchas veces nunca podría detenerlo de alcanzar su objetivo. El problema era que no se trataba de esquivar a los científicos y buscadores o rodear los cachivaches que aún estaban en el suelo en distintos lugares. No podía correr porque podría caerse y eso sería sumamente estúpido e irresponsable. Porque, aunque apenas se notara, había un pequeño bulto en su vientre que su uniforme disimulaba bastante bien a menos de que le miraran fijamente, cosa que no podían hacer ahora que caminaba tan animadamente aunque nunca sin llegar a correr. Además, quería que tan siquiera lo intentaran. Con Kanda a su lado, no creía que nadie fuera lo suficientemente estúpido como para quedarse parado con la vista fija mientras ellos dos avanzaban. Ya casi había olvidado lo bien que se sentía caminar al lado de él. O tal vez era que nunca lo había considerado como algo "_bueno_", siempre cuidándose de no hacer estúpideces frente a los demás, no quedarse mirándole bobamente por demasiado tiempo, procurando no hablarle demasiado porque podría malinterpretarse cualquier gesto que hiciera. De todas maneras, ahora mismo, no podía evitar fijar la mirada mientras caminaba.

Una vez que le había permitido volver a ponerse su uniforme de exorcista (algo que había sido más un capricho que algo necesario, aunque se justificaba en su cabeza diciendo que dentro de un tiempo ya no le cabría), se había dado a la rápida tarea de tomar una ducha para verse mucho más presentable. Hasta había conseguido acomodarse un poco el cabello, el que todavía sentía ligeramente húmedo gracias a lo apurado que había estado en su arreglo personal luego de que Link le había dejado en el baño para irse a presentar sus últimos informes luego de lo que había pasado en esa habitación. Sólo que no quería preocuparse mucho por el inspector y sus obligaciones que tanto tenían que ver con él, no cuando no quería lucir tan patéticamente mal cuando se encontrara al fin con quien quería ver más que a nadie en el mundo. Pero Kanda no parecía de la misma opinión. En cuanto él salió del agua, sintiéndose limpio y fresco, Kanda lo recibió prácticamente igual a como lo había encarado antes; con el uniforme desarreglado y manchado de sangre, el cabello despeinado y desastroso como pocas veces le había visto, todas esas durante batallas y no en la Orden.

Definitivamente no aprobaba la decisión de Kanda de ir a ver a Mana así pero, de alguna forma, no se veía a sí mismo reclamándole nada. Después de todo, había sido gracias a él que le habían permitido ver a Mana. Aunque no se olvidaba que la mayor parte de que esto fuera posiblera era gracias a Krory. Trataría de reponérselo de alguna manera, aún si no se le ocurría nada que pudiera darle a cambio por esta oportunidad. Ya hablaría con Lavi al respecto. Lavi, Lenalee, los demás. Aún sentía dudas por si le aceptarían de regreso como uno de ellos, como su amigo. Pero todo vendría a su tiempo. Un paso a la vez.

Al fin habían llegado hasta la enfermería, donde sabía que estaba su niño. Le pareció por lo menos extraño lo nervioso que se sentía, podía sentir un claro vacío en el estómago y estaba seguro de que le temblaban las piernas un poco. No tenía mucho sentido; antes de que que tuviera esas recaídas trataba de pasar la mayor parte del día con su hijo, aún y cuando las enfermeras le habían dicho que lo mejor para él era reposar por su nuevo embarazo. Era como si de pronto se sintiera muy emocionado por un reencuentro que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo que no podía controlar sus emociones. No importaba. Se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, empujando las puertas para entrar en ese lugar que ya le era tan familiar entre batallas y otras circunstancias ajenas a su deber principal como exorcista. Todo iba a dar al mismo lugar. Ahí era donde terminaba siempre. Por idiota, como diría Kanda.

Sin embargo, al entrar en el lugar, se olvidó por completo de todo lo que venía pensando. No podía decir que era de pura felicidad, porque de inmediato se puso alerta al escuchar ese sonido. El llanto de su bebé. Le hizo recordar cuando saltaba inmediatamente de su cama para saber qué pasaba o incluso para darle de comer. Así que no había perdido sus "instintos maternos" después de todo. Había caminado hacia el origen del ruido casi sin darse cuenta, tan sólo para encontrarse con que un par de enfermeras estaban tratando de darle de comer a Mana. No pudo evitar sonreír, aún si podría parecer algo cruel. Era sólo que le parecía curioso que su bebé se rehusara a comer con tanto ahínco cuando normalmente aceptaba de buena gana lo que le daba. En eso se parecía a él, aunque no con el mismo apetito, claro. Aunque no entendía por qué insistían en darle biberón, si Mana había empezado a comer papilla perfectamente. Era cierto que a veces prefería tomar de la mamila, pero al parecer estaba en humor de algo que le llenara más. Tarde o temprano empezaría a usar un vaso. Su bebé había crecido tanto. Sonrió aún más ampliamente.

Apenas iba a llamarle radiantemente, darle la sorpresa de que su mamá al fin podría reunirse con él cuando escuchó la voz de una de las enfermeras.

- ¡Ah! ¡Walker-_dono_, Kanda-_dono_!

Se sobresaltó sin quererlo, de pronto recordando que Kanda estaba con él. De todas formas pudo notar la mirada que le dirigieron las enfermeras al otro exorcista, como si se preguntaran cómo había hecho para esquivar a la jefa de enfermeras si tenía esa pinta. Pero al parecer hasta ellas se olvidaron de eso cuando Mana empezó a llorar con bastante más fuerza, tanto que hasta pudo notar que Kanda se había sobresaltado un poco.

- ¡Mana!

Le llamó, quizá con una voz más severa de lo que quería. No había funcionado, por supuesto. Si acaso había hecho que llorara con aún más fuerza. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso le había asustado tanto como para asustarlo? ¿Ya no reconocía su voz como antes? Antes, cuando le llamaba, le buscaba con la mirada, lo encontraba rápidamente. Ahora, ni siquiera lo había intentado. Sintió un nudo en el estómago y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no unirse a Mana y hacerle coro. Sin embargo, una de las enfermeras tomó en brazos al pequeño luego de que se hubieran rendido con él y lo hubieran regresado a su camita. Aún estaba llorando y no dejaba de retorcerse en los brazos de la mujer, claramente de mal humor. No recordaba haberle visto así antes; generalmente era un niño muy tranquilo y hasta sus amigos se lo decían una y otra vez. Un niño menor de un año no podía entrar en su época rebelde aún, ¿cierto? Pero él se comportaba grosero con su propio padre cuando aún era muy chico, ni siquiera recordaba cuándo había empezado a actuar de esa manera. ¿Era posible que hubiera empezado desde tan chico?

Aún estaba pensando en tonterías por el estilo cuando sintió lo que había estado esperando todo este tiempo.

No se había dado cuenta siquiera cuando había extendido sus brazos automáticamente, aceptando a su hijo antes de enterarse qué pasaba. Su gesto se iluminó notoriamente a pesar de que Mana seguía retorciéndose. Trató de llamarle otra vez para intentar calmarlo, incluso hasta pensaba disculparse con él si lo había asustado sin quererlo, pero una de las enfermeras lo interrumpió.

- Ha estado mucho tiempo sin verle, Allen-_dono_. Está de mal humor, él...

- ¡Ouch!

Ahora fue la enfermera quien guardó silencio cuando le escuchó soltar un pequeño quejido de dolor y sorpresa. Mana se había estirado lo suficiente como para tomar algunos mechones de su cabello y tirar de él. No era nada nuevo que su hijo halara de su cabello, a pesar de que quizá no le pasaba tan seguido como a Kanda. La verdad, experimentar tal cosa sólo le dejó más confundido. Mana tiraba con tanta fuerza que de verdad parecía enfadado.

Nunca había hecho algo como eso antes. Tampoco se había movido tanto así, como si lo rechazara. Como si no quisiera que lo sostuviera en brazos como antes.

Hubiera querido culpar a las hormonas que le inyectaban. Una vez más no tenía mucha importancia, ¿qué más daba tener esa excusa estúpida para cada desvalance emocional que sufría? No quería hacerlo, pero finalmente había caído. Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas primero y se tuvo que morder fuerte el labio para no llorar más fuerte.

Ni siquiera lloraba por el dolor físico, cualquiera se podía dar cuenta de ello. Lloraba porque no sabía qué hacer. Había deseado tanto ver a Mana para encontrarse con que era rechazado que simplemente no podía contenerse. Ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar que, tal y como la enfermera había dicho, el pequeño estaba de mal humor y no quería que absolutamente nadie le molestara, ni su mamá. Sólo no estaba pensando lógicamente. No podía hacerlo. No estaba poniendo atención, pero estaba seguro de que Kanda le estaría observando con desagrado y no podía culparlo. Incluso las enfermeras deberían de estar mirándole con un gesto de sorpresa, si es que eran benevolentes con él.

De pronto algo le obligó a dejar de comportarse tan patéticamente. Los tirones en su cabello habían desaparecido para dar paso a unas pequeñas caricias torpes en sus mejillas. Fueron unos segundos de duda, como si su cerebro tratara de procesar, a pesar de su llanto estúpido, que eran las manos de su hijo tocándole el rostro.

Mana estaba temblando un poco todavía, con los ojos muy abiertos y húmedos, haciendo un ligero puchero con los labios. Y, sobre todo, seguía pareciendo molesto. Es decir, no se había calmado del todo, pero al menos había dejado de llorar tan escándalosamente. Entonces, ¿estaba enojado con él de verdad? O sólo...

- Mana...

O sólo se había asustado mucho y no sabía cómo expresarlo. Quizá esta era la parte que había heredado de Kanda, no decir nada y esperar que uno se enterara tan sólo por la manera en la que te trataba. Quizá tan sólo estaba reflejando sus propias ansiedades en su hijo. Quizá sólo estaba pensando demasiadas estúpideces otra vez.

Volvió a sonreír como un idiota.

Sintió que lloraría otra vez, aunque ese tipo de llanto estaría mucho más cercano al de aquella vez cuando pudo tener a su bebé por primera vez en brazos, cuando estaba tan asustado y ansioso por tenerle cerca. Así era esta vez también. Era como un reencuentro luego de todo lo que había pasado. Podía sentir a Mana moviéndose aún, como retorciéndose, pero no por eso le dejó de abrazar, fascinado por lo bien que se sentía el cabello ahora un poco más largo de su niño al rozarle el rostro.

No se enteró de más, ni siquiera de que las enfermeras le miraban fascinadas por el despliegue de cariño que él consideraba de lo más normal; mucho menos se dio cuenta del gesto inexpresivo en el rostro de Kanda. Al menos hasta que Mana se movió un poco más en los brazos del menor hasta extender una de sus manitas hacia el pelinegro. Ni siquiera Yu Kanda podría mantenerse indiferente ante tal gesto.

Al fin, Allen se dio cuenta de que Kanda se acercó a él para dejar que Mana tirara de una de sus manos, aunque parecía mucho más empeñado en jalar el cabello largo que no conseguía alcanzar por la distancia que guardaba el otro. Seguía enfadado y quería castigar a sus papás por dejarlo solito tanto tiempo. Pero eso no volvería a pasar, no si él podía evitarlo.

- Llévalo a comer algo que valga la pena - la voz de Kanda le pareció tan extraña que tuvo que darse la vuelta por completo para verle al rostro, haciendo que Mana luchara un poco para poder mirar a su padre directamente como antes -. Tú también debes alimentarte, tienes un aspecto lamentable.

Por lo pronto, a las dos enfermeras no pareció hacerles la más mínima gracia que se hubiera referido a la fórmula para bebé que intentaban darle a Mana como algo que "no valía la pena", pero no se atrevieron a comentar nada. Aún con esa apariencia, Kanda imponía demasiado como para despertar quejas. Aunque por la mirada que le dirigían las dos mujeres pareciera que esperaban que apareciera la jefa de enfermeras y lo pusiera en su lugar de alguna manera, después de todo, se suponía que el exorcista japonés debería de estar recuperándose ahí y no andando libremente intimidando a la gente por toda la Orden. Definitivamente las apoyaba en eso, Kanda debería de estar en la enfermería, por más que supiera que se recuperaba fácilmente, le preocupaba que anduviera por ahí. Pero era contradictorio, como siempre. Porque al mismo tiempo quería tenerlo a su lado y que no se apartara; simplemente habían pasado mucho tiempo separados que la sola idea de que se fuera de nuevo le aterraba. Era otra vez eso, esa necesidad estúpida contra la que intentaba pelear, o al menos eso era de lo que trataba de convencerse. Que quería luchar contra algo como eso cuando le hacía sentir tan bien a pesar de la constante angustia de la separación.

Un nuevo tirón de pelo le trajo a la realidad de nuevo, aunque también sentir unos dedos rozándole la espalda le hizo estremecerse. Sólo fueron unos segundos, lo suficiente como para obligarle a poner atención a lo que Kanda decía.

- Vámonos, _Moyashi_.

No se suponía que pudieran salir así como así. O al menos eso creía por las miradas que le habían dirigido las dos mujeres que estaban frente a él. Tal vez debían mantener a Mana ahí, si esas eran las ordenes. Pero Kanda parecía totalmente decidido a sacarlos a los dos de ahí; tan sólo saber aquello le hizo estremecerse de nuevo, sin saber la razón del por qué si no hubo contacto físico en lo absoluto esta vez. El personal de la enfermería también debió sentir algo parecido a lo de él, porque aún los que miraban despistadamente hacia donde estaban no se atrevían a decir palabra alguna que contradijera lo que le había ordenado Kanda.

- _Che_. El estúpido supervisor les explicará todo, ese es su trabajo.

Kanda le jaló del brazo, no lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la posición de Mana peligrara, pero sí como para hacerle tambalearse y para sentir que el estómago se le encogía. Otra vez ese nerviosismo y esa ansiedad.

De pronto había sido dirigido hacia afuera sin que pudiera evitarlo, aunque no era como si estuviese siendo arrastrado en lo absoluto. Era sólo la presencia de Kanda, la forma en que tan sólo habia rozado su cuerpo para ordenarle que saliera y cómo él había obedecido sin rechistar, algo que no era común en lo absoluto. Irónico y estúpido, porque lo único que se le ocurría era seguirlo a donde dijera y ya, todo con tal de no perderlo de vista. Ni a Kanda ni a Mana.

Caminó tras Kanda, sin analizar las cosas, sin preguntarle nada, apenas había entendido vagamente que iban a la cafetería, pero lo único en lo que podía concentrarse era en el suave movimiento del cabello de Kanda al andar por los pasillos de la Orden. Se había olvidado por completo de las enfermeras, incluso había dejado pasar las gracias que normalmente hubiera dado como lunático con tal de expresar tan siquiera un poco de lo aliviado que se sentía de que alguien hubiera cuidado de Mana mientras él no estaba. Pero no, ahí estaba, totalmente embobado por Kanda, ignorando los susurros de los buscadores y científicos que le veían acelerar el paso para mantenerse cerca de su compañero exorcista, teniendo en brazos a un niño que incluso quería llamar su atención y no lo lograba del todo. Al final, el pequeño se había dado por vencido y había optado por jugar con Timcanpy, estirándolo lo más que podía mientras el golem soportaba pacientemente tal maltrato. Sólo que, claro, Allen no se enteraba del por qué su hijo había decidido ya no tirar de su cabello ni jalar de sus mejillas.

Fue hasta que llegaron hasta el comedor que volvió a darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Se sintió idiota otra vez, abrazando más fuerte a Mana para pedirle perdón en silencio por actuar así aunque hubiera sido tan sólo por unos minutos. Su niño no pareció enterarse, estaba mucho más entretenido con Timcanpy como para darse cuenta del cambio de presión tan ligero. Sonrió otra vez.

Pero también se dio cuenta de las miradas y de las habladurías que había a su alrededor. Sabía que le estaban mirando, a su pequeña familia, aunque los otros dos integrantes no se habían dado por enterados. O al menos eso pensaba hasta que vio la mirada de enfado de Kanda. Tragó saliva lentamente, intentando humedecerse la boca. Esperaba de verdad que no hubiera más problemas; hasta ahora estaba disfrutando mucho del día como para involucrarse en una pelea intentando detener a Kanda para que no mate a nadie. Pero, a pesar de que el japonés tenía ese gesto de enojo, parecería que de verdad ignoraba por completo lo que los demás decían, tal y como él lo había hecho por estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

- _Oi_. Buscaré tu comida y la de Mana. Tú ve a sentarte antes de que te canses más, idiota.

¿Cansado? ¡Él no estaba cansado! No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido con tantas ganas de hacer de todo menos permanecer quieto. Porque, sí, que hablaran lo que quisieran. En estos momentos le daba igual porque estaba con su niño y ese idiota de _Bakanda_ estaba ahí para los dos. Así que lo que él quería era acompañar a Kanda a pedir comida, saludar a todo mundo, o al menos los que no le miraran tan extraño, y luego comer (¡al fin!) la deliciosa comida de Jeryy. Pero algo de ese sentido común que aún le quedaba le dijo que lo mejor era que obedeciera a Kanda. Claro, debió discutir un poco más para hacerlo más creíble, sólo que estaba demasiado contento como para pensar en más insultos que los usuales.

De todas formas notó que Kanda le miraba recriminatoriamente antes de marcharse, cosa que llamó ligeramente su atención pero que no le extrañó del todo luego de tanto tiempo al lado del japonés. Estaba casi acostumbrado a que Kanda se enfadara con él por cosas que el oriental nunca terminaba explicándole; pero si acaso se le ocurría pedirle perdón por esa razón desconocida, sólo lograba que se enfadara más. Por eso lo mejor era dejar pasar las cosas y obedecer.

O al menos eso pensaba hasta que notó que había un pequeño grupo de personas que no había fijado su atención en él. Parpadeó un par de veces, como si le costara reconocerlos. Qué estúpido era.

- ¡E-eso no puede ser! ¿Cómo fue que sucedió esto?

- ¡No d-debería de haber permitido eso, líder del escuadrón! ¡Es tan injusto!

- No hagan tanto escándalo, chicos. Pueden molestar a los demás.

La voz de Reever había sonado mucho más baja de lo usual, pero era notorio el pequeño deje de vergüenza y, muy en el fondo, alegría. Porque podía reconocerlo, él también se había sentido así algunas veces cuando estaba rodeado de sus amigos. Aunque su situación no era para nada parecida a la de Reever Wenhamm.

Se acercó al pequeño grupo de científicos, los que estaban a cargo del australiano, ignorando las órdenes de que Kanda que hasta hacía unos momentos estaba tan decidido a seguir. Fue un acto totalmente consciente, aunque lo que se apoderó de él era algo más que simple curiosidad. Esto, todo esto, él...

- Tan sólo serán tres meses. Dentro de poco podré estar al mando otra vez.

- Pero por lo pronto, los líderes Legory Peck y Mark Burroughs van a disfrutar mucho humillándolo tan sólo porque ellos se quedarán a cargo.

- E-este, pues...

- ¡Es verdad! Desde que llegaron han buscado alguna forma para meterse aún más con usted, y creo que ya lo han encontrado.

- Chicos, esto de verdad no me...

_Lo siento_.

- ¡A-Allen!

Apenas se dio cuenta de que Johnny había gritado su nombre, aunque sabía que había sido más para llamar la atención de sus compañeros que la de él. Sintió la mirada de los científicos sobre él, mas no les dio oportunidad de que se fijaran en su rostro.

Sostuvo muy fuerte a Mana cuando se inclinó, haciendo una reverencia de tal modo que algunos mechones de su cabello blanco ocultaran parte de su cara. Pudo sentir las manos pequeñas de su hijo aferrándose a la tela de su uniforme, liberando en el acto a Timcanpy, quien se posó sobre su hombro, aliviado. Por su parte, su hijo parecía más confundido que asustado, o al menos no se había puesto a llorar de nuevo, a diferencia de él, que de nuevo luchaba contra las lágrimas. Maldita sea, ese torrente de emociones incontrolables para él, ¿acaso todas las mujeres embarazadas realmente se ponían así? Lo más probable es que fuera solamente su propia estupidez lo que le provocaba ese comportamiento vergonzoso.

- ¿Allen?

Esta vez no era la voz de Johnny, sino la de Reever. Se tuvo que morder el labio inferior con bastante más fuerza de la que pretendía. Tenía que encontrar el valor en su interior, ese valor que Kanda insistía en confundir con simple idiotez. Oh, cómo desearía estarse enfrentando a cientos de _akumas_ en lugar de pasar por esto. Al menos a ellos podría comunicarles lo feliz que se sentía por liberarlos sin tener que hablar. Además, lo que quería expresar no era felicidad en lo absoluto.

- Perdóneme. Por mi culpa usted está...

Su culpa. Por su desesperación por ser libre y estar cerca de su pequeño Mana. Por Kanda.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendido, ahuyentando rápidamente las lágrimas que estaban a punto de derramarse por ese mismo sentimentalismo aumentado. Todo porque había sentido una mano sobre su cabeza, acariciándole el cabello cariñosamente. Entreabrió los labios, queriendo decir algo, pero todo quedó en intención al escuchar la voz del australiano con quien intentaba excusarse.

- No hay nada que perdonar, Allen. Si pudiera regresar el tiempo, volvería a hacer exactamente lo mismo, así que no te culpes.

Quería sonreír. De verdad que quería sonreír porque escuchar eso le hacía inmensamente feliz. En lugar de eso, tuvo que esforzarse mucho más para no llorar. Esa gama y cambio de emociones le mareaba mucho más de lo que recordaba cuando estaba esperando a Mana. Aún así ignoró la ligera sensación de náuseas, elevando al fin la mirada para enfrentarla con la del rubio. En efecto, no había un solo signo de reclamo ni nada parecido, era más bien algo más cercano al aprecio, cosa que le abrumó mucho más de lo que esperaba.

- Reever-_san_...

- No te desesperes, Allen. Todos estamos de tu lado - esta vez era Johnny quien había hablado, cosa que le hizo estremecerse por alguna razón desconocida -. Aunque aún no sé por qué prefieres estar con Kanda.

Esa era la razón. Sabía que le preguntarían por qué era Kanda y no cualquier otra persona. ¿Qué no eran todos sus amigos? ¿Por qué era Kanda con quien se había sentido mucho mejor con tan sólo verle? También sabía esas respuestas, o al menos pretendía saberla. Sólo que no podía decirla, no como quisiera. Tenía que decir algo, lo que fuera; tenía buenas excusas. Quería creerlo.

- Eso es porque...

- ¡Ah! ¡No tienes que dar ninguna explicación, Allen! - al fin se incorporó por completo cuando vio el gesto alterado de Reever.

Parpadeó un par de veces, viendo como el rubio se inclinaba sobre el de gafas para susurrarle algo parecido a que no fuera tan indiscreto, aunque el otro científico sólo lucía cada vez más confundido. La forma en la que el mayor se comportaba era muy extraña. Sabía que había sido él quien había dejado que Kanda fuera a verle, pero no esperaba que se comportara así repentinamente. Quizá había estado demasiado atontado antes como para darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba. Tragó saliva disimuladamente.

- _Moyashi_.

Se volvió lentamente, ya sin poner atención a los científicos a pesar de que éstos seguían mirándole. Kanda se oía enfadado otra vez, mucho más que cuando le encontró en su aislamiento sintiendo pena por sí mismo. _Bakanda_ enojado no era una visión que le recomendara a nadie, era tan aterrador como cuando lo vio por primera vez, esa cuando intentó matarlo. Pero había algo más en esa mirada, algo que le obligó a que en sus labios se formara una pequeña sonrisa.

Conmovedor.

_Masoquista_.

Eso era más apegado a la realidad en su caso. Sólo alguien masoquista sonreiría por ver ese gesto dirigido hacia él. Aunque no era el único sonriente en el lugar.

- ¡_Du_!

Mana se quería escapar de sus brazos de nuevo, aún si la razón era diferente esta vez. No sabía muy bien que pensar en realidad. Su niño a veces parecía emocionarse más cuando se trataba de Kanda que de él. Debía ser su tonta imaginación o sólo que no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien se tomara de tan buena gana la presencia de _Bakanda_. También cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera celoso de ese idiota porque se creía que sólo él debería de ser capaz de conseguir esa expresión en Mana. Finalmente, la opción más viable era que el idiota fuera él y sólo él. Era obvio que su bebé se emocionara cuando veía a su padre, aún y cuando fuera un imbécil que pretendía ser lo más intimidante posible para asustar a todos los que le rodeaban, especialmente a las personas con las que había hablado hasta hacía unos momentos.

- Ve, Allen.

Apenas volvió la mirada, pues era difícil decepcionar a Mana y apartar a su padre de su campo visual tan sólo porque su mamá intentaba (inútilmente) concentrarse en los demás. Reever le sonreía otra vez, aunque ahora se le notaba más agotado que antes, cosa que por lo visto era posible. Aún y cuando su atención estaba en el australiano, no pudo evitar mirar de reojo el rostro de Johnny Gill. Había curiosidad y algo más que no lograba descifrar. Pero no pudo buscar demasiado en su cerebro porque Mana parecía impaciente por obedecer a Kanda e ir a su lado.

Resopló suavemente después de dar otra pequeña reverencia, no muy seguro de qué había pasado ahí o si al menos había tenido algún sentido. De todas formas, lo olvida casi de inmediato en cuanto ve la mesa que les ha dejado Kanda, llena de bastante más comida que la que había visto últimamente al sobrevivir prácticamente con suero. Claro, no era ni la cantidad ni las cosas que comía regularmente. Ver comida más balanceada y saludable le hizo recordar, de pronto, que volvería a tener un hijo.

Se hubiera llevado una mano al vientre si no fuera porque seguía sosteniendo a Mana con ambos brazos. De todas formas, el momento quedó olvidado, no sólo por el delicioso aroma que había llegado a su nariz, sino porque Kanda le había quitado a su bebé de las manos sin que ofreciera la más mínima resistencia. Tan sólo se le ocurrió mirarle, parpadeando un par de veces, auténticamente confundido.

- _Che_. Come de una maldita vez y más vale que sea rápido.

Entonces eso era. Cierto, la cafetería de la Orden no era precisamente el mejor lugar para sentarse a la mesa con un bebé, pues no había sillas que pudieran usar para ayudarse. Tampoco podía culparlos, no se suponía que hubiera niños tan pequeños en ese lugar, aunque le sorprendía que a Komui no se le hubiera ocurrido construir alguna locura para alimentar a Mana. Debía de estar muy ocupado, de hecho, le había extrañado encontrarse con esa versión seria de él cuando lo llevaron ante su presencia. Aún no sabía distinguir cuándo era que el supervisor estaba actuando o de verdad planeaba las cosas de tal forma que resultaran bien aún frente a las narices del mismísimo Lvellie; ese mismo sujeto que pronto se daría cuenta de lo que el chino había hecho al dejar que Kanda estuviese a su lado otra vez. Tan sólo deseaba poder tener una noche libre, esta misma noche. Quería dormir aunque fuera una sola vez en la misma cama que el pelinegro. Lo extrañaba tanto.

Se sonrojó notoriamente, esperando que, a pesar de eso, nadie se diera cuenta. No debería de estar pensando en esas cosas, no en el comedor y no en ningún lugar con testigos potenciales. Estaba consciente de que la situación que tenía con Kanda se había puesto aún más difícil que antes. Aunque Komui creyera que era buena idea que el japonés fuera su compañero, cosa que agradecía más de lo que quería aceptar, no quería decir que todo mundo lo viera de esa manera. El bebé que esperaba seguía siendo de Krory por más que su cuerpo se negara a aceptarlo.

Negó con la cabeza, quizá sólo logrando que quienes estaban a su alrededor le miraran con mayor interés. No debía de pensar en eso, no ahora. No cuando tenía enfrente comida decente por primera vez en días. Tomó el tenedor que tenía a su lado, analizando por donde empezar a degustar la cocina de Jeryy porque estaba seguro de que, aún si no era todo lo que él acostumbraba comer, estaría delicioso tan sólo por provenir del chef. Con ese pensamiento en mente, dio el primer bocado.

Era sublime. No creía posible que en tan poco tiempo hubiera olvidado el sabor de una buena comida. Una vez que empezó, iba a ser difícil pararlo, ya que ni siquiera se detuvo para comer la _soba_ con palillos, enredando los fideos en el tenedor sin preocuparse demasiado por estar haciéndolo mal. Tan sólo esperaba que Kanda no se enfadara mucho con él, con lo obsesionado que estaba ese idiota con la única comida que le gustaba, igual y creía que la forma en que se la llevaba a la boca era una deshonra imperdonable para el platillo. Así que esperaba encontrarse con la mirada acusatoria del mayor, maldiciéndolo internamente por ser un maldito idiota que comía _soba_ con utensilios occidentales pero no fue eso lo que vio cuando desvió la mirada cuando se sintió lo suficientemente seguro para hacerlo.

Mana tenía su propio plato frente a él, un pequeño platito con algo que parecía ser papilla de fruta. Al parecer su niño lo estaba pasando divertidísimo por, al fin, tener un trato de "niño grande" cuando las enfermeras se habían empeñado en darle biberón. Todavía sostenía orgullosamente una cuchara en su mano derecha, pero no había evitado en lo absoluto el pequeño desastre. Gran parte de su comida no terminaba precisamente en su boca, si no que su carita estaba manchada al igual que sus manos, incluso su ropa y hasta su cabello habían alcanzado algo de papilla dulce. Eso sí, estaba encantado con todo esto, tanto que se había puesto a "hablar" como solía hacerlo con él cuando era más chico. Pudo reconocer que el vocabulario había aumentado bastante, aún si consistía mayormente de monosílabos. Pero no importaba, el cuadro le parecía totalmente perfecto, comida regada por todos lados o no.

Aunque, sin duda, lo que más llamó la atención luego de perderse pensando lo lindo que era su hijo, fue que Kanda era quien sostenía a Mana para que pudiera comer, pues era obvio que el bebé no alcanzaría su tazón si le dejaba sentado sin más. Claro que participar en aquello también había terminado con salpicaduras de papilla en los brazos y en el rostro de Kanda, tal vez porque Mana había intentado alimentar a su padre en contra de su voluntad.

Tuvo que reunir todas las fuerzas que tenía para no soltar una carcajada en pleno comedor, pero aún así no pudo evitar una ligera risilla descontrolada que tuvo que ahogar con una de sus manos. Sentía que los ojos le lloraban por lo ridícula que era la situación, lo divertido que hubiera sido recalcarlo y meterse con Kanda, quien de ser un temido espadachín había pasado a ser un papá tan dedicado como para dejar que los demás le vieran así. Era sumamente divertido, mucho más divertido de lo que hubiera esperado.

Entonces notó que Kanda había dejado de concentrarse en Mana para verle a él. Y sí, esa mirada asesina era justo lo que se temía. Tuvo que mirar a otro lado para que no notara que aún se reía. Se llevó disimuladamente un trozo de tarta a la boca, sin poner atención que había empezado con el postre sin terminar con el resto de la comida; al menos había dejado de reírse tan escándalosamente como para poder tragar sin ahogarse. Al fin se permitió volver a mirar a Mana y a Kanda, era algo que no podía perderse.

Esta era una imagen que atesoraría toda su vida, pasara lo que pasara, aún si su primera reacción había sido reírse. Es porque estaba feliz, ¿no era así? No era una simple burla, sino genuina felicidad. Sonrió otra vez, mucho más tranquilo, manteniendo el tenedor en su boca aún si ya había terminado el bocado. Se sintió sonrojar de nuevo, aunque esta vez era más suave, como si fuera resultado de lo cálido que se sentía por dentro. Quería culpar a las hormonas de nuevo, pero sabía que se sentiría igual aún si no hubiera tenido de esos agregados corriéndole por la sangre.

Seguía distraído, ya no tanto como para no seguir comiendo, pero sí para no prestar atención a los murmullos que había a su alrededor. Fue hasta que sintió una presencia tras de él que salió de sus pensamientos, sobresaltándose más de lo que debería a pesar de que estaba bastante seguro de saber de quién se trataba. O tal vez el sobresalto había sido precisamente por eso.

- Llevaré a Mana a la enfermería. Que esas mujeres se encarguen de asearlo.

Apenas iba a decirle que él también quería acompañarlo porque ya prácticamente había terminado de comer, cuando le escuchó de nuevo.

- Ve a mi habitación. Que alguno de esos idiotas científicos te lleve, no quiero que te pierdas, idiota.

No se quejó por el insulto, tan sólo resopló quedamente y le dejó continuar sin hacer mucho escándalo.

También le dijo algo sobre una cuna, la que pondrían en su habitación o que más les valía al menos. Estaba tratando de escuchar y entender lo que Kanda le decía, pero simplemente no podía dejar de mirarle. Seguía habiendo algo extrañamente adorable en ese idiota sosteniendo al hijo de ambos en brazos a pesar de que todo mundo le mirara, incluso a pesar de que seguía luciendo tan desarreglado. Y herido. No entendía cómo era que Mana no se asustaba por verle así. Ese aspecto aún le preocupaba mucho más de lo que debería.

- Les diré que te lleven a Mana después. Yo iré a ducharme.

- Esp-... ¡Kanda!

Lo habían ignorado por completo, así que sólo le vio alejándose con el hijo de ambos en brazos, dejándole con las palabras en la boca. Aunque de todas maneras no tenía nada importante qué decir. ¿Que esperara? ¿Para qué? Kanda parecía ya haber trazado un plan por sí mismo, incluso debería de sentirse aliviado de que hubiera decidido compartirlo con palabras en lugar de asumir que lo sabría sin más. Estúpido, como si le no repitiera una y otra vez lo despistado que era.

Resopló quedito, tomando un poco del zumo de mango que aún le quedaba. Por más que había estado tan feliz y animado gracias a la comida de Jeryy, ahora se sentía algo vacío. No podía ser que no pudiera separarse unos cuantos metros de ese idiota, era simplemente imposible. Cierto, le estaba ocurriendo de nuevo eso, esa dependencia. Qué fastidio. Al menos servía como una buena excusa, si su cuerpo se lo pedía de esa manera, tal vez podría convencer al secretario que así eran las cosas, que no era como si él hubiera elegido conscientemente a Kanda para sentirse bien en lugar de a Krory. Volvió a resoplar.

- _Bakanda_.

Cuando terminó con toda su comida (no pensaba dejar que nada se desperdiciara), fue a agradecerle al chef por lo delicioso que había estado todo, mencionándole que esto era precisamente una de las cosas que más había extrañado al estar encerrado. Jeryy estaba más que feliz por verle, incluso le regaló un par de dangos más para que los disfrutara de camino a la habitación de Kanda.

Cierto, tendría que pedir que le llevaran allá.

Divisó a Reever a lo lejos. Al parecer se había quedado atrás cuando los demás científicos ya habían salido del comedor. Se despidió rápidamente de Jeryy, quien seguía insultando a Lvellie en voz bastante alta, no parecía preocuparle en lo absoluto las consecuencias de sus actos. Le gustaría tenerlo así de fácil, sería hasta divertido poder maldecirlo sin que nadie le reclamara. Pero seguro que si alguien le oía a él hacer algo como eso no lo tendría tan sencillo como el cocinero en jefe. No se detuvo más a pensar en algo como eso, porque tenía que alcanzar al australiano antes de que se marchara. Igual y podría preguntarle a alguno de los buscadores que había por ahí, era sólo que no estaba seguro de qué tantos de ellos le apreciarían aún. No sabían todo lo que ocurría con él, sin embargo, los rumores, todo lo que había pasado, era obvio que no tendría tantos compañeros dispuestos a ayudarle como antes.

Caminó a paso rápido, sin llegar a correr en realidad. Aún recordaba que siempre le regañaban por olvidar que no debía hacer algo como eso cuando estaba en "esa condición".

- ¡Reever-_san_! - le llamó, esperando ser escuchado para no tener que esforzarse de más para nada.

- ¿Allen?

Se alegró que el científico se diera la vuelta para mirarle, por lo que pudo caminar más despacio y tranquilamente. No se había cansado con tan poco esfuerzo, claro, pero era mejor si no se fatigaba de más. Aún le costaba un poco andar luego de pasar tanto tiempo en cama. Tan sólo esperaba que Reever no se enfadara por hacerle esperar unos segundos más.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

Reever le estaba hablando a él, pero se percató de que el mayor veía a su alrededor, como buscando a alguien. ¿Los otros científicos? No, no creía que fuera eso.

- Komui -_san_ permitió que me quedara en la habitación de Kanda esta noche, pero no tengo idea de dónde es. Kanda me dijo que usted podría llevarme allá.

Trató de hablar lo más natural posible, pero sabía que un ligero sonrojo había aparecido en sus mejillas. Tan sólo esperaba que el rubio no se diera cuenta, porque no sabría cómo explicar las reacciones bochornosas de su cuerpo cada vez que recordaba que estaría en la cama de ese idiota otra vez.

- Así que Kanda te lo dijo, ¿eh? - le vio llevarse una mano tras la cabeza, como analizando la probabilidad de que eso hubiera pasado en realidad - Es algo raro viniendo de él; confiar en los demás.

- ¿Reever-_san_? - ladeó el rostro con curiosidad.

- ¿Ah? ¡No! No hagas caso a mis tonterías. Con gusto te llevaré a su cuarto.

En cuanto el australiano empezó a caminar le siguió de cerca, esperando no perderlo de vista. Temía que si llegaba a quedarse atrás, nunca podría encontrar una manera de regresar al menos al comedor. Es decir, si se perdía en los pasillos de la Torre, cuanto más se extraviaría en un lugar que apenas conocía.

Sin embargo, tenía que agradecer que Reever caminara despacio, esperándolo para caminar a su lado. Se sentía mucho más cómodo así que siguiéndolo, así que se relajó un poco más mientras empezaba a darle mordiditas al _mitarashi dango_ que Jeryy le había regalado. Miró a Tim volar a su lado, por lo que repentinamente se preguntó si el golem sabría dónde estaba la habitación de Kanda. Es decir, quizá había pasado algún tiempo ahí, después de todo, había entrado con el japonés al que había sido el lugar donde había estado aislado. Quizá era que el pelinegro simplemente seguía sin confiar en Timcanpy.

- Allen.

- ¿_Huh_?

- Tú, es decir, tú estás...

El mayor se detuvo, por lo que él también lo hizo, más por la intriga de saber qué era lo que quería decirle y no se decidía. Tal vez era que no había convivido con el científico tanto como quería, pero le parecía bastante raro que dudara tanto a la hora de hablarle. Apenas iba a insistir porque quería enterarse por completo qué era lo que pasaba por la mente del otro cuando volvió a oír su voz.

- No es nada. Más tonterías mías.

Se enfocó en el rostro del rubio, como intentando hayar algo que le diera más información a pesar de las palabras que había escuchado. Pero él no era bueno en leer los gestos de los demás, para eso tendría que contar con la ayuda de Lavi y no creía poder encontrarlo para que le explicara. Además, ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder describir esa extraña sonrisa.

- Mira, aquí está la habitación de Kanda. No es un camino muy difícil de seguir, ¿no?

Se mordió el labio inferior, avergonzado, en cuanto se detuvieron frente a una puerta que se parecía prácticamente a todas las demás puertas del lugar. Estaba avergonzado porque, por estar pensando cosas que no debería (y terminando sus _dangos_), no había puesto la más mínima atención a las vueltas que habían dado. Aún así, si supiera el camino exactamente, temía que se perdería de todas formas. Era tan torpe a veces. Dejó de lado ese gesto bochornoso para mirar a Reever, sonriente otra vez.

- Muchas gracias, Reever-_san_.

- No fue nada. Ahora debo volver a trabajar, supongo que ya no me puedo dar el lujo de llegar tarde.

Aquello le hizo recordar la pequeña conversación que había tenido con él. No, ni siquiera se podría llamar "conversación".

- De verdad lo siento - murmuró.

- ¿No te das cuenta, verdad?

Elevó la mirada, encontrándose con una sonrisa que sí podía identificar perfectamente a diferencia de la otra. Era felicidad.

- Aquí hay mucha gente que te quiere, Allen. ¿Crees que no lo volvería a hacer si supiera lo que iba a pasar? Lo haría mil veces más si con eso te puedo ver así.

Ver_ así_. ¿_Así_? Volvió a parpadear, mucho más confundido que antes. ¿Había algo diferente en él? Además del hecho de que se había sonrojado levemente por las palabras del mayor. Había gente que le quería ahí. Ya lo sabía, pero que se lo recordaran así siempre lograba ponerle algo nervioso.

- Estás feliz.

Se sobresaltó un poco. No había ninguna razón para hacerlo pero, de alguna manera, aquello le había sorprendido. ¿De verdad era tan notoria su estúpida sonrisa?

- Kanda de verdad te hace feliz.

Si lo anterior le había sacado de balance, aquello casi le hace soltar un grito de alarma. No podía ser bueno, claro que no, que Reever supiera algo como eso. No había duda de que Kanda se pondría como loco si se enteraba de que el científico sospechaba algo. Pero, después de todo, había sido Reever quien había dejado entrar a Kanda; era obvio que se iba a dar cuenta de que su relación no era normal. Estúpido _Bakanda_. Esta vez había sido completamente su culpa, ni siquiera sabía muy bien qué le había dicho al rubio para convencerlo. Claro que no quería admitir que su alegría infantil había logrado que el australiano atara todos los cabos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás muy callado.

- ¿_Ah_? ¡Estoy bien! - habló con voz muy alta, sobresaltando al mayor, por lo que disculpó rápidamente - Lo siento. No quise gritar.

Le vio sonreír de nuevo, como divertido por su patético intento por excusarse por reaccionar tan extrañamente.

- Nos vemos después, Allen.

- ¡Sí! - cerró un ojo, arrepentido porque había gritado otra vez sin quererlo. Al parecer estaba demasiado hiperactivo porque no sabía muy bien qué hacer.

Es decir, Reever no parecía alarmado, actuaba como si no ocurriera nada. Quizá estaba viendo demasiado a fondo las cosas, era probable que Reever no supiera exactamente qué pasaba, tan sólo notaba que estaba muy a gusto. No era tan extraño. Cualquiera hubiera notado su tonta alegría. Y así como el rubio había dicho que no se arrepentía de haber ayudado a Kanda para que pudieran verse, él tampoco se arrepentía de haber sonreído todo el tiempo como idiota.

Siguió con la mirada al científico mientras se alejaba, aún agradeciéndole en silencio por todo lo que había hecho por él. Ahora estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación de Kanda, ese idiota y él podrían estar juntos por la noche otra vez.

Estaba sonriendo estúpidamente de nuevo.

Reever tenía razón: estaba feliz.

Y quería permanecer así el mayor tiempo posible.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

- No sabía que ya podías hacer eso, Mana - comentó, totalmente sorprendido, mientras veía a su hijo de pie en el suelo sosteniéndose fuerte del borde de la cama de Kanda.

Estaba seguro que su niño no le había entendido, pero le sonrió ampliamente tan sólo por escuchar su voz. También le devolvió la sonrisa, una que de inmediato se borró para dar paso a un inevitable pánico cuando las piernitas de su bebé se doblaron y éste terminó en el piso.

- ¡Mana!

Se había incorporado rápidamente, esperando encontrarse con el pequeño llorando por haber caído cuando lo único que vio fue a Mana mirándole atentamente, como si se preguntara por qué a su mamá le había dado por ser tan ruidoso por algo tan tonto como esto. De todas formas, esa mirada sólo duró unos segundos porque dio paso a una de alegría, como si le hubiera gustado encontrarse con el rostro de su madre observándole desde arriba.

Resopló, sentándose en la cama una vez más, sintiéndose un estúpido.

- Ahora debes de creer que tu mamá es un escándaloso. Lo siento, Mana.

Se encogió en la cama, abrazando sus piernas mientras seguía observando a su bebé. Todavía no sabía muy bien cómo actuar luego de lo que le había parecido una eternidad sin verle. De hecho, aún le parecía extraño haber aceptado finalmente que era una "_mamá_". ¿Tal vez debió de enseñarle a llamarle "_papi_"? ¿Podría hacerlo cuando empezara a hablar y a entender bien las cosas?

- _Mama_.

Parpadeó un par de veces, escuchando el tono frustrado en la voz de Mana mientras éste le llamaba una y otra vez; al parecer intentaba subir a la cama para estar a su lado, pero era imposible para él por ser tan pequeño. Entonces entendió que era una tontería, que daba igual cómo le llamara siempre y cuando lo reconociera. Se inclinó hacia abajo, tomándolo en brazos para ayudarle a sentarse a su lado en esa cama que seguía siendo tan incómoda como la recordaba cuando estaba en la Torre que era la antigua Orden. Aunque en ese momento, lo duro del colchón era lo menos que importaba.

- ¿Cuando crezcas me llamarás "papá" o "papi"? - le preguntó en cuanto sintió las manos del pequeño apoyándose en sus piernas.

Mana sólo lo miró con esos grandes ojos grises que cada vez le parecían más oscuros. Intriga, curiosidad, eso era todo lo que podía ver en los ojos de su niño y ninguna de ellas se acercaba a la comprensión que quería lograr.

- _Mama, mama_.

Terminó por reír suavemente, colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de su pequeño.

No tenía la más mínima importancia para él, no a estas alturas. No podía decirle que dejara de llamarle así, sobre todo si reía de esa forma mientras lo tomaba en brazos para acomodarlo en su regazo, escuchándole repetir ese monosílabo una y otra vez. Era increíble cómo dos letras podían resumir lo que Mana quería decirle, al menos en su cabeza.

- Puedes llamarme como quieras.

Apoyó la barbilla en la cabecita de su hijo, sintiendo lo limpio y fresco que estaba luego del baño que le habían dado las enfermeras. Además, habían colocado una cuna en esa habitación, tal y como Kanda lo había dicho; así que además del futón enrollado a un lado de la cama, había una pequeña cunita que sería donde dormiría Mana algunos días a la semana. Sabía que esto era sólo por poco tiempo, ya que Mana terminaría siendo cuidado por las enfermeras otra vez. Aún en la remota posibilidad de que pudieran convencer al secretario de que _necesitaba_ a Kanda como su compañero, dudaba de verdad que adicionalmente le dejara pasar todo el tiempo con su bebé. Es decir, aún si era el progenitor de ese niño, seguía siendo un mocoso por demás inestable, hormonas femeninas o no. Y luego estaba el asunto del _Noah_, ese que quería mandar al rincón más alejado de su cerebro por ahora. Tenía que disfrutar al máximo de esta pequeña felicidad y no podía arruinarla recordando ese problema en específico.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que Timcanpy también se había apoyado en él, algo que no esperaba en lo absoluto ya que creía firmemente que a su golem no le gustaba para nada estar cerca de su hijo por los maltratos que éste le daba. Igual y era porque quería llamar su atención o porque...

Entonces recordó algo.

- Las hojas. Kanda te dio esas hojas, ¿no es así? - preguntó, aún si ya sabía la respuesta.

Era sólo que había estado tan confundido y asustado por encontrarse con Krory en la puerta de su habitación de aislamiento que no podía recordar las cosas con claridad. De todas formas, Tim respondió a su necedad abriendo la boca mostrándole que, efectivamente, esos trozos de libreta estaban dentro de él. Arqueó una ceja, dejando que Mana se sentara en la cama mientras él tomaba los trozos de papel. Su niño también parecía interesado en lo que hacía, pero aún así no interrumpió en lo absoluto mientras él se dedicaba a acariciar con los dedos las hojas rayadas como si fueran un gran tesoro.

Era una tontería más sumada a la larga lista de ese día.

Conocía perfectamente el contenido de esas _cartas_, por llamarlas de alguna forma. Había sido tan sólo un plan desesperado que Kanda se habia inventado para poder hablar con él; había sido una suerte que no les atraparan. Si fuera una persona sensata, esas hojas deberían de ser destruídas en ese mismo instante. Lo malo era que no podía. Resopló.

Acomodó frente a él las hojas en la cama, por un lado de las de Kanda y por otro las suyas, como si fueran un documento muy importante a punto de ser descifrado. No había nada demasiado incriminatorio en aquellas palabras, si acaso el shock que podría causar que el sádico espadachín sintiera simpatía por ese tipo al que se empeñaba en llamar "_Moyashi_". No decían nada que pudiera interpretarse, sin duda alguna, como si tuvieran una relación más allá de amigos muy cercanos o al menos de compañeros que estan preocupados el uno por el otro, especialmente cuando el tema de conversación era el pequeño hijo de ambos. Pero no había ningún comentario sobre la verdadera naturaleza de lo que pasaba tras puertas cerradas. Bueno, lo que había pasado hace tiempo. Tragó saliva, negándose a sonrojarse otra vez por algo como eso.

Se concentró en la escritura de Kanda, admirando como siempre lo perfecta que le parecía a pesar de las circunstancias. ¿Tendría algo que ver que fuera japonés? Es decir, si aprendías a hacer esos complicados símbolos, era obvio que fuera más sencillo escribir como lo hacían los occidentales, ¿no? Sonrió levemente. Quizá sólo pensaba que la letra de Kanda era estilizada porque era muchísimo mejor que la suya. Además, su japonés no parecía tan limpio como cuando escribía en inglés.

Cierto, Kanda había rayado mucho sus hojas. Entrecerró los ojos, tomando una de las hojas que había usado Kanda en específico. Ahí estaban esos símbolos que le parecía tan complicados. Kanda los había hecho, pero no se los había mostrado a la cara, como si fueran más para sí mismo que para compartirlos, una tontería considerando que estaban cortos de tiempo y había tanto riesgo en ser descubiertos. Al parecer no era el único que hizo tonterías en ese día. Y pensar que tendría que destruir esa prueba de la estupidez de Kanda. Eso debería de ser un crimen sin duda.

De pronto, un ruido le sobresaltó.

- ¡Mana! ¡No toques eso!

Tuvo que quitarle uno de los trozos de papel para que no se los llevara a la boca, ganándose una mirada de reclamo bastante notoria y una amenaza de llanto casi garantizada. Maldición, no debió suponer que podía hacer eso sin llamar la atención de su hijo. Verle así no hacía sino hacerle sentirse un pésimo padre. Esa era la razón por la cual creía que no podría cuidar siempre de Mana: él era exorcista, no una mamá entrenada.

- Perdóname, Mana.

Le volvió a decir que lo sentía, pero no por eso le devolvió los papeles. Estos fueron doblados cuidadosamente aún ante la atenta mirada de su hijo para luego ser guardados en uno de los bolsillos de su pijama. Las dejaría ahí por lo pronto, todo hasta que reuniera el valor de deshacerse de esas cosas. O tal vez Kanda las quería. Es decir, ¿por qué las había guardado en lugar de romperlas ahí mismo? No, era una tontería. ¿Para qué querría Kanda algo como eso? Ni idea, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a no entender prácticamente nada de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de ese idiota.

Volvió a centrar su atención en Mana, haciendo que se sentara en sus piernas otra vez, cosa que el bebé pareció aceptar bastante bien a pesar del regaño que había ocurrido momentos antes.

- Veamos... ¿qué podremos hacer para divertirnos? Ya es muy tarde para hacer malabares y saltar, de hecho, supongo que ya deberías de estar en la cama - de nuevo se enfrentaba a esa situación: no tenía ni la más mínima idea de horarios de sueño ni de comida.

Cuidaba de Mana cuando éste era más pequeño y pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo dormido. De hecho, creía que la razón por la que le habían dejado estar con él prácticamente todo el día era porque lo estaba alimentando de _su leche_ (el recuerdo le hizo estremecerse de nuevo), de no ser por eso, seguro que se lo habrían quitado en ese instante. Si quería que le dejaran estar más tiempo con Mana, tendría que aprender muchísimo. Eso o pasarse más tiempo en la enfermería, esperando a que ellas le explicaran qué tenía que hacer. Tendría que ser un alumno aplicado en todo caso.

Fue entonces cuando sintió a su pequeño apoyando su cabecita en su pecho, aprovechando para descansar el resto de su cuerpo en su vientre. Se le iluminó el rostro.

- ¿Quieres conocer a tu nuevo hermano?

Mana no había entendido en lo absoluto su propuesta, eso lo sabía, pero estaba acostumbrándose a que su hijo buscara verle a los ojos casi de inmediato cuando hablaba. Eso había sido exactamente lo que había pasado, así que sonrió, complacido. Tomó con cuidado una de las manitas de su hijo, llevándola hasta donde estaba el ligero bulto que apenas empezaba a marcarse en su vientre. Había algo melancólico en esto, aunque no sabía cómo decirlo con palabras coherentes. Tan sólo suspiró, dejando que su pequeño conociera a su hermano antes de que naciera, así quizá se llevarían mejor después, aún y cuando sospechaba que Kanda no estaría de acuerdo. Después de todo, Kanda había dejado muy en claro que no le gustaba para nada ese nuevo bebé por ser hijo de Krory. Pero ya que sus dos bebés le tenían a él, entonces sólo tendría que ser más fuerte. Y pensar que antes vivía aterrado con el nacimiento de Mana porque no sabía que hacer con él. No podía evitar volver a sentirse culpable por todo ese tiempo en el que despreció a su pequeñito cuando ahora la sola idea de vivir sin él le causaba el mayor temor que hubiera experimentado nunca.

Acarició la cabecita de su bebé mientras lo sentía inclinarse hacia a él, como interesado por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Lo que no se esperaba era que reaccionara de _esa_ manera después.

Fue casi como una descarga electrica, un dolor agudo pero pasajero le recorrió el cuerpo en tan sólo un instante, tan fuerte y fugaz que le dejó algo aturdido. Lo único que le trajo de vuelta a la realidad, haciéndole olvidar prácticamente lo que había pasado, fue el sonido del llanto. Se sobresaltó visiblemente, abriendo exageradamente los ojos.

- ¿¡Mana!

Por un segundo pensó que lo había golpeado sin querer, incluso que lo había arrojado con mucha fuerza por culpa de ese episodio de dolor tan extraño. Pero Mana estaba en la cama, ya no en sus piernas, pero tampoco demasiado lejos de él. Mana estaba llorando, más de miedo que de dolor. No le dio importancia ni supo cómo sabía distinguirlos, sólo sabía que así era. Aunque no por eso era menos preocupante para él. Extendió una de sus manos para tocarle, sin embargo, tuvo que retroceder ligeramente. Su Inocencia, la sentía entumecida de pronto; no le dolía, tan sólo parecía que no podía moverla con normalidad. ¿Pero qué...?

- Mana...

- _Oi_.

Logró ahogar el grito de sorpresa, pues no se había percatado en lo absoluto que Kanda había entrado en la habitación y cerrado la puerta tras de él. Mana seguía llorando en la cama, por lo que volvió a inclinarse sobre él para ayudarle, pero el japonés fue más rápido que él de nuevo.

- _Che_. ¿Y ahora qué te pasa, mocoso tonto?

Al principio pensó que le estaba hablando a él. Después de todo, "_mocoso_" era una de las tantos motes que Kanda solía ponerle, de hecho, consideraba que era uno de los más amables que tenía. No le gustaba, claro, pero era mucho mejor que "_idiota_" o "_imbécil_". Incluso mejor que "_Moyashi_". Pero no le estaba hablando a él, claro que no.

Por eso se enfadó. ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarle a su hijo de esa manera? A él podía ponerle los sobrenombres que quisiera, pero eso de llamar "_mocoso tonto_" a su bebé. Estúpido _Bakanda_. Sin embargo, Kanda no se enteró nunca de su gesto de profundo enojo porque estaba mucho más concentrado en Mana. De hecho, pareció ignorarlo a él por completo mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama, sosteniendo a Mana en los brazos mientras que éste aún seguía gimoteando aunque más quedamente que antes.

Parpadeó un par de veces, como acostumbrándose a la escena que veía. Los ojos de Mana se habían cerrado y ahora su bebé respiraba más acompasadamente, sin resistirse en lo absoluto a los brazos de Kanda. El japonés estaba totalmente concentrado en el pequeño, observándole fijamente y, aunque no estaba sonriendo precisamente, podía notar que estaba mucho más relajado de lo que le había visto en mucho tiempo. Cierto, ya no tenía puesto el uniforme ensangrentado, ni tampoco tenía los vendajes en su cabeza, traía ropa más común, la usual camisa blanca con esos pantalones negros. Pero eso no era lo que llamaba su atención. El cuerpo de Kanda se sentía fresco. El largo cabello estaba húmedo. Tragó saliva, intentando concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera querer acercarse a ese idiota y acurrucarse contra él desesperadamente. Negó con la cabeza. Se estaba comportando como un idiota otra vez.

Entonces se llevó una mano al vientre, como queriendo recordar qué era lo que había pasado en ese segundo de caos. Había sido tan extraño; a pesar de todo el dolor, de las molestias fuera de lo común y, sobre todo, esa vez que había sangrado por la boca; nunca le había pasado algo parecido. Suspiró, preguntándose qué debía de hacer. ¿Sería correcto salir corriendo a la enfermería por algo como esto? Es decir, suponía que debería , pero había sido tan fugaz que hasta empezaba a preguntarse si de verdad había pasado. Tal vez, si le pedía a Tim que le mostrara lo que había ocurrido, seguramente se...

- Así que sólo era eso. Tan escándaloso.

La voz de Kanda le hizo olvidar sus supuestos planes, volviéndose a mirarle de inmediato. Pudo ver a Mana prácticamente hecho ovillo en los brazos del mayor, respirando tranquilamente mientras una de sus manos se aferraba a la camisa de su padre. Parecía tan tranquilo, tan diferente a como le había dejado en la cama. Era increíble que Kanda pudiera haberlo calmado en tan pocos segundos. ¿O era que había pasado demasiado tiempo pensando? De pronto sintió menos peso a su lado, indicándole que Kanda se había puesto de pie. Le siguió con la mirada, parpadeando de vez en cuando, como tratando aún de acostumbrarse a la idea de lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos. Kanda y él, con Mana, en una habitación. Solos. Sin nadie a su alrededor que le molestase, sin esa cama horrible en la que había dormido todo ese tiempo cuando estuvo encerrado, sin estar en completa soledad.

Sonrió suavemente, de nuevo sintiendo esa calidez recorrer su cuerpo. Así era como se sentía antes, cuando estaba embarazado de Mana y tenía a Kanda de compareño permanente. Como le gustaría que esto no terminara nunca.

- Es algo idiota, ponerse a llorar cuando lo que quieres es dormir.

- ¿Eh?

Salió de su ensimismamiento otra vez, intentando tomar el hilo de lo que Kanda quería decirle. Entonces se dio cuenta de que de nuevo hablaba de Mana, llamándolo "_idiota_" así sin más. Empezaba a enfadarse. Kanda parecía totalmente dispuesto a arruinarle sus pensamientos estúpidos pero felices.

- _Bakan_-...

Abrió los ojos, sorprendido. La calidez que sentía en su cuerpo ya no era sólo la que sentía por dentro, también había una que venía del exterior. Al siguiente segundo, sus ojos se habían cerrado, su mente totalmente dispuesta a perderse en aquel beso. Tan cálido. Adictivo. Movió sus labios un poco, lo suficiente como para dejar que esa lengua tan insistente se deslizara dentro de su boca. Sus brazos actuaron por sí mismos, abrazando, apretando, sin querer que esa sensación cálida se alejara de él. Esto era lo que quería.

Otra vez volvía a sorprenderse por lo necesitado que había estado de ese contacto físico. De hecho, estaba seguro de que Kanda también debería de estar extrañado por su actitud que ni siquiera él comprendía; así que no tenía idea de cómo le explicaría lo mucho que deseaba esto sin sentirse aún más abochornado de lo que ya se sentía por lucir así de desesperado. Pero Kanda no parecía ni en lo más mínimamente interesado en su comportamiento extraño.

Pronto se encontró recostado en la cama, siendo besado sin descaso por ese sujeto que se había posicionado sobre él como si esto lo hubieran hecho apenas ayer y no hubieran pasado meses enteros sin que pudieran tocarse siquiera. Pero, ¿acaso importaba? No podía quejarse, no cuando le besaba con igual ímpetu, mucho más desesperado que el otro. Alzó la mano izquierda, apresando con fuerza uno de los mechones del cabello del mayor. Húmedo y frío. Otra vez esa costumbre de pasearse por la Orden sin secarse el cabello propiamente. Sonrió entre los labios de Kanda, recordando las tantas veces en las que se había encontrado en esta situación y se había quejado ruidosamente. Sólo que sentía que había olvidado algo. Algo que tendría que tener en cuenta antes de aceptar ser tocado de esa forma.

Sin embargo, era difícil pensar. ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando podía sentir las manos de Kanda acariciándole de esa forma? Podía sentirlas en sus costados, rozando su cuerpo entero hasta llegar a su cuello, provocándole aún más escalofríos. Fue entonces cuando pudo respirar. Kanda había dejado de besarle por unos segundos para empezar a desabotonar su pijama, besándole en el cuello inmediatamente mientras deslizaba una de sus manos dentro de la prenda para ponerse en contacto directo con su piel. De nuevo le hizo estremecerse. La mano de Kanda estaba helada. O tal vez, era su piel la que estaba ardiendo. No importaba. Eso no cambiaba el hecho de que estaba temblando por la anticipación, jadeando sin remedio tan sólo por sentir esas leves caricias en su cuerpo.

- _Moyashi_...

Ese sobrenombre tan molesto. Pero era obvio que le llamaría así, ¿cierto? Es decir, Kanda nunca le había llamado por su nombre desde que se conocían, ni siquiera cuando se lo había pedido patéticamente al estar al borde la muerte. No tendría sentido si le empezaba a llamar por su nombre repentinamente tan sólo porque habían estado separados por algo de tiempo. Aún así pensó en tirarle fuerte del cabello hasta que le escuchó hablar otra vez.

- No tienes idea... las pajas que me he tenido que hacer... por tu culpa - se estremeció de nuevo, descifrando lo que el otro le decía mientras seguía besándole en el cuello y en el pecho.

Esto lo había vivido antes. Kanda había dicho casi esas mismas palabras hace mucho tiempo, en circunstancias diferentes. Pero era el mismo cabello húmedo y helado. Y era la misma sensación entre vergüenza y sentirse extrañamente halagado por saber que provocaba eso en el cuerpo del mayor. Una parte de él decía que lo primero tendría que ser más dominante, sólo que en esta ocasión se sentía tan acalorado que esas palabras que antes le hubiera apenado sólo habían provocado que un pequeño gemido escapara de sus labios. Sentía pena, por supuesto, no había pasado tanto tiempo como para que olvidara lo vergonzoso que era todo esto. Sólo que la necesidad que tenía por ser abrazado y querido por este idiota podía con todo eso. Esa necesidad que le recordaba que estaba esperando a otro bebé y que todo ese torbellino de emociones era culpable directo de esas hormonas. Abrió los ojos repentinamente, recordando qué era eso que le incomodaba desde el principio.

Había sido tan estúpido.

Aún acariciaba el cabello de Kanda con suavidad cuando repentinamente tiró de él, quizá con mucha más fuerza de la que hubiera querido. Incluso él mismo se asustó un poco cuando escuchó el gruñido de Kanda, quien se separó de él, claramente enfadado por lo que acababa de hacerle sin explicación alguna. Pero no era como si tuviera otra opción. No podía hablarle porque estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de enfocar sus pensamientos además, aún estaba agitado y sabía que no podría hablar con normalidad a pesar de que lo deseara. Tragó saliva, sin saber si era para aclararse la garganta o porque esa mirada en Kanda era mucho más intimidante de lo que recordaba.

- No podemos hacer - se detuvo unos segundos para tomar aire, sabiendo que sus mejillas estaban aún más sonrojadas -... _eso_ aquí.

Cuando Kanda le miró con una ceja arqueada supo que no había entendido la razón detrás de su petición. Por eso giró la cabeza, percatándose por el rabillo del ojo de que Kanda había hecho lo mismo. Ambos miraron a la cuna donde Mana dormía plácidamente: a eso era a lo que se refería. Obviamente no podrían tener sexo, ahí estaba su bebé, dormido tal vez, pero presente. No iba a permitir que su niño se enterara de que hacía este tipo de cosas con su padre. Eran "_cosas de adultos_", cosas que los pequeños no deberían de saber. Volvió a fijar la vista en Kanda, dibujando el gesto más decidido que podía, cosa difícil considerando que seguía completamente sonrojado. Sin embargo, Kanda no le devolvió la mirada. Parecía seguir totalmente concentrado en esa cuna como para poner atención a sus intentos de lucir serio cuando aún estaba agitado tan sólo por sentir el peso del cuerpo de Kanda sobre el suyo. Finalmente, cuando el japonés se decidió a mirarle, no era de la manera en que esperaba.

- No se despertará si no haces mucho ruido, _Moyashi_.

Abrió la boca, sorprendido por esas palabras. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Eso era todo lo que tenía para decirle? ¿Que no hiciera _mucho_ ruido? Iba a reclamarle, a tirar aún más fuerte de su cabello por atreverse a sugerir una cosa como esa con ese gesto tan tranquilo en el rostro. Sin embargo, no pudo. Habría sido sumamente hipócrita de su parte quejarse cuando él mismo se estremeció por el profundo gemido que escapó de su boca cuando sintió las caderas de Kanda presionándose contra las suyas. Estaba tan excitado. Tan duro. Volvió a tragar saliva, esta vez mucho más notoriamente. ¿Cómo le pedía que se mantuviera callado si sabía que incluso su respiración hacía un escándalo terrible? Ni siquiera se atrevió a volver a ver la cuna. Tendría que pedirle perdón a Mana por hacer ese tipo de cosas aquí, pero no tenía las energías ni la intención de alejarse del cuerpo del otro. Lo necesitaba tanto, tan desesperadamente patético.

- Idiota. Que esto sea pecado no significa que sea malo.

Parpadeó un par de veces, como intentando procesar esa información que parecía contradictoria por sí misma. No sabía mucho de los pecados, pero conocía lo necesario para saber que era lo que lo que había estado a punto de meterlos en problemas en más de una ocasión. Además, ya lo sabía. Sabía que esto era pecado. Era lo mismo que Kanda le había dicho en aquella ocasión, la primera vez que lo había besado y tocado. Y ni siquiera en esa ocasión, cuando no sabía muy bien lo que pasaba, había pensado que lo que hacían era malo. Nunca había considerado, ni siquiera por un segundo, que lo que sentía en esos momentos pudiera ser considerado malo. Kanda era el idiota si creía que si por su cabeza había pasado el creer que esto estaba mal. Pero eso no tenía nada que ver con que encontrara incorrecto, por lo decir sumamente incómodo, tener sexo frente a su bebé.

Sin embargo, sus dudas fueron borradas otra vez. Tal vez sólo trataba de justificarse a sí mismo cuando sabía que si estuviera en otras circunstancias encontraría esto totalmente inaceptable. Es que estaba tan necesitado, maldición. Maldición. Arqueó su espalda, buscando rozar su cuerpo contra el del otro, obteniendo un gemido del mayor por primera vez en la noche. Todo eso provocó que Kanda volviera a tocarlo, deshaciéndose por completo de la parte superior de su pijama mientras él aprovechaba para desabrochar la camisa blanca del de cabello largo. Se relamió los labios sin pensarlo, tan sólo preguntándose si podría dejar de temblar tanto: apenas pudo deshacer el último botón de la camisa de Kanda porque sus manos parecían empeñadas en no responderle como quería.

De todas maneras había valido la pena, porque al fin había podido ponerse en contacto con la piel de Kanda, acariciando el torso del otro, preguntándose cómo era posible que se sintiera tan cálido a pesar de que el cabello seguía húmedo y frío. Volvió a sonreír estúpidamente, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Kanda. Respiró profundamente, aún intentando contener los sonidos que escapaban de su boca tan sólo por frotarse contra el cuerpo del mayor. Sería tan complicado mantenerse callado cuando sabía que era terriblemente escándaloso, más de una vez se había puesto nervioso porque los descubrieran por culpa del ruido que hacía. Así que se maldijo mentalmente cuando dio un respingo al sentir que Kanda empezó a deslizar los pantalones fuera de sus caderas. Volvió a recostarse por completo en la cama, relajándose lo mejor que podí, tendría que mantenerse tranquilo, respirar profundamente, morderse el dorso de la mano si era necesario, tratar de no moverse mucho para no lastimarse a sí mismo por su desesperación y...

- _Oi_. ¿Qué demonios es esto?

Abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de enfocar lo que Kanda le mostraba luego de tener la vista nublada por el placer. Entonces lo recordó. Claro, esos papeles. Los había metido en el bolsillo de su pijama y loso había olvidado por completo. Se incorporó levemente, tratando de tomarlos de la mano de Kanda antes de que él se los ofreciera. Pero al pareecer de verdad no quería dárselos, porque se había apartado de él, por lo que soltó un resoplido tan lleno de frustración que incluso a él le sorprendió. Miró a Kanda inmediatamente, esperando que no se hubiera dado cuenta o si no el otro se burlaría de él cruelmente. Sólo que el japonés no pareció ni darse por enterado, pues sólo se dedicó a mirar las hojas con aire ausente.

- ¡No!

Se tapó la boca con una mano, como si eso solucionara el grito que había dado. Miró de inmediato a su lado, a la cuna donde estaba Mana, pero su bebé tan sólo se había movido un poquito para luego volver a quedarse profundamente dormido. Suspiró de alivio. Entonces volvió a fijar su vista en Kanda, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente a pesar de que sabía que Kanda no entendería del por qué de su enfado. La razón era que había visto al mayor hacer el ademán de romper las hojas, por esa tontería se había alterado lo suficiente como para incorporarse de la cama y elevar la voz. Incluso Kanda parecía sorprendido por eso, porque le devolvió una mirada llena de confusión, una que no recordaba haber visto en mucho tiempo. Fueron tan sólo unos segundos, pero el silencio fue tan incómodo que no sabía cómo romperlo a pesar de que de cierta forma disfrutaba de tener la total atención de Kanda para poder verle a los ojos así.

- ¿Qué te pasa ahora, _Moyashi_? - al final había sido el otro quien había hablado, sobresaltándolo de nuevo porque de verdad se había perdido en los ojos de Kanda. Estúpidamente, tendría que agregar.

- _Hum._ No quiero que los rompas. Por favor.

Kanda volvió a mirarle fijamente, pero esta vez con el ceño fruncido, como si volviera a estar molesto, cosa que le hizo extrañar la mirada curiosa de antes. Aunque al menos sabía lo que eso significaba. Significaba que quería una explicación, no cualquier tontería, sino una razón verdadera por la cual tendría que hacer lo que Allen quería. Lo malo era que él no tenía una buena excusa para convencerle de no romperlos. Es decir, ni siquiera sabía por qué quería conservarlos. Pero, ¿qué no era lo que Kanda había hecho? ¿No se los había dado a Timcanpy en lugar de destruirlos ahí mismo?

- ¿Por qué quieres conservarlos? Es peligroso. Si ese secretario hijo de puta se llega a apoderar de ellos los dos nos jodemos, niño.

Se mordió el labio inferior, analizando esa posibilidad tan real. Sin embargo, sabía que en esas hojas no había nada incriminatorio por sí mismo. El secretario Lvellie tendría que atar demasiados cabos, aunque sabía que ya tenía sospechas de todas formas. Se habían vuelto más vulnerables de lo que creía. Aunque no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Kanda se saliera con la suya, no aún.

- Entonces, ¿por qué no los rompiste antes? Desde que viste a Krory entrando por la puerta, pensé que los romperías cuando los tomaste tan rápidamente.

El mayor le estaba mirando otra vez, esta vez siento totalmente indescifrable, haciéndole aún más difícil adivinar qué le contestaría. Aunque, aún en su expectación, no se esperaba ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Kanda. Claro, no era una sonrisa que no conociera. Era su usual sonrisa burlona, la que le anunciaba sin palabras que pensaba que era un idiota. Frunció el ceño automáticamente, aún antes de escucharle hablar otra vez.

- Si los destrozaba ahí mismo, encontrarían una lluvia de papeles por toda la habitación. Aún utilizando a _Mugen_ quedaría demasiada evidencia que tendríamos que explicar.

Se sintió avergonzado. Así que así era; la explicación era mucho más lógica y mucho menos emocional de lo que esperaba. Se encogió ligeramente, desviando la mirada. Una tontería como esa y lo sentía tan intensamente que empezaba a asustarse de verdad.

- Ahora ya lo sabes, idiota. Contesta la pregunta. ¿Por qué quieres conservarlos? - su intención de no volver a mirarle se perdió de inmediato cuando le escuchó preguntar eso una vez más.

Conocía la respuesta, aunque no por eso era menos vergonzosa. Los quería porque tenían escritos de Kanda, porque él los había tocado y los había usado para hablarle cuando había estado tan solo y nervioso porque no sabía qué pensaría el otro de él luego de saber la verdad sobre ese _Noah_. Así que sí: era un idiota. El problema era cómo explicar eso sin que Kanda se burlara de él o, peor, que se enfadara. Usualmente no le importaba hacerlo enojar porque así podrían pelear como solían hacerlo, pero esta noche no estaba de humor para discutir. Resopla con suavidad, volviendo a huir de los ojos del otro.

- Al menos quiero quedarme con la que está en japonés.

No era la respuesta a la pregunta de Kanda. Estaba negociando incluso antes de decirle sus ridículas razones. Pero el mayor no le reclamó por eso, a parecer sólo se había conformado con mirarle inquisitivamente, o al menos así lo sentía a pesar de que estaba evitando verle a toda costa. Había recogido las piernas, abrazándolas contra su pecho a pesar de que lo encuentra un poco incómodo. Se estaba comportando caprichosamente, tan sólo le faltaba hacer un berrinche como si fuera un niñito que quería un juguete especialmente costoso. Entrecerró los ojos a pesar de que estaba fijando la vista en la pared. Pasaron unos segundos más de completo silencio, segundos que le parecieron horas enteras.

- ¿Para qué quieres algo que no entiendes? - abrió los ojos nuevamente cuando escuchó la voz de Kanda.

Le había sorprendido. Era un tono de voz muy suave, mucho más de lo que hubiera esperado. Por eso se volvió una vez más, encontrándose con que Kanda miraba fijamente hacia enfrente y no a él. Incluso había bajado las manos, sosteniendo las hojas ya sin intención visible de destrozarlas. Estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, con la camisa desfajada y desabrochada, su cabello desordenado que aún así lucía elegante. Otro pensamiento idiota cruzó su mente: deseaba levantarse de la cama e ir por un cepillo para peinar ese largo cabello. Se sonrojó estúpidamente. Tonto, sonrojarse por una cosa como esa cuando estaban a punto de tener sexo. Pero primero suponía que tenía que responder a esa pregunta hecha con ese tono de voz que no parecía el de Kanda en lo absoluto.

Sólo que apenas tuvo oportunidad de entreabrir los labios. Kanda se había movido rápidamente, colocándose frente a él, prácticamente obligándole a relajar las piernas para permirtirle mejor acceso cuando fue besado una vez más. Lo volvió a recibir con gusto, prácticamente olvidándose de las dichosas hojas o del hecho de que seguía perturbándole lo emocional que estaba. Abrió y cerró sus manos, como si no se decidiera a aferrarse de la camisa o, mejor, del cabello de Kanda para obligarle a quedarse y no dejarle apartarse otra vez. Aunque no parecía que fuera necesario, porque el otro no se había retirado, aún y cuando dejó de besarle para hablarle.

- Has lo que quieras, niño. Pero más te vale que lo guardes bien, porque si llego a encontrarlo una segunda vez, haré que tú mismo los rompas frente a mí.

Volvió a parpadear. Kanda le estaba permitiendo cumplir su capricho estúpido, aún si lo había amenazado de esa manera que casi parecía ser cruel de no ser porque estaban hablando de algo tan ridículo como conservar unas hojas de papel sólo porque tenían garabatos en ellas. Pensó en dárselas de nuevo a Timcanpy, aunque también quería guardar esa hoja en específico cerca de él, como aún lo hacía con el amuleto que Kanda le había dado. Sin embargo, en lugar de volver a centrarse en su terquedad que estaba seguro era causada por las hormonas, se preguntó dónde estaba su golem, si acaso estaría escondido, tal vez enfadado porque habían terminado en la habitación de Kanda después de todo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Timcanpy estaba a plena vista, sólo que estaba en el lugar que menos esperaría.

Tim estaba en la cuna de Mana, recostado a su lado, casi como si se dedicara a vigilarlo de cerca. Sonrió, enternecido, aún si no sabía si aquello estaba pasando o era que Timcanpy prefería mucho más estar con Mana que cerca de Kanda, a pesar de que el pequeñito pareciera divertirse torturándolo tirando de él o incluso mordisquéandolo cuando lograba atraparlo. Pensó en tomar los papeles y ofrecérselos a Timcanpy de una vez aunque eso significara molestarlo cuando parecía estar tan tranquilo. Sólo que Kanda no se lo permitió, porque lo había obligado a recostarse en la cama otra vez, colocando los papeles a un lado luego de doblarlos, dándole a entender que quería terminar con ese asunto para no volver a hablar de él cuando tenían algo pendiente que hacer.

Alzó las caderas automáticamente, permitiendo que Kanda se deshiciera de esos pantalones que habían empezado a molestarle desde hace rato. Apenas tuvo tiempo de sentirse avergonzado por lo que estaba pasando, porque Kanda de inmediato se lanzó sobre sus labios otra vez. De verdad parecía querer olvidarse de todo, incluso del tiempo que habían pasado sin estar de esta manera. No podía culparlo; él mismo había dejado de pensar repentinamente en cuanto sintió la mano del otro en su entrepierna, acariciándole con suavidad. Esta debía de ser la primera vez que quería que Kanda fuera menos considerado con él. Era extraño, siempre terminaba quejándose, mentalmente y abiertamente, de lo brusco que era. De verdad algo le estaba pasando. Incluso estaba moviendo sus caderas, buscando más de ese contacto. Tan vergonzoso, seguro que Kanda estaría sonriendo con supremacía por lograr ese movimiento en él. Ahogó unos pequeños gemidos, sintiéndose temblar tan sólo por esas caricias.

- K-Kanda...

Silencio. Tenía que guardar silencio, se recuerda una vez más. Ladeó el rostro, respirando lo más profundamente que podía. Sólo que Kanda no se lo estaba poniendo fácil, pues había tomado su gesto de timidez como una invitación a que le besara en el cuello, causándole aún más escalofríos, obligándole a cerrar los ojos con fuerza al tiempo que apretaba los dientes para no gemir tan alto. Tan sólo por unos besos en el cuello, no quería imaginar cómo sería si empezara a usar su lengua.

- _Che_. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan sensible, _Moyashi_?

Le miró intensamente, sin saber qué explicación darle porque no tenía una. Kanda siempre lo acusaba de ser extremadamente sensible y para que el otro lo recalcara era que sí era algo fuera de lo común. Sólo que Kanda no parecía darle tanta importancia como él, porque de inmediato volvió a lo suyo, bajando con sus labios hasta su clavícula, empezando a lamer sin preocuparle en lo absoluto que eso sólo provocaba un mayor temblor en su cuerpo mientras luchaba contra los sonidos que querían escapar de su boca a toda costa. Así que tuvo que contenerse lo mejor que pudo cuando sintió que su ropa interior era deslizada fuera de sus caderas, rozando su miembro, torturándolo de una manera que estaba seguro no podía ser accidental. Le miró otra vez, como reclamándole por seguir jugando con él de esa manera. Sólo que era difícil concentrarse con el otro chico de rodillas frente a él, quien no dejaba de sostenerle la mirada aún mientras se deshacía de la camisa blanca desabotonada para tirarla al suelo sin la menor preocupación. Tragó saliva no muy disimuladamente cuando le vio desabrocharse los pantalones también, poniéndose mucho más nervioso esta vez, permitiendo que fuera la vergüenza la que sobrepasara la excitación que sentía al cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Hacía tanto que no veía el cuerpo desnudo de Kanda que no podía evitar sentirse intimidado, aún y cuando eso no opacara en lo absoluto ese cosquilleo que sentía en su estómago.

Abrió los ojos repentinamente, casi ahogándose en su propia saliva cuando sintió algo húmedo y cálido en su miembro. Se mordió de inmediato el dorso de la mano izquierda, tratando de no retorcerse excesivamente al tener la lengua de Kanda saboreándolo con tanta dedicación. No es como si lo hubiera olvidado. Esa sensación tan extrema y vergonzosa estaba ahí, las ganas de mover las caderas para que Kanda se decidiera a tomarlo en su boca lo más rápido posible para acabar con esa tortura tan deliciosa. Sólo que, como esta vez estaba tan extrañamente sensible, temía que si Kanda empezaba la felación como debería, terminaría ahogándolo por error. Pero es que no podía más. Tan sólo con pequeñas lamidas en su pene, en la punta y en toda su extensión, con sólo una de las manos del otro para sostenerlo; no era suficiente, maldición.

- ¿Qué ocurre, _Moyashi_?

Una pregunta estúpida de un estúpido _Bakanda_. ¿No era obvio lo que le ocurría? Estaba sonrojado, las lágrimas de excitación ya se dibujaban en la línea de sus ojos y tenía que morderse la mano mucho más fuerte de lo que desearía para no hacer ruido. Lo más frustrante era que Kanda sabía que su pregunta era estúpida y sí, probablemente por eso la había hecho porque le vio sonreír, como satisfecho consigo mismo, para luego cumplir su temor y su deseo al introducir parte de su excitación en la calidez y humedad de esa boca. De hecho, lo que le preocupaba ocurrió casi de inmediato, porque alzó las caderas sin poder evitarlo. Estuvo tentado a taparse los ojos con las manos para esconder su vergüenza mientras se disculpaba por ser tan desesperado, pero al parecer no había pasado lo que tanto le apenaba, pues Kanda había logrado moverse lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar ahogarse. Prácticamente suspiró de alivio, aunque de inmediato tuvo que volver a moderse la mano cuando sintió algunas vibraciones recorriendo su pene. Ese imbécil, se estaba riendo de él cuando tenía la boca llena. Lo malo era que, por estúpido que pareciera, él también sentía deseos de reír como idiota. Se limpió las lágrimas con la mano derecha, respirando profundamente, tratando de tranquilizarse un poco para no volver a hacer esos movimientos repentinos.

Era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo, por supuesto, porque en cuanto Kanda empezó a moverse tuvo que poner todo su empeño en controlar sus impulsos. Sólo que con eso tenía que contener sus gemidos mordiéndose más fuerte el dorso de la mano izquierda, sintiendo en sus labios la aspereza de la piel del brazo que era su Inocencia. Y, aún así, tenía problemas para tranquilizarse. Nadie podría, con eso se consolaba. Era imposible que alguien conservara la cordura con esa boca complaciéndolo así. No es como si deseara que alguien más disfrutara así. Se encargaría de eso, ya lo verían. Se sobresaltó un poco ante sus propios pensamientos, ¿desde cuándo era tan posesivo? Cierto, desde que había admitido que le gustaba tener a Kanda así para él y sólo para él.

- _Ngh_.

Era tan abrumador. La boca de Kanda dejaba entrar y salir su miembro, dejándolo empapado de saliva que sólo hacía que la temperatura de la habitación contrastara con mayor notoriedad entre lo frío del medio ambiente y la calidez que le proporcionaba el mayor. Apretó con fuerza las sábanas con la mano que tenía libre, deseando poder hacerlo con el cabello de Kanda, aún si sabía que el otro se enfadaría. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, moviendo sus caderas violentamente una vez más en cuanto Kanda delineó con su lengua una de las venas de su pene, cosa que casi le arrancó un gran gemido que por suerte logró evitar. Se lo estaba poniendo tan difícil. Tan malditamente difícil. Parecía hasta divertirle retarlo así, comprobar qué tanto podía hacer antes de obligarlo a gritar. ¿Acaso quería despertar a Mana? ¡Estaba loco! Un loco al que le parecía entretenido torturarlo. Un escalofrío placentero le recorrió todo el cuerpo, apretando sus dientes en su piel, separando sus piernas automáticamente en cuanto sintió los dedos del otro jugueteando con sus testículos.

- Ma-maldición, Kanda - masculló lo más bajo que pudo, apenas separando la mano de su boca.

Otra vibración, Kanda estaba riendo de nuevo. Un jadeo, su propio jadeo. Y frío de pronto. Su queja fue más audible de lo que hubiera deseado, al menos pudo controlarse. Aunque tal vez el grito que siguió si podría haber despertado, no sólo a su hijo, sino a la mitad de la Orden, de no ser porque logró taparse la boca con ambas manos. Ese imbécil. Ese imbécil bastardo. Apretó con fuerza los párpados, cosa que era contraproducente porque así podía sentir con más intensidad de la lengua de Kanda empapando sus testículos con saliva tibia mientras atendía su miembro de nuevo usando una de sus manos para complacerle. Se retorció en la cama, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar aún más notoriamente en cuanto el pulgar de Kanda empezó a hacer movimientos circulares en la punta de su pene. Presionó aún más fuerte sus manos contra su boca, luchando contra los impulsos de gritar y gemir como loco. Si seguía así no tardaría en venirse por más que intentara retrasarlo. Pensó que debía advertirle que para si no quería que acabara tan rápido, sólo que estaba tan perdido en el placer que quería liberarse ya. Era demasiado para él.

Repentinamente, justo como había empezado, Kanda se detuvo. Se atrevió a abrir los ojos, uno después de otro en cuanto escuchó un sonido raro y, sobre todo, porque ya no sintió el peso de Kanda en la cama. Miró hacia a un lado, aún respirando agitadamente, dándose cuenta de que el sonido provenía de Kanda buscando algo en uno de los cajones de la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama. Le vio sonreír con satisfacción en cuanto encontró lo que quería, cosa que le hizo sonrojarse profundamente. Lubricante. Por supuesto, eso era. Tan sólo con recordar la palabra podía recordar cómo se sentía tener eso dentro, la forma en que ayudaba a que los dedos de Kanda resbalaran fácilmente en su interior. Sus dedos y...

Otro sonido. Esta vez era Kanda deshaciéndose por completo de la ropa que todavía tenía puesta. Sintió que su corazón se agitaba nuevamente, que su rostro ardía aún más que antes. El cuerpo desnudo de Kanda siempre había sido algún tipo de detonante para que su propio cuerpo reaccionara siempre traicionándolo. Por más que tratara de demostrar que podía tener control, no sólo a Kanda, sino a sí mismo, su cuerpo reaccionaba tensándose e, incluso provocando que moviera las caderas y abriera las piernas automáticamente en cuanto Kanda volvió a subirse a la cama. Todo sin que le pudiera quitar la vista de encima, totalmente embobado por la visión de la desnudez del mayor. No dejó de mirarle ni instante, siguiendo cada segundo de los movimientos del japonés al abrir el frasco con lubricante para colocarse un poco en los dedos. Tragó saliva notoriamente, expectante, con los ojos mucho más atentos de lo que normalmente estarían. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar dejarse caer en la cama por completo otra vez en cuanto Kanda se inclinó nuevamente sobre su entrepierna, haciéndole estremecerse tan sólo con ese aliento cálido en su miembro aún húmedo. Estaba siendo estimulado otra vez por esa lengua, pequeñas lamidas que al parecer debían de ser para distraerlo. No funcionaron.

Sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba cuando el primer dedo empezó a entrar en él. Era como si fuera un reflejo en realidad, uno que le provocaba dolor porque era como si estuviera luchando contra ser invadido a pesar de que conscientemente quería que pasara. Escuchó a Kanda maldecir por lo bajo, acompañando sus propias maldiciones dichas mentalmente, palabras que normalmente nunca diría en voz alta. Esto era una verdadera tontería.

- _Che_. Deja de apretar tanto, _Moyashi_. Es sólo un dedo, relájate.

- Estúpido _Bakanda_, no es como si yo... ¡_Ah_!

Idiota. Mil veces idiota. Volvió a moderse la mano izquierda, como si eso sirviera de algo luego del grito que había dado. Se fijó de inmediato hacia donde estaba la cuna, esperando encontrarse con Mana muy despierto a punto de llorar. Pero no, su hijo seguía plácidamente dormido, como si absolutamente nada a su alrededor pudiera perturbarle nunca. Al menos eso le tranquilizó un poco. Es decir, lo más tranquilo que se podía estar en su situación. Kanda había introducido ese dedo de una sola vez, hasta el fondo, aún a pesar de que su cuerpo seguía algo tenso. Definitivamente el lubricante era una ayuda excelente por más que le apenara admitirlo. Entrecerró los ojos, apenas dejando que unos pocos jadeos escaparan de sus labios aún unidos a su mano cuando ese dedo empezó a moverse en su interior. Aún así tuvo que morderse otra vez cuando Kanda rozó una de sus tetillas con dos dedos, apretando con suavidad al tiempo que volvía a introducir su miembro en ese lugar tan cálido y húmedo que le enloquecía. Esta vez logró controlar sus caderas para que no ahogar al de cabello largo, aunque no era algo de lo que pudiera presumir mucho, no cuando sentía espasmos por todo el cuerpo y no dejaba de moverse por más que lo intentara. De lo que sí podía alegrarse era que no había gritado en cuanto un segundo dedo se unió al primero en su interior, después de todo, Kanda estaba haciendo muy bien trabajo para que se olvidara del dolor que aún sentía. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, intentando concentrarse sólo en el placer. Además, estaba eso. Ese sonido. El sonido de la succión de Kanda llenaba toda la habitación. Era tan ruidoso. Tan vergonzoso y tan morboso a la vez.

- Mucho mejor - le oyó comentar, dejando a su excitación descansar por un instante antes de volver a la carga.

Se retorció nuevamente. El otro había logrado meter tres dedos en él, moviéndolos al unísono mientras trataba de separarlos en su interior de forma algo brusca; seguía siendo Kanda después de todo, esta forma de actuar era su definición de ser considerado. Había dolor, aunque era cada vez más tenue gracias a ese idiota que, sí, estaba siendo paciente con él. Considerado. Se hubiera echado a reír si no fuera porque sus gemidos no le dejaban hablar ni concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera tratar de ahogarlos. Estaba cada vez más cerca del orgasmo. Incluso sus caderas habían empezado a moverse en contra de su voluntad, buscando más y más de la calidez de la boca de Kanda. Incluso las caricias en su pecho se habían vuelto insoportables, sus pezones estaban demasiado sensibles, tal y como recordaba. Por culpa de las hormonas.

Mordió más fuerte su mano, sintiendo los primeros espamos que antecedían al clímax. Iba a correrse. Quería advertir a Kanda, pero era totalmente imposible. Movió de un lado a otro su cabeza, negando desesperadamente sin poder decir una palabra.

Entonces Kanda se apartó.

Resopló con obvio disgusto. Era algo contradictorio, no había querido correrse así, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía frustrado porque esta era la segunda vez que le interrumpía antes del orgasmo. Aún sentía los dedos de Kanda dentro, aunque había dejado de moverlos. Se quedó quieto, tratando de normalizar su respiración mientras asumía que _Bakanda_ sólo estaba jugando con él al tratarlo de esa manera.

Sin embargo, pronto pasó algo que no esperaba en lo absoluto. Kanda había tomado su mano izquierda con suavidad, apartándola de su boca, dejándole ver un fino hilo de saliva que los conectaba. Volvió a sonrojarse, esta vez con más suavidad. No pudo hacer más que eso al observar como Kanda besaba su Inocencia en un gesto que jamás hubiera esperado ver por lo casto que parecía. O al menos eso pensaba hasta que sintió la lengua de Kanda lamiendo justo en las marcas que habían dejado sus dientes. Cerró uno de sus ojos con molestia. Dolía. Jamás pensó que se hubiera mordido tan fuerte como para lastimarse de verdad, sobre todo considerando lo dura que era la piel de su Inocencia.

- La próxima vez muérdeme a mí, _Moyashi_.

De nuevo tuvo que ahogar un gemido, sólo que esta vez había sido tan sólo por las estúpidas palabras de Kanda. Le vio sonreír socarronamente, al fin dejando ir su mano al tiempo que sacaba los dedos de su interior, arrancándole un ligero quejido. Aún trataba de recobrar el aliento cuando se incorporó un poco para ver mejor al mayor. Éste se había sentado en la cama, devolviéndole la mirada sin inmutarse al tiempo que aplicaba el resto del lubricante en el miembro con un gesto despreocupado en el rostro. Después de todas las veces que se había acostado con Kanda todavía no comprendía cómo el japonés podía lucir tan confiado aún estando desnudo o, aún más extraño, cómo podía verse hasta altanero y presumido. Era todo un misterio para él. Así como tampoco había llegado a comprender cómo era que no podía dejar de recorrer ese cuerpo con sus ojos una y otra vez. Se mordió el labio inferior, sin saber si era por vergüenza o por lujuria contenida.

- Ven aquí.

Se sobresaltó cuando le escuchó, algo que le ocurría muy a menudo gracias a que era un experto en perderse en sus pensamientos últimamente. No necesitó que se lo dijera otra vez. Gateó en la cama hasta que estuvo cerca de Kanda. Por unos segundos sólo se quedaron ahí, viéndose el uno al otro, como si quisieran reconocerse luego de tanto tiempo separados. Fue Kanda quien rompió el momento, extendiendo uno de sus brazos para tomar un mechón de cabello blanco y acariciarlo entre sus dedos. Otro gesto suave. Entrecerró los ojos, perdiéndose en esa sencilla caricia, preguntándose por qué Kanda había decidido ser tan cariñoso con él esta vez. ¿Era su manera de decir que de verdad le había extrañado? ¿Su manera "_romántica_" de decirlo?

Kanda colocó la mano que tenía libre en sus caderas al tiempo que se acercó aún más para besarle. A decir verdad, esperaba un beso sutil y superficial luego de roce en su cabello, pero en lugar de eso obtuvo un contacto profundo y desesperado, tanto que le hizo estremecerse. Al parecer no era el único que estaba ansioso por continuar con esto, aunque quizá si era el que además tenía algo de miedo. Aún no sabía exactamente por qué estaba asustado, la sensación siempre estaba ahí cuando tenía sexo con Kanda; algunas veces más fuerte, otras más débil. No era como si creyera que Kanda lo quisiera lastimar, al menos a propósito y sólo por hacerlo sufrir, ni siquiera sabía si su temor era por el dolor o por otra cosa. No importaba. Deseaba esto más de lo que le asustaba, así que no había ningún problema en lo absoluto. Un poco de miedo no iba a detenerlo cuando anhelaba tanto estar unido a Kanda otra vez.

- De rodillas, niño.

Había dejado de besarle y de acariciarle el cabello, pero la otra mano seguía en su cuerpo, apretando ligeramente como para corroborar esa petición que parecía más bien una orden. De todas formas nunca pensó en negarse, así que se incorporó de nuevo, colocándose de rodillas tal y como se lo habían solicitado. La mano que estaba en sus caderas entonces pasó a su espalda baja, acortando el espacio que había entre ambos cuerpos. Apoyó sus manos en los hombros del otro, al fin adivinando lo que el mayor pretendía. Así que separó las piernas, colocándolas una a cada lado del cuerpo de Kanda, sintiendo que el sonrojo en su rostro regresaba aún en mayor medida en cuanto se dio cuenta de que esa mano ya no estaba en su espalda sino que había bajado hasta su trasero. Se mordió el labio inferior nuevamente, aunque esta vez para ahogar un gemido. Ese maldito imbécil.

- _Bakanda_.

- Hazlo. Poco a poco, idiota - fue lo único que contestó el mayor, sin dar muchas más explicaciones.

No las necesitaba en todo caso. Sabía lo que Kanda deseaba. Lo que ambos deseaban.

Así que, poco a poco, tal vez y como le había dicho, empezó a descender sobre el cuerpo de Kanda, sosteniéndose lo mejor que podía de los hombros del mayor para no cometer errores. De todas formas era de gran ayuda que el otro le sostuviera así, guiándolo firmemente pero sin presionarlo, cosa que agradecía bastante. Gimió entre dientes cuando la punta del miembro de Kanda rozó su entrada, provocándole un nuevo y fuerte escalofrío. Se obligó a respirar profundamente, tratando de no perder la cordura y de no alterarse demasiado. De controlarse.

Volvió a moderse el labio inferior, apretando sus dedos en la piel de Kanda mientras dejaba que la punta del miembro de éste se deslizara en su interior. Había entrado con cierta dificultad, había dolido, pero no tanto como lo hubiera esperado. Lo más probable es que se tratara otra vez del lubricante, aunque una parte muy tonta de él quería pensar que era porque Kanda lo estaba tratando cariñosamente y con cuidado. Lo más cariñoso y cuidadoso que Kanda podía ser, al parecer. Porque no le dio apenas tiempo de recuperarse: en cuanto la parte más difícil había entrado, había presionado sus caderas para introducir todo su excitación prácticamente de un sólo empujón.

Debió doler. Pero no fue así, la molestia había sido muy ligera a comparación de la acción. Si acaso lo único que provocó fue que gritara, por la sorpresa y por el placer que cruzó su cuerpo repentinamente. Sí, había gritado sin darle tiempo de tratar de evitarlo por sí mismo, pero una mano sobre su boca había evitado que hiciera más ruido que el de un quejido ahogado. Miró a Kanda entre los mechones de cabello blanco que se habían pegado a su rostro, con los ojos nublados pero aún curiosos por saber qué demonios pasaba por su mente como para ocurrírsele hacer una cosa así. Sin embargo, Kanda sólo le devolvió una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Ya te lo dije. La próxima vez que quieras gritar muérdeme, _Moyashi_.

Le dirigió una mirada que esperaba que expresara lo ofendido y enfadado que estaba por ese tipo de respuesta. Sólo que no estaba tan mal. Es decir, sentir la mano de Kanda en su boca, aunque fuera para callarlo, era extrañamente relajante. O al menos lo era hasta que Kanda retiró la mano de su boca para llevarla a otro lugar. Le había dicho que lo mordiera, pero en lugar de eso sólo escondió su rostro en el cuello del otro como pudo. Le escuchó reírse de él. Se hubiera quejado de no ser porque había empezado a masturbarle rápidamente, haciendo que estuviera más preocupado en ahogar sus gemidos que en estar enojado. ¿Cómo demonios podría estarlo ahora? Se sentía adolorido, sí, pero esos movimientos en su excitación le obligaban a simplemente dejarse llevar. Incluso empezó a mover las caderas ligeramente, como si quisiera tener más de esas caricias y no pudiera esperar un segundo más. Empezaba a sentirse al borde del orgasmo otra vez y eso le preocupaba más de lo que debería. Masculló el nombre del otro entre dientes, aunque no sabía si era para demandarle que se detuviera o para decirle que le diera aún más que eso.

Aún estaba temblando un poco, su cuerpo sufría espamos cada vez que los dedos del otro tocaban algún punto sensible. Tan cerca de nuevo. Tan cerca y no quería correrse así, maldita sea. Apenas le había penetrado y no quería terminar así, pero su cuerpo había soportado tanto de eso que no podía controlarse. Estúpido Kanda.

Ocurrió de nuevo. Otra vez, ese imbécil había retirado su mano justo cuando el orgasmo le iba a alcanzar. Esta vez no tuvo piedad y hundió sus uñas en los hombros de Kanda, esperando que entendiera esa acción tan directa. Lo que no se esperaba era escuchar un gemido proveniente de Kanda y, si acaso lo había escuchado bien, no era uno de dolor.

Un gemido muy parecido al que le había regalado escapó de su propia boca en cuando el otro le tomó de las caderas para elevarlas, haciendo que el miembro del mayor se deslizara fuera de él. Sintió que su cuerpo entero temblaba, ese cosquilleo delicioso al sentir que su miembro rozaba con el vientre de Kanda. Negó ligeramente con la cabeza, aferrándose más fuerte a ese idiota. Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir por completo le empujó hacia abajo. No hizo ningún esfuerzo. No creía que fuera necesario por la forma en que Kanda se aferraba a sus caderas, casi lastimándolo. No importaba, el dolor era parte del placer. Maldito masoquismo.

Lo hizo otra vez, ese mismo movimiento. Sintió que iba a desfallecer. Lo mordió en el hombro, mucho más fuerte de lo que pretendía, al tiempo que una descarga de placer le recorría el cuerpo. Se corrió sin que pudiera evitarlo, salpicando de semen ambos vientres, sin dejar de apretar los dientes en la piel del otro. Aún sentía algunos espamos en su cuerpo cuando al fin pudo relajarse, entrecerrando los ojos como si estuviera a punto de caer dormido. Y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque escuchó una suave risa llenando la habitación.

- Eso fue rápido, _Moyashi_.

Idiota. Aunque todavía estaba algo atontado tras su orgasmo no quería decir que había olvidado todas las veces que lo había dejado sin poder terminar desde que empezaron este jueguito. ¿Qué esperaba? Era obvio que terminaría corriéndose así, sobre todo si habían pasado tanto tiempo sin hacerlo y luego de que le había torturado. Así que al fin dejó ir el hombro del otro, dispuesto a reclamarle por burlarse de él cuando al fin pudo identificar un sabor extraño en su boca. No, era extraño. Era sangre.

Se alarmó al instante, comprobando con sus ojos la herida que le había provocado a Kanda. De verdad que no se había dado cuenta de que lo había hecho tan fuerte como para sacarle sangre, mucho menos para causarle una herida tan profunda que podía ver a pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación.

- ¡Lo siento, Kanda! N-no sabía que... - exclamó, separándose al fin del cuerpo del otro para intentar verlo a los ojos sin apenarse demasiado por lo que había hecho. Las dos cosas.

- No hagas tanto escándalo. ¿Quieres despertar a Mana?

Abrió la boca de nuevo para contestarle, esta vez asegurándose de no hablar tan fuerte, pero los labios de Kanda sobre los suyos le interrumpieron. Estaba seguro de que el mayor podía saborear la sangre en su boca, sólo que no parecía molestarle en lo más mínimo por la forma en la que profundizó el beso al tiempo que lo acercaba más a su cuerpo. Era extraño. Apenas había terminado y ya estaba ansioso por seguir tan sólo por la forma en la que Kanda le besaba. Tenía que recuperarse todavía, aunque estaba haciendo lo propio moviendo ligeramente sus caderas, frotando su miembro ya semierecto contra el abdomen del otro.

- _Mhm_. Tan pervertido, _Moyashi_ - masculló Kanda entre ambos labios, como si no supiera que así notaba más fácilmente que había soltado un gemido de satisfacción tan sólo por sentirle hacer eso.

Definitivamente no era el único pervertido aquí.

Pero sí, era un pervertido. Se sentía como uno y, quizá por primera vez desde que empezaron a intimar, no se sentía apenado por serlo.

Estaba feliz. Simplemente feliz. Y era una sensación maravillosa en la que quería perderse tan sólo un poco más.

Por eso cuando Kanda decidió cambiar de posición no se quejó más que porque el movimiento le había causado un ligero estremecimiento placentero. Ahora estaba recostado en la cama otra vez, con Kanda sobre él, el cabello largo y negro acariciando su rostro y parte de su cuerpo. Extendió su brazo izquierdo, colocándola tras la cabeza del otro para obligarle a acercarse más a él. Quería tener su rostro cerca. Quería verle.

- Quiero más, _Bakanda_.

Sonrió, aunque no estaba seguro de si su sonrisa había sido tal y como la había planeado. No sabía si había sido dulce e inocente o si había sido necesitada y lujuriosa. No importaba. Estaba feliz.

Y Kanda también. O al menos eso esperaba porque él sí había podido identificar la sonrisa del mayor.

Le había gustado. Le había gustado mucho.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Esta felicidad era abrumadora para él.

La disfrutaba, sí, pero era demasiado. Era que no estaba acostumbrado, no después de todo ese tiempo en el que había estado solo. Sin el estúpido _Moyashi_. Ya se había dado cuenta antes. De lo jodidamente importante que era para él estar con ese mocoso. Sólo que no pensó que algunas semanas de separación influyeran tanto en su propia mente.

Todo ese tiempo, de misión en misión, siendo herido una y otra vez por su propia falta de concentración. Sus compañeros de misión podrían verificarlo si les preguntaban. No tenía idea de si lo delatarían así, seguía cumpliendo y trayendo la Inocencia con la misma eficacia de siempre. Sólo resultaba más herido. Tal vez él mismo se había puesto esa estúpida penitencia sin percatarse. Quizá sólo quería salir lastimado tan sólo por sentir dolor físico. ¿Desde cuándo el estúpido _Moyashi_ le había contagiado el masoquismo?

Como si eso importara en realidad. Sabía que tenía una vena masoquista desde hace tiempo. Incluso lo había comprobado durante el sexo. Esa mordida acompañada de la forma en la que el otro apretaba su erección casi le hacen correrse al instante.

De lo que quería contagiarse ahora era de esa tonta felicidad que sentía en ese mocoso. No duraría mucho. Efímera y estúpida, pero malditamente adictiva.

También quería más.

Luego de corresponder la sonrisa idiota del _Moyashi_ con una que estaba seguro era prácticamente igual, le besó otra vez, sin molestarse en lo absoluto por la mano del menor presionándolo para que lo hiciera. El _Moyashi_ estaba mucho más cooperativo de lo que recordaba. También estaba desesperado. Su lado sádico disfrutaba con eso, torturando al enano hasta que le pidiera que se lo cogiera hasta el fondo. El problema era que él también estaba ansioso. No podía darse el lujo de esperar a que eso ocurriera, no cuando podía ver claramente que eso era lo que el otro deseaba tan sólo con mirar esos ojos grises.

De inmediato continuó con las embestidas. Ese par que le había dado antes de que el chiquillo terminara no habían sido suficientes ni para empezar. Le habría gustado continuar en la posición en la que estaban antes, pero había algo demasiado tentador acerca de estar sobre el otro de esa manera, teniendo el control total de nuevo. Muy probablemente era porque le excitaba tenerlo bajo su cuerpo retorciéndose de esa manera, como si quisiera escapar y al mismo tiempo le animara a seguir. Contradictorio como sólo ese chiquillo podía ser.

- _Ngh_. Kan-da.

Le gustaría oírlo gemir. Gritar su nombre. Más y más alto. No podían, eso lo sabía. Mana estaba ahí después de todo. Debería de considerar la posibilidad de llevarlo a la enfermería por las noches que compartiera con el menor, pero suponía que eso era demasiado sospechoso. Ya encontraría alguna manera, incluso podría dejarlo con Lenalee cuando ésta no estuviera de misión a pesar de que sabía que la chica seguía enfadada con él quizá querría hacerlo por el menor.

Ladeó el rostro con suavidad, observando al otro de nuevo mordiéndose la mano izquierda. Tan jodidamente terco.

- Ya te dije que me mordieras a mí, enano. ¿O quieres que te amordace?

Le vio negar con la cabeza frenéticamente, lo que le hizo pensar que realmente no quería que le cubriera la boca con un pedazo de tela. Sólo que el otro había llevado una de sus manos a su hombro, ese donde le había mordido antes. Otra vez ese gesto preocupado en el rostro, uno que había extrañado francamente aunque ahora fuera tan molesto como las primeras veces que lo había visto.

- ¿Aún te duele? - retiró la mano con la misma suavidad con que la había posado, como si buscara una prueba de que aún estaba sangrando.

- _Che_. Tanto tiempo de conocerme y aún no se te graba en la cabeza que no soy como tú.

No se refería a la debilidad o a la resistencia del dolor, pero esperaba que se entendiera como eso. Ese niño no lo entendía, aunque no era como si se lo hubiera explicado a él o a nadie. Su herida ya se había curado a pesar de que su piel seguía ligeramente sensible ahí. Lo había notado en cuanto sintió la mano del otro en contacto con su hombro. Su habilidad para recuperarse empeoraba cada vez más. Chasqueó la lengua, sin estar dispuesto a que eso le distrajera, sobre todo porque ya había llamado la atención del menor tanto como para que el chiquillo le mirara con tanta atención. Oh, claro, se había detenido. Sonrió maliciosamente.

- Cierto. Más.

Más. Empezó a moverse una vez más, sintiendo la estrechez y la calidez del _Moyashi_, escuchando sus gemidos sofocados al haber decidido que era mejor idea esconderse en su pecho que morderlo. Ese idiota. Tal vez debería de informarle lo mucho que le excitaba que le mordiera, que no importaba la fuerza con que lo hiciera ni que pudiera probar su sangre cada vez.

Se apoyó con una mano en el colchón, rodeando el cuerpo del otro con el brazo libre, manteniéndolo en su lugar. No, era porque podía sentirlo mejor así, temblando cada vez que llegaba hasta el fondo de su interior cuando sus caderas chocaban una y otra vez. Su gesto de concentración se relajó en cuanto el chiquillo le rodeó con sus brazos, presionando su rostro aún más contra su pecho. Podía sentirlo contra su piel, respirando agitadamente y gimiendo lo más bajo que podía. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que sus cuerpos estuvieron unidos de esta forma. Muchísimo tiempo a su parecer. Todo por culpa de "_eso_".

_Eso_. Lo que crecía dentro del _Moyashi_. Muy en su interior sabía que ese bebé no tenía la culpa, al menos no directa. Ni siquiera el jodido vampiro era el responsable de su separación forzada. Sabía perfectamente contra quién debería de enfocar toda su furia, pero al parecer era mucho más fuerte su necesidad de poseer todo lo que tenía que ver con ese niñito idiota que gemía entre sus brazos. Ya tenía suficientes problemas con saber que siempre sería un segundón en el corazón de ese mocoso como para además tener otra competencia de ese tipo. Así era ese niño, ¿no era así? Abriéndose ante todos, arriesgando su vida por los demás, incluso siendo capaz de darla por unos ideales estúpidos y poco realistas. Complejo de mártir.

Estaba siendo injusto. Lo sabía. Quizá esa era la parte de él que había crecido desde el primer día que supo que amaba al imbécil, sólo que aún era demasiado endeble como para pudiera hacerle competencia a la parte infantil y caprichosa que sabía que le dominaba ahora. Sería una gran mierda que el _Moyashi_ se enterara de esto, así que no pretendía admitir que le pasaba. Manejar los sentimientos de ese tipo era demasiado complicado para él. Sobre todo sabiendo que mucho de su enfado estaba dirigido hacia un ser que ahora mismo debía de medir tan sólo unos pocos centímetros.

Era sólo que ya podía notarlo en el cuerpo del _Moyashi_. Mientras seguía embistiéndole, al tener su cuerpo sostenido así contra él, podía sentir el vientre del otro en contacto con el suyo. Ya no era plano como antes, tenía esa pequeña curvatura que él conocía muy bien. No buscaba concentrarse en eso, no cuando también el miembro del menor estaba apresado entre los dos cuerpos y se frotaba contra él cada vez que se movían. No podía permitir que eso le distrajera cuando había deseado que este momento llegara desde hace tanto tiempo.

Le soltó repentinamente, provocando que el chiquillo cayera de lleno en la cama. Le dirigió una mirada llena de confusión que de inmediato fue remplazada por una de deseo. Ahí estaba. Esto era lo que quería para perderse por completo en ese niño y olvidarse de absolutamente todo lo demás. Movió sus caderas circularmente, disfrutando de los pequeños jadeos que escaparon de la boca del otro. Tan tentador. Volvió a besarle apasionadamente, como si con eso se resolvieran todos los problemas que existían en este mundo podrido. ¿Entonces no era sólo el masoquismo sino también esos pensamientos tontos e idealistas? Maldición. Sonrió entre los labios del menor.

El _Moyashi_ afirmó su abrazo, queriendo otra vez esconderse para ahogar sus gemidos. Introdujo una de sus manos entre los dos cuerpos, procurando no tocar nada más que la excitación del otro, empezando a masturbarle rápidamente mientras volvía al movimiento de entrar y salir una y otra vez. Gimió por lo bajo una vez más. Al parecer al mocoso le había dado por morderle de nuevo para poder contenerse, aunque era algo decepcionante que no lo hubiera hecho con la fuerza de la primera vez. Aunque eso era algo que se podía solucionar.

- _Ngh_. K-Kanda... no...

El chiquillo había empezado a mover sus caderas junto con las suyas, dejándole ver una vez más lo mucho que deseaba esto aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente. Lo que no pudo esconder en lo absoluto fue la forma en la que arqueó su cuerpo cuando logró rozar ese punto que tanto buscaba cada vez que estaban juntos de esta manera. Se había separado de él, pero tan sólo fueron unos segundos antes de tenerlo aferrado a su cuerpo una vez más, con el mocoso enterrándole las uñas en los brazos y respirando entrecortadamente cerca de su oído, obligándole a ir más rápido y más profundo. Movió circularmente el dedo pulgar en la punta del miembro del _Moyashi_, sintiéndole estremecerse y, mejor aún, apretándole de manera exquisita, tanto que casi le impedía moverse.

- _Ah_. _Mhm_.

Pudo verlo a pesar de que tenía los ojos entrecerrados a causa del placer. Ahora que lo había confinado a la cama sin posibilidad de abrazarlo, el enano se había aferrado a la cama con fuerza. Tan tentador. Sobre todo porque estaba haciendo algo que no solía hacer. Es decir, estaba sonrojado, jadeaba con suavidad porque quería evitar gemir muy alto (aunque ahora tenía una mejor razón que simple pena) y respiraba agitadamente. Eso era lo común. Lo extraño era que le estaba sosteniendo la mirada, prácticamente sin parpadear, como si no quisiera perderse un instante de lo que estaba pasando. Era raro porque usualmente el _Moyashi_ huía de su mirada cuando estaban en la intimidad. Siempre le pareció estúpido, una actitud infantil parecida a la de un niño que cree que el monstruo no lo verá si se esconde bajo las sábanas. Era extraño, sí, pero era excitante como nunca pensó que lo sería. Así podía ver mejor los gestos de placer del mocoso mucho mejor a pesar de la oscuridad. Como prueba tuvo que ahogar su propio gemido al ver la mueca que el menor mostró en su rostro cuando apretó la punta de la erección que tenía entre sus dedos.

Pero ya era tiempo de dejar de jugar. Le hubiera gustado que el tiempo se detuviera o que al menos transcurriera más lentamente. Continuó penetrándole, buscando rozar una y otra vez esa parte que lograba que el chiquillo se retorciera más evidentemente y que le apretara más y más fuerte.

- _Moya-shi_... - había querido decirlo con un susurro provocativo, en lugar de eso había jadeado entrecortadamente. Tan ridículo.

Sólo que al parecer al otro le había gustado mucho ese desliz idiota, porque se había incorporado lo suficiente como para tomar su rostro entre ambas manos, atrayéndolo hacia a él para besarle. Entreabrió los labios, permitiendo que la lengua ajena explorara su boca. Suave y desesperado a la vez. Sólo este niño podía hacer ese tipo de movimientos y a la vez parecer torpe. Justo como lo disfrutaba más. Luchó con su lengua contra la del menor, permitiendo que el campo de batalla fuera su propia boca.

Fue así como logró ahogar los gemidos exitosamente.

Y no sólo los del _Moyashi_, sino los suyos propios, aún y cuando tenía que sacrificar el hecho de que ahora ese niñito se enteraría de primera mano lo mucho que le provocaba. Lo mucho que le había deseado.

Habría sido un grito dramático sin duda. Un grito de placer y de satisfacción. Sus labios habían conseguido contenerlo, pero su cuerpo lo había notado perfectamente. La humedad tibia en su mano y en su vientre, el estremecimiento de quien estaba debajo de él. La forma en que su interior se convulsionó, como lo había apretado tan fuerte, tanto como para no permitirle soportarlo mucho más.

Salió del interior del otro como pudo, corriéndose sobre el _Moyashi_ sin tener que tocarse en lo absoluto. Era una lástima, hubiera deseado eyacular dentro de ese mocoso, llenarlo por completo con su semen como solía hacerlo antes; quería escucharle quejarse débilmente porque eso lo obligaba a lavarse cada vez. Había algo perversamente divertido en ver ese rostro sonrojado y molesto luego de que se corría dentro. Sólo que en esta ocasión había decidido no hacerlo a pesar de que se perdía de todo eso. No quería apartarse de ese mocoso, no esta noche.

Era muy estúpido y lo sabía, pero quería tener lo que quedaba de esta noche para estar en compañía del _Moyashi_, sin dejarle ir un instante. Las cosas se iban a poner difíciles, muy difíciles. Quería extender esa estúpida felicidad aunque fuera por unas horas más.

En cuanto su cuerpo dejó de temblar, logró acumular las suficientes fuerzas como para dejarse caer al lado del otro. Aún estaba respirando agitadamente, llevándose una mano a quitar algunos mechones de cabello de su rostro. Hacía tanto que no se sentía tan satisfecho que no le importaba para nada que el _Moyashi_ le escuchara. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose tan sólo en eso: en los sonidos. Incluso lo único que le obligó a dejar de respirar tan profundamente era escuchar los jadeos del menor. Esa satisfacción auditiva era un estímulo adicional que disfrutaba tanto como para sonreír otra vez.

Pero no podía quedarse quieto así sin más o terminaría quedándose dormido. Antes tenía que hacer la rutina que siempre había realizado desde que habían empezado a intimar. Se levantó de la cama, sabiendo que el _Moyashi_ trataba de seguirle con la mirada a pesar de que debía serle difícil, debía de estar adormilado ya gracias a esos dos espectaculares orgasmos que él mismo había sentido en su miembro. Se puso manos a la obra, tomando un pañuelo para limpiarse. A él y al _Moyashi_. Se esmeró como siempre, no porque le molestara estar manchado con el semen del idiota o porque la sola visión de su semilla sobre el cuerpo del muchachito no le hiciera sentir que la sangre fluía rápidamente a su pene para endurecerlo otra vez; sino porque de cierta forma le gustaba saber que ambos podrían dormir más cómodos si él se encargaba de una tarea tan simple como esa. Y le gustaba tener la oportunidad de tocar más el cuerpo del menor, aún y cuando fuera para ponerlo más presentable.

Sólo que en esta ocasión se detuvo cuando se disponía a limpiar el vientre del chiquillo. Se quedó quieto por unos segundos, preguntándose por qué demonios podía ver perfectamente en la oscuridad para encontrarse con eso. Ese pequeño bulto, de tan pocos meses, que apenas se notaba, permitiendo que el niño pudiera seguir usando su uniforme de exorcista. Podría colocar su mano ahí. Un poco de presión y todo terminaría, tal vez ni siquiera le dolería tanto, ya encontraría una manera de explicarle a ese mocoso que había sido por su bien.

No. Al fin se había despejado, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. ¿De verdad estaba pensando en asesinar a ese pequeño? Metería al enano en problemas, se metería él mismo en problemas. Incluso Mana podría salir afectado. Sin contar que el _Moyashi_ nunca le perdonaría si acaso se le ocurría hacer algo tan rastrero como eso. Estaba siendo un verdadero imbécil, no podía permitir que ese lado posesivo e irracional se adueñara de él. Chasqueó la lengua, al fin terminando con su tarea sin detenerse de nuevo a pensar en esas estúpideces.

Fue cuando le alcanzó el pijama al menor para que se vistiera luego de que él mismo se colocara un pantalón más cómodo para dormir que sintió un pequeño jalón en el pelo. El _Moyashi_ se había incorporado un poco en la cama, luciendo mucho más tranquilo ahora a pesar de que podía distinguir una mirada decidida en él.

- Tu cabello sigue húmedo aún, _Bakanda_. Es mejor que lo seques y lo peines antes de que se enrede.

Arqueó una ceja, preguntándose de dónde demonios venía un comentario como ese. Pero recordaba que había visto ese gesto tan serio y estúpido por igual. Resopló, bastante más divertido de lo que debería, inclinándose hacia la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama en su nueva habitación para tomar un cepillo y ponérselo en la mano que no lo sostenía. Claro que le había visto así antes: era cuando quería peinar su cabello personalmente. Ese _Moyashi_ tenía un fetiche particular y no le molestaba complacerlo en lo absoluto, aunque a veces había llegado a preguntarse si ese enano lo encontraría igual de atractivo si decidiera simplemente deshacerse de su pelo largo. Cerró los ojos, permitiendo que el otro le peinara con cuidado, incluso pudo notar cómo el chiquillo a veces simplemente prefería pasar sus dedos entre los mechones negros antes de permitir que un objeto se interpusiera entre él y ese cabello que tanto le gustaba. Mocoso fetichista, sin duda. Sonrió maliciosamente.

- ¿Por qué estuviste tanto tiempo sin lavarte? Con esa sangre seca pegada a tu pelo. Vas a arruinártelo si lo vuelves a hacer.

Eso. Vaya, no esperaba que lo trajera a colación. No tenía mucha explicación, ni siquiera una demasiado lógica: había permanecido así porque quería llamar la atención. Así era, pretendía que los buscadores y científicos estuvieran más impactados por su aspecto que por la presencia del chiquillo ese fuera de la habitación en la que le habían encerrado. No estaba muy seguro de que hubiera funcionado, pero al menos esperaba haber intimidado a algunas personas para que dejaran de mirarles tan fijamente. Y, aunque sabía que en la pregunta iba implícita la preocupación del _Moyashi_, prefiere centrarse en sus palabras literales. Por algo se había decidido a cepillarle el cabello a esas horas de la noche y luego de coger, ¿no era así?

- _Mph_. Estás muy encariñado con mi cabello, _Moyashi_. ¿Qué pasaría si decido cortarlo?

Ahogó un ligero quejido de dolor cuando sintió que el otro daba un jalón bastante fuerte a su pelo. Se volvió para preguntarle qué demonios le pasaba. ¿No se suponía que le gustaba? ¿Acaso quería arrancárselo a tirones? Maldito niño sádico.

- No te atrevas - arqueó una ceja, algo sorprendido por el tono de voz totalmente serio del menor -. A Mana le gusta.

Qué tontería. Esa seriedad en su forma de hablar no combinaba con el gesto que había puesto. Seguía siendo tan malo para mentirle. Mana no era el único que quería que siguiera con el cabello largo.

- _Che_. Idiota.

Esperaba haberlo sorprendido cuando le tomó de la muñeca, obligándole a que soltara el cepillo y se recostara en la cama. Le siguió casi de inmediato, colocándose a su lado mientras hacía a un lado cualquier cosa que les estorbara. Notó que el _Moyashi_ seguía con los ojos sus movimientos otra vez, como preguntándose donde pondría las malditas hojas de papel que habían estado al lado de los dos mientras follaban. Qué idiota más torpe. Queriendo conservar algo que no entendía.

Y no, no se refería al idioma precisamente.

Cuando al fin pudo colocar la cabeza sobre la almohada dejó escapar un resoplido de cansancio. Había sido un día muy largo y estaba seguro de que la noche pronto llegaría a su término por lo que no podría descansar como querría. Esperaba dormir al menos un par de horas antes de tener que levantarse para llevar a ese niño al tratamiento. Joder, nunca habría pensado que extrañaría esa estúpida rutina hasta que ya no había podido hacerla. Apenas acababa de cerrar los ojos dispuesto a sumirse en un sueño profundo cuando se dio cuenta de que el otro se había acurrucado contra él, acomodándose lo mejor que podía en esa cama individual.

Lo recibió de buena gana, permitiéndole quedarse lo más cerca que quisiera. Después de todo, no era como si le molestara tenerlo así de cerca. Había muchas cosas por discutir aún. Muchas. Y muchas que enfrentar el día de mañana, empezando con la segura presencia de ese estúpido inspector llamando a su puerta en cuanto amananeciera.

Pero a la mierda con eso.

Estaba feliz. La sensación era extraña, una puta rareza. Y aún así quería aferrarse a eso, tanto como el _Moyashi_ se aferraba a él en estos momentos. Le rodeó con un brazo, como para asegurarse de que se quedara ahí y no permitirle escaparse bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Iba a experimentar cada jodido segundo de felicidad que le quedara y nadie iba a impedir que lo hiciera.

Absolutamente nadie.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Los rayos del sol ya entraban por la ventana cuando al fin logró despertarse. Joder, debía ser tarde ya, se había quedado dormido después de todo. Sabía que un par de horas de sueño no serían suficientes.

Como le gustaría quedarse ahí en la cama. Estaba especialmente cómodo y todo estaba tranquilo. Incluso Mana parecía dormir, totalmente ajeno a la hora. Le pareció medianamente extraño, pensaba que les despertaría para que le dieran de comer, pero al parecer el pequeño había establecido un horario más adecuado para comer que a horas extrañas de la madrugada. Mucho mejor.

De todas formas tenía que levantarse, tenía que vestirse y obligar al mocoso a hacerlo. Maldición, incluso tendrían que pasar a la habitación del otro para encontrarle ropa decente, aunque siempre podría reutilizar el uniforme que ese niño seguía tan empeñado en usar. Intentó salir de la cama antes de que le diera por quedarse dormido otra vez, cuando se percató de que el _Moyashi_ seguía acurrucado contra él, esta vez abrazándolo de una manera que sólo podía describir como posesiva. Le gustaba de cierta manera, aún si seguía sintiéndose extraño por tener ese tipo de contacto físico. Sí, era un jodido pervertido que se sentía totalmente cómodo follando pero que no sabía muy bien qué hacer con los abrazos de ese tipo. De todas formas, era extrañamente confortable encontrarse en esa situación, así que iba a ser una completa lástima apartarlo, aunque sería entretenido verlo molesto por ser despertado abruptamente como planeaba hacerlo.

Sólo que no por eso iba a perder la oportunidad de actuar estúpidamente otra vez ahora que nadie le estaba viendo. Le rodeó con un brazo aprovechando la posición que había adoptado el _Moyashi_, sosteniéndole a su lado aún más firmemente. Tan cálido, tan tontamente placentero. Podría pensar en hacer otro tipo de cosas aún y cuando sabía que tenían que salir dentro de poco al tratamiento del mocoso; sin embargo, se contentó solamente con acariciar ese cabello blanco, ese pelo que proclamaba era de anciano cada vez que discutían por las cosas más idiotas posibles. Seguía tan suave como lo recordaba. Estuvo tentado a bajar más con su mano, tan sólo por tocarlo un poco más. Unas pequeñas caricias antes de cumplir con sus obligaciones diarias no estarían nada mal.

- Kanda.

Se sobresaltó más de lo que hubiera querido admitir, por lo que esperó que el _Moyashi_ no se hubiera dado cuenta a pesar de lo cerca que estaban los dos.

Iba a preguntarle si le había despertado por moverse de esa forma, aún y cuando no pensaba disculparse en lo absoluto. Sólo que las palabras no salieron de su boca porque había notado el tono de voz serio en el llamado del _Moyashi_. Era cierto que hacía mucho que no dormían juntos, pero sabía que cuando el menor despertaba generalmente no estaba de ese humor. Muchas veces estaba demasiado adormilado como para hacer otro sonido que no fuera una ligera queja antes de levantarse o incluso lo había encontrado radiante y fresco. Podría ser los cambios de humor, los conocía perfectamente y había aprendido a lidear con ellos. Sólo que, por alguna razón, no pudo contestar nada a esa voz que sólo lo había nombrado.

Sintió que el abrazo se estrechaba. Trató de ver el rostro del otro, empezando a apartar el cabello de la cara del niño, ligeramente más preocupado de lo que hubiera esperado. No había nada de qué angustiarse. No debería de contagiarse de ese aspecto del _Moyashi_. Ya era lo suficientemente molesto pensar en problemas verdaderos como para inventarse otros, era completamente innecesario en la situación de ambos. Quiso sonreír burlonamente, tratando de quitarle importancia a esta situación tan ridícula.

Pero no pudo.

- ¿Quién es Alma?

Las caricias pararon en ese mismo instante.

**+ Continuará +**

**Notas finales**: Y ya. Err, me gustaría prometer un día en específico para el siguiente capítulo, pero saben que no puedo *_es patética_*. Lo que sí puedo decirles es que es muy probable que tengan catorce fics nuevos viniendo de mí antes de que se acabe el año. Sí, decidí entrar en el proyecto de _Yullen's Week_ en este año y planeo hacer los fics, tanto en español como en inglés *_pobre del chico que me hará de beta, esteee_*, así que es probable que tengan que esperar más para un siguiente capítulo de Apóstol. ¡Pero de que habrá, habrá, eh! Y tendrán nuevos fics, este, aunque sean _oneshots_, err. Ya, mejor me callo antes de que hunda más a mí misma. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo otra vez, visualícenme de nuevo arrastrándome suplicando perdón y sean felices. Mucha suerte, ¡nos vemos luego! *_huye a ver No 6_*.


	39. Segundo hogar

**Stupid me says**: Antes que nada, una disculpa de nuevo por el enorme retraso. Se suponía que iba a subir esto hace como un mes, pero se han presentado varias cosas que me han atrasado. Lo siento mucho.

Por si no lo sabían, esta página está borrando los fanfics con lemon. Muchos fics están desapareciendo precisamente por esto y no me gustaría que esto le pasara a este fanfic que amo tanto. Por eso les recomiendo que visiten mi profile para que vean lo que va a pasar con este fic y con esta cuenta. Ya saben que para hacerlo sólo tienen que hacer click en mi nick, ¿verdad? Pues eso *_sonrisita_*.

Por último, le quiero dedicar este capítulo a mis pequeños bebés. Sé que un fic yaoi no es lo más adecuado para dedicar, pero sé que ustedes apreciarían lo poco que podía darles. Los extraño todos los días.

**Notas especiales para el capítulo:** Este capítulo empieza con _lemon_ *_no se arrepiente de nada_*. Disfruten esta última vez aquí antes de que todo muera.

**Rating**: M

_**DISCLAIMER: **_D Gray-man no me pertenece, es de Hoshino Katsura-_senseii_. Si me perteneciera, no me aterraría tanto imaginar que Mana-_chan_ podría ser un Marty Stu. Es un OC emparentado con dos personajes principales después de todo. ¿No lo es, verdad? ¿Verdad? *_esperanzada_*. Esto... creo que eso lo tendremos que ver después *_derrotada_*.

**Apóstol de Dios**

**39. Segundo hogar**

- Nhn. Kan-da...

Apenas podía respirar.

Tenía que hacerlo por la boca, esperando no ahogarse con su saliva por culpa de la posición en la que estaba. De hecho, sabía que si no fuera tan flexible probablemente le dolería mucho la espalda luego de terminar con esto. Ese idiota de Kanda al parecer quería aprovechar antes de que le fuera totalmente imposible para él lograr una posición como como esa.

Kanda le estaba sosteniendo de las caderas, elevándolo lo suficiente como para que sólo pudiera apoyarse en la cama con sus hombros. Incluso sentía una presión bastante fuerte sobre su cuello, todo por culpa de los movimientos rápidos y fuertes que Kanda hacía sobre su cuerpo. Ese idiota terminaría desnucándolo si no tenía más cuidado. Sin embargo, sería una tontería quejarse considerando lo mucho que estaba luchando por contener sus gemidos de placer. Ese estúpido de Kanda siempre sabía qué hacer para mantenerlo temblando y totalmente entregado cuando tenían sexo.

Pero Kanda parecía molesto. La noche anterior cuando se habían acostado luego de tanto tiempo, Kanda lucía mucho más sereno, incluso podría decirse que lucía feliz. Ahora estaba realmente enfadado, eso era bastante obvio para él luego de estar cerca de él por tanto tiempo. Simplemente no se trataba del usual malhumor de Kanda.

Era porque había mencionado ese nombre, ¿no era así?

Alma.

Sabía que no debió haberlo hecho, era sólo que había llamado tanto su atención que no había podido resistirse. De todo el tiempo que había pasado durmiendo en la misma cama con Kanda, nunca le había escuchado hablar dormido. Quizá era porque él mismo dormía profundamente una vez que habían tenido sexo que nunca se había enterado de esa costumbre de Kanda. No, era imposible. Se hubiera dado cuenta antes sin duda. Por eso había llamado tanto su atención que Kanda hubiera pronunciado un sólo nombre mientras dormía.

Con eso se había dado cuenta de lo poco que conocía el pasado de Kanda en realidad. Lo único que sabía era que esa persona llamada Alma era importante para él. ¿Podría ser Alma la persona de la que hablaba en ese distante día de su primera misión juntos? ¿Quien era importante para Kanda? ¿Se trataba de su madre, su hermana, una amiga? ¿Alguna novia o amante? Alma era nombre de chica, ¿verdad?

Estaba pensando tonterías y lo sabía. ¿Qué importancia tenía lo que había pasado antes?Además, aún y cuando alguna de sus tantas conjeturas fuera verdad, no había nada que pudiera hacer. Esto pertenecía al pasado de Kanda. Ahora era él, sólo él, quien estaba ahí con Kanda a pesar de que el mayor no pronunciara su nombre de esa manera cuando dormía.

- ¡Nh-Ah! ¡Kanda!

Le escuchó chasquear la lengua. También le había visto sonreír por primera vez desde la mañana, cosa que le hizo sentirse mucho más aliviado de lo que debería considerando que ese era el tipo de sonrisa que nunca anunciaba nada bueno para su trasero.

En efecto, Kanda le había hecho cambiar de posición sin siquiera molestarse en salir de él. Ahora estaba boca abajo, pero al menos podía apoyarse mejor usando sus brazos y, aunque fuera sumamente vergonzoso, podía respirar más libremente ya que no sentía que se estuviera ahogando con su propia saliva. Aún así, Kanda no había dejado de embestirle rápidamente, como si buscara terminar lo más pronto posible. Cierto, tenían que darse prisa porque aún era temprano y debían salir de esa habitación para encontrarse con Komui y recibir las últimas instrucciones con respecto a lo que harían luego de esos meses de reclusión y, sobre todo, luego de que Kanda había entrado en esa habitación sin permiso. No tenía idea de qué iba a pasarles, ni a ellos ni a Mana. Sólo por eso no se había negado cuando Kanda lo había arrastrado a la cama luego del desayuno tras su tratamiento matutino. Por más que pudiera sentirse adolorido después, quería hacerlo. Quería sentirse cercano a Kanda por el mayor tiempo posible.

La sola idea de que le dijeran que tendría que separarse de nuevo de él o de Mana le aterraba.

Volvió a gemir por lo bajo cuando el cabello de Kanda rozó sus hombros una vez más. Incluso lo pudo ver algunos mechones posándose a su lado en la cama. El pecho de Kanda estaba directamente en contacto con su espalda. Kanda le estaba rodeando con un brazo, manteniéndolo en su lugar mientras seguía embistiéndole. Podía escucharlo jadear cerca de su oído, maldecir entre dientes, incluso podía notar que pronunciaba de vez en cuando su sobrenombre bastante claro como para pensar que lo intentaba disimular de alguna manera.

- _Moyashi_.

Tuvo que ahogar un grito en la almohada cuando Kanda empezó a masturbarle, concentrándose especialmente en la cabeza de su miembro. Movió sus caderas sin poder evitarlo, buscando igualar las embestidas de Kanda a pesar de que estaba temblando y que apenas podía moverse.

- E-espera, _ba-Kanda_...

Era totalmente inútil pedírselo, considerando que él mismo estaba a punto de terminar también. Se corrió en la mano de Kanda, sintiendo los espasmos del orgasmo recorriendo su cuerpo. Kanda le siguió a los pocos segundos, haciéndole sentir ese semen tibio llenándole por dentro. Se quejó débilmente, agotado. Estúpido Kanda, sabía que volvería a lo mismo en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. De hecho, pensaba que si se quejaba más sólo le tentaría a hacerlo más seguido con tal de fastidiarlo. Era increíble que hubiera aprendido eso apenas hasta ahora aunque de cierta manera sabía que Kanda seguiría haciéndolo tan sólo porque era algo que inexplicablemente disfrutaba. Claro, como el maldito idiota no tenía que limpiarse después.

Por eso lo apartó bruscamente, resistiendo la tentación de darle una patada tan sólo por el cansancio. Por suerte no le había dolido tanto como otras veces, así que ese no era el problema principal. El problema era que, ahora que habían terminado, todos los pensamientos pesimistas volvieron a su cabeza rápidamente. Maldición.

- _Che._

Escuchó a Kanda chasquear la lengua, pero no le dio importancia. En lugar de eso se quedó quieto en la cama, intentando recuperar el aliento mientras trataba de no demostrar de más el fastidio que sentía por el semen saliendo de su interior de esa manera que le resultaba tan molesta. Definitivamente no iba a poder dormitar ni un sólo instante si no quería que las cosas empeoraran si se se secaba. De pronto se descubrió acariciando su vientre, un gesto que contrastaba con los pensamientos que estaba teniendo. Cierto, cuando Mana estaba ahí adentro, nunca se había permitido disfrutar de algo tan sencillo como eso. Sonrió con suavidad. Qué tonto había sido, sentir ese bulto aún pequeño en la palma de su mano era una de las mejores sensaciones que había experimentado en su vida. Se preguntó cómo sería cuando empezara a sentir esas pataditas también, seguro que se sentiría tan feliz como cuando Mana empezó a hacerse notar de esa manera.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó cuando Kanda le tomó del brazo, tirando de él repentinamente. Le miró, a punto de reclamarle la brusquedad repentina cuando apenas estaba teniendo un momento de paz, pero Kanda ya había empezado a limpiarle. Otra vez lucía demasiado serio, casi de mal humor. Resopló con suavidad. Y él que pensaba que el sexo le haría relajarse.

- Esta vez no te quejaste mucho, _moyashi_.

- ¿Eh?

Definitivamente Kanda estaba de un humor extraño hoy, tan cambiante en tan pocos segundos que era difícil para él seguirle el paso. Ahora le estaba sonriendo burlonamente y, antes de que Allen pudiera preguntar exactamente a qué venía ese comentario, al fin comprendió las cosas cuando Kanda empezó a limpiar sus muslos, tocándolo de una forma que no tenía nada inocente.

- ¿Ya le tomaste gusto a que me corriera dentro, enano?

- ¡De ninguna manera, _baKanda_!

Le escuchó reír por lo bajo, algo que le demostraba que estaba feliz por poder salirse con la suya. Para Allen significó sonrojarse aún más vistosamente, algo que no era sólo por la vergüenza de las palabras de Kanda, sino porque escucharle reír era una de las cosas que le gustaba más a Allen, aún si era una risa corta y burlona que estaba destinada tan sólo a hacerle pasar vergüenza.

Se incorporó en la cama, quejándose débilmente al sentir que más semen se deslizaba por su piel. Al parecer había sido contraproducente el no quejarse. Volvió a resoplar. Luego sintió algo sobre él, era su ropa. Kanda se la había arrojado encima como solía hacer cuando tenían sexo por las tardes. Lo que no esperaba era que, después de que se había puesto la ropa procurando no mancharse más antes de llegar a la ducha, Kanda lo cubriera con ese suéter que le había acompañado cuando era Mana quien estaba dentro de él. Se volvió para ver al mayor, quien también se había vestido y que ahora se estaba haciendo una coleta alta en el pelo.

- Vamos.

- ¿Ir? ¿A dónde?

- A darnos un baño.

Ladeó el rostro, preguntándose qué era lo que planeaba Kanda. Era cierto que él tenía que ir a ducharse, pero no esperaba que Kanda también quisiera hacerlo, al menos no junto a él. A menos de que...

- Si estás pensando que voy a dejar que tú me... me...

- ¿Que te haga qué cosa, _moyashi_?

Desvió la mirada bruscamente, percatándose de que Kanda estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo que él y por eso lucía tan divertido. Por eso prefirió quedarse callado y no empeorar aún más las cosas diciendo cosas que le harían avergonzarse frente a Kanda.

- Date prisa, idiota. Aún tenemos que ir con Komui antes de recoger a Mana.

Tragó saliva.

Cierto, era hora de que Komui les dijera qué iba a pasar con ellos. Sólo que, pasara lo que pasara, ellos iría por Mana. Pasara lo que pasara, no iba a permitir que le apartaran de su hijo otra vez.

Miró a Kanda de nuevo. Le estaba esperando para que se fueran de una vez. Estaba bien. Se sentía muy sucio y realmente necesitaba esa ducha aún si sabía que Kanda trataría de meterle mano por lo menos. Aunque eso realmente no importaba por ahora. Tenía que estar calmado cuando estuviera con Komui porque era seguro que también el secretario Lvellie se encontrara ahí. Sabía que cualquier movimiento desafortunado arruinaría todo por completo.

Además, ¿para qué engañarse a estas alturas? Realmente quería que Kanda lo tocara. Aún si era de forma pervertida. No, especialmente si era de forma pervertida. Se sonrojó de nuevo. Su cuerpo tenía reacciones mucho más extrañas esta vez, más extremas. Seguía sintiéndose terriblemente avergonzado, pero quería estar al lado de Kanda más que nada. De hecho, ahora mismo estaba teniendo problemas en no lanzarse sobre él para abrazarlo para que le quitara aunque fuera un poco de la ansiedad que había empezado a sentir nuevamente. Por eso reunió sus energías en simplemente caminar tras de él mientras se dirigían a los baños comunales, tratando de centrar toda su atención en poder llegar a las regaderas sin que todo mundo descubriera qué era lo que acababa de hacer con Kanda a causa de que ese idiota seguía considerando divertido correrse dentro de él. El sólo pensamiento le había hecho sonrojarse otra vez.

Aún así, se descubrió totalmente perdido en los movimientos de Kanda, totalmente hipnotizado la forma en que ese largo cabello se movía de un lado a otro conforme caminaba. Por alguna razón, hacía que su corazón se acelerara y, curiosamente, también le hacía sentir más relajado.

- _Oi_. Camina más rápido, idiota.

Frunció el ceño, pero aún así apuró el paso. Aún podía moverse perfectamente bien, su agilidad está prácticamente intacta y estaba seguro de que podría echarse a correr si quería. Era sólo que estaba tan embobado viendo a Kanda que se había olvidado por completo de lo mucho que el otro se fastidiaba si era más lento que él. Logró colarse al lado de Kanda, caminando casi al mismo ritmo que él a pesar de que tenía que seguirse movimiento sin pararse un sólo segundo. Ese _baKanda_, incluso parecía que había empezado a avanzar más rápido con tal de molestarle.

Por eso suspiró ruidosamente cuando llegaron al fin a su destino. De hecho, lo siguiente que hizo fue alejarse lo más rápido posible, dispuesto a buscar una regadera individual para poder limpiarse a solas; si Kanda de verdad estaba pensando que le dejaría meterle mano de esa manera estaba muy equivocado, ya era lo suficientemente vergonzoso limpiarse luego de tener sexo para permitir que fuera Kanda quien lo hiciera. Cuando terminó de quitarse la ropa, logró cerrarle la puerta de la regadera a Timcanpy antes de que se colara dentro. Necesitaba de esos minutos a solas.

Aún así, mientras el agua tibia lo empapaba por completo, empezaba a sentir cierta ansiedad de nuevo. Sus emociones cambiaban rápidamente, eso era algo que ya sabía y, sin embargo, aún le sorprendía lo intensas que podían ser. Tenía que aprender a controlarse nuevamente. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin Kanda cuando estuvo encerrado en esa habitación, perderlo de vista por unos minutos no era el fin del mundo. Además, se suponía que ahora debería de estar muy enfadado con él. Resopló.

Se limpió lo mejor que pudo, maldiciendo por lo bajo mientras el semen de ese idiota se deslizaba por sus muslos. Sabía que era por esto que Kanda seguía haciéndolo, que de seguro se imaginaba los gestos de Allen cuando tenía que pasar por esto, que incluso desearía ayudarle pero tan sólo por molestarlo más. Sin embargo, Kanda no le había seguido, ni siquiera le había hablado para volver a meterse con él. Tal vez había malinterpretado la mirada de Kanda después de todo. O quizá también el mayor tenía cosas en las cuales pensar.

Con todo, se sentía mucho más relajado cuando salió de la regadera. Se había envuelto en una toalla, dispuesto a caer dormido en cuanto tuviera oportunidad a pesar de que Timcanpy quisiera llamar su atención dándose topes contra él; al menos no se había decidido a morderlo hasta hacerlo sangrar como solía hacerlo cada vez que de verdad se enfadaba con él. Así que podría ser peor, como también podría ser peor que el baño estuviera atiborrado de gente cuando no era así en realidad. Aún así pensaba que había unas cuantas personas cuando entró ahí, sólo que ahora no podía ver a nadie por ahí. Frunció el ceño levemente, aún si sabía que no lucía nada amenazador porque Timcanpy seguía estrellándose contra su cabeza. Seguro que Kanda había echado a todos los que estaban por ahí.

- Oi, _moyashi_.

Se giró cuando escuchó la voz de Kanda, dispuesto a regañarlo por ser tan antipático con las demás personas cuando le vio. Traía una toalla envolviéndole la cintura solamente, con el cabello recogido en un moño desarreglado. Tragó saliva. ¿Por qué demonios su cuerpo tenía que reaccionar así? No era la primera vez que veía a _baKanda_ así, de hecho, lo había visto completamente desnudo hacía unos cuantos minutos. Había algo de estúpido morbo en verle así, siempre lograba quitarle el aliento por alguna razón que aún se negaba a aceptar.

- _Che_. ¿Qué demonios esperas?

Se sobresaltó para luego asentir solemnemente, como si estuviera listo para enfrentarse a cientos de _akumas_ cuando en realidad sólo iba a darse un baño con Kanda. Se dejó guiar hacia el agua cálida siguiendo a Kanda de cerca comprobando que, efectivamente, estaban los dos solos en aquel lugar. Luego recordó lo que pasaba cada vez que Kanda entraba en aquel lugar. Era posible que el mayor ni siquiera tuviera que haber amenazado a nadie y que simplemente todos salieran huyendo para evitarse problemas con alguien tan aterrador. Los comprendía bastante bien, aún a pesar de que caminara hacia donde ese idiota quería por convicción propia. Porque, a diferencia de los demás, lo que Allen más deseaba era estar al lado de Kanda.

Fue él quien entró primero, teniendo mucho cuidado de no resbalarse como no pocas veces le había pasado antes, aunque en todas esas ocasiones era porque Lavi se había lanzado contra él para abrazarlo. Claro, eso había sido antes, mucho antes que estuviera en esta situación. Que estuviera con Kanda.

El agua estaba tibia. Komui de nuevo debió bajar la temperatura para que él pudiera disfrutarlo sin consecuencias. Debía recordar agradecérselo, aunque no creía que fuera idea hacer un comentario como ese cuando estaba seguro de que la plática que ocurriría dentro de poco sería decisiva para lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante; no podía arruinarla con algo tan superficial como eso. Algo en lo que dejó de pensar por completo cuando sintió el cuerpo de Kanda al lado suyo, sumergiéndose en el agua con total tranquilidad, como si bañarse juntos fuera algo que hicieran todos los días. Y no lo era, claro que no, por eso podía sentir sus mejillas ligeramente teñidas de rojo.

Cerró los ojos, intentando tranquilizarse y al mismo tiempo disfrutar de estos segundos de paz mientras duraran. Pero entonces sintió algo húmedo y tibio sobre él, algo que definitivamente no era Timcanpy. Abrió los ojos, elevando la mirada para enterarse de qué se trataba. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Kanda había puesto una toalla mojada sobre su cabeza, algo que le sorprendió aún más. El mayor se estaba comportando mucho más amable de lo que hubiera esperado aún con lo que estaban pasando los dos. Por eso mismo decidió quedarse callado, no quería decir nada que arruinara el humor de Kanda cuando había estado tan enfadado por la mañana. Todo por repetir un nombre que Kanda había dicho mientras dormía.

Suspiró quedamente, colocando una mano sobre su vientre una vez más. Este era el hijo de Krory y, aún así, cuando estaba al lado de Kanda se sentía mucho más tranquilo que cuando estuvo esos días con su amigo. Era algo que ya había pensado, pero luego de ese tiempo aislado, cuando sólo podía pensar en Kanda a pesar de que debía ser Krory quien le brindara esa sensación. Definitivamente a su cuerpo no le importaba algo como eso.

Algo golpeó con suavidad uno de sus brazos y tampoco se trataba de Tim. Sonrió tontamente, sacando uno de sus brazos del agua para tomar al patito de hule amarillo que había chocado contra él. Lo había visto varias veces por ahí, pero nunca se había atrevido a tocarlo porque debía pertenecer a alguien. Ahora que sabía que simplemente se dedicaba a flotar por ahí por todo el lugar, entonces ya era más seguro tomarlo. Seguro que a Mana le gustaría jugar con él, esperaba encontrarlo la próxima vez que trajera a su hijo. Le encantaría ver a su pequeño divirtiéndose en el agua con él.

- _Oi._ ¿Qué demonios haces?

Sólo hasta que oyó la voz de Kanda se dio cuenta de que había estado riéndose estúpidamente mientras jugueteaba con el patito de hule haciendo pequeñas olas y atrapándolo antes de que se alejara demasiado.

- Joder, te comportas como si tuvieras cinco años.

Frunció el ceño levemente, recordando algo que Lavi le había dicho hacía mucho tiempo.

- Pues todos en la Orden dicen que este patito te pertenece a ti.

- ¿Qué mierda...?

Le había hecho enfadar de nuevo y, sin embargo, no podía dejar de reírse. Su plan se había ido a la basura, debería temer las represalias de Kanda. Pero Kanda no había hecho nada más que chasquear la lengua y recargarse mejor contra las piedras. Volvió a sonreír.

- Sólo pensaba en que a Mana le gustaría jugar con esto - comentó, sosteniendo el juguete con las dos manos antes de dejarlo en el agua nuevamente.

- Por supuesto que le gusta, es un bebé. Tú eres el que no tiene excusas a pesar de que eres un enano.

- ¡_BaKanda_!

Iba a reclamarle más por ese insulto totalmente gratuito, cuando se percató de todo lo que había dicho Kanda. ¿Cómo podía saber que le gustaría a Mana? A no ser que...

- Kanda, ¿has traído a Mana...?

Le escuchó chasquear la lengua otra vez, pero en esta ocasión el mayor no contestó absolutamente nada. Así que había traído a Mana a darse un baño ahí, en el agua caliente. Se preguntó si a Mana le había gustado meterse ahí desde el principio o si Kanda había tenido problemas con él. Suponía que para un niño tan pequeño como Mana, tal cantidad de agua debía ser intimidante, sobre todo si lo habían bañado en una tina chica siempre. ¿Habrá llorado? ¿Se habrá quejado? Seguro que Kanda se había enfadado, esperaba que ese idiota no se atreviera a gritarle a su hijo. Sin embargo, si Kanda sabía que a Mana le gustaba ese juguete era porque le había visto entretenerse con él. Tan sólo imaginarlo le daba una gran ternura, tanta que quería correr por su hijo y jugar con él ahí mismo. Seguro que sería muy divertido.

- _Moyashi_.

- ¿Eh?

Se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiéndose de nuevo en sus pensamientos cuando Kanda le llamó. No sonaba molesto, fue por eso que llamó su atención. Aún sentía la humedad de la tolla que Kanda había puesto en su cabello, incluso había empezado a escurrir un poco; algo que, lejos de ser molesto, le había sentir más calmado. Se volvió para ver al otro chico, esperando a que terminara lo que iba a decirle.

- Los protegeré.

Parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de entender de qué hablaba Kanda. Que los protegería. Podía ser que... ¿estuviera hablando de Mana y de él? Frunció el ceño por unos segundos. No necesitaba ser protegido. Allen era hombre, por más que estuviera embarazado. No tenía problema alguno en protegerse a sí mismo, siempre había sido así. Sin embargo, su ligero enfado había pasado rápidamente porque sí necesitaba protección. Luego de todo lo que había pasado cuando estaba esperando a Mana y lo poco que pudo hacer para defenderse. Era vergonzoso.

Y no era justo. Podía protegerse perfectamente antes. Había algo en tener bebés que le hacía sentirse débil y necesitado. ¿Acaso todas las mujeres se sentían así? No. No podía ser. No creia que las mujeres se comportaran como a él. Algo sencillamente no estaba bien.

- Llegó la hora.

Se sobresaltó de nuevo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Pensaba que podrían pasar mucho más tiempo, compartiendo en silencio con Kanda por unos minutos más antes de tener que enfrentarse a la realidad. Sin embargo, no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo, ¿no era así? Resopló, poniéndose de pie con el mayor cuidado que pudo para no resbalarse estúpidamente. Sólo que, cuando alzó la vista se encontró con que Kanda estaba muy cerca de él. Sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo nuevamente, justo como lo había sentido cuando caminaban hacia allá. La ansiedad estaba empezando a ganarle de nuevo. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos, apretando los párpados lo más que pudo. Volvió a maldecir mentalmente, pues sentía que se quebraría en cualquier momento. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Sin embargo, abrió los ojos de inmediato cuando sintió que Kanda le rodeaba con uno de sus brazos, atrayéndolo hacia él. En cuanto su rostro se puso en contacto con el pecho de Kanda supo que no podría contenerse como quería. Había empezado a temblar, aún si no sabía exactamente cuál era la razón. Era probable que fuera el nerviosismo, se iba a enfrentar a algo terrible después de todo. Pero ahora lo único que podía hacer era acurrucarse contra Kanda y abrazarlo a pesar de que el otro sólo seguía rodeándole con un brazo. Cuando Kanda le quitó la toalla de la cabeza, entonces entendió que probablemente era sólo eso lo que el mayor pretendía hacer y que se había dejado llevar al abrazarlo tan posesivamente sin razón. Mas Kanda no se había apartado, sino que lo mantuvo en ese lugar.

Fueron tan sólo unos segundos, de eso estaba totalmente seguro. Pero habían sido los suficientes como para recobrar un poco de la tranquilidad que había sentido antes; al menos su corazón había dejado de latir rápidamente para tomar un ritmo mucho más pacífico y normal. Apenas se dio cuenta de cuando Kanda le hizo salir del agua ya que se estaba dejando guiar prácticamente en automático. De pronto se vio envuelto en una gran toalla, aunque el gesto había distado mucho de ser cálido y suave a pesar de que en primera instancia pareciera así. Casi había perdido el equilibrio porque Kanda se la había arrojado demasiado fuerte y sin darle advertencia alguna. Iba a reclamarle por cambiar tan rápido de actitud cuando estaba siendo amable con él por una vez en su vida.

Pero Kanda le había dado la espalda, soltándose el cabello con una gracia que no solía asociar con Kanda; quizá su estado mental alterado estaba haciéndole apreciar absolutamente todo lo que hacía el oriental. Lo había visto así numerosas veces. Y siempre tenía la misma intención de acariciar ese cabello con sus dedos y peinarlo. El mayor le había dejado hacerlo un par de veces, no las suficientes en su opinión, era sólo que quería hacerlo otra vez. No, ahora debía de concentrarse en vestirse y ponerse presentable para lo que venía.

Y eso hizo, colocándose la ropa cuidadosamente mientras veia a Timcanpy volar a su alrededor. Sabía que sería raro llevar puesto su uniforme de exorcista y además insistir en traer encima el suéter de Kanda; además, no quería llamar la atención de Lvellie mostrándose más cercano a Kanda de lo que el secretario ya creía. Aún así pensaba llevarse ese suéter en los brazos. Estaba seguro de que a Mana le gustaría arroparse con él como solía hacerlo cuando era mucho más pequeño. Lvellie no podía llamarle la atención si se trataba de su hijo y no de él. Al final, Kanda decidió poner fin a su tonto dilema tomando él mismo el suéter de sus manos. Le miró por unos segundos a pesar de que sabía que no recibiría respuesta a esa acción.

No importaba. Sonrió, sin preocuparse porque Kanda tan sólo le había visto de reojo antes de chasquear la lengua y empezar a caminar. Le siguió de cerca luego de salir de los baños comunales. Volvió a pensar en Alma, en preguntarse qué tantas cosas más pasarían por la mente de Kanda que él no sabía.

Sólo que, eso mismo: no importaba.

Porque ahora era él quien caminaba al lado de Kanda, quien podía rozar sus dedos con los del otro ahora que nadie les veía.

Quizá algún día también sería sólo él a quien Kanda confiaría sus secretos, tal y como él lo había hecho cuando le habló de Mana aquella vez en el Arca. Tal vez lo único que Kanda necesitaba era tiempo y Allen estaba dispuesto a dárselo.

Así que por eso volvía a sentirse con fuerza.

Pasara lo que pasara: Kanda estaría ahí.

Y eso era todo lo que importaba.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Alma.

_Alma_.

¿Cómo demonios el _moyashi_ se había enterado...?

No había ninguna otra explicación: hablaba dormido. Hablaba dormido como un idiota y lo único que le extrañaba ahora era que el enano no supiera muchas más cosas, algunas que detestaría que el menor supiera, al menos de esa manera. Pero no le había preguntado nada más que quién era Alma, así que no había dicho nada demasiado explícito como para que el otro sacara conclusiones reales. La verdad no sabía si debía sentirse preocupado al respecto, si de verdad quería saber qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza del chiquillo después de que se seguía negando a responderle esa pregunta tan sencilla.

La verdad era que se había sentido molesto durante toda la mañana, aunque no exactamente molesto con el más joven. Estaba molesto consigo mismo por bajar la guardia tan rápido. Una sola noche con el _moyashi_ y toda su fuerza de voluntad se había esfumado. Creía saber por qué había mencionado a Alma, aún si no recordaba el sueño en sí.

Había pasado porque estaba feliz.

Así era. La felicidad que sentía por haberse encontrado de nuevo con ese mocoso tan molesto había enviado su cerebro a tiempos pasados, a aquellas ocasiones en las que realmente se sintió feliz por primera vez en su vida. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se había sentido genuinamente contento que su cerebro le había jugado una mala pasada: había soñado con Alma luego de tanto tiempo negándose a recordarlo.

Sin embargo, no era como si las memorias se hubieran mezclado. Podía diferenciar perfectamente al _moyashi_ de Alma. Nunca por su cabeza se le pasó pensar que pudieran ser parecidos, aún si algo tenían esos dos en común era ser infinitamente estúpidos y molestos. Quizá esa había sido la razón inconsciente del por qué encontraba al inglés mucho más irritable que los demás y, al mismo tiempo, quien más había llamado su atención desde la primera vez que lo vio.

Pero no era Alma. Allen Walker jamás sería Alma Karma. No era un sustituto, de eso estaba completamente seguro. La sola idea de tocar a Alma de la misma manera en que lo hacía con el _moyashi_ casi le hacía sentir náuseas. Había algo infantil en ese pensamiento. Tal vez porque, en esas raras ocasiones en que recordaba a ese niño, lo veía como eso: un niño. Un niño pequeño. Además, la principal diferencia entre los dos era más que evidente para Kanda.

Alma era su pasado, uno que aún le dolía lo suficiente como para no poder hablar de él. Era su amigo, o al menos lo había sido antes de que sus recuerdos se hubieran convertido en pesadillas. Nunca desarrolló ningún sentimiento que sobrepasara eso, quizá por inmadurez. Ambos eran pequeños después de todo.

El _moyashi_, era el otro padre de su hijo. La _madre_, si acaso quería meterse con él. Ese idiota que encontraba tan irritante era a quien amaba.

Por otro lado, _esa persona_... Chasqueó la lengua.

No quería ponerse a pensar en eso otra vez. Por más que se mostrara molesto para que el menor no le preguntara nada, no estaba haciendo muy buen trabajo convenciéndose a sí mismo. Este "pequeño inconveniente" lo estaba distrayendo de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor; algo que era mucho más importante porque estaba ocurriendo en el presente. Era hora de enterrar el pasado, tenía mucha práctica haciéndolo perfectamente; no era el momento para fallar.

Por eso dejó de lado su pasado una vez más.

Además, ¿cómo pensar en algo más que no fuera el estúpido _moyashi_ tratando de fingir que no quería tomarle la mano totalmente? Esos torpes roces en sus dedos se lo demostraban. Aquello lo ponía nervioso, mucho más de lo que querría admitir. No era porque quisiera rechazar la mano del menor, sino porque quería tomarla, algo que significaba tomar un riesgo estúpido por un capricho aún más estúpido. Aún así no se atrevió a reclamarle a ese chiquillo idiota. Si quería seguir haciendo eso, que lo hiciera; sólo que no debía decepcionarse si acaso Kanda lo rechazaba por el bien de ambos. Tratar con el mocoso embarazado e hipersensible era algo que creía ya haber superado.

Esto era por Mana. Ya era un problema para él controlarse cuando sus hormonas le pedían coger una y otra vez a "la madre" de su hijo, tomarle de la mano parecía poco comparado con esos pensamientos perversos, pero algo de peligro había. Por más que supiera que el menor se relajaría aún más si le regalaba ese contacto físico, sabía que simplemente no podría controlarse si cedía aunque fuera un poco.

Así que tuvo que soportar esos largos minutos mientras caminaban en silencio, tratando de concentrarse para no hacer ninguna tontería.

Gracias a eso, los minutos le parecieron horas enteras hasta que estuvieron frente a la puerta del despacho de Komui. Ahí era su cita, donde se decidiría lo que pasaría con ellos y con Mana. Chasqueó la lengua, maldiciendo por lo bajo a ese secretario entrometido aunque el _moyashi_ logró escucharle y le reprendió. Kanda sabía que el enano estaba siendo hipócrita, que también sentía absoluto desprecio por ese sujeto; pero no le reclamó. Cada quien tenía derecho a lidear con esto lo mejor que pudiera y si el menor quería jugar a ser el caballero que fingía ser, que lo hiciera.

Fue él quien abrió la puerta, recordándose internamente que debía de controlarse, pasara lo que pasara; ya se había metido en problemas antes por su comportamiento irritable y no quería que lo mandaran de nuevo a una misión peligrosa o alguna otra cosa que lo alejara de donde debía estar. Aún si significaba tragarse su orgullo por una vez en su vida.

Sólo que en la habitación no se encontraba la persona que tenía que impresionar con su actuación. En su lugar, sólo se encontraba ese estúpido del supervisor Komui y ese inspector bastardo. No pudo evitar arquear una ceja, algo intrigado por la presencia de ese sujeto. Ya le había parecido extraño que ese maldito acosador no se apareciera en su puerta por la madrugada para intentar llevarse al enano. Por eso le parecía extraño verlo ahí, con su usual postura rígida, como si no estuviera pasando nada que ameritara exaltarse. Claro que no era problema de ese idiota lo que pasara con los dos, así que tampoco esperaba simpatía de él ni la quería.

Sin embargo, lo que capturó su atención en seguida le hizo olvidarse de esas dos personas. En el escritorio de Komui se encontraba un aparato. Una grabadora de sonido. Así que eso era. Reever tenía razón, les habían estado grabando. Si tenían eso ahí, era que habían conseguido algo de importancia, algo que les incriminara. Trató de recordar algo que hubiera dicho que pudiera ponerlos en problemas, pero en lo único que podía pensar era en los besos y caricias dados luego de tanto tiempo separados. Podría ser que al final su plan había sido tan arriesgado y poco fiable como Reever le había advertido. Las palabras que le había dicho al _moyashi_ no debían de ser sospechosas por sí mismas, no si se las hubiera dicho cualquier otro. Era porque había sido él, con su horrible personalidad antisocial, quien las había pronunciado. Joder, ni siquiera había sido lo suficientemente cuidadoso como para arrebatarle esas malditas hojas al enano; si acaso llegaban a revisar su habitación tal vez las encontrarían ahí. Esperaba que ese _moyashi_ fuera lo suficientemente listo como para haberlas ocultado bien.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Kanda-_kun_?

Se sobresaltó, pero procuró no parpadear siquiera. No se había percatado de que había mantenido su vista fija en ese aparatejo todo el tiempo. Así que sólo se dedicó a observar a Komui con su gesto indiferente de siempre a pesar de que un miedo muy real se había apoderado de todo su cuerpo.

- No los estamos grabando ahora, si es eso lo que piensas.

Desvió la mirada de inmediato, frunciendo el ceño más notoriamente. El inspector Link seguía haciendo sus comentarios estúpidos que pretendían ser de superioridad. Iba a contestarle con un insulto bien merecido cuando el _moyashi_ le interrumpió.

- ¿Van a encerrarme de nuevo?

Le sorprendió la frialdad con la que había formulado esa pregunta, como si momentos atrás no hubiera tenido que ser abrazado mientras temblaba notoriamente entre sus brazos. Fue entonces cuando lo notó. Claro que estaba temblando, sólo que era de manera casi imperceptible. Seguramente sólo él se había percatado del nerviosismo del menor, pues ninguno de los otros dos dijo nada. Una parte de él quería sostener al _moyashi_ como lo había hecho en los baños comunes. Pero en lugar de eso esperó. Era obvio que estaba controlándose lo mejor que podía para parecer firme, un movimiento de protección tan sólo provocaría arruinar las intenciones del _moyashi_. No podía permitir eso.

- Eso no está dentro de las órdenes del secretario.

Volvió a mirar al inspector.

No quería albergar demasiadas esperanzas de que todo se solucionaría así de fácil. Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de notar que los ojos del menor se habían iluminado levemente. Al parecer tan sólo la promesa de no permanecer aislado le había levantado el ánimo notablemente.

Entonces escuchó a Komui aclararse la garganta para después sonreír estúpidamente. Antes de que pudiera reclamarle por hacer ese gesto tan idiota que estaba tan fuera de lugar, el supervisor había presionado un botón en la grabadora que estaba su escritorio, la cual empezó a funcionar rápidamente.

No, no los estaba grabando. Estaba reproduciendo lo que estaba en la cinta.

- "_Saludos, exorcistas Allen Walker y Yu Kanda_".

Apretó los puños en cuanto escuchó la voz del secretario Lvellie. Era cierto que no estaba ahí en persona, pero no podía dejar de sentir que la furia se apoderaba de él. Luego de todo lo que el _moyashi_ había pasado por su culpa, era lo menos que podía hacer. Y eso era sin contar la forma en la que le había amenazado a él personalmente utilizando a Mana para chantajearlo emocionalmente. Ese sujeto era un verdadero hijo de puta. Incluso el menor parecía saberlo también, porque su gesto ligeramente relajado se había tensado de nuevo al oír esa voz.

- "_Se me han entregado algunos reportes de su situación, incluyendo uno del exorcista Arystar Krory Tercero. En dicho reporte me informa que renuncia a su cargo como compañero de misión de Allen Walker y que recomienda a Yu Kanda en su lugar_".

Oyó un sonido extraño salir de la cinta. No, no era extraño. Era una risa suave, una que interpretaba perfectamente como la risa sarcástica del secretario, pues no era la primera vez que la escuchaba. Era esa misma risa que usaba para demostrarle a todos que, pasara lo que pasara, era él quien tenía el control absoluto de la conversación. Aquello sólo le hizo sentirse aún más enfadado, pero no se atrevió a decir nada, no por temor a lo que pudieran pensar las otras tres personas que estaban presentes en la habitación, sino porque quería terminar de escuchar las explicaciones de ese bastardo cuanto antes.

- "_Es interesante, ¿no es así? La manera en como les han resultado a ustedes dos las cosas. He leído reportes anteriores con respecto a los dos, muchos de ellos incluso llenados por sus compañeros. Siempre han tenido problemas para convivir, tanto que algunas veces podría llegar a perjudicar su misión principal de recuperar Inocencias y destruir _akumas_; sin mencionar su deber ante Dios y la Orden Oscura"._

"Proteger a los inocentes y liberar las almas de los _akumas_ para que puedan descansar en paz" habría dicho el _moyashi_. Salvar y no destruir. Al parecer los ideales del menor no eran los mismos que para quien trabajaba, aunque eso ya era algo que por lo menos él ya sabía desde el principio.

Lo que le preocupaba a él era la forma en la que el secretario estaba diciendo las cosas. Sabía que tenía sospechas de lo que pasaba entre el otro exorcista y él, sólo que no habían hecho nada demasiado descarado como para que pudieran usarlo en su contra (al menos nada que personas ajenas supieran). ¿O eran tan obvios? Después de todo, la manera de comportarse de ambos había cambiado inevitablemente, cualquiera con una mínima capacidad de observación podría darse cuenta de eso. Tragó saliva disimuladamente, preparándose para enfrentarse a lo que fuera que tenía en mente ese secretario hijo de puta.

- "_Sin embargo, he leído también los reportes escritos por los médicos y científicos que llevaron el caso de Allen Walker, aún si tuve que desestimar los que tenían la opinión del jefe de sección Reever Wenhamm por no contar con la imparcialidad necesaria; y pude comprobar que la constante es la misma. Al parecer Allen Walker respondió mejor a su primera misión a pesar de los inconvenientes que se presentaron"._

Inconvenientes.

Lo que había pasado el _moyashi_ estaba muy lejos de ser tan sólo "inconvenientes". El sólo recuerdo de las situaciones superadas le hacía sentir mucho más cerca del odio profundo que del alivio. Aún tenía que partirle el cuello a cierto _Noah_. Pero eso no era lo importante aquí por mucho que deseara tomar a _Mugen_ para cumplir su venganza personal. Lo importante era que el _moyashi_ seguía con la vista en alto, aún tratando de demostrar que no tenía miedo a pesar de todo. Se resistió de nuevo a tomarle de la mano aún y cuando las otras dos personas presentes en esa habitación estaban conscientes de la naturaleza de su relación. Era sólo que, así como el enano no quería mostrar debilidad, que él la mostrara era un rotundo no. Nunca. Darle la mano al otro exorcista era un símbolo de que estaba asustado y no podía permitirse eso tampoco, mucho menos ante alguien que detestaba tanto como el inspector Link.

- "_Así que, en vista de los resultados obtenidos, he decidido tomar en cuenta las recomendaciones hechas y permitirle a Allen Walker tener a Yu Kanda como su compañero de misión una vez más_".

No debería mostrarse feliz por lo que dijera ese idiota. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar la fugaz sonrisa vencedora que adornó sus labios por poco más de un segundo. Era un triunfo después de todo. Era lo que había deseado desde el principio desde que se enteró de que el menor pasaría por esto de nuevo aún y cuando no fuera el padre del niño que el _moyashi_ llevaba en su interior. Esto era lo más cercano a lo que podría llegar y se aferraría a ello.

Ahora entendía por qué Komui había sonreído de esa forma al mostrarles lo que había en esa grabación. El supervisor idiota ya sabía que eran buenas noticias. Suponía que tendría que encontrar una manera de agradecerle después de la manera más indirecta posible. No quería que ese imbécil se hiciera ilusiones de que algo en Kanda había cambiando tanto como para ser más abierto con respecto a sus sentimientos, aún si era para decir que estaba agradecido por toda la ayuda que había recibido del supervisor desde el principio.

De hecho estaba a punto de hacerlo. Ya había escuchado lo que le importaba oír. Sabía que ahora que era compañero del _moyashi_ las cosas mejorarían si se esforzaba lo suficiente.

Era sólo que la grabación que había dejado el secretario no se había terminado.

- "_Sin embargo, me parece que es hora de un cambio de ambiente. Quizá debemos probar otra aproximación para estudiar los problemas de Walker"._

¿Cambio de ambiente? ¿De qué demonios hablaba ese bastardo? Frunció el ceño, tensándose de nuevo. Joder, su tiempo de tranquilidad había durado muy pocos segundos. Aunque lo más extraño era eso de "buscar otra aproximación". ¿Qué jodidos quería decir eso? Apretó a los puños.

- "_Allen Walker y Yu Kanda ahora estarán bajo la supervisión de Bak Chan en la Rama Asiática. Veamos si sus conocimientos sobre prácticas antiguas nos puedan dar más información al respecto_".

La Rama Asiática. Así que de eso se trataba. Tenían que estar desesperados si pensaban que esa era el siguiente paso en el tratamiento del _moyashi_. Al parecer de verdad les había asustado el comportamiento que tuvo el mocoso mientras estaba encerrado, cosa que le llevó a preguntarse qué había hecho ese enano ahí adentro. Le hubiera gustado leer esos reportes personalmente, pero suponía que eso era totalmente imposible, específicamente ahora que el secretario los tenía en su poder. Quizá se los debió pedir a Reever cuando pudo. A la mierda, eso no importaba ya.

Justo cuando el _moyashi_ parecía a punto de decir algo, la grabación siguió luego de una pequeña pausa.

- "_Naturalmente podrán llevarse al pequeño Mana. Sería interesante saber qué podrían averiguar sobre él en la Rama Asiática, ¿no es así?_"

- ¿Qué demonios quiere decir con eso?

Se sobresaltaron. Incluso él había dibujado un gesto de sorpresa cuando las palmas del _moyashi_ golpearon el escritorio del supervisor, tan fuerte como para causar una fractura en la madera gracias a esa mano izquierda que seguía siendo fuerte a pesar de no estar activada. La reacción agresiva del menor le había hecho olvidar por unos segundos que también él debería de estar furioso. Especialmente él.

¿Qué acaso ese hijo de puta del secretario no le había prometido que no tocarían a Mana? No, no se lo había prometido. Y, aún si lo hubiera hecho, no le debería de haber creído una sola palabra. Tan sólo pensar que había aceptado no hacer más escándalo por el bienestar de su hijo. Había sido demasiado ingenuo, la maldita confianza estúpida del _moyashi_ se le había contagiado después de todo. Aunque ahora dicho enano no parecía querer creer en ningún ser humano si eso significaba poner en peligro la vida de Mana.

Frunció el ceño.

Las palabras y la reacción del inglés habían opacado a las últimas de Lvellie. Sin embargo, él las había escuchado perfectamente aún si no lo deseaba especialmente. No había sido nada importante en realidad. Tan sólo una despedida. Un "_Les deseo buena suerte, exorcistas. Espero visitarlos pronto_". La sola imagen mental de ese sombre sonriendo con supremacía le provocaba que se le revolviera el estómago.

En cuanto al menor, ni siquiera la voz calmada de Komui estaba haciendo nada para relajarlo. Si acaso estaba teniendo el efecto contrario.

- Intenta tranquilizarte, Allen-_kun_. Piensa en tu bebé...

- ¡Estoy pensando en mi bebé!

De pronto, el _moyashi_ había borrado su gesto de absoluto enfado para retroceder un par de pasos del escritorio del supervisor. Le vio llevarse las manos al vientre, con la mirada fija en el suelo mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Además, los ojos grises del menor se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas rápidamente a pesar de que era visible que estaba luchando para no derramar ni una sola.

El instinto protector del _moyashi_ se había concentrado en Mana y nadie podría culparlo de ello, aún si significaba que se había olvidado por unos segundos del bebé estaba dentro de él.

Sin embargo, ver al _moyashi_ así le había causado una especie de satisfacción de la que se debía de sentir avergonzado. Verle así de apasionado (e incluso agresivo) a causa de su hijo tanto como para olvidarse del que tendría con ese vampiro le había provocado casi sonreír con supremacía. Ahí estaba otra vez ese comportamiento que trataba de erradicar. Se suponía que iba a proteger a su bebé y al _moyashi_; y proteger al enano significaba proteger a ese niño que crecía en el interior del inglés.

- P-pero el secretario prometió... él dijo que no... - el menor trató de hablar a pesar de que apenas podía controlarse. Su llanto no era de miedo o de tristeza. Era de rabia.

Y eso era lo que él sentía también en ese momento. Rabia. Tanta que estaba dispuesto a ir directo al Vaticano para resolver este asunto con sus propias manos, aún si eso implicaba utilizar la violencia. No, especialmente si implicaba utilizar la violencia.

Era una estupidez, pero se sentía personalmente ofendido. Ni siquiera era por las palabras que acababa de escuchar, era porque había retrocedido ante Lvellie cuando le amenazó aquella vez utilizando a Mana. Incluso se había disculpado ante él, joder. Así que no sólo se trataba de proteger a su hijo a toda costa. También tenía que ver con su orgullo herido. Seguro que el _moyashi_ se molestaría si pudiera leerle el pensamiento (mierda, incluso él estaba enfadado consigo mismo); era sólo que no podía permitir que ese hijo de puta se saliera tan fácil con la suya.

Mientras planeaba mentalmente cómo asesinar al secretario y a quien fuera que se interpusiera en su camino; se percató de que Komui estaba sonriendo para lego empezar a reír suavemente. Estaba seguro que no era el único que había cambiado de objetivo para centrarse en ese estúpido chino a juzgar por el gesto de enfado que se había dibujado en el rostro del _moyashi_.

- Lo siento, es que es conmovedor verles así a pesar de que tengan una intención que definitivamente los metería en terribles problemas.

Conmovedor. Y meterse en "terribles problemas" era una manera muy ligera de decir las cosas con respecto a lo que podría pasarles a los dos si acaso era verdad que el _moyashi_ planeaba hacer lo mismo que él estaba pensando.

- Pero se preocupan por Mana-_chan_ en vano. ¿Creen que dejaría que le pasara algo malo si tengo posibilidades de evitarlo?

Los dos se sobresaltaron visiblemente, algo especialmente frustrante para él. Había deseado con todas sus fuerzas descargar su furia en Komui y ahora entendía por qué sonreía tan estúpidamente. ¿De verdad había ideado algo para mantener a salvo a Mana? Si eso era posible, podría considerar agradecerle incluso. Tal vez.

- Escuchen: Bak-_chan_ es quien se hará cargo de hacer los reportes con respecto a Mana-_chan_. He hablado con él personalmente y se ha enfadado mucho conmigo porque no era necesario que yo le recordara lo que tenía que hacer.

El supervisor estaba riendo tontamente otra vez, sólo que en esta ocasión no tenía intenciones de golpearlo para callarlo. Al menos no por ahora.

- ¿Bak-_san_ dijo que nos ayudaría? - pudo notar que el brillo característico de los ojos del _moyashi_ había vuelto.

- De hecho, tal vez sea bueno para ustedes cambiar de ambiente. Además, estoy seguro de que tus amigos querrán conocer a tu bebé, Allen-_kun_.

Frunció el ceño, recordando que una chica había mandado comida al _moyashi_ hacía tiempo. Y por la forma en que el menor había sonreído estaba seguro de que no era la única que era cercana a él. Amigos. El estúpido _moyashi_ parecía coleccionarlos. En fin, al menos en esta ocasión podrían ser útiles de verdad, o al menos eso esperaba. Conocía al supervisor Bak Chan bastante bien, pero los demás no le interesaban en lo absoluto. Por eso temía que tendría que pasar horas interminables soportando a esos sujetos; la sola idea de imaginarlos manoseando no sólo al _moyashi_ sino también a Mana le hacía sentirse enfadado (porque no se atrevía a usar _esa_ otra palabra). Por supuesto, eso era un problema menor. Considerando lo que podría haberles pasado, debería hasta de sentirse más feliz.

Sin embargo, había algo que sencillamente no se sentía bien. Lo malo era que no podía decidir qué era y no podía quejarse si no quería lucir como un malagradecido infantil, sobre todo porque así era como se sentía. Chasqueó la lengua.

- ¿A qué horas nos vamos?

- Haré una llamada a la Rama Asiática en cuanto los cuatro tengan listo su equipaje.

- ¿Cuatro?

- Sí. Aunque ustedes tendrán que hacerse cargo del equipaje de Mana-_chan_, por supuesto. ¡Recuerden llevar los nuevos trajecitos que Lenalee le ha comprado!

- Disculpe, ¿qué quiere decir con que irán cuatro personas? - el _moyashi_ había insistido donde Kanda se había quedado, modulando su voz con suavidad y, como siempre, esa estúpida actuación dio resultado, pues la atención de Komui estaba de nuevo sobre el menor aún y cuando se había perdido en elogios para el buen gusto de Lenalee.

Sin embargo, no fue el supervisor quien contestó a sus dudas.

- Sólo porque Walker se vaya a mudar no quiere decir que está liberado de mi supervisión.

Estaba seguro que iba a maldecir en voz alta en cuanto escuchó eso, pero lo único que salió de su boca fue un gruñido de resignación. Tal vez era porque habían logrado salirse con la suya de cierta manera, por lo que la presencia de ese sujeto era una molestia menor al igual que lo que tendría que aguantar con los amigos del _moyashi_.

Además, era muy ingenuo si creía que podría interponerse entre el menor y él. Las cosas ya no eran como antes, especialmente no con él tan decidido a permanecer al lado de ese enano el mayor tiempo posible. De hecho, ahora mismo sentía el impulso de tomarle de la mano y llevárselo de ahí, alejarse de todos los demás para tenerlo para él solo antes de cambiar de hogar.

- Entonces nos retiramos para empezar a prepararnos, a menos de que tenga algo más para decirnos, Komui-_san_.

El supervisor volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez se había puesto de pie, pasando de largo al inspector Link y a él mismo para dirigirse directo al menor y abrazarlo efusivamente. Aquello le sacó de balance por unos segundos a pesar de que no hubo contacto físico con él en lo absoluto; Komui podía ser un idiota, sin embargo tenía la suficiente inteligencia para no atreverse a tocarlo. Pronto notó la razón por la cual se había sentido tan extraño. El _moyashi_ se había paralizado por unos segundos, tal y como siempre reaccionaba cuando alguien le abrazaba de esa forma estando embarazado de Mana. Era obvio que se sentía incómodo por tal cercanía y esperaba que Komui se diera cuenta pronto porque si no terminaría golpeándolo.

Por suerte Komui no era tan tonto como todo mundo pensaba, porque se retiró luego de unos cuantos segundos de haber iniciado el contacto, sonriendo a pesar de la mirada de perplejidad que había en el rostro del menor.

- Es una lástima que no puedan despedirse de todos, especialmente de Lenalee y de Lavi. Pero yo me encargaré de avisarles para que vayan a visitarlos de vez en cuando, aunque Lenalee irá bien vigilada, por supuesto - escuchó a Komui aclararse la garganta mientras él giraba los ojos. Otra vez ese número de hermano sobreprotector tan fastidioso.

Lo que no esperaba para nada era sentir los dedos del _moyashi_ rozando los suyos, aunque había sido tan ligero que probablemente se había tratado de su imaginación, por lo que no dijo nada. De todas formas no quiso darle más importancia al asunto.

Se dispuso a salir del despacho de Komui luego de que las despedidas y los consejos habían terminado; incluso dio un pequeño empujón a la espalda del _moyashi_ pues no quería perderlo de vista en lo absoluto. Sólo que el inspector Link se había adelantado, dedicándole a ambos una mirada de advertencia.

- Aunque hayan vuelto a ser compañeros de misión no quiere decir que podrán hacer lo que quieran. El secretario ha permitido que compartan misión de nuevo, pero no deben de bajar la guardia. Podrían no tener otra oportunidad.

Apretó los dientes, enfadado por esas palabras y por el tono de voz que había usado ese bastardo. Además, el rubio les había dado la espalda, alejándose de ellos con ese aire de supremacía que lo caracterizaba. Sin embargo, el _moyashi_ no parecía pensar igual que él. Lucía asustado, sí, pero también agradecido. Es decir, analizándolo bien, ese era un buen consejo aunque viniera de un imbécil como Howard Link. Defiinitivamente deberían de seguirlo, no debería de dejar que su orgullo se interpusiera con su sentido común. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que sería muy difícil permanecer tranquilo durante el tiempo que durara esta misión con el _moyashi_, aún y cuando la seguridad de Mana seguía en juego.

Pero tenía que hacerlo.

Después de todo, había prometido que los protegería.

Y Yu Kanda cumplía sus promesas.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Cuando miró la puerta que conducía a la Rama Asiática, supo que necesitaba unos segundos para asimilar el cambio.

Aún y cuando estaba dispuesto a ver esto como una misión (porque eso era de cierta manera), no había forma en que lograra convencer a su cerebro de que era simplemente eso. Sobre todo porque cuando se iba de misión no se tenía a nadie mordisqueando y chupando el cabello de uno.

Y, por supuesto, tampoco se iba al campo de batalla con un bolso lleno de pañales y de biberones.

De todas maneras, había podido notar el aire nostálgico en el _moyashi_ mientras organizaba sus maletas. Aún bajo la mirada severa de Howard Link, la sonrisa del menor era bastante evidente mientras acomodaba sus cosas de la manera más ordenada que jamás había visto en ese niño. También había insistido en seguir vistiendo su uniforme de exorcista, como si con eso esperara que esto contara como una, por lo menos en su mente.

Sintió las manos del _moyashi_ en su cabello, algo que no era una caricia en lo absoluto, sino para evitar que Mana siguiera llenando de saliva su pelo. Sabía que no lo hacía por su bien (por mucho que supiera de la obsesión del menor con su cabello), todo se trataba de que su hijo no terminara atragantándose con alguno de sus largos mechones negros. El otro estaría encantado de llevarse a Mana para tenerlo en sus brazos, pero el niño parecía empeñado en mantenerse aferrado a él luego de que su "_madre_" se había hecho cargo de tenerlo entretenido mientras era Kanda quien metía las cosas de bebés en la pañalera.

Mana apenas se quejó cuando le quitaron su _juguete_, sólo hizo un puchero para luego abrazarse a él, cerrando esas pequeñas manos en la tela de su uniforme mientras que emitía algo que parecía una risita.

Resopló, extendiendo el brazo que no sostenía a Mana para abrir la puerta. Se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando escuchó que alguien ya lo había hecho desde el otro lado.

Por supuesto, así era como funcionaba esto normalmente, las puertas del Arca eran abiertas de forma muy controlada, así que era obvio que la gente de la Rama Asiática estuviera al tanto de la hora exacta de su llegada. Primero fue el _moyashi_ quien dio un paso al frente luego de dirigirle una última mirada para luego sonreírle de esa manera que odiaba tanto. Era casi como si se preparara para mostrar ante todos su gesto de alegría falsa para que no se preocuparan. Definitivamente esto iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado.

La persona que les había abierto era uno de

los guardias del Vaticano por lo que se preguntó si estaría ahí para vigilar al _moyashi_. Sólo que ese hombre parecía estar ahí sólo para guiarles, porque los acompañó hasta uno de los pasillos antes de despedirse y dejarlos ahí a los cuatro a solas.

Por mucho que Kanda quiso disfrutar de esos segundos en paz (si algo bueno se podía decir sobre el inspector bastardo era que era callado), poco rato le duró el gusto. Escuchó un grito. Un grito bastante molesto. Era el grito de una chica, una que no parecía estar en problemas reales más que el de sentirse muy avergonzada.

A varios metros de ellos estaba una chica de lentes y de dos coletas que traía puesta una bata de laboratorio. Estaba justo al final del pasillo, como si se hubiera tropezado de alguna manera y hubiera terminado ahí sin esperarlo. Arqueó una ceja, preguntándose si esa chiquilla sería miembro del escuadrón científico de la Rama Asiática. Probablemente debería de conocerla, pero era malo para los nombres, especialmente si se trataba de personas que no le importaban en lo más mínimo.

- Rohfa-_san_.

Miró al _moyashi_, tratando de recordar por qué demonios ese nombre le parecía familiar. Sólo que esa chica no le había dejado pensar con claridad, pues se había acercado corriendo, soltando una especie de grito de alegría que le provocó una enorme molestia.

- ¡Walker-_san_!

El _moyashi_ volvió a sonreír de esa manera que tanto odiaba al tiempo que esa mocosa dibujaba una mueca de profunda alegría en su rostro.

- ¡Estaba esperándote! Es decir, todos estábamos esperándote - escuchó a la chica reír nerviosamente, cosa que le hizo fruncir el ceño más notoriamente -. ¡Ah, cierto! ¿Pudiste probar los _mitarashi dango_ que te mandé?

- ¡Por supuesto! Estaban deliciosos - volvió a verle sonreír.

Entonces recordó en dónde había escuchado ese nombre. Chasqueó la lengua, preguntándose si el _moyashi_ decía la verdad o sólo lo hacía para hacer sentir mejor a esa chica; no tenía idea si le habían dejado comer _dango_ mientras estaba encerrado en esa habitación. No tenía idea ni le interesaba. Lo único que le importaba era que esa mujer no se acercara mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

- ¿Podría informarnos dónde se encuentra el supervisor Bak Chang? Tengo que entregarle unos informes importantes sobre Walker antes de que empiece con su nuevo tratamiento el día de mañana.

- ¡Oh! Creo que él se encuentra en su oficina. Tal vez deba ir allá...

- ¡Walker!

Trató de no girar los ojos con fastidio. Otros dos sujetos habían llegado al lugar, agregándose como si no hubiera suficiente molestia con una sola persona. Uno de los dos era especialmente escándaloso, mientras que el otro observaba en silencio, sólo sonriendo luego de un breve saludo al _moyashi_. Eso sí, parecía totalmente atento a las cosas sin sentido que el otro tipo y la chica estaban diciendo. Por su parte, era mucho más fácil tratar de ignorarlos para no dejarse llevar por el fastidio que le estaba causando el exceso de gente.

- Y este debe ser el pequeño Mana, ¿verdad?

Aquello le había obligado a dejar de mirar el techo. El llamado de la chica le había hecho recordar el pequeño peso que venía cargando además de su maleta. La verdad era que a veces era fácil olvidarse cuando Mana se quedaba tan quieto como lo estaba ahora. Al parecer Mana se la había pasado mirando a esas personas nuevas para él, analizándolas en silencio como solía hacerlo cada vez que alguien se acercaba a hablar con sus padres. Incluso parecía que sabía que esa mujer se estaba dirigiendo a él, pues se dedicó a mirarla en silencio; o al menos así fue hasta que ella hizo un ademán de tocarlo.

- ¡Hola, Mana...!

Su hijo se había vuelto a aferrar a él, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho al tiempo que tomaba un mechón de su cabello para apretarlo en una de esas pequeñas manos. Luego se lo había colocado sobre la cabeza, como si pudiera esconderse tras unos cuantos cabellos que lo dejaban casi por completo al descubierto.

La mujer que el _moyashi_ había llamado Rohfa retiró la mano, confundida y desilusionada.

- ¿Hice algo malo?

Para sorpresa de Kanda, la chica tenía los ojos llorosos, como si no pudiera aceptar la idea de que un niño la rechazara. No sabía muy bien qué hacer. No era que le preocupara demasiado esa científica, mucho menos las miradas incómodas de los otros dos compañeros de ella; era sólo que el silencio parecía poner más nervioso a Mana. De todas formas, aquello duró tan sólo unos segundos porque la estúpida risita del _moyashi_ inundó el lugar.

No pudo reaccionar, ni siquiera cuando la mano del _moyashi_ invadió su campo de visión. De todas formas, había sido bueno que sus reflejos no fueran tan eficaces, pues habría sido ridículo sentirse intimidado por los movimientos del menor. El mocoso había acariciado el cabello de Mana con mucha suavidad, logrando captar la atención del hijo de ambos. Fue como si el mundo desapareciera alrededor de los dos. Mana había dejado el nerviosismo de lado y le sonreía alegremente a su '_madre_'. Sólo que, lejos de sentirse excluído, aquello le había relajado también, incluso llegándose a olvidar de lo estresado que estaba por la situación en la que estaban. Era increíble el efecto que tenía el _moyashi_ tanto en Mana como en él. Era un jodido experto en manipularlos a los dos.

- Mana es algo tímido, pero después no podrás hacer que se separe de ti.

Pudo ver la mirada que el _moyashi_ le dedicó a Mana, por lo que tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa vergonzosa. Debería de poder mostrarle ese rostro cada vez que el mocoso dijera que no parecía una chica. O tal vez era que sólo una madre podría ver a su hijo de esa manera. En fin, no era algo de lo que Kanda tuviera idea.

- ¿Cuántos meses tienes?

Cuando volvió a prestar atención a la '_conversación_' que el otro exorcista y esos científicos estaban teniendo, se percató de que el _moyashi_ se había quedado paralizado por unos segundos; la pregunta parecía haberle incomodado más de lo que hubiera creído. ¿Quizá era que no recordaba exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado? Era muy probable, considerando el tiempo que pasó encerrado. Sin embargo, el menor suspiró luego de esos segundos de silencio.

- Pronto empezará a moverse.

Casi pudo ignorar por completo las sonrisas estúpidas de quienes les acompañaban, pues era obvio que ellos no tenían ni idea del drama que había armado el _moyashi_ la primera vez que Mana se movió dentro de él. Ahora sólo estaba sonriendo, aún si era falsamente. Chasqueó la lengua. ¿Hasta cuándo duraría esta estúpida bienvenida? Casi hasta rogaba porque Mana ensuciara su pañal con tal de poder salir de ahí, pero fue nuevamente el bastardo de Howard Link quien parecía aún más desesperado que él.

- Debo de reportar la llegada de Walker con el supervisor Chang y es necesario que él venga conmigo. Después podrán seguir hablando si gustan.

Ese idiota al fin había dado un paso al frente para acabar de una vez por todas con esta reunión improvisada, aunque Kanda había notado algo más en el semblante del _moyashi_ cuando se mencionó a Bak. No se había fijado la primera vez, pero claramente se podía ver que el menor se había sonrojado y que había bajado la mirada por un par de segundos antes de volver a sonreír. Por supuesto, nadie más parecía haberse dado cuenta más que él, pues lo único que podía escuchar era a esos tres invitando al _moyashi_ a comer en cuanto terminara con sus obligaciones. Volvió a chasquear la lengua, deseando que al menos tuvieran algo de _soba_ para hacer las cosas más llevaderas para él.

- Yu Kanda.

Arqueó una ceja, percatándose de que uno de los amigos del _moyashi_ le había llamado. Era el sujeto más serio, quien prácticamente no había dicho palabra alguna. Tal vez fue por eso que los otros dos se callaron, como sorprendidos porque el otro hubiera querido llamarle la atención de tal modo.

- Zhu-_sama_ desea verte.

Entrecerró los ojos.

_Kanda..._

Frunció el ceño, apretando ligeramente los dientes. Sólo que no era su usual gesto de enfado. Incluso el _moyashi_ lo había notado, pues podía sentir su mirada sorprendida puesta en él.

_¿Aún puedes ver la flor?_

Las pequeñas manos de Mana se volvieron a aferrar a su ropa. Le escuchó balbucear algo que parecía una pregunta.

_Ya veo..._

Su hijo quiso intentar hablarle de nuevo. No lo escuchó.

_Mantengamos esto como un secreto, sólo entre tú y yo_. _No debes aferrarte a ella._

Sin darse cuenta, su mirada se había enfocado en el exorcista inglés. Ya no estaba sorprendido. Era preocupación. Se preguntó fugazmente cómo luciría ahora mismo a los ojos del menor.

Como un loco desquiciado tal vez.

_Es sólo una ilusión_.

Se había convencido de que no estaba solo. De que no era el único que tendría que pasar por esto ahora que ese mocoso idiota estaba a su lado. Pero se había equivocado. Ni siquiera el _moyashi_ podía entender el significado de ese reloj de arena que estaba en su habitación.

_Esa flor es una ilusión_.

Al parecer Yu Kanda no podía cumplir todas sus promesas.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Este lugar era muy grande.

Muy, muy grande.

Tanto que era fácil correr de acá para allá sin tropezarse con nada más que con sus propios pies.

Ya era un niño más grande, así que eso no pasaba tan seguido como cuando era pequeño y apenas podía mantenerse de pie. Había aprendido rápido a correr. No era tan rápido como los mayores, pero era mucho mejor que cuando había iniciado a caminar y no pasaba más allá de los brazos de sus padres.

Aún así, no estaba asustado. Podía escuchar la voz de su mami llamándolo, así que no se había alejado demasiado. Por supuesto que no se ponía a pensar que quizá era más peligroso para su mamá andar vagando por ese lugar desconocido. Pero Mana Kanda era un niño, no tenía ni idea de que Allen tenía un pésimo sentido de orientación y que de verdad se estaba preocupando por haber perdido de vista a su hijo.

Lo único que Mana estaba pensando, mientras se escondía detrás de las columnas de vez en cuando, era que la pancita de su mamá también estaba más grande. Y eso no le gustaba mucho.

Es decir, Mana quería mucho a su mamá, fuera como fuera. Le parecía la persona más maravillosa del mundo y no había nada más que le gustara que ser cargado y arropado por él. Lo malo era que, como el estómago de su mamá estaba creciendo, ya no podía hacer las volteretas y acrobacias que tanto le divertían. Además, había algo que le hacia sentir extraño cada vez que estaba cerca de ese bultito en el cuerpo de su mamá. Pero, como era su mamá, haría lo que fuera por él con tal de poder quedarse más tiempo en sus brazos.

Aunque también estaba su papá, con su cabello tan bonito y su cara enojada. Hasta él se daba cuenta que era eso lo que causaba tanto miedo en las personas que se acercaban a su papi. En parte era por eso que le gustaba abrazarse a él cuando conocía gente nueva. Su papá lo protegía automáticamente, Mana sabía que podía aferrarse a él y que nadie se acercaría. También quería muchísimo a su papi, tanto que había aprendido a no llamarle "_Du_" porque eso lo molestaba. Eso sí, si le preguntaban a Mana, _Du_ era un nombre que le quedaba perfectamente a su papá.

Eso pensaba el pequeño Mana mientras reía y correteaba. Pero aún era pequeño y no tenía perfecto control sobre su cuerpo, mucho menos de su equilibrio aún y cuando presumiera que era mucho mejor que antes.

Había una mesa en su camino, una mesa que Mana no pudo evitar aunque hubiera querido. La Orden Oscura no estaba hecha a prueba de niños y eso incluía a la Rama Asiática y a sus enormes pasillos que contaban con diversos adornos por aquí y por allá. Esa mesa resultó ser tan sólo un soporte para un jarrón bastante costoso que se hizo añicos en cuanto Mana chocó contra dicho mueble.

Por supuesto, Mana no tenía ni idea de qué se había roto. Lo único que sabía era que se había dado un buen golpe que le había dejado completamente aturdido. Y muy adolorido.

Unas pequeñas lagrimitas comenzaron a asomar por sus ojos, mientras se llevaba una mano a su cabecita. Lo sintió mojado. La sangre estaba empapando su cara, el dolor estaba aumentando. Mana sabía que si lloraba lo suficientemente fuerte, su mamá lo encontraría. Incluso creía que si chillaba, su papá iría corriendo a buscarlo y acabaría con esa mesa tan mala que lo había lastimado.

Sólo que el dolor comenzó a esfumarse rápidamente, tanto que pronto sólo era una molestia muy lejana. Parpadeó, confundido. Su mano estaba manchada de rojo, aún sentía muchos deseos de llorar y su mamá todavía no lo encontraba. Pero ya no dolía.

Hizo un puchero, sin saber qué hacer. Al final se decidió por seguir caminando, tal vez hasta podría encontrar a su mamá por sí solo. Estaba seguro de que un beso de su mami curaría su herida.

Lo que Mana no sabía era que su herida ya había sanado por completo.

**+ Continuará +**

**Notas finales**: ¡Fin de este capítulo! No sé exactamente qué va a pasar con este fanfic en fanfiction, pero ya veremos. Si algo le pasa, pueden buscarme en Amor Yaoi. ¡Por cierto! Feliz día del padre para Kanda y para Allen (porque Allen puede celebrar doble, sí) y para todos los papás del mundo. ¡Nos vemos! (espero). Bye bye!


	40. Escenas cortadas

**Stupid me says**: ¡Cuarenta capítulos! Maldición, he estado tan ocupada con la Vida Real(tm) que he batallado muchísimo para escribir tanto y tan seguido como quisiera (sin mencionar que mi musa se avienta seguido unas vacaciones muy largas), ¡pero me alegra que sigan conmigo! Ya sé que no soy la autora más constante y que probablemente para estas alturas se hayan olvidado de muchas de las cosas que quizá podrían ser importantes en futuros capítulos (_wat_) y eso sería más mi culpa que otra cosa. Así que unas sinceras disculpas como siempre por subir esta historia con aún menos regularidad que Hoshino-_senseii_.

Quiero agradecer como siempre a las personas que me leen y sobre todo a los que se toman el tiempo para dejarme un pequeño review. Perdón si me han hecho alguna pregunta y no he podido contestarles, procuraré hacerlo lo más pronto posible *_porque soy fail y eso_*. En fin, ya dejo mi parloteo sin sentido y los dejo ¿disfrutar? de este capítulo. ¡Nos vemos al final!

**Notas especiales para el capítulo:** Ninguna en especial, esto... ¿_Spoilers_? ¿Insinuaciones de _spoilers_? ¿Otro capítulo de transición?

**Rating**: T

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ D Gray-man no me pertenece, es de Hoshino Katsura-_senseii_. Si me perteneciera, haría que Kanda reconociera al instante cuando Neah toma el lugar de Allen. _Oh, wait..._

**Apóstol de Dios**

**40. Escenas cortadas**

Caminaba distraídamente por los pasillos de su hogar, tratando de despejar la mente luego de estos días tan agotadores. Es decir, no era que estuviera cansado, por supuesto que no. Aquello era incompatible con su grandeza; no era propio de él admitir que estaba siendo sobrepasado por algo que era su obligación y nada más.

Era sólo que no podía evitarlo. Walker siempre había sido una especie de debilidad para él. De hecho, dudaba que hubiera alguien que se hubiera cruzado en su camino que no hubiera terminado afectado por él. Además, eso servía de explicación del por qué Yu Kanda estaba al lado de Allen Walker de nuevo.

O tal vez estaba dándole un poder exclusivo a Walker porque así era como él se sentía. Después de todo, había otra persona que seguramente había influído en la decisión de Kanda de quedarse al lado de Walker. Mana parecía tener el control total sobre Kanda, algo que podría hasta ser gracioso, considerando la personalidad malhumorada que Kanda había tenido desde siempre. Por supuesto que nadie se atrevería siquiera a insinuarle a alguien como Yu Kanda que era obvio a simple vista que un bebé podía manejarlo a su antojo.

Por supuesto que nadie podía culparlo. Mana era demasiado lindo. Con sus pequeñas manitas y sus grandes ojos oscuros tan parecidos a los de Kanda; todo coronado con una actitud tan dulce como la de Walker. Y ese cabello negro tan bonito y ese rostro empapado en sangre.

Espera... ¿empapado en sangre?

Bak quería creer que había pocas cosas que podían asustar a alguien tan grande y magnífico como él. Es decir, había visto cosas horribles (incluso había tenido que participar en alguna de ellas, algo de lo que se arrepentía constamente); pero simplemente no estaba preparado para ver a ese pequeño niño herido caminando torpemente hacia él.

El pánico se apoderó de él. No sólo porque se trataba de un niño herido, sino porque estaba seguro de que nadie podría detener la furia de los padres de Mana si se llegaban a enterar de que su hijo estaba lastimado. No quería ni imaginarse el caos que se armaría en la Rama Asiática. Eso era, tenía que ser un supervisor responsable y resolver el problema rápidamente, de la forma más discreta posible. Al menos Mana no estaba llorando, porque podría jurar que Kanda tenía un radar para detectar ese sonido...

Un momento. Esto era interesante. Estaba seguro de que un bebé que se hubiera lastimado así estaría berreando abiertamente, maldición, incluso creía que él mismo tendría que soportar que sus ojos llorosos amenazaran con destrozar su orgullo. Pero Mana había llegado hasta a él, había mirado hacia arriba y luego había caído sentado a su lado. Bak estaba siendo ignorado por ese pequeño niño, algo que realmente no le importaba ahora porque su mente estaba ocupada procesando lo que pasaba. Algo muy tonto, por cierto, considerando que debía de actuar lo más rápidamente posible si acaso Mana estaba herido; claro que llamar tonto a alguien tan importante e inteligente como él estaba fuera de discusión, así que decidió fingir que había actuado lo más humanamente rápido posible.

Al principio el pequeño pareció resistirse cuando le tomó en brazos, tratando de escapar mientras llamaba a sus papás. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Lo último que quería era que Kanda le encontrara en esa situación. Una situación en la que seguramente terminaría muerto. Luego de las quejas iniciales, Mana se había quedado quieto, mirando a su alrededor, aún sin reaccionar a la sangre que manchaba su rostro.

- ¡_Papi_! ¡_Mami_!

- ¡Ah! ¡No grites, Mana! Y-yo... ¡El gran Bak-_sama_ te llevará con tu mami!

Mana se calmó de inmediato en cuanto escuchó sus palabras. No estaba seguro de que le hubiera entendido del todo, pero al parecer el escuchar "mami" había hecho que esos ojos oscuros se iluminaran con ilusión. Tal vez fue por esa promesa por la que el niño decidió quedarse quieto mientras le llevaba a la enfermería. Caminó lo más rápido que podía, ya no debía perder más el tiempo.

Fue lo suficientemente cuidadoso para que nadie viera el estado de Mana, pero aún así no supo qué explicación darle a la enfermera que vio al niño por primera vez. Las constantes preguntas de aquella joven mujer sólo le hacían sentirse más nervioso, algo que no le gustaba para nada.

- ¡Sólo busca a alguien que lo revise!

- ¡S-sí, supervisor! - al fin había logrado que ella reaccionara como debía, aún si había tenido que gritarle.

Esperó pacientemente mientras el médico revisaba a Mana, manteniendo un semblante totalmente serio, digno de alguien tan grandioso como él. Aún así, en su interior sabía que era porque estaba aterrado. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué pasaba con ese niño?

- Disculpe, Bak-_sama_.

Parpadeó un par de veces, observando al doctor, quien tenía una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Aquello le asustó aún más.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿El niño se encuentra bien?

- Verá usted, lo que sucede es que...

- ¿De qué se trata? - la histeria se estaba apoderando de él nuevamente. No podía ser que algo como esto le hiciera perder el control tan fácilmente. Debería de sentirse avergonzado. Pero había algo...

- Es definitivamente sangre, ya lo hemos comprobado. Sin embargo, no pude encontrar ninguna herida en el cuerpo del niño. Parece no haber causa visible para el sangrado.

- ¿Qué... cosa?

- Claro que podría ser que se hubiera manchado con sangre de otra persona, pero hasta ahora no he recibido información de alguna persona herida. Aún así, podría realizar otros estudios y...

- ¡No! ¡Así está bien!

El doctor le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Nada más lejos de la verdad. Por fin se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba. Y lo peor era que eso le hacía sentirse aún más alterado, mucho más de lo que estaría por un niño con una herida grave en la cabeza.

- Sé exactamente que le ocurre a Mana Kanda - masculló, luciendo lo más controlado que podía, recobrando la compostura rápidamente -. Sólo asegúrense de buscar a Allen Walker para entregarle a su hijo. Debe de estar preocupado por él. Si hace preguntas, díganle que se lo encontraron rondando por aquí.

- Bak-_sama..._

Se retiró de la enfermería sin escuchar nada más de las palabras del doctor.

Tenía que hablar con Komui, tenía que informarle rápidamente de sus sospechas .¿O quizá Komui lo sabía ya? Frunció el ceño.

Sabía que esto era lo que estaban buscando los Altos Mandos al iniciar ese experimento en el cuerpo de Walker; no había otra explicación por la cual Kanda hubiera sido el elegido para ser su "compañero de misión". Esa tontería de las "inocencias compatibles" había servido sólo para distraer a los demás. Yu Kanda había sido el candidato elegido desde el principio. Pero, en ese caso, ¿por qué arriesgar de nuevo a Allen? ¿Acaso Mana no era lo que querían exactamente, por su incompatibilidad con la Inocencia?

Quizá estaba sobreanalizando las cosas, sobre todo porque probablemente nunca conocería la respuesta aún si preguntaba. Apretó los dientes con fuerza.

Aún así tenía que hablar con Komui Lee. Necesitaba información, por más mínima que fuera; necesitaba aferrarse a algo.

Porque, por más grandioso que fuera, Bak Chang estaba asustado.

No quería ni imaginar lo que podría pasar con ese niño si decidían que podían forzarlo a sincronizarse con la Inocencia aprovechando esta habilidad. Sintió que sus ojos empezaban a empañarse, algo a lo que se resistió con todas sus fuerzas.

En aquel momento no había podido hacer absolutamente nada por ellos. Era joven e ingenuo. Aún creía las tonterías dichas por sus superiores.

Pero ya no más.

Ahora seguiría los pasos de Komui.

Trataría de proteger a las personas que eran importantes para él. Por eso cuidaría de ese niño.

Era lo menos que le debía a Kanda luego de lo que había pasado.

Tan sólo esperaba tener el valor suficiente como para enfrentar las consecuencias.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Aún respiraba agitadamente cuando se recargó contra la pared luego de secarse el sudor con uno de sus brazos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no entrenaba así. Todos sus músculos le dolían. Y, extraño como podría parecerle a cualquier otro, estaba disfrutando de eso al máximo.

Porque le ayudaba a no pensar más. A no sobreanalizar las cosas cuando él nunca había sido propenso a hacerlo. Era sólo que desde que estar en ese lugar luego de que el _moyashi_ hubiera mencionado a Alma le parecía una broma de mal gusto. Quería pensar que no le afectaba, después de todo, no era la primera vez que pasaba tiempo en la Rama Asiática. Después de todo, no podría seguir con su vida si se detuviera ante cualquier cosa que le recordara a Alma, alguien en quien prefería no pensar.

Lo extraño era que aún y cuando la mayor parte del tiempo sus pensamientos se mantuvieran en blanco (algo necesario para meditar); no podía concentrarse en cosas que solía hacer habitualmente. Incluso el estricto horario que le gustaba mantener se había visto afectado por mucho más que tener que cuidar de Mana (lo cual disfrutaba para su propia sorpresa). Aunque lo más frustrante en realidad era que no podía tener sexo con el _moyashi_. Lo había intentado varias veces en estos últimos días y lo único que había logrado era aumentar su mal humor. No sabía qué pensaba el menor de él, considerando que siempre había sido el pervertido que quería follar en cuanto tuvieran la más mínima oportunidad. Que ahora se conformara con sólo dormir al lado del mocoso debía de despertar sospechas en el otro.

Resopló, sintiéndose bastante frustrado.

Había pensado que tal vez con el ejercicio extremo podría borrar todo de su mente, pero en realidad lo único que conseguiría sería caer dormido en los brazos del _moyashi_; aunque eso no era algo tan malo después de todo. Sonrió con altanería antes de incorporarse por completo.

Por supuesto que no le gustaba para nada no poder coger, era sólo que estaba seguro de que en cuanto volvieran al Cuartel General todo volvería a la normalidad. Estaba por completo convencido de que esto era una mala jugarreta por parte de su cerebro y que pronto pasaría por esto. Además, tenía cosas mucho más importantes de las qué preocuparse que no poder follar. Joder, el gesto que pondría el conejo si pudiera leer sus pensamientos. Chasqueó la lengua.

Repentinamente desenvainó a _Mugen_, amenazando a quien se había atrevido a intentar tomarlo por sorpresa. Sin embargo, tuvo que bajar su _katana_ al percatarse de quién se trataba.

- _Che_. No vuelvas a hacer eso, _moyashi_. La próxima vez no me detendré, embarazado o no.

Le dio la espalda para no tener que ver esa estúpida sonrisa. Ese enano parecía no darse cuenta de que su presencia no lo ayudaba en lo absoluto. No después de que no había podido "cumplirle" anoche.

- No hay necesidad de ser tan rudo, Yu.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Se giró lo más rápido que pudo, atacando sin dudarlo un segundo más. Apenas vio cuando esa persona esquivó su golpe, dando unos cuantos giros hacia atrás con una habilidad que alguien embarazado de cinco meses no podría, ni siquiera si ese alguien era Allen Walker.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? - le escuchó gritar con furia, eso sí, manteniéndose a una distancia mucho más prudente que antes - ¡Estás tratando de matar a alguien preñado, idiota!

- ¿Quién jodidos eres?

Le vio parpadear con sorpresa, pero eso no le hizo bajar la guardia. Planeaba atacar de nuevo cuando escuchó un chasqueo de lengua.

Frente a sus ojos ya no se encontraba el _moyashi_, sino una chica. Entrecerró los ojos. Conocía a la perfección a esa chica.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Le oyó reír burlonamente al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos tras su cabeza.

- Sólo pensé en pasarte a saludar. Como no puedo entrenar con Walker todo se siente muy aburrido.

Ella estaba sonriendo de lado, pero al mismo tiempo se podía ver que había dicho el apellido del _moyashi_ de una forma tan melancólica que ni siquiera la usual actitud altanera de la chica podía esconder el cariño que sentía por el exorcista de cabello blanco. Lo extraño era que no se sentía alterado por eso. Es decir, tan sólo unos cuantos meses atrás sentiría que los celos le carcomían por dentro, aún y cuando su orgullo se negara a aceptarlo. O tal vez tenía que ver que se trataba precisamente de ella.

- ¿Me estás haciendo algún tipo de propuesta, Fou?

La chiquilla volvió a sonreír altaneramente.

- Sólo si tienes los suficientes cojones, Yu Kanda.

Pronto su cansancio quedó olvidado cuando saltó a la batalla contra esa pequeña chica que no se sentía intimidada por _Mugen_ en lo absoluto. De hecho, repelió el ataque de inmediato convirtiendo sus brazos en cuchillas de las que apenas pudo escapar. Joder, incluso creía que había perdido un poco de cabello por culpa de la mocosa. El pensamiento le hizo sonreír.

Hubo un intercambio de golpes, pero ninguno de los dos acertó su objetivo. Cada uno contaba con la habilidad de bloquear al otro, lo cual hacía el entrenamiento algo frustrante aunque también mucho más entretenido. Recordaba que la última vez que se había sentido así había sido peleando contra el _moyashi_. Sí, eso era. Cuando los dos se golpeaban sin descanso y terminaban tan heridos como para ser regañados por la jefa de enfermeras. Era jodidamente divertido. También era extremadamente sadomasoquista.

Ansiaba volver a hacerlo.

Esta vez no pudo conservar su orgullo y apoyarse en la pared. No, esta vez estaba acostado directo en el suelo, tratando de normalizar su respiración mientras oía a la chica hacer lo propio. Joder, eso había sido intenso. Apenas podía moverse y eso le hacía sentirse aún mejor que antes. Al final iba a resultar que el jodido masoquista era él y no el _moyashi_.

- Estabas pensando en él, ¿verdad?

Por un segundo pensó que ella hablaba del _moyashi_. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de a quién se refería. Quiso chasquear la lengua y restarle importancia al asunto. Simplemente ignorar las cosas y seguir como lo había hecho todos estos años. Sólo que en lugar de eso se había quedado quieto, simplemente mirando al techo mientras sentía el sudor correr por su cuerpo.

- _Che_.

- Justo como lo pensé.

Le vio por el rabillo del ojo mientras ella se incorporaba para hacer unas cuantas flexiones. Al parecer aún tenía energía para más. Lanzó un gruñido cuando sintió sus músculos quejarse. Su jodida recuperación sí que estaba lenta últimamente. Chasqueó la lengua.

- Hablas demasiadas tonterías.

- Es difícil olvidar algo como lo que pasó, ¿no es cierto?

Al fin logró sentarse, por lo que pudo mirarla directamente a pesar de que el fleco le obstaculizaba parcialmente la vista. Ella estaba dándole la espalda, así que no podía comprobar qué tipo de expresión tenía en el rostro al decir esas palabras. Aunque la verdad no estaba seguro de querer ver algo como eso, especialmente ahora que quería seguir adelante y sepultar todo aquello de nuevo.

- Mira, si te quieres desahogar puedes hacerlo. Yo misma he escuchado a ese idiota de Bak llorar como nenita algunas noches, así que no tiene nada de malo.

Seguía sin mirarlo, pero hasta él pudo notar el sútil cambio en el tono de voz de la muchacha. Había una tristeza casi tangible en esas palabras a pesar del insulto al supervisor. Lo malo era que Kanda nunca había sabido cómo reaccionar a emociones como esas, especialmente cuando estaba implicado en ellas de cierta forma. Resopló, hablando distraídamente para seguir con la frialdad indiferente que le caracterizaba.

- Sigues diciendo demasiadas tonterías, mocosa.

No era una genialidad repetirse ni mucho menos, pero al menos nunca había presumido de una gran inteligencia. Además, no tenía mucho qué decir. ¿De qué podía hablar que no lo comprometiera?

- ¡Oye! ¡Sabes perfectamente que soy mucho mayor que tú!

Ahora ella le estaba señalando, algo que sin duda el _moyashi_ consideraría grosero (siempre y cuando se tratara de otra persona y no de él hacia Kanda). En cambio a él le causó gracia. Incluso hizo una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa al tiempo que se quitaba algunas gotas de sudor con el dorso de la mano. No sabía exactamente qué decirle a esa deidad entrometida. Cualquiera supondría que tenía que dedicarle algunas palabras de agradecimiento por esta generosa (y muy torpe) oferta. Sólo que él no era como cualquier persona, así que ella tendría que conformarse con ese gesto indefinible de comodidad.

Aunque parecía que eso sólo logró que la chica se pusiera más furiosa.

- ¡Hey! ¡Deja de burlarte si no quieres que vuelva a patearte el culo!

Chasqueó la lengua para después volver a esa mueca divertida.

- Tienes razón en algo. Eres tan vieja que te falla la memoria - dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie tras sacudirse brevemente la ropa -. Porque fui yo quien te pateó el culo y lo volveré a hacer de nuevo.

Fou sonrió altaneramente a pesar de sus palabras, mascullando algo acerca de mocosos creídos con cabello de niña antes de ponerse en pose de pelea nuevamente. Por su parte, Kanda se sentía mucho más cómodo de lo que hubiera pensado, tanto como para terminar en esa situación con ella. Seguía sintiéndose agotado, pero también quería volver a pelear. No quería que esa sensación se fuera para ser reemplazada por las dudas y los pensamientos que no le llevaban a ningún lado. Ya se encargaría de todo esto cuando estuviera listo. Cuando pudiera compartirlo con Allen Walker y sólo con él.

Aquel pensamiento le hizo perder el balance momentáneamente. ¿De verdad estaba dispuesto a hablar de esto con el _moyashi_? ¿Acaso podría hacerlo? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué sentiría? ¿Cambiarían las cosas para los dos...?

Joder. Demasiadas preguntas tontas e innecesarias. No era su estilo fantasear escenarios posibles, no cuando se le presentaba la oportunidad de olvidarse de todo otra vez. La única manera en que pudiera averiguar qué pasaría sería simplemente haciéndolo. Sí, eso era lo que tenía que hacer.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes tanto miedo como para haberte quedado paralizado? Me estoy aburriendo.

Kanda quiso contestar a eso de la manera más altanera posible para demostrarle que no se había quedado atrás tan sólo por unos momentos de silencio. Pero aquello sólo se quedó en intención. Porque justo cuando iba a abrir la boca fue interrumpido por una repentina oscuridad que les rodeó a los dos.

- ¿Qué demonios? - la chica había hablado por los dos, aunque lo suyo era más bien confusión que enfado - Ese idiota de Bak debió arruinarlo todo otra vez intentando imitar a tu jefe tratando de inventar alguna tontería.

Iba a decirle que ese supervisor imbécil no era su jefe ni nada parecido. Pero fue interrumpido nuevamente, esta vez por el extraño jadeo que salió de la chica que estaba a su lado.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la ausencia de luz pudo ver la razón por la cual Fou había reaccionado de tal manera.

Apretó la empuñadura de _Mugen_.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Se encontraba llenando unos informes mientras tomaba una taza de café.

No. Más bien estaba _tratando _de llenar los informes mientras _intentaba_ tomar una taza de café.

Está bien, está bien: no estaba tratando para nada. Estaba ignorando los informes como solía hacerlo. También el café estaba enfríandose. Su querida Lenalee no lo había hecho, por lo que no era la perfecta taza de café que degustaba todas las mañanas. Sabía que tarde o temprano sucumbiría a la necesidad de cafeína, fuera o no a manos de su hermana, pero de vez en cuando era necesario hacer un poco de drama por el dolor de estar separado de su Lenalee.

A pesar de todo, debía de estar agradecido que su compañía fuese femenina.

Miranda Lotto había sido la elegida para ir con Lenalee a pesar de que apenas se estaba recuperando de las heridas causadas en su misión pasada. Aún así la alemana había tomado el trabajo con alegría, contenta por ser útil en algo en lugar de quedarse postrada en la cama. La verdad había sido un milagro que la jefa de enfermeras la dejara ir sin que estuviera cien por ciento curada; quizá prefería tenerla afuera que estresando a todos sus demás pacientes.

Pero el problema no era Miranda. Aún y cuando la chica fuera una mujer nerviosa siempre hacía su trabajo lo más eficientemente posible (aunque no podía recibir ningún tipo de halago sin entrar en pánico por alguna razón extraña); así que Komui Lee no se preocupaba por su compañera de misión en lo absoluto. Lo importante era que las dos muchachas estaban acompañadas por buscadores, justo como todos los exorcistas que salían de misión.

Poco le importaba al supervisor que esa fuera la norma. No podía evitar imaginar lo que esos malditos pulpos pervertidos podrían intentar al estar solos con Lenalee. Y eso era algo que Komui simplemente no iba a permitir.

Así que, en lugar de estar trabajando en sus informes, en realidad estaba planeando las formas en que torturaría a esos hombres si acaso se llegaba a enterar de que le habían puesto un dedo encima a Lenalee. Incluso se preguntaba qué nuevos _Komurin_ inventaría para satisfacer su necesidad de venganza con tal de guardar la pureza de su hermana. Claro que una parte de Komui (muy en el fondo, pero ahí estaba) sabía que Lenalee Lee podía defenderse perfectamente. Pero aceptar eso significaba admitir que su hermanita no lo necesitaba tanto como se suponía que debía ser. Después de todo, ¿para qué estaban los hermanos mayores si no era para proteger a sus hermanitas pequeñas?

Estaba tan ocupado dibujando las diferentes formas de tortura que sufrirían esos hombres que no se percató de que su teléfono estaba sonando.

- Supervisor Komui.

Soltó un gritito sin quererlo, tratando de ocultar lo que hacía colocando los verdaderos reportes sobre las hojas garabateadas, pero Faye no parecía interesada en eso por el momento. Aún así le vio girar los ojos para luego fijar la mirada en el aparato que tenía al lado de él.

- Debería contestar.

Ignoró por completo el tono de voz de la enviada del Vaticano. Ya se había acostumbrado a que le tratara como si fuera un tonto, así que ya no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Además, ahora tenía una excusa para ignorar su trabajo y no podrían regañarlo. Sonrió, satisfecho, al fin tomando la llamada.

- ¿Diga? ¡Ah! ¡Pero si es Bak-_chan_!

Su sonrisa se ensanchó al escuchar el reclamo ofendido del otro. Oh, sí. Había algo especialmente entretenido en molestar a Bak Chang y Komui lo sabía muy bien. Tal vez era por eso que los demás supervisores también se metían con él. Y es que era tan sencillo hacerle enfadar que era difícil resistirse. Era perfecto para pasar un buen rato de ociosidad.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Tienes algo que contarle a tu hermano mayor? - seguía sonriendo alegremente al tiempo que Bak le recordaba que tenían exactamente la misma edad - Aww, Bak-_chan_, tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

- "¡De todas formas no es por eso por lo que te llamo!"

Por supuesto que no llamaba para ser molestado. Seguramente era para indicarle cómo llenar ciertos informes que tenían que ver con la Rama Asiática. Eso o, lo más probable, que se tratara de lo más obvio.

- ¿Qué hizo Kanda-_kun_ esta vez?

El cáracter de Kanda seguía siendo un problema cuando se trataba de la convivencia a donde quiera que fuera, especialmente si esas personas no estaban acostumbradas a su comportamiento como lo eran los miembros de la Rama Asiática. La verdad era que no tenían idea de la suerte que tenían, pues Kanda había aprendido a controlarse con el tiempo; además estaba seguro de que la presencia de Mana había ayudado un poco, a no ser que la ira que estuvieran provocando fuera precisamente la de su lado paternal. Esperaba que a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido tentar a Kanda de esa manera, porque no podría hacer absolutamente nada para detenerlo.

- "No es acerca de Yu Kanda. Es sobre Mana Kanda."

- ¡Oh! ¿Qué pasa con Mana-_chan_? - preguntó, empezando a sonar un poco más serio; incluso tenía una pizca de preocupación en su voz.

- "Lo sabías, ¿no es así? Lo que ese niño puede hacer."

Parpadeó.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - se revolvió en la silla, incómodo - ¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado?

- "No le ha pasado nada. _Ese_ es el problema."

Resopló, tratando de lucir calmado ante Faye, quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

- Nada de lo que me dices tiene sentido, Bak-_chan_.

Oyó al otro hombre resoplar al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

- "Encontré a Mana con el rostro cubierto de sangre, pero en cuanto lo llevé a la enfermería, resultó que no tenía ni una sola herida, ni siquiera un mínimo rasguño."

Komui tomó su bolígrafo repentinamente al tiempo que hacía unos apuntes. En realidad eran cosas sin sentido, tan sólo quería sentir que seguía en control de sus emociones.

- ¿Estás completamente seguro de eso? Esa mancha pudo haber venido de cualquier lado. Algún buscador o científico torpe. Seguramente no es lo que crees.

- "¿Quieres decir que no usaron a Kanda para crear a 'otro como él'? ¿Que todo es un malentendido? No creas que soy tan inocente, Komui. Tal vez los exorcistas se tragaron ese 'sorteo de paternidad', pero tú y yo sabemos que querían a Kanda desde el principio."

Vaya, Bak sí que estaba enfadado. Hacía tiempo que no le escuchaba así; de hecho, la última vez debió ser cuando acusaron a Allen de traición tras ser abusado por ese _Noah_. Pero no debería de sorprenderse tanto, considerando la historia de Bak. Lo culpable que se debería de sentir a pesar de que no tenía por qué. Se aclaró la garganta disimuladamente.

- Te equivocas. Es verdad que querían a Krory-_kun_ originalmente. Por eso él es el padre del nuevo bebé de Allen-_kun_.

El silencio de Bak era bastante extraño. Era como si no terminara de creerle pero a la vez no tenía ninguna prueba para refutarlo. Resopló.

- Ya sé que no me lo vas a creer cuando te lo diga, pero fue Kanda-_kun_ mismo quien pidió ser el padre de Mana-_chan_.

- "¿Qué?"

_Oops_. Quizá no debió haberlo dicho así. Volvió a tragar saliva. Ahora que lo pensaba, debió sospechar desde un principio que lo que Kanda sentía por Allen no era precisamente odio. No con esa insistencia altanera de que él debía ser el elegido y no Krory.

Claro que en esa ocasión ambos pensaron lo mismo: que los Altos Mandos quizá querrían experimentar con la habilidad de Kanda y esta era una oportunidad excelente para hacerlo. Así que si Bak tenía razón en algo era que el sorteo había sido una total farsa. Komui ya sabía desde el principio que era Kanda quien sería el elegido y éste también lo sabía. Todo había sido un método de distracción para disimular ante los demás exorcistas para que no sospecharan e hicieran preguntas. Los secretos sobre el pasado de Kanda seguían siendo eso: secretos. El problema era que, si bien habían podido burlar a la mayoría de los exorcistas, el único que parecía darse cuenta de que la situación era extraña era _Bookman_. No se podía esperar menos de él.

Pero eso no venía a colación ahora.

- Tal y como lo oyes, Bak-_chan_. Kanda-_kun _quiso participar por sí mismo, no fue amenazado u obligado de ninguna forma. Además, ¿tú crees que hubiéramos podido?

- "¿Entonces crees que él sabía lo que podía pasar con un hijo suyo?"

- Eso no lo sé.

Era verdad. No sabía hasta qué punto Kanda había razonado las cosas o si todo había sido un impulso juvenil (o hasta hormonal, para gran incomodidad de Komui) por permanecer al lado de Allen e impedir que otro fuera el padre de ese bebé. Es más: la reacción al saber que Krory sería el padre del nuevo bebé de Allen le llevaba a pensar que estaba en lo cierto. Todo había sido parte de un plan defectuoso llevado a cabo por culpa de unos celos infantiles que Komui no comprendía del todo y, aún así, le había seguido el juego desde el principio, ya fuera por curiosidad científica o por ansiedad de conocer un poco más acerca de uno de sus exorcistas más taciturnos. Parecía muy fuera del carácter de Kanda, pero ahora sabía cosas sobre él que habían cambiado su visión con respecto al exorcista oriental.

- "No lo creo. No creo que Kanda supiera lo que podría pasarle a Mana. Por eso quiso hacerlo, fuera cual fuera su razón para acompañar a Walker en esa _misión_"

Bak ya no estaba tan enfadado. Estaba molesto, sí, pero también había algo de tristeza en esa voz. Cerró los ojos, sonriendo con simpatía hacia su compañero a pesar de que éste no podía verlo.

- Mi teoría es que Kanda-_kun_ quería un reto y lo obtuvo, quizá hasta sobrepasó sus expectativas. Ahora Allen-_kun_ y él son padres y se podría decir que son amigos de alguna manera que sólo ellos podrían comprender.

Porque dudaba mucho que alguien más quisiera _comprender_ lo que pasaba entre esos dos, especialmente la Iglesia a la cual servían.

- Tampoco pienso que supiera lo que podría ser de Mana-_chan_ cuando...

Pronto se dio cuenta de que seguía hablando y hablando, tanto como para apenas recordar que Faye le seguía viendo, esta vez con una de las cejas enarcada, como si prestara verdadera atención por primera vez a las usuales tonterías que decía. Movió la mano, sonriendo tontamente hacia a ella para restarle importancia al asunto a pesar de que esto podía traer graves consecuencias para la vida de ese niño y la de Kanda. Y también estaba totalmente seguro de que Allen no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados si se llegaba a enterar de que algo podría pasarles a los miembros de su peculiar familia.

- También confía un poco en mí, ¿quieres? No dejaría que nada malo le pasara a Mana-_chan_ si puedo evitarlo.

Ya había evitado que los experimentos que se hacían en la Orden antes de su llegada se siguieran realizando. Había memorizado por completo los nombres de todas las víctimas (al menos de las de los informes que tuvo acceso) por una sola razón: porque no iba a olvidarlas. Así como se había prometido proteger a las personas que estuvieran a su cargo, también guardaría en su memoria a las que no pudo ayudar porque tenía que haber al menos alguien que las recordara y las llevara en su corazón. Aún y cuando su objetivo principal al unirse a la Orden Oscura era cuidar de su querida hermana, todos en ese lugar se habían vuelto parte de su vida y de su familia (a pesar de que considerara pulpo a más de uno); y si había algo que le importaba a Komui Lee eso era su familia.

Además, tenía confianza en que, aún si el secretario Lvellie o alguien más en su posición sabían la condición de Mana, no se atrevieran a hacer movimiento alguno mientras Allen estuviera esperando al otro bebé que podría llegar a ser compatible con la Inocencia. No se arriesgarían lastimando al pequeño sabiendo que eso podría provocar que Allen y Kanda se rebelaran. Por más que consideraran a Allen un peligro por lo del _Noah_, era obvio que preferían mantenerlo bajo control así a darle una razón para volverse en contra de los Altos Mandos. Podría decirse que habían llegado a un punto muerto. Todo era cuestión de tiempo. Y en gran parte el resultado dependía de lo que ese bebé aún no nacido fuera capaz de darles: si un exorcista u otro "_fracaso_".

Lo peor era que no sabía qué sería mejor para ese niño.

Resopló con suavidad.

- De todas formas espero que sepas mantener la cabeza fría y que evites que lo que pasa con Mana-_chan_ se sepa. Creo que sabes cuál es la razón por la cual eso es tan importante, ¿cierto, Bak-_chan_?

El supervisor de la Rama Asiática guardó silencio por unos segundos. Komui se los concedió. Sabía que hablar sobre eso era un tema delicado para Bak, así que lo único que le sorprendía era que no lo estuviera evitando del todo. ¿Tan preocupado le tenía este asunto con el pequeño Mana?

- "No me llames así."

Komui soltó una risita. Sabía que el otro tenía que reaccionar y quejarse por eso, aún y cuando su reclamo había sonado muchísimo más suave de lo normal.

- "Oye, Komui..."

- ¿Sí, querido Bak-_chan_? - se sentía más relajado ahora. Incluso jugaba con el cordón de su teléfono a pesar de que al parecer a Bridget Faye le había aún menor gracia que tuviera esa actitud.

- "Yo también quiero prot-..."

De nuevo hubo silencio, pero no era en lo absoluto como el otro.

La llamada se había cortado.

Miró estúpidamente el auricular de su teléfono. Al principio pensó que le había colgado, pero ¿qué no era Bak quien estaba hablando? Luego podría ser que alguien más hubiera colgado por él, interrupiéndolo a mitad de la idea. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que Bak no tenía a nadie que lo vigilara como Faye lo hacía con él ya que, a diferencia de Komui, Bak Chang solía hacer su trabajo sin necesitar amenaza alguna.

- Si ya terminó de platicar debería de ponerse a trabajar.

La voz de la mujer lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Faye lo miraba fijamente con los brazos cruzados, dándole a entender de inmediato que no aceptaría excusa alguna. Suspiró, cansado, para luego colgar el teléfono y tomar su bolígrafo. Tal vez sí debería de hacer algo de provecho después de todo.

Cielos, cómo extrañaba que Reever fuera el que estuviera a su lado y no la señorita que le veía de una manera mucho más recriminatoria cada vez.

- Además, debo agregar que la conversación que usted acaba de tener es algo sospechoso.

- ¿Eh?

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo por completo. ¿Cómo podía una mujer tan joven ser tan intimidante? Ahora entendía por qué la había mandado el Vaticano específicamente para él.

- Esa llamada no fue nada, ¡de verdad! - afirmó, aunque podía ver que ella no se tragaría eso como respuesta - Si pasara algo de verdad relevante ustedes se hubieran dado cuenta ya, ¿no? Así que no es importante.

Faye retrocedió un poco. No parecía convencida, tal y como lo había sospechado, pero al parecer ella se había conformado con que tomara los papeles nuevamente y que de verdad estuviera intentado leerlos.

Y eso era lo hacía: intentaba.

Porque no podía quitarse de la cabeza ese silencio luego de esa frase inconclusa al otro lado del teléfono.

Otro escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, esta vez uno muy diferente al que había sentido con la mujer.

Este era uno que le decía que estaba mintiendo, no sólo a Faye, sino a sí mismo: sí estaba pasando algo importante.

Miró el teléfono otra vez.

La enviada del Vaticano otra vez iba a abrir la boca, probablemente para recordarle que tenía que trabajar; sin embargo, él la ignoró para levantar el auricular y marcar rápidamente.

Esperó.

Y esperó.

Pero no hubo respuesta del otro lado.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

- ¡Mana! ¿Dónde estás?

Resopló, sintiéndose más preocupado cada vez al tiempo que caminaba por los pasillos de la Rama Asiática. Al menos no estaba solo, por lo que las probabilidades de perderse no eran tantas como si vagara por ahí sin saber a dónde demonios iba.

Howard Link iba a su lado, totalmente ajeno a su tono de voz alterado. Tal vez era porque el mismo inspector le había dicho que era muy difícil que Mana estuviera muy lejos, que seguía siendo un bebé y que uno de esa edad no podía caminar largas distancias sin detenerse a descansar. Claro, todo eso aparte de que prácticamente estaban rodeados de personas que sabían bien quién era Mana; que probablemente lo encontrarían y se lo traerían a Allen sano y salvo. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que Mana se escapaba para jugar o corretear por ahí.

El problema era que, mientras Mana se hacía más rápido, Allen se hacía más lento. Colocó una de sus manos sobre su vientre ya visiblemente abultado, preguntándose qué tanto más crecería. Más, crecería más, se contestaba a sí mismo; no es como si no hubiera pasado por esto antes. Resopló.

No quería quejarse, no cuando quería encontrar a Mana lo antes posible y tenía que concentrarse en eso solamente, pero el dolor de espalda le estaba matando. Aunque aquello no era nada comparado con lo hinchados que sentía los pies. Maldición.

- Pudiste haberlo atrapado varias veces - le reclamó a su acompañante, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

- El niño estaba jugando contigo, Walker. Yo no tengo nada qué ver con eso - contestó Link, con su usual seriedad indiferente.

Volvió a resoplar.

Aún así sabía que Link tenía razón: siempre lo encontraban. Ya fuera él mismo u otra persona (lo que era más común), Mana siempre volvía a sus brazos, riendo, totalmente ajeno a los minutos de angustia que le había hecho pasar. No sabía si todos los padres batallaban así o era sólo él. Lo único que sabía era que era mejor que lo encontrara antes de que Kanda se diera cuenta de que Mana estaba en otra de sus aventuras en solitario.

Todavía recordaba el caos que el mayor había hecho en el lugar para localizar al hijo de ambos. Había amenazado a todos los científicos y buscadores, incluso había golpeado a algunos, creyendo que no le decían toda la verdad. Sí, un estúpido juego de Mana se había convertido en una situación de vida o muerte para Kanda. Fue ahí donde Allen comprendió que Kanda se tomaba el rol de paternidad mucho más en serio de lo que hubiera esperado, tanto que incluso llegaba a dar un poco de miedo. Por su parte, Mana había estado sentado tranquilamente en uno de los laboratorios del lugar, disfrutando un caramelo que Rohfa le había obsequiado. Por eso Allen había decidido que Kanda podía mantenerse al margen de las escapadas de Mana a menos de que éstas se extendieran demasiado. Su bebé había pasado muy rápido de aprender a pararse apoyándose en las cosas a corretear de ahí para allá. Todavía recordaba el brillo en los ojos de Kanda cuando Mana caminó a sus brazos por primera vez. Sí, tenía el mismo gesto serio y molesto de siempre, pero Allen pudo identificar la felicidad y esa pizca de orgullo en el japonés. Había sido una visión muy tierna, una que no iba a compartir con nadie, ni siquiera con el mismo Kanda, quien probablemente ni siquiera se había percatado de lo que reflejaba su rostro en ese maravilloso instante.

Demonios, realmente no quería pensar en Kanda en esos momentos. No cuando debía de concentrarse por completo en la búsqueda de su hijo. Sin embargo, era inevitable. Su mente siempre divagaba hacia a él. Aquello le hacía enfadar. Tal vez era el fastidio que sentía por no poder moverse con suficiente rapidez como para poder alcanzar a un niño; pero la verdad era que Kanda siempre le provocaba esas reacciones extremas. Ya debería de estar acostumbrado.

A lo que no estaba acostumbrado en lo absoluto era a Kanda sin humor para el sexo.

Pensar en eso le hizo sonrojarse inevitablemente, obligándose después a negar con la cabeza rápidamente para despejarse, aún si estaba totalmente seguro de que Link lo había visto. Además, era muy probable

El hecho era que _sí_ tenían sexo. O algo parecido. En realidad Allen no estaba del todo seguro de cómo definirlo. Kanda siempre procuraba satisfacerlo en esas noches en las que podían estar los dos a solas. Las caricias iban y venían, cada vez más intensas. Y Allen siempre terminaba, ya fuera en las manos de Kanda o en esa boca cálida tan conocida para él. El sólo recuerdo le hacía estremecerse de placer. No podía quejarse al respecto. El problema venía cuando Allen quería devolver el favor. Kanda simplemente no le dejaba tocarle de esa manera, incluso a veces terminaba dándole la espalda, totalmente enfadado y sin dirigirle la palabra.

Debía sentirse aliviado de cierta manera. Desde el principio sentía que el sexo para él era más bien un intercambio: Kanda obtenía liberación y Allen obtenía compañía. Así Kanda se quedaba con él sin poder oponerse al respecto. Sin embargo, con el tiempo esa línea había empezado a borrarse. Allen disfrutaba acostándose con Kanda cada vez más, a pesar del dolor y de la vergüenza que aún le causaba. Y Kanda era quien se quedaba con Allen por voluntad propia, quien lo abrazaba con fuerza por las noches y no lo soltaba hasta que era hora de levantarse. El menor descubrió que el placer que compartían era tan sólo otra expresión de lo unidos que estaban. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que se había acostumbrado a esos encuentros nocturnos hasta que dejó de tenerlos. Porque el hecho de que Kanda le dejara satisfecho (y vaya que lo hacía) no era lo mismo que tener a Kanda en su interior, haciéndole sufrir y gozar al mismo tiempo. Joder, otra vez con el masoquismo.

Al principio había pensado, tontamente, lo mismo que creído durante su primer embarazo: que Kanda no lo encontraba atractivo. Además, Allen no se sentía muy cómodo con su cuerpo como para tratar de provocar a Kanda. Pero a Kanda había parecido gustarle su cuerpo cuando Mana estaba en su interior. Era una especie de preferencia pervertida por parte del mayor, una muy extraña e imposible si no se hubieran encontrado en las circunstancias en las que estaban. Entonces tal vez no era por la forma de su cuerpo, si no porque quien estaba ahí ahora no era hijo suyo. Resopló. Estúpido Kanda, tan infantil y atreviéndose a decirle que el niñito era él.

Aunque, ¿no se sentiría él de la misma manera? Si fuera Kanda quien estuviera en su lugar, aparte de ser sumamente divertido meterse con él, ¿no se sentiría enfadado porque Kanda tuviera un lazo especial con otra persona?

Aquello le recordó ese nombre. _Alma_. Era otra posibilidad. Podría ser que Kanda no quisiera tener sexo porque Allen había mencionado ese nombre, al parecer destapando algo de lo que Kanda no quería hablar ni pensar en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, ¿qué no se habían acostado ese mismo día después del tratamiento? Kanda parecía molesto, pero sin duda su humor había mejorado luego de esa necesitada sesión íntima. Además, le había abrazado. Le había prometido que los protegería. Sus mejillas tomaron un tono mucho más suave, sonrojado sí, pero lo que sentía era una calidez muy diferente a la usual vergüenza. Y ese recuerdo adorable mezclado con el pervertido le hizo pensar que Kanda ya había tenido sexo con él, aún después de estar embarazado de Krory y de que mencionara a Alma.

Entonces lo único que quedaba era el lugar. Después de todo, fue hasta que llegaron a la Rama Asiática que Kanda había empezado a comportarse así. Miró a su alrededor inconscientemente, sin comprender qué tenía de malo la Rama Asiática. Hasta se podría pensar que a Kanda le gustaría más: había mucho menos gente por aquí. El Cuartel General se había vuelto un centro de reunión para todas las Ramas y eso significaba grandes multitudes, algo que Kanda odiaba. Incluso Allen se sentía más relajado en este lugar, así que no entendía por qué Kanda se comportaba así.

Tuvo que detenerse repentinamente, apretando los dientes mientras contenía el aliento. Su bebé se estaba moviendo. Pero no eran los movimientos suaves que había sentido cuando era Mana quien estaba ahí, que sólo le dejaba adolorido cuando lo golpeaba muy fuerte o cuando estaba en alguna posición extraña que lastimaba sus costillas. En cambio con este bebé los movimientos eran más violentos, como si batallara mucho en acomodarse en su interior a pesar de que no era muy grande aún. Incluso se lo había comentado al médico que lo atendía, pero éste le había dicho que no era algo de lo cual alarmarse. Era obvio que no todos los bebés se comportarían igual; este bebé sólo era más activo de lo que Mana había sido. Aunque quizá también tenía que ver el hecho de que Kanda estuviera ahí para calmar los movimientos más frenéticos de Mana: una sola caricia del mayor parecía ser suficiente como para que el niño de ambos se relajara. Tragó saliva. ¿Este bebé se calmaría si Kanda hiciera lo mismo aunque fuera hijo de Krory? ¿Kanda aceptaría hacerlo...?

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió un peso sobre su cabeza, pero pronto se dio cuenta de quién se trataba.

- ¡Timcanpy!

El golem se acurrucó mejor entre su cabellera blanca, plegando las alas y enroscando la cola a su alrededor. Quería sentirse enfadado (se suponía que estaba enfadado), aún si su reclamo no sonó tan fuerte como hubiera deseado.

- ¡Se supone que deberías de estar buscando a Mana!

Su tono había sido tan suave que Tim ni siquiera se molestó en hacer nada más que aplastarse más cómodamente en su cabeza, casi como si se dispusiera a dormitar por un rato. Al parecer, tanto Link como Tim tenían la idea de que si el juego era con Allen, era Allen quien debía terminarlo. Era eso o Timcanpy quería descansar de Mana por unos momentos.

Aunque debía de estar agradecido que su hijo y su golem ahora se llevaran mucho mejor que antes. Aún recordaba que Tim se ponía especialmente celoso de Mana cuando su bebé estaba en su vientre, que incluso había intentado morderlo a pesar de que probablemente el único herido sería Allen. Sin embargo, desde que Mana había nacido, Tim había aprendido a tolerarlo, incluso podría decirse que le había tomado cariño. Muchas veces lo había encontrado acurrucado al lado de Mana luego de que éste ya se había dormido, como si prefiriera estar ahí a pesar de que el pequeño tenía la costumbre de llevarse la cola del golem dorado a la boca. Habían llegado a ser amigos de cierta manera, con Tim revoloteando sobre la cabeza de Mana para que éste intentara alcanzarlo. Claro que esa era la interpretación de Allen: bien podría ser que el golem simplemente quisiera molestar al niño para que lo dejara en paz. Lo importante ahora era que Timcanpy se había negado a participar en este juego y no iba a lograr convencerlo de lo contrario.

Justo cuando iba a soltar un suspiro de frustración cuando escuchó que alguien le llamaba. Se giró, algo confundido, porque sabía de quien se trataba.

- ¿Marie?

El mayor estaba sonriendo amablemente como siempre. Lo que Allen no entendía era por qué el otro exorcista estaba en la Rama Asiática. De pronto un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. ¿Y si venía por Kanda? ¿Y si querían mandarlo lejos porque no había más exorcistas disponibles? Tuvo que desechar esa paranoia estúpida, porque, a pesar de que fuera cierto, ¿qué otra opción tenía? Kanda era un exorcista. También Allen era un exorcista. ¿Por qué tenía que recordarlo constantemente cuando eso era por lo que vivía? ¿Qué no había aceptado esto con tal de seguir siendo exorcista? Maldición. Estúpidos pensamientos hormonales.

Se volvió a fijar en Marie y su sonrisa tranquilizadora, lo que le hizo relajarse un poco. Sabía que Marie era una de las pocas personas con las que Kanda tenía una buena relación, así que, aún si el mayor venía en busca del japonés, éste no lo pasaría tan mal.

- Sabía que te encontraría aquí, Allen. Sólo que no sabía que sería tan pronto.

Esta vez Allen sonrió también. Aunque no estaba del todo dispuesto a admitir que era tan mal padre que no había podido encontrar a su hijo en un inocente juego de las atrapadas. Resopló con suavidad.

- ¿Y qué haces tú por aquí? ¿Buscas a Kanda? - preguntó, para luego ponerse a pensar que quizá se había apresurado demasiado.

Incluso había sonado un poco grosero, lo que era una gran ofensa para el caballero que Allen decía ser.

- Sí que quisiera venir a visitar a Kanda, pero en realidad vengo por otra cosa.

- ¿Huh?

Marie había sacado algo de su uniforme y se lo mostró a Allen, quien se acercó con enorme curiosidad. Se trataba de un golem negro, el cual apenas se movía. Parecía tener una de las alas rota e incluso tenía unas cuantas cuarteaduras por ahí y por allá. Incluso le parecía sorprendente que aún quisiera moverse a pesar de que estaba obviamente inservible. Una parte de Allen sintió mucha pena por el pequeño a pesar de que sabía que los golem no sentían nada en lo absoluto, algo difícil de olvidar cuando tenías a uno que se había inclinado también para observar lo que el otro exorcista tenía en la mano.

- Vengo a buscar a alguien que me pueda ayudar a repararlo. Lo llevaría con los chicos del equipo científico del Cuarterl General, pero últimamente están muy ocupados. Los científicos de las otras Ramas los han tenido trabajando día y noche. Especialmente a Reever.

Reever. Era culpa de Allen que el científico estuviera en esa posición ahora. A pesar de las palabras amables que el australiano le había dedicado, era difícil no sentirse mal por lo que estaban pasando sus amigos allá en el Cuartel General. Tal vez debía de ir a visitarlos alguna vez para ofrecer su ayuda, aunque era probable que con la barriga que tenía haría más mal que bien.

- Si quieres puedo llevarte al laboratorio - se ofreció, sabiendo que de todas maneras tendría que pasar por ahí al buscar a Mana, considerando que era muy probable que su bebé estuviera escondido ahí. Tan sólo esperaba que no se encontrara nada peligroso; era una suerte que nadie ahí gustara de hacer los experimentos por los que Komui era tan famoso.

- No te preocupes, sé perfectamente dónde es.

Parpadeó un par de veces, preguntándose qué tan seguido venía Marie como para saber dónde estaba aquel lugar. Claro que no se había puesto a pensar en todo el tiempo que Marie llevaba en la Orden y que probablemente conocía todas las Ramas mucho mejor de lo que Allen jamás podría. Sin embargo, Allen no pensaba en eso. Lo que quería era que Marie lo acompañara por un momento más. Quizá sólo era porque el mayor le brindaba una especie de paz que le era muy necesaria en esos momentos o tal vez era porque estar solo con un poco comunicativo Link le obligaba a pensar cada vez más tonterías con respecto a Kanda. Por otro lado, quizá quería estar cerca de Marie porque quería que le hablara precisamente de Kanda. Tragó saliva.

- Pues yo iba hacia allá precisamente. ¿No te importaría si...?

Se interrumpió a sí mismo, aterrado. Las luces titilaron antes de apagarse por completo.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

- No.

_No aquí. No ahora._

- ¿Allen?

Ignoró a Marie; estaba mucho más concentrado en seguir sus instintos. Sin embargo, no pudo lanzarse a correr porque Link le había sostenido del brazo, evitando que cometiera una nueva estupidez.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer Allen Walker si no obedecer?

Le estaban llamando.

Su ojo izquierdo se estaba volviendo loco. Dolía horrores.

Ellos lo necesitaban.

_Akuma_.

Fueron unos segundos de total desconexión en los que su Inocencia luchó por tener el control total sobre su cuerpo sin poder activarse. Sin embargo, pronto volvió a la realidad. Su ojo seguía doliéndole, moviéndose, insistiendo que actuara. Pero su mente ahora estaba en otra parte.

Mana y Kanda.

Tenía que encontrarlos.

Tenía que _salvarlos_.

A todos.

**+ Continuará +**

**Notas finales**: ¡Por fin terminé este capítulo! Vaya que me ha costado, espero que haya valido la pena aunque fuera un poco. Ya nos volveremos a ver, espero que dentro de pronto. Si no, por favor tengan paciencia. Y no, el hecho de que Kanda tenga disfución erectil no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que esta pobre autora se haya leído _Cincuenta sombras de Grey_ y haya terminado traumada, cansada y asqueada de tanto sexo estúpido y sin sentido que pretendía ser _kinky_... no, para nada... *_ejem_*.

Necesito escribir _lemon_ y pronto...

Este... ¡En fin! Muchas gracias por leer y por tener esa gran paciencia conmigo como siempre. ¡Nos vemos!

*_Kini toma sus gafas de hipster y las guarda en una cajita. Tal vez dentro de seis años podrán salir a la luz otra vez...*_


End file.
